Karry Universe
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: In an alternate universe both Barry and Kara exist together. This is what happens when they meet in college and fall in love. Follow them, their family, and friends through life from college years to being superheroes and beyond. This is Karry Universe
1. First Meeting

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing,.

AN: okay this will be taking place in an alternate universe for both Supergirl and Flash. Each one shot takes place in the same universe but is also its own little Karry cuteness.

First Meeting

Kara was sure she wasn't making a mistake. No matter how many times Eliza and Alex told her she was. That she should go to a local college and compute, but Kara wanted to go away. She didn't want to hide all the time. She wanted to be normal. She had enough control over her powers to be able to dorm. She also wanted to be able to spend more time with Clark than she had been able to over the last few years.

Which is why she decided to go to Metropolis University. Clark had helped her move into the dorm that morning and then had brought her out for lunch. She was happy her cousin was supporting her decision and even seemed to be happy for her as he dropped her off at the college after lunch was done.

"Wish I could spend more time with you today but I was only able to get the morning off," Clark said. "This Saturday we'll go out for dinner and I'll bring Lois."

"Does Lois know?" Kara asked a question that's been on her mind for a while.

'Yes," Clark said as he seemed to be looking through his pocket. "Ah here it is." Clark had taken out a key as he said this. "For you. It's a key to my apartment incase you ever need to get away from here. You're welcome anytime."

Clark placed the key in Kara's. "Thank you," Kara said as she took the key.

"Also if you want you can join me saving the day," Clark whispered this part to her. "I can train you."

"I think your fine without me," Kara whispered back not thinking Earth needed her to be a superhero when it had Superman.

Clark didn't say anything as he hugged Kara and then left. Kara watched him leave and headed back to her dorm room wondering if her roommate had shown up yet. That was when she first saw him.

-Flash/Supergirl-

Barry had wanted to stay local. Didn't want to be far from his wrongly imprisoned father, but plans had changed. Joe and his father had both told him he should go away. His father even mentioned going to Metropolis University knowing that was where Barry had said he wanted to go as a kid. So he had applied and been accepted. The final nail in coffin was Iris deciding to go to Metropolis University as well. Barry had given up a while ago of getting together with Iris. He knew she only thought of him as a brother and if he was honest with himself deep down he knew she was just a sister to him, but Barry had decided he wanted to be with his best friend.

"Seems your roommate is already here," Joe said to Iris as they walked into the room with boxes.

"Considering we moved Barry into his dorm first I am not surprised," Iris joked back.

"It was closer to the car," Joe said. The three had made a bit of a road trip out of coming here

Iris laughed as she put her stuff down on the other bed her roommate having taken the one closer to the window. "Well at least we got here before dark and didn't get lost," Iris said.

Barry was about to say something back but stopped because that was when he saw her. She was beautiful blonde standing in the doorway and she took the words away from him. "Um…hi…I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry said finally being able to get the words out as Joe and Iris turned around to see the girl standing there as well. 'Barry Allen."

"Hi," she said seeming nervous herself. 'I'm Kara Z…." Kara stopped herself before she said her krpytonian name. Even after six years on this planet it seemed weird not to use her own last name "Kara Danvers."

"You must be Iris's roommate," Barry said pointing at Iris but not taking his eyes off of Kara.

"Hi Iris West," Iris said holding out her hand to Kara who shook it.

"Hope you don't mind I took the bed by the window," Kara said even though her eyes were still on Barry and not Iris.

"Not at all," Iris said looking between them. "Dad don't we have some more boxes to get."

'Yeah," Joe said getting the hint and smiling to himself as the two walked out. "Wow Barry was just hit by a lightning bolt."

"I think the feeling is mutual," Iris said smiling as well.

The next few hours were spent unpacking and with Kara and Barry being completely nervous with each other. Joe was taking Barry and Iris out to dinner since he was heading back to Central City in the morning.

Once Kara was no longer near them Joe put an arm around Barry. "Want my advice. Ask her out before it's too late," Joe said making Barry blush.

-Supergirl/Flash-

Once they were gone Kara took out her cellphone and called her sister. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing Alex said when she picked up.

"Fine," Kara said. "Was just wondering if you could…" Kara paused for a second "give me some boy advice."

That was not what Alex was expecting to hear but listened as Kara told her about Barry and asked if Barry liked her. "From the sounds of it definitely," Alex said. "Seems like little Kara has her first crush as well. You should go out with him."

Kara didn't say anything back to that and the sisters spent the rest of the time talking about other things.

When Iris got back to the dorm after dinner she found Kara sitting there eating food clearly bought on campus. 'You didn't go out with your family?" Iris asked as she sat on her bed.

"My cousin had to work. We got lunch together," Kara said. "And my foster mom and sister didn't come with me here. They are back at home."

"Foster mom?" Iris asked but then nearly hit herself for asking.

"My parents died a few years back," Kara said looking down. "My only blood family is my cousin but he couldn't take me in. He set me up with friends of his though."

"I'm sorry," Iris said not knowing what else to say.

There was silent for a while and then Kara asked, "What's the deal with you and Barry? Are you two dating?"

'No," Iris said fast. "He's been my best friend for a long time. My dad took him in when we were young because of things." Iris didn't want to actually explain about Barry's dad. "So he's like a brother to me."

Kara nodded and Iris saw the smile on her face at this.

The next morning Barry came up to the two at breakfast. 'Hey," Barry said sitting next to Iris. 'Kara…. There's this…um… thing going on tonight. I think its like barbecue for all the dormers. Any interest in going…. With me?"

"Like a date?" Kara asked.

"Um… yeah… if you want," Barry said.

"I'd love to," Kara said and Barry smiled.

AN: and that will be the end of my first Karry one shot. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW


	2. Protective Older Cousin

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Protective Older Cousin

Barry was regretting taking Kara to this party. They had been going out for some time but usually to things on campus. His roommate was the one who had heard and suggested it and Barry had figured why not. Now they were in a room with loud music and lots of booze that Kara didn't seem to be into. In fact Barry could see Kara going to cover her ears. The music was also horrible in Barry opinion.

"Want to ditch," Barry asked and Kara nodded relieved. The two pushed their ways past the crowds and out into the street. "Sorry, my roommate was going and I should have known it would be awful." Truthfully Barry wasn't that good of friends with his roommate spending most of his time not in class with Iris and Kara.

"It's fine. I don't really like loud places," Kara said. With super hearing being in loud places wasn't something she was very thrilled out.

"Noted," Barry said. He tried to remember everything about Kara. "Well you want to head back to campus or try to salvage this date."

"Let's salvage the date," Kara said pointing at a Chinese food place. "I'm hungry. Go in and got some food. Whatever you want just make sure you include dumplings as well. I'm going into the store down the block and grab some junk food.

"And what are we going to bring all this stuff back to the dorms?" Barry asked.

"Nope, I got a place," Kara said with a smirk which made Barry smile.

Barry went in bought the food and met Kara outside the shop. Kara had her arms full of chips and cookies. "Follow me," Kara said leading him to a bus, which they took two stops before getting off. Kara led him to an apartment building, opened the door, and took the elevator up.

Once on the top floor Kara led Barry to an apartment and she took a key out of her bag and opened the door. "Whose apartment is this?" Barry asked as they walked in and put the bags on the table.

"My cousins, but he's at his girlfriends tonight," Kara said taking out plates and putting some of the Chinese food Barry had gotten out on it.

"And he won't mind?" Barry asked.

"He said I was welcome anytime. He never said I couldn't bring someone with me," Kara said. "Come on eat." Barry shrugged and started in on the Chinese food. "I got to say for a random Chinese place not half bad."

"I agree," Barry said not having realized how hungry he actually was until he ate. Him and Kara were going to go out to dinner with people after the party, so he hadn't eaten in a while. "So what's with the pile of junk food?"

"You can't have a movie marathon without junk food and I didn't know what you like," Kara said. "So I think I got basically everything."

Barry laughed. "Popcorn?" Barry asked and Kara gave him a look before taking out two different types of popcorn.

"Of course," Kara said. "Now let's look through Clark's movie collection and see what we want to watch." Kara went to the TV and opened a draw underneath it to show a lot of DVDs. "You choose."

Barry looked through the movies. "Your cousin is a nerd," Barry said after look through half the movies and Kara had to laugh at that. "Nothing wrong with it. I got my nerdy moments at times. Oh Star Wars. You like?"

"Never watched," Kara said and saw the look on Barry's face. "I guess I know what we're watching now." Kara knew from the title the movie must have something to do with space and aliens. Those weren't her favorite human type of movies and she was surprised Clark watched them.

"If you don't want to we can find something else," Barry said but Kara shook her head.

"If you like it I want to see it," Kara said being honest. She was really starting to like Barry so she would watch things he liked.

"You sure," Barry said and Kara nodded and Barry took out the fourth movie.

"Why four?" Kara asked confused thinking they should start with one.

'It's actually the first movie," Barry said confusing Kara even more. "They filmed it in a weird order." Kara shrugged and shut off the lights as Barry got the movie running.

They sat on the couch and Kara leaned into Barry as they watched. Barry couldn't help himself from looking at her though. He couldn't pay attention to the movie instead he wanted to watch her facial expressions as she watched. About half way through the movie Kara looked up at him and their eyes met. Barry couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing her. He was very happy when she kissed back

As they were kissing the two fell back so that Kara was lying down on the couch and Barry was on top of her. Not long after that is when they lights got turned on starling the two and making Barry fall off the couch and Kara jump up.

"Clark," Kara said seeing her cousin and Lois Lane at the front door. "I…I thought you were going to be at Lois's tonight."

"Her building lost electricity," Clark said eyes on Barry and Kara noticed his voice wasn't as cheerful as it usually was when he saw her. "And who's this?"

"This is my um… boyfriend Barry," Kara said not sure how Barry would react to being called her boyfriend. They hadn't really discussed if they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Barry just smiled as he picked himself off the floor. "Barry this is my cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane."

"Wow, you didn't say your cousin Clark was the Clark Kent. The writer at the daily planet," Barry said. "And Lois Lane. My friend Iris never shuts up about you. She loves your work, especially all your articles about Superman"

Barry held out his hand and Lois shook it smiling. "That's sweet," Lois said and then Barry held out his hand to Clark.

Clark took it and shook but then didn't let go. "You have a strong grip there," Barry said trying to take his hand away but finding himself unable to. Looking into Clark's eye scared Barry a bit. It was a dead angry looked.

"So you're dating my baby cousin," Clark said making Kara roll her eyes since she was technically born before Clark.

"Yeah she's an um… great girl," Barry said having been this nerves since he met Kara. "I really like her."

"That's good," Clark said pulling Barry in closer to him. "Because she's the only family I have so if she's upset with someone I'm upset with them. You wouldn't want me upset with you, would you?"

"N-no sir," Barry said shaking his head.

"Good, so you better be good to her or you have me to deal with. Got it?" Clark asked.

"Y-yes sir," Barry said nodding.

Both Kara and Lois had been stunned at Clark's reaction but finally snapped back to reality and yelled "Clark," at him.

Clark let go of Barry's hand and walked pass him fully into the apartment. Barry turned around to face Kara. "Well your cousin is…." Barry stopped when Clark looked at him. "A great guy. Wonderful."

Kara went up to Barry and kissed him. "Run Barry run," Kara said.

"You sure?" Barry asked not wanting to seem like a coward.

'Get out of here. I have a cousin to deal with," Kara said.

"Thank you," Barry said and leaned in to whisper "don't tell him about the nerd comment." Kara held back a laugh as Barry ran out the door and she closed the door behind him.

Kara turned around to look at Clark. "Seriously? I like him. I really like him and you have to scare him half to death," Kara said.

"Someone needs to put the boys into their place," Clark said. "And since you don't have a father the job falls to me."

"It was really uncalled for," Lois decided to add and slap Clark on the head but Clark of course it didn't hurt Clark.

'Let me," Kara said and slapped Clark on the cheek making him put his hand to it

"Kara, that hurt," Clark said never having actually been hurt by a slap before and a little shocked.

"I forget. You can actually slap him hard enough it hurts," Lois said with a smile and put an arm around Kara. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

-Supergirl/Flash-

Barry knocked on the door to Iris and Kara's room and Iris answered. 'Is Kara here?" Barry asked.

"I was about to call you and ask you if you've seen her. She didn't return here last night," Iris said.

"She must still be at her cousins," Barry said walking into the dorm. "Which by the way did you know her cousin was Clark Kent?"

"Seriously?" Iris asked. "No, she never said his last name. You met him?"

"Yeah and Lois Lane. Last night at his apartment. The thing is he wasn't supposed to be there and he kind of walked in on us... kissing. Nothing else and well… Clark Kent is as scary as hell."

"Your kind of lucky he didn't walk me to the dorm," Barry heard Kara voice and fell of the bed he was siting on making Kara laugh. She went to help him to his feet. "You keep falling off things and your going to land yourself in a coma and don't worry about Clark. Lois and I told him off last night."

"So he won't be that scary again?" Barry asked.

"Can't promise that," Kara said. "He should calm down. I hope you don't mind I introduced you as my boyfriend."

"No, I loved that,' Barry said. "I want you to introduce me to everyone as your boyfriend. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. If that's fine with you."

'Yeah, that's fine. That's great,' Kara said smiling and Barry smiled as well. "By the way we're going out to dinner with Clark and Lois tonight." The smile disappeared from Barry face as he fell back onto the bed.

AN: I love Clark being overprotective of Kara here when it comes to boys. Hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to REVIEW so I know how you like and if there any Karry plot you want to see in this let me know


	3. Camping Trip

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Camping Trip

During a long weekend Joe had decided to travel out to Metropolis and take Barry and Iris camping. He had invited Kara along and since both Barry and Iris begged her she agreed to go. She had nothing else to do anyway.

Now they were sitting around a campfire as the sunset laughing at one of Joe's stories. "Okay I'm going to go get more fire wood. Iris why don't you dig out the marshmallows," Joe said and Iris nodded heading into a tent to look through a bag while Joe went off into the wood.

"Joe's a great guy," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah I got very lucky with him," Barry said.

"I know how you feel," Kara said. "I got very lucky with my foster family as well."

"Why are you in a foster family?" Barry asked and noticed Kara look down at the fire. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

'No, its fine," Kara said looking up at Barry. "Years ago my parents died in a fire." It was the basic lie they came up with. "A really bad fire. Took my parents, Clark's parents, my Aunt Astra. Basically everyone. My parents could have gotten out but they couldn't get me out and live. They choose to get me out instead." A tear fell down Kara's eyes but she refused to cry. "I was sort of in limbo for a bit until Clark found me."

"What took him so long?" Barry asked his relationship with Kara's older cousin not much better than when they first met. Clark still gave Barry I will kill you looks.

"His parents gave him up for adoption when he was a baby. After his adopted parents died he went looking for his real family and found me," Kara said the lie they had easily come up with to explain that they were cousin. "We bonded like right away. He rescued me but he wasn't able to take care of me. He had some friends, the Danvers, who were able to take me in. The two were very nice. Eliza never expected me to call her mom. Her husband before he died never expected me to call him dad and they had a daughter. A few years older than me who became a big sister to me in every sense of the word. Clark came by as often as possible as well. Most of the reason I choose to go to Metropolis University was to be closer to him."

There was a moment of silent when Kara finished as Barry took in what she said. "So I told you mine. You tell me yours. Its only fair." Kara said even though she knew most of what she told Barry had been a lie. There had been portions of the truth in it though.

"When I was a kid by mother was murdered," Barry said. "And my father was arrested for it by Joe actually."

"Seriously?" Kara asked shocked.

'Yeah, but my father his innocent. I was there that night. When I walked into the room it was like there was lightning everywhere running around my mom. Then suddenly I was on the street. By the time I ran back to my house my mom was dead and my father was being arrested. No one believed us." Barry said. "But I was friends with Iris so my dad gave custody of me to Joe so I didn't go around from foster family to foster family. They have been great to me, but I really want to prove my dad innocent. Get him out."

"I could ask Clark to look into your father's case," Kara said after a moment surprising Barry. "Or I could ask Lois who could possibly ask Superman." Kara added even though she knew asking Clark was asking Superman. "I don't know if there is anything they can do but they might be able to find something as reporters. If you want?"

"That would be great. Thank you," Barry said and kissed Kara.

Iris had found the marshmallows a while ago but had heard what they were talking about and decided not to interrupt them. Joe was behind a tree and heard. When they were done he came over pretending he heard nothing and dropped the wood he had collected next to the campfire.

"Found them," Iris said holding up the marshmallows and tossing them at Kara who easily caught them. "Who besides Kara is ready for s'mores?"

"Hey," Kara complained but laughed.

"Oh you are always ready for a snack. With the amount of junk food you eat I'm not sure how you keep that figure," Iris joked.

"It's a superpower,' Kara said truthfully but made it sound like a joke as the group started making s'mores.

Later that night Kara rolled in her sleeping bag unable to sleep and she knew why. It had been a while since she thought of her parents and home. Now that they were brought up it was racing through her brain. She knew when she closed her eyes she would have nightmares of her home. Of seeing it destroyed. Of her now dead family.

Quietly leaving the tent so not to wake Iris she stood up and looked up at the night sky. Here in the woods you could see every star. She fondly remembered the days when her Aunt Astra sat her on her lap and taught her the sky. Of course the stars were in different locations here on Earth and there were some different stars that Krypton had been unable to see, but using books and star maps she had long ago managed to find where her home star was. The star of Krypton light still burning brightly here on Earth even though the planet was long gone and she looked to that star now and started to cry missing her home.

She was startled when she felt an arm around her not having been paying close enough attention but saw Barry there. "Did you know that even after million of years after a star is dead we will still see the light shining here on Earth?" Kara asked him between tears. Barry shook his head not having known that. "Sometimes I just like looking at them."

"Yeah they're nice," Barry said as him and Kara sat on the ground and Barry pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder. He didn't ask a single question. He didn't have to. He knew how she felt.

"They would have loved you," Kara said even though she knew if her planet hadn't been destroyed she would have never met Barry. Hell she'd be a lot older than Barry.

"My mom would have loved you," Barry said back truthfully being able to picture his mom taking Kara into the kitchen and talking non stop. "My dad will love you. During the summer maybe Joe could set it up so you can meet him."

"I'd like that," Kara said and the two stayed out there holding each other until they eventually fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning Joe and Iris found them like that. 'Should we wake them?" Iris asked not wanting to with how peaceful they looked. Kara seemed to fit perfect into Barry's arm and was using Barry's chest as a pillow. Barry himself only had grass under his head but didn't look uncomfortable at all.

'Let's make breakfast and hope the smell wakes them up," Joe said with a smile.

"Who'd have thought Barry would go to college and find his soul mate. They are perfect for each other," Iris said as they started cooking breakfast.

AN: I would like to thank the reviewer who thought of this nice little idea. I had fun with it. Please everyone make sure to REVIEW.


	4. Watching Over

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: okay I want to clarify something since I have been getting a lot of people asking about this. Yes there will eventually be one shots that take place when they are superheroes. I just want to go in order with this as much as I can so the lay out is this.

College years (I don't know how many. These are more the cute dating ones)

Superhero origin stories (remember this is an alternate universe so the way one of them becomes a super hero is going to be a bit different than the TV show. One will be the same though.)

After they Become Superhero stories.

Okay now on with the next one shot.

Watching Over

It would be years before their plan was ready, but Astra had decided to check out any threats to her plan. The one she could see was Superman. Oh Astra knew who he was right away. He looked just liked his father Jor-El. Astra had went to spy on him when she saw her.

She was younger then she should be but Astra would recognize her niece anywhere. Kara Zor-El was here and alive. Astra could only assume that something went wrong with Kara's pod to make her this young. That's when spying on Superman became spying on her niece. That's why while it was dark outside and she should be miles away from where she was that she was hiding on top of a school building using super hearing and supersite to watch her niece.

Kara was outside with the boy Astra knew she was dating. A human by the name of Barry. They had a CD player playing some music and were awkwardly dancing. They had apparently entered some dance contest that was taking place on campus and were now practicing.

"We both suck at this," Kara said with a laugh to her boyfriend a smile lighting up her face as she looked at the boy.

"We can do it," Barry said, laughing.

Astra knew her niece could dance. As heiress to the house of El she was trained as a child but Kryptionan dancing and human dancing were different. It seemed Kara and Barry were both having trouble. It didn't seem to make them unhappy though as they continued to try to get the dance down smiling and laughing the entire way.

"What are you doing?" Astra heard the voice of her husband and turned around to see him floating just above her

"Get down and keep your voice down," Astra whispered pulling her husband down to the ground. "Look." Astra pointed at the dancing couple.

"Humans dancing. Who cares?" Non asked.

"Do you really not recognize my niece?" Astra asked a bit annoyed.

Non looked back at the couple taking a closer look at the girl. "Your right it is her," Non said. "Any chance of her joining us?"

"I doubt it," Astra said as the two fell to the floor to take a break. Kara laying into Barry's chest as they looked up at the sky.

"I wish we could see the stars," Kara said as she looked up. "The light of the city makes it impossible though."

"You love space don't you?" Barry asked and Kara smiled. "Why not study it? Become an astronaut or something."

"Don't need to," Kara said with a knowing smile on her face. "When I was a kid my aunt use to take me on her lap and teach me the stars. It use to be our thing." Astra heart warmed hearing Kara talk about her. "Now when I looked at the sky I remember her and home. It makes me sad and happy at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Same way I feel when I visit my dad in jail. I'm so happy I get to see him, but sad I can't bring him home with me. Or when I remember the things I use to do with my mom. Happy memories sadden by a horrible event," Barry said. "So I understand why you can't study the sky. You love those stars. Love the old memories but it makes you sad at the same time. Not something you could do for the rest of your life."

"It strange how much you get me," Kara said going up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Oh I get it. You miss her," Non said. "That's why you're hiding out spying on her."

"I want to make sure she's safe," Astra said. "She's not using her powers. She's living like a human. I just got to know she's okay."

"I think I love you," Astra heard Barry say.

"I think I love you too," Kara said back and Astra could see it in their eyes. They might have said I think before hand, but it wasn't in doubt. They did love each other. The way they looked at each other. The way they talked. The way they touched. She had seen it before. Her Kara was in love.

'Forget the think I know I love you," Barry said after a moment. "I must because I never felt this way about anyone else."

"Same here," Kara said and a smile came across Barry's face.

"Yeah?" Barry asked and Kara nodded going to kiss him again.

'She's playing with fire. Loving a human. That boy is just going to leave her," Non said.

"I don't know," Astra said seeing the look in Barry's eye. The two had connected. 'If he does though. If he hurts her I'll kill him." Non knew his wife was serious.

"Come on Astra. We have an army to build," Non said.

"You go. I'll meet up with you later," Astra told him. "That's an order." Astra added when Non didn't leave. Non nodded and flew away.

Astra watched as Kara and Barry went back to practicing their dance routine getting better each time they did it. It was a few hours later before the two called it quits for the night and went back to their dorms.

Instead of following her niece Astra followed Barry and waited until he fell asleep. When he did she snuck in through the window and bent down to whisper into his ear. "You better keep Kara happy or you'll have me to deal with." Astra wasn't sure if the threat would reach the sleeping Barry at all but for some reason she had to do it. Afterward she left the dorm and flew away knowing she would come by to check on her niece every once in a while.

-Superflash_

The next morning Barry met Kara and Iris for breakfast with bags under his eyes. "Are you okay?" Kara asked Barry.

"I had trouble sleeping last night," Barry said. "Kept on waking up every few hours from weird dreams of your cousin and some lady who I only heard her voice threating and trying to kill me."

Kara had to laugh. "Where did the lady come from?" Kara asked and Barry shrugged.

"I don't know maybe it was Lois or something," Barry said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from my crazy cousin," Kara joked. 'And maybe this will make you feel better." Kara leaned over the table to kiss Barry.

"One more," Barry said when the kiss was done and Kara kissed him again.

"Okay you two are sweater than this muffin and it's making me sick," Iris joked making the two laugh as they continued with breakfast.

AN: Okay this idea came from the review Silver- Infinite and I kind of loved the idea of Astra spying on them. Even at her worst she always loved her niece so hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Barry will finally meet Alex. REVIEW.


	5. Meeting the Family

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this here every time? I own nothing.

Meeting the Family

It was spring break when Kara invited Barry to come home with her to meet her sister and foster mother. Barry agreed right away with a smile glad to finally meet this Alex. "Too bad Iris couldn't come," Barry said as they parked the car in front of Kara's house.

"She didn't want to come," Kara said. "She had a date with that boy."

'Iris is dating?" Barry asked as they got out.

"What jealous?" Kara asked as she opened the trunk and took her bag.

'No, surprised," Barry said taking his bag as the door opened and Barry saw a blonde women and a younger brunette waiting for them.

"Kara,' the blonde said and went to hug her. "And this must be Barry. Heard so much about you."

"Barry this is my foster mother Eliza and my sister Alex," Kara said introducing the two and Barry shook their hands.

"Well come in. Come in," Eliza said. "I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. Sit down make yourself comfortable." Eliza disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kara why don't you go help mom," Alex said as Barry sat down. Kara gave Alex a look knowing something was up, but decided to play along and went into the kitchen. "So you're dating my little sister."

"Yeah," Barry said noticing Alex didn't sit down. She instead stood in front of Barry towering over him. Barry went to stand up Alex pushed him back into the seat.

"You know when Kara came to live with us she was in a bad state." Barry went to explain he understood but Alex stopped him. "She had nightmares. She was scared all the time and I became her protector. I protected her and comforted her until she was ready to stand on her own, but I will always protect my little sister. If she ever comes to me crying about you you'll have hell to pay. You understand?"

"Are we sure you and Clark aren't related?" Barry asked kind of afraid of Alex.

Before Alex could answered Kara appeared, "Alex come in here and help us," Kara said giving her sister a look. Alex gave Barry a glare before following Kara into the kitchen. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Heads up sending me to the kitchen doesn't stop me from listening in to you," Kara said.

"You used your super hearing," Alex said. "That is not right."

"Don't act like the victim here. I knew you were up to something,' Kara said clearly mad. "Why is everyone in this family besides Eliza trying to scare my boyfriend half to death?"

"You lost so much in your life Kara. We just want to protect you from losing more," Alex said. "We care about you too much to see you hurt."

'I can't believe I am saying this but care less," Kara said getting annoyed that everyone thought she was so in need of protecting. "Alex, I love him and I don't want him deciding my crazy family is too much to handle."

"You love him," Alex said not having realized this relationship had gotten that far. Kara nodded. "That just makes me want to protect you more." Kara hit her face into her hands. "I will be more civil, but my threat remains. If he hurts you I think me and Clark will have to team up."

Kara gave Alex a look before returning into the living room where Barry was still sitting and sat next to him. She kissed him. "Don't worry about Alex," Kara whispered as Alex rejoined them sitting down and glaring at Barry.

"She's seriously not related to Clark?" Barry asked and Kara laughed.

"No," Kara said as Eliza rejoined them in the room.

"So Barry," Eliza said. "What are you studying?" The rest of the night was filled with light conversation. Alex every once in a while seemed to remind Barry of her threats.

Later that night Kara snuck downstairs to where Barry was sleeping on the couch. As she got close though Barry jumped up. 'Don't kill me," Barry said.

"I'd be down a boyfriend if I did," Kara said turning on the lights and Barry seemed to relax. "Alex has you riled up?" Kara sat down next to Barry on the couch.

"Alex, your cousin, this stupid voice I can't get out of my head. Why does your family want to kill me?" Barry asked but had a smile on his face.

"They're just overprotective," Kara said kissing Barry. "They will get use to you and it will stop. I hope."

"You hope?" Barry asked.

"This is untested waters," Kara said. "But whatever happens remember I love you." Barry smiled and kissed Kara as he returned the I love you. "And you don't have to sleep on the couch. I can share with Alex and you can take my room."

"NO, I do not need to give your sister another reason to threaten me. Its safer down here," Barry said and Kara laughed.

"Well I'm not tired. Lets watch some TV," Kara said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. The two ended up falling asleep watching repeats of FRIENDS.

The next morning Alex and Eliza found them cuddled on the couch together with the TV on. Alex had an angry look in her eyes but Eliza laughed as she turned off the TV. "Let them sleep and help me make breakfast. Kara's favorite is waffles," Eliza said.

"How can you be okay with this?" Alex asked following Eliza into the kitchen. "Since she got here you've been telling me to protect her. You made it my job and now she's falling in love. Way too fast and way too young and there's nothing I can do. I try to protect her by threatening Barry and she gets mad. I don't know how to protect her."

"This isn't something you can protect her from," Eliza said. "Love happens and I disagree. She's not too young. Maybe it's a little fast but I see the way they look at each other. I don't know what it is about that boy but he gave Kara something we never could. You should be happy for her."

"How can I when it's possible he will break her heart?" Alex asked. "We both know college romances don't last."

"We don't know he will. This could work out. Maybe it won't, but that's the risk you take when you open your heart up to someone. Yes there would be less pain if you don't but there would also be no love. No joy. No happiness. It's a risk Kara is clearly willing to take. Maybe one you should take as well. It's the only way you would understand the way Kara feels right now,' Eliza said. "And if something does happen and this leads to Kara being upset then you be there for her the way any good older sister would be. A gallon of ice cream and chick flicks."

'Might need to make it two," Alex joked and Eliza laughed.

That was when Kara and Barry came into the kitchen. "Enjoy your TV last night?" Alex asked her smile fading as she looked at Barry.

'I'm going to go to the bathroom," Barry said running up the stairs.

"Alex," Kara said. "We fell asleep. Give him a break please."

"I'm trying," Alex said holding up her hands. "And Kara if he makes you happy I am happy for you. I like anything that makes you happy." Kara smiled and hugged her big sister.

AN: okay now over protective Alex is out of the way I think Barry needs a bit of a break from Kara's over protective family. Lol. Please REVIEW.

Just to add to this author note since I wrote this before last nights amazing episode of Supergirl I want to add well last nights episode was amazing. Evil Kara was so much fun.


	6. Double Date

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing

www. youtube watch?v=yfPLh_6ckzI

the link that hopefully looks alright above leads to a video with a song that appears in this chapter.

Double Date

It was near the end of their first year and they all needed to take a break from studying. That was why Kara and Barry were at a karaoke bar with Iris and Mike the boy Iris has been dating. "I'm going to get us some beer," Mike whispered.

"We're not allowed," Barry said. The bar let people under the age of 21 in for food and karaoke but drinking was of course prohibited.

'I got this," Mike said taking out a fake license that showed him to be 21 and then he went to the bar.

"No offense but I'm not getting in trouble for some beer," Kara said even though she knew the alcohol would have no effect on her. She learned that a bit over a year ago when Alex had given her some wine and she drank a lot with no problem.

'Me either. Come on Kara let's go pick out our song," Barry said knowing they were up soon and Kara nodded.

Iris watched the two go over to the DJ to look through song selections as Mike returned with four beers. "Where did your friends go?" Mike asked putting the beer on the table.

"Picking out their song," Iris said not even reaching for the beer her too not wanting to take the risk of being caught. "And that's all for you."

"Whatever," Mike said as he seemed to drink one at record speed and Iris was starting to wonder what she ever saw in this guy.

That was when the person currently singing stopped and the DJ took the stage. "That was great and now we have a duet by Kara and Barry who will be singing a little song from Phantom of the Opera, All I Ask Of You. Lets give them a hand." Iris made sure to clap the loudest and took out her cellphone to record as Barry and Kara took the microphones.

The music started and Barry started singing first. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, besides you. To guard you and to guide you." Iris had heard Barry sing before and it always surprised her how good he was. She also noticed as he sang he looked at Kara every once in a while.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." Iris was surprised with how good Kara was. She seemed to get the high notes with no problem and Iris also noticed her giving Barry loving glances between looking at the screen for the words. The words had real emotion behind them and everyone in the audience could tell.

"Let me be your shelter," Barry continued "Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night," Kara continued. "And you, always besides me. To hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, besides you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you." Barry sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." Kara sang and then Barry took her hand as they sang together "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"Say you love me," Kara sang.

"You know I do," Barry sang

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," they both sang together looking at each other as music played and then they had to sing the last two lines "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." They finished and when they were done Barry leaned in and kissed Kara.

Everyone started to clap when they were done and the DJ came back on stage. "Well that was some kiss," the DJ said when the two parted clearly embarrassed. "Let's hear it again for the young couple Kara and Barry, Karry." The claps got louder as the DJ made a couple name for them and Kara and Barry got off the stage.

"That was great you guys," Iris said as she stopped the recording. "Kara you can really sing."

"Thanks," Kara said smiling. That song had really struck a note with Kara. It seemed to sum her up well. She was left in darkness for so long in the phantom zone. Came out into the sunlight and now found love with Barry. "I liked that song."

"Me too," Barry said. "I think it's our song now."

"I'd like that," Kara said and kissed Barry again but got embarrassed when some people nearby decided to whistle and clap. Barry laughed though which caused Kara to laugh.

"You two are so cute," Iris said.

"You two are so lame," Mike said having drunken all four beers in a record time and seemed to have gotten another one without Iris noticing. "This place is lame. Lets get out of here. Go to a sports bar or something."

"We ordered food," Iris said and was proven correct when their nachos and Buffalo wings came not long later. "Besides I like it here."

"I'm not singing a stupid song," Mike said.

"You know maybe we should…" Barry started wanting to get away from this fighting.

"No you two stay," Iris said holding out a hand to them. "We'll go talk over here." Iris stood up and dragged Mike away.

"That uncomfortable," Kara said never having been in a middle of a fight like that before. "I don't like Mike."

"Same here but I won't tell Iris that," Barry said. "When we were in high school she dated this jerk. She probably would have broken up with him long before she did if it wasn't for me and Joe disapproving of him." Barry then thought for a moment. "That's not what's going on with us. Is it?"

"No. One you're not a jerk. Two I love you. Three my family doesn't dislike you. They are just too overprotective of me," Kara said and Barry smiled.

That was when they heard Iris and Mike yelling at each other. 'Get away from me. We're over," iris said walking back toward the table but Mike grabbed her to stop her.

"You're breaking up with me. You," Mike said and Barry and Kara both jumped up seeing Mike grab hold of Iris.

"Yeah now let go of me," Iris said.

"You heard her. Let go," Barry said coming up.

"Stay out of this," Mike said pushing Barry away with is other hand making Barry fall to the floor.

Barry got up though. "I said let go," Barry said and Mike turned around and let go of Iris but he held up a fist and went to punch Barry. Before the punch could land though Kara caught the fist inches from Barry's face.

Mike yelled as contact with Kara's hand broke bones and Kara pushed him to the floor as lightly as possible hoping not to hurt him to badly. She hadn't meant to do that but seeing the fist head towards Barry she reacted to protect.

"Are you okay," Barry said putting his arms around Kara.

"Fine," Kara said even though she looked shaken up. The truth was she was more scared of what she could have done to Mike. What she wanted to do to him when he had threatened Barry and Iris. People she cared about. She shook her head though to get those thoughts out. She hadn't done anything to extreme. It was not wrong to protect someone she loved.

"Iris, are you okay?" Barry asked turning to his best friend and sister.

Iris nodded. "Yeah thanks to you and Kara," Iris said.

The three had to spend some time talking to the police after that. All said and done the police were sure Mike had thrown the punch wrong resulting in the broken hand and had let them go without too much questioning.

Barry had taken them to an ice cream parlor and the three returned to the college with cones laughing and talking. "Okay I feel like a third wheel now," Iris said. "I can just go back to the dorms and let you two go watch a movie or something."

"No Iris it's fine," Kara said. "Besides it's getting late. We should probably head to bed so we can start studying again tomorrow."

"Night ladies," Barry said kissing Kara good-bye and then hugged Iris. "Pick a better guy next time." Iris laughed at Barry's comment and he walked away from them to head to his own dorm and Iris and Kara went towards their room.

"I feel like such an idiot for being with that guy," Iris said as they entered the room. "I mean he started out nice enough and then he became that. How did I not see it?' Kara shrugged as she sat on her bed. "This is the part where you're supposed to tell me a story of when you dated a jerk to make me feel better."

"Oh," Kara said. "Um… sorry I didn't do much dating before Barry." Iris gave Kara a look. "Sorry, before the fire I was too young and after the fire I didn't really feel like dating."

"Oh yeah of course," Iris said. "Well you got boyfriend gold with Barry. I hope I get that lucky eventually."

"You will," Kara said. "Now let's go to bed."

-Superflash-

The next morning her cellphone ringing woke Kara up. 'Hello," Kara said still half asleep.

"You beat up a guy in a bar," Kara recognized the voice of her cousin.

"Not exactly," Kara said. "I caught his fist before he hit Barry. He broke his hand on my hand."

"And why was this guy hitting Barry?" Clark asked.

"Barry was protecting his sister and how did you find out about this?" Kara asked.

"You think your name can come up in a police report and I wouldn't know it?" Clark asked.

"But all this is in the report," Kara said. "Why did you need to ask me about it?"

"I wanted to hear you explain it," Clark said with a laugh and Kara laid her head down on her pillow.

"If you were here I'd punch you," Kara mumbled.

"How did it feel?" Clark asked confusing Kara. "Taking down a jerk? Felt good defending someone right?"

"A little bit good and a little bit scary. I could have really hurt him," Kara said.

"He would have deserved it," Clark said. "But it's all about control. How much force to use, what powers to use, what to do. You did pretty well last night from what I see. You could do that more often. I can train you."

"We've had this conversation before. No," Kara said.

"Okay," Clark said knowing he would not get Kara to rethink right now but he had a feeling eventually she would come around. Something would make her accept her powers and it wasn't this small bar event. Clark wondered what it would eventually be. "One more question for you. Karry?"

"How do you know about that?" Kara asked sitting up surprised.

"Your friend Iris put the video on YouTube. You're a good singer by the way," Clark said and at that moment the door to the room opened and Iris walked in.

'Who are you talking to?" Iris asked.

"You put us on YouTube?' Kara asked not bothering to answer Iris.

"Bye," Iris said heading for the door and closing it behind her before the pillow Kara had thrown at her could hit her. The pillow hit the door and fell to the floor.

'Talk to you later Clark. I got to go get revenge on a friend," Kara said with a smile clearly joking as she hung up, quickly got cloths on, and ran after Iris.

AN: okay this should be the last Karry set in their freshmen year at college and I think freshmen year will have the most stories in the college years. Anyway REVIEW.


	7. The Last Kryptonians

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend and the guy who came up with this idea Terrance Sigma. Most of these stories would not be possible without him.

The Last Kryptonians

Astra didn't know why she was doing this. She had been going to spy on Kara far more often then she thought she would. She saw Kara with her boyfriend, she saw Kara in class, and she watched Kara hang out with her friend Iris. She found herself lucky Kara didn't use her powers or she would have been caught long ago.

Now it was summer break and Astra found herself watching Jor-El son, Clark Kent. She wasn't blood with this one. He was Kara's cousin through her fathers side, but Astra had decided she wanted to know more. That was why she had on a stupid human outfit, had her hair up, and had done what Clark and Kara seemed to do and bought a fake pair of glasses.

"Mr. Kent," Astra said when he opened his apartment door. He was with his girlfriend Lois.

'Yes," Clark said turning around.

"I'm from Metropolis University. We were going over some paper work and there's seems to be paper missing from your cousin. We tried to get in touch with her but there seems to be a problem with their phones," Astra said. "So I was wondering if as her next of kin you could answer some questions."

"I'm kind of busy, but anything for Kara," Clark said a bit confused.

"Well there seems to be paperwork missing from when she was a child. Medical files, school records," Astra said.

"Um… yeah most of that stuff was lost when her parents died," Clark said. "We tried to get as much as we could but a lot of it is just gone." Clark and the Danvers had forged some records for Kara when she arrived but they couldn't do anything too much. Creating too much fake paperwork's leaves to much chance of someone finding out a lie if for some reason someone did look into her background. "See there was this huge fire in the small town Kara lived in. Everything was basically gone. Our whole family died besides Kara and Kara ended up lost in the system until I found her."

Astra knew she was being fed the lie they made up. She wanted something truthful about her niece's past. "Just out of curiosity you're her cousin. Her biological family but our records say she has a foster family. Why didn't you take her in?" This was something Astra really wanted to know. Why did the last son of Krypton give the last daughter of Krypton to humans? Why not raise her himself and look out for her?

"Well that's a little personal," Clark said. "But to answer your question I wanted to, but there were things going on in my life that made it impossible." Clark told the truth. When he had found her in that pod and learned she was his cousin Clark had considered taking her home and never letting her leave his side. His entire life thinking he had no one like him and then his cousin just fell out of the sky to him. It was nice having family. The reason he didn't though was he had just really started as Superman and he had his job at the Daily Planet keeping him busy. He wouldn't have been able to be there for her like she needed someone to be. "I wasn't able to give her the life she deserved but I had friends able to do it and I was able to go see her whenever I wanted or she needed me." Oh and Clark would admit there were times Kara needed him. When she first came to Earth. When she had nightmares of Krypton dying. Seeing her world die there were times she just wanted to hold and cry into someone from Krypton.

Astra knew Clark was telling the truth and nodded. "Okay sorry to ask, so the paperwork is impossible to get.'

'We gave you everything we have," Clark answered honesty.

"I'll have to fill out a form but everything will be fine," Astra said with a smile. 'Thank you for your time Mr. Kent."

"No problem, 'Clark said as Astra walked away and then turned to Lois. "Was that a little weird?"

'Yeah," Lois said nodding.

"Think you can finish moving in by yourself. I want to go pay a visit to my cousin," Clark said a bit concerned.

"Go tell her I said hi," Lois said and Clark smiled as he went and flew out the window.

Astra though was watching him and followed him all the way to Kara's house keeping a good distance away. She hadn't known where Kara foster family lived before this and now she had gotten Clark to bring her right to her.

Clark landed in front of the house. Astra noticed it was a good distance from any other house so the family did not have to worry about nosey neighbors or anyone seeing anything weird. This was a perfect place for a young Kryptonians to live and learn about her powers. A brown hair girl Astra assumed must be the Alex she heard Kara talking about walked out. "Clark," Alex said. "What brings you here?"

"Has there been anything wrong with your phones?" Clark asked.

Astra held her breath. She of course had lied about that and if Clark knew she was lying maybe he would figure other things out. Maybe she had just ruined her plan before her army was even really built. "A cell tower went down so the cells weren't working for a while. We finally got them back. Mom got rid of the landline years ago. I think she's going to rethink that now. Why?" Astra was shocked that her lie had actually been true and thankful.

"I had a lady from Metropolis University come up to me asking about Kara's paperwork. She said your phones were down and they couldn't reach you. I found it weird but not so much now."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked

"Yeah I think I threw the girl off with our lie," Clark said. "Everything will be fine. Where's Kara?"

"She's been on the phone with Barry since the phones came back on," Alex said clearly a bit annoyed.

At that moment Kara walked out of the house still on the phone. "Clark, " Kara said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit," Clark said not wanting to worry his cousin. "Can you get off the phone so we can spend some time together."

"Sure, Barry I got to go. Clark just surprised me," Kara said.

"Well don't want to piss off your scary cousin," Barry said and even from where Astra stood she could hear his tinned voiced through the speaker of Kara's phone, he unaware Clark would be able to hear as well. "Love you."

'Love you more," Kara said.

'No I love you more," Barry said.

"Its not possible. You hang up," Kara said.

"You hang up first," Barry said and the two started an argument of no you hang up first.

Alex rolled her eyes and Clark gave her a look, "They do this all the time," Alex said and Clark shook his head.

After a moment where Kara said, "no you hang up first" Clark took the cellphone out of Kara's hand and pushed the end button. "Hey." Kara complained.

"I thought you were hanging up," Clark said with a smirk.

"Thank you Clark. She threatened to put me on the roof if I did it again. Although I'm not sure she remembers how to fly," Alex said with a smile.

"You don't remember how to fly," Clark said and rushing at Kara brought her in a hug and then flew up into the air with her in his arm. He then threw her up into the air.

Kara seemed out of control, which scared Astra for a minute, but before she started falling back to the ground she flipped in mid air and seemed to be able to gain her balance in the air. She was wobbly clearly not having flown in a while, but she was flying on her own.

"Kal-El," Kara yelled at him. "That is not funny."

"What you going to do about it Kara Zor-El," Clark teased sticking out his tongue at her.

Kara managed to fly in his direction pretty fast and tackled the last son of Krpyton. Clark was pushed back but took Kara in a bear hug and the two were flying around the house fast goofing around with each other until they seemed to crash land in front of Alex causing a hole in the dirt. The two were still wrestling on the ground as Alex stood to the sidelines and laughed.

"Surrender," Clark said pinning Kara down. "I got you beat."

"Never," Kara said and head butted Clark to push him off.

"No fair," Clark said holding his head.

"Alls fair in love and war," Kara said with a smirk as she used an Earth expression.

"Oh yeah," Clark said running up and grabbing Kara in a bear hug again. "This time I know to be ware of head buts." The two smiled and laughed as they struggled with each other sometimes ending up in the air until a car drove out and an older blond woman walked out.

"Clark, what a nice surprise," she said.

"Hi Eliza, hold on a second," Clark said as he rocketed him and Kara back up into the air and then pushed her down towards the ground. Kara managed to stop herself from hitting the ground inches from it and charged back up at Clark. She had clearly gotten a handle on flying again.

'How long has this been going on?" Eliza asked.

"A while," Alex responded.

"Will you two stop it before you put a hole in my roof again," Eliza yelled up at the two.

"Sorry Eliza" Clark and Kara said as they landed.

"You staying for dinner?" Eliza asked Clark.

"Sure," Clark said knowing he was not getting out of it and followed the trio of females into the house.

Astra watched them through the whole time and couldn't help but imagine how different it would be if she was with them. If she had given up her plan and revealed herself to Clark years ago. She could have raised Kara. They could have had a place like this and her and Kara could be double-teaming Clark in mock battles like that. Astra shook her head. No her plan was important. She would save the world and maybe after she was done she could have Kara back as family and maybe Clark as well.

Astra turned and went to fly back to the base her and Non had set up. "What are you wearing?" Non asked when she walked in and Astra remember she hadn't changed out of the human clothes she had on or taken off the fake glasses.

"It's nothing," Astra said taking off the glasses and putting them in her pocket.

"I know what this is," Non said after a moment. "You were spying on your niece again."

"So?" Astra asked not going to deny it.

"So we have an army to build and a plan to start working on. Everything we ever worked for is still years away and your spending a ton of time watching your niece make out with some human boy." Non said. "Do you want your family back? Is that's what this about? Are you not interested in your plan anymore?"

"I am as dedicated to this plan today as the day we made it," Astra said. "We will save this planet and we will rule over it." Non nodded seeming please with Astra's words. "There is one thing Non." Astra stopped Non as he was watching away "Kara and Clark are off the table. They will not be harmed. When we win they will come around."

"I am not so sure about that. Human contaminates your niece and her cousin. They may fight against us," Non said.

"They will come around and I gave you an order. They will not be harmed. Avoid them until we are ready," Astra said and Non nodded accepting the order before walking away. Astra stared in front of her for a bit. She would get her family back eventually. She had to be patient.

AN: okay I know this one does not have as much Karry in it as the others. This one is a set up to a future one shot I have planned for later on. I hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW.


	8. A Very Karry Summer

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I never own anything.

AN: Okay just to make one thing clear I do have a beta; Terrance Sigma is my sort-of beta. He reads over the chapter before I post and helps me get anything that doesn't make sense, but please remember this is just for fun. There will be errors neither of us get.

Okay so read this for a moment because I need to do a DC TV Universe Geography lesson.

Metropolis: Located somewhere around where New York is in the real world. Current place Kara (The Danvers) is living would be a couple hours away, like in an upstate New York kind of thing.

Star(ling) City: Also located on the East coast a bit more down south than Metropolis.

Central City: Located on the West Coast in like California.

National City: Also located on the west Coast not far from Central. The two will be considered sister cities in this story (see below).

Now I don't know if in the crossover they will say National City is located in Supergirl universe at the same place Central is in Flash universe (so National would be like an Earth-3 Central) but I want to keep them separate here.

Now…

A Very Karry Summer

Lois had to go to Central City on assignment so Clark and herself had decided to take time off and make a vacation out of it. When Kara heard she begged them to take her. Clark seemed hesitant but Lois told him to be nice and take her, so the three went all the way to Central by plane. Clark seeming a bit annoyed since he could have flown there faster himself.

"Next time we're flying here with Lois on my back," Clark whispered to Kara after they had finally claimed their luggage. Kara gave who gave him a look. "You can do a long flight and taking the luggage would be easy between the two of us."

"I'm not…" Kara stopped when she saw Barry waiting for her and ran over to him. Barry hugged Kara with a big smile on his face as they then kissed. "I thought I would have to wait until school for that again."

"Me too," Barry said and then noticed Lois and Clark. "Hi Clark, Lois. Joe let me borrow the car to come get you."

"We could have taken a cab," Clark said.

"Clark it's nice of him," Lois said with a smile. "Good to see you again Barry."

"You too," Barry said going to pick up Kara's bag she dropped it.

"You don't have to," Kara said but Barry just smiled and refused to let Kara take the bag as he led them to the car and opened the trunk.

Barry got in the driver's seat and was a little nervous when Clark got into the passenger seat leaving the girls in the back. "Where are you staying?" Barry asked and used the GPS system in the car to find the hotel Clark said. "So Kara I asked Joe if he could pull a favor for me and get us in to see my father. He managed to be able to get us in a room with him. No glass between, no phones, so we can actually talk. Joe has to be present though and my father will have to keep the handcuffs on but it's the best we could do. You up to it?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "I've been wanting to meet your dad. When is it?'

"Tomorrow," Barry said. "And Iris wants a girl's night with you one day before you return home. Apparently a night I am forbidden access to."

Kara laughed as she said "Sounds fun."

The rest of the ride was in silence until they got to the hotel. Clark and Lois took the luggage from the trunk as Kara and Barry kissed. "Look how happy she is," Lois said seeing the smile on Kara's face. "Aren't you happy you brought her."

"I guess," Clark said not going to deny he was always happy to make his cousin happy. "I love making Kara happy and she'll be busy with her friends so we'll have our vacation to ourselves anyway."

"Why do you want a vacation to ourselves so bad?" Lois asked.

Clark didn't respond; just smiled. "Kara, you can spend all day tomorrow with him. We got to get checked in and then grab some dinner," Clark said. They hadn't had an early flight so the day was more than halfway over even with the three-hour time difference.

"I'll see you soon," Barry said. "Love you."

"Love you more," Kara said back and Barry returned with a 'I love you more'. Lois laughed, as the 'love you' repetitions continued.

Clark gave the bag he was carrying to Lois and went over to pick Kara up. "Bye Barry," Clark said and walked away with Clark picking Kara up, moving away and Lois laughing. Barry hid a giggle as well as he got back into the car.

"Put me down Clark," Kara said as they got into the hotel lobby. Clark let Kara down to the floor. "That was not funny."

"It kind of was," Lois said.

"Do you know how annoyingly sweet you and Barry can be? Say I love you. Don't argue over who loves who more," Clark said. Kara stuck out her tongue at Clark and then started walking away. "Oh how mature. Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Kara said pointing at the restroom sign she was heading towards and then disappeared behind the girl room door.

Lois laughed. "Go check us in. I'm going to talk to her," Lois said heading into the bathroom. "Kara? You okay?"

"Fine," Kara said and Lois waited for her to appear from behind the stall and go to wash her hands.

"You know your cousin loves you," Lois said and Kara nodded. "It's just you and Barry are in that young love faze. Where the whole world seems magical when you're together and sometimes it's annoying to other people. Especially people who care about you and are worried about what will happen when it's time to go to the next step. If you'll be able to go to the next step or if this will crash and burn leaving broken hearts. For what its worth I think you and Barry are cute and can make it. Clark is just looking out for his baby cousin."

"I'm tired of that excuse," Kara said after Lois was done. "Especially since I was born 13 years before him.' She whispered that part. "But thank you Lois and I'll try to be less annoying. It has just been a while since me and Barry saw each other. We were excited."

"See there you… wait you were born 13 years before him?" Lois said the words finally reaching her head. Clark had not told her that. Kara headed toward the bathroom door. "Kara I need explanations."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara woke up excited to go with Barry to meet his father. "What time is Barry picking you up?" Clark asked.

"Soon. I told them I would meet them in front of the hotel," Kara said.

"Okay, any chance you can stay with them tonight?" Clark asked.

"Wait first you're being a pain and annoying about my boyfriend and now you want me to stay at his house?" Kara questioned confused. "Choose a side Clark."

"I want you to stay at Iris's house in her room far away from him," Clark said. "But I do want you out of the hotel room tonight."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I made reservations at a fancy restaurant with Lois and then have other plans," Clark said as Kara looked at her confused. "We might want to celebrate a little bit here." Kara still seemed confused and Clark looked around. Clark used his x-ray vision to make sure Lois was not coming back into the room. Once he saw she was not there he took a small box out of his pocket. "I'm going to give her this." Clark opened the box to show a diamond ring.

"What is it her birthday?" Kara asked not seeming to realize what Clark was showing her.

"No," Clark said giving Kara a look.

"Well it's not a holiday," Kara said.

"I'm going to get down on one knee…" Clark said wondering how far this would go.

"One knee? Why?" Kara asked clearly still not understanding what Clark was referencing.

"I'm asking her to marry me and you have to watch more romantic movies," Clark said putting the ring away as understanding came on Kara's face. "I sometimes forget how alien you are." Clark spoke the truth. Sometimes it seemed like Kara was fully human and then something went completely over her head. Clark knew she spent her childhood on Krypton and wondered if there would always be some alien to her. "I love you Kara but I want you out of the room tonight."

"Sure, I'll text Barry and ask him if it's okay," Kara said taking out her cell phone and sending a message to Barry who responded not long later saying that Joe was fine with it. "It's set. I'll grab some things." Kara put her pajamas, toothbrush, and a change of clothes in her carry-on bag.

Her phone binged. "Barry outside. Good luck Clark," Kara said hugging her cousin as Lois walked in. "I'm spending the night at Barry's so see you tomorrow Lois." Kara didn't wait for Lois to ask the question that was coming as she ran down to the lobby and to the front where Barry and Joe were waiting.

Kara got into the back seat putting her bag next to her. "So not that I'm not happy your spending the night but why is your cousin letting you?" Barry asked.

"He just has this thing and he's doing something and… you know I don't know," Kara said. "Hi Joe."

"Okay you're the worst liar in the world," Barry said as Joe said hi. "Come on spill."

"He's asking Lois to marry him and wants me gone for the night," Kara said truthfully.

"Oh," Barry responded bemusedly and then he and Kara talked over the things they could do that night while Joe drove.

"We're here," Joe said as he parked the car.

Joe had to talk to some people but they were finally in a room with a table and a guard led Henry in leading him to the chair where he sat. "No touching," the guard warned as he walked out. Joe stood off to the side to give them some privacy.

"Dad," Barry said with a smile as the man smiled back. "I wanted you to meet my girlfriend. This is Kara."

"Hi sir," Kara said as Henry turned to face her.

"You're the one dating my son?" Henry said after looking her over. Kara nodded. "To bring her here you must be serious about her." The question was directed at Barry.

"I am," Barry said. "I love Kara."

Henry didn't smile. "You two are very young for love," Henry said and Kara could almost see where this was going. Her family had done this to Barry enough times. "And Kara you're a beautiful girl. How long before another handsome guy asks you out and you dump Barry like that."

"Dad," Barry said wanting to stop this but Kara put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Barry let me," Kara said and Barry looked at her and nodded seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm not like that Henry. I'm not just dating your son because he's good looking, which he is. I love Barry. We have a lot in common including this" she indicated Henry himself.

"You have a parent in jail?" Henry asked.

"No my parents died when I was young. I lost almost everything except my cousin and a foster family who took me in. No offense but no one in this room can understand that pain. No one but Barry," Kara said. "And I'm kind of sick and tired of people assuming we are going to fail because we're young. Yes we're young. Yes we might not have had too many relationships before this, but both of us have been through so much in our lives. It unusual to find someone who understands our pain the way we do, but he's your son. You're concerned so give me your warning."

"Don't hurt him," Henry said looking at Kara knowing everything she said was true. "Don't play with him or his feelings."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kara said. "Now this is usually the part where my family threatens to kill Barry if he hurts me, but considering you're in jail how about we skip that part and go to the part where Barry yells at you for being overprotective?"

Henry couldn't help but smile. He hadn't expected her to be like this. "Faced with a man convicted of murder and you're not afraid," Henry said.

"A man in jail for a murder he did not commit doesn't scare me," Kara said.

"You believe Barry," Henry said use to people not believing Barry.

"I believe Barry, my cousin, Clark Kent, believes Barry, his girlfriend, Lois Lane, believes Barry, and so does Superman," Kara said deciding to name drop here a bit that caused Henry to look surprised. "I'll give you some time with your son."

Kara stood up and kissed Barry on the cheek. Barry nodded with a smile and then she moved out of the room, Joe opening the door and letting her out. "Dad I brought Kara here so you can meet her and you mess it up like that," Barry said. "This is probably the only time you will get to see her."

"Sorry son," Henry said. "But she's a beautiful girl and I've had experience with beautiful girls breaking my heart. I don't want to see you hurt and there was nothing else I could do but tell her that."

"I'm not going to get hurt dad," Barry said. "And even if I do the time I got with her would be worth it."

Henry smiled. "Okay tell her I'm sorry," Henry said. "And for what it's worth after that speech she gave me I like her. She might be the girl who could look after you. I'll never stop worrying about my son though."

Barry smiled and knew his time with his dad was almost over from Joe pointing at his watch. "Next time be better," Barry said. "I love you dad." Barry wished he could hug him but he knew the rules.

"Love you too," Henry said. "Give me a moment with Joe." When Barry got out and went to Kara who was waiting outside, Henry asked Joe, "What do you think of her?"

"Kara's a nice girl. Her and Barry are a cute couple. If you get internet time look up 'Karry Karaoke'," Joe said with a smile. "And Iris and Kara have quickly become best girlfriends. I like her too."

"I'm just afraid he will get hurt. We both know what's its like to have a broken heart. Watch after my son. If something happens be there for him the way I can't," Henry said.

"I always am," Joe said as guards came back into the room to take Henry away and Joe went to the young couple waiting. "I'll drop you back off at our house but then I have to get into work."

The ride was silent back to the house and once there Kara thanked Joe for letting her spend the night. Joe nodded as he went off back to work and Barry showed Kara to Iris's room where Kara left her bag. "I did not know my dad would do that," Barry said.

"Clark and Alex have done it enough to you," Kara said. "I guess it was my turn."

Barry smiled. "The way you handled him. I wish I was brave enough to stand up to your cousin like that," Barry said. "Maybe if I did he would respect me more."

Kara kissed Barry. "Don't do it," Kara said when the kiss was done. "I like you alive." Barry laughed at Kara's comment.

"Ever been to Central City before?" Barry asked and Kara shook her head no. "Well then let me be a tour guide."

The rest of the day Barry was showing Kara all around Central pointing out all the sights including STAR labs. "They are starting work on a particle accelerator but it's not going to be ready for years," Barry said. "I would love to one day meet Dr. Wells." Kara shrugged never having heard of him before.

The two met Iris for a late lunch/early dinner and then that night went bowling. Kara came in last not really good at the game even with Barry trying to help her. When Joe came home that night the three were on the couch watching a movie.

"Okay I still don't get it. What's with the one knee thing," Kara said as the guy in the movie proposed. She felt stupid for not realizing what Clark had meant that morning. She had seen it before in movies but it never really attached in her head with marriage proposal. Krypton did it really differently.

"Well it's to show… um… I don't know it's just tradition," Iris said trying to explain and Kara shrugged. "I mean come on it's been like this our whole lives. Why did you have to ask?"

Kara paused almost forgetting she hadn't been with Alex or someone who really knew her background. "I've always been curious and with Clark proposing…" Kara said.

"Clark proposing? You didn't tell me that," Iris said.

"Kids," Joe said before Kara could answer. "Be in bed before midnight." Joe told them, exhausted from his day as he went up the stairs. Barry laughed as he yelled back okay and took some popcorn from Kara. When the movie was over the three went to bed after making quick plans for the next day.

That night screaming woke Iris, Joe, and Barry. Iris was the first up to see Kara tossing on the floor on the mattress they had set up for her. "Kara!" Iris yelled going to shake her friend up, but got pushed back as Joe and Barry ran into the room.

Kara suddenly jolted up clearly afraid. "No, no," Kara kept mumbling clearly still reeling from the nightmare and not yet awake.

"Kara," Barry said getting next to her and pulling her into a hug. Kara cried into Barry shoulder mumbling something that sounded like 'don't leave me'. "Never." Barry whispered rubbing her back and looking at Joe who was looking over Iris.

"You okay?" Joe asked Iris who nodded. Joe then turned over to Kara. She seemed to have calmed down in Barry's arms "Kara are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Kara said, now awake. "I haven't had a nightmare like that in years. Are you okay Iris?" Kara knew how much harm she could have done to Iris but Iris just smiled.

"Yeah you barely got me," Iris said truthfully not hurt at all. "And you should have seen some of the nightmares Barry use to have."

"And speaking of that I always make hot chocolate after a nightmare. You like hot chocolate?" Joe asked and Kara nodded not wanting to leave Barry's arms. Joe got the hot chocolate ready and everyone had a cup in the lounge before they all went back to bed.

"I'm really sorry I woke you all," Kara said as she went back towards Iris's room.

"Wake me anytime," Barry said kissing Kara goodnight.

Kara couldn't get back to sleep though long after Iris was asleep she was up. She snuck out of the room and went towards Barry's room where Barry was asleep on the bed. "Barry?" Kara whispered shaking him awake. Kara put a finger over her lips before he spoke. "Come watch the sunrise with me."

Barry looked at her surprised but nodded and went out onto the porch with Kara and watched the sun come up. Kara smiled up at the sky. At the yellow sun which gave her her powers. Barry put an arm around her. Under her breath Kara mumbled a prayer to Rao thanking him from her for all the good in her life. "I love seeing you smile," Barry said.

"Good thing you make me smile then," Kara said back, kissing him. "Thanks for sitting with me."

"Anytime," Barry said as they continued to watch the sun come up. When the sunrise was over and the two finally went in. "Okay I'm officially awake. Want to make breakfast with me?"

"Sure," Kara said and by the time Joe and Iris got up the two had pancakes and bacon ready.

Kara's phone binged after breakfast with Clark telling her it was safe to come back to the hotel. Kara asked him if Lois said 'yes' and was delighted when Clark confirmed he was engaged. "Lois said yes," Kara announced to the three who seemed happy as well. Kara's phone binged again. "And she wants me and Barry to join her and Clark tonight at a celebration dinner." The phone binged once again. "And you two too if you want."

The rest of the vacation Kara gave Lois and Clark space to themselves and spent a lot of time with Barry. She did spend one day with her family on Lois's request. When it was time to go home Barry drove them to the airport. "I'll be seeing you soon," Kara said.

"I'd never thought I would be counting down the days until school starts," Barry said kissing Kara goodbye. "See you soon." Kara smiled as she kissed Barry one last time before following Clark and Lois through security.

"I hate this," Clark said as they were waiting to board and looked at his fiancée who was reading a book and Kara who was doing a crossword puzzle. "Don't you?"

"Don't I what?" Kara asked.

"Never mind," Clark said. "What's the clue?"

"Greek god of the underworld," Kara said clearly not understanding the clue.

"Hades." Clark answered and Kara looked at the puzzle.

"How did you know that?" Kara asked putting the solution in.

"Everyone knows it," Clark said with a laugh. "Maybe crossword puzzles are not your thing." Kara laughed putting the book away

"Iris gave it to me to keep me amused while we waited," Kara said. "This sucks waiting for a plane. I hate it and you're right it's so slow. We would be faster. How many planes do you have to save as Superman?" Kara whispered the last part to Clark so no one else could hear.

Clark smiled as his cousin unknowingly agreed with him and brought her into a hug. "Enough," Clark whispered back.

AN: Okay that's where I will end this one. I hope you liked and I hoped you liked Henry sort of doing to Kara what Clark and Alex did to Barry. Please REVIEW if you like. Reviews make me write faster.


	9. A Night at the Museum

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but since it is Superflash day I am in the Karry mood so enjoy.

Night at the Museum

The beginning of their sophomore year started out well. Iris and Kara chose to continue dorming together. Iris had joined the college newspaper and was assigned to write an article about a new priceless gem the Metropolis Museum were going to be presenting to the public.

"I still can't believe you got us tickets to the opening," Iris said looking at Kara who smiled. "These tickets are expensive!"

"I mentioned to Lois you had to do an article on the exhibit and she pulled some strings. Apparently she knew someone," Kara said. Her, Barry, and Iris were all dressed up to attend the opening night event.

"Are her and Clark going to be here?" Iris asked.

"No, the Daily Planet is sending someone else and they are too distracted with wedding plans. They moved the date up," Kara said. "Wedding's going to be in a few weeks. By the way you do realize you're my date right?" The last question was directed at Barry

"Of course," Barry said kissing Kara as Iris looked at them wondering about the date move.

When they got to the front Kara took out the tickets Lois had given her and the three were let into the museum. The room the event was taking place in was large and had a lot of what looked like important people waiting to see this priceless gem. Iris automatically got into reporter mode, going to ask questions to see what everyone knew about the find

"You okay?" Barry asked Kara after a while. "Since we've walked in here you've been a little off."

"Yeah fine," Kara said even though she had felt strange since the moment she got into this room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice of the director of the museum called out. "I know you've all been waiting a while and now that everyone is here it will be my pleasure to show you our find." He was standing in front of a case that had a sheet on top. "Our scientists have never seen anything like this before. It is clearly one of a kind and priceless and today you all get to see it."

The director took the sheet off and a large green stone was revealed. "Look at the way it shines," the director went on but Kara wasn't listening. The minute the sheet was off the case she had felt weaker and she knew what this was. The museum's priceless gem was Kryptonite.

"Excuse me," Kara said moving back and going out of the room.

Barry noticed Kara didn't look well and went to follow her. He found her in a different room taking deep breaths. "What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"I just… I just got claustrophobic. I needed to get out of there," Kara said figuring that was a good excuse.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Barry said.

"Usually I'm not," Kara said with a smile. "You know their priceless gem doesn't really impress me. This is better." Kara looked around the room. "All the history here and that thing they know nothing about."

"You act like you've never been to a museum before," Barry said looking around at what Kara meant. They had ended up in the dinosaur room, which had always been one of Barry's favorite room in any museum he ever visited.

"You know I don't think I have," Kara said looking at the impressive bones of the creatures that had one time ruled this planet. "My mom was a judge. She didn't have much time on her hands and my father was a scientist. More interested in the future than the past. The Danvers are scientists too so we just never got around to it." It was a big lie. On her home her parents made sure she knew the past and the Danvers didn't bring her to a museum because it had just never come up.

"Well then we'll have to come back here one day, but for now," Barry said pulling Kara into him and leaning down to kiss her. Kara smiled and then kissed Barry back. The two ended up making out by a wall when they heard the loud bang. "Was that a gun?"

Kara nodded and used her super hearing. "Everyone be quiet and stay still and no one gets hurt," Kara heard a voice say. "I see a cellphone and bullets start flying." Kara lowered her glasses a bit so she could use her x-ray vision and saw four men with guns in the room of the event.

"Robbery," Kara said. "Call the cops." Barry took out his cell phone.

"No signal you?" Barry asked and Kara got out her cellphone but had the same problem. "What do we…" Barry stopped when he thought of something. "Alarms, all the exhibits are connected. Well the valuable ones. Come on." The room next door had treasures from Egypt in it and Barry broke the glass of an exhibit and moved the piece to the floor.

A loud nose rang through the museum as the alarm was pulled. "We got to hide," Kara said more worried about Barry than herself as she heard the same voice as before telling one of the other three to go see what happen.

Barry nodded and they left the room to find a place to hide. Kara unknowingly to Barry used her powers to keep them ahead of the robbers, seeing them through the walls, but her luck ran out as in a hallway one of the robbers found them.

"I got our problem. A couple of kids," the robber spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Kill them," the boss replied.

The robbers held up their guns and Kara instantly got in front of Barry. "You don't want to do this," Kara said knowing she could take him out if he didn't give up first though. "You're not a killer. You're a thief. You don't want to take innocent lives."

"You watch too much TV kid," the robber said as he held up the gun and pulled the trigger. Kara was ready to take the bullet. It wouldn't hurt, but before the bullet reached her she saw the flash of a cape and the bullet hit a different Kryptonian.

The robber's eyes were wide as suddenly his gun was on the floor and he was knocked out against a wall. Familiar eyes turned to Kara as she saw her cousin. No glasses and in his Superman outfit, but Clark had come.

"You kids okay?" Superman asked and Kara nodded. "Wait here I'm going to go take care of the others."

Kara's mind went blank as Superman rushed out and then Kara remembered. "Wait," Kara said but Superman was gone. "Stay here Barry." Kara told her boyfriend picking up the robbers discarded gun and running towards the event.

"Where are you going?' Barry asked not taking Kara's advice and following.

When they got near the room two of the other robbers were on the floor, but the leader had the kryptonite in hand and Superman was on his knees. "This can hurt you," the leader said with a smile hitting the kryptonite against Superman head, which caused blood to come out. "More valuable than I thought. How much would people pay to have something that can hurt and maybe even kill the great Superman?"

Kara was far enough away that the Kryptonite was just weakening her. She had enough strength to aim the gun and fired, hitting the robber in his leg, forcing him to fall.

Barry, seeing that, ran into action, running to where the kryptonite fell next to Superman on the floor. "I got it," Barry said taking the piece in hand. Getting up Barry ran to a door and threw the kryptonite behind it, closing the door.

Kara ran to Superman's side. "Are you okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'll be fine now," Superman said as the injured robber reached for his gun and went to aim it but Superman stopped him.

That was when the police showed up in the museum, gun in the air. "Superman," the police officer in charge said. "You saved the day again."

"Actually," Superman said looking towards Kara and Barry. "It was all these two. They saved my life. They are heroes." Superman smirked at Kara and Kara gave him a look. Oh they would be talking later. "There's one more robber unconscious in a different room." Superman told the police. "And as for your priceless gem someone will be by to pick that up. You can be thankful its actually just worthless space junk." The last comment was directed at the head of the museum and then Superman was gone.

Barry went to Kara's side and put an arm around her and that was when the flashes started. The media that had been present for the event all wanted a picture and quote from the two Superman called heroes.

"We're going to need statements from you," the police officer in charge said as others were taking the robbers in handcuffs out and Kara saw another two going to get the fourth man. "Come on, we'll get you out."

"Kara, Barry," they heard Iris' voice and turned around to see her pushing her way through the crowd.

"That's my sister," Barry told the police officer who nodded and let Iris join them and brought the three of them outside where the three stood in front of a police car giving their statement of the events that happened.

Kara noticed a large crowd forming and cameras pointed at them. It seemed Superman's words had gotten around. That was when she saw Clark and Lois fighting with a police officer that wouldn't let them through.

"Clark," Kara yelled running from the police and to her cousin crushing him in a hug. "We need to talk." Kara whispered to him and Clark laughed.

"You're okay," Clark said pretending to look her over even though he knew she was okay. "Barry, Iris how are you two?"

"Good sir," Barry said coming up and was kind of surprised when Lois hugged him and then Iris

"Officer are they good to go?" Clark asked the officer who was questioning them.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane," The officer said familiar with the two. "I think we got everything. If we need anything else we'll call."

"Good. I'm taking you all out for a heroes dinner," Clark said making Kara and Barry blush but Iris laugh.

The group went to Clark's and Lois's favorite Italian restaurant where they were quickly seated. Not long later waiters came out with starters. "We didn't order anything," Clark said confused.

"On the house," The owner said appearing at the table. "For the heroes who saved Superman."

"News travels faster than Superman," Kara mumbled embarrassed. Barry took her hand also not loving all the attention they were getting. People kept turning to look at them and he had seen more then one cellphone taking their picture.

"How long will this last?" Barry asked.

"Don't know. Superman has never called anyone a hero before," Lois said.

"But we're milking this for all it's worth," Clark said taking some food on his plate and ignoring Kara's glare.

A waiter came around with wine and Clark took a glass but Lois shook her head. "You're not having wine?" Kara asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Oh my god," Iris said suddenly realizing. "You moved up the wedding date. You're not drinking wine. You're pregnant!" Kara coughed up her soda when she heard that.

"You're going to make a good reporter," Lois said deciding not to deny it.

Kara lowered her glasses and x-ray vision Lois just to see for herself. "Congratulations," Kara said getting up to hug Lois and Clark again Barry smiled and shook their hands congratulations as well.

"But this night is not about us. It's about you two. The big heroes of the day," Lois said. Iris laughed seeing the looks on the duos faces.

After dinner Clark and Lois brought the trip back to campus. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," Kara told her boyfriend and friend and watched them leave. That was when Kara slapped Clark. "You had to call us a hero. This will be going on for weeks."

"But you were. Even more than I knew. Setting off the alarms, trying to talk that guy down. Yes I heard that too. Then you and Barry really did save my life," Clark said. "You know he's a good guy. Brave. Clearly cares about you."

"Wait does this mean the death threats are over?" Kara asked.

"No. If he hurts you I will still kill him. I do like him though," Clark said.

"I'd take it Kara," Lois said with a laugh and Kara nodded.

"And you know what this night made me realize. You're amazing," Clark said. "You would be such a great hero if you allowed yourself to be. Join me Kara. I can train you. Come on my kid is going to need a role model."

"Your kid and the world have you. It does not need me," Kara said.

"That's not true. You could do so much good. Also what if I have a girl? You can be a role model for her and all the girls in the world," Clark said. "And I can see it. You like helping people. It's part of who you are. "

"I'm happy Clark. Happier then I ever thought I would be when I was put in that pod." Kara said. "My purpose when I left Krypton was to protect you, but you don't need it. You didn't need me, and I found something special. Someone special. I can live a normal life."

"There's just some voice in your head telling you not to. One day something will happen that will get rid of that voice and when it does I'm here." Clark said looking at Kara. "And get rid of any unnecessary guilt you have over not being there for me because you saved me tonight. Not the other way around."

Kara gave Clark a look and hugged him goodbye and then Lois. "You know I didn't think it would be possible for a human and Kryptonians to have a kid together. Will the kid have powers?"

"Everyone is surprised. This is untested. We'll have to wait and see what happens," Clark said and Kara nodded. "Night hero."

Kara laughed as she went to her dorm where Iris and Barry were waiting. Kara sat on her bed next to Barry and kissed him. "Eventful night tonight," Kara said and Barry laughed nodding his agreement.

"I have a great story for the paper," Iris said. "And we got to see Superman." Iris seemed very exciting.

"I know," Barry said with a smile. "Did he look familiar to anyone else?" Kara shook her head. "You sure? He reminds me of someone."

"No, didn't remind me of anyone I know. Then again I don't know too many aliens," Kara said wondering how she could be a bad liar but be able to pull this off. Barry thought for a moment and then shrugged kissing Kara again.

"How did you know Superman was in trouble though?" Barry asked confusing Kara. "I mean you took the gun and ran to him as though you knew something was up."

"It was just instinct," Kara said. "It could have been a very stupid thing. I just got lucky." Barry looked at Kara and finally nodded accepting Kara's words. "And you really saved the day. Getting rid of that green rock made Superman better."

"I did, didn't I?" Barry asked.

"Don't blow up his ego," Iris said throwing a pillow at Barry and the group laughed.

AN: A little superhero action before they were superheroes. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW.


	10. Lois and Clarks Wedding

Karry One Shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTES

Note 1: okay I want to address a question a lot of people have asked. Barry will be getting his powers after the college years are over. As for how long that is going to take I truthfully don't know. When I started this I didn't think it would take so long but this story has evolved beyond what I thought it was going to be. As for when Barry learns about Kara there's been a long discussion about that between me and my beta Terrance Sigma and it has finally been decided when. You'll just have to wait to see

Note 2: as said above this story has really evolved beyond what I originally thought it was going to be. Originally it was supposed to be just a group of one shots with Karry cuteness everywhere but it has turned into more. From going into depth on Kara and Clark relationship, Lois and Clarks relationship, Astra spying, and plans I have with Alex I find myself creating and crafting a whole universe. As one of my reviewers, T.T. Bellice, said the title Karry One Shots doesn't really fit anymore. So I'm going to be changing the name and I want to hear from you, my loyal readers, on what you think it should be changed to. Give suggestions in your reviews.

Lois and Clark's Wedding

Lois and Clark's wedding was taking place entirely in a hotel. Kara and Barry had arrived at the wedding on time and was shown to their seats in the largest conference room, hosting the main event. Kara noticed some people staring at them and wasn't sure if it was because they were the heroes who saved Superman a few weeks before or because people didn't think they belonged there.

"That's a beautiful dress," Barry said noticing the stares as well and took Kara's hand. Since being labeled heroes by Superman, Barry had seen stares more than once now. It was finally starting to ease down though and Barry was hopeful people would forget soon.

"Lois picked it out. She took me shopping a couple of days ago to get it," Kara said the truth that Barry knew.

"Well it's still beautiful," Barry said using his other hand to play with the bowtie he was wearing. "I feel like I'm in a monkey suit."

Kara smiled and giggled. "A very handsome monkey suit," Kara said and leaned in to kiss Barry.

"I'm surprised Lois didn't ask you to be a bridesmaid," Barry said the thought that had been on his mind for a while.

"She kind of did," Kara said surprising Barry. "Clark was there when she did and he saw how nervous I got. Knew I didn't want to do it but didn't want to say no so he convinced her not to make me do it. Best cousin in the universe."

"Why didn't…?" Barry then paused realizing. "You know no one here besides me and the bride and groom." Kara nodded.

"It would have been awkward to be in front of a room of strangers," Kara said but before they could say any more the wedding procession started.

Kara had never been to a human wedding before. On Krypton she had been to her Aunt Astra's wedding to Uncle Non and Uncle Jor's wedding but the ceremony was really different. She had seen human ceremonies on TV enough to know a thing or two about them though.

It wasn't a religious ceremony though this time. Instead of a priest they had a judge doing the service. Kara recognized Clark's best man as Jimmy Olsen the guy who took the first photo of Superman. She knew Lois's maid of honor was her sister, but Kara had never met Lucy Lane or seen pictures before this day. There were other of the groom's men and brides' maid that Kara did not recognized.

Lois walked in with her father who was dressed in his military uniform. Kara had known Lois' father was a General or something but hadn't expected him to wear his uniform to the wedding. Besides that it was a traditional human wedding. The two hadn't even written their own vows. At the end they were pronounced husband and wife, and Kara and Barry joined everyone clapping for the two as they kissed.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before?" Kara asked Barry as they headed to the reception room; it was split between dance floor and eatery.

Barry shook his head. "No you," Barry asked and Kara shook her head since this was her first human wedding. "Well it seems they have us seated at the first table." Barry said when he found the card with Kara's name on it. "Not really that surprising."

"Does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't know much about weddings but I know being at the first table means you're important to them," Barry said. "We'll probably be with the bridal party, who are probably off taking pictures right now."

Kara shrugged as they waited before the bridal party came in for the first dance. Lois and Clark had picked Anne Murray's 'Could I Have This Dance' and Kara noticed they must have practiced for this since she couldn't imagine her cousin just being that good of a dancer.

After the first dance was over, Barry was proven correct that members of the bridal party including the maid of honor and best man were at their table. They were getting looks from a few people wondering who they were even though no one came out to say it.

"Want to dance?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Kara said even though she knew they weren't the best dancers. It was better then staying here.

There were a few people dancing including Lois and Clark who had decided to stay on the floor for the next song. Kara and Barry weren't the best dancers but they smiled as they did and as the song ended Barry accidentally stepped on Kara's toes. "Sorry," Barry said.

"Didn't even feel it," Kara said truthfully and leaned in to kiss Barry. "I love you."

"Love you more," Barry said.

"No I love you more," Kara said with a smile. This had become a thing of theirs.

Lois had pointed out the two dancing to Clark who smiled at seeing his cousin having fun at his wedding. When he heard the 'I love you more' stuff start he shook his head. "Excuse me," Clark said going up to them and grabbing Kara. "Hope you don't mind, I'm cutting in."

Barry held his hand up and took a step back letting Clark and Kara start dancing together. "Come on Barry. Dance with the bride," Lois said holding out a hand to Barry who took it.

"I know why you did that," Kara said as her and Clark danced around the dance floor a lot better then her and Barry had. Her dance lesson as a kid on Krypton kicking in and Clark who had clearly taken lessons also working for him.

"I don't know what you mean," Clark said with a smirk. "In all honesty I'm glad Barry is here with you. I know this can't be fun for you. Either of you. Being here with a lot of people you don't know. I invited Eliza and Alex but they couldn't make it."

"Yeah they went over to National City for some reason," Kara said not sure why her sister and foster mom had taken a plane across country. "But I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I know and that means a lot to me," Clark said.

Barry and Lois had danced for a bit but had ended up off the dance floor watching Clark and Kara. "Okay so it's not her it's me," Barry said as she watched Kara dance effortlessly with her cousin while he had stepped on the bride's toes too.

"Take some lesson and you'll get better," Lois said with a smile.

"Hey Lois who's he?" Lucy asked coming up with Jimmy to the pair.

"Oh yeah you never met Kara and Barry," Lois said. "Hold on a second let me get…" Lois turned around to see Kara and Clark dancing had turned into a little rough housing. Clark had Kara in a bear hug but Kara elbowed him to get out with a smile. Clark was smiling too and went to grab his little cousin again.

"Why are they always so rough with each other?" Barry asked.

Lois knew Barry didn't even know the half of it. She had seen them have mock battles before where they used their powers. Where they put holes in the ground and houses. Lois had asked the same question to Clark once and the answer had nearly broken Lois' heart. Clark had calmly stated, "she won't break." It was that line that made Lois see the really special relationship the two had. Clark might love her and others. Kara had loved ones too but their powers truthfully made them alone in some ways. Boys always rough house with each other as kids but Clark couldn't. He always had to be careful with everyone his entire life, including her. He had to make sure not to break them. Then Kara showed up and there was someone he didn't really have to be careful with.

It's why Lois never usually said anything. Not when they shook hands with a force she knew would probably break her hands. Not the really tight bear hugs that would break anyone else back. Not when they were in public places and started small matches like this one where Clark held onto Kara and Kara tried to escape. Not even when they were in privet places where the two literally used their powers and scared Lois half to death with the stunts they pulled. This time though was different.

"Clark Kent, Kara Danvers," Lois said loudly making the two stop what they had been doing. "You will not wrestle at my wedding! You got that? Now come here." The two nodded and started walking over to where Lois stood with Barry, Lucy, and Jimmy.

"Wow you got the mom voice down, Lois," Barry said.

"Well she is technically a mom," Kara said and at that moment all noise seemed to stop. The band had been finishing a song so the noise level was down and all eyes seemed to turn towards Kara. "Did it just get really awkward here or is it just me?"

"Awkward," Barry agreed.

"The only people in this room who knew that were you, me, Lois, and Barry," Clark told Kara. Kara turned around to walk away but Clark used one arm to grab onto her and picked her up. "You're not dropping that bombshell then leaving."

"You're pregnant?" Lucy asked Lois as their father joined the group. Lois looked at them and then nodded with a smile. "Oh my god." Lucy hugged her sister and then so did her father. "But wait why did she know before us?"

"Lucy, I love you but you're in the military. Only reason you were able to come here was because dad pulled strings. We can walk into our apartment and find these two making out on the couch."

"One time. Let it go," Kara said.

"Twice," Lois and Clark said together.

"When was the second time?" Barry asked thinking he would remember the two walking in on them again.

"When the school year started up again. Well to be fair you two were asleep on the couch. I managed to convince Clark here to let you sleep and we were out of the apartment before you woke up the next morning," Lois said.

"Getting caught twice isn't bad," Kara said without thinking.

"How many times have you done this?" Clark asked.

Kara looked at her cousin and then at Barry. "Run Barry save yourself," Kara said since Clark still had her in his arms.

"Never leaving you," Barry said trying to seem brave.

Clark gave him a look but was interrupted by Jimmy. "Okay who are they?" Jimmy finally asked after seeing that scene.

"This is my baby cousin Kara," Clark said finally putting Kara down. "And her boyfriend Barry. Kara, Barry this is my best friend Jimmy, Lois' sister Lucy and Lois' father Sam."

"Do you really have to say baby cousin? What's wrong with 'little' or hey, just 'cousin'?" Kara asked but then turned to the other three. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which Sam took.

"Strong handshake you have there," Sam said.

"Sorry," Kara said taking the hand back.

"Never apologize for a strong handshake," Sam said going to shake Barry's hand. "You could use some work." Kara shook Lucy and Jimmy's hand as Jimmy was giving her odd looks.

"Kara, dance?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Kara said giving Clark a look.

"Go," Clark said knowing his cousin was feeling uncomfortable with the attention and that Jimmy wanted a word with him. Clark put a hand on Jimmy's back as they walked away to talk in private.

"Rethinking that key to your apartment the girl clearly has?" Sam asked his daughter who shook her head. "Even though she brings boys over when you're not around."

"Not boys. A boy and Barry is a good guy. Besides look around. How much family do I have here?" Lois asked.

"A lot," Sam said.

"How much family does Clark have here?" Lois asked.

"I'm guessing her," Sam said.

"Clark's only living family now besides the baby of course," Lois said. "I want her to feel comfortable coming over whenever she wants." Sam put an arm round his daughter's shoulders and nodded.

Kara was dancing with Barry when she saw Clark take Jimmy away. She had been meaning to ask Clark if Jimmy knew about them so she decided to find out for herself. Using her super hearing she zoned in on their conversation. "By cousin you mean she's really your cousin don't you? Biologically," Jimmy said.

"Yes," Clark said.

"But that means…?"

"Yes," Clark cut Jimmy off from saying it. "She's like me."

"But she's not…?"

"Being a hero. No. She choosing to be a normal school girl for now," Clark said.

"And does the boyfriend…?"

"No he does not know. Well not yet. I assume she'll tell him eventually if this gets more serious than it already is," Clark said.

"Does she know I know?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm assuming she does now," Clark said. "Kara if you're listening pretend to adjust your glasses." Kara decided not to try and pretend and moved her hand off of Barry's shoulder to move her glasses. "And she knows."

"Ah super hearing," Jimmy mumbled.

"Jimmy, it's my wedding. I'm going to be a father and you have a beautiful girlfriend who is giving you looks," Clark said pointing at Lucy. "Go have some fun. Let's celebrate."

"Congrats man," Jimmy said hugging Clark and then going over to Lucy.

The rest of the night was filled with celebrating Lois and Clark's wedding and the news about their baby at the same time. At the end of the night before leaving Kara went up to hug Lois and Clark. "Can I trust you to keep my apartment in one piece while I'm gone for a week? "Clark asked.

"You're going to be gone for a week?" Kara asked.

"Honeymoon, Kara," Clark said wondering if Krypton had a version of a honeymoon or if it was just something that would go over Kara's head.

"Oh," Kara said deciding not to question it. "Barry how many wild parties can we fit into a week?"

"Maybe two or three," Barry joked with Kara who laughed.

Clark tried to give Barry a death glare but just ended up laughing and hugged Kara tighter, messing up her hair with his hand. "You're cleaning up if you do throw any parties," Clark said knowing his cousin wouldn't. The most she would do would be bring Barry, Iris, and maybe another friend over for a game night. Kara laughed, kissed Clark on the cheek and then walked out with Barry into the night.

AN: Okay so that's the end of this one. Please REVIEW and remember to give title suggestions.


	11. Alex's Visit

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me

Some more notes to read.

Note 1: as you can see I have changed the name of this story to Karry Universe. It seemed to fit to me. Thank you everyone who gave suggestion on titles. There were some pretty good ones out there.

Note 2: my friend and beta Terrance Sigma will be posting a Karry story later today. I can't promise what time it will be up, but I've read it. It's amazing. It will be called Super Earth. Read it.

Note 3: I'm going to be posting a sort of sequel to World's Finest probably a few minutes after I post this update. Check it out.

Alex's Visit

Alex paused for a second before she knocked on the door. She hadn't been down to visit her sister in school before but she knew which dorm room Kara was in. The door opened to reveal a young African American girl Alex knew as Iris from Kara's pictures.

"Hi is Ka…?" Before Alex could finish she heard a voice.

"Iris have you seen my textbook?" Alex knew the voice of Barry and looked into the room to see Barry with his shirt off and only a pair of jeans on.

"Maybe it's in your dorm room," Iris suggested.

"Found it," Kara said appearing from underneath a bed with a textbook in her hand. "Alex." Kara noticed her sister at the door as she stood up. That was when Barry turned around.

"Hi Alex," Barry said seeming embarrassed. "This is… well it's not what it looks like. And I got to get to class." Barry took the book from Kara and kissed his girlfriend. "See you."

"Barry," Kara said stopping her boyfriend. "Your shirt." Barry looked down to see he was still shirtless and grabbed his shirt off the bed putting it on and heading to the door.

"Nice to see you Alex," Barry said as he passed Kara's sister in the doorway, Alex giving him disproving looks the entire way until he disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked going to hug her sister. "Iris this is my sister Alex."

"I figured that out," Iris said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Alex, though, didn't return the greeting as she looked around the room. She noticed some things that were clearly Barry's lying around the place. "Did Barry sleep here last night?" Alex asked going into overprotective big sister mode.

"He sleeps here a lot," Iris said with a laugh and then realized she probably shouldn't have said that. "And I got to go." Iris ran out of the room leaving Kara to deal with her sister.

Alex was giving Kara looks now. "It's not what you think," Kara said. "His roommate brings girls over a lot and has people over so when he can't sleep in there because of that he comes here sometimes. I sleep better in his arms and he sleeps better with me besides him. We haven't done anything. Not yet and we wouldn't with his sister in the room."

"Not yet," Alex said focusing on the two words. "You're thinking of doing something?"

"We have been dating for over a year," Kara pointed out. "It's normal to think about doing something."

"You're not normal though," Alex said. "You could seriously hurt him."

"Which is why I had a very weird and awkward conversation with Clark about this," Kara said surprising Alex. "And he and Lois both gave me some tips and I really don't want to talk about this. I have classes to get to also. Why don't we meet up later to talk? Its good to see you." Kara grabbed her bag and hugged Alex on her way out.

Alex looked around the room. She'd come here to talk to Kara about something else, but right now she felt she needed a word with Clark.

-Superflash-

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk going over his article when he heard the familiar voice call his name. "Alex," Clark said looking up. "What are you doing here? Kara didn't tell me you were coming."

"I was surprising her but I was the one surprised this morning," Alex said sitting next to Clark. "Barry was shirtless in her room."

"Okay, not actually news worthy," Clark said and noticed the look Alex was giving him. "They are young college students who are dating. Besides after the conversation… I don't want to talk about it."

"You mean the conversation where you told Kara how to have a physical relationship with him," Alex basically hissed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she came to me for help. It was better to give it to her than having her try on her own and hurt Barry," Clark said, but saw Alex was still pissed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have advised her not to," Alex said.

"What tell her to live her life like a nun when I'm clearly not?" Clark asked. "Or have you not seen my pregnant wife?" Clark took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Come on Alex. You had to know the day would come eventually."

"I thought you and me were on the same page when it came to Barry. Protect her at all cost. Giving her this advice is not protecting her," Alex said.

"She doesn't need our protection. Especially from this," Clark said. "As for Barry I'm starting to like him. I mean if he hurts her he will pay but he's a nice enough guy. She does not need your protection." Clark repeated the last line hoping to calm Alex down and make her see, but he didn't realize the effect it had.

For years Alex had been told to protect her little sister by everyone. Clark telling her not to made her freeze and a shocked look came onto her face. She never thought she would hear those words. "No, you're wrong. She does," Alex said and suddenly turned around and ran out of the Daily Planet.

"What was that about?" Lois asked coming up to her husband, a couple of months in and the baby was starting to show.

"I think Alex is dealing with some issues," Clark said. "And I think Kara might have used our advice." Lois seemed confused for a minute and then nodded saying 'oh'.

-Superflash-

Alex was waiting outside Iris and Kara's dorm when she heard her sister and boyfriend's voices. "You got to be kidding me," Barry said. "You are so wrong."

"I am right," Kara said.

"You are…." Barry stopped when he noticed Alex sitting at the door. "Hi Alex. We were just discussing TV shows." Alex stood up and then just looked at them. "I think I will go do homework. See at the bonfire tonight." Barry kissed Kara before leaving the two sisters alone

"So you two do fight about something," Alex said as Kara opened the door to her room and put down her books.

"We're a normal couple. We do have disagreements," Kara said. "Nothing big yet."

"Are you done with classes for the day?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just going to the bonfire tonight," Kara said.

"I want to talk to you about something. Can I take you out to eat?" Alex asked

Kara smiled. "Of course," Kara said. "Just no more talk about Barry please. What do you want? I know this great pizza place not far from campus?"

"Sounds good," Alex said and followed Kara to this little pizza place where they ordered and waited.

The two chatted about nothing really. Just small talk until the pizza came. "Okay, this is not the reason you drove all the way here to see me," Kara said taking a slice of pizza and taking a bit after she did. "Spill, what's up?"

"Can't just come see my little sister?" Alex asked.

"Well I've been going to this school for over a year now and you haven't so what gives?" Kara asked as she finished her first slice long before Alex was even half done with hers and took another. It always surprised Alex how much Kara could eat.

"Well I should have. It's my job to protect you," Alex said playing with her slice, not sure she really wanted it.

Kara put down her slice and took a sip of her soda. "I'm not a defenseless little girl," Kara said when she was done. "In fact I'm anything but. I don't need you to protect me, especially from Barry. Alex, I wish you would just give him a chance. Even Clark has started to accept and even like Barry."

Most of what Kara said didn't even seem to reach her big sister. After the words 'I don't need your protection' Alex sort of zoned out. Hearing the same thing Clark said coming from her sister was affecting her. "Alex," Kara said waving a hand in front of her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah…." Alex said noticing in the time she zoned Kara had finished another slice and moved onto a third. "And you're right there was something I wanted to ta….." Alex paused as she thought of her words. She was going to say 'talk' but that didn't feel right anymore. "Tell you."

"Okay," Kara said not even noticing the change in the sentence as Alex changed the word she was going to say. "So what is it?" Kara asked after a moment of Alex not talking.

"Ah right. Remember when me and mom went to National City a couple months back?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah it was the reason you couldn't go to Clark's wedding," Kara said.

"Well we went so I could check out a master program for next semester at a school there," Alex said. "I applied for a scholarship and for a job as a lab assistance in a nearby lab. I got accepted into the school, I got the scholarship, and I got the job. I'm going to be moving to National City in a couple weeks to start." The truth was Alex hadn't accepted anything yet but had to soon. She was going to talk to Kara about it first and she figured her sister would talk her out of it.

"That's great," Kara said proud of her sister.

"It means I won't be home during winter break," Alex said. "We'll see a lot less of each other. Are you okay with that?"

"Well I'll miss you but we'll talk on the phone all the time and you can always come here for vacation and I could go out there. National is the sister city to Central so I could visit during the summer, I might be able to visit you and Barry at the same time." Kara said. "But the baby is due in the summer and I promised Clark and Lois I would be there so maybe not this summer, but still it's a great opportunity for you. I'm proud of you."

"So you have no problem with me taking it?" Alex asked.

"None at all. Why would I?" Kara asked not seeing how this was hurting Alex.

"I figured you might be upset as we wouldn't see a lot of each other. That I wouldn't be around to protect you," Alex said.

"Alex, I know Eliza has told you it's your job to protect me since I got here and it was helpful when I was a kid but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm fine," Kara said and then finished her third slice.

"What about nightmares or advice?" Alex asked. "If you need me for anything I will be far away."

"But you will still have a phone and we've basically been only talking through phone since I started college," Kara said. "And Barry takes care of nightmares really well and if I need in-person advice Clark and Lois are nearby." Kara couldn't see how the words stung Alex. Those things she normally did for Kara before she went to school were so easily replaced by someone else. "And yeah it will be upsetting not seeing you when I go home but that's no reason not to follow your dream. Live your life like I'm living mine."

"Okay," Alex said. "I just wanted to make sure you were cool with this in person."

"I am," Kara said grabbing another slice. "Are you going to eat at all?"

Alex look down at her forgotten slice and picked it up to finish it even though she didn't really feel like it at all now. "So bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah the school is having this huge bonfire," Kara said. "It's going to be fun."

"Isn't it getting a little cold for that? I mean it's not summer anymore," Alex said.

"It's actually pretty warm for this time of the year and we're doing it in celebration of some football game or something we won. I don't really know but it should be good," Kara said. "Want to come? You can hang with me, Barry, Iris, and a couple of other people."

"No, this was just a day trip. I got to drive back home," Alex said.

"Seriously? You can sleep on the floor of the dorm. Iris won't mind," Kara said.

"And pack four people in a dorm room meant for two?" Alex said and Kara laughed. "No it fine. I got to look into apartment in National City anyway."

"Well we can still hang out for a couple of hours anyway," Kara said and Alex nodded.

The two spent a couple of hours together until Kara had to go and get ready for the bonfire. Alex said she had to leave anyway but unknown to Kara, Alex hung around. She watched Kara at the bonfire with Barry and Iris and some other people that she was clearly friends with. Maybe not the best but they knew each other. She watched Barry and Kara kiss by the firelight.

At one point Iris, who had clearly had drunk a little too much alcohol started yelling at the two to sing. Other friends joined in and there was a chant for 'Karry'. Alex knew the two enjoyed karaoke and had been to karaoke bars more then once. Iris kept on posting videos of them singing to YouTube.

"It's not happening," Kara said. "Besides we don't have any music." The group continued to beg them and the two laughed and talked and at one point did start singing. Alex had seen enough. Her baby sister didn't need her anymore. She did not need her spying on her. Alex got in her car and drove home.

-Superflash-

A month later Alex was in National City and had no idea what to do with herself. She spent most nights in her apartment alone so on this night she went out to a bar. She sat at the bar drinking her drink and then another.

"Okay what's your problem?" The bartender, a cute looking girl, said as she refilled the drink.

"I don't know what you mean," Alex said taking the drink.

"I know when people are drinking away their problems. What's yours?" the girl asked again. "Come on. I've heard it all. Boy break your heart? Girl maybe?"

"Sort of," Alex said taking another drink. "Years ago my family took in a foster child. This little girl who was so broken when she came to us. Nightmares every night. Endless crying. She lost everything."

"Bummer," the girl said. "What happen? Girl kill herself or something?"

"No," Alex said shocked. "No, I fixed her up. She became my little sister in everything but blood. It became my job to protect her always. I gave up everything in my life and dedicated myself to her. To being her big sister and I made her happy. I thought she would always need me. Then she went to college and now she has this boyfriend who…" Alex paused.

"A jerk?" the bartender asked.

"No," Alex said. "They are disgustingly cute. They even have a 'couple name'." The bartender made a face. "They didn't make it. They do karaoke together and someone made it and she yells at me when I'm too overprotective with him. Then she also has this cousin. Her only blood family left. They have gotten super close. I mean they were always close in a way I could never be with her but now they are even closer. And she goes to him or his wife for advice now when she needs it. When I got the offer to come here and I told her about it she basically all but said I don't need you. Now I have no life. My life was protecting her and I'm here in a city I don't really know in a new job where there is no one I know but even if I was back home it's not like I would have a life. My life moved on without me."

"Then create your own life. Screw this little sister," the bartender said. "You're here in a new city. No one knows you. You're young. You're hot. You can start over. Get a life away from her. Make friends."

"And I would like to buy you a drink," a guy next to them said. "Sorry for eavesdropping but, well a beautiful girl next to me is sad." The man smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. "So, drink?" Alex nodded and let the guy buy her another one.

"You're right, screw my little sister," Alex said to the bartender when she came back with the drink and she drank it down and then, leaning in, started kissing the guy who bought it.

AN: Okay the start of Alex's wild days. We sort of saw a small bit of it in flashback the Martian Manhunter episode. Hope you liked this. Now I was only going to do three Karry for sophomore year but since this one and the last one had little Karry in it and I don't want to do the one I have planned for the summer right after this one next chapter will be more Karry middle one. REVIEW.


	12. The Great Sickness

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note 1: Hey guys my long time friend Mard Geer has started a Karry story Vacation on Earth 1.

Note 2: as mentioned last chapter my beta and friend Terrance Sigma has a Karry story called Super Earth out.

Check both stories out. They are very good.

The Great Sickness

Kara looked around campus not believing how dead the place looked. The flu had hit the school like a plague and it seemed basically everyone had gotten it. Classes were cancelled; students who could get home went home. The place was a mess. Kara was pretty sure she was the only healthy person on campus and she had a cheat for that.

"Kara," she heard a voice and saw Barry walking up to her, but he looked bad. "I need to…."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kara questioned, clearly worried about her boyfriend.

"Looking for you," Barry said.

"I was coming to you," Kara said holding up a bag she was carrying. "With soup. I got some for you and Iris who's held up in our room."

"You did? I thought after last night…" Barry said.

"What? You thought I would be upset because you stood me up. You clearly had a good reason," Kara said, truthfully having been upset until she learned through Iris that Barry had caught the flu as well.

"I was going to come anyway but…."

"Forget it," Kara said. "Lets get you back to bed. My room. So I can look after both you and Iris."

Kara took hold of Barry and let him lean on her, but halfway there Barry fell over. Kara looked around and no one was around to see her so she easily picked Barry up and held him over her shoulder. She ran quickly so she looked like a blur and ended up in her room quick. She was glad Iris was asleep as she put Barry down on her bed and felt his head. He was burning up.

Kara put the soup on the nightstand and wondered what she should do. She didn't really have much experience with sick people. Of course when she was a kid on Krypton she had gotten sick a couple of times but it had never been anything serious and Krypton had advance medicine. Also robot caretakers. Since she got to Earth she'd been immune to viruses and she had never seen Alex get this sick either.

Kara took out her cellphone and dialed Clark. "Hey Clark, I might need your help on something," Kara said.

"Anything," Clark said and Kara then heard a crashing noise on the other side and Lois screaming at Clark. "Any chance you could help me build a baby crib this weekend though?"

"I think I would break it in two seconds," Kara said with a laugh. "Starting to buy stuff I hear."

"Yeah. Not going so well. It's not even just the super strength. Have you ever read the directions they give when you buy this stuff?" Clark said. "So what's your problem?"

"Barry and Iris both have the flu and I have no idea what to do," Kara said.

"Ah, sorry baby cuz. Not exactly an expert on taking care of sick people," Clark said. "Maybe Lois could help."

"More than likely better than you," Kara heard Lois snap in the background and then heard Clark mumble 'of course' as he handed the phone off. "So what's wrong Kara?" Kara explained to Lois about Barry and Iris being sick. "Well you're going to need to make sure they drink and eat as much as possible. Try to bring the fever down with ice. Also you're going to need medicine. Over the counter cold and flu stuff should be fine." Kara wrote down everything Lois said and then thanked her as she heard another crash in the background and Lois screaming at Clark.

"Can I give you some advice for once Lois," Kara said.

"Ah sure," Lois said.

"Super strength and building fragile things do not go together. Pay someone to build the baby stuff," Kara said. Lois laughed and wished Kara good luck before they hung up.

"Did you just say something about super strength?" Kara heard a voice and turned to see Iris awake.

"No, you must be hearing things," Kara said hoping Iris would buy it.

"Yeah must be,"' Iris said. "I had the weirdest fever induced dreams. Is that Barry?"

"Yeah," Kara said as Barry started to stir.

"How did we get here?" Barry asked looking around. "I had the weirdest dream you picked me up."

"Wow both you and Iris must be hallucinating," Kara said and Barry nodded, accepting it. Kara almost couldn't believe how easy it was to lie to them while they were sick. "You both need to eat something. I have soup. Chicken noodle. Can't vouch for the chicken since I bought this on campus, but noodles should be good." It was a joke they made about the campus food but neither of the two seemed to be in a joking mood.

"I can't eat," Barry said. "Just the thought of it makes my stomach turn." As though to prove his point at that moment Barry ended up throwing up on the floor

"Okay I'm going to clean that up and then go out to buy you guys some medicine," Kara said. "Try to eat if you can. If not, at least drink." Kara took two cans of ginger ale out of the same bag she took the soup. "I was told ginger ale was good for an upset stomach."

"Kara don't bother," Barry said. "Get away while you're healthy and you can."

"I agree with Barry. No need for you to get sick too," Iris said.

"I'm not leaving you two here alone sick," Kara said.

"Please go to Clark and Lois' and hide out. We'll be fine," Barry said.

"And risk taking this virus to Lois while she's pregnant. No way," Kara said. "Besides I am not leaving you and that's final. I'll be fine. I have a good immune system." Kara didn't wait for Barry or Iris to argue more as she went to work cleaning up the sick and then went to buy some cold and flu medicine. She also bought two buckets incase the two had to throw up again and couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?" Barry asked that night as Kara pulled the covers over him.

"Well you're pretty great yourself," Kara said kissing his forehead.

"I love you," Barry said.

"Love you more," Kara said.

"Please don't," Iris said. "I feel like I'm already going to throw up that soup I ate. Don't need to add your cuteness to my sickness."

Kara laughed at Iris' comment. "I think we're going to have to change our love you more fight to make it less cute. I'm tired of people, mostly Clark, dragging me away from you. Get some sleep. You need it."

"This is your bed," Barry pointed out. "We share it all the time. You can snuggle next to me."

"I'll be fine on the floor. You need the whole bed to yourself," Kara said. "Besides no offense I don't want to take the risk of you throwing up on me."

It was a long couple of days before Barry and Iris finally started feeling better.

"Well you two seem better," Kara said when their fevers had reduced and they started getting their appetites back. "And people are starting to return to campus so it seems the great sickness is over."

"How did you not catch this?" Iris asked looking at Kara. "I mean you stayed with us the entire time and we were like full-on hallucinating sick at one point."

"I told you. I have a good immune system," Kara said with a smile. "It's a superpower."

"I still swear you picked me up," Barry said. "It seemed so real."

"Barry do you seriously think little old me could pick you up?" Kara asked sitting down on the bed next to Barry.

Barry looked at her, thinking. "I guess not," he said.

Kara leaned over to kiss Barry. "And you owe me a date," Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Yes I do," Barry said putting his arms around Kara. "I owe you a lot."

AN: and yeah just a short little cuteness chapter. I hope. REVIEW.


	13. Familial Bonds

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: okay I was not going to post this until Monday but this is possibly my favorite chapter I have written for this Karry so far and I wanted to see how you all would react. Since this is being updated early don't expect an update on Monday like I usually do.

Familial Bonds

"Thank you for doing this," Kara said over the phone as she laid on the bed.

"Hey it's no problem. Me and Iris get to take a little road trip," Barry said over the phone. It was summer time again and Kara was missing her boyfriend more than anything. This time it didn't look like they would meet up this summer though.

"I'd fly out to National myself and see if she's okay but there's a lot going on here," Kara said. She was worried about her sister. She had barely been talking to Alex on the phone, her sister seeming to always be busy or cut the conversation short. When they did talk she found her older sister acting weird, which is why Barry and Iris were investigating her behavior.

"It's fine. How is everything over there?" Barry asked. "You're staying with Clark and Lois right?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "Lois is on bed rest so lending a helping hand. That baby looks like its ready to come out." Kara loved using her x-ray vision to look at the baby no matter how much it annoyed Lois. Her and Clark did it all the time along with using super-hearing to listen to the heart beat. They both knew the sex of the baby of course but Lois insisted on being surprised so they didn't tell anyone.

"The extra room has to be a nursery by now. Where are you sleeping?" Barry asked.

"Did you know the couch pulled out into a bed?" Kara asked.

"Seriously that could have come in handy a couple of times," Barry said and Kara laughed her agreement.

"Kara," Kara heard Lois's voice from the other room.

"I think I got to go. Thank you again and thank Iris for me too," Kara said.

"I'll call you soon. Love you," Barry said.

"Love you more," Kara said and was interrupted by Lois calling for her again. "Bye." Kara hung up having a feeling her and Barry couldn't do their normal hang up tradition at the moment. Kara went into the bedroom where Lois was. 'What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," Lois said.

"Okay I'll call a cab and we'll get to the hospital," Kara said a little surprised as she took out her cellphone to call for a ride. By the time she was done Lois was already out of the bed. "I'll call Clark on the way. The cab should be outside soon." As they were leaving Kara grabbed her glasses off the counter where they were and locked the door.

-Superflash-

It was a couple of hours before Iris and Barry arrived in National City and it took them a long time to find a place to park. They paid for a parking garage for the day and easily found the apartment building Kara told them Alex lived. "Alex kind of hates you right?" Iris asked.

"Kara says no, but lately I'm more afraid of her than I am of Clark. Clark has this 'I like you but if you hurt my cousin you will pay' vibe. Alex has this 'I don't want you near my little sister' thing going on," Barry said. "But Kara is worried and it makes me worried. It's worth the trip to make sure she's okay."

Iris shrugged as she followed Barry into the apartment building and up the stairs. He knocked on Alex's door. "You know she might be at work," Iris said after a moment, but Barry knocked again and the door opened a moment later to reveal Alex.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked clearly annoyed.

"We were coming to National for a day trip. Figured we'd stop in to say hi," Iris said.

"You don't fool me," Alex said. "There's no way you two would come see me here unless you were asked to check up on me. Tell my _little sister_ I'm fine and not to send her loser friend and boyfriend to my place again. Now I got to get to work." Alex walked out of the apartment closed the door and walked away from the pair.

"I'm going to go with Kara here," Barry said. "There's something wrong."

"What makes you think that?" Iris asked.

"Well besides the fact Alex has never called me a loser before and from impressions of her before I doubt she would call you loser either. Did you hear the way she referred to Kara? It was strange the way she said little sister," Barry said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah right. Almost like she hissed those words," Iris said.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice and turned to see a woman poking her head out the door of her apartment next to Alex. "I couldn't help but overhear. Your friends with her sister?" The women pointed at Alex's apartment and Barry nodded. "Well you know it's not really my place, but…." The woman paused. "You two are of age right?'

"I am," Iris said holding up a hand.

"There's this bar, O'Mallys. Go there tonight. You'll get your answers," the women said and then disappeared into her apartment.

"Okay that was a little odd," Barry said.

"Well if I'm going to a bar tonight I need something nicer to wear. Your treat," Iris said with a smile as she walked away.

"Of course," Barry said. "Let me give Kara a call."

-Superflash-

"I'm sorry Lois. I can't get in touch with Clark," Kara said walking back into Lois's hospital room. "I tried calling his friend Jimmy but he won't answer either."

"They are both a little busy; as in they are extra busy," Lois said confusing Kara for a minute and then Kara nodded. Clark had Superman stuff going on. "He knows, Kara. He'll be here before the baby is born."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"There's a special connection between us," Lois said with a smile. "Besides even the doctor says this is going slow. Is that a thing with your family?" Kara knew Lois was asking if it was a thing with Kryptonian births but Kara just shrugged. "Of course you don't know. I don't know why I asked."

"Is there anyone else I can call?" Kara asked sitting down in the chair next to Lois. "What about your sister or father?"

"They are both out on some secret military mission," Lois said. "You're all I've got." Lois saw the look on Kara's face when she said that. She realized how that could be taken in a negative away. "I didn't mean it that way Kara. I'm really happy you're here with me. You're going to be a great aunt."

Kara smiled and was about to say something when a familiar tone came from her cell phone. "One moment," Kara said getting up and walking out of the room to pick up the phone. "Hey Barry, what's going on?"

"There is definitely something going on with your sister. We're going to figure it out tonight," Barry said. "How's everything there?"

"Lois is in labor," Kara said. "Clark's nowhere to be found so I got to get back into the room. Keep me informed on what you find."

"Will do and tell Lois I said good luck," Barry said. "Love you."

"Love you more," Kara said and then they hung up.

Kara went back into the room. 'How's Barry?" Lois asked.

"How did you know it was Barry?" Kara asked sitting back in the chair she had been in before.

"I'm a reporter Kara. I see things. Every time Barry calls you get a light in your eyes and a small smile on your lips. Even when you two are fighting over TV shows or something stupid the smile doesn't leave your face. Also you've been living with us for a few weeks and I've heard your cellphone ring multiple times. The only times it plays that tone is when Barry calls. You specialized a ring tone for him."

Kara nodded not sure what to say but didn't have to say anything as Lois grabbed her hand to squeeze it as contraction pain came over her. "You don't even feel it?" Lois asked when it was over and Kara shook her head gently. "Not as comforting when the person who's hand your squeezing can't feel pain with you."

"Sorry," Kara said.

"Well then keep me distracted in a different way. What's going on with Barry?" Lois asked.

"Nothing," Kara said a little too fast and the look on her face made Lois realize something was up. Her reporter instincts were telling her to dig further but this wasn't an interview. Kara was family. She would tell what's going on when she wanted to. "He says good luck."

Lois nodded. "So what is the specialize ring tone. I sort of recognize the music but can't place it."

"It's our song. 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera," Kara told Lois.

"Oh yes the song you two sang in the first Karry Karaoke video."

"Yeah it's special to…." Kara paused as she realized what Lois said. "Wait first Karry Karaoke video? There's more than one?" Lois nodded. "Iris." Kara tried to say it angry but she laughed.

-Superflash-

That night Iris left Barry waiting outside the bar as she walked in. Barry had been mumbling 'one month' under his breath since he would be turning 21 soon, but knew he had to stay outside. It was very easy for Iris to find Alex. She was at the bar drinking down shots like there was no tomorrow.

"So this is what you do in your free time," Iris said taking the seat next to Alex.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Alex asked and Iris could smell the alcohol on her breath. She had been drinking for a while.

"I think you had enough," Iris said seeing the way Alex stood. She was clearly drunk already.

"I've had enough when I said I've had enough," Alex slurred "Hey, this one is underage." Alex called to the bartender.

"No I'm not," Iris said taking out her license and showing it to the bartender.

"Happy late-birthday," the bartender said seeing the birth date on Iris's license. "What do you want?"

"I'm good," Iris said taking the license back. "Just came here to grab a friend."

"I'm not your friend," Alex said finishing her drink and leaving money on the bar. "Not so happy with the people here tonight. Going to head somewhere else."

"Alex," Iris said but Alex pushed past her and out the door.

"Kid, I know what you're trying to do but that one is a lost cause," the bartender said.

"Tell me more," Iris said going into reporter mode.

"She's in here most nights. Either first or came from somewhere else. Drinks until I cut her off. Dances with and leaves with random guys, sometimes girls, sometimes both. She has a problem." Iris nodded understanding what the bartender was telling her. She thanked him before heading out.

Barry saw Alex walked out clearly drunk. "Alex," Barry said going up. "Let me take you home." Barry went to take hold of Alex hand but Alex pushed him away.

"Leave me alone," Alex said pushing Barry back but missing him.

"You need help," Barry said.

"I don't need help," Alex said.

"You heard the lady," a man standing near a motorcycle said. "Scam runt."

"This is none of your business," Barry said.

"The lady doesn't want to be with you. So I'm making it my business," the man said stepping up.

Barry ignored him. "Come on Alex," Barry said taking her hand and then suddenly he felt a fist hit his face and he fell down. The motorcyclist had punched him.

"Some hero," Alex taunted. "Superman would be so proud." Alex turned to the man. "Take me somewhere fun."

"Sure," the man said getting on his bike and Alex got behind him.

"Barry!" Iris said running up and helping her brother up as Alex and the man drove away. "What were you thinking?"

"Alex was clearly drunk. I wanted to protect her," Barry said.

"Well next time don't get into a fight without Kara around. That girl is a badass sometimes," Iris said. "You need ice on that. Come on. I'm sure the bartender will give us ice for you." Iris went back in and explained to the bartender what happened and he gave her a bag of ice. The two then sat outside on a bench.

"So what did you find out?" Barry asked and Iris told him everything. "I've got to tell Kara."

-Superflash-

"Oh thank Rao," Kara said as Clark ran into the room.

"It's time," Lois said as she saw her husband. The doctors were already starting to wheel her to delivery and Clark walked with them.

Kara went to the waiting room to wait for more news. That was when Barry's ring tone rang again and Kara answered. "Good timing. Clark just got here and Lois went into delivery room. Baby's going to be here soon."

"Wow it's like really late there," Barry said.

"Technically really early," Kara said. "Past midnight. So what's going on there?"

Barry took a deep breath and then explained everything that happened that night. He even put Iris on the phone so Iris could explain about what the bartender said. "I'm sorry Kara. I think your sister is an alcoholic," Barry said. Kara couldn't speak and she tried not to let herself cry but one tear did escape. "What do you want us to do? Want us to find her? Drag her out."

Part of Kara wanted to say yes but she knew she couldn't ask that of them. "No, you two did enough and it's getting late there. I know you two weren't planning on spending the night so go head home. Thank you."

"You sure?" Barry asked

"Yeah I don't need you to get beat up anymore," Kara said. "I love you."

"Love you more," Barry said. "Don't even argue this time. I have a black eye for you." Despite being upset on the news of her sister Kara couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay I won't argue this once," Kara said. "Tell Iris I said bye and thank you."

"Will do," Barry said as they hung up.

Kara was unsure how long she was left alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed to be torture at the moment, but when she saw Clark come up they were all forgotten. "Boy," Clark said with a smile. "Healthy beautiful baby boy."

"That's great," Kara said hugging her cousin. "You know I knew the sex right?"

'Yeah, but it felt right to announced it and you were the only one to announce it to," Clark said hugging his cousin back. "They're cleaning him up and Lois is resting now but soon you can come in the back and see them both."

"You sure you don't want me to go back to the apartment and give the three of you some alone time?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you've been living with us for weeks so there was always someone in the apartment incase you were needed, you brought Lois and stayed with her all day here. You deserved to be with us and deserve to be the first member of our family to meet the little guy," Clark said.

"Do you have a name?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but Lois wants to tell you when you meet him," Clark said.

It wasn't long later before Clark brought Kara into a room where Lois was sitting up holding a baby wrapped in blue blankets. "Kara, come meet your nephew. Jason John Kent," Lois said. Kara got closer and looked down at the baby boy a smile coming across her face. That was when she said something Lois didn't recognize. "What was that?"

"I think that was Kryptonese. The language of Krypton," Clark said having heard the word Kara spoke.

Kara seemed to ignore them as she continued talking in Kryptonese. After a bit she took a necklace out of her pocket. It had the symbol of the House of El on it and Kara had bought it a while ago from a store that sold Superman collectables. Kara continued talking and Lois looked at Clark who shrugged. When she was done Clark said "All I got was something about Rao and my Kryptonian name at the end."

"Kara, what did you say to him?" Lois asked Kara who seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's been so long since I used my first language. I kind of just slipped into it again," Kara said.

"And what did you say?" Lois said.

"Well the first thing I said was 'hello little one'," Kara said. "Then I prayed to Rao thanking him for the healthy birth. Then I took this out." Kara held up the necklace. "And roughly said 'I present to you the symbol of your house, the house of El. With this symbol I welcome you to the family and offer all the love and protection the house has to offer to Ja-El, son of Kal-El'." Kara paused for a moment. 'Ja was the closet Kryptonian name I could think of to Jason."

"That was sweet," Lois said with a smile.

"It's actually a Kryptonian tradition to welcome new member like that. Normally done by the head of the house," Kara said smiling down at the baby as she handed the necklace off to Lois. "I bought it for him."

"Want to hold him?" Lois asked. Kara nodded. "Okay be very careful. As in extra careful. We don't know how much this baby takes after Clark. Make sure to support the head."

"I've held a baby before," Kara said taking the baby into her arms.

"Seriously who?" Clark asked smiling at his cousin and son. Kara gave him a look and a smile and Clark pointed at himself. Kara nodded and Clark laughed. "I sometimes forget."

"You know there is something we've been meaning to ask you," Lois said as she watched Kara with the baby. Kara just nodded. "We want you to be godmother."

"Godmother?" Kara asked not understanding.

"It means if anything were to happen to me and Lois we want you to raise Jason," Clark said surprising Kara. "You'd think you'd be up for it?"

"Blood binds us. Of course if anything were to happen to you two I would look after him," Kara said.

"Then it's settled. You're godmother," Clark said.

That was when they heard someone clear their throats at the door and turned around to see Lucy and Sam Lane standing there. "Lucy, dad, I thought you were away," Lois said.

"We were. Dad pulled some strings to get us back right after the mission was over," Lucy said looking at Kara.

"It just got awkward in here right?" Kara asked and Clark nodded. "Okay I think that's my cue."

Kara handed Jason to Clark and was about to turn around but was stopped when Lois said, "No, Kara. stay it's fine." That made Kara pause and turn back around. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the last part," Lois said. "Enough to know that you would choose Clark's cousin to raise your kids over your own sister."

"Lucy that's not fair," Lois said thankful they didn't hear any of the stuff about Krypton. Clark and Lois had both decided together that Lucy and her dad could not know about Clark being Superman. Truthfully they had been talking a little too freely in the hospital about it, but they were in a private room so none of them had thought to keep their mouth's shut. "I love you and dad but you're in the military and I know you love your job. It just means you two are never around. Kara was here all week for me. That plus other reasons is why we would trust Kara with Jason."

"And it's a moot point anyway. Hopefully nothing ever happens to us," Clark said.

"Clark right and I want to meet my grandson," Sam said walking fully into the room and going over to Clark who was still holding Jason.

That was when Kara's cellphone rang. "Oh, thank R…" Kara stopped herself not only because she was about to say Rao, but because of the name that popped up on her phone. "I'll be right back." Kara stepped out of the room.

"Clark find out what's going on with your cousin," Lois said seeing the look Kara gave the phone. "It's been driving me nuts." Clark decided not to argue giving Jason over to his grandfather and walking out the door.

"I was worried. I was just trying to help," Clark heard Kara say. Kara had her back to him and Clark decided to eavesdrop.

"I don't need your help," Clark heard Alex's voice. "I am fine."

"No you're not," Kara said. "Not from what Barry and Iris said. Alex let me help you. We can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix," Alex was basically screaming. "I am living my life the way I want to. I don't need you butting your unwanted head into it again!"

"Alex this isn't healthy," Kara said.

"What did I just say? You were unwanted 8 years ago when you barged into my life and destroyed it. You're unwanted now barging into my new life. Keep out of my life and keep your boyfriend and friends away from me. Live your own life like I'm living mine."

"You don't mean that," Kara said and Clark could hear the sadness in her voice. Clark was controlling himself from flying to National City right now and beating Alex up. There was never an answer as the phone call was disconnected. Alex must have hung up. Kara collapsed into a chair and started to cry.

Clark went next to her and pulled her into a hug. "How much did you hear?" Kara asked

"Enough," Clark answered.

"I didn't want you or Lois to know. Not with the baby's birth. This should be a happy day for all," Kara said.

"Tell me what's going on with Alex? Why is she acting like this?" Clark asked and Kara told Clark about sending Barry and Iris to check on Alex and about what they found out.

"I just want to fix her," Kara said.

"This is not something you can fix. Alex has to realize she has a problem and seek help herself," Clark said.

"I just…" Kara started and that was when Clark heard Barry's ringtone play. Kara answered the call instantly. "Hey did you get home yet?"

"Not yet but felt I should call you. Thought you were upset," Barry said.

"Just had an awful phone call from Alex," Kara said. "But besides that onto better news. Lois and Clark had a boy."

"Tell them I said congratulations," Barry said.

"Wish you were here," Kara said.

"Wish I was there too," Barry said and they hung up.

Clark was looking at the two. "Kara does Barry normally just randomly call you when you're upset?" Kara shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," Kara said.

"And do you just happen to randomly call him if he's upset," Clark asked. "Just like you knew he needed to hear your voice or something?"

"Yeah I guess there are times when I feel I need to call him and he was upset about something. Why?" Kara asked.

Part of Clark wanted to tell Kara what was going on but Clark knew that could also ruin what was happening. A very special relationship Kara and Barry were forming that Clark would not want to take away from her. He also knew Kara needed someone right now and while he could hold her while she cried he knew his cousin. Soon Kara was going to yell at him to go back to Lois. She wouldn't believe she wasn't destroying this day for him.

Clark lowered Kara's glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Go back into the room and tell them I had to run out on a work emergency for a moment," Clark told Kara confusing her. "Just do it." Kara nodded going back into the room.

-Superflash-

"Damn, that guy got you good," Joe said looking over Barry's eye after the two had gotten home. Joe was laughing about it though.

"It's not funny," Barry said.

Before Joe could response they heard a noise from the next room. Joe grabbed his gun off the counter and went into the room turning on the light. He was shocked when he saw the familiar superhero standing in his living room. "Superman?" Joe asked shocked.

Barry and Iris hearing that came out. "Hero," Superman said pointing at Barry, "Go pack a bag."

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"Lois Lane asked me to bring you to Metropolis. Now I'm normally not a taxi service but since you and your girlfriend saved my life I said yes. Go pack a bag," Superman said.

Barry looked at Joe. "It's your choice Barry, but a superhero is offering to bring you to Kara. I say go for it," Joe said.

Barry ran up the stairs to his room and as quickly as he could threw some things into a bag and back down. "So how do we do this?" Barry asked and was responded by being picked up and in a blur they were gone.

"That just happened right?" Iris asked and Joe nodded.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting in the hospital room when her attention was turned to the door with a knock. She couldn't believe who she saw standing by the door. "Hey," Barry said.

"You see him too right? I'm not just exhausted from being up all night?" Kara asked the other three in the room who nodded. "How?" Kara went over to hug Barry who put his arms around her.

"You can thank Lois. She asked Superman to come get me," Barry said.

"You did?" Lucy asked her sister whom nodded trying not to act shocked and playing along instantly.

"Oh your eye," Kara said looking up. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault," Barry said wiping a tear from Kara's eye. "And hey new baby."

"Come here Barry. Meet Jason John Kent," Lois said and Barry went over.

"Oh some name. J.J," Barry said smiling down at the baby.

"Don't call him that," Barry heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see Clark standing there. "How did we end up with you?"

"Be nice Clark," Lois said with a smile knowing Clark was just pretending.

"Well honey we're going to go. We'll be back later," Sam said kissing his older daughter. Lucy also kissed her sister and then walked out.

"Well Barry as long as you're here make yourself useful and take Kara back to the apartment. She looks ready to fall over," Clark said.

"Yes sir," Barry said. "Congratulations, both of you."

"We'll be back later," Kara promised, kissing Lois' cheek and then hugging Clark. "Thank you." She whispered to him and then her and Barry walked out.

"What brought that on?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say Alex is acting out and taking some unnecessary anger out on Kara. She needed someone," Clark said. "Besides that you know that empathic bond we have?" Lois nodded. "I think they are starting to develop one. Don't tell Kara though. They need this to develop on its own with no outside influence."

"I thought that only happened to Kryptonians when you find your perfect match?" Lois said and Clark nodded. "Seems Barry will be around for a while." Lois looked down at Jason in her arms. "That man who was just here. We're not going to call him it right now because it will freak out your Aunt Kara and him, but he is going to be your Uncle Barry someday."

AN: okay I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW.


	14. Babysitting Duty

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Okay I have mentioned this a couple of times but will do it again here. Barry will not be getting his power until the college years are over, so please be patient.

Baby-sitting Duty

Kara was sitting in the common room with Barry smiling and talking plans for the night when her cellphone rang. "Hey Clark," Kara said as she answered the phone.

"How's the best cousin in the world?" Clark asked.

"What do you want?" Kara asked knowing right away Clark wanted something.

"I need you to babysit tonight," Clark said. "I know it's last minute and it's a Friday night and you probably have plans but me and Lois can't get out of a work thing we thought we would be able to and well…. Jason is a bit stronger than the average baby. Not too many people can handle him."

"I know," Kara said. She made a point of trying to go see Jason at least once a week. More if she could. She loved her little nephew and often-times talked her natural language to him and sang him Kryptonian songs. "I'll just have to cancel with Barry tonight."

Barry had been giving her looks the entire time she was on the phone and seemed to make a sad face as she said that. Kara, too, felt a little sad cancelling on Barry but she did see Barry nearly everyday when they were in school. "Bring him," Clark said surprising Kara. "I know somehow you two are going to end up on the couch anyway. Let's not even try to hide it. Just make sure to keep an extra close eye on Jason so Barry doesn't see anything unusual."

"You're the best Clark. What time?" Kara asked and Clark gave her the time to be over. "Well Barry I won't be cancelling on you. Our plans might be a little different today – we're babysitting Jason."

"Cool, I haven't seen J.J. in a while," Barry said.

"Wait, you two and a baby," Iris said hearing the conversation. "Can I come and film this?" Kara stuck out her tongue at Iris who laughed.

-Superflash-

Lois answered the door when Kara knocked. She was all dressed up. "You look nice," Kara said.

"Thanks. I had to run out to buy a new dress. My old ones still don't fit," Lois said. "What we do for our kids. Hi Barry." Barry nodded his greeting as Clark walked out of the room in his suit and holding Jason who was pulling at the tie which broke off of Clark's neck. Barry looked surprised this.

"The tie must have already been broken," Clark instantly fibbed, handing Jason to Kara and going to grab another one.

"Bottles are in the fridge, diapers in the room. We left money for food on the table," Lois said grabbing her pocketbook as Clark came back out tying a different tie. "He should be asleep soon and then you two can just hang out."

"Just make sure you have all your clothes on when we get back," Clark commented making both Barry and Kara blush.

Lois hid a smile. "Thanks both of you," she said.

"I'm willing to looking after my little Ja anytime," Kara said using Jason's Kryptonian name. She tended to do that every once in a while and since it sounded like a cute nickname for Jason there was no problem with it in other company. "Right my little one." Kara smiled at the baby remembering not to go into Kryptonese with Barry around.

Lois kissed Jason and thanked the two again. Clark also kissed Jason before heading out. "Well seems it's just the three of us," Barry said smiling at Jason. "How's J.J. doing?"

"You know Clark hates it when you call him that?" Kara asked Barry who nodded with a smile. "Oh, you do it on purpose. You really want him to end up killing you don't you?"

"A funny thing has happened Kara. I'm not afraid of your cousin anymore," Barry said. "He tries to be scary but he's become a softy. He doesn't hate me anymore."

Kara laughed. "You should be afraid. Very afraid," she said as she felt Jason strongly tug on her lip and was glad she was holding him. Jason was nowhere near the strength of her and Clark yet, but he did have an extra kick to him. Enough to bruise a normal human. Kara wondered for a moment how Lois managed to handle him without getting hurt. "Why don't you order some pizza?"

Barry smiled as he took out the phone and ordered their usual. "Give it a half hour," Barry said as he watched Kara playing with Jason. "You look good with a baby. Very motherly."

"I'm good with being an aunt for now," Kara said with a smile as Jason started to cry. "Are you hungry? Barry get the bottle."

Barry nodded, going into the fridge and grabbing the bottle. "Do we have to heat it up?" Barry asked Kara who nodded.

"Not too hot though," Kara said putting Jason in his high chair so she could go and help Barry.

By the time their pizza arrived Jason was fed and Kara had put him in his playpen with some toys, so the two could eat. When Kara went to check on him she saw he had pulled apart some of his toys. Literally broken them in half. "Little one," Kara said picking him up and then mumbled a 'no' at him. "You keep breaking your toys and mommy and daddy are going to stop buying them for you." Jason of course just laughed as he threw half the toy in his hand to the floor.

"Every thing okay?" Barry asked walking in and saw the broken toys. "What happened?"

"Not a clue. Toys must have been defective or something," Kara said.

"Well at least J.J okay. That could be dangerous," Barry said walking up. "Right my little man." Barry smiled and Jason happily went to grab Barry. Before Kara could react Jason had punched Barry's arm with his tiny fist. "Ow." Barry's hand swung to the arm Jason had hit. "For such a little guy he sure can punch."

"You're just a lightweight," Kara teased but felt bad for it. She was starting to think she shouldn't have Barry here to babysit. "Let's see if we can tire this one out so we can watch TV." There was another motive to wanting Jason to fall asleep. When asleep he couldn't do anymore harm.

It had taken about an hour of playing and singing to Jason before the little boy shut his eyes and Kara put him down in his crib. "I'm not crazy here. That little guy gave me a couple black and blues," Barry said walking out of the bathroom with his shirt off having examined the injury.

"You bruise too easily. I'm fine," Kara said kissing Barry. "Go and put some ice on your wounds. I'll set up the couch-bed and find something for us to watch on TV." Barry nodded going to get some ice and Kara pulled out the bed from the couch. She then switched channels on the TV until she found a good movie.

The two lay on the bed watching the TV. About halfway through it Kara got up and went to the bathroom. While she was gone Barry heard a crash from Jason's room and a cry. He got up to check, turning on the lights to find Jason up crying and a couple bars on the bed broken.

"What the…." Barry stopped himself before saying 'hell' in front of the baby and picked Jason up. "Are you okay?" Barry cooed, looking over Jason to find little scratches on his hand but nothing more.

Kara came running into the room after that. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think Jason's crib broke," Barry said. "He's fine. Seems a little scared." Barry had been rocking the baby to calm him down.

Kara smiled at the sight of the two. "You know you don't look half bad with a baby yourself. Very fatherly," she said with ha half-grin.

"Maybe some day. Not for a long time though," Barry said with a smiling down at Jason who seemed to calm down. "What do we do now? He's up. Crib is broken and there is still several hours before Lois and Clark get back."

"We can figure it out," Kara said taking her nephew from Barry. "Don't we little one?" Jason laughed happily at his aunt.

-Superflash-

When Lois and Clark got back that night they turned on the light to see Barry and Kara sleep on the couch-bed with Jason asleep between them. Lois couldn't help but take out her cellphone and take a picture before she went and gently took her son. Jason stirred a little from being picked up but remained sleeping.

"I told them to keep all their clothes on," Clark whispered seeing Barry was shirtless.

"Well I think Jason punched him for you," Lois said noticing the bruise on Barry's arm. Clark smiled, kissing his son's forehead. "Here, put him to bed. I'll find a blanket for them." Lois gently passed Jason to Clark and then went to grab an extra blanket from the closet.

By the time she returned she noticed Kara and Barry had moved in their sleep. With the baby gone Kara rolled over closer to Barry and Barry had unconsciously put his arms around her. Lois knew it was the bond forming between them. That they would always seek each other embrace even unconscious and smiled as she put the blanket over them.

"Night," she whispered going into Jason's room to find Clark had set up a back-up crib they had. "Again?" Lois asked noticing the main crib was broken. "How did your parents handle you as a baby? They weren't buying cribs every week."

"Wish they were alive to ask," Clark said. "I'll fly out to Smallville soon and see if there's anything in their old house." Clark didn't have the heart to sell the house he grew up in but he also didn't use it so it was slowly rotting away, abandoned, and Clark had given serious thought to just selling it for the money. Maybe new owners could bring it back to life. "How are the two lovebirds?"

"Still sleeping. They seemed to have done a good job babysitting," Lois said. "How long before Kara tells Barry you think?"

"I don't know but then you know that is not going to form completely until she does tell. Also, it depends on how well Barry takes the news," Clark said. "But that's a thought for another day. We should get to bed. Jason will be waking us up in a few hours anyway." Lois smiled, kissing Clark as they went to bed.

AN: Okay just some cute babysitting stuff. I've never babysat so don't have the experience to pull from so I hope it was acceptable/believable and I hope everyone enjoyed Kara, Barry, and little Jason. REVIEW.


	15. Family Drama

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note: People have been asking for some more Astra, so…

Family Drama

Astra had been trying to talk herself out of this for a while. There was a difference between spying on her niece and getting involved in her niece's life. She knew Kara was mostly happy. She had seen Kara with her nephew. She had heard Kara calling him her 'little one' in the same way Astra had always called Kara. She smiled when she one day heard Kara's speak their native tongue to the child. Even the boyfriend seemed to make her happy. Astra saw the way they seemed to be drawn to each other. The need to hold hands and be in contact.

There was only one thing making Kara unhappy and it was her sister. Astra saw the heartbreak every time Kara talked to her sister. She saw Kara cry to her boyfriend about it. Astra had a need to fix this, so she had to sneak away from her husband and go to National City.

She got on a pair of clothes that would be appropriate to go to the club she was heading into. She put her hair back up and put on a pair of glasses. She found Kara's big sister dancing on the floor with some girl and kissing said girl when the song was over. Astra could tell she was already drunk as Alex left the dance floor and headed back to the bar. She watched Alex drink down nearly four drinks.

Astra went over to the bar and put her hand over the glass before Alex could drink the next one. "Don't know who you are but move your hand," Alex said.

"You don't need anymore," Astra said, knowing full well Alex was completely drunk. "You have responsibilities."

"You don't know me," Alex said.

"You have a sister," Astra said making Alex look at her. "You have a family. What will happen to them if you kill yourself here? Stop this and go back home."

"My _sister,"_ Alex hissed the word again "is fine without me and I am not taking advice from some stranger in a bar. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. Now move your hand."

"You're making everyone around you miserable," Astra said. "Not so sure you're happy yourself."

Alex laughed, shook her head, and then seemed to turn around. It was a split second. So fast Astra could barely react. Alex had balled her hand into a fist and threw a punch. Astra knew she was in no danger. In fact, Alex's hand broke on contact, but Astra was a warrior. Her instinct took over and in less then a second with contact she had not just punched Alex, but thrown her across the floor into a chair. She knew Alex had been knocked out on contact. She saw the blood and before anyone could react Astra was out of the club as fast as possible.

She knew she had just failed.

-Superlash-

Alex woke up to bright lights in a familiar-looking room. She knew she was in hospital. "Well you got lucky," she heard a familiar voice say and turned her head to see her mom was in the room.

"What are you doing in National City?" Alex asked.

"Took a trip because I was worried about you," Eliza said. "Imagine my surprise when I landed and turned on my cellphone to find that you were in a bar fight and in the hospital."

"It's not that bad," Alex said.

"Your hand is broken, along with a few ribs, and you had a large cut on your head," Eliza said. "The doctors say you were lucky not to break your skull. What happened? Why were you fighting?"

"I don't know," Alex said truthfully having no memory of the incident or the woman who had talked to her.

"You can't continue like this Alex. Your grades are going down. I talked to people at the lab. You're not doing well there anymore. You're an alcoholic Alex," Eliza said.

"I like a few drinks. It doesn't make me an alcoholic," Alex said.

"Drinking until you're blind-out drunk is not enjoying a few drinks. You have a problem. Come home Alex. We can get you into a program. Get you sober."

"I am fine," Alex said looking at Eliza. "It's my life. I will do what I want. Not what you want for once."

Eliza looked at Alex and shook her head. "I can't force anything on you," she said. "It's your life. Live it how you want, but know I am always here for you." Eliza stood up out of the chair she was sitting at and headed for the door. She paused looking at the door. "I hope the way you live your life doesn't result in your death." she walked out the door leaving Alex alone.

-Superflash-

Barry was in class when he suddenly got the feeling that Kara was upset and needed him. He was so impatient when the teacher ended class he was the first one out the door even though he wasn't sitting anywhere near the door. He was in Kara's dorm as fast as he could.

Kara wasn't even surprised when he came in. She barely said anything just leaned into Barry and cried on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Barry asked even though he thought he knew the answer.

"Alex," Kara said. "She got into a fight in a bar. She's in the hospital. She's okay but…" Kara cut herself off as she continued to cry. "I'm afraid for her Barry. She was always the strong one. I always thought I would be able to lean on her but now she's a mess. I'm so afraid she will drink herself to death and I don't know how to help her. She refuses all help. Says she doesn't have a problem."

"That's what they do," Barry said. "They don't believe they have a problem. They can't see it. They refuse to see it. Alex has her issues and yes she could get herself killed, but I believe some day she'll come around, and know I'm always here for you. Always."

"I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Kara said. Barry didn't say anything to that, he just continued holding Kara.

-Superflash-

Astra watched Kara with her boyfriend from a distance knowing she was the one who had caused this pain. She had been trying to help, but possibly had made it worse. "I'm sorry my little one," Astra said, although only she could hear her own words. "The only way I can help is to continue with my plan. I know you won't understand. Not now. Not if I told you, but someday you will." Astra talked as though Kara could hear her and she knew if Kara tried she could, but she also knew Kara wasn't trying. Astra took one last look at her niece and her boyfriend before flying away.

AN: Hope you liked the return of Astra here. REVIEW.


	16. Heroes Again

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Heroes Again

The sun was setting as Kara and Barry walked back to the dorms and passed the science buildings. The two had just gotten back from a date and were holding hands. "Look," Kara suddenly said dropping Barry's hand and pointing. There was smoke coming from the science building. "There's a fire."

"I don't see anyone panicking. It's probably controlled experiment or something," Barry said, knowing that being from a science major they used fire sometimes in their experiments.

"Seems like too much smoke," Kara said, lowering her glasses and using her x-ray vision. One of the classrooms was definitely on fire and people were trying to get out, but couldn't. "Something's wrong. Call 911."

Kara didn't waste a minute after that before running in. Barry stared and then went to follow. Once inside and actually seeing the fire and smoke that was rapidly spreading was when he finally took out his cellphone and called 911. "Kara, we have to get out of here." He made to move back to the exit, still on the phone to fire service.

"You get out," Kara said running towards the classroom the people were stuck in. There was a veritable wall of fire in the way but Kara took in a breath and let out a small blast of frozen air. The flames reduced. She went to the door to open it but found it stuck.

Barry, having realized Kara wasn't following him out and having finished with the 911 call, ran in to see Kara break down the door. "This hallway was filled with flames!" Barry said surprised to see the fire had lessened in the hallways, although the smoke was still thick.

"Barry you shouldn't be here. Get out," Kara said as the people inside the room ran passed her, some thanking her, and started out. One person was limping, having been injured.

Barry ran to his side, covering his mouth with his shirt from the smoke, and let the guy lean on him for support. "Not without you Kara," Barry said. "Is that everyone?"

"Yeah," the injured man leaning on Barry coughed and the three ran out of the building. Once outside Barry set the guy down. It seemed Barry's call for help was being answered as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Kara, you're on fire!" Barry said and Kara looked down to find her pants leg had caught on fire. Barry took off his jacket to put the fire out. "You need to get to a hospital." Barry said once he had gotten the fire out.

"It's fine," Kara said lifting her pant leg to show her skin was completely fine. "The fire hadn't reached me yet. I'm good."

Barry was staring at her in shock. "The hallway was filled with fire. How did you get through?" Barry asked.

"I used a fire extinguisher," Kara said, the lie coming to her easily but she felt really bad using it.

"What fire extinguisher?" Barry asked.

"It was on the wall. It ran out after I used it so I threw it so I could get to the people," Kara said.

"How did you know they were there?" Barry asked.

"I heard them screaming, didn't you?" Kara asked and Barry had to admit he did hear some people when they walked in, not having taken it in in time himself. "What's with the third degree?"

"Nothing," Barry said, not knowing why he was asking so many questions. Something felt off to him, but he shook his head. "I'm just glad your okay. Don't scare me like that again." Barry brought Kara into a hug as the real fire fighters ran pass them into the building.

-Superflash-

The next morning Kara was woken up by her cellphone. "You know, if you're going to continue doing stuff like this you might as well join me in a cape," Kara was greeted by Clark's voice as she answered.

"We talked about this before," Kara mumbled.

"It's five in the morning. Who's calling you Kara?" Iris complained from her bed.

"Five in the morning?" Kara said sitting up to look at the clock. "Clark, you could have done this later."

"No because my boss called us at an unreasonable hour waking Jason up," Clark said. "And the reason why. Because my cousin has saved people from a fire, apparently."

"Why does your boss care about a school fire? It's small stuff. Not worthy of the Daily Planet," Kara said.

"Normally, yes but when someone figured out the same two people who ran into the building to save people from the fire was the same two people who saved Superman's life it becomes more. And now Perry knows you're related to me," Clark said. "Lois and I were able to save you from interviews last time, but we can't this time. It's better for both you and Barry to do an interview with Lois and get the public over this, so you can both disappear into nobodies again."

"An interview with Lois?" Kara asked.

"You're lucky you got Lois. Perry wanted someone not in the family to interview you two, but I convinced him you wouldn't do it for anyone else," Clark said. "You and Barry come over to the apartment later. Lois gets the easiest interview and article in her life. We go out to dinner."

"Fine I'll tell Bar," Kara said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, but Kara I'm serious. You clearly have a need to save people. Why not just give in already? Join me," Clark said.

"Clark, I reacted when I saw someone in trouble, but we've have had this conversation before. My opinion has not changed," Kara said.

"Someday it will," Clark insisted again, but Kara dismissed it and said 'bye' before hanging up.

-Superflash-

Later that day Barry and Kara entered Clark and Lois's apartment. Jason smiled from his mum's arms and held out his hands to Kara on sight. Kara smiled and took her nephew away from Lois. "I swear sometimes he likes you better than us," Lois said as she watched Kara greet her son.

Barry smiled. "Hey there J.J.," Barry said waving at the little boy and ignoring Clark's glare. After a few minutes Barry finally asked, "so how do we do this?"

"Let's just sit down and you'll answer a few question. I already know most of it anyway. Just need a few quotes," Lois said.

To Kara it seemed like forever before the interview was done. Lois had asked them about the museum incident and about the fire. She also asked them personal question she mostly already knew the answers to explaining it was 'to make people see they were completely normal.'

After a while Lois nodded. "Okay," she said when she was done, "that should be enough. After my article you'll just be two very brave normal students. This should all just blow over."

"Good," Kara said.

"And on a personal note will you two stop running into burning buildings and giving me heart attacks?" Lois said the concern more for Barry than Kara. She knew there was nothing Kara had done that could hurt her.

"I was just following this one," Barry said pointing at Kara. "Besides, it was only once – the museum wasn't on fire. Iris is right, though. You're a badass sometimes."

"Oh really?" Kara said giving him a look.

"And I love it," Barry said kissing Kara. "Even though it scares me half to death sometimes." Barry added when the kiss was over. Kara threw a cushion at Barry.

"Okay, let's go out to dinner," Clark said. "Our treat for the heroes once again."

"Will you stop calling us heroes?" Kara said as Lois and Barry got up.

"Kara?" Barry said, noticing Kara hadn't moved.

"Go ahead. I want to have a word with Clark," Kara stood up handing Jason over to Lois as she did. Lois nodded leading Barry out the door.

"What's up?" Clark asked after a moment of Kara saying nothing.

"Barry is asking a lot of questions lately," Kara said, sounding concerned. "Ones that are hard to answer and make me feel like crap when I answer them."

"Well that was to be expected. Especially after all these acts of heroism you've been up to," Clark said making Kara blush. "You want to know if I would be okay with you telling Barry? Or are you unsure if you want to tell Barry and need advice."

"Both," Kara said. "I love him. I want him to know the truth but what if he can't accept the truth? I would ruin what I have."

"But you'll never get more than what you have unless you open up to him," Clark said. "You'll never truly be yourself around him until he knows. It's a hard decision to make. I remember when I was agonizing over whether or not to tell Lois and I don't regret the fact I told her – ever. You need to decide, but not today. You have time." Clark put a hand on her shoulder. "And know that whatever you decide I support you. You have my full permission to tell Barry if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you Clark," Kara said hugging her cousin.

"Come on lets go eat hero," Clark said. Kara laughed and followed her cousin out the door.

AN: Okay that's it for this chapter. Please review.


	17. Kara's Secret

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note 1: Okay guys I want to take a moment here to thank everyone who has reviewed. I almost have 200 reviews, which is amazing. I would also like to say I try to response to review (I won't say I response to all of them but I try my hardest) and I especially like responding to people who ask wonderful questions. Please remember if you review as a guest and ask a question I have no way to reply but putting the answer in the chapter (which I would prefer not to do). So please if you are one of these guest reviewers make an account. It takes two seconds and is free.

Note 2: Well it is finally time. I think this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, well, sort of. No lighting just yet, so without further ado…. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Kara's Secret

Kara smiled as she headed down the stairs. Everyone was spending the weekend at her house for Memorial Day weekend. Literally everyone: Clark, Lois, and Jason were here. Eliza had yelled at Alex until the girl took time off and came from National City. Kara wasn't so sure how she felt about that one. Her and Alex's relationship has seemed to hit an all time low and with Alex still drinking it was only getting worse.

Most importantly though, Barry was here. Over the years Barry had been working extra hard so he could graduate after four years with not just his degree but also his Masters. He had been taking winter and summer classes in a college in Central that Metropolis University accepted the credits to, but this year Metropolis University had some big important class in the summer Barry wanted to take, so Barry hadn't gone home for the summer. So Eliza had invited him over for the holiday.

As Kara walked down the stairs she saw a little blur crawling at super speed in front of her, she ran and picked Jason up from the floor. "Not fast enough to get away from me, little one," Kara said as Jason happily giggled at being picked up by his aunt.

"Thank god you were here," Lois said from in the kitchen. "I can't catch him anymore on my own."

Kara laughed as she walked into the kitchen where Eliza, Alex, and Lois all were. "You giving mommy problems Ja?" Kara asked. "I can't believe it's almost been a year."

"Me either," Lois said looking at her little boy. "He's a handful alright. Clark thinks super strength and speed are all his getting though."

"Well, good practice for your next one," Kara said putting Jason in his high chair and putting his cereal in front of him. The little boy took the food in his hands and started to throw it. Kara laughed.

"Did you x-ray vision me?" Lois asked seeming annoyed.

"No why?" Kara asked and then realized why Lois would say that. "Again? I didn't think you and Clark were going to have another baby so soon."

"Neither did we," Lois said seeming embarrassed. "But it happened and Clark wanted to announce it to you all."

"Well congratulations," Kara said hugging Lois, and Eliza congratulated Lois too.

"Well hate to break this moment up but you got to get the imp under control before the boys get back," Alex said causing eyes to glare at her.

"Don't call my son an imp," Lois said.

"And you're not going to have to worry about that much longer," Kara said making all eyes go to her now as she went to continue to play with Jason.

"Kara? Explanation please," Lois said.

"I'm telling Barry," Kara announced with a smile. Since she had made the decision to tell Barry it had felt like a weight had been lifted from her. "When he and Clark get back, I'm telling him my secret."

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked Kara, moving closer to Kara now, getting into protective parent mode. Kara nodded with a smile making Eliza ease up a bit. "If this is what you want to do I support you."

"I think it's great," Lois said.

"I think it's stupid," Alex responded.

"I don't think I asked your opinion," Kara said to Alex. Truthfully, Alex's opinion had at one time been the most important to her but not anymore.

"You have a normal relationship with him. The minute you tell him it's going to be ruined. You think he will like the fact you're an alien? Or that you lied to him? You're destroying your own relationship and putting yourself at risk."

"You don't know Barry that well. Besides, if I want more with Barry I need to tell him and I want more. We're planning on living together this semester. He deserves to know," Kara said. Everything Alex had said had crossed her mind but in her heart she believed Barry could accept her.

"I'm your big sister. I'm trying to protect you," Alex said, somewhat half-heartedly.

Kara actually laughed. "You don't get to be my big sister and say you're 'trying to protect me' when you want to control my life, and not be my big sister at other times. You're either my protective big sister all the time or not at all," Kara said. "Besides look at you. Your life is a mess. Why would I take advice on how to live my life from you?"

The two stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence descending as Eliza distracted herself with Lois and Jason before a few moments later Barry and Clark walked in. The two could see the tension in the air. Kara looked at Barry and then went to move near him but Alex grabbed her arm. "Let go Alex," Kara said looking Alex in the eyes. "It's my life. I will live it how I want."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Alex said dropping Kara's arm. Kara went over to Barry and took the bags he had been holding and put them on the floor. "Come on Barry. Let's go for a walk."

Barry seemed confused but took Kara's hand and followed her out. Clark looked at his wife, who he could feel was kind of nervous and excited. "What's going on?' Clark asked.

"Kara's telling Barry," Lois said.

"I got to hear this," Clark said and zoned in on Kara's voice with his super hearing.

-Superflash-

Kara had brought Barry outside and around where a picnic table was set up on their property. "What was that about?" Barry asked as he sat on the table portion, feet on the seat.

"Alex is against me doing this. Something I should have done a while ago," Kara said looking at Barry. She didn't sit down. "I have a secret Barry. A big secret and…." Kara paused and then brought Barry moved into a hug. "Remember what I am about to tell you changes nothing. I love you."

"I love you too," Barry said, looking and sounding concerned as they parted from their hug, he starting to get Kara was really going to tell him something important.

Kara took a step back from Barry but kept hold on his hands. "Promise me you won't say anything until I'm done?" Kara said.

"I promise," Barry said.

Kara was a bit unsure where to start "My parents… they didn't die in a fire. Not really." Kara let go of Barry's hand and took off her glasses. "And my name, my real name, is Kara Zor-El, of the house of El." Kara put her glasses in her pocket. She knew she had to do more than just tell Barry. She bent her knees a bit and with a little push she was off the ground and flying in the air. She didn't even need to see Barry's face to know he was shocked. She could feel it. He kept his promise though and said nothing, but he had slipped off the table a bit, but moved himself back up. Kara moved back to the ground, slightly although remaining airborne. She waited for him to regain his position.

"When I was a child my planet, Krypton, was dying." Kara glided a bit to the side and Barry turned on the table to follow her. "I was sent here, to Earth, to protect my cousin." Kara began drifting around the table, Barry watching her awkwardly as he turned on the table to try and keep eye contact. "But an accident threw my pod off-course. By the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and revealed himself to the world as…" Kara paused a moment here and took a deep breath "Superman." She finished and then went down and landed gracefully in front of Barry. "So I hid my powers in order to live a normal human life and fell in love with a normal human boy. A human boy who I hope can accept me for who I truly am."

There was silence as Barry looked at Kara, mouth slightly open. It was a few minutes before Kara couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please. Say something Barry," Kara said. She wanted to take his hands again, wrap herself in his arms, but she needed to give him his space.

"I feel like an idiot," Barry said. Kara went to say something but Barry put his hand out to stop her. "No, it's my turn to talk. You say quiet until I'm done." Kara nodded as Barry got to his feet, she shocked to hear the authority in his voice. "When I was a child my mom was killed by the impossible. I spent my life tracking down the impossible." Kara had seen the notebook Barry kept with all the information on the impossible things he'd found. Most of them were her cousin and the villains he fought. "Only to not realize my girlfriend was the impossible." Barry had been pacing as he talked and then sat down on top of the picnic table again, putting his feet on the bench once more. "Maybe I didn't want to see it. There were so many giveaways."

Barry thought back over his time with Kara. "Iris' jerky boyfriend," Barry started a verbal list.

"Which one?" Kara asked tentatively. Iris had a round of some loser dates over the years.

"The one in the karaoke bar. The night we sung our song for the first time. He didn't throw the punch wrong did he?" Kara shook her head, "his hand broke on contact with your skin."

"Invincible,' Kara said holding up her hand.

"And the museum." Barry lifted a second finger, indicating a second giveaway on his verbal list, "You didn't leave the room because you were claustrophobic. You left because that green rock was making you weak."

"Kryptonite. Our only weakness," Kara said.

"And you grabbed the gun because you knew Superman was in trouble," Barry said and Kara just nodded. "When I was sick did you really pick me up?"

"Yes," Kara said. "And ran you super-fast to my room."

"The fire, there was no fire extinguisher," Barry said.

"Freeze breath," Kara said.

"And you didn't get injured when your leg caught on fire because fire can't hurt you," Barry said, having given up the list, and Kara nodded. "J.J?"

"Super strength and super speed," Kara said.

"Clark's Superman," Barry stated as fact, and Kara nodded. "Your scary ass cousin is Superman."

"I didn't think you were scared of him anymore," Kara said.

"That was before I knew Superman had threatened to kill me more than once," Barry said.

"I'd never let him hurt you," Kara said.

"You have all the same powers as him?" Barry asked and Kara nodded. "You're an alien?" Kara nodded. "How were you sent here to protect him? He's older than you?"

"I was born first. Like nearly 13 years before him. My pod got thrown off course, like I said. I was asleep, basically frozen in time, in an area of space known as the Phantom Zone for about 24 years." Barry raised his eyebrows in shock as he took this in. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked.

"I'm telling you now" Kara reasoned.

"No, why didn't you tell me before?" Barry insisted.

"It's complicated." Kara reasoned, "I don't know if you would understand"

"Try me. You owe me that," Barry said.

Kara nodded finally sitting on the table next to Barry. "When you're an alien, when your home planet has been destroyed and you're on a new strange world, nothing is familiar around you. With only one other person on the planet like you, you want to fit in, you want to hide, so you get as normal life as the planet can offer you. You wear fake pair of glasses lined with lead to lessen your eyesight. You fit in as best as you can," Kara said. "And when you find someone, someone you feel a real connection with, someone you can trust, it's the hardest thing in the world letting him or her in on this secret."

She cautiously leaned in to him now, glad he didn't resist. "This is big Barry. If this secret got out, it would destroy our lives. Me, Clark, J.J. we could never be normal if people knew, and the people in our lives; the ones without superpowers to protect themselves would be in danger. We have to trust someone with our lives to tell them this secret. It's a large burden for anyone."

Kara stopped for a moment, moving away from Barry as she looked to her knees, tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel so… weak when telling Barry the truth about herself. "That all said and done, though, I have trusted you for a long time. I should have told you a while ago, but I was afraid," Kara couldn't stop herself from weeping.

"Afraid of what?' Barry asked wanting to, at least, put an arm around his girlfriend, but still feeling too unfocussed to do so.

"Afraid you wouldn't accept me. Afraid you'd think I was a freak. That you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," Kara said. "Barry I know we originally bonded over everything we lost but you can't even see a fraction of what I lost. Not even Clark can understand it. He was just a baby when he left Krypton. I was a teenager. I lost a whole world. Family, friends, my culture. English isn't even my first language. I had to learn it. When I got here I was afraid of the popcorn maker because we didn't have popcorn on Krypton. Birds amazed me because there were no birds on Krypton – yes I know it's ironic since I now can fly like a bird. Barry, I was – I am – so afraid of losing you. Of losing someone else I loved because I was different that I hid it to long."

Kara was surprised when Barry pulled her into a hug. "You're not losing me," Barry said. "I can't tell you I'm not upset Kara. I do feel betrayed, feel lied to, but I can see your point. I can see why you didn't tell me and maybe I can't understand everything you lost but I know lost as well and I can't lose you either. I love you too much. We'll work this out."

"You are the best, you know that?" Kara said and leaned into Barry's shoulder once more. The two stayed like that for a while before Kara heard Clark asking if they could come outside now. "Yes, Clark come on out." Barry gave Kara a weird look. "Super hearing. He spied on us the whole time."

"Had to make sure I didn't need to kill Barry and I don't," Clark said coming out, the rest of the group behind him. Clark saw the need to lighten the mood and smirked. "And now that Barry knows, Kara Zor-El we have some unfinished business."

Kara knew Clark only called her by her true whole name when they were in mock battles, but she was too slow to avoid as Clark threw her into the air. "Oh you're going to get it Kal-El."

"You can try,' Clark teased flying after Kara.

Barry sat there shocked, looking up at Kara flying and play fighting her cousin – Superman. "I want to be scared for her but I think she's having fun," Barry said.

Lois smiled, knowing that was the bond. Barry was feeling Kara's emotions. "They are," Lois said sitting next to Barry with Jason on her lap. She noticed Eliza and Alex off to the side seeming to be arguing with each other. "How are you taking this?"

"Fine," Barry said, almost instinctively.

"Barry, I'm the only person on this planet who can possibly know how you're feeling. I probably felt stupider than you when I found out about Clark," Lois said.

"Doubt it," Barry mumbled.

"I was dating Clark Kent and interviewing Superman on rooftops at the same time without knowing they were the same person," Lois pointed out, making Barry look at her in shock. "Yeah, the glasses and the personality change thing really works well. I felt horrible for a while. Like I was cheating on Clark with Superman. Then he told me and I slapped him. Of course he didn't feel it. Kara," she suddenly looked up to the pair, "get a slap in on him will you?" Lois saw Kara slap Clark. "Thank you. They have…."

"Super hearing," Barry said.

"You get use to it," Lois said sympathetically, seeing the look on Barry's face. "I know how you feel. Betrayed, upset, and angry. Like you don't even know the person you have been dating this whole time." Lois took a breath as she looked up at the two Kryptonians again. "But you'll discover she's the same person she always was. There's just something extra to her to love and hate. And trust me you'll hate it at times."

"Like when?" Barry asked.

"You know why they do this?" Lois asked nodding her head up at the two.

"They like to fight each other," Barry guessed.

"Well yes," Lois said. "But they are super strong. It means every time Kara touches someone she has to be careful. She just can't take your hand and squeeze it. Or give you a big hug. If she doesn't pay attention to how much power she is putting behind her she can easily hurt you. The only person in the world they do not have to be careful with are each other."

'And J.J.?" Barry asked.

"No," Lois said. "Have to be careful with him too. He's more human." Lois took Barry's hand and squeezed it. "See this small gesture of comfort I am giving you? Kara has to be extra careful if she does it. Their powers truthfully make them alone in a way. A way you'll come to hate."

Barry took in what Lois said, glad she wasn't removing her hand. "What do you love?" Barry asked after a moment. "About the powers?"

Lois knew the answer right away as she felt the joy coming off Clark as the duo's mock-battle continued. The bond was what she loved the most, but she couldn't tell Barry that. Not when he was still forming the bond with Kara. Lois leaned in close and whispered so no one would hear, "ask Kara to take you flying."

"I've been flying with Super…. Clark," Barry said. "It was scary as hell."

"Clark threw you over his shoulder and raced back here. That's not the type of flying I am talking about," Lois said as Clark and Kara slammed into the ground and Jason laughed from his spot. "You two are a bad influence on Jason sometimes." Lois yelled at the two who continued to wrestle on the floor.

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara were outside watching the fireworks from a distance. "Kara," Barry said, thinking back to his conversation with Lois earlier. "Take me flying." Kara gave Barry a look.

"Seriously?" Kara asked and Barry nodded. "Okay."

"So how do we…." Barry started but stopped as Kara easily picked him up and they were in the air.

Barry was frightened for a moment. "Don't worry. I won't drop you," Kara said as she pulled Barry into a tighter hug and took Barry sailing across the sky, avoiding the locations where people were gathered for fireworks. Barry could see what Lois meant. The flying with Kara was amazing. He felt weightless in her arms and looking through the night sky. They ended up over the water.

"Look up there," Kara said taking one arm off Barry and pointing. "That star right there. That's Krypton's sun or use to be. That was my home."

"You've been up there? To so many planets," Barry said and Kara nodded. "I want to hear it all some day. Everything about your home. About your life before you came here. I want to know you fully because I love you Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. Your alien name because you're an alien, which I am starting to find very cool."

Kara smiled as she kissed Barry. "Let's go back to the house," Kara whispered when the kiss was over and flew Barry back.

-Superflash-

Alex had left the house through her bedroom window and headed to a local bar. She drank there until very late with former high school students she had barely known back then. She walked out of the bar drunk and onto the road. She barely saw the car coming towards her, but she did see the blur. It moved fast and moved her out of the way.

She was on her back on the sidewalk and the blur was gone. It took a minute for her thoughts to go to the only person who could have done it. "Kara," Alex hissed and ran towards home.

-Superflash-

Astra looked down as Alex ran off. "We're even now," she whispered, having been looking for a way to make up for putting Alex in the hospital all that time ago. Astra left to go rejoin her husband in getting their plan ready.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were on the couch making out. Barry was only in his boxers at the moment and Kara was also only in her underwear. They had the TV on to cover up any noise they made.

"In other news," the TV announcer said "billionaire Oliver Queen was found after five years missing…"

At that moment the door to the house slammed opened. "Where are you?" Kara heard Alex's voice as Barry had just been going to unbuckle Kara's bra.

Kara sighed. "Alex," Kara said as Barry got off her and she sat up, taking a blanket and putting it around her. "Be quiet. Everyone else is asleep."

"I won't be quiet!" Alex said. "You are butting your unwanted head into my life again."

"I don't know what you mean but keep your voice down. You're drunk. Go to sleep," Kara said.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Alex yelled and at that moment there was a cry from upstairs. Alex had woken Jason and Kara could hear everyone else stirring and starting to come down. "Oh here comes the other super freak." Alex said loudly as Clark, Lois holding Jason, and Eliza appeared.

Barry, for his part, was going to put on his pants and nearly fell over but Kara caught him. "I can get use to having a super girlfriend," Barry muttered as the lights were turned on.

"What's going on here?" Eliza asked as Lois went into the kitchen to get Jason a bottle.

"What's going on here is this stupid alien can't seem to stay out of my life," Alex said. "You were spying on me."

"Trust me she wasn't," Barry said from where he was.

"You're the only one who could have done that. Well you and this freak," Alex pointed at Clark.

"Go to bed Alex. Before you say something you regret," Clark said.

"No, I want to make something clear here," Alex said looking at Kara who stood up keeping the blanket around her as she did.

"Go right ahead, but know whatever you think I did I didn't," Kara said.

"I know you're spying on me and I don't like it. You know you were right before. I'm not your big sister and you're not my little sister. You never were. You're an unwanted alien parasite who came in and sucked the life out of me. I'm not letting you do it anymore."

"Alex!" Eliza yelled as she saw the look on Kara's face. None of them had been prepared for that. Even Clark looked shocked and it was hard to shock Superman. "Apologize."

"I will not apologize for finally speaking the truth," Alex said and then went right back out the door leaving the group standing there.

Kara finally reacted to the words, tears coming to her eyes and Barry pulled her into a hug and back onto the couch. "I can't do it anymore," Kara said. "I'm done getting hurt by her."

"I'll go grab her before she gets herself killed," Clark said, mad at the words Alex said but knowing her getting killed would not solve anything. "Maybe fly her right back to National."

Eliza looked at the scene in shocked as Clark left to go get Alex. She had no idea what to do anymore. Lois held Jason at the doorway. Even Jason sensed the mood in the room and refused his bottle, choosing to continue crying. "Come on Eliza. Let's go back upstairs," Lois said knowing Kara just needed Barry at the moment.

"What exactly were Barry and Kara doing down here anyway?" Eliza said as they headed up the stairs. Lois gave Eliza a look. "Okay, never mind. Alex is more of a problem than I can handle right now."

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Barry in-the-know now and he and Kara are closer than ever before. Alex and Kara, on the other hand, are not. But don't worry about them. Soon Alex will be getting a visit from a soon-to-be dear friend ;-). REVIEW.


	18. Escape to Solitude

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

An Escape to Solitude

Kara was in the kitchen of her and Barry's new apartment looking through one of her textbooks. The two had gotten a one-bedroom flat near campus now they were both in their final year, it suiting them better than dorming. "Sorry," Kara said as Barry walked in rubbing his shoulder. "It's not broken."

"Well that's good to know," Barry said. "We got a little…."

"Out of control last night," Kara said and Barry nodded. "I don't know what happened. When we started it just like the passion grew." Barry took his cup of coffee. "I can heat it up for you." Kara was almost instance with the response without even looking up at Barry.

"Yeah," Barry said and Kara took the mug of liquid and heat left her eyes as the coffee was heated up. Barry tried to reclaim the mug but found the coffee too hot now and left it on the counter for the time being. "I guess I should wait. How did you know the coffee was cold?" Barry added the last line as an afterthought.

"I don't know. I just kind of sensed you were unhappy with it," Kara said finally pushing aside her textbook. "That happens a lot with us. I feel like I always know…."

"How you're feeling," Barry finished the sentence for Kara who nodded. "Every time you're upset or happy I get the same way. Like I can sense it. I thought we were just getting in sync with each other, but it happens when I'm nowhere near you."

"Same," Kara said.

The two remained silent for a moment. "I got to ask. Is this anything Kryptonian?" Barry questioned after a few minutes.

"I doubt it. You're human," Kara said. "I could ask Clark though."

Barry nodded and Kara took out her cellphone and rang Clark's number.

"Hey Kara. Kind of busy at the moment," Clark said.

"I need to ask you something," Kara said.

"Make it fast," Clark said and Kara explained what was going on between her and Barry. "Oh it's finally happening? It's complete?"

"What's complete?" Kara asked.

"It's…" Kara heard a crash in the background. "I don't have the time to explain."

"Are you on Superman business?" Kara asked.

"Worst, Lois' dad is in town and trying to keep Jason from exposing us," Clark said. "It's working. Besides me having to run after him all the time. Me and Lois will be home later but…" Clark paused. "Going to text you directions to my Fortress. You'll find your answers there. Bring Barry with you. Then come over tonight."

Clark hung up before Kara could say anything else. Not long later Kara had a rather long text message. "Grab your winter coat. We're going on a trip." Kara told Barry.

-Superflash-

"Oh my god it's cold!" Barry said as they landed in front of the Fortress of Solitude. He was hugging himself to warm up.

"It IS the North Pole. Reason why I told you to bring your winter jacket. Not a 'slightly warmer' jacket," Kara said, laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"Why are you not cold? You don't have on a jacket," Barry said and Kara just lifted one eyebrow. "Seriously? Officially jealous."

"No you're not," Kara said. "You find it amusing."

"Can we go inside?" Barry asked.

"Once I figure out what Clark means by the key being under the mat," Kara said looking around and then back at her cellphone.

Barry was walking around trying to build up body heat when he tripped over something. Moving the snow away he saw a large yellow object. "I think I found it," Barry said making Kara look as Barry tried and failed to pick it up. "Oh god, that's heavy. No one could possibly pick that up except Super-" Barry looked at Kara as she gave him a 'come on' look. "Okay, still getting used to this a bit. Will you pick it up?"

Kara easily lifted the key from the ground and put it against the door. The door to the Fortress opened and Kara put the key back down before the two walked inside. "Oh wow," Kara said looking around and then a smile came across her face. "The ship that sent Kal-El here." Kara ran to the small ship. "I don't know where mine ended up."

Barry couldn't help but smile at the pure joy and excitement he felt coming from Kara. He, himself, was finding seeing a spaceship cool anyway. Kara was looking around at all the objects Clark had with curious excitement now. "Why are you confused?" Kara asked Barry as she felt his confusion.

"I guess I am just wondering why Clark never brought you here before," Barry said.

"He offered. About a million times. I always found an excuse not to come," Kara said and Barry felt sadness in her. "Always thought it would remind me too much of home."

Barry nodded and was about to say something when he was shocked by a strange, yet cute, little robot flying out. "Hello Kara Zor-El," the robot said.

"Hello Kalex," Kara said.

"A friend of yours?" Barry asked.

"They were robot servants of ours," Kara said.

"You had robot servants?" Barry said amazed. "Okay now I'm doubly-jealous."

"You still find it cool," Kara said. "Kalex, do you have any information on a Kryptonian and Human being able to feel each other's emotions?"

"Kal-El has asked the same question before," Kalex said. Kalex then simply turned left, confusing Kara until a hologram popped up.

"Uncle Jor," Kara said, and Barry could feel the sadness coming off her as he looked at a man who reminded him of Clark. Clearly Clark's father. Barry put an arm around Kara.

"Kara Zor-El, I am a hologram of your Uncle programed to answer questions for both you and my son Kal. The question you have asked is in regards to a Kryptonian Mental Bond with a human," Jor said.

"That's possible," Kara said having heard stories of Kryptonian mental bonds before as a child.

"Yes," Jor said. "Throughout our history when a Kryptonian has met their perfect match, the person who completes them, they have formed mental connections. With other species, such as human, these connections are weaker but still able to form so it is only possible to achieve an empathic bond. You will feel each other's emotions and be drawn to each other always." There was a light around Kara and Barry that Kara recognized as a scan. "You two have completed the mental bond. Congratulations on finding your other half. Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Kara said, her mouth suddenly dry, and the hologram turned off. "I'm sorry Barry," Kara instantly turned to look at him, "I had no idea this was possible."

Barry could feel the guilt coming off Kara and kissed her. "Hey, if there is anyone in the world I have to be mentally linked to I would choose you any day," Barry said softly and Kara smiled. "But you know if Clark has asked for this information before it means…"

"Him and Lois," Kara said in realization, and Barry nodded. "Well let's get back to Metropolis and we'll pay my cousin a visit tonight."

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara walked into Lois and Clark's apartment. "How did you like the Fortress?" Clark asked as Jason ran over to his aunt and asked to be picked up as usual.

Kara picked up the little boy. "It was amazing," Kara said hugging her cousin with her free arm.

"Well there's one of my favorite humans on Earth," Lois said coming out of the bedroom. The new baby was starting to show. Lois went to hug Barry who responded with an 'ow'. "Oh she got you in the bedroom?" Lois asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Barry said.

"I had that injury more than once," Lois said. "Did you ice it?"

"Yeah I did," Barry said. "How many different injuries have you gotten in the bedroom?" he added incredulously.

"How much time do you have?' Lois asked.

Kara and Clark looked at the scene, then at each other. "Not sure I like this weird relationship your boyfriend and my wife have," Clark said and Kara nodded. Since Barry has been in the know, Barry and Lois have gotten super close. They did have a lot in common, Kara did have to reason with herself. "Before you continue discussing your sex life, remember Lois sleeps with me and Barry sleeps with Kara. It's a little weird." Clark pointed out.

"He does have a point," Barry said.

"I'll email you a list of things to watch out for," Lois said quickly and with a wink to Barry. "More importantly don't let them forget to keep their super strength under control. Every once in a while remind her, if you can."

"Not what we came here to talk about," Kara said quickly herself, getting embarrassed and holding up her hands.

"Let me just put Jason to bed and then we can talk," Lois said.

"You really think this little guy is sleeping?" Clark asked, pointing at the excited Jason who was practically jumping up and down in Kara's lap.

"Okay, point," Lois said and they all sat down. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell us? You clearly knew we were forming this bond?"

"Any outside influence could have destroyed it. It needed to form on it's own," Clark said and the next hour or so was filled with questions to the two. Clark and Lois gave them tips they had discovered on how to keep each other's emotions in check. They were warned big emotions would always get through the bond however.

"Okay now he needs to sleep," Lois said when the two were done and seeing Jason practically falling asleep in Kara's arms.

"I'll put him to bed," Kara said with a smile, standing up and started to sing to the little boy in her language, bringing him to his room.

"He does fall asleep to those songs," Clark said noticing Barry eyes had followed Kara as she left. "Maybe we should have her record them for us." Lois smiled, taking her husband's hand. It was nice having the entire family together.

AN: Okay hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW.


	19. Turning Point

Karry Universe

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

Turning Point

Alex was in the back of the police car, her head against the window, a nonchalant look on her face. She was looking out as a largely built African-American man came and talked to the police officers. A few minutes later one of the officers opened the door and grabbed her roughly by the arm to take her out. He undid her handcuffs and handed her off to the African-American man.

"All yours," the officer said as the other man took off his jacket and placed it around Alex and then lead Alex to his car. He opened the door to the passenger side for Alex and sat her in, closing the door behind her.

Alex passed out at this point and when she came through she was in a strange apartment she had never been to before. That wasn't unusual for her, but what was unusual was she was completely clothed and there was no naked guy, girl or both next to her.

"You're lucky," Alex heard a voice and sat up to see an African-American man by the door to the room. Faded memories came back to Alex. "You got me away from the cops?" her voice was still slurred.

"So you do remember. I was debating with myself on whether you would or not," the man said. "Good thing you crashed your car into a street light and no one but you got hurt. I was able to smooth things over."

"Didn't ask you to," Alex said getting up, instantly feeling the familiar migraine and dizziness that came hand-in-hand with her hangovers. She wondered if her body would ever get used to them. "Who are you anyway? And how did you get me off?"

"Director Hank Henshaw and there's a lot an FBI agent can do," the man said.

"FBI? You're with the FBI?" Alex asked, now ignoring her hangover as a hundred thoughts went through what they could of her aching mind – mainly about her dad and Kara.

"No," the man said. "I work for a different branch of the government. A secret one. One that deals with stranger people than humans. People like the little sister you've been sharing a bathroom with since you were 15."

Alex knew what Henshaw meant right away. She knew this guy tracked down aliens and she groaned. "I don't have a sister," she snapped, not having thought of Kara as anything other than 'Kara' since the incident during Memorial Day weekend. "All I have is a little pest my parents took in who is nothing strange at all." Why was she still protecting Kara? Not even telling this Henshaw what she really was. It wasn't like she cared for Kara still.

Hank looked at her. "Interesting. You refuse to call her your sister, but there is still something inside of you wanting to protect her," Hank said, verbalizing Alex's thoughts. "But let's get this out of the way. She is Kara Zor-El and her cousin Clark Kent is Kal-El and Superman. We've known that for a while and we have no interest in either one of them. Kara can live in peace. Marry that boy of hers and have kids if she wants. I'm not after her. That's not why you're here."

"Then what is?" Alex asked.

"You're a scientist, well not lately, but you have the brains somewhere in there. You are miraculously still in good physical condition. You can be trained for fieldwork and you know more about aliens than most. The agency can use someone like you. If you can get your life together."

Alex laughed. "Another one. This time someone I don't even know. I'll tell you what I told everyone else: It's my life. I'll live it how I want, thanks."

"Alex, you can protect not only your sister but the world," Hank reasoned calmly.

"I don't have a sister and unless you're arresting me I want to go," Alex said.

"You're free to go any time," Hank said watching as Alex stood up. "But…" Hank took a card out of his pocket. "My business card. When you're ready. Call me."

"Don't hold your breath," Alex snorted, but took the card regardless.

-Superflash-

Nearly a month later, Alex was walking to her apartment door. She had just gotten out of the hospital suffering an overdose – this one having left her at death's door, apparently. The alcohol drinking had turned into drug-use as well.

There was a note on her door with a warning of eviction if she didn't pay the rent soon. She wasn't surprised. She had been fired from her job a while back and cash was starting to run out.

She went inside and slumped down on her chair, still feeling weak. "What have I done?" Alex asked herself. Ever since she had woken in the ward she'd had a nagging sensation in her brain, she'd put it down to having no-one there for her when she woke; no friends, no 'Kara', not even her mother… She had no job, no-one who cared for her anymore. All she had was one-night stands and her drugs. She was starting to see what everyone else saw. She had a problem. On a whim, she took out her phone and dialed a familiar number she hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Hello, you reached Kara Danvers. I'm too busy right now…." Alex didn't listen to the rest of the message as she hung up the phone. There hadn't been enough rings for it to go to voice mail, but too many rings for the phone to be turned off. Kara had rejected her call.

Alex didn't know why she was surprised. She was the one who insisted they were no longer sisters. She's the one who threw Kara away and called her awful things. She was the one who destroyed the best relationship she had ever had with anyone simply because of a boy.

Alex stood up and took a carving knife from the kitchen; it was still clean from non-use. She stared at it, almost seeing through it as she thought. No one needed her any more, no one would care if she were gone. She held the knife over one of her wrists. How long did it take to bleed out? Before it was all over…?

Almost like it was calling to her in spite of her situation, her eyes caught sight of the card on the counter. She remembered putting it there the moment she had gotten back from seeing the man, planning on throwing it away but forgetting all about it since – no doubt due to her addictions. Dropping the knife on the counter, she picked up the card. It had collected dust which Alex had to blow away. The name 'Hank Henshaw' read clearly on it with a number. She remembered the man who had talked to her. He had offered her a purpose in life. Something she was seriously lacking right now.

Alex put her hand back in her pocket and extracted the phone she'd used to dial Kara, this time dialing the number on the card. "Director Henshaw," the same voice answered the phone.

"It's Alex," Alex said, her voice rough. "I think I'm ready."

"Where are you?" Hank asked and Alex told him. "I'll pick you up soon."

-Superflash-

Alex looked around the base, amazed at all the equipment as she listened to Hank speak about her training. She would be learning to take on anything, to fight, to negotiate, to survive. "There is one thing though." Hank seemed to pause in what he was informing her as he looked her directly in the eyes now, "You have to be sober. I know someone who runs a program. You'll enter it." Even though it was almost already an order, Alex nodded immediately. She wanted to get her life back together. "Good I'll give you her number."

"One question," Alex said and Hank nodded. "Is that my sisters' ship?" Alex pointed at the pod in the room, shocking herself as she called Kara something she hasn't called her in a while, but Hank smiled.

"Back to sister huh?" Hank asked, making Alex look down in thought. She was getting her life back on track, but was it enough for Kara? Would she ever want Alex back? "Yes. Yes, it is. We collected it after her cousin picked her up."

-Superflash-

A month later Alex was receiving her one-month sobriety chip. It had been the hardest month of her life. Not only did she have to deal with going through withdrawal, but she had also started her DEO training. That was difficult as it was. Put early sobriety on top of it and it was hell, but it was all worth it.

She was with the members of her AA group celebrating when Hank walked in. "Director, what are you doing here?" Alex asked Hank.

"Well, you're my best new trainee and this is an important moment," Hank said. "I'm proud of you."

"Hank," a blond said. Christie, her name was, had become a sort of friend and was also Alex's sponsor. She was also the person who knew Hank in the same way Alex did. The group Alex was in was made up of DEO members, ex members, or people who knew about the DEO in some other way. A safe place they could talk about anything including their jobs. "So you came to celebrate helping this one get through a month."

"Yes," Hank said with a smile.

"Where's your family?" someone else in the group asked Alex. "This is a big moment. They would want to be here."

"You know it's not a private event. We're not in the DEO, you could have invited anyone," another member of the group said.

"My family is far away. Besides they don't know," Alex said surprising the group and trying not to look disappointed at this, with herself. "I never told them I was getting sober. Didn't want to get their hopes up in case this went sideways."

"What's really going on?" Christie asked seeing the way Alex looked as she talked about her family. "What did you do to them?" Alex didn't answer. "Or maybe it's just one member. You mentioned a little sister a couple of times. Only member of your family you actually ever mentioned besides your deceased dad. What did you do to her?"

"I said things to her that can never be unsaid," Alex said, not wanting to talk about it but talking nonetheless.

"Sounds like you owe her an amends," the oldest women in the room said.

"I can't," Alex said. "She rejects my calls."

"So go to her in person," Christie suggested. "Make her listen to you."

"She lives in Metropolis. I'm still in training for my job," Alex said.

"You know you _can_ take some time off," Hank said knowing this was important. "I'll even pay for your ticket. Make things right with Kara. I know it's killing you."

"I don't know where her apartment is," Alex said trying to get out of this, not ready yet to face this demon.

"I do," Hank said. "There are perks where we work."

"Alex, for as long as you keep denying this, you're closer to going back on the bottle," Christie said, ever the Sponsor. "Go make things right." Alex looked at everyone in her AA group and then at Hank. She finally nodded.

-Superflash-

Kara was smiling as Iris made her move. Kara and Barry had Iris and her new boyfriend over for a game night and they were playing scrabble. This boyfriend was nicer than some of the other ones Iris had had over the years but Kara could tell he was almost gone as well. She knew her friend too well for that. "Kara your turn," Iris said as she turned the board to her friend and former roommate. Iris had been a little upset when Kara had decided to live off-campus, but then she had become a dorm advisor and got her own single-person room anyway.

Kara looked at the board and then her letters as she put the word 'cat' on the board. "Five points times by three for a triple word so 15." Kara smiled even though she was a little behind.

That was when her cellphone rang. "It's Clark," Kara said. "I'll be right back." Kara got up and picked up the phone, walking into the bedroom for some privacy as she talked.

Before Barry could make his move there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door, surprised to see Alex there. "Hi," Barry said looking at his girlfriend sister, not sure what else to say. He knew the situation between her and Kara. They hadn't spoken for months. "You cut your hair." Every other time Barry had seen Alex she had long hair but now she had it short.

Alex nodded. "Is Kara here?" Alex asked.

"Not so sure she wants to…." Barry couldn't finish his sentence as Kara came out of the room calling his name, but paused when she saw Alex.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Kara stopped her before she could. "No. I can't deal with you or your crap right now. I don't know what you're doing here, but not today," Kara said. "Barry, Lois went into labor."

"I thought there was still a week before her due date," Barry said, turning to her.

"She's early," Kara said. "We got to get to the hospital. I have to watch Jason and, well Lois wants you there."

"Of course," Barry said.

"Iris, mind cleaning up and locking up?" Kara asked her friend.

"I got it. Go," Iris said waving them off.

Kara and Barry pushed past Alex and out of the way before Alex could say anything else. Alex was left standing there for a second before she sighed to herself and left.

-Superflash-

Alex had walked aimlessly around the city for hours, not sure where she was going until she ended up at a bar. She sat at the bar looking down at her chip. She hadn't ordered anything yet. "Month sober," the bartender said, seeing the chip. Alex nodded. "Want to ruin it now?"

"I don't know," Alex said, the release of alcohol seeming so good after the way Kara had treated her, but knowing she would destroy her new job if she did.

"Call your Sponsor," the bartender said. "And after that if you really want I'll give you a drink."

Alex nodded, took out her phone and called Christie. "Hey Alex, how's it going?" Christie asked.

"Not so good," Alex said. "I'm at a bar."

"Did you drink?" Christie asked.

"No," Alex said. "But I want to."

"Tell me what happened," Christie said and Alex explained about her encounter with Kara. "She didn't reject you. She rejected drunk you. She doesn't know there is a difference yet. Don't go back to being the person she rejected. Find her and show her you're different."

"I don't know which hospital they brought Lois to," Alex said.

"Then find out," Christie said.

"Thank you," Alex said and hung up. "I won't be taking that drink."

"Well I thought there was something different about you," Alex heard a voice and turned around to see Iris. "You're sober now aren't you?"

"One month," Alex said. "Came here to make amends."

"Well Lois and Clark just had a baby girl I'm told. They're at St. Joseph's," Iris said. "Go see her."

"Thank you," Alex said getting up.

"Alex," Iris said. "Don't hurt her again though. You don't know how miserable you made her."

"I won't," Alex said. "And Iris, I owe you an amends too. I'm sorry about calling you a loser and what happened at that bar. You didn't deserve it. You were being a good friend to my sister."

"All forgiven," Iris said. "Nice to know she's your sister once more."

-Superflash-

Alex stood outside the hospital room. She had bought a little stuffed animal, figuring she shouldn't show up empty-handed. "There was something different this time," she heard Lois say through the open door. "You said it differently."

"I said the same thing as I did for Ja," Kara responded. "The only real difference was the end where I said 'Ella Kal-El daughter of Lois'."

"I can't believe Ella is a name both here and there," Clark commented. He was holding Jason and smiling at his cousin who was holding his daughter. "Lucky I guess."

The group didn't notice Alex. Barry was sitting on the bed besides Lois smiling and looking at his girlfriend. Kara was standing up and looking down in her arms at the little girl she was holding. Lois was in the bed smiling, looking to and then held out her arms to Clark.

"Give me my boy," Lois said and Clark putting Jason on the bed who crawled over into his mommy's lap. "There's your sister." Jason smiled and laughed even though the little boy couldn't possibly know what was going on.

"Ja and Ella," Kara said with a smile.

They looked like the perfect family to Alex. She almost didn't wanted to ruin the moment, but of course she did as Barry turned his head and saw her. He didn't even say anything as Kara looked up at him and he nodded his head. Kara turned around still holding the little girl and then Lois and Clark eyes turned to her. She noticed the looks she was getting from everyone and she knew she deserved them.

"I bought this," Alex said dumbly, holding the stuff animal up as a sign of peace. "I don't want to ruin anything. Kara I just need a word."

"You don't have to Kara," Barry said feeling Kara's emotions; angry, annoyance and a tinge of sadness mainly. She was hurt, it was all still raw to her.

"No, I do," Kara said. "And I think it's your turn to hold Ella." Kara passed her niece to Barry and then walked out, passed Alex and out of the room. Alex followed. "Your drama ruined Jason's birth and now you want to bring it into Ella's birth. I guess you don't care. Say whatever you want and then get out."

Alex tried not to be hurt by the words. She knew Kara was just trying to protect her family. Still, she took her one-month chip out of her pocket and showed it to Kara. "So what, you have a gambling problem now too?" Kara asked clearly not knowing what Alex was showing her. "Are you here for money? Because I'm not giving you any and you know Eliza cut you off."

Alex sighed. Sometimes it was hard having a sister who did not know everything about human life. "I don't have a gambling problem and I'm not here for money. This is my one month chip," Alex said and knew Kara was still confused. "Look at the words. One month sober. I'm in a program Kara." She could see the shock on Kara's face. Kara didn't move or say anything, now holding the chip; Alex was thankful for her silence. "And part of my program is making amends to people I've wronged. I can't think of anyone I wronged more than you."

Kara went to say something but Alex held up a hand. "Please let me finish and after that you can tell me to go to hell if you want. I deserve it," Alex said. "Kara, when I started drinking, and I'm not blaming you for my problem here, this was my entire fault, but when I started most of the reason was I believed you didn't need me anymore. I felt so lost and there was a release in drinking and those feeling of you not needing me switched into feelings of anger at you. Anger for no real reason. Anger you didn't deserve. Everything I said to you was simply horrible, I won't even try to justify them, and there is no way I could possibly make it up to you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but just know I am sorry. If you want me to leave right now and never come back I will, but I really hope you can forgive because I…." Alex stopped. There were tears running down her face now, tears she hadn't tried to stop as she looked, almost longingly, into her sister's blank face, "I really want my little sister back."

Alex was really crying now, blinded by the tears, and was shocked when she felt two arms wrap their way around her. Kara was hugging her. "I will always be your little sister," Kara whispered in her ear. Alex put her own arms around Kara now and cried into her sister.

"I thought you hated me," Alex sobbed.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Angry with you, yes. Hurt by you yes," Kara said.

"You rejected my calls," Alex interjected.

"Not because I hated you. I rejected them so I wouldn't get hurt by you," Kara said. "I didn't know you were getting better. Eliza never told me."

"She didn't know," Alex confessed. "I couldn't face her or you for the longest time. I have a new job at a different lab. I'm putting my life together."

"I'm glad," Kara said, realizing Alex from the hug, "and I want to be there for you, but there is one thing Alex. We clearly have issues we need to clear up. Most of them can wait until another time but you got to know. Barry is around to stay."

Alex nodded. "I get that," Alex said. "I do actually like him. I never had a real problem with him but I have to make things right with him too – and Clark and Lois. Can I come back into the room?"

Kara nodded, after wiping away a few stray tears herself, lead Alex back into the room. The people in the room had changed position. Lois was now holding Ella. Barry was sitting on a chair with Jason on his lap. Clark was besides his wife. "I'm sure Clark spied on us and told you all everything" Kara stated aloofly. They all made faces and tried to deny before they admitted it. Kara laughed as she took the seat next to Barry. Jason giggled and jumped from Barry to Kara, making Kara catch him and Barry scream in momentary pain.

Alex stood by the doorway watching the scene, feeling she didn't belong. "Barry, I got to apologize for everything I said and did to you. I'm sorry about the black eye you got trying to protect me and I'm very glad Kara found someone she clearly loves so much." She said this in one breath, focusing on Barry who smiled and nodded.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm glad your getting better."

"Clark, I'm sorry I called you a super freak a couple of times and your son an imp and said a lot of nasty things about you. Some to your face and some not," Alex said, the words coming to her from she didn't know where, but glad they were. "I'm glad you were there for Kara when I couldn't be." Clark nodded but said nothing.

"Lois I'm sorry I was very vocal to people that you were a b- well, someone who doesn't deserve the fame she has. You didn't deserve anything I said or did either. I had no right to say it. Also thank you, too for always being there for Kara when I messed up. I know its everyone in this room who got her over what I did and I'll go now." She turned around to leave.

"Alex," Lois said. "Stay. Come meet the new member of the family."

"Seriously?" Alex asked, turning to look at Lois in shock.

"Yes," Lois said. "You messed up, but you're trying to make it right. You're family too. Come here and say hello."

Alex walked up to the bed, a little shaky, and looked down at the little baby. "Ella, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Ella Martha Kent," Lois said. "Or what was her Kryptonian name Kara? Ella what?"

"Ella Kal-El," Kara said.

"Wait, Kal-El is his Kryptonian name," Alex asked, nodding to Clark.

"Girls take their father entire name," Kara said. "Zor was my father's name."

"Krypton has weird tradition," Clark said smiling solemnly.

"Which you should make an effort to know," Lois said. 'The only way our kids will know half of themselves is through Kara."

"I'm trying to learn Kryptonese," Clark pointed out.

"I'll learn it before you," Lois mumbled.

"I think I'll learn it first," Barry said with a smile.

"Can I take bets on Ja learning it first?" Kara asked and the group laughed. Alex smiled and chuckled, finally feeling like she belonged here.

AN: Aaaaaaand good Alex is back. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Life Beyond College

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is mine though

Note: hey everyone, you all know of my friend and beta Terrance Sigma by now. He's writing another Karry, a sequel to his last one SuperEarth. This one is called Super Double and it's really awesome. You also don't have to have read SuperEarth to understand it, although I highly recommend reading that story to. They have the masters seal of approvable (if you don't understand the master reference look at my pen name. lol.).

Life Beyond College – A Very Karry Graduation

Kara and Barry almost couldn't believe this day was here. After four long years they were graduating from college. Kara was excited and also a bit nervous. She had loved her college years. She had grown and adapted to Earth life more in these past four years than she had before. She also wasn't too sure what was coming after. What did a normal person do after finishing their educational years? There was talk of 'jobs' and 'careers' recently, so she supposed she'd have to find one of those.

There was no time to think about that now though as they waited out the ceremony and finally walked down to get their diplomas, celebrating with their other graduates. And then college was over.

After everything was done Kara, Barry, and Iris met up with their families. Clark, Lois, and their kids were there. Ella had on a pair of tiny sunglasses that Lois had informed Kara a week ago keeps her from using her inherited powers; Kara had to laugh, as it seemed Ella had gotten super strength and heat vision.

"I'm so proud of you," Eliza said hugging Kara and then so did Clark and Lois.

"Ker-wah," Jason yelled holding out his hands. The little boy had added Kara's name to his vocabulary, which always made Kara smile even if he did get it wrong. Kara took the boy as Joe was hugging Barry and Iris.

"Kara come here," Joe said after he was done and held out a hand to her. Kara went over and accepted the hug from Joe as Lois went to hug Barry and Iris followed by Clark and Eliza. "We're all going out together to celebrate right?"

"Already made reservations," Clark said with a smile. That night the group celebrated properly.

-Superflash-

Kara was nervous as she was in the elevator at CatCo Worldwide Media. It was about a month after graduation when she and Barry had been in National City visiting Alex when Kara heard of the job as Cat Grant's Personal Assistant being open. Barry was a bit unsure why Kara wanted the job, but he knew she did. He could feel her needs.

Truthfully Kara could have stayed in Metropolis and gotten a job at the Daily Planet. Clark and Lois had offered it to her but Kara didn't want to ride on her cousin coat-tails. She wanted to learn the business herself in her own way.

Kara walked out of the elevator on the correct floor, somewhere near the top, and almost bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," Kara said picking up her resume, which had fallen on the floor. The man bent down and helped her pick it up, though.

"No problem. I'm Winn," the guy said nervously at Kara, there was a small grin on his face and he seemed to move a hand to his pointed hair. Kara didn't take any notice of this in though as she gave him an awkward smile in response.

"Kara Danvers," Kara said shaking Winn's hand.

"Oh, strong handshake," Winn said a moment later.

"I hear that's good for a job interview," Kara said.

"You're here for Cat Grant's PA position?" Winn asked, knowing that was the only job available on this floor and Kara nodded. "Good luck!"

"Where's my 10:15?" Cat Grant's voice could be heard yelling out as a dark-haired, pale woman walked out of the office.

'That would be me," Kara said walking towards the office as the other woman stood next to Winn.

"I'm sure that job is mine," the woman said, confident eking off her.

Winn looked at Siobhan. She worked at CatCo on a different floor as a fact checker but had wanted to move up. She figured the best way was to become Cat's Assistant. Winn and Siobhan also had an on-again/off-again relationship that consisted more of jumping each other when the mood took them. It was working for them, at least.

"Wait and see," Winn said.

Kara walked into the office. "Another millennial," Cat Grant sighed upon seeing her. "I asked them not to send me anymore millennials! Your generation, it's all 'look how special I am'." Cat Grant made quotation marks in the air as she spoke, a look of severe annoyance in her voice as she sat herself, resignedly, behind her rather large desk. "So tell me what makes you special."

Kara hadn't been expecting the interview to start like this. She had been expecting to talk about her degrees in communications and art. "Nothing," Kara said, quite truthful of herself. "Oh there are people out there who think I'm special." It was true. Every once in a while people recognized her as the hero who saved Superman a few years ago now. It had become less and less over time but still happened. "And I could come in here and tell you what they see. Tell you about the time I ran into a burning building to save people inside. Tell you Superman himself called me a hero." Cat Grant lifted on eyebrow at that, but remained stony-faced. "But that's not me. Not the real me. Those were moments I reacted to. I'm nothing special. I'm an average girl, with an average life, with less than average eyesight." Kara made a joke about her glasses. "But I'm a hard worker. I try my best. If I wanted an easy life I would have taken the job my cousin and his wife offered me at the Daily Planet."

"Your cousin?" Cat cut Kara off.

"Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane," Kara said. "I would have lived an easy life with them, but I'm here because I don't want it easy. I want to learn. I want to be your Assistant. I want to help you with whatever you need. If you give me a chance I will do whatever you want like…" Kara lowered her glasses a fraction and saw Cat's pill box in her desk draw which was nearly empty "go to the pharmacy to pick up your prescriptions."

"Funny you should mention that…."

"I think your pen's out of ink," Kara said seeing no ink in the pen too. Cat went to test it out to find Kara was right as Kara grabbed another pen out of a cup and handed it to her. "I could do this job. Just want to help."

"How close are you to your cousin and his wife?" Cat asked.

"I'm godmother to their kids," Kara said.

"I should throw you out of this office just for that," Cat said, but was looking Kara up and down. "But for some reason I like you. You start on Monday. Oh and Kiera, if I find your spying on me for your cousin you'll be fired so fast it will make your head spin."

"Won't happen," Kara said with a smile deciding not to correct her name; she wasn't brave enough for that.

"Good," Cat said getting up. "You, Warren" Cat pointed at Winn. "Take Kiera here to security to get her ID badge."

"Yes ma'am," Winn said as Cat went back to her desk.

"You got the job?" Winn now asked as Kara nodded. "Congratulations, I think." He had seen the last few assistants come and go like there was a revolving door to Cat's office – most of them in tears too. "Come on. Security's downstairs."

-Superflash-

Kara walked into Alex's apartment where Barry was waiting. "You got the job," Barry said appreciatively, having known the moment Kara got it from their empathic connection.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling but then felt Barry emotions too. He was happy for her but also dejected. 'What's wrong?"

"I was going to try to get a job here in National so we could stay together but Joe got me a job in Central. As a CSI. It's like a dream come true, Kara. As a CSI in my home city I could look into my mom's death. Maybe get my father off too," Barry said, an imploring tone to his voice.

'You were hoping I didn't get the job so I would move to Central with you," Kara said taking a seat on a chair near Barry. "But I got the job and this is like a dream come true for me. I can't give it up Barry."

"And I can't give up my dream either," Barry said sadly. They sat there for a moment in silence, not sure what to say. "This is crazy. We're empathically linked to each other. We can't split up."

"You're empathically linked to one another?" they heard a voice. Neither had notice Alex walk into the apartment. Kara and Barry looked at each other. They had told no-one but Clark and Lois about their bond. "Okay never mind. I get it. Some weird Kryptonian thing. Ignore me."

"You know me living in National City and you living in Central City is barely being separated. They are sister cities. It's like what an hour's car drive," Kara said.

"Less if you speed and have no traffic," Barry added.

"And I can fly faster than that," Kara said. "Was already planning on using my flying and speed to keep seeing Jason and Ella as often as possible. So I can use it to go see you too. I think we can keep up a barely-long distance relationship for a bit to see how our jobs go."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Barry said smiling now and then went to kiss Kara

"You know you're a little too free with your powers," Alex said cautiously and Kara gave her a look, "Okay, okay, I know. I got to stop being so overprotective." That had been one of the things the two had been working on since Alex made her amends. "Go back to kissing." Alex waved her hands carelessly at them as Kara laughed and, indeed, went back to kissing Barry.

AN: Okay this was a short middle chapter to explain things. Yes, I started Siobhan just a little but she won't become Silver Banshee for a while. REVIEW.


	21. The Making of a Hero

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, but the idea is mine. ;-)

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTES

Note 1: I do have plans for Oliver and some of the Starling (Star) City group, but I want everyone to know I DO NOT WATCH ARROW. My knowledge of Arrow comes from the crossovers with Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. Also my Beta Terrance Sigma watches Arrow so he's heavily involved with keeping the character and timelines right.

Note 2: Okay there is a very large time jump between the end of last chapter and this chapter. Just a warning here but people have been wanting this, so the Karry Master obeys.

Note 3: As mentioned above, this is definitely the chapter everyone has been waiting for. So without anything further ado…. DRUM ROLL AGAIN PLEASE!

The Making of a Hero

Barry sat in his lab looking around in exhaustion. After he had finally gotten back from Starling, having met the infamous Oliver Queen and befriended the geeky Felicity Smoak too, intending to run a lead for his mother's death but coming back blank, except for his run-in with one of Starling's current hero Vigilante, the Arrow – who was actually Oliver himself, it was complicated – he had come back to Central City to find his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him.

They had both gotten vacation time from their jobs. They were going to watch STAR Labs turn on their Particle Accelerator and then they were going on vacation together.

After over a year of living apart both of them knew they couldn't take it anymore. They wanted to be together. The only problem was that they had a disagreement on who should move. Kara wanted Barry to move to National City while Barry wanted Kara to move to Central. It had ended in a big fight and Barry retreated to his lab to think and rest.

Now he was regretting leaving Kara there angry. He could feel her annoyance through their bond and undoubtedly she could feel his guilt and frustration in return. He went into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. He opened it up to look upon the diamond ring inside. While in Starling he had asked Felicity and Sara Lance to help him get the perfect ring for Kara. He was planning to propose during their vacation.

Barry put the ring away and closed his eyes. He felt Kara's emotions and sent out positive vibes to her, not wanting either to be angry for long. He was glad when Kara sent back positive emotions as well. It was better than saying I'm sorry for the two of them. They still needed to discuss living arrangements, but they were good with each other now. Simple as that. Barry was going to go find her, but that was when he heard an explosion.

Opening his eyes in shock, Barry directed his sight to the window where he had the perfect view of STAR Labs in the distance. He'd known he was going to miss the switching on of the accelerator the moment he had stormed away from Kara and part of that was the reason he'd felt so angry to start with, but now he was glad – something had gone wrong.

Moving over to his television to turn it on and see what the news coverage was saying, he didn't make it that far when his peripheral vision was alerted to something unusual. Turning, he noticed the liquid contents to his random experiments were… they were levitating! That wasn't good.

Before he could do any more, there was another explosion of sound, he saw a second of falling, shattered glass and a bright light, there was pain and then… nothing else.

-Superflash-

Kara smiled at the positive emotions she felt from Barry. It had been such a stupid fight. She loved being Ms. Grant assistant but she had decided she'd give it up in a moment for him. She could seek other opportunities; maybe ask Iris what media positions were open in Central. She was going to go find him when she heard the explosion. She looked towards STAR labs, using her superior sight to see as far as she could. She could tell something had gone wrong – something had happened at the Labs.

Not a moment later she felt a pain in her heart. A pain from Barry and then emptiness. She almost saw the lightning hit him in her sub-concision. Everyone around her was so panicked by the sudden disaster, even the electricity blacking out, that they didn't see her speed off faster than anyone should be able to. "Barry!" Kara yelled, running into his lab to find him on the floor. His lab looks like it had been trashed and he was surrounded by shattered glass from the broken skylight above him. "Barry..." Kara ran over to him. She could hear a heartbeat, using her x-ray vision to see his heart, but it was faintly beating.

"No, no," Kara said tears brimming in her eyes as she picked him up. She flew as fast as she could to the hospital and ran inside barely caring about her secret. Only remembering to make it look like she was struggling to carry Barry at last moment. "He needs a doctor!" Kara yelled and a gurney seemed to appear out of nowhere, she put him on it as a few nurses seemed to appear to grab the thing.

"Barry…" Kara said trying to stay with him but being pulled back. She didn't realize that soon the hospital would be overflowing from the Particle Accelerator incident.

"Let them do their job," a nurse said as Barry was wheeled away from her, and Kara nodded knowing she had to. "Are you family?" Kara shook her head. "Relationship to him?"

"Girlfriend," Kara said.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"He was struck by lightning," Kara said, causing the nurse to do a double-take but didn't give her a chance to ask more as she gave the nurse Barry's name and any other information she had. "You've got to save him."

"We'll try. Go call his family," the nurse said and Kara knew she had to.

After the call with Iris, Kara barely took in anything more. She didn't react when Iris and Joe came running into the hospital. She barely saw the craziness around her – the explosion had caused a lot of injuries, the hospital soon overflowing, but Kara didn't notice anything. Her super hearing, though, seemed out of control. She heard voices announcing people dead. She heard people talking about injuries. She heard people mention strange mutations.

"Family of Barry Allen?" a doctor finally called and Joe stood up. Kara looked up too, almost not seeing the doctor though.

"I'm his father," Joe said. "Is he alright?"

"We managed to stabilized him, but…" the doctor looked at the group. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's too unknown what's going on since the explosion at STAR Labs… We do know Mr. Allen is in a coma and I can't make any promises. I would prepare yourselves for the worse as he may never wake up."

"Can we see him?" Iris asked, her voice hollow as her eyes glistened with tears. The doctor nodded and showed the group to a room where Barry was on a bed. Iris and Joe went right to his side, but Kara stood at the door looking at him. She felt completely numb. All her super powers seemed to have died as the doctor spoke – she could barely hear what was being said around her now, let alone elsewhere in the hospital.

As she looked at him it was like she was seeing more than just him, though. She was seeing her parents. Hearing them telling her to protect her cousin. Seeing her planet destroyed. Seeing her cousin for the first time when she landed. Knowing she failed. Failed protecting him. Seeing Barry lying there. She had failed him too.

As the realization hit her, the numbness in her body seemed to lift. Voices exploded all around her. She could hear everyone in the hospital suffering. The hospital staff panicking. She had failed everyone. Everyone she could have protected. Her eyes couldn't leave Barry though. The man she loved more than anything was in a coma, possibly dying because she did not save him.

"Kara," Iris said finally noticing that Kara remained frozen on the spot. She had never seen such a look on her friend's face. She looked so small, too. Like she was broken. Kara finally looked at Iris, her eyes heavy, and then turned, running out of the room. "Kara?"

"Iris," Joe said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, his voice quaking. "I think Kara is having bad flashbacks. She needs someone closer to her than us, but she'll be back. She loves Barry and until she does we're here for him." Tears were running down his face too, but he had to be strong for his daughter, and for Barry, as he pulled Iris into a hug.

-Superflash-

"Both kids are asleep. Nothing is on fire and no beds broke. I think we need a bigger apartment though," Clark said walking out of the bedroom seeing his wife glued to the TV. "How is everything?"

"Central is a mess," Lois said. "The particle accelerator explosion is causing a lot of death. They haven't been able to count them all yet."

"Maybe I should fly out there to see…" Before Clark could finish his sentence there was a gust of wind, a blur, and a force hit into him so hard he nearly fell back. Lois jumped. Clark was almost ready to fight before he heard the crying and realized who was hugging him. "Kara!" Clark was shocked and looked to Lois. It took a moment before he put his arms around his weeping cousin and then picked her up.

He sat down on the couch and held her on his lap, letting her cry. "What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Barry – lightning – coma," was all Clark and Lois could make out through Kara's tears. It was enough to make the two understand though what had happened. Clark held his cousin tighter and Lois came over to rub her back. They stayed that way until Kara had cried herself to sleep.

"Get up," Lois whispered and Clark stood up and watched as Lois set up the couch-bed. When she was done Clark gently put Kara onto the bed and then followed Lois into their bedroom where she was looking around in the closet for blankets and pillows. Tears were forming in Lois's eyes now.

"Lois, come here," Clark said bringing Lois in a hug and letting his wife cry. Ever since Kara had revealed her Kryptonian self to Barry he and Lois had gotten closer – both sharing something no one else could. The ability to love an alien. "Barry will be fine. If I have to go to the Fortress and figure out some Kryptonian way to wake him up I will. I'm not letting him die."

"We've got to be strong. For Kara," Lois said quietly.

"You loved him too. Not in the same way as Kara but you did love him. It's okay to be upset," Clark said. "I'll be strong for both of you."

The two heard moaning coming from the living room and knew Kara must have been having a nightmare. "No, you'll be there for her. She's the one who needs you." Lois handed some blankets and pillows to Clark. "Go in there and hold her through the night. I'll be fine."

Clark gave Lois a look but nodded and went back into the living room. He put the pillows down and the blanket over Kara. He then lay down next to her and brought her into a hug. "I'm here for you," Clark whispered.

-Superflash-

"Mommy," Jason was poking at Lois the next morning. Lois woke up to see the three year old on top of her. "Auntie Kar-wah's here."

"I know baby," Lois said sitting up, not sure how to tell Jason his aunt wasn't here for him though. Kara made trips out to Metropolis to see her niece and nephew all the time. Clark even brought them out to National. "But Auntie Kara is very upset. Something very bad has happened. So I want you to stay in yours and your sister's room for a bit until me and daddy can talk to her. Okay?"

The little boy seemed confused but nodded and Lois led him back into the room where he sat on the floor to play with his Superman toy. She checked on Ella, but the one year old was still asleep in her crib.

Lois went out into the living room to find Clark up and Kara seeming to stir. In a matter of minutes Kara was up and looking at the two of them. She tilted her head down in sadness. "I was hoping it was a dream," Kara mumbled as Clark wiped tears from her eyes.

"Tell us everything," Clark said.

Kara stood up and looked out the window as she talked. Telling them about the fight and about everything that had happened. "When he was struck by lightning it was like I felt it myself," Kara said. "And when I was looking at him laying there in the hospital it was like I was losing everything, everyone, all over again. My planet, my parents, my home… my Barry."

"You haven't lost him yet. He's still alive," Lois said.

"But I failed. I failed again," Kara said.

"Failed what?" Clark asked.

"Protecting! I was sent here to protect you. I failed. I should have protected him, the best thing that ever happened to me, but I failed again. In that hospital. All the panic I saw. All the voices. Everyone who died or was injured. Fail, fail, FAIL! I could have protected them. I could have protected him. I didn't. Why? Because I wanted to live a normal life? I'm never going to have a normal life. Not completely. I know that. That's not the reason I didn't save them."

Kara turned to look at Clark. "It's because of you," Kara said and Clark looked confused and slightly hurt. "Well not you really. Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex. When I was dropped off here. When you gave me to them, afterward I saved a women and a little girl from a car crash. Alex got hurt because she ran after me. After that Jeremiah told me the world didn't need me when it had you. They always tried to protect me by telling me not to use my powers. They told me to be normal and that just got stuck in my head. The world didn't need me. It had Superman. Even when I started using my powers more even after I saved your life and the people in that building the thought always came up. The world doesn't need me. It has Superman."

Kara sat down. "But you weren't there. The worst disaster and you weren't there. I was. I could have saved Barry. I could have saved a lot of people if I was just using my powers. If I was just like you and I can't do it anymore… You're right I need to save people. I need to do it for myself. I need to do it for Barry," Kara said and took Clark's hand. "Teach me how to be a hero, Clark."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked after a moment.

"Did you not just hear my speech? Yes I am sure," Kara said. There was a moment where no one spoke, the realization of what Kara had said, what Kara was agreeing to do falling on the other two. "Say something." Kara finally couldn't take the silence.

"I would, but I'm not sure that screaming 'Hallelujah!' so close to Barry being struck by lightning is appropriate," Clark said with an awkward smile and then brought Kara into a hug. "I've been waiting for this day. First thing you need is an outfit and I've been thinking of that for a while. Come on." Clark stood up and took Kara's hand bringing her into his and Lois's room.

Lois looked at the two and then shrugged. "And to think everyone believes the Particle Accelerator explosion is going to be the biggest news of the week," she muttered to herself bemusedly.

-Superflash-

Clark and Kara were flying over Metropolis. Clark was in his Superman outside and Kara in her new outfit the two had come up with; it was similar to his but more feminine. Kara had liked it, at least. They both had the symbol of the House of El proudly presented on the chest, nonetheless. "Car chase going down. Think you can handle it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Kara said, speeding ahead of Clark and seeing a large amount of police cars chasing a red Prius. There were also news helicopters all around.

Kara flew fast and got ahead of the red Prius. Landing in front of the car. She stopped it with her hand and causing a major dent to the hood. The four robbers in the car got out and pointed guns at her in panic. They fired but the bullets bounced off. Kara sped around them, disarming them fast and throwing them all down to the ground in front of the police.

The police cars had stopped and the police officers were standing their staring at Kara. All of them too shocked to move. The media helicopter had the cameras pointed directly at her. "I'd handcuff them, but I don't have any handcuffs," Kara said timidly to the police and a couple officers started to move to grab them.

"Not bad," Kara heard her cousin's voice and turned around to see Clark standing not far off. "But this was easy stuff. You still have a lot to learn, baby cousin."

"Lead the way," Kara said as she joined him. "And stop calling me baby cousin." Kara added as an afterthought as they flew off.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant's office was busy writing about the explosion in Central City; news kept coming through of strange symptoms from victims of the explosion and plenty of interviews with witnesses when the latest news caught her eyes on the screens behind her desk. The TVs in the office were immediately turned up high as people started noticing on the floor outside Cat's office, stared at the screen and watching the recap of the mysterious girl stopping the chase and taking down the criminals.

"…and police officers report hearing Superman call the girl his cousin. Seems we have a new hero in town," the new reporter was saying.

"Has the Daily Planet said anything yet," Cat asked turning to one of her employees whom was gathered near the door, she holding a tablet in her hand.

"Nope," the employee remarked.

"Good, then we have to label her before they do. Send out a message on all forms. Social media like Twitter, Facebook, over our own radio channel. Get Leslie on that one. Any media we have. Have it say…" she paused in thought before continuing: "'After the Central City explosion of yesterday CatCo welcomes the addition of new superhero: Supergirl'."

"Supergirl?" another employee asked.

"That's what we're calling her. It will catch on. Kiera!" Cat called.

'Um… Ms. Grant, she's on vacation," Winn pointed out timidly.

" _Still_?" Cat asked.

"Well you gave her a week off that started yesterday," Winn reminded Cat who moaned but nodded and went back to her desk. Assistants will have to wait, she had a superhero to make.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting on the bed in Lois and Clark's apartment. Jason was next to her as she was talking on the phone. "How is he?" Kara asked Iris.

"Still asleep," Iris said. "We're transferring him to STAR Labs."

"STAR labs?" Kara asked, instantly defensive. After all, it was their explosion which had caused Barry's coma.

"Harrison Wells convinced dad they could save him, I have reservations but it's better than the hospital, I suppose" Iris said. "So you ran all the way to Metropolis?"

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "When I was standing there all I could think was I needed Clark. Jumped on the first plane available and…." Kara paused "It was a coward's move and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to see him but…"

"Kara don't even say it. Of course you can see him. He loves you. You love him. Dad already put you on the list of people allowed to visit. Take the time you need and then come home." Iris said, ever the romantic.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"It must be exciting there with all that stuff about Supergirl," Iris said. "To think Superman has a cousin. I wonder where she's been this whole time."

"I don't know,' Kara said, smirking to herself.

"Is Lois going to be interviewing her?" Iris asked.

"Not a clue," Kara said. "I got to go." Kara saw Ella use her heat vision to set a chair on fire. "Bye!" Kara hung up and instantly used her freeze breath to put the fire out before Lois could get the fire extinguisher.

"Thank you," Lois said. "I got to get into work. Perry has been calling every few minutes. Clark is already there. Think you could babysit?"

"I'm fine," Kara said. "But one thing. What's with everyone calling me 'Supergirl'?"

"Cat Grant started it," Lois said. "Seems like it's going to stick. Sorry." Lois hugged Kara. "I know this is under the worst conditions but its nice having you here." Kara nodded as Lois left.

The rest of the week saw Clark training Kara on how to take on all types of criminals and situations. He had even shown her how to really fight – not the play fighting they normally did. Kara's vacation time was out though and she needed to fly back. It was a much different week off to what she had originally planned.

"Thank you Clark," Kara said, hugging her cousin and then Lois. Kara got on her knees and said goodbye to Jason in Kryptonese and Jason returned the goodbye. Kara had been teaching him the language for a while and the boy seemed to be a natural at picking it up. Kara hugged and kissed him and then Ella. "I'll be back when I can."

"If you ever need my help I'm one call away," Clark said knowing he was sending his cousin out to fight criminals on her own now.

Kara nodded and then flew out the window. She didn't go back to National though. She headed for Central.

-Superflash-

Caitlin Snow was the only one in the lab. It felt weird. Before the explosion, even at night the lab would be busy but now only her, Wells, and Cisco worked here. Everyone had left, the stigma of the explosion too much for their consciousness to bare. She was the only one here though and the only reason why she was here being because of the coma patient. Someone had to be in the lab at all times in case something went wrong with him and tonight was her turn.

"Excuse me," Caitlin heard a voice, which nearly caused her to jump. She turned to see a blonde girl with glasses by the door. "I'm sorry, and I know it's late, but I think my boyfriend is here? Barry Allen."

"Your Kara Danvers right? I saw your name on the list of people allowed to visit," Caitlin said.

"That would be me. I can show ID if you want?" Kara said taking out her ID and handing it over to Caitlin who looked at it before handing it back

"You're a little late. I can't let you in to see him right now. Come back tomorrow."

'I'm sorry doctor…?"

"Snow," Caitlin supplied.

"Snow, but when he was struck by lightning… something in me just broke. I ran to my cousin and hid there for a week, now I'm back, but I got to return to my job tomorrow in National, but I need to see him," Kara said. "I don't know if you could understand."

Caitlin looked in Kara's eyes and was shocked to see herself reflected in them. She'd had the same look in her eyes since Ronnie died that fateful day. She nodded. "My fiancée died during the explosion," Caitlin said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kara responded, not sure what else to say to this.

"Which means I know what you're feeling," Caitlin added. "A few minutes won't hurt." Caitlin led Kara to the room Barry was in. "I'll give you a minute."

Caitlin left and Kara went to Barry's side and took his hand. She couldn't feel any emotions coming from him from the bond, but she knew the bond was still there. He was alive. "Barry, I don't know if you can hear me. I kind of doubt it since I am not getting any emotions from you, but just in case… just in case some part of you does hear me know that every life I save, everything I do as Supergirl," Kara was whispering his to him "it's all for you. It's in your honor. You come back to me. You hear? Come back…" Kara kissed Barry's head and she could almost swear she felt love coming from Barry's end of the bond. She had gotten so used to it though, maybe it was just a faint echo from the past.

Kara sat there for a while tears coming to her eyes, the first time she had seen Barry since the explosion, until Caitlin came back in. "You okay?" Caitlin asked and Kara nodded. "You want more time?'

"No, I don't want to get you into any trouble,' Kara said standing up. "I'll be back though when I can."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you," Caitlin said, knowing the look in Kara's eye. Kara loved that boy. Just as much as Caitlin had loved Ronnie "Miss. Danvers?" Caitlin said as Kara was walking out. Kara turned around to look at Caitlin. "I couldn't do anything to save Ronnie, my fiancée, not even Superman or this Supergirl character could have saved him. I lost him and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I can see you love Barry just as much as I loved Ronnie. I'm promising you right now I'm not going to let you lose him. I'm not going to let you go through what I am. I'll bring him back to you."

"Thank you Dr. Snow," Kara said.

"Call me Caitlin," Caitlin said.

"Then call me Kara," Kara said and Caitlin nodded with a smile as she watched Kara leave. Neither realized they had just made a life-long friend in each other that evening.

Caitlin sat down back in her chair and looked at the TV. "Supergirl was seen near Central City catching a man who fell off a roof." The news anchor was reporting, "Superman was nowhere in sight near her. It seems this is the first time Supergirl has been out on her own."

"Interesting," Caitlin said, looking at the blurrily video of Supergirl saving the man and then shrugged. It was too early to make assumptions on the new superhero after all.

AN: Aaaaaand Kara is now Supergirl! Barry is in a coma and you got to see Caitlin. So will people stop asking me about Barry's powers now? Lol. He'll be up and about soon too. REVIEW.


	22. H2-No

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. The characters and locations belong to DC comics.

Note: Okay now that Kara is Supergirl I think I have to make one thing clear. I WILL NOT be rewriting every episode of the Flash and Supergirl. This is an original story and while my plans are heavily based on the events that happened in Supergirl and Flash season one I will not be redoing every episode. Either one of three things will happen with the episodes we know:-

1: There is a rewrite in the story; There are a couple of episodes that are worthy of a rewrite with my own twists. I won't say which ones though.

2: The events are important enough to be mentioned, but not rewritten. In this case the events happened ALMOST exactly the same way it did in the TV show. I say 'almost' because this is a different universe and things are obviously different. For example, Winn does not know Kara is Supergirl so anything he did to help because he knew would have to be changed.

3: The events will not be mentioned at all. In this case the event either didn't happen or did happen but are not important enough to this story to be mentioned.

H2-No.

"Who's the hot girl with the coma patient?" Cisco asked coming into the lab where Caitlin was sitting looking at a computer.

"Oh right. Kara usually comes on your day off," Caitlin said. "That's his girlfriend, Kara and his name is Barry by the way." Since they met a couple of weeks ago Kara and Caitlin had been getting closer. When Kara came to visit, Caitlin sometimes sat with her near Barry. They talked. They even went out to grab lunch together a couple of times.

"Oh your new BFF," Cisco said having heard about Kara from Caitlin. Caitlin gave Cisco a look. "What? I think it's great you got a new friend. Even if the two of you are bonding over one dead fiancée and one comatose boyfriend." Cisco noticed the look Caitlin was giving her. "I should shut my mouth."

"Yes," Caitlin said knowing her friend and co-worker sometimes said too much.

"But seriously, how does that guy get a hot chick like that?" Cisco said.

"Maybe because he doesn't call me a 'hot chick'," Cisco heard a voice and turned around to see Kara was standing in the doorway between the lab they were in and the room Barry was located. Caitlin laughed at the look on Cisco's face.

"It's a compliment," Cisco said trying to defend himself. "For both you and Barry."

"I don't know. Sounds more like an insult to my boyfriend," Kara said. "Caitlin I think we have to show this one a lesson."

"Yeah I think we do," Caitlin said and Cisco looked worriedly back and forth between the two stony faces until they both cracked and laughed. "Should have seen the look on your face!"

"Thank you, I've been needing to laugh for a while," Kara said. The weeks since Barry had been put into a coma hadn't been laughing weeks. They have been very serious and brought down by the fact that there was no emotions from Barry over their bond. Feeling nothing from him just made Kara even worse, but she had her duties at CatCo and as Supergirl to keep her going. Every time she saved someone or took down a criminal or alien fugitive she felt like she was honoring Barry. She knew if Barry was awake he would be cheering for her on from the sidelines. "Kara Danvers." Kara held out her hand to Cisco who took it.

"Cisco Ramone and that wasn't funny," Cisco complained but saw the look in Kara and Caitlin's eyes. If they needed to laugh he would find ways to make them laugh.

"Nice to meet you, and for your information Barry is a great guy. Nice, sweet, funny, and we have a lot in common. He is also very good looking if you hadn't noticed," Kara said.

Cisco held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. He's obviously a great guy to have a girl like you coming to sit by him while in a coma. Can't wait until I can actually meet him," Cisco said figuring that was the best way to get out of this situation. "So Kara what…?" Cisco stopped when he noticed Kara was looking passed him and not listening.

He turned around to see their TV was on and on mute but the news was showing something attacking the city. "What is that?" Cisco asked unmuting the TV.

"A guy made out of water seems to be attacking Central City. So far all attempts to stop him have failed…." The newscaster's voice was saying.

"Where did Kara go?" Caitlin asked. Her attention had been on the TV until she had turned around to look at the other two to say something and noticed Kara was missing. Cisco turned around to see Kara gone too and checked Barry's room but she wasn't there. He shrugged.

-Superflash-

Kara had run out while Cisco and Caitlin were occupied by the TV and gotten into her Supergirl outfit. She flew fast to where the man made of liquid was attacking and grabbed an innocent from his watery grip before he could react. The girl she had saved was coughing up water too. "Take her and run," Kara said to a man near her who took hold of the girl and ran.

Kara turned around to face the water man… thing. It seemed to be entirely moving water until it joined together and Kara could swear she saw a human face and body with water flowing from every joint. "What are you? Superman's little sister," the water guy said, his voice positively gushing with fluid. It sounded the same way one would sound when you tried talking with your mouth full.

"Cousin," Kara said confused. It had been weeks since she had revealed herself to the world and everyone knew she was Superman's cousin by now. "What planet are you from?" Kara automatically assumed this was an alien; after all she had fought enough Fort Rozz escapees with the DEO since she revealed herself.

She had been sort-of forced into a partnership with the DEO. She didn't really want to work with a government agency, especially after talking with Clark about why he didn't, but with the threat of her Aunt Astra and her husband, Non, somewhere out there Kara had no choice. Besides the DEO was better able to hold the aliens she defeated than anywhere else since, especially Kara did not like the thought of killing them. It also helped that her sister worked for the DEO.

"This planet," water-man said throwing his arms down and caused a small flood to rush at Kara. "They did this to me!"

"Who?" Kara asked.

"They will pay. Everyone will pay," the water-man said suddenly, a jet of water thrown at Kara now. Kara almost lost her balance from the force of the jet but managed to catch herself and hold her ground. She powered up her eyes and shot out her heat vision. The blast seemed to go through the water and the water-man's arms evaporated for a moment before reforming.

"Okay heat vision does not work," Kara mumbled to herself. "Let's see how you like this." Kara took a deep breath and let out her freeze breath, hoping to freeze him solid.

It seemed to work as the water-man quickly iced over and Kara thought she'd easily won until she saw the arm now made of ice move. "I like this," the guy said, his voice more solid too, throwing a punch at a nearby wall and causing the bricks to implode. The now-ice-man turned and ran through the streets away from Supergirl causing as much damage as he could.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kara groaned, flying after the running ice-man. Getting him in her view she used her heat vision to melt him. At least as water he couldn't do as much damage to the city as he could as ice.

The man screamed as he was melted but didn't stop to fight Supergirl once again. Instead he continued heading in the same direction he'd been going. "They will pay. They will all pay for what they did," Kara could hear the man mumbling with her super hearing.

"Where's he heading for?" Kara asked herself looking around. With the direction he was going the only thing he could be going for was – "STAR labs!" Kara suddenly said and then picked up her speed. This water-man was not only threatening her new friends but Barry too and she would not let Barry get hurt again.

-Superflash-

Cisco and Caitlin had been glued to the TV as it showed video of Supergirl appearing to save the day. Since she had first appeared on her own it was clear to all Supergirl was not her cousin's sidekick. Her cousin might have trained her but she was her own superhero. In fact the only places she had been seen recently were Central and National City leading everyone to believe the sister cities now shared a hero.

"Got to give her credit for the idea," Cisco said as they saw the freeze breath plan fail and the cameras lost sight of both the ice-man and Supergirl.

"Yeah," Caitlin said looking around. She had expected Kara to show up again but was getting worried when she didn't. "Maybe I'll go see if Kara went to the bathroom or something."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," Cisco said.

"Still," Caitlin said getting up from her chair and heading for the door. She never got there though as water appeared on the ground in front of her and she was suddenly face-to-face with the water-man from the news.

"You did this to me! You pay," the water guy garbled, an arm going at Caitlin and Caitlin was suddenly drowning on water. Cisco went to grab her but the other arm shot at him and he was choking down water too.

Then there was a blur running straight through the water-man, grabbing both of them, moving them back. Supergirl had saved them. The two were coughing up water on the floor looking at the now-wet superhero. "Get out of here," Supergirl said and started throwing heat vision at the water guy. It didn't work though as every time the water evaporated more seemed to appear to take its place on the water body. She tried throwing punches but her fists went right through the liquid body.

"What are you doing Cisco? You're going to get yourself electrocuted!" Caitlin said, seeing Cisco was tearing apart a console and going for the wires inside.

"No I'm going to get him electrocuted," Cisco whispered looking at the battle going on. Supergirl couldn't do any damage but her speed seemed to be keeping the water-man at bay.

Caitlin realized the plan and smiled. "Hold on," Caitlin said running over to the controls and shutting the power down to the console Cisco was working at to make it safe for him to grab the wires needed.

Cisco grabbed the largest electric wire he could find. "Supergirl," Cisco yelled and threw the wire to the superhero. She caught it, seeming confused for a second and then Caitlin turned the power back on full force.

Electricity came from the wire and Supergirl smiled putting it into the water-man. The water-man screamed as the electricity hit him. Cisco and Caitlin were safely out of the pool of water and Supergirl was able to take on the power without damage. Then the water man fell to the ground unconscious and surprisingly whole for a body made of water. "You okay?" Caitlin asked, turning off the power to the wires Supergirl was holding. Supergirl nodded, looking slightly worse for wear but okay overall.

"Takes more than a little electricity to take me down," Supergirl said, looking down at the water-man. Now unconscious his body seemed more solid but there was still water coming from him. "You have a cellphone I can borrow?"

Caitlin nodded, taking her cellphone out of her pocket and handing it to Supergirl who dialed a number. "Agent Danvers," Supergirl heard her sister answer.

"Agent, it's Supergirl," Supergirl said. "I have… I don't know a guy made of water unconscious at STAR labs. Can you come get him?"

"Already on our way to Central with a water tight container for him. We'll be at STAR labs soon. Good work Supergirl," Alex said and the phone call was disconnected.

Supergirl deleted the number from Caitlin's recent calls list and handed the phone back to its owner. "He looks familiar," Caitlin said looking down at the unconscious water guy. A human face was clearly visible now.

"You think Water Guy looks familiar?" Cisco asked dubiously as Caitlin went to the computers. "Water Guy. Not a good name. Water Menace? Water Flow? Oh! H2-Whoa. No, actually H2- _No_. Get it? No instead of Oh. 'No' is simpler you…" Cisco looked at Supergirl who was giving him a look.

"Are you seriously trying to name him?" Supergirl asked.

"Well every super villain deserves a good name just like every super hero," Cisco reasoned. "Which, by the way, what's with the 'Supergirl' mantra?"

"I didn't make it," Supergirl said. "But I've grown to like it."

"But you're not a girl. You're a woman," Cisco said, "Superwoman would have been…" he let his voice drop at the look Caitlin was now giving him and Supergirl had to bite her lip from commenting. She had said something similar to Cat Grant after she had returned from vacation, but had been viciously turned down on the suggestion.

"Well take that up with Cat Grant if you have the guts," Supergirl finally said. It wasn't much longer before Alex walked in with a few other agents and a coffin-like containment system. "Do I want to know why you have a water tight container for prisoners?" she asked her sister.

"Be prepared for anything," Alex said as they got H2-No into the container, "We'll take him back to headquarters and see if we could figure out what he is."

"Found him," Caitlin suddenly said surprising everyone. "I knew he looked familiar. He's Cole Denyer." The group of agents, Supergirl, and Cisco looked at each other and then back at Caitlin.

"Cole Denyer?" Alex asked.

"He's the star of the Central City High School swim team. He was in training for the Olympics but he disappeared…" Caitlin said and then a look came across her face. "…the night the particle accelerated exploded. He was considered missing, presumed dead."

"'The ones who did this will pay'," Supergirl quoted. "That's what he was saying."

"The particle accelerator did this to him?" Alex said looking at the guy who had finally woken up and was trying to escape his containment but failing.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and then shrugged. "Maybe," Caitlin admitted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well we'll see what we can do with him," Alex said and ordered the other agents to take him away. That was when Alex noticed the door to the next room. From where she was standing you could barely see Barry in the room. She headed for it.

"Agent you can't…" Caitlin said but stopped when Alex stopped at the door. She saw the looks on Alex's face. "Do you know him?"

Alex was tempted to say 'yes' but she didn't want anyone to know she was related to Kara as yet. The connection to Supergirl could become too obvious, not to mention the DEO. "No," Alex said but Caitlin could tell she was lying, "just feel bad for anyone in a coma. I better go. Good work Supergirl." Alex repeated the line and then left.

"Well, I have to go too," Supergirl said now that H2-No was gone. "Thank you both for the help." Before either could say anything Supergirl had sped out of the labs.

"There was something weird there," Caitlin said but before Cisco could answer Kara walked back into the lab.

"What happened here? " Kara asked referring to the mess and the water.

"Where were you?" Cisco asked.

"Went to get something to eat," Kara said quickly.

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other as Kara walked passed them back into Barry's room. The two could hear her singing to Barry. Kara spent a few more hours there before she had to leave. Apparently she was going to meet Joe and Iris to have dinner.

When she was gone Cisco turned to Caitlin. "You realize your new BFF is Supergirl right?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin said. "It's super obvious after today."

"How did you not realize this before? I mean she wears glasses and puts her hair up," Cisco said. "No mask or anything."

"Before Kara disappeared and Supergirl appeared to fight Cole…"

"H2-No," Cisco said.

"We're not calling him that," Caitlin snapped, continuing: "And then Supergirl left and Kara reappeared, did you think they were the same people?" Cisco had to agree with Caitlin there. "It seems to work. What she's doing." Caitlin put her hand on her head. "When we first met she said when Barry got hit by lightning something broke in her and she ran to her cousin. I assumed she spent a week crying but really…."

"Superman was training her," Cisco said.

"Which means she became Supergirl because of Barry ending up in a coma which means…"

"We created Supergirl," Cisco said, shock in his voice at the revelation.

"In a weird backwards way yes," Caitlin said.

"Should we tell her we know?" Cisco asked.

"No, it's her secret. Let's just keep it to ourselves," Caitlin said getting up. "I got to go take care of Barry."

"Do you think he knows?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin thought for a moment of all her encounters with Kara and then nodded. "Yeah I think he knows. She loves him too much for him not to know she's an alien," Caitlin said.

"Dating a hot alien. Very Star Trek of him. I think I will like this guy when he wakes up," Cisco said. "I wonder if she has a hot alien sister in hiding somewhere for me." Caitlin gave him a look but went into Barry's room without reply.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first appearance of a meta-human and Cisco. REVIEW.


	23. Superdog

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always Flash and Supergirl belongs to someone else, the Karry Universe belongs to me.

Note: I decided to put this up early just because I am in a good mood this week. Hope you like.

Superdog

The ship crashed in the wastelands near National City. The lone driver screaming in frustration. He looked up at the yellow sun through the monitor and sighed, moving to a wall and taking an axe from a hidden section. He went into the cargo bay of the ship to where there was a large cage holding puppies. Or at least creatures of a similar genetic makeup. "I hate to lose the money you would earn me but stuck here with that type of star and you are dangerous," the man said and opened the cage, frustrated as he took a swipe at one of the dogs with his axe.

A small white one ran under him, though and out the open cargo bay door. "Wait," the man yelled but knew the pup wouldn't. There was one thing he knew about these dogs after so many years of selling them; it was hard to get them to listen to you. He ran after it and saw the dog run out the ship through a damaged wall and out into the daylight.

The man ran out into the yellow sun's light after it and watched the dog run. The dog suddenly sped off at super speed as the yellow sun started charging the dog up and then off in the air in flight. "Damn it!" the man said. "I just released a monster into this world." The man went to finish off the rest of the dogs and then went got on armor. He had to find that dog that was released and stop it.

-Superflash-

Kara was flying over the city to clear her head. She had gotten back from Central not long ago and was feeling down. Barry was still in his coma even after a few months. Caitlin assured Kara he was getting better and that it would just take time, but every day Kara went without emotions from him was pure torture. She wanted her Barry back.

She had started taking out her frustration on the aliens and criminal she fought. Alex had dragged her into a Kryptonite room at one point saying she needed to let anger out and the two had sparred. Flying was a release as well though. In the air away from everyone she could just relax.

She didn't get much chance to relax this time though as white blur hit her 'What the –?" Kara said as the white blur stopped, but didn't fall, and Kara saw a flying dog. "Okay that's a new one." Kara looked at the dog, realizing she knew the species. It was not an Earth species of dog – that was obvious from the fact it was in the air unharmed. No, this dog was Kryptonian. She knew it. "Hello," she now cooed, "how are you here?"

The dog barked letting a freeze breath out at Kara, who held up her hand to block it. The dog flew away and Kara sped after it chasing it around the city. She nearly caught the dog a couple of times but the dog dodged her. His smaller frame more streamlined, after all.

Eventually the dog landed in a park and Kara landed not far from him. "Everyone back away," Kara called out as the people in the park looked at her with confusion.

The dog barked but then growled as it looked at Kara, his eyes powering up with heat vision. Kara powered up her eyes as well. "No," Kara said authoritatively, holding out a hand to the dog. When she was a child she had wanted a dog similar to this one, but Kryptonian dogs were not like human dogs. They did not just listen to just anyone and did not simply take orders. You had to get the dog to submit to you by being the alpha. Something she could never do as a kid.

Kara stared the dogs in the eyes. "Back down," Kara ordered and repeated the command in Kryptonese just in case. The two stared at each other for a moment before the dog powered down his eyes and tentatively walked over to Kara's feet. The puppy then lay down and showed Kara his belly; he had just submitted to Kara as alpha.

Kara smiled as she depowered her own eyes and bent down to pet the pup. The dog barked happily as his new mistress pet him and then licked Kara's face. Kara laughed with a smile. "Where did you come from?" Kara asked the dog curiously, ignoring the onlookers taking video and pictures. "Well I know where you're going. Come." Kara then lifted up into the air and the dog followed. She then flew off and the dog followed her as she did.

-Superflash-

"Where did you get a super powered dog?" Alex asked walking into the apartment.

"Come on in," Kara said sarcastically, a little annoyed as her sister let herself in. "And not a clue." Kara was sitting on the couch petting the dog. "And his name is Krypto."

"Krypto the Superdog," Alex said thoughtfully.

"Superdog?" Kara asked. "Wait." Kara held up a hand before Alex said anything else. "Let me guess, Cat Grant made it up?" Alex nodded. "You know Superman, Supergirl, Superdog. I mean it's a very obvious naming process and I actually have to get into work soon. My lunch break is over." Kara got up and Krypto went to get up too. "Stay." Kara commanded and the dog sat back down.

"How do you have this dog trained so fast?" Alex asked.

"It's a Kryptonian dog. They are ten times smarter than human dogs," Kara said. "Actually they are probably just as smart as some humans."

"Well Hank wants me to bring the dog into the DEO to run some tests," Alex said and noticed the look on Kara's face. "I already talked to him. He agreed the dog is yours." When Alex had seen the video of Kara with Krypto she noticed the smile on Kara's face. She hadn't seen Kara that happy since Barry had fallen into his coma.

"Okay, but I don't have a leash or anything for him," Kara said and Alex held up a bag she was holding.

"Your big sister thinks of everything," Alex said taking out a red collar and a red leash. Kara put the collar on Krypto and then attached the lead and handed it to Alex. "You listen to Alex okay?" Krypto barked as though he understood.

-Superflash-

"Kiera where have you been?" Cat Grant asked as Kara walked in with her lunch.

"Sorry Ms. Grant," Kara said. "I got a dog the other day and had to go deal with an issue."

"Well seems both you and Supergirl have dogs now," Cat said. "How unusual."

"Supergirl has a dog?" Kara asked trying not to smirk as Cat gave her a look.

"Yes a super powered dog," Cat said. "I want to meet it. Tell James to set up a meeting with Supergirl and Superdog."

Kara bit her lip. James Olsen had come to work for Catco about a month after she became Supergirl. He claimed Clark asked him to look out for her but when Kara had asked her cousin Clark had denied it. She believed Clark and was unsure why James was here and always seemed to try to get involved with her Supergirl life. She had found herself having to do interviews with Cat Grant not because she wanted to, which she had done some just to make Cat happy for herself, but also for James to keep his job. It was getting very tedious already.

"Will do," Kara said leaving the lunch on the table and walking out of Cat's office and straight to James. "Just to let you know Cat wants an interview with Supergirl and Superdog."

"Guess I'll have to call Supergirl," James said with a smirk. He always did that to her which was starting to annoy Kara.

"Guess you will," Kara said as her cellphone rang. Kara gave James a look, wondering if he was trying to be cute but then noticed it was Alex calling. "Krypto giving you problems?"

"No," Alex said. "Your dog is being fine. I think we found where he came from. Sending you a location. Meet us there."

"Of course," Kara said hanging up the phone and moving out of the office. She nearly bumped into Winn on her way out. Winn had become a good work friend since she started working here. Kara didn't notice Winn wanted more than just work friendship with her though, especially as he still had this thing with that Siobhan girl.

"Hey Kara, was just looking for you –"

"Can't now Winn," Kara said. "Got to go."

Kara left leaving Winn standing there looking at James. "What was that about?" Winn asked and James shrugged.

-Superflash-

Kara arrived at the location to see a reasonably sized crash ship and DEO agents were waiting for her including Alex with Krypto. The dog ran towards Kara at super speed making Alex fall back and drop hold of the leash.

"Hey boy," Kara said petting the dog and taking the leash off. She threw it at one of the DEO agents. "Don't need that. You okay Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex said standing up. "So this ship crashed here not long ago. Although it should take longer than that for the dog to get powers."

"Krypto smaller than us. Took less time for the sun to charge him than a Kryptonian," Kara pointed out and Alex nodded, not having thought of that. "Also, even in the ship in space the sun would have started working on him. Well let's go in."

'The ship is protected… never mind" Alex stopped when Kara walked towards the ship. "Of course she does not listen to me."

A weapon system started firing at Kara. She took a couple of hits but used her heat vision to knock them out. Krypto followed behind her using his heat vision as well. Kara got to the door and ripped it open and walked in. A moment later she reappeared at the door. "Okay you can come in. All defenses turned off."

Alex and the DEO agents with her walked towards the ship and entered, seeing the damage Kara had done. "You didn't need to destroy the systems," Alex said.

"Password protected," Kara said. "It was easier to destroy it than try to guess to turn off the system." Kara walked passed them and into the cargo bay.

Alex was about to say something to the agents with her but paused when she heard Kara scream. Walking into the cargo bay she saw why. On the floor were a group of clearly dead puppies. "They are all Kryptonian dogs," Kara said, appalled. "Someone killed them before their powers became active."

"Well this is definitely where Krypto came from," Alex said seeing the anger in Kara's eyes and she didn't blame her. These dogs had come from her home. They too were the last remnants of Krypton.

"These must have been some of the last Kryptonian dogs alive," Kara confirmed.

"But why would someone have them?" Alex asked.

"A salesmen," Kara said. "It was illegal to sell Kryptonians dogs to other planets, but that didn't stop people. The dogs fetch a high price. Anything Kryptonian did. People do anything for money." Kara took a deep breath. "I'm going to find this guy and lock him up. Come on Krypto."

Kara walked out of the ship and Alex went to run after her to say something but paused when she saw a man in armor outside. "And to think I am looking for that monster and you bring him right back to me," the man said.

"My dog is not a monster. The only one I see is you," Kara said releasing heat from her eyes at the man and Krypto did as well. The shots hit and the armor was damaged only a little.

"You're Kryptonian?" the man looked knowingly looking at Kara. "I recognize the symbol. The house of El. Let me guess, Alura's daughter." Kara said nothing but the man smiled. "Me and my family been at this a while. Getting dogs from Krypton was no easy feat and when Krypton died…. Well lucky we had enough in stock to start breeding them. It was a shame to lose the cargo on that ship. We've been running a little short on Kryptonian dogs lately but we all know what happens when anything from Krypton ends up under a yellow sun."

"I'll show you what happens," Kara said angrily and sped forward, punching him. The guy took his axe and went to hit Kara with it. Kara dodged, barely getting hit but was surprised when the axe hurt her a bit. This guy knew what he was doing.

Krypto ran up and bit the arm he was holding the axe with. His teeth able to penetrate the armor, causing pain. The guy dropped the axe and Kara picked it up, swinging it at the guy's chest. The armor took most of the blow but was damaged badly.

The guy fell to the ground in pain but tried to get up. Kara grabbed him and threw him hard onto the ship. Not even his armor could protect him from that. He was knocked out. "You'll lock him up Alex?" Kara asked angrily.

Alex nodded. "He's going nowhere," she said. She had been ready to grab her weapon to get involved in the fight, to protect her sister, but she had seen Kara and Krypto had it under control. "I guess you have yourself a sidekick."

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Krypto had showed up at Cat Grant's office. Krypto wearing a blue dog shirt and his own cape, red and with the symbol of El upon it. The interview was short. Mostly Kara only said about having a new sidekick. Krypto let Cat pet him and then they were out.

When they arrived back at her apartment Kara was shocked to see Clark waiting for her with Jason. "Auntie Kar-wah," Jason said running at her and Kara hugged him.

"What's my little one doing here? You should be in bed," Kara said.

"He wouldn't stop talking until I brought him here. He wants to see the dog," Clark said with a smirk and Kara laughed.

"Well Ja, this is Krypto," Kara said petting the dog next to her. She rubbed his head affectionately. Jason looked at the dog, smiling. "You can pet him too. He won't break." The little boy had to learn to be careful with people and pets even at his young age and smiled happily at another thing, besides his aunt and dad, he could really play with.

Kara smiled as Jason played with her dog. Krypto was a good boy and played and licked Jason happily. "So, you have a dog," Clark said, standing next to his cousin and hugging her.

"I have a dog," Kara said returning the hug.

"How's Barry?" Clark asked.

"Caitlin, his doctor, says he's doing good, as does Professor Wells, but…" Kara paused. "I get no emotions from him Clark. It's like his not there." A tear formed in Kara's eye, which Clark wiped away.

"He'll come back to you Kara. Just be patient," Clark said pulling Kara into a tighter hug. "Until then I am always here for you."

"Thank you Clark," Kara said putting her head into her cousin chest and looking back to Jason and Krypto.

AN: Kara has Superdog. Yes, I just had to. Please REVIEW.


	24. Astra's Wish

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter

Note: From now on whenever anyone is talking in Kryptonese it will be in **bold**. I never had a reason to do this before since Kara was really the only person who understood the language but now I do.

Astra's Wish

Astra was looking down at the control panel. It was so close. Myriad was almost complete. She still had her niece and the dog to deal with. Astra hated being on the opposite side of her niece. She knew the moment Kara became Supergirl though she had to talk to her, but also knew no matter what she said Kara would take the human's side. Astra was torn.

"We won't have to worry about your niece for long." Astra had barely been paying attention to her husband but that line caught her interest.

"I ordered her not to be harmed," Astra said.

"And she won't be. She will, in fact, be very happy," Non said, and Astra understood right away what Non meant, what he had done.

"You sent the Black Mercy after her," Astra said giving Non a death-glare as Non said something she didn't quite take in, and then walked away. Astra turned around and left, flying to Kara's apartment as fast as she could.

-Superflash-

Kara was looking through her refrigerator, still in her Supergirl outfit. Krypto had been barking non-stop since they got back. Kara had first assumed it was because he wanted out of his cape, but the barking was too much. Krypto had gotten use to the shirt and cape. He even slept in them sometimes.

"Krypto calm down," Kara called, grabbing a drink from the refrigerator and was surprised when Krypto didn't stop barking. "What are you barking at?" Kara finally turned around to see some strange slime on her living room table. Kara looked at it strangely, heading for it.

"No!" Kara heard a familiar voice scream as she went to go and inspect the slime. Before Kara could react she was pushed out of the way. She barely saw something large fall from her ceiling as it attached itself to her aunt. In a matter of seconds large thing was on top of Aunt Astra who seemed to be unconscious on the floor.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara said coming up cautiously to her aunt. She wasn't sure what to think. Her aunt was against her. Through working with the DEO she'd found Astra had been planning something against the human race. She had nearly got Alex killed, but she now knew one thing: Astra had just saved her from whatever this was. "Aunt Astra?" Kara repeated.

-Superflash-

Astra suddenly woke up in a bed in a house. "Aunt Astra?" she heard a voice and in walked Kara. Astra knew instantly though that this was the Black Mercy. She had to reject whatever it was going to show her. "Hey you got your powers back?"

"My powers?" Astra said getting up.

"You blew them out a couple of days ago. Got sick right away. I've been taking care of you ever since," Kara said

"This isn't real," Astra said.

"Wow, you must have been having some weird dreams. Fever," Kara said going to move aside the blinds on the window, letting in the yellow sun. "I don't know who closed these. Must have been Barry. Told him you need access to the sun but he forgets."

"No, this isn't real," Astra said. "We've never been together on Earth."

"What are you talking about? We've been together since we landed. You found Clark all those years ago and helped him stop your husband. Then Clark gave you his parents house to raise me in."

"That's not what happened. I… we… we fight…" Astra said but blanked. She knew this was the Black Mercy. Part of it was the Black Mercy was slowly numbing her real memories, making it hard for her to reject the prefect life.

"Must have been a dream. Or a nightmare," Kara said. "The longer you're awake the dream disappears." Astra nodded knowing that to be true at least. "Come on." Kara took Astra's hand and led her up to the attic. All around them was pictures, drawing, and technology from Krypton. **"Our own Krypton right here."**

Astra smiled looking around, forgetting her other life in that perfect moment. **"I'm home."** She said.

-Superflash-

Kara had called Alex who had gotten a DEO transport and they had taken Astra to the base. They tried to force the alien parasite off of Astra but it caused her vitals to go crazy. "I tried ripping it off. I came to you for smart-people stuff," Kara complained.

"We're trying," Alex said. "Did your mother's hologram know anything?"

"No," Kara snapped back, angry.

"Look Supergirl, I get you're upset, but someone just tried to attack you in your own home," Hank said. "This must mean something bigger is planned. We have to concentrate on that."

"And my aunt saved me. It means she knows what's going on. Our best shot at figuring this out would be to save her," Kara said. "And I think I know where to go. The fortress has more information than my mom. I'll be right back." Kara turned to leave and Krypto went to follow. "Krypto stay. Guard." Kara ordered and Krypto barked his understanding and stayed by Astra.

"Why do I feel like she just told a dog to keep an eye on us?" Hank asked Alex as Kara left.

"Because she did," Alex said. In the months since Kara had had Superdog the two had quickly gotten extremely close.

Kara flew all the way to the North Pole and walked into the fortress to find her cousin there in his Superman outfit. "Clark," she said, causing him to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"My fortress. What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I need information," Kara said and then told Clark everything that had happened.

"Does the alien look like this," Clark asked and a hologram of the parasite on Astra appeared.

"Yes," Kara said. "What is it?"

"Black Mercy," Clark said. "I had a run in with it a couple years after you came to Earth. It got attached to me." Clark took a breath. "Black Mercy creates your prefect dream world. Your best fantasy. Mine was…" Clark paused "well it's personal but you were there."

"I was?" Kara asked and Clark nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't have a perfect life without my baby cousin," Clark said with a smirk. "You don't want to leave it. In fact, it becomes hard to remember that that is not your life"

"How did you get out?' Kara asked.

"You have to reject the fantasy. Once you reject it for your real life the Black Mercy dies and you're released," Clark said. "It's hard though. While under the Black Mercy everything within you tells you to stay and you don't even remember your real life, a parasite in your very brain."

"How did you reject it?" Kara asked again.

"Lois," Clark said confusing Kara. "Our bond was just forming then. We didn't even know about it really, but her emotions were able to get through the Black Mercy's hold. I felt her sadness, her desperate need for me. It broke through the dream and caused me to reject my fantasy world."

"So we have to get into Astra's head somehow," Kara said and Clark nodded.

"She has a husband. Do they have the bond?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but I highly doubt it," Kara said remembering the wedding. "Their marriage was more… political than affectionate," she paused. "But I think I know who can get us into Astra's head. Thank you Clark."

"Wait. Someone tried to attack you in your home. There is an army of Kryptonians in National. I'm coming to help," Clark said. Kara was going to argue but then stopped and nodded. The two flew off together.

-Superflash-

Astra was in the kitchen of her dream home with Kara when Clark and Lois walked in with their kids. "There's my little one," Kara said hugging Jason while Clark and Lois smiled. Astra hugged them and then took Ella from her mom.

"Auntie As-twa," Jason said holding out his hands and Kara and Astra switched. Kara hugging Ella and Astra hugging Jason.

"Hey I got the food," a new voice said and Barry came in holding bags.

Kara smiled, giving Ella over to Lois and going to kiss Barry. "Don't worry, we'll kill him if he hurts her," Clark said to Astra who smiled.

"Well of course no boy will get away with hurting my niece," Astra said with a smile

"You two be nice," Lois said. "So how have you been Astra? Hard few days I hear."

"Better," Astra said. "Now that my family is here."

"We're always here for you," Clark said.

"Well are we getting this food cooking or not? I'm hungry," Barry said.

"You're always hungry," Kara said.

"Well whatever, come on Clark. Let's get the grill ready," Barry said.

"You really want to be near an open fire and me" Clark said.

"Clark," Kara complained and Clark laughed, taking some of the bags from Barry and leading him out to the yard. "Will you two stop giving Barry such a hard time? I love him."

"That's why we give him such a hard time little one," Astra said. "You'll find out one day when you have kids."

"Come on Lois. Agree with me here," Kara said.

"I do think they give Barry a hard time, but then again not sure how I'll react when Ella is old enough to date," Lois said. "Sorry Kara." Kara laughed and Astra smiled.

-Superflash-

"You have Maxwell Lord locked away in your closet?" Clark said when they entered the room of the DEO, seeing the billionaire in his containment.

"Remember Bizzaro," Kara said and Clark nodded. "He created her. Killed seven girls trying to do it too, but since he knows who I am this was the best plan we had."

"Well how nice to have visitors," Maxwell Lord said. "Is there something you wanted?"

Kara explained the situation to him. "Can you do it? Can you get me inside my aunt's head?"

"Yes," Lord said. "But what's in it for me?"

"What do you want? You're not being released," Kara warned.

"Netflix," Lord said causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. "It gets boring in here." Kara turned to Hank and Alex who were in the room too. The two nodded.

"Fine Netflix for your help," Kara said and Alex opened the cage.

"You better help," Alex warned holding a gun to Maxwell.

"Show me the way," Maxwell Lord said.

"I got to go grab Cat Grant her latte," Kara said not wanting to go. "See if I can get her to give me the afternoon off. Rao knows I have enough sick days. Watch things here for me until I get back."

"I got it," Clark said.

"I was actually talking to Krypto, but you too," Kara said leaving the room.

"She talks to the dog?" Clark asked Alex.

"More than she talks to me, "Alex said, slightly annoyed. "Barry better come out of that coma soon. She's starting to go a little nuts."

"She misses him. If it was Lois… I would probably be doing worst than her," Clark reasoned.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into CatCo with Ms. Grant latte in hand. She was late and she knew it. "Hey Kara," a voice said and Kara saw Cat Grant's son Adam walk up.

"Hi Adam, you're still in town?" Kara said, surprised. She knew he had come to town to repair his relationship with his mother, but had expected him to be gone by now.

"Yeah, well my mom offered me a job here and I decided to take it. Spend more time with her," Adam said.

He was about to say something else, moving closer to her, but Kara stopped him by saying, "That's great. Got to head into your mom's office. Bye," Kara briskly walked into the office.

Adam sighed. He liked Kara but for some reason she didn't even seem to notice him. Then there were the other two men in this office who kept flirting with, and trying to get, Kara to out with them. Adam had entered a competition he intended to win though.

Kara walked into the office and put the latte on Cat's desk. "You're late," Cat said, not looking up from a printed document she had in one hand.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kara said. "My… my aunt got into an accident."

"I wasn't aware you had an aunt," Cat said, glancing to her now.

"I do," Kara said. "She…um… she hasn't been involved in my life for a while. After my parents died she just… disappeared but she came back not long ago and we've been mending bridges." Kara was wondering where these lies were coming from and why she was going into detail with them to Ms. Grant. She hadn't been sure what she was going to say when she walked in though. "And I'm sorry I'm late I was just there with her in the hospital all night and…"

"Go," Cat Grant said. "Be with your aunt, but you're working this weekend."

"Of course, Ms. Grant. Thank you, Ms. Grant," Kara said knowing she was giving up her normal day off she usually went to Central to visit Barry in. Even the DEO knew she was not to be called in that day, but this was important. She could always go at night and Cisco or Caitlin would let her in if Wells was not around. She liked those two. They were nice and funny and were becoming good friends. Wells though freaked her out for some reason.

-Superflash-

Kara watched as Maxwell Lord finished the work on what he was doing. "Okay, this will let you in," Lord said to her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alex said. "You have no idea what you will find in her head. Let me go in."

"No, I have to be the one," Kara said. "I can talk her out of this. You can't." Alex nodded, not liking it but knowing Kara was right. "Clark." Kara called her cousin over. "Don't let them take me out until I have her."

Clark nodded and Kara went to lay down on the other table set up for her. Maxwell attached the device to her head, instantly she felt herself falling and then she woke up on the floor of a bedroom.

"Where am I?" Kara asked looking around. She had almost been expecting Krypton, but she knew this was Earth. The yellow sunlight coming into the room was a clear indication of that. "What is your happy place, Aunt Astra?"

Kara heard noses and walked though the very human house and outside. In the back she saw a version of her and Clark play-fighting the same way they always did, but Astra was with them too. On the sidelines were Lois with Ella and…. Kara took in a deep gasping breath, her body going numb… It was Barry. Awake and smiling and yelling "Go Kara!". On his lap was Jason. "This is Aunt Astra happy place? Feels more like mine." Kara whispered to herself as the three Krytonian landed. She knew she had to interrupt.

"Aunt Astra," she called running up. She was still in her Supergirl suit in the fantasy. The fake version of her was wearing normal casual clothes. All eyes went to her. "Aunt Astra, I've come to get you."

"Who are you?" Astra asked, putting an arm around the fake Kara.

"It me. It's Kara. The real one," Kara said.

"I'm the real Kara. This is an imposer," fake Kara said.

"No, Aunt Astra. This is all a dream created by the Black Mercy," Kara said. "This is your happy place. Surprisingly."

"That makes no sense," the fake Barry said standing up and going next to fake Kara. The voice hurt. Now Kara was almost wishing this was real. That she could kiss Barry.

"This is fake," Kara said again, almost for her own benefit now. "You've got to reject this. Reject this life." Kara went to get closer to Astra but was stopped by fake Clark who threw her up into the air. Apparently though her powers were still working because she remained in the air. She could still fly in the fantasy.

"Stay away from my family," fake Clark said and flew up to attack Kara. Fake Kara joined in the fight and Kara found herself fighting the two at once.

Apparently she was a better fighter then Astra's fantasy version of herself and Clark. She managed to toss Clark away and then she had herself on the ground. She lifted her fist to punch the fake Kara when she heard Astra scream no. She felt a fist against her head and then she was unconscious.

-Superflash-

In the DEO lab Kara's body moved and she seemed in pain. "We've got to get her out," Alex said but Clark pushed her away.

"No. We've got to let her stay," Clark said.

"Clark, what the hell are you talking about?" Alex said. "She's clearly in trouble."

"Alex, she asked me to make sure you didn't take her out before she got Astra," Clark said and Krypto growled on the floor next to Clark. "She has to do this. Imagine if this was different. If Kara was the one with the parasite on her and you were going in to save her. Would you want to come out before you got her?" Alex gave Clark a look but knew he was right.

"But this is Astra," Alex argued.

"Doesn't matter. Astra is Kara's family. You and her just got your relationship back to a good place. Do you really want to destroy that by stopping her from saving her aunt?" Clark asked and Alex consented, backing off.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up to see she was in a cell at the DEO. It took her a moment to realize she was still in her Aunt's dream as the fake versions of Clark and Kara came into view, with a fake version of Alex and Hank too. Astra was there as well. "What are you?" Hank asked. "Some kind of shapeshifter?"

"That would be you not me," Kara said knowing the real Hank was a Green Martian in real life, but of course this reality was only made of Astra's knowledge and Astra did not know that. It caused the people in the room to look at her strangely.

"I say we get rid of her," fake Alex said.

"See that's not Alex. The DEO does not kill prisoners," Kara said. "Come on Aunt Astra."

"Stop calling her aunt. She's not your aunt," fake Kara said.

"Yes she is," Kara said banging on the door. "Aunt Astra this might seem like the place for you. You might be happy here but this is not real. It's a fantasy. The real world is out there. Maybe it's not what you want it to be but it's real and I came for you. Like you came for me." Astra paused as Kara spoke, memories starting to come to her. "You saved me. You pushed me out of the way and I came for you. I came for you because we're family. Blood binds us. I love you Aunt Astra."

That was when memories came back to Astra. Realizing Kara was on the Earth, watching her with Barry from a distance, talking to Clark at his apartment, whispering to a sleeping Barry a threat. Saving Kara from the Black Mercy… "Let's take care of her," Clark said and the fake version of Kara started to move.

"NO!" Astra called out making the fake ones look at her. "Let her out."

"Aunt Astra," The fake Kara started, but Astra stopped her.

"No," Astra said. "You're not real. She is. She's my niece and I can not let harm come to her." Astra looked at the fake version of Kara and Clark and suddenly Lois, Jason, Ella, and Barry appeared next to them, recalled from Astra's memories. "I've lived in this fantasy too long. I'm not the one who raised you Kara. I'm not the one who protects you from boys and Clark, Lois, the kids, Barry they don't even know me. This is a dream. A nice dream. I need to wake up now though."

"We're always in your heart," fake Kara said.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up with start and jumped off the table. "What happened? Why isn't she up? I told you not to wake me up until I got her," Kara said looking at her aunt.

"We didn't," Alex said. "You woke up on your own."

That was when Black Mercy moved off of Astra and onto the floor. It curled up into a ball and then swiftly died. Astra had woken up as it did and got off the bed herself, standing near the now dead parasite. "Who did this?" Kara asked Astra.

"Non," Astra answered, her voice raspy. "I ordered you not to be hurt. This was his solution." The two looked at each other for a moment nearly forgetting others were in the room.

"Well touching as this is," Hank said, looking at some agents in the room. "We need information from you. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Astra said nothing. "Okay." Hank looked at the agents who moved towards Astra but Kara got between them.

"No wait, hold on a second," Kara said "Let me. Please." Hank looked at Kara and nodded. "Aunt Astra, I don't know what you and Non are planning, but I know what your happy place is. It didn't include Non at all. He wasn't there. Whatever you are planning was not there. What does that tell you?"

"It was a dream," Astra said, a little too mechanically.

"A dream that can be real," Kara said. "Your heart has spoken Aunt Astra. You don't want this. Whatever this is. Help me."

Astra looked at Kara who was holding out a hand to Astra. Her military training was telling her to not say anything, to accept whatever torture the DEO would give her until Non could set Myriad into play. Her heart though wanted to take Kara's hand. Her emotions were telling her to stop this. To stop the thing that would make Kara never love her again and she knew in that moment if she didn't help Kara she would never get her family back.

That was when the decision was made for her.

 **"For you little one,"** Astra said taking her niece's hand. She then looked up at the agents. "If you want to stop Myriad we will have to act fast."

"What is Myriad?" Alex asked.

"A device Non and I made intending to use it on Krypton, but we were caught before it could be activated and sentenced to Fort Rozz," Astra said. "We had to reprogram it for humans here. In simple terms it suppresses parts of the brain making the infected easy to control."

"Mind control," several people said at the same time.

"In simpler terms, yes," Astra said.

"What would possess you to make a mind control device?" Kara asked shocked, almost removing her hand from Astra's grasp.

"It complicated, little one," Astra said.

"I'm not so little," Kara said.

Astra nodded. "No, you're not," Astra agreed. "I saw what people were unwilling to see or couldn't. I saw Krypton dying and I knew unless I did something it would. My solution was Myriad. Get the people to stop fighting. Get them under one cause. To solve our problem, but I failed on Krypton and it was destroyed. Now I am here and I see another planet having similar problems. I had to save this one."

"So the answer to global warming is mind control. Why didn't I think of that?" Maxwell said.

"I wouldn't put it pass you," Alex mumbled. "But you must realize even if every human stopped driving cars and using fossil fuels tomorrow it would do nothing to reverse global warming. There are other reasons for it including the planet itself."

"Yes," Astra said. "Once under Myriad your best and brightest minds would have been put together for one purpose. One reason. All working to solving all the problems of the world."

"How do we stop it?" Hank asked.

"The program shouldn't have been installed into his satellites yet," Astra said, nodding to Maxwell. "It gives a small window of time to be able to be stopped, but you can not do it. I can. If I have Kara and Clark's help?" Astra looked at the two.

They looked at each other and smirked. "Superman, Supergirl, and Superdog at your service," Kara said. "What do we do?"

"I go back to my base. Once inside I can delete the program but too many of our army will be there. I will need a distraction," Astra said. "To give me time."

"On it," Clark said.

"Wait, this is dangerous," Hank said. "Let me send in DEO troops as well. Where is your base?"

The group looked at Astra. This was the moment of truth. Was she completely on their side? "Fort Rozz," Astra said confusing everyone. "That is our base. It's where we have been hiding."

"Let me get this straight," Clark said after a moment. "You're looking for a group of Fort Rozz escapees and no one thought to check… I don't know Fort Rozz itself?"

"The DEO used its own cloaking field against it," Hank spoke up, "so it couldn't be seen. We didn't think…" he glanced to Alex for help with an explanation before saying more simply, "We just didn't think."

"Come on let's go," Kara said as Hank gave them all ear communication devices to wear, including Astra. He was a bit nervous doing this but this was their best shot. He could also see in Astra's eyes she was telling the truth. She had changed her heart.

-Superflash-

Astra walked into the control room where Non and several other members of her army were waiting. There were also guards outside. She wasn't nervous for herself though. She was nervous for her niece. "I thought you would miss this," Non said.

"You'd think I'd miss our big moment?" Astra asked, almost having not heard him, she being distracted. She could hear Clark and Kara talking to each other in her ear from the earpiece she had on. She had told them to give her several minutes before coming in "Continue." Astra walked pass Non and to where they kept the Kryptonite blade they had. It being the only piece of Kryptonite they had. Astra very quietly put on the anti Kryptonite device and then lifted the blade and hid it on her.

Not long later was when they heard noises from the outside and the security camera showed Kara and Clark fighting the guards. "Your niece and her cousin," Non said surprised.

"Go," Astra ordered. "Fight them." The other members of the army automatically listened to their general. Non stayed put though. Astra had been expecting that. It was only she and her husband in the room.

"This doesn't make sense. How could they have found us? Unless…" Non realized something and then turned to Astra. Astra took the Kryptonite blade out and stabbed her husband before he could finish his thought. He was wearing his anti Kryptonite device but that only protected from the radiation of the Kryptonite. Blades and bullets would still hurt them. "Why Astra? This was your plan!"

"For a long time I was torn between you and the plan and my family. I finally made my choice. My heart spoke Non. I choose them," Astra said and moved the blade so the knife would pierce his heart. Then she pulled the knife out and Non fell to the floor, dead.

Astra destroyed the devices that had to be installed with her heat vision. She then went to the computers and entered in a virus that would destroy all data. Wipe the system completely. She then went outside where Kara, Clark, and the dog were fighting and knocking off her army. They were good. Kara and Clark made a good team. They stood back to back and easily complimented each other. The dog was a good back up as well biting people and then letting Kara get a punch in.

"Stop," Astra yelled as DEO troops showed up. The black guy and Kara's sister in the lead. "It's over. Non is dead, Myriad is destroyed. Turn yourselves in." The army was shocked for a moment. It dawned on them that Astra had betrayed them. Their general had switched sides.

On that realization a couple of members stopped fighting and let themselves be captured. A lot ran. Some tried to continued fighting but with the Super-team there, Astra, and the DEO they were taken down. It was over.

-Superflash-

"You can't do this!" Kara yelled walking into the room where Astra was in a cell. Hank and Alex were also in the room. "She helped us. Myriad would be ready to take over the world if it wasn't for her."

"I know," Hank said. "And both me and Alex will be talking to the President to try to get Astra released. Until then though she has to stay here."

"Kara," Alex said. "We'll get her released. I promise." Kara looked at her sister and believed her.

"Can you give us a moment?" Kara asked and Alex nodded.

On there way out Alex pushed a button on the control panel. The door to Astra's cell opened and the Kryptonite emitters turned off. "My bad," Alex said with a smile and left the room leaving the cell door open.

Kara walked into the cell and looked at her aunt. She then hugged her. Astra was shocked for a moment and then hugged her niece back. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know," Astra said as they broke apart. "I love you little one."

"I love you too," Kara said. There was a moment of silent between them, both knowing there was something they each had to say. "So, Black Mercy?" Astra had known this was going to come up eventually. They hadn't talked about what Kara saw. "What was that all about?"

"A dream," Astra said. "One I go to when I need it." Kara waited for more. "Basically, I raised you here on Earth. We were all a big happy family. We had a room in the attic dedicated to Krypton we went to when we needed to feel at home. Like I said, just a dream."

"I understand me and Clark, but Lois, Jason, Ella and Barry? How could you know about them? How could you know of Barry unless you were…?" Kara paused as the only answer dawned on her. "You were spying on me." Astra looked down, not wanting to admit it but nodded anyway. Kara shook her head. "And Barry made it to your perfect family?"

"He makes you happy," Astra said. "That was good enough for me. Although me and Clark always threatened to kill him every few minutes."

Kara laughed. "A couple years too late for that. Clark likes Barry now," Kara said. "If you were around a few years ago…" Kara paused, remembering something. "That voice in his head. The one he couldn't get out for a while. The woman. Was that you?"

Astra smirked. "Glad that stuck," Astra said, causing Kara to softly hit her head against the wall.

"Why did everyone in my family threaten to kill Barry?" Kara said and then lifted up a finger to stop Astra before she could answer. "If you are about to say 'to protect you' I will punch you." Astra shut her mouth.

"Hey Kara," Clark said walking in with Krypto at his feet. Kara had left Krypto with Clark when she heard Hank and Alex were locking up Astra. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a little boy and girl on the phone who just realized I was with you all day and are upset. Can you?"

Clark held out the phone to Kara who smiled and took it. "Hey, my little ones?" Kara said and heard Jason called out to her and also Ella. The little two-year-old said her name similar to the way her brother did. "I hear you're upset. Well daddy was helping me with a big problem and I would have had no time to play with you today. I'll try to come out soon to play with you."

"Doggy!" Ella yelled out. Jason agreed with his sister.

"Yes I will bring Krypto too," Kara said with a smile. "But you have to be a good boy and girl. Ja, no breaking anything." The little boy had started pre-school not long ago and Lois and Clark told Kara he was the terror of the school. Luckily he had enough training to not expose them. "Ella, no lighting anything on fire." The little girl laughed, even though she might have not understood what Kara said. **"I love you both."**

 **"Love you too,"** Jason returned the greeting in Kryptonese and Kara smiled.

"Now be a good boy and girl for mommy and go to bed," Kara said and handed the phone back to Clark.

"Thank you," Clark mouthed going out but Krypto stayed by Kara's side.

At that moment Alex walked in. Apparently she had left the door and Kryptonite lights off too long. "I'll be back soon," Kara said to her aunt.

"Kara," Astra said after a moment. Kara paused at the door and turned around to look at her aunt. **"Don't let your little ones down the way I let you down."** Kara nodded and left the room, Krypto by her side.

AN: And that is the end of that. How did you like Astra switch? Now I think there are a couple of things that need explaining so go below for the explanation.

Post-chapter Note 1: As obviously stated here, Bizzaro did happen and Adam is still there. Obviously Kara did not go on a date with him and Bizzaro did not kidnap James to get at Kara. Since Kara does not love James it would not happen. Not sure whom Bizzaro kidnapped since getting at Barry would be hard. Maybe Alex. Yeah that works. Alex was kidnapped and Hank was the one who pulled the trigger on Bizzaro with the blue Kryptonite.

Post-chapter Note 2: Unfortunately, this does have to be put here. I prefer certain politics stay out of my TV shows and my writing but the TV show was the one who went there. Truthfully it is the one thing I hated about this show. Their need to get political and to go to the left – what I mean is global warming (okay, not 'political' in the way people may understand, but the only word I could think that could relate and politicians do make it a topic around elections). So in this chapter I made it fairer. I did not say global warming does not exist but it is true there are multiple different reasons for it. It is also true that if everyone stopped using fossil fuels it would do absolutely nothing to reverse where global warming is today. This is the last political thing I want in this story and I hope you can review for the other parts of it and not put reviews giving me your own global warming opinions.

Now all I have to say is REVIEW.


	25. A Day in the Life of Iris West

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: you should know this by now.

Note 1: Hey everyone, Terrance Sigma is getting near the end of his Power Girl prequel, Super Double; please check it out as ever as it's really good and he needs your reviews to inspire him as much as you guys inspire me. Thanks!

Note 2: I know you were expecting Barry to wake up by now but since we've spent way too long away from the Wests…

A Day in the Life of Iris West

Iris looked at her computer in thought. Since she was getting nowhere finding a job in journalism she had started her own blog tracking Supergirl and weird events that happen in Central, hoping it would catch the eyes of someone out in the journalistic world. She covered things like the water guy that Supergirl had fought and as much of her presence as CatCo would allow, at least, since CatCo was using Supergirl as a poster child and getting the news out as fast as they could. As a result, of course, her blog wasn't getting as much attention as Iris would like, but it was something at least.

"Iris," Joe said. "I'm heading out."

"I got to go to work too," Iris said, looking up from the screen and shutting her laptop. Leaving behind her dad, Iris headed out to CC Jitters where she spent the day serving tables. The same old slog, the long shift.

"Kendra," Iris finally called to her co-worker when her shift was up. Kendra was a tall mixed-raced girl who Iris had become friends with after she started working here a few weeks ago. "I'm heading out."

"Okay," Kendra said waving her friend away.

Iris went out to the police station where she saw her secret boyfriend. "Well hello there," Eddie said with a smile.

Iris got closer. "Well…" Iris paused when she saw her dad "take a step back." Eddie was confused for a moment until he saw Joe and Eddie backed away. "I just finished my shift." Iris turned to Joe. "Was planning on going to visit Barry. Want to come?"

"I'd love to but we hit a case," Joe said looking at Eddie. "Got to head out."

"I'll be there in a minute," Eddie said.

Joe hugged his daughter. "Give Barry a kiss for me," Joe said. "Tell him I miss him." Joe left as Eddie got up.

"You got to stop doing that," Eddie said. "You're going to make your dad hate me."

"I can't tell him I'm dating a cop. He'll flip," Iris said. "Just for now. Look, I'll figure it out. Maybe we can ask Kara for advice and for backup? He loves her."

"Whenever Kara is around," Eddie said, ignoring the look Iris gave her. "You got to admit she sometimes just randomly jumps up and leaves."

"She's my best friend Eddie," Iris said. "Her boyfriend is in a coma and her boss can be hard on her, but if I ask her she'll be around."

"Okay," Eddie said. "I got to go." Eddie ran out to meet with Joe.

-Superflash-

Iris walked into STAR labs and headed for Barry's room and was surprised to hear some laughing. Going in she saw Kara and Caitlin Snow sitting there eating popcorn and talking. "That did not happen," Caitlin said and Kara nodded.

"Hey Iris," Kara said, noticing Iris there. "I was just telling Caitlin about the time in sophomore year when one of your boyfriends tried to break down our dorm door."

Iris raised an eyebrow as Kara called Dr. Snow 'Caitlin' but shrugged it away and then laughed herself. "Yeah that was a bad one," Iris said. "Lucky I had Kara with me to toss him away."

"That was worst than my story," Caitlin said. "Want some popcorn?"

"If there's any left," Iris said grabbing the bag from Kara. "You never let Kara hold the bag. She'll eat it all." Caitlin laughed and made a mental note of that. "So why are you telling embarrassing stories about me?"

"We were talking about bad date stories and well… I don't have any of my own," Kara said and Iris noticed her hand go to Barry's and a sad look in her eyes. "So I used yours."

Iris rolled her eyes as she took some of the popcorn. "You have stories Kara. Maybe not bad date stories. Did this one tell you about the time she saved Superman's life? Or the time she ran into a burning building?" Iris asked turning towards Caitlin now.

"No," Caitlin said, but not seeming surprised at all by the revelation, which itself surprised Iris. "Must have been something."

"That's not a bad date story, but that's nothing really," Kara said turning away and looking towards Barry.

"So what are you doing here today?" Iris asked. "I thought you normally came on weekends."

"I lost my normal day off this weekend because of a family emergency," Kara told Iris. "So I had no choice but to come now instead."

"Don't tell me Alex is drinking again," Iris wondered, remembering when Alex drunk and how bad it was for Kara, but Kara shook her head. Iris let out a relieved breath.

"No, that's not it," Kara said. "Remember my aunt? The one I told you about."

"The one who taught you the stars? She died with your parents in the fire," Iris said confused.

"Not so much. She kind of just took off and ran. I thought she was dead. She's back and we're mending bridges with each other. She was in an accident and I took off to be with her in the hospital," Kara decided to use the same line she told Cat. It was convincing enough. "So I lost my day off but I got out early today so decided to come to visit today."

"You have a heart of gold Kara," Iris said in remark to the story. "Taking back someone who abandoned you when you needed her the most. I don't know if I could do that."

Caitlin nodded. "I agree with her. I'd be a little sore too."

Kara smiled. "She's family," Kara said and the three spent some more time talking with each other before Caitlin left the room to give them some time with Barry.

"It's been nearly nine months," Iris said looking at him, and Kara nodded sadly.

"He'll wake up," Kara said. "And I'll wait for him forever." Iris saw the look in Kara's eyes and knew she would. She wondered if she would ever love someone that much. Kara then kissed Barry's forehead. "You come back to me. You hear?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah sleepy head, you got stuff to do," Iris added, thinking of that ring she had found hidden away. Barry was going to propose to Kara and Iris wanted that to happen more then anything. Kara to officially become part of their family.

"Bye Caitlin," Kara called as they were leaving. The two had spent some more time with Barry and one another, catching up mainly, before deciding to call it a day at STAR Labs. "See you next week."

"Definitely," Caitlin said. "Maybe one day the three of us should do a girl's night out."

"I'm in. Iris?" Kara asked and Iris just nodded wondering when Kara became such good friends with Barry's doctors to warrant such a monumental evening. "Sounds like a plan. Cisco," Kara called over to the man by the computer "see you soon."

"Bye Kara. Oh and," Cisco held up his hand in a Vulcan sign of prosperity "live long and prosper." Kara held up her hand similarly, clearly confused and heard Caitlin slap him as they left.

"He always does that," Kara said to Iris as they were walking out. "A lot of quotes from space movies and shows. I've heard quotes from Star Trek, Star War, Stargate… a lot of the stars. What's scary is that I know where they are from now."

Iris laughed. "Well you do date Barry," Iris reasoned and Kara laughed. "Why don't you come over for dinner? Dad would love to see you."

"I'd love to see him too but I got to get home. Left Krypto alone. Poor dog is probably going crazy," Kara said. "Rain check?"

"Definitely," Iris said, hugging Kara. "Oh and Kara, one of these days you're going to have to help me tell dad I am dating Eddie."

"Barry will be up before you tell Joe that," Kara said with a laugh and Iris had to agree. "But of course I'll be there. Tell Joe I said hi." Iris nodded as Kara walked away.

-Superflash-

Iris had told her father about seeing Kara and about why Kara didn't come over. Joe laughed. "Should we be concerned she is spending a lot of time with a dog lately?" Joe asked. "Seems she's trying to fill the hole Barry left with the poor mutt."

Iris shrugged. "At least she has someone," Iris sighed, adding "I'm going to go to bed a little early."

Iris went up the stairs and closed her door but she didn't go to bed. She took out her cellphone and called Eddie. "Hey," Iris said.

"Hey," Eddie said. "So how's Barry?"

"Same as always. Kara was there," Iris said, as she was looking through her blog. "We spent some time together… oh, this is interesting." Iris clearly changed the topic confusing Eddie. "Someone on my blog listed everything we know about Supergirl."

"What did they say?" Eddie asked

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, more than likely lives in National but spends a lot of time in Central. Has a dog. Has a cousin who lives in Metropolis. Has a connection to CatCo."

"Sounds like Kara," Eddie said making Iris laughed. "Think of it though; she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Lives in National but is in Central all the time to see Barry. She has a dog and you said her cousin is Clark Kent who lives in Metropolis and she works for CatCo."

"She was my roommate for three years. If she was an alien I would know," Iris said shaking her head and then Eddie laughed.

"You're right… I can't picture Kara as Supergirl, really. She's not confident enough. Besides we all know of Supergirl's connection to CatCo is that James Olsen photographer. Not Ms. Grant Assistant. I can't picture Supergirl getting coffee," Eddie said. "Just goes to show you we know so little about her the description can fit anyone."

"Yeah," Iris said and the two talked some more before hanging up.

Iris pulled up a picture of her, Kara, and Barry taken the night Kara and Barry were named the heroes who saved Superman. They were all dressed up and had smiles on their faces. "Kara is a badass sometimes," Iris said thoughtfully, thinking of her earlier conversation with Eddie about Kara possibly being Supergirl. Then she shook her head again. A smile appearing on her lips, as she almost believed Kara was Supergirl. "No, there's no way. I lived with her. If she was an alien and had superpowers I would know." Iris put the picture down and then went to bed.

AN: Hope you enjoyed seeing Iris again in this small little chapter. REVIEW


	26. Woken with a Flash

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Note 1: hey everyone fanfiction is being a pain with review making it hard to reply to them. I just want everyone to know I have seen and love all the reviews I have gotten. Thanks you everyone who has read and reviewed.

Note 2: An idea in this chapter comes form Speedforce 1229 story called 'Call me Kara'. It's a really good story, I suggest you read it.

Woken with a Flash

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco looked over Barry. Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' was playing across the lab. It wasn't one of Caitlin's favorites.

"He likes this song," Cisco said.

"How can you know that?" Caitlin pointed out.

"I checked his Facebook page" Cisco stated, "And Kara mentioned it… I mean, he can hear everything, right?"

Before Caitlin could answer though Barry suddenly sat up, wide awake, looking around not knowing where he was. "Kara," Barry yelled jumping out the bed not a care in the world but finding her. "Kara?"

Caitlin and Cisco were shocked. "He's up," Cisco said, going to call Wells down as Caitlin went to try to calm Barry down. It wasn't working as Barry kept calling for Kara and Caitlin had trouble keeping him in place. "Call your BFF will you?" Cisco noticed that Barry seemed unfazed by anything they were doing, as though he was possessed by the need for his girlfriend, and went to help Caitlin keep Barry from running out shirtless.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the DEO, naturally in her Supergirl outfit. Krypto next to her wearing his Superdog outfit. Astra was sitting in a chair and had her head leaning against her hand. "You okay Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, seeing that Astra looked off.

Astra's release had come with three probation requirements: The first one was she had to work for the DEO for a certain amount of time that had been undecided for the moment; the second was a DEO agent had to find room and board for her – Kara had a feeling this was made to stop Astra's release, but the government had not known Kara had a big sister who was an agent. Alex had willingly jumped in and let Astra take her extra bedroom. The third requirement was that she had to wear a bracelet to stop her powers. It was originally supposed to be a Kryptonite bracelet, but after Astra said the side effects of long term exposure to even low doses of Kryptonite could cause permanent damage, it had changed. Astra herself had created a red sun light bracelet that when on her wrist, cancelled out the effect of the yellow sun. It basically made her human. Astra had also switched the Kryptonite rooms into red sunlight rooms and the holding cells for Kryptonian prisoners, just as a precaution.

"No I am not okay," Astra said. "I am suffering from the…."

"Oh, she has a cold," Alex cut in clearly annoyed. "You Kryptonians are such crybabies when sick." Kara suppressed a giggle for her aunt but couldn't hide a small smile.

"Briefing room," Hank interrupted, and then went on about the new Fort Rozz escapees they were going after who apparently had super strength. "Good thing we have our own alien to take him on."

Hank pointed towards Kara. She was about to say something in somewhat agreement, but then stopped, as she was suddenly flooded with emotions that weren't her own. Emotions from Barry's end of the bond! She felt confusion, panic, fear, and a desperate need for her. She could even swear she heard him calling for her in her head. She knew right then he was awake!

"Supergirl?" Alex asked looking at Kara as Kara had suddenly froze. The look on Kara's face concerned Alex.

"Barry," Kara whispered completely ignoring her sister as a smile lit up her face. She sent her overwhelming joy over the bond to Barry. She needed him. She needed him now more than ever. Without another word, without even looking at her sister or her aunt she ran out of the room at super speed. Krypto was shocked as his mistress left but quickly ran after her.

"Is she coming back?" An agent asked looking at Alex. Not everyone in the DEO knew the two were sisters but they did know Alex was close to her. This particular agent was very new. Agents who joined in the last nine months were too used to having Supergirl and Superdog by their sides. It made the job feel safer than it really was.

Alex shook her head. "No she's not," she said, knowing that for a fact. She did not know everything about the bond Barry and Kara shared, but she knew one thing just from the look that came over Kara's face. Barry was up and Kara was rushing to his side. "Looks like we're on our own. We might have to get used to not having Supergirl with us all the time." Alex knew she was speaking the truth. Supergirl was not a DEO employee. Everything she did was volunteer work, in a way, and with Barry up Kara was going to want to spend lost time with him.

There was silence for a while until Astra spoke up. "I could take care of this alien if you took this bracelet off." Astra held up her hand with the bracelet on. She had created it but the DEO had made the lock and they were the only ones who could take it off.

"You just want to get rid of that cold," Alex said.

"Can you blame me?" Astra appropriately sneezed.

-Superflash-

"She's not answering," Caitlin complained, putting down her cellphone. Barry had seemed to calm down but he still seemed to be in some kind of trance and kept mumbling for Kara. Wells had come down and tried to talk to him but Barry didn't even look at him.

Then his head turned and he got up off the bed they had managed to get him to sit on. "Kara," he said again and then suddenly Kara was at the door surprising the group. She was in her Supergirl outfit and Krypto was by her side.

"Oh my god, it's Superdog," Cisco said, geeking out. He has wanted to meet the dog since Kara got it but since Kara didn't know they knew it was hard to ask her.

Kara ignored them though, seeming to be in the same trance as Barry as she ran at him and then the two were kissing. Caitlin smiled as she watched the scene. She had kept her promised from all those months ago.

 _I missed you so much_ Kara was thinking. _How the hell do you have abs?_

 _I have abs?_ Barry thought. _Wait there is no way you said that out loud._ The two had still been kissing when Barry had 'heard' that.

 _We're hearing each other's thoughts! That's new._ Kara thought, finally breaking apart from Barry but refusing to let go of his arms. _Say something out loud. We need to look normal here._

"What are you wearing?' Barry asked out loud.

Kara seemed confused for a moment and then looked down at herself. She was still in her Supergirl outfit. She looked at the other three in the room. "Um…hi…. I…"

"We figured out you were Supergirl months ago," Cisco said as he bent down to pet Krypto who growled at him making Cisco reluctantly back away.

"You did?" Kara asked surprised.

"Kara disappears, Supergirl appears. Supergirl disappears, Kara reappears. We're geniuses. It wasn't that hard," Caitlin said. "Especially after Col…"

"H2-No," Cisco called out making the two girls look at him.

"Well I didn't know," Wells said, truthfully having been surprised and giving the two a strange look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was her secret," Caitlin said. "Not our place."

"Wait, Supergirl?" Barry said looking Kara up and down and seeing the outfit was similar to Clark's. "You're a superhero now?" Barry smiled. "How did that happen? What made you finally do it? Wait, _when_ did this happen?" Barry still did not know he had been asleep for nine months.

Barry hadn't been expecting to be hit with memories and feelings. He felt a terrible sadness like he had never felt before. He saw himself lying in a hospital bed, felt Kara's anguish and fear. He automatically took Kara into a hug. _How long was I out for?_ Barry thought.

 _Nine months. A coma, Barry. I had no idea if you were ever going to wake up. I'm so sorry I did not protect you. After that I just needed to protect everyone._ Kara had tears in her eyes as she thought to Barry, leaving the rest in the room confused at the silent conversation. _I thought I lost you._

"Hey, hey, I'm right here," Barry said out loud. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears." Barry sang and Kara smiled as she heard their song. "I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, besides you. To guard you and to guide you."

"Say you'll love me every waking moment," Kara sang and then continued to the end of her part where Wells then interrupted them.

"As sweet as this is Mr. Allen. We have some talking to do," Wells said moving his wheelchair closer to Barry. "Some explaining."

Kara knew Barry had always wanted to meet Doctor Harrison Wells, but she didn't want to be away from him. It was obvious Barry didn't want to be away from her either as he kept an arm around her. _Go. Get this out of the way._ Kara finally thought, knowing Wells was the best person to explain what had happened

 _I'll be right back._ Barry thought to her. "Wait I need a shirt." Barry said out loud and Cisco tossed him a STAR labs sweatshirt, which he put on, grinning at the logo now on his chest. Barry then followed Doctor Wells out.

'Thank you," Kara said to Caitlin hugging her. Caitlin hugged Kara back.

"Hey you've been such a good friend I should be thanking you," Caitlin said. She knew if it hadn't been for Kara she would probably still be completely miserable. Not even wanting to smile. Making a friend had helped. "Ow." Caitlin said and then Kara let go.

"Sorry super strength," Kara said releasing Caitlin and stepping back.

"Yeah, I have thought of so many experiments I want to run on you and your powers over the last few months," Cisco said making both Kara and Caitlin look at him agitatedly.

Kara ran off and Krypto followed her. Caitlin slapped Cisco. "See what you did. Experiment…" Before Caitlin could finish, Kara appeared back in normal clothes, hair up, and her glasses on. Krypto was wearing his collar and a leash. "Did you just run all the way to National and back?"

'No," Kara said. "I left stuff in an empty room here. Figured just in case, you know, and there are a lot of places in here you guys don't use anymore." Kara had also been paying attention to Barry and Wells. She didn't even need her super hearing. Whatever was going on with her and Barry's link made it that she was hearing his thoughts and since he was focusing on what Wells was saying it was easy to hear that too. Wells was just explaining about what happened to Barry.

It felt like a long time before Barry was back and holding her. Then they were listening to the three talking about how they needed to experiment on Barry. It was getting too much for Barry, however, as he said "I feel fine… I kind of want to leave." _Get me out of here._ Barry thought to Kara.

"Come on let's go see Iris. I'm sick of seeing you in here too," Kara said taking Barry's hand and the two walked out with Krypto by their side ignoring the protest from the others.

 _Thank you._ Barry thought. _So I got to ask. What's with the dog?_

 _Oh, he's from my home planet. He has the same powers as me. He's my sidekick_

 _Seriously? A dog with the same powers as you? And I thought I was getting use to this._ Barry shook his head but smiled anyway.

-Superflash-

Iris was serving tables when she saw Kara walk in with Krypto by her side. She was about to tell Kara that no dogs were allowed when the person next to Kara shocked her. Barry was smiling and holding Kara's hand. "Oh my god," Iris said running up to them and hugging Barry. "You're awake! Why didn't STAR labs call us?"

"He just woke up," Kara said. 'I was there when he did and well… didn't think about calling you."

"Should you be on your feet?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine," Barry said. "So how have you been?"

"How's that boy of yours?" Kara asked making Iris look at her quickly. "Sorry, secret boy." _This one is a good one._ Kara thought to Barry.

"Who are you dating?" Barry asked.

"Eddie Thawn," Iris said with a smile. "Don't tell dad I'm dating his partner though."

"Eddie is your dad's partner now?" Barry asked. 'Wow I missed a lot."

"And dad will be so happy to see you," Iris said. Barry zoned out for a moment, everything seemed to slow down and Kara seemed to be the only one who noticed as, a second later, things were back to normal.

 _Barry, I think there's something different about you._ Kara thought to Barry as Iris led them out of the store, calling to her colleague for a break, and they headed towards the police station.

 _I know… the world just slowed down._ Barry thought back as he pretended to listen to Iris.

 _The world didn't slow down Barry. You were going faster. Only slightly, but faster._ Kara thought to him and let that sink in. _You might be a meta-human now._

 _A what?_ Barry asked but stopped his thought conversation when they were in the police station and Joe was hugging him.

"It's good to see you up. And you two back together," Joe said looking at Kara and seeing the smile on her face. Barry smiled as other people welcomed him back, joking around that he'd taken a long enough nap. "Kara, hate to have to do this but your dog can't actually be in here." Joe pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Kara said, everyone having ignored Krypto until that point. Before anyone could say anything else though Joe was told there had been a bank robbery and quick as a flash, Joe and had Eddie left. _Come on._ Kara thought to Barry and the two left the station.

 _Shouldn't you and Krypto be suiting up or something?_ Barry asked as Kara brought him alley.

 _No, there was a robbery. It's not in progress. Nothing Supergirl can do when it's over. Besides you're more important. Like I said, or thought: I think you're a meta-human._

 _And what is a meta-human?_

 _It's what the DEO and those back at STAR Labs has been calling people affected by the Particle Accelerator._

 _DEO?_ Barry questioned and Kara was unsure how to explain so she decided to try something. Concentrating all her thoughtsand memories of the DEO she sent them to Barry who was shocked when he saw them quickly unravel in his mind's eye. _Your alcoholic of a sister is a secret agent?_

 _Barry…_ Kara warned.

 _Sorry, so what can meta-humans do?_

 _They all have different powers. I fought one with help from Cisco and Caitlin. Fought a couple more created by the Accelerator. One not created by the accelerator. Leslie, but she went by Livewire, she was nasty._

 _So what do you want me to do?_ Barry asked.

 _Try running._ Kara thought back to him speeding up. It was the only thing that he could do to match that. Barry went to run and in a second he was by the wall on the opposite side. To anyone else it would have looked like a blur but thanks to Kara's eyesight she was able to keep up. He then ran back to the other wall. He then seemed out of control as he ran fast towards a garbage truck. Kara ran up and grabbed him before he hit the truck and then flew up fast. Krypto followed her. _You're fast!_

 _Wow. Cool,_ Barry thought back.

-Superflash-

"Do you really think he can move that fast?" Caitlin asked.

"He can," Kara said. They were at a large discussed concourse STAR labs apparently owned. They were going to test Barry's speed. Kara was in her Supergirl outfit and Krypto was next to her in his outfit.

Barry came out of a trailer wearing a ridicules red outfit, a mix of jogger's gear and something completely unnamable. Kara hid a giggle. _Not exactly a superhero outfit._ Kara thought to him.

 _So am I a superhero now?_ Barry asked.

 _No,_ Kara thought back fast and Barry could feel the nerves that came with that thought. She was worried about him getting hurt. _You're my very fast boyfriend and that is all._

 _Kara, I can be by your side now possibly. Help you. I'm worried about you being hurt as well. If we work together…_

 _NO!_ The word was loud even though it was only in Barry's head. Barry wanted to argue but Kara's fear of losing him was so raw. His coma had really hurt her and he didn't think it was right to argue at the moment. Cisco came as a somewhat welcome distraction.

"So, Barry. Erm. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."

"And what do you do?" Barry asked, feeling a little too snug in the outfit.

"I make the toys, man!" He then went on to explain about Barry's ridiculous helmet he had obviously made. Barry could see the joy in Cisco's expression, wondering how long it had been since the man had been put to use.

Caitlin then came up to Barry, checking his vitals on some sort of touchpad inserted into the suit before retreating. Barry glanced at Kara, feeling her amusement. She had let the Cisco and Caitlin to their thing, now it was time for her to do hers. "Come on." Kara told Barry, "Let's see if you can keep up with me and Krypto."

Barry smiled as he completely ignored the three STAR Labs employees. Kara smirked and started running. Krypto barked and followed. Barry ran after her. "Wow," Cisco said seeing Barry run off. "He just hit 200 miles per hour."

"Impossible," Caitlin said.

"You are friends with an alien and were attacked by a guy made of water. Are we really going to talk about the impossible?" Cisco asked.

"Do you think he is as fast as Kara?" Caitlin asked.

"Not yet," Wells answered making the two look at them. "Every time Barry is getting close to her she's speeding up. She's testing him. Going slower than she actually can to see how fast he can go."

On the field Barry was enjoying chasing his girlfriend around. He had watched Kara and Clark play fight too many times. It felt good to actually be in it even if it wasn't really fighting. Or in the air. Chasing was fun too and then, in his joy, he suddenly remembered the night his mom died. The person who had killed her had been running like he was now. The person who killed his mom was like him.

He lost focus and nearly ran into some barrels, but Kara had noticed his thoughts drift. She heard what he had thought. A second before Barry hit the barrels Kara grabbed him and flew him up into the air. Krypto jumped up to join them. _I'll find him,_ Kara promised Barry. _I promise I'll find him._

 _We,_ Barry thought. _Please, it has to be me too._

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara had met Iris and Eddie for lunch and were walking with Iris along the road now. The two had been distracted the entire time though. Talking in their heads about the new development. Barry now had a want to be with Kara in her superhero life and Kara did not want Barry getting anywhere near being a superhero.

 _If it's dangerous for me it's dangerous for you. There are things out there that can hurt you too._

 _Not as many and I can't lose you Barry. Can't you understand that?_

 _I can't lose you either. We would make a great team. We could protect each other,_ Barry thought back.

"Okay what is it with you two? You should be all sunshine and roses but there seems to be something going on," Iris said, not liking the silence.

"Nothing," the two said together, realizing they had been ignoring Iris the entire time. Before they could say more there was a screeching of tires and a car being chased by the police nearly hit into them. Barry had reacted using his speed to move Iris out of the way. Kara and Krypto ran out of the way themselves – the car wouldn't have hurt them anyway. "Stay." Kara whispered to Krypto and then rushed off. She had her Supergirl outfit on underneath so it was easy to change.

Barry got up before Iris could form a thought and ran after the car, squeezing through the broken passenger window at top speed to get into the passenger's seat. He went to grab the wheel and the car seemed to go out of control but Kara showed up and stopped it. _Barry!_ Kara thought to him as she saw the guy in the car going for a gun. Kara ripped the door off and grabbed him as Barry ran out of the car. He had gained a cut on his head that was bleeding.

Kara threw the guy onto the road. "Well this is over," Kara said.

"No it isn't," the man said as Barry came onto the road and saw the guy properly. He automatically recognized him as Clyde Mardon, one of two brothers Joe had last been going after nine months before. An impossibly large gust of wind struck Kara, distracting her as a mist rolled in. By the time the mist cleared Clyde was gone.

Kara looked up. Krypto hadn't charged into battle as Kara asked him not to, but he had gotten close enough to get a scent. Iris was behind him and other police was starting to show. It was time for Supergirl to disappear and Kara to reappear. Supergirl flew off and a moment later Kara came up from a different direction.

"Where were you?" Iris asked as Kara came up next to her.

"I ran!" Kara said pointing in the direction she had come. 'Thought you were following me. When I realized you weren't came back." Iris must have bought the excused which kind of surprised Kara. She had always thought her friend was smarter than that.

"You missed Supergirl," Iris said.

"I did?" Kara said but was looking at Barry.

-Superflash-

Joe had turned up at the scene, scared for both Barry and Iris, but when Barry had revealed the man from the chase had been Mardon, Joe insisted he was dead – he had seen the escape plane break apart during the Particle Accelerator explosion – and even went as far to dismiss Barry's belief in the impossible, apart from the obvious with the two Superheroes of Metropolis and National City.

In an angered state, Barry had left Joe hanging, speeding off as normally as he could back to STAR Labs, with Kara on his tail. The two had been fighting in their heads all the way back and, for a while, confusing the three STAR labs employees when they'd shown up in a silent fit.

"Barry you're giving me a headache," Kara finally said out loud. "Which is surprising since I can't get headaches." Kara took a deep breath. "Okay we both need to calm down. We're feeding each other anger, making us angrier every second and the bond is clearly stronger than it's ever been."

"Bond?" Cisco and Caitlin said together, watching with wide eyes.

"I was talking out loud wasn't I?" Kara asked and Barry nodded. "Ah this is getting silly."

"We need to track him down and you need to help us. You created him," Barry said.

"Who?" Caitlin asked, "You haven't said anything since you got here!"

"Mardon!" Barry practically shouted, "Clyde Mardon! He seems to have some sort of ability to control the weather. It must be what your Particle Accelerator did to him!"

"Let your girlfriend handle it," Wells said suddenly, giving Kara looks again that made Kara feel uncomfortable. There was something about this guy she couldn't quite like. "Look at you. That cut on your head healed in a matter of minutes. Inside you could be the cure to so many things. So many breakthroughs and we're not losing it because you wanted to play hero. You're _not_ a hero. You're just a boy that was struck by lightning."

"Hey," Kara said jumping up to Barry's defense. "Barry is one of the bravest guys I know. He helped me save my cousin life once. Ran into a burning building with me. He can be a hero." Barry smirked as Kara just agreed with him and Kara sighed, realizing this too.

 _It wasn't that I didn't believe in you. I'm scared to lose you._ Kara thought to him. _But you're right._ "Okay then, together," Kara switched to out loud. "But I'm taking the big hits Barry. You follow my lead."

"Deal," Barry said knowing that was the best he was getting so far. Wells said nothing, but there was a strange look in his eyes. He also couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Kara.

Kara turned to Caitlin and Cisco as Wells left the room, defeated in this battle. "You two were a big help with Cole…"

'H2-No," Cisco interrupted.

"Cisco, we're _not_ calling him H2-No!"

"You just did" Cisco laughed.

"Caitlin," Kara said.

"With pleasure," Caitlin said knowing what Kara wanted and slapped Cisco over the head. It removed the smile at least.

"Thank you." Kara continued. "Anyway you were a big help with Cole Denyer. If you want to help now I'd welcome you to a team," Kara said, knowing she was now building her own team away from the DEO. She hadn't really planned on that. James wanted to be helpful but Kara had been trying to avoid him as much as possible and sometimes she could get Winn to unknowingly help but never friends who knew her secret. It was getting tiresome. Relying on the DEO wasn't really her thing either. It was Alex's.

"Be part of a super hero team?" Cisco said with a new smile. "I'm in."

"Caitlin?" Kara said, noticing her friend seemed unsure. "You guys did create this mess. You don't know how many meta-human there's been besides Cole and this Clyde."

Caitlin looked at them and then nodded. "Okay. I'm in," Caitlin said.

"And I think I have something for, Barry," Cisco said, and led them to a side-lab where there was a red bodysuit laying on a table. Cisco moved the table so the suit was standing and they could all see it. "Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if STAR Labs could do something nice for the community maybe people wouldn't be so angry with Dr. Wells or us anymore."

"How is it going to help me, though?" Barry asked, grinning all the same.

"Now that is a superhero outfit," Kara said, before Cisco could reply.

"It's made from a reinforced tri-polymer." Cisco started. "It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here… You know I could totally update your suit," Cisco turned to Kara, who was looking a little dumbfounded at his technobabble.

"I like my suit," Kara said, simply

"But we can add some monitors into it," Caitlin said now to Kara. "So we can monitor your health as you're going. Like this suit."

"All I need from you is ideas," Kara said. "But I like you monitoring him." Cisco passed out ear buds for them. "Okay Krypto." Kara called to her dog. "Find."

Krypto barked, knowing what Kara wanted and the two supers went flying off while Barry, now in the red suit, ran. "That is so cool." Cisco said with a smile.

-Superflash-

They had managed to trace Clyde to a farmhouse where Joe and Eddie were already in. Clyde had knocked Eddie out and was going for Joe. The three came in. "You need to get out," Kara said to Joe as Clyde began manipulating the air, creating a tornado. _Wow. Grab Eddie._ Kara thought as she took Joe and Barry grabbed the unconscious Eddie.

They ran them a distance and dropped them off and then ran back. The tornado was taking out the farmhouse. "How do we stop that?" Barry asked as the tornado moved from the barn, heading toward the city and seemed to get more powerful as it moved. "What if we unravel it?" The idea had hit Barry as he explained, "I'll run around it in the opposite direction – cut off its legs," Barry had to shout now as the tornado made a lot of noise.

"You'll have to clock 700 hundred miles-per-hour to do that. Faster than you have been so far," Caitlin pointed out over the intercom, sounding concerned. "Your body may not be able to handle those speeds."

"I've done it before," Kara said, ready to help, but was distracted by a sudden offshoot of the tornado, grabbing her and throwing her a distance. _Barry you do it._ Kara thought to him. It was better for her to take on the meta when ready. "Follow." Kara told Krypto pointing at Barry. The two running together would make it easier on Barry. The two ran around the tornado, faster, soon unravelling it, however and revealing Clyde inside.

Kara turned to face Clyde who focused what remained of the wind again on Kara, who let out a freeze breath. The two fought hard, Kara clearly having the upper hand as she weakened the meta-human. Too weak to continue, Clyde's attention was turned from her to Barry who, exhausted, was half collapsed on the floor, his mask off.

Clyde took out a gun and pointed it at Barry in desperation. Kara was fast though and punched Clyde unconscious as Joe came up with his gun out too. Kara went to Barry's side as Joe took in the scene, looking at the two. "Barry? You're…" Joe said putting two and two together as he looked at Kara and Krypto. "Kara?"

"Hi," Kara said, breathily. Clyde had proved challenging.

"You're Supergirl?" Joe said and then turned to Barry. "And you're… fast." Barry nodded. "Did you know she was Supergirl before…?" Barry nodded before Joe could finish his sentence. "Don't tell Iris." Joe said after a moment. "Don't put her in danger."

Joe bent down and put handcuffs on Clyde. "Um… Joe," Kara said. "Someone will be by to pick him up." _This is when we leave_. Kara thought to Barry and the two took off. "Caitlin, I'm giving you a number. Tell my sister to grab Clyde Mardon from Central City PD. Make sure to tell her you are on my new team first though. The two of you did great." Kara had heard the encouragement they given Barry as he ran – it was effective.

"Three," Kara heard Wells voice. "You two are right. This is my responsibility."

"Where are you two running to?" Cisco asked noticing they were not heading back toward STAR labs on his monitor.

The two hadn't spoken it out loud or in their heads but they knew where they were going. "To visit family," Kara said.

"Making a pit stop in Starling along the way too," Barry said. "Bye guys."

 _Starling?_ Kara asked.

 _You'll see,_ Barry thought back.

-Superflash-

"So that's my story, I spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible?" Barry said standing on the rooftop. Kara and Krypto floating not far from him inches from the rooftop. Oliver Queen in his Arrow outfit not far from them.

"So why come to me? You ran all this way to say hello to a friend?" Oliver asked after hearing the story, his voice was slightly gravelly, but he didn't use his special voice-modulator around Barry. Barry kept his secret.

"Basically," Barry said. "Well it was also a pit spot on the way to family. And to introduce you to my girlfriend." Krypto barked. "And her dog."

Kara landed and held out her hand to Oliver. Barry had caught her up on their friendship on her way here. "Nice to meet the Starling vigilante." Oliver took the hand and shook it, a small smile on his hooded face.

"Well you two will make some team," Oliver said looking at them meaningfully. "You can inspire people in a way I never could, watching over your cities from the air like a guardian angel," he nodded to Kara, and focused his attention solely on Barry, "making a difference, saving people, in a flash." Oliver smirked at Barry, adding "nice mask, too." Barry smiled back as Oliver departed, using his bow and arrow to connect the next building, swinging away.

"Cool." Kara and Barry said together as they watch Oliver leave.

Barry put the mask up and ran off after Kara and Krypto, who were flying in the air above him. "Cool," Oliver mumbled from another rooftop as he watched them go off.

-Superflash-

Lois and Clark were in their apartment trying to get their kids to go to bed. That was when there was a flash and suddenly Jason and Ella had disappeared in it. Then a man in a red outfit with a mask on appeared not far from them holding the kids. "Hey," the man said

Clark reacted right away powering up his eyes but before he could do anything Kara was in front of him with Krypto by her side. "Clark, calm down," Kara said seeming confused.

"He has my kids!" Clark yelled and Kara turned around to see Barry was still wearing his mask.

 _You idiot_ Kara thought to Barry as she went over and took the mask off. "He's held them before," Kara said as Clark depowered his eyes and his mouth opened in shock. Lois too also looked stunned. Jason and Ella were laughing and cheering in Barry's arms. Jason seemed to remember him but Ella of course had no idea who this was.

"He's awake," Lois said, a smile coming onto her face as she went over and hugged Barry. "You had us so scared."

"He's fast," Clark said still stunned, not sure what to say. "How is he fast?"

"Seems getting struck by a bolt of lightning from a Particle Accelerator does more than just put you in a coma," Kara told her cousin. "Also have you two ever heard each other's thoughts through your bond?"

"No, you can only do that if you have a full Krytonian bond and it's impossible with a human," Clark said. "Why would you…. You two have a full Krytonian bond now?"

"Seems that way," Kara said.

Clark looked between them as Barry and Lois excitingly greeted each other, Barry playing with Jason and Ella as best he could too. He had put them down and now Krypto had come up and the two excitingly hugged the dog. Clark smiled. "Well, welcome back," Clark said going to hug Barry.

"Hey Clark," Barry said with a smile. "I hear you taught my girlfriend to be a hero. Now she's teaching me."

Clark gave Kara a look. "It was a long conversation," Kara said. "He won this one." Clark smiled and laughed.

"Well this is some family," Lois said looking around. "I'm the only without a superpower now?" The three looked at each other not sure what to say. "Oh, don't think I'm upset about that. Someone has to be normal around here." The group laughed happy to finally be back together.

AN: Well I hope you liked. Yes, I basically sort of re-did Flash's first episode but included Kara. Go and watch the pilot again though, it's so weird now. Anyway, REVIEW.


	27. The Bet and the Question

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always. Check any chapter and my profile.

Note 1: Okay I think there is something I need to clear up about last chapter. A lot of people seemed disappointed that Kara took a lead last chapter. Well she came into last chapter as the experience hero in a way mentoring the new Flash. Kara also had to come to terms and accept Barry as a hero not as someone she had to protect. And Kara is more powerful than Barry. Of course she would take the Meta. Please remember that while Kara has had and will have solo adventures and Barry will have solo adventures this is a JOINT STORY. It's about both of them and their relationship. About Karry. As for a suggestion I got from some people that last chapter should have just been Barry, last chapter without Kara is the pilot episode of the Flash. Go back and watch it if you want that chapter without Kara.

Note 2 ( **THIS IS A MUST READ NOTE** ): bad news for you (not for me). I'm going on vacation so this will be the last update for like two weeks. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm extremely excited. So while I'm away here are a couple of things you can read;

My other stories if you haven't already. I have one other Karry story up that's a two shot called Finding You. It's a sequel to Worlds Finest. I also have a three shot Supergirl story up called Trapped and it's sequel The Two Karas. It's a series where Cat finds out who Supergirl is. NOT SUPERCAT.

My beta and friend Terrance Sigma stories called SuperEarth and Super Double.

A karry story called "Call me Kara" by Speedforce 1229. My favorite Karry story that is not mine or Terrance Sigma.

Okay on with the show.

The Bet and the Question.

If there was one person in the world Lucy Lane hated it was Kara Danvers. If she was honest with herself, it had started way back during Lois's wedding. Maybe not hate back then, but a small dislike. Just the fact Lois had told her about the baby first, and not Lucy, but she had shoved it aside back then. It was Clark's cousin who was always around, too. Of course she knew first. Then when Jason was born and she heard that Kara was godmother, that had turned dislike into jealousy. Her realizing Kara really did have a special relationship with her sister that Lucy didn't. Lucy wanted to be close to Lois, but there Kara took a front seat.

That was really when her relationship with her sister had just crashed. Lois had had a huge fight with their father before her daughter had been born, Lucy had stayed out of it but because of her job she was more in contact with her father than her sister. She hadn't even been at Ella's birth. She had seriously only seen the kids a few times a year and they didn't know her. Their own aunt! The few times Lois spoke to her on the phone and she told the kids it was their aunt she heard them automatically call for 'Auntie Kar-wah'. Kara was their aunt. She was not. Kara wasn't even a direct aunt, being only Clark's cousin and not his sister. It didn't matter though. In their minds she was their aunt and so the jealousy grew.

When Lucy had become dissatisfied with her job in the military and decided to quit and went to work for CatCo using her personal degrees instead of experience, she had not been expecting Kara to be there. She was actually stunned to find Kara working here as, obviously, the top gun's right hand woman – she was Ms. Grant's assistant, and apparently the longest running assistant, too! Lucy really wanted to hate her for just being here but she couldn't just for that. Kara was overall such a nice person. She was one of those people who anyone could like and if you didn't you felt you were horrible. It made Lucy feel guilty over her feelings.

All in all, Kara just being here was not the reason Lucy had started to hate her. Kara had done absolutely nothing to her and it didn't seem like anyone but the two of them, James, and possibly Cat Grant knew they were technically family. Kara also seemed to have no want to form a relationship with her. She was polite to Lucy, but she did not pay any special attention to her. If it was just Kara personally Lucy could push aside her feelings and maybe start to like the girl. But it wasn't just Kara at all. It was James!

Half the reason Lucy had chosen CatCo was to fix her relationship with James. She had figured her biggest problem would be Supergirl but quickly realized that was not true. She saw the way James flocked over Kara, the way he flirted and tried to get close to her… He liked her! He wanted to go out with her. So now Lucy was stuck watching her ex hit on a girl 12 years younger than him. It disgusted her, in all honesty.

That though in itself was not the only reason Lucy hated Kara. There were two other boys in the office also trying to get Kara to go out with them. Winn, one of the computer techs, and Cat Grant's own son Adam. The three boys had a competition going, which had even resulted in some fights when Kara wasn't in the office, and trying to outdo each other. It drove Lucy crazy and had officially made Lucy hate Kara full on.

If there was one person who hated Kara Danvers more than Lucy Lane it was Siobhan Smythe. The hate starting right when Kara had gotten the job she had wanted. Siobhan had been calm at first though. Ms. Grant's assistants didn't last long usually. She had thought Kara wouldn't either, but as the weeks and months flew by she knew she had been proven wrong. She didn't know what Kara had that kept her with Ms. Grant and for Ms. Grant to even seem to like the girl, but she had something. It made Siobhan hate her. Wondering what it was, Siobhan though had earned her way up to the top floor as a junior reporter. She mostly wrote fluff pieces but it was something. She had to watch Ms. Grant and Kara's weird mother/daughter relationship though while Ms. Grant barely knew who she was.

Then there was Winn. True their arrangement wasn't exclusive. Both could call it off at anytime and see other people. Siobhan had seen more than one person, but it drove her nuts that Winn wanted Kara. The person Siobhan herself hated and she had to watch as Winn and the other two fought for her. It made Siobhan sick to the teeth.

"I wonder how long this can last?" Kelly said. Kelly was a red-headed employee who worked on the computers as well. Both Lucy and Siobhan were around her desk watching as the three boys were 'talking' to each other loudly.

"For as long as that bitch plays hard to get," Siobhan said not even trying to hide her hatred for Kara.

"She's not playing hard to get," Lucy said shaking her head. "She's oblivious to the fact any of them want to ask her out."

"You really think she can be that oblivious?' Kelly asked.

"Yes," Lucy said knowing it for a fact. She had seen the way Kara acted sometimes. The way she had to ask if things got awkward. It was like some aspects of human nature just went over Kara's head. Almost like she was an innocent child. "Kara is many things, but mean is not one of them." Lucy hated to have to admit it. "She's just oblivious."

"Well I think everyone but you have placed a bet on who Kara will date," Kelly said. Besides working with computers, Kelly also ran the office betting pool. Lately what everyone was betting on was who was going to win: James, Winn, or Adam. "Want to place a bet before it's too late?"

Lucy had been thinking of putting money down on Winn. Winn reminded Lucy a bit of the boy who use to be attached to Kara's hip, but Lucy was unsure. Being a lawyer and former member of the military, Lucy had training on reading human behavior. She had been watching Kara's reactions to all three and it just seemed off. Now Kara was a hard one to read since she was naturally nice to basically everyone, but if a person had any interest in someone else Lucy would see it. Especially since Lucy had seen how Kara was when with Barry.

When Kara had seen Barry there was a light in her eyes. A smile on her lips as though the whole world was right. Kara's reaction to the three wasn't anywhere near close. Kara was clearly nicest to Winn, but there was no excitement at seeing him. No special smile. No special look. She did not think of him that way. Then there was Adam. Kara was polite to him, but once again no look in her eyes. James was even worst. Kara seemed uncomfortable with him. In fact with all three she sometimes just ran out without explanation.

"100 bucks on none of them," Lucy finally said taking out the money and handing it to Kelly.

Kelly gave Lucy a look but took the money and put it with the others. She then took out her list and made a new section of 'no-one' and put Lucy down. "You're the only one who thinks that," Kelly said as suddenly James shoved Adam.

'That's enough," Lucy said standing up to stop the fight that was coming. "You three…. Romeo wannabes are out of control. We're ending this today."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lucy heard a voice and turned around to see Cat Grant had showed up a little early.

"Simple. When Kara gets in we're going to ask her," Lucy said. "Any objections to this?"

No one said anything, all liking the plan. "Seems you have the looks and the brains of the family," Cat Grant finally said. "It will be nice for this office to stop this romantic drama and be at peace."

"And she has a 100 bucks on Adam," Kelly whispered.

Before anyone could reply the elevator binged and Kara walked out in the middle of singing 'Zippity Doo Dah'. "There's a blue bird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's factual. Everything is satisfactual." Kara was dancing as she sang. "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling, wonderful day." Kara had danced over to where Cat Grant was standing and held up the cup in her hand. "Your latte Ms. Grant." Kara sang the words in the same tune to the song.

Cat Grant took the latte giving her assistant a strange look. "Your ten times perkier today than you normally are. I don't like it," Cat spoke before taking a sip of the drink.

"Well it's a beautiful, wonderful day," Kara said, the smile not leaving her face.

"It's raining," Cat Grant pointed out. The words she spoke were easily proved as the truth since the raindrops were pounding against the windows. Also Kara herself who had just come inside not long ago was wet from the rain.

"It is? I hadn't noticed," Kara said seeming in a dream world as she headed for her desk.

"Kara," Lucy said knowing it was her idea and she was the one who had to do it. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Kara said with a smile. "But you can ask another."

Lucy took a breath. "Well, you see I know you haven't realized this but there's been tension in the office for a while. We really need you to stop all this and just tell us…" Lucy paused as it seemed clear Kara had zoned out on her. "Bomb, fire, hell froze over." Lucy said random words to see if she would get a reaction from Kara but the girl didn't look towards her. Kara's eyes had moved to the elevators.

Kara herself could sense Barry getting closer to her. With distance it seemed their sharing thoughts things was lessened. She could still hear him while in National but it wasn't as loud and easier to ignore if needed. Barry's thoughts were getting louder though and she knew he was approaching. Barry was just thinking over and over _'I found it'_ , which confused Kara. The elevator opened and Barry walked out.

Lucy saw Kara's face light up even more and turned around to see where Kara facing. Lucy recognized him right away. It was hard to forget a person who was at your sister's wedding and your nephew's birth. Come to think of it she had pictures of him with baby Ella sent from Lois. In a matter of second Kara had rushed into his opened arms and was kissing him.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Lucy let her mouth open a bit. Siobhan tried to remain emotionless but even she looked shocked. The boys were clearly crushed. Cat Grant managed to keep her face emotionless, as ever, but her hold on her cup tightened.

"What are you doing here Bar?" Kara asked once they had removed themselves from each other, sending a reminder to Barry to talk out loud.

"I found it," Barry said out loud with a smile.

"Found what?" Kara asked really wanting to know. "Your sanity?"

"You will never believe where this ended up. Because I had it in my pocket when I was brought to the hospital, it got transferred to STAR labs with me in my personal effects. Cisco found it and showed it to Caitlin. Caitlin felt uncomfortable keeping it at the lab so gave it to Joe. Joe hid it so you wouldn't find it when you were visiting, but Iris found it and re-hid it so you wouldn't find it at all."

"What is it?" Kara asked again, annoyed slightly now.

"Just to let you know I had something really special planned, but a bolt of lightning destroyed those plans. Even when I was looking for this I was going to plan something else, but then I found it and all I could think of was you. My beautiful wonderful girlfriend who waited for me while I was in a coma. Cisco told me you were there every week by my side. I don't know how you did it. I would have gone nuts if it was reversed."

"According to Alex I did," Kara cut in with a nervous laugh, wondering where this was going.

"I couldn't wait a moment longer," Barry said as he put his hand into his pocket and suddenly went down on one knee. He took out the small ring box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"

Winn had to sit down; James took hold of a desk to keep his balance; Adam tried to remain emotionless and leaned against a wall. Lucy herself took a seat on Kelly's desk. Cat Grant tightened her hold on the cup again that Lucy was unsure why it didn't break, or the lid at least pop off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kara said clearly excited. "I still do not get the one knee thing but yes!"

Barry laughed and smiled as he took the ring out of the box and put it on Kara's finger. He then stood up and brought his now-finance into another kiss. Lucy was the first to get over her shock and slowly started to clap. Other membered in the room joined besides the three boys who were way too crushed.

 _Do I know those two?_ Barry asked Kara in his head not wanting to break off but having caught a glimpse of the group.

 _Lois's sister Lucy and Clark's friend Jimmy,_ Kara answered for him.

 _They are giving us strange looks._ Barry said.

 _You did just propose to me in work. I think you should take your leave._ Kara had noticed the looks as well.

"Well I'll let you get back to work," Barry said switching to out-loud talk, not letting go of Kara's hand though. "I love you."

"Love you more," Kara said.

"No I love you more," Barry said going back to their age-old argument.

"Nine months Barry. I win," Kara said. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but seemed unable to response. The two giggled at this.

"Oh just take the day off Kiera," Cat finally said, irritated.

"Her name…" Before Barry could finish Kara had her hand over his mouth. _You do not correct Ms. Grant. Especially when she is being nice._

"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"Yes you are way too perky for me today, so consider this an engagement gift. Come back tomorrow a little less happy," Cat said. Cat also had other reasons to get Kara out of the office. She saw the looks on everyone faces. It was better to get Kara and her mood out of the office for the day than see her suffer, and thus her work suffer.

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said turning to Barry. "Go." Kara whispered to him and then started to sing again. "Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay."

"My, oh my what a wonderful day," Barry sang as well as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Plenty of sunshine heading our way." The two sang together as the elevator came and the two went in. "Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay." The elevator closed at that moment.

There was silence for a moment before Siobhan spoke up, "None of you three bozos bothered to ask her if she had a boyfriend?" That was it. Lucy broke down in laugher.

"It's not funny Lucy," James said.

"Yes it is. You three are fighting over her like she's some prize not realizing the prize was claimed long ago," Lucy said still laughing.

"And it's still raining," Cat rolled her eyes, adding, "Well now that that's settled everyone back to work," she headed into her own office.

"Lucy," Kelly said before Lucy could walk away. Kelly then gave over a rather large envelope to her. "You're the only winner. You got a pretty big pay day."

Lucy smiled. Maybe, just maybe she could start liking Kara after all. As she walked away she started to whistle and it didn't take her long to realize it was 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' she was whistling along to. Kara had gotten it stuck in her head and Lucy groaned. Maybe 'like' was too strong of a word. Tolerate. Yeah that was a good one. She could tolerate Kara Danvers.

AN: And just like that Karry are engaged! Hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter. Please REVIEW


	28. Dinner Announcement

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know already.

Note 1: I'M BACK. Did you miss me? Okay so it was a little under two weeks. Anyone actually upset I was off on my timeline and you get an update earlier than expected? Well before anyone asks I had a great time on my vacation. So much fun and I actually got to meet my beta and friend Terrance Sigma in person. So cool.

Note 2: Be on the look out for another update probably tomorrow with important information.

Note: This chapter wasn't originally planned, but then I realized I didn't have a chapter were Barry officially met Aunt Astra and that wasn't acceptable, so…

Dinner Announcement

Barry was sitting in STAR labs with Cisco, Wells, and Caitlin. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying. "Look I got to run. I got to stop by the prison to tell my dad something before visiting hours are over. Then heading to National. Kara's family is going to be over."

"Telling them about your superpowers?" Cisco asked.

"No, Kara's family knows and can't tell my dad while he's in prison," Barry said. "We're telling them…" Barry paused, deciding on what to say, but then shrugged. "You saw the ring anyway. I asked her. She said yes."

"Yes!" Caitlin cried. "I knew she would."

"Congratulations," Cisco added, "so, err, no hot alien sister?" he asked innocently.

"Nope, only Alex," Barry said laughing. "And I don't think you and her would hit it off."

 _Not happening,_ Barry heard Kara say to him in his head, laughing as well. _Oh and need you to pick up a few things on your way here._

 _Sure thing,_ Barry thought back as he got up and headed for the door.

"Mr. Allen are you sure Ms. Danvers is the one you want?" Wells said before Barry left. Barry looked at him and laughed at that. "I am serious. You shouldn't get married unless you're sure."

"I've been sure since I met her," Barry said, ignoring Kara complaining in his head. He knew she didn't like Wells. "We're a perfect match. We wouldn't have the bond if we weren't." The three knew about the bond from Kara accidently talking out loud about it a while back, but not all about it of course.

"There's no one else? Like that other girl you hang around with?" Well asked.

"Other girl?" Barry asked. "Iris?" Wells nodded and but he could see the disgusted look on Barry's face. "That's gross. Iris is my sister. Kara's my soul mate."

"Just making sure," Wells said with a resolute sigh. "Congratulations, Mr. Allen." Barry gave him a strange look before running off. He didn't notice the look Wells was giving him or the muttering that even Cisco or Caitlin couldn't make out.

-Superflash-

Henry went into the booth and smiled as he saw his son. He took the phone at the same time as Barry. "Good to see you up," Henry said.

"Sorry I didn't come by sooner," Barry said. "I was doing things."

"That's fine. It's not like I am going anywhere," Henry said. "I'm just glad my boy is okay."

"I'm fine and I got something important to tell you," Barry said. Henry waited as Barry took a breath. "I'm getting married."

"To who?' Henry asked.

"You remember Kara," Barry said. "I brought her by once. You threatened her." Henry seemed shocked. "You knew we were still together. She waited for me. Sat by my side every week while I was in that coma. She's going to be your daughter-in-law."

"Seems I was wrong about her," Henry said, remembering all those years ago when he had threatened her. It wasn't like there was much here to make him forget it. "Tell her I couldn't have picked a better girl myself. I'm happy for you two."

"No problem," Barry said with a smile. "And we're going to prove you're innocent. We're going to get you out of here. Hopefully before the wedding. So you can be there. Watch me marry the love of my life."

"I'd love that Barry but you have to let this go. I'm never getting out," Henry said with a sigh. He'd accepted it long ago but Barry hadn't. It was nice at first but the blind faith Barry seemed to have on the whole thing got to Henry sometimes.

Barry shook his head. "You will eventually. Just give us time," Barry said sternly, confusing Henry on the 'us'. "And I got to go. I have a dinner to get to and stuff to pick up. I'll be back soon. I promise."

-Superflash-

Kara grabbed Jason, smiling. Kara had set up for her entire family to be at her apartment for dinner. It meant her and Clark had flown a few times back and forth to grab everyone. Also, everyone was a little confused on why she insisted randomly on this large family gathering.

Astra was smiling though as she was holding Ella. The kids had warmed up to her fast. Lois had been a little concerned at first, letting Astra into their little family but after hearing the full story on how Astra changed sides, and had no power due to the bracelet, had accepted her. It had seemed Astra had gotten her wish the Black Mercy had presented her with. She was a member of the family.

"Pretty," Jason mumbled, confusing Kara for a moment and then realized he was looking at her ring. He seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Kara put him down and put the hand in her pocket.

 **"Ja,"** Kara whispered switching to Kryptonese. **"Keep the ring a secret. No telling anyone."**

 **"Yes,"** Jason answered back and Kara smiled. The little boy was very smart. At nearly four he had learned the basic Kryptonian language and English. Although for some reason he still seemed to mess up her name and Kara wondered if he just did that for fun now.

Then with a flash Barry was standing in the apartment with the supplies Kara had requested from him. "Got everything you asked for," Barry said out loud for the benefit of everyone else in the room. "Oh, and picked up some wine. My treat. Not for you." Barry added the last part, turning to Alex.

"Haha, very funny," Alex said. "I'm never getting away from those jokes. Am I?"

"You're the one who had a drinking problem," Eliza said casually, taking the bags from Barry. Her and Lois were working in the kitchen.

"Technically it's 'have'. You never get rid of it you just control it," Alex stated coolly as Eliza put the bags down and then hugged Barry.

"So good for you to be up and around," Eliza said as Barry hugged back.

Astra stood up, putting Ella down to go play with Jason and Krypto. "Kara," Astra said and Kara remembered what she had to do now. She had caught Barry up on everything about her aunt of course but they hadn't met yet.

"Barry this is my Aunt Astra," Kara said. "Aunt Astra this is Barry."

"I hear you were the voice in my nightmares," Barry joked, holding out his hands to her, which she took. "You know it appeared in my nightmares for years. Even ones that didn't have anything to do with Kara."

Astra smirked. "Glad you got the message. I was unsure if you would when I did it. I love my niece…"

"Aunt Astra you're too late for that," Kara cut in. "There's no more death threats to Barry anymore."

"Sorry Astra. She's right," Clark laughed.

 _Are we sure it's a good idea to tell them all together, here, today?_ Barry asked Kara in his head.

 _No need to worry. Astra has no superpowers as long as that bracelet is on her and Clark and Lois are here for backup._ Kara thought back.

 _Who would have thought all those years ago it would be your scary ass cousin who I count on for backup…? Wait, he's not going to be upset I didn't ask him for your hand? I know he grew up on a farm and they are big on tradition…_

 _Calm down. He didn't ask for Lois's hand either._ Kara thought back. _Don't get your nerves up because you'll get mine up too. Just let's be calm. This is our family. They will be easier on us than Wells was on you._

"So why I am cooking enough to feed an army?" Eliza question.

"You have an army here," Kara joked. "In fact we're better than an army. You have three superheroes here."

"Oh don't tell me Barry eats as much as you two?" Alex said.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Kara joked.

"That's not comforting," Alex said as several people laughed.

It wasn't long later they were all sitting at the table eating when Alex's suspicions were confirmed; Barry could keep up with Clark and Kara while eating. _I think now is the time to tell them,_ Kara told Barry who agreed. Kara stood up. "Okay its obvious we didn't ask you here just for dinner. We have something we want to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?!" Alex asked quickly.

'What? No!" Kara protested. "Why would you think that? It hasn't even been a week since Barry woke up."

"Sorry," Alex said realizing how illogical her theory was. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"I think a couple of us went there," Eliza said as Clark and Lois just took sips of their drinks.

Barry and Kara looked at each other and then laughed. "This isn't seeming as big anymore but…" Kara took her hand out of her pocket and showed the ring. "We're engaged."

"That makes so much more sense," Alex said with a sigh as Lois jumped up and hugged them.

Clark smiled and joined the hug. "Have you thought of any plans yet?" Lois asked and then started to ask questions Kara and Barry had barely thought of.

"Lois give them some time," Clark said as Eliza went to hug them and then Alex.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said, as Astra just sat there looking at her plate. "I know you always wanted to threatened my boyfriend, but there's something you should know." Kara asked Barry permission in her head and Barry gave it. **"Me and Barry have a Kryptonian mental link."**

 **"You do?"** Astra asked, and Kara nodded and then Astra was hugging her. **"It's a dream of every Kryptonian to find someone they can make a link with. I never got so lucky. It's the one thing I wanted for you little one."** Astra then looked at Barry. "Come here." Astra held out an arm and Barry accepted the hug.

"So have you two thought of anything yet?" Lois asked, so wanting to help with wedding plan. "Like maybe where? National or Central?"

"Actually, we did talk about this. We want…" Kara paused, to drive Lois crazy "Metropolis." That surprised them. "It's where we met, it's where we got educated, where we fell in love. Which means we also want you to help us with the rest of the planning." A smile earned it way to Lois's face as she hugged them again.

"Oh so much to plan. Have you…?"

"Not right now Lois," Clark said quickly, and then mouthed 'you're welcome' to Kara at stopping Lois so quickly.

"Well there has been a small but of planning made. Like Alex, I want you as maid of honor."

"You sure?" Alex asked remembering how she was at the beginning of Kara's relationship.

"Yes," Kara said with a smile.

"Then I'm honored," Alex said.

"And Lois I want you as a bridesmaid," Kara said surprising Lois. "You're like a big sister to me too."

"For someone who didn't quite get our Western culture, you're getting good at understanding marriage arrangements," Lois pointed out happily, remembering back to when she had attended her and Clark's wedding. She hadn't even known what a bridesmaid was back then.

"We also want the kids in the wedding," Barry added before Kara could respond. "Ring bearer and flower girl."

"And Clark, don't think you're getting out of this," Kara said.

"What am I, a groomsman?" Clark asked.

"No, you're going to be taking the place of my father. Giving me away," Kara said. Clark looked shocked, but then smiled. "But that's literally all the planning we have done." The group laughed.

"So, you're clearly going for a human wedding here?" Astra said, a little upset.

"Yeah," Kara said. "But we are thinking of ways to honor Kryptonian traditions too. Maybe the night before. We have time to plan."

"How much time exactly?" Lois said.

"Lois, not tonight," Clark said before Lois could get into any more questions.

-Superflash-

The next day Caitlin and Cisco met Barry, Kara and Krypto at their patch of land, the place where Barry first tested his speed with Kara. "What are we doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"Thought you might want to be here for this," Kara said, confusing them until Clark flew in with Jason in his arms.

"Eliza, Lois, and Ella are at home," Clark said putting Jason down. "They have no idea we're doing this and they never need to know. Got it you two?" Kara and Barry nodded. "You two as well." Cisco was geeking out over seeing Superman up close and personal. "Ready?"

"Some rules first," Barry said. "You people who can fly stay on the ground. Fairer for the two here who cannot. To the opposite side of the field and back. First one back wins."

"What does winner get?" Clark asked.

"Gloating rights," Kara answered.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked, speaking up having no clue what exactly was going on.

"A race," Barry said. "See which one of us with super speed is the fastest."

"Let's line up," Kara said.

"J.J, come by me," Barry said as the group lined up. "On your mark." Barry started.

"Get set," Kara said.

"Go," Clark said and then all five were off.

"The kid has super speed?" Cisco asked and Caitlin shrugged as she watched them go.

It wasn't long before Kara, Barry, and Krypto were back. Jason was next. Clark was last coming in and watched as Kara and Barry silently argued. "You can't figure out which one of you won?" Clark asked.

"You were so slow Ja beat you," Kara said to wipe the smirk off Clark's face. "I was in the lead."

"No I was," Barry said.

"Actually," Caitlin said. "To me it looked like Krypto came in first." Krypto barked happily.

"He is on all fours," Kara said

"Beaten by a dog," Barry groaned.

"You should have told us ahead of time. I could have totally come up with trackers to track you. See how fast each of you were going," Cisco said excitedly. "Next time. I'll make them and we can do this again."

"He's a nerd isn't he?" Clark asked.

"Takes one to know one," Barry said, making everyone look at him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Kara nodded, knowing Barry hadn't meant to. "You know what, if you want to kill me you'll have to catch me first." Barry ran off. Clark laughed and flew after him to just tease him.

Kara laughed as she picked Jason up. "Hey just wondering who's the kid?" Cisco asked.

"Oh Cla – Superman's son," Kara said, not having given the two his human name yet. "You know what? Forget it. He's Clark Kent. You're going to find out eventually anyway. Especially since you're both coming to the wedding."

"Oh yeah where's the ring? I want to see it again," Caitlin said and Kara showed off the ring as she waited for her cousin and fiancée to get back.

AN: Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed.


	29. Footnotes

Karry Universe Footnotes

Okay I guess before I start I should try to explain what this chapter is. To do that I think I have to go back to the beginning.

Well if you have been following this story since day one or paying close attention to the authors notes, you know this started out as simple one-shots. They were just supposed to be cute fluffy things with Barry and Kara and not much story attached. Then something weird happened – it suddenly became an actual story. While I kept the one-shot format (each chapter, if you realize has its own plot) the stories ended up interconnected. People besides Barry and Kara ended up getting backgrounds and dedicated chapters (Lucy for an example here). It truthfully became it's own universe. It became Karry Universe.

Now onto the point of this chapter. From reading some reviews, I am realizing people aren't getting that the events in this story are not actually like they were in the TV shows. That people besides just Kara and Barry have different histories, so in these footnotes I will explain certain things that are different to clear up confusion.

 **Age Difference:**

Okay this is actually not something anyone commented on but it is something I noticed. When I started this I just assumed Kara was the same age as Barry and Iris but then I realized that no Barry and Iris are a year older. To clear this up in this universe Kara got out of the Phantom Zone a year earlier than in the TV show, making her the same age as Barry and Iris.

 **Same People, Different Histories:**

JAMES: Okay, so James' history is mostly the same as in the TV show until the time James decided to move to Natural City.

In the TV show: Clark asked him to go there to protect and help Kara.

In Karry Universe: Clark DID NOT ask him to go there. This was revealed in chapter 'Superdog' as James has a different motive for being there that I will not reveal here.

Reason this is different: Clark trained Kara personally to be a hero. Here she does not need James for guidance. Clark also seems to have a closer relationship with her and so he did not need someone watching out for her. He trusted her to be on her own.

LUCY: Lucy's new history was explained really well in the chapter "The Bet and the Question" but since it is a really different change I'm including her here.

In the TV show: Lucy came to Natural for military business and reconnected with James. She then quit the military, joined CatCo, quit CatCo, rejoined the military and a lot of other stuff that's quite confusing if you don't already know it.

In Karry Universe: She became dissatisfied being in the military and then I assume used connections she had to get herself an honorable discharge (since you can't just quit the military the way she did in the TV). Then she went to work for CatCo in hopes of fixing her relationship with James but well…. Read "The Bet and the Question" if you need help remembering the rest of this.

SIOBHAN: Probably the most drastic change of history.

In the TV Show: We don't know much of her until Cat Grant gets mad at Kara and hires Siobhan as a second assistant – the rest was played out on screen for us.

In Karry Universe: Siobhan was working for CatCo Worldwide Media before Kara as a Fact Checker. She tried to get Kara's job before Kara but was upset when Kara got the job over her. She worked her way up to a junior reporter position. Her and Winn also have an arrangement with each other that involved jumping each other whenever they want.

WINN: Not that drastic of a change here but he deserves a spot on this list since there is a change.

In the TV Show: He is Kara's best friend and has a crush on her. He is also the first person who Kara tells her secret to.

In Karry Universe: Him and Kara are work friends. He still had a crush on her and was competing with Adam and James, but of course all lost. Kara also never told him her secret so he is completely in the dark. He's still an amazing computer geek and could give Cisco a run for his money.

So that's it for this section. There is one more character who has a changed history but that has not been revealed yet. So why I am I telling you this? Because I want to drive you nuts on whom it is and curious the theories people will make.

 **TV Show Events** :

These are events that happened in the TV shows that basically happened almost exactly the same as the show.

SUPERGIRL: The following are the only events from the TV show Supergirl that you can assume actually happened. If it is not mentioned in this list then it probably did not happen or has not happen yet.

 _ASTRA:_ As everyone knows Astra's TV Show history took a drastic change in "Astra's Wish" or the episode "For the Girl Who Has Everything" (they 'start' the same, but end very differently for the Kryptonian women), but before that the encounters Kara had with her aunt in the TV Show are basically the same.

 _LESLIE/LIVEWIRE:_ Livewire's first episode's happened exactly the same as the TV show. The only differences being James and Lucy were not on a date and Winn did not go to Kara's house for Thanksgiving. Not sure what the point of Winn being there was since he disappeared anyway. In case you're curious and want to find an Easter egg, Livewire was mentioned as fact in the chapter "Woken with a Flash".

 _BIZZARO:_ As mentioned in "Astra's Wish" Bizzaro did happened and Maxwell Lord still made her. The events are almost exactly the same only Kara did not go on a date with Adam and Bizzaro did not take James. If you read my post-chapter note on Astra's Wish you know I decided Bizzaro took Alex and Hank was the one to shoot Bizzaro with blue Kryptonite.

THESE ARE THE ONLY EVENTS FROM SUPERGIRL TV SHOW THAT ARE FACT AT THE MOMENT.

THE FLASH: Considering Barry just got his powers, basically none of the events from the TV show has happened yet but will just state one event that will happen.

 _LEONARD SNART/CAPTAIN COLD_ : I just love Snart's character too much to write him out totally but do not have plans to rewrite his episodes. They will be fact though (well the first few. One of his episodes will not be fact but won't say which one) and Snart will be appearing in a future chapter.

 _SARA LANCE/WHITE CANARY_ : Not strictly Flash-related but people have been asking about her. I don't know much of her history before Legends of Tomorrow but I do intend for her to appear in some shape or form in Karry. I have vague ideas.

 **Future Plans** :

I don't want to reveal too much of my future plans but there is something I feel I need to address.

"Falling" (The Red Kryptonite episode) and "Flash Vs Arrow" (The Rainbow Raider episode) I think I have gotten the question about these episodes from almost everyone who has reviewed this story. Before I continue I want to say I love this episode of Supergirl, not so much the Flash episode. Falling is possibly the best episode of the first season of Supergirl. All that said and done IT WILL NOT APPEAR IN KARRY UNIVERSE AND NEITHER WILL THE RAINBOW RAIDER EPISODE. Before you complain please hear me out now. There are reasons why I decided it could not appear.

The reasons? Well first thing is Maxwell Lord made Red Kryptonite in the show as a trap for Non. Non is dead and Myriad is destroyed. There is no reason for Lord to make the Red Kryptonite. Now I know I could come up with a reason or make the red color natural like it is in comics and was in Smallville, but another reason I am not doing it is that it just doesn't fit into the story. I know this became an actual universe but overall this is a story about Kara and Barry being a couple and getting through life together. It's a fluff piece with some seriousness in it and I have no desire to write Kara having to win the people back plotline. It just doesn't fit. And as I don't watch Arrow, I don't feel comfortable 'rewriting' an episode with him in it, and again don't want to take my Flash down a dark path like that as Karry is a fluff story. Also I already sort of wrote my own version of Red Kryptonite for the sequel to 'Trapped'. It's called 'The Two Karas'. Check it out if you really want to see how it could be.

Okay that it's. That's everything I got for now. I might be updating this as I continue with my story and add more things to it so if you have any questions please ask. I'll make sure to include them when I update/repost the footnotes again.

Karry Master OUT!


	30. The Price of being Stubborn

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as always

The Price of being Stubborn

Kara was walking towards Ms. Grant office for the meeting when James came up to her. James had gotten even more annoying over the weeks since Barry woke up and proposed and it was driving Kara nuts. He was walking besides her on the way to Cat's office talking about something Kara wasn't listening in on. "James will you…" Before Kara could finish, James was suddenly flying into a wall.

Next to Kara in James's place was a man dressed in a yellow suit, similar to the red one Barry wore that Cisco had designed. Before Kara could react the man had grabbed her and ran. "What just happened?" Cat Grant asked stunned herself as she moved to the doorway of the office.

-Superflash-

The man had sped them fast to the middle of nowhere. Faster than Barry post-lightning. "Who are you?" Kara asked, stunned.

 _That's the man who killed my mom,_ Kara heard from Barry. _Keep him busy. I'm on my way._

"You killed Nora Allen?" Kara said.

"Yes," the man in yellow growled.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"She wasn't who I was going for that night but I was stopped from my real target." He said confusing Kara for a moment until she realized.

"Barry…" Kara whispered.

"Yes, I wanted to stop him from becoming the man he is now, but I failed," the man in yellow said. "See I am the reverse of him. The reverse of everything you love."

"Why bring me out here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted you to know why you were dying." The man took out a glowing green knife that Kara recognized as a Kryptonite blade. "Because he loves you."

The man charged at Kara but Kara was able to dodge him, the Kryptonite blade just nicking her. Luckily the blade did not have enough Kryptonite in it that she wasn't being badly effective by the radiation, as Astra had explained. She was slightly weaker then normal and facing a fast enemy with her one weakness concentrated on a blade. Kara sent out a freeze breath that was slightly weaker than normal.

She managed to continue dodging the man in yellow until Barry showed up and punched him. The man dropped the knife and Barry quickly picked it up. _Get it away. I'll freeze him once at full power._ Kara thought to Barry who went to run but the man in yellow, now without his weapon, didn't wait long.

"We'll do this again some time," he said before running off.

 _You okay?_ Barry asked Kara who nodded.

 _I managed to hold my own._ Kara thought back. _Well at least we now know he's still around._

 _And knows your weakness._

 _I'll get some of those anti Kryptonite devices from Aunt Astra. We should go after him… Actually I should get back to work. Cat and everyone is probably going nuts._

 _Maybe I should take you back. Easier story if I do._

Kara nodded, getting Barry's plan and let him pick her up. He ran her back to the now confused and panicked office. Everyone stopped though in shock as Barry put her down and then went to put out the fire on her pants. "Sorry about that," Barry said vibrating his vocal cord so no one would recognize his voice.

"That's fine… Um… what do I call you?" Kara asked. _You can name yourself now. Before Cat Grant can do it._

"Call me the Flash," Barry said; he'd been thinking of this name for a while and Iris had suggested it a few days back for the name of the Central City streak for her blog, like it was destiny.

"Thank you Flash," Kara said and Barry ran off. _Grab Krypto. We'll see if we can track the man in yellow with scent. I'll see about getting the afternoon off._ Kara thought to Barry.

"Kiera, what happened?" Cat asked.

"I don't… the man he took me. He said weird things and then Flash and Supergirl showed. The man ran. Oh my god he was going to kill me," Kara said trying to put her acting skills to the test, making herself look panicked and trying to breathe heavily.

"Are you safe now?" Cat asked.

"They said I was," Kara lied.

'Then maybe you should go home and rest," Cat said.

Kara tried not to smile as she thanked Ms. Grant and headed for the elevator. James followed her in, looking hurt and holding a hand to his chest in pain. "Maybe you should go to a doctor," Kara said when the elevator closed.

"I'm fine," James said shaking his injury off. "I want to help. I can do so much for you. I can…"

"James, stop it," Kara said finally having enough.

"Clark asked me to look out for you."

"No he didn't. He told me he didn't and I believe him. I have no idea why you are here but I am sick of you. This need for you to get into my life and obsession with me is creepy. Leave me alone." Kara glared at James as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor. "I don't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around like a stubborn cockroach." James stood there as Kara left watching her go

-Superflash-

James was in his office throwing stuff into boxes when Lucy walked in. "What have you been doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going back to Metropolis," James said.

"What did Kara say?" Lucy asked, knowing instantly what this sudden change in attitude meant. James had been like this since he came back up after Kara left.

"Told me to leave her alone," James said. "I'm just trying to be nice and she has the nerve…" He stopped as he noticed Lucy laughing. "What?"

"If she had waited another couple of days I would have won the bet," Lucy said.

"What bet?" James asked.

"On how long it would take her to tell you off," Lucy said. "Everyone saw it coming. I mean come on James. She has a fiancée. The man who makes her face light up when he walks into a room. The same guy she's been dating for about six years now. Winn went back into friend zone, Adam left, but your still stubbornly trying to get her to go out with you. It's creepy."

"That's what she said," James said. "And Supergirl doesn't want me around either."

"Oh striking out with the blondes," Lucy said. "Then again Supergirl seems to have her own knight in red armor besides her as well. The Flash."

"Well… they can…" James never finished as he suddenly collapsed.

"James, not funny," Lucy said thinking he was joking. "James?" Lucy questioned after a moment and then went to check on him to find he was not breathing and after taking a pulse realized he had none. "CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" Lucy screamed to the office as she started CPR.

-Superflash-

Kara was getting her outfit back on. _Come back to bed,_ she heard Barry say in his head. The two of them hadn't been able to find the man and had ended up at STAR labs where Cisco had named him the Reverse-Flash after Kara told them the full story. After that the two had spent the night together.

 _I've got to go,_ Kara thought back.

 _Joe won't mind,_ Barry thought back sleepy.

 _Ms. Grant will. I have to go to work._ Kara thought to him.

 _You said you were moving to Central when we get married so you have to quit CatCo anyway. Why not do that now?_ Barry complained a little self-absorbed.

 _AFTER we are married, and I am not moving in with your foster father._ Barry use to have a place of his own but while he was in a coma Joe wasn't able to pay the rent so Barry had to move back home. Joe had been great since he found out their secret. He now fully believed Barry that someone had killed Nora who was not Henry, but Kara had no want to move in with the man. _You have to find us our own place. One that allows dogs._ Kara got a very sleepy reply from Barry that said something like 'okay'. _Do you know where my cellphone is?_

 _I threw it last night because it wouldn't stop ringing._ Kara nodded remembering that and found a small hole in the wall. She had to break another hole into the wall before removing the very crushed cellphone.

 _Well that's dead._ Kara thought, putting the cellphone in her pocket. _You think that doughnut shop Central Bake is open? They have good doughnuts._

 _Yeah and a very good Berry-Berry Smoothie._ Barry added before Kara could sense him going back to sleep again.

Kara smiled and opened the door. Krypto ran in right away and went to lay in the spot of Barry's bed Kara had previously been in. Krypto had realized right away Barry was his mistress' mate making Barry his master and he treated Barry nearly the same way he treated Kara. Barry, in his sleep, brought Krypto into a hug. Kara smiled as she saw her two favorite guys cuddled together before leaving.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant was in her office solemnly looking around at everyone. She had told everyone to be in early and now everyone was looking at her. Lucy Lane was sitting with tears in her eyes. "Yesterday we lost one of our own," Cat started. "There will be counseling services provided for those who need it and Ms. Lane you do not need to be here today." Lucy waved her hand though. She wanted to hear what else Cat would say.

"While we are all upset at the lost there is still a business to run and James Olsen was a minor celebrity, there will be a story to tell here. Daily Planet will of course get Superman's reaction, but we are the only ones with the full story. The man in yellow and the Flash. This is our story. Let us tell it well for James." There was a small cheer at Cat's word. "I don't know how, since Olsen is gone, but I want comments from Supergirl and the Flash if possible. And we need an interview with…" Cat turned around to talk to her assistant to discover she was not there "where is Kiera?"

As though that was a summons, the elevator binged and Kara walked out whistling. She was carrying a smoothie and a plastic bag in one hand and Ms. Grant's latte in the other. She paused when she saw everyone already there, all now looking to her, and checked her watch. She wasn't late. She shrugged as she headed towards Ms. Grant continuing to whistle, albeit subdued now.

"Your latte Ms. Grant," she said with an awkward smile as she handed the latte over and taking another sip of her smoothie. She put the plastic bag down on her desk and took a box out. She easily opened it and went for a doughnut in inside.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, pissed off at Kara's good mood.

"Um… thinking that Barry was right and this Berry-Berry Smoothie is delicious. Although not sure why they need to say Berry twice." Kara looked at Lucy. "You're upset?"

"Yes I'm upset," Lucy said annoyed.

"Want a doughnut? They're very good," Kara said innocently.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Kara answered taking a bite from the doughnut. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you can't put your cheery attitude on hold for one day for James," Lucy said.

"Oh is he still upset about yesterday? The man needs to grow up and leave me alone," Kara said. "I mean he's gotten really creepy. I'm not apologizing to him." Kara words shocked Lucy into silence. It shocked everyone.

"Kara," Winn finally said as Kara was happily munching down her doughnut. "What have you been up to since you left work yesterday?"

"Took my dog for a walk, met up with Barry and some other friends, Barry and me spent the night together," Kara answered as simply as she could.

"She was having sex," Cat said making Kara blush and take a sip of her smoothie.

"You didn't even check your cellphone or any social media or anything?" Winn asked, ignoring the physical references.

Kara took out her completely destroyed cellphone and handed it to Winn. "Not sure how to check that," Kara commented as Winn looked at the phone in shock.

"What were you doing…? Wait, I don't want to know," Winn said as Kara took out another doughnut and ate it. "So you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Kara asked.

"James is dead," Winn said as Kara took a sip of her smoothie and at the same time Barry screamed so loud, that it distracted Kara even in National. He had just realized it had been Krypto he was hugging and had fallen off the bed in shock. Kara laughed coughing up some of her smoothie as she did.

"Sorry brain freeze," Kara commented. "What did you say?" She tried to tune out Barry complaining as he had apparently kissed Krypto thinking it was her.

"James is dead," Winn repeated.

"What?" Kara asked surprised and Barry repeated the question in her head. "He was fine when I left."

"No he wasn't," Cat said. "When the man in yellow…"

"Reverse-Flash," Kara said causing people to look at her. _Oh my god I am turning into Cisco._ Barry couldn't help but laugh. "Um… a friend said it after I told him the story. He said since the man in yellow said he was the reverse of the Flash that meant he was the Reverse-Flash."

"Not bad," Cat said. "Although the Flash sounds too much a like person who's only superpower is jumping out of alleys in trench coats. Why did he have to call himself that?" Kara tried not to laugh at Barry's reaction through their bond.

"So James?" Kara asked.

"When the Reverse-Flash threw him he cracked a few ribs. He would have been fine if he had gone to the hospital to get checked out but he didn't; he made it worst. One of his ribs pierced his heart. He died."

Kara paused for a moment, shocked. "Oh crap," Kara said remembering how her cellphone had been ringing non-stop last night. It was the reason her and Barry had basically destroyed it. "I need to borrow your cellphone." Kara knew there could only be one person who was calling her as she grabbed Winn's cell from his desk and left.

"KIERA! I still need an interview with you," Cat yelled.

-Superflash-

Clark and Lois were sitting in their apartment all dressed up with one major problem on their hands. Today was James Olsen's funeral. The family had flown his body back to Metropolis to be buried here and they wanted Superman to come and say a few words. Unfortunately, people would notice if Clark Kent, James' human best friend, disappeared.

"Maybe…." Lois never finished what she was saying as there was a flash and Barry was next to them. Kara and Krypto flew in through the window.

"We figured you might need a babysitter today," Kara said as Jason ran into her arms and kissed her, then hugged Krypto. He finally ran right at Barry and hugged him calling him 'Uncle Barry'.

 _I'm Uncle Barry now?_ Barry questioned Kara who shrugged.

 _You are going to be my husband,_ Kara reasoned.

"Actually Barry think you can handle the kids on your own for a bit?" Lois asked.

"Um… yeah why?" Barry asked.

"Because Kara is going to help us with a little problem," Lois said.

-Superflash-

The funeral was taking place outside by the gravesite. People were saying a few words about James. "Now we were hoping Superman…" James's father started solemnly but stopped when Supergirl landed right near him. "Not the family member we were expecting."

"My cousin sends his condolences, but he had to take care of a matter off-world and couldn't come. He asked me to come say a few words for him," Kara easily lied. James's father handed her the microphone and Kara took out the piece of paper Clark had given her and started to read, "'James was a brave man. One of the bravest I have known. Without any superpowers he helped me. I always told him it would get him killed but he always shook it off. I wish I had been there to protect him. I wish he had been less stubborn and gone to the doctor. I wish he had never left Metropolis. The world has lost a good man and a hero. A true hero.'"

Kara put the piece of paper away, glad Clark had kept it short for her. Even though she had never liked James, she hadn't wished death on him. It was hard being by his gravesite now. "Well that will be…"

"Why don't you say a few words," James's father said. "James told us you were friends. That he watched out for you when you started out on your own away from your cousin. We'd appreciate it…"

"What?" Kara asked clearly shock on her face. Kara started mumbling curse words in Kryptonese and then stopped realizing she was speaking ill of the dead. She now started to realize why James had been in National. Why he tried to get involved in her Supergirl life. He had wanted credit for being her mentor or something. Wanted to get out of Superman shadow but not wanting completely out of the life. He had figured he would look like the experienced one, helping the inexperience hero. "Um…."

"He lied," Lucy Lane said from the front of the group. She had flown out to Metropolis with a lot of other people from CatCo. "You didn't even like him did you?"

Kara didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to speak the truth. "Answer."

"We were not friends," Kara simply said.

"What did you tell him?" Lucy asked. "That day he was upset for two reason. Kara told him to back off. I got that one. She's an engaged woman who he kept hitting on, but you told him something too. What was it?"

"I told him I didn't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around," Kara answered. "You happy?"

"No," Lucy said. "But at least you told the truth. You should leave." Kara didn't say anything else but jumped up into the air and left.

-Superflash-

Clark and Lois came home later that night to find Kara, Barry, Krypto, and the kids all watching some kiddie movie. "Hey," Kara said getting up. "I'm sorry that didn't go well."

"It's fine," Clark said. "You gave the message from Superman. Lucy kind of pushed you into a corner there." Clark sat down. "And I'm sorry too. I didn't realize how much James was annoying you. I would have talked to him if I had known."

"It's fine," Kara said.

"I got to ask. The man who killed him, this Reverse-Flash," Lois said. "Did you two lock him up?" She could instantly see by their faces that they hadn't.

"He's the one who killed Barry's mom," Kara said. "We'll get him."

"I want in when you do," Clark said. Kara nodded and the group spent some time together before Barry and Kara left to go home.

AN: Okay read the following note before judgement;

Post-Chapter Note: So, some of you might be asking why did I kill James? Well there are a couple of different reasons. I want Reverse-Flash to be personal for all, including Superman. I also have a lot of characters now that I am combining both shows basically, actually four shows if you include people from Arrow and Legends who will/might make appearance as well. Plus I am adding a character that is not technically in any of the shows, someone had to go. That person was James from the off; he didn't fit into the Karry Universe now that Kara had Clark to go to easily, and with the Flash team on Supergirl's side, there's no need for James at all. Also, I just don't like the character on the actual show and wanted him dead in the season finale. Before that if I'm honest and since he didn't die I did it myself.

Thank everyone for reading. Please REVIEW.


	31. Copycat

Karry Universe

Note 1 (PLEASE READ): I feel I have to explain once again the death in last chapter. It is very hard when writing a fanfiction to kill off a character. Even a character you personally dislike and one you feel is disliked by most of the viewers. In the end I choose to kill James for many reasons and was very happy most people seemed to accept and even like the twist. There is one reviewer though that I have to address because if this guest reviewer feels this way I am sure other people felt it but didn't say it. JAMES WAS NOT KILLED BECAUSE HE WAS THE BLACK GUY. James race had nothing to do with his death. Yes I did say one of the reason I killed him was because I disliked him and wanted him dead in the show but that was not because he was black. I dislike him because the character was awful. Just rewatch the end of 'Falling" and his words to Kara knowing she had been drugged to remember how awful he was. He was also useless. The only thing he seemed to have in the TV show was the love triangle that are non existent in Karry Universe. My beta and I went through the entire show to find something he did that no one else could do and the only thing we came up with was calling Superman in one of the first episodes to save Kara. He's even more useless in Karry Universe and with the large amount of character I have I needed to make a decision. His death was more useful than having him hanging around. His death shows the danger of Reverse-Flash and also motivates people such as Superman to fight and take on the Reverse-Flash. These are the main reason he was killed and his race having nothing to do with it. I will admit there is a large amount of white characters in this story because there are a large amount of white characters in the shows and in the comics the shows are based on. There are also still black character remaining such as Hank and Joe who while not having the most major parts at the moment are still around and will appear. Then there is also Iris who had a rather large part in the college years and her own dedicated chapter. This got longer than I expected it to.

Note 2: just a reminder to guest reviewers I cannot reply to you since you do not have a pen name. If you have questions you want to ask me please make a pen name. I love responding to reviews.

Note 3: Okay I'm going to mention my friend and Beta Terrance Sigma's story again, mainly because he created the OC I am using in this chapter for his story 'Super Double'. I have changed the name of the OC with his permission but this chapter will be largely influence by his story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW HIS STORY. It's really great and hasn't gotten a lot of reviews yet for some reason.

Note 4: I know people have been wanting a solo Barry adventure, and while this is mostly solo chapter, I hope this pleases those disappointed with previous chapters and an apparent concentration on Kara. I intend to resolve this soon, but like I have said, this story is about both Barry/Flash and Kara/Supergirl, not one or the other individually.

Copycat

"This is ridiculous," Barry said looking at the latest issue of CatCo magazine. "Why does Cat Grant insist on calling the Flash, Supergirl's sidekick? I'm not her sidekick I'm her partner." Barry was sitting in STAR Labs with Caitlin and Cisco.

"She's been around longer, man," Cisco said.

"When she first showed up we all thought she was just Superman's sidekick," Caitlin said, trying to make Barry feel better. "She had to work her way out of Superman's shadow. It's going to be a little harder for you since, as you said, you're her partner. If you two weren't always together it would be easier to separate yourself but would you really want to not spend as much time with Kara?"

Barry shook his head, knowing Caitlin was right. "Okay, but why does Cat Grant have to say I'm her second sidekick? Shouldn't the dog be second?"

"The dog has been around longer then you too, man," Cisco said with a laugh. He held his hands up as he saw the look Barry was giving him. "I like you better though. That dog can be mean."

"Krypto is a sweetie," Caitlin said. Cisco mumbled something not understandable in response. Krypto still growled at Cisco but was nice to almost everyone else but Harrison Wells. Cisco would swear the dog didn't like males but it liked Barry, Clark, and Jason.

"I got to go," Barry said looking at his phone, and without another word he ran out.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at a crime scene to see the police there all looking preoccupied, almost upset and angry. "What's going on?" Barry asked Joe who looked upset too. "What happened?"

Joe pointed and Barry looked over at scene, at the bodies. There were about 11 of them and then one caught his eye instantly. It was Iris. "No!" Barry said getting near her. He noticed something odd right away though. "But this isn't possible."

"I will kill who did this," Joe said.

"No Joe, it's not possible," Barry said. "We were with Iris this morning. Three hours at the most. If this were Iris, the body would still be warm, but this body is ice cold. She's been dead at least ten hours. Maybe more."

"You sure?" Joe asked. Barry nodded and Joe took out his cellphone and called Iris. He was relived to hear her voice. "I want you to go home and lock the doors. No one in until I get there." Joe said and Barry knew Iris must have complained because Joe said, "don't argue with me young lady. Do as I say."

 _What's going on there?_ Barry heard Kara asked.

 _Not sure._ Barry answered back. "Joe, isn't this one Officer Miller's wife?"

"Everyone here is related to a cop," Joe said. "We were assuming an assault on the police."

"Tell everyone to call their loved ones. If this one isn't Iris I doubt any of these are the people they seem to be," Barry said looking around. He realized that the bodies were in a very public place. "This must be meta." Barry whispered. "I'm going to go get changed and take a look around. Only reason to expose these bodies like this is to see our reactions. The meta must be around here. I'm going to find him or her. Get the bodies to the morgue."

 _Do you need me to come down?_ Barry heard Kara ask in his head. From the moment Barry had saw 'Iris's' body Kara had been paying extra close attention to Barry's thoughts.

 _No, I'll get this one for now. If I need you I'll call for you._ Barry was worried Kara would argue but there were no complaints from her. Just an accepted feeling and a _be careful_ heard through the bond. Then he felt Kara return to her work.

Moments later the Flash was running through the crowd and down a side street. He collided with someone right away. In an instant Barry had the person pinned to a wall. "Did you do that?" Barry asked. Barry couldn't make out a face, which was odd considering she was mere inches from him. Her face was blurred and it proved difficult on Barry's eyes. "Was that your work?"

"Why would I let you in on my secret?" they were definitely a 'she'. She wore plain clothes, had her brown hair in a ponytail, and her face was constantly unfocused.

"How did you get those people? They are not dead," Barry said with a growl, angry at seeing a body that he had thought for a split second was his sister.

"Oh there would be no fun in telling you," the woman said.

"Barry I got a hit off of voice recognition." Barry heard Caitlin say in his earpiece. "Her name is Professor Kate Thomson of Mercury Labs. She disappeared the night of the explosion."

"Professor Thomson," Barry said surprising the meta. "That's your name."

"No, not anymore," the meta said. "Kate Thomson died. And I'm now Copycat." Barry raised an eyebrow at the name.

That was when Copycat held up her hand and scratched the part of Barry's exposed face, not hidden by his mask. The scratch drew blood that ended up on Copycat's rather sharp fingernails. Barry backed away and Copycat was able to get out of his hold. He saw Copycat take out a napkin and wipe the blood onto it. "Thanks so much Flash. I can do so much with this," she said and then ran.

"What?" Barry asked confused as the small scratches on his face started to heal. Barry could catch up with Copycat but he wasn't sure of the point since she hadn't done anything wrong, or at least not admitted to it, beside claw at him like a demented cat.

"Barry you better get back to the lab," Cisco said in his ear, and Barry nodded to himself, heading back to the lab.

"We think we figured out what Copycat power is," Wells said the moment Barry appeared. "Her area of expertise in her, well, her former life, I suppose now, was genetic manipulation and cloning."

"I'm sorry, what?' Barry asked.

"You know like Dolly the Sheep stuff," Cisco said. "Clones."

"So you think those bodies were clones?" Barry asked.

"It makes sense. I mean Iris was there and we know she's not dead," Caitlin reasoned.

"Plus the name Copycat. She's copying people so she's 'Copycat'," Cisco said. "Pretty clever, although 'Duplicate' or 'Doppelgänger' might have been better. I'd have gone for Doppelgänger myself, has more spice to it, more intrigue…"

 _Can you tell Caitlin to slap him please,_ Barry heard Kara in his head, and he nearly laughed aloud.

"Caitlin, message from Kara," Barry said.

"Got it," Caitlin said and lightly slapped Cisco.

"You guys have _got_ to stop doing that," Cisco cried agitatedly. "Starting to feel unloved here." Barry really did laugh.

"So yeah we think Copycat can clone people," Caitlin continued, ignoring Cisco. "Just get a bit of their DNA and then, hey-presto, a clone is born. Or made. One of the two."

Barry seemed nervous as Caitlin talked about getting DNA. "DNA like hair, spit, maybe blood?" Barry asked, and Caitlin looked at him strangely. "Like just a little bit of blood."

"Blood would be great. Why?" Caitlin asked, worriedly.

"She kind of scratched me," Barry said. "And she has long nails." The three were just glaring at Barry now. "What? It's not like I purposely gave her my DNA. So what's the deal? Could she clone me, powers and all?"

"We don't know," Wells said clearly angry at Barry's disregard of personal safety. "It depends on how much power she has."

"So far all the clones have been dead," Barry pointed out. "Maybe…" Barry stopped as they looked at him. "Okay so I find her and stop her before she clones me. She can't be as dangerous as some of the other metas I have taken on since I started." Barry had taken on a couple of metas since getting his powers, and some of them had been just as odd, if not more-so, than Copycat.

"I think it's too late for that," Caitlin said, and then showed the group a video on her computer of a Flash running into a bank and stealing money. "She's got you already."

"Where is he?" Barry asked, feeling angry now at Copycat's disregard of his person and privacy.

Caitlin spent a few agonizing seconds tracking the other Flash before confirming: "Seems now your super double is terrorizing some police officers. He's at…" Before Caitlin could finish Barry was speeding out, forcing Caitlin to tell him over the com.

-Superflash-

Barry ran to the scene of his double, noticing that the other Flash already had a suit like his. Barry wondered where Copycat got a copy of his suit so fast. It was a different color than his own though, being black instead of red with the symbol on the suit being a black lightning bolt on white instead of gold on red. Barry ran up and punched his double before he could react. "Leave," Barry said to the police who ran on command. "Why don't you pick on someone your own speed?"

"I don't think so," his clone said and tried to run but Barry caught up to him and pushed him down.

"What did I say? Pick on someone your own speed!" Barry said clearly angry at being cloned.

The clone tried to run but Barry ran around him, stopping the clone. "Well this was easier then I thought. Want me to bring him in?" Barry asked over the intercom, but was surprised as his clone jumped up and ran at Barry, pushing Barry into the building with the momentum of his built-up speed. "Ah, maybe not!" he groaned.

Barry was clearly hurt as his clone got down next to him. "All I have to do is pull down my mask and everyone knows who the Flash is," the clone whispered, antagonizing Barry as he got up and then ran off, the ghost of his horrible smirk still in Barry's brain.

"Okay, what do we call him?" Barry asked, knowing a name was coming anyway. It was inevitable with Cisco. He seemed to like naming the metas Barry faced.

"I was thinking, the Anti-Flash," Cisco's voice could be heard in Barry's ear.

"Seriously it sounds like antifreeze," Barry groaned.

"You want to be the naming expert?" Cisco said angrily, and Barry shook his head.

"Fine then, Anti-Flash," Barry said. "Any idea where he is?"

"Tracking his vitals," Caitlin said. "Looks like he is heading for the morgue."

Barry nodded, running in the direction of the morgue. When he got there he found the Anti-Flash waiting for him. "You don't give up," Anti-Flash said. "She said you wouldn't."

"Why would he?" Barry heard the familiar voice and he momentarily saw Copycat by the door. He was then knocked off his feet and was suddenly in a bunker-like structure, the Anti-Flash speeding him inside and pinning him to a wall. "I really should be thanking your friends at STAR Labs. You see Kate Thomson lost her mother at a young age. She thought if she could just clone her…" Copycat said dreamily, following the two Barry's into the room now.

"Sorry for your mommy issues," Barry said. He had the same story and in a way Kara did too but neither had ever thought it would be that easy to get back the people they'd lost so easily. Even if they could clone the ones they'd lost, they wouldn't be the same people anyway, surely?

"She got close too, but then the particle accelerator exploded and she died. From her ashes I was born, and I found I could clone anyone, humans and animals, and control them. Meta-humans too, with their abilities intact as you can see," Copycat indicated the Anti-Flash. Then she took out a short strand of hair from a vial on a nearby shelf, moving it to her mouth, she blew on it and suddenly, with an almost whimsical puff of smoke, in the room was Tony Woodward, otherwise known as Girder.

"Oh come on!" Barry groaned, seeing his childhood bully again. He had already faced him before, breaking the sound barrier to knock the man out and save Iris. "Him? Seriously?" Tony turned to steel and then punched Barry so hard it knocked him out before he could even call for Kara as backup. Also, unfortunately, Kara had been editing an article for Cat and had not been tracking Barry at that moment anyway.

Copycat turned to the Anti-Flash. "Get in his suit and go back to the labs. Say you defeated us and then go find Supergirl and get her DNA." The Anti-Flash nodded, changing his outfit with Barry's and then running off. "You," Copycat turned to Tony "guard him. Make sure he does not wake up. He's our back-up plan in case the clone fails. Supergirl will come right here for her sidekick, I don't doubt." Tony nodded, picking Barry up and moving him to tie him up.

-Superflash-

The clone of Barry went back to STAR labs and told the three that Copycat had destroyed all her clones and ran. "I was more than she can handle. Will probably go underground for a while," Barry said vacantly with a smirk.

"Good work Mr. Allen," Wells said.

"We were concerned when the coms went down but you did it. And you didn't need Kara. See, not a sidekick," Cisco said, pleased.

"Kara?" clone Barry said, knowing that must be Supergirl's real name. "Any idea where she is?"

"Probably at CatCo. Her job, Barry. Shouldn't you know…" Caitlin started but Barry ran out "…that?" she finished her sentence after Barry was gone. "Was that odd to anyone else? He has got to let me finish sentences though!" Cisco just shrugged but Wells pursed his lips, obviously seeing the odd behavior that Caitlin had himself.

-Superflash-

"Your boy is here," Lucy said, making Kara look up confused. "Barry." Lucy pointed at him, shocking Kara. She had not felt Barry approach through her mental connection and even now she was getting no thoughts from him. Concentrating on their bond she got no thoughts at all, but knew a couple things. One, Barry was unconscious as there was something faint with what she could feel, and two, he was nowhere near National. She couldn't sense exactly where he was without thoughts or emotions coming to her, but knew he was still somewhere in Central.

"Barry?" Kara questioned, going up and remembering Barry had been dealing with a meta who could create clones.

"Hey, Kara," Barry said, using the name Cisco had to the girl who looked like Supergirl.

"Come on," Kara said taking his hand and leading him to an empty office. "Question for you Barry. Where did we meet?"

"What?" Barry asked. "Why would you want me to answer that? It is me, you know."

"What about our song? What is it?" Kara asked. Barry froze. "Come on let's sing it. I've been wanting to today…" Barry paused, unsure. "See, Barry would have started right away. You're not him." Kara said coldly and punched the clone before the clone could run, knocking him out. "Never thought I would do that to this face."

Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure no one was coming and quickly changed into her outfit she had on underneath. She then picked up the clone and flew out of the window.

-Superflash-

Kara ran angrily into STAR Labs, with Krypto by her side. She had made sure to pick him up on her way. "You can't tell the difference between Barry and a clone?! Seriously?!" Kara yelled at the group, causing them to jump. "Open up the pipeline so I can lock this one up before he wakes." They had made the particle accelerator their own prison since Barry woke, so they didn't always have to rely on the DEO.

Cisco quickly helped Kara get the clone into a cell, stripped from his stolen Flash outfit. "It's the Anti-Flash," Cisco said numbly when they were done.

"So where's Barry?" Caitlin asked. "Can you find him with your bond?"

"He's not conscious. Makes finding him difficult," Kara said. "For me. Not for Krypto. Make sure the clone doesn't escape." Kara then turned to her dog, "Krypto, find Barry." Krypto barked and then the two were out.

"Um… maybe Barry _is_ sidekick number two and Krypto sidekick number one after all," Cisco said, making the other two turn to look him. "Just saying." He raised his hands in defense again, just as the Anti-Flash woke up and started pounding on the glass at super-speed, attempting to get out.

"That will hold, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Cisco said, more confidently than Caitlin. "No way for him to get out."

-Superflash-

Krypto had easily been able to track down Barry's scent and led Kara to where they were keeping him. Kara felt Barry wake up as she stormed in. "How did you know my clone wasn't your sidekick?" Copycat asked, unfazed by Supergirl's sudden appearance, having been wondering that since she had mentally seen Kara knock out the clone.

"You can not replicate the bond we have," Kara said. _Barry are you okay?_

 _My head hurts,_ Barry complained groggily, but otherwise he was fine.

"Maybe," Copycat said. "But I can replicate this." Copycat took out a bottle of water and in a puff of smoke, standing before Kara was Cole Denyer.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kara mumbled as the Cole clone sent his watery jets after her, pinning her against the wall with the force it was using. Krypto barked and tried to go after the clone, but of course went right through it. "Krypto, her!" Kara used her heat vision against Cole, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

Krypto went after Copycat but Tony got in the way. His steel arms were able to hit Krypto and throw him back. Krypto got up though and went after Tony again, using heat vision himself, which seemed to work well against the steel. Barry stood up to go after them but they had chained him up. Tony was able to grab hold of Krypto and Krypto's bites did nothing against the steel.

Cole had Kara choking down water. "Don't kill them! Not yet…" Copycat commanded going up to Kara and pulling a hair from her head. "See, I want you. All of you. I will clone you Supergirl and then I will clone Superdog and then maybe I will just destroy that other Flash and create a new one. You will see the birth of your replacements. Then you will die and the only version of you will be under my control. My super puppets."

Copycat laughed as she breathed on the hair. Her face started to change and blur some more but nothing happened. Annoyed, she breathed on the strand again, she started to look like she was having trouble. Then there was a premature puff of whimsical smoke and suddenly there was a teenaged version of Kara standing in front of Copycat and Copycat had fallen to the floor, weakened. She had put her hand over her heart and looked up at the teenaged clone. "No…" she muttered as she suddenly collapsed.

Cole Denyer let off of Kara and fell back and Tony let go of Krypto and fell down, both suddenly melting away as if they had never been. The clone of Kara however, remained, standing still like some strange statue. "Kara, the Anti-Flash just died," Cisco said over the coms. He had managed to boost the signal to get over the interference that cut them off from Barry before. "Or something. He kind of melted… What just happened over there?"

"I think Copycat had a heart attack." Barry reported back still having his com in. Kara directed her attention to him freeing him of his bonds with a flash of her laser eyes. "She created clones of some water meta and Girder," Barry continued with a nod of thanks to Kara, "and both died with her too, or melted away," he finished.

"So all the clones are dead?" Caitlin asked.

"Not all of them," Kara spoke, standing in front of her own clone. The girl looked the same age she was when she had first come to Earth. She was breathing heavily, looking at the original version of her but still not moving. "Can you speak?" Kara put a hand hesitantly on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes," the clone said back, suddenly moving her head to look at Kara, "She created me."

"Yes," Kara answered.

"She created me from you," the clone said again, simply.

"Yes," Kara answered.

"What do I do?" the clone asked Kara, curiously.

"Well for now you come back with us," Kara said, glancing to Barry before taking a large shirt from another part of the room and throwing it at her clone to wear.

-Superflash-

Kara looked at Caitlin and Wells as they looked over her clone. Barry was next to her. The two had been talking in their heads. Arguing, actually. _You are not my sidekick._ Kara finally had had enough of Barry's moodiness and claiming that Cat was right. _And Supergirl will tell Cat Grant that tomorrow. Right now I need to take care of her._ She referenced her teenaged clone.

"Well, she is exactly like you," Caitlin said coming out of the lab. "Powers and all."

"Why is she a teenager?" Barry asked.

"Seems Kara's alien DNA was too much for Copycat," Wells said. "She couldn't clone Kara completely and it gave her the heart attack. Seems you got lucky there."

"So what are you going to do with her?' Cisco asked.

Kara looked at her. "She needs to be trained in her powers and she also needs someone to take her in, teach her what it means to be Kryptonian. She needs…" Kara paused, realizing the truth of her decision and when Barry heard the name in her head, he smiled. "Hey, clone Kara." Kara called, not knowing what else to call her. "Come with me."

-Superflash-

Astra was in her room at Alex's place, where she was still bound to be kept, but free, when she heard her niece's voice talking to Alex in the hall. She came out to see Kara with another blonde who looked exactly like her at a young age. "Kara who is this?" Astra asked.

Kara took a breath and explained what happened that day. Astra simply looked shocked. "She needs you Aunt Astra," Kara finally said. "You always wanted to raise me after Krypton was destroyed and we both survived. I saw it in your mind with the Black Mercy, remember? Now is your chance. I mean she has none of my memories or anything but she's family. Well, she's me. Will you do it?"

"Please?" the clone said, looking at the person Kara had said was their aunt. Kara had told the clone all about Astra on the way. "I need a mom."

"Yes," Astra said, grinning with sudden happiness and hugging the clone. "Of course."

"And it would probably be better to call her 'mom' instead of 'aunt'. So I can say you're my cousin," Kara added thoughtfully to the girl.

"One thing," Alex said. "She needs a name. She can't go by Kara."

"I kind of like that name," the clone protested.

"Well how about something close? Like Kiera?" Alex suggested making Kara give her a death-glare. "Okay, maybe not."

"What about Karen?" Astra suggested.

"I suppose I like that," the girl said thoughtfully.

"Okay, Karen, and what's that last name you've been using Aunt Astra?" Kara asked. "Your human one, I mean."

"Starr," Astra answered with a resolute shrug.

"Okay Karen Starr," Kara said. "Welcome to the family."

AN: If you don't get the Karen Starr reference, please look up the name online. ;-)

Post chapter note: Now if anyone read Super Double you'll know Terrance Sigma's Duplicate (who Copycat is based on) did clone Kara too. I don't want to spoil much of the story here but I will just say that my Copycat couldn't do it properly because she was not as experienced with her powers as Duplicate was. Read Super Double for the full scoop though. Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW.


	32. Growing Pains

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: same as always.

Note: This is going to be added to the next time I put the footnotes but I feel I need to explain it now too. BARRY JUST STARTED OUT AS THE FLASH. He does not know any of the tricks yet besides just running. As for his speed he was slower at first. Even in season two they said he normally only ran at 1,500 miles per hour. He will get faster and be faster than Kara on land and maybe slightly faster than Kara while she's flying, but he's not just going to be able to go from 0 to ten times faster than the speed of light. In the show to me it looks like he had to build up his speed to get to the fast speeds that let him jump universes or travel in time and I am going to stick to that.

Growing Pains

"You could have done that on your own," Kara said as she walked into STAR labs, Barry behind her. She was just a bit annoyed at the moment that she felt like talking out loud instead of through their mental bond. It felt better using her voice than her thoughts.

"You are bullet proof, though" Barry argued.

"You can catch bullets," Kara argued back irritated as the other members inside STAR labs decided not to comment on their argument, none of them wanting to get between the two while fighting.

"I just thought it would be better for you to be there for backup," Barry said looking down and seeming meek as he said it.

Kara bit her lip. Since their encounter with Copycat not long ago it had seemed like Barry had lost all confidence in himself. He needed her around for everything and seemed scared if she wasn't there. Maybe part of it was her fault. Before she knew the full scope of his powers she had been a little overprotective. All right a lot overprotective, actually. She had just come from having almost lost him and didn't want to risk losing him again, needing him to be okay. As she learned of his fast healing and some things he could do thanks to his newfound speed, she had let go a bit. Let him do his own things, but being captured by Copycat had a negative effect on him. Now he was scared to do things on his own, needing her by his side. Kara always wanted to be there for him but also knew he had to overcome this fear of his to become a true hero.

"If you don't want to be known as my sidekick you need to grow into a hero," Kara said quietly letting her annoyance and anger go.

 _Maybe I should just be your sidekick,_ Barry thought back, not looking up to meet Kara's eyes.

Kara put a hand on his shoulder and used her other to move Barry's head up to meet her eyes. _You can be so much more…_ Kara thought back and the two stared at each other in silent wonder.

"Um… hate to interrupt," Caitlin said knowing that even though the two weren't talking out loud they could still be talking in their heads. "But your sister's called. A couple of times, actually."

Kara groaned. Since creating her own team at STAR her work at the DEO had lessened to the point it was almost non-existence. She just felt better relying on her friends here than on the government. The only reason she still did anything for the DEO anymore was because it was important work and because of her sister, her aunt, and J'onn. They were family and she would be there for them when needed.

"I'm not in the mood for DEO work," Kara mumbled.

"She's not asking you to go to the DEO. She said, and I quote, 'tell her to get to my apartment as Kara. No need for Supergirl'." Caitlin said, confusing Kara.

"Okay, we'll continue this later," Kara said confused, looking at Barry at the last part before leaving.

-Superflash-

Alex was tossing broken glass into the trashcan when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Kara standing there. "Finally," Alex said taking Kara's hand and dragging her in. "Your mini-me has been causing chaos here."

"Mini-me?" Kara asked confused by the term.

"Austin Powers? Mini-me! Have I seriously never shown you this movie?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged, not understanding. "Well never mind, the point is Karen is out of control. She broke my table with her hands and my popcorn maker with her heat vision. Brought back flashbacks of you there." Kara laughed remembering when she had done the same thing when she got to Earth. "TV got the freeze breath. She cries and moans all night keeping me up. It's like having a newborn in the house."

"She technically is a newborn," Kara pointed out, making Alex give her a look. "Well she is!" Kara argued a little forcefully and rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Train her," Alex said. "Me and Astra are trying to catch her up on knowledge needed to get her into school soon but she needs help with her powers. She needs it from someone who has the powers. Someone she trusts. That's you. It time to do for her what Clark did for you when you first showed up."

Kara remembered the early days of her powers. When she had problems with everything. The Danvers had helped by giving her the glasses but Clark had come out to help her learn to control her strength and other powers too. "Where is she?"

Alex led Kara into Astra's room that was now shared between Astra and Karen. There were now twin beds in there and on one of them Astra was holding a crying Karen. Astra looked a little beat up. Clearly Karen had accidentally hurt her somehow.

"Karen…" Kara said sitting on the bed. Karen looked at her but seemed scared as she looked, and Kara knew what was wrong. She took off her glasses and slowly put them on Karen face. "Better?" Kara asked. It had been a long time since Kara had needed the glasses for the purpose they were made: To block her x-ray vision. As she had gotten older she had challenged herself to accept these traits and found now that she just really used the glasses as a disguise.

"I should have thought of that," Alex mumbled as Karen instantly calmed down.

"Are… are… these magic?" Karen asked through drying sobs, clearly afraid.

"No, they are just lined with lead," Kara said. "Seems you need more control. Tomorrow I'll take you to the tra –" Kara paused. She was just thinking of taking Karen to somewhere nearby and help her train, but then a different idea came across. Karen needed help with her powers and Barry needed to be forced to act on his own. A smile came across Kara's face as a plan formed. "Actually we're going on a trip. Time for me to bring you to meet family."

"Will mom come too?" Karen asked and Kara could see the way she hung to Astra.

"No, just me and you, kid." Kara answered.

Karen looked unsure, but Astra whispered something into her ear and Karen nodded. "Okay I trust you," Karen said.

Kara smiled and then turned to Alex as Astra hugged Karen. "By the time we get back I want Aunt Astra healed," Kara whispered confusing Alex for a moment before realizing what Kara wanted. "Only for a moment. She'll heal and you'll put it back on. Karen does not need Aunt Astra hurt when we get back."

"I'll talk to Hank about it," Alex said with a nod.

"Okay," Kara turned back to the two. "Karen, get some sleep. We leave bright and early tomorrow." Karen nodded.

-Superflash-

Barry woke up and noticed something strange right away. He couldn't feel Kara as strongly as he usually did. Normally in National he heard some thoughts and got the full scope of her emotions. Now she just felt far. Her thoughts were an echo he could barely hear and her emotions were not as powerful. Kara really was far away.

Barry quickly got changed and ran downstairs to be stopped from running out the door by Krypto. "I wouldn't do that," Joe said from his spot at the table. He held out a piece of paper to Barry. "She left this for you." Barry took the paper and opened it to see Kara's familiar handwriting.

 _'Barry,_

 _Karen is having problems with her powers. She needs to be trained so I am bringing her to Clark, so the two of us will help train her for the day. To help her control her powers. She needs us._

 _Someone needs to stay in Central and National to watch over things. Besides, it's not your day off. So don't follow. We'll be fine without you. And I know our cities are in good hands with the Flash. I left Krypto to help you in case you needed help._

 _I love you._

 _Kara. xx'_

Barry had a feeling Krypto was there more than to just help him if needed. He was there to stop him from going after Kara. Barry knew what Kara was doing and didn't like it. He needed her. "I need her," Barry said the thought out loud. "I need to…" Krypto growled at him before he could finish that sentence.

"Barry, I think you have to respect this one," Joe said looking down at his cellphone. "Besides we have work to do. Two high profile prisoners escaped last night. To the jail."

-Superflash-

"JASON JOHN KENT!" Clark yelled, mad at his son. The four-year-old had somehow managed to destroy an impressive amount of objects. Even with super speed and super strength it seemed impossible what he had done. It wasn't the stuff that annoyed Clark though. Jason had hurt Ella. Not seriously, but the nearly three-year-old was in Lois's arms crying as Lois rocked her.

Before Clark could continue though he heard a very familiar voice saying, "Oh full name. What did my little one do?"

The group turned around to see Kara in full Supergirl outfit standing by the open window. It wasn't Kara that caught Clark's attention though. Standing next to Kara, attached to her hip and hiding under the cape, was a teenage blonde girl that seemed very familiar to the male superhero.

Before Clark could address the girl though. Jason screamed 'Auntie Kara' and ran at super speed to Kara. Two things happened at the same time: Kara held out her arms to catch Jason as he jumped at her, and Karen screamed and ran at super speed to hide behind the sofa.

 **"Might have not been the best idea Ja,"** Kara said as she looked at her clone. "Hey Karen, it's okay." Kara kneeled down, keeping Jason in her arms as she did. "There's nothing scary here. I promise." Kara took one hand off Jason and wiped a tear from Karen's eyes. "See, it's only a little boy. No danger. You trust me, right?"

Karen looked at Jason who was looking at the scared girl. "Sorry," Jason said with a sad face.

Karen took Kara's hand and Kara pulled her back up onto her feet. Karen then attached herself to Kara's hip again. "Um… Kara?" Clark said having watched the whole scene with confusion, "care to explain?"

Kara paused, wishing she had called to tell Clark and Lois everything. "Well you see," Kara said putting an arm around Karen while keeping Jason in the other. "Well… Karen, this is our cousin Clark, his wife Lois, and their children Jason and Ella." Clark and Lois looked at each other as Kara introduced Clark as 'our cousin'. "Guys this is Karen. She's my…. for lack of a better word, my clone."

Clark and Lois looked at each other again. "Did you just say clone?" Lois asked confused and slightly cautious.

"Yeah," Kara said and then explained the whole story about Copycat to them.

When she was done there was silence for a second before Clark started to laugh and Lois joined in. "Sorry…" Clark said when he saw the look on Kara's face. "You just get yourself into the weirdest situation. I've been at this a lot longer and your situations are crazier than mine." Clark smiled and then looked at Karen. "Wow she looks just like you. Brings back memories." Clark smiled at her, noticing how Karen still held hold to Kara. "No need to fear me. I'd never hurt my baby cousins. Welcome to the family."

Clark held out his arms and Karen looked up at Kara. Kara just nodded at her. Karen slowly detached herself from Kara and then accepted the hug Clark offered. Karen was surprised how safe she felt in Clark's strong arms and smiled. She could get use to having this big cousin. She was almost sad when the hug ended.

"Hello," Lois said coming closer with Ella still in her arms. Lois smiled at the girl realizing, even though she looked like a teenager, she was actually younger than her two kids. It put Lois into mother-mode. Lois put one arm around Karen in a hug as she didn't let go of Ella. "Remember, this family sticks together." Lois whispered. "You're a part of it you're never out of it. Someone is always there for you." Karen could hear the kindness in Lois' voice and all fear of these new people was gone. She felt at home. "Kids this is your new aunt, Aunt Karen."

That surprised Karen as the kids seemed to get excited. Jason tried to run at Karen but Kara held onto him tight. Ella, forgetting all about the small hurt Jason had caused, clapped her hands, her eyes lighting up – Clark was quick to put the glasses over her eyes before she shot off heat vision, which would possibly scare Karen.

"They're good kids," Clark said, noticing the look on Karen's face. "They just get a little excited." There was silence before Clark added "so you said something about training?"

"Yeah, Karen needs some help with her powers," Kara said.

"Well then, I guess we need a place to train. Does Eliza know about Karen?" Clark asked and Kara shook her head. "Well then she's about to find out. It's the best place to train."

"Take the kids with you. They could use some training as well," Lois said handing Ella over to Clark.

"What about you?" Karen asked. "Are you coming?"

"No, I have a big article to write," Lois said with a smile. "Part of my job" she explained at the blank look Karen gave her, "But I'll see you later."

"Come on Karen," Kara held out an arm to her. "We've got to fly again."

"Can't she do that on her own?" Clark asked as Kara picked Karen up.

"She can but she doesn't know how," Kara said.

"Got a lot of work to do. This should be fun," Clark said with a smile as the group left.

-Superflash-

After a visit to the jail to check out where the prisoners had escaped and a surprise bump in to his dad, Barry was in STAR labs with Krypto by his side. "So escaped prisoners," Cisco said.

"Yeah but this is more police area," Barry said, hoping the group could drop this one. "This isn't meta human."

"A superhero deals with all threats. Not just super threats, Barry." Cisco said with reasoned voice. "Besides, we've looked up these prisoners. Might not be metas but they are dangerous."

"The worst of the worst Mr. Allen," Harry said, and a picture of one of the prisoners appeared on the computer for Barry to see.

"Winslow Schott," Caitlin said looking at the screen. "He got mad at his boss for stealing a toy idea, apparently, and sent a stuffed bear with a bomb in it to him. Unfortunately, the boss' assistant opened it up and it killed her and five other people. He was sent to jail for his actions."

"Until last night when he used a yo-yo blade to kill the guards and escape," Barry said.

"His use of toys as weapons gave him the nickname of 'The Toyman'," Cisco said with a smile. "Not a bad name if I do say so myself."

"But what about the other one? The one Toyman released on his way out?" Barry asked.

"James Jesse," Cisco said switching the picture. "Better known as 'The Trickster' – not a bad name either, although…"

"He's a terrorist," Caitlin said, cutting Cisco off before he could comment on the name. "In his reign before being caught he killed ten civilians and two police officers. He's also quiet effective with bombs."

"Any connection between the two?" Barry asked.

"Not as far as we can tell," Caitlin said. "Our best guess is Toyman released Trickster as a distraction. That, or they made a deal in jail."

"Well there are two of them and one of me. I need…" Barry was stopped by Krypto barking. "Forget it, I need her." Barry took out his cellphone and dialed Kara's number but was surprised to hear her cellphone instantly ringing, with his ringtone, in the room. Caitlin held up the phone. "You guys too?"

"She came to us," Caitlin said.

"And we got to agree with her," Cisco said.

"You need to do this on your own, Allen," Harry said.

"I can just call Clark," Barry reasoned. "There's no way I can take on these two at once. I do need her."

"You don't have to take them on at once," Cisco said, grabbing the cellphone as Krypto continued to bark at Barry. "Right now all you need to do is take on the Toyman. The FBI got a lead and since I'm awesome, well I got the lead as well."

"By hacking their systems," Caitlin cleared up for Barry. "Apparently Toyman has a son, Winslow Schott Jr." Caitlin switched the imagine on the screen from Trickster to Toyman very familiar looking son.

"Winn," Barry said surprising the group, making them look at him.

"Dude, you know him?" Cisco asked.

"No, well… sort of. I've met him. Kara works with him. They are friends," Barry said. "You think he's in danger?"

"His father contacted him," Caitlin said. "The FBI is setting up a trap using him. He could be…" Caitlin looked at Barry. "Any trap would be a lot more effective with the Flash there as backup."

Barry's breathing quickened. This wasn't a robbery or something small, this was actually dangerous and he did not have his partner with him. The last time he did something like this without her he had ended up being captured. She had to save him, but even if he could get in contact with her there was no way for Kara to get back in time. This was also Kara's friend. He couldn't let him get hurt.

"Give… give me directions," Barry said hesitantly, before changing into his outfit and running out with Krypto on his tail.

"I hope Kara's plan works," Cisco said to Caitlin now. "He needs a confidence-boost."

Caitlin nodded her agreement.

-Superflash-

Eliza had accepted Karen into the family right away, once she had been told everything. Then the group had started out the day training Karen on her super strength and her heat vision. Jason and Ella both joined in on super strength training and Ella on heat vision. Kara could see Karen was a little frustrated the kids were better than her so Kara kept reminding her that they had been at it longer. It was a good morning though, as Karen soon got better at touching things without breaking them and had gotten better aim with her heat vision.

"Lunch," Eliza called and the two little kids ran towards her. Karen looked at Kara who smiled and waved her hand to tell Karen to go and eat. Karen then went inside.

"Kara," Clark said before Kara could go inside herself. Kara nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I always love seeing you and getting to meet Karen has been fun, but it doesn't escape my notice you could have done this without me. What gives?"

Kara sighed, having hoped Clark wouldn't ask this. "Barry has been… too clingy lately. I mean in superhero life. He's afraid to do anything without me there with him. He needed some distance and Karen needed training. It was a win-win with me coming here for the day."

"Wow, it must be bad for you to want to give him distance," Clark said after a moment, knowing how attached the two were.

"It's weird not having him in my head, but he needed this," Kara said looking down in thought. She had gotten so use to Barry's voice in her head that she didn't feel whole without it. "I'm his safety net, like you're mine. You're the one I fall back on when I needed help. I'm whom Barry falls back on and that's fine. We're partners. We're meant to help each other, but not with everything. To be a hero he needed to be pushed out without a safety net. Like I was when I first started without you. You were so far away it wasn't logical for you to be there for everything. I needed to stand on my own. Barry needs that now."

"So you come to your big cousin with a lame excuse you need help training your mini-me," Clark said.

"What's with you and Alex calling her a mini-me? I don't get it. Something about an 'Austin Power'?" Kara said.

"Seriously?" Clark asked seeing the look on Kara's face. "It's just…. You know what, never mind. Lets go eat. After lunch it's flying lessons." Kara smiled and ran after Clark into the house.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at the arcade that the trap was set in as Winn was walking in. "I'm here. Winn just went inside," Barry said into his comms device, looking around seeing signs of the FBI nearby. "You know this would be the time having super hearing and x-ray vision would be helpful." Krypto growled at this. "Sorry Krypto but unless you can suddenly talk, yours aren't that helpful."

"I should totally make a device that would let us see what Krypto is seeing," Cisco said in Barry's ear. "This way Krypto's x-ray vision could be put to use."

"Well until then what do I do?" Barry asked. "I have no idea if he arrived."

"The FBI does," Caitlin said. "Winn is wired. Cisco is hacking the signal right now."

"And I got it," Cisco said. "Patching you in."

Barry then heard a voice. "We're the same, we're link son," the voice said, and Barry assumed this was Toyman. "Why did you never visit me in jail?" Toyman asked something in his voice indicating danger, which was all Barry needed before rushing in.

He hit the Toyman, only to realize something weird. "He's a toy," Barry said as the FBI came running in, guns out. Barry quickly grabbed Winn and ran him outside to safety. "You okay?" Barry vibrated his vocal cords as he asked. Winn nodded. "Good, Superdog. Come." Barry ran back to STAR with Krypto following.

-Superflash-

After lunch Kara and Clark had been trying to teach Karen how to take off, to fly. It wasn't working that well. "You know what," Clark said as Karen jumped up and fell back down. Clark smirked and grabbed Karen and tossed her into the air. Karen screamed for a second scared before her powers took over and she was floating.

"Is that how you teach everyone to fly?" Kara asked.

"It works, though" Clark said.

"There has to be a better way," Kara said and Clark smirked.

"Oh yeah Kara Zor-El," Clark said grabbing her and tossing her into the air before she could react. Then he jumped up to join the two flying girls. "See. It works."

"Oh, you're going to get it Kal-El!" Kara said with a smirk as she flew at Clark and the two were play fighting. Neither of them thinking about how it might scare Karen.

Karen looked at them wide eyed, unsure what was going on. She didn't know why her cousins were now fighting. Reacting, she wobbly jumped on Clark's back, surprising the man. Kara used the opportunity to fly at him and bring them down to the floor.

"No fair," Clark complained. "Double-team."

"No rules," Kara said holding up her hand for a high five and then noticing how scared Karen seemed. She nearly hit herself in the head in realization for that. "Karen, it's okay. Me and Kal were just playing. Its something we do."

Clark noticed Karen's fear too. "Yeah, we would never hurt each other or you," Clark said, looking at her. "It's just a game."

"Really?" Karen asked, and they both nodded. Karen was calming down now. "Why did you call each other that?" Kara and Clark looked at each other confused. "Kal-El, Kara Zor-El. You used different names."

"Oh, those are our Kryptonian names," Kara said. "We never gave one to you did we?"

Karen shook her head. "Well that cannot do," Clark said officially. "What's the closest Kryptonian name to Karen?"

"Kara," Kara answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well she can't be Kara Zor-El. You're Kara Zor-El," Clark pointed out.

"Obviously," Kara said. "You know Aunt Astra is 'Astra In-Ze'. Why not instead of 'Zor-El' we use 'In-Ze'. Kara In-Ze? You like?" Kara looked to Karen, who nodded.

"Okay then," Clark said. "Kara In-Ze, care to play with me and Kara?" Karen smiled and hopped up, surprisingly ending up in the air. "I told you, throwing people up works well." Clark told Kara once more. Kara rolled her eyes as she jumped up to followed by Clark.

-Superflash-

"He was a toy!" Barry complained as he entered STAR labs.

"Well he is the Toyman," Cisco joked, making Barry look at him angrily. "Well he's in the wind now. We're trying to track him but…"

"Trickster made an appearance," Caitlin said, showing Barry the news. The Trickster had turned up at the Mayor's event and had apparently poisoned everyone, wanting them transfer their bank accounts over to him. "We're working on an antidote to the poison but I think it's time for the Flash to show."

"Shouldn't I wait for the antidote?" Barry asked.

"No, go grab him," Caitlin said. "We'll have the antidote done by the time you're done with him."

Barry nodded, seeming nervous as he ran off to the Mayors' events. When he got there, seconds later, he stopped in front of the Trickster. "It's over," Barry said to him. "You're coming with me."

Barry held out his arm but as he did the Trickster quickly attached a device to it. "I was expecting you. This bomb will explode if you go less then 600 miles per hours." Trickster laughed and moved his hand away from Barry. "Better run."

"Superdog guard," Barry called, shocked, as he started to run. Krypto knew what to do, surprising the Trickster by biting him causing him to fall. The dog stood over him with eyes glowing.

"Ah, I forgot about the dog," the Trickster mumbled, not having been sure how to deal with a Super anyway and hoping none of them would show.

Barry continued running around the city as fast as he could so the bomb didn't explode. "I can't keep this up forever," Barry complained back to those at STAR Labs. "Ideas?"

"What about Krypto's freeze breath?" Cisco suggested. "Make the bomb freeze."

"That could set it off," Caitlin interjected. "We don't know the bomb make or design to be able to disarm it. We can't risk doing just anything to it."

"Here's what you're going to do," Harry said, appearing over the com. "You're going to vibrate your cells fast enough that you're going to run through an object and leave the bomb on the other side."

"Are you nuts?" Barry asked scared and wishing Kara was here with him. "I can't do that!"

"Allen you have to," Harry snapped, and Barry listened as Harry talked. Walking him through the steps Barry momentarily wondered how Harry could know what to do, but didn't have the chance to ask as he calmed his mind, running straight at a truck. He had almost expected to hit into it at full force, but he didn't. He had phased right through the solid object and the bomb fell off him on the other side, exploding moments later when he was far away. He was glad the truck was empty.

Barry stopped for a second, looking amazed back to where the bomb had exploded. "I did it," Barry said, cheering and a smile coming over his face. Something he had lost a while ago was starting to come back.

"Barry, hate to interrupt but we have the antidote," Caitlin said, and Barry nodded, running to STAR Labs picking up the cure and then ran back to the events.

He quickly injected everyone in the room with the antidote before stopping on the stage where Krypto was still holding down the Trickster. "Everyone has been given an antidote. No need to fear," Barry said and then turned to the Trickster. "Where's the Toyman?"

"I'll never tell," Trickster said from the floor, and Barry knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, you're heading back to jail at least," Barry said, picking Trickster up and running him back to Iron Heights before going to STAR Labs again.

-Superflash-

After more training the group was inside Eliza's house, resting. Karen was looking around at all the photos. She saw what looked like her but knew it was Kara looking back at her from the images. Kara when Kara was the age she biologically was. "We look exactly alike," Karen said amazed, having never appreciated it before now.

"You are a clone of me," Kara said sweetly. "It makes sense for you to look like me."

Karen nodded but seemed concerned about something. Kara was unsure what it was. "So you up for more?" Kara asked, not wanting to push. "We still need to go over the basic of freeze breath and controlling x-ray vision and super hearing. That last one is important."

"Okay," Karen said, still seeming distracted as she walked outside again.

"There's something wrong," Kara said quietly to Clark.

"Well I guess she's starting to realize what being a clone means," Clark reasoned.

"She probably wants to feel like her own person but it's hard when she knows she's you too," Eliza said politely. "You need to help her feel like herself."

Kara nodded and went outside where she saw Karen practicing with her heat vision again. "Karen, let's talk for a moment." Kara sat on a chair and Karen came to sit near her. "Just because you're made from my DNA does not mean you're me. You can be whoever you want to be."

"I can?" Karen asked.

"Yes, we're both our own people," Kara said. "The decision I made with my life does not have to be repeated with you. Just because I choose to go into media, because I became Supergirl, does not mean you have to. You have to grow up and decide your own choices. Become your own person. The way you look does not make you me."

"I can be whatever I want?" Karen asked.

'Well I'd prefer you not becoming a super-villain," Kara joked and Karen laughed in agreement. "But yes you can. And don't ever feel the need to be a hero just because I am. If you ever do want to be a hero though, come to me first."

"You'd help me?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but not for a long time," Kara said confusing Karen. "I don't want you trying to be a hero for at least ten years. You've skipped something very important in your life: A childhood. Everyone has one. Mine was different from most kids being on Krypton but I still had one. You did not and in many ways you're a cross between a little child and a teenager. We're asking you to grow up a little too fast because we need you to be able to grow up, but I also want you to enjoy your life. Have fun, make friends, find someone special. Do all the stuff normal people do before deciding to be Super. If you even want to be a Super. Your choice, remember. You got that?"

Karen nodded and then hugged Kara. "You're the best big sister," Karen said as Kara hugged her back.

-Superflash-

"So where is Toyman?" Barry asked.

"We're look…" Cisco said and then stopped. "Oh crap how did we miss this?" Everyone looked at Cisco waiting for more. "There's a toy convention in National and Toyman's old boss, Chester Dunholtz, will be there."

"You think that's where he is going?" Barry asked.

"Well, he wanted revenge once," Harry said. "Chances are he still wants it. You…" Before Harry could finish Barry was running out the door with Krypto following him once more.

"I think Barry is back," Caitlin said with a smile.

Barry raced to the convention and ran in to see Winn standing on the stage pointing what looked like a toy gun at an older gentleman. Barry ran up and disarmed Winn. "What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"There are bombs," Winn said in fear. "Hidden in everyday objects. Toys. He'll explode them."

Barry looked around, not knowing where the bombs were until one of them exploded. Barry only had one choice. "We're playing grab and run," Barry said to Krypto and the dog barked as though he understood.

Barry and Krytpo then sped around, grabbing everyone out of the room and taking them to the streets as the bombs exploded. Barry was proud to say he and the dog were able to get everyone out as the building caught fire. "Did your dad give you this?" Barry asked holding up the toy gun to Winn, whom he'd saved first. Winn nodded. "Superdog," Barry held out the gun to Krypto. "Find."

Barry hoped this would work as Krypto took in the scent. There were two on it. The stronger one being Winn but Krypto had a good nose. He could smell the weaker scent on it, barking, he ran off. "Why didn't I do this earlier?" Barry asked himself, wondering why the thought had never come to him before this as he followed Krypto.

They found the Toyman trying to escape a nearby warehouse and Barry punched him, sending him down. "It's over, Toyman," Barry said, looking at him and feeling bad for Winn. At least Barry knew his father was innocent of the crime he was locked up for, Winn had to live knowing his father was a criminal.

-Superflash-

Astra and Alex were in the living room of Alex's flat, waiting for Kara to come back. "Alex, thank you," Astra said, and Alex nodded. At the DEO that day Alex had convinced J'onn to take off the bracelet long enough for Astra to heal. It was then placed back on her though.

"As weird as it is, you're my family too," Alex said. "Even though you tried to kill me once or twice."

Astra laughed "And beat you up at a bar," Astra added and then realized she hadn't told anyone that.

"What?" Alex asked, forcing Astra to explain. She was surprised when Alex laughed. "I kind of deserved that back then." Alex admitted. "And you were trying to help Kara in a weird way. You're a good aunt."

"You know you can call me Aunt Astra too," Astra said, but before Alex could reply Kara flew in holding Karen's hand. The girl was no longer clinging to Kara as they flew.

They landed and Karen raced at Astra, pulling her into a hug. "Mom I had so much fun with Clark and Kara. And Jason and Ella are so cool. And they helped me train and we played and they gave me a Kryptonian name." Karen was talking fast but Astra got everything.

"And the Kryptonian name would be?" Astra asked somewhat excitedly.

"Kara In-Ze," Kara answered, making Astra smile.

"Well sounds like a great day sweetie. I'm going to have to teach you Kryptonese along with your other studies," Astra said. Karen nodded. "Now say bye to Kara and head to bed."

Karen hugged Kara and Kara hugged back. "Bye," Kara said and then said 'bye' to her aunt and sister before leaving.

"Mom," Karen said before she went to the bedroom. "Can I cut my hair?"

The question confused Astra. "Why?" Astra asked.

"I saw pictures of Kara when Kara was young and we look exactly alike. I want to be different," Karen said. "She always kept her hair long. I want it short."

Astra looked at Karen for a second but shrugged. "Okay," Astra said figuring it was just hair. If Karen ended up not liking it, it would grow back.

-Superflash-

Kara flew into her apartment to find Krypto laying on her couch and Barry in the kitchen getting a meal to the table. "What's this?" Kara asked not having expected it.

"Pasta and meatballs," Barry said. "Only thing I can cook." Kara laughed. _I wanted to say thank you._

 _Oh you did,_ Kara said and Barry nodded.

"You leaving was exactly what I needed," Barry admitted out loud, and then through their bond showed Kara the events of the day. Kara was shocked. She hadn't been expecting anything that big.

 _Wow, you went through a wall?_ Kara questioned and Barry smiled. _Well seems like you had an eventful and exciting day._

 _Yes, and I don't think I'm going to call you for everything anymore. We're partners but I am not your sidekick._ Kara smiled at Barry's words. _Dinner?_ Kara nodded, sitting down at the table and the two began to eat. _You know I feel sorry for your friend Winn. Wish there was something I could do for him._ Barry said after the dinner was done.

 _You already did enough. I'll make sure he's okay at work tomorrow,_ Kara said feeling bad she hadn't been there but glad Barry had helped him.

"Good, but for now," Barry took Kara hand "you're mine."

"I'm always yours," Kara said, kissing Barry and letting him lead her to the bedroom.

Post Chapter Note: I don't like using AN anymore so just calling anything at the end a post chapter note. I hope you enjoyed this Barry solo adventure and family moments.


	33. Knowledge and Power

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same old, as usual.

Note: once again I want to remind guest reviewer that if you ask questions I cannot answer them since you do not have an account. Please make an account if you want answers to questions.

Knowledge and Power

Carter Grant was sitting in his science class staring at his textbook. He didn't have many friends, possibly due to his mother's power in the city, and since there were an odd number of people in his class, no one sat next to him either. It was a couple minutes into the class though, that a blond girl with short hair and glasses nervously walked in and handed a note to the teacher.

"Seems we have a new student," the teacher announced, handing the note back to the girl. "Everyone this is Karen Starr. You can take a seat next to Carter." The teacher indicated the empty seat next to him.

Carter eyed the girl as she came and sat next to him, she smiled at him but looked up at the board as the teacher was explaining the experiment they were about to do. The equipment they needed was handed out and then they were left to work with their partner. This was a new experience for Carter. He had never had a science partner before.

"Hi," Carter said. "Karen right?" Karen nodded. "I'm Carter." There was silence for a moment. "I guess we should start." Karen once again nodded and Carter realized he hadn't heard her say a word since she arrived. The two worked in silence and Carter noticed she seemed a bit unsure at times. "Science not your thing?" Karen shrugged. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," Karen said. "Sorry. Haven't had much contact with people outside my family." Carter raised an eyebrow. "My mom traveled for work until recently. I was home-schooled my entire life." Karen used the lie Alex had made up when the DEO had made the records for her.

Carter nodded. "Oh, that's interesting," he said as his cellphone binged, causing people to look at him. Carter went to put it on silent apologizing to the teacher and Karen saw the word 'Supergirl' on the screen.

"Supergirl?' Karen asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Carter said. "I'm a big fan. I'd love to meet her one day."

"She's good," Karen said. "I hear." She added. "She does a lot of good."

"Yeah, she does" Carter said as they finished the experiment earlier than anyone else. "I think she's better than her cousin. Not so sure about this Flash yet, but if Supergirl trusts him he must be good as well."

"I'm sure he is," Karen said. "You're pretty good at this. The science stuff." She side-tracked the conversation.

Carter nodded. "I guess." The two continued talking until the class was over. The teacher called Karen over at the end.

"We're taking a field trip at the end of the week," the teacher explained. "To Mercury labs in Central. Normally the permission slips have to have been in last week but since you're new if you can get this signed and have a check to me tomorrow you can go."

Karen nodded her understanding as she took the paper and walked out, looking at another piece of paper, seeming confused. "Having trouble?" She heard a voice and noticed Carter. Karen nodded. "Let me see your schedule." Karen handed the paper over. "We're in the same class. Follow me."

"Thank you," Karen said.

"You're welcome," Carter smiled. Karen was nice. He liked her and thought maybe he had just made a friend. "You coming to Mercury Labs?" Karen shrugged. "It would be nice if you did. I don't have many friends in the class. It'd be nice to have someone to hang out with."

"Yeah," Karen said as they walked.

-Superflash-

Later that afternoon Karen was sitting with Kara at her desk in CatCo. Kara had picked her up from her first day since Astra and Alex had got stuck at the DEO. "Aunt Astra said she should be here in a few hours. I can call Barry and ask him to come get you. You can hang out at STAR with him, Caitlin, and Cisco."

"Wells freaks me out," Karen said, and Kara laughed.

"Join the club, sister," Kara said with a laugh, looking at Karen. It was weird seeing a younger version of herself with short hair but Karen seemed to like it so Kara didn't comment. They had made sure to make Karen a version of Kara's glasses, which the girl made sure to wear constantly at the moment.

"Kara do you think it would be possible to get mom to let me go on a field trip?" Karen asked. "To Mercury Labs."

"You spend a lot of time at STAR," Kara pointed out. "Why do you want to go to Mercury Labs?"

Karen shrugged. "Everyone going. I just want to feel normal," Karen said.

"Okay I'll talk to Aunt Astra," Kara said. "You…"

"Karen," Kara heard a voice and turned to see Carter Grant had come to the office today accompanied by his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin works here," Karen said. 'What about you?"

"My mom owns here," Carter said, somewhat moodily. "Kara is your cousin?"

Karen nodded. "You two know each other?" Kara asked surprised.

"He's in a couple of my classes," Karen said.

"That's nice," Kara said.

"Karen, why don't you come into my mom's office and do homework with me?" Carter asked and Karen smiled. She looked at Kara for permission.

"As long as Ms. Grant doesn't mind," Kara said, and Ms. Grant nodded her permission so the two kids went into the office. "Ms. Grant hope you don't mind I brought my cousin here. My aunt will be by to pick her up in a couple of hours."

"Not a problem Kiera," Cat said looking at her assistant. "Was unaware you had a cousin that was not Clark Kent."

"Well I do, yeah" Kara said. "My aunt's daughter. The one I just reconnected with."

Cat nodded. "Well back to work," Cat walked back into her office and saw the two teenagers sitting on the floor working on some assignment. Carter seemed to be helping Karen a lot with it and Cat smiled to herself. It was nice seeing her son with a friend.

-Superflash-

Karen smiled as she sat on the bus next to Carter. The bus ride was slow to the labs and Karen found it annoying considering she could have been there already by flying. Carter was talking non-stop about all the experiments done at the labs. "You're really excited," Karen pointed out.

"Our school has been doing trips to Central for years. Last year was cancelled since it was normally STAR labs we went to. I was afraid we wouldn't go this year either but then they got Mercury Labs," Carter said.

"What's wrong with STAR labs?" Karen asked quickly, and suddenly a lot of faces turned to her. While she knew the basic of how Barry got his powers – being struck by lightning – no one had actually explained the Particle Accelerator explosion to her. Or STAR labs involvement in said explosion. "I mean Wells is a bit odd, but Cisco and Caitlin are nice," she continued, ignoring the stares and new muttering.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Cisco and Caitlin. They work at STAR," Karen said realizing she was saying too much. "They are friends with my cousin."

"I didn't know anyone still worked at STAR labs," Carter said. "It's been shut down since the explosion I thought. Of course a field trip wouldn't go there."

Carter could see the confusion in Karen's eyes but Karen didn't say anything. Just nodded and smiled. "Of course," Karen added, staring out the window, the other children already talking about other things. Carter though looked at his new friend, wondering what Karen had meant about STAR Labs.

When they got to Mercury labs one of the doctors met them and started showing them around. Telling them about different experiments. "What's this lab?" a girl in their class asked pointing, at the lab they were passing.

"Oh, this was the lab of Professor Kate Thomson," their tour director said. "She disappeared during the explosion of STAR labs but her work in cloning is being continued by her colleague Dr. Malcolm."

Carter noticed how uncomfortable Karen got the minute the professor's name was mentioned. She looked down at the ground and seemed to try to make herself look small, as though if she were seen someone would realize something about her. It seemed weird for a cloning experiment to cause this reaction.

Carter didn't comment as they were brought into another lab and the experiment inside was explained to the group. That was when they were supposed to go to lunch when suddenly the building shook. "Earthquake?!" Someone asked, trying to remain calm, as the building shook again and then there was the sound of an explosion.

The whole building remained shaking and Carter was thrown off his feet. A machine on a table fell down and hit his arm. Carter heard the crack of his bone and the pain as he screamed as there was another explosion. "Carter, you okay?" Carter heard Karen's voice and then felt the machine lifted off him. "Carter?" Karen was over him and her glasses were off in her hand. "Your arm's broken! We need to get out."

Karen practically lifted him to his feet and Carter looked around. There was fire everywhere and most of his classmates were on the floor. He could swear one person was dead. That was when the Flash ran in and looked at the two. Carter was suddenly going so fast and was out on the street before he knew what had happened. He looked and saw the Flash still had Karen with him and seemed to be whispering to her really fast.

"It was an adrenal rush if anyone asked. Got it?" Barry whispered to Karen, knowing that Karen had saved the boy she was with. Karen quickly nodded and then Barry was off back inside to save people.

"Hey Barry you probably know this already but Kara's on her way," Cisco said in Barry's ear. "She'll be there soon."

"Good there are too many people here for me to get on my own before the building comes down," Barry said, having known Kara was on her way anyway.

"We also need to put out this fire before it spreads," Caitlin added.

Outside Karen sat with Carter as she saw Kara show up. A smile crossed her face that Carter saw and looked up. He was finally so close to Supergirl but all he could think of was the weirdness of his friend as Supergirl ran into the building. That, and the pain in his broken arm.

"Hey kids, go with the ambulance," a firefighter who arrived said, and that was it. The two were taken away from the building under a varying array of sirens, along with their classmates.

-Superflash-

Later that night and Carter was at home. His arm now in a cast but he was still thinking of Karen. She had claimed an adrenal rush had gotten her to lift the machine off him but it seemed off, too automatic. There was only one person who he could talk to about this.

He knocked on his mom's office door and waited until she told him to come in. "You should be asleep," Cat said not looking up from her computer. "Sleep helps the body heal, you know."

"I can't sleep. I need to ask you something," Carter said and Cat looked up at him and took off her glasses. She nodded and Carter started telling her everything about Karen and what happened. "Do you think I'm being silly? Her adrenal rush excuse just doesn't feel right to me."

Cat walked over to Carter and then brought him into a hug. "You have my gift," Cat said. "The ability to see the extraordinary trying to act ordinary." Carter was confused for a moment. "Come." Cat basically ordered and lead Carter into another room. It used to be a storage room but a couple of months ago Cat had changed it around and told Carter not to go in.

When Carter walked in he saw lines of red and blue string on the wall, pictures, newspaper articles hanging up everywhere. "Whoa, mom, what is this?"

"Timelines," Cat said. "Had to see if I was being silly myself. After this I was convinced. The blue line is Supergirl's timeline. The red is Kara's timeline." Carter looked at Cat.

"What?" Carter asked. "You think Kara is Supergirl?'

"I know she is Supergirl," Cat said simply. "Listen. Supergirl in an interview said she grew up on Krypton until she was 12. She was then sent to Earth. At around the same time when Kara was 12 her whole family and all her records were destroyed in a fire. She was lost in the system until her cousin Clark Kent found her and gave her to friends to raise."

"That doesn't prove anything," Carter said reasonably.

"True, but what's the best way to tell a lie?" Cat asked her son.

"Keep it simple. Don't go overboard. Don't make too much up," Carter answered and Cat smiled.

"Exactly. Saying her records were destroyed makes it that Kara doesn't have to remember 12 false years. It's the prefect cover up," Cat said. "Until Supergirl appears, Kara's timeline seems ordinary. Only things out of the ordinary being when her and her fiancée, then boyfriend, saved Superman's life." Cat pointed at the article that said 'Hero Teens Save Superman' on it and Carter saw Kara with a boy in the picture. "And about a year later when the same two ran into a burning building to save trapped people inside." Cat pointed out another article from Lois Lane entitle 'Heroes Teens, or Brave Kids?'. "These events show nothing more than two very brave people, truthfully. Now we go back to Supergirl's timeline. When she first appeared. You remember the day right?"

"Yeah," Carter said. "The day after the Particle Accelerator exploded. All the news went from that to Superman's little cousin." Cat smiled as Carter saw her own article posted on the wall 'Supergirl: A New Hero'.

"Why do you believe that day Supergirl came out? She spent so long on Earth without lifting a finger," Cat asked, wondering what her son's answer could be.

"The disaster," Carter said. "She must have wanted to help people after that."

"True… but look at Supergirl's timeline," Cat said. "Before her appearance I marked off all disasters that were just as big, if not bigger. Yes, the Particle Accelerator was bad, but Supergirl didn't come out for any of these others. Why that disaster?" Carter seemed stumped, never having thought about it, always having personally linked it to the explosion. "The answer was it was personal. The Particle Accelerator did something to her personally, so I went to Kara's timeline and then remembered something. Kara was supposed to be on vacation. I looked into her plans. She was supposed to leave the day after the explosion from Central City Airport, but she never showed. Not for the flight and never to the hotel. I was stumped and then I remembered something, her fiancée, Billy…."

"Barry," Carter corrected, knowing the name from Karen and Adam before he left.

Cat smiled. "Fine. Barry," Cat said. She might use the fake names in person with them but sometimes at home she used their real names. "I remembered what he said when he proposed. Kara waited by his side while he was in a coma. I looked into it. He got struck by lightning the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion! The way they love each other, that's more than enough to make someone step up."

"Still does not prove anything," Carter said. "A lot of people were hurt by the explosion."

"True," Cat said. "But then Supergirl gets Superdog." Cat pointed at the picture of Supergirl with her dog. One of the first ever taken. "Kara gets a white dog she calls Krypto around the same time." Cat pointed out a picture taken from the distance of Kara with a white dog.

"Krypto? Like Krypton?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you'd think she could think of a less suspicious name," Cat said thoughtfully. "Supergirl is seen fighting a women with the same powers as her." Cat pointed out the article with a picture taken of the women flying over a building. "Not that long later, Kara has an aunt who looks a lot like the woman Supergirl fought." Cat pointed to another picture of Kara with a dark-haired, tall, woman. "The most telling thing is that nine months after being struck by lightning Barry wakes up. Not long later Supergirl has a new side… partner." Cat made sure to call the Flash a partner instead of a sidekick after a visit from Supergirl she had. "The Flash." Cat pointed out a picture of the Flash.

"So?" Carter asked, although doubt was leaving his voice now. He trusted his mum and could see her logic.

"So Billy – I mean, Barry was struck by lightning, made from the Particle Accelerator. The Accelerator that is known to make people meta humans! Also, the Flash wears a lightning bolt on his costume. Just like the one that struck Barry."

Carter took everything in. "Kara is Supergirl," Carter said. "Barry is the Flash?" Cat nodded. "And you said Clark Kent was Kara's cousin, right?"

"Yes, Clark Kent is Kara's cousin, her biological cousin. It makes sense too, on why Lois Lane gets all of the Superman's interviews," Cat said.

"What about Karen?" Carter asked. "Where did she come from?"

"Not sure. She could just be what Kara says she is. Her cousin. The aunt's daughter…" Cat pondered, now looking once more at the image of Kara and her aunt. "There is a family resemblance."

Carter was looking at the wall and then noticed another picture. He took it from its pin. "What's this?" Carter asked holding it up.

"One of the earliest pictures of Kara I can find. Taken from her school," Cat said.

Carter took out his cellphone and opened it to a picture of Karen he took earlier that week. "That's more than just a family resemblance." Carter showed the two pictures to Cat who took the phone and looked. "If Kara wasn't so much older they could be…." Carter stopped. "Clone. Karen is a clone!" Carter than explained Karen's reaction to the cloning experiment at Mercury labs.

"You are my son," Cat said, nodding proudly at him, feeling a great pride toward Carter.

"What do we do with this information?" Carter asked, slightly worriedly now.

"Nothing," Cat said, confusing Carter. "We don't tell anyone. Not even Kara or Karen. It's pointless. They will deny it and will feel they have to hide. This is one secret the world does not have to know." Carter smiled. People assumed if Cat Grant knew who Supergirl was she'd spill it to the world, but that was not Cat Grant's style. Besides, Carter knew Cat cared for Kara. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"My job is pretending to believe whatever lie Kara tells to run out of work. Yours is being a good friend to Karen. Helping her grow into the hero she can be," Cat said.

"Supergirl Junior?" Carter asked and laughed.

"We're going to have to work on that. I think we have time though," Cat said with a laugh.

"Maybe Power Girl?" Carter said making Cat hug him again.

"That's my son," Cat said as they walked out of the room. "But remember, clone or Kryptonian, she is still just a girl. Be her friend, be there for her. Don't make her feel more of an outcast than she probably already does."

"I promise, mom" Carter grinned.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry sat in STAR labs. "So, what exploded?" Barry asked but Cisco, and Caitlin shrugged.

"They're not saying," Cisco said. "But all the people you two saved… Good job today."

"Reminded me of junior year," Kara said and Barry smiled, confusing the others in the room.

"Only this time we both had super powers to protect us," Barry said, and Kara laughed.

"I believed I yelled at you to get out that year," Kara said.

"And I told you 'never without you'," Barry said. "Wasn't long after that you told me about your powers."

"Oh yeah, Iris mentioned something about you running into a burning building once," Caitlin interrupted them.

Kara smiled and laughed. "Speaking of Iris, we are supposed to be meeting her and Eddie for a late dinner and movie. Nothing double-date-y, or anything, so do you two want to come?"

"Yeah," Cisco said without thinking, and Caitlin agreed as the group left STAR labs.

Post Chapter note: I know this chapter had very little Karry in it. Actually it had very little Kara and Barry in it, but it's just one of those chapter. It happens. It was also very important to reveal that Cat knows the truth for future chapters. A lot of the next few chapters will be build up to something bigger though, so watch this space and review. Karry Master out.


	34. A Fiery Confrontation

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A Fiery Confrontation

Kara was in the office when Winn called her over. "You got to see this," Winn said looking at his computer. "So, Ms. Grant asked me to look into anything strange, stuff Supergirl could be alerted to, so I hacked video feeds looking for metas and look at what I found." Winn showed security video footage of a man seeming to be in a debate with himself who then suddenly spontaneously combusted and flew away while still on fire. "So cool right? Imagine being able to do that."

Kara wasn't paying attention to Winn though. "Can you rewind that? To before he caught fire," Kara asked and Winn nodded as he did. "Pause." Kara said at a moment the face was looking toward at the camera. "Can you zoom in a little?" Winn did as asked and Kara was shocked. She had seen that face before. Not in real life but in pictures Caitlin had showed her. _Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond!_ Kara thought, then turned while Winn was not paying attention and left.

"Yeah I wonder what we should call this… Kara?" Winn asked finally realizing his friend was not there and was nowhere in sight. "How does she do that?"

"How does who do what?" Lucy asked, having been passing by Winn.

"Nothing," Winn said quickly, turning back to the computer.

-Superflash-

Kara had changed into her outfit and grabbed Krypto. Barry had gotten his outfit and was running as well. Both hadn't told STAR labs what they were up to as they lied, saying it was for the DEO. _Are we sure it was Ronnie?_ Barry asked.

 _Yes,_ Kara complained to Barry. _Let's find him and then beat him up for leaving Caitlin like that._

 _He might have a good ex…_ Barry stopped when he felt Kara's annoyance. _Okay, beat his fiery ass up._ Barry chose to agree so as not to get his fiancée mad at him. _Seriously how hard can a guy on fire be to find?_

 _Apparently pretty hard,_ Kara commented. The two had circled all of Central more than once looking for Ronnie. _Maybe we should really get the DE…_ Kara paused when she saw the same familiar face under a bridge. _Found him._

Kara landed in front of him. "Ronnie," Kara said, anger in her voice as Barry appeared next to her. Krypto growled next to him.

"No, no, no more Ronnie, not even Martin…" the man muttered, not seeming fazed at their appearance, or even noticing they were there. He seemed to be lost in his own head.

"I don't care what you call yourself now, you hurt my friend," Kara said. "And why? Because you're a meta now? It's not a good enough reason." Kara put her hand into a fist.

Ronnie stood up, a sudden concentration on his face, and fire appeared in his hands which he threw at Kara. _Ah… that actually stung,_ Kara mumbled in her head as Barry stopped the flames by hitting Ronnie. Ronnie threw Barry aside, flying up into the air with the force of the hit. _Air is my thing!_ Kara suddenly complained.

Kara jumped up, followed by Krypto. "So you have a little fire blast," Kara said as she dodged another fire ball from Ronnie. "I have freeze breath." Kara let loose her freeze breath, which seemed an even match to one of Ronnie flamethrowers. Krypto joined in, giving the edge to Kara, but Ronnie still managed to hold his own.

Barry, looking up from the spot he'd landed, was a bit unsure at what to do until he saw a nearby apartment building. He ran up the wall and used it to jump right at Ronnie. He rammed into the man while Kara and Krypto had him occupied, bringing him back to the ground. Barry then punched him.

"Nice," Kara said, punching Ronnie unconscious herself after she landed.

"That's what partners are for," Barry said with a smirk and Kara could feel the pride coming off him. "Take him to STAR?"

"No. The DEO," Kara corrected with earnest. "Before we show him to Caitlin I want answers." Kara picked up the man and flew away. Barry shrugged and followed her.

-Superflash-

Kara had locked Ronnie in one of the containment cells in the DEO. "Supergirl," Hank said, he didn't seem pleased at her appearance. "A word." Kara nodded, looking at Barry who knew she wanted him to stay put. Krypto was sleeping off to the side.

"What Hank?" Kara asked.

"Do you believe the DEO is your own personal prison or something?" Hank asked and Kara gave him a look. "I mean we have a couple of metas you put in here. We had Maxwell Lord until you decided he should be released. This is not a prison for Supergirl's enemies. It's for aliens – escaped Fort Rozz prisoners – which, may I point out, you have not been helping capture lately."

"I still help," Kara said a little annoyed at Hank's words. "Maybe not as much as I use to but I have my own team now, and there are far more metas attacking now than aliens lately."

"There are still a lot of aliens out there," Hank said. "They just went into hiding when we defeated Non. They will be back and we don't have Supergirl behind us. Half the time we call you, you don't answer anymore. I can't…" Hank stopped his words.

"You can't what?" Kara asked inquisitively, but Hank said nothing. "You can't protect me?" Kara suddenly finished, remembering Hank's promise to Jeremiah. "That's what this is about. You're not upset I put a meta in a cell, you're upset I'm not the DEO's puppet so you can keep an eye on me."

"You were never the DEO's puppet," Hank said, not denying any of the others. "If it was up to me you would have never have been Supergirl, but you chose to. At least when you worked for us I could keep an eye on you. But now you're off on your own I can't keep my promise."

"I'm not on my own! I have my own team. A team I feel a lot more comfortable with than relying on the government. Barry has my back. Caitlin and Cisco are amazing tech support. Even Wells has his uses." Kara decided not to mention her dislike of the man though. "Forget the promise when it comes to me. Jeremiah was not my father. He was a foster father to me for about a year. I barely knew him and while I appreciate everything he did for me, and you have done for me, I don't need protection."

Hank took breath. "Maybe you don't," he said, somewhat sadly. "Do whatever you want with this meta."

Kara turned around and back to the cell where it appeared Ronnie had woken up and was trying to escape. "You're not getting out of that unless I say so," Kara said. "So Ronnie, tell me why I should let you out. Right now I am thinking about letting you rot."

"That was a bad rhyme," Alex said from her spot in the room.

"Ronnie Raymond… Martin Stein… Maybe both," Ronnie said deliriously. "Or Firestorm."

"Is this guy nuts?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged. "Who's Martin Stein?"

"A scientist," Barry said with a smile, making both look to him. "I've heard of him. Actually I met him once. On the train back from Starling before the explosion. We talked about Einstein and I…" Everyone looked at him. "He asked if I had a girlfriend so I showed him the ring. I had just bought it. He wished me luck before I left the train."

Kara smiled. "You're a nerd and I love it," Kara said kissing him. "But what does Stein have to do with anything?'

"He's in my head. Both of us," Ronnie said. "I don't know who I am. Martin… Ronnie… Firestorm. Can't go back. Not to them. Not to Clarissa. Not to Caitlin. Don't know… don't know."

"Okay this is officially the weirdest meta problem," Kara said.

"Weirder than being cloned?" Alex asked and Kara nodded. "Yeah, I do have to agree. Besides I like Karen. She's a lot like you." Alex looked at Ronnie again. "Well if they got combined maybe we can split them?"

"You'd have to know how they got combined first," the group heard a voice and turned around to see Astra had walked in. "Has to be more than just the explosion. Something else, an agent of sorts, acting with the explosion caused this."

"He keeps on saying 'Firestorm'. I assumed it was just what he was calling himself now but this guy is weird. You think he could make up a name like that?" Kara asked.

"I got it. Computer," Barry said, running out at super speed and Kara followed. Alex and Astra looked at each other and then walked to find Barry and Kara by a computer. "Found it. The paper on F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. It's big but I can read superfast" the computer screen was a blur for a moment before Barry say back, "I've got an idea on what happened" he groaned.

"This is advanced," Kara said, having read it as well. Science may have never been her thing but thanks to growing up on Krypton she knew a thing or two above Earth standards – Krypton was more advanced, after all.

"May I?" Astra asked and Barry stepped aside to let Astra look over the thesis. "Oh this _is_ advanced! Impressive for a human."

"Not sure if that a compliment or an insult," Alex chimed in.

"Why can it not be both?" Astra teased.

"Can you split them, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"I'd need some help," Astra said.

"Anyone at the DEO is at your exposal," Hank said, having been in the room when Barry and Kara ran in and listened in on what they were talking about.

Astra laughed. "No one at the DEO is this smart," Astra said bluntly.

 _Cisco,_ both Kara and Barry thought together and Barry ran out, surprising everyone in the room.

"Where did he go?" Alex asked, obviously having not heard the revelation the pair had thought up.

"To get the help Aunt Astra needs," Kara said, as not long later Barry returned with Cisco in hand. Almost literally as he dropped the other man from his arms.

"Man, a little warning… whoa where am I and is that a space ship?" Cisco said impressed, looking around.

"Yeah that's actually mine," Kara said with a smile.

"Oh I want a picture…"

"This is really the person you went to for help?" Alex asked annoyed, cutting off Cisco and grabbing his cellphone that he'd already taken out. "No pictures."

"Help? Help with what?" Cisco asked, and was then filled in on everything about Ronnie. Cisco seemed shocked when the explanation was over. He had to sit down. "Wow… no wonder you two didn't tell us what you were doing. If Caitlin had just thought Ronnie left her…" Cisco trailed off, unsure what else to say. "Let's unbind those two."

Astra was unsure Cisco was as smart as Kara and Barry claimed he was, so before she let him help her she tested him. She was surprised at how easy it was for him to respond correctly to the difficult questions she fired at him though. "Okay…" Astra finally said.

After what felt like days for the duo, but was really only a couple of hours, Cisco and Astra came out with a device. "Your friend is smart Kara. He came up with the solution needed."

"Your aunt is pretty good herself," Cisco added.

"So, this will split them?" Barry asked.

"Possibly," Astra said. "Either split them or blow them up. It's the best we've got though."

Kara nodded, taking the device. "I'll take Firestorm or whatever you want to call him to the wastelands. Safest place in case it's the alternative," Kara said.

"I'm coming too," Barry said quickly.

Kara wanted to argue but choose not too. _Just keep a greater distance than me, just in case,_ Kara said as they went into where they had Firestorm locked up and released him. "You're coming with me." Kara grabbed hold of Ronnie and then the trio flew out into the desert. "Okay this is it. Either you come out of this as two people or Caitlin and this Clarissa never have to know you were alive after the explosion."

Kara put the device on Ronnie's chest and pushed the button Aunt Astra said would turn it on. She got herself a little distant as the device activated. There was a moment of unassured nothingness, then a rush of sound and light as an atomic explosion took place before the duo's eyes. It was all Barry could do but to grab Kara and run, she not complaining as they reached a safe distance to look back.

"Did it…?" Barry asked worriedly as Kara used her X Ray vision to look through the smoke and dust to see two people lying on the ground, the younger one already stirring.

"It worked!" Kara said amazed, running back to the other pair, going to Ronnie first as the dust already started to settle. "Ronnie?"

"Yeah?" Ronnie groaned, haphazardly getting up as Barry appeared by Kara's side and checked over the older man, he was breathing. "He never let me be in control." Ronnie was now explaining, glancing down to Professor Martin Stein, "he never let me see her."

"You should be thanking me," Stein coughed, his eyes opening as he looked up to Ronnie. "Because of me, she never got hurt."

"I would never have hurt her!" Ronnie objected as Barry helped Stein to his feet.

"You two can bicker some other time," Kara butted in, not wanting to hear any more. "Barry, can you take Stein back to his wife? I'm taking Ronnie back to Caitlin."

Barry nodded. _Have fun,_ Barry said in his head as Kara grabbed Ronnie and flew off. "Do you remember me?" Barry asked the professor, removing the mask from his head.

"Yes, the boy who was going to see the Accelerator turn on with his girlfriend he was proposing to," Martin Stein said with a small smile. "That the girl?" Barry nodded. "Did she say yes?" Barry nodded once again. "Well congratulations on getting the alien girl. Unusual taste in women."

"How did you…?" Barry started to ask.

"Know she's an alien?" Stein finished. "Superman is an alien, she wears his symbol and from what I've witnessed so far, has the Kryptonian's abilities of the superhero. It's simple math, my boy."

"Come on, I'll bring you home," Barry said, smiling himself as he put his mask up.

-Superflash-

"Before we do this Ronnie," Kara said as they landed near STAR labs. "One thing: Caitlin is my best friend. If you hurt her I will hurt you ten times worst. Got it?" Ronnie nodded, unsure when Caitlin got such a powerful and protective friend like this. "Let me go in. Wait until I call for you."

Kara went into the main lab where Caitlin and Wells were. "Caitlin?" Kara said, doing her best to sound normal

"Is whatever the DEO needed both you, Barry, and Cisco for over?" Caitlin asked bluntly, a little upset at being left out.

"Yeah although kind of left Cisco behind," Kara said, realizing they had indeed left Cisco at the DEO and feeling bad for it now. Not for Cisco. Kara was sure Cisco was having the time of his life. It was Alex she felt bad for.

 _On it,_ Barry said to Kara in her head. He had returned Martin Stein to his wife and was running back to the DEO.

"Caitlin, remember when we first met and you promised to return Barry to me?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, that was the start of our friendship," Caitlin said, smiling in spite of her cold out-front

"And you did it. You gave me Barry back. Now I am giving you this," Kara said. "GET IN HERE!" Kara yelled, confusing the other two in the room until Ronnie walked in. Kara could see the look in Caitlin's eyes. "I found him, and please let him explain before you get mad. Also, if you ever want me to toss him into space just say the word." Kara joked and stepped aside to let Ronnie explain.

Ronnie told Caitlin everything that happened the night of the explosion and afterward. How he was merged with Stein, and how Kara had just untangled him and Stein. Afterward Caitlin hugged him. "Thank you," Caitlin said, looking at Kara with a smile as Wells welcomed Ronnie back.

"You're welcome," Kara said. "Oh, and I am serious. If you ever want me to throw him into space just ask." Kara smiled as she said this and then sped off.

"You have a very scary friend," Ronnie informed Caitlin.

"And a very great friend," Caitlin said happily.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were having dinner when they got a call from Caitlin yelling at them to get back to the lab. When they got there they found everyone there including Martin Stein and his wife. "What's going on?" Kara asked.

"They are still connected," Harry said. "And the FIRESTORM matrix wants to be whole. If they don't recombine they could die."

"I will never go back to being part of him," Ronnie said angrily.

"You think being a part of you was so great," Martin responded coolly.

"Please, no bickering," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"The problem is you two fought the matrix," Harry explained. "When you first combined you were both lost. If you accept it now, things will be better."

Both Martin and Ronnie argued against this. "I think Wells is right," Barry said, trying to stop the argument.

"I agree with them too," Kara said, making everyone look at her. "Okay, everyone without superpowers. Get out now." Everyone opened his or her mouth to argue. "I said out." Cisco, Caitlin, Wells and Clarissa decided it was better not to argue with a super powered alien and left. "We know what it's like. To have powers and not be able to accept or control them." Kara now added to the latest metas.

"Your powers are different. You don't need to be part of another person to have them," Ronnie said.

"Kara and I are mentally linked," Barry stated quickly, knowing Kara was about to say it anyway. "If there is anyone who knows what it's like to have someone in your head it's us. And yes we're different because we don't combine bodies, but every thought, every emotion, it's very hard to hide. We've grown use to it and love it."

"Couldn't live without it," Kara said. "The reason we are linked though is because we're soul mates. It's a Kryptonian thing, but you two are linked through a special power. One neither of you asked for, and guess what? Neither of us asked for our powers either. I was a 12-year-old girl put in a pod and sent to a planet where the sun powers my cells and I was suddenly a super-freak."

"And I was a normal guy who got struck by lightning," Barry said, explaining his powers to them.

"And we've all gone through that point of 'we don't want this'. I hid my powers for years until Barry's accident forced me to reveal myself. Made me want to protect people," Kara said.

"And I went through a point where I thought I could only be her sidekick," Barry said. "We both had to learn to accept who we are now and become the people we can to become heroes."

"You two have to do the same," Kara said. "Be who you can become. Be Firestorm. Or die deciding not to be. Leave Caitlin and Clarissa again this time for good."

Ronnie and Martin looked at each other. Ronnie then took the device Astra and Cisco made off the table where it had been put earlier and put it back on himself. Staring resolutely at one another, they then held out their hands. "Let's give this a try," Ronnie said and then they touched. There was fire suddenly engulfing the pair of them, and when the fire died out Ronnie was standing alone, fire surrounding his body.

"Ronnie or Stein?" Barry asked.

"Ronnie," Ronnie said. "But Stein in here. I can hear him… It's different now."

"Because you accepted the power," Kara said. _Do not say it!_ Kara warned but Barry didn't listen.

"With great powers come great responsibility," Barry said with a smile. _You know I had to say that._ Kara laughed at her fiancée antics.

"Come on, let's see what you can do Firestorm," Kara said, lifting her feet off the ground and Ronnie flew after her. Ronnie had trouble keeping up with Kara in the air. Kara was faster and also more experience of a flying. Barry, on the ground, was going faster than him in the air.

The group spent a while goofing around in the cortex before they rejoined the rest still in STAR. Ronnie and Martin managed to separate without an explosion, too. "You two did it," Caitlin said and Ronnie nodded.

-Superflash-

The next day Ronnie and Martin Stein were leaving. They were going to go train in their power elsewhere, refusing Kara's offer to help them. "We need to do this on our own," Martin said and Ronnie agreed. Both were saying goodbye to their respective others, promising to be back soon before joining together again and flying off.

"I'm sorry Caitlin," Kara said, genuinely sad. "I tried to bring him back to you."

"You did," Caitlin said with a smile. "And I'm fine. I know he's out there now and I have you guys." Caitlin hugged Barry and Kara. "And I believe you two should go to work now." Barry and Kara nodded taking off and leaving the group.

"You know you got to admit. We have a cool life now," Cisco said to Caitlin as he watched their two superheroes fly and run away.

"Yeah wouldn't change it for the world," Caitlin said with a smile.

Post Chapter Note: Ronnie and Martin Stein are around. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW. Karry Master OUT.


	35. History in the Making

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know it.

Note 1: hey everyone, just wanted to thank all the reviewers and people who have been reading. Over 500 reviews in so far and that's amazing. Please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated to write and I love them all.

Note 2: by now you know of my friend and beta Terrance Sigma. Well tomorrow he will be posting his Power Girl story that is a sequel to his story Super Double and also his version of season 3 of the flash with no time traveling. I've seen the first few chapters. Its awesome.

History in the Making

"Ms. Grant," Siobhan said, coming up to the woman while Ms. Grant gave Kara some orders. "Can I have a word? In private." The smile on Siobhan's face as she held onto her tablet showed how proud she was in the information she had obtained.

Cat Grant looked at her. "Fine," Cat sighed, leading Siobhan into her office and shutting the door. "You have five minutes."

"When I was looking at Winn's project of tracking metas I got an idea. I figured we could use the same way to track Supergirl and the Flash and I was right. They are continually running and flying towards STAR labs," Siobhan showed Cat multiple videos of a blur or a flash of lightning running towards STAR. "It must mean Doctor Wells has a connection to the two. Maybe they even had part in the explosion. They didn't show up until after it. We dig a little here we can find out so much. We can even find out who they are. Reveal their identities to the world."

Cat looked at the tablet with a frown, and then put it down. "Then what?" Cat asked bluntly, knowing she had to protect Kara and make it seem believable.

"What do you mean? CatCo gets the biggest story of the century!" Siobhan said. "Revealing who these super freaks are. It would be major."

"But then, Siobhan, what? What do you think happens once their identities are revealed – they hide. They take whatever love ones they have that do not have powers and go away forever. What happens then? There are no more headlines. No more heroes. People die. People that could have been saved." Cat folded her arms as she looked severely to the other woman. "CatCo is not in the business of causing deaths. This will be forgotten."

"But the world has a right to know who they are," Siobhan reasoned scornfully.

"No it does not," Cat said simply, with a little shrug of her shoulder. "And a little secret no one cares about who they are. All they want is Supergirl flying in the sky and the Flash running on the ground saving their lives. Inspiring hope. Being heroes."

'But…" Siobhan tried to say, seeming shocked at this reaction, but Cat cut her off again.

"I said no. This will be forgotten and never mentioned again," Cat said firmly, standing up now. "Get out of my office now and back to your job. Your real job, Miss Smythe."

Siobhan left the office in a storm. She had just given Cat the story of the century and Cat refused it! Siobhan was angry and only when she took a moment to think, to really think, did she then grin. If Cat Grant didn't want it, she would give it to someone who would. She would give it to Cat Grant's media archenemy… Right to Lois Lane.

-Superflash-

Lois Lane was sitting at her computer when the email came in from one 'Siobhan Smythe' from a CatCo email address. Curious, Lois opened it and was surprised when she read the message. Siobhan had a plan to discover who Supergirl and Flash were and was giving it Lois after Cat had denied it.

"Clark… come here," Lois called, somewhat casually from her desk and Clark moved over to his wife. "We might have a problem." Clark read the email and then nodded. "I could delete it but she might try to give the idea to someone else. Someone who would go through with it. What do we do?"

"Tell Kara," Clark answered after a moment's thought. "Let Cat Grant deal with her own employee." Lois nearly laughed, knowing Cat Grant could make no one want to deal with this 'Siobhan' again.

Lois picked up her desk phone and called Kara. "Hey Kara forwarding you an email. We might have a problem," Lois said as she sent the email on to Kara.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into Cat's office with a printed version of the email in her hands. "Ms. Grant," Kara said as Cat looked up. "Remember back during my interview with you when you were concerned because I was too close to my cousin at the Daily Planet?"

"Yes Kiera," Cat said, looking up at her assistant. "That concern has long since been gone. Should I be interested again?"

"No," Kara said. "In fact you should be please, because if Lois Lane wasn't like a big sister to me she wouldn't have given me this." Kara handed the email over to Cat who read it over, knowing what it was the moment she saw Siobhan's email address.

"And she gave you this out of the kindest of her heart? She didn't want the scoop," Cat said loftily, knowing why Lois didn't want the information to go further, knowing Kara was Supergirl and her fiancée the Flash, but wanting to know what Kara suspected, or at least pretended to suspect.

"She has the same interest in protecting Supergirl and the Flash's secret that you do," Kara, said and Cat nodded.

"Sit," Cat ordered, and Kara sat right away. Cat got on the phone and had a rather too-long conversation with Perry White at the Daily Planet, making sure Siobhan would never get a job there once she was through with her at CatCo.

 _Why is she making you sit and listen to this?_ Barry asked in Kara's mind. He must have been bored at work.

 _Not a clue,_ Kara thought back as Cat finished with Perry and then yelled for 'Sharon'.

"It's Siobhan," Kara said with a wince at the mispronunciation of Siobhan's name. "Let me."

"Stay," Cat ordered as Kara got up and she sat back down. Cat smiled, getting a little pleasure knowing she could control Supergirl so easily in her every-day form. "Sharon." Cat walked to the door of her office and pointed at Siobhan. "In here. Now."

Siobhan could hear the anger in Cat's voice as she walked into the office and saw Kara. Cat then showed Siobhan the email Kara had given her. "I was very surprised when Kara handed me this a few minutes ago," Cat said in forced-calm, making Siobhan look her in the eyes. "I told you this was dead."

"How did you get this?" Siobhan asked shocked, ignoring Cat.

Kara was unsure what to say. "Tell her," Cat said.

"Lois Lane is married to my cousin," Kara said. "She emailed it to me."

"Lois Lane is married to Clark Kent," Siobhan said, a little dumbly, but knowing that as fact.

"Yes, my cousin," Kara said, surprising Siobhan. She hadn't known that. "Lois is like a big sister to me too, really."

"And she gave that to Kiera for the same reason I said no to it," Cat said. "No one cares. She doesn't want the identities revealed either." Cat looked at Siobhan. "I know why you did this. You thought it would get you in at the Daily Planet and make me respect you."

"Well did it," Siobhan said, somewhat hopefully.

"No!" Cat bellowed. "I respect honesty, loyalty, even kindness. People like Kara." Cat pointed at Kara.

 _Hey she used your real name,_ Barry pointed, out having been paying attention to the conversation since he really was bored at work and this was far more entertaining.

"Her cousin works at the Daily Planet but I never had any doubt she was loyal to me. To my company. She's the type of employee I admire," Cat said. "You're fired. Clear out your desk and get off my property." Cat took the printed email back from the stunned Siobhan. "And don't buy a ticket to Metropolis. I had a too-long conversation with Perry just before and there's no job waiting for you there."

Siobhan stood there, unsure what to do. "Do I need to tell Kiera to call security? Get out." Siobhan turned to leave, anger at Kara starting to fill her body as she did.

"Can I go back to work now?" Kara asked, a little unsure.

"Yes," Cat said waving her hand, letting Kara go.

"What just happened?" Winn asked Kara as she left the office. "Siobhan just stormed out of here."

"She was just fired," Kara said, and then remembered about the thing Winn had going with her. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what exactly to say, so said soothingly "Oh, this is going to be hard for you. I know you two were close."

"I'd better make sure she's okay," Winn said, glancing worriedly at Kara and knowing how much this job had meant to Siobhan. "What happened?" Winn asked after a moment, wanting the story before going to comfort Siobhan so Kara filled him in. "Okay. Yeah I better go."

 _Well this was an interesting day,_ Kara said to Barry over their bond.

 _Yeah,_ Barry agreed. _Far more interesting than…. Oh, Joe texted me. Bank robbery. Want in? I can feel you need to punch someone._

 _Nah, I'm going to ask Alex if she wants to train instead. Or if there's an actual alien on the loose who can give me a fight. Go save the day, Flash._

Post chapter note: So, I know this is a short chapter with little Karry but once again this is just a build-up to something bigger. If you can't guess to what, well remember who Siobhan is. REVIEW.


	36. Wells Kryptonian Experiment

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

Wells Kryptonian Experiment

Kara and Barry were in STAR labs having been called there by Doctor Wells. "Any idea why we were asked here?" Kara asked Cisco and Caitlin, who shrugged unsure themselves.

"Ah, there you are," Wells said, maneuvering his wheelchair into the room. "I've got some news…" The group waited. "I have been playing with Krytonite." That made Kara take a step back in discomfort and Barry to look shocked. "I think I found a way to reverse the effects and, instead of weakening you Ms. Danvers, it will instead make you more powerful." Wells from the box that was in his lap took a good size stone that was gold and red in color.

"But they're fragments of my home world. Their sole purpose is to make me less powerful according to Alex… But, I don't feel weak in its presence," Kara said curiously, looking at the rock. "But I would prefer for the DEO to take a look at this first anyway. They know more about Kryptonite than anyone."

Wells didn't seem impressed by this observation, so he tossed the Kryptonite at Kara who, out of instinct, caught the rock. Barry didn't even have time to react, this unexpected event happening so quickly. "Kara?" Barry asked, Kara now holding the rock with an uncertain expression.

Her eyes seemed glazed over and her body seemed to go limp; the rock fell out of her hands. The noise of the crashing stone caused Kara to jump, brought back to life as she blinked and looked around. "What…?" she asked, a little airily as Caitlin moved over cautiously, worried for her friend. Barry however looked to Wells now, wondering what he had done to the stone to make Kara… what? "Who… who are you?" Kara asked Caitlin, who took a surprised step back and Barry suddenly felt her panic through their bond. "Where am I? Who am I?" Kara asked, more frantically, moving quickly away from the group, fear in her eyes now.

Barry took a step closer to Kara; a move he instantly regretted as Kara unknowingly burst a ray of heat vision from her eyes, which hit the table, Barry just avoiding it. That seemed to scare Kara even more as she turned around, away from the group, locating the exit out instantly. However, Barry ran to her before she could leave. _Kara!_ Barry said in his head.

"How did you do that?" Kara stopped in the doorway, not looking to Barry now but hesitant, curious how she had heard Barry in her head.

 _Because we're linked, Kara. You can trust me,_ Barry said soothingly, cautiously through the bond, sending his love as best he could for her through their connection and suppressing the anger he felt at Wells.

Kara felt all the emotions and found herself calming down enough to turn and look at the boy. She suddenly knew to trust Barry more than anything. "I don't know anything," Kara said worriedly, leaning into Barry and crying. Barry put his arms around his fiancée and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise," Barry said out loud, sending comforting emotions through their bond. Cisco and Caitlin looked at one another in worry while Wells remained put, an odd look in his face. Cisco wanted to turn on Wells, to demand what had happened to Kara, but he didn't want to put Kara in another unsettling position, so remained silent, allowing Barry to comfort his other half. "It's okay." Barry was saying, he felt Kara's fear and repeated the words in his head.

"I'm making a phone call." Barry told Kara smoothly, taking Kara's cell and calling Alex. He explained the situation with his best calm and could tell Alex was pissed at what she was hearing. He was ordered to bring Kara to her, and this new Kryptonite, but bring them separately. _Don't be afraid, this is going to seem weird_ Barry thought as he picked Kara up and ran her to the DEO, right in front of where Alex, Hank, and Astra was standing, waiting. Alex had barely hung up her phone.

Kara held onto Barry and he could feel her fear at this new situation, the new people. Barry tried not to let the pain Kara was causing show. He had to remember that Kara didn't know her own strength any more. _Kara it's okay,_ Barry thought and then said out loud "This is your sister, your aunt, and Hank. It's okay."

"She really doesn't remember us?" Alex said in shock, looking into Kara's eyes and seeing there was no love reflected back to her like usual. "I'm going to kill Wells."

"Get in line," Barry mumbled, keeping an arm around Kara. "Kara, I've got to go. I'll only be a few seconds."

"No," Kara said imploringly, not wanting Barry gone, even for a few seconds.

 _I'll be right back I promise,_ Barry thought, separating Kara from himself with difficulty, and sending positive emotions to her as he ran off.

"Why does she trust him?" Alex asked, as Kara curled herself into a ball on the floor. She didn't know what to do to comfort her little sister. The little sister who did not know her anymore. It was like she was twelve again, but instead of being scared of all the new things of Earth, she was scared of literally everything.

"Their bond is unbreakable," Astra answered solemnly, looking at her niece sadly. "I will help you kill this Wells."

"I'll take the bracelet off you for it," Hank added, mad himself, thinking he had to have his Martian alter ego pay Wells a visit.

-Superflash-

Barry came back to the labs and picked up the Kryptonite. "Let me help," Caitlin said, having a box in her hands. Barry looked at her, thinking as Caitlin reasoned, "I know Kara's body well – she's let me study her in the past – and I have the device I have been using to measure her solar energy in her body during training."

Kara, while not wanting a new suit, had let Caitlin attach devices to her so she could measure her while training. Caitlin had been trying to convince Kara that they could make a new suit altogether in the same design as her old with the added devices into it but she had so far been resilient. Barry knew Caitlin was wearing Kara down on it though.

"Okay," Barry said, handing Caitlin the Kryptonite and picking her up. He ran them back to the DEO.

"What's she doing here?" Alex asked as Barry put Caitlin down and went to comfort Kara again.

"I want to help," Caitlin said, informing Alex of what she knew about Kara's biology. Alex bit her lip wondering, why she never thought of measuring Kara's solar energy but didn't address it out loud. "I can help. I might not know Kryptonite but I know her." Caitlin reasoned.

"Okay,' Alex said with a nod, taking the Kryptonite from Caitlin. "Astra, you need to stay away." Astra looked ready to argue at this. "We have no idea if you're anti-Kryptonite devices will work on this type. If you touch this you could lose your memories too, and you'd be of no help to us anymore, or Karen."

Astra reluctantly, nodded taking a step back to get a safe distance, wanting to help, but not knowing how. "Actually, you need to go pick up Karen," Alex said trying to make Astra seem useful, but also noticing the time. "Let her know what's going on with Kara since they were supposed to spend the afternoon together." Astra nodded, giving her niece one more look before leaving to pick her daughter up from school.

Barry had helped Kara up to her feet and then followed Alex and Caitlin to the medical bay. Barry had to sit next to Kara as Caitlin and Alex ran some test. It seemed like hours later, with Barry just holding Kara, that the scientists finally said something, "Seems this Kryptonite radiation went into Kara's body and surrounded her brain, repressing her limbic system, making her forget… everything" Caitlin said amazed.

"I can see why you and Kara like working with this one and that annoying boy," Alex addressed Barry, impressed despite the situation. "Caitlin managed to reprogram her device used to check on Kara's vitals to track the Kryptonite energy in her body," Alex further explained.

"Well, what do you do?" Barry asked, not caring actually about the explanation and wanting his Kara back.

"Nothing," Caitlin said, confusing Barry. "This is a scan of Kara a few hours ago. This is now." Caitlin said showing Barry the screen. "The radiation is weakening already. It will dissolve by itself and her memories should come back on their own."

"Should?" Barry asked, hesitant.

"I'd suggest taking her home and try to jog memories," Alex responded quickly. "Chances are, memories of you will come back first. Especially since she relies on you more than anyone." Alex tried to keep some of the resentment from her voice. It was so hard seeing Kara lean on someone who wasn't her, even if Barry was her soul mate. Barry had nodded, leaving in a flash, taking Kara and running to her apartment.

"He tends to just leave us here doesn't he?" Caitlin asked bemused, Alex just nodded. "Well, while I'm here can I get a tour? See the space ship." Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Not much else to see though," Alex pointed out.

-Superflash-

Barry had brought Kara home where Krypto ran at the two right away. Barry still wasn't quite used to the dog, or his super-strength but Kara had smiled, not reacting in fear like she did to everyone else. This was instantly a good sign as not even knowing who Krypto was, Kara seemed to like the dog.

Kara then looked around the apartment. "That's us," she said surprised, taking a picture from a shelf and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, spring break, junior year. Clark and Lois had brought us to the lake," Barry said fondly, remembering it.

"Clark and Lois?" Kara asked curiously.

Barry picked up another picture, this of Clark and Lois with the two kids. "Your cousin and his wife. Those are their kids Jason and Ella. You call Jason Ja and I call him J.J.." Barry said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Ja is his Kryptonian name. John is Jason's middle so I shorten it to J.J…" Barry explained.

'Who's that?" Kara asked going, back to the picture of the two of them and pointing at the third person in the picture.

"Iris," Barry said. "My sister. She's your best friend."

"I thought you said that girl Caitlin was my best friend?" Kara asked.

"They are both your best friends. Lately you're closer to Caitlin since Caitlin knows about our powers and Iris does not," Barry said. "But you and Iris are still really close. Like sisters really."

Before Kara could answer there was a crack of sound and a flash of yellow lightning and a man in the yellow Flash suit had hold of Kara and sped off with her, out of the apartment. "Crap. Not again!" Barry jumped, reacting instantly. "Krypto come," Barry ordered, but didn't even need to say a word as Krypto was already running after them. Barry ran faster than he had for a while, finding himself in the Wastelands, the Reverse-Flash standing over Kara, a Kryptonite knife in hand.

"I said we'd finish this!" The Reverse-Flash growled holding up the knife.

"No!" Barry yelled, charging into the Reverse-Flash. "I will never let you hurt her. Krypto guard."

Krypto protectively stood in front of his mistress, knowing there was something wrong with her. Kara, having been frightened by the sudden change of events, watched Barry fight and she suddenly had flashes, memories…

 _"Um… hi…I'm um…. I'm Barry. Barry Allen,"_ Kara remembered hearing Barry say that as though it was yesterday, even though she knew it was long ago. As Kara stood up, another memory took over her.

" _I think I love you"_ Kara could hear the words in her head just a clear, in Barry's voice _._

" _I think I love you too,"_ her reply had been.

" _Forget the 'I think'; I know I love you. I must be, because I never felt this way about anyone else."_

" _Same here."_

As that memory came upon Kara, the emotions came flooding back too, and Kara suddenly realized she couldn't let Barry fight alone. She leaped forward, grabbed the Reverse-Flash, surprising him and throwing him to the ground.

"Kara back away! Run away! I can't lose you," Barry said, knowing Kara didn't remember how to fight. As Barry said that another memory came over Kara.

 _"You're not losing me._ _I can't tell you I'm not upset Kara. I do feel betrayed, feel lied to, but I can see your point. I can see why you didn't tell me and maybe I can't understand everything you lost but I know loss as well and I can't lose you either. I love you too much. We'll work this out."_

The memory distracted Kara so that she didn't see Reverse Flash approaching with his knife. Krypto did however, and bit the Reverse-Flash making the evil speedster's aim off and lower than it should have been. The knife stabbed Kara in the side causing her to fall in pain.

Barry ran at the Reverse-Flash, punching him before he could get the knife that was still in Kara. The Reverse-Flash decided to run, knowing Barry would not come after him with Kara bleeding to death. He was right.

Barry removed the Kryptonite knife quickly; making sure Kara didn't feel the pain of its removal. "Where does he keep getting these?" Barry asked himself, annoyed. Every time they saw the Reverse-Flash he always had Kryptonite on him. Barry picked Kara up without hesitation though and ran to the DEO. Alex and Caitlin were still there, it barely being half an hour since Barry and Kara had left and Alex was shocked when Barry and Krypto ran in with a bleeding Kara. "Help her!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as both jumped into action to stop the bleeding and get Kara under sun lamps.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up a few hours later and blinked. "Barry," She called knowing he was in the room.

"Stay under the lamps," Barry said appearing in Kara's line of vision. _You had flashbacks. As I was fighting._ Barry had seen them too, through the bond, but hadn't had time to comment on them until after Kara was safely under the sun lamps.

"I remember. Bits and pieces," Kara said "Not everything but I know I love you. I knew even when I didn't know anything else..."

"How's our patient?" Kara heard another voice as Alex and Caitlin walked into the room.

Kara turned her head, another memory coming to her as she looked at Alex. "You called me an alien parasite," Kara said innocently, causing Barry to laugh. Caitlin to looked shocked but Alex smiled however; her long experience at the DEO, with aliens and with her own sister had taught her that this wasn't the biggest of insults to call anyone.

"That's the one thing she has to remember," Alex said, bemused.

'That was a long time ago, Kara," Barry reasoned.

"Do you remember anything about me?" Caitlin asked hopeful.

Kara looked at her. "You promised to bring Barry back to me," Kara said and Caitlin smiled. "I have a headache," Kara added.

"You should sleep," Barry said.

"This is uncomfortable," Kara complained but Barry smiled.

"A few more hours here and then I will bring you to your nice comfy bed. I promise." Kara nodded laying back down.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was mostly back to normal. There were still memories missing and information not quite there, but she got basically everything right on a basic 'Kara Memory Test' that had been quickly devised that morning. Barry though had to correct her on some minor mistakes and make sure she bought Cat Grant her right coffee order. Barry was also a little sad to realize he knew Cat Grant's coffee order and her lunch orders now. After making sure Kara was settled at work, Barry ran to STAR labs.

When inside, noting Cisco and Caitlin weren't yet around he located Wells and rounded on the doctor. "I know the DEO warned you and I am pretty sure Clark is going to pay you a visit now," Barry growled, knowing how pissed Clark was when he had heard "but here's my warning: You do anything with Kryptonite again, anything that hurts Kara again, and I am out of here. You will never hear from me again. No Barry Allen, no Flash."

"Make that the two of us," Caitlin said, having just entered the room. Barry looked to her, suddenly curious. "I can find another job. Can't find a friend like Kara just anywhere though." Barry smiled at this.

"Oh, let's just make this a trio," Cisco seemed to appear out of nowhere, causing Barry to jump. "Besides, having a mean dog I like that alien."

Wells had remained silent, looking at their faces and knew they were dead serious. "I never meant any harm. It won't happen again," Wells said curtly.

"Make sure of it," Barry glared, running out. Caitlin and Cisco also removed themselves from that lab, leaving Wells alone.

The doctor wheeled his chair to the oval corridor of the Labs and in front of a wall that opened into a doorway on his touch. Wheeling himself inside, the wall closed behind him. He then stood up with ease and pounded his fist against a bubbled wall. "How did this happen?!" Wells demanded. "Gideon, how does Barry know Kara? How does the Flash know Supergirl at this point in time?"

A hologram of a blue face appeared against the thinner part of the oblong room. "I have been looking into records from our original timeline and this new one and found out how the timeline has changed," the soft voice Gideon informed the man. "In the original timeline Barry went to a local college while in this timeline he went away and to Metropolis University."

"So?" Well asked, rounding on the hologram now.

"Metropolis University was always the college Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, went to," Gideon said.

"That's what allowed them to meet early? In college?" Wells said. "Without the pressure of superhero life or anything they were able to make this… unbreakable connection. It's completely changed the timeline I know!"

"It is also worth noting that Supergirl was not supposed to be revealed to the public for another year," Gideon added. "Saving her adoptive sister in a near-fatal air crash. It seems that your interference in Barry Allen's early timeline has changed the entire future. Permanently. I give your ancestor Eddie Thawne a ninety-nine percent probability of ending up with Iris West now."

"Not permanently," Wells corrected her with a growl but smirking nonetheless. "If I can get Barry to save his mother he will change the timeline back. Get rid of all this. All of it besides his memories." Wells grinned as he sat back in the chair in plan now in place. "We would not even have had this conversation Gideon."

"The timeline may not be so easily changed, Eobard" Gideon reasoned to the man.

"We'll see, Gideon, we'll see" 'Wells' replied.

Post Chapter Note 1: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of cute Karry moments. Also major confirmation Wells is indeed the Reverse-Flash.

Post Chapter Note 2 ( **THIS NOTE IS A MUST READ)** : lately I have noticed reviews dwindling. Its fine, but it's making me wonder if interest in this story is starting to fade. I had a lot of plans for the future of this story but if interest is fading there is a chapter coming up I can make an ending to this story. SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS STILL INTEREST ALIVE.


	37. Sisters and Secrets

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: same old.

Note (PLEASE READ): In the previous chapter I expressed my concern that interest in this story was fading and asked you guys to prove me wrong. And bloody hell you guys did! In force, too. I was amazed at how many reviews I got (most of them positive) with the last chapter being my most reviewed chapter so far! I thank you and I will go forward with plans I have, but I want to take a moment to say this: I know it's not always easy to review and it's definitely not compulsory, I know that we all have lives outside of fan fiction and sometimes you forget or other things take priority. I understand that but please remember one thing fan fictions are not easy to write, especially one of this caliber. We do not get paid to write them, we do not write them just for our own pleasure either. We take our own time and effort because we enjoy it and we hope other people enjoy it. Reviews are the only real way we know people are reading and enjoying the story, follows and favorites are great, but in no way an indication that you've read or are still actually following, so please try to remember to review – and not just my story but any fan fiction you read; it doesn't need to be deep, moving or thought provoking, just a simple 'Great chapter' or even 'Didn't enjoy this chapter' does good, just so we know we can continue and know a direction to follow – it keeps the writer happy and motivated, myself especially.

Also, and I won't go into detail here now as I know I've taken up a lot of words already, but one little note: When I woke up Barry I seemed to have simultaneously awoken the fans wanting me to recreate the Flash Season 1 word-for-word, but now I seem to have enticed the readers who want something completely original. This story has been original from the word go, but even so, I believe it's the perfect middle-ground between both extremes, and if you feel it's not what you expect, things will be original soon, even if some of you don't believe it. So watch out soon as I continue into new and unexplored territory (at least from the CW's perspective…).

Sisters and Secrets

Lois got out of the elevator and noticed the instant eyes on her from the rest of the office. She smirked as she saw the one person not looking up. "Kara," Lois called and Kara looked up from her desk. Yes, Lois Lane had just walked right into Catco Worldwide Media headquarters.

"Lois!" Kara said in shock and delight, grinning as she stood and hugged the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"On assignment," Lois said. "Perry wants me to get an interview with Supergirl and the Flash." Kara stopped herself from laughing. "Figured I would stop by."

"Lois Lane…" Kara was interrupted from saying anything more by Cat Grant walking out of her office.

"Cat Grant," Lois said politely. "It's been a while." Cat nodded her agreement. "You're welcome by the way."

"And whatever for?" Cat asked, crossing her arms intimidatingly.

"Sending Kara that email," Lois said with a smirk.

"Oh let's not pretend you did that for _me_ ," Cat replied, knowing all too well why Lois had outed Siobhan instead of taking the lead, although no one else knew that she knew. "Well you said your hello. My assistant has work to do."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Give me your keys," Lois said to Kara, holding out her hand. Kara took her keys out of her pocket, confused. "I'm making dinner for us and we are discussing wedding plans. Like who, besides myself and Alex, will be in the bridal party."

"Caitlin and Iris are bridesmaids," Kara answered a little perplexed. "As for Barry's side he's been going back and forth."

"Well, we've got to decide this soon." Lois said about to depart now, so hugging Kara again. "We don't get to see each other enough." Lois added that to make it look convincing as she saw Kara way too often in actual fact thanks to her, and Barry's powers – Kara and Barry came out almost every week when they could. "So we'll have a nice afternoon later."

"Sounds great," Kara said with a smile.

"Lois," Lucy finally said, not having wanted to interrupt her sister with Kara. Lucy had watched as Lois hadn't even seen her or looked for her. It made the jealousy Lucy had over Kara grow once more. A jealousy she had tried to let go ever since Barry proposed. Lois finally turned around.

"Lucy, how are you?' Lois asked, a little forcefully. "Last time we saw each other was…" Lois trailed off. The last time she saw Lucy was at James's funeral. The rift between the sisters hadn't improved even since. "You doing better?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, nodding despite not being sure if she had even spoken to Lois on the phone since. "How are the kids?"

"Upset I didn't bring them with me. They love seeing their Aunt Kara," Lois said with a smile, not seeing the face Lucy made or even realizing she had said anything out of place. "I should go before Kitty gets pissy. While I'm in town we should get lunch." Lucy nodded as Lois went back to the elevator to leave, doubting Lois would keep her word.

-Superflash-

Siobhan had texted Winn and now Winn was meeting her in their normal restaurant for lunch. "So, Lois Lane just walked into the office and told Cat Grant your welcome for ratting me out?" Siobhan spat, her anger growing even more. Ever since she had been fired she'd been feeling constantly agitated and it wouldn't leave. Even her dreams were being affected.

"Lois and Kara seem really close," Winn said, a little annoyed he hadn't even known about Kara relationship with Lois Lane before. "Closer than Lucy with her sister at least. They seem like sisters themselves, truthfully."

"And now thanks to Kara no one will hire me," Siobhan said glumly. "It's all her fault!" Winn made a face. "What?"

"Look Siobhan, I know you're upset but you're the one who tried to give a scoop to the Daily Planet and got caught. Kara was just being a good employee," Winn reasoned. He had heard all sides of this story and really had to think Siobhan was going overboard.

"That girl ruined my life! I mean, who knew she had that connection to Lois-Bloody-Lane," Siobhan growled.

"And if she hadn't, what stopped Lois from going to Lucy or to Cat Grant herself?" Winn asked. "You made a fatal flaw of assuming Lois Lane would want the scoop. She didn't."

"I can't believe you're taking her side," Siobhan said indignation. Winn went to place a hand on Siobhan, to try and sooth her and say something, but Siobhan slapped it. "No, just… get away."

Winn rolled his eyes, standing up and throwing some money down on the table. "You know what, I'm sick of this. You made it clear you were not my girlfriend. We just had an arrangement and I'm tired of it," Winn said. "I need to find someone real."

"What are you saying?" Siobhan asked, not at all surprised by this.

"Our arrangement is over," Winn said. "Stop calling me and if you don't let all this anger you have go you'll end up alone for the rest of your life." Winn was very aware of people looking at them now.

"You're ending our arrangement because of her?" Siobhan stated. "She never wanted you. She played with you, Winn."

"No she didn't," Winn said. "She never pretended to be more then friends. Kara has nothing to do with this. I want to find a girlfriend who wants me for more than just sex and to bitch about my friends. I want what Kara has. Love and it's not going to be with you. Maybe once I hoped it was but I can see now it's not. You're too interested in yourself. Goodbye, Siobhan." Winn turned around and walked out the door.

Siobhan just glared after him, ignoring the customers who busied themselves pretending they hadn't just watched the scene unfold. She wanted to scream though. To scream at Winn for being a coward, to scream at Cat Grant for firing her, and to scream at that stupid girl, Kara Danvers for ruining her life!

-Superflash-

Iris was walking away from the café where she just had lunch with Barry when a car, seeming out of control screeched toward her. The shock held her to the ground, reminding her of when Barry had awoken from his coma and she found she couldn't react! Was she going to die in that second? There was a flash and suddenly she was besides the road with the Flash in front of her. "Are you okay?" the Flash asked, his face vibrating, his vocals shifting.

Iris was very familiar with the Flash. She had seen him more than once and the interviews he gave her had got her a job at the local paper. However, she couldn't believe how lucky she had just come with her superhero friend being in the right place at the right time. She simply nodded. "Good," Flash said going to run. Iris held out her hand and saw, and felt, the shock of a spark between their fingers as Flash left.

It was a spark she had only felt one other time: A spark that had come from Barry when he was in his coma. It had been odd then, but now…

-Superflash-

That night Lois and Kara were sitting on Kara's couch with Krypto by their feet. Lois had poured them wine and had set out books with wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses in it for Kara to look over. "Come on Kara. You have to pick this stuff out," Lois said playfully and Kara could hear Barry laughing in her head.

"I don't know Lois. I really don't," Kara said looking at the books and taking a sip of her wine, wishing it would do something to her.

Before either could say another word there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Lois asked.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see Iris on the other side. "Iris," Kara said, surprised. Iris usually called before coming over.

Kara took out her glasses, putting them on and then went to open the door. "Iris," Kara said trying, to act surprised and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell her to get in and help us," Lois said from the couch, still looking at the dresses in the magazine she had.

"Hi Lois," Iris said coming in as Kara retook her seat. "I didn't know you had company Kara. I'm sorry."

"Ah, we're all family now," Lois said with a smile looking at Iris. "What's on your mind?" Lois could tell Iris was pondering something.

'Well… it's just… Barry's the Flash," Iris said suddenly.

"He told you?" Kara said surprised, making Iris look at her. _Barry did you tell her or was that a good guess?_

 _Uh, good guess,_ Barry confirmed, somewhat dumbfounded and Kara laughed.

"I mean… well…" Kara said not sure what to say.

"There's no putting that one back in the box Kara," Lois said knowing what Kara was trying to do.

"You know? But with the way he's with Sup…." Iris pondered, then stopped looking at Kara. "No, there's no way." She breathed. "We were roommates. How could you be? You can't be…"

"Iris," Kara said with a sigh, taking off her glasses and putting them down and then opening her shirt to show her Supergirl outfit underneath. One more person in on the secret.

Iris sat down staring at Kara. "I… how could I have not seen this? I mean the thing in the karaoke bar…"

"Invincible hand. I left the room in the museum because of the green rock, Kryptonite our only weakness. I took the gun because I knew Superman was in trouble. I did pick Barry up when he was sick and ran him superfast to our room. I used my freeze breath in the fire and fire cannot hurt me. Jason has super strength and Super speed. Ella Super strength and heat vision. Yes, Clark is Superman. Krypto is Superdog. Is there anything I missed?"

"Kara!" Lois said annoyed as Kara started listing stuff and outed her kid with ease. Thankfully it was only Iris who was family to them and Lois was sure Kara wouldn't do that to just anyone.

"What? I've been through this list twice. Once with Barry when I told him years ago and not so long ago with Joe," Kara said.

"My dad knows?!" Iris complained.

"See I did miss something. Yes. In fact he begged us not to tell you," Kara said. Iris just looked at Kara, clearly upset. "Iris?"

"You don't care about me do you?" Iris, about to get up. It was too much for her and if Kara didn't trust her after all this time.

"Of course I do," Kara said, instantly protesting this non-truth.

"But you lied to me! Our whole relationship… it's a lie. You were my best friend. I told you everything and you kept everything from me!" Iris couldn't help but shout this a little too loud for comfort, the truth almost breaking her.

"You're not my best friend. Caitlin is my best friend." Kara said, shocking Iris as Kara continued, "You're my sister," this surprised Iris, subduing her to the seat. "I thought about telling you a million times. It never seemed the right time, and then your father… well I didn't want to disobey him. He wanted to protect you and I knew how dangerous this could be. Iris, please try to understand."

Lois looked between the two and knew Iris needed some time and someone else to talk to. "Kara go save a cat from a tree or something," Lois said quickly, Kara was about to say protest but Lois held up a hand to stop her. "Go." Kara nodded and sped away, changing completely into her outfit before flying out the window.

Lois handed a glass of wine to Iris. "You need this more than Kara," Lois said. "Besides Kara can't even get drunk." Iris gave Lois a look as she took the wine. "I know you feel lied to. We've all been there; Me, Barry, anyone they told after knowing for a while. Try and see it from their point."

"Barry? He's one of the ones I am more annoyed at," Iris said.

"I know, but before he was the Flash he was a normal guy. Kara told her secret to him after nearly three years of dating," Lois said. "Three years, Iris. And trust me he took it pretty hard as well."

"He knew since senor year…" Iris said doing the math in her head. "But why not tell me? I would have kept her secret. I wouldn't have cared!"

"Kara lost a lot at a young age. An entire world exploded on her. She was 12. She was just trying to fit in. She told Barry because she loved him and wanted a life with him. I know she thought about telling you too. She's so afraid of losing anyone for being different. In her head, I know she always thinks they won't accept her for being different. She keeps on getting surprised though," Lois said truthfully. "It didn't affect your friendship or anything until after she became Supergirl and then she was just trying to protect you. Keep you out of the life."

"What about Barry? He's my brother," Iris said. "I was in the life already, doing articles about the Flash."

"I don't know everything but I do know your father also asked them to keep you out. There's no real excuse and you can be mad at them," Lois reasoned "and maybe it's a good thing you found out. It would have destroyed your relationship with them if you hadn't eventually." Lois looked down at her own wine in a moment of self-judgement. "You know I have a little sister, Lucy. Clark and me decided a long time ago she and my father couldn't find out he was Superman. It's a decision I never regretted. My dad would never have been able to accept Clark if he knew he was an alien, or the kids for that matter. He would have been against it completely. Lucy would have followed his lead. She's very much like our father there and she's not too happy with the Supers of this world right now herself, since James died."

Lois took a moment of reflection, remembering how Lucy had gone on at Kara at the funeral. She sighed as she continued, Iris staring at her, her face unreadable. "But the decision to hide part of our lives from them has led down a path where I don't know them anymore. My father and I had a fight. A big one. I cut him out of my life before Ella was born. I don't regret that decision for a second. I love my kids and my family, my super family. My dad could never be a part of it. He wouldn't accept it."

Lois took a sip of her wine. "I saw Lucy today too. First time in a while, in fact. I didn't even think to look for her when I walked into CatCo – I made sure _not_ to look at her in fact. You see, we barely ever talk anymore and I just didn't know what to say to her. It was like strangers meeting, almost. I choose my life and I wouldn't change it for anything. Now you have to choose yours."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Barry is the Flash. Kara is Supergirl. You know this now. You can be a part of their lives. It could be dangerous at times, very dangerous actually and completely odd, but you'd have them. Your brother and sister. No, that sounds weird. Your brother and sister-in-law. You can join our super family as another normal… or you can leave. Get a normal life away from them, a fresh start. If you do that though you can never come back." Lucy looked Iris in the eyes, her tone suddenly sharp. "They are superheroes and that's never going to change. What do you want?"

"I want them," Iris said simply, no argument about it and still processing all the personal information Lois had shared with her. "I guess I knew they were hiding something from me; The way they acted, the way they talked since Barry woke up. I just want my brother and sister… well, you know, back. I love them, but I also want to be mad at them and give them a hard time for lying to me."

"You can have both of those," Lois said with a sly little laugh. "As long as you don't stay mad for long." She winked.

"Where are they?" Iris asked.

"Probably at STAR labs," Lois second-guessed, knowing that was probably where Kara had gone to. "Krypto!" Lois yelled at the sleeping dog and Krypto jumped up. "Go grab Kara and Barry and bring them back here." Krypto barked at the order and then jumped out the window. Lois happy Krypto obeyed. Unless it was Kara or Barry giving the order half the time Krypto ignored. "It was easier than us going to them. Plus, this couch is much too comfy."

"STAR labs… so Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, they all know?" Iris asked and Lois nodded. Iris couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Not long after, Kara flew in with Krypto and there was a flash as Barry came in. Barry and took off the mask. "Hey Iris," Barry said, slightly uncomfortable. "How did you…?"

"Find out?" Iris said briskly. "When you saved me earlier there was an unusual static spark event. The only time I witnessed something similar was when you were in a coma." Iris looked between the two. "I'm still angry at you two." The two nodded. "But I love you both too much to be mad forever. I'm in his weird Super family now, apparently." Kara and Barry smiled. "But I want to know everything, from the beginning."

"Okay" Kara started, "well… when I was a child my planet Krypton was dying…."

 _You don't have to do the whole speech,_ Barry said quickly in Kara's head, cutting Kara off and remembering the speech from when Kara said it to him years ago

 _Well she said everything AND from the beginning,_ Kara responded and then switched to out loud. "Besides it's the easiest way to explain that I was born before Clark."

"You just did," Barry said smiling.

"What just happened?" Iris asked looking at Lois confused. "Those two sentences…"

"They are switching from talking mentally to talking out loud and not realizing they are _confusing_ everyone else in the room," Lois had gotten used to Barry and Kara mental weirdness from the times they had visited, but still put emphasis the 'confusing' part of her words. "Oh yes, they are mentally linked. It's a Kryptonian soulmate thing. Clark and I have it but we're only empathically linked. These two are full blown, completely linked, possibly due to Barry's powers but we don't really know how since it's supposed to be impossible with anything non-Kryptonian."

"I've got a lot to catch up on," Iris said taking a sip of her wine. This was actually better than television now she was starting to get to use to it.

-Superflash-

The next day Lois was meeting with Lucy for lunch as promised. She was leaving to go home soon, both Kara and Barry having given her an interview for the Daily Planet thankfully. The two sisters sat and had small talk until the bill came. Lois went to pay for it.

"Well this was nice," Lois said as she got up to leave.

"Why don't we have a relationship?" Lucy asked sadly, making Lois freeze. "Why don't we have what you and Kara have? Why do your kids not know me? I get that I was in the military and I get you got mad at dad, but Lois it's like we're not even family."

"We were never the closest siblings Luce," Lois said turning to her. "Not as close as Kara and Clark are, and I know they're cousins, but in so many ways they are real siblings. I got a very weird family that I love very much and you never really wanted to be part of it."

"Yes I do,' Lucy said, suddenly firmly. "I always wanted to be close to you. You were the one that backed away. Because of Superman. Because we felt differently about him."

"Superman and Supergirl are heroes Luce. I know you blame them for James, but you have to realize that was not their fault," Lois said a little harshly, Lucy stared at Lois for a moment before looking down at her empty plate. "Next time you're in Metropolis come see the kids. I'm sure they would love to see their Aunt Lucy."

"You're just being nice. They don't know me and you're right that's my fault. I was never around," Lucy said begrudgingly. "Bye Lois." Lucy got up and hugged her sister, which Lois returned. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I'd like that," Lois said, parting from the hug. The two sisters left the restaurant, one heading back to CatCo, the other to the airport.

Post Chapter Note: This was basically me wanting to get Iris finding out done with in time for the next chapter. Also loved using Lois for this. It's nice having her help the newbies out with the secret. Please REVIEW. Karry master OUT!


	38. World's Finest- The Two Flashes

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

Note: I highly doubt any of you suspected this one to come up. Hehe…

World's Finest- The Two Flashes

Siobhan was still in denial over her lost job at CatCo; she had worked there for so long, had luckily built up a good enough amount of saving that she was okay for a few months but her career was essentially over. All because of that blondie, Kara Danvers. She had tried to retaliate by getting Kara fired herself, sending a nasty email to Cat Grant via Kara's own account, but unfortunately Kara had password protected her computer and before Siobhan could even gain access, she had been caught by Cat Grant herself. The woman had then proceeded to 'fire her' again taking a lot of pleasure in it and using her very extensive back catalogue of vocabulary.

Angrier than ever, Siobhan had gone to the roof with a bottle of alcohol and had actually fallen in a drunken daze. She had thought she would die, had accepted the sudden blissful peace of nothingness, but had screamed nonetheless – screamed so loud it broke, in fact, the ground and her fall had been cushioned by the air her very own lungs had produced. Unfortunately, Supergirl and the Flash had been passing at that moment and had seen her. She was then taken, still in a drunken stupor, to what looked like a government facility where they, whoever 'they' were, started running test on her.

In the medical facility of this strange government place, the alcohol wearing off surprisingly fast, Siobhan looked around, seeing a familiar-looking woman laying on a bed opposite her with various wiring going into her body. She looked like Supergirl but Siobhan knew it wasn't. This must be Bizzaro and she was in some kind of medically-induced, or government-induced, coma.

"So meta or alien?" Supergirl asked the doctor who had ran tests on Siobhan.

"She's not an alien. Her cells are completely human," the doctor said.

"So meta," Flash said with a smirk. He hadn't taken off his mask, which was driving Siobhan nuts. If she were to be kept in this place, she'd at least like to know who one of these so-called 'superheroes' were. "She was created by the Particle Accelerator." Flash was saying, as if Siobhan wasn't even there.

"Not that either," the doctor said curiously. "There's DNA mutation with all metas, an extra gene, and there is none here. Or at least nothing extra identifiable."

"Then what is she?" Supergirl asked, the doctor shrugging her shoulders in indication of not having knowledge of this.

"Well this has all been really exciting," Siobhan said clearly sarcastically, still on the bed and annoyed that no one was actually paying her the slighted bit of attention. "But can I go?"

"It's up to you," a black man appeared in her line of vision and looked at Supergirl. "We can lock her up if you want."

For a curious moment Siobhan thought she would be locked up, but Supergirl shook her head. "She hasn't done anything wrong," the heroine said.

"Then I don't see what I'm doing here" Siobhan jumped up from the bed, ignoring the rush of blood suddenly rushing to her head due to the change of position and pushed passed the doctor and the black man. "Thanks," she mumbled, not looking back as a guard indicated she follow him out. Reluctantly she did so, but only reached a couple of feet away from the medical wing when black-cladded agents rushed passed her.

"Cut it out Leslie," a woman with short brown hair yelled at someone in the containment cell in another room Siobhan was passing. "You're not getting out."

"I will and when I do I will fry Cat Grant and Supergirl," the woman, who Siobhan knew was Leslie Willis and also known as Livewire, cackled. Electricity was coming from her hand and towards the glass of the cell, but the glass held, resilient to her powers.

Siobhan saw Supergirl and Flash giggling to themselves as they stood by the door. Flash put an arm around Supergirl as they kissed. It disgusted Siobhan as she was lead out of the base and was driven home.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was at her desk at CatCo. Siobhan herself appeared as the elevator doors opened, a feat she had done before after being fired and Kara had to wonder what the security team for the building were like if an ex-employee could so easily walk in and up to the office of Cat Grant herself. Winn jumped up, trying to convince her to leave but Siobhan simply pushed him aside. "Kiera, call security," Cat called not looking up from her own work. "I don't like trespassing low-lives in my offices."

Kara got up. She was hesitant to call the security team, confident she could get the former employer off the floor herself. "Siobhan, you can't be here," Kara said, somewhat forcefully but wanting Siobhan to leave peacefully before resulting to calling security to remove her.

Siobhan, who had been walking passed Kara now toward Cat Grant's office, turned to look at Kara. She then opened her mouth and let out a wail of a scream that literally knocked Kara back. She was so surprised by this that she didn't even react as Siobhan screamed her sonic wail again and blew Kara out the window. The scream disoriented Kara enough that she was falling and couldn't quite gain consciousness enough to fall slowly to safety, but then she was suddenly caught and sped out to the middle of no-where. Some hillside just outside the city in fact.

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar-looking red-suited man and voice said. "Oh, you're on fire… which doesn't seem to be bothering you?" The man sounded confused as Kara patted out the fire and looked at him directly.

"What? How?" Kara said looking at him wondering if she was so disoriented from the scream it was messing with her bond with Barry.

"Well you were falling and I caught you and ran you out here. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry, I've been working on my speed lately," he said looking around with intrigue.

"Barry?" Kara asked, confused and then asked the question in her head to receive a _What?_ back. She knew right then and there that this was not her Barry. He looked just like him, even down to the height and puppy-dog eyes, but there was one difference she noticed. The Flash symbol on his outfit had a white background not the red one her Barry supported.

"Do I know you?" this non-Barry asked, removing his mask to reveal the identical face of her fiancée, confused as the girl said his name again.

 _That's not me,_ Barry said in her head. He had been so busy with a case back in Central he hadn't noticed when Kara fell or anything really until Kara had asked for him. _I'm on my way!_

"You're not Barry," Kara stated as fact, quenching panic as she used freeze breath on the man. She knew how well ice worked against speedsters, it was the reason Leonard Snart had the cold gun, that this other Barry dropped to his knees in shock, surprised as the ice of her breath hit him at full force. Before he could react to counter there was a flash and then a punch. Barry looked up to see another Flash standing near him. "He's Barry!" Kara indicated her fiancée,

"And how do you have my face?" the new Barry, said taking off his own mask. "Don't tell me we're dealing with clones again."

"Maybe a trick from the Reverse-Flash?" Kara said in wonder.

"Reverse-Flash?!" The other Barry snapped at the name, looking at the two in shock, noticing this other Barry's symbol had the red background. He momentarily thought he had run into the past by accident if it wasn't for this girl's presence. The two clearly knew each other well and Barry had never met her before in his life. But he knew what had happened.

"Whoa, clam down," the Barry who didn't know the girl said, holding up his hands. "I'm not your enemy. I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and from another Earth." Kara and her Barry looked at one other, confused. Right then, the Earth-1 Barry knew they had no knowledge of the multiverse. It was understandable. He hadn't until after defeating the Reverse-Flash and if these guys were still dealing with him…

"You see," Barry picked up a stick and drew a circle on the ground, trying to pull off his best Professor Stein impersonation. "This is my Earth," Barry drew another circle "and this is yours." Barry continued drawing circles, explaining the different Earths that could exist, explaining in brief the multiverse theory, which was fact, along with the whole vibration-thing. "They all exist in the same space but vibrate at different frequencies, but if you're fast enough you can travel to these other Earths, breach the frequency, you see."

"I don't know…" Kara said, despite the explanation, it seemed quite far-fetched. "I'm finding this hard to believe, and I'm from another planet altogether!"

'It's tr –!" the other Barry stopped as Kara words came over him. "What? Your from another planet?"

"She's Supergirl," his doppelganger said as though it was obvious.

"I'm sorry? Supergirl?" Barry questioned.

"Superman's little cousin," Kara said and saw the continued confused face the other Barry made. She knew that face well, able to read the emotions, even without the bond. "Man, he has to be from another Earth not to know about us or Superman."

"Cisco is saying it's possible," Barry pointed out, having his earpiece in and trying not to smirk at the reaction Cisco was giving back at STAR Labs. The other Barry smiled. "They are saying to bring him to STAR and they can test the frequency he's vibrating at. Cisco's going… well, Cisco," Barry said, still smirking.

"Oh got to love Cisco doppelgangers," the other Barry said with a smile. "Unless they're Reverb." He noticed the looks he was getting. "It was a different Earth I went to… Never mind."

"I'm going to go get changed and head back to work," Kara said, looking over to her Barry and kissing him. The earth-jumper noticed the ring on Kara's finger and his mouth opened in shock. _You can handle this on your own,_ Kara muttered to Barry, winking at him, as he confirmed he could. Kara nodded as she took off her clothes to reveal her superhero outfit underneath and jumped into the air.

The universe-hopping Barry watched her fly off, shocked. "Wow, you really don't know of them?" His doppelganger of this earth said, seeing Kara flying being commonplace for him and most people of this Earth, in fact.

"Is she your fiancée?" parallel Barry asked his alternative who nodded. "Why, in every Earth I visit am, I engaged or married and yet I am single?" The Barry of this Earth laughed, shook his head and ran off, the other Barry instantly following.

-Superflash-

"You're faster than me!" Barry complained as they were sitting in STAR labs.

The Barry of the alternate universe was not listening to his counterpart though. The moment he had arrived at STAR labs he knew something was up. No, actually the moment he saw Harrison Wells in the wheelchair. "So where's Jesse?" Barry asked, making eyes looked to him.

"Who's Jesse?" Caitlin asked.

"Wells' daughter. She works with us in my universe," Barry said. He had been throwing this in to see if Jesse existed here. Of course it was possible this Wells never had kids; he may not have married or he or his wife could have been infertile. Hell, Wells could have even been gay in this universe, but still the reference to the Reverse-Flash lingered in Barry's mind. The only version of Wells he had known so far to exist in a wheelchair.

"Then your Wells is a lucky man," this Wells responded humorously. "I never had a family. My fiancée Tess died in a car crash." Wells didn't know, but that was all the confirmation this Barry needed. That, plus the wheelchair, the mention of the Reverse-Flash before obviously, and a clearly similar history to his own. This was not Harrison Wells. This was Eobard Thawne; he was sure of it.

It took all his self-control not to take on the man right now, but he knew he couldn't. This was not his Thawne. That man was dead. This was his alternate's problem, something this universe's Barry had to face and defeat in his own time.

"So wait, are we convinced now he is telling the truth?" The Barry of this universe asked about the other Barry and Wells nodded.

"Yes, he is vibrating at a different frequency than us. He is of another earth," Fake-Wells confirmed.

"It's really amazing. Too bad Stein's not here, he would have loved this! Can you get in touch with Ronnie?" Cisco asked, turning towards Caitlin who shook her head. "Oh well, we'll have to tell them next time we see them." The Earth-1 Barry took a breath as Ronnie was mentioned, still alive in this universe. Had he run into the past of this planet as well as Earth hopped or was this Earth time different than his own? It was one thing that this Earth's Barry hadn't stopped his mother's killer, another that Ronnie hadn't yet died as a result.

"So Barry," Caitlin said and stopped when both Barry looked at her. "We're going to have to find something to call you two so we can tell the difference."

"I know! Barry 1 and Barry 2!" Cisco said with a wide grin, obviously pointing at each Barry, labeling his own Barry 'Barry 1'.

"Why is he Barry 1? I'm from Earth 1!" Barry protested, making the other look at him. "Well, that's what we call it."

"How about Barry-Red and Barry-White" Caitlin suddenly voiced, "for the background color of your symbols," she added, not wanting an argument on who Barry 1 was. Both seemed to agree to that quite pleasantly. "Barry-White, I assume the way you got here has something to do with that device. What is it?" It was the first time the metal contraption on his chest had been addressed; it was in fact framing his chest plate.

"Speed canon," Barry-White explained, taking the device off his chest. "My, err, Wells came up with it to help me get faster to take on a threat from Earth 2 we're facing. It's not working here though. I assume it has something to do with the vibrations of this world."

"Probably," Fake-Wells said taking the device, Barry-White trying not to flinch at this – he couldn't let this 'Wells' know he knew. He had to make it seem like the Wells in his universe was the original one, having to let Barry-Red figure out the truth in his own time. "We will figure out a way to get you home Mr. Allen-White."

Barry-White nodded, wanting out of this lab before he did something he regretted. "You know I have to eat…" Everyone in the room finished his sentence with: "10,000 calories a day, we know" which caused Barry-White to grin, in spite of himself.

"Come on," Barry-Red said. "We'll go to Joe's and eat some leftovers. He always leaves plenty for me."

"Mr. Allen-Red," Wells said before they could leave. "May I point out…"

"No," Barry-Red said firmly, and Barry-White knew Barry-Red already had a problem with this Wells. So maybe the big reveal wasn't so far off? Barry-White almost wanted to stay, grab some popcorn and watch the whole thing unravel. Almost.

-Superflash-

At Joe's, Barry-Red heated up leftover pasta and Barry-White was please Joe could cook as well here actually both version of Joe he so far knew were good cooks, so it was an inevitability. "Why are you mad at Wells?" Barry-White asked casually, wondering if this Barry had just found out about him knowing the accelerator would explode.

"He messed around with Kryptonite. Could have really hurt Kara," Barry-Red said off-handedly and noticed Barry-White's confusion. "It's nothing." Barry-Red said dismissively, not wanting to confuse his counterpart even more. "We…"

"Barry," they heard the door open and Iris' familiar voice.

"In here," both Barrys called out together and then looked at each other. Barry-While laughed, forgetting his place in this odd other universe.

Iris came in to see the two Barrys. "Cloning again?" she asked, slightly shocked, but having been caught up on the Copycat case since finding out about the two.

"What is it with you guys and clones?" Barry-White asked remembering before when Barry-Red had suspected cloning as well.

"Copycat," Barry-Red answered, confusing Barry-White. "A cloning meta? No…? Well… it's a long story that ends with Kara having a mini-teenage clone called Karen." Barry-Red looked over to his sister. "This is actually me from an alternate universe. I know, it's weird."

Iris looked at Barry-White with searching eyes but then shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk to you," Iris said. "The, err, one from this world?"

"Go right ahead," Barry-Red said, "he could have already had this conversation with his Iris. Am I right?" Barry-White nodded knowing it was a possibility. One of many possible conversations, in fact.

"Well, you see… Eddie proposed," Iris said, not completely overjoyed in her tone, but grinning nonetheless, and Barry-White held his breathe at a mention to another deceased individual still being alive on this Earth: Eddie. Well that was definite confirmation Wells was Thawne as Eddie hadn't yet sacrificed himself to stop the Reverse-Flash.

"That's great!" Barry-Red said with a grin and Barry-White could see he meant it. There was no jealousy here. This Barry had no feelings for Iris in the way Barry-White himself had and his Earth 2 doppelganger clearly had, having married her there. "It is great?' Barry-Red added after seeing Iris face, remembering her tone.

"It's just… you and Kara have been perfect for each other since the day you met each other. It took you guys nearly six years to get engaged. Me and Eddie have only been with each other for about a year and our start wasn't as smooth as yours and Kara… If it took you two that long when you're clearly perfect for each other why should me and Eddie rush into things?"

"Iris, we were a lot younger when we met," Barry-Red reasoned. "We still had school and setting up our lives before we could even think of marriage." Barry-Red, who had got up to hug her at the announcement, sat down and took Iris' hand. "Do you love him?" Iris nodded. "Could you live without him?"

"No…" Iris answered. "I want him."

"Then go for it!" Barry-Red said with a genuine smile, causing Iris to smile back.

"But there is one thing," Iris said. "If I am going to marry Eddie I can't be lying to him. I've got to let him know about you." Barry-White almost couldn't believe what he was hearing; well he couldn't believe a lot of things and seeing this, seeing Iris mad for Eddie made him want to fall into some sort of depression, knowing his Iris had felt the same way but it was doomed to death. Literally. But his Iris had not known before Eddie about his speedster identity. So this was new, Barry-White thought; he and Joe had told Eddie when they suspected Wells and wanted his help. It meant this Barry and his fiancée didn't suspect Wells. That put a damper on his suspicions on the group.

"If Eddie is the one you'll be with for the rest of your life he can join our Super family," Barry-Red was saying with a smile and Iris hugged him.

"Hey Kara if your listening in there," Iris said, suddenly rapping Barry-Red's head lightly with her knuckles "you're my maid of honor."

Barry-Red laughed as Barry-White was suddenly totally confused, Kara answered with a _What?!_ as she hadn't been paying attention until that moment. _Tell her of course!_

"Kara would be please to be your maid of honor," Barry-Red said.

"I'm sorry, what the hell's going on?" Barry-White said, confused. "How could she hear? Is this some weird technology your Earth's developed? I…" Barry-White didn't know what to say.

"He's not mentally connected to his Kara?" Iris asked not even contemplating that there could be a Barry out there without a Kara.

"He doesn't even know her," Barry-Red said, a little worriedly now.

"Oh, wow, Barry without Kara. That's unbelievable. You two are perfect together!" Iris said surprised. "I got to go back to work. Good luck with…" Iris paused looking at Barry-White. "…whatever this is." Iris left the house leaving, the two Barry's alone again.

"Mentally connected?" Barry-White said lightly, and Barry-Red shrugged.

"It's a Kryptonian thing," Barry-Red said dismissively.

"So you and Iris are like real brother and sister here, huh?" Barry-White asked, having seen the relationship with his own eyes now. How easy it was for them to talk about other boys and girls with each other? Hell, Iris had just made Barry-Red's fiancée her maid of honor, they were that close.

"Of course. Aren't you two?" Barry-Red asked and Barry-White shrugged, not quite meeting his doppelganger's eyes as he didn't want to go down that road.

-Superflash-

Kara had gone back to work in a yellow dress she'd picked up from home and when she told Cat she had been saved by the Flash, Cat had said she knew. Well, everyone had seen the red streak save the girl. Indeed, Cat indicted one of her televisions, the video feed of the Flash catching Kara on repeats; Cat shrugging the experience off and expected Kara to go back to work. With Siobhan departing after screaming Kara out of the window, Kara did work peacefully for a short while, only to be distracted when she heard Iris tell Barry she was her maid of honor.

Kara smiled, happy for her friend when not long later her phone rang. "Alex," Kara said answering it.

"Bizzaro and Livewire are gone," Alex replied instantly.

"What…? How?" Kara asked.

"Not really sure," Alex replied worried.

Kara hung up the phone and marched into Cat Grant's office. "Ms. Grant, Leslie has escaped," Kara said. "I'll arrange you a flight and get Carter out of here." She knew Leslie was a danger to her boss; after the accident that had made her what she was, and the demotion due to her bad-mouthing Supergirl, Leslie had made it her life's mission to see Cat dead, almost succeeding if it wasn't for Kara's quick intervention.

"I'm not afraid of Leslie. I defeated her before and I will do it again," Cat said defiantly, looking up at Kara's face. "Okay, I had help last time and I will have help this time. Supergirl will be there I am sure. Flash too if he can spare the time."

Kara took a breath as she walked out and then to an empty office she sometimes used to change and take a break from both Kara and Supergirl life. James had found it for her, but she hadn't used it until after his death, for fear he might want to do something untoward with no one looking out for them. _Barry I need you,_ Kara thought over the bond as she then got out her cellphone, knowing Barry was on his way.

When the Flash and his doppelganger arrived Kara was on the phone with Karen. "Look I want you to stick close to Carter. If a woman seemingly made of electricity comes, you grab Carter and run. Run all the way to Clark. You got it?"

"Yeah," Karen said confidently, knowing Kara was serious before they hung up.

"What's going on?" her Barry asked out loud for his doppelganger's benefit.

"Leslie and Bizzaro escaped the DEO," Kara said.

"How?" Her Barry asked, but Kara just shrugged. "Okay so we'll find them and put them back."

"Um… sorry who?" the other Barry asked never having heard the names before but was caught up on who the two were. "Wow this earth really has a thing with clones."

"Bizzaro is not a clone!" Kara retorted. "She's a human who Maxwell Lord messed with. Her powers and likeness, well she's like the reverse of me really." Kara looked over the other Barry. "More importantly though, are you in or out?"

Barry-White paused, unsure if he should get involved in this world; Earth-2 had proved difficult enough with the death of that Joe and Caitlin and Cisco's evil doppelgangers. "Come on, could you really sit here and do nothing? I know I couldn't," Barry-Red said with a smirk, and Barry-White knew he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll help. Where to?" Barry-White asked.

"Follow me," Kara, who kept her superhero outfit under her day clothes, stripped her yellow dress off and flew out the window.

-Superflash-

When they reached the DEO Kara and Barry-Red stood by a computer as Barry-White sped around the place at super-speed, taking it in before stopping in front of them. He took off his mask, clearly excited. "This place is awesome!" Barry-White said. "Is that a space ship? Is it YOUR spaceship? You said you were an alien, well not of this world anyway. Is 'alien' an insult to you? Sorry if it is, I just…" he rambled.

Kara laughed as Barry-White had pretty much the same reaction to her ship that Cisco had after learning it was hers, including wanting a picture in front of it. "Where did you get a spare Barry from?" Alex asked, too shocked to stop the picture being taken this time.

"He's from an alternative universe, believe it or not," Kara said with a smile.

"I'm Barry-Red. He's Barry-White," Barry-Red explained for Alex's benefit.

"Well, I suppose he can help," Hank said, not really caring where the extra Barry came from as long as he was actually helpful.

"Fighting crime is my day and night job," Barry-White pointed out, moving to Hank now. "I'm a CSI. Are you one too?" That question was addressed at Barry-Red, who nodded. "Is there a lab here?"

"You can use my lab," Alex said. "And no more pictures." Alex seemed annoyed as the Barry's and Kara took a selfie in front of the ship with Barry's-Red phone.

"Hey," Barry-Red suddenly pulled Barry-White aside as Alex and Kara walked towards the lab. "Don't piss Alex off. She might not look it but she can be scary and she is about to become my sister-in-law."

"She's an alien too?" Barry-White said, shocked and wondering how many aliens there were in this universe.

"No, she Kara's foster sister," Barry-Red said. "Just… be nice." Barry-White nodded not wanting to cause family drama for his counterpart.

Barry-White went on the computer and explained to Barry-Red what he was doing. Barry-Red was impressed as Barry-White tracked Leslie to a warehouse using electrical scanning to find the concentrated mass that she would likely provide. "I am totally stealing that idea from you," Barry-Red said when he was done.

"So let's go!" Kara said impatient.

"What's the plan?" Barry-White asked.

"Catch the bad girl, eighty-five percent chance of punching," both Kara and Barry-Red said at the same time.

"Okay I get that," Barry-White said. "But what's the plan? Don't you two coerce with Cisco and Caitlin to rig up something to stop them or do you just rely on your powers?" He sounded a little doubtful at their keenness to seek out the baddies without a plan. This was definitely an earlier version of himself.

"How about that device you tried to use last time on her?" Alex suggested quickly.

"That went bang," Kara pointed out, holding up her hands. _Water,_ Kara suddenly thought, getting Barry-Red's attention. _That worked last time on her._

 _It makes sense. So, one of us distracts her while the other two get a bucket of water and she goes all Wicked Witch of the West,_ Barry said with a smile as he and Kara then kissed, not noticing the stares.

"They just figured out something in their heads, forgetting none of us can hear them," Alex explained bemusedly to Barry-White. "Care to fill us in or want to leave us in the dark again?"

"Water, Alex, we're going to use water against her," Kara said.

"Oh, yeah, that so makes sense," Barry-White said. "Okay, let's go." The trio ran out at super speed.

-Superflash-

"We got here first,' Barry-Red comment as Barry-White came in after him and Kara. It still was annoying to Barry-Red that Barry-White seemed faster than him. Even without that speed canon thing.

"I ran around the block to get an idea of what obstacles could be used against us, so I let you get here first," Barry-white said with a smirk.

"Be nice boys," Kara warned, suddenly feeling like she was babysitting twins.

"Well look who dropped by," they heard a voice before the boys could react and Leslie appeared, still white haired and pale-skinned. "Brought backup this time, Supergirl."

"And we clearly have you outnumbered," Kara smirked, facing Leslie with the two Barry's by her side.

"I think you should re-count," Leslie mocked "and meet my new partners. I believe you know one already." From another part of the warehouse a girl who looked almost identical to Kara, and in a similar outfit flew up, but her face was cracked, like a broken porcelain mask – Kara knew Bizzaro right away. "And now, meet Silver Banshee."

A woman in heavy make-up, pale-grey highlights on black hair and the strangest wardrobe walked in, Kara barely recognizing Siobhan but recognized her stance. Barry-White didn't wait another moment, immediately running around Leslie at top speed, catching the lightning built up behind him and then throwing it at her. _Did he just throw lightning at her? How did he do that?!_ Barry-Red thought to Kara clearly, stunned and jealous.

"Thanks for the power up," Leslie remarked, the lightning being absorbed by her, she then firing a bolt of her own at Barry-White, throwing him back with the force.

"I will kill you and then I'll kill Kara Danvers," Siobhan had rounded on Supergirl at the same moment, blasting a sonic scream right at Kara. It caused her to fall to her knees and cover her ears, the pain of the blast. When she removed her hands there was actual blood coming from her ears! That wasn't good.

While this was going on, Bizzaro had sent a fire breath out at Barry-Red who moved created two mini-cyclones with the speed of his arms to counter it. "Maybe Kara Danvers is tougher than you think!" Kara was now saying to 'Silver Banshee' as she let out a freeze breath at Siobhan, which Siobhan let out a scream to counteract.

Barry-White re-joined them at that moment and let his arms do the same thing as Barry-Reds to counteract Leslie's electricity. It was somewhat effective. "We've got to get out of here!" Barry-White said, the other two agreed running off, leaving the three villains behind.

-Superflash-

The group had regrouped back to Kara's apartment where Barry-White was introduced to a confused Krypto. Barry-White, for his part, found it completely awesome Kara had an alien dog with super powers, despite their defeat by the three villains, and was using Barry-Red cellphone to take more pictures, wishing he had his own with him.

"You two okay?" Barry-White asked the couple after taking their picture too. They had retreated to the couch, Barry-Red seeming fine but Kara was rubbing her ears. The bleeding had instantly stopped but she was still disconcerted by Siobhan's sheer power.

"Yeah, just a little ringing," Kara said. "Glad I didn't bring Krypto with me. His hearing is even better than mine."

"I got an idea for that actually. From when I faced off against Pied Piper," Barry-White said causing the two to look to him, clearly confused themselves now. That was a first. "Not met the Pied Piper yet?" Barry-White was a slightly confused since they had mentioned Ronnie and Hartley Rathaway, aka Pied Piper, had been one of the main reason they had found Ronnie in his universe. "Maybe he went by a different name? He was Hartley Rathaway?" The two shook their heads. "Hartley did work for STAR before the explosion… Not that either of you would have known that. How did you find Ronnie anyway?"

"A friend of mine has a thing for tracking metahumans," Kara said. "I saw Ronnie in a video and then searched all of Central to find him."

That was different, and Barry-White nodded, realizing why. Hartley had also been one of the main reasons he had started to suspect Wells after he had told Barry that Wells had actually known, and obviously planned on, the accelerator exploding. Pieces were starting to fall into place in his mind as to why this earth's Fake-Wells wasn't even suspected of his true nature. "Well, let's go to that DE-thing base again. I'll make the ear plugs we need there." Barry-White reasoned.

-Superflash-

"Well hello Kitty-Cat," Leslie said as she appeared on the screens in Cat's office. There was a blast of electricity from the monitors and then she was there in person. "You really need to watch where you're going, Cat, or someone is going to declaw you."

"You really need to get some new material." Cat groaned as the elevator opened and Siobhan, in her ludicrous make up, walked out.

"I believe you know my partner," Leslie said, as Winn recognizing the woman jumped up, again trying to talk her out of what she was planning, but again was thrown aside like rubbish. This wasn't so impressive, Cat thought on Winn's behalf.

"So, it's the attack of my former cronies?" Cat asked, looking around as another figure flew past the window and landed on her balcony. It took Cat a moment to realize this was Bizzaro and not Supergirl.

"Supergirl loves you," Bizzaro said, moving into Cat's office and looking at CatCo boss her head tilted and her eyes strangely unfocussed "…like a mother."

"Well that settles that," Leslie said with a smirk, pouncing on Cat.

-Superflash-

Barry-White was at the DEO making the earplugs for the group and explaining what they did when Leslie's form appeared on all the screen. "Hey blue and double-red," Leslie mocked on the screens, "I got someone you want." The screen moved to show Cat Grant, handcuffed to a bench in the park with Silver Banshee and Bizzaro guarding her. "If you want her back, come to the park and get her." Leslie vanished from the screen.

"You don't have to do this," Kara said to Barry-White suddenly.

"Yeah this is our fight," Barry-Red said, knowing what Kara was thinking.

"Hey all for one and…" Barry-White paused for a second "you guys have the Three Musketeers here, right?"

"All for one," Kara and Barry-Red said together to confirm it. Barry-White smirked.

-Superflash-

The three villains were patrolling Cat, who was trying to get them to let her go using her best negotiation skills. "I'm not begging for me,' Cat implored when Leslie made fun of her attempts, "I am asking for my sons. I'm all they have."

"That's sweet," Leslie mocked, 'too bad Supergirl loves you like a mother too."

"I think the word Bizzaro was looking for is mentor," Cat said irritated now, knowing Kara might have great affection for her but was unsure if it was up to the level of a mother. She already had her foster mother. Maybe Kara did think more of Cat than Eliza, Cat wasn't sure.

"What's it like?" Bizzaro suddenly asked, looking at Cat curiously. "Having a mother? Being loved by a mother?"

"I wouldn't know," Cat said thinking of her own mother who was uncaring in everything. Looking at Bizzaro she seemed like a child herself, almost.

That was when Kara and the two Barrys appeared and the three villains stood to attention, ready for a fight. "Come on ladies, let's settle this like women," Barry-White said, making Kara and Barry-Red look at him. "What? There's more of you than of us," Barry-White reasoned.

"How about no," Siobhan muttered, letting out her sonic scream but was surprised when it didn't affect the trio.

"Too bad Shrieky. Scream lost its hit," Barry-Red said with a smirk, running over to punch Siobhan, but was cut off by Leslie who set an electric spark at him. Barry-White ran over to distract Siobhan instead.

Kara went over to break Cat's handcuffs curious while Bizzaro was not acting or fighting. "Took you long enough," Cat said getting up.

"Go," Kara said turning to Bizzaro. "Hi." Kara didn't want to have to fight her if she didn't have to.

"They said they would help me get rid of the pain," Bizzaro said sadly, looking at Kara. Since being hit by both the green and blue Kryptonite she had been in horrible pain every waking moment. "They lied."

"They only care about themselves," Kara said smoothly.

"You lied too," Bizzaro added. "You did nothing!"

"We tried," Kara said. "It will just take more time…"

"No, go on, kill me," Bizzaro said, shocking Kara who shook her head. "I make you." Bizzaro jumped at Kara with her own little scream and Kara had no choice but to fight back.

The two Barrys were having problems themselves. While Siobhan's scream didn't affect them while the earplugs were in, Leslie proved difficult nonetheless. She had knocked out Barry-White while Barry-Red was zipping around, trying to keep ahead of her.

"I hate helicopters!" Leslie suddenly screamed, as a helicopter came whirring overhead, obviously filming the scene taking place.

She threw an electric burst right at the helicopter. Barry-Red couldn't do anything to stop it. Kara, from her fight with Bizzaro, saw it head toward the machine and threw both herself and Bizzaro in front of the lightning bolt, saving the helicopter from destruction. The two fell from the sky instantly, Bizzaro clearly getting the worst of the hit but Kara not in good shape herself now.

Barry-Red ran in front of his weakened fiancée, who couldn't get off the floor at that moment. Leslie held electricity in her hand now, ready to fire it as the gathered public suddenly moved, surrounding the two heroes. "Time for us to protect you," one of them said to Barry-Red who, alone in the battle now, couldn't help but smile.

Barry-White though had gained consciousness and ran down the side of the building he and Livewire had been fighting before she'd knocked him out, and saw a fire truck not far off. He ran to it and grabbed the hose. "Think you can give me some water?" Barry-White asked and the fireman nodded, grinning as they knew what Barry-White wanted to do, and turned it on. Barry-White directed it at Leslie who, when the water hit, went haywire going into electrolysis and hitting Siobhan with her suddenly split electricity. All three villains were down.

"You two okay?" Barry-White asked, running over once the water was off. Barry-Red had helped Kara to her feet and nodded.

"Yeah," Barry-Red said, looking around them at the public. "Need to get these guys back to the DEO."

"I have an idea about that," Barry-White said.

-Superflash-

Kara flew to the wastelands where the two Barrys and Krypto were waiting. Barry-White had given Cisco and Caitlin the technology to hold metas in jail, advancing their current pipeline technology, and it was now being put in place in a couple of prisons in both Central and National. Bizzaro, unfortunately had gotten her wish. Everything that had been done to her body had been too much. Her heart had given out and she was no more.

"I got the pictures," Kara said holding up the many selfies they had taken with Barry-Red's phone to Barry-White. They had wanted the other Barry to keep them as souvenir of his time with them. "What have you been doing?"

"He taught me how to throw lightning," Barry-Red said, clearly excited.

"Well I learned these tricks from people who I wish weren't in my life. You should learn them from someone you like," Barry-White reasoned, taking the photos, glad Kara had agreed to get them printed for him. "Thank you, no one at home will believe this."

"Have you figured out how to get home?" Kara asked, petting her dog.

"I think so. Something we have done on my universe. We run together and at the last moment you throw me. To combine our speeds. A sort of race," Barry-White said.

"Oh I am so up for that!" Barry-Red said gleeful, still a little sore he was slower than Barry-White. "I still can not believe you are faster than me."

"I had to train myself to get faster because I had no one watching my back. You do. I'd trade half my speed for what you have," Barry-White said looking at Kara. "But I'm sure you'll get faster in time. Look, there's something I have to tell you before I leave. Well, maybe warn you actually – something important… about the Reverse-Flash, the one of my world and the history I believe is repeating itself here." Barry-White had decided he could not go home leaving the world like this. Letting the possibility of the Reverse-Flash winning on any world was too much for him. He had to tell the two what he knew.

"Harrison Wells isn't who he claims to be. I can't be too sure but the one on my Earth proved to be someone altogether different…" Barry-White then proceeded to tell Kara and Barry-Red everything that had happened in his world; about the Hartley's revelation and Wells setting off the accelerator on purpose, all the way to who he really was and the events surrounding his death. Barry-White left nothing out. "From what I learned of this world so far it's the same, just a year or so behind mine," Barry-White said, noticing the looks the two were making.

 _I never liked him,_ Kara thought, anger filling her body but suppressing it to try and keep Barry-Red in control as Barry-Red was actually seeing red and was ready to go pound Wells for himself. _We need to wait, Barry. We need real proof first._

 _Like what?_ Barry asked.

 _We'll find this Hartley, Barry-White said he worked for STAR Labs so Cisco and Caitlin would know him, and then see if it's true that Wells set the accelerator off on purpose. Then we'll go to see if we can find the original Wells body,_ Kara thought back and Barry nodded knowing he could not just rush into this. They needed to make sure Barry-White was right first.

"Guys…?" Barry-White asked at their silence. "I've heard of a 'raging silence' but this is something else. Unless you're doing that mental communication thing…?"

"Thank you," Kara quickly said out loud to Barry-White, cutting off his worried rant. She hugged the speedster who smiled and hugged her back. He then hugged his doppelganger, which was really weird. He then put the speed canon back onto his chest plate.

"Good luck you two," Barry-White said and the two Barrys then started to run together. At last moment Barry-Red threw Barry-White. There was a sudden swirl of blue light and Barry white was gone.

 _Woah. That was cool! You think he got home?_ Barry-Red asked as he stopped.

 _We might never find out,_ Kara said as Krypto barked. _And we have work to do._

-Superflash-

Earth-1

The Flash sped through the streets of Central City, momentarily vanishing into a blue portal and emerging only moments later some five feet away, finishing his jaunt back to STAR Labs where he skidded to a stop in front of Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone, and Iris West.

Ripping the mask from his head, Barry Allen turned to look at the trio. "I'm back!" He exclaimed, oblivious to the fact he had time-jumped as well as having travelled inter-dimensionally as he added, "what… how long was I gone?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Caitlin said with a smile. "You just killed your old record. You went four times faster!"

"That's as fast as Zoom," Cisco celebrated.

"Faster actually," Harry corrected as Barry stared at them shocked.

"But… how long was I gone?' Barry said confusing them. "I mean I was… well… you must have noticed. I spent an entire day on a different Earth?"

The group starred at him in shock. "You breached?" Cisco asked. "To a completely new Earth?" Barry nodded.

"And spent a day there?" Caitlin said, clearly shocked. "You disappeared for like a second but I just thought you went too fast for us to track you."

"No I was gone," Barry confirmed.

"Did you see our doppelgangers?" Cisco asked, cautiously curious.

"Yeah, and it was kind of freaky. Their Earth was very similar to ours, but kind of a year behind. Reverse-Flash was there and everything," Barry said.

"Woah" Cisco nodded impressed. "I thought all earths were on the same sort of time though?"

"Well, I'm sure there are many universes out there where your lives took similar paths with minor differences," Wells pointed out. "Also it's very possible for an alternate Earth to be a year or two behind us. Although Barry could have just time jumped as well since there does seem to be some time jumping here."

"Well it felt like I was a year in the past." Barry shrugged. "Iris you had just gotten engaged to Eddie. Ronnie and Stein were out there somewhere in the world. The only real difference is I was engaged to be married to get this a super powered alien."

"No, you're making this up," Cisco said.

"No I got pictures," Barry said, taking out the pictures he'd rolled up in his sleeve and showing the group.

"Oh wow," Cisco said as he looked at one of the spaceship. "I'm going to scan these pics into the system!" Cisco went to run to his desk but was stopped by Iris.

"Can I see that?" Iris said, seeing the selfie of the two Barrys and a girl. Cisco handed the pictures to her "She seems…" Iris paused looking at the pictures trying to remember something. A look came on her face as she did. "No…? Kara Kent? That's Kara Kent. I was roommates with her for like a week freshmen year until her adoptive parents died and she had to go take care of her little cousin." Iris got very uncomfortable as everyone paused and looked at her in shock.

Post chapter note: Hah! Did you like Earth 1 Barry visiting? I had so much fun with this chapter especially that ending. Now I do have some plans in my head for a couple of Karry Universe spinoffs, one taking place on Earth 1 following this. Would anyone actually be interested? Let me know! REVIEW. Karry Master OUT!


	39. Gathering the Team

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

Note: In my last chapter I asked if anyone was interested in a spin off on Earth-1 from my throwaway Kara Kent line and probably most people who commented wanted it. So, with that in mind, I will write a SHORT spin off – nothing this length, maybe about 4 to 6 chapters. A little story following from where the last chapter left off for Barry-White. To give you some indication of the direction I may go, please read the following:

After returning from the Karry Universe, Barry finds himself distracted from Zoom when he leaves to find Kara's counterpart on his Earth. But when he does find her, she's a very different Kara to the one he met. There's more though to Kara Kent and the little town of Smallville than meets the eye, however. Is Barry ready for this adventure? More importantly is this Barry and this Earth's Kara meant for each other the same way their counterparts are? Kara/Barry Karry Spinoff.

Gathering the Team

It had been very easy to get Cisco and Caitlin to tell them about Hartley without letting them know about Wells; Barry and Kara had decided they couldn't tell Cisco and Caitlin before they knew for sure, anyway – all they said was Barry-White mentioned him when they'd made the earplugs and they wanted to check to make sure he wasn't the same in this universe, especially as Barry-White had indicated of Harley's Pied Piper ways. So far it seemed like the same history as in Barry-White world was playing out as Wells had indeed fired Hartley before the explosion.

Kara and Barry were outside his apartment now, looking at each other with steely determination. Without a word, or even a thought, to each other Barry disconnected themselves from STAR labs, inserted their earplugs and ran in.

Hartley seemed shocked as he immediately went for the gloves, which Kara grabbed from him. "These aren't even finished" Barry said, noticing the gloves Kara held that were definitely not complete.

"So? I'm having some trouble," Hartley mumbled, making Barry and Kara look at each other again.

 _Well at least we know why we hadn't heard from him yet,_ Barry thought to Kara as he took off his earplugs and Kara did the same.

"Wells sent his dogs after me?" Hartley asked annoyed, but noticed the angry glares in the two eyes.

"We're on our own. Wells has nothing to do with this" Kara spat truthfully, and Hartley could hear the anger.

"As for you, we have one question and one question only," Barry quickly interjected. "Did Wells know the accelerator would blow?"

Hartley looked at the two. He had figured out a long time ago that the two were working with Wells and with the anger in their faces and in their voices confirmed to him that something had happened. "Yes," Hartley said. "I warned him. He then fired me."

Kara accidentally crushed the glove she was holding in her anger. "Sorry…" Kara said putting the remnants of the gloves down and trying to calm her anger; she knew Barry was having trouble as well. "Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything to make us come back."

"That it?" Hartley asked as the two heroes turned to leave.

"That's it," Barry confirmed. "Oh and leave Wells alone. He's ours." The way Barry looked made Hartley know he was serious, so Hartley nodded as the two superheroes left.

Hartley had not been expecting that. He wondered what the two had found out to turn them against Wells, but he then smiled and laughed. It didn't matter really. It was time to get some popcorn and watch the news. He had a feeling very soon it would be interesting.

-Superflash-

Barry had reconnected them to the labs, making an excuse for the coms being down. _It's looking more and more that I was right,_ Barry said, making Kara laugh. _Well the other me._

 _We have to find the body first,_ Kara reminded Barry who nodded.

 _So we go to Starling,_ Barry said and Kara shook her head.

 _Not we. Me. STAR labs will notice you're absent more than they would mine._ It was true. Kara didn't go the labs every day since she lived, and worked, in National and not Central. She could get away for a day without them hearing from her. For Barry would be harder to get away unnoticed. _Besides, you got to find Ronnie and Stein. We're going to need them._

 _Ronnie died in Barry-White's universe,_ Barry reminded Kara skeptically who nodded.

 _I know but we can't do this on our own. Besides we're not following his path. This is our own way. No time traveling. Right?_

 _No time traveling,_ Barry said, having been surprised when Barry-White mentioned they could travel in time. _I love my mom but I love my life too much. I can't potentially destroy what we have by saving her._ Barry felt kind of guilty as he said the truth, but he knew he could not save his mom and potentially lose Kara. He also knew his mom would understand that… if he could ever explain it to her. _So I'll just ask…. And I can't ask Cisco or Caitlin to find Ronnie for me._ Barry realized

 _Because they would ask why,_ Kara finished for Barry, _Can't ask the DEO either. They would ask why too, and if we told them…. Well I have no clue what Alex or the others would do._

 _So how do we find them?_ Barry asked and Kara paused in thought for a moment.

 _I got an idea but it means revealing ourselves to one more person._ Barry seemed confused for a moment before he realized Kara's plan and he nodded his agreement.

-Superflash-

"Kara?" Winn called coming up onto the roof. He had received a text message from her to meet her on the roof, which was weird.

"Winn," a female voice responded and Winn turned to see Supergirl floating not far from him. "Supergirl, I was just meeti… Wait you know my name?"

Kara landed in front of him. "Winn," she repeated. "It's me."

"What?" Winn was struck dumb, the information not getting to his head as there was what looked like a flash of lightning and suddenly the Flash was on the roof with them. He took off his mask. "What...? Barry? How..."

"You're not taking it so well," Barry said out loud for Winn benefit.

"Doesn't seem to have gone through his head yet," Kara agreed as Winn stared at them. "Winn, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry. I was never going to tell you this, but we have reached a dead end on something and we need your help with it. So can you do that? Can you help us?"

Winn looked at the two and quickly tried to pull himself together and act cool. "Yeah… I mean, sure… I can…. And I will totally keep your secret. No need to worry, not that I work for the woman I can't keep secrets from but it's cool…" Winn said still seeming confused. "What do you need?"

"We need you to find that fire meta for us again," Kara said, she and Barry quickly explaining who the fire meta was and the best idea of where they possibly now were.

"Okay, sure," Winn said as Kara quickly put her normal clothes on over her outfit.

 _Got to get a couple days off from Ms. Grant,_ Kara informed Barry. _Wish me luck!_

 _Good luck indeed,_ Barry said, kissing Kara as Kara went down to the office and him and Winn went to the abandoned office they used so Winn could use the computer there.

-Superflash-

Ms. Grant was sitting at her desk looking at pictures she'd received in the public inbox of CatCo of the Two Flashes from the other day. "Kiera, what do you make of the two Flashes?" Cat asked.

"Maybe Flash has a brother?" Kara said airily. "Or maybe Flash of an alternate universe hopped over to help? I really don't know." Kara put the layouts she had picked up on her way to the office on Ms. Grant desk. "Ms. Grant, I need a couple of days off. I have to go to Metropolis and look at stuff for the wedding."

"Fine," Cat Grant said with a sigh, surprising Kara who remembered how hard it was to get vacation time out of her. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Kara said, deciding not to question it.

She turned to leave but paused when Cat Grant called 'Kiera' again. Kara turned around still at the door of the office. She was almost afraid Cat was about to take back the time off. "In my life I have been blessed with two very wonderful and very smart sons. I wouldn't trade them for the world. I never had the joy of having a daughter though." Kara nodded, wondering where this was going. "If I did have one though, I would want her to be like you."

Kara was stunned into complete silent not sure what to say. There hadn't seemed to be any sincerity to the statement, it was in her usual tone that she could have been asking Kara to get her her prescription, but there was something in her eyes as she looked directly at Kara now. But her tone softened as she continued on: "You're nice, smart, loyal and caring. You have a wonderful fiancée who clearly loves you. You do a lot of good in your life and who you are is what every mother wants for their children. You have great potential, in fact more potential than you realize. More than even I knew when I hired you. I saw it from the moment you walked in that door. It's the reason you got the job, the reason I have tried my best to mentor you since you started here; you can do so much with your life."

She paused, her eyes remaining on Kara, a curious glean to them. "I suppose what I'm trying to say, and I am sure your foster mother has said this before, but I'm proud of you. I'm sure your biological mother would be too."

"Thank you," Kara said, blushing in spite of herself and unsure what was happening here to have Ms. Grant say all these unusually kind things.

"No. Thank you. For everything," Cat said. Since Bizzaro had admitted that Kara had loved her like a mother, Cat felt she had to say some of those things to her assistant. "Now go. Get out of here. I am a busy women Kiera."

 _Where did that come from?_ Barry asked Kara as she walked out of the office. He had been listening in to see if Kara would get the time off and had been just as shocked as her.

 _Not a clue, but not questioning it._ Kara commented quickly. _I've got to go home, pack a couple of things, and grab Krypto, for the trip._

A few moments later, Cat Grant looked out her window, almost timing it as she then saw the familiar figure of Supergirl flying by. She smiled. "Go get them Supergirl," she whispered, and then in an even lower she added "be careful Kara."

-Superflash-

Barry had said goodbye to Kara and waited for Winn to find Ronnie. It wasn't that long before Winn had accomplished the task. "They're not too far. They went to Opal City," Winn said, giving Barry the address he had tracked them down to.

'Thanks Winn," Barry said, running off before Winn could say any more.

"I want in!" Winn found himself saying to the empty air. He had no idea why Kara and Barry were doing what they were doing and he wanted to know. "Well I found Firestorm, I can find where Barry is going when he comes back." Winn said to himself, turning around in his chair and typing into the computer.

-Superflash-

Ronnie and Stein had just separated and were in fact arguing with each other when Barry showed up. "Is all you two do bicker?" Barry asked, making both jump. They hadn't noticed the speedster enter.

"Mr. Allen, how on Earth did you find us?" Stein asked, curious.

"Same computer geek who helped us find you last time," Barry said noncommittedly. "I need you to come back to Central with me and do not ask why." The two looked at each other, confused. "It's important, but I can't tell you until everyone is together." They could hear the seriousness in Barry's voice, but also the plea to remain silent on the topic.

"Okay, so meet you at STAR labs?" Ronnie said.

"No!" Barry quickly barked, surprising the two. "It's very important no one at STAR labs knows I came to get you until we're ready and completely sure of the facts. Follow me, I have a different place we're meeting at." Barry smirked and Ronnie and Stein, still confused but committed, rejoined together and followed the speedster.

-Superflash-

The Arrow, Black Canary and Speedy were in the middle of a fight, the three of them keeping up with the large amount of mercenaries they were facing so far but they were still outnumbered. The Arrow was ready to take a bad hit, which never came.

Supergirl landed in front of him and his attacker, blocking the hit. Kara took the weapon from the man and then tossed him with ease. She turned to her dog and with a smirk said, "Sick 'em boy!" Team Arrow were then put to shame at how quickly the girl and her dog took down the numbers, leaving just the vigilantes and the superhero alone, with a lot of unconscious bodies – Oliver Queen admitted there would have been a lot more death had the superhero not turned up.

Kara turned to Oliver with a smile. "Well that was fun," Kara said.

"Supergirl? We know Supergirl!" Thea asked, taking off her hood with sudden glee and noticed the surprise on Laurel's masked face also. Her brother though had not been surprised, giving Thea a look and growling, "Okay, yes, we know Supergirl."

"Well I appreciate the help Kara." Oliver looked back to Kara, turning off his voice modulator so he spoke with his smoother tones, "but I doubt you flew all the way here to say 'hello'."

"I fly to Metropolis all the time to hang with my cousin but you're right. I have other reasons to be here," Kara nodded, suddenly subdued. 

-Superflash-

Oliver had taken Kara and Krypto back to his base, or 'Arrow Cave' under Palmer Tech, where Felicity greeted Kara with a hug. The two of them had met when Felicity had come to Central to see Barry after he'd woken up and the two had bonded, Kara however admitting she didn't keep in contact as frequently as Felicity would have liked. Thea and Laurel were petting Krypto, but when Oliver tried Krypto growled.

"Down!" Kara ordered and her dog backed away. "You know maybe Cisco has a point about Krypto not liking men. The only males Krypto seems to like are Clark, Jason, and Barry."

"So what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, always one to get to the point and never for small talk.

"Looking for a dead body," Kara said simply.

"Figure of speech?" Laurel asked politely, and was surprised when Kara shook her head. "Okay, well I'm a D.A. so I could help check morgues and…?"

"Not going to be in a morgue," Kara said. "Thank you, but right now I only need two things from you guys. The first thing is Felicity, when I find the body I need you to run a DNA test for me. Compare it to this," Kara took out a computer disc – Harrison Wells had worked at a lab before STAR that took DNA samples. It had still been in the records at the labs and no one noticed the Flash coming in and taking the file right from under their nose. Felicity nodded, taking the disc from Kara. "And the second is that I need is you guys not to tell anyone at STAR labs I am here. No one but Barry knows and we want to keep it that way."

"What's going on Kara?" Oliver asked, surprised as neither Kara or Barry had ever seemed to be one for secrets – that was his M.O.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," Kara said. She and Barry had agreed that no one should find out until they were sure and had everyone they needed together. "Just trust me."

"I'm sure Supergirl has a good reason," Thea said, trying to charm her brother. "I mean she's like the real deal. A big time superhero. You showed the world this is not just a male game too."

"I so want to see that heat vision," Laurel agreed with a smirk.

"Uh, no. The freeze breath," Thea pointed out.

"Um…." Kara had no clue what was going on.

"She's not a toy, girls," Felicity said. "Besides, she's with me. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"I haven't already?" Kara asked, looking at Oliver but Oliver shook his head.

"No, in fact we were about to head to Central to ask Cisco for help with a project," Felicity said. "I'm dating Ray Palmer."

"Ray Palmer? As in Palmer Tech Ray Palmer?" Kara asked, and Felicity nodded. "As in Maxwell Lords' biggest competitor, Ray Palmer?" Felicity nodded again. "I love him already."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was walking besides a road with Krypto at her side and Laurel and Thea following, they were all in casual clothes, no sign or black or red leather, or a cape, to be seen. "You two didn't have to come with me," Kara said following Krypto, who was sniffing around for the body.

"Are you kidding?" Thea asked. "How could we let you go body-hunting alone?" Thea was holding a shovel over her shoulder like it was no big deal. She was surprisingly strong for such a petite girl.

"Very easily," Kara said, not getting the sarcasm of the sentence. "So…" before Kara could finish her sentence, Krytpo barked and started pawing at the ground.

"I think your dog found something," Laurel said, but Kara had already rushed over to him taking, the shovel from Thea and started digging super-fast. "She really didn't need us did she?" Laurel sighed sarcastically, Thea surprised too as Kara unearthed the corpse fast.

"Oh gees," Thea said looking at the cadaver and then turning away in shock. "Never seen a body that decayed before. The one I see are usually fresh. At least I can't smell it…"

"I should call my dad and have this called in," Laurel said thoughtfully, taking out her phone but a moment later it was in Kara's hand. "Hey!"

"Not a good idea, not yet" Kara said, handing the phone back and easily removing one of the cadaver's fingers and putting it in a zip-lock bag. She then quickly re-buried the body, making it look nearly-perfect. "Got to get this to Felicity." Kara jumped up and flew away.

"We wasted our time following her didn't we?" Thea asked and Laurel nodded. "I assumed we would be doing more… I don't know…. I figured there was more than just digging up a body. Or she'd at least need some help."

Laurel however was smirking now as she turned. "Let's head back and see what she found."

-Superflash-

It didn't take long for Felicity to run the DNA test. By the time the results were back Laurel and Thea were also back at the base. Oliver had joined them too. "It's a match," Felicity said. "Who is it?"

Looking up she noticed Kara darkened face. She had never seen the girl that angry; she in fact saw a lot of Oliver's anger suddenly reflected in the young woman. Her eyes had started to glow and hand were in a fist. Oliver took a step back just in time as Kara screamed and punched the closest wall, mortar flying as she left a hole in it. The rest of the group took a step back. "Note to self: Never make her angry," Thea said quietly, seeing the size of the hole Kara made.

"That's a very easy thing to realize," Laurel commented back as Kara took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Kara?" Oliver asked, cautiously now. "What…?"

"Thank you," Kara said abruptly. "You have all been very helpful." Kara was still trying to suppress her anger. "Now I have one more favor to ask of you Oliver," Kara turned to the man. "I need The Arrow to come with me and do not ask why. Not yet."

Oliver frowned at Kara and knew she was being serious. Something big was going on, or about to happen. Olly nodded and quickly suited up. 'Thank you," Kara said again. "We have to make one pit spot on the way."

Kara picked Oliver up and ran out of the room, surprising everyone. Krypto barked and followed "She just picked him up…" Laurel said as fact. "Big bulky guy and she…"

"I love that girl," Thea said with a laugh.

"Who's DNA was that anyway?" Laurel moved over to Felicity who was still at the computer.

"Kara asked me not to find a viable match beyond what she gave me," Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah, but she may be fast on the ground and air, but you're faster on the computer. You already know, don't you?" Laurel added, seeing the look on Felicity's face now as Thea joined them.

Without saying another word Felicity pulled up her results, the face and name appearing like some morbid I.D. card.

"But… how is that possible if the body…?" Thea asked.

"We'll soon find out," Laurel looked back to where Olly and Kara had left the base. "I just wish she'd asked for us too…"

-Superflash-

Clark was sitting at his computer in the apartment writing his article. Lois was chasing the kids when Kara showed up with another man dressed in green. Jason ran towards Kara, as did Ella. "You know I could have found my own way to Central…" the green-clad man muttered, a bit annoyed as Kara hugged her niece and nephew.

"This is quicker," Kara pointed out as Clark stood up.

"Kara, who is this?" Clark asked looking over the newcomer.

"Clark Kent meet Oliver Queen. Arrow, meet Superman," Kara said, getting pleasantries out of the way.

Clark and Lois looked at each other. "Arrow as in the Starling City's vigilante, The Arrow?" Lois said. "You know him."

"Oh yeah, good friends, we go way back" Kara said dismissively. "Never mentioned that?"

"No," Clark said, taking a step closer, knowing of The Arrow's work and not believing his little cousin was friends. "Any reason you brought him here?"

"Wish I knew," Oliver mumbled, not having switched on his voice modulator yet. "She's keeping secrets. For once,"

"What's the secret Kara?" Lois asked, suddenly concerned.

"I can't tell you," Kara said apologetically. "What I need is Clark to come with me to Central City right now. No questions asked."

Clark looked to Lois who nodded, knowing he was going immediately. "I'll finish your article for you," Lois said, having to do that more than once when Clark was on Superman business anyway. Clark smiled at his wife and sped to get changed into his outfit – he didn't wear it under his clothes when at home, but it was easy to get in to if needed. He kissed Lois goodbye and then his kids, who were upset knowing their Aunt and her dog was leaving so quickly. They'd barely paid attention to her green friend.

"I'll be back soon," Kara said, picking Oliver up again who rolled his eyes at being carried, and the group was out.

-Superflash-

Once back in Central, Kara followed her mental link to Barry and flew into an empty apartment in Central. "What is this?" Kara asked as she put Oliver down as Clark flew in after her.

"Our apartment," Barry said. "It's a good size. Nice window for you. A kitchen, living room, two bedrooms." Krypto barked. "And yes it allows dogs." Barry paused as he realized he just responded to a dog.

"You two can afford this?" Clark asked, surprised. It was bigger than his place.

"We don't live in the most expensive city in the United States," Barry commented as Ronnie and Stein came out of one of the other rooms along with Winn, "And your computer geek friend followed me. Somehow."

"Well, you won't tell me why you wanted to track down these two," Winn said, and then noticed Superman. "Oh my god, this is so awesome! Wait… If Kara is Supergirl that makes you Clark Kent right? Oh wow…"

"He knows," Clark said, starting to get annoyed at the amount of people who knew his secret now.

"We couldn't rely on our normal team or our backup team so we improvised," Kara said, and Winn responded with an irate 'hey' at being the reserve player. "You should be back at CatCo, Winn. Your part here is done." But Winn didn't move and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Can you finally tell us why we're all here?" Ronnie asked.

"Not yet," Barry said. "We need everyone first."

"Clark, go to the DEO and get Aunt Astra," Kara said. "Barry and I have to pick up the rest of Team Superflash." She said no more as the two left. Clark shrugged and went to get Astra.

"Anyone have any idea why we are here?" Stein asked, and Oliver shook his head checking his arrows in their quiver.

-Superflash-

Caitlin and Cisco were walking out of STAR labs together. Wells was still inside but with both Kara and Barry not around the two had decided to take the afternoon off. That was when Cisco was grabbed in a flash, shocking Caitlin until she too was in the air.

"Kara?" Caitlin asked, as her friend flew her with speed to an apartment.

"Why do you two not give warnings?" Cisco complained. Caitlin was about to agree but stopped when she saw Ronnie in the room and all thoughts went from her head as she ran to her fiancée."

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked.

Ronnie shrugged when he removed himself from the quick hug. "Ask them," he pointed to Barry and Kara.

"Clark, I said grab Aunt Astra not the entire DEO!" Kara complained, suddenly seeing Alex and Hank were also there.

"You think Clark can tell us you two are collecting superheroes and vigilantes for a reason you are keeping secret and we would not show up?" Alex pointed out smugly.

"This is not DEO business," Kara defended.

'Then we're not DEO right now," Hank said simply. "We're just part of the team. Now talk."

Kara sighed, knowing they were going nowhere. _Barry you should do it._ Kara thought to Barry.

 _You're the better public speaker,_ Barry commented, Kara could feel the anger he was suppressing. He needed her to explain this.

Kara nodded her understanding. "Okay this is difficult because a lot of us here have put a lot of trust into one man. He's been a friend and a mentor and I am sorry to say that it was all a lie," Kara said, confusing everyone gathered as she paused and took a breath. "Harrison Wells, the real Harrison Wells, has been dead for 13 years. The one we know is a fake. He's the Reverse-Flash."

Post Chapter Note 1: Okay I know I said this story was one shots and I don't usually leave cliffhangers but this one I decided is a two-parter. So wait until next chapter to find out what happens.

Poster Chapter Note 2: I never was going to reveal the secret to Winn but decided to do it now. It worked well and now Winn and Cisco can finally meet. It helps for the future too.

Okay so that's it. REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	40. Swan Song

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Note: If there is anyone here who likes Harry Potter, Glee, and/or Victorious fan fiction check out my friend TheLovelyDanish.

Swan Song

Kara had to pause as everyone in the room took in the information. Ronnie, Caitlin, and Cisco denied it – this she had anticipated as they had the most contact with Doctor Wells and couldn't believe he was the man Kara had just revealed. Astra, Hank, and Alex were angry though; ready to react before Kara had to stop them. Clark stayed silent, but Kara could read her cousin; there was anger brewing underneath, knowing the hurt the Reverse-Flash had done to his cousin's fiancée and the lies he had so far revealed to everyone else. Stein, Winn, and Oliver, however, took the information the best, only a raised eyebrow from Stein in fact, as they had the least amount of contact with the man.

Krypto finally growled loudly to get everyone, mainly Ronnie and Cisco who were now in debated with one another, to shut up so they could continue. "Thank you," Kara told her dog as she went on to explain everything. Everything Barry-White – who they also had to explain about for the people in the room who didn't know, having too, to pause after that as Stein kept repeating 'fascinating' and Clark shook his head, rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath about the craziest situations – told them about his universe, the parallels between his timeline and this one and how he had discovered Wells' true identity to relay to this universe's Barry and Kara. After a few minutes they went on to explain about confirming it in this universe by tracking down Hartley and the real Harrison Wells' body in Starling, where the Reverse-Flash had caught up to, and killed him, to take his identity in both this universe and Barry-White's.

"So that's everything," Kara said when she had finished. "It's why we brought you all here. We have the advantage now because he doesn't know we know. We can take him and avoid what happened in Barry-White universe."

"But we need help," Barry said. "He knows us too well; he's managed to keep up with us every time we have seen him. We need you." Barry and Kara eyes were on Clark, Ronnie, Stein, and Oliver. "We need you guys to fight besides us."

"I'm in," Clark said right away. "I said I was in a while ago, actually and not just because you're my family and I would do anything for you, but also he killed James. He will not get away with that." Kara smiled in spite of herself. She never had got on with James and even though the photographer went to National under false pretenses, he had still been Clark's friend and his death had laid heavily on Clark ever since.

"We're in," Ronnie and Stein said together.

Eyes turned to Oliver. He was the only hero they had gotten who didn't have a personal connection to this. "Didn't come all this way for nothing," Oliver said with a shrug, placing his bow over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Thank you," Kara said. "And if any of you ever need us all you need to do is ask." Kara then turned to her aunt. "Aunt Astra we need three of those anti-Kryptonite devices."

"I figured that's why I was here," Astra said smiling now. "Okay, and you'll be happy to know they do work against the mutated form as well. We ran some tests."

"Caitlin," Barry said turning to his friend. "We need to slow him down."

"It's possible," Caitlin said, still not taking the news well, the Harrison Wells she knew only ever having been kind to her, a tutor and father figure. But she figured there would truth if this team was to reveal it, she could deal with the betrayal when she had accepted the fact. "I could create a serum that would work to freeze…"

"His cells!" Alex finished, wanting to help but knowing she wasn't needed in the field – not for this one, anyway, and especially not with all who Kara had backing her. Alex could help other ways. "The same way the cold works against speedsters only on an internal basis instead of an exterior. For it to work longer, I can help. My specialty might be alien biology, but I have studied meta humans as well… even Barry."

Caitlin nodded. "We're going to need a lab though."

"We can use mine," Alex said, turning to Hank who nodded. "We're also going to need a way to get it into him once it is made."

"Leave that to me," Oliver said taking out an unusual looking arrow from his quiver with a smirk. "You make it; I'll get it in him."

"Cisco," Kara said. The young man was taking this the hardest of the group seemed to be sulking in a corner. He had no idea how Caitlin could be so forthcoming in taking down their boss and friend, having too seen Harrison Wells as a mentor, never once second-guessing him to be a speedster. He was in a wheelchair for one! "We need you too. We need a way to hold him after we get him."

"That will be tricky," Cisco said, not looking to Barry and finding his mouth moving in spite of himself. "With the ability to phase through things… I guess we could rework some of the technology Barry-White gave…. He gave us the clues when he was giving us the tech to hold metas in jail. He added something. It's in STAR labs computer. I will have to hack in from the outside."

"I can help," Winn said, wanting to be useful. "I'm a pretty good hacker."

"He is," Kara admitted kindly to get Cisco back to normal. "Maybe better than you. "

"This guy?" Cisco said, seeming to take the challenge and looking to Winn with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we'll see about that!" The two seemed to eyeball each other, taking the other in for the first time before both were suddenly by a laptop Barry had already set up before the group had arrive.

 _Was it a good idea to introduce them?_ Barry asked Kara who shrugged noncommittally.

"May I point out we could get him but the only way to get your father out of jail Mr. Allen would be for him to confess," Stein stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll take care of that," Hank said, standing up.

"I don't think torture will be the way to go," Stein said bluntly, assuming that was what Hank meant and Kara giggled.

"You might want to take a step back," Kara warned, confusing everyone. Hank's eyes glowed red and he seemed to begin to grow. His skin stretched and changed tone; even his clothes seem to mold to the new physique, much to the surprise of all but Kara, Astra, Alex, Barry, and Clark, who already knew the Martian's true form. "Everyone, meet J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars."

"Wait, as in Martians," Cisco asked, having watched the transformation wide-eyed. "There are actually Martians? Or… were Martians? That is so cool!"

"And you're a shape shifter?" Winn asked, almost as excited as Cisco as J'onn shrank back into Hank.

"I have many powers," Hank said in his normal voice. "One of them includes mind control."

"You can fight with us," Kara said as everyone else took in the fact that Hank was an alien.

Hank shook his head. "I can not reveal myself to the world. I cannot be both Hank Henshaw and J'onn J'onzz. I found my place at the head of the DEO, besides…" Hank paused looking at the backup Kara had "you were right before. You do not need me protecting you. Bring him to me though and I will make him confess."

"Seems we have a game plan," Oliver said. "So let's plan."

-Superflash-

The next day Barry walked into STAR labs in his Flash outfit. Using the resources at the DEO they had managed to get everything they needed prepared. They had also found the perfect place to take Eobard on; Barry just had to get him there.

 _You good?_ Kara asked him, sharing his nervousness.

 _I got this,_ Barry thought back, determined.

 _I'm flying overhead in case you need me,_ Kara thought and Barry smiled to himself knowing Kara was always there for him.

He walked into the main lab to find Fake-Wells was already there. "Ah, Mr. Allen," he said. "I've been wondering where everyone was." His tone was sincere, it seemed he didn't have a clue as to the ambush he was about to face.

"Probably because everyone's avoiding you," Barry said simply.

"Still upset about the Kryptonite?" Well asked with a sigh, not knowing all his plans had been destroyed already.

"Kryptonite, killing James, setting off the Particle Accelerator, and killing my mom," Barry said, keeping his anger at bay, making Wells pause. "We know everything," Barry continued coolly.

"You cannot possibly think that I am…?"

"We know who you are Eobard Thawne," Barry said sharply, making Wells turn his wheelchair around at the name. "We found the true Wells' body. It was right where Barry-White said it would be."

Eobard glared at Barry and then stood, seeing his game was over. "I should have known," Eobard said, his whole persona suddenly changed. "That device… It was of my design. I just figured his Wells was smarter. He was a very good actor."

"Not as good as you," Barry spat. "And we thought you were on our side! It's over. You're over."

"You really think that?" Eobard asked, sounding generally curious.

"I do," Barry said.

"Well, I'm faster than you," Eobard said.

"Why don't you try to catch me?" Barry put his mask on, turned around and ran, hoping Eobard would take the bait. He did; Barry could see Eobard already in his yellow Reverse-Flash outfit running after him.

-Superflash-

Kara, up in the air, saw Barry run from the labs with Eobard directly behind him. She had Krypto flying with her, both of them wearing anti-Kryptonite devices. Clark, Firestorm, and Oliver were all at the location they had chosen to take down Eobard.

"He's not going to make!" Kara suddenly cried into the coms, seeing Eobard catch up with Barry and the two started to fight. Barry tried to get back to running but was forced into using fists. "Krypto, help Barry."

Krypto barked as he flew down and grabbed Eobard. "Cisco we need somewhere else close!" Kara said.

"There's a park nearby," Cisco said, the disbelief in his voice more to the proof of Eobard than the fact Barry was now fighting the Reverse-Flash. "But there's a Little League game going."

"I'll clear it out," Kara stated. "Clark, Ronnie, Oliver, you'll have to come to us."

"On it," Kara heard her cousin say as Kara flew towards the park.

A little boy was pitching when Kara landed in front of the batter and caught the ball. The batter had swung anyway and the bat had broken on Kara. "Game's over, kids. Sorry, but everyone out," Kara yelled to the group. "Supergirl business," she explained desperately as people paused for a moment but ran the minute Barry sped in, two fighting red and yellow blurs, with Eobard and Krypto on their tail.

Krypto was bleeding, having gotten a couple of nicks from a Kryptonite knife, but besides that both were fine. "Go!" Kara yelled as people started running, but Kara, of course, saw a group of people taking out cameras. She rolled her eyes as Kara threw the ball she had in her hand right at Eobard's head.

Then Kara ran at Eobard, tossing him off Barry who had been on the ground. "You have to remember we're a pair!" Kara practically snarled, "You don't fight one without the other."

Eobard smirked, running around the two before either could react. Barry ran to get him but was thrown back and Eobard came at Kara with the knife. Before he could strike Clark had flown in and punched him. "No one messes with my baby cousin!" Clark said.

Eobard looked around. With three Supers and the Flash he knew he should retreat. He went to run but was blocked off by a sudden jet of fire. He looked up to see Firestorm standing not far off. "You're not running away this time!" Firestorm said.

Eobard ran at Barry who ran back at him. "I don't have a shot," Oliver said through their coms. "He's going too fast. You need to get me a clean shot, just for a second"

"Freeze breath," Kara commanded, and Clark nodded. Barry backed away as the three Supers let out a breath of frozen air at Eobard who backed away, but his path out was blocked by Firestorm letting out another one of his flame blasts. Barry running in his direction blocked his other path out.

Eobard paused, wondering what to do when he felt three sharp pains in his back. Turning around Oliver appeared in his vision. "No!" Eobard cried, realizing what had happened. Superman, the Flash, Supergirl, Firestorm and now the Arrow – not to mention Superdog. Turning around he looked at all the heroes surrounding him. "No… it's too soon. No!" It was years too early and the group was missing key members, but Eobard knew what he was facing. This was the Justice League of America. It had formed early to take him on.

"You see we realized you might be able to take one of us," Barry said, stopping in front of a frozen Reverse-Flash.

"Or two," Kara said.

"Maybe even three," Clark said, and Krypto barked agreeing.

"But there was no way you were taking us all," Oliver growled through his voice modulator, moving closer, arrow pointed right at Eobard's heart.

"Not if we worked together," Firestorm finished for the group.

"Maybe some other time?" Eobard said, knowing how powerful this group was together. He took off, running passed Oliver, avoiding the arrow he shot by mere millimeters despite his speed, but was shocked when Barry caught up to him and pushed him to the floor, the other speedster grabbing his tail stream and threw lightning at Eobard.

"Feeling slower?" Barry asked, smirking as he tossed Eobard back towards the group. "You can thank Caitlin and Alex for that."

Oliver punched Eobard right in the face. "For everything you did," Oliver said throwing him towards Kara.

"All the lives you destroyed," Kara said punching him and tossing him towards Clark.

"For James," Clark said, punching him and then tossing him towards Firestorm.

"For what you did to us!" Firestorm shouted punching him as Barry ran up.

"And for my mom," Barry said, proceeding to throw out a multitude of punches at the man, not being distracted by the group calling his superhero name.

He only stopped when he heard Kara in his head saying his real name. "It's over!" Kara said, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry backed away nodding but breathing heavily. Kara looked down at the bloodied Fake-Wells. "We're bringing you to a friend, and after that there will be justice served for what you did," Kara said reasonably backing away and turning to her friends.

Eobard though, had one more trick left. He took out an extra Kryptonite blade he had hidden up his arm and headed right for Kara. Barry saw it and reacted before anyone else. Getting between them, grabbing the knife and turning it towards Eobard himself. The knife went right into his heart. Time stopped for both Barry and Eobard as Barry stared the man in his glowing red eyes, the light suddenly and literally fading from them as he toppled over backward… The Reverse-Flash fell down dead, the Flash standing over him, shocked.

The group paused for a moment. That had not been in the plan. "This is usually when it's a good time to run," Oliver stated, he having his fair share of death.

"Sounds like an idea," Ronnie said, flying off. Clark grabbed Oliver and flew.

 _Barry…_ Kara thought to her stunned fiancée, who nodded at the thought and then Kara, Krypto, and Barry all left. The body of the Reverse-Flash remaining on the field to the reaction of the stunned remaining watchers.

-Superflash-

They had regrouped at STAR labs where Cisco, Caitlin, Astra, Hank, and Alex were already taking out anything suspicious and transferring the metas they still had in the pipeline to the DEO. "When they see Wells is the Reverse Flash they will search everything he owns," Hank explained. "We can't let it lead to you two."

The group of heroes helped get everything out and Barry got on the phone with Joe to give them some time – the police had arrived at the field and Joe was pulling all the strings he could. "Ugh," Oliver said, he had gotten a call not long ago and had just hung up from it. "Thea and Laurel are complaining about not being asked to join the 'Justice League'."

Kara held back a laugh. "Cat Grant works fast!" Kara said, recognizing her boss' handy work in the name.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a sort of league. A way to contact each other quickly if we need help," Stein voiced. The group looked to one other, realizing it wasn't a bad idea.

"We did kill someone," Ronnie said. "How is that being explained?"

"Supergirl and Superman will be giving CatCo and the Daily Planet the same story," Clark said. "It's taken care of."

Kara looked over to notice Barry sitting down, not taking part in the discussions. He wasn't reacting to much and there was a glazed look about his features. _I'm sorry,_ Kara thought to him, walking up. _I shouldn't have turned my back. We were so close to getting your dad out._ Kara paused. _Maybe there is another way? We can postpone the wedding until we can…_

 _Kara,_ Barry thought, but Kara kept rambling. "Kara!" He said out loud, finally looking to her, and Kara stopped. _It's over. We tried and we almost had him out, but it's over. In that moment I had to choose between you and him. I choose you. I will always choose you._ Barry smiled in spite of himself, and then said out loud "none of our wedding plans are being changed. You're my family it's time we make it official, as we planned." Kara smiled.

"Was that weird to anyone else?" Oliver asked, having seen a very non-verbal conversation as the two were now kissing.

"Are you the only one here that does not know they are mentally connected?" Alex asked, making Oliver raise an eyebrow.

Kara and Barry laughed, having heard this. "Oliver, I want you to be my best man," Barry said, suddenly confusing the vigilante. Barry had been going back and forth on whom he wanted, but the decision was suddenly clear to him. "We share something only heroes share. You were there for me for all of this when you didn't have to be. I want you to be my best man."

Oliver nodded. "I'd be honored," he smiled, ignoring the mental connection thing. For now, anyway.

"And Ronnie, Cisco, I want you two to be groomsmen," Barry added, finally deciding that. The two smiled and nodded.

"You know we have our own wedding to plan?" Ronnie said, turning to Caitlin. "If you still want to?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, kissing Ronnie. "After Barry and Kara's though." Ronnie nodded. "Something smaller and quicker than theirs. Oh, and Kara you're my maid of honor."

"What?" Kara said, not having been paying attention and then realized what had been said. "Okay. Yeah of course." Kara than realized she had become maid of honor to two different people in a very short time period and smiled.

-Superflash-

At CatCo, Cat had gathered all the people she considered important in her office and was going over the videos they had received of the fight in Central City. She had already named the group the Justice League of America, but she was working on a bigger article about it and wanted to go over all recordings, get all the information correct. Doctor Harrison Wells being the Reverse-Flash was a big story, after all. "This one must be that Starling City Vigilante." She stated of the man in green with a bow and arrow, "What do they call him?" Cat asked.

'The Arrow," one man said. "He's the odd man out."

"And how so?" Cat asked, turning around

"He's the only one without a superpower," the man said, thinking it was obvious. "I mean he should be out of his league here."

"And yet he was the most important person," Lucy said, turning all eyes to her.

"Did I miss a detail? Care to explain, Ms. Lane?" Cat asked.

"Well, I was in the military. It's very obvious to anyone with a trained eye what they did: Superman, Supergirl, Superdog, Flash, and the fire guy all set up a shot for him," Lucy said. "That was their plan. I don't know why or what was in the arrows he shot at Wells, but maybe it indicates that the Arrow was the most important person in the plan."

"Speaking of the fire guy," Cat said, going to a video that showed his face, trying to see through the flames to the features within. "What do we call him?"

"Firestorm," Cat heard a familiar voice state.

"Who…?" Cat paused when she saw Supergirl floating right outside the open window. "Oh." People turned around to see Supergirl float in.

"We call him Firestorm," Supergirl confirmed, having her feet touch the ground of the familiar office.

"Well, it's not a bad name," Cat said nodding to herself. "Given time I could have come up with something a little less… explosive. Are you here for an interview on the events, Supergirl? Like answering questions about Harrison Wells."

"No," Supergirl said simply. "I came here to tell you what happened. The same thing my cousin is telling Lois Lane." Cat nodded understanding; more comprehension than even Kara suspected, in fact. "Doctor Harrison Wells set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, wanting to study the effects it would have on people and to give himself powers. When we found this out we gathered some of our friends to help us take him down. That's it."

"Why the park?" Cat asked.

"That wasn't our planned fighting ground. Things didn't go quite as planned there," Supergirl admitted, and Cat nodded.

Supergirl turned to leave when Lucy spoke up; "Why kidnap Kara?" Lucy asked making Supergirl turn around, confused.

'I'm sorry… who?" Supergirl asked, Cat only just holding back a laugh. To someone who knew the truth, Supergirl's response wasn't very convincing. Cat herself could see Supergirl was just pretending.

"Kara. Blonde girl with glasses. The girl he took when he killed James," Lucy stated. She really wanted answers to James' death.

"Oh," Supergirl said. "I… don't know." She wanted to give Lucy some kind of closure, to tell her some grand lie that would make it all better, but she couldn't. The truth was all she knew and that would give the game away. "She was spending a lot of time at STAR with friends. Maybe he thought she knew something." Supergirl didn't say any more as she jumped out the window and flew away.

"Well, we have our story," Cat said, ignoring the look of anguish in Lucy's face as she addressed the rest of her cohorts. "Let's get to work!"

Post Chapter Note: …and the Reverse-Flash is defeated! That's the end of him for good. And just to clear something up: As you can see my ending is a lot different from the TV's show ending. That's because I am not going into season two of Flash at all. No Zoom, no breaches, no 'Harry' and Jesse, no multiverse at least not in the way it was used in the show since I kind have already introduced the multiverse. From now on this story is completely original. REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	41. Footnotes 2

Karry Universe Footnotes

READ THIS FIRST: I am just updating the footnotes so a lot of things here will be the same as the previous footnotes. I'm going to put _NEW_ next to anything new and _UPDATED_ next to anything I update.

Before I truly start I should try to explain what this chapter on footnotes is about. To do that I think I have to go back to the beginning.

If you have been following this story since Day One or paying close attention to the author's notes, you will know that this started out as simple one-shots; they were just supposed to be cute fluffy things with Barry and Kara and not much story attached. Then something weird happened – it suddenly became an actual story. While I kept the one-shot format (each chapter, if you realize, has its own plot) the stories ended up being interconnected. People besides Barry and Kara ended up getting backgrounds and dedicated chapters (Iris for an example here). It truthfully became it's own universe. It became Karry Universe.

Now onto the point of this particular chapter: From reading some reviews, I am realizing people aren't getting that the events in this story are NOT actually like they were in the TV shows. That people besides just Kara and Barry have different histories, so in these footnotes I will explain certain things that are different to clear up confusion.

 **Age Difference:**

This is actually not something anyone's commented on as such but it is something I have noticed. When I started this I just assumed Kara was the same age as Barry and Iris but then I realized that Barry and Iris are actually a year older than Kara would be in the show. To clear this up, in this universe Kara got out of the Phantom Zone a year earlier than in the TV show, making her the same age as Barry and Iris now.

 _NEW_ _-_ **Barry's** **Speed/Power** **:**

I mentioned this in a former chapter, but repeating it here to try and clear it up. Barry is still fairly new to his abilities, akin to the end of season one, in fact - he is not even as fast as the TV show Barry yet as seen (and even expressed) from the "Worlds Finest" chapter. He will get faster and will eventually be faster than Kara on land and slightly faster while she's in the air, but in his own time. **I am** **not** **going to have him be able to go from** **Zero** **to** **Ten-** **times** **-** **faster than the** **Speed** **of** **Light, even though this happens in the comics**. He will learn still the tricks though; I've already given him the ability to phase through objects and the lightning toss Earth-1 Barry showed him. I've also portrayed him running up buildings and, while not yet in the story, I do imagine he can run over water by now too (I'd imagine the storyline involving Plastique happened still here) . Others things like traveling through time and breaching worlds he will have to build up speed for, just like in the show currently.

 **Same People, Different Histories:**

JAMES: So James' history is mostly the same as in the TV show until the time James decided to move to National City.

In the TV show: Clark asked him to go there to protect and help Kara.

 _UPDATED_ _-_ In Karry Universe: Clark DID NOT ask him to go there. This was revealed in chapter "Superdog" as James had a different motive for being there and then revealed in "The Price of Being Stubborn" he wanted credit for being Supergirl's mentor. He died in the same chapter, killed by the Reverse-Flash.

Reason this is different: Clark trained Kara personally to be a hero. Here she does not need James for guidance. Clark also seems to have a closer relationship with her and so he did not need someone watching out for her. He trusted her to be safe on her own.

 **I did not kill James off because he is black -** I dislike his character in the show and as he added little in Karry (Clark filling the role of mentor for Kara as I could freely use him) he was the perfect candidate to show the dangers of the Reverse-Flash from the start. His death also brought about the interesting, if little-used, dynamic of Lucy disliking Supergirl.

LUCY: Lucy's new history was explained really well in the chapter "The Bet and the Question" but since it is a really different change I'm including her here.

In the TV show: Lucy came to National for military business and reconnected with James. She then quit the military, joined CatCo, quit CatCo, rejoined the military and a lot of other stuff that's quite confusing if you don't already know it.

In Karry Universe: She became dissatisfied being in the military and then I assume used connections she had to get herself an honorable discharge (since you can't just quit the military the way she did in the TV show). Then she went to work for CatCo in hopes of fixing her relationship with James but well…. Read "The Bet and the Question" and "The Price of Being Stubborn" if you need help remembering the rest of this.

SIOBHAN: Probably the most drastic change of history.

In the TV Show: We don't know much of her until Cat Grant gets mad at Kara and hires Siobhan as a second assistant – the rest was played out on screen for us.

 _UPDATED_ _-_ In Karry Universe: Siobhan was working for CatCo Worldwide Media before Kara as a Fact Checker. She tried to get Kara's job before Kara but was upset when Kara got the job over her. She worked her way up to a junior reporter position. Her and Winn also had an arrangement with each other that involved jumping each other whenever they wanted until she tried to give a Supergirl-ruining scoop to Lois Lane who told Kara. Kara handing it off to Cat Grant got Siobhan fired and lead to her becoming Silver Banshee similarly to the TV show.

WINN: Not that drastic of a change here but he deserves a spot on this list since there is a change.

In the TV Show: He is Kara's best friend and has a crush on her. He is also the first person who Kara tells her secret to.

 _UPDATED_ _-_ In Karry Universe: He and Kara are work friends. He still had a crush on her and was competing with Adam and James, but, of course, all lost. Kara didn't tell him her secret until she needed him to help track down Firestorm for the Reverse-Flash takedown. He's still an amazing computer geek and could give Cisco a run for his money and is now part of the extended SuperFlash team.

 _NEW_ _-_ CISCO:

In the TV Show: He's a meta-human known as Vibe

In Karry Universe: He is not a meta at all as I do not need Vibe. His powers are pretty pointless here with no breaches to be created or people to locate (they have a pretty good satellite coverage of the city so no need to Vibe people's locations). On a side-note though, this is not the changed history of a character I mentioned last time - although Cisco was never killed in an aborted timeline here - that reveal has still not been given.

That's it for this section. There is one more character who has a changed history, as mentioned above, but that still has not been revealed yet. So why I am I telling you this? Because I want to drive you bonkers on whom it is and curious the theories people will make.

 _NEW_ – **HARRISON WELLS / EOBARD THAWNE**

I wish to clear up a matter regarding Thawne taking Wells' appearance within my Karry Universe. I am NOT doing season 2 of the Flash, obviously, and so Harry of Earth-2 will not appear in this story and neither will Eobard Thawne's time duplicate (see the episode "The Reverse-Flash Returns" for more details), so not having Harry of Earth-2 doesn't ruin anything. The line thrown in during season 2 about Eobard 'discovering' Wells was an after-thought thrown in after season 1 was complete and makes no real sense if you really think about it. When Eobard killed the young Harrison Wells in season 1 he said something along the lines of "you and your wife were supposed to make a working Particle Accelerator" – he did his research on Wells long before he was stranded in the early 2000s; that's how Eobard knows about Harrison Wells, not the season 2 episode alone.

 _New_ _-_ **Fake Wells** **'** **Plans**

To clear up some confusion here, I am going to explain some things that never got mentioned in the story regarding Wells/Eobard because they simply didn't fit.

First thing I want to clear up is the mutated Kryptonite. Wells was making it to try to take Kara's powers away permanently in the disguise of trying to help her but accidentally just took her memories away for a short time. This explanation just never fit into the chapter.

Also, the reason he was so upset about Kara and Barry being together is because it destroyed the timeline he knew and came from. Eobard wanted to go back to his time but, because of the two being together changed the timeline, he didn't have his future to get back to. Unless Wells could set it back on track, he had no idea what he would go home to.

Finally, and this is more of a side note, when Eobard killed Barry's mom as stated above he permanently changed the timeline leading to an alternate future anyways - a future where Eobard Thawne or Fake-Wells was never born. Since he created this new timeline he jumped from one timeline to the other without dying even though he was never born. This all means that Eddie killing himself like he did in the TV show would have done nothing to stop the Fake-Wells. I hope that made sense...

 **TV Show Events** :

These are events that happened in the TV shows that basically happened almost exactly the same as the show.

SUPERGIRL: The following are the only events from the TV show Supergirl that you can assume actually happened. If it is not mentioned in this list then it probably did not happen or has not happen yet.

ASTRA _:_ As everyone knows Astra's TV Show history took a drastic change in "Astra's Wish" or the episode "For the Girl Who Has Everything" (they 'start' the same, but end very differently for the Kryptonian women), but before that, the encounters Kara had with her aunt in the TV Show are basically the same. She now works for the DEO with her own 'daughter', the Kara clone, Karen.

 _UPDATED_ \- LESLIE/LIVEWIRE _:_ Livewire's first episode's happened exactly the same as the TV show. The only differences being James and Lucy were not on a date and Winn did not go to Kara's house for Thanksgiving. I'm not sure what the point of Winn being there was since he disappeared anyway. In case you're curious and want to find an Easter egg, Livewire was mentioned as fact in the chapter "Woken with a Flash". She had the same part in World Finest that she did in the TV show version of the episode, only being teamed up with both Silver Banshee and Bizzaro.

 _UPDATED_ _-_ BIZZARO _:_ As mentioned in "Astra's Wish" Bizzaro did happened and Maxwell Lord still made her. The events are almost exactly the same only Kara did not go on a date with Adam and Bizzaro did not take James. If you read my post-chapter note on Astra's Wish you know I decided Bizzaro took Alex, and Hank was the one to shoot Bizzaro with blue Kryptonite. Siobhan took her out of her induced-coma where, in "Worlds Finest" she battled Supergirl and ended up dying because her heart gave out after taking a lightning bolt.

THESE ARE THE ONLY EVENTS FROM THE SUPERGIRL TV SHOW THAT ARE FACT AT THE MOMENT.

THE FLASH: We're now practically at the end of the first season of the Flash so some of the events that you never saw are as follows...

 _NEW_ _-_ TONY WOODWARD/GIRDER: As mentioned in "Copycat" this event did happen in Karry Universe, especially as Copycat herself made a temporary clone of Tony.

 _LEONARD_ _-_ SNART/CAPTAIN COLD: I just love Snart's character too much to write him out totally but do not have plans to rewrite his episodes. They will be fact though (besides the one where Snart was helping them take metas out of the pipeline and then betrayed them) and Snart will be appearing very VERY soon.

 _NEW_ \- SARA LANCE/WHITE CANARY: Not strictly Flash-related but people have been asking about her. I don't know much of her history before Legends of Tomorrow but I love her too much to not include her here. I do intend for her to appear in Karry, with her debut being in the next chapter, in fact. Can't wait to see reactions to where I intend to go with her character!

 **Future Plans** :

I don't want to reveal too much of my future plans but there is something I feel I need to address.

"Falling" (The Red Kryptonite episode) and "Flash Vs Arrow" (The Rainbow Raider episode), I think I have gotten questions about these episodes from almost everyone who has reviewed this story. Before I continue I want to say I love this episode of Supergirl, not so much the Flash episode. Falling is possibly the best episode of the first season of Supergirl. All that said and done IT WILL NOT APPEAR IN KARRY UNIVERSE AND NEITHER WILL THE RAINBOW RAIDER EPISODE. Before you complain please hear me out now. There are reasons why I decided it could not appear.

The reasons? Well first thing is Maxwell Lord made Red Kryptonite in the show as a trap for Non. Non is dead and Myriad is destroyed. There is no reason for Lord to make the Red Kryptonite. Now I know I could come up with a reason or make the red color natural like it is in comics and was in Smallville, but another reason I am not doing it is that it just doesn't fit into the story. I know this became an actual universe but overall this is a story about Kara and Barry being a couple and getting through life together. It's a fluff piece with some seriousness in it and I have no desire to write a Kara having to win the people back plotline. It just doesn't fit. And as I don't watch Arrow, I don't feel comfortable 'rewriting' an episode with him in it, and again, I don't want to take my Flash down a dark path like that as Karry is a fluff story and I am now technically done with the first season's of both shows. Besides, I already sort of wrote my own version of Red Kryptonite for the sequel to 'Trapped'. It's called 'The Two Karas'. Check it out if you really want to see how it could be.

 _NEW_ _-_ As shown in previous chapter, I have started the creation of the Justice League. For future plans in the story I have been looking into traditional members of the Justice League to include but I am not going to tell you yet who is going to be included. That's a surprise. There is one member I feel I need to explain to you however: Bruce Wayne/Batman. I know he is a loved superhero (in fact, the most loved of all DC heroes) for whatever reason and he is usually found in the Justice League but well… I kind of hate him. I have no idea why, I've just never liked Batman. So no Batman in this Karry Universe. The reason why, I don't know. Maybe Bruce was never born or maybe his parents were never murdered leading to him never becoming Batman, he just may never have donned the cape even with their demise or he was killed along with his parents, who knows - I'll leave that down to your imaginations but I won't be mentioning him here at all.

Before anyone complains that by not including Batman I'm effectively ruining Justice League or something, please bare with me. Looking things over, The Arrow is traditionally not considered a member of the Justice League but in this he's a founding member. Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne are very similar people (billionaire playboys with League of Assassin training, no superpowers or care towards killing their enemies), so Oliver/The Arrow is just taking Bruce/Batman's traditional place in the League here.

So that is it. That's everything I've got for now. I may very well be updating this as I continue with my story to add more things to it, so if you have any questions please ask. I'll make sure to include them when I update/repost the footnotes again.

Karry Master OUT!


	42. Girls Night Out

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note 1: Hey everyone, my spin off story taking place on Barry-White's world will be coming soon. Look out for it – it'll be called New Karry.

Note 2: I'm getting super excited as news about the new season of Supergirl is coming out but there is one thing I am dreading – James Olsen and the inevitable James/Kara relationship I am sure they will shove in our faces even though the two have no chemistry and most fans dislike the coupling. I know it might not work and would probably be ignored as season 2 is already in production, but my beta and I have been giving some thought to starting a petition to get James removed from the show, or at least just the relationship if not James entirely (Mehcad is a lovely guy so we wouldn't want him unemployed, would we?). Would anyone be interested in signing this if we started it?

Note 3: So I was originally going to include Sara much later in the story, but I love the character too much not to use her now, so I have her in this chapter! This is also a bit of light fun after the past few chapters of buildup to R-Flash's defeat, so I hope you enjoy it as usual!

Girls Night Out

She had been brought back from the dead and Sara Lance wasn't too sure she was so happy about that. Remembering her own death was hard, but the bloodlust she had been brought back with due to the League of Shadow's Lazarus Put, was worse. She couldn't deal with it, she couldn't fight it, and she didn't want to kill to ease it. That was why she had left – left Starling City behind, left her life behind her – not keen to lead her loved ones into more danger than they already faced – and had found herself in Central City, walking the streets.

"Hey pretty lady," a tall man said called to her across the street; she wasn't paying attention to where she was or who was around her, "why not hang out with me and the boys?" Sara rolled her eyes, ignoring the man as he crossed the street to come closer to her. "Come on."

"Let go," Sara said in a low voice, the man having reached an arm to her shoulder. The man laughed, saying something else she didn't hear, but that was all Sara needed. She twisted his arm until she heard a crack, causing the man to scream in pain as she threw him down. Of course his boys decided to jump in, running across the road to his aid, Sara losing herself in the fight, kicking and throwing punches, taking down all these lowlifes in a matter of minutes.

That was when she realized she had one of the other men by the throat, her grip tight, her bloodlust demanding that she kill him, the urge too great. She was ready too, to squeeze until the life left his body, until she heard a voice saying; "You really don't want to do that." Sara turned around to see a blonde girl in a similar outfit to Superman's. Sara knew who Supergirl was; she had been alive when she first appeared. She had also heard of Supergirl's new partner since she came back to life. It wasn't hard when she had kept in contact with Oliver and Laurel, who had helped bring her back. "I saw what happened. They deserve the beating but killing them wouldn't solve anything."

Sara knew this girl could take her in a matter of seconds, her abilities greater than anything the League of Assassins could provide, but she had chosen to talk to Sara instead. Sara let go of the man and backed away; the man ran, leaving his unconscious friends behind. "Thank you," Sara said, taking deep breaths to get her mind back under control, lock the beast back up inside.

"For what?" Supergirl started, but that was when there was a red streak and the Flash was besides Supergirl. "Sara?" the Flash asked surprising her.

"Do I know you?" Sara asked, knowing the Flash for his heroic deeds, but not the man under the mask – Olly had never revealed that and Sara hadn't stuck around Starling long enough to find out.

The Flash glanced around to see if anyone conscious could see them before giving look to Supergirl. There wasn't a word spoken between the pair but they seemed to talk as Flash then looked back to Sara and removed the mask. That was when she was face-to-face with Barry Allen again, the CSI who had visited Starling some time ago and made Olly his mask. "I think Laurel left some stuff out," Sara said dryly, surprised but not overly amused at the reveal.

"How are you alive?" Barry asked, putting his mask back on just in case.

"That's a long story," Sara said.

"Well come with us and tell it in a better place," Supergirl smiled, Sara not having the chance to react when the superheroine picked her up.

-Superflash-

They went to an apartment building where Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris were all setting up what looked to be a lab in one of the apartment's kitchen/lounge. "You do realize this is technically mine and Kara's apartment, right?" Barry asked as he ran into the room behind Kara and Sara.

"Until we find out what's going on with STAR labs now, this is our base of operations," Cisco said distractedly. Since the fake Harrison Wells had died the state was doing investigations on him, and since the lab was in his name, the entire facility had been locked up, pending investigation. A team of Lawyers were trying to get the deeds released but with no luck. The estate was still paying Cisco and Caitlin since they were technically STAR lab employees still but the future of their actual headquarters was in jeopardy. Hank had offered to hire both of them to the DEO in a semi-temporary basis, but the group was still uncertain about working full-time with a government agency.

"I know your face." Caitlin, who had looked up when Cisco had spoken, had dropped the papers she was carrying as she saw Sara's bemused expression, but obviously she didn't know how.

"You might know my sister, Laurel? I'm Sara Lance" Sara spoke, amused at the activity.

"But… you're dead" Caitlin responded, a little dumbstruck, "Laurel asked me run a DNA test against the arrows that shot you to find your killer."

"Oh" Sara didn't know how to respond to this. "Well, err, Malcolm Merylin's killed me, but Laurel used a magic pit, of sorts, at Nanda Parbet to resurrect me." She wondered if she should say about her bloodlust, but it wasn't like they had asked.

"Okay…" Iris, who was helping the others, moved away from the kitchen counter "This is a little too much." She kept her eyes off of Sara as Cisco moved over to the woman.

"I would love to run some tests. Your genetics, the resurrection – wow that's just hardcore! If I could just get ahold of my lab back at STAR. Kara, could you maybe –" Cisco was getting out of hand again and Sara was feeling suddenly threatened.

"Okay, I'm putting a stop to this." Iris moved over to Cisco, stopping him going too far on the new woman as an idea popped into her head. "We need to take our minds off everything, especially… undead girl here. Although… a girl's night out might be something." She looked towards Caitlin. "We said we were going to do it a while back, and we never did."

A smile came across Caitlin's face. "We did," Caitlin said. "A night with the just the girls and…" Caitlin and Iris both looked at Kara as they both said "no Barry."

"You do realize we are connected?" Kara pointed out to the pair.

"Which is why we're going to National," Iris said. "You said it was easier to ignore Barry in your head there and we'll call Alex and include her."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" Sara asked. "'In your head' Huh?"

"They are mentally connected," Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris said together.

"And you think resurrection is odd," Sara muttered.

"Are we just telling that to everyone now?" Barry asked annoyed.

-Superflash-

Kara had flown to National to ask Alex to join them, who was more than happy to get out of the apartment. Karen was working on some project that was taking up most of the living room and Astra was helping her. Kara had stopped by her National City apartment to change outfits too, and then went to meet with Sara, Iris, and Caitlin who had driven over.

"Alex this is Sara," Kara introduced. "Sara, this is my sister Alex."

Alex looked at the blonde and paused for a moment, taking her in. "Um… hi," Alex said, feeling suddenly a little nervous, and Sara smiled knowing what was going on in the other woman's head instantly, simply nodding at the attractive brunette.

"Hi," Sara said taking Alex's hand. "You look good."

"Thanks," Alex mumbled and blushed, but Kara was oblivious to the interaction. Caitlin and Iris weren't though as they smirked to one another. Caitlin had known of Sara's sexuality, had suspected as much of Alex's and reiterated to Iris when Sara had been out of earshot.

"So what are we doing?" Kara asked.

"Well there's this nice little bar not far from here," Caitlin said, and was shocked when Iris and Kara both declined it at the same time. "What's wrong with a bar?"

"I'm not taking my sister to a bar. She's been sober for so long," Kara said.

"And you do not want to see her drunk," Iris said. "She was a nightmare. She got Barry beat up and denounced Kara as her sister."

"Thanks for the memories," Alex retorted to Iris, not liking to think back to those times.

"I was an 'Alien Parasite' to her back then," Kara said airily, reminding Caitlin of when Kara had lost her memories and the first one to come back of Alex had been that.

Alex looked both embarrassed and annoyed, ready to beat Kara in spite of her superior strength and reflexes, and Iris for those comments if she could. They had to go straight into the lowest point of her life in front of the attractive Sara.

Sara had laughed though. "So alcohol is your demon?" Sara voiced with a small smile, noticing how uncomfortable Alex got. "We all have our demons."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, and I have been sober long enough to hang out in a bar with friends and not go straight for a drink."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a night out if at least one of us doesn't get drunk" Alex commented, glancing to Sara at this.

"Okay, but if I see one glass of alcohol in your hand I am dragging you out and delivering you to your sponsor." Kara stated.

Alex nodded and Sara smiled. "Sisters. If you're lucky enough to have them, you want to both strangle them and hug them," Sara commented. "I know the feeling."

"Everyone with a sister does," Alex joked as they made their way to the bar.

 _Snart!_ Kara heard through her bond with Barry as they were close and paused.

 _Captain Cold? Do you need me?_ Kara asked. One of the only times she was mad at Cisco was when she had learned of the cold gun he had made that could hurt Barry. It had gotten into Leonard Snart's hands and, through multiple encounters with the man and his partner Mick Rory, aka Heat Wave, and even Snart's sister, they had ended up with an uneasy alliance. Especially since Snart had figured out whom they were.

 _Nope, I got this. Have fun,_ Barry thought back.

"Kara," Caitlin said warningly, knowing the face Kara made when she was talking to Barry by now. "We said no Barry."

"Yeah, keep your fiancée out of your head during our girl's night," Iris said.

"It's not that easy. Thoughts get through," Kara said defensively, deciding not to mention that Barry was with Snart at the moment, and they walked into the bar. They had got a table and ordered a large amount of food that surprised Sara until she heard of how much Kara could eat. Then drinks were ordered.

"Lucy," Kara suddenly said shocked, seeing the familiar figure walk in and towards the bar. The woman stopped and turned around towards the group. "Hi."

"Kara," Lucy said with a small smile. "I never pictured you a bar type person."

"Girl's night out," Kara said. "Why don't you join? We ordered more than enough food." Lucy was about to reject when the others with Kara all agreed and told Lucy to join.

Lucy bit her lip. This was the nice side of Kara that made Lucy want to hate and love the girl at the same time. "Fine," Lucy said, thinking company wouldn't be that bad. She was just going to drink at the bar by herself anyway.

The group had spent some time eating and drinking and talking. Sara and Alex had disappeared by the time Iris demanded Kara go do Karaoke. "Come on Karry," Iris started to say and got Caitlin and Lucy, who were all drunk, with her to start chanting the name.

"Karry is a combination of mine and Barry's name. There's no Karry without Barry," Kara said defiantly.

"Come on. Sing! Sing! Sing," Iris chanted and Caitlin and Lucy, once again, joined in.

"Fine, just to shut you up," Kara said, going to where Karaoke was and setting it up to find 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' by Cindi Lauper, figuring it was an appropriate song for the night.

"Woah, she can sing," Lucy stated as Kara started to belt out the song perfect to the original's tone.

"Bet you I can drink more shots than you," Caitlin finally said over the noise, as Kara continued singing.

"No way," Iris replied and the three looked at each other and stumbled over each other to the bar to order shots.

As Kara finished singing she decided to see where Alex and Sara went. She went around back near the bathrooms to find the two of them kissing by the door. Kara didn't know what to do as she stared at Sara having her hands under Alex's shirt. "Alex?" Kara finally said, stunned, and the imagine of the two kissing went through the bond to Barry.

 _What the?_ Kara heard Barry say, clearly getting distracted and then nervous. _Oh crap!_

 _What are you doing?_ Kara asked as Alex and Sara turned to her. Sara saw the stunned look at Kara's face and the look on Alex's face with the simply mumbled "Ah"'

"Kara, I can explain," Alex said. She had never told her sister she was bisexual before.

 _Damn, this is bad,_ Barry thought nervously – his thoughts nothing to do with Sara or Alex.

 _Seriously what is? Crap, bar fight!_ Kara had turned around upon hearing the noise, ignoring Alex's stuttering to see a fight breaking out back by the bar. "Oh crap. Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy!" Kara could see the three in the middle of it and clearly not doing well. _Later Barry!_

 _Yeah,_ Barry agreed, having his own problems as Kara, Alex, and Sara jumped into the fight to defend Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy.

Kara kept throwing people down, trying to hide her full strength as Sara went all ninja, taking on most of the bar with Alex getting the ones Kara and Sara didn't. When they were done everyone in the bar besides the three of them, their three drunken friends and the rather pissed off bar staff, were unconscious. Sara was taking deep breaths to try and calm the bloodlust that was coming over her again.

"Sara let's go," Kara said quickly, helping both Iris and Caitlin to their feet as Alex got Lucy. "Do you need help?" Kara was concerned for her newest friend but Sara shook her head and the group left, running until they were far away enough from the bar not to rouse suspicion.

"How the hell did you three get into a bar fight?" Kara asked, putting her two friends down on a bench while Alex helped Lucy sit down. The three started to say something together, but their speech was slurred and they weren't making a lot of sense, clearly having had a few too many. Kara shook her head. "And you...?" Kara turned to Alex wanting that explanation now.

"I was going to tell you," Alex said. "It's just well… I know how strict Krypton was with relationships. Especially in the noble houses like yours. You were stunned the first time on Earth when you saw two girls casually kissing on TV! I just didn't know how you would react."

"You think so little of me," Kara shook her head, annoyed. "You're my sister. I love you. Even if you want to kiss Sara. Besides I like Sara and you can do far worst. Actually you have done far worst."

"Seriously?" Alex asked, feeling years of unknown tension leaving her at those words.

"Yeah," Kara said, and Alex hugged her.

After the hug Alex turned to Sara. "Those moves you did in the bar. Can you teach me?" Alex asked, having seen Sara and had been impressed.

Sara paused. "I don't know," Sara said truthfully. "I was trained by an order known as the League of Assassins and it can be pretty deadly. I mean it takes years to learn that stuff, hell even now I'm still learning. That and…" she looked to Kara, the only one in the group who currently knew about her bloodlust having seen it with her own eyes. "It's hard to keep control, hard not to kill. The way I was brought back it left something… something deadly."

"You can handle it," Alex said calmly with Kara agreeing. Sara was shocked that the people she had just met had so much faith in her, so easily. "I'll help you handle it." Sara raised an eyebrow. "You said it. We all have demons. Alcohol is mine, this is yours. But the way to handle them can be dealt with similarly. For me I don't drink and for you, well…"

"And I kinda want to learn some of those moves too. You can teach me in a red-sun room," Kara said with a smile seeing the two. She always wanted her sister to have a life outside herself and the DEO, and it seemed Sara was giving her that already.

Sara smiled. "May I point out while the three of us were having this heart-to-heart our three drunks left," Sara said, making Alex and Kara turn to see Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy were no longer with them.

"Damn it," Kara mumbled. "Split up and look before they get into trouble." Kara ran off.

"This might be revenge for when I was drinking," Alex muttered, moving off.

-Superflash-

Kara had to grab Krypto to track their scent and found them in a tattoo parlor. "No dogs allowed," a tattoo artist barked as Kara walked in.

"I am just getting them," Kara said, seeing Iris, Caitlin, and Lucy all seeming to be finishing up getting tattoos each. "There should be a law against tattooing drunk people."

"As long as they have the money I don't care," one of the artists said backing away from Iris, all three clearly done in record speed.

 _This better work,_ Kara heard Barry saying.

 _What are you doing?_ Kara asked in her head, as she went over to her friends. _Oh seriously?!_ Kara suddenly changed the topic before Barry could answer and Barry saw the tattoo both Iris and Caitlin had got. It said 'Team SuperFlash' on it. The S was designed to look like Kara's family crest and there was a lightning bolt forming at the bottom of it. Barry responded to that with a laugh and a _got to go_. "Why would you get this?" Kara was afraid this would lead the two to being connected to Supergirl and the Flash.

"A lot of people have," the tattoo artist said, confusing Kara. "It's like those teams from the vampire movies. People get this to show support to Flash and Supergirl being a couple. You should see how many Flash and Supergirl tattoos I give daily."

"Yeah I don't want to," Kara said, slightly revolted. Since she was Supergirl the idea of people getting tattoos of her was odd. Also the idea of the needle piercing her skin and the ink settling underneath unnerved her. She was glad it would never happen to her. "Did she…?" Kara looked towards Lucy and saw on her arm in the same place at Iris and Caitlin's was a different tattoo, simply stating 'Forever James'. Kara was glad Lucy hadn't drunkenly gotten a Superflash tattoo, but a little sad Lucy was still so upset over James. She needed to move on.

"Come on you three," Kara said, dragging the drunks up and glad they had already paid.

She called Alex to meet her out front where both Alex and Sara helped her with the three. "They got tattoos," Kara mumbled, still annoyed.

"Ah, drunken tattoos do happen," Alex said, making Kara and Sara look at her. "And you will never see mine." Alex winked, but her eyes were on Kara for the words were clearly for her.

"Will I though?" Sara questioned.

"Depends," Alex said with a smirk, making Sara raise an eyebrow "on how lucky you get."

"Okay," Kara said, uncomfortable with the flirting despite being supportive of her sister. "I'm going to take these two back to my apartment." Kara picked the two up in a fireman's style, one over both shoulder, and looked around glad no one was here at this time of night and she was sure Lucy would forget all this. "You two take care of Lucy and get her home safe." Kara flew off and Krypto followed.

As she left, Lucy suddenly threw up on Alex's shoes. "Definitely revenge for when I was drinking," Alex said dryly, wondering why she ever had gotten drunk every night as she looked at Lucy.

-Superflash-

Kara had put Iris and Caitlin in her bed together and then lay down on the couch. _Barry is your night done?_ Kara asked as Krypto came up to snuggle with her.

 _Just finished up,_ Barry said. _You know Snart is not a bad guy really._

 _He has a certain charm to him,_ Kara admitted. _So what were you boys up to?_

 _Long story. What were you girls up to?_ Barry asked.

 _Long story as well. Trade?_ Kara asked.

 _Of course,_ Barry said back as the two started sharing memories. Barry laughing at the bar fights and the tattoos but seemed upset Kara did Karaoke without him.

-Superflash-

The next day Lucy Lane was miserable. She sat at her desk in CatCo, a hangover present and there was a lingering pain on her shoulder. "Here," Lucy heard a voice and looked up to see Kara holding a mug out at her.

Lucy took it and took a sip and then paused. "What is this?" Lucy asked, assuming it had been coffee but it was obviously not.

"Sara's homemade hangover cure," Kara said. "From the looks of Caitlin and Iris this morning I thought you might need it."

"Why are you, Alex, and Sara not hung over?" Lucy asked.

"Sara and me didn't drink a lot and can handle our alcohol better. Alex is a recovered alcoholic and didn't drink anything," Kara said. "Oh, and by the way this is the same warning we gave Caitlin and Iris this morning." Kara took a breath and then said, "Do not get into a bar fight without me, Sara, or Alex by your side."

"That was real?" Lucy groaned, assuming it had been a drunken dream. "And you… and Sara was…. wow you three can fight." Lucy knew she could have held her own if she had not been completely drunk but she was nowhere near as good as what she had seen,

"We're good," Kara said with a smile. "Oh and Sara said if you want that tattoo removed she knows a good place in Starling."

"Tattoo?" Lucy asked.

"Check your arm," Kara said and Lucy rolled up her sleeve to see a bandage over her arm and took it off to see the words. She rolled her eye and bent her head in shame. Kara smiled. "Next time we go out with everyone."

"There's more?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. We were like with half our group. There's Felicity, Thea, Laurel, and of course Lois to include."

"Your friends are nuts," Lucy said, not having expected the night to go like that when she had agreed to join Kara on her night out.

Kara smiled. "They are not friends – they are family," Kara said, turning around to go give Cat her latté but then paused. She turned back to Lucy and laughed. "Besides if you think what we did was insane you'd never believe what the boys were up to last night."

Post Chapter note: …and you will all have to wait until next chapter to find that one out. Heh. Hope you like Sara/Alex as a couple or Salex. Please REVIEW.


	43. Boys Night Out

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As usual…

Note: Just to be clear, this chapter is the boys side of last chapter – thus the similar title – and it starts off after the girls left Barry and Kara's new apartment/makeshift lab.

Boys Night Out

It wasn't long after the girls had left the apartment that Winn had walked in, surprising Barry. "I got everything you asked for," Winn said to Cisco, handing Cisco the box.

"Good man!" Cisco said, slapping Winn on the back, taking the box and opening it. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Oh, I already went over code for this," Winn said.

"Where did you get a key?" Barry asked cautiously, staring at the two.

"Cisco gave it to me," Winn said with a shrug.

"My apartment!" Barry complained, rolling his eyes and thinking he should continue staying at Joe's at the moment. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Communicators for the Justice League," Cisco said, making Barry stare at him, "Well you all said it wasn't a bad idea and you would like a quick and safe way to communicate with each other that doesn't include flying across the country to collect everyone." Cisco took out a small, round, handheld device that had the letters J and L on the top. He flipped it open. "They are all connected, right now using STAR labs satellite but depending on what happens with the labs I might have to switch it to Palmer Tech."

Ray and Felicity had shown up not long ago asking Cisco for help with Ray suit, with his help, they had both agreed there and then that Palmer Tech's satellite could be used if STAR Labs went under. "You can type out a message, send it to everyone, or select people, or just push the panic button which will alert everyone to location where you are. I am making one for all six Justice League members who took down Thawne, not including the dog of course. The six is including both Stein and Ronnie; one for Thea, Laurel, and Ray as well. Also making extras without IDs to them incase we meet someone we want to include."

"This is why Caitlin texted me," they heard a voice and turned to see Ronnie and Eddie by the door.

"You have a key too?" Barry asked. "Seriously, this is my apartment people."

"We're having a boy's night," Eddie said, making the three look at him. "The girls are doing a girl's night so we're doing boys night."

"We all need to get our minds off the labs and everything," Ronnie said in agreement. "Don't make us drag you out." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you could take us especially since I don't have my other half but these two can't."

"Isn't it really weird his other half refers to an old guy he combines bodies with and not his girlfriend?" Winn asked and Eddie agreed, since they were the two newest to the group – Iris having told Eddie not long ago and Winn having been brought in during the Reverse Flash take down.

"We're use to it," Ronnie, Barry, and Cisco said together.

"So are you coming?" Ronnie asked and Barry, Winn, and Cisco looked at one another and shrugged simultaneously.

Ronnie and Eddie wanted to go to a bar but the other three convinced them to go to an arcade. Winn and Cisco were playing a shooting game while Barry, Eddie, and Ronnie were playing air hockey when a man moved up to the latter three "Sorry to interrupt your nerd fest," the familiar voice drawled.

 _Snart!_ Barry thought, not even realizing he said it in his head as he repeated the comment out loud.

 _Captain Cold? Do you need me?_ Barry heard Kara say and could feel her concern for him.

 _Nope, I got this. Have fun,_ Barry thought back, not wanting to ruin Kara's girl night.

"Captain Cold," Cisco said dryly, putting the fake gun down and heading next to Barry.

"Who's this?" Winn asked.

"Leonard Snart," Eddie said, instantly moving toward the criminal, but Barry stopped him.

"We sort of have a deal," Barry said, knowing Eddie, being a cop, could arrest Snart on a lot of charges whenever he wanted, but wanting to keep his end of the deal. Eddie seemed confused but back away. "What do you want Snart?"

"It pains me to say this, but I need your help," Snart said, making the group all look to him.

-Superflash-

They had ended up back at Barry's apartment, Barry mumbling about not wanting to bring Snart there, so Cisco took the lead. "So what do you need?" He finally asked.

"A job went sideways," Snart started. "Mick and Lisa ended up captured by some bad people. Worst people than me, actually."

"So you want us to save them?" Ronnie asked.

"They have a meta with them. A man who calls himself The Executor. He has the ability to kill with just his thoughts – a ring of power around their neck, a single thought, and they are dead. Not even the Flash is quick enough to stop him," Snart said looking at Barry. "The only way to get them released from his power is to bring them the Emerson Jewel."

"Got it," Cisco said before Winn could get on the computer. "It's a priceless emerald owned by the Emerson family of Central City. Said to be worth millions and possibly even have been owned by Egyptian Pharaohs."

"Oh wow the security on this is tight," Winn said, having hacked into the system.

"I can get it out of the case," Snart said dryly. "But I need two other people with me, and someone to hack the security systems; one person in the group to hold the initial security measures in check – the outside fence electrical system and security – someone needs to shut it off there, can't do it long distance. Then I need someone fast enough to get through the turbo lasers, get to the end of the hallway they are at and turn them off."

"Those lasers are serious Barry," Cisco said. "But you can run past them and turn them off as long as you have one of us here giving you directions."

"Wait, I can't have the Flash possibly being seen stealing something!" Barry protested, noticing they were all in on the job, it seemed. Barry too wanted to save Mick and Lisa, he liked Lisa but admittedly still wasn't sure of Mick. "I can't destroy my image."

"The Anti-Flash!" Cisco suddenly, said getting up and running into a different room.

"What does the Anti-Flash have to do with anything?" Barry asked, following Cisco who was looking through a box.

"Did they just say antifreeze will help?" Snart asked, admittedly curious.

"I think they said Anti-Flash," Eddie said back, he too not okay with what was going on here.

"Got it," Cisco said pulling a black variation of the Flash suit from a box. "Take off the symbols and it's a black suit that you can run in. No one will think it's the actual Flash. Just another speedster causing trouble."

"You kept the Anti-Flash suit?" Barry asked, surprised.

"It's a good suit," Cisco said, "even if it was made by a lunatic."

"So is everyone in?" Barry asked looking around, noticing the only person who seemed unsure was Eddie. "Eddie we have to save Mick and Lisa. After they are safe we will steal back the jewel and return it to its proper owners." Eddie nodded finally, reluctantly, on board. "Okay Ronnie, you're with us. You're taking care of the first round of security. No Firestorm needed yet. Leave Stein out until later."

"I guess I can take care of that," Ronnie said, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of his task.

"Winn, Cisco, can you hack…"

"Already on it man," Cisco said as Barry noticed Winn and him at the computers set up, hacking into the cameras and other systems inside the house.

"Eddie, we need you to go on duty. In case something goes wrong and a call goes through, you need to give us time to grab and get out," Barry said and Eddie nodded in agreement, something he could do without being 'involved'. Barry then look at Snart. "This better not be a trick."

"I don't mess around when it comes to my sister," Snart said and Barry nodded, knowing how much Snart cared for her.

Barry ran out of the room and was suddenly changed into the black Flash suit, taking off the logo and anything else that connected it to the Flash. "Let's get this over with."

-Superflash-

Ronnie was the first in, wearing a black mask so his face wouldn't be seen. The outside security was on a different network than the inside so wasn't hackable by outside networks. There was a control panel on the side of the house that Ronnie was able to get to, to turn off the system. That let Snart and Barry get over the fence and to the door and sneak in. Once inside they went down to where the Emerald was kept, stopping in front of the hall with the lasers.

"You ready?" Cisco said in Barry's ear.

"Yeah," Barry said back.

"Okay, the lasers are fast but you're faster. You need to continually run until you get to the end," Cisco said.

"Once at the end we'll guide you on how to shut them off," Winn added.

"Start running now," Cisco said, and Barry went at his fastest speed.

The lasers moving fast looked like they were standing still, making it easy for Barry to jump over them or go under them. That was when, through his bond with Kara, he saw Sara and Alex making out. That distracted him enough that he said _what the…?_ Through the bond, pausing and the laser hit him, setting off the alarm. _Oh crap!_ Barry cut himself off, never finishing the question.

"Barry what happened?" he heard Cisco and, at the same time, Kara asked him what he was doing.

 _Damn this is bad,_ Barry thought as guards turned up and Snart started using his cold gun on them mercilessly. Barry started to run again to the other end of the hall; he needed to shut off the security.

 _Seriously what is? Crap, bar fight!_ Kara said as Barry reached the hall. _Later Barry._

 _Yeah,_ Barry agreed as he had Cisco and Winn in his ear telling him how to shut off everything and he only just managed to do it. He then ran over and knocked out all the other guards that Snart hadn't dealt with.

"The police have been alerted," Cisco said. "Eddie's stalling by taking the call but you don't have much time."

"Thanks to _someone_ ," Snart groaned, looking at Barry.

"What? Kara distracted me," Barry said, making Snart look at him in confusion. He didn't know about the bond.

"How did she distract you?" Winn asked, also not knowing about the bond. "She's not even there."

"I thought there was to be no mental communication tonight," Cisco warned.

"She accidentally sent an image… it doesn't matter," Barry said as he followed Snart into the room with the jewel and Snart got to work

"What image?" Cisco asked, as Winn and Snart seemed to ignore the conversation.

"Alex and Sara… look, does it matter?" Barry asked as Snart got the jewel out of it case almost as fast as Barry moved.

"Time to run fast boy," Snart said, and Barry grabbed hold of him and ran, picking up Ronnie on the way and seeing Eddie coming in to 'investigate'. He had done well, distracting the police and other guards for this time, apparently.

-Superflash-

With the jewel now in their possession it was time to make the trade. Barry was back in his normal Flash outfit and Ronnie had got, Stein who was complaining about being left out before. Once Lisa and Mick were free they would move in. Barry would then knock out this 'Executor' before he could make any more moves and Firestorm would appear to take out the rest if necessary. Barry would then take the jewel and deliver it back to where they took it.

 _This better work,_ Barry thought to himself but accidentally sent it to Kara.

 _What are you doing?_ Barry heard Kara say back, but before he could answer Kara thought _Oh seriously?!_ Barry then got an image of a SuperFlash tattoo that both Caitlin and Iris got. Barry laughed to himself and then told Kara he had to go. The trade was going down and Barry could see Snart from where he was, meeting with a gang of people.

"I got what you wanted," Barry heard Snart say as he appeared. Barry could see both Mick and Lisa, who both seemed to have some sort fiery green energy ring around their necks. "Release my partner and sister."

"Give us the jewel," the man said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Snart said. "My family first."

"Before we go, what about your partners?" The man asked and Snart raised an eyebrow. "This was not a one man group."

"I paid them. They left," Snart said simply. "Now release my sister."

The man in charge turned around to another and nodded. The man held out his hand at the two and the energy rings around their necks disappeared. Lisa and Mick jointly sighed, Mick looking angry, but both walked away from the group and over to Snart. "Now you," the man said.

"I am a man of my word," Snart said holding out the jewel.

"Now!" Barry said, running up fast and punching the meta, knocking the Executor unconscious.

"Flash!" one of the men said, some trying to run. There was clearly one other meta in the group as energy balls flew at Barry. He had to dodge them as Firestorm came up behind the meta and used a fire blast to knock him out.

Snart joined in, using his cold gun on people running to stop them as Mick and Lisa complained about not having guns, this not stopping Mick as he jumped into the fray, punching his once-captors. It was matter of minutes that the group was down and Barry had the jewel. "Running this back to where it belongs. Get the metas to containment. Call the police for everyone else." Barry told Cisco and Winn.

"And I think it's our time to ditch," Snart said, looking at the two as Barry ran, hearing Eddie coming with the police. The three ran off as Firestorm took the two metas, trying not to burn them as he delivered them to the meta section of the jail. Barry ran the jewel back to where it belonged.

-Superflash-

The boys met up back at Barry's apartment. "Some night out!" Barry said, but the group laughed. "Hey Eddie, I need another groomsman and your it." Eddie looked at Barry, shocked, but nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Ah, someone actually knocks, it's a miracle!" Barry said, opening the door to see Snart, Mick, and Lisa on the other side. "And I did not expect that."

"Wasn't my idea to come here," Snart said as Mick added: "or mine".

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lisa said, the one with the heart of the group. "You didn't have to do that, but you did."

"It's kind of our job to save people," Cisco said, smiling at Lisa.

"Tell the Flash we said thank you," Lisa said, and Barry tried not to smirk. Snart kept his deal. He refused to tell even Lisa who the Flash was.

"Um… hey…" Cisco said as Lisa and the other turned to leave. "I have a wedding coming up and I need a date. You interested?"

Lisa looked at Cisco and then smiled. "Sure, why not?" Lisa said. "I'll be around."

The group left and then Barry realized something. "Hey wait, that's my wedding!" Barry said, making everyone laugh, including Barry after a moment. "Okay, boys night is over. Out please." Winn, Cisco, Ronnie, Stein, and Eddie all said their goodbyes and left.

 _Barry is your night done?_ Kara asked as Barry got into bed.

 _Just finished up,_ Barry answered. _You know Snart is not a bad guy really._ Barry thought to her remembering how he saw that Snart would do anything for his sister.

 _He has a certain charm to him,_ Kara admitted. _So what were you boys up to?_

 _Long story. What were you girls up to?_

 _Long story as well. Trade?_

 _Of course,_ Barry said as they started to share memories. _You did Karaoke without me? But… that's our thing._

Kara laughed. _You had some night. Stealing jewels, taking down bad guy. Cisco invited Lisa to be his date at our wedding?_

 _Yeah we might just want to invite Snart and Mick Rory too. If they are at the wedding at least we know they are not causing trouble,_ Barry commented and Kara laughed, agreeing.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry woke up to find Cisco already in his apartment with Ronnie, Stein, and Eddie. "Hey, Stein and Ronnie are helping me on the communicators," Cisco said. "Since Winn has to go to work."

"I'm just making sure you guys are not causing more trouble," Eddie said, cup of coffee in hand.

"Where's Caitlin?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't think you'll see her today," Barry said, getting food from the fridge and making faces turn to him. "The girls had a bit of a wild night last night. You wouldn't believe what they were up to."

"Can't be weirder than what we did," Ronnie said.

"Yeah, last night was some night that I should have been alerted to earlier," Stein added.

"Not letting that go?" Ronnie moaned, feeling Stein's annoyance.

"No bickering," Barry said rolling his eyes. "And considering who we are and what we do. I think the girls did have the weirder night." Barry laughed.

Post Chapter Note: So who do you think had the weirder night? Review.

Post Chapter Note 2 (PLEASE READ): Okay guys, I'm going to have to get serious here for a second. So, I love getting all the reviews from you all, and love interacting with you too. You guys are amazing and this story has close to 800 reviews. I want to ask a favor of you all. Can you please show my beta the same courtesy? I know from interactions with you that plenty of you read his story 'Power Girl and the Flash' and it's disheartening to both himself and me that the love isn't shared by simply reviewing. I know you guys have lives but it does not have to be anything big, just something simple to let him know your enjoying his work. He puts the same amount of time and energy into his stories as I do mine and I would really love for him to get a bigger fan base. So if you're reading his story please remember to review. If you're not reading his story check it out. I know it's a sequel to a sequel but you don't have to read the previous ones to understand it. I'm also his beta so I know his plans and he has a really awesome plot. So go, review, and make him feel like he has the same love I do. That's all.

Karry Master Out!


	44. Critical Moments

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note 1: Wow, it seems the girls are much more popular than the boys, that's for sure! At least from the amount of reviews I got, compared to each other. Girls Night Out got double the reviews Boys Night Out did so I'm just wondering if there was something about Boys Night Out you didn't like? If so, can you let me know so I know how to develop the boys in future to the same love the girls got. Thanks!

Note 2: If there is anyone here who likes Pokemon a friend and me are co-writing a pokemon fanfcition for fun about Ash's son and his friends going on an adventure. It called 'It's Our Destiny' and it posted under her pen name TheLovelyDanish.

Note 3: This is a biggie. As the title suggest this has a lot of critical moments that are important to this story; some similar to the show, others not. I would like to state that from here on out it really is all original, so any doubters, be off with you and no more of your lip. Enjoy this long one!

Critical Moments.

"Morning," Kara whispered to Barry with a smile. They had spent the night in their apartment in Central.

"Morning," Barry said, bringing Kara into him and kissing her. "How much time do we have before you have to fly to CatCo?"

"Enough," Kara said as they deepened their kiss but then they heard a bang and Krypto growling and Cisco screaming at the dog. Caitlin laughed. Both sighed.

"Good dog," Barry mumbled, getting up and changing. He walked out of the room.

"Barry, call off the mutt!" Cisco called.

"Maybe you shouldn't break into apartments," Barry retorted sleepily, rolling his eyes wishing he could speed away all those keys Cisco made without telling him.

"Krypto down," Kara mumbled half-heartedly and Krypto backed off. Kara only had on shorts and a t-shirt and Cisco realized what he had interrupted.

"Oh, sorry man," Cisco said with a smirk. "You want us to come ba…?"

"You ruined the moment," Barry said as Kara went to go get breakfast. "Just go on with your computer stuff. But seriously this is my apartment, we need some rules here. Like –"

"Excuse me," they heard a voice and turned to see a suited man by the open door. Krypto started growling again, making the man step back politely before Kara called him off. "I'm looking for Barry Allen."

"You found him," Barry said, still a bit annoyed and curious.

"I'm Chris Evans, with James and Poole Law. We represent the estate of Harrison Wells," Chris said handing out a card to Barry which he took, glancing briefly at it, and put on the counter.

"Good for you," Barry mumbled. "What do you want?"

"We finally managed to get through the red tape and have Mr. Wells' will available," Chris said, Barry just staring at him. "And, well, you're the only one mentioned in the will." There was silence in the apartment, apart from Kara almost breaking the milk bottle she was holding. "Mr. Wells left you everything."

"Everything?" Cisco said, as shocked as everyone else. "Including STAR labs?"

"Yes," Chris nodded, finally moving through the threshold of the apartment. "In fact we have a list of all of Mr. Wells' Estate." Chris took out a thick folder from his briefcase. "His personal accounts and houses are listed on the first page. STAR labs and other businesses he owns on the second, including the estimated yearly annual income of each."

Kara went besides Barry as they looked through the information, her mouth almost opening in shock at the amount of money listed. "STAR labs makes that much money. How?" Kara asked.

"Well, before the explosion STAR labs were a functioning labs. Money still comes in from research and inventions made that are copyrighted to STAR and now owned by Mr. Allen here." Chris confirmed.

"And what's this 'Hero Corp'?" Kara asked, pointing. "It makes the most money besides STAR."

"That would be the company that owns the rights to Supergirl, Superman, and the Flash symbols," Chris said causing everyone to stare at him now.

 _I wish I had gotten another punch in on Wells,_ Kara thought to Barry, annoyed that the Reverse-Flash had been the one making money on their status. She had wondered where all the money from toys, games, shirts, and anything else being sold went.

"There is one condition though," Chris said.

"Of course there is," Barry sighed as Chris took a flash drive out of his bag.

"You have to watch this video he made for you. When you finish it a confirmation message will be sent to my firm, moving all estate to yourself, Mr. Allen," Chris said, and Barry took the drive, still in shock. "I'll let you be." Chris walked out, backing away from Krypto who was still giving him looks, and left, closing the door behind himself.

"We have to watch this video," Cisco said immediately.

"You own STAR labs…" Caitlin voiced. "It's better than we thought."

"Go," Kara said to Cisco and Caitlin, knowing what Barry was feeling. "Take your stuff and go to STAR. Now!"

Caitlin saw the look on Barry's face and nodded in agreement, grabbing a couple of items and dragging Cisco out with her. _I can't watch this,_ Barry thought to Kara. _I can't see him again._

 _We have to Barry. And not because of the money or anything else. We need STAR,_ Kara thought.

 _You also want to own the rights to your family crest,_ Barry said, knowing Kara did which caused Kara to laugh.

 _Okay yes, but it's my family's crest,_ Kara thought back to him. _Come on. I'll be here for you. We'll watch it together._

 _Okay,_ Barry thought, handing the flash drive over to Kara and Kara put it in the computer.

The familiar face of Harrison Wells popped up on the screen, looking slightly harassed. "Hello Barry. If you're watching this, it means something has gone horrible wrong and I'm dead," was the first words spoken. "You beat me, but maybe you didn't really. I'll always be there, in your head. You'll never be happy, not even with the girl of your dreams. You think the two of you can be happy together, but you never will be. There will always be something – you'll never truly be happy." Barry anger felt rose at these scornful words, but Kara calmed him down telling Barry that Wells was wrong. "Which is why I am going to give you exactly what you want."

"He thinks I wanted all that," Barry muttered, clenching his fists in anger, thinking Harrison meant the money and the labs.

"Okay, erase everything I've said up to this point – this is what you hand to the police," the fake Harrison Wells said, before continuing: "My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound mind and body I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen in her home in the year 2001. I purposefully stabbed her which lead to her quick demise and her husband being wrongly accused of her death…" he began to explain the details only the killer or police would know, but Barry was no longer paying attention.

"He confessed," Barry said staring at the scene in disbelief, not being able to take his eyes of the man he hated now as Kara paused the video.

"Call Joe, tell him we have the evidence to get your dad off," Kara said, but didn't have to as Barry was already on the phone with a grin on his face, happy tears in his eyes. Kara smiled too, feeling Barry's happiness and thought that Wells had to be wrong – they would be very happy. _I got to go to work. Be back later._ She kissed him on the cheek.

-Superflash-

Kara felt when Barry's happiness changed to annoyance and anger. _What's going on?_ Kara thought to him, worried. _Is the video not good?_

 _No, Joe says it's great. Wells gave all the right information that only the killer and police would know. The problem is the DA is an ass. This Collin Davidson wants a full investigation; Joe says with what he wants it could take months to get my dad out. He'd miss the wedding._

 _There has to be something we can do?_

 _If I can get my dad a good lawyer and get him in front of a judge ASAP, the judge might release him on the evidence we have. I need a lawyer. Someone I trust. I guess I'll give Laurel a call._

 _Laurel is a DA. Her specialty is getting people into jail, not out. You need…_ Kara paused as she saw Lucy going through files in her office. Kara stood up and quickly moved in front of the office, surprising Lucy when she looked up with a file in her hand. "You're a lawyer."

"Um… yeah," Lucy said, a little confused.

"You were a military lawyer," Kara continued, not questioning but stating as fact as Lucy moved past her and out to the main office.

"Once again, yes," Lucy said. "Are you okay Kara?" Lucy turned around to look at the girl in slight worry.

"So when people in the military got into legal trouble you defended them," Kara continued, ignoring the question.

"Among other things, yes," Lucy said, still confused.

"Were you any good?" Kara asked.

"Not bad," Lucy replied, a little put out by the questioning. "Did you get into some legal trouble or something?"

"No, not me," Kara said, deciding Lucy was her best option "Barry's dad is in jail for a crime he didn't commit. We have evidence that proves his innocence but the DA in Central is being an ass."

"Collin Davidson," Lucy said, instantly knowing whom Kara was talking about. "He is an ass. I fought a case against him once."

"So you'll do it?" Kara asked, following Lucy like a lost puppy now, as she continued to walk.

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

"Get my future father-in-law out of jail," Kara persisted, forcing Lucy to turn and look at her.

"I don't know Kara," Lucy said wearily. "Not really my job anymore."

"We can pay you," Kara said. "Come on please. If you needed me to do something for you, I'd do it. You know I will."

"You're a better person than me," Lucy said truthfully, walking into the meeting both were to attend anyway.

"Stronger together," Kara said before Lucy could address Cat Grant or anyone else in the room.

"What?" Lucy asked turning back around.

"Stronger together. It's my family's motto," Kara said, glad Supergirl never told Cat Grant that. "You are part of the family now. I need you. I need someone I trust to do this and you're it. Please Lucy." Kara did her best puppy-dog expression. "Henry has been in jail for most of Barry's adult life for a crime he didn't commit. Now there's evidence he's innocent and he has to miss our wedding because of a DA you yourself agreed on, is an ass. Please Lucy."

Everyone else in the room seemed stunned into silence, including Cat, as Lucy sighed. "What crime is he in jail for?" Lucy asked.

"Murder," Kara said.

"Of course," Lucy said with a small nervous laugh. "Who do they say he murdered?"

"His wife," Kara answered.

"And the evidence you have? It's convincing?" Lucy asked.

"Video tape confession of the real killer admitting to the crime," Kara told Lucy.

"It would be better to have the real killer take the stand and admit it under oath," Lucy pointed out.

"Well unfortunately – or fortunately depending on your point of view – Harrison Wells is dead," Kara said.

"Harrison Wells killed Nora Allen?" Cat Grant spoke up from her seat knowing of the case from when she had been looking up information on Barry Allen a while ago, but for once Kara ignored her not even questioning how she knew Barry's mom name, keeping her attention on Lucy now.

"Harrison Wells?" Lucy somewhat repeated, her eyes flashing with sudden anger. "As in the Reverse-Flash?" Kara nodded. "The Reverse-Flash committed a crime that Barry's father is in jail for?" Kara nodded once again, feeling impatient but knowing Lucy was almost agreeing now, as Lucy put the file she was holding in front of Cat Grant. "I need a few days off Ms. Grant. Going to Iron Heights to talk to my new client." Cat grinned as Lucy then smiled. "Don't worry Kara. Barry's dad will be at your wedding or my name is not Lucy Lane." Lucy then walked out of the office making Kara stare.

"Kiera, the family obligation guilt trip was very effective. Very manipulative. I didn't know you had that in you," Cat said thoughtfully. "But next time go right for the angle that the real killer also killed Mr. Olsen – it would work much better and quicker. Right! I think we have first dibs on a new story too." She turned to address the rest of the board. Kara couldn't help but smirk to herself at this.

-Superflash-

Lucy Lane had done her research and had got all the evidence she needed to get Henry out of jail. She had managed to get them in front of a judge the next day and was now in court. Henry sitting next to her in his best suit and Barry behind them. "Everyone raise for the honorable Judge Hallow," a member of the court called as all stood up as a bald, older man walked in from the side and took his seat.

"Colin Davidson, for the people," her opponent said on the seat next to her.

"Lucy Lane for the defense," Lucy called.

"Okay," Judge Hallow said. "I watched the video tape confession. What's your concern with it?" The judge turned to Davidson.

"My thought is that we have no idea under what conditions Harrison Wells made this confession and that it comes from Henry Allen's son who, since the murder, has been a large advocate that his father is innocent. We need to investigate this further; the fact Mr. Wells is no longer living also does not help this case."

"I would like to add this evidence," Lucy interjected at this remark, taking out a piece of paper. "A signed affidavit from Chris Evans, the lawyer who represents Harrison Wells' estate. Its states here that Mr. Wells gave him the video a week before his demise, which was locked up until yesterday, which, under Mr. Wells' will he delivered it to Barry. Not even an hour later it was in the hands of the police." Lucy walked up and handed the document to the judge who looked it over.

"Once again we do not know what conditions Mr. Wells made the video tape under," Davidson argued his point. "It's worth noticing that Barry Allen was at STAR Labs while in a coma and Mr. Wells took care of him. This could just be a ruse to get Mr. Allen Snr. out where he can pose a further danger to the public."

"Remember we're talking about the Reverse-Flash here," Lucy snapped at this remark. "I would like to call someone to the stand to testify."

"Who?" the judge asked.

"The arresting officer, Detective Joe West," Lucy said.

"Objection, this witness was not listed," Davidson immediately countered.

"He is the arresting officer of the case and we're not at trial. This is a hearing," Lucy stated.

"Overruled," the judge waved a dismissive hand at Davidson. "Bring up the Detective."

Joe stood up from the stalls and walked to the stand, agreeing to a sworn testimony that he would tell the truth. "Detective West, you arrested Mr. Allen for the murder of his wife Nora Allen, did you not?" Lucy asked, going up to the stand herself.

"I did," Joe confirmed.

"And yet you're here today testifying for his release. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Harrison Wells' confession was complete. He said everything right to the detail, knowing things that only the police or the killer would know," Joe stated.

"So in your professional opinion Harrison Wells is now the killer?" Lucy said.

"Yes," Joe nodded.

"You are admitting you were wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I am," Joe said.

"Thank you Detective," Lucy said stepping down. "Your witness."

Collin Davidson stood up, a small smirk on his face as he asked: "What is your relationship to Barry Allen?"

"Objection," Lucy immediately called. "It's not relevant to the case."

"It goes to motive of the witness," Davidson countered.

"I'll allow it," the judge said of Davidson's question, "Please answer, Detective West."

"I'm his foster father," Joe said proudly.

"So you would do anything for that boy, including lie to get his father off?" Davidson said.

"No," Joe defended.

"And how can we be sure?"

'Because I spent thirteen years with Barry, telling him he was wrong and that his father committed the crime. I never believed that his father was innocent until that video was on my desk." Joe knew he technically lied there, as he had believed Barry the minute he became the Flash but he could not tell them that. This truth was at least believable. "The video speaks for itself. We arrested the wrong man."

"Thank you," Davidson said a little worriedly, sitting down and allowing Joe to leave the stands.

"If there's nothing else I will hear closings and then make my decision," the judge said, surprising all at the quick decision to close the court. Had he heard all he needed?

Davidson stood up to give his closing statement. "We do not know the reason why this video was made; we do not know if Harrison Wells is lying and cannot now. Maybe we do have the wrong man but what if we don't? We could free a convicted criminal. The only way to be sure is to investigate, to take the time needed to overlook all the facts. If Henry Allen is innocent the investigation will show it and he'll get out in a few months. Give us the time needed to look at every detail." Mr. Davidson sat down and Lucy stood up.

"Harrison Wells," Lucy said, knowing from the off what her closing statement was to be, "was the Reverse-Flash. He was a killer. He set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, killing hundreds and making meta-humans for his own enjoyment. He killed James Olsen and tried to kill Barry Allen's own fiancée Kara Danvers. This man was clearly twisted and had a strange obsession with Barry Allen. An obsession that lead him to healing Barry out of a coma. I agree with Mr. Davidson on one thing: We do not know why he made this video. We do not know why he confessed, but let's look at what we do know. He did confess. A confession with information in it that he should not have known if he was not the killer. A confession that caused the arresting officer to admit he was wrong. Mr. Davidson says a few months is nothing, but it is to others. We had the wrong man behind bars for years, taking away his life, and his time with his only child. Mr. Allen has pleaded his innocence since the start and, knowing this to be fact now, should we really force him to remain in jail for longer than truly necessary? Do not take any more time away from this clearly innocent man."

-Superflash-

"How long does this normally take?" Barry asked, pacing the side room they were in. Henry, Lucy, and Barry were all waiting for the judge to come back.

"It varies," Lucy said, getting irritated with Barry's pacing. "Just calm…" Before Lucy could say anymore an officer came in and told them the judge was ready.

They moved back into the room where Judge Hallow came back out. Once everyone had seated, he began: "I have looked over all the evidence and thought over what each of you have said. I agree that we do need to investigate all the evidence. We can not just go releasing people if there is any shred of doubt." Colin Davidson looked smug at this.

"But…" the smirk faded from Davidson's face "in this case, considering whom the real killer was and the arresting officer himself admitting he was wrong I believe the evidence speaks for itself. We had the wrong man. I'm ordering Mr. Allen be released immediately." The judge turned to Henry. "Mr. Allen this can not make up for the years you missed, but accept an apology from one judge… and have fun at your son's wedding." Although not mentioned, it was known fact Barry was engaged.

"Yes!" Barry cried as the judge left, and went to hug his father. "Thank you Lucy! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Lucy said, honestly. "Kara was right, you are family. I can't take your money."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, looking generally upset at this – and likely a thousand other emotions under the surface.

"I'm sure," Lucy said with a grin. "I'll put in a case of wrongful imprisonment for you. I'm sure the state will want to settle this and settle it fast and big."

"Lucy, there's got to be something we can do for you," Barry insisted.

"If you want to do something for me tell Lois I helped you out," Lucy said, a sudden shadow to her eyes, and Barry nodded as Lucy grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Come on dad. I've got a lot to tell you," Barry said.

-Superflash-

"So you're the Flash?" Henry said hollowly as they were walking into STAR Labs. "And your fiancée is an alien and Supergirl?" Barry nodded. "Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"Welcome to the super family," Barry said with a smirk. "And we'll see about getting your license back. Maybe you can work with us in the labs."

"Actually, after the wedding and once I get my settlement I'm going to go find myself," Henry said apologetically. "Take some time to heal away from Central." Henry saw Barry's face fall. "I've thought a lot about it since the whole Reverse-Flash ordeal, and honestly, you don't need me here, not on a permanent basis anyway. I need to figure out what I will do with my life now. I'll always be here for you though."

"Okay," Barry said somewhat sadly as they walked into the main lab and jumped when he heard the scream of 'surprise'. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, Stein, Astra, Alex, Sara, and Hank were all there, making the lab look small for once. "What's this?"

"A party for your dad!" Alex stated.

"And to celebrate getting our headquarters back," Cisco added. "We moved everything out of your apartment as well." He gave Barry a knowing wink.

Henry smiled as a drink was handed to him. "So where's your fiancée? I need to thank her myself for keeping you in check."

"I think she went to go grab the kids," Barry said.

"Oh o…. wait kids?" Henry snapped.

"Uncle Barry!" a voice yelled and then Jason attacked Barry.

"J.J!" Barry cried. "Bet you can't catch me." Barry ran around the lab slower than normal so Jason could catch up to him and jump at him.

Kara laughed, coming in holding onto Ella. _You are so good with him,_ Kara thought to Barry as Barry held onto Jason.

 _Of course,_ Barry said, smiling as he kissed Kara and then Ella.

"Clark and Lois send their congratulations. They would have come but they are more than happy to have a weekend without these two," Kara said with a laugh. "Hi Henry. Nice to see you out." Henry smiled, hugging Kara. "No more death threats?"

"You are clearly the one for my son," Henry laughed, and for a while everyone just celebrated.

"You know," Astra finally said after a few hours. "This is an impressive lab. It could do a lot of good for this world."

"We already do! We fight, restrain and help metas," Cisco said. "Well Barry and Kara do, but still."

"I mean more than just that. Do actual research and inventions that could help the world," Astra stated in thought.

"We can't," Caitlin said. "The government shut us down. We legally can't do that anymore."

"That would be easy to fix," Hank joined in, "with the right strings I could pull."

"But it's our headquarters. The Superflash Cave! We can't have scientist in here," Cisco pointed out, surprising himself as he remembered back to the time before the Accelerator's explosion, the hive of activity STAR Labs had been and liking the quiet life they had now, with similar income from before thanks to Wells' trademark of the team merchandise.

"Keep the main lab and the pipeline for the Superflash Cave and make it restricted to only a few people," Alex interjected. "There are tons of other space available for researchers to do their work."

"And with the amount of space STAR owns you can make another smaller lab to build up," Iris joined in.

"You can also hire people who know about the Superflash Cave," Stein added wistfully. "I would like a place to do research and a lab here would be perfect. Near to home, to Clarissa and of course, naturally close to Ronnie."

"Yeah," Ronnie said, coming over with Caitlin. "And you could also re-hire Hartley."

"I might know a person or two in Starling who might want space here," Sara said thoughtfully.

"And aliens," Astra said making everyone look to her. "There are plenty of aliens on Earth who just want to live in peace." She reasoned quickly, "I found them when I was recruiting for my army. There are scientists, engineers, you name it with advance knowledge, I'm sure they would be willing to put to use making their new home a better place."

"The problem is the public does not trust STAR labs," Caitlin reasoned thoughtfully.

"Oh that's just image," Kara said dismissively, making everyone turn to her now. "It's an easy fix. Just separate yourself from Wells and with Barry's story, Wells killing his mom, it would be very easy to manipulate the media into a story that put STAR labs in a better light with Barry as its new owner."

"Do you know how to do that?" Caitlin asked Kara, amazed.

"What do you guys think I do at work?' Kara smirked.

"So what do you think?" Barry asked Kara. "Do you need a new job?" Kara bit her lip. She had been thinking of just keeping her job at CatCo and flying to work everyday from Central but it would be easier to have a job in Central, although she hadn't imagined she'd be the one spotting media at STAR.

"You want me to work for you? My husband?" Kara asked, a little put off with the idea about Barry being her boss.

"No, I want you to be co-owner," Barry said quickly. "Everything that's mine is yours when we marry anyway, besides I want to stay a CSI. This lab needs you as media liaison and manager. I'll only do this if you say you're on board."

Kara looked around in thought and then nodded. "Okay, yes, I'm on board," Kara said.

"Cisco, Caitlin, what about you two?" Barry asked. "I'm not doing this unless all of Team Superflash agrees."

"It would be nice to have this place running again," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, alright, I'm in," Cisco said.

"Okay," Barry said. "Let's reopen STAR labs!"

-Superflash-

Kara had spent the weekend babysitting Jason and Ella and packing up her apartment in National. Thankfully her friends had helped and now she had to do the hardest thing she knew she would ever have to do. She had to quit CatCo.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said on Monday morning, giving the woman her latte at the same time. Cat was in the middle of the floor giving orders. "Can we have a word in private?"

"Kiera, I am very busy. Whatever you have to say do it here," Cat said with a sigh.

Kara took a breath, looking around. She hadn't wanted this to be so… public. "Okay then… Well, working here for you has been an honor and a privilege. I have learned a lot from you. You have been a mentor in a lot of things, but…" she paused "I have to quit." The entire room went silent as all eyes stared at Kara, the most efficient PA Cat had ever had.

"Come again?" Cat asked.

"I quit," Kara said with a sigh herself.

"Kiera, if this is a joke."

"It's not Ms. Grant. I'm moving to Central to live with Barry and I also got a new job," Kara said. "I would have given you more notice but my new job needs me to start right away."

"And where is this new job?" Cat asked.

"I can't tell you," Kara said truthfully. The reopening of STAR labs was a secret.

"Well, if it makes a difference I was just looking for ways to promote you," Cat said, hopefully.

"It doesn't, sorry." Kara said, a little shocked at this news. "I will finish up the day and send down to the hiring department that you need a new assistant."

"No," Cat said. "Just send down for the new assistant and clear out your desk."

"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked and Cat nodded. Kara took out her cell and sent a text and then sent down to the hiring department to start looking for a new assistant.

Not long later the elevator opened and Jason came running out of it to Kara, hugging her – Ella too. "Hey," Kara said picking them up as Caitlin and Iris walked out with boxes. "I thought Clark would have picked them up by now?"

"Apparently their mini-vacation is going longer," Caitlin said. "And all boys but Barry are useless at child care."

"You got a good one," Iris said with a wink.

"Aunt Cait and Aunt Iris got us ice cream," Jason told Kara.

"Oh they did?" Kara said, looking up at the two and mouthing 'Aunt?' to them. The two shrugged, unsure when or how they became aunts. Kara laughed. "Well why don't you go say hello to your Aunt Lucy?"

"No Aunt Lucy," Jason said and Ella agreed with him.

"Your mom's sister," Kara said warningly, looking over. "Lucy, come take the kids for a minute." Lucy was shocked and unsure but went over to the kids nevertheless and said 'hello' as Caitlin, Iris, and Kara started packing her desk.

"Why are you guys so dressed up in this picture?" Caitlin asked taking a picture from Kara's desk draw.

"That was the day Kara and Barry became the heroes who saved Superman," Iris said with a smile, remembering it. "I didn't know you kept this at the office."

"I keep a couple of pictures in my desk draw," Kara said as she took out one of her, Caitlin, and Cisco from before Barry woke up. It didn't take much longer for the trio to pack everything, smiling at memories.

"Ja, Ella," Kara said. Lucy had been a little unsure as she started playing with the two with their Superman and Supergirl dolls. The two jumped up happily and ran to Kara. Kara picked up Ella and Caitlin held Jason's hand. "Well bye." Kara said to the office.

"Kiera," Cat said before the group could get on the elevator. Kara turned around to see Cat at her office door, speaking now across the floor, "You are the best assistant I ever had. I wish you luck in your new job, but know if it falls through you always have a job with me and my door is always open for you. Drop by or call any time if you need anything."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said with a smile, about to turn around but paused. "But I think you're the one who is going to be calling me soon." Cat raised an eyebrow. "Once you find out what my new job is." She gave Cat a wink as the elevator doors opened and the group left. Cat walked back into her office.

The rest of the office was silent for a moment until Winn said, "This is bad."

"Oh how bad can it be?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You were not here before Kara," Winn said. "Trust me, this is bad."

-Superflash-

One week later.

"I never thought I would say I miss Kara," Lucy said as Cat Grant's new assistant ran out of the office, crying. It was her third since Kara left. The first one had lasted a day before fainting from the stress; the second one had got four days in before having a nervous breakdown; this one went crying out after two – media didn't wait for Cat, as she worked 24/7. Ms. Grant's mood itself was worst than it ever had been since Lucy had starting working at CatCo with Winn, and anyone who was here before Kara, saying this was her normally.

It just wasn't Cat mood or the round of new assistants though. Kara had done things no normal assistant did: she had practically been in charge of inter-office relationships, she had edited articles before showing them to Cat, and everyone would admit this office had relied on her. With her gone they had to figure out how to run without Kara.

"Who had two days and running out crying?" Kelly asked. The office's betting pool was now on how long Cat Grant's assistant's would last and how they would leave.

"STAR lab press conference is starting," someone called.

"Oh turn that up," Lucy said quickly, "I went to my contacts to see how they got the government regulations off them and the new owners pulled strings I didn't even know existed!" Lucy watched as Caitlin walked out up to the microphone in front of STAR.

"Hello." She looked and sounded nervous to be in front of the cameras. "I am Doctor Caitlin Snow and I have worked for STAR labs for many years. I was sadly a part of the Particle Accelerator mess last year. Harrison Wells tricked me just as he tricked everyone. I am glad to say that that man and his work is behind us. I am very proud to introduce the new owners of STAR labs. My new bosses and my personal friends; Barry Allen and Kara Danvers."

All of CatCo went silent as Cat came out of her office to look at the TV. The two walked up to the microphone and shook hands and hugged Caitlin before Barry moved in front of the microphone. "Harrison Wells was a sick man." He began. "He killed my mother and played games with my life for no reason. When I realized he left everything to me I didn't want it. It took better people than me to make me realize what he left me was not a curse, that I could take this lab and do something good with it make this world a better place."

"She's changing the story," Cat said, knowing that while Barry was the one speaking Kara had written that. It was a smart moved. The headlines would not be about the labs that destroyed the city reopening, it would now be about the boy whose mommy was killed trying to do some good.

"Enough about me though," Barry said after a couple of more lines about helping the world. "To introduce you more fully to the New STAR labs I will hand off this press conference to my co owner, my fiancée, and the love my life and the new media liaison and manager of STAR; Kara Danvers."

Kara kissed Barry on the cheek before taking the microphone. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way are there any questions about the New STAR labs?" Kara asked the gathered reporters. Cat Grant watched as Kara easily manipulated the media, putting to rest any concerned about the Particle Accelerator being turned back on.

"Ms. Danvers, it is rumored that STAR has been helping the police and even Flash and Supergirl take on metas. Is that over now?" A reporter asked.

"Our anti-meta human department is being run by Doctor Caitlin Snow and Mr. Cisco Ramone," Kara said. "As for Flash and Supergirl, they are welcome here at any time."

Cat rolled her eyes at that as more questions were asked that Kara answered perfectly, and finally Kara ended the press conference. "We are very happy we have been given the chance to do this. To make this world a better place, to take one man's twisted vision and create our own. The New STAR labs will be fully functional soon and I am sure that people will be thrilled with what we come up with. That's all." Kara and Barry then turned around and walked back into the labs, more questions still being thrown at them but they not turning around to answer them now. Kara was good, Cat admitted to herself.

"Someone get Ki…" Cat paused, as she was about to use her nickname for Kara. It didn't feel right anymore. That girl she had just seen, the one who had so easily manipulated the media into her story was not her assistant. No, that girl was an equal and Cat would treat her as such. "Someone get Kara on the phone."

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is one I believe you all have been waiting for,

Post Chapter Note 2: A couple of chapters ago I asked if you would be interested in signing a petition to get rid of the James and Kara romance in the show if I made it. Well I made it. The petition is on change dot org and is called Remove James/Kara Romance in Supergirl. I put a link on my profile. Go and sign.

Thank you everyone

Remember to REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	45. A Very Karry Wedding

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual.

Note (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ): as everyone knows my update schedule has been Monday and Thursdays. Well this Monday there will be no update from me. More will be explained at the end of the chapter on why there will be no update on Monday but I will say if you need your Karry doze on Monday my beta updates his Karry story called 'Power Girl and the Flash' on Monday, so go there to get your Monday fixes for the moment.

A Very Karry Wedding

It was the day before the wedding and Kara, Barry, Astra, Karen, and Clark were all at the Fortress of Solitude. Instead of a rehearsal dinner, the group was doing a Kryptonian wedding ceremony. Kara had asked Barry for it so they would be married, not just by human law, but also by Kryptonian law and in the eyes of Rao. Barry had happily agreed and the Fortress was chosen as the most Kryptonian place on Earth with only those of Kryptonian blood now gathered, with the exception of Barry. Clark and Lois' children were not in attendance, however.

A Kryptonian marriage consisted of exchanging custom-made bracelets. Both Barry and Kara had brought a gold band with their superhero symbols engraved onto it. Kara could see Barry also had 'Love You More' engraved into it which caused Kara to smile more than she already was. The bracelet she gave him was engraved with 'Worth The Wait' on it, which was appropriate, as she had waited for him for nine months.

Barry had worked with Astra for a while so he could say the Kryptonian vows in Kryptonese. He'd been adamant to learn them in their native tongue and, while not a natural at the alien language, had mastered the vows within a few days. The vows were a simple promise to Kara and Rao to be with, protect her, and love her for all eternity, which Kara repeated to him after. The hologram of Jor-El conducted the ceremony, programmed thanks to Kal-X, and ended – after Clark officially welcomed Barry into the House of El – it with: "Two, made husband and wife on this day-and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you."

"Thank you for doing that," Kara said once Clark, Astra and the others flew back to Metropolis.

"Of course,' Barry said, kissing Kara, feeling her worry. _What are you nervous about?_

 _Nothing,_ Kara said, causing Barry to give her a look. _Okay, I'm the nervous about the Labs._ Barry tried not to laugh as he raised an eyebrow. _The labs have become my baby. Keeping Hartley in charge of it, even for a few days, makes me nervous._ Kara and Barry had rehired Hartley and the labs were now as busy as they once had been. The SuperFlash cave had been disconnected from the main labs during the main reconstruction of the labs with a wall and security pad blocking anyone from entering.

 _It's just for a couple of days and then Caitlin and Cisco will be in charge until we get back from our honeymoon,_ Barry reasoned, sending calming feelings towards his new Kryptonian bride. _And we have a wedding to get to._ Kara smiled as the two went off.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant had attended many weddings in her life and been invited to many more. This one was different though; this one was Kara's wedding and Kara had also invited Carter. Carter was thrilled to go, having liked Kara from day one, and Cat knew Karen being there was also a plus – the two were best friends. Cat saw a lot of the Mini-Kara hanging around these days, which was oddly comforting without the real one being around the office anymore. So Cat and Carter had flown to Metropolis for the wedding.

If that wasn't enough, Cat had heard Winn and Lucy making plane flights and having trouble getting seats. Cat had somewhat-reluctantly invited them on her private jet to the wedding, not wanting them to miss it. Add on the fact that the wedding wasn't technically in Metropolis but a few hours away by a lake, Cat had decided to just let her two employees come in the car she had rented for her and Carter than mess around arranging taxis.

Now the group was by the lake and Cat had to admit Kara had good taste. The wedding hall was right by the water along with the hotel they had made reservation in for the night. The wedding itself would be outside by the water, the scenery was a beautiful day and the mountains in the background just made the place even more picturesque.

"Carter," they heard a familiar voice and Karen ran up to them in a very pretty dress.

"Karen," Carter greeted, grinning at his friend. "You look nice! That's a, um… very pretty dress."

"Thank you," Karen said, blushing. "Kara took me shopping for it. She picked it out herself."

"Well… it's still pretty," Carter said, fiddling with his bow tie now. "I feel like I'm in a monkey suit."

Karen giggled, taking Carter hands at straightening the bow tie. "A very cute monkey suit," Karen said. "Come on." Karen took Carter's hand and the two walked away, Cat trying to act nonchalant at the very adorable scene.

Lucy giggled to herself. "Maybe one day you will be a part of Kara's family, after all," she said to Cat airily.

Cat shook her head but smiled nonetheless. She liked having Karen around and knew that one day her son would go into a dangerous situation so by having someone of Karen's power near him at all times was very reassuring.

In another area of the wedding Thea was with Sara and Laurel. "Do you guys realize that pretty much every hero on Earth is here?" Thea asked the two who looked around and then at each other, not having realized this themselves up until this point

"You're right," Laurel agreed, impressed.

"Some criminals too," Sara said, eyes on Lenard Snart, his sister, and their partner, Mick.

"Why did Kara and Barry invite them?" Laurel asked.

"Lisa is Cisco's date and I guess they just gate-crashed with her invite," Sara said with a small smirk.

"Everyone," Martin Stein said appearing by their side as if from nowhere. "If everyone is here, it's time to take your seats."

The gathered parties went to the chairs that were set up, those from Kara's side being shown to their seats while Barry's took position on his side. Barry had already entered and taken his place up front and to his side where a magistrate would normally be, was Ray.

"That's Ray Palmer, right?" Lucy whispered to Cat and Winn who was sitting next to her. Cat nodded a little in shock at seeing the owner of Palmer Tech up front, looking a lot more attractive than Maxwell Lord. She kept an eye on Carter though, who was near the front sitting with Karen.

The wedding procession then started. The bridesmaids entered with the groomsmen; the first down were Caitlin and Ronnie walking together, hand-in-hand. After them were Iris and Eddie, then Lois and Cisco together. Then came the maid of honor and best man, entering together – Alex and Oliver walking down the aisle, one grinning madly, the other simply smirking.

"That's Oliver Queen," Cat whispered to Lucy who nodded. Cat had no idea Kara knew these people, but always suspected Barry Allen's connections. Cat wondered for a moment who was who. Who was the Arrow? What about Firestorm? Cat was sure they were here somewhere.

After Alex and Oliver had taken their positions, Jason walked down the aisle with Krypto next to him. Jason was carrying a cushion with two rings on it and Krypto had on a dog tuxedo. After Jason had handed off the cushion to Oliver, Krypto nudged him towards Astra who took the little boy into his seat. Ella came running down the aisle next dropping flowers and petals on her way. Afterward she tried to run to her mommy but Krypto stopped her nudging her to her position.

"Okay, that dog is seriously too smart," Lucy mumbled as Cat rolled her eyes, knowing the origins of the animal, even if no-one else did. The music changed and everyone stood for the bride.

Clark and Kara walked down the aisle together, Cat having to withhold a gasp at just how gorgeous her former assistant looked in white, the dress looking just perfect. When they got to the alter, Clark lifted up the veil and kissed Kara forehead before handing her off to Barry. Barry smiled as the two stood in front of Ray.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony." Ray looked in his element fulfilling the role of magistrate. "If anyone here has just reason why these two should not be wed… well, keep your mouth shut," Ray said, causing many gathered to laugh. "I am pretty sure more than one person here will beat you up for it, too." Ray almost sung to more laughter.

"Now to be serious. When I heard Kara and Barry wanted a friend to be ordained to marry them, I volunteered right away. I was thrilled when they accepted. Even though we have not known each other very long I am happy they are my friends. I look forward to many years of friendship with them because they are the type of people you just have to love. They make you feel welcomed and the love they share is a love I hope to one-day find. Their love affected us all in some way – the two of them brought us all together today. They took people who would otherwise not be associated with one another and made us all friends. No, actually… they made us a family, and now this weird family is here to celebrate with them for the day they've worked so hard for. The day they fought to get to. The day they finally become husband and wife."

There was a moment of silent before Ray smiled and continued, "Right, the two have chosen to write their own vows, so Kara, you first." He gave her a small wink.

"Barry," Kara said after a breath. "When I was 12 my world exploded on me." It was the truth but to anyone who did not know Kara was Supergirl it sounded like a perfect figure of speech – she had worked hard to find the perfect phrase that could work as an analogy. "My parents and my whole family were gone. I was alone for so long and even when Clark found me and I ended up with the Danvers I still felt alone in a way they couldn't help me with. I never thought I would have anyone who could truly understand me beyond Alex. Then, in a flash…" at this there was a group of people who giggled, "you were there. I suddenly had a partner who would do anything with me and anything for me: From singing karaoke to running into a burning building. You have always been besides me and now I always promise to be besides you. Forever and always, because you are the love of my life."

She'd finished and Ray looked a bit choked up as he turned to the groom. "Barry," he said.

Barry smiled as he took a breath now. "I've been struck by lightning twice in my life. The second time everyone knows about and I ended up in a coma for nine months. The first time though, was my first day of college. I was standing in Iris's dorm and her beautiful roommate walked in and that was it. The lightning struck. From that moment on I was in love with you. I knew I had to be with you no matter what and I was. I would not change a moment of what we had together, not one single crazy thing. From your family threatening my life every few minutes to saving Superman's life. I would do it all over again just to be with you, because you are everything to me. You are my Supergirl." Once again, people who knew the truth giggled as Barry used Kara's superhero name.

"Now, the rings," Ray said, and Alex handed Kara Barry's ring and Oliver handed Barry Kara's. The two put the rings on each other's wedding finger, both saying "With this ring, I thee wed…"

"Do you Barry, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked.

"I do," Barry said.

"And do you Kara, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked Kara.

"I do," Kara said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ray declared with a smile. "I need not express that you may kiss the bride." Barry and Kara then shared their first kiss as Earth husband and wife, and everyone applauded. Kara eventually pulled out with a massive grin on her face, proud to have done the human custom without any errors; Barry was just happy to be officially married to his Kara.

After, Kara, Barry, the rest of the wedding party, and their families were standing by the lake for the pictures. Everyone else had been directed into the reception hall for cocktail hour. Kara and Barry remained in every picture, patiently waiting for both families, the groomsmen, the brides, the combined families – including both Henry and Joe – and everything else under the yellow sun to be snapped officially.

After what felt like a hundred pictures of all the different groups the photographer finally announced: "One more before you have to head in."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Two more," Kara defiantly. "My wedding – my way." No one argued with that. "Just me and Barry." It seemed to be the one picture they hadn't taken yet so that was snapped.

"What's the last one?" Caitlin asked, kind of glad her time being in pictures were over but curious.

"Krypto," Kara called. The dog had been laying down not far off but his ears perked up and he ran towards his mistress.

Barry laughed. "I should have known," he mumbled but smiled as he bent down so the photographer could take a good picture of the three of them.

 _Thank you,_ Kara said, petting Krypto when the picture was taken.

 _I know how much Krypto means to you;_ Barry thought back knowing Krypto was a large part why Kara got through his coma. "Besides, in a weird way Krypto is like our child." Krypto barked at this as the others laughed.

"Any chance you two will be having a kid soon though?" Lois asked airily.

"This isn't your wedding," Kara said. "No baby announcement to be made."

"If I remember correctly, you accidentally made that announcement," Clark said with a little laugh, picking Jason up as he did.

"I can't believe that was over five years ago," Barry exclaimed, looking at the five-year-old boy and smiling.

"It's time to go in," Joe said, knowing it was time for the group to make their entrance and the first dance.

As they entered and went to the dance floor everyone was introduced to the start of the dance: "And now for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Ms. Barry Allen." The two took their place on the dance floor as the DJ put on their song – 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera. The two had thought about changing the song for their first dance but this song was special to them so they decided to keep it their song; they even sang along, albeit quietly to themselves, as they moved.

After the first dance, Barry and Kara stuck around on the dance floor and Kara smiled seeing who was dancing with them. _I still cannot believe Cisco and Lisa are together,_ Kara said as she looked to the pair.

 _Ah, who knows? Lisa is the nice one of the group,_ Barry thought back as he saw the two. _Look,_ Barry spun Kara in the direction he was looking so she could see Karen and Carter awkwardly dancing together. _Remind you of anyone?_

 _Maybe,_ Kara said with a smile. Her clone had become a real little sister to her and Kara liked seeing Karen happy.

"You mind if I cut in?" They heard, and saw, Clark next to them he holding out his hand to Kara.

"As long as you don't mind me taking your beautiful wife?" Barry said with a smile, holding out his hand to Lois now.

"It's a deal," Clark said, taking Kara.

"No wrestling," Lois warned as she took Barry's hand. "So how's my favorite meta-human feeling today?" Lois whispered in case anyone who did not know was listening in.

"Like I am the luckiest person on Earth," Barry said as the two danced.

"You got better at this," Lois commented remembering back on her wedding when Barry had stepped on her toes.

"I took your advice," Barry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "I took lessons. Don't tell Cisco." Lois laughed.

"Your secret's safe with me," Lois said. "Look around you." Barry did, confused. "What do you see?"

"My family," Barry said, truthfully.

"Good, cause Ray was right. You and Kara started out with so little of a family, but you took people in and made them family – unusual people, yes – but you put us together. Our superfamily," Lois said. "But remember this superfamily started out as me, you, Clark, and Kara." Barry raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, Eliza and Alex too, but we were the main part. And Clark and Kara will always have a special connection. No matter how many Kryptonian pop out of the woodwork they will always share the bond of being the last two, a bond no one can replicate. And you and me share a bond too – something special because we were the first two."

"The first two humans who could love an alien," Barry said, knowing that was what Lois meant with a smile as they continued to dance…

Henry moved up to Astra. "You're Kara's aunt right?" Henry asked. "Barry filled me in on you. Her mother's twin." Astra nodded. "You know my dad was a twin."

"I did not," Astra said, wondering where this was going.

"My uncle died when I was young but he always felt like a extra father to me," Henry said.

"Interesting," Astra said curiously.

"Which is why I would like to have a dance with the mother of the bride," Henry said, and Astra raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not technically the mother of the bride but I still want a dance with you."

"Why not?" Astra said with a small smile, taking Henry hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

"So that's the bracelet?" Henry said, noticing the bracelet on Astra's arm. "The one that stops your powers?" Henry whispered the last part.

"Yes," Astra said. "Does it make you feel safe?'

"It makes me sad," Henry said truthfully. "You could be doing so much good. Why not let you have your powers back? From what I hear you help a lot. It must feel horrible for you knowing you can not do more."

"At first I was upset but not anymore," Astra said thoughtfully. "Most of my life I didn't have my powers. I grew up without them being on Krypton. Then I came here and I had them and I thought I would use them to do good but I know now my plan was stupid and bad. I don't have it – I don't have what Kara, Clark, Barry, Oliver, hell, name a party guest has, what I am sure Karen has as well."

"And what is it?" Henry asked.

"The heart of a hero," Astra said a little sadly. "It's something that can not be replicated and something I do not have; I am a soldier, always have been. I'm happy with what I have in my life though. My job, my daughter, and my niece…"

Joe had asked Eliza to dance with him and the two were now on the dance floor. "What are you thinking of?" Joe asked, knowing Eliza was lost in thought a they moved.

"My husband," Eliza said, a little somberly. "Every time something big happens in one of the girl's life I think of him. What he would have done? What he would have said? What he would have felt? Don't you feel that way about your wife?"

Joe shook his head. "My wife…. She died of an overdose. Took our unborn son with her. I never once feel for her anymore. I feel for him. I wonder what he would have been. Who he would be… We hadn't even picked out a name."

"I'm sorry," Eliza said, not having known that. "I shouldn't talk about it."

"Hey, I asked," Joe said. "You must be picturing how it would have looked to have your husband walk Kara down the aisle."

"I think Kara would have still have had Clark walk her down," Eliza said truthfully. "There's something special there, and sometimes I feel like Lois is more Kara's mom than I am, and now with Astra and Cat Grant around… I feel like her fifth mother instead of her second. It should be Allura, her real mother and then me, but instead it's Allura, Lois, Astra, Cat, and then me last."

"Then Kara is very lucky to have so many beautiful, smart women being there for her as a mother figure," Joe said positively, and Eliza smiled…

Leonard Snart went over to Sara and Laurel with a wry smile, looking at Sara. "Hey…" Before he could finish Alex came over and pushed him away.

"Not this one, Snart," Alex said and kissed Sara.

"Any chance the three of us…?" Snart instead tried.

"Okay," Laurel said, grabbing Snart. "I'm doing this for your own protection." Laurel took Snart quickly out onto the dance floor, not believing she was actually dancing with a criminal…

Hank wasn't one for dancing. In fact, he found himself comfortably talking to some of the few party guests who did not know the secret, most of the people in this room knew. After a while he let the guests move off as he distracted himself looking for the two girls he'd long-since called daughters: Kara was still dancing with Clark, Hank smiled at how happy she looked, while Alex was awkwardly shuffling with her new girlfriend. The female pair weren't dancing, but they were smiling at each other nevertheless as they talked to each other.

When his people had been slaughtered J'onn had mourned the loss of his family, his daughters especially and had never thought he would see his daughters find mates and settle down, but Kara and Alex had become surrogate children to him; he loved them as much as he had loved his own. Seeing them so happy with their respective partners made Hank happy – almost wishing, in fact, that Kara had asked him to walk her down the aisle, but he knew Kara's connection to Clark. If he had any Green Martians with him he would be just as attached. Hank smiled as Alex and Sara walked out onto the dance floor now. Maybe Alex would want him to take the father role at her eventual wedding…

Lucy was sitting at her table looking at her plate. She had been seated with Winn and Cat, but Winn had long since gone off to dance with little Ella, and Lucy had no idea where Cat had vanished off to. "Why is a beautiful girl like you looking so sad?" Lucy heard a voice and looked up to see Ray Palmer standing over her. "Come on, tell me."

"I think I shouldn't have come," Lucy said truthfully. "They didn't really want me here. They invited me because they felt they had too."

"They invited no one they didn't really want here," Ray said simply, and then heard Mick Rory yelling at someone and turned to see Thea dragging him away from a waiter before things got violent. "Okay maybe him, but not you. And I want one of the prettiest girls here to dance with me."

Lucy looked at Ray and shrugged, taking his hand. "So, out of curiosity how do Kara and Barry know you?" Lucy asked.

"See the blonde dancing with the best man," Ray asked and Lucy nodded. "She's my ex. She introduced me to them."

"And she knows them how exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Through Oliver himself," Ray said.

"And Oliver knows them because…" Lucy paused.

"He met Barry at one point. Not too sure on the details," Ray said with a smirk. "You ask a lot of questions. Let's just dance." Lucy laughed and agreed, finally enjoying her evening.

The group had had a good time and, after dinner was finally over, Kara was dancing with both Jason and Ella when the DJ told everyone but the bride to leave the dance floor. Clark and Lois grabbed their kids as the dance floor was cleared and Barry walked out with a microphone in his hands.

"What…?" Kara never finished her question as music started to play and Barry started to sing a very familiar song:

"I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away." Barry sang Charlie Puth's song, and Kara smiled. Lois and those in the know laughed at Clark's face. "Call me baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on, come on. Reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go. You know you're not alone."

Barry took Kara's hand pulled her into him as he continued. "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away." Kara shouldn't help but laugh at the pure joy she felt at this. "Come along with me and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free. Come on, come on, come on. You and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while; cause you know I just wanna see you smile." Kara smiled at this.

"No matter where you go. you know you're not alone." Barry spun Kara around as he continued. "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away."

Barry took a step back. "And when you're weak I'll be strong." Barry used his free hand to tap his chest by his heart while he sang this line. "I'm gonna keep holding on. Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darling. And when you feel like hope is gone. Just run into my arms." Kara came in close to Barry and he put an arm around her as he sang the rest.

"I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one, I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away. I'm only one call away." Barry finished up and then kissed Kara.

 _You really want my cousin to kill you? He hates that song!_ Kara commented smiling as she did though.

 _He'd never hurt me now. Besides I can outrun him,_ Barry commented back and Kara laughed.

"Allen sure can sing," Cat commented to herself as she moved across the floor, Iris West moving forward among the crowd gathered.

"Karry!" Iris shouted. "Karry!" Caitlin joined in along with Cisco and, eventually, everyone in the room was chanting their Karaoke ship name Karry.

"Got another microphone?" Barry called to the DJ who nodded and gave another microphone to them. "Lets sing."

As they started to sing 'Something Good' from the Sound of Music, Cat turned her head to Winn and Lucy who were nearby. "You two do me a favor," Cat said.

"Of course," Winn said a bit nervous.

"Tell Kelly to call off the last bet on these two marriage,' Cat said surprising the two that she knew Kelly had started that. "Those two will be together forever."

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara ran out to the docks. It was late and dark, the full moon was up and the stars twinkled in the sky. The wedding was over for all those not in the superfamily. People who did not know their secret had gone to their hotel rooms, but everyone who did was partying by the lake.

 _Take me flying,_ Barry said.

 _Really, you don't want to run?_ Kara asked.

 _There's always something magical about being in your arms._ Barry sent the memory of the first time Kara took him flying through their bond, the night she had revealed her true identity to him. Kara smiled and picked Barry up, bringing them up into the sky. The two hovered above the lake, smiling at each other. _Ms. Kara Allen, I like the sound of that._

 _Me too,_ Kara thought back. The two went to kiss but then Kara had to zoom up as they had drifted too close to the party and were nearly about to hit into a group of celebrators. "What are you idiots doing?"

That caused the group of Firestorm, J'onn J'onzz, Superman, Karen, Krypto, and Atom to pause and turn to look at them. "Flying race," Karen answered. "See who is fastest in the air."

"And you think Ray has a shot in hell?" Barry said.

"Hey!" Ray cried.

"No offense but they have superpowers. You have a jet pack in a suit," Barry reasoned.

"I'll show you! Come on," Ray said, continuing before any of the others who all shouted as they flew after him.

Kara and Barry laughed as they looked down. Team Arrow was sparing with each other by the lake. Jason and Ella, who probably should be in bed by now, were wide-awake and fascinated by the vigilante team; Sara had not join in the group, instead she was with Alex making out in the water, both having changed into bathing suits for a midnight swim. The normal people of their family were all clustered together, talking and watching the group. Even Leonard Snart had hung around, maybe to flirt with Laurel now.

Barry laughed and Kara smiled. _This is our family. Our weird, completely nuts, superfamily,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _I wouldn't change them or it for the world._ Kara thought back. _I love them. Our future is bright._

 _And probably full of danger,_ Barry added. _We are superheroes, remember?_

 _As long as we stick together there's nothing that can stop us._

 _Yeah the Justice League is strong._

 _Yeah it is, but I meant the two of us. There's nothing that can stop us when we are together._

Barry smiled at this. _I love you._

 _I love you more._

 _No I love you more._

 _I thought we settled this a while back. Remember, nine months Barry!_

 _I'd wait forever for you._

 _How about we just settle with a tie and you kiss me already._ Barry laughed and kissed Kara as the two hanging over the lake as several of their superfamily flew off into the distance.

Post Chapter Note 1: This was the chapter I said a while back would work as a conclusion, but thanks to you, the readers, help, this is not the end. I think I will repeat that: THIS IS NOT THE END! Even though it is really perfect, I said I was going to continue with future plans I have and I will. Oh, and I have a good future for this story planned out, but – and don't kill me – there's going to be a small hiatus as I mentioned would be coming a few chapters ago.

Before you complain, let me remind you that I have to work on that spinoff I promised you and I cannot write both this and the spinoff at the same time. It would take up too much time so, while I am working on that short spinoff, this will be on a break for a bit. I'll come back with a new chapter soon and you can see the trouble Barry and Kara can get into on their honeymoon. Until then though, look out for my little Earth-1 story, New Karry.

Post Chapter Note 2: Also I feel I have to explain about Wally. Some of you might be mad at me that he was never born here, but I decided to not have a Karry Universe version of him. It's pointless bringing in Wally West without making him a speedster and the particle accelerator is never being turned on again so no speed for Wally. That being said a version of Wally may pop up in the future. Remember I have the multiverse in play.

Now I am going to be giving you a preview of New Karry, which will be posted next week on Thursday. And here it is:

" _You're a far cry away from your normal hunting grounds," Kara said._

 _"Um… what?" Barry asked, not bothering to vibrate his vocal cords or similar to hide his identity._

 _"You're normally seen in Central, Mr. Flash" Kara said politely. "What brings you all the way out here?"_

 _"Oh," Barry said. "I'm… looking for someone."_

 _"Well, there's not many interesting people out this way," Kara sighed._

 _"I wouldn't say that Kara Zor-El,"_

Okay that its. REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	46. Honeymoon

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as every single time.

Note 1: Well look who's back to writing Karry Universe! I hope my break didn't make anyone leave? Now I know New Karry is still being uploaded but I have all the chapters written, so it's just a matter of uploading them. Since that is being uploaded on Thursday/Friday this will be uploaded once a week only until New Karry is done on Mondays.

Note 2: I am glad so many people like the coupling of Karen and Carter, but I noticed you guys trying to make couples names for them. Since none of the ones I saw sounded right I decided to make one myself so for now on Karen and Carter are PowerGrant. Power because Karen is the future Power Girl and Grant because it's Carter's last name.

Note 3: Please remember that not every chapter can have a villain in it or be super-long. This started out as a fluff piece and still mostly is, so some chapters will just be sort cute pieces.

Note 4: I'm a massive Disney World fan, having been there numerous times in my life and knowing it like the back of my hand, so please bear with me those who've never been and don't quite know what I'm talking about below (yes, spoilers to this chapter, but you're about to read it so… yeah). I do urge you to go there though if you can; it honestly is magical.

Honeymoon

Kara and Barry smiled at each other as they sat in the cool air-condition of the attraction they were in. Of course the heat and cold didn't really do much to Kara but Barry had wanted to cool down. The two were on their honeymoon and they had chosen to go to Disney World, Orlando. It might seem like an odd choice, but the two were truly kids at heart sometimes and had wanted to visit a place neither of them had during childhood.

They were in the Carousel of Progress and, as the robot family started to sing, Kara and Barry sang along to the song they had just heard a couple of times under their breath. "There's a great big beautiful tomorrow. Shining at the end…" Suddenly everything stopped. The floor stopped moving and the music turned off. The robot man on the stage didn't move either.

It wasn't long later before an employee had come in and was directing everyone out of the auditorium. "What do you think happened?" Barry asked, playing with the 'Just Married' pin both he and Kara had gotten when they'd arrived.

"Hold on," Kara said and, using her super hearing to zoom in on conversations, she found a couple of employees talking. She relayed what she heard through their bond: _Power outage. Something happened at the power plant from what I am hearing. They think power will be out until at least tomorrow morning._

 _That sucks,_ Barry thought back. The two had planned an entire day at the Magic Kingdom but it seemed like they would have to find something else to do.

 _They are calling in the fire department to help get people off rides,_ Kara thought to Barry. The two stopped walking and stared at each other, a slight smirk on their faces now. _You know we have nothing to do._

 _And we do have our outfits on us,_ Barry added.

 _And if it's affected more than one place, the fire department will be overloaded between here and Universal._ The two grinned at each other as they went to get their outfits on. It seemed Supergirl and the Flash were coming out to play.

-Superflash-

All the people on Big Thunder Mountain could do, was wait. They couldn't move from their seats and they didn't know how long they would be here. That was when Supergirl suddenly appeared in front of them, shocking the group. "We'll have you all off in a second," Supergirl said and, before people could react to the words, Supergirl was moving grabbing people and flying back down. There was a flash as the Flash came and started collecting people too – getting them out of the safety bars surprisingly easily.

"I got more than you," Supergirl teased Flash as she took the last two people off and dropped them off in front of the ride where a group was gathering safely.

"You know how hard it is to run on tracks?' Flash asked. "Flying gave you a big advantage."

Supergirl smiled as she turned to one of the employees watching. "What rides need the most help?" She asked the employee who seemed in shock at seeing the two superheroes at the park.

"Um… Peter Pan Magical Flight could use some help," the guy said. "And I guess Tower of Terror over in Hollywood Studios…?"

 _I got the Tower. You get Peter Pan,_ Barry thought and then ran off. Kara smiled as she took off to the air.

-Superflash-

Kara flew into the little ride. It had flying pirate attached to the ceiling and Kara could see why taking people of this would be hard. "Hey," Kara said to the first cart with a mom and a little girl on it.

"You can fly!" the little girl cheered in the same way to the song from Peter Pan.

Kara laughed. "I asked for that one," she said, taking the two and flying out before returning for the others on the ride.

-Superflash-

Barry ran up the tower and grabbed people from their seatbelts, bringing them safely down. There was no warning for this one so the people were shocked as they appeared on the floor until Barry had everyone out. Barry smiled at the group as he ran, knowing there weren't really any other rides in Hollywood studios that would need help.

 _I got more people then you,_ Barry thought to Kara as he headed towards Epcot. Kara was still in the Magic Kingdom, now taking people off of Space Mountain.

 _Tower of Terror has more people than Peter Pan Flight,_ Kara thought back and Barry smirked. That's why he had taken the tower. _Oi you! That's why you were so fast to take the tower. Not fair._

 _I'm going to go to Epcot and get people off Test Track. After you're done in the Magic Kingdom both head towards Animal Kingdom?_

 _Oh, can we look at the animals while we're there?_

 _Of course, who can stop us?_ Kara laughed as they continued to take people off the rides.

-Superflash-

"Those two, ever the heroes," Lois sighed as she watched the latest news; the news reporter was going on about how Supergirl and the Flash were in Disney World helping out after an unusual power cut.

Clark, Jason, Ella, and Krypto had just walked in. Kara had given the two Krypto to care for while she was away. Jason had been going to a birthday party at the park so Clark and Ella had taken Krypto too. "What?" Clark asked as he looked at the TV and then smiled. "Oh, and why not lend a helping hand since they are there?" Clark asked, in indication of the couple disrupting their honeymoon to be the heroes. Ella and Jason were playing with Krypto, not paying attention to their parents.

"It's their honeymoon," Lois reasoned. "They should be enjoying each other's company, not running around grabbing people. You didn't go Superman on our honeymoon."

"Of course not," Clark said quickly, forcing Lois to look at him in concern. She knew when her husband was lying by now.

"Clark, you realize I can go back into the records and look for Superman sightings at the time," Lois warned. "Did you go Superman while we were on our honeymoon?"

'Um… well… wow I think Superman is needed," Clark said more quickly, running into his costume fast and jumping out the window.

Krypto barked, upset as he wasn't changed into his outfit to go along. Kara always took him after all. "Krypto, he's just trying to get away from me. There's nothing going on," Lois said to the dog that barked back. "Yeah, he's being a coward." Krypto rubbed his head against Lois' leg. "You're a good boy." Lois pet the dog. "And I just had a conversation with you." Krypto looked up at Lois as she laughed. "My life is weird. I love it."

-Sueprflash-

"Who honeymoons in Disney World?" Cat Grant asked her son looking at the TV with indignation.

"Well it is the happiest –"

"Do not finish that sentence."

"– place on earth!" Carter finished anyway forcing Cat to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless. "So what's the story CatCo is putting out?" Carter asked.

"I'll figure out something," Cat said, knowing she had to spin this for Kara and Barry somehow and make it so people didn't think the two were abandoning National and Central. People had already started to notice Supergirl spent more time in Central than she use to and had noticed the two hadn't appeared for a few days. That one was obvious since they had left some friends in charge of protecting the cities. "Besides we have Firestorm and that robot guy here. He needs a name."

"I heard he goes by 'Atom'," Carter said.

"Where did you hear that?' Cat asked.

"Karen is not that good at realizing she has information she shouldn't. Luckily she talks to me the most. I ask questions like 'how do you know that?' and then she makes an excuse," Carter said.

"Good boy. Reminding her she shouldn't know it in a secret way," Cat said proud of her son. "But Atom? Why that?"

Carter just shrugged.

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara walked back into their hotel room after they had saved those the emergency services couldn't. "Well this was actually a fun day," Kara said with a smile laying on the bed, "different to what I expected, but fun nonetheless."

"It was," Barry said. "I hope the power is back tomorrow, though. Rides are more fun with power." Kara laughed as Barry joined in her on the bed. The two kissed. "Well, with no power there is very little to do."

"Yeah?" Kara agreed sly as they kissed again. _I can think of one thing._ She knew Barry agreed as he put a hand under her shirt and the two spent the rest of the day and night in bed with each other.

The next morning power was back and everyone was talking about Supergirl and the Flash showing up. Barry and Kara smirked as they continued enjoying their honeymoon, no one any the wiser.

Post Chapter Note 1: I know it's short but just wanted just a little sweet honeymoon chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. I'm also starting previews to the next chapter now, a bit like my beta but different, so check that out below to get an idea of what to expect next time

Post Chapter Note 2: Okay since I took a bit of a break I would like for everyone to review so I know I did not lose anyone from the break. Also, I want your opinion on something… I noticed the Monday updates get more reviews than the Thursday updates. Would it be better to update on Friday instead Thursday? Start the weekend properly and all that.

So Next Time on Karry Universe:

While the Heroes Are Away – Firestorm and Atom are left in charge of protecting National and Central City, but as a new threat comes out, can the two handle it like Supergirl and the Flash can, or will they need help from another hero?

Thank you. REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	47. Footnotes 3

Karry Universe Footnotes

READ THIS FIRST: I am just updating the footnotes so a lot of things here will be the same as the previous footnotes. I'm going to put _NEW_ next to anything new and _UPDATED_ next to anything I update.

I know I did this not long ago, but there was a lot I felt I needed to add so please enjoy.

Before I truly start I should try to explain what this chapter on footnotes is about. To do that I think I have to go back to the beginning.

If you have been following this story since Day One or paying close attention to the author's notes, you will know that this started out as simple one-shots; they were just supposed to be cute fluffy things with Barry and Kara and not much story attached. Then something weird happened – it suddenly became an actual story. While I kept the one-shot format (each chapter, if you realize, has its own plot) the stories ended up being interconnected. People besides Barry and Kara ended up getting backgrounds and dedicated chapters (Iris for an example here). It truthfully became it's own universe. It became Karry Universe.

Now onto the point of this particular chapter: From reading some reviews, I am realizing people aren't getting that the events in this story are NOT actually like they were in the TV shows. That people besides just Kara and Barry have different histories, so in these footnotes I will explain certain things that are different to clear up confusion.

 **Age Difference:**

This is actually not something anyone's commented on as such but it is something I have noticed. When I started this I just assumed Kara was the same age as Barry and Iris but then I realized that Barry and Iris are actually a year older than Kara would be in the show. To clear this up, in this universe Kara got out of the Phantom Zone a year earlier than in the TV show, making her the same age as Barry and Iris now.

 **Barry's** **Speed/Power** **:**

I mentioned this in a former chapter, but repeating it here to try and clear it up. Barry is still fairly new to his abilities, akin to the end of season one, in fact - he is not even as fast as the TV show Barry yet as seen (and even expressed) from the "Worlds Finest" chapter. He will get faster and will eventually be faster than Kara on land and slightly faster while she's in the air, but in his own time. **I am** **not** **going to have him be able to go from** **Zero** **to** **Ten-** **times** **-** **faster than the** **Speed** **of** **Light, even though this happens in the comics**. He will learn still the tricks though; I've already given him the ability to phase through objects and the lightning toss Earth-1 Barry showed him. I've also portrayed him running up buildings and, while not yet in the story, I do imagine he can run over water by now too (I'd imagine the storyline involving Plastique happened still here) . Others things like traveling through time and breaching worlds he will have to build up speed for, just like in the show currently.

 _NEW –_ **The Gideon Room**

I haven't had a chance to explain what happened to Gideon in the story for a while, but will reveal that the group did find the room when they were fixing up STAR Labs for the reopening; Gideon told them about Eobard's motivation and all he did in changing the timeline and even warned them to avoid time travel at all cost before deleting herself so as not to influence the future.

 **Same People, Different Histories:**

JAMES: So James' history is mostly the same as in the TV show until the time James decided to move to National City.

In the TV show: Clark asked him to go there to protect and help Kara.

In Karry Universe: Clark DID NOT ask him to go there. This was revealed in chapter "Superdog" as James had a different motive for being there and then revealed in "The Price of Being Stubborn" he wanted credit for being Supergirl's mentor. He died in the same chapter, killed by the Reverse-Flash.

Reason this is different: Clark trained Kara personally to be a hero. Here she does not need James for guidance. Clark also seems to have a closer relationship with her and so he did not need someone watching out for her. He trusted her to be safe on her own.

 **I did not kill James off because he is black -** I dislike his character in the show and as he added little in Karry (Clark filling the role of mentor for Kara as I could freely use him) he was the perfect candidate to show the dangers of the Reverse-Flash from the start. His death also brought about the interesting, if little-used, dynamic of Lucy disliking Supergirl.

LUCY: Lucy's new history was explained really well in the chapter "The Bet and the Question" but since it is a really different change I'm including her here.

In the TV show: Lucy came to National for military business and reconnected with James. She then quit the military, joined CatCo, quit CatCo, rejoined the military and a lot of other stuff that's quite confusing if you don't already know it.

In Karry Universe: She became dissatisfied being in the military and then I assume used connections she had to get herself an honorable discharge (since you can't just quit the military the way she did in the TV show). Then she went to work for CatCo in hopes of fixing her relationship with James but well…. Read "The Bet and the Question" and "The Price of Being Stubborn" if you need help remembering the rest of this.

SIOBHAN: Probably the most drastic change of history.

In the TV Show: We don't know much of her until Cat Grant gets mad at Kara and hires Siobhan as a second assistant – the rest was played out on screen for us.

In Karry Universe: Siobhan was working for CatCo Worldwide Media before Kara as a Fact Checker. She tried to get Kara's job before Kara but was upset when Kara got the job over her. She worked her way up to a junior reporter position. Her and Winn also had an arrangement with each other that involved jumping each other whenever they wanted until she tried to give a Supergirl-ruining scoop to Lois Lane who told Kara. Kara handing it off to Cat Grant got Siobhan fired and lead to her becoming Silver Banshee similarly to the TV show.

WINN: Not that drastic of a change here but he deserves a spot on this list since there is a change.

In the TV Show: He is Kara's best friend and has a crush on her. He is also the first person who Kara tells her secret to.

In Karry Universe: He and Kara are work friends. He still had a crush on her and was competing with Adam and James, but, of course, all lost. Kara didn't tell him her secret until she needed him to help track down Firestorm for the Reverse-Flash takedown. He's still an amazing computer geek and could give Cisco a run for his money and is now part of the extended SuperFlash team.

CISCO:

In the TV Show: He's a meta-human known as Vibe

In Karry Universe: He is not a meta at all as I do not need Vibe. His powers are pretty pointless here with no breaches to be created or people to locate (they have a pretty good satellite coverage of the city so no need to Vibe people's locations). On a side-note though, this is not the changed history of a character I mentioned last time - although Cisco was never killed in an aborted timeline here - that reveal has still not been given.

That's it for this section. There is one more character who has a changed history, as mentioned above, but that still has not been revealed yet. So why I am I telling you this? Because I want to drive you bonkers on whom it is and curious the theories people will make.

 **HARRISON WELLS / EOBARD THAWNE**

I wish to clear up a matter regarding Thawne taking Wells' appearance within my Karry Universe. I am NOT doing season 2 of the Flash, obviously, and so Harry of Earth-2 will not appear in this story and neither will Eobard Thawne's time duplicate (see the episode "The Reverse-Flash Returns" for more details), so not having Harry of Earth-2 doesn't ruin anything. The line thrown in during season 2 about Eobard 'discovering' Wells was an after-thought thrown in after season 1 was complete and makes no real sense when you really think about it. When Eobard killed the young Harrison Wells in season 1 he said something along the lines of "you and your wife were supposed to make a working Particle Accelerator" – he did his research on Wells long before he was stranded in the early 2000s; that's how Eobard knows about Harrison Wells, not the season 2 episode alone.

 _ **NEW**_ **– People to Expect and Not to Expect:** I am going to briefly mention people from the TV shows to expect turning up in the future, and which ones not to expect, without giving away too many spoilers on how or when…

Harrison Wells (Any Earth Variant): **DO NOT EXPECT AT ALL** – He does not fit into the Karry Universe at all, not even a version of him from another Earth. In fact, with his reveal as the Reverse-Flash and the public knowing he set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, if he was to be seen on my Earth there would be a riot. Several riots in fact.

Jessica/Jesse Wells: **EXPECT** – In fact, you can look forward to seeing two different versions of Jesse pop up. One very soon actually, but I shall say no more.

Wally West: **EXPECT** – While he may not have been born in the Karry universe, another version of 'Kid Flash' will turn up soon.

Constantine: **DO NOT EXPECT** – Having never actually watched the show or any of the comics, I do not feel the need to use him. Yes, I know he appeared on Arrow and logically existed here since he helped bring Sara back in that show (and here), he will however not make an appearance.

Vixen: **UNSURE** – This depends on what is done with her in Legends of Tomorrow. I am aware there are to be two versions of her, the one who appeared in Arrow and that character's grandmother who will be in Legends, so if she does turn up, it will more than likely be the Legends variation.

 **Fake Wells** **'** **Plans**

To clear up some confusion here, I am going to explain some things that never got mentioned in the story regarding Wells/Eobard because they simply didn't fit.

First thing I want to clear up is the mutated Kryptonite. Wells was making it to try to take Kara's powers away permanently in the disguise of trying to help her but accidentally just took her memories away for a short time. This explanation just never fit into the chapter.

Also, the reason he was so upset about Kara and Barry being together is because it destroyed the timeline he knew and came from. Eobard wanted to go back to his time but, because of the two being together changed the timeline, he didn't have his future to get back to. Unless Wells could set it back on track, he had no idea what he would go home to.

Finally, and this is more of a side note, when Eobard killed Barry's mom as stated above he permanently changed the timeline leading to an alternate future anyways - a future where Eobard Thawne or Fake-Wells was never born. Since he created this new timeline he jumped from one timeline to the other without dying even though he was never born. This all means that Eddie killing himself like he did in the TV show would have done nothing to stop the Fake-Wells. I hope that made sense...

 **TV Show Events** :

These are events that happened in the TV shows that basically happened almost exactly the same as the show.

SUPERGIRL: The following are the only events from the TV show Supergirl that you can assume actually happened. If it is not mentioned in this list then it probably did not happen or has not happen yet.

ASTRA _:_ As everyone knows Astra's TV Show history took a drastic change in "Astra's Wish" or the episode "For the Girl Who Has Everything" (they 'start' the same, but end very differently for the Kryptonian women), but before that, the encounters Kara had with her aunt in the TV Show are basically the same. She now works for the DEO with her own 'daughter', the Kara clone, Karen.

LESLIE/LIVEWIRE _:_ Livewire's first episode's happened exactly the same as the TV show. The only differences being James and Lucy were not on a date and Winn did not go to Kara's house for Thanksgiving. I'm not sure what the point of Winn being there was since he disappeared anyway. In case you're curious and want to find an Easter egg, Livewire was mentioned as fact in the chapter "Woken with a Flash". She had the same part in World Finest that she did in the TV show version of the episode, only being teamed up with both Silver Banshee and Bizzaro.

BIZZARO _:_ As mentioned in "Astra's Wish" Bizzaro did happened and Maxwell Lord still made her. The events are almost exactly the same only Kara did not go on a date with Adam and Bizzaro did not take James. If you read my post-chapter note on Astra's Wish you know I decided Bizzaro took Alex, and Hank was the one to shoot Bizzaro with blue Kryptonite. Siobhan took her out of her induced-coma where, in "Worlds Finest" she battled Supergirl and ended up dying because her heart gave out after taking a lightning bolt.

THESE ARE THE ONLY EVENTS FROM THE SUPERGIRL TV SHOW THAT ARE FACT AT THE MOMENT.

THE FLASH: We're now practically at the end of the first season of the Flash so some of the events that you never saw are as follows...

 _UPDATED_ _-_ TONY WOODWARD/GIRDER: As mentioned in "Copycat", this event did happen in Karry Universe, especially as Copycat herself made a temporary clone of Tony. As the events of Blackout did not happen here, Tony is still alive and well now being held at the DEO having been transferred there after fake Wells was exposed.

 _LEONARD_ _-_ SNART/CAPTAIN COLD: I just love Snart's character too much to write him out totally but do not have plans to rewrite his episodes. They will be fact though (besides the one where Snart was helping them take metas out of the pipeline and then betrayed them).

 _NEW –_ ARROW: As you should know by now I do not watch Arrow and because of this, the history of the show has dramatically changed to fit in with the Karry Universe, so thanks to my Beta's knowledge of the show, I shall be addressing the Karry Universe's changed history in general than any actual individual character changes like above.

Seasons 1 and 2 are generally the same; the only difference is once Deathstroke killed Moira, Thea became aware of Olly's involvement in the Arrow's lifestyle and demanded to be introduced to the Vigilante lifestyle to become the Speedy we know a season earlier (trained by Olly too instead of Merlyn) – she was made aware of Malcolm Merlyn's connection to her (being her father) and tried to reconcile with him, to disastrous consequences similar to the show.

Because of this, Roy never became Arsenal under The Arrow, instead leaving Starling at the end of season 2 to train and become a Vigilante elsewhere (don't worry, I'll come back to that); due to the Arrow's involvement in the Justice League too, police investigation into him was called off so Roy never had to pretend to be him and fake his death to get Olly off the hook.

Laurel and Sara's history are the same however; Sara was murdered by Merlyn (not Thea under his influence) only to be resurrected by Laurel a year later. Laurel took over the mantle of the Black Canary while Sara is in National City in a relationship with Alex.

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT:** I will be saying this again at the end of the next chapter, but for future plot reason **I need a new member for Team Arrow and I want you guys to suggest people to me.** It must be a character I have not introduced yet and must be a vigilante _but please keep Batman and Batman-related characters out_. The reason why is below.

 _NEW –_ BATMAN: I've said this time and again, but I still have no intention of including Batman or any of this 'gang', however, there is the possibility of involving a very different type of Robin/Nightwing in the near future, whether that's a mention or an actual appearance. In the comics he spent time in the city of Blüdhaven, looking over it like Arrow does for Starling, so using this as basis I may introduce a Blüdhaven-centric Nightwing with no knowledge/association with the Bat (see below for my opinion of Batman). Also as mentioned above Roy became a vigilante elsewhere. This is where he trained under the Nightwing persona.

 **Future Plans** :

I don't want to reveal too much of my future plans but there is something I feel I need to address.

"Falling" (The Red Kryptonite episode) and "Flash Vs Arrow" (The Rainbow Raider episode), I think I have gotten questions about these episodes from almost everyone who has reviewed this story. Before I continue I want to say I love this episode of Supergirl, not so much the Flash episode. Falling is possibly the best episode of the first season of Supergirl. All that said and done IT WILL NOT APPEAR IN KARRY UNIVERSE AND NEITHER WILL THE RAINBOW RAIDER EPISODE. Before you complain please hear me out now. There are reasons why I decided it could not appear.

The reasons? Well first thing is Maxwell Lord made Red Kryptonite in the show as a trap for Non. Non is dead and Myriad is destroyed. There is no reason for Lord to make the Red Kryptonite. Now I know I could come up with a reason or make the red color natural like it is in comics and was in Smallville, but another reason I am not doing it is that it just doesn't fit into the story. I know this became an actual universe but overall this is a story about Kara and Barry being a couple and getting through life together. It's a fluff piece with some seriousness in it and I have no desire to write a Kara having to win the people back plotline. It just doesn't fit. And as I don't watch Arrow, I don't feel comfortable 'rewriting' an episode with him in it, and again, I don't want to take my Flash down a dark path like that as Karry is a fluff story and I am now technically done with the first season's of both shows. Besides, I already sort of wrote my own version of Red Kryptonite for the sequel to 'Trapped'. It's called 'The Two Karas'. Check it out if you really want to see how it could be.

As shown in previous chapter, I have started the creation of the Justice League. For future plans in the story I have been looking into traditional members of the Justice League to include but I am not going to tell you yet who is going to be included. That's a surprise. There is one member I feel I need to explain to you however: Bruce Wayne/Batman. I know he is a loved superhero (in fact, the most loved of all DC heroes) for whatever reason and he is usually found in the Justice League but well… I kind of hate him. I have no idea why, I've just never liked Batman. So no Batman in this Karry Universe. The reason why, I don't know. Maybe Bruce was never born or maybe his parents were never murdered leading to him never becoming Batman, he just may never have donned the cape even with their demise or he was killed along with his parents, who knows - I'll leave that down to your imaginations but I won't be mentioning him here at all.

Before anyone complains that by not including Batman I'm effectively ruining Justice League or something, please bare with me. Looking things over, The Arrow is traditionally not considered a member of the Justice League but in this he's a founding member. Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne are very similar people (billionaire playboys with League of Assassin training, no superpowers or care towards killing their enemies), so Oliver/The Arrow is just taking Bruce/Batman's traditional place in the League here.

So that is it. That's everything I've got for now. I may very well be updating this as I continue with my story to add more things to it, so if you have any questions please ask. I'll make sure to include them when I update/repost the footnotes again.

Karry Master OUT!


	48. While the Heroes Are Away

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Note 1: Originally for this chapter I was going to use an OC villain submitted to me by a reviewer several months ago but, after that reviewer disagreed with a relationship choice I made, they not only said negative things to me about it but he put negative things about this story on his bio and I don't know where else. I will not name names, but you know who you are. The point of this note though is that I did not feel comfortable using his OC any more after seeing that first hand, so I had to scrap my entire original plans for this chapter and put it down to the general idea instead. That being said my beta and me are amazing at brainstorming and came up with a villain that I believe works even better for this chapter than originally planned. It is based on a season two villain, but is completely original for this story. I hope you enjoy.

Note 2: This does relate to my note above – sort of. It's about the couple that said reviewer had a problem with: Sara and Alex, or Salex as I dub them. I want to say they are not going anywhere as I have planned for them to be endgame for each other for a while now in this story. This is not saying anything bad to other relationships people like for them (particularly Alex and Hank, which is just weird for me as I see them more as father-and-daughter). Personally I do love Sara with Snart in Legends and well, Alex has no relationship in the show so can't say much there. I personally felt the two connected together in this and Sara is my favorite character in Legends so want to include her more in this story. Just know for people who may not like gay relationships, this story is still mainly focused on Kara and Barry. Sara and Alex will be there and their relationship will come out to shine every once in a while though.

Note 3: Batlovers! Please don't let my personal dislike of Batman cloud your own judgments – yes, I said Batman loves killing and I may have chosen my words wrong there; I will correct this for my next batch of footnotes, but please remember that I was simply comparing him to the Arrow and why I'm including Arrow in the Justice League and not Batman. That said, could you honestly say in his what, 50-plus years of publications, Batman hasn't killed once? Or not regretted a kill? Even in the movies and many, many cartoons I'm sure he kills and doesn't reflect on it with regret. He does it because he simply has to, because there's no other way. Like Oliver. So again, I apologize for the way I worded that and it will be changed next time.

While the Heroes Are Away

"You three need to attend a hero workshop or something," Cisco said walking into the Superflash cave from the door to the main lab, having heard the latest news report as he was out there. Caitlin was already in the lab but was looking at some paperwork. Stein, Ronnie, and Ray were all sitting around the lab; Ray was still in his Atom suit, having come in through what the group called the 'back door'.

When they separated the cave from the rest of the lab they had made two different entrances. They had made a solid wall between the Flash cave and the main labs, but with one door connecting them. They had also created a sort of hallway to a backdoor that lead outside to the back of the labs where no one would see. This was so people could come in and out in their superheroes outfit with no problems from external staff noticing the activity. Both entrances were protected from other people entering due to a six-number passkey for each person who had access and a handprint scan.

"We stopped the car crash," Ronnie chimed in, shrugging off Cisco's comment.

"You set the car on fire," Cisco pointed out.

"My power is fire," Ronnie countered.

"And I stopped that guy," Ray said, having been in National dealing with a man trying to rob a grocery store.

"They are all in the hospital," Caitlin said pitching up, "Not in jail yet."

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Ronnie protested, not liking the telling off they were getting.

"Kara and Barry seem to find it easy," Cisco said.

"Well maybe they have better backup," Ray said, making Caitlin and Cisco look at him. "Not like you two have been much help with advice."

"We have to watch the labs," Caitlin said putting the paperwork she had been looking over down. "Do you know how hard it is to navigate the PR section and keep media at bay? Or the paperwork that needs to be done. Payroll!"

"Or just keep scientists from killing each other over a piece of equipment," Cisco said. "Especially Hartley and alien guy, Harm. Those two are always at each other throats. I don't know how Kara does this and have time to be Supergirl and in a solid relationship with Barry. I mean I have not been able to see Lisa since they left."

"While I keep on having to run out on Lucy," Ray complained.

"Fascinating," Stein contributed, having observed the scene as the group kept complaining. That word turned all of their attention to him. "Look at us. We are five brilliant people. Ronald and me have superpowers and Mr. Palmer's suit is impressive and yet we are having trouble filling the large shoes left by Kara and Barry. While impressive individuals it makes me wonder what do those two have to let them do all this, while us five are having trouble."

"Super speed," Cisco and Caitlin answered together. "It gives them an advantage." Caitlin continued.

"They also have that dog with them," Ray said. "Why didn't she leave Superdog with us?" Most of the group exchanged glances at this and laughed, confusing Ray. "What's so funny?"

"Oh wow you actually don't know," Cisco said, remembering Ray's contact with Krypto had been less than everyone else. 'That dog is freaking sexist. Hates all males besides Barry, Clark, and Jason. Tolerates others but will not take orders from us."

"Kara is starting to think it has something to do with the salesmen who had him before her. Not a nice guy from what I hear. But then again he wouldn't even take orders from me," Caitlin said. "You got to remember Krypto is an alien dog; Kara is his mistress so he will take all orders from her and her mate. Clark being family he will obey too but everyone else is a little iffy. It was better for Krypto to be with Clark."

Ray nodded as the computer beeped and Cisco took a look at it. "Seems like you three will have to go out. A bank was just robbed. Three people dead. Meta human taskforce being sent to the scene so Joe and Eddie will be there." Joe and Eddie not only lead the meta human taskforce but they were the only ones in it, technically. No other cops wanted to take on metas daily.

Ray had already put his helmet back on and was heading out. Ronnie and Stein combined bodies and left too. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other. "How long before we give Clark a call and ask him to come down with Krypto?" Cisco asked, not wanting to doubt his friends' abilities, but the two were having problems with everyday crimes. They had also never taken on a meta on their own.

"Let's give them a chance," Caitlin said, somewhat doubtfully.

-Superflash-

Joe and Eddie were at the bank listening to the new CSI talk. Usually they always had Barry but since Barry was on his honeymoon they had to use this Julian Dorn. He was a smart guy who was very interested in studying meta humans and aliens if possible, but he was no Barry. Joe and Eddie had a feeling they would have to get used to him though; Barry had already requested to be switched from a full-time CSI to a part-time when he got back and the two wondered how much longer he would continue before deciding to drop it completely – he was getting enough income from STAR Labs already to sustain him, after all.

That was when Atom showed up and landed. "Detectives," Ray said smiling at the two. "What's going on here?" This was unusual for Ray; in Starling the vigilantes worked in the shadows and not with the cops at all, but Central and National were different. Supergirl and Flash just showed up and no-one argued on the contrary; they were told what they needed and since Atom was their friend, he was given the same respect.

Before Joe could answer Ronnie had flown in and landed. The heat of the fire coming off him made Joe and Eddie take a step back. "You could have waited!" Ronnie said, annoyed.

"Not my fault if you're slow," Ray said with a smirk. He knew his jet pack stood no chance against some of the super-powered people who could fly but it seemed he could compete with Firestorm at least. The man didn't have super speed after all.

"I'll show you…" Ronnie was saying but was interrupted by Stein in his head telling him that there were more important matters. "So what do we have here?" Ronnie was forced to calm himself.

"Not much," Joe said, deciding to ignore the argument. "The meta was able to take out all security using her powers – we have some cellphone videos: A woman with short black hair is all we can make out. She was wearing a helmet and some type of gloves. She came in, did the 'give me your money' routine and then just started killing people until they did. She managed to escape before we got here."

Joe showed the two the cell phone video they had. "Well it seems you should let me handle this," Ronnie said to Ray.

"And why should I, fireball?" Ray asked annoyed.

"This is a meta. I'm a meta. You're a guy in a suit. You're out of your league," Ronnie said.

'Ronald…' Stein warned in Ronnie's head at this.

"I'll show you who's out of their league." Ray nevertheless retorted.

"Yeah, right," Ronnie mumbled, and flew off.

"Did those two just really argue with each other at a crime scene?" Eddie asked Joe, who nodded.

"Joe," Captain Singh said. He had come to the crime scene as well and had witnessed the argument. "When do Flash and Supergirl get back?"

"Not sure," Joe lied. The two were planning on putting some distance between Barry and Kara Allen's return and Supergirl and the Flash's return so even when Barry and Kara got back it would be a few more days before their hero counterparts claimed back the city.

"What are they doing in Florida anyway?" Captain Singh asked.

"Everyone needs a vacation," Eddie shrugged, quoting Cat Grant who had put that out the day after Supergirl and Flash appeared in Disney World. "Besides, those two aren't too bad. Got some learning to do, but not bad."

Singh shrugged, turning around and then stopped. "Also when is Allen coming back?" He asked, a little lower under his breath as Dorn was in hearing distance.

"A couple of days sir," Joe answered.

"Ah, tell him he can take longer if he wants," Singh said, making Joe and Eddie look at each other confused. "He's going part-time anyway and he's replaceable – Mr. Dorn is quite good." Joe looked slightly hurt at this but Singh went on: "Flash and Supergirl, however, are not replaceable." Eddie tried not to laugh at that.

-Superflash-

When Ray and Ronnie got back to STAR labs, Cisco and Caitlin were already hard at work on the computers. "I managed to hack in and get those videos," Cisco explained to the two. "We're comparing the girl to the list we have of everyone who went missing during the explosion."

'That list is a mile long," Ronnie commented as he and Stein separated. "And the helmet stops facial recognition."

"True," Caitlin said. "But we are using process of elimination. We know she's female, so right away we can take out all males," Caitlin said. "From voice, and what we can make out, we can assume she's somewhere in her 20s, so take out anyone older. We ran voice recognition software too from what was on the video and it all leads us to her."

Cisco put a face on the screen. "Linda Park," Cisco said. "She was a bad one before the explosion as well. She was suspected in multiple bank robberies and killings but no one was able to make a charge stick. Then the explosion and she was gone."

"Probably practicing with her powers," Ray commented.

"More than likely," Caitlin said.

"And now she's back to her life of crime," Stein said. "Any idea where she will next target?"

"Probably…" Caitlin paused as the computer beeped. "Robbery in progress. Another bank."

Ronnie and Stein combined and the three were flying out before Caitlin could even tell them what bank.

-Superflash-

Linda Park was coming out of the bank as Atom turned up, firing at her. It knocked her down and made her drop the bag of money but she got back up. "I was wondering if the hero's friends would show up and try to play hero!" S90he commented, dryly.

"I am a hero, Linda" Ray said.

"You found out my name," Linda said, suddenly angry. "But I don't go by that anymore. You can call me Doctor Light."

"Not a bad name," Ray heard Cisco in his ear.

"Well whatever you are, you are caught," Ray said, causing Linda to laugh as Firestorm appeared and threw a jet fire at her. Linda moved aside and held out her hands to both so-called heroes. A large flash of light came out of them.

"I can't see!" Ronnie cried suddenly, as his eyes were just white light.

 _Ronald calm down. Use your other senses. Hearing can be effective,_ Stein said, trying to clam down his partner.

Linda picked up the bag, thinking they were both blind but stopped as Atom shot at her, knocking the bag down. Ray was seeing spots but he could still see – his helmet having given him some protection from the bright light. Linda shot out a burst of light at him it hitting into his suit, doing some damage.

"I got it," Ronnie said, shooting a fire burst at Ray instead of Linda.

"Wrong person!" Ray yelled at him.

Linda could hear the sirens in the distance. She knew she didn't have long, but the two were now arguing. Her time had been wasted though. She couldn't get away with the money now so she dropped the bag and ran. As she ran, she took off her clothes and when they were gone she contorted the light around her, effectively turning invisible – it was the only way out of this now.

"Stop it!" Ray said finally firing at Ronnie to stop him throwing flame himself. "She's gone…' Ray followed where she went, picking up the clothes as she did. "That is weird."

"What?" Ronnie asked, still not able to see.

"Ray, lead him back to the labs will you," Caitlin told Ray, nervous about her fiancée.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had gone to looking into Ronnie's eyes the moment he had spit from Stein upon entering the lab; although it didn't take much longer for some of Ronnie's vision to come back. "You're just temporarily blinded. It should be completely back in an hour or so," Caitlin said, trying to calm herself down, too.

"Why was he not blinded?" Ronnie asked of Ray, irritated.

"My suit," Ray said simply, with a smile.

"He has the helmet over the eyes," Caitlin stated. "Provided him some protection."

"Which means I can make some type of goggles that will protect your eyes," Cisco said, having been looking at the clothes Ray brought in with a smirk as he ran to get started.

"Any idea why she got naked?' Ray asked.

"Invisibility," Stein was the one to answer. "She had lost her lead from the police when we showed. I would bet she can somehow bend light to make herself invisible, but maybe not her clothes. She had to get rid of the outfit to get away." Stein looked over to Cisco. "If she is bending light to do that, maybe you can add something to your goggles to be able to see refracted light."

"So you can see her when invisible?" Cisco said. "That's doable. Come and help."

"And we need a talk," Caitlin said, looking at Ray and Ronnie as Stein went over to help Cisco out. "You two need to stop this manly-man show-off thing. Your arguing is helping the enemy, while hindering you." The two opened their mouths to argue, but Caitlin held up her hand. "You want to know why Kara and Barry are so affective? They work together, and they work together well. You two are both members of the Justice League. Start acting like it!"

Ronnie and Ray didn't say anything as they both went off to think, knowing Caitlin was right. They had been competing with each other when they should have been working with each other.

It was getting late when the computer binged again. It seemed Dr. Light was at it again: "It seems she has more than one outfit," Caitlin commented at the footage.

'Time to go," Ray said, and Ronnie nodded.

"Together this time," Ronnie said.

"Wait the goggles aren't done yet!" Cisco called, holding up his creation.

"We'll have to go without them," Ronnie said, waving Cisco off. His vision was back; all he had to do was be more careful.

"Ronald's right," Stein said. "She is killing people and we're the only ones who can take her." Stein and Ronnie combined and Firestorm and Atom were out.

"All you had to do was wait a few more minutes," Cisco grumbled.

"This is not good," Caitlin moaned. "How long would it take Clark to get here?"

"Too long," Cisco said. "We should have called him earlier."

"Called who earlier?" They heard a voice and turned to see that Sara had entered through the entrance to the lab. Both grinned.

-Superflash-

Firestorm and Atom appeared as Dr. Light was leaving the bank. "Again?" She said in agitation, throwing out light to blind them. This time Ronnie closed his eyes just in time and the police were not far behind as suddenly police cars surrounded them.

"Stay back! Let us handle this," Ray said, firing at Linda who dodged, looking around. She would have to kill to get out of this, starting with the two wannabe-superheroes. Firestorm let out a blast at Linda, who responded with a blast of light.

Ray got behind her as Firestorm was distracting her to shoot her in surprise, but it didn't come as a surprise for the meta. Linda took hold of Ray's arm and there was a duller blast of light and then his suit went hectic. "I think she hacked my suit!" Ray said, surprised as the suit started to fire on it's own and fly up into the air, aiming an attack at Firestorm Ray didn't want.

Linda smiled as the two would-be superheroes too care of themselves and turned to the police. She was not dropping the money this time. She would kill to get out.

-Superflash-

"What are you doing here?' Caitlin asked, as Cisco was finishing off the goggles.

"Alex left her jacket in Kara's office a while back; she asked me to get it," Sara said, holding up said jacket. "Figured I'd stop in to say hi. What's going on?"

Caitlin explained about the meta problem they were having. "This is not going good," Caitlin said, now seeing Ray had lost control of his suit and the two superheroes fighting each other.

"These are done," Cisco said, and Caitlin gave him a look.

"Not useful now," Caitlin complained a little irritably.

"They should have waited," Cisco commented back with a shrug.

Sara was looking at the screen, something taking over her. "Give me those," Sara said taking the goggles from Cisco.

"Wait!" Cisco said as Sara was about to run out. "If you're going out you're going out in style." Cisco said confusing Sara. "Oh and can you drive a motorcycle?" Sara nodded.

"That thing is experimental at best," Caitlin said knowing where Cisco was going.

"It's about to get a field test," Cisco said, with a smirk leaving Sara confused.

-Superflash-

Firestorm was still trying to get Ray under control. Stein in his head telling him what parts of the suit to hit to disable him, but Ronnie didn't want to do real damage. The police were shooting at Dr. Light but she was running through their ranks, probably having killed already.

That was when a motorcycle was heard and came crashing through the police cars. Doing a little turn as it stopped, the engine was smoking and it was shaped in a way no one had seen before. "Your motorcycle needs work," Sara said to Cisco in her ear, waving off the smoke. She was wearing an outfit similar to her sister's Canary one, only in a white instead of black. She was surprised when Cisco had come out with it, and also surprised that it fit. She was wearing a white mask but over the mask was the goggles Cisco had made.

"It's the engine," Cisco explained. "Very experimental prototype STAR is working on." Sara rolled her eyes as she got off the bike and looked at the mata. She took out her bo staff. Linda threw light at her that Sara quickly dodged and went into the attack. Linda tried blinding Sara, but Sara smirked as the goggles worked perfectly: she was not blind at all. She kicked into the girls' side, Linda clearly not knowing how to fight well.

Linda suddenly faded, only her clothes being visible and they quickly were on the floor. "Hold on a second," Cisco said, as he remotely activated one features of the goggles that would hopefully let Sara see Linda.

"Got her," Sara said. She wasn't seeing a person but she could see the figure of light in the shape of a person.

Linda was surprised as Sara came up at her and hit her. Linda hit Sara with a blast of light, but with how Sara was moving it barely hit her side. It hurt but Sara went through the pain as she continued to knock into Linda and finally knocked her unconscious.

As she fell unconscious she reappeared on the floor. "Wait," Ray said as Firestorm was about to hit a part of his suit that would really damage him. "I got control back!"

The two landed and looked at Sara who was taking off the goggles. "Where did you get the suit and bike?" Ronnie asked.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think?" Sara asked and the two nodded. "Kind of wondering how he knew my size."

"Because I am the costumes expert," Cisco said in her ear, having been working on that outfit since they had met Sara.

The police, not sure what to do, held up their guns at Sara, not knowing who she was. "Oh calm down," Ray said, going in front of her. "This is the… er, White Canary. She's a member of the Justice League." That was enough to put the cops to ease as Sara hopped on the bike. "That thing is not going to explode is it?"

"I hope as long as I don't push it too hard it will be fine," Sara said, knowing she had to bring STAR lab experimental engine back, and the three were off. "You two do realize I do not have one of those communicators, technically?" Sara asked knowing the two could hear her through the coms.

"I think it's time we fix that," Ray chuckled.

-Superflash-

"Okay the way this works," Cisco said as he sat by the computer. "I have created a bio for you: real name, super hero name, abilities, etc.… along with adding a picture. One of these three has to enter in their Justice League code to send the request of your addition to the rest of the league. Then your profile will be sent and if everyone says yes, this communicator will activate as yours. If one person says no the communicator will not activate and you will not be apart of the league unless we can get that person to change their answer." Cisco pointed to the communicator connected to the computer.

"You mean the league that is made of my sister, my former boyfriend, his sister, my girlfriend's sister, her husband, her cousin, and these three?" Sara asked. She hadn't been so sure about joining the Justice League. She still had bloodlust issues but Alex had helped with that a lot, reminding her to be human and she had always run out when they were in trouble. Why not be in the League officially?

"Actually we also gave J'onn J'onzz a communicator too, but yeah you have this in the bag," Cisco said and looked at the three. "Who's sending the request?"

"I'll do it," Ray said, going to the computer and putting his code in and the request was sent. Ronnie and Stein communicators vibrated and they automatically pushed 'yes'.

"Wow that was fast," Cisco said after a moment. "Only two people haven't responded and everyone so far said yes."

"Who hasn't responded?" Caitlin asked.

"Hold on a sec," Cisco said typing. "Supergirl and Flash. Why did I not guess that?"

"They didn't bring their communicators with them," Caitlin told the group.

"I guess this will wait until they come back," Sara said with a shrug.

"Maybe not," Cisco said, typing and then Sara's communicator lit up. "They were going to say yes anyway so I just changed their answers in the computer." Cisco held out the communicator to Sara. "You're in."

Post Chapter Note 1: I think this is the first chapter that doesn't have either Kara or Barry in it. I hope you liked this oddball chapter.

Post Chapter Note 2 (VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!): In the last footnotes I asked you guys to give me suggestions on a new member for Team Arrow and I got them in plenty. So, I have cut back the list of suggestions down to my preferred top six. I however, am not the one making the final decision – you, my lovely readers, are. So tell me in your reviews who from the below six candidates you would like to join and the one with the most votes by next week is the winner! In the event of a tie, my beta Terrance Sigma will act as the tiebreaker by making the final choice.

So, the candidates for Team Arrow are:

1: Green Hornet

2: Shadow

3: Vigilante

4: Pantha

5: Artemis

6: Lady Shiva

I know that 'The Question' was a really popular one to add, with four or five people requesting him, but the more I researched him, the more I did not feel him a fit for Team Arrow (I see the irony there, not actually having watched Arrow). But! Since he was so popular, I just may add him in a future chapter as a one-off character of his own credibility.'

Please REVIEW and remember to vote.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

New Allies, Deadly Foes – Barry and Kara's lives have been pretty peaceful since the wedding, but when new allies come to town they bring with them new dangers. Dangers Kara and Barry have to help them face.

Karry Master OUT!


	49. Powerful Allies, Deadly Foes

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I think this disclaimer needs more than my usual this time. As some of you may have noticed so far, I have limited this story to characters that are in one of the four Arrowverse shows (Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Flash, and Supergirl) or my own original characters. That is ending as of now in which I will be expanding to include DC character that have not yet been introduced into any of the shows. None of them belong to me though, as hey all belong to their respective owners.

Note 1 ( **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** ): It's ironic that this note is going on this chapter, considering the disclaimer above and what will happen in this chapter, but I need to address a rather major issue… I DO NOT READ COMIC BOOKS. You see, my knowledge of DC characters comes strictly from the Arrowverse (of which I watch three of the four shows – you all should know by now which one I do not watch) along with minimal amount of DC shows not in the Arrowerse (mainly the earlier Smallville seasons, the 70s Wonder Woman show staring Linda Carter and a couple old DC cartoons I used to watch as a kid) and lately from research I have done on Wikipedia on DC characters I want to include. My knowledge of these character's comic book history is by no way perfect and neither should it be. Please remember this is a story based solely on the Arrowverse (mostly focused on Flash and Supergirl obviously, but also including the other two shows as well). The show gets freedom when representing their comic characters so please give me that same freedom, and if I get something you believe wrong about them, please do not feel the need to correct everything. DC characters I include will not be exactly like their comic book persona because some of them simply can't – their histories will be changed to fit into Karry Universe.

Note 2: There seemed to be some debate on whether two of the characters I included in the poll were DC's own – those two characters being The Shadow and Green Hornet. After doing some research on them you guys were sort of right: they both did not start as DC characters, they are not part of the 'superhero universe' (with the exception of that time The Shadow teamed up with Batman) and one of their rights are currently not owned by DC (I believe), but they were at one point in time owned by DC and DC did try to integrate them into the DC universe (again, Batman and The Shadow). In fact, the Green Hornet comic books rights are currently co-owned by DC Comics and Dynamite Entertainment, and The Shadow had its longest running series while under DC Comics in the late-80s/early-90s, but considering both characters were at least once DC characters, and it was you reviewers/readers who suggested their involvement in the first place, I see no reason why they couldn't be included, and so are completely eligible for the poll.

Note 3: That being said THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED! A winner has been decided and will be added as a permanent member of Team Arrow in an upcoming chapter. As for the other characters in the polls I may or may not include them in one offs, but I cannot use every DC character ever created in this story so I have to make decision on who fits best.

And now without any further ado on with the story

Powerful Allies, Deadly Foes

Kara was in her office at STAR when she felt Barry come up to the door. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked with a smirk, looking up at her husband. Since the two had returned from their honeymoon things had been almost peaceful in Central and National. There were a few metas and everyday things the two had to take care of, but nothing too serious.

"Thought I'd try to surprise you. Take you out for lunch," Barry said.

"Well you actually did surprise me and it's hard for one of us to surprise the other these days," Kara said standing up and kissing Barry. _I'd love to go to lunch with you,_ Kara thought through their bond.

Before Barry could respond however, the room started to shake. "Earthquake?" Barry said, as objects in the room fell over and off their respective shelves. The quake didn't last long, but the two were in the Superflash cave in seconds, where Caitlin and Cisco were already at the computers. "What's the damage? It wasn't that bad of a quake."

"True, but it caused a major accident on the highway. Barry get there," Cisco said. "Kara, the construction site over on Miller Road is unstable. They could use Supergirl." The two had already changed into their costumes.

"Do I have time to grab Krypto?" Kara asked, knowing Krypto could be of help taking people away from the site.

"Not even at your speed," Cisco said worriedly.

"I don't understand why you don't just bring Krypto here with you. You own the place," Caitlin thought.

"That's a good point. I could just have him hang out here. Thanks Caitlin," Kara said as she and Barry both left, going to the places Cisco had told them that they were needed.

"Wait, no, don't…" Cisco tried, but Kara was already gone. He turned to Caitlin clearly upset. "You just had to tell her to bring the mutt here." Caitlin smirked, turning back to the computer.

-Superflash-

Kara had arrived at the construction site and started grabbing the workers who were stuck on top. She had two in her arms when a beam collapsed and a worker, who had been on it, started falling. "No!" Kara cried, knowing that there was no way for her to get the two in her arms to safety and save that worker as well.

But that was when someone else flew in and caught the worker.

Kara was stunned as she landed and put the two workers down. The woman had put her rescued man down and, without another word went up to grab more. Kara stared for a second, lost in wonderment, before continuing with her job.

Once everyone was safe and Kara had used her heat vision to stabilize a couple of beams that had been damaged in the Earthquake, so the half finished building would not fall, she flew in the air facing the mysterious woman. It was the first time she had got a good look at her since they had both been going fast – and had both been flying.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was tall, a lot taller than Kara herself, and had tanned skin. She was wearing what appeared to be some type of armor, greatly resembling that of amazon warriors, even if it was very revealing and attached to her hip was a lasso, and on her back she carried a sword and a shield.

Even though she had just helped her, Kara didn't know who this person was so she chose to take a defensive position. The woman realized the maneuver, and smirked. "I mean you no harm daughter of Krypton," she spoke for the first time, her voice strong. "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira," she continued, but then looked to the ground at people now taking pictures before looking back towards Kara "but people around here tend to call me Wonder Woman."

-Superflash- 

The accident was bad. A truck had overturned in the quake and Barry found himself rushing injured people to the nearby hospital. That was when one of the cars that had been damaged suddenly caught fire. Barry rushed to grab the people nearby, running as fast as he currently could when he heard the car explode. He almost expected to be hit by the debris, but that was when a green light surrounded the group of people – Barry too.

The green light disappeared once the explosion was over, leaving a burned car smoldering. Barry looked up to where the green light had come from and paused; floating overhead was an African-American man. He was wearing an outfit that was mostly black, but had green shoulder pads, it also had a symbol on the chest looked like a ring. He had his hand out stretch and, on one of his fingers, was an actual ring just like that on the symbol. His eyes were also glowing green.

"Flash," the man voiced, nodding at Barry as he landed in front of him.

"What…? Um… I mean, who are you?" Barry asked, never having seen this figure before.

"I am a Green Lantern."

-Superflash-

Kara had taken this Wonder Woman back to the Superflash cave after Cisco and Caitlin had practically demanded it – she had been quite accommodating in going with her anyway and now the pair seemed star struck of 'Wonder Woman'.

"I can't believe it's actually you. Everyone thought you were dead," Cisco breathed, smirking however and obviously completely geeking out.

"I'm sorry," Kara said a little tired of this, "but how do you two know her?"

"You don't?" Cisco asked, almost not believing Kara as she shook her head.

"Wonder Woman is actually the first superhero Earth ever had," Caitlin began to explain as the hero in question watched her silently. "First appearing during World War Two…" she paused in thought as her brain caught up with her words. "I mean, has it always been you? Because if so you look really good for a woman of over a hundred."

Diana smiled and laughed. "Yes that was I. My people live long lives and from my understanding of Kryptonians life span, particularly on Earth, Kara should look just as good when she is my age."

That caused both Cisco and Caitlin to glance at Kara, who leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and bit her lip. She had never mentioned how much longer her life span was than humans, choosing to ignore the fact and live in the moment – it was something Clark had decided not to think about, either. Ignoring the looks her friends were giving her, she asked Wonder Woman: "How do you know about Kryptonian life spans? Are you an alien too?"

"No, my people are from this planet," Diana said. "I was very close to Clark for a long while."

"You know Clark?" Kara stood up, shocked.

"Yes, I helped train him in fighting when he first appeared and we dated for a time," Diana said dismissively, shocking the three of them. "It was short lived. He was too obsessed with some reporter."

"Lois Lane," Kara, Caitlin, and Cisco all said together.

'That would be the one," Diana said. "How is he doing?"

"Good. Him and Lois are married with two kids," Kara said.

"I am very happy for him," Diana said truthfully, making the three look at her.

"Really? You're happy your ex is happy?" Cisco asked, not quite believing her sincerity.

"I hold no anger at him over our split." Diana said. "He is a good friend. He deserves his happiness."

"So… how have I never heard of you?" Kara asked looking around, moving the conversation onward.

"I've no idea," Cisco said. "She disappeared like 15 or 16 years ago. We all assumed she was dead after a while."

"Oh," Kara muttered, "that explains it. I only arrived on Earth like 13 years ago."

"I always forget about that," Cisco said, pointing at Kara as he spoke.

"After she was gone, and with Superman around, she pretty much just disappeared from media," Caitlin said. "So it makes sense that you've never heard of her." Caitlin paused as she looked to Diana. "But what are you doing back now?'

Before Diana could answer Kara suddenly turned around to look at the back door. She heard Barry thinking excitingly about something – no, someone – he had discovered. "Barry's here," Kara said as Barry came in.

"You will never – wait, whoa…!" Barry said as he saw Diana. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh, wow," Kara said, ignoring Barry as her eyes on the man who had walked in after him. Barry could feel her amazement and wonder – almost a hero worship. "You're a member of the Green Lantern Corp.!" Kara walked up to the man holding out her hand, which he took. "It's an honor to meet a Green Lantern."

"Wait, you know him?" Barry asked.

"No, but the Green Lantern Corp. is legendary, almost, and I met another Green Lantern at one point," Kara said hoping the group wouldn't ask, but Barry could feel her emotions. As Kara mentioned meeting about her past with a Green Lantern there was a strange fear connected to her thoughts, a fear he had never felt from her before.

 _Oh, that is not being let go,_ Barry thought to Kara, taking her arm and turning her to look at him. _What happened?_

 _Barry it's just…._

"It is very annoying when you two leave all of us out of the conversation," Cisco interrupted agitatedly, knowing when the two were talking in their heads – it was obvious these days anyway. Caitlin agreed with a nod, but the Green Lantern and Diana looked to each other, confused.

Kara sighed. She guessed she was telling the story after all. "When I was child, around five, my mom sentenced a very bad man to Fort Rozz. He was a leader of an international gang – very nasty people – and his gang wanted him back, so to get him back they kidnapped me." Kara paused, letting that information sink in to the horrified looks of her friends and husband. "I remember making the recording, begging my mom to save me. The group wasn't nice, obviously. Remember that scar you asked me about?" Kara turned to Barry, who nodded, trying to hold in the anger he felt. "They gave it to me. Since I got it before coming to Earth it never healed under the yellow sun."

Kara took a breath as she sat down. "My mom tried, but there was no way to get the guy out of Fort Rozz in the time the gang gave her. I thought I was going to be sent to Rao – I didn't understand death at the time, not really, but I knew once you were sent to Rao, you didn't come back. Then a green light surrounded me, just as they were about to kill me." Kara paused as Barry saw in her memories a different man dressed similarly to the Green Lantern they had here. "A Green Lantern had come. He took care of the gang and then he picked me up and brought me home." Barry was overcome by another memory of Kara's at that moment…

 _"Thank you," the little Kara said, kissing the Green Lantern on the cheek once back home._

 _"It's what I do," the Green Lantern said, looking down at Kara. "You know, for some reason I have a feeling I can expect great things from you." The Green Lantern smiled. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll be wearing one of these." The Green Lantern pointed at his ring and Kara smiled as she hugged onto her father's leg. The Green Lantern smiled at the family, nodded, and left._

Barry sat next to Kara and brought her into a hug. "The Green Lanterns and the Green Lantern Corp. are the first superheroes I ever knew. I must feel about them the same way you guys do about Clark or Wonder Woman here."

"Speaking of which… Wonder Woman!?" Barry asked now, completely shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

"Join the club," Cisco said, looking between the two newcomers. "Okay, we clearly need a lot of explanations here and no offense Greenie, but I vote on Xena Warrior Princess going first." Caitlin and Barry seemed to be in agreement, wanting to know what happened to Wonder Woman.

"Go right ahead," the Green Lantern said, holding out his hand to the woman.

"Well after me and Clark split –"

"Wait, you dated Clark?" Barry asked, curious.

"We've been through that already," Cisco waved Barry away. Kara quickly shared the memory of the conversation before he'd showed up with Barry who nodded and quieted down.

"Well," Diana glanced to Barry before moving on, "after we broke up, I decided the world of men no longer needed me. They were very happy with their new superhero in Superman and I missed my home. When I choose to protect this world I spent too much time away, so I went home and stayed on my island with my people until recently." Diana paused, emotions clearly overcoming her as she looked at a screen. It was obvious that leaving her people again was a hard choice to make. "An old enemy of mine, who I thought long-dead came to my island: Cheetah," Wonder Woman looked around "she was once human, but through some type of ritual she gained a Cheetah-like appearance and related powers. She has always been a hard one to battle, but I had thought our last battle was it for her. I do not know how she found my island, but she did and she murdered some of my sisters. We were going to capture her but she managed to escape. I left my island to track her down and traced her here, where I learned of you."

Diana eyes were on Kara, who pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?'. Diana nodded. "From what I have heard, you are a great female warrior in the world of men. You are strong and fast and you know this city. I have come to request your help in tracking down Cheetah and avenging the death of my sisters."

"Okay," Kara said a little surprised, not even thinking it through as she stated: "I'll help find her."

There was a moment of silence before Caitlin turned to Green Lantern. "Okay now I think it's your turn," Caitlin said, a little lost for words.

"Are you an alien?" Cisco started.

"No," the Green Lantern said, "I am human. The name is John Stewart and before being chosen by the Green Lantern Corp., I was an architect."

"See the Green Lantern Corp. chooses people from different worlds who are worthy and gives them a ring of power," Kara said with a smile. "I bet you're the one in charge of protecting this part of space."

"Indeed. I have recently taken over this sector from my mentor Hal Jordan," John confirmed.

"How have we never heard of you?" Caitlin asked.

"On primitive worlds we tend to work in the shadows, so as not to cause distrust with the powers we have, but considering the number of superheroes running around this planet now I felt it was safe to reveal myself. Oh, and I could use some help from the Flash."

"What with?" Barry asked.

"Sinestro," John said. "A former member of the Green Lantern Corp. He was kicked out and banished to the antimatter universe since he used his powers to become dictator of his home world. Somehow he found his way back with a Yellow Power Ring; he attacked the Corp. but we managed to defend ourselves. He retreated and we traced him to this planet, not far from here, but we do not know where. I have been assigned to find him, stop him, and bring him back alive so he can be sentenced before the Green Lanterns once more, but…"

"You have no idea where he is," Cisco finished, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, like this one here I was hoping a local hero who knows the city well could help," John said.

"Sure," Barry agreed.

 _If it's alien you might want to check the DEO,_ Kara thought to Barry. _See if they have any information._

"Good point, let's go," Barry said out loud, confusing John. "We're going to go to the DEO." Barry explained, realizing Kara hadn't that said out loud. He kissed Kara goodbye and then signaled for John to follow him as they left.

-Superflash-

Once at to the DEO, Hank seemed as excited about meeting a Green Lantern as Kara was; Astra too smiled and shook John's hand. They explained why they were there to the group. "Barry here believes you can help," John explained.

"Well, we do monitor and try to keep track of alien life as best as we can," Hank stated.

"You said he has a Yellow Power Ring now?" Astra asked, John nodded. "That yellow ball we detected coming to Earth?"

"That was barely anything," Alex waved off.

"No, I agree with Astra," Hank said, turning to another agent and asking them to pull up an image on their databanks. It was a shot from a satellite in space, and barely visible was something yellow heading towards Earth.

"That's him," John said knowing it instinctively. "Any idea where he landed?"

"This is the one thing we got," Alex said.

"Hold on," Barry said, going to a computer and started typing. "Multiple sighting of a weird yellow light…. definitely in National City and not Central." Barry pulled up a map on the screen. "From what I got I would say he's somewhere in this area." Barry pointed his finger, circling the area he believed Sinestro to be.

"Well you have been of great help," John said pleasantly. "Thank you, Flash."

"Ah, don't thank me until we've got him – you asked for my help and you have it until he is defeated," Barry informed John, seeing that John believed he could leave the Flash behind now he had assisted him in finding his enemy's location.

"Don't try to argue with him," Hank warned the Green Lantern at this. "I find it's pointless to argue with Kara or Barry; they are very thick-skulled and all about team work and coming together to take down foes."

"I guess that's something I can appreciate," John said finding himself liking this Flash despite his clearly undefeatable and flawed attitude. "Your speed could come in handy in finding him anyway."

-Superflash-

When Barry and John had left, Cisco and Caitlin started working on figuring out where Cheetah was, helping Diana. "Nice support group you have here," Diana commented. "When I was doing this, it was just me. Then again, there was less technology back then too."

"Well we try to work as a team as much as possible," Kara said politely.

"It's true," Kara heard a familiar voice and turned to see Karen standing by the back door. "Everyone at school was talking about this, Carter couldn't shut up about Wonder Woman's return… and being with Supergirl. This is so awesome!"

"Karen, how did you get in here?" Kara asked, half-bemused, half-annoyed. "The security should have kept you out."

"Oh, your code is easy to guess," Karen commented back airily.

"Even so, you need my code combined with my handprint," Kara said.

"I'm your clone. We have the same handprint," Karen said with a knowing groan, holding up her hand.

"We do?' Kara asked, not having thought of this.

"Apparently," Karen said with a smile, having been unsure that would work.

"She's your clone?" Diana asked in shock, finding this almost sisterly banter amusing and familiar.

"Long story," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "So you just came here to see Wonder Woman?"

"I want to help," Karen pointed out.

"Remember what I said about being a hero? Yeah, not for another ten years, missy." Kara said warningly.

"Oh come on!" Karen complained, not having been upset about that when Kara had originally said it, but as she grew she had started wanting to help people as much as Kara. "I'm nearly 13. I can handle it."

"No," Kara corrected, holding up her finger. "You were born 12, so technically, you're nearly one." Diana held back a laugh at seeing this; it was clearly a sister relationship Kara and Karen had going. "You should be with Carter or other friends enjoying this Friday afternoon, not here with superhero stuff. Be a kid while you can be."

"Oh, come on Kara. You have been training me; I can be like your sidekick or something?" Karen offered hopeful.

"I have a sidekick and a partner," Kara said, resisting smirk at this. "Besides I have been training you so you don't accidentally set something on fire with your heat vision or freeze something with freeze breath. I've been training you to control yourself so as to be a normal kid, not training you how to fight or use your powers in a battle. You see, control in a battle is different from control in life."

"I agree with Kara," Diana added, making Karen look at her. "You are young. You need training before you can go out on the field. You also need time to be a child and grow up to become a woman of clear view – good judgment comes with years of experience and not just superhero experience. Life experience. You are too young to help in the way you want, but not too young for real training for the future."

Karen looked to her feet sadly at this, knowing she was beaten and knowing the two were right – they had the upper hand after all. "Does Aunt Astra know where you are?" Kara asked putting a hand on Karen's shoulder in support, who shook her head. "Call your mother and tell her you are here and okay, and if she agrees then you can stay here in the lab and monitor our mission with Caitlin and Cisco."

"Seriously?" Karen asked, this being the best of the situation for her, and Kara nodded. Karen hugged Kara and then went to take out her cellphone.

"Sorry about her," Kara said to Diana who raised her hand and shook her head, not concerned with the interruption at all.

"I find your clone fascinating," Diana said, looking over her shoulder to where Karen was on the phone. "You should really be training her to fight for the future she will clearly have."

Kara had never given much thought into training Karen in more than just self-control. She herself had never had training on how to be a hero until the time she decided to actually be one – of course she was more resistance to the idea of ever being a hero than Karen was, leaving that to Clark. "Even if I wanted to help her, between being Supergirl, work, the labs, and personal life I don't have the time."

Before Diana could answer, Karen came in clearly happy. "Aunt Astra said I can stay here," Karen said, taking a seat by Caitlin who smiled at the clone.

"There have been multiple wild animal sighting," Cisco stated suddenly, reminding them of why Diana was here.

"From the description of the sighting and your own description of this Cheetah it's probably her," Caitlin added. "We'll give you direction as you fly." Caitlin handed Diana an earpiece.

"We have to stop at my apartment first though," Kara said, making Cisco sigh and Caitlin and Karen laugh; Diana seemed confused though. "We have to get my real sidekick. He could be of some use." Kara messed up Karen's hair as she left, telling her to be good as Diana followed her.

-Superflash-

Barry was running through the streets of National as John flew overhead; they had reduced the proximity of Sinestro's location, but didn't know exactly where he was overall. John was certain that once they got close, Sinestro would reveal himself – and he was right as a yellow light came at John, which he dodged.

"So they only send one man after me?' Sinestro scowled flying up. His outfit resembled John's, only black and yellow instead of black and green, and his features seemed more stretched, taller, with red-almost-purple skin. "I expected more."

John ring glowed as he looked at the former Green Lantern and joined him in the air, preparing for a battle with the Yellow Lantern. Barry watched as John seemed to be having problems in the fight; the Yellow Ring seeming to overpower the Green, and Barry didn't know if it had something to do with the colors or if Sinestro was just more powerful.

John was clever though, and seemed to be using real world objects in his fight, throwing at Sinestro, forcing him to dodge and lose concentration. Despite this, the two next seemed to get close to one another – battling on energy and objects rather than one another.

"Why can everyone fly lately?" Barry found himself asking, missing the days when only Clark and Kara could fly. It seemed everyone they met lately had the ability, particularly with these Lanterns and Wonder Woman.

He didn't let this phase him though as he thought, looking for a building in which to use. The tallest nearby building was CatCo and, deciding on how best to approach the situation, Barry quickly ran up it, barely taking noticed as he passed Cat Grant out on her balcony and to the roof. "Come on!" Barry said, keeping an eye on the battle. He needed Sinestro to get closer.

That happened when John used a blast from his ring to push Sinestro right towards Barry, who ran at top speed, taking a flying leap at the end of the building. For a second he was in the air, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around the Yellow Lantern, grabbing his hands around Sinestro torso and held onto his back, wrapping his legs around him so as not to fall.

"What the hell are you?" Sinestro cried.

"I'm the Flash and I protect this city!" Barry stated, reaching for the ring. Sinestro, seeing what he was trying to do, flew high so as to try to knock Barry off but Barry held on tight. He found his hand on the ring and started to attempt to remove it.

Sinestro tried using to ring itself to shake him, but despite the ring hurting him slightly now he still held on. Sinestro finally managed to shake him off and tossed Barry into the air, but Barry had his hand tightly on the ring. The ring came off with Barry holding onto it as he started to fall. Sinestro, now suddenly without his power ring, also started to fall.

Barry freaked, not knowing what to do, never having thought this far ahead, and started moving his lower legs in circles, similarly to how he produced cold air from his arms. He was surprised when the legs started to create a small tornado beneath him, which he momentarily started hovering on. It was almost as though he was flying, although he knew he wasn't really – he couldn't maintain it for that long; the tornado slowly bringing him down to the ground where he landed.

"You did not inform me that you could do that," John stated. He had been trying to help Barry while Barry was on Sinestro's back but found it hard to keep up with the wild flying Sinestro had been doing to repel the Flash. When he saw the two fall, John was going to catch Barry and let Sinestro fall to his death, despite his orders to bring him back alive, but when he saw Barry's tornado he was able to catch Sinestro at the last minute; the villain was now contained, hovering near John surrounded by the green light of John's ring.

"That makes two of us," Barry sighed, still in shock. He then looked at his hand where the ring was still. He smirked and held it up. "Look what I got." He said with a smile, tossing it in the air and catching it like a toy. John rolled his eyes at his ally's antics, nevertheless glad he had asked the Flash for help.

-Superflash-

"Did we really need the dog?" Diana asked, flying besides Kara. Krypto was next to Kara in his Superdog outfit and barked in complaint at that. "I mean how much help can he really be?' Krypto growled but stopped when Kara glanced at him.

"I find him rather helpful. Especially when we are trying to find someone," Kara said. Diana decided not to say any more, remembering that she had gone to Kara for help in the first place. "So what would this Cheetah be doing?"

Before Diana could speak there was the sound of a distant alarm. "Probably that," Diana said.

"Cisco, where is that coming from?" Kara asked.

"The museum," Cisco replied, knowing exactly what the pair were on about.

"Definitely Cheetah," Diana said as they were directed towards the museum and saw a yellow blur running passed. Diana sped, up seeing her pray and landed in front of her as Cheetah stopped. She was holding a knife in her hand and Diana recognized it as the one Cheetah had used in the ritual that originally gave her her powers. "So, that's why you came here."

"My god will make me even stronger," Cheetah muttered, holding up the knife and running at Diana, who dodged. Cheetah didn't see Kara come up and was shocked when she was punched, making her drop the knife. The punch didn't do as much damaged as Kara expected though, as Cheetah held out her claws and went to scratch Kara.

Kara went to dodge, but Cheetah, with her speed and agility, got Kara's arm. Kara groaned at the pain, the claws unable to penetrate her skin but still hurting – she ignored it though as Krypto barked and used his own heat vision. The beam hit into Cheetah, causing pain on the mutated woman. "Good boy," Kara said, using her own heat vision now.

Cheetah screamed and attempted to run, but Diana was on her, punching the woman. Cheetah attacked back, punching Diana just as hard – that was when the earth started to shake again. "After-shock," Kara stated, the shaking causing onlookers to lose balance. Cheetah paused, trying to remain standing in the sudden movement.

Krypto though remained in balance and ran at Cheetah, biting the distracted woman who fell at the pain. Kara sped in, ignoring the shaking which was subsiding, and punched Cheetah as hard as possible. Before Cheetah could get up, Diana had her sword out and to Cheetah's throat as the after-shock stopped. "As we both know, my sword can hurt you," Diana whispered to her enemy, anger her eyes. "You came to my home and killed my sisters. For that, they will be avenged."

"No," Kara said, going up to Diana and holding out her hands. "We do not kill unless we have to, and we do not have to here. We will lock her up."

"No jail will hold her for long," Diana warned.

"Ours can," Kara said. "Please. Trust me."

Diana glanced at Kara thoughtfully, and without a word took her shield off her back and hit Cheetah in the head with it. The power behind the swing and the material of the shield instantly knocked Cheetah out. Kara let out a breath as Diana turned to look at her and then looked down at Krypto.

"Thank you. You know," Diana said "I am a big enough woman to admit when I am wrong. The dog was helpful."

-Superflash-

When they had returned to STAR labs, they locked the still-unconscious Cheetah into the pipeline. Cisco was already talking about how to reinforce her cell just to make sure, too. Kara had to change into normal clothes to take care of some lab business and when she walked back into the SuperFlash cave when done, she saw Diana already teaching Karen how to position for better balance when about to strike a foe.

Karen noticed Kara first and backed away, quickly getting out of the stance. Kara smiled though. "Tell you what, I'll set some time aside on Sunday and if Diana wants to and Aunt Astra agrees we can do some fight training together then. All three of us."

"Seriously?' Karen asked, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, but Aunt Astra has to agree," Kara said warningly. "And you have to go home. It's getting late."

"Okay," Karen said, hugging Kara quickly and saying goodbye to Diana before running out.

"I'm sorry if you just want to go home," Kara said, realizing she hadn't asked Diana about her availability before making that promise to Karen.

"It is all right," Diana said. "I have regrets about leaving the world of man the first time now."

"Regrets? What regrets?" Kara asked intrigued.

"That I wasn't there for you," Diana said; Kara raised an eyebrow. "You have clearly become a formidable female warrior, but if I had been here I could have helped make you even better than you are now. Never having a woman of your own caliber to help strengthen your abilities has set you back. Even now I can see things I can help you with."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or honored?" Kara questioned with a smile.

"I have taken an interest in your clone as well. She has great potential in her but she needs someone to train her. I thought about what you said about not having the time and I realized I could be there for her. Train her to be great, with your permission of course."

"Well I have no problem with it but there two conditions," Kara cautioned, and Diana waited. "Firstly, I want her to have as normal a human life as possible – she needs time for friends and family." Diana nodded. "And secondly, you need to make sure my Aunt Astra is okay with it – Karen may be my clone, but Astra is her mother."

"Of course," Diana smiled.

"So, I guess you're sticking around then, huh?" Kara asked. "Because if you need it, I know a couple of people who can help you get a human identity."

Kara looked over to where Barry and John were playing with what appeared to be a yellow ring – the two had returned not long after Kara and Diana had come back – a yellow light came from the ring and Barry, who had momentarily put it on his gloved hand, took it off. "I think I should just stick with my speed," Barry muttered, and Kara laughed; she and Diana going over to the pair.

"Ladies," John said, nodding his head and taking the ring from Barry.

"So I guess we all had a pretty good day? Got the bad guy and everything," Kara said. "You'll be heading back to the Corp. soon too; I guess?"

"I must bring Sinestro to them," John confirmed. They had placed Sinestro in the pipeline until John was ready to leave.

"Well I'm sure we or the DEO won't have a problem locking him up forever if you wanted," Kara joked, and John smiled.

"I will mention that," John nodded. "You know I have been thinking of the story you told before, and it came to my mind that there is one Kryptonian Green Lantern left in the Corp. He doesn't seem too old, but considering the life span of Kryptonians, not to mention the powers of the rings, it could be the same one who saved you all those years ago. I could ask next time I see him."

"If he is, tell him the girl he saved is doing good," Kara smiled, and John nodded once more.

"Hey, what is the life span of a Kryptonian?" Barry piped up, never having given that any thought until this day.

"Oh, look at that! I think Cisco is done on the bios on these two," Kara said quickly, not wanting to address the issue and going over to the computers where Cisco had two Justice League communicators connected to a computer.

 _You can't avoid this question forever,_ Barry thought both amused and agitated as he went to follow her, nearly tripping on a sleeping Krypto.

"What bios on us?" Diana asked, joining Kara as she glanced confusedly at John who shrugged.

"A while back, the heroes of Earth realized that we're stronger if we work together. So we created a sort of team…" Kara started.

"It's called the Justice League," Barry continued. "And if you want, we are willing to send a request to the other members of the Justice League, to add you two to it. If they all say yes, you're in. If one person says no your not unless we can get them to change their answer."

"And if you're in every member of the Justice League will have your backs if needed and we expect you to have ours so…" Kara glanced at Cisco, who nodded and pulled up the bio for every member of the Justice League on the screen. "This is the Justice League." Cisco indicated the faces of Barry, Kara, Clark, Oliver, Ronnie, Stein, Ray, J'onn, and the recently-added Thea, Laurel and Sara.

Diana and John looked over the bios of Earth's heroes; Diana was the first to speak after taking in the names, faces and skilled: "As I expressed to Kara. I will be staying in the world of man for a while and I would be honored to be among such heroes."

"I would too, but I'm not always on Earth," John reasoned.

"Oh, you could just push the unavailable button when away from here," Cisco shrugged, noncommittally.

"There's an unavailable button?" Kara and Barry asked together, turning to look at Cisco.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Cisco asked airily, not meeting their eyes.

"Caitlin," Kara sighed the usual instruction, and Caitlin lightly slapped Cisco in the forearm for Kara.

"You've really got to stop doing that," Cisco groaned. "Okay, who's sending the request?"

Kara went up to the computer and put her code in to send the request to the rest of the League. Barry's communicator binged and he took it out to answer 'yes'.

-Superflash-

Ronnie was in STAR, working on an experiment in a different lab when his communicator sounded. He looked around so as not to be disrupted, but no one was there, so he took it out. "So, that's what those two have been up today…" Ronnie mumbled. Looking over the bios for a second before accepting both and going back to his work

…

Martin Stein had been home, spending some well-earned time with his wife when his communicator sounded, "Don't tell me you have to go?" Clarissa moaned.

"No, it's a new member's request from Mrs. Allen," Stein said, Clarissa in on the secret for obvious reasons, and read the bios to his wife. After a moment of talking with her he decided to accept both of them

…

Ray was in a tuxedo, flowers in his hands when his communicator binged; He looked at it, barely taking in the bios before pushing in the affirmative. If Kara and Barry liked them, they had to be okay. Besides, he had an important date – he was already at the front door as he knocked and Lucy quickly answered. "For you," Ray bowed, keeping the flowers aloft as he held them out for her.

"Lilies, my favorite," Lucy grinned, taking them. "How did you know?" Lucy let Ray into the apartment as she went to go put them in water.

"I'm just that good!" Ray said with a smirk.

"You asked Lois didn't you?" Lucy returned, making the smirk disappear.

"Technically I asked Kara who asked Lois," Ray defended himself.

"You'd think I would be use to dating someone who has connections to my family," Lucy thought aloud.

"Well, our dinner reservation awaits," Ray said, holding out his arm and Lucy took it

…

Hank was at this desk when he got the request; truthfully, he had been expecting this for a while, having seen the pictures of Kara with Wonder Woman and having met the Green Lantern before. He had decided a long while ago to accept them nonetheless and clicked yes, before going back to work

…

Sara and Alex were making out like college kids on Alex's couch when Karen flew in. "Mom!" Karen yelled, not realizing she was disturbing the two as they quickly pulled apart and Astra left the bedroom. Karen started talking really fast about Diana and Kara's promise, begging Astra to let her go and be trained by Wonder Woman.

That was when Sara's communicator went off. "What now?" Alex asked a little bit annoyed. She was a bit upset at first she had not been given a communicator too but she had begun to understand why she was left out – she wasn't a vigilante or a superhero or a secret alien; she was helping them the best way she could through the DEO, and she was better off outside the Justice League than in it.

"Just a new member's request. Kara wants to add a Green Lantern and Wonder Woman," Sara said. "I thought Wonder Woman was dead…?"

"She is amazing," Karen said, turning to Sara now. "You have got to accept her into the League! She would be the best. You should have seen the way she and Kara worked together to take on this Cheetah bit– I mean, woman." She glanced to her mother now.

"The Green Lantern would also make a good member. They are amazing," Astra reasoned, choosing to ignore Karen's vocal slip and started mentioning what she knew of them already, all the while Karen continued going on about Diana.

"If I say yes will you two shut up and go out to a movie or something?" Sara asked, amused and annoyed.

"Yes," both Astra and Karen said at the same time; Sara raised an eyebrow but clicked yes to the two anyway.

"There go," Sara said, and Astra grabbed her purse and took her daughter out. "How long do they have to live with you?" Sara asked Alex, looking at her girlfriend.

"Until the government says Astra can live on her own," Alex answered, thinking this herself.

Sara groaned, laying back. "Maybe we should look into finding a bigger place," Sara muttered.

"We? We're living together?" Alex asked, and Sara shot up, seeing the playful smile on Alex's lips. Sara was herself unsure what to say until Alex kissed her. "Maybe we should." Sara smiled as they went back to making out like teenagers

…

Oliver, Thea, and Laurel were getting ready to go out to stop a drug shipment when they got the request. "Wonder Woman is alive?" Thea asked excitedly and clicked yes right away.

"You don't watch the news do you?" Laurel smirked, clicking yes for Wonder Woman as well; she having seen the pictures of Kara with Diana on the news herself.

"Who's this Green Lantern?" Oliver asked unsure, and as usual being untrusting. He also knew of Wonder Woman so had said yes to her, but was unsure as he looked at John's bio. "I mean he seems a bit odd…"

"Kara trusts him," Thea reasoned.

"Which means Barry trusts him," Laurel added, "So it's good enough for me." Laurel and Thea both clicked yes.

"Wait, this is our team. We need to trust these people. Shouldn't we at least talk about this?" Oliver reasoned.

"If you want to talk we can talk. Oh, maybe we should have Kara and Barry come over and tell us more since they are the one requesting it? Of course this would all take time so we'll have to put this mission on hold," Thea said with a smirk, knowing she had her brother.

"We could stop this shipment first and then go after Kara and Barry…" Oliver muttered, glancing between the two girls.

"You have really got to be more trusting," Laurel moaned, now fiddling with her weapons.

"We could talk about this all day and you still wouldn't trust this Green Lantern," Thea added, "Look, Olly, he's a good guy with superpowers – I think he'll be a valuable asset to our team."

"Fine. Okay, I give," Oliver sighed, clicking yes and scowling at the two women. "If Felicity were here, she'd be on my side. Can we go now?"

"I don't think she would be," Thea and Laurel chimed in together as they followed Oliver out of the Arrow Cave

…

Clark had just returned home and was still in his Superman outfit when he received the request. "Don't tell me you have to leave again?" Lois sighed, having just put dinner on the table and getting the kids to the table too.

"No, just a new member request from Kara," Clark said to his wife. "A Green Lantern. Oh, I read about them in the Fortress." Clark remembered the information he got about them before clicking yes. "And a…" Clark paused as a small smile came on his lips as he looked at the second bio. "Diana!"

"Diana?" Lois asked, not aware of Wonder Woman's alter-ego.

"Wonder Woman," Clark pointed out, a little cautiously.

"Oh yeah, her – I saw she had returned," Lois said airily. "There are pictures of her with Kara."

"I never thought Diana Prince would return," Clark said thoughtfully.

"You know…" Lois paused as she realized Clark's words "Prince? Diana Prince? As in your ex girlfriend Diana?"

"No," Clark said quickly, but backed down at Lois' look. "Okay yes. Diana Prince."

"Your ex girlfriend is Wonder Woman?" Lois blinked. "And you never thought to tell me this?"

"Well, I… and she… and…" Clark shuttered, unsure what to say.

"And now she is going to be added to the Justice League where you can secretly communicate with her?" Lois said, putting her guard up.

"Lois, we're soul mates remember?" Clark said, sending calming emotions to Lois through their own bond. "Me and Diana are in the past; she's just a friend and she would be an amazing addition to the League." Lois paused as she nodded, knowing Clark was right and Clark finally clicked yes to his ex.

"Okay," Lois stated softly, moving over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

-Superflash-

The group waited for everyone to response. "Yes from all to both. I really thought you would have to annoy Oliver until he changed his answer," Cisco finally said as the communicators lit up activating. He took them off the computer and handed them to their new owners.

"Well then Wonder Woman, Green Lantern," Kara said, looking at Barry. Both smiled as they both said: "Welcome to the Justice League."

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you all liked more traditional members of the Justice League appearing and the chapter – expect them to appear more often!

Post Chapter Note 2: I'm aware Hal Jordan is the more popular version of the Green Lantern, so before anyone complains please hear me out on why I used John Stewart's version instead. As a kid I use to watch a Justice League cartoon that had this version in; he was the first version of Green Lantern I knew and John Stewart was always the Green Lantern I thought of when the character was mentioned so that's why it was this character – plus, and without sounding too naïve here, he's also a black character, and let's face it: we need more heroes of color in these things.

Poster Chapter Note 3: What does everyone think about Wonder Woman training the future Power Girl?

Next Time on Karry Universe:

An Explosive Situation- When two men are kidnapped, Barry and Kara find themselves attempting their rescue; but as they investigate further, they discover that the situation is deadlier than it seems

That's its. Please REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	50. An Explosive Situation

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

Note 1: Now that 'New Karry' is sadly over I am sure all of you are expecting me to get back to updating this story twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays as usual… unfortunately something called 'life' is getting in the way of this. My school starting back up soon, plus work, and general other stuff means Karry Universe can't remain my no. 1 priority. This is not to say I am going to stay at one Karry a week so here's what's going to happen from now on: Mondays you will get an update – this is a promise – and Thursdays you MAY get an update if I have the time and a couple of chapters in my backlog ready to go. So, Thursday is no longer a guaranteed day for updating, but it's an optional update day. I am sorry about this and will try to give you the Thursday update as much as possible, but obviously I cannot guarantee it.

Note 2: Relates to my note above. Due to many different reasons, this Thursday will NOT have an update. The next update you will see from me is right here next Monday…

Note 3: This is in response to a review. I couldn't response in person because that person has rather annoyingly disabled private messages, but since this is about grammar I feel comfortable addressing this issue here. I am not a grammar expert and my beta and I try our best, but this is just for fun, so try to relax and enjoy. Besides, when it comes to people talking in real life to their friends, I feel no need to have their grammar perfect when speaking (that, and it would make them seem too formal in situations found in this story). Yes, these are educated people so if they are writing something or making a speech or even giving a lecture in classes, they would think of grammar but these are also common people, they are not trying to make themselves sound superior or too smart, so in social situations with friends and family I can see them going to a more common normal and natural tongue, especially people like Clark who grew up on a farm first and foremost. Obviously Stein breaks this mold, but he does like to think himself a little bit 'high and mighty' compared to the others, which is why we love him so.

An Explosive Situation

"Ever have the feelings you're forgetting something and have no idea what it is?" Eddie asked Joe, coming up and leaning on Joe's desk as the detective looked over some paperwork. "I just have a feeling I was supposed to be somewhere today."

"Did you try calling Iris and asking?" Joe asked his partner and future son-in-law. "You know she's getting pretty intense with the wedding plans. If you missed something…"

"No, that's not it," Eddie said, "and Iris is not answering her phone."

Before more could be said the pair heard their captain calling their names and turned around to see Captain Singh walking up. "We have a problem," Singh announced. "We have a missing persons case – two men taken from their homes, presumably the same culprit due to similar mysterious circumstances."

"Could they have just gone for a walk? When was this called in?" Eddie asked, knowing a person had to be missing for at least 48 hours before the police were involved.

"This morning, Thawne – I know what you're thinking, but due to Central's recent past, we can't wait the full time before calling it in. Besides we have a witness to one of the kidnappings. We need to find them now, before it could be too late."

"Meta, then?" Joe asked.

"So far, it doesn't appear so," Singh stated.

"Then why are you coming to us?" Eddie asked, since he and Joe were exclusively Central's Meta Human Taskforce.

"The mother of one of the victims heard the kidnappers mention the Particle Accelerator; she's going nuts and since it's our only lead we need to talk to the owners of said Accelerator."

"Kara and Barry own the Accelerator now," Joe pointed out, and then paused, "you honestly can't believe they would….? Barry is one of us."

"I know and I don't believe they would but we need to cover all bases," Singh said. "It's doesn't help Barry took the day off and is not answering his cell. I called STAR labs but the two aren't there."

"Kara's not answering her phone," Eddie said, having called it too.

"We need to talk to them, now. Barry's address is still listed as your house, but I assume he and his wife are not living with you?" Joe nodded. "Then you two will take me to their place and we'll have a nice little conversation."

Joe and Eddie looked at each other in worry, and then nodded, standing up.

-Superflash-

Singh knocked on the door loudly but no one would answer. "They are not home," Joe said after a moment.

"I think they are in there and ignoring us," Singh announced, clearly getting angry and looking to the lock.

"You can't break and enter," Eddie reminded him.

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key," Singh said, taking keys out.

"Hey those are mine," Joe said instantly recognizing his keys and patting his pockets to find them missing.

"You're a simple man, Joe. You have three keys two for your house and one for your car. This one got added to your keychain recently and I assume…" Singh turned the key in the lock and the door opened, "it works."

"Sir, you don't want to…"

"I do," Singh said opening the door.

"You really don't…" Eddie paused as Singh walked in and the barking and growling started. "We tried to warn him." They heard Singh yelling at Krypto, who refused to back down.

"Should we?" Joe asked.

"I'm not getting killed by that dog," Eddie pointed out.

"Who is my dog killing?" They heard a familiar voice ask casually, and turned to see Kara and Barry behind them. Kara was in a very pretty dress while Barry had on a suit. "And what are you doing here?"

"Long story, where have you two been?" Joe asked.

"Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding," Barry answered; Eddie's mouth opened in shock, and he slapped himself in the face.

"That's what I was forgetting!" Eddie moaned. "How mad is Iris?"

"You might want to sleep on the couch tonight," Kara smiled, walking passed them and to her apartment.

"She meant our couch," Barry said a little too politely.

 _I meant Joe's,_ Kara said in her mind as she ordered Krypto down.

"Sorry she meant Joes," Barry corrected walking in, surprised to see Singh in the apartment putting his gun away.

"I have actually bedrooms now Barry and Iris have left," Joe added thoughtfully to Eddie who was still grimacing.

"You were going to shoot my dog!" Kara now said in shock to the captain, "After breaking into my apartment too!" Kara was clearly pissed.

"That's… not right, Captain." Barry said coolly, sending calming emotions to Kara and reminding her Krypto was bullet-proof. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We need to talk," Singh said, ignoring Kara as Joe and Eddie walked in – Eddie on the phone and apologizing to Iris apparently, or maybe her answering machine. "Let's have a seat." Neither did, Barry staring concerned at his captain while Kara positively scowled at the man. "Or we can stand, whatever." Singh sighed and took out two pictures. "Do you recognize these two men?"

Barry shook his head but Kara was now looking in concern at one of the pictures and pointed out to the captain: "Him. He applied for a job at the labs, but I can't say I remember him that well. Caitlin may know more, but she's obviously unavailable for the next week or so."

"I am guessing you didn't hire him, then." Singh stated. "Why not?"

"We can't hire everyone," Kara pointed out. "Now, I have been pretty calm since you broke into my home, tried to shoot my dog, and asked all these questions… Now I want to know what's going on?"

"Henry Hewitt and Jefferson Jackson, both were kidnapped today, possibly by the same people," Singh said. "The only lead we have is from Jackson's mom saying they mentioned your Particle Accelerator so I have to ask…. where were you today?"

"At a wedding," Barry pointed out a little stupidly. "And I don't like what you are implying. We would never!"

"Who's wedding?" Singh asked, ignoring Barry.

"Our friend's. Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond," Barry snapped.

"And who else but you have access to the Accelerator?" Singh questioned.

"Caitlin and Ronnie, Martin Stein, and Cisco Ramone," Kara answered this time. "We were all together today."

"So your alibi is each other?" Singh said.

"We were at city hall and a restaurant. I am sure you can find someone who saw us, or even surveillance footage from those places," Kara said, "and now I want you out."

"One more thing," Singh wasn't fazed by their less-than-sunny attitude. "I'd like to look at the Accelerator."

"Do you have a warrant?" Kara snapped, knowing they couldn't let anyone in because of their meta human prison; Singh shook his head. "Then get out and come back when you have one."

"And until you have this sorted I think I will be absent from work," Barry said bluntly.

"Oh and Joe, Eddie, please leave your keys here." Kara added, forcing pleasantries across her tone, even though she felt anything but happy right now.

Joe and Eddie took their keys to the apartment off their keychains and put them on the counter, both knowing the severity of the situation. "Sorry about this," Joe said as Singh walked out. "We did not know he would break in. We just thought he would talk…" Kara and Barry nodded, unsure what to say as Joe and Eddie left.

They looked to each other when the party was gone and went to change into their outfits – and changed Krypto. They had people to find.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara and Barry were in the Superflash cave. Krypto was sleeping on the floor, being exhausted from an all-nighter. "You couldn't find them?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Kara said. "And shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Ronnie and I are going away overnight this weekend. Hard to take much longer when Ronnie can't be away from Stein that long." Caitlin explained, clearly upset about that. It was hard not being able to go away whenever you wanted because your husband needed to stay near his other half to live.

"Well we searched the city a couple of times," Barry said going back on topic. "But there are too many places with lead paint Kara can't see through, and Krypto can't pick up a scent when he doesn't know what he's looking for. We're stuck."

"And I'm no better," Cisco said, having been trying to trace the kidnappers by hacking satellite images and cross-referencing anything that could be of importance. "These kidnappers are good. They avoided cameras. I got nothing!" Cisco slammed his keyboard and leaned back in his chair. "Should we start transferring the metas we have to the DEO in case Singh does get a search warrant?"

"Not going to happen on what they have," Kara said confidently. "Besides, General Lane is at the DEO and trust me, Lois' father is an ass. We literally can't transfer until he's gone." Kara was in normal clothes again, and had her glasses on. "I've got to go. Seeing a test run of Dr. Willis' scanner." The group said their goodbyes as Kara left.

-Superflash-

At the field STAR labs owned, two of her scientist seemed to be arguing. "Dr. Willis!" Kara yelled as the man attaching something on top of what looked like a floating toy car, looked up. "What is Mr. Jones doing here?"

"Using his hover car toy here for my test run," Mr. Willis said, finishing attaching the device on top.

"It's not a toy," Mr. Jones stated, clearly annoyed.

"It's a toy," Kara sighed. "But your hover technology will be very profitable." The light at the bottom of a hover car went off and the car went towards the ground only for the light to come back on and the car to float again. "Once you work out the bugs. Now what am I here to see?"

"My sensor," Dr. Willis said excitedly. "I attached it to the top of the toy and as you can see, I had several object put around the field." Kara looked around to see the normally empty field was set up as he said it would be. "My sensor will be able to scan around the toy and send what it sees to my laptop here." Willis smiled at his laptop. "Mr. Jones, start your toy."

Jones mumbled something under his breath as he took out a remote and the hover car started to move. "Head towards the right," Dr. Willis told him and John moved the controller but the car went left.

"Sorry," Jones called and the car started towards the right and when it got close, a small fire lit up from a machine.

Kara looked at the computer to see the warning fire pop up. Looking back up the hover car was close but not so close. "Impressive," Kara said as the test continued and Kara truly was impressed as the scanner picked up everything correctly. The car disappeared behind a wall and the words 'dead burnt body' appeared on the screen. "You put a dead body on the field?"

"No that was supposed to be a hole," Dr. Willis said. "Jones, turn off your car." Jones pushed a button on the screen. "We got to go see what it's reading to correct the coding."

"I'll come with you," Kara said, following Willis to behind the wall where there was hole and inside the hole was a corpse, burned beyond recognition. Willis freaked and ran; Jones remained stony-faced. "Oh, well that's just peachy,"' Kara groaned, standing over the body and knowing the implications of this find.

-Superflash-

Singh had shown up with many officers and even the CSI, Julian Dorn. Joe and Eddie had shown up too, to watch, but they couldn't be on the case as it would be a conflict of interest. "Remember all these inventions are copyrighted to STAR," Kara said as her scientist explained the inventions to the police officer. "I would appreciate the police department respecting our privacy on these inventions too." Kara glanced to the road – the media had inevitably caught wind of this and were at the edge of the property.

"We will do what we need to," Singh said coolly. "How does this work anyway?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "I mean they make everything, but you profit?"

"All inventions and research done at STAR labs belong to the labs, but we take care of our people. When we profit off an invention they get rewarded as well. Why?"

"Trying to see if anyone would have a grudge against STAR. To frame you," Singh said.

"You checked our alibi," Kara said with a smirk now, and Singh nodded.

"You couldn't have been the kidnapper and I never really thought you were," Singh said in a form of apology. "But I would still like a look at the Accelerator."

"And do you have that search warrant?" Kara asked airily.

"It's only matter of time now," Singh said.

"How do you even know this is related to the kidnappings? This is a field. We don't protect it from the public. I am surprised more bodies haven't been thrown in here," Kara said as there was a flash near the body, causing Julian Dorn to jump.

The Flash continued running stopping, in front of Kara. "Ms. Allen," Flash said nodding and Kara smiled. "Good to see you." The Flash ran off.

"You know the Flash?" Singh asked, surprised.

"He comes by for help every once in a while. My scientists have orders to give Flash and Supergirl anything they need."

"That is true," Willis said.

"Well I will need to talk to employees."

"Talk to whoever you want but I will not order my employees to answer you," Kara said and turned to Willis. "I was very impressed by your scanner. We'll talk more about its future later." Kara then turned to leave.

-Superflash-

"This is a media nightmare," Kara moaned walking in the Superflash cave where Barry, Ronnie, Cisco, Caitlin, and Stein were. After talking to the police she had to handle the media too. "Being connected to two kidnappings and this does not help our image. Although that Flash stunt you did was helpful." Kara smiled at her husband.

 _You're welcome,_ Barry thought back with a smirk. "Unfortunately we do not have good news."

"I took the DNA Barry got from the body and compared it to DNA on file and it belongs to Henry Hewitt," Caitlin said and Kara sighed. "But that's not the worst part."

"How could it get any worst then that?" Kara asked.

"Henry Hewitt's DNA had been mutated; probably originally during the Accelerator explosion and again before his death, after being kidnapped," Caitlin said. "And the mutation is very close to the mutation found in Ronnie and Stein."

"So, on a hunch we had Barry run to this Jefferson Jackson's house and take some DNA," Cisco said.

"And?" Kara asked.

"Same," Caitlin said. "Someone is trying to make their own Firestorm and figured out these two were the perfect candidates. Unfortunately they do not realize Firestorm is two people."

"I am guessing that's important," Kara said.

"Very, Ms. Allen," Stein finally spoke up. "Myself and Ronnie each hold one half of the Firestorm mutation and when the two are combined, that combination allows the pair of us to keep the matrix stable. If they had gotten this right, Mr. Hewitt would have exploded – taking half the city with him. Thankfully he just burnt himself out."

"They have one more chance," Ronnie said worriedly, eyes on the picture of Jefferson Jackson.

There was silence for a moment. "Okay, now that we know the why we need the where,' Barry said, standing up finally. "Where in the city could do this type of experiment?"

"Here," Caitlin answered immediately,

"Not here, though," Kara said. "There has to be somewhere else."

"The equipment needed to do this…" Cisco paused as he was thinking. "Mercury Labs?"

"Mercury shut down after their explosion," Barry pointed out, reminding Cisco of the time the Flash and Supergirl had to run into the burning buildings to get people out of Mercury and safe. After that the labs had shut down, stating publicly that they were moving cities to somewhere safer.

"But they didn't take everything with them," Cisco theorized. "The equipment should be there and the building is abandoned. Perfect hiding place."

"Worth a shot," Kara said with a shrug, as she and Barry ran into their outfits. "Krypto, you're coming too." Krypto barked, sitting up in his Superdog outfit already.

"Stein, you and Ronnie too. We might need you," Barry said, and Ronnie and Stein nodded in agreement as they merged bodies and the group left.

-Superflash-

 _They were right,_ Kara thought to her husband as she and Krypto flew overhead. She had used her x ray vision on the labs to see four people, and Jefferson Jackson on a table, fire coming from his body. _And we might be too late. They already did their experiment on Jefferson._

 _We still have to go in_ , Barry thought back and Kara agreed, giving Firestorm a nod as the group of heroes rushed in. Barry quickly took out two of the kidnappers while Kara got one and Krypto the last.

"You could have left one for me," Firestorm said, coming in behind them and seeing the four men on the floor.

"Well there's a boy on fire here," Barry said, pointing at Jackson who seemed to be semi-conscious – his eyes were flitting between the group and there seemed to be panic in his expression, even though he couldn't move or react properly.

 _Ronald, we need to split,_ Stein thought and the two instantly split bodies, Stein moving towards the machines connected to Jefferson. "Oh, not good," Stein muttered. "They perfected it this time. He has the full matrix in him and he's not going to be able to handle it for long."

"We've got to move him to the wasteland," Kara said, having wanted to save him but now needing to save the city. It was one life against thousands.

"You move him and he'll explode," Stein warned before the heroes could touch him.

"Then what do we do?" Barry asked, taking a step back as Stein stared in thought.

"We need to balance him out," Stein said. "I need to…. You two, get me some things from the lab." Stein listed what he needed to the fast heroes who ran out to get them. "Ronald, I am going to need your help if this is to work. Jefferson," he added to the half-conscious man, "I'm going to save you." At that moment, Barry and Kara returned with the supplies.

Ronnie and Stein went to work straight away, and even without super speed they worked fast enough making a device similar to the one Astra and Cisco had made them to keep them balanced when merged. "This is our best shot," Stein said, holding up the device and looking over at Jefferson. He was getting worst; there wasn't much time left before he blew. "You three need to get out. Go outside the building."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"If this doesn't work he will explode and me and Ronald will take in the blast," Stein said and Ronnie nodded. "The force will probably kill us but we'll save the city."

"Ronnie!" Caitlin cried over the earpiece, having heard everything,

"We have to Caitlin," Ronnie said as he and Stein combined bodies. "Go!" Kara, Krypto, and Barry went outside, taking with them the unconscious kidnappers and Ronnie connected the device to Jefferson Jackson and turned it on. The fire around him got more heated, and then there was the explosion.

Outside Kara, Krypto, and Barry were just waiting when they heard the explosion. Kara used her x ray vision immediately. "They're alive," Kara said aloud, to calm her best friend who she could hear crying over the coms. "All of them."

It wasn't long later when Firestorm walked out with another man similarly ablaze - the fire itself on this new meta's back forming shapes similar to wings and the cranial capacity of a bird's head. The fire then went out and standing in front of them was Jefferson Jackson. "What happen to me?"

"That will be explained later," Barry said. "Right now we are bringing you to the police station and after that you will come to STAR labs." Jefferson nodded, unsure of what was happening.

"And keep that on," Ronnie added pointing at the device on Jefferson's chest. "Hide it under your shirt or something…" Jefferson, knowing he wasn't in a place to argue, did as he was told and then was picked up by the Flash.

-Superflash-

"I got that search warrant," Singh told Joe and Eddie. "Sorry but I had to. I have to go where the evidence…" Before he could finish, Flash appeared with Jefferson.

"I believe this is who you are looking for," Flash said as Supergirl and Krypto came with the four kidnappers. "And his kidnappers." Flash ran off, taking the search warrant out of Singh's hands. "I don't believe you need this anymore. Maybe let Mr. and Mrs. Allen do their thing and earn back their trust."

Joe and Eddie laughed at the look on Singh face as they went to go talk to the new arrival – Jefferson.

-Superflash-

The next day Supergirl and Firestorm were helping the new meta with his powers at their field. "Seems Firestorm is stronger than Jax," Cisco commented thoughtfully as Firestorm's fire blast beat out the one Jax sent. Jefferson had told them he preferred being called Jax earlier.

"Does he need those wings?" Barry asked, not getting over the way this new Firestorm looked. "He looks like some kind of giant fire bird?"

"Probably not, but seems to be the way the fire is shaped for some reason with him," Caitlin mused.

"He needs a cool name. Fire bird…. Oh I got it, Phoenix!" Cisco grinned.

"Firehawk," they heard a voice and turned to see Joe and Eddie had driven up. "That's what Cat Grant is calling him."

"How does Cat Grant know?" Cisco asked upset.

"Sighting of Supergirl and Firestorm flying over the city with him this morning," Eddie answered. "She was very fast with the name." Cisco mumbled something as he sat back and the three in the air landed. Stein and Ronnie splitting bodies.

"Joe," Kara greeted her father-in-law.

"You'll be very happy to know Singh has issued a public apology to STAR labs," Joe said. "And the kidnappers are away for good. They didn't admit to trying to make a new Firestorm so you're all safe."

"Thank you," Kara said, knowing Joe had something to do with the apology to the labs and making sure the kidnappers didn't say what they were doing. "You can have your keys back too."

"So how long do I have to wear this?" Jax interrupted, pointing to the device on his chest.

"The device should completely stabilize the matrix in your system in a day or so," Stein said. "You'll be fine on everyday things, but even after that I would wear the device any time you plan to use your powers. The matrix could get unstable without it."

"So what am I now? A member of your League?" Jax asked.

"No," Barry said shaking his head. "The Justice League is for heroes. You're not a hero. Not yet anyway. Maybe someday."

Jax looked at them with thought and then around. "Maybe I don't want to be," he said. "A hero, I mean. I didn't ask for this after all. I just want my life, what I have going for me as it is."

"That's your choice," Kara reasoned. "But know if you use your powers for any illegal reasons we will take you down."

"Yeah I know," Jax said, rolling his eyes and flying away.

"He's a good kid," Barry said. "I think he'll come around some day."

"And you owe me a honeymoon," Caitlin added now, going to Ronnie who smirked at her. Everyone wished them a good time as they left, apart from Kara and Barry, who left with them before going their own way back home.

Kara and Barry smiled at each other as they kissed. _Interesting last few days,_ Barry thought. _What do you think will happen next?_

 _Not a clue_ , Kara thought back _but together we can handle it._

Post Chapter Note 1: To explain this, I realized that by keeping Ronnie alive I wrote Jax out, but I really like Jax so I found this Firehawk character while searching for a way to include Jax in some form and decided to use it for him. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Post Chapter Note 2 (PLEASE READ): Hey guys I have a favor to ask of you all. I have a personal goal for reviews on this chapter. Now just know this will not affect my update schedule. This is not one of those I need this amount of reviews before updating. I am updating next Monday no matter what, but I would really like to hit a thousand reviews by then. It's only 31 reviews away and since I have gotten more than 30 reviews on a chapter before I don't think it's an unreasonable goal so please if you have read this REVIEW. Lets get this story over the thousand mark.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

TOP SECRET! Sorry, but for once this is a complete secret. I cannot even give you a summary but I can give you the title: When Words Collide. Make of that what you will…

Karry Master OUT!


	51. When Worlds Collide

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as other chapters, but with a twist – see below.

Note 1: Before I even get in to the story I want to give a major shout out to my newest reviewer, TheSuperFlarrowVerse for making an amazing Karry Universe video on YouTube. Like seriously, I never expected that when I started this story and didn't even when it got so popular. If everyone else wants to see it, there's a link on my profile and I strongly suggest you see it. It's amazing!

Note 2: So guys, my Beta, Terrance Sigma, and I are doing something very unique, for fanfiction at least... We are using the multiverse to crossover our fan fictions! This is the first part of the crossover, the rest of it will be in his story Power Girl and the Flash in a few weeks' time, so check it out if you're interested.

Note 3: I am aware not every one of you reads my beta's story. If you don't read it, please don't skip this chapter as it's still very important for future plans in this story. I will obviously start this with enough idea of his story that you won't be lost on the word go, but I do highly recommend you read his story though – I know Kara isn't called Supergirl in it, but it's just a minor thing; she's still very much the Kara you all know and love, although will barely feature in this chapter, sadly. If you do read my beta's story but have not read his previous update (Episode 12 – Flash of Death) read that before reading this. It's taking off right from where he left off.

When Worlds Collide

"What do you mean Barry's gone?" Kara Wells, adopted daughter of Earth 2 Harrison Wells and identical clone of Kara Danvers, had come straight to the Labs after a grueling day under Cat Grant's tutelage; she wanted to check up on her cellular acceleration pattern, having drained her powers the previous day due to Maxwell Lord's version of the Red Tornado, to see if she had soaked up enough yellow sunlight during her day – Ms. Grant hadn't been helpful in restoring her token girl's powers, the stresses she was putting on Kara, not that she knew Kara was Power Girl, after all. "We were going to go skating later…" Kara added in an undertone.

"Skating?" Jesse Wells, adored sister of Kara, asked with a little smirk. She had been worried all afternoon. The Black Flash had taken Barry somewhere, and when Cisco's vibe had come up blank, her next thought had been on Kara – and with Wally insisting on her initial idea to take the reins and find him themselves, she had been cautious, to say the least. Now Kara was with her though, now she could see the worry in her sister's expression as Cisco and Harry explained the situation to her… Well, Jesse's heart broke for Kara.

"So Zoom, under the alias of Black Flash, took Barry god knows where," Kara finally stated, "and I wasn't called in for backup?"

"You're still weak, you couldn't have done anything," Harry stated, a little too bluntly.

"Well, just be glad I'm still weak as I will kill Max Lord for making me like this today and not being able to help Barry when I should have been there. Hell, I'll kill Cat too as punishment for her twisted view on personal assisting!" She hit her hand on the table and winced, not used to the pain it caused her.

"Hey, Kara, calm down. We'll get him back," Jesse rounded on her sister now, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder and pulling her other hand into hers, Kara meeting her sister's eyes as Jesse added: "I promise…" she pulled away from Kara, her mind set as she glanced at Wally and nodded.

"What… what are you guys planning?" Cisco asked, worriedly now. "Cos I couldn't find either Barry or Black Flash so if you think you're going after them…"

"You may be able to open breaches to other earths, see into the void between them and vibe people's locations, but you'll never be connected to the speed-force like we are." Wally stated coolly, Cisco frowning as the two suddenly sped from the room, grabbing their suits – Jesse's a yellow and red ensemble, Wally's a silver and black – and sped into the pipeline.

"It's not that easy!" Harry's echo followed them into their earpieces as the two speedsters braced themselves. They knew the principle of what they had to do – think of their target, in this case Barry, and run… the complication was that they'd never actually done this before.

"They're in the pipeline!" Harry now added, shouting to Kara and Cisco still in the Cortex, Jesse trying to ignore the panic in her father's voice as he added pleadingly into the communication's array: "Jesse, this won't work! Barry may not be on another world; he may not be anywhere."

"We'll find him dad; we can't just leave him to the Black Flash's fate." Jesse stated resolutely, Wally grabbing her hand now as he could see the conflict in her face, but the determination remaining in her eyes. "This is what we dreamed about," she now added, referencing the speed-force dreams she, Wally and Barry had been having about the Black Flash, "Wally and me, chasing the Black Flash, getting Barry back because we will, we'll find him. Kara, you'll go skating with Barry soon, I promise you."

"Jesse! Please, we can find another way!" Ignoring her dad's pleads, Jesse ran, taking Wally with her, running fast; both concentrating on the original speedster, on Barry Allen…

"They're running," Cisco stated, a little hollowly in the Cortex, both speedsters ignoring their colleagues back in the labs, "you don't think they'd open a breach already though? It took Barry a whole year before he could and that was by accident."

"Allen wasn't trying to open breaches though," Harry pointed out, "Jesse and Wally are!"

There was a loud booming noise as something propelled both speedsters forward, Kara confirming a second later as she announced with excitement "They've just broken the sound barrier!"

"Do they realize how dangerous this is with the metas still in lock up?" Cisco pointed out as a warning alarm sounded; Jesse and Wally not having thought of this, although it was too late to stop now. "And there's a breach opening!" Cisco obviously couldn't contain his excitement either now as the speedsters got faster, speeding passed the growing breach, knowing they couldn't pass through it until it was big enough for the pair of them.

"Jesse, please, we'll think of another way, don't do this!" Harry now cried into Jesse's earpiece, obviously not wanting to lose his daughter in some helpless attempt at finding Barry.

"I'm doing this for Kara, dad." Jesse stated resolutely, wanting to tell her dad she would be fine, that she would return from wherever it was Barry and the Black Flash had gone, but her time was up as all she could do, in a sudden moment of fear and inspiration was state: "And Cisco… come find us!"

They passed through the breach, momentarily surrounded by swirling colors of the vortex that must have created the bridge between worlds… and then they shot out of the other side, stumbling and almost tripping over the rocks that suddenly made their floor, a wasteland if ever they knew it. As they stopped, Wally actually whooped at their success, but Jesse wasn't so forthcoming, glancing around in worry as this place looked all-too familiar…

"Where are we?" Jesse interrupted Wally's celebration, he looking to her as she added: "Where's Barry? Where's that creepy Black Flash?"

"Maybe we're in the speed-force itself?" Wally theorized, "When Barry was accidentally destroyed by your dad –" Before Wally could finish, however, a very familiar red blur passed by them.

"Barry!" Wally called triumphantly, running after him and Jesse followed.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Hey guys you're not going to believe this but I'm being followed – at my top speed!" Barry said over the coms. He had just stopped a car chase in National and had been heading back to Central City and STAR Labs when he noticed the two speedsters behind him, running just as fast.

 _Do you need me?_ Kara asked him in his head, curiously.

 _No, they haven't tried anything yet, I think I'll talk to them,_ Barry thought back. "Caitlin, Cisco, I'm going to run back to the wastelands; get me some of that anti-speed formula we used on Eobard ready, just in case."

"Already on it," Caitlin said, having gone to work on it the minute Barry said that speedsters were following him.

Barry ran back to the wasteland, looking back as the two followed him and he then turned quickly, kicking up dirt to distract them. It worked as the two speedsters stop. "Man, Barry you don't know how happy we are to see you!" A young black man in the weird silver costume stated with a wide grin.

"It was our fault!" The quirky female in the yellow suit, with hair in a ponytail, stated mournfully. "We should never have asked you to call up the Black Flash in the first place. Where is it though?" She looked around as if expecting this 'Black Flash' thing to turn up and Barry began to understand… or at least wonder...

"Black Flash? What was your fault? Who exactly are you?" Barry tested looking over the two. They were not familiar at all to him.

"Bar, it's us," the silver-suited one said in slight confusion, throwing Barry momentarily with the nickname.

"Wally…" The girl said a little cautiously, holding an arm out to stop the man moving toward Barry. "He's not our Barry," from the moment Barry had stopped the two, she had been assessing the scarlet speedster, and her eyes seemed to be drawn to the red-plated symbol on his chest. He noted the two supported similar, albeit in white. Like Barry-White… the Flash of another universe.

As Barry smirked, realizing his assumption was correct, she took off her eye mask to show him she meant no harm. "There's been a mistake here." She stated slowly, as if addressing a child now. "I'm Jessica Wells and this is Wally. I think we're from another Earth."

"Think?" Barry asked.

"Bring them to the labs," Cisco said in his ear. "We'll test this out."

"Come with me," Barry said.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Barry had led them to STAR labs but the pair were surprised when they went to the back door instead of the usual front entrance everyone had used prior to STAR's reopening. Barry pushed in six numbers and then took his glove off and put his bare hand on a scanner. Jesse saw the small gold ring on his finger and smiled to herself – he was married; they were definitely in another universe. Jesse wondered who the lucky girl had to be on this world.

The door opened and Barry held it open for them and the three-walked in. The lab was almost identical to the one they used; it even had permanent-residents, Cisco and Caitlin waiting, albeit with a white dog in a dog basket on the floor.

"Let's test the vibration," Cisco said, singling for one of them to follow him and, after a momentary smirk at one another, Wally did.

"What a cute dog," Jesse said, going up to Krypto. Caitlin was about to say something but Krypto sniffed Jesse and then let her pet him. Caitlin shook her head and smirked.

Wally broke free of Cisco after a minute and went up to the dog too. "Nice doggie…" he went to pet him but Krypto suddenly sat up and started to growl. Both Wally and Jesse took a step back in shock.

"Krypto, down," Barry said, almost bored, as Cisco mumbled something under his breath about 'sexist dogs' and Krypto backed away; Jesse and Wally now staring at one another.

"What a strange dog," Wally now said, a little put off now, which made Krypto stand up and get into attack position. He started growling again, ignoring Barry as he lit up his eyes. Wally and Jesse recognized the glow and took steps back, surprised and shocked.

"Kryptonian dog?" Wally asked Jesse, who didn't get the chance to respond as a familiar voice called from the other side of the lab.

"Krypto, down!" The woman ordered, and Krypto backed away. The pair turned around to see a very familiar face standing at a different door: She was in a very pretty dress and her hair was much longer than either speedster had ever seen it, and up in a ponytail like Jesse's; she was also wearing a pair of glasses, which she went to take off. They both knew instantly this was no clone like the Kara they were used to, this was the real Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton. "What kind of idiot calls a Kryptonian dog strange?" Kara stated in agitation as Krypto ran to her.

The two speedsters were too shocked to answer as Kara walked into the labs and greeted her husband with a kiss. Jesse looked over the doppelganger of her sister and noticed the rings on her wedding finger too – she also wore a similar bracelet to one Barry had put on when he had changed out of his Flash outfit. "You two are married!" Jesse exclaimed, suddenly excited. "You two together must have to just be destiny or something."

"Okay, I am guessing these are our world jumpers?" Kara asked out loud for everyone's benefit, confusing Jesse and Wally on how she knew about them.

"Well until Cisco confirms it…"

"Oh yeah it's confirmed," Cisco said. "He's vibrating at a different frequency than us. Also different from Barry-White." Cisco took back his seat, since he was done testing the vibration.

"Well now that that's settled, can you just vibe us home?" Wally asked Cisco "Cos this obviously didn't work – Jess, we're going to have –".

"Vibe?" Cisco asked, cutting off Wally's talk with Jesse.

"Yeah, open up a portal for us home," Wally now addressed Cisco, obviously thinking or knowing something Cisco and the others did not.

"Why would I be able to do that?" Cisco asked, confused.

Wally paused, looking to Jesse now. "He has to be Vibe right?"

"Hold on, mind if I do something?" Jesse asked suddenly, pointing at the equipment they had scattered and Kara nodded in intrigue as Jesse went to work.

 _What got you so stressed?_ Barry asked Kara, feeling her emotions. _You usually have fun with the media. Anything wrong with the Labs?_

 _No, Labs are running smoothly it's just…._

"You do know that that's annoying," Caitlin stated, noticing the private conversation going on, causing Kara and Barry to chuckle and confusing Wally.

"Iris is freaking out," Kara continued out loud to the benefit of all. "Her wedding is tomorrow and she wants everything perfect. Since I am her maid of honor she keeps calling me every few minutes, going over something else. It's driving me insane."

"Your Iris is getting married?" Wally asked, suddenly excited.

"I guessed it was time for one of you to go Bridezilla," Cisco joked, ignoring Wally and causing Kara to raise her eyebrow at him. "I mean Kara, you had Lois plan everything and Caitlin, you went to city hall. About time some girl in our group went wedding crazy."

"Well after tomorrow I am done being a maid of honor for good," Kara said resolutely.

"You realize you have a sister in a pretty serious relationship, right?" Caitlin mentioned.

"Alex and Sara?" Kara asked, not having given thought to them getting married.

"Excuse me, but Iris is getting married?" Wally interrupted. He knew this wasn't his sister they were talking about, but with just a dimensional barrier between them, in a way she was.

Before they could answer, Jesse came up with a makeshift hand-held device that was blinking a gentle orange LED. "I made my dad's meta human detection device," Jesse said. "You didn't have all the parts so I improvised, but see the blinking light? That indicates that I'm a meta." Jesse held it up to Kara who took it and the light stopped blinking. Kara put it close to Barry and it lit up again. "Now can you hold it to Cisco?" Jesse asked patiently.

Kara shrugged and went over to Cisco, holding the device to him and nothing happened. There was no light. Both Wally and Jesse looked disappointed and slightly worried. "Well, I guess that answers that. There is no Vibe on this world," Jesse stated.

"So… How are we going to get home?" Wally asked nervously.

At that moment, a man whose body seemed to be on fire walked casually in to the lab. "Where have you been?" Caitlin rounded on him.

"Just training," Firestorm said as the two split from each other.

Jesse looked at the familiar face of Martin Stein and the unfamiliar, other young man. "You're the other half of firestorm?" Jesse asked, fear suddenly evident in her eyes as she stuttered. "But how… wait…. You were Deathstorm on my Earth!" Jesse remembered the face of the meta very well, being an associate of Zoom's, he had been called into Zoom's premises on occasion while the evil speedster had her locked up.

"Her Earth?" Ronnie asked.

"More Earth jumpers?" Stein added excitedly, having missed out on Barry-White. "How absolutely fascinating!"

"Nice to know this one never changes," Wally smirked as Stein looked over them.

"Ah, so you know your Earth version of me?" Stein asked. "Although Deathstorm is not a very pleasant, or indeed accurate description…" Stein began.

"Well then, Professor," Kara quickly cut the older man off, "it seems that you're the one figuring out how to get them home."

"I am?" Stein asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kara said. "Because you're the only one who has any idea about the multiverse and I'm your boss so..."

"You're the boss?" Jesse added suddenly, "you own this place?"

"Barry and I, yes." Kara smiled politely to the girl, wondering what was going on in Jesse's head – none had yet made the connection between her and Doctor Wells, she having only revealed her surname once, but Jesse had to wonder where, or if, the parallel earth version of her father was. If he existed…

"Well this will be wonderful," Stein clapped his hands together. "I wonder if either of you will be able to help me?" He addressed Wally and Jesse, the latter nodded, moving toward the doctor.

 _We have to go,_ Kara thought to Barry. "Joe and Iris are waiting for us at Joe's house," she added verbally.

"Can I come?" Wally asked before Barry could even answer.

 _I would like to keep an eye on them,_ Barry thought to Kara who nodded. "Fine, but Jesse too – sorry, Martin, you'll have to do this without Jesse for the moment. Come along, you two." Stein looked disappointed at this, the chance to work with a world jumper was too great an opportunity to miss out, but obviously understood as the four left the Lab.

-Superflash-

Iris was sitting at the dining table looking over the wedding plans when Barry and Kara entered, followed by two unknown speedsters. "Finally, the rehearsal dinner is a few hours away and we have so…" Iris paused when she finally took note of the other two, still in their unusual costumes. "Who are they?" Iris asked as Joe came out of the kitchen with snack.

"Speedsters from another Earth," Barry, said taking a seat.

"I'll get more food," Joe backed straight into the kitchen once more.

"Oh please tell me you don't have to fight something trying to destroy the city?" Iris asked a little nervously – the city needed to stay intact until at least the day after her wedding.

"Calm down Iris," Kara smirked. "They just got lost and need help getting home."

"If something destroys this wedding..." Iris warned.

"Iris," Joe cautioned, coming in with more food. "You know what Barry and Kara are; this is what they do, but they are good at it. They won't let anything get in the way of your special day." Iris took a deep breath.

Wally watched the scene with a bit of a sunken heart as neither his sister or father seemed to take note of his presence. He was aware that he himself hadn't been part, or known to, their lives until recently back on his earth, but he had to wonder... "Hi," Wally tried. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Never seen you before," Iris said, a little too dismissively.

"You probably haven't met me yet then. Interesting," Wally stated as both Wests raised their eyebrows as he tried, "I'm Wally. Wally West. Your son and brother." He grinned at the pair. It felt a shame to take this revelation away from this Earth's Wally, if he ever turned up, but the chance to do this again, and the correct way… no one had such a great second chance.

"Oh Rao no," Kara gasped, taking a slight step back to get away from the scene – not quite the reaction Wally was expecting – as Joe and Iris' expressions fell; Joes suddenly getting very steely.

"We didn't know," Barry cut in right away as Wally looked between the four in complete confusion as he heard Jesse gasp and her hand suddenly enclosed in his. "If we had, we would have given you some warning." Barry added, "I'm so sorry Joe."

"I just… I need a minute," Joe said, backing up and blinking tears from his eyes, confusing Wally.

"Wally," Iris said, her tone almost monotonous, but knowing she had to be the one to say it; she didn't want to leave it to Kara and Barry to tell – no matter how odd the circumstance. "My mom died when I was young."

Wally figured he knew what was going on here – the unusual reactions, plus Jesse's perchance to perceive a situation – and her grip was quite strong on his hand. "No, you see, mom left and he pretended she died…" Wally still tried, indicating Joe and hoping, thinking this was the same as his Earth.

"Wally…" Jesse moved closer and whispered into his ear: "I think history is different here."

"My mom died. She overdosed while she was pregnant with my baby brother," Iris said softly, standing up and putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You don't really exist here, Wally – you never even got a name."

Wally had been prepared for anything, but with the truth of this world out, it still took him a moment to process – especially as he thought of the kind and loving mother he had had back on his world, the long since sober, dedicated mother and how she had never had the chance to shine here, to be the woman he had admired from such a young age, simply due to a miscalculation of some cosmic order... and he hadn't even been given life because of it.

Joe however, didn't hesitate one more moment as he moved around the table and, surprisingly, hugged him. "My boy," Joe muttered, knowing it wasn't really his son, but he had never gotten to even see him before. "I want to know everything about your life."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Hey are we going to this rehearsal dinner for Iris tonight?" Sara asked Alex. The two were in the DEO; while Sara was not an agent of the DEO, she had taken a job helping train new agents in hand-to-hand combat and was now working well in National and the DEO.

"Just the wedding," Alex said, shaking her head as the lights above momentarily flickered and the power went down. "That's not good…"

Alex was quick to run into the main area where Hank was. "What's going on?" Alex asked with Sara right behind her.

"Not a clue," Hank said worriedly. "Some kind of power surge."

"Sir," Agent Vasquez joined in. "Power to the cells is down."

"What? How? We have safeties in place," Hank moved over to her.

"No idea," Vasquez said, looking at the one computer that seemed unaffected by the power surge. "Prisoners are out."

Sara took out her bo staff without a second thought and ran towards the containment cells. Alex went to grab a gun and followed her girlfriend. "Astra, Vasquez, get the power back immediately and then put us in lock down!" Hank ordered, he too running to go take care of prisoners too.

A half hour later and Sara had found herself in a fight with a man made of water, which was hard because all her attacks went right through him. With him came another guy who seemed to be blasting gale-force air at her and Alex came with a gun to shoot him, but a woman threw her from behind.

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm leaving now," the woman said, running at surprisingly top speed and the two metas were fast to follow. Sara went to follow them but as she got near the exit door there was an alarm and suddenly gates came down.

"No!" Sara shouted, but she was too late.

"We're in lock down," Alex sighed, getting up.

"They escaped though," Sara pointed out.

"Come on," Alex said, returning to the main lab of the DEO where Hank was, handing out weapons to agents now. "Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon, and Maxima have escaped."

"With who knows how many others," Hank sighed. "This is bad, apocalyptic bad… We were down for a half hour before Astra got us into lockdown. We need to secure all prisoners that are still inside and then worry about who escaped after."

Sara knew what this meant and took out her Justice League communicator. "I have to tell them," she said, typing out a message and sending it to Barry and Kara.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Barry, Kara, Wally, Jesse, Iris, and Joe were all at the table, Wally enthusiastically telling them all about his life – well, mainly about his speed racing – when Kara and Barry's communicator binged. They simultaneously took their communicators out and read the message:

 _There was a power surge at the DEO. Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon, and Maxima escaped with who knows how many others. We're in lock down right now – can't get out. Sorry, but it's on you._

Kara and Barry jumped up immediately and without a word ran out. Wally and Jesse, seeing that knew something was up, made their excuses to the two other Wests' and ran to follow. "Just what I needed – something happened," Iris groaned, annoyed but still fascinated by her alternative brother.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"We have a major problem," Kara said walking into STAR Labs again with Barry behind her – the pair barely noticed the other speedsters following them. "Cole Denyer, Clyde Mardon and an alien named Maxima escaped the DEO."

"H2-No, Weather Wizard, and…" Cisco paused. "Don't know that last one."

"Wait, Maxima? As in the alien girl who kissed Kara?" Jesse asked, not able to hold her tongue at this and remembering the event on her earth like it was yesterday – Barry and Kara had only just got out of that battle with luck, she hoped this Superteam had a few more tricks up their sleeves.

"What?" Kara asked in shock turning to her. "I never even met this Maxima!"

"Different world," Jesse quickly intoned, catching the curious look on Barry's face nonetheless.

"Well, we need to get this handled and handled by tonight," Barry said resolutely. "Wedding tomorrow after all."

"Yes, for Iris," Kara continued, deciding to forget the remark toward Maxima.

"Cole…." Caitlin started.

"H2-No," Cisco interrupted Caitlin in an almost sing-sing voice, regretting it instantly as she decided to slap him without even Kara's instruction.

"Wait, don't you mean Hydroman?" Wally asked, having been caught up on what happened with this meta on his earth, even though he was not Silver at the time.

"Hydroman? That's an awful name," Cisco said, pulling a face.

"H2-No is worse," Wally replied.

"H2-No is cool, I'll have you know!" Cisco snapped, adding, "Who named him that anyway?"

"Our Cisco…" Jesse stated with a smirk as Cisco looked about ready to say something about this, but Caitlin stopped him.

"Drop it. Anyway, Cole nearly had you last time," Caitlin said to Kara. "And Clyde was dangerous as well."

"From what I read in the DEO database, Maxima is strong," Kara added.

"If you're going to get this done by tonight you're going to need some help," Caitlin continued.

"Time to call in the Justice League," Cisco said excitedly, turning his attention back to the computer. Wally and Jesse looked at each other and simply mouthed 'Justice League?'.

"Sara is in lockdown at the DEO and so is J'onn," Kara said, suddenly remembering.

"Team Arrow is too far. No way they are getting here on time," Barry added.

"Diana went back to her island for the weekend," Kara continued.

"John is off world." Barry noted the 'unavailable' icon by the Green Lantern's profile.

"Ray took Lucy on a surprise trip to Hawaii."

"Clark?" Barry asked, sounding a little desperate now.

"Will send him a message." Kara took out her communicator to send Clark a message. "So far it's looking like its Supergirl, Flash, Superdog…" Krypto barked at this "…and Firestorm."

"Wait, Stein is the one trying to get us home," Wally reminded them, wanting to get back and search for their Barry – he hadn't forgotten what had happened to him after all, and with their Kara currently powerless and he and Jesse on another Earth, their Central City didn't have any protection.

"Look, I get it you need to go home but our world is more important right now," Barry said. "There's going to be a delay."

Wally glared at Barry at this, not liking this attitude and instantly reminded of when he'd first ended up in Central City and how Barry seemed to be the Golden Boy of the West household where he could do no wrong. It seemed this Barry was the golden boy here and he had a golden girl right next to him. The two had also cemented their places as some type of leaders of the group. More so than their Barry had done.

Jesse put a hand on Wally's shoulder to stop him from saying something back. She knew where Wally was coming from. Their city was unprotected, but at the same time she saw where this Barry was coming from too. It wasn't this group's fault the two had left their city. They did not know them, not even alternate forms of them. They owed the two speedsters nothing. It was nice of them to even offer to help, but now their city was in danger. It was their number one priority. That was when an idea came to her. "What if we join you?" Jesse suddenly spoke, glancing to Wally who grimaced. "You'll trade one Firestorm for Quick and Silver. On our world the four of us work well together, or at least we did the other day."

 _We have accepted help from a speedster from another world before,_ Kara thought to Barry, reasoning with him.

 _That was an alternate form of me. We don't know these two beside one being Joe's dead son..._

 _They are heroes on their world. I say we do it._

 _Fine, okay,_ Barry consented.

"Okay then," Kara said brightly, looking over the two. "For now it will be Supergirl, Superdog, Flash, Quick, and Silver, but if we get stuck Stein, Ronnie be ready to come and help." The two nodded. "Cisco find them for us."

"Not hard," Cisco said turning to the news. "Seems we have an Injustice League of America forming."

"Caitlin," Kara chimed, and Caitlin slapped Cisco again.

"Seriously stop that!" Cisco complained as Jesse smirked, and he showed them the news footage. "H2-No in his icy form – Weather Wizard must have frozen him. There's Weather Wizard stealing as much money as he can, and up in the air I assume that's your Maxima."

"Time to go," Kara said, running Krypto in his outfit and getting her own one on. Barry was in his soon and as Wally and Jesse were already in theirs, the five left.

"I think I should reinforce one of the cells for this Maxima," Cisco stated thoughtfully as he looked at the screen. "Hydroman, I ask you…!" he added to himself, thinking back to the earlier conversation.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Kara flew up and went to face off against Maxima with Krypto by her side. _The alien is mine,_ Kara thought to Barry, who was running towards Clyde anyway; Jesse and Wally going to team up against Cole.

"Kara Zor-El," Maxima stated, having been waiting for her. "Your cousin took my transporter from me. I want it back."

"Well, that is entirely up to him," Kara responded.

"Oh he'll give it back to me if he cares about you," Maxima said. "You know we could have been family once. I sought your cousin as my mate but he turned me down."

"Okay… that's gross," Kara retorted.

"He would have made a worthy mate," Maxima glanced below, "then again, the red man –" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kara threw a punch at her.

"He is my mate!" Kara growled at Maxima, not wanting to know any more on what she may have been insisting for Barry.

….

Barry heard the comment about Clark through their bond but had his hands full with Clyde; the meta seemed stronger than the last time, throwing out lighting bolts at Barry which he was forced to dodge. Barry tried his arm tornados at him but Clyde sent wind back to push back on Barry's arm tornado. Barry went in to punch and Clyde blew him away.

….

"Remind me to tell Cisco that shattering this guy doesn't work!" Jesse complained, having remembered that had been her Cisco's original plan to deal with Hydroman – freeze him, shatter him, and take the pieces back to the Lab. The two had decided to come in at top speed to hit him together, to shatter him, but they only chipped away a little bit ice which was almost immediately replaced with water and then refrozen by the rest of the ice on the man.

"Don't worry I will be having words with our Cisco," Wally said, getting a punch from this H2-No in the gut. It hurt. "What does work against this guy?"

"Last time we got him with electricity," Cisco said in their ears, having accessed their current earpieces onto their STAR Labs frequency.

"Oh," Jesse muttered, using the trick Barry had shown her just the other day, and running around H2-No, throwing her trail lightning at him. Annoyingly, all that did was take out another patch of ice that was then replaced and refrozen again. "Well, that didn't work…"

"Well he was in this water form last time," Caitlin reminded them. "Might only work if he's only water."

"I will have my revenge!" H2-No shouted, throwing punches they had to avoid.

"These guys all sound like a broken record," Wally commented, ducking as he elaborated: "If it isn't revenge… I don't actually know what else it is. Maybe freedom?"

"Got to tell you our Cole is much nicer than yours," Jesse ignored Wally's comment as she addressed Cisco and Caitlin back in the Labs, unsure what to do.

….

Kara was in a heated battle with Maxima; Krypto biting the woman and being thrown off. Kara got behind her and punched her. Still, she heard the problem going on with Cole as she thought across her bond: _You know I can melt H2-No…. and never tell Cisco I called him that._ Kara thought to Barry, dodging an attack from Maxima as Krypto let out a freeze breath. While they had started to accept Cisco's names and even used them, they still gave him problems over his first one. Kara was even liking the alternative of Hydroman already, too.

 _But you have your hands full with Maxima,_ Barry responded, dodging lightning bolts of his own from Clyde. _Unless…._

 _We switch,_ Neither Kara or Barry were sure where the thought had come from, probably from both of them at the same time as they moved.

"Cisco, let the wonder duo know we're changing the game play," Kara said out loud.

"Got it," Cisco said.

….

Wally and Jesse were still running around Cole, trying to chip off ice little by little, unsure what the bigger plan was, as Cisco spoke to then: "Quick and Silver, first off who named you? Those are way too simple… Hey stop hitting me!" Cisco complained, Jesse managing to laugh aloud as she ducked a punch from Cole. "Kara and Barry want to switch. When Barry runs off Weather Wizard you guys are running on him. Got it?"

"Okay," the two confirmed.

It wasn't long later that Kara had managed to grab hold of Maxima and toss her into the ground. At that moment Barry ran away from Clyde and towards the woman, running around her, ready to shoot lightning. Jesse and Wally ran away from Cole and towards Clyde, stopping him from following Barry.

"Hey Cole!" Kara shouted, having flown behind him and forcing the iceman to turn around. "Remember me?" Krypto was with Barry, giving him an advantage against Maxima.

"I will kill you!" Cole shouted.

"Where've I heard that before…" Kara stared sarcastically, using her heat vision, and soon Cole was back to his watery self. He screamed as he threw jets of water at Kara. _Could use someone who can throw a lightning bolt here._ Kara thought back to Barry.

 _Switch back,_ Barry thought, using his arm tornados on Maxima now. Stopping, he ran off Maxima, leaving Krypto with her. Barry and Kara high fived as they passed opponents and switched.

Maxima had Krypto by one leg when Kara sent a heat vision at her, making her stop. "No one hurts my dog Maxi!" Kara growled, and Maxima smirked as she went to fight Kara again.

Barry ran around the water meta at top speed and threw a lightning bolt at him. The lightning worked as it had in the past and knocked Cole out. "One down," Barry commented. "But how do I transport him back to the labs?"

….

Clyde had created a tornado around himself to avoid the two speedsters and cause as much damage as possible. "Wally, run the opposite way of the tornado! Disperse it!" Jesse cried and Wally nodded, running around as fast as he could to unwind the tornado. As he did, Clyde fell to the floor and Jesse ran in with a hard punch. The punch disoriented him but Wally was fast back in to knock him out with another.

"Weather Wizard down," Wally said happily, although out of breath. "Bringing him back to the lab." Wally picked up the guy and ran toward STAR as Jesse joined Barry and Krypto watching Kara fight.

"Shouldn't the dog be helping her?" Jesse asked watching. "Shouldn't we be helping her?"

"She ordered Krypto off," Barry said. "Poor boy got hurt." Barry was petting the dog as he said it, "And she wants to do this solo – it's not often she gets the fight of her life like this. She's having fun. Seems her training with Diana is helping a lot."

Jesse looked up and admitted Kara was doing well. She was using battle moves Jesse had never seen before. "Diana?" Jesse voiced as Maxima got a punch in on Kara, but Kara used her freeze breath in her face.

"Wonder Woman," Barry said to the confusion of Jesse as Wally returned. Barry didn't even think Wonder Woman wouldn't be on their Earth. After all, she had been around long before Supergirl and the Flash. Hell, long before Superman even.

"Oh. Of course," Jesse stated, still having no clue having never heard of Wonder Woman on either her Earth or Wally's. She knew of a Diana, of course, but it was hardly likely that the government contact for meta-humans on Earth-1, Diana Prince, was some sort of powerful Kara-esque fighter. Jesse almost laughed at the thought.

"Figured out how to transport him yet?" Wally asked, pointing at the unconscious and slightly liquefied Cole.

"Waiting for Kara to be done," Barry said as Kara pushed Maxima into a building. She went up and delivered another punched and then threw her to the ground. Maxima was finally down and Kara landed, breathing heavily but smiling.

"That was some fight," Kara panted. Maxima was a strong individual with a lot of powers; it had been hard, but Kara was glad to finally let loose on someone her own strength.

At that moment however, Clark flew in. "I'm here to…" he paused. "I'm too late aren't I?" Kara nodded.

Jesse looked at the man who just showed up noticing a similar outfit to this Kara's outfit. He was also wearing the symbol she knew as Kara's house symbol. Plus there was a similar look between them. "So you're the cousin," Jesse said with a smile having heard of this cousin of Kara's before but obviously never having met him.

"Who are they?" Clark asked, pointing at Jesse and Wally.

"Speedsters from another world," Kara said.

Clark shook his head. "You guys get into the weirdest situations."

"Well help us get these guys back," Barry asked, and Clark nodded.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

They had to re-ice Cole to get him into a cell, but everything had worked out well. Stein informed them he was working on a device to get the pair home, but it would not be ready for a while.

"I'm sure Joe won't mind you spending the night at his," Barry told Wally.

"And we have a spare room for you Jesse," Kara said happily.

"Well I need to go," Clark said. "Need to fly Lois and the kids here for the wedding tomorrow."

"By the way," Barry said coyly before Clark left. "I never realized how much game you had with the ladies."

"What?" Clark asked, confused.

"I mean, you got Lois to marry you, you dated Wonder Woman, and now this Maxima was after you at one point." Jesse and Wally looked at each other and tried not to laugh, thinking about Maxima being after their Kara. "What other girls do you have hidden in your past?"

"Only my high school girlfriend Lana Lang," Clark said, a little confused. "And well, Cat Grant use to flirt with me." Kara nearly choked on a glass of water she had chosen that moment to drink.

Barry laughed out loud at this. "Man, Clark! Way to go. I don't know how you do it," Barry said.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, looking Clark over with a small smile. "He's hot, Barry. Of course he had every girl all over him – I bet he could have had the pick of ladies. Hell, even I would date him!"

"Hey!" Wally protested at his girlfriend's remark.

"I may be dating you, but I can appreciate other good looking men, too." Jesse said reasonably, clearly the one who wore the pants in their relationship.

Clark stared at the group in confusion for a moment before chuckling nervously. "It's all in the past, guys. I am very happy with my wife." Clark reminded the group. "And I better get home. See you tomorrow."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

The next morning a suit being thrown at his head woke Wally up. "What's this?" Wally asked confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, momentarily forgetting he wasn't on his Earth, in his house – he was even in the same room he occupied at his actual dad's house.

"Your suit," Joe said. "You're coming to the wedding as a distance cousin with his girlfriend."

"I think I am heading home though," Wally sat up quickly, not wanting to be involved in this wedding – he'd found out who the finance was, and even though he had never known Eddie Thawne when alive, to see his sister with the man of her dreams who was so cruelly taken away from her was not something Wally wanted to see.

"Nope. Stein's not done yet." Joe couldn't help but smile at this, wanting his boy around for just a little bit longer, "and Iris wants you at her wedding. The brother she should have had," Joe said happily. "So suit up and get out."

Wally decided not to argue as he got into the suit, which actually did fit, and went with Joe to the church. He sat with Jesse, who was in a very nice dress Kara must have given her, on Iris's side of the procession as they watched the wedding. Barry was a groomsman while Kara was the maid of honor. He tried not to think too deeply as to what this wedding meant as the pair at the alter said their vows – this was the man his sister should have married in their world; she may have been casually dating that Julian Dorn guy now, but even so, he still felt bad for his Iris but also happy to see one version happy with the man.

After the wedding, deciding he wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible, seeing people he knew but not able to talk to, as he was technically not of this world, Wally and Jesse were nevertheless somehow forced into some family wedding pictures and then to the reception. The two were surprised to learn Cisco was dating Lisa Snart apparently. Wally nearly laughed as halfway through Iris started yelling 'Karry' followed by a bunch of other people and Kara and Barry started to sing. He so had to find a moment to call their Kara and Barry 'Karry' when they got Barry back. It was late afternoon by the time everything was over and the two were back in their superhero outfits.

"Seriously Quick and Silver?" Cisco asked as they were waiting for Barry and Kara to show up. "How did you get those lame names?"

"From you," Jesse complained, rolling her eyes at this version of Cisco – for some reason she preferred her version; maybe Cisco had been like this before he became Vibe, but as this version likely never would…?

"Well my other self needs a lesson on naming," Cisco said crossing his arms.

"I'm sure I can get him to vibe over and you can have a Cisco-off at some point, prove who's the more superior Ramone." Jesse mused, confident that hers would take him down any time.

"Calm down you two," Caitlin sighed as Kara and Barry appeared with a large yellow folder.

"For you," Kara said holding the folder to them.

"Um… thanks?" Wally said, taking it in confusion.

"What is it?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Pictures," Barry said. "We gave Barry-White pictures before he left. We had to get the wedding pictures printed fast so to give you a copy. Some taken by Cisco from cameras and stuff around the tables."

"Barry-White… I suppose that was a Cisco-ism," Jesse mused, smirking to Cisco as Caitlin gave her a rather dubious look and a cough.

"Actually that one was me," Caitlin admitted, making the two look at her. "Well they were arguing over who Barry 1 was. It was the easiest solution." Jesse and Wally laughed at this.

"Oh, and we included Cat Grant's article about the fight. She's calling you Liberty Belle for some reason," Kara said nodding at Jesse "and you're just The Blur."

"Seriously? That woman!" Wally complained.

"One last thing…" Barry now voiced, turning his attention to Jesse. "Jessica Wells? Relation to Harrison Wells?"

"I wondered if you'd ask," Jesse smirked. "Since you two own this place, I take it dear old dad isn't around anymore?"

"Dear old dad turned out to be psychopathic evil speedster from the future," Cisco pointed out quickly.

"I wondered…" Jesse mused, "The same thing happened… Well, it's complicated." She glanced to Wally, not wanting to go into the fact she was actually from yet another universe to 'The Blur' – luckily Cisco hadn't checked her vibrations upon arrival.

"Look, do me a favor?" She turned to Kara now, who indicated for her to go on. "Look me up. Wally may not exist in this universe, but I just might, especially if Eobard Thawne took my dad's identity. Don't do it now, not yet… wait a bit. Don't stir the pot." She also didn't want to know if she did exist on this world or not – it was bad enough Wally had died in his infancy, if she had never been born, or worse, killed as a child by Eobard, then it would be tough to deal with. But if she existed… she couldn't deny this universe's Jesse the opportunity to work alongside Barry and Kara as well.

"Okay time to go," Stein said, pointing his device at the air as he explained: "It's a rudimentary vibration sequencer – I took the readings of Mr. West's vibrations, and if I tune it to that vibration, I hope it will open some sort of portal to your world."

"You hope?" Wally asked worriedly as he turned to Jesse and muttered in her ear: "Why can't we just do what we did before and run until we open a breach ourselves?"

"Because we're both at the wrong frequency to this Earth – we would need speeds neither of us have tested before, and I'm not ready to risk it. Besides that, we'd need to do it in their pipeline and I don't want to mess with their meta prison like we did ours. Just trust in Stein, I have a suspicion Vibe may help him on the other side…"

"If you say so…" Wally sighed as he turned back to Stein, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Are we quite ready?" Stein asked in bemusement as the pair nodded. He turned a dial on the device he had created and a small light blue laser came out of the tip and met the air, instantly rippling the fabric of the universe in a similar way to when their Cisco started opening breaches – the same shimmering effect that started with his hand. A breach did start to open up, but seemed unstable and the device looked like it was overheating… Jesse and Wally clasped hands again, both muttering 'come on' under their breaths as suddenly the breach opened at full force. Neither wasted time as they moved forward, running into the breach which only just stayed stable enough that it snapped closed behind them. Stein's device set alight.

Before anyone could say anything, beyond Caitlin running for a fire extinguisher, Barry and Kara's communicator binged. "Sara wants us at the DEO," Kara said. Alex and Sara had missed the wedding and Karen had had to sleep on the couch of Kara's apartment since Alex and Astra were still locked up and they had given Jesse the extra bed already.

As Barry and Kara left, Cisco couldn't help but contain his newfound excitement as he verbalized, while watching Caitlin put out Stein's exploded device: "That makes three universe jumpers. Can't wait to see who we get next!"

"Can you be sure we will get more?" Stein added as he now wiped the foam away from what remained of his latest device with a frown.

"I may not be 'Vibe' they called the other Cisco, but anything's possible. I hope so though."

"We have enough to deal with in this universe," Caitlin pointed out.

"But still! Imagine what we could learn…" Cisco had that far-away expression he wore when in a world of his own invention; Caitlin smirked at this and Stein excused himself to head back to the lab and Ronnie – the pair's work on other things having been put on hold until this moment.

-Superflash -

"What's going on?" Kara asked as they entered the DEO. "Everything okay?"

"We managed to get everyone still here back into containment but a lot are missing," Alex said.

"We had to assume more than just those three got out," Barry reasoned, somberly.

"My entire army escaped," Astra said worriedly. "Every Kryptonian we had locked up is now gone!"

"And that's not all," Hank said. "We traced the power outage. It was odd."

"How odd?" Barry asked.

"We looked to see if anything similar has happened recently and only came upon one instant," Sara said. "A power outage in Florida not long ago."

"Florida?" Kara asked. "What in…? Wait, that Disney World power outage while we were there?" The group nodded. "Why do that?"

"Test run?" Astra suggested. "Working out the kinks to get it right here."

"Or someone confirming who Supergirl and the Flash were," Alex added darkly. "They might have thought you were them and did that to test their suspicions, knowing you two couldn't pass up being the heroes, even on your honeymoon."

"We were bored," Barry and Kara defended themselves. "And we helped save a lot of people quicker than the emergency services would have."

"We're not saying you did wrong," Hank reasoned. "All we know is we have a new enemy about and Astra's army might be with him or her."

"We didn't get your entire army. Some of them ran. Could it just be them breaking out their friends? Could they be trying to redo Myriad?" Kara asked, but Astra shook her head.

"They were muscle; they do not know how to make Myriad. Only a select few had that knowledge, myself and Non being the top of the hierarchy. They could not do this. I highly doubt they could make the anti-kryptonite devices. No, someone is pulling the strings here," Astra mused.

"We all have to stay on alert," Hank warned. "And Astra, I'm sorry but there's no way I can get the restrictions off you anymore." He had been trying to get Astra free, but now the government would be on high alert with her – especially as so many escapees were related to her original plans. Astra nodded in understanding.

"We'll alert the rest of the league," Kara said. "Something tells me we will all be needed."

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you enjoyed this crossover – it has been intricately planned with Sigma and myself and I hope the payoff was good and you enjoyed his versions of Jesse and Wally. I will say I had an amazingly fun time with this chapter and I thank my beta for letting me use his Jesse and Wally and personally can't wait to see his part of the crossover. If you want to know more, and see where the story leads for Quick and Silver and the rest of their gang back on their earth in the next few weeks, go and check out his story and as always remember to REVIEW his story. I want him to go to 24 episodes.

Post Chapter Note 2: Thank you, everyone, for getting me above the 1000 review count! That's truly exceptional for a fanfiction and I love every single one of you for making this story so popular. This is the second story to reach the thousand mark (would have been the first if I didn't take a break to deliver the spin off New Karry I promised you), but I am glad I got there, so thank you all for getting me there.

Post Chapter Note 3: Clyde's brother Mark, the main Weather Wizard from the show, I have decided, is not in this. He died in the plane crash; and let's face it, the creators of the show realized they had done wrong by killing Clyde in the pilot, so they had to create Mark instead – as that didn't happen in my story, I have no need for Mark. I have one weather wizard. I don't need two.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Ghost of the Past- It's the anniversary of Nora's death and Henry wants Barry to join him at her grave, but Barry is resistant to going. It's time for Kara and Barry to have a heart to heart.

Karry Master OUT!


	52. Ghost of the Past

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know this.

Note 1: I know this isn't as long as some of my stories recently, but please remember that Karry Universe is built on fluff pieces and this is very much a fluff piece.

Note 2: Since we won't ever have a 'Runaway Dinosaur' chapter here, this sort of takes its place… you'll see.

Ghost of the Past

Barry sat on the couch smiling as he watched Kara and Krypto at play. The superheroes both had the day off and Barry enjoyed just watching the two Kryptonians have fun. Kara waved a special dog toy around that Krypto went to pull at – normal dog toys broke too easily for Krypto, but Kara had asked Cisco a long time ago to make toys Krypto could play with and Cisco had, at the time, reluctantly agreed. Krypto had never liked Cisco.

That was when there was a knock on the door. Barry jumped over the couch and went to open the door. "Dad!" Barry said with a smile upon seeing his father, and hugged him.

"Henry," Kara said, pushing Krypto off her and standing up. Krypto barked sadly that the playtime had been cut short, so Kara tossed him the toy and the dog went to play on his own. "What brings you to town?" Kara asked as she hugged her father-in-law.

"Tomorrow," Henry said, making Kara raise an eyebrow until she remembered what day tomorrow was.

"Oh," Kara said nodding.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Henry said noticing Barry's suddenly darkened face. "I needed to talk to you in person about this Barry."

"There's nothing to talk about," Barry said, not meeting his dad's eyes now as his father crossed the threshold and Kara closed the door behind them.

"Yes there is," Henry said. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of your mother's death... It's the first time since I got out that I can actually go and see her burial site – I want to go to the grave and do something to honor her, in her memory, and I want you there with me."

"No," Barry said dismissively. "I'm not going there."

"Barry…." Henry started; even though Barry had done his best efforts to free Henry from prison for so many years, Henry had known that Barry had never once visited his mother's grave since her funeral; he had hoped his release would ease some of that pain and Barry would be willing, but it didn't seem so as he looked at his son, now moving away from him in anger.

"I will not go there," Barry said, Kara feeling his anger and possible guilt within him as he then suddenly took off, leaving the apartment in a flash.

Henry sighed and looked towards Kara. "Maybe you can understand him better than I can," Henry said sadly, knowing of the mental link between the couple. "Joe tells me he never visited Nora's grave. Do you know why?" Kara shook her head, honestly never having brought it up with Barry before. "But you have a mental link… I thought you two knew everything about each other?"

"We can keep some things private," Kara reasoned. "And this has never come up before."

"Really? You've known him for years and you never noticed he never visited her grave. Never wondered why?" Henry asked in bewilderment.

"It never came to my mind, truthfully," Kara said, knowing that on the anniversary of his mother's death, Barry usually went into a mournful wallow, but it never accorded to her about visiting the grave to bring peace. "It's not Kryptonian tradition to bury our dead." Kara explained. "On Krypton there were no graves to visit; even on Earth there was no grave to visit for my family or even Jeremiah Danvers, so I just never gave a thought to it here." Henry nodded in understanding – never having seen it that way for Kara. Of course, he knew Kara was from a different species so assumed there were different traditions but had never had such insight into her life like this before.

"Well… can you talk to him for me?" Henry asked.

"I could right now if you want," Kara said. "He's just running around."

"No," Henry cautioned, not wanting to see a mental conversation he couldn't hear. "Wait until he comes back and blows off some steam. I'm going to go back to my hotel." Kara nodded and smiled at Henry as he left.

-Superflash-

Barry came in rather late to find Kara waiting for him. She turned off the TV as he entered and looked at her husband. "Nice run?" Kara asked coolly, and Barry just nodded. "We need to talk about your mother." Before Barry said anything Kara thought to him: _Sit down, now!_ Barry knew he wasn't getting away from this and sat down next to his wife in irritation now. "Tell me what's going on?" Now asked verbally "Why won't you visit her grave?"

"Because…" Barry started out loud and then thought _God, I'm the worst son in the world!_

 _No Barry, that's not true. Not many sons would do what you did for Henry._

"I could go back and save her, but I don't want to because I would lose you and Clark, and Lois, and people I consider family. How can I go to her grave and say I miss you when I put my life ahead of hers?"

"Barry, that not how it works and it doesn't make you a bad son," Kara said reasonably, taking his hands into hers. "Let's forget what that Gideon thing told us about how dangerous time travel was… Let's say you could go back and save her with no consequences and you do lose the life you have. Like you just said, all of us would be strangers. It's not a bad thing to not want to change the past… Sometimes good things come from bad moment. It doesn't make the moment any less sad or mean you miss your mom any less than you do."

"How can you say that?" Barry asked.

 _Bad things happen to me too Barry,_ Kara thought to him and Barry was treated with the memory of Krypton exploding along with a taste of how Kara had felt at that moment. "What if Krypton hadn't exploded? Actually what if I could go back in time and give my people the solution to stop it. What would happen then?"

"Well you'd be like 50 years old," Barry said with a small smile now.

"And living on Krypton. I would have never had Alex or Eliza." Barry saw in his head Kara's first meeting with them, how scared Kara had been. "You, Iris or Joe." Barry smiled as their first meeting was shown in his mind from the girl's perspective. "Jason and Ella would have never been born." Barry couldn't help but smile at the memories of his niece and nephew's birth. "Aunt Astra would still be in jail and Karen never made." Barry saw the moment Astra turned on her army and then Karen own creation from Kara's perspective. "Me and Clark wouldn't be Superman or Supergirl. People we saved would be dead. I wouldn't go back in time to save my planet. Doesn't mean I miss it any less."

"Still…"

"I think we need another," Kara said, knowing Barry was about to argue. "What if you never got struck by lightning?" Barry saw in his head himself lying on a hospital bed, felt a glimmer of Kara's fear and sorrow associated with those memories.

"We would have gotten married sooner," Barry answered.

"Your thinking of the good, but it was that moment that forced me into being Supergirl."

"Come on. You would have become Supergirl anyway, eventually," Barry said reasonably.

"Maybe, but not as soon," Kara said. "People I have saved would have died. You would have never been the Flash… We would have never met Cisco or Caitlin, never have taken down Eobard Thawne. We wouldn't have STAR labs." Barry looked down. _See, good things come from bad situations. We still have to honor the bad though._

 _You think I should go._

 _It up to you,_ Kara kissed his cheek. _But know I will be right beside you if you do go._

Barry had a lot of thinking to do.

-Superflash-

The next day Henry stood at the grave for the first time, staring at the words and the tombstone, talking to the earth and rock as if he was speaking to his wife. It was comforting to have these sort of conversations, he just knowing that wherever Nora was now, she was listening in somehow... "I honestly don't know if he'll come," Henry was saying. "He's a great boy Nora. He has a wonderful wife and a good life. Better than anything we ever imagined for him, in fact…"

"Really?" Henry heard a family voice behind him and turned to see Barry and Kara closing in. Henry smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Kara as he hugged his son.

"Our boy Nora," Henry said as Barry looked at the gravestone. "Our boy."

"Hi mom." Barry said quietly. He was carrying a small bunch of flowers he remembered were his mother's favorite, picked out by Kara earlier too, and placed them upon the grave, a tear falling down his cheek as he added, "I'm sorry I never came before… I had issues I needed to work through."

"You actually talk to the gravestones?" Kara asked softly. "I thought that was just a TV thing." Barry smiled back to his wife as Henry politely moved to the side to allow Barry full access to the gravesite.

 _You have a religion – you're more religious than me, don't deny it. I hear you pray. Doesn't Krypton have a tradition of talking to their dead relatives? And I don't mean holograms._

 _No. Once someone is in Rao's light you do not talk to them until you join them again in Rao light,_ Kara answered.

 _That's… that's kind of sad…_ Barry thought back as Kara raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding the emotional relief talking to a dead relative or friend could do to a person. It was just not Kryptonian tradition.

"Come here," Barry said, holding out his hand and Kara took it, allowing Barry to pull in front of the grave. "My wife, mom. Kara Allen."

"Hi," Kara said, a little unsure what she was doing.

The three spent a few more minutes by the grave as Barry 'told' his mom about some aspects of his life, about freeing Henry and the reason behind her murder, when they parted Kara voiced a sudden concern. "I got to get to the labs… Why don't you two have some father-son time and I'll make reservation for us for dinner later. Somewhere nice to celebrate Nora's life. We'll bring Joe. I know he would like to do something for it."

"Sounds nice," Henry said. "But nowhere too expensive, please."

"No need to worry about money," Kara said coyly now, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. "We got it covered." Before Henry could respond Kara had given her father-in-law a little wink and was gone. Barry laughed as he put a hand around his father's neck in a little hug.

"Seriously, nowhere to fancy," Henry said reassuringly knowing Barry could tell his wife that through the link.

"It is really no problem," Barry said. "But I'll make sure Kara keeps it reasonable." Henry nodded, relieved. "Did you bring something nice to wear though?" Henry shook his head. "We might have to go shopping." Henry sighed and then chuckled as he brought Barry to his car and the two left.

Post Chapter: Like I said, not a long chapter, but it wasn't supposed to be long. It was supposed to be cute. I hope I accomplished that. Definitely a longer chapter next time though!

Please REVIEW

Legends of Today (NOT a rewrite of the Arrow/Flash crossover):-

Maxwell Lord has finally started showing his true colors – releasing something dangerous and destructive upon the city with a one-track mind to kill Kara. As usual, it's up to the heroes to stop it and discover what exactly this thing is and why it was released...

Karry Master OUT!


	53. Legends of Today

Karry Universe

Declaimer: The usual

Note: On this chapter I have to give credit where credit is due. This chapter was inspired by an idea given to me by a reviewer, PiotrMc - it was a long time ago, but PiotrMc, thank you.

Legends of Today

-One Year Ago-

Maxwell Lord walked down the halls of his facility and into a lab, opening the door. One of his workers was in the room but his eyes went to the body on the table. He had offered to fly the body back to Metropolis for the family free of charge. No one knew he had other motives for doing this.

"James Olsen," Max said looking at the body. "This life might be over, but I'm going to give you a new life." Max backed away and looked at his employee. "Take the brain, make sure this procedure remains off the record - you understand?"

"Yes sir," the employee nodded solemnly and went to work.

-Superflash-

Present Day

"What's going on?" Maxwell Lord yelled running through his building, as red lights were flashing and alarms blaring.

"Some kind of power surge," one of his employees said. "It's out!"

"What do you mean it's out? We have safeties on it?" Max said.

"Safeties are gone. It's out," the employee moaned. 'I don't know what did this."

Max ran through his building, following the obvious destructive path the thing that had gotten out took and paused at a large whole in the wall of his building. It wasn't just on the loose in his building; it was loose on National City! "What have I done?" Max whispered to himself.

-Superflash-

Ray followed Lucy into CatCo, his arm around his girlfriend with a smile. "Come on. Just a bit longer," Ray begged. He had taken Lucy to lunch and had been upset when she mentioned having to go back to work.

"Some of us have to work," Lucy said with a smile, kissing her boyfriend. She never thought she would be so happy with another man after what had happened to James. She was even starting to think about getting her James tattoo finally removed; it felt weird having it on when she was so happy with Ray.

"I work!" Ray protested, offended at her remark.

"I'm sorry, when was the last time you went into your company?" Lucy asked, causing Ray to bite his lip. He had left Felicity in charge of most things for a while now - some things were still run by him, but he hadn't returned to Starling since Kara and Barry's wedding. "I thought so." Lucy concluded with a smirk.

"Well, you're too…" Whatever Ray was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash and flying glass. Instinctively, Ray dragged Lucy down with him as he ducked and looked up to see what had happened: In the window was what appeared to be a humanoid robot. It was large and silver, with glowing green eyes and something glowing green beneath its chest.

The robot went to Cat Grant's assistant's desk, picking up the girl hiding behind it easily. Looking her over, the machine seemed to exhibit emotions, getting angry and easily snapped the girl back and neck at the same moment, killing her instantly.

"Where is she?" The robot demanded; it's voice unrecognizable as it smashed into Cat Grant's office, yelling the same line as he went towards the woman.

Before Cat Grant could do anything or the robot could get to her, it was shot from behind. Cat was happy to see Atom standing in the doorway. Ray had quickly made an excuse and ran off on Lucy to change into his suit, which he carried everywhere these days thanks to its size. "Haven't you ever heard about picking on someone your own size?" Ray asked the thing with a smirk.

The robot charged at Ray, punching him and sending the man flying back. "Where is she?" the robot yelled in tinny vocals. Ray fired again and the robot sent his own firepower back from his arm that Ray was barely able to dodge.

Ray didn't really like shrinking in front of crowds but if he could get inside this thing he could turn it off. Ray shrunk down to miniature, barely hearing Cat mumble in realization: "so that's why he's called Atom!" He flew towards the robot but the robot easily flung his small form towards a wall.

Ray's suit was damaged from the impact forcing him to resize to normal, and he was on the floor. The robot came running towards him and it was all Ray could do to fire at it, but the firepower didn't seem to affect it.

Lucy didn't know why she did it, but seeing the superhero damaged this way, she jumped in front of Atom and between the robot, putting her hand up in a stop motion. "Leave him alone," Lucy said, almost not believing she was coming to the defense of a hero and a friend of Supergirl's. She still had bad feelings towards the heroes of this world, but something in her made her like this Atom. Maybe it was his almost familiar voice...?

The robot actually paused and looked over Lucy. It then backed away and flew out the window it had entered without another word or damage caused. "How the hell did you do that?" Atom asked, shocked, as he got off the floor.

"I don't know," Lucy said in amazement, still holding her hand up but slowly putting it down at the realization that the danger was gone.

"Well, good work Ms. Lane. I think...?" Cat said, stunned from her office door just as Supergirl and Superdog flew in and the Flash ran in - all three to late for the action.

"What happen here?" Supergirl asked, her eyes on Atom; he had quickly sent them a message on his communicator to get to CatCo before he had changed.

"Not a clue," Atom responded, shaking his head.

"And where were you two exactly?" Lucy asked, rounding on the superheroes, her dislike of them suddenly switching on now that the realization of the situation had registered with her. Krypto responded by barking angrily at her.

"Correct yourself," Supergirl said, making Lucy raise an eyebrow. "You said two there are three of us."

"Oh seriously? But it's a dog...!" Lucy remarked as Krypto growled. "Fine, have it your way then. Where were you _three_?" Krypto stopped growling and sat back making, Lucy give the dog an uncomfortable glance - he really was too smart for a mere animal.

Before any of them could answer there were three loud bings. Supergirl, the Flash, and Atom all took out their communicator, all having revamped their costumes slightly so they had a place to hold them. "This cannot be good," Flash muttered, looking at the message from Sara on the communicator asking for them to come to the DEO.

"When is it ever good?" Atom asked, putting his communicator away.

"He's got you there. You good to fly or do you need a lift? Your suit is kind of messed up," Supergirl said.

"I'm good," Atom responded and Supergirl and Atom flew out the window and Flash ran off.

"Nice to be let in on things after nearly being killed." Lucy remarked coldly to the now empty air as Cat spluttered her own disbelief, still at her office door.

"What _is_ going on?" Cat asked herself now. "News happening right in my office and I have no idea about it? This is not right! This is not what I built CatCo on." She looked down at the body of her assistant and frowned mournfully. "And she was the best one since Kiera left... Well someone call the police or ambulance or something!"

-Superflash-

Kara, Krypto, and Barry arrived at the DEO before Ray but waited for him so the three could walk in together. Nevertheless, Ray had filled the pair in on what happened on the way.

"Can this wait, we have a robot to take care of?" Kara said as she walked into the main lab of the DEO.

"We know, that's why we called you here," Alex said. She and Sara were leaning against a computer console and Sara had an arm around her; Hank was not far off and Kara finally noticed Maxwell Lord too, standing in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Kara asked defensively.

"The robot you mentioned, I sort of made him…" Max said airily, and not a second later Ray had punched him, surprising everyone.

"I always wanted to do that," Ray said shaking his hand.

"What the-? Raymond Palmer is that you?" Max asked, recognizing the voice as he held his, now bleeding, nose "I should have known…" Ray took off his helmet now that he was ousted and glared at Max.

"What do you mean you made him? Why would you do that?" Kara asked.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"I've been calling it 'Metallo'," Max said sighing. He had hoped he would never have to explain this.

"Cat will think up something better," Kara responded drying, Max responded with a glare.

"I figured the world needed heroes and felt I should keep myself in the game. I decided to make my own hero. Something strong and fast that could defend this world." Max explained further.

"You failed miserably," Ray responded, annoyed. "Can I punch him again?" Kara shook her head at Ray and Ray backed down with frown. "What went wrong with the programming?"

"Well… you see there isn't actually any programming," Max said deviously, making everyone look at him in confusion – and worry. "The programming and design needed to have a robot hero that could act on its own, react to sudden changes, and know who was its ally and enemy is far beyond anything I could currently do. "

"So, how is it working?" Barry asked.

"Well…. I put a human brain in it," Max said, to the groans of many around him. "I might not have been able to do the programing but I was able to design a way to connect a human brain to the robot body."

"Where did you get the brain?" Alex asked.

"And if it's from a coma patient I will let Ray punch you again," Kara snapped, Ray smirking as he massaged his fist, ready to strike again.

"No need for that," Max said holding up his own hand. "I would not take a brain from a person who had even the slightest chance of revival – no matter what you think of me." Max saw the looks pass between Kara, Alex, and Hank, the only ones who had to deal with Bizzaro. "I took the brain from a deceased person, someone I thought could be a hero."

"Well something obviously went wrong," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"My theory was that the brain activity after death would be enough to revive the organ when housed in the new body, but too many brain cells had died by the time I revive him, that the person that once was… well, his mind became so twisted he's almost unrecognizable." Max sighed. "I locked him up in hopes of finding a way to fix him – sadly I failed again there, as there's no bringing memories and personalities back so long after death."

"Why did you let him out?" This question came from Astra who had been silently listening from the side, although Max's eyes caught sight of the other blonde woman smirking oddly at him now.

"I didn't," Max said. "There was an anomalous power surge at my building. It let Metallo out; not me." These words seemed to entice the superheroes as they glanced knowingly at one another, forcing Max to add: "And you know something."

None remark on this as Barry instead spoke up: "The point is your Metallo is out and attacked CatCo and killed someone – maybe more on its way to and from the building. But why would it attack CatCo?"

"I'd imagine he's looking for your wife," Max told Barry, confusing everyone as he pointed at Kara. "It hates you with a passion."

"All of your doing, I assume?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Oh no," Max said holding up his hand again, and shaking his head. "That's all her doing." Max pointed at Kara. "The brain blames you for his death, and I don't know… something about stubborn cockroaches? It was a little hard to make out."

"Stubborn cockro…." Kara paused as she was talking remembering something; it was obvious she had known this deceased individual. A light bulb suddenly lit as dots were connected and in a blur she had sped toward Max, picking the man up by the collar of his shirt, eyes now glowing at him. "James Olsen? You took James Olsen's brain from his body and made him that?!"

Max laughed nervously, hoping someone out of these people would stop Supergirl from reacting this way, but no one moved. Max laughed again. "Well… yeah…. You have to admit he seemed like the perfect candidate to be a superhero." Kara was tempted to hurt him, but instead just tossed him back into a control pad – although reluctantly not using her full strength, as she didn't want to unnecessarily damage any DEO equipment. Max used the control pad, however, to balance himself so he didn't fall and mumbled something, rubbing his side that hit the control pad.

"How did you get James Olsen from stubborn cockroach?" Alex asked – everyone but Barry was curious, Barry already knowing.

"My last words to James were…."

"'I do not need my cousin sidekick hanging around'," Alex, Ray, and Hank all quoted together.

"How did you know that?" Sara asked, having been dead herself when James died.

"It was all over the news at one point," Alex answered her girlfriend. "Lucy confronted Supergirl about why James was upset with Supergirl at his funeral and someone taped it."

"Yeah," Kara said with a small sigh. "I made that nicer than it was. What I actually said though, I think, was: I don't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around like a stubborn cockroach."

Everyone looked at Kara in shock. "The one time in your life you have be mean to someone," Alex stated annoyed and worried for her sister but also finding it a little bit funny.

"Okay, the superheroes will take care of robot. We're looking into this power surge," Hank said knowing it was better this way and the group nodded.

"Wait," Max said before anyone could move. "There is something else you should know… The power source for Metallo is Kryptonite that I enhance." There was a moment of silent before Barry now ran up and punched Max, hard. Max put a hand on his face where he was hit.

Sara was confused, looking around at everyone and noticing the angry glances at Max. "What's Kryptonite?' She had never heard the name before so wasn't so sure what it was – it seemed to be bad considering the reaction.

"Radioactive material of Supergirl's home world," Alex answered. "It's the only thing that can weaken, even kill, a Kryptonian on earth."

"Even with my anti-kryptonite devices, weapons powered by Kryptonite can hurt us," Astra added, glaring at Max.

Sara groaned audibly at this as she looked to the others. "I really don't like this man," she stated to the room at large, to which Max raised an eyebrow as Alex smirked.

"Join the club," Alex said kissing Sara.

"So that's why I never had a chance with you," Max moaned on seeing the pair kiss, pleased until Alex kicked him. "Hey this is not beat up on Max day! I came to you remember, I could have easily gone to the official government or Cat Grant."

"And what tell them you violated James Olsen body, took his brain, and made a killer robot? How soon would you be in jail?" Alex asked and Max mumbled something under his breath knowing she was right.

"Sir," Vasquez said from a computer. "The robot hit again. An apartment in National. Killed the people inside."

"Let me guess," Kara said and spoke her old address and Vasquez nodded. "The plan doesn't change. We'll take the robot and you guys track down that power surge. Max, you'll have to give us all the plans."

"Here," Max said taking out a flash drive, having long since expected that.

"You're going to need these," Astra said, taking out two of the anti-kryptonite devices. Kara took them and put one on her and one on Krypto. "Be careful." Kara nodded.

"Sara, you coming?" Barry asked and Sara seemed torn, looking between Alex and the others.

"Go," Alex inclined, surprising Sara. "You're one of them. You belong chasing killer robot James and not tracking power surges."

"You sure?" Sara asked.

Alex took Sara's hand. "Yes, just come back to me and come back soon," Alex kissed Sara on the cheek; Sara smiling and nodding to Barry.

"Okay," Kara said going to pick Sara up to fly her to STAR with them. "Oh and Max, after this I would take all your money and find a place to hide."

"Is that a threat, Supergirl?" Max asked coyly, a little bit like his old self again.

"No, a warning… because after this is over I'm going to Metropolis and telling my cousin what you did to his best friend," Kara stated, Max going pale as the superheroes left. Alex laughed at the expression on Max's face as she went to work herself.

-Superflash-

As they got to STAR, the first thing they saw was Firestorm fighting the robot. The group went in to get closer but as Kara neared the thing, she felt weak. Both she and Krypto collapsed to the floor, in fact. "Kara…?" Sara paused, noticing the physical pain both Kara and Krypto seemed to be in.

The Robot James noticed Supergirl, instantly ignoring the others and focusing her. Sara took out her bo staff, not sure how affective she would be, but Barry was in front of his wife and dog in a moment; he knew how weak she was feeling and was confused – why were the anti-kryptonite devices not working? Atom fired at RoboJames and Firestorm sent his heat blast.

Whatever part of James was left in there knew he was not getting to Kara and backed off, running away once more. Firestorm flew after him and within moments Kara and Krypto both started to feel better.

 _Kara, what just happened?_ Barry asked internally, but Kara had no answers. Aunt Astra's anti-kryptonite devices had never failed before.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, appearing from the lab entrance.

"Long story," Barry sighed, instructing simply: "Cave." The group of superheroes nodded as one and went to the backdoor to walk into the Superflash cave.

-Superflash-

Lucy was still working. Despite the hole in the wall and a million questions from police, Cat demanded they continue working, wanting to know all she could get about the robot. None actually expected its return however, until there was another loud crash and the robot reappeared.

"Not again!" Lucy heard someone say as people ran for cover.

"You!" Cat was at her doorway in seconds as she addressed the robot fearlessly, "Either use the public entrance or the first hole you came in – do not go ripping up my office!"

The robot glanced to Cat as it had been looking for someone, before moving toward the boss, who tried not to show fear as Lucy jumped in front of her boss, between the robot for the second time today.

"Stop," Lucy said, trying the same thing as before by holding out her hand. The robot actually did as instructed again. What was going on? "Leave us alone." Lucy now demanded.

"You," the Robot said, looking at her now. "You will do." Lucy was confused momentarily, but then she was suddenly picked up and flying through the air in the Robot's grip.

"Ah damn," Lucy said not sure what she had gotten into.

"Huh. It listened," Cat stated, staring at the first hole the robot had come in, and now just left through. "Someone find Lucy Lane!" She now cried to her cowering employees.

-Superflash-

"So, I figured out why the anti-kryptonite devices didn't work," Caitlin said. The minute everyone was in the cave and everything was explained, Caitlin, Cisco, and Ray all went to looking over the plans for Metallo – as Max had called it. "He really did enhance this kryptonite; as in it's more than a hundred times powerful than this size of Kryptonite should be. It's overpowering the anti-kryptonite devices. This is the best Kryptonian killing machine I have ever seen."

"Why would the same person who broke out a bunch of Kryptonians want a Kryptonian killing machine on the loose?" Barry asked concerned and worried for his wife. "Why create a superhero killer if you want that same thing to be a superhero itself?"

"To kill the biggest threats to their plan before they even start?" Caitlin suggested. "Aside from Diana, you have to admit Kara, Clark, and Krypto are the most able to take on a Kryptonians in our group. Makes sense, in a twisted way, to take them out first. As for why Max made it like this…. He's always been strange when it came to the heroes."

"Probably didn't care it would weaken Clark, and me," Kara mumbled.

It was then that Ronnie walked in, still on fire. "Lost it a while ago. Trying to find it again, but whatever that thing is…" Ronnie paused looking around. "You guys already know and are formulating a plan," he grinned. The group nodded as Ronnie and Stein separated. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well my original plan when I first fought Metallo…"

"RoboJames," Kara corrected Ray smugly. "Let's not use Max's dumb name."

"Okay RoboJames is a good one," Ray said, nodding his approval. "If I can shrink down and get into it, I can sever links that will disable him for a time, but getting into him is not going to be easy. This thing is well protected, but there is one flaw we discovered. Well, Max discovered and hasn't corrected yet, thankfully."

"A high pitch wail will temporarily stun him," Cisco continued. "Something like the Canary Cry."

"You want to go to Starling and get my sister?' Sara asked.

"Who said we need your sister?" Cisco asked, moving away and bringing out a mannequin with Sara's outfit on it. He had asked for it back to make slight changes and Sara noticed a very familiar device on it. "Since you're going by White Canary, I figured you deserved one too, so I made another. In fact, I made improvements to this one I should add to Laurel's – I was going to surprise you with it later but now is as good a time as any."

"But," Ray continued, "we don't just need Sara's Canary Cry, we need someone strong who would be able to physically rip open this section right here." Ray pointed at a picture of Metallo and at a section to the left of its body.

"I can't do it. I get anywhere near him and I'm on the floor," Kara said sadly.

"Maybe I could…" Barry paused when Cisco and Caitlin shook their heads.

"Maybe firestorm could melt that…?" Ray now shook his head.

"That would take too long. We need someone with great strength."

"Well then, it's a good thing I showed up to see if you needed help." They turned to see Diana. She wasn't in her Wonder Woman outfit but instead she was in normal work attire clothes of a shirt and long skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses. Kara knew she had gotten her former identity of Diana Prince back and she had a job doing something in government, but Kara was unsure what.

"That will work," Cisco said nodding his approval.

"I don't get the glasses thing…" Ray said. "How does no one see through it?"

"Probably the same way people don't look through that ridiculous helmet of yours. Besides, this has been working since World War Two, boy," Diana said, making Kara laugh.

Ray was about to say reply when Caitlin piped in, "Facial recognition does work around the eyes, and so by putting glasses on they would be throwing off that type of computer program."

"I used that to find Olly's identity though…" Ray pointed out, but no one was listening now.

"Um, guys… we have a new problem," Cisco interrupted. "Seems James took a hostage." They looked turned to the computer where they could see footage of RoboJames with Lucy in his arms, on top of a roof. "Reminds me of something…" Cisco muttered.

"No!" Ray shouted, angry and upset at seeing his girlfriend in trouble. "He wouldn't hurt her before. She got him to back away!"

"She's his former girlfriend," Kara reasoned. "Who knows what his twisted mind will do."

"If we go through with our plan as is we can get her hurt," Ray said rounded on Kara.

"We need a distraction. Someone to lure him away from Lucy," Kara replied reasonably.

 _No,_ Barry thought to Kara right away, knowing what she was thinking. _You can't. The minute you get near that thing you're too weak. You can't put yourself in that kind of danger._

 _I can't let anything happen to Lucy,_ Kara thought back and then switched to verbal communication. "Besides, you'll all be there to back me up."

"We'd have to focus on protecting you instead of defeating James," Barry shot back out loud again.

"Did they just have a telepathic conference again? Do you ever get use to that?" Diana asked, being caught up on the mental link a while back and finding it odd but fascinating.

"No," Everyone answered, annoyed at the couple's internal monologue when planning.

"We have to save Lucy. The best way to get him to let her go is by giving him what he wants: Me," Kara said reasonably.

"Guys…" Cisco said, trying to interrupt the fight.

"It's too risky," Barry said. _I can't lose you._ Barry switched to thinking and feeling, going through the bond.

 _You know I have to,_ Kara thought back. "You know we have to save Lucy."

"Guys!" Cisco finally yelled, seeing he was being ignored. "I think I have a way to solve this and for both of you to get your way." Kara and Barry looked at him confused.

-Superflash-

Lucy had no idea what to do or what was going on. She figured she was being used as a hostage, but had no idea why or for what purpose. Why did this thing come back to CatCo? "Just let me go," Lucy demanded.

Before anything else could be done, a familiar voice called out, "James!" Flying near the opposite end of the building was Supergirl; the robot turned around at the mentioned of his name.

"James…?" Lucy mumbled in shocked.

"You did this to me!" RoboJames said, not letting go of Lucy.

"No, I didn't," Kara said, apparently landing on the other end of the roof. "The Reverse-Flash killed you and Maxwell Lord did this to you," she indicated the robotic figure. "Not me. Not Supergirl."

"Stubborn cockroach," James said, shaking Lucy.

"Okay that one was me," Kara admitted as James, once again, shook a shocked Lucy. "Look, if there's anything left of James, the real James in there, you do not want to hurt Lucy. Just let her go."

James did drop Lucy and sped toward Kara, only to be surprised as he went right through her. "Sorry not really here," Kara smirked as Barry appeared on the roof and grabbed Lucy and sped off.

The White Canary jumped out from where Barry had dropped her off and turned to face RoboJames. Before he could move she used her new Canary Cry on him and the robot was stunned. Not a moment later, Wonder Woman was on him, using her strength to pull the panel Ray had pointed out back, giving a big enough hole for an already small Ray to fly in.

"Go my friend," Diana said and as the tiny Ray vanished into the robot.

"This is going to take a bit," Ray said through the coms as Barry appeared back on the roof and RoboJames' stun wore off. "And don't use the Canary Cry again. It could affect me in here."

"Well then, looks like we're in a good old fashion fight," Diana said, nodding to her two comrades.

-Superflash-

Barry had run Lucy not far away into the truck Kara had been using to project the hologram. "Hello Ms. Lane," Kara said; she was in her Supergirl outfit and shutting off the holographic technology.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"The Flash ran you to safety," Kara said, pointing toward the screen where playing was live footage of the fight going on between RoboJames and her three comrades – they had left Ronnie and Stein at the labs in case something went wrong and James headed back there. Cisco was up front in the drivers seat having needed him to help with the hologram, but he was hiding now so Lucy did not see him. Kara had also ordered Krypto to stay at STAR due to the kryptonite in the robot body. "Shouldn't be long now."

"Why aren't you up there with them?" Lucy asked, realizing the Flash was fighting the robot of her ex too. "You should be fighting with him."

"Don't you think it kills me not to be up there? Not to be able to help my friends? I can't," Kara stated. "He is powered by my one weakness. If I went up there I would be a liability to my friends, not a help." Kara took a breath. "I was going to though, go up there and distract him to get you free even if it meant my life. Until our friends at STAR came through with this holographic technology and the truck to borrow.'

"Oh," Lucy said not entirely sure she understood what Supergirl meant. "You can always count on Kara and Barry – STAR Labs, after all," Lucy finally decided on.

"The Allens are very helpful," Kara said, trying not to laugh as she talked about herself in third person.

Lucy looked at the video and the robot. "Is that really James?" Lucy asked as Barry ran from a blast RoboJames sent out. Kara didn't answer. "Tell me."

"What's left of him," Kara finally said solemnly. "Maxwell Lord took his brain and put it into that. It's wrong though and he's not the man you remember." Kara had to drive that point home for Lucy.

"Is there any chance to get him back?" Lucy asked, but before Kara could answer she saw RoboJames pause and not a moment later Atom flew out and resized to normal. "Take me back up there!" Lucy demanded and Kara decided not to argue.

-Superflash-

Barry took a breath as the fight was finally over – Maxwell Lord knew how to make a robot. Barry, Sara, and Diana had trouble keeping it at bay until Atom reappeared. "We better get him locked up fast. The robot is designed to fix itself."

"Lock it up? We should turn it off permanently!" Sara stated.

"Oh great, you seem to forget there's a living brain in there!" Ray protested. "But you do have the bloodlust, I suppose death thoughts stems from that – how surprising," Ray said annoyed.

"Not the blood lust!" Sara protested, "I just hate Max Lord and that… thing represents him. If I can't kill Max, I can sure kill this thing. _"_ Sara paused for a moment _. "_ Besides, how can you kill someone who is already dead?" Sara asked reasonably.

"He's not dead though. His brain is alive in there," Barry said, coming in on Ray's side of this argument. "Is someone really dead if their brain is still working?"

"He is not who he once was," Diana reasoned, having been caught up on circumstances of who and what they were fighting before they had headed out. "Once someone is dead they should remain such. We would be returning order to what once was and should be. No offense," Diana turned to Sara as she said this knowing a bit of her history. "You are the exception to the rule."

"This is a living being! We don't kill unless we have to." Ray stated angrily, and Barry agreed.

"It's what we are," Barry said.

"I'm kind of surprised you're on the side of keeping this thing working," Sara said to Barry. "It's the most dangerous thing to your wife in this world right now."

Before anyone could answer this, Kara flew up with Lucy in her arms. The minute she was on the roof though, Kara was on the floor, Lucy almost falling down with her. Barry was by Kara's side, picking her up and letting her lean on him. "You shouldn't be up here," Barry intoned softly.

"Lucy wanted to see," Kara muttered, and Barry smiled as she replayed her conversation with Lucy before in his head.

Lucy was looking over the robot and was surprised as Atom put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright," Atom said, and Lucy looked at the Atom, thinking. "And Supergirl… kind of good thing you're here. We need a tiebreaker. Flash and I want to lock this thing up. White Canary and Wonder Woman want to kill it."

"Oh, I'm so not getting involved in that," Kara said, backing up as best as she could.

"You never answered me," Lucy stated, turning to Kara. She could see she was really weak being up on this roof with this thing but she needed the answer. "Can we get him back? Can we fix James?"

Kara shook her head. "No," Kara said. "He's gone Lucy. He's been gone for a long time."

"All this is, is a robot body controlled by what was once his brain," Diana added. "It's not him."

"It is a living thing though. The brain is alive. No matter how damaged it is," Ray said.

"No," Lucy said, turning back to the robot. "This is a disgrace to James, to who he was. You said the brain was damaged? James would never, even with such power, do what this robot did today – it's dishonoring his memory, it's everything James Olsen wasn't." Her eyes watered as she put a hand on the robot's face. "Goodbye James." Lucy whispered and backed away. "Kill it."

Barry nodded. "Okay, Atom," Barry said.

Ray nodded, taking Lucy as tiebreaker and accepting her choice and RoboJames' fate. "Wonder Woman tear off the chest plate where you can see the green and take out the power source. Once out, the robot will be permanently turned off and the brain will die."

Diana nodded as she went to remove the chest plate, having a hard time getting it off, but once she did she took out the green rock out of it. The robot's eyes suddenly faded and it slumped over on the floor.

With the sudden exposure of the green rock, Kara got a bigger doze of Kryptonite than planned and instead of leaned against Barry like she was, she ended up slumping to the floor too, having problems breathing. Barry ran and grabbed the Kryptonite from Diana and then sped off to get it safely into DEO custody – and deciding to punch Max again when he had that chance.

"I'll take you home Ms. Lane," Kara said, feeling her strength returning as she got up off the floor once the Kryptonite was gone.

"Take me back to CatCo actually," Lucy said, accepting Supergirl's offer and giving one last, confused, look at Atom before going. There was something familiar about him and she thought she knew what it was.

"I'll bring this to the lab," Diana said, picking up the robot's body once Kara and Lucy were gone.

"Mind giving me a lift back to the labs?" Sara asked Ray, who nodded and picked her up before flying away.

-Suerpflash-

Once Lucy was safely backed at CatCo, Kara went to the DEO where Barry was waiting. "So what's up with the power surge? Same person?" Kara asked, wanting now to address the issue that had caused hell for them.

"Definitely," Astra said, from the computer. "And now with three instances of this, we managed to put together some of the code the person used to cause these power surges and I haven't got good news... It's a Coluan."

"That sounds familiar," Kara said, intrigued.

"They are an alien species that could be described as living computers… almost," Astra said. "And there was one in Fort Rozz that has not been caught yet – she knew about the Myriad plan, so I would be cautious until she is captured."

"This one is known on file as Brainiac 8," Hank stated.

"She always hated that. I am sure she changed it," Astra said making everyone look at her. "She was Non's ex. I should have let her have him." Kara tried not to laugh at that.

"Well you have the code. Anyway to track her?" Barry asked, having put RoboJames' Kryptonite safely away where it could no longer hurt Kara and Krypto, or even Clark, Astra or Karen come to think of it.

"This is far beyond us," Alex said and eyes turned to Astra.

"I'm not a computer expert. Not this level," Astra said simply. "I'm just lucky I recognized the code."

"Well then, we'll leave this to the real computer experts," Kara said, smiling at Barry to the confusion of Hank, Alex and Astra.

"Cisco," Barry said with a nod.

"Winn," Kara added with a continued grin.

"Felicity," the two said together. "The three of them will have this sorted out…"

"Ooh, The Techno Trio? No, don't tell Cisco I tried to make up a name," Barry inputted, regretting his naming choice instantly as Kara laughed at this.

"Okay," Hank said, ignoring Barry's remark but knowing the computer nerds the superheroes had working for them would be far better than any he knew anyway. It made him want to hire them in fact, but Cisco had already rejected his offer, working for STAR and the Allens, and he knew Felicity would not leave Starling where there was no DEO base. Maybe Winn…? "But until then," he continued, "we have a powerful enemy out there who has an army of Kryptonians with her. You all must remain on alert."

"It would be a very bad time for anything to happen to the Justice League to weaken it…" Alex added, knowing this League was the best shot at defeating this Brainiac and her army.

"What's going to weaken the Justice League?" Kara asked, dismissing that. "We're all together and on alert. We're good. Now I have a promise to keep to Max… I simply have to go tell Clark what he did and must do this in person," she sounded pleased about this.

 _Oh I'm coming! Been a while since I have seen Lois and the kids,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _We should grab Krypto too. You know how much the kids love him,_ Kara thought back as the pair left.

-Superflash-

Later that day, Ray and Sara were walking out of STAR labs in their normal clothes through the front exit when they heard Ronnie and Stein bickering – as usual. "Do you guys always have to argue?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Ray answered for them, appearing in the corridor before Sara and Ray.

"What are you two still doing here anyway?" Ronnie asked, ignoring the comment and walking outside with them, followed by Stein.

"Kara and Barry let me use their equipment to fix damage done to my suit," Ray said in casual response.

"And Cisco wanted the Canary Cry back to make more improvements, and then I was looking over their bikes. Remember the one I drove in on when you guys had problems with that light controlling meta?" Sara recalled.

"The bike that nearly blew up?" Ronnie asked with a laugh.

"Well they worked out the problem they were having with the engine and are going to be releasing it to the public soon, but they are also making Vigilante bikes to give to us. Tricked out with weapon installed in it and everything. I was giving opinions on what to add."

"Very James Bond," Ray smirked at this.

"Sometimes with all the money those two put to making gadgets and equipment for superheroes, I wonder if they are making money off this lab," Stein thought seriously, and Sara started to laugh.

"Oh… wait you were serious?" Sara said after a moment. "Well, I'm dating Kara's sister, so I got a look at what they are making once and trust me, money is no issue for them."

"Okay then, spill," Ray said curious. "How much do they get from the labs?"

"Let's just say 'a lot'," Sara said deviously. "The inventions and research they have copyrighted and released are earning them cash, and that engine you make fun of is set to make them billions, especially since it does not run off gas – I forget what it does run on, but from what I understand it's better than a gas or diesel engine or even electric. Oh, and the labs are not the only thing Eobard Thawne left them… They now own the rights to their symbols so anything Supergirl, Superman, or Flash-related that is sold in stores, the profits goes to them. And there are other companies Thawne held shares in."

"Where do you get an enemy like that?" Ronnie asked playfully. "He destroys your life, you kill him, and he makes you rich." The group actually laughed at this.

"Where can I get specs for that engine? Palmer Tech…" Ray started.

"Mr. Palmer!" Sara cried mockingly, "Thinking of stealing ideas from under your friend's noses! Very devious of you. Then again, even without I suppose Kara and Barry are set for life."

"The Allens really will do well for themselves," a British voice was heard. The group hadn't been paying attention to where they were walking, just maneuvering through the streets of Central, and had just noticed they had wandered far from the labs to the local park. It was late, so the park was empty and dark, expect now for themselves and the stranger…

TO BE CONTINUED ON THURSDAY

Post Chapter Note 1: cliffhanger… how unusual for me. Well I guess you'll have to wait and see who it is…. No Next Time on Karry Universe this time. It will make who showed up way too obvious…. If you haven't guessed already.

Post Chapter Note 2: I hope you all enjoyed James sort of return.

Please REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	54. Legends of Tomorrow

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Note: regarding the change of the picture for this story. My beta found it and I liked it. It sort of looks like a wedding picture and anyway the other picture i had up was just my profile picture.

Legends of Tomorrow

A man was standing in front of Sara, Ronnie, Stein, and Ray; he had tightly combed brown hair, a funny little goatee-mustache thing and an over-large trench coat. "This little lab is a stepping stone to the Allens building an empire." He continued addressing the group, moving cautiously toward them. "Re-doing science as we know it, not to mention their superhero counterparts going down as some of the finest superheroes this world ever knew. And then there are the children! Well, let's just say they're a very impressive family overall. People have traveled back in time to just unknowingly shake their hands – although there is that one grandkid who is very forgettable…" The man shook his head as if laughing at his own words. "Ah, but this is not the reason I have come back."

"Who invited Doctor Who into the story?" Ronnie asked.

"It's just 'The Doctor'…" Ray corrected his colleague in agitation.

"Doctor Who." The stranger now contemplated. "Longest running Science Fiction and TV series ever invented. Went on for well over a hundred years, although it did kind of get stupid towards the end when they decided to replace the lead actor with a female... then again, it did work for the first actress, but then the producers really did dig themselves into their own little hole there. And not a bad comparison actually, although as Mr. Palmer pointed out correctly, he or she was called 'The Doctor' not Doctor Who. I've been told I look like one of the old companions too, but I don't see it myself."

Having captivated his audience, he nevertheless wasted no time in using a strange device to knock the four out before they could even react.

-Superflash-

Sara woke up on a rooftop and looked around. The three people that she had been with when she had been taken were still with her; but they were joined by Jax the so called Firehawk, Leonard Snart and his partner Mick Rory, and Kendra Saunder and Carter Hall – otherwise named by Cisco as Hawkgirl and Hawkman.

The group had met Kendra and Carter not long ago when Iris had brought Kendra, who was her friend, to Barry while Kara, Diana, and Clark had been following a lead on the Kryptonian army. Then they had met Carter when he had come searching for his soul mate – it was a long story which ended with Barry and Oliver teaming up to help the pair take down Vandal Savage, who had been killing them in every life they had; Kendra and Carter being reincarnations of Egyptians Royalty or something. Sara hadn't taken the time to be filled in on this particular adventure.

With them also was the person who had taken them who, once everyone was conscious and agitated toward their apparent kidnapper, introduced himself as Rip Hunter and then went on to explain on how Vandal Savage – Sara should have realized with the two Hawks being here – would take over the world and how he needed help in stopping the villain. Rip even went as far as to show them some sort of holographic projection of what the future of Starling looked like, Sara realizing as he showed the large group that she was in Staling now and not Central City, which really annoyed her.

"In my time you are not just remembered as heroes… but as legends," Rip concluded majestically.

"Didn't you just say Kara and Barry go down as the finest heroes this earth ever knew?" Sara asked sarcastically, causing Rip to take a step back – he realized he had talked too much. "Why not ask them?" Sara asked.

"Some people are too important to remove from the timeline," Rip stated. "Barry and Kara are two of those people, much like some of your other STAR Labs and Justice League friends…" Sara didn't say anything as Rip told them where and when to meet him if they wanted to come, allowing the group to leave after this. It was all rather odd to Sara, if a little bit inspiring.

Ronnie, Stein, and Jax all moved off. "That guy has to be nuts if he thinks we're doing this," Jax was saying as Sara moved behind them, thinking while listening to their discussions.

"Well, think of the opportunity we have been presented," Stein said back enthusiastically – he alone seemed to relish in this idea of time travel. "The ability to travel in time and to save the future."

"It's a once in a life time's chance," Ronnie added thoughtfully.

"You two are nuts if you think I'm leaving this time..." Jax stated. "I'm going home. I said it before and I say it now: All I want is my life!" Jax kicking in his Firehawk ability and flew off without another word.

"That kid has some problems," Ronnie sighed, watching him fly off.

"But he is not our concern," Stein said turning Ronnie. "We have to decide what we are going to do, Ronald. Do we take this chance Mr. Hunter has put in front of us or do we ignore it? It has to be decided together."

"We do have that unknown enemy," Ronnie said.

"It's time travel. We can be gone for months and come back in five seconds," Stein reasoned and Ronnie smiled back at his meta-human partner.

"I'll have to call Caitlin and tell her but… yeah let's do this," Ronnie said, and Stein smiled. "Excellent!" It seemed they finally agreed on something without bickering.

"I think I have to agree with Jax. You two are mad," Sara stated pushing pass them and running off, causing Stein to jump, not realizing she had been behind them this whole time.

-Superflash-

Sara opened the door to her sister's apartment, surprising Laurel who had been lazing on the couch. "You will never believe what just happened," Sara said. "And I need to borrow your phone." Sara grabbed Laurel cellphone before Laurel could protest and dialed a number.

"Hi to you too, sis." Laurel chuckled, surprised to see Sara but happy her sister was here nonetheless.

"Hello, Laurel?" Sara heard the familiar voice of her girlfriend, Laurel's cell number programmed into her own cell in case of emergencies.

"No, Sara. Hey Alex," Sara said. "I'm in Starling – it's a long story, but I'll be back in National and tell it to you soon."

"Okay," Alex said, deciding not to argue, knowing how superheroes and Vigilantes were. "Hey you know that sweet store in Starling, 'Peter and Jenna Sweetshop'?"

'It's like the most famous sweetshop in Starling, so yeah," Sara said.

"Well they make this Caramel Popcorn I just love…. Could you grab some?" Alex asked wistfully.

Sara laughed. "Okay," Sara said. "I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Alex said and the two hung up as Sara stared at the phone.

"You two are in the 'I love you' stage?" Laurel asked surprisingly, having silently watched Sara on the phone with her girlfriend. The way she smiled while she talked and the body language was different then what Laurel was use to from her sister.

"Apparently," Sara said. That had been the first time the two had said I love you to each other, actually, and she'd been caught off-guard. Sara knew Alex was either calling Kara now or talking to Astra about it.

"Wow," Laurel said with a laugh. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Sara gave her sister a glare as she put the phone down. "So what are you doing here?" Laurel asked as Sara told her sister everything about Rip Hunter and what had happened. "And you're not going?" Laurel thought this opportunity was amazing, herself. "Why wouldn't you… it's for her? You don't want to leave her?"

"Alex is one of the reasons," Sara admitted, slowly, contemplating.

"Oh man, I have never seen you like this before," Laurel admitted proudly. "Not with Oliver or Nyssa…. You are completely and one hundred percent committed to this girl. She has you, and this is a term I never thought I would use, but she has you whipped."

"Alex is the main reason I don't want to go; if something happens I don't want to ruin what we have," Sara said quickly, and Laurel threw her arm up as if she was holding a whip and made the cracking nose. "Stop that, Laurel. There are other reasons too."

"Name one other reason for turning down the adventure of a lifetime," Laurel said.

"I like my job. Training DEO members and also helping on cases is enjoyable," Sara said. "And I have a city that needs me. National counts on the White Canary."

"National has Supergirl," Laurel reasoned.

"Not really. Kara spends more time in Central than National these days. She'll fly out for something major but for everyday things it's really been me and Ray taking care of the city – and I have a feeling Ray is leaving with this Rip guy so it's down to the White Canary and since I am a friend of Supergirl, no law enforcement gives me a problem," Sara said. "I enjoy my life. Besides, with all the adventures I got from contact with Kara and Barry, why do I have to go find another one?"

"Okay, good reasons." Laurel said, nodding and seeing how serious her sister was. "I get it."

"Can I borrow some money for a ticket back?" Sara asked. "Oh, and also need to buy Alex her popcorn." Laurel did the whipped motioned again. "Stop doing that!"

Laurel laughed. "I wouldn't be a good big sister if I didn't. Anyway, take some cash…" Laurel tossed her bag at Sara who took some money.

"Thanks," Sara said, standing and heading for the door.

"Hey Sara," Laurel called, making her sister stop and turn to look at her. "Marry her."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Alex. Marry her," Laurel said.

"I thought you said I was whipped." Sara smirked.

"Oh, you are," Laurel said with a smile. "But I never said it was a bad thing. Like I said, I've never seen you like this before. You're happy with her. Keep that going and marry her."

"I'll think about it," Sara said, opening the door and pausing herself before turning to look at her sister again. "Maybe you should go."

"What? Go to National City with you?" Laurel asked, confused.

"No with Rip," Sara said.

"He didn't ask me," Laurel pointed out, kind of dumbly.

"So? Go to the meeting place and crash the party," Sara said, a new kind of mischievous grin on her face.

"I got things here," Laurel said, "responsibilities…"

"Like what? You don't have a boyfriend. You have a job that you sort of hate, and its not like Black Canary is the only person protecting Starling," Sara said. "Go on the adventure of a lifetime, as you said." Sara gave her sister a big grin as she added, "It may save your life, you know" before leaving the apartment, closing the door and leaving Laurel in thought.

-Superflash-

Ray had made arrangements with his company already, stating he was going away and giving complete control to Felicity for a while. He told her what he was doing for executive reasons, and now he had to contact Lucy and explain why he might be away for some time, somehow. He had thought of not going for her, but something in him just told him he must.

"Lucy," Ray said when she answered the phone.

"Ray!" Lucy said. "Where have you been?"

"Something came up and I had to go back to Starling," Ray said. "I might be gone for a while and I don't know how long." Ray was truthful; he could come back in five minutes or a month depending on when this Rip dropped them back off. "And I'm not going to be able to talk to you. I'm sorry and I want to ask you to wait for me, but I don't know how long and you will be waiting."

"I'll wait for you… Atom," Lucy said, a playful tone to her voice.

"You will…?' Ray paused, realizing what Lucy had just said. "Atom? I'm not…!"

"Oh, come on Ray," Lucy said. "It took me a bit, but that helmet couldn't fool me for long. I know who you are. You really thought that helmet could protect you?"

"All Kara does is put on a pair of glasses…" Ray complained, not thinking to what he was saying, bewildered by Lucy's genius.

"Why does Kara have to…?" Lucy paused, Ray's words quickly making sense to her.

"Nothing, Kara has nothing to do with this," Ray said a little too forcefully, but it was too late. He knew he had blown her secret.

"Kara is…? And then makes Clark… and the kids…!" Lucy paused, a little breathy now. "No wonder Lois cut me out of her life." Lucy had always thought that if she knew who these supers were, she would go at them, but all anger and dislike suddenly disappeared with their real identities confirmed. It was a weird feeling and all she now felt was guilty. Remembering every mean thing she had said about them to Lois…. Hell she remembered one time saying if they had kids, those kids would be little monsters – she had been talking about her own niece and nephew! "Oh my god… I am the worst sister in the world!"

"Lucy are we good?' Ray asked, wanting to keep his girlfriend on track.

"Oh? Oh, yeah we're good," Lucy said distractedly now. "And I will wait for you. I assume this is some Atom stuff?"

"Yes, sort of, but can't exactly explain over the phone," Ray said. "Thank you Lucy."

"Well, if I'm going to be with you I think I will have to get used to this stuff, and I want to be with you," Lucy said, not believing after all the mean things she said about superheroes she found herself falling in love with one. "Come back soon."

"I'll try," Ray said, and the two said goodbye before hanging up.

-Superflash-

Rip Hunter waited for the group and saw who showed up. The only ones who didn't show seemed to be Sara and Jax – that was a shame, since having two Firestorms would have been good but at least he got one. Sara was also a let-down as she had good, useful abilities.

"Well I guess we should…" Rip stopped when he heard someone yelling 'wait' and saw Laurel Lance coming up in her Black Canary outfit. "You are the wrong Ms. Lance," he responded when she got in hearing range, smiling nonetheless.

"My sister doesn't want to come but I do!" Laurel said. "I am a good fighter as well. Trained by Nyssa Al Gaul herself… I can be of value."

Rip wanted to argue, knowing the timeline and what must happen, but then stopped. He knew that if he took Sara from the timeline, it wouldn't save Laurel from her fate, but had never truly considered taking Laurel. With her out of Starling completely, that left Sara in National with her wife – no, girlfriend at the moment and their father the only Lance in Starling. He could drop her off a few months later. It could work. He had always thought it was a shame the Black Canary never got a chance to shine. He had to check with Gideon, however…

"Okay then, Ms. Lance, welcome aboard," Rip said nodding to himself set on this course of action.

"Aboard what?" Mick asked roughly.

"Yeah, where's your TARDIS?" Ray joked, but Rip withdrew a small device and pushed a button, his ship de-cloaking in front of them.

"Not a TARDIS… but just as good. I call her the Waverider, and you're all welcome on board," Rip said, leading the group into the Waverider.

Post Chapter Note 1: Well most of this was me wanting to weaken the Justice League for a bit. Also, shipping Laurel off with Rip and Sara in National is a good way to make sure neither of them dies, pleasing many of you readers, indeed.

Post Chapter Note 2: Ray will remain committed to Lucy. There will be no awful Kendra/Ray romance in this. I do not know the other changes Legends is taking but I have until the group returns to decide upon their reflection.

Post Chapter Note 3 (PLEASE READ): Very soon i am going to be doing a 'flashback episode'... well sort of a flashback episode. It's not going to be real flashbacks from the story. Basically because of the way I set this story up I did not do some events (for example Kara worried about dating or Alex's reaction to Barry's coma and Kara becoming Supergirl). So in story I will be doing a chapter where these are addressed as Flashbacks and I wanted to know if there was anything i skipped that you my readers want to see as a flashback. So let me know your suggestions in the reviews.

So, Rip's Team broken down, in case any of you got confused on who was offered and who went: -

Accepted Rips Invitation: Kendra Saunder/Hawkgirl, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm, Martin Stein/Firestorm, Ray Palmer/Atom, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Mick Rory/Heat Wave

Rejected the Offer: Sara Lance/White Canary, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson/Firehawk.

Crashed the Party: Laurel Lance/Black Canary.

Okay Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe: -

Sisters: In Central City, the past comes back to haunt a member of Team Superflash and while Lucy goes to Metropolis to confront Lois, Team Arrow recoups from their sudden missing member by meeting someone new. (Yes the winner of the poll will be announced next chapter)

Karry Master OUT!


	55. Sisters

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note 1: Once again I must give credit where it's due. While this chapter was not actually inspired by someone like last chapter was, my sort-of OC (a DC original but a new human persona) was named through a conversation a reviewer had with my beta. I know that sounds weird, but well that's what happened. So Silver-Infinite you have inspired me and my beta in ways you will never know. Thank you, and I believe you will really enjoy this chapter.

Note 2 (IMPORTANT): Later today, I don't know what time, my beta, Terrance Sigma, is posting his part of the crossover into Karry Universe. The chapter is completely hundred percent canon here taking place after the Legends of Tomorrow chapter. So go read it and make sure to REVIEW.

To the Guest Complaining about the picture change: it's a picture. It's no different than cover page for a book. Yes I said it looked kind have like a wedding picture but not that it was in story. It's obviously a picture of Melissa Benoist and Grant Gustin at some award show or something. It's not in story, it just a nice picture of them. It's staying up so let it go.

Sisters – Revenge, Revelations and Resolutions

Caitlin took a deep breath as she got out of the car. She had parked at her apartment building after a long day at the lab. It was sad to know Ronnie was not waiting for her, or at the labs to come home to her. "It's time travel I can be back in five seconds," Caitlin mumbled agitatedly under her breath as she opened the trunk. How could she blame him though? Traveling through time and saving the world was something anyone would long to do. She had married a superhero after all but she had never expected him to actually leave her like this. Leave the Justice League weakened with a threat looming on the horizon.

But life seemed to move on as everyone went back to the day-by-day routines. Barry, Cisco, and Winn were having some type of boys' video game night – Barry had apparently gone on a bit of a video game buying spree and bought some rare old system the boys were excited about, along with the newer systems. Kara who didn't like videogames, was going to be coming over to her place for a girl's movies night.

Caitlin removed the supplies she had bought from the trunk – basically a massive amount of junk food – and closed it. "Having a party?" she heard a woman ask, and Caitlin looked around. She knew that voice. "Of course I wasn't invited. Why would you invite me? We've only known each other for our whole lives."

"Crystal…" Caitlin stated to the figure in the shadows.

"Then again, I guess we never have gotten along. You were always the perfect one. You could do no wrong. Now what do you have? I heard you're married. Didn't invite a single family member, but oh well. You did abandon us after all. You have a good job at a lab. Your life is so perfect." She didn't speak with sarcasm; in fact, she didn't speak with any sort of tone to her voice.

"Crystal, this is not funny," Caitlin stated, annoyed.

"My life though? I had to move back in with mom. Mom, Caity. You know how she is!"

"Maybe you should have tried harder."

"But then something funny happen. There was an explosion and then I suddenly got very… cold, shall we say. I guess I can thank you for that." The figure walked out of the shadows and forced Caitlin to take a step back. The other woman looked exactly like her only her hair was white and her lips were blue.

"Crys!" Caitlin said, using her sister's nickname in her shock but knowing what had happened. "I can help you. My lab… we can help you."

"Help me? I don't want your help!"

"Crys…?"

"I never liked that name," Crystal said, ice appearing in her hands. "The name is Killer Frost now." Crystal shot ice at Caitlin, who barely had time to dodge it. Dropping the bags, she went to run, but Crystal formed an icy layer under her feet which she slipped on.

Crystal went to throw more ice at Caitlin, but Supergirl appeared, moving in the way and blocking the ice she threw. "Shouldn't you be in Arendale, Els…." Kara's voice trailed off as she finally got a good look at the meta attacking Caitlin. "What?!" Kara asked, seeming stunned as the icy meta turned to run. Kara decided not to go after as she turned to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I think my ankle is twisted," Caitlin moaned as Kara leaned next to her. "So glad you were coming over."

"Caitlin… that meta looked just like you," Kara said.

"She should," Caitlin said. "That was my sister." Kara didn't say anything stunned as Caitlin continued "My identical twin sister."

Kara just stared dumfounded at Caitlin as Barry in her head asked: _what?!_

-Superflash-

Lois and Clark were in the living room with their kids. The two kids were engrossed in some cartoon as the adults stayed silent, enjoying the family company together. "Mommy," Jason finally spoke up, looking away from the TV. "Why can't we have a dog like Krypto?" This must have been something on his mind for a while. One of his friends at school had recently got a puppy and it had started the boy thinking.

"Because Krypto is the only Kryptonian dog on Earth and any other dog you would have to be really careful with," Lois answered.

"And Krypto belongs to Kara," Clark added. "But she brings him around a lot."

"Not the same," Jason moaned pouting.

"There's nothing you can do about that," Clark said, messing up his son's hair and noticing the conversation had gotten Ella's attention away from the cartoon too.

"But if Krypto had puppies the puppies would be like us, right?" Jason asked.

"Logically speaking the puppies should take powers the same way you and Ella did," Clark said thoughtfully, wondering where this was going. His son was very bright. At nearly 6 he knew both English and Kryptonese and did well in his classes at school.

"So we can have one of those," Jason said and Ella jumped up excitedly.

"But Krypto does not have babies," Lois said. "For that to happen Krypto needs to find a female dog and make babies."

"So if Krypto does have babies we can have one?" Jason asked as Ella started giving pouting too.

Before Lois could answer there was a knock at their door. "Who is it?" Lois asked her husband who used his x-ray vision on the door.

"Lucy," Clark said jumping over the couch to go grab his glasses.

"Be good kids," Lois whispered the usual order when someone who did not know their secret stopped by so the kids knew not to use their powers. "Lucy," Lois said as she answered the door. "What a surprise."

"Hi," Clark said from the kitchen, his glasses already on. "What brings you all the way to Metropolis?'

"Oh nothing much," Lucy said quickly looking around; she had been so certain when she had gotten on the plane. She needed to confront her sister. To let her sister know she knew her secret, but now in their apartment she wasn't so sure where to start.

"Mommy," Jason complained as he never got an answer.

"Kids say hi," Lois said.

"Hi," Ella said, waving at Lucy.

"Aunt Kara's friend," Jason said happily.

"No kids, she's my sister," Lois said, feeling bad as Jason called her sister 'Aunt Kara's friend'. The two had never had much contact with their aunt and most of it had been through Kara lately so Lois could see the mix up.

"I guess I am Aunt Kara's friend now too," Lucy said, dismissing this, not getting jealous over Jason's words like she would have months ago.

"Mommy. Krypto!" Jason tried to bring the conversation back.

"What about him?" Lois asked, forgetting the conversation they had just been having.

"If he has puppies can we have one?" Jason asked.

Lois shook her head not wanting to deal with this right now. "I don't know. Ask Aunt Kara," Lois said.

"Yes!" Both Jason and Ella cheered as they ran into their shared room to plan.

Clark stared as his kids disappeared. "You do realize you just guaranteed that if Krypto has puppies we're getting a dog right?" Clark asked.

"Maybe Kara won't say yes," Lois said and Clark gave her a look and Lois nodded her head. "Yeah your right. That's not happening. Well maybe Krypto won't have puppies. Or maybe we're getting a dog." Lucy laughed at the exchange. "So just a drop by? You live kind of far for that?" Lois finally asked her sister.

"Well there was a reason why I came here," Lucy said making sure the door was closed before turning to Clark. "You can take off the glasses."

"I can't see without them," Clark said giving an unconvincing laugh.

"Yeah right, Superman," Lucy said, making Lois and Clark take a step back and start to fake laugh even worse than Clark's previous laugh.

"You think? I'm not…" Clark said nervous.

"My boyfriend Ray, also known as Atom, has a big mouth," Lucy said making Lois and Clark look at each other, knowing the game was up.

Clark took off his glasses and put them down. "Remind me to teach Ray how to keep a secret,'" Clark said annoyed.

-Superflash-

Oliver and Thea were fighting a group of thugs. "How do we get ourselves into this?" Thea asked as she took out what she thought was the last one and smirked at her brother.

"Well, we are…" Before Oliver could answer, from the corner of his eye he saw another thug coming at him. Before he could turn around and get ready to strike, an arrow flew past him and landed in the man chest. He toppled over as Oliver demanded: "Where did that come from?"

"Turn around," the two heard a voice say and Thea and Oliver turned to see another masked female not far off. Bow still in hand. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a green mask. She wore a green shirt that had a light green arrow on it pointing up. Her pants were also dark green and had light green running across the side. She wore black boots and over her shoulders was a quiver with arrows in it. "Arrow" she said, stepping closer but Oliver took his own arrow out and pointed it at her.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded. Even though this girl had just helped them, he did not trust her. He never trusted newcomers.

"You can call me Artemis," she said, a cock attitude noticeable. "And I want to be trained by you." Oliver barely lowered his bow but turned his head to looked at his confused sister.

-Superflash-

"Your sister?!" Cisco said in shock. After Kara had saved Caitlin, the two had gone back to the Superflash cave where the boys had met up with them. "We've known each other for how long? How did I not know you have a sister?"

"You know we could use some of the technology here for our video game system," Winn said suddenly, clearly on a different topic and making everyone look at him. "Oh sorry, I'm not use to Superflash stuff yet."

"Wait, our video game system?" Kara asked looking at Barry. _Care to explain?_

 _Well as we were playing we got to talking about how cool it would be to make our own system and our own games. It's nothing._

Kara raised an eyebrow at her husband but decided this was better to discuss later. "Caitlin, I do think you need to explain just a bit," Kara said turning to her friend. "Why didn't any of us know you have a sister?"

Caitlin shrugged noncommittedly. "We were never close," Caitlin explained, looking straight ahead. "Especially after our dad and little brother died when we were young and our mom was just… well, cold is the best word. We were on our own basically and I worked hard to get a better life. Got myself scholarship, graduated from a good college ahead of schedule. Got my job here. Cryst… Well, the last I heard she had failed college. She never worked as hard as me and I just drifted away from my family, concentrated on my life and new friends."

"Well, one of your family is now a meta who tried to kill you," Cisco pointed out. "Why?"

"She blames me, I guess, for her life," Caitlin said, remembering what her twin had told her before attacking her.

"Well I could track her," Barry pointed out.

"How?" Winn asked.

"Same way we tracked Livewire, only instead of looking for electrical readings, I'll look for cold ones," Barry said, going to the computer and showing Winn what he was doing. Tracking unusual cold patterns in the city and then nodded to the readings. "She's downtown."

Barry was about to go and put his outfit on but one thought from Kara stopped him. "Caitlin," Kara said. "This is your sister. What do you want us to do here?"

Caitlin took a breath. "I don't know," she admitted, a little worriedly now. "We can't allow her to hurt anyone."

"Especially you," Cisco added.

"But I don't know if I could lock her in the pipeline or in the DEO." Caitlin said.

"Well, you know there is a meta human section of the jail we tend to forget about," Barry said, while used, sometimes the group tended to rely on their own pipeline and the DEO, especially since the DEO had expanded properly to include taking down metas. The CCPD jail tended to be the least thought of out of the holding facilities.

Everyone looked at Caitlin who just nodded. "Okay," she said.

"And I think you guys better hurry," Winn added, having kept a look on the computer as the main Superflash team talked. "She's on the move."

Kara and Barry nodded getting in their outfit now. "Krypto," Kara said to the dog. "Stay with Caitlin. Guard." Krypto barked his understanding and sat near Caitlin.

-Superflash-

After Lucy's revelation about knowing, the trio sat around Lois and Clark's kitchen table, not so sure what to say to each other. They could hear the kids giggling in the next room about something though. Most likely the thought of their own puppy. "I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me," Lucy said softly. "I get it."

"You do?" Lois asked, looking at her sister having not expected that. "I've lied to you for years and you're not angry?"

"It's not like I was the type of person who you could tell this to. With my feeling towards the superheroes," Lucy said. "I know why you cut me and dad out. We didn't fit into your life, into your family. But maybe now I do."

There was a bing and Clark looked at his phone. He made sure to have his phone set so any news reports of on going crimes were sent to it. "An alarm at a bank just went off," Clark said getting up.

"Be back soon," Lois could barely say as Clark rushed into his outfit and was out the window s moment later. "He'll have this done with soon."

"How do you handle that?" Lucy asked, amazed. "I mean, I guess I am sort of in the same boat now with Ray and I am starting to wonder if I can take it. I mean, especially now his on this secret mission thing, whatever the hell he is doing, and can't contact me."

"He's time traveling," Lois said having been caught up on that by Sara who told the entire superfamily about Rip. Ray hadn't even told Lucy what he was doing, so this caused Lucy to give Lois a weird look. "A guy from the future asked him and a couple others for help with this immortal bad guy, Savage-something, and I know how weird this sounds, but it's my life. I am use to it and if you want to be with Ray and a part of this superfamily you'll have to get use to it too. This life brings wonder and dangers and– ELLA!" Lois yelled, realizing smoke was coming from the kid's bedroom. "How many times do I have to say not to use your heat vision in the apartment!" Lois grabbed a fire extinguisher, going into the room with it.

"So the kids do have powers," Lucy said, trying not to laugh as she heard Lois put out the fire and take the kids out of the room, putting them back in front of the TV with a little force.

-Superflash-

Oliver looked at the new woman. "You want me to train you?" Oliver finally asked. "Why?"

"You're the best," Artemis said simply. "The best vigilante there is and anyone who has been with you is also the best. The only one who comes close to you are that Nightwing and his sidekick Arsenal in Bludhaven, but you… you play with the big dogs. The people with powers who shouldn't need you at all to help them but they not only need you, they value you. If I want to be the best I need to be trained by the best."

"Look Arte… what's your name? Your real name since I am sure it's not Artemis," Oliver said.

"Paula Bertinelli," she said with a sly smirk.

"Any relationship to Helena Bertinelli?" Oliver asked, suddenly curious and careful.

"She was my sister," Paula said.

"Was?" Thea chimed in.

"She's dead now," Paula said. "Killed by a couple of cowards and one day they will get what's coming to them." Paula moved her bow and Oliver knew what she meant.

"I am sorry about your sister." He had known Helena a little too personally upon his return to Starling and knowing she was dead… well, it seemed her arrogance had taken her life, as well as rubbed off on her sister. "There are two ways revenge can go. Either you live your whole life trying to get it and never do or you dedicated your life to and after you get it you have no life. Don't let it control you. Let it go," Oliver said simply. "Go home and get away from all this."

"I'm going to be a vigilante either way. I have a lot better chance of surviving if you train me," Paula said, Oliver beginning to see Helena 'Huntress' Bertinelli's attitude reflected in the woman before him.

"Do what you want, but I don't need you," Oliver indicated to Thea that it was time to go, his sister looking between the two with intrigue.

"Actually Olly, we could use her," Thea said, causing Oliver to turn around and look at his only crime fighting partner.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry flew out to find Crystal on top of a building. "Crystal!" Kara said, wondering if they could talk this out instead of fighting. "You don't want to do this. Not really. You don't want to hurt Caitlin."

"You two work with my sister?" Crystal said. "She is nothing! Nothing compared to me. I have the powers. What does she have?"

"There is more needed than just powers to do this," Kara said, Barry standing on the roof now, waiting to see if his wife could talk her down.

"Well… you're going to need powers now," Crystal said, ice appearing around her hand. The two prepared for battle but was shocked when Crystal pointed upward, the ice hitting a plane that had taken off from the nearby airport and the plane clearly, instantly, lost control.

Kara didn't wait a moment before flying upward and going to catch the plane before it crashed, leaving Barry alone with Killer Frost. Barry went to run at her but ice blocked him. Then the whole roof was iced over. Barry realized how bad this meta was for him, considering the damage the cold could do to him. Barry went to dodge an ice ball that was thrown at him but he slipped on the ice on the floor and the ice hit his side.

Killer Frost had ice in her hand and started shooting it at Barry.

…

In the lab Caitlin, Cisco, and Winn were panicking, not sure what to do. "He's vitals are going insane!" Caitlin said.

"Kara, Barry needs you," Winn said to Kara.

"Catching a plane is not so easy," Kara said, worry clearly in her voice.

"Barry, take out your ear piece. I need a word with my sister," Caitlin said.

…

Barry managed to get his earpiece out and held it up to Crystal. "Crys!" Caitlin voice was audible through the piece as she shouted her sister's nickname. "Put the earpiece in. Let's talk."

Crystal laughed as she took the earpiece. "You think this will stop me from killing your friend here?" Crystal said. "Oh, Little Ms. Perfect has to try though."

"You think I'm perfect? That my life is perfect. Well, you're wrong. I'm as flawed as any human being… I spent years working for a mad man without knowing it. A man who used us to cause so much damage and knowing what would happen. You don't think that eats at us? At me? That we were used. Even helping take him out doesn't take away the pain that we caused. And my husband? My husband is one half of a superhero and can't be away from his other half for long. We can't even go on long breaks away. He also ran off with a time-traveler to who knows where and hasn't returned. I don't even know if he will. I mean, what if they all die in the future? How am I ever going to find out? My life is far from perfect. I put myself in dangerous situation every day to help these two superheroes you're with, but I love it. I love my life and I love them. I found something and you can too if you let go of the past."

"Oh how nice," Crystal said. "You found something by abandoning your family. By abandoning me."

"How could I abandon you? Do you not remember our childhood? We barely spoke when we lived in the same house. We're family in blood and looks only, and there's more to family than blood. I learned that now because I have a superfamily I love and would do anything for, including the man you want to kill right now… so take me instead." Caitlin said suddenly. "You can kill me for what ever twisted revenge you want, just leave him alone."

"You would die for him?" Crystal said, her voice softer than it had been before.

"In a heartbeat." Caitlin replied.

Crystal took the earpiece out and looked at Barry. She knocked him over the head with ice, knocking him out, and then left the roof.

-Superflash-

When Clark returned Lois and Lucy were sitting at the table talking and the kids were by the TV. "Clark, put the kids to bed would you?" Lois said, not even turning around. Clark shrugged and turned off the TV to get the two kids ready and to bed.

When he was done, he went back in to find Lois had set up their couch bed. "Lucy is staying the night," Lois said.

"So everything is good here?" Clark asked, looking at the two.

"Yes," Lois said, smiling at Lucy. "Everything is good here."

"I got a lot to learn about being with a superhero, but Lois is a good tutor," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Lois has taken to taking the newbies of the superfamily under her wing," Clark said, causing Lois to laugh. "What is this? Three or four?"

"Three," Lois said. "First Barry before he was the Flash…"

"What? Barry is the Flash?" Lucy asked, making the two look at her like she was dumb. "I should have figured that out when I realized Kara was Supergirl." Lucy moaned, feeling dumb herself.

"Then Iris, and now Lucy," Lois finished. "I was technically the first so I guess it makes sense for me to help the others."

"Well I better let the others know your part of the superfamily now," Clark said, taking out his communicator to send a message to everyone.

"Oh, when you get back to Central City, you should totally ask Kara to show you the Superflash cave," Lois said suddenly. "They have a pretty good setup there."

"Do you guys put 'super' in front of everything?" Lucy asked, amused, as Clark put his communicator away. "I mean _Super_ man, _Super_ girl, _Super_ dog, _super_ family, _Super_ flash cave… Is there anything else? How long until Barry's rebranded 'Superspeed'?"

The two laughed at this, having not noticed before but realizing it was a little insane, especially for someone on the outside of all of this.

The adults spent a couple more hours talking before heading to bed. As Lucy lay down on the couch bed she couldn't help but smile. She had her sister back and she had a feeling now she had a very weird family as well. She liked it especially, since she no longer talked to her father and her mother was long gone. She wondered what the future held.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean we could use her?" Oliver asked. "We just can't let anyone and everyone on the team."

"What team?" Thea asked. "Look around Olly." Thea held up her hands and turned around. "There's no one here. Diggle moved with Lyla when she got reassigned to Kansas. Sara moved to National City for love. Ray basically did the same thing and he went off with that Rip Hunter guy. Laurel too. The team is me and you on the field and Felicity on computer these days. We don't have a good track record at the moment for keeping team members."

"Thanks for including me," the two heard Felicity's cheerful tones through their coms.

"We could use some extra help. Especially considering the two major threats we have," Thea pointed out.

"I agree with Thea," Felicity added.

Oliver groaned as the girls ganged up on him. He had to admit that they were right though. The team was very short-handed. "I won't be easy on you," Oliver turned back to the woman as Paula smiled, knowing she was getting her way. "And as Thea said, we have two major threats looming. Darhk around these and then the Justice League has an unknown threat facing us, ready to spring into action at any time."

"I can help," Paula said.

"I can't guarantee you'll survive either," Oliver said, a little darkly.

"Isn't that the risk we all take?" Paula asked. "Could get hit by a bus in the morning and not survive…"

"Fine, but your riding on the back of Thea's bike," Oliver said, moving over to his own bike without another word and leaving.

Thea got on hers and waited for Paula to get on the back. "Where did you get such a cool bike?" Paula asked, impressed by what she saw.

"We have friends," Thea said as she started the bike and left.

-Superflash-

Barry woke up in STAR labs and looked around. Kara was near him and Caitlin, Winn, and Cisco not far off. "What happened?" Barry asked.

"Well I saved the plane and then went back. You were unconscious on the floor so I brought you back here," Kara said putting her arms around her husband. "That was several hours ago."

"What about Crystal?" Barry asked and some of the group shrugged.

"She disappeared," Winn sighed. "I tried tracking her the same way you did but it's not working."

"She must know how to control her powers well enough to hide herself," Cisco added.

"If there was someone who could figure that out it would be her," Caitlin said. "Crystal was smart when she puts her mind to it."

"She could still be out to get you," Barry said warningly.

"It's a very real possibility," Caitlin said, nodding, "But I have a feeling she's gone for the moment."

"Either way you're coming home with us for the night," Kara said and Caitlin knew not to argue with her friend. "Barry you good to run back home?" Barry nodded. Kara picked up Caitlin and the three left.

…

When Caitlin was settled in the guest room, Krypto curled at the bottom of the bed protectively, Kara and Barry went into their own room. Barry had just taken his clothes off and laid on the bed in his boxers. "I got a voicemail from Lois," Kara said, looking at her cell. "If it's her telling us Ray spilled the secret to Lucy she should have known Clark already sent a message."

 _What?!_ Barry thought, surprised.

 _Check your communicator,_ Kara thought back.

 _Too stiff. In the morning. What did Lois say?_

 _It's actually Jason. Must have taken his mom's cell,_ Kara thought back, a smile on her lips as she listened to her nephew's voice.

 _What did Jason say?_ Barry asked a smile on his as well.

 _I'm not a hundred percent sure._ Kara thought back. _He tried to do it in Kryptonese but I think he got something wrong. He's going on about Krypto and puppies. I'll ask Lois in the morning._

Kara put the cell down and lay next to her husband. Barry put an arm around his wife. _You ever think about having kids?_ Kara asked him as she put her head on his chest.

 _With you all the time,_ Barry answered, sharing with Kara some of his fantasy on how their kids would look. _But right now we have to concentration on the league and this Brainiac 8 person._

 _Yeah… no room for kids at the moment. Maybe someday,_ Kara thought back as the two settled down for sleep.

Post chapter Note 1: Yes, Artemis was the winner of the vote. It was actually a landslide in Artemis' favor and I hope you like the version I used. If you're curious the finales tally was:

First Place- Artemis, with 16 votes

Second Place- Pantha, with 4 votes

Third Place- Lady Shiva, with 3 votes

Fourth Place- Green Hornet, with 2 votes

Last Place- a tie with Vigilante and The Shadow, both getting 1 vote.

Post Chapter Note 2: I am sure most of you expected me to use the Artemis that will be in season five of Arrow. Truthfully I was thinking that originally too, but after some research (and not really knowing how Artemis will be in season 5) I found I liked this version better. Artemis is usually related to the Huntress (for example in Young Justice she was the Huntress' daughter) so I made them sisters (which fit really well with the other two plots in this chapter) and hey presto, it worked! So now that I have an Artemis of my own, the season five Arrow Artemis doesn't exist here.

So, please remember to REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Brainiac Battle- the battle between the Justice League and Brainiac 8 and her Kryptonian army is here. Everyone has their part to play but in a battle this big will everyone come out alive? At least one character may not, so be warned now…

Karry Master OUT!


	56. The Brainiac Battle

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: The same as always!

Note: Before I start, I do want to address something. As I am writing this chapter that I have built up to for a while now I realize that, even though I said it was completely original, I did end up using Supergirl season 1 bad guys for my main villain here. That said, I have tried to twist it up and build Indigo and the army better than Supergirl did. I hope this end pay off is better than what Supergirl gave you since we never did have a final battle between Supergirl and the Kryptonian army. Probably because Supergirl didn't have too many people backing her up, but here she has her own army in the form of the Justice League. That's is, hope you enjoy this chapter and the TWIST that will be coming up.

The Brainiac Battle

It was early morning when the communicators binged and every member of the Justice League was ready. Barry had grabbed Winn and brought him to the DEO. "Brainiac is on the move," was the first thing said. The trio of tech genius had figured out a way to track her and had informed the Justice League should the alert go out, which it did.

"What's the plan?" Hank asked.

"Cisco, Felicity and I have come up with a three-way virus," Winn said. "It's going to take time to activate though. Felicity's part is first, then mine, and then Cisco is infecting it last through the entire Internet. Once this is out she will have no place to hide. It will get her."

"We have to assume the army is going to show," Kara said.

"And come after us," Barry added.

"Astra," Hank said, and indicated for her to come over. Hank took off the bracelet. "The government might not trust you, but I do. You'll stay here and be our Kryptonian guard."

"Can I see that?" Kara held out her hand to Hank who nodded. "Karen" Kara called; Karen was on the other side of the room with Diana. "Come hare for a second." Karen came over, unsure what was going on until Kara moved fast and had the bracelet attached on the girl's wrist.

"Hey!" Karen complained, feeling weak the moment the bracelet was on her but Astra couldn't help but smile. "Take it off. I want to help."

"Not with this. You'll get yourself killed," Kara said. "Diana, can you take her to the fortress?" Kara knew Diana knew the location. "Clark has already brought Lois, the kids, and Eliza there."

Diana nodded and picked up the still complaining Karen. "This is for the best," Diana said to Karen who shut up. Diana had become a mentor to the girl and Karen refused to argue with her.

"Krypto, come," Kara said and Barry knew where she was going.

"I'm going to start patrolling the city."

"Me too," Sara said in her White Canary costume, a Kryptonite sword in her hands. All Kryptonians on the Justice League side were already wearing the anti-Kryptonite devices.

….

Kara had dropped Krypto off at the lab and sent a company-wide text to all employees not to come in. Just in case the lab was attacked. "I'm leaving Krypto here, just in case," Kara said as Cisco was typing on the computer. "Krypto, you're the guard. Protect." Krypto barked his understanding. "You guys sure you don't want to go to the Fortress?" Joe and Eddie shook their head, holding their guns.

"We have the right bullets," Eddie said.

"I'm staying right here," Iris added and gave her dad a look. Joe decided not to argue. Iris was hard to argue with when she had her mind set on something. Eddie opened his mouth but stopped when Iris gave him a look too. Better to keep the wife happy. There was no guarantee anyway that STAR labs would be attacked.

"Can't get me away," Caitlin said at the door to lab.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Setting a trap," Caitlin said. "Electricity."

"Won't work," Kara said. "She kinda runs on electricity, if you haven't noticed."

"Not for her, for the Kryptonian." Kara was about to open her mouth to argue it wouldn't work for them either but Caitlin continued "And I'm talking about Livewire-level," Caitlin said and Kara nodded, remembering how weak she was after taking that attack.

"There's no way they know what we are doing," Cisco said, thinking all these protections were unnecessary. "And by the way, Felicity and I used STAR labs and Palmer Tech satellites to connect all your earpieces through your communicators. Keep the communicator on you and everyone will hear you and you will hear everyone." Kara nodded as she went to leave.

….

Oliver looked at Thea, Paula, and Felicity. He wished he had more people with him now. "Okay so this…"

"Don't start without me," a voice said as Roy Harper walked in, red outfit present.

"Who invited you?" Oliver asked, wondering how he got in.

"I did," Thea said with a smile. "I figured we could use more help, especially since Diggle can't get here."

"Nightwing would have come as well, but he figured one of us had to stay in Bludhaven," Roy said. Oliver looked at him with a small smile, and then nodded.

"Okay these people we are fighting are fast and strong. They have all the same powers as Supergirl and Superman. We also know their weakness. The explosive arrows will disorient them for a minute, maybe less. I wish Laurel was around with her Canary Cry – that would have helped, but anyway. The glowing green arrows are made of Kryptonite – they will injure them and maybe even kill them. We have permission from Kara and Clark to kill, so aim well and try to get your arrow back afterward. We don't have an unlimited supply."

"Since when do you need permission to kill?" Roy asked, surprised.

"These aren't humans we are talking about, Roy," Thea said. "They are Kryptonians. Every one we kill is a member of an endangered species."

"A species that goes back longer than humans," Felicity added.

"Wow, that's a buzz killer," Paula said, holding onto her arrows

"But they are not the good members the species," Oliver said defiantly. "The good Krypton lives on, with Clark, Kara, Astra, Karen, and the kids. They are what are left of the once great planet. These are just monsters. Same sort of thing we deal with every week, only bigger."

"We have all the earpieces connected through the communicators," Felicity said. "You two obviously don't have one." Felicity took out two Justice League communicators. "These belong to Laurel and Ray. They left them with us when they went off with Rip. Keep them safe." Felicity handed the communicators to Roy and Paula who put them in pockets.

"We also have Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern on the team, so we should have the upper hand," Oliver added thoughtfully.

"Hate to interrupt," the group heard Cisco over the communicators. "But we have Kryptonians. They are appearing in National, Central, Metropolis, and Starling."

"Our cities," the group heard Kara say.

"This is clearly a distraction," Hank's voice was heard. The DEO, Star, and the Arrow Cave's internal speakers were connected into the communication systems as well. "Be on the look out for the real plan."

"We've got to head out," Oliver said, nodding to Felicity now as the group of vigilantes left to go take on Kryptonians.

….

Soon, every member of the Justice League was fighting a Kryptonian when he or she was given the warning. "This Brainiac somehow released four nukes," Felicity told them.

"We can't shut them down," Winn said.

"Continue working on the virus," Clark said. "Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, we have to grab these."

"We have them on tracker. We'll direct you," Hank said over the coms. "Once you get to them you can turn them off with a code which we have from the military already."

Kara pushed off her Kryptonian enemy and flew away fast, following the direction to the nuke. Once there she had to fly fast to catch up to it and pulled off the panel to get to the control pad. Unfortunately, a Kryptonian had followed her and pulled her off and before she knew it, the pair was locked in a laser battle astride the nuke.

….

Diana got to the second nuke, but also had a problem of having to fight a Kryptonian. The two were punching mid air. Diana got behind him and took out a Kryptonite knife she was given stabbed the man. The Kryptonian fell off and Diana went to go catch up with the nuke.

….

Clark had the same problem as Diana and Kara – a Kryptonian was stopping him from disarming the nuke. This one was a good fight however, and he had gotten a few good punches in on him. "You should join us, son of Jor-El. We will rule this planet!" the Kryptonian tried.

"Never," Clark said.

'Then you will die," the Kryptonian retorted, charging at Clark but Clark dodged and had the Kryptonian in a headlock.

"No, you will," Clark said squeezing hard on the man's neck and then throwing him from the nuke. Clark turned his attention back to the task and had to speed up and hold onto the nuke to try to get to the controls.

….

"I have two Kryptonians on me," John's, the Green Lantern's, voice was heard in the DEO. "I can't get to the nuke."

"Can anyone go and help him?" Alex called out, but the only ones who would be able to have their own nuke to take care of.

"Alex…" Hank said, noticing Astra looked ready to go but J'onn stopped her with a hand. "Give them the codes when they are ready. I'm going into the field." Alex was about to question this but then realized what Hank meant. Hank was not joining them in the fight. J'onn was. Alex nodded as Hank ran out of the DEO, confusing other agents as he gave the order: "Agent Danvers is in charge!"

"Give me the code," they heard Diana say and not long later Clark asked for them too.

"We got them right here," Alex said, reading off the codes to Diana and then a different one to Clark.

….

Oliver and Thea were racing around Starling on their bikes with two Kryptonian behind them. "Got to give STAR Labs something. These bikes are good," Oliver said, impressed as he and Thea went separate ways at a fork in the road. They were leading their Kryptonians into separate traps.

When Oliver crossed a certain point he released a smoke screen on the Krytponian that had followed him. The smoke caused the Kryptonian to pause and fly over it where a bright green arrow hit one in the heart, coming from on top of the building.

Artemis used a swinging device to swing down to the street and take her arrow out of the first Krytponian. "You know, adding you to the team was not a bad idea," Oliver said. "Speedy, did you and Arsenal get yours?"

"Got it," Speedy answered.

"There are still more out there," Oliver said, looking around. "Let's go."

….

Barry was running around fighting a Kryptonian at super speed. He was faster so he was confusing the Kryptonian and had managed to throw lightning at him. That was when a heat vision hit him. "Someone has to go to the military base where this Brainiac is and stop her from releasing more," Felicity's voice could be heard.

"Kind of diffi…" Barry paused as the Kryptonian he was fighting was hit by a fire blast. Barry thought for a moment it was Firestorm. That he was back. But paused when he saw the wings. This was not Firestorm – it was Firehawk! "You do not know how happy I am to see you! Stick close to White Canary. She has a com." Barry indicated Sara, who was fighting a Kryptonian with her sword and heavy use of a modified Canary Cry. "Not too close. Don't want to destroy your hearing."

"Got it," Jax answered, sending more fire blast at the Kryptonian. He didn't know what came over him to make him jump in but he saw the big fight in the street and had to help. "I see you didn't go off with that time traveling weirdo in the end, too." Jax added to Sara, who smirked.21

"Too busy to take time off," Sara responded as she let off another Cry, crippling the Kryptonian she was battling and shocking Jax.

Barry ran off to the military base Felicity has sourced as Brainiac's current location, running in easily and punching the strange blue lady inside. "Brainiac 8, I assume?" Barry said, standing before her.

"I go by Indigo now," the blue woman replied, crawling to her feet in an almost animalistic way. "So the fast one comes to take me on? I expected Kara. How was Disney by the way? Good time?" Barry went to run at her but Indigo threw him off and Barry's communicator fell to the floor. "Who are you talking to in there?"

"Barry, you just have to hold her off for a bit longer," Felicity's voice was heard as Indigo cocked her head at the thing on the floor and picked it up. Before Barry could react she had put her hand through the communicator before using her other to hold Barry back by the neck; showing surprising strength as she lifted the Flash off the floor.

….

Felicity was typing away with a speed to match Barry's, completing her part of the virus as she looked at the data streaming on the screen. That was when the hand came at her through the monitor. She didn't have the time to react, or even cry out as it wrapped around her neck. Instinctively she tried to beat at the thing, to loosen its grip but to no avail – the grip got tighter, constricting her breath.

"I need your part Felicity," Winn said, unawares of Felicity's struggle as she gave up trying to move the hand, realizing what was going to happen, and used her last few moments to complete her part of the virus. As she pushed the enter button, Indigo snapped her neck, not a second too soon as she had just sent her part to Winn to continue. As her body crumpled to the floor, blood began to trickle from the noticeable wound on her throat. Indigo hadn't just broken her neck; she had torn her throat apart.

"Nice job Felicity! We got it from here," Winn said, but there was no one left to answer. Felicity Smoak was dead and none of her friends even knew it yet.

….

Kara was in heated eye battle with her Kryptonian still, putting all her anger in it that she somehow managed to overpower him. Throwing her eyes beams directly into his eyes and burning them out, the Kryptonian falling off the warhead. "Code!" Kara panted as she flew back up to the nuke and held onto it. She felt weak now but she wouldn't give up. She knew Diana and Clark had already disarmed their nukes and were already going back to the battle.

Alex gave her the code. Kara typed in the first three numbers but in her weakened state slipped from the nuke. In shock, she didn't begin to fly until a few seconds later, meaning it was an effort to get back to the nuke, but she was determined as she reached the panel once more and put in the last three digits. The nuke fell out of the sky, now disarmed. "I'm going to go help Barry," Kara said into the coms, directing the falling metal safely to the ground before flying to the military base, getting there as soon as Indigo took her hand out of the communicator. Kara pushed the other hand off her husband.

 _Nice timing,_ Barry thought to her. He had been trying to phase through the hand but found it difficult. Indigo wasn't made out of anything of this earth, after all.

"One down," Indigo said however, with an awful smirk on her fact, to the confusion of the two. They didn't ask for what she meant though, diving into a fight with the computer woman.

….

John was still fighting the two Kryptonian when J'onn showed up and took one. With one now having to fight the Martian, John was able to use his ring to defeat the other one and fly to the nuke. Using the power of his ring he made it stop in the air.

"I can't hold onto this for long," John said. He was right near the panel as Alex gave him the code. He disarmed the nuke and then looked over to the fighting going on between the two aliens.

John used his ring to trap the Kryptonian and J'onn took them out with ease. "Thanks," J'onn said and Jon nodded. 'There's more."

"How many Kryptonians were there in this army?" John asked.

"A lot," J'onn stated.

"Then we have a lot of fighting to do," John said, giving his comrade a nod before going off.

…

"I'm done with my part," Winn said, sending the entire thing to Cisco. "It's all on you, man."

"Don't worry I got this," Cisco could be heard as he started typing.

…

Barry and Kara were surprisingly having trouble with Indigo. She was a fast and strong opponent who was more than capable of taking on both of them at the same time. Kara got thrown down more than she'd like to admit and when Barry went to toss lighting, Indigo easily dodged it. "Who else do you have in there?" Indigo said reaching her hand through the communicator again.

"Just a bit longer guys," Crisco said at the same moment.

…

At STAR Labs, Cisco was shocked when a blue hand shot out of the computer. Joe and Eddie aimed their guns but couldn't fire. They did not want to hit Cisco or the computer. Caitlin and Iris went to try and pulled it off but found they could not get the hand from around Cisco's neck.

Krypto barked and growled and Caitlin and Iris moved away. Krypto flew up and bit the arm, hard. The hand detached and disappeared. Cisco took a breath and rubbed his neck. "Good dog," Iris said, going to pet Krypto, and Caitlin joined her.

"Yeah… very good dog," Cisco breathed, but wouldn't dare pet the dog. "Remind me to get you a steak for that one." Krypto's ears perked up at that and he gave Cisco appreciative looks. Caitlin laughed.

"Maybe you will make friends with Krypto after all," Caitlin said.

"Virus," Joe reminded the group, and Cisco got back to work.

….

"Youch!" Indigo screamed, removing her hand. "Stupid dog."

Kara laughed with a smile as both her and Barry said at the same time "Good dog." That seemed to anger Indigo as she went to attack the two again.

"Guys, it's ready," Cisco said to the two a moment later.

 _We got to get her to connect to the Internet again,_ Barry thought to Kara who shared an idea. Barry smiled. "Hey Windows Vesta." He could almost feel Cisco from this distance rolling his eyes at the terrible pun name. "You're nothing but a glorified computer," Barry said, and Indigo went to attack him but Barry ran around her. "Too slow!"

"Not fast enough, Indigo," Kara said as she had picked up a cellphone from the body of a dead officer while Barry had Indigo distracted and dropped it near her, pretending it was an accident

Indigo looked at the two, knowing this double team would be hard to continue against. "You'll never be able to stop me!" Indigo said. "You can not even catch me." Indigo knew she had to leave now and put her hand into the cellphone Kara had 'dropped', ready to go back and hide in the Internet and figure out a new game plan. The minute she touched the connection though she screamed and removed her hand.

It wasn't solid anymore. It looked like she was breaking apart and it started to go up her arm. "No!" Indigo cried, falling to the floor. "No! Without me you wouldn't even be here." Indigo said, looking at Kara with a laugh before falling completely to the floor. Her body completely disappearing.

"I think she's dead," Barry said, never having seen anything like that. The closest would be when Copycat died and all her clones melted. _What did she mean by that? You wouldn't be here without her?_

 _I don't know. But what did she mean by 'one down'?_ Kara asked and Barry nodded. That had been strange. _There's still a Kryptonian army who doesn't know its leader is dead. Going back out._ Kara didn't wait another moment as she flew, but Barry got an idea.

"Hey Alex, does the DEO still have that mutated Kryptonite that Eobard made?" Barry asked as he went to pick up his fallen communicator.

"Yeah why would you…?" Alex paused as she realized Barry's idea. "You know, sometimes with all the other geniuses in the group we forget how smart you are."

"Not sure if that a compliment or an insult. Coming to get it," Barry said, running back to the DEO to grab the Kryptonite mutation. He then went to where Diana was fighting with a Kryptonian and touched it against that Kryptonian. The guy suddenly stopped, looking around. His memory gone, just like Kara's had been when she had been exposed to this over a year ago.

Barry tossed the rock to Diana who easily caught it. "This will take away their memories for a time. Start touching it to Kryptonians. I'll be around to collect them," Barry said and Diana smiled as Barry took the Kryptonian she had been fighting back to the DEO.

It didn't take long for the plan to be finished. Diana was fast and once Kara, Clark, J'onn, and John were free to help, they started to help Barry take them to the DEO. The battle was done.

-Superflash-

Oliver, Thea, Paula, and Roy were walking back into the Arrow Cave when things were done, pleased on a job well done. "Felicity, you have been…" Oliver paused when he finally saw Felicity on the floor and ran up to her. "Felicity?" Oliver said taking the body in his arms. "God! No, this place was safe…. No. You can't be…" He tried to wipe the blood from her mouth, but it had already dried in the time since her death.

"Olly…" Thea said tears forming in her eyes as she watched Oliver over Felicity body. Roy put his arms around her. "She's… she's gone Olly."

"No, no, no, how?" Oliver asked, anger and sorrow in his voice, his eyes red from emotions. The sudden shock. He hadn't even given any thought to someone protecting her. The Arrow Cave was hidden. Neither this Brainiac nor the Kryptonian army should have known where it was. How could this have happened?

Paula took a step back, wiping a tear away. She didn't know Felicity as well as the other, but she had liked the tech nerd. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Thea said crying into Roy's shoulder now.

-Superflash-

Barry smiled. After all the Kryptonians were locked away, everyone had gone to STAR to party. There was one person Barry had to talk to though: Jax. He was sitting outside the building, looking up to the sky in thought. "Planning on leaving without even joining the party?" Barry asked, startling the young meta. "So what made you jump in? I thought you didn't want to be a hero."

"I saw all of you fighting and these guys attacking the city and I don't know…" Jax said. "You look like you needed help so I helped." Jax thought back on the battle. He and Sara had been fighting together, Jax having more power obviously but Sara was good with her Kryptonite sword. It had felt right. "I liked it though. Being a part of a team again."

"Well after this I'm sure no one will object to letting you in the Justice League," Barry said.

"You said the Justice League is for heroes. I'm not sure if I'm a hero," Jax said and Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You jumped in to help us when we needed help. You probably saved lives. You're a hero, but if you don't feel like one yet… work on it," Barry said and Jax nodded. "Now there's a party going on inside. Have some fun." Jax smiled, about to leave when he turned back to Barry.

"What exactly was the battle about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Barry replied, curious.

"Everyone has motive. The guys who turned me into Firehawk had motive to make a Firestorm; these Kryptonians and this Indigo woman must have had motive for something. I heard Astra, I think that's her name, mention something about a Myriad, but that's dead in the water now…" Jax shrugged.

"We never found out the whole plan," Barry replied truthfully. "Indigo wanted to release the prisoners, start some sort of nuclear war, but what her intentions were beyond that we may never know." Now it was Barry's turn to shrug. "We were prepared though; when we knew she had released the DEO prisoners, we were prepared."

"Cool," Jax smiled, giving Barry a little nod before leaving to join the party in the Labs.

Barry took out his cellphone and dialed a number. He was surprised when Thea answered Oliver's cell. "Hey Thea, we have a party in full swing here," Barry said, not knowing what was going on over there. "Want me, Kara, and Clark to come pick you guys up?"

"Barry, oh, it's just…" Thea cut herself off and Barry could hear the emotion.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Barry asked concerned.

-Superflash-

Kara was smiling as she sat in the very crowded lab. Clark, Diana, and herself had gone to get Lois, Eliza, Karen, and the kids from the fortress. They had taken the bracelet off Karen and put it back on Astra, who seemed happy to only have to use her powers to help get her old army back in jail. Astra was happy without the powers now it seemed. She'd never had them back on Krypton, after all.

Alex and Sara were together. Sara had gotten minor injuries and Alex was insanely looking after her. Sara laughed as she kissed her girlfriend.

Krypto was following Cisco around with unusually big, round, eyes. He wanted his promised steak. "Okay, what's going on?" Kara finally asked as Cisco sat down and Krypto put a paw on his lap. Her dog never liked Cisco.

"Cisco promised Krypto a steak for saving him," Caitlin said with a smirk.

"You better get him that steak," Kara warned Cisco. "You do not break a promise to a Kryptonian dog." Cisco sighed, wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth but nodded. "Oh and he likes it medium rare." Cisco nodded once again, wondering where he could order a steak.

Jason and Ella seemed fascinated with John. John smiled as he showed the kids the ring. It blinked. "It needs recharging," John explained.

"You have to recharge that thing?" Clark asked, surprised. He had been watching his kids interact with John, an arm around his wife. "How do you do that? Plug it in or something?" John smirked as he stood up. Everyone in the room watched curiously.

A light appeared and the power source for the ring appeared in it. "In brightest day, in darkness night," John started putting his ring up to the lantern. "No evil shall escape my sight. May those who worship evils might. Beware my power, _Green Lantern light!_ ' The green light got so bright that people closed their eyes and when the light was gone, the green lantern power source that had appeared was gone and John's ring was glowing green before dying down, back to normal.

"That seemed… far-fetched," Clark now pointed out casually.

"That was so cool," Cisco counteracted, with a smile as Jax walked in to join the celebration.

It wasn't long later that Kara got distracted as people were deciding where to order food. She felt Barry's emotions suddenly change and he appeared in the lab. He was on the other side and the two just looked at each other. _What happen?_ Kara asked him, suddenly feeling dread.

 _Felicity,_ Barry thought back solemnly.

 _No...,_ Kara said but Barry replayed the conversation with Thea in his mind. How they had found Felicity, and because of what had almost happened to Cisco, Barry had figured out what happen to her.

 _That's what Indigo meant by one down,_ Barry thought to her.

Kara ran fast past everyone in the room and ran into Barry's arms. Tears forming in her eyes as she cried into her husband's shirt. Barry put his arms around her and tears formed in his eyes too. The husband and wife stood together, weeping.

All the talking and partying in the room die down as everyone looked at them. "We're being left out of something aren't we?" Diana asked and members of the group nodded.

"Kara? Barry?" Lois said cautiously, trying to gain their attention. "What's wrong?"

The pair looked at each other and broke apart, knowing they had to do this. Barry kept an arm around his wife as they looked at the group. "We lost a member of the superfamily earlier," Barry said shocking everyone. "Felicity is dead."

"What?!" Winn said shocked, standing up. "But she was on the computer like us. How can she be dead?"

"The computer wasn't so safe," Cisco said, rubbing his hand on his neck as though he could still feel the hand there, solemnly realizing, like Barry, how Felicity must have died. "Krypto saved my life. Felicity didn't have a Krypto with her." Krypto barked happily at Cisco. He knew everyone was getting sad but he wanted his promise, but he also understood he had helped save a life today, even if others weren't so lucky. "Yes, I'll get you the freaking steak." Cisco barked at the dog, and Krypto gave him a look, but laid down. Understanding the emotions now in the room. He would be a patient dog.

Everyone sat around tears forming in his or her eyes depending on how well they knew Felicity. Sara especially was upset, and she and Alex quickly left the room; Sara on a one-track mind to head directly to Starling to see her friends in person, Alex wanting to come in tow, even if she didn't know the Arrow team as well.

The party was instantly over. Celebration was gone.

-Superflash-

Everyone had gone to Starling for the funeral. Kara and Barry sat there listening to people and talking to friends. Remembering times spent with Felicity. The tech nerd's single mother was in tears the entire time, Detective Lance sitting next to her, and Sara next to him. Oliver had been especially quiet, sitting at the back instead of the front, not wanting the publicity or association this funeral presented and after everything was over Oliver came running up to Barry.

He threw his communicator at the Flash, Barry not having expected it and was hit in the head by it, Kara catching it however, before it hit the floor. "What was that for?" Barry asked; trying not to sound annoyed at his friend, rubbing his head.

"I quit," Oliver said simply.

"The Justice League?" Barry asked, kind of dumbly.

"The League, being Arrow, the mayor race… everything. I'm done," Oliver said, raising his hands.

"Oliver. Felicity wouldn't…" Kara started.

"No!" Oliver said, cutting Kara off. "Felicity is dead because of me. I dragged her into this. It's my fault and I am done. I'm out. Just leave me alone." Oliver turned and left, jumping on his motorcycle driving away.

Thea, Paula, and Roy were not far off as they heard everything. "What are you going to do now?" Barry asked, wondering if Thea was out too now.

"Felicity wouldn't want us to give up." Thea said knowing that as fact as she rubbed her red eyes. She had to honor her fallen friend who had given her life to save the world. "Speedy continues. Someone needs to protect this city." Thea turned to Paula. "I know you wanted to be trained by Arrow, but as he's throwing a hissy fit... Well, if you want to leave I will understand."

"I made a promise to help protect this city and you're going to need help," Paula said. "Artemis and Speedy." Thea smiled, glad Paula was staying on.

"I'd stay but Nightwing needs me back," Roy said solemnly, looking at Thea. "I'll come back when I can. I promise." Thea nodded.

Kara and Barry watched the scene silently. "Thea," Kara said holding out Oliver's Communicator. She quickly put it on unavailable mode. "For when he comes to his senses. He's always welcome back to the team." Thea took the communicator, nodding.

"And if you need us…" Barry started, but Thea interrupted.

"I know how to get you," Thea said, a small smile on her face nonetheless as there was nothing more needed to be said. The superfamily was one member down and Oliver was taking himself out for now, but it would survive. They would survive.

Post Chapter Note 1: If you thought the last death was controversial I am waiting to hear Olicity fans crying out. Now please let me explain this death. This fight was big. I couldn't have everyone come out of it okay. I needed to kill a character that would affect our heroes, but also not change my story over all. Felicity was the perfect candidate there, most particularly as I want to give the original pairing of Black Canary and Green Arrow the shot it never had in the show, apparently. Speaking of, I saved Laurel by having her go with Rip, but time had to even itself out. It had to claim a member of Team Arrow. Laurel was saved so another member of Team Arrow had to die. So hope my reasons make sense to you and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't bite my head off for killing 'Overwatch' – this is the Karry Universe, not the Arrowverse after all.

Post Chapter Note 2: Don't worry about Oliver. Someone will throw him a bone to get him back into his Green Arrow ways. You'll see…

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Looking to the Future- There's something wrong with Kara so it's up to Caitlin to figure out what that is. When they do, everyone is in for a rather surprise.

Karry Master OUT!


	57. Footnotes 4

Karry Universe Footnotes

READ THIS FIRST: I am just updating the footnotes so a lot of things here will be the same as the previous footnotes. I'm going to put _NEW_ next to anything new and _UPDATED_ next to anything I update.

Before I truly start I should try to explain what this chapter on footnotes is about. To do that I think I have to go back to the beginning.

If you have been following this story since Day One or paying close attention to the author's notes, you will know that this started out as simple one-shots; they were just supposed to be cute fluff pieces with Barry and Kara and not much story attached. Then something weird happened – it suddenly became an actual story. While I kept the one-shot format (each chapter, if you realize, has its own plot) the stories ended up being interconnected. People besides Barry and Kara ended up getting backgrounds and dedicated chapters (Caitlin/Crystal for a somewhat example here). It truthfully became it's own universe. It became the Karry Universe.

Now onto the point of this particular chapter: From reading some reviews, I am realizing people aren't getting that the events in this story are NOT actually like they were in the TV shows. That people besides just Kara and Barry have different histories, so in these footnotes I will explain certain things that are different to clear up confusion.

 **Age Difference:**

This is actually not something anyone's commented on as such but it is something I have noticed. When I started this I just assumed Kara was the same age as Barry and Iris but then I realized that Barry and Iris are actually a year older than Kara would be in the show. To clear this up, in this universe Kara got out of the Phantom Zone a year earlier than in the TV show, making her the same age as Barry and Iris now.

 _UPDATED_ **Barry's** **Speed/Power** **:**

I mentioned this in a former chapter, but repeating it here to try and clear it up. Barry is still fairly new to his abilities, akin to the end of season one, in fact - he is not even as fast as the TV show Barry yet as seen (and even expressed) from the "Worlds Finest" chapter. He will get faster and will eventually be faster than Kara on land and slightly faster while she's in the air, but in his own time. **I am** **not** **going to have him be able to go from** **Zero** **to** **Ten-** **times** **-** **faster than the** **Speed** **of** **Light, even though this happens in the comics**. He will learn still the tricks though; I've already given him the ability to phase through objects and the lightning toss Earth-1 Barry showed him. I've also portrayed him running up buildings and, while not yet in the story, I do imagine he can run over water by now too (I'd imagine the storyline involving Plastique happened still here) . Others things like traveling through time and breaching worlds he will have to build up speed for, just like in the show currently.

 **I have no desire to bring him up to comic book level of power.** While I am going to make him more powerful I just don't want him at that level. It's hard now finding villains to take on Barry and Kara together. So please stop telling me how powerful he is in the comics. This is not the comics and IT WILL NEVER BE THE COMICS.

 **The Gideon Room**

I haven't had a chance to explain what happened to Gideon in the story for a while, but will reveal that the group did find the room when they were fixing up STAR Labs for the reopening; Gideon told them about Eobard's motivation and all he did in changing the timeline and even warned them to avoid time travel at all cost before deleting herself so as not to influence the future.

 **Same People, Different Histories:**

JAMES: So James' history is mostly the same as in the TV show until the time James decided to move to National City.

In the TV show: Clark asked him to go there to protect and help Kara.

In Karry Universe: Clark DID NOT ask him to go there. This was revealed in chapter "Superdog" as James had a different motive for being there and then revealed in "The Price of Being Stubborn" he wanted credit for being Supergirl's mentor. He died in the same chapter, killed by the Reverse-Flash.

Reason this is different: Clark trained Kara personally to be a hero. Here she does not need James for guidance. Clark also seems to have a closer relationship with her and so he did not need someone watching out for her. He trusted her to be safe on her own.

 **I did not kill James off because he is black -** I dislike his character in the show and as he added little in Karry (Clark filling the role of mentor for Kara as I could freely use him) he was the perfect candidate to show the dangers of the Reverse-Flash from the start. His death also brought about the interesting, if little-used, dynamic of Lucy disliking Supergirl.

LUCY: Lucy's new history was explained really well in the chapter "The Bet and the Question" but since it is a really different change I'm including her here.

In the TV show: Lucy came to National for military business and reconnected with James. She then quit the military, joined CatCo, quit CatCo, rejoined the military and a lot of other stuff that's quite confusing if you don't already know it.

 _UPDATED_ In Karry Universe: She became dissatisfied being in the military and then I assume used connections she had to get herself an honorable discharge (since you can't just quit the military the way she did in the TV show). Then she went to work for CatCo in hopes of fixing her relationship with James but well…. Read "The Bet and the Question" and "The Price of Being Stubborn" if you need help remembering the rest of this. She has recently reconnected with Lois and has joined the Superfamily. Also in a relationship with Ray Palmer AKA Atom

SIOBHAN: Probably the most drastic change of history.

In the TV Show: We don't know much of her until Cat Grant gets mad at Kara and hires Siobhan as a second assistant – the rest was played out on screen for us.

In Karry Universe: Siobhan was working for CatCo Worldwide Media before Kara as a Fact Checker. She tried to get Kara's job before Kara but was upset when Kara got the job over her. She worked her way up to a junior reporter position. Her and Winn also had an arrangement with each other that involved jumping each other whenever they wanted until she tried to give a Supergirl-ruining scoop to Lois Lane who told Kara. Kara handing it off to Cat Grant got Siobhan fired and lead to her becoming Silver Banshee similarly to the TV show.

WINN: Not that drastic of a change here but he deserves a spot on this list since there is a change.

In the TV Show: He is Kara's best friend and has a crush on her. He is also the first person who Kara tells her secret to.

In Karry Universe: He and Kara are work friends. He still had a crush on her and was competing with Adam and James, but, of course, all lost. Kara didn't tell him her secret until she needed him to help track down Firestorm for the Reverse-Flash takedown. He's still an amazing computer geek and could give Cisco a run for his money and is now part of the extended SuperFlash team.

CISCO:

In the TV Show: He's a meta-human known as Vibe

In Karry Universe: He is not a meta at all as I do not need Vibe. His powers are pretty pointless here with no breaches to be created or people to locate (they have a pretty good satellite coverage of the city so no need to Vibe people's locations).

 _NEW –_ Caitlin:

In the TV Show: Does not have a twin (that we know of).

In Karry Universe: Has a twin sister who is Killer Frost. I wanted to bring in Killer Frost here somehow, and as I couldn't universe hop like in the show, I decided a sister would be appropriate, so Crystal came into existence.

 **HARRISON WELLS / EOBARD THAWNE**

I wish to clear up a matter regarding Thawne taking Wells' appearance within my Karry Universe. I am NOT doing season 2 of the Flash, obviously, and so Harry of Earth-2 will not appear in this story and neither will Eobard Thawne's time duplicate (see the episode "The Reverse-Flash Returns" for more details), so not having Harry of Earth-2 doesn't ruin anything. The line thrown in during season 2 about Eobard 'discovering' Wells was an after-thought thrown in after season 1 was complete and makes no real sense when you really think about it. When Eobard killed the young Harrison Wells in season 1 he said something along the lines of "you and your wife were supposed to make a working Particle Accelerator" – he did his research on Wells long before he was stranded in the early 2000s; that's how Eobard knows about Harrison Wells, not the season 2 episode alone.

 **People to Expect and Not to Expect:** I am going to briefly mention people from the TV shows to expect turning up in the future, and which ones not to expect, without giving away too many spoilers on how or when…

Harrison Wells (Any Earth Variant): **DO NOT EXPECT AT ALL** – He does not fit into the Karry Universe at all, not even a version of him from another Earth. In fact, with his reveal as the Reverse-Flash and the public knowing he set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, if he was to be seen on my Earth there would be a riot. Several riots in fact.

 _UPDATED –_ Jessica/Jesse Wells: **EXPECT** – You have already seen one version of Jesse I have included (my beta's Jesse) but there was a pretty big hint about the second at the same time.

 _UPDATE –_ Wally West: **POSSIBILITY** – You have already seen one Wally West, my beta's Wally. As for seeing him again, I truly don't know if I will include a Wally again. My universe's Wally never existed, but it possible I will include my beta's again or different one if I find a good story for him.

Constantine: **DO NOT EXPECT** – Having never actually watched the show or any of the comics, I do not feel the need to use him. Yes, I know he appeared on Arrow and logically exists here since he helped bring Sara back in that show (and here), he will however not make an appearance.

Vixen: **UNSURE** – This depends on what is done with her in Legends of Tomorrow. I am aware there are to be two versions of her, the one who appeared in Arrow and that character's grandmother who will be in Legends, so if she does turn up, it will more than likely be the Legends variation.

 _NEW –_ Zoom/Hunter Zolomon: **DO NOT EXPECT AT ALL** _ **–**_ I don't know how often I can say this, but **I am not doing season two of the Flash**. No Earth 2, no Zoom. It's not happening.

 _NEW_ **–** **Relationships:** This section will list all the current relationship in play in this story, their couple/ship names, and the status of their relationship.

Kara/Barry (Karry): Married.

Clark/Lois (Clois): Married with kids.

Ronnie/Caitlin (Ronlin): Married.

Iris/Eddie (Edis): Married.

Sara/Alex (Salex): Dating

Ray/Lucy (Lanmer): Dating.

Cisco/Lisa (Lisco): Dating.

Karen/Carter (PowerGrant): Best friends for now. Had to include them since they have an awesome couple name but they are not dating yet. Might not be for a while as they're still quite young.

 **Fake Wells** **'** **Plans**

To clear up some confusion here, I am going to explain some things that never got mentioned in the story regarding Wells/Eobard because they simply didn't fit.

First thing I want to clear up is the mutated Kryptonite. Wells was making it to try to take Kara's powers away permanently in the disguise of trying to help her but accidentally just took her memories away for a short time. This explanation just never fit into the chapter.

Also, the reason he was so upset about Kara and Barry being together is because it destroyed the timeline he knew and came from. Eobard wanted to go back to his time but, because of the two being together changed the timeline, he didn't have his future to get back to. Unless Wells could set it back on track, he had no idea what he would go home to.

Finally, and this is more of a side note, when Eobard killed Barry's mom as stated above he permanently changed the timeline leading to an alternate future anyways - a future where Eobard Thawne or Fake-Wells was never born. Since he created this new timeline he jumped from one timeline to the other without dying even though he was never born. This all means that Eddie killing himself like he did in the TV show would have done nothing to stop the Fake-Wells. I hope that made sense...

 _NEW –_ **Jax Kidnappers:**

I just want to clear up how Jax kidnappers had the FIRESTORM matrix. One of them was an old rival of Stein who worked with Stein during the creation of the Firestorm matrix. When they saw Firestorm knew what he had done and tried to recreate it (with mixed results).

 _NEW_ **– The Multiverse**

This was actually explained in my betas story. It is part of a huge plot going on there, but since you all don't read his story, I'll also explain here. My story and his are linked – they are part of the same multiverse. Other fanfictions are up for debate, but not my jurisdiction so for the moment, the show (Earth-1 and 2), Power Girl and the Flash (Earth-1.5 – it's meant to be the 'main' timeline but obviously the show's return will discredit this, although we will stick with Power Girl and the Flash being Earth 1), the Supergirl TV Show (Earth-3- with some added addition from my beta story), SuperEarth (Earth-4), the Karry Universe itself (Earth-5) and even New Karry all exist within the same multiverse. Also any Supergirl/Flash story Sigma or me write is also in the same multiverse since we are the writers even if there is no crossover. Some of the multiverse has been irreparably destroyed thanks to the finale of season 2 of the Flash.

One of these destroyed Earths is the 'Earth-2 of New Karry', meaning on that Earth, Jesse and Harrison never returned, staying on New Karry earth indefinitely. Also fun fact, Jay Garrick from the show, Sigma made to come from Earth-3, linking The Flash and Supergirl quite nicely.

Also noting Karry Universe lives at the edge of the destruction of the multiverse due to Zoom. This means while it is alive and living the occupants of Karry Universe cannot leave their world without a Vibe to open a portal. Since no Vibe exists on Karry Universe it means they are stuck on Karry Universe, but people can come to them and get off with assistant from their own Vibe or possibility of creating something in the future.

Noting that my World Finest Chapter took place before the destruction of the multiverse so that's why Barry White was able to come and leave so easily.

 _NEW –_ **Crossovers**

As mentioned above, everything that happened in my Beta's chapter 14 (and subsequently his story) is canon here of course, since I had his Wally and Jesse. However, **I** **won't have my own Earth-2, Jesse or Harry** because I have no need of this easy-fix.

As for future crossovers I do have plans. Theoretically I can crossover with any fanfiction I want using the same logic of crossing over with my beta, but to crossover with someone else's fanfiction is not something I just want to do. Since I would also have to work with and get permission from the writer to do it as well. I crossover with my beta because that story is special to me and so is the author. I know it and him very well. I could also create another world that I first show in this story, but right now I don't have the plans for that either.

CROSSOVERS I AM GOING TO DO:

I plan on a few more with my Betas story. Two more at least. They will all be like the last chapter where you don't necessary need to read his story to understand it but I love these characters and now that I have it in canon they all exist why not use them again.

Beyond this, I have no other complete plans on anything else. I'm still trying to think of a way to bring in Barry-White again and possibly Kara Kent and Kal, as you guys really did like New Karry and it's in-chapter prequel and you guys really want the two Karas I have made to meet. Nothing's set in stone yet though, I still need to brainstorm on this.

There are also a couple of other plans my beta and me have thrown around. I'm not going to go into unfinished plans right here.

Besides the above no other crossovers are planned unless I decided to crossover with Superearth or TV show Supergirl that is shown in my betas story.

 **TV Show Events** :

These are events that happened in the TV shows that basically happened almost exactly the same as the show.

SUPERGIRL: The following are the only events from the TV show Supergirl that you can assume actually happened. If it is not mentioned in this list then it probably did not happen or has not happen yet.

ASTRA _:_ As everyone knows Astra's TV Show history took a drastic change in "Astra's Wish" or the episode "For the Girl Who Has Everything" (they 'start' the same, but end very differently for the Kryptonian women), but before that, the encounters Kara had with her aunt in the TV Show are basically the same. She now works for the DEO with her own 'daughter', the Kara clone, Karen.

LESLIE/LIVEWIRE _:_ Livewire's first episode's happened exactly the same as the TV show. The only differences being James and Lucy were not on a date and Winn did not go to Kara's house for Thanksgiving. I'm not sure what the point of Winn being there was since he disappeared anyway. In case you're curious and want to find an Easter egg, Livewire was mentioned as fact in the chapter "Woken with a Flash". She had the same part in World Finest that she did in the TV show version of the episode, only being teamed up with both Silver Banshee and Bizzaro.

BIZZARO _:_ As mentioned in "Astra's Wish" Bizzaro did happened and Maxwell Lord still made her. The events are almost exactly the same only Kara did not go on a date with Adam and Bizzaro did not take James. If you read my post-chapter note on Astra's Wish you know I decided Bizzaro took Alex, and Hank was the one to shoot Bizzaro with blue Kryptonite. Siobhan took her out of her induced-coma where, in "Worlds Finest" she battled Supergirl and ended up dying because her heart gave out after taking a lightning bolt.

THESE ARE THE ONLY EVENTS FROM THE SUPERGIRL TV SHOW THAT ARE FACT AT THE MOMENT.

THE FLASH: We're now practically at the end of the first season of the Flash so some of the events that you never saw are as follows...

TONY WOODWARD/GIRDER: As mentioned in "Copycat", this event did happen in Karry Universe, especially as Copycat herself made a temporary clone of Tony. As the events of Blackout did not happen here, Tony is still alive and well now being held at the DEO having been transferred there after fake Wells was exposed.

LEONARDSNART/CAPTAIN COLD: I just love Snart's character too much to write him out totally but do not have plans to rewrite his episodes. They will be fact though (besides the one where Snart was helping them take metas out of the pipeline and then betrayed them).

 _UPDATED –_ ARROW: As you should know by now I do not watch Arrow and because of this, the history of the show has dramatically changed to fit in with the Karry Universe, so thanks to my Beta's knowledge of the show, I shall be addressing the Karry Universe's changed history in general here than any actual individual character changes like above.

Seasons 1 and 2 are generally the same; the only difference is once Deathstroke killed Moira, Thea became aware of Olly's involvement in the Arrow's way of life and demanded to be introduced to the Vigilante lifestyle to become the Speedy we know a season earlier (trained by Olly too instead of Merlyn) – she was made aware of Malcolm Merlyn's connection to her (being her father) and tried to reconcile with him, to disastrous consequences similar to the show.

Because of this, Roy never became Arsenal under The Arrow, instead leaving Starling at the end of season 2 to train and become a Vigilante in Bludhaven with Nightwing. Due to the Arrow's involvement in the Justice League too, police investigation into him was called off so Roy never had to pretend to be him and fake his death to get Olly off the hook.

Laurel and Sara's history are the same however; Sara was murdered by Merlyn (not Thea under his influence) only to be resurrected by Laurel a year later. Laurel took over the mantle of the Black Canary while Sara is in National City in a relationship with Alex and became the White Canary protecting National City now. Laurel went off with Rip therefore stopping her death at the hands of Darkh.

Please note now that the winner of the vote on new permanent member for Team Arrow was Artemis. She was introduced in chapter 'Sisters'.

Also want to note here Oliver does not have the son that was introduced in the crossover. Does not exist. Mom either never got pregnant or actually did lose the baby.

Now, after Felicity's death, Oliver quit being the arrow and dropped out of the Mayoral race. He's wallowing in self-pity basically, and someone will be kicking him into gear soon. That's left Thea and Paula (Artemis) the only one protecting Starling. They brought in Felicity's co-worker and fellow fast-talking geek, Curtis (Mr. Terrific) to fill in the role of Felicity/Overwatch and to defeat Darkh they had to call in some help from the Justice League – something Oliver refused to do, but with him out of the picture, Thea didn't hesitate to use her new friend's offers of help. **I am not writing Darkh's defeat as a chapter. I don't watch Arrow and don't know Darkh beyond word-of-mouth so feel no comfort in writing this, please do not ask me or offer help as it won't work.**

Also, with Felicity dead and Ray still MIA, Palmer Tech collapsed. To save the Arrow Cave and other important inventions Kara and Barry bought the company and it's now a branch of STAR labs still going by the name Palmer Tech. They made Thea manager of the company. This will be revealed in chapter soon, but figured I would add it here since it's not a big surprise. Especially after Rip's words of STAR Lab's importance.

 _NEW_ \- **Felicity's Death** : Controversial, so hear me out please. As you should be well aware by now I DO NOT WATCH ARROW. My beta is my Arrow guru and it's his ideas on the show which are reflected within my story. That said, I didn't kill off Felicity just because he personally doesn't like her OR just to put Olly with Laurel. Someone in Team Arrow had to die. Yes, I saved Laurel, I like Laurel and it is my story, so I had to kill off someone else. I only had Olly, Thea, Paula and Felicity (as in Karry, Diggle has long since left the team and Roy Harper was never an official member of Team Arrow - again two DIFFERENCES between the TV show and this story). I wasn't comfortable killing Thea, Paula has barely started and I couldn't kill the Arrow himself so that left Felicity. Whether you like it or not, the logic is there and sound, even if some of you disagree on it.

Now, contrary to what I put on the notes in her death chapter, I DID NOT SOLELY KILL FELICITY SO LAUREL COULD BE WITH OLLY! I want to make that quite clear. I do want Laurel with Olly, but not for a long time. Felicity and Oliver and were never going to work out in Karry regardless (much as my Beta tells me they don't in the show so far), but someone needed to die. I'm aware of the rocky relationship Olly and Laurel have had too; he cheated on her at least twice, Laurel betrayed him at some point, but people do change. In my universe love wins out, regardless of history. If that makes me seem foolish, then fine. I admit to that.

Yes, it will take a lot of time for my 'Black Arrow' to become a thing and there will be a time of grace for my Arrow characters to mourn the loss of Felicity and come to terms with it, but remember, Felicity only appeared once prior in my story. Her part was never going to last and she was never going to be a big part in my story (I even avoided using her where possible). She and Barry never even had a 'thing' in Karry as Barry was in a solid romance with Kara when they met, so the emotional investment for Barry in Karry is smaller than it would be in the show (again, a DIFFERENCE from the show to my Karry Universe). If Felicity wasn't going to die she would have left Team Arrow and Olly permanently soon anyway. I personally feel giving her a heroes death (which is what I gave her) is more respectful to the character and the show than writing her off with a line thrown in somewhere. Maybe this sounds too Klingon but I'm a Star Trek fan anyway so I will say it: I gave Felicity an honorable death. Pretty good for a character I personally don't care about.

Besides, this is my story, not what you've seen on screen or what you want it to be. Whether you like Felicity and hated Laurel doesn't affect my decision. If some of you want to stop reading that's entirely your prerogative and doesn't affect me in the slightest. I just needed to reaffirm everyone about my beliefs on decisions my beta and I have made regarding this controversy.

 _NEW_ \- Batman.

I WILL NOT BE BRINGING BATMAN OR BRUCE WAYNE INTO MY STORY. I would give reasons but since I got a major telling off from many Batman fans last time that left me feeling rather bitter toward the character, I will simply say this: I don't like Batman. I've never understood the love he gets and have no intention or interest in finding out why this is. I don't read comics, have no interest in the films (except maybe next year's Wonder Woman film) and as previously mentioned, my DC knowledge comes solely from the shows I watch like Smallville and, indeed, Supergirl and The Flash. For this reason, I will not be including Batman, Bruce Wayne or any main associated characters from the franchise (such as The Joker or even Owlman). I have given some thought of using a lesser villain of Batman, but their history would be majorly changed to fit into Karry Universe.

As for the human element in my Justice League that leaving Batman out opens, I honestly hope that my Kara and Barry are relatable to everyone, even with their powers, but if this is not so, then look no further than Ray Palmer – his armor is no different to some of Batman's and he's pretty much the 'Tony Stark' of the Karry Universe's 'Avengers' (to mix franchises a moment there). Or, if for some reason Ray doesn't do it for you there is also the Arrow, Speedy, and the Black and White Canaries to add human elements (although Black Canary, Speedy and Ray are, to me, my prime 'human element' of the Justice League, as both have grown in more human ways than Sara or Oliver). So don't try and use this as a reason to still, somehow, include Batman because it will not work.

Besides, any suggestion or threat regarding my reasoning behind this will not be addressed in-story, in author's notes, or privates anymore (by me or my beta), so if you feel the need to question this decision you'll be sorely disappointed with my lack of response. This is a story about Barry and Kara Allen, not Bruce Wayne and friends, after all.

 _NEW –_ Nightwing: This was sort of here before but had to be changed up in favor of the above information. Nightwing/Dick has been mentioned as fact, however, the Nightwing I have mentioned has no connection to Bruce or any form of Batman. He is not Roy Harper, obviously, from the last few chapter references. I was thinking he was still Dick Grayson, getting into the vigilante life when he was older in a different way. I don't know if he's actually going to appear or just keep on mentioning him. In the comics he spent time in the city of Blüdhaven, (although I call it Bludhaven as the 'ü´ is hard to make), watching over it like Arrow does for Starling, so using this as basis I may introduce a Bludhaven element in the future.

Also as mentioned above, Roy became a vigilante elsewhere. That elsewhere being Bludhaven – this is where he trained under Nightwing to perfect his Arsenal persona.

 **Future Plans** :

I don't want to reveal too much of my future plans but there is something I feel I need to address.

"Falling" (The Red Kryptonite episode) and "Flash Vs Arrow" (The Rainbow Raider episode), I think I have gotten questions about these episodes from almost everyone who has reviewed this story. Before I continue I want to say I love this episode of Supergirl, not so much the Flash episode. Falling is possibly the best episode of the first season of Supergirl. All that said and done IT WILL NOT APPEAR IN KARRY UNIVERSE AND NEITHER WILL THE RAINBOW RAIDER EPISODE. Before you complain please hear me out now. There are reasons why I decided it could not appear.

The reasons? Well first thing is Maxwell Lord made Red Kryptonite in the show as a trap for Non. Non is dead and Myriad is destroyed. There is no reason for Lord to make the Red Kryptonite. Now I know I could come up with a reason or make the red color natural like it is in comics and was in Smallville, but another reason I am not doing it is that it just doesn't fit into the story. I know this became an actual universe but overall this is a story about Kara and Barry being a couple and getting through life together. It's a fluff piece with some seriousness in it and I have no desire to write a Kara having to win the people back plotline. It just doesn't fit. And as I don't watch Arrow, I don't feel comfortable 'rewriting' an episode with him in it, and again, I don't want to take my Flash down a dark path like that as Karry is a fluff story and I am now technically done with the first season's of both shows. Besides, I already sort of wrote my own version of Red Kryptonite for the sequel to 'Trapped'. It's called 'The Two Karas'. Check it out if you really want to see how it could be.

So that is it. That's everything I've got for now. I will be updating this as I continue with my story to add more things to it, so if you have any questions please ask. I'll make sure to include them when I next update/repost the footnotes.

 _NEW_ **BETAING EXPLAINED PLEASE READ:** Okay I think I have to go into detail on how me and my beta, Terrance Sigma, work with each other. As you all should know he is my beta and I am his beta, but it seems like using the word beta makes people think all we do is correct spelling and grammar for each other. THIS IS NOT TRUE. I want to take a moment here to explain the effect he has on my story and I have on his story.

First we brainstorm together. When we have ideas but are a bit unsure we mention to the other and just start talking and building up and then ideas are planned. Sometimes one of us just makes a comment and it gets built up on and then we have plans.

Now lets get to the good part. The actual betaing. We do more than just correct spelling and grammar. We in fact add lines, change lines, and even add scenes where we see fit. To explain this further the main writer of the story (Me for this story) writes the chapter and than I go over it and make sure its everything I thought of. IT IS NOT COMPLETE THOUGH UNTIL SIGMA GETS HIS HANDS ON IT. Once Sigma is done adding his lines, scene, and yes correcting spelling and grammar than it comes back to me. I go over what he did and with his add ons I either leave them alone because I like it, edit it a bit, or even remove them if I do not like it (I will admit the third one there is rare). The same thing is done for his story with me although I also Americanize his a bit to take out some of the more British terms he tends to use and replace them with American terms.

To make this even clearer I am going to show you an example. This comes from Chapter 53 Legends of Today.

Before his Sigma Edits took place:

 _Lucy was still working. Despite the whole in the wall and a million questions from police Cat demanded they continue working. Wanting all she could get about the robot. There was another loud crash and the robot reappeared._

 _"Not again," Lucy heard someone say as everyone went to hide._

 _"Stop," Lucy said trying the same thing as before holding out her hand. The robot seemed to be going for Cat but turned to look at Lucy. "Leave us alone."_

 _"You," James said looking at her. "You will do." Lucy was confused and then she was suddenly picked up and then flying through the air_

 _"Ah damn," Lucy said not sure what she had gotten into._

After his Sigma Edits:

 _Lucy was still working. Despite the hole in the wall and a million questions from police, Cat demanded they continue working, wanting to know all she could get about the robot. None actually expected its return however, until there was another loud crash and the robot reappeared._

 _"Not again!" Lucy heard someone say as people ran for cover._

 _"You!" Cat was at her doorway in seconds as she addressed the robot fearlessly, "Either use the public entrance or the first hole you came in – do not go ripping up my office!"_

 _The robot glanced to Cat as it had been looking for someone, before moving toward the boss, who tried not to show fear as Lucy jumped in front of her boss, between the robot for the second time today._

 _"Stop," Lucy said, trying the same thing as before by holding out her hand. The robot actually did as instructed again. What was going on? "Leave us alone." Lucy now demanded._

 _"You," the Robot said, looking at her now. "You will do." Lucy was confused momentarily, but then she was suddenly picked up and flying through the air in the Robot's grip._

 _"Ah damn," Lucy said not sure what she had gotten into._

 _"Huh. It listened," Cat stated, staring at the first hole the robot had come in, and now just left through. "Someone find Lucy Lane!" She now cried to her cowering employees._

As you can see it's still the same basic principal of the original. Robo James coming to Catco and taking Lucy. He added lines to add more detail than what I had and also added some wonderful Cat Grant lines that didn't even come to my mind. I could probably find a hundred examples from this story, New Karry, and even The Two Karas. Same thing for me in his story.

You're probably wondering why I went into this in such detail. I just felt you guys deserve to know the way we work. The way this story gets made and the way his story gets made. The effect we have and I felt my beta Terrance Sigma deserved more credit than just being my spelling and grammar checker. Especially now that all our stories are connected in the Millma Verse ( Millma = combination of Millie/Sigma).

Phew! These are getting long now.

Karry Master OUT!


	58. Looking to the Future

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always…

 **IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ** : I cannot believe I have to address this, but I do. Let me start this note by saying that I write this story for three reasons. The first one is for my own personal enjoyment. The second reason is because plotting, writing, and editing stories and ideas are something my friend/beta Terrance Sigma and I love to do together. The third and finale reason is for the enjoyment of you, my readers. I do take into account what I think you will like when I am plotting, yes, but that being said this story is first and foremost MY story. My universe based on the Arrowverse but not what you've seen on TV. What I want to happen, happens here. If I think something different should happen like a couple getting together, someone being saved from death, or someone dying, I am going to find a way to make it happen. In the last chapter I killed off Felicity. Like I said after I killed James, it's not easy to kill a character, but in the end I decided it was the right move for my story. Did I expect people to be upset? Hell yes. Did I think I might lose a reader or two? Of course. Nevertheless, in the end, I had to do what was right in my view. I did not expect the response of ONE reader to become so explosively hostile, and because of what this one reader said, I have to address this here. IT IS NOT OKAY TO CYBER BULLY ME OR MY BETA FOR DECISIONS MADE IN THIS STORY OR EVEN HIS. IT'S NOT EVEN APPROPRIATE TO CYBER BULLY OTHER AUTHORS HERE FOR THEIR WORK. Before anyone says I am overreacting I have to say that this person cursed me out, called me names including, but not limited to, being silly and immature (those weren't the worst but they are the ones I feel comfortable revealing), had the nerve to demand I apologize for killing off Felicity (something I will not do since apologizing means I did something wrong which I did not), and then wrote another nasty review to warn people away from my story. When my beta saw all this he told her to back off and she went off on him too. Then when I blocked her she came back as a guest reviewer to once again yell at me. This is cyber bullying and it is unacceptable behavior. If a decision I made ruined the story for you and it's no longer fun to follow, feel free to stop reading. Don't warn others away just because it no longer meets your needs. This story is supposed to be fun for all. If you feel you need to address me I am more than willing to have a CIVIL conversation regarding my decisions with anyone, but what this person did was mean, cruel, hostile and a complete overreaction. Remember we are talking about fictional characters in a fictional world.

Note 1: For this chapter I am using an OC myself and my friend Kimie (TheLovelyDanish) made together. I hope you like – he's rather unique to say the least.

Note 2: If you haven't read it yet, my Beta did a crossover with this story in his Power Girl story last week and I suggest you read it, its chapter 14 of his story and called 'The Karry Universe'. References will occasionally pop up to that here now.

Looking to the Future

Kara blinked as the red light hit her eyes. She had been following an odd lead and walked into a building only for a cage to go around her and red light to hit her. She was fearful at first, but then noticed she felt no weaker, unlike when the Master Jailer had trapped herself and her earth hopping double. Looking for the source of the red light she found it came from a lamp with some red sheeting over, causing the light to go, well, red.

"Hah, I got you," a middle-aged man with brown hair cried, laughing. "I knew you would come so I set this trap. Red light takes away the powers." The man laughed again. "Because I am the Master Planner."

 _Do you need me?_ Barry asked. He and Krypto were taking care of a small fire as Kara had gone to deal with this.

 _Nope I got this,_ Kara thought back, wondering where this was going but sure she could deal with this 'Master Planner' character easily enough.

"And now you will watch my master plan come to light," the so-called Master Planner said, moving to a machine. "I will use this money sucker to take all the pennies out of the economy. Once the pennies are gone, the economy will crash and burn."

Kara was looking at the guy shocked and confused. "He did just say pennies, right?" Cisco asked in her ear. "He is aware pennies are worthless?"

As Master Planner continued talking about what he would do once the economy crashed Kara got bored. She was in a cage she could break from easily, with a man who clearly belonged in the nut house. "Okay, that's it," Kara said moving the bars aside and stepping out of the cage to the surprise of her so-called villain. "This started out pretty well. You got me. You could have had me, but that…" Kara pointed at the lamp "is pathetic. It doesn't do anything and your plan?" Kara took a step closer shaking her head in anger.

"Your plan. I mean come on, even if that machine could work, which I doubt it can, I mean pennies. _Seriously_? No one uses pennies. No one would care if you took every penny in the world." Kara's voice got louder as she continued yelling at the shocked man. She even went and punched a hole in the machine. Her fist went right through, indicting to Kara it was not metal but plastic. Metal would have bent at the strength she used but not broke.

Master Planner took steps back before turning and running out. "Oh now he runs," Kara said annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Let him go, Kara" Caitlin sighed over the com. "The guy is harmless. Obviously a waste of time."

Kara sighed too, looking around the evil lair and noticing Master Planner had pictures of other villains on the wall. H2-No was there along with Clyde, too, but what really pissed her off was the large photo of the Reverse-Flash. She went and ripped it to little pieces before leaving the building.

-Superflash-

It was a few minutes later when Caitlin looked at the computer in thought. "What do you think Kara and Barry have been up to?" Caitlin said out loud to Cisco, the only other person in the room. "They've been kind of secretive lately. I mean what is Barry doing in that lab every night, for instance?" Caitlin turned around to find Cisco had not been paying attention, still working on his latest costume. "Cisco?!"

Cisco jumped as Caitlin yelled his name. "What?" Cisco asked turning to his friend.

"You weren't paying attention," Caitlin groaned.

"I heard you," Cisco said. "Blah-blah-blah, what are they doing, blah-blah-blah." Cisco rolled his eyes. "They are the bosses, Caitlin and basically billionaires. They can do whatever the hell they like."

"You don't think it's strange they are keeping it a secret from us," Caitlin asked. "We were friends before they were the bosses and 'basically billionaires'."

"You should find something else to do with your time," Cisco waved her off, going back to work.

"At least I'm not working on my death certificate," Caitlin retorted, leaning back in her chair. "She's going to kill you."

"She's going to love it," Cisco said defensively. "We've been talking about making her a new costume for ages."

"No, we have been talking about re-making her costume with added features so we can monitor her," Caitlin pointed, out shaking her head. "Not completely redesigning it."

"This is perfect though," Cisco said, moving back so Caitlin could see the costume better.

The costume was an off-white color. Instead of a skirt he had pants attached to it and a dark red line going from the bottom of the pants to the top left corner of the shirt. It also supported a dark red cape and on the right hand side was the symbol of the house of El. A lot smaller then what Kara currently supported. It would be hard to see from far off and the color scheme was changed to fit the rest of the costume. "Too bad I wasn't around when she made her original. I could make an awesome mask for this, but what's the point since everyone knows her face."

"I'm going to repeat: she's going to kill you," Caitlin said shaking her head before adding. "Look, I get that the other Earth-jumping Kara's outfit was good, I liked it too, but our Kara? The one who's supported blue and red for all her Supergirl career? You won't be so lucky."

Before Cisco could answer they were silenced as Kara walked in through the back entrance in her outfit nonetheless. Neither of them had been tracking where she was so hadn't suspected her being quite so close. "Can you believe that guy? That's the type of villain we get after Indigo and her army? I mean come on!" Kara lightly kicked a chair. "I mean…" She stopped as she finally looked up and noticed the outfit. "What is that and why does it have my family's crest on it."

Caitlin lightly laughed leaning back ready to watch the show as Cisco took a breath. "I was going to surprise you with this another day, but well…" Cisco paused holding out his hand at the costume. "It's yours. I made you a new outfit."

"Who told you to do that?" Kara complained. "And why the hell would you make that?!" Anger was building up in Kara; she had felt irritated all morning for no particular reason in fact. "You changed the color scheme. It's no longer blue. You took the symbol off – it's important on my chest and you reduced its important. You made a new cape too?"

"This one is made of up of the finest materials Earth has to offer. It can survive anything," Cisco tried starting to see this was not going well but was determined to make Kara like the costume.

"Mine is from my home planet," Kara countered, her hand balling into a fist as anger continued building. "It's made of far better material than this planet has to offer." Her eyes now lit up. "And it was Kal-El baby blanket." Kara let out a heat vision right at the costume, surprising the duo and didn't stop until the whole costume was in flames. She then ran into normal clothes and out of the labs to her office.

Caitlin didn't waste another second before running to the fire extinguisher and putting the costume out. The two took a breath as the fire faded and waved away the smoke. "My masterpiece!" Cisco said, looking over the burnt remains.

"That's your invincible cape?" Caitlin asked, noticing it was burnt beyond recognition, hanging off the remains of the costume.

"Just say I told you so," Cisco sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you so," Caitlin smirked not being able to help herself, but feeling slightly shaken by Kara's attitude nonetheless.

"Maybe in a few years when Karen's ready…" Cisco sighed, more to himself now.

At that moment Barry and Krypto came in, Krypto running instantly to his dog basket. "What happened here?" Barry asked waving smoke out of his eyes and indicating the charred remains. "This looks worst than the fire I just came from…"

"You don't know?" Cisco asked to Barry's dumfounded face. "Your wife is insane!"

"I actually think she was pissed," Caitlin reasoned, informing Barry of what happened.

"You made a completely new costume?' Barry said, staring at Cisco like he was nuts. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I figured she could get a little distance from her cousin," Cisco said. "So they are not always grouped together. I took inspiration from the other –"

"Oh, you're so thinking human," Barry interrupted, shaking his head. "She doesn't want distance from Clark. They're family. As far as she is concerned they belong together. They're a team. And you reduced the size of her family symbol too by the sounds of things. It would be dishonoring the House of El, considering she has been wearing it proudly over her chest just like any Kryptonian warrior would do. And you made her a new cape? Jeez, Cisco… Her cape is Kal-El's baby blanket. It's one of the last things she has from Krypton. The cape, her mothers' necklace, Clark, Astra, Krypto, and the holograms. That's all there is."

"Okay, okay!" Cisco said, holding up his hands in angry surrender. "I give up; I'll never make her a new costume – ever. Look, I made a mistake, but she overreacted."

"She did kind of overreact," Caitlin admitted with a nod. "And lately a couple of people have been coming to us to ask if there is something wrong." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, Kara's been kind of… snippy lately. Quicker to anger than normal. I mean did you hear the way she went off on that Master Planner before?" Barry laughed.

"Rufus Puckett," Cisco said making the two look at him. "That didn't deserve a cool name. Figured out his real one."

"Anyway," Caitlin said going back on topic. "There's something going on. You haven't noticed?"

"I have noticed some unusual mood swings through the bond," Barry stated. "I kind of just figured it was… well…" Barry paused as Caitlin looked at him. "That time of the month. She gets moody around then." That time of the month was always weird for Barry and he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Caitlin sighed, realizing what Barry meant. "Been going on way too long for that," she said. "It's possible it's just stress. I mean she has the labs to run, media to worry about, Supergirl stuff, you just bought Palmer Tech too." After Felicity's death and with Ray still MIA, the company had collapsed and Barry and Kara stepped in to buy it to protect the Arrow Cave and some advanced technology from falling into the wrong hands, like Maxwell Lord. "And whatever this secret project is you have going on." Barry nervously smiled and put a hand behind his head. "And don't deny you are doing something. I saw the money transfers Kara did and you took over that small lab where the Gideon Room use to be, not letting anyone in. You don't have to tell us, but the point is Kara might be overworked. She might need to take a couple of days off."

"I'll talk to her," Barry said as his cellphone binged. "But not now. CSI duty calls." Barry ran into normal clothes and told Krypto to stay before running out.

-Superflash-

Kara was asleep before Barry got home that night. Barry had wanted to do this conversation in person so had asked her to wait for him, but it seemed she had fallen asleep. Barry had decided not to wake her, knowing how tired she'd been lately and merely kicked Krypto out of his spot. The next morning Kara was up before Barry.

"Since when do you make breakfast?" Barry asked, seeing Kara in their kitchen area with ingredients out. "You're usually a big fan of doughnuts in the morning."

"Felt like eggs with onions," Kara said with a shrug cutting an onion. _What's wrong?_ Kara thought to him.

 _We need to talk about yesterday,_ Barry thought back taking a seat. "You set the costume on fire."

"That thing was awful," Kara said, and Barry could feel anger building up as she sent him the mental image of the costume.

"I agree that Cisco made a mistake there," Barry said, shaking his head as he saw the costume. It was too different from what they were used to for a start anyway, "But don't you think you overreacted just a bit?" Kara didn't say anything. _Caitlin thinks you're stressed. If you need some time off I can take over the labs for a bit?_

"Barry, I'm fine," Kara said aloud, not looking where she was cutting before crying out in sudden pain. Holding up her hand in shock, she realized she'd sliced it and blood was pouring out.

"That looks bad…" Barry started to say before realizing who he was saying it to, cutting himself off in shock. Kara wasn't supposed to be able to do that with a normal knife. The two watched as the cut healed in seconds nonetheless.

They both stared at Kara's hand and then at each other. A moment later Kara sped into the bathroom and Barry heard the unmistakable sound of throwing up. Barry ran to the bathroom too and held Kara's hair back until she was done. "What's wrong with me?" Kara asked, shocked after she flushed and she looked up at Barry, but Barry had no answers.

-Superflash-

"You threw up," Caitlin said for about the millionth time, annoying Kara. The two had gone to STAR immediately after the incident and told Caitlin what had happened. Now Kara was sitting on one of the hospital beds they had, the exact same one Barry was in during his coma, and Caitlin had connected her device to Kara to track her solar power. "Oh that's interesting…"

"What?" Kara asked, annoyed again now, and Barry sent calming emotions to her. He was nervous too but he had to be the strong one at the moment.

"Well, every cell in your body takes in solar energy. It's the cause of your powers, as you know," Caitlin said. "But every cell takes in different amounts. For example, your eyes take in more solar energy to power the heat vision and x-ray vision. Your skin cells take on a lot as well. Its what makes you invincible, but it seems your body is redirecting some of your valuable solar energy."

"Redirecting?" Barry asked.

"Best word I could think of," Caitlin said. "Certain areas of your body seem to be getting extra protection and taking away from other areas of your body. Simply put Kara, you're not invincible anymore. Certain areas of you will be near impossible to hurt. Especially around the abdomen." Caitlin waved her hand around Kara's stomach. "But the rest of you." Caitlin pinch Kara's arm and Kara instantly recoiled from the sudden pain. "Very easy to hurt. You'll heal fast as your body directs the solar energy to heal the injury, but you can get injured."

"What could cause this?" Barry asked, nervous.

"Since you threw up, maybe a virus?" Caitlin suggested.

"I'm immune though," Kara stated.

"To human viruses. Maybe this is alien," Caitlin though. "You did face a very large Kryptonian army the other week – who knows what they were carrying. I'll run a blood test though. See what comes up."

Caitlin got the supplies needed to take blood and smirked when Kara winced when she put the needle in. "You enjoyed that way too much," Kara complained.

"Just a little," Caitlin said as she took a couple of vials of blood and then took the needle out. She went to put a bandage on it but the little hole she made healed instantly. "I'd suggest you take it easy until we figure out what's going on."

"I agree," Barry said. _Rest, I'll be back soon._ Barry kissed Kara's cheek before running off.

Kara looked at her friend and sighed. "There wasn't much to do today. I'll hang out in here and do the work from the computer," Kara said.

"Good idea, so I can keep an eye on you," Caitlin added as Kara went over to the computer Caitlin normally used and logged into her STAR account. All she really needed to do was approve the press releases for certain inventions.

It was about an hour later when both Iris and Joe came running into the lab. "Did we give you codes?" Kara asked and Cisco nodded. "Okay so the security does not need updating."

"Barry said you were sick," Iris said worriedly, and Kara sighed. "I had to drag it out of him."

"And I was with them," Joe added the concern clear on the two faces. They were worried about what could make Kara sick.

"Caitlin is running some tests…" Kara paused as she felt Barry panic. _What's wrong?_ Barry answered by showing her the image of something he was currently fighting – a giant gorilla! "Cisco, why are you not monitoring Barry?" Kara rounded on Cisco, worry in her voice now.

"It was just a stupid robbery he went after," Cisco shrugged.

"My god we're slacking in this place! He's in a fight with a giant gorilla," Kara shouted, causing everyone to pause for a moment before Cisco went to the monitor.

"What the hell? We have giant gorillas now?" Cisco asked, freaking out.

"I got to –" Kara started.

"No!" Caitlin interrupted Kara, running in with some papers in her hand. "You will _not_ go out. You cannot go out." Kara was about to say something, but Caitlin stopped her, sounding even more sincere than Kara had ever heard Caitlin in her life. "I am your doctor and I am forbidding you from going out. Barry has to handle this on his own."

"Oh this is like Dr. Crusher taking Captain Picard off duty," Cisco said, making the two girls stare at him and Caitlin slapped him in her own agitation. "And La Forge gets hurt!"

"Fine," Kara said, retaking her seat and crossing her arms in anger, but she knew her friend well. Caitlin had found something. And it was obviously serious if she wasn't letting Supergirl out.

"Hey if Kara is Picard what am I?" Barry asked, running from the gorilla's fist.

"Riker," Cisco said.

"And I think I'm more Janeway," Kara added suddenly, making everyone turn to her. "Barry made me watch it." That earned a laugh as Kara felt something through the bond. "The Gorilla is trying to get into Barry's mind and control him…" Kara closed her eye and concentrated all her might on Barry, hoping their two minds could keep Barry in control.

"What does that make us?" Iris whispered to her father, having watched the exchange.

"Choosing to believe we're Worf and Troi and not asking questions," Joe whispered back.

-Superflash-

Barry took a hard punch from the gorilla and felt something break. He then felt Kara's mind in his and smiled. Kara's mind was what he needed to battle back against the gorilla's odd telepathic attack. To keep himself in control. _"Grodd wants father. Where is father?"_ The gorilla was saying in a way that was almost like how he and Kara mentally talked, only different. Barry ran around the gorilla, trying to shoot lightning that didn't seem to do much. _"You have two minds in you. One far… Cannot control."_

 _Kara you're the best,_ Barry thought, continuing to run getting faster and faster as he did. He didn't realize how fast he was going, so fast it confused the gorilla. Barry figured he was going fast enough to deliver a super sonic punch even without running the 500 miles usually needed. He ran right at the gorilla and all the animal saw was a flash coming at him.

The punch went right through his thick hide and caused the gorilla to collapse. Barry stopped, breathing heavy and looking down. "I think I broke my hand," Barry said looking over the gorilla and holding his arm with the other hand. Pain ebbing from the broken arm.

"Considering how fast you were going… hell I don't know how fast you were going. The computer stopped tracking you. How did you do that?" Cisco asked.

Barry had no idea how he got to be that speed. He felt Kara in his head and he suddenly felt more powerful. More connected to the thing that gives him his powers… "I don't know but I think Grodd is dead."

"What did you just say?" Cisco said quickly.

"Grodd," Barry said. "Why?"

"He was a gorilla we had here for a time. Wells… Eobard… he told us he gave him to a zoo."

Before Barry could say anything more there was a flame and Firehawk appeared before him. "And I'm too late to help," Jax said, disappointed. He had seen the giant gorilla reported on the television and thought Barry might have needed him, but he had to get out of work first.

"Maybe the two of you can drag the body back to STAR?" Cisco asked hopefully, but they both looked at the body and then each other in doubt.

"Well I think I should be going," Jax said flying away quickly, and Barry looked down to see his symbol had broken – one piece still hanging limply on his chest. So that had been what had broken first. He quickly located the other bits he could find and then sped off. There was no way was he was dragging that thing to the lab, especially with a broken hand and wrist.

-Superflash-

Barry ran back to the labs where Joe was already on the phone with someone. "Okay," Joe said hanging up. "I worked it out with Singh and since Grodd technically belonged to STAR and was never sold, the body belongs to STAR. Kara or Barry have to call to set up transport."

"And the gorilla broke my symbol," Barry said, putting the two biggest pieces down. His hand was still hurting but the odd numbness was indicating it was starting to heal. He needed Caitlin to look at it to make sure it was healing correctly though. If it weren't Caitlin would have to re-break it so it could heal the right way.

"I want to know what's wrong with Kara," Iris said, and eyes went to Caitlin.

"Maybe me, you, and Barry should talk privately," Caitlin said, playing with the papers in her hands. "You know doctor-patient confidentially."

"Oh, just spill it," Kara said with a groan. It was killing her seeing Barry with a broken wrist and symbol she could have easily prevented. If this was some Kryptonian virus, it was hardly going to be secretive.

"You sure?" Caitlin asked in worry, as Barry stood next to his sitting wife and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, tell us how bad it is," Kara moaned.

"That depends," Caitlin sighed "on how you two feel about changing diapers and being called mommy and daddy."

Iris's mouth dropped open as she put a hand over it to stop herself from squealing. Cisco turned on his chair to look at Caitlin in pure dumbfounded disbelief. A huge smile appeared on Joe's face, but Kara and Barry just stared at Caitlin dumbfounded themselves. "You're pregnant Kara." Caitlin finally said, a grin forming on her lips. "It makes sense. The mood swings lately. The throwing up… All pregnancy signs and your powers giving extra protection to the baby, which is why it's redirecting your solar energy. Could be even feeding it to the fetus…. And I am guessing from the looks I am getting you two were not trying."

"Um… no," Kara said in a small voice, still stunned. "I mean we talked about it but we didn't plan… I mean…"

"We're having a baby," Barry said with a smile. "We're going to be parents!" Kara smiled and hugged Barry. "Ow… sorry my hand." Iris finally let out her squeal as she went in to hug the two.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Iris cried, a smile on her face.

"I so call uncle," Cisco said waving, his hand with a smile too.

"My grandkids call me pop-pop," Joe pointed out, his grin almost splitting his face in two. "Remember that."

"Okay," Kara said. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a while though? Don't tell anyone until we figure out how to tell them." The group quickly nodded their agreement.

"You're going to have to make a doctor's appointment soon though. Figure out how far along you are," Caitlin said.

"You realize you're my doctor right?" Kara said.

"But I'm not… and you can't… because you're an alien," Caitlin sighed seeing where this was going.

"It's either you or the DEO, and I am not having my kid born in the DEO," Kara said and Barry nodded his agreement. There were still some scientists in the DEO who gave the two odd looks like they wanted to experiment. It was better to keep their kid away from that. "It's up to you Aunty Caity."

Caitlin looked nervous, but smirked nonetheless as Kara called her aunt. "Okay," Caitlin said. "I guess I am doing some research on how to deliver a baby. We're also going to need to buy the right equipment and stuff. An ultrasound machine…"

"Buy whatever you need," Kara said shaking her head not wanting to hear what Caitlin needed at the moment. "Charge it to the lab."

"And I want you to limit the use of your powers," Caitlin added, suddenly serious. "We do not know how they will be affected as you go along."

"Urm, sure?" Kara reluctantly agreed.

"Hey," Barry said. "Can you look at my hand?" Caitlin smiled and nodded, leading Barry to the back.

-Supeflash-

Barry had to drive a company car back to the apartment. No one wanted Kara flying and Kara didn't remember how to drive. The two walked into their apartment. "Why do I feel like I am becoming Barry-White now?" Barry asked. As they were leaving the labs Cisco was making mention of making a new symbol for Barry – the likely option being a White one like the Earth-jumpers they had faced.

Kara laughed as she sat down and Krypto came up. Barry was nervous for a second, but Krypto didn't go to play rough with Kara. "I think he knows," Kara said gently, petting her dog. _He's been really gentle with me for a while now. Dogs know things sometimes when we don't._

 _Good boy,_ Barry thought, sitting on the couch next to Kara. "Kara, don't worry about the city." Barry knew that was on Kara's mind. "I'll be protecting it and I'll take Krypto with me. We have Jax willing and able to protect the city now and Sara over in National. You just worry about our baby." Kara was about to say something but Barry instantly stopped her. _No 'buts', that's your job now – to rest._ Barry thought and Kara smiled. "And I want you to not stress yourself. Give me some of the responsibility for the labs."

"Not the media," Kara automatically said, and Barry laughed.

"Fine, but I'll take some of the handling employees and stuff," Barry said and Kara sighed in relief. "Also your job in the project is over. We just needed you to transfer money and buy the land we needed. I will continue working in my lab on my part, John doing his architect stuff, and we'll put Diana or Sara in charge of handling the construction workers."

"Okay," Kara said. "Can I plan on how to change the spare bedroom into a nursery?"

Barry smiled. "Now that is something an expecting mother should plan," Barry said and kissed her. "By the way what are we calling it?"

"Too soon for names," Kara said, confused. Barry looked at her confused and then realized his mistake.

 _No, I meant the project the Justice League is working on. Did we name it?_

 _Oh… yeah we did. We've been calling it Watchtower._

 _Nice, Cisco would be proud._

-Superflash-

The next day when they walked in the labs Cisco was excited. "Come here," Cisco said before Barry or Kara could even greet anyone else, and then dragged out the mannequin with Barry's outfit on it. There was a new symbol on it, but instead of the red background they were used to or the white they had expected and seen on their world jumpers it had a dark blue background.

"Blue?" Barry asked. "I like it, but I was not expecting this?"

"Why did you choose blue?" Kara asked.

"It's the same blue you wear," Cisco said. "I was thinking about how Barry said you like looking like Clark because your family. You're a team and well, Barry is a part of that team. Now you share all the same colors. Barry has a red suit, you have a red cape, symbol, and skirt, Barry has a blue background on his symbol and you have the blue outfit, and Barry has a yellow lightning bolt and you have yellow around your symbol and on your belt. You match now." Kara hugged Cisco before the geek could even move. "Too tight!" he wheezed.

"Sorry," Kara said backing away, tears in her eyes. "It's perfect though." Kara wiped the tears away. "More than makes up for the horrible costume the other day."

Cisco opened his mouth but stopped, deciding it was better not to argue with a pregnant Kryptonian. Barry smiled and playfully punched Cisco on the arm. "Nice job, man," Barry said.

"Well I officially dub you Barry-Blue," Cisco said playfully with a smile. "And when junior in there gets old enough to become a superhero I know the color scheme to use." Cisco pointed to Kara's stomach as Barry smiled and kissed Kara, who smiled to and put a hand on her stomach. Almost not believing she and Barry were starting a family.

Post Chapter Note 1: Karry kid… you had to know this was coming eventually. Unlike some stories I wanted to play it slow, get there in reasonable and sensible time. Hope you liked.

Post Chapter Note 2: Last chapter there seemed to be one or two people who saw a Karry baby coming and were not thrilled with the idea. I will say it was always my intention on making them parents. I had the idea long before it was in 'Call Me Kara'. Hell I had the idea before Super Surprise was published (that's to tell you how long I was planning this). I just didn't rush into it. I wanted it to feel more natural. Wanted them married for a while first too and to get other plots out of the way. That being said unlike the other stories this story will not become all about the baby. I am going to keep a balance so there will be fluff family chapters and then superhero chapters where baby is with grandma or grandpa or aunts and uncle while Barry and Kara are saving the day. I hope you guys all like what I have planned.

Post Chapter Note 3: Also Master Planner, as stated above, was made by me and my friend and might become a recurring gag in this story. Yes, a gag. He's based on Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phines and Ferb and also some Kim Possible villains. Hope you like the humor.

Post Chapter Note 4: What Barry did for Grodd was my version of an Infinite Mass Punch and is not something he's going to always be able to do. Only in certain situations with the right circumstances will he be able to do it.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

A Very Karry Christmas: It's Christmas already and Kara and Barry are ready to tell Kara's family the good news, but will other news get in the way of the baby?

Karry Master OUT!


	59. A Very Karry Christmas

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know this already.

ANNOUCEMENT FOR POWER GIRL AND THE FLASH: I hate to be the one to pass on bad news but my beta's computer broke. He's hoping to get it fixed by the end of the week, but he's not going to be able to do an update this coming Monday.

Note: I know we're nowhere near Christmas in real time, but wanted to do a holiday one for this one and Christmas is just awesome. Feel free to re-read this in three months' time too…

A Very Karry Christmas

Kara sighed as she looked out of the car window. It had been a month since she'd found out she was pregnant and she missed flying, but she wanted to protect her baby more. Kara smiled as she put a hand under the sweatshirt she was wearing to feel the little bump that had started to form. Apparently what her powers were doing was making it impossible for an ultrasound to see the baby, but they had detected a heartbeat. Enough to know the baby was healthy, at least.

They were also guessing how far along Kara was using when Kara last got her period, and the fact she was showing they were guessing it was about two and a half months. A little soon to be showing the way she was, but Caitlin admitted that since she was an alien her people could start showing sooner. The problem was, they had not told her family yet. Kara couldn't believe she had gone a month without telling them and that it had been too easy.

Clark and Lois were running around with both kids in school, jobs, and Clark had had a huge battle with Lex Luther, finally ending with the man going to jail. Eliza was busy at her own job. Alex, Sara, and Astra had decided to buy a house together and quickly found one and closed on it. It had an apartment attached so Astra and Karen had their own space, but was still living with Alex so the restriction with the government was fine. Karen was so excited about having her own room she hadn't even noticed Kara hadn't been around.

"They will be thrilled," Barry said, taking one hand off the wheel to take Kara's other hand. The two had asked Cat Grant to rent her plane so they could fly to Eliza's house for Christmas. The queen of social media seemed shocked but let them use it and the two had rented a car. Krypto was in the back seat lying down.

"I hope they are not mad we didn't tell them sooner," Kara said in worry, and Barry could feel her concern.

 _It won't even cross their mind,_ Barry thought, sending calming emotions to her. It was something he'd done a lot lately. Kara's mood swings had gotten even worst and Barry had to deal with them as well. Now he knew what true married life was like. _We might have to explain the hologram thing though._ Kara smirked. They had been using a hologram to make it look like Supergirl was still flying around lately. Krypto flew next to the hologram and did all the work, and so far, it was working. No one noticed Supergirl hadn't actually done anything yet with Krypto's efficiency. _And this is the turn, right?_

 _Yeah, house is up ahead,_ Kara thought back and Barry turned.

 _Keep that sweatshirt on until we tell them,_ Barry thought and Kara nodded. The sweatshirt easily hid the bump and the fact her breasts had gotten bigger. She didn't want her family to find out that way!

Barry parked in front of the house and the two exited and let Krypto out, opening the trunk. "Aunt Kara," Ella yelled, having been the first to see her, but was quickly followed by her brother. Barry ran and picked up Ella before she hit Kara and then ran around Jason.

"Bet you can't catch me J.J.!" Barry cried, and Jason forgot about greeting his aunt, instead going to chase his uncle at super-speed. Krypto ran after them, excited to play and barking happily. _They don't know to be careful with you._ Barry thought to the confused Kara, who laughed as she felt Barry joy at being chased by his nephew anyway and took some presents out of the trunk as the rest of the family appeared at the door.

"Mind giving a hand Clark?" Kara asked, and Clark quickly went over to grab his cousin's luggage and some presents.

"So what's with the plane ride and car?" Lois asked as Kara bypassed them to put the presents under the tree.

"It was easier with gifts and stuff," Kara quickly lied, shrugging.

"Well if we had known you were flying on a private jet we would have waited to join you," Alex said, curled up on the couch with Sara next to her. Astra and Karen were not far off.

"What did you get me?" Karen asked instantly, noticing a box with her name on it and took off her glasses to see, but was shocked when she couldn't see through the box. "You lined it with lead!" She pouted now.

"Old trick Eliza taught me," Kara said and Eliza laughed. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else."

"What's with the sweatshirt?" Astra asked her niece, knowing cold shouldn't bother her. Karen was in a tank top after all.

"It's comfy," Kara said. "Have you worn the new STAR lab sweatshirts? Good material. Good seller. Made a lot of money off them. These Christmas ones are great too – nice embroidery."

Before anyone could say anything more, Barry appeared, Ella still in his arms but now joined by Jason. Krypto was behind him. "Give your aunt a kiss," Barry said, holding them up to Kara and they each kissed one cheek each.

"Ah, there's my little ones," Kara said, kissing them back and Barry put them down. He seemed to have tired to two kids out because they lay down on the floor, unconcerned with running about now. _Been waiting for you. Let's tell them._

 _Yeah,_ Barry said taking Kara's hand, but before either could speak Sara and Alex stood up.

"Well now that everyone is together we have some news," Alex said, grinning as she untangled her hand from Sara and the group saw a ring she had been hiding. "Sara asked me to marry her! I said yes."

"When did this happen?" Astra asked surprised. She hadn't heard about this and she lived in the same house as them.

"I realized Laurel was right and that life is too short not to be with the one you love, so we're getting married," Sara said happily with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Eliza cried, hugging the two girls and everyone else went into congratulate them.

 _Oh._ _I don't want to overshadow them now,_ Kara thought to Barry, who agreed with her. They would sit on their news for a bit and let Sara and Alex have the spot light.

-Superflash-

Later that day Lois walked up to her husband who she could feel was confused. "Something seems off to you too doesn't it?" Lois asked.

"Something is off, yeah. How can you tell?" Clark asked curious.

"They are acting so weird," Lois said, thinking she was glad Clark saw it too but felt Clark only get confused once more.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Barry and Kara," Lois said with a sigh, as she realized she and Clark were on different topics. "They are acting weird. Haven't you noticed?" Clark shook his head. "And you call yourself a reporter!" Lois teased, taking a breath. "I mean the plane flight, the car, Kara hasn't taken that sweatshirt off. Barry and Krypto are treating her delicately and have you realized she hasn't hugged us at all?"

"You're making too much, of nothing." Clark said dismissively, shaking his head not finding Kara's behavior strange.

"Then what's got you confused?" Lois asked annoyed but wanting to know what was up with her husband.

"Heartbeats," Clark said, making Lois raise an eyebrow. "There are more in this house than there should be."

"I'm sorry, you were listening to all our heartbeats?" Lois asked.

"I find it calming," Clark said. "Something I have done since I was a kid, but the heartbeats are off."

"You can hear for miles. Can't you just be hearing the neighbors?" Lois asked.

"No, it's in this house and its just weird since there's no one else here."

Lois sighed. "Heartbeats. You know I knew you listened to them when…" Lois had turned around to walk away from her husband when she paused and turned back. "There are more heartbeats then there should be in this house?" Lois asked and Clark nodded. "And there's no one in this house besides our family?"

"I just said that," Clark said, unsure where his wife was going as her mouth opened in shock.

"They are acting weird! The plane, the car, the sweatshirt. Treating Kara like she's fragile. Oh my god, Lois Kent you're an idiot!" Lois cried, slapping herself around the head and grabbing her husband's hand excited. "Don't you see?"

"That your nuts?" Clark joked, not getting what Lois was going on about.

"And you're a reporter," Lois said again, sighing as Kara and Alex walked into the living room, arguing about chips.

Kara was trying to take the bag from Alex when she noticed Lois staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked, but Lois couldn't hold her excitement any more as she went and hugged Kara, surprising the Kryptonian.

"Give her the freaking chips," Lois said, feeling the baby bump now that she had hugged Kara and smiling. She grabbed the chips from a surprised Alex and handed them to Kara.

 _Barry… I think Lois knows,_ Kara thoughtto her husband who appeared not a second later followed by everyone who had been in the kitchen, confused on why Barry had ran out so fast.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as suddenly Clark realized.

"Oh my…" Clark said. "You're… oh wow."

"Now he realizes," Lois said as Clark went in to hug Kara but Barry got in between.

"Gentle," Barry warned quietly, and Clark understood and nodded, going to hug Kara.

"Anyone else confused?" Sara asked and everyone besides the four nodded.

 _I think its time,_ Barry thought to Kara who nodded and stepped back.

"Well since Lois is smart," Kara said, eyeing her cousin's wife but smiling as she went and took off the sweatshirt, revealing the baby bump. "Me and Barry are adding a new member to the family." Everyone stared at Kara for a minute before their minds caught up with their eyes and ears and they all went to hug the two.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eliza asked as she hugged Kara.

"We were going to when we arrived but…"

"We announced our engagement," Alex finished for her sister, feeling bad now. "If we'd known…"

"We didn't want to overshadow your good news," Barry said, stopping Alex with a polite wave of his hand.

"How far along are you?" Sara asked.

"We think about two and a half months, but we can't be sure. Ultrasounds don't work on me," Kara said. "My powers are throwing them off because… well, Caitlin is better at explaining this."

"Clark, x-ray vision her," Lois demanded, surprised that Clark hadn't gone to do it already. When she was pregnant he did it all the time.

"I can't," Clark said, making everyone who did not know look to him. "She's Kryptonian. I can't see through Kryptonian."

Astra nodded. "We're made of the same stuff," Astra said. "That baby is going to be a mystery until it's born." Astra was smiling though. "How long have you known?"

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "A month," Kara said quietly, not meeting her aunt's eyes now but noticed the faces. "We wanted to tell you sooner but the timing and everyone was busy and… please don't be upset." There were tears in Kara's eyes now as her hormones took over and Barry brought her into him, trying to clam her.

"Mood swings," Barry mouthed to the group.

"I'm not upset you didn't tell us. More upset you're pregnant and still going around as Supergirl." Astra now intoned, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh no that's a hologram," Kara said quickly, shocking everyone. "STAR has tricks." Astra and Eliza sighed, relieved, and the group sat down excitingly chatting.

"What do you think Kara? A boy or girl?" Lois asked and Kara shrugged. "Mother's intuition… It's usually right."

"I have no idea," Kara said, patting her stomach.

"Well this changes some plans," Alex said, looking at Sara. "I don't want to get married until the baby is born."

"You don't have…"

Alex stopped Kara. "I don't want you big and fat as my maid of honor. Besides I want to have my niece or nephew in the pictures," Alex turned to Sara with a look in her eyes. "We can wait can't we?"

Sara nodded, bringing Alex in close to her. "Of course. Besides it gives my sister more time to return," Sara said, not wanting to show she was starting to worry about her sister and the other time travelers not having come back yet – it had been a little over two months now. She was very glad she hadn't taken Rip's offer now. Almost regretting telling Laurel to go off with him.

"What is the baby going to call us?" Karen asked now.

"Well nothing for a while," Astra teased her daughter. "Not everyone is born like you, able to talk."

Karen laughed. "I mean when he or she can."

"Well you're an aunt," Kara said instantly, and Karen smiled. "Along with Lois, Sara, and Alex and, well, one of many really since we decided anyone in the superfamily can claim an aunt or uncle card if they want."

"Joe wants to be called pop-pop for some reason." Barry added, smirking now at his foster dad's humor.

"And Eliza, any version of Grandma you want is fine with me," Kara said, and Eliza smiled.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked. "I know I'm your foster mother but…"

"Any form of grandma you like," Kara repeated, more firmly.

"Word of advice: arguing with a pregnant Kryptonian is not a good idea. She set something Cisco made on fire because she got angry at him," Barry said, making Kara look at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you were completely right to do so because that thing was horrible." Barry said very quickly as he put an arm around Kara. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

"Okay," Eliza said, not believing she was getting a grandchild so soon. "I always thought my grandchildren would call me Nana."

"What about mom?" Karen asked. "She is your mom's twin. The closest thing you have to your real mom. Isn't she grandma too?"

Kara looked uncomfortable, not sure what to say. Astra jumped in though. "I don't get a grandchild until you have a kid," Astra said, messing up Karen's hair. "I do not want to take my sister's place in this child's life and I will make sure they know of your mother. Stories only I can tell." Astra added to Kara, noticing Kara taking a breath and knew Kara hadn't wanted her to take a grandma title. "I am fine being Aunt to this child as long as I get to be in his or her life. To teach the baby about our home."

"Of course," Kara said relieved her Aunt Astra understood.

"Mommy," Jason said, appearing with Ella. They had been the only ones not in the room and they noticed Kara. "Why is Aunt Kara fat?"

"Hey, little one," Kara said, but smiled. "Come here." Kara held out her hands to her niece and nephew.

"Kara," Barry said unsure, but Jason came up to her and Kara took him onto her lap. Ella came up next to them, climbing up to sit next to Kara.

"You're getting a little cousin," Kara said patting her stomach. "This is mine and Barry's baby." Jason looked at the stomach and then Kara. "See, my body is protecting the child until he or she is ready to come into the world, but you see my powers are a little…." Barry pinched Kara, causing her to go "ow!"

"Wonky," Barry concluded, making Kara look at him. _Sorry._ Barry thought to her feeling, her anger rise but it went down quickly at that. Kara couldn't seem to stay angry with him for long. Even with hormones making her crazy.

"You're not invincible anymore?" Alex asked, shocked. "But the baby…?"

"Is completely protected. Only part of my body that is," Kara said. "So you see little one, you have to be careful with me for a bit." Jason seemed down as he got off Kara lap. "Ja." Kara started. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I'm your little one. Now I'm not."**

 **"No you are,"** Kara said. **"You and your sister will always be my little ones. We're just adding one more. I love you, you know that."**

 **"I love you too,"** Jason said, still seeming a little down nevertheless. **"But you can't play with me anymore."**

"Krypto," Kara said, and the dog ran over. He already knew exactly what Kara was about to instruct as he rubbed playfully against Jason's side. "I can't play with you for a bit, but Krypto still can."

Jason seemed to lighten up as he ran after the dog and Ella followed. "You're going to be a great mom," Lois said, never having doubted it anyway.

"Oh and Clark, Caitlin wants to know if there is any information about Kryptonian pregnancies in the fortress," Kara said. "See if there is any differences."

Clark nodded. "I'll get it to her right away," Clark said.

"It seems like the Kryptonain race isn't quite near-extinction these days," Astra now added, more to herself as she looked at Kara adoringly. It was true with the new generation of children from Clark and Lois and now Kara and Barry. Not to mention Karen the race wasn't quite so dead. Yes most of them were not full Kryptonians, but they were still Kryptonians. Krypton was living on in them and Astra couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"What is Caitlin doing with her husband still away?" Sara finally asked, the thought coming to her mind.

"She could have come here," Eliza said, suddenly feeling bad for the girl who she knew was her daughter's best friend and apparent doctor.

"And slept where? "Alex asked. "People are already camping out in the living room." That earned a laugh from the group.

"Joe invited her over," Barry said. "So she's with the West-Thawne's this Christmas. And Cisco is with Lisa so all our friends are having a good Christmas." Sara smiled, knowing everyone had so much to celebrate this Christmas.

"What about Lucy?" Kara suddenly asked Lois. With Ray still off with Ronnie and with Lucy and Lois' recent reunion, she had expected her to join them at Eliza's.

"She's with friends of her own," Lois responded. "She and dad are no longer talking, so I invited her to come here too, with Eliza's insistence, but some old friends of hers have come back so she's putting them up and they're celebrating together."

"Oh good." Barry smiled. Christmas really was going to be good for everyone it seemed.

-Superflash-

In the middle of the night Clark and Lois had went downstairs to put the gifts from Santa under the tree. When they were coming up they heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being sick in the bathroom. Lois looked in to find Kara over the toilet and went to hold her hair back. "I'm surprised Barry's not with you," Lois said gently when Kara was done and leaning against the tub. Clark was at the door watching his cousin and wife with a small smile.

"He usually is, but right now e usuHehe's fast asleep," Kara said, smiling at Barry's dream she could see of running. That boy only thought of running. Along with herself, and the baby lately – nice family dreams she enjoyed sharing on occasion. "Snuggled with Krypto actually."

"Well good thing we found out before or this would have been awkward," Clark joked.

Kara rolled her eyes and Lois gave her husband a look and Clark felt her annoyance. "This baby has you up early," Lois said and Kara nodded.

"Good thing I'm my own boss," Kara said and Lois laughed as she patted Kara's stomach.

"Kara, if you need me for anything. Anything at all just say it. Day or night. You were there for me for both Jason and Ella and I want to be there for you."

"I lived in Metropolis when you were pregnant," Kara pointed out. "It was easier to be there for you."

"I don't care if I need Clark to fly me to Central City every day or if I take some time off of work," Lois said, and Clark smiled. "I want to be there." Kara smiled and hugged Lois. "Come on, let's see if Eliza has some ginger ale in the refrigerator. It always used to help me."

Kara got up and followed Lois and Clark to the kitchen where Lois found the ginger ale and Kara started to sip it slowly. "So, have you and Barry thought of names?" Clark asked. "Lois and I were talking names the whole time." Kara shook her head. The two hadn't really talked about names yet.

"It will come sooner than you think," they heard a new voice and turned to see Eliza standing there. "Jeremiah and myself didn't think of names, believing we had all the time in the world and then we had Alex in our arms and still didn't know what to call her." Eliza laughed at the memory. "Morning sickness?" Eliza added, noticing the can and Kara just nodded. "I remember being sick in the afternoon."

"Same with me for Jason," Lois said. "Ella was any time."

"Alura was early morning," Astra said, appearing with Karen by her side. "And mood swings for Kryptonian are bad. Although you know that one already."

"Did I wake up every one?" Kara asked, upset at seeing so many up in the middle of the night.

"It's fine," Astra said, noticing her niece was getting upset. "Lois and Clark woke us up putting the presents under the tree anyway." Astra, Karen, and Eliza had set up camp in the living room while Kara and Barry were in Kara's old room, Sara and Alex took Alex's old room, and Clark, Lois, and kids had the master.

"I don't get this Santa thing," Karen said, even though she was only a year old and sometimes showed her youth, she had the sense of knowing Santa was not real.

"Neither did Kara," Eliza said, remembering Kara's first Christmas. Alex had been too old for Santa and so had Kara but when Kara had watched Christmas movies she had been so confused. It took a lot of explaining for her to understand. "I guess there's no…" Eliza stopped as Jason and Ella appeared, trying to be sneaky and heading for the living room.

Clark held up a hand to stop anyone from speaking, as the kids did not notice everyone in the kitchen. Clark got behind them and then did a convincing Santa 'ho, ho, ho'. The kids jumped excitedly, but were instantly disappointed to only see their dad. "Not nice," Ella said pouting as Clark laughed.

"Well I know two little kids who should be asleep for Santa to come," Clark said. "Lucky for you he already did." Their face lit up.

"Can we open our presents?" Jason asked, excited now.

"Not until morning," Lois said and the kids faces fell. "Go back to bed."

"Can Aunt Kara sing?" Jason asked suddenly, and eyes turned to Kara.

"What would you like?" Kara asked more than happy to sing for Jason and Ella.

"One of your songs," Ella said pouting again.

Kara knew they meant a Kryptonian song, but it didn't feel right. "How about a Christmas song instead?" Kara asked and the kids nodded. "Children sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling like bells in the distance." Kara paused as a new voiced joined in and she looked up to see Barry.

"We were dreamers not so long ago. But one by one we all had to grow up," Barry sang. Kara joined back in at this time "When it seems like magic's slipped away. We find it all again on Christmas day." Kara smiled as Barry got closer, picking up Ella as he did. "Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need. If you just believe."

Barry took a seat next to Kara putting Ella on his lap as they continued. "Trains move quickly to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again. Ships go sailing far across the sea. Trusting starlight to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way. We find ourselves again on Christmas day."

Kara took Barry's hand as Jason came up to them. Kara put her other hand around Jason. "Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need. If you just believe, if you just believe, if you just believe, if you just believe." Kara took a breath, singing the last line "Just believe."

 _What woke you up?_ Kara thought to him as they kissed.

 _I moved and found a dog in my wife's place,_ Barry thought back.

"Okay bed," Lois said and the kids complained, asking for one more song, but their father took them back up the stairs.

"We should try to get some sleep too," Astra said.

"Can I sing like that?" Karen asked. "I mean I am her clone."

"Try in the morning," Eliza said, rubbing her eyes as she went to get some sleep as well.

"You know, if your STAR Labs gig ever falls through, you could make solid money as singers." Lois winked at the couple before following her husband and kids upstairs.

 _Come on, you're pregnant. You need your sleep._ Barry thought, getting up and holding a hand to his wife and went to lead her back to bed.

 _Hey Barry, maybe we should start thinking of names…_ Kara thought to her husband as they settled back into bed.

 _In the morning,_ Barry thought back and Kara snuggled against him.

-Suerpflash-

In the morning everyone gathered around to open presents before breakfast. After breakfast Jason and Ella were playing with their new toys. "There is one more present," Kara said looking at Barry, who nodded.

"You two spent way too much," Lois complained.

"Well this one didn't cost us a penny," Kara said, and Barry disappeared in a flash and returned with an envelope he handed to Clark.

Clark took it confused, and opened it to pull out papers. "Um… what is this?" Clark asked.

"Paperwork," Barry said making Clark raise an eyebrow.

"Barry and I already signed it," Kara said. "All you have to do is sign it where it says and then one third of Hero Corp will belong to you."

Clark and Lois looked at each other, both confused. "Hero Corp?" Clark asked confused.

"It's a company we inherited from the bad Thawne," Kara said. "It's the company that owns the right to our symbols and namesakes. Anything Superman, Supergirl, or Flash related being sold goes to here. I can't believe I didn't tell you this before."

"The Reverse-Flash was making money off our status?" Clark asked, feeling a little agitated at this and wondering where that money had gone in the time Eobard had owned it. "I wish I had gotten another punch in on him."

Barry looked at Clark and then at his wife. _You two are way too much alike sometimes,_ Barry thought, remembering that was Kara reaction, and Kara laughed.

"Well anyway, we used some business know-how to take over the rights for the Justice League and made side corporations for each superhero so the right people are making money from the right sales," Kara said.

"Although White Canary sales don't make nearly as much as yours," Sara stated. "Maybe when Laurel gets back we could do something Double-Canary related?" she added thoughtfully, more to herself though.

"Superman is impossible to separate from Supergirl and Superdog," Kara continued to Clark, nodding her agreement to Sara but wanting to keep on track.

"I still can't believe Superdog is the most popular selling stuffed animal," Barry said. Krypto came running in at the moment with a Superdog toy in his mouth. "And can't believe we've had to get them actually _for_ Superdog." Krypto came up to Barry and head-butted him for that comment.

"Still glad we got the other Kara that Krypto toy though," Karen called out to the discussion, still distracted by her own presents. Krypto's tail wagged enthusiastically at this.

"Even hard to separate you from Flash," Kara said with a laugh petting her dog. "We all got grouped together, so instead of giving you your own solo Corp. for Superman profits this was the best we could do. The money you will make with one third is a lot. I wanted to actually give you half originally but I knew you wouldn't accept half."

"I don't even want to accept this," Clark said, putting the paper down. "I mean making profit from what I do as Superman? I didn't become Superman for money and you have a baby coming… I shouldn't be taking some of your income for something so trivial."

"You do realize that's not even close to half our income?" Barry pointed out. "We're completely fine without it, but you have two kids. You and Lois could use the money. I'm not saying you're not well off yourself – heaven knows I don't want to imply anything like that. It's just this is more than enough to get that bigger apartment you have wanted for years, the price of Metropolis property and all that."

Clark turned to Lois and Lois knew he wanted her opinion. This would be a joint marital agreement after all. "I can't tell you what to do," Lois said, putting a hand on Clark's hand. "But we could use the extra money and it wouldn't hurt Kara and Barry to take it. STAR makes them most of their money."

"God, Superman. Take it!" Alex finally yelled at Clark and started a chant with Karen and Sara, encouraging the man to sign the papers.

Clark laughed and took out a pen, finally signing his name. "Okay," Clark said handing the papers back to Kara after he was done. This was really some Christmas.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas chapter. The best bit of fluff I've written for Karry in a long while.

Terrance Sigma's Beta Note: Damn I love this story! Who doesn't want to be part of this super family? Where do I sign to work at STAR Labs?

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Cat is Out of the Bag: As Supergirl's appearance over Central City gets more and more allusive, a certain media mogul confronts her former assistant on a secret both have long kept from one another…

Karry Master OUT!


	60. The Cat is Out of the Bag

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I know this is not a long chapter and I have been away from superhero chapters for a while and been doing mostly fluff but they were needed. This universe was built on fluff pieces and, let's face it, Karry Christmas was brilliant if I do say so myself. Anyway, the next chapter will be more action and superhero-packed for those who want it.

The Cat is Out of the Bag

Cat Grant was many things, but among them she was not an idiot. She knew Kara Allen was Supergirl. She had figured that out a very long time ago. She also knew something was up. Besides the fact that Barry and Kara had rented her private plane to go across country for Christmas, she had also noticed oddities in Supergirl's activity. At the moment she seemed to be the only one seeing it, but despite Supergirl appearing in the sky, she had yet to see her superhero actually do anything. Superdog and Flash were doing all the work along, with Firehawk and White Canary, while Supergirl just… made an appearance. Cat Grant was a curious person so she was in STAR labs at this very moment, walking toward where an employee had informed her Kara's office was.

Once near it she heard two men arguing. "That's enough!" She heard the familiar voice of her former assistant yell. "Hartley, his name was next on the list. The equipment is his to use for the next few hours. You get it tonight."

"I have a date tonight," a voice Cat assumed was this Hartley said.

"Then call your girl and tell her you have to reschedule," Kara said.

The voice laughed. "I don't date girls," Hartley said.

"Then call your boy," Kara sighed, "or reschedule your time on the machine or make a deal with Harm to get it now."

"I could be convince to trade you," a new voice said.

"See there, now go handle this like men, by yourselves and get out of my office," Kara said and Cat had to smirk to herself as two men retreated from the office. She was proud of her former assistant.

"Next time we go to Barry," one of them said.

"We were actually told to go to him more for the next few months," the other agreed, confusing Cat as they passed her without even a glance.

Cat went up to the open door and looked inside. Kara was leaning in her chair, a hand over her face. "I need an assistant," she moaned.

"I could send you one of my rejects," Cat said startling the girl but then she smiled as she looked at Cat.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said, standing up with a smile. She wasn't making any attempt now to hide the baby bump so Cat could see the little bump and smirked. That explained so much. "What are you doing here?"

"Well STAR labs has been big news lately. Buying Palmer Tech and all, and you haven't done an interview about it yet. I was wondering if I could use old connections to get first dibs. Unless you already gave it to Lois Lane."

"Perry forbids Lois and Clark from writing STAR labs article," Kara said.

"Seriously?" Cat said. "Now if I was him I would use that connection to my best advantage. Good thing I have my own." Cat walked in, closing the door to the office as she did and looked around. Kara had a nice office. Not as large as Cat's office in CatCo but a nice size nevertheless, with a nice desk and cabinet. She even had a couch set up in one corner and a nice large window. "I see you and your husband have been busy." Kara seemed confused, but Cat pointed at her stomach and she smiled, putting a hand on the bump.

"Yeah," Kara said. "It was unexpected but we're excited."

"Of course," Cat said. "I remember when I was pregnant… the second time more than the first. I so wanted to be the perfect mother. To make up for what I did wrong the first time around."

"Carter is a great kid. Him and Karen are amazingly close," Kara said.

Cat nodded. She did see a lot of the Mini-Kara these days. "Okay, I'm finished beating around the bush," Cat said, taking a seat on Kara's couch. "Its time we stop playing this game."

"What game?" Kara asked, confused.

"I know you're Supergirl," Cat said and Kara froze, unsure how to respond. "And I think part of you knows I know but doesn't want to admit it to yourself."

"Ms. Grant, I don't know what…"

"If you want to play the game then fine, but I have noticed Supergirl hasn't been too super lately. Flying around and having Superdog or the Flash doing everything. I assume that little bump is the reason why, but if you want to play games I guess I will have to write an article about Supergirl absence." Cat got up and headed for the door.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said quickly, and Cat turned around, knowing that would happen. Kara thought in her head of all the times when as Cat's assistant and how whatever lame excuse she gave, Cat seemed to take it and let her go. She even remembered the speech Cat had given her before Kara had gone to Starling to find the real Harrison Wells' body. "You knew the whole time." Kara looked at Cat and then thought the news to Barry.

"Not the whole time," Cat said reasonably. "But once I started getting suspicious it was easy enough to figure it out. I've helped you hide it a bit too. I made sure no one looked to the Allens." Cat smiled and took a seat. "Now I assume you don't want anyone knowing Supergirl is pregnant, am I right?" Kara nodded. "So you have been putting on the outfit and flying around so people can see you and hopefully no one sees the bump?"

"No," Kara said, confusing Cat. "It's a hologram, what you see in the sky."

"Very clever," Cat said, nodding appreciatively. "It's not going to work for much longer though. People will start to realize eventually. I'd give it another month or so before you need a cover story. I assume Ms. Lane is already trying to think of one?" Kara nodded. Lois had been trying to figure out how to give Supergirl some break time. "Well, tell her I will be in touch to hear her ideas and figure out my own. Together we can make a believable cover story."

"You would work with Lois to help me?" Kara asked, shocked. Cat Grant and Lois Lane did not work well together.

"I'm going to be doing what I have been doing for a while," Cat said. "Protecting you and that baby, and Barry. The only way I know how. What I taught you to do perfectly, as well. Manipulate the media. They'll buy into whatever story I tell them."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said, honestly grateful to the woman. She had done so much for Kara. More than Kara even knew.

"And Kara, you're not my employee any more. You have proven yourself an equal. Please, call me Cat," Cat said. and Kara smiled. "Now, I must be going."

"Wait," Kara said and Cat turned around. _Barry tell Cisco and Caitlin I am bring someone into the cave._

 _Already have,_ Barry thought back, knowing that was coming.

"Come with me," Kara said with a smile, leading Cat out of the office and to the Superflash cave entrance from the main lab. She put her code in and then put her hand on the scanner and the door opened. Kara held it open and Cat raised an eyebrow but walked in.

"Welcome to the Superflash cave," Kara said as she closed the door and she walked in. Krypto was in his dog basket, Caitlin and Cisco at their computers, and Barry was sitting not far off. "You know my husband and dog." Kara introduced, and Krypto barked as Barry waved. "This is Cisco our computer expert and Caitlin our… well, our medical expert."

"I remember you two from the wedding," Cat said to them and they nodded. Cat looked around and saw the costumes on the mannequins. "It's an impressive setup you have here."

"Thank you," Barry said.

"Now, I have been dying to know. Who is Firestorm and where did he and Atom disappear to?" Kara laughed. Cat Grant always was trying to get the scoop.

"Well, if Cat is a part of the superfamily now I guess it's only right to tell her," Kara said. "Of course you'll have to protect them the same way you protect us."

"Personal curiosity only," Cat said with a smile, deciding not to comment on the superfamily comment. "And since I came all this way it's only right I do get that interview about the buying of Palmer Tech."

"Sounds fair," Barry said. "We can do it in a more comfortable place. A restaurant maybe?" Cat nodded.

"One question before we go," Kara said. "Does Carter know?"

"He is his mother's son," Cat said and Kara knew that was a yes.

"Caitlin, text Karen and tell her would you?" Kara asked.

"No problem," Caitlin said as the three left for the interview.

"Well, this is an interesting and unexpected turn of events," Cisco said, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?' Caitlin asked as she texted Karen for Kara. "I thought it was long overdue." Cisco shrugged as Krypto barked.

-Superflash-

Karen rushed down the hall of her school. School was over and she had finally got the text from Caitlin. She found Carter and grabbed, him pulling him into an empty classroom. "What?" Carter asked, confused as his best friend had just dragged him without a word.

"You know!" Karen said with a smile.

"Know what?" Carter asked, confused.

"Your mom told Kara today she knew, and you knew," Karen said, and Carter paused.

"She could have told me she was doing that," Carter said thoughtfully as Karen smiled.

"You know," Karen repeated, and hugged her friend who said 'ow'. "Oh sorry, super strength."

"Yeah," Carter said with a smile. "Okay, so now that the cat's out of the bag, you have got to tell me everything. Oh, and we took a guess you were Kara's clone but is that true?"

"Wow, yeah, good guess," Karen said, not having expected that. "Yeah it's true, and Kara won't let me be a hero until I am older. I'm only a year old, technically…"

"Wait a year?" Carter said.

"Yeah I was born 12," Karen said.

"That explains so much," Carter said, nodding to himself. "And maybe we should do this somewhere more private? Come on, come to my house."

"Deal," Karen said.

"Hey," Carter said, stopping Karen and whispered. 'Could you fly me there?"

"Yeah," Karen said smirked. "But I kind of have to be careful on where I take off."

"Okay we'll take the bus," Carter said. "But can you take me flying?"

"Tonight," Karen said with a smile, and Carter smiled too, taking her hand as the two left the classroom to head back to Carter's house.

Post Chapter Note: Like I said, it's a short one but was needed since Cat has known way too long without Kara knowing she knows. Plus, it's been way too long since I wrote for either Cat or Carter and that needed to be fixed.

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Fear Factor: Jessica Wells of Earth-1 told Kara to look her up before going back to her world, and Kara finally has… And she exists! Going by the name Jessica Morgan, it's time for the group to track her down. But they are not the only ones interested in Harrison Wells' only child. A dangerous meta wants to get her as well. Revenge is imminent, but will Team Superflash save her before it's too late?


	61. Fear Factor

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always...

Fear Factor

Barry sat watching the TV when Kara moved to sit next to him. He knew right away she wanted to say something so quickly turned off the TV and moved to look at her. _What do you want me to get?_ Barry asked in his head, through their bond, thinking she was having a craving and wanted something he could speed to get.

 _It's not always about food_ _, you know..._ Kara thought and then switched to out loud. "You remember Jesse, yeah?"

"The speedster," Barry confirmed, "from Barry White Two's world. What about her?"

"Well she asked me to look her up and well… I finally did," Kara said pulling out a picure of the familiar girl she had found online. Barry was shocked. He had just assumed she did not exist in this world, much like Wally - especially considering her dad was Harrison Wells. It didn't make sense for her to exist here.

"But Wells was not married to Tess Morgan before Eobard killed them," Barry pointed out, dumbfounded.

'They had a kid though. Out of wedlock. It seems like after the road accident Wells - well Eobard - disowned her and did a pretty good job of hiding her," Kara stated. "I guess he didn't want a kid and didn't want anyone knowing he had one. I'm surprised he didn't go out of his way to kill her, but it seemed he had a heart... at least he did back then. She would have been put in the system but her grandparents on her mom's side took her in. Her name is Jessica Morgan here."

"Where is she?" Barry asked, curious. Almost knowing what Kara was going to ask of him.

"Britain," Kara said, confusing Barry. "She goes to the University of Westminster. She has two Masters and working on her third."

"How old is she?" Barry asked, stunned by this news. It had taken him all four years of college to get his masters and with doing extra work.

"20, she graduated high school at 16. Got her first Masters by the time she was 18 and her second recently. If she's anything like her counterpart she will be a big help to us and we did promise Jesse to find her," Kara said. _Cat Grant said we could use her plane to go. She also yelled at us to buy our own. She might have a point there._ Kara added in thought.

 _You really think this is a good idea_ _?_ Barry asked, switching to verbal again. "I mean you're pregnant. You think you can handle that long of a plane ride? You were nauseas on the plane to Eliza's. This is twice as long."

"We promised. And besides, Jesse deserves to know her father was not the man the media destroyed," Kara said and Barry sighed, knowing Kara was being stubborn. She would not be happy until someone went to go see Jesse. He was beginning to realise who that person was going to have to be.

 _I'll go,_ Barry thought, surprising Kara. _I'll find her, tell her, and offer her to come work at STAR with us._

 _Without me?_ Kara questioned upset.

"It's the only way," Barry said out loud again, knowing that was true. Besides what Kara thought there was no way she would be able to take that plane ride. "I'll take Cisco with me."

 _We've never been that far from each other. We'll barely be able to sense each_ _other's_ _emotions,_ Kara thought sadly and Barry went to hug his wife, feeling that same sadness. _And who will wake up at night to be with me when I get sick or get me anything I ask for_ _?_

 _I'm sure Joe, Iris, Eddie, and Caitlin will be at your beck and call. Caitlin could even stay here since Ronnie_ _'s_ _still gone,_ Barry thought, wiping a single tear that fell from Kara's face. "I'll come back soon. Once I keep our promise I'll be back on the plane." Kara nodded as Barry hugged her again.

-Superflash-

The arrangements were made fast, the travelling happened the next day and by the following afternoon Barry, Cisco, and even Lisa Snart were all checked into their suite at the luxurious hotel in the heart of London. "We're right across from Big Ben!" Lisa squealed excitingly, looking out the window. "You know Paris is just a short train ride from here on the Eurostar. Can we go after this is over? I always wanted to see the Mona Lisa. You know they think its impossible to steal, but I have looked into it and it can be pulled off?" Lisa noticed the looks Barry was giving her. "Not that I would since I am not a thief anymore!"

"Why did we bring her?" Barry asked Cisco, turning to his friend. He'd been in a bad mood since they got there; Kara was barely a blimp in his mind and he did not like it - he wasn't used to it.

"Because she's my girlfriend and she wanted to come," Cisco said suddenly defensively.

Barry sighed. "I'm going to go find Jesse and get this over with so I can get back to Kara."

"Clam down man. She's fine," Cisco said quickly, putting his guard down instantly as he realised the reason for Barry's mood.

"No she is not, because we can't feel each other and I know she has to be feeling the same as me about it. It's not natural, not being able to sense her. It's not right," Barry said darkly, clearly annoyed.

"You were the one to suggest going," Lisa now snapped at Barry, clearly annoyed already with his mood. "If you're that concerned about being away from your wife, go back home and let Cisco and myself deal with this Jesse woman."

"No." Barry quickly glared at her, "I promised Kara I'd do this and I wont go back on my word."

"Then get your head out if your ass, stop moping and focus on the task at hand!" Lisa retorted.

"Well..." Cisco quickly interjected, seeing this argument going downhill and wanting to separate his girlfriend from his best friend before one of them killed the other, "while you go about this finding Jesse, I think Lisa and I will sightsee," Cisco said.

"Do whatever you want," Barry grumbled, stomping out of the room.

"He thinks not having his wife in his head is unnatural?" Lisa rounded on Cisco now. The idea seemed so foreign to her. She'd think it would be the other way around.

"They are weird," Cisco said, shrugging it off more used to the two than Lisa. "But they're rich and it's nice having a rich friend." Cisco smirked, knowing this would at least appeal to Lisa as he glanced around at the amazing room they had gotten. Lisa raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she kissed Cisco.

"Come on, if we run we can get to Buckingham Palace from here in time to see the changing of the guard," Lisa stated suddenly, taking Cisco's hand.

-Superflash-

Jessica Morgan, more commonly known as Jesse to friends and family, was walking down the path from her university when she saw her two friends arguing. "RM! Terry! What's going on?" Jesse asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she sped up to them.

RM was a tall red head British native with a temper on her. She was also as brilliant as Jesse. They had met in one of their first classes at Westminster and had an instant competitive friendship from the start. She had gotten her PHD recently and hadn't gone for more education as she took a job with a government agency. Jesse was unsure what she actually did since it all seemed classified, but RM had taken the day off to hang with friends. 'RM' was also her nickname - Jesse was so used to calling her by this that her actual name seemed weird to say now.

Terry was a long time friends of RM whom she had introduced Jesse to. Terry had light brown hair. He had not been in college with the two but came around often enough, living and working locally. "Come on, what are you two arguing about?" Jesse asked, knowing it was something nerdy from her two extreme -nerd friends.

"What to cosplay to the London Comic Con," RM said, confirming Jesse's thoughts as the girl laughed. "It's not funny! This is serious. We were thinking either Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time, but we can not decide."

"I say the Seventh Doctor and Ace," Terry said, having cosplayed the Seventh before and having the costume ready at home to go.

"Do you know how hard it is to get an Ace jacket?" RM asked, clearly annoyed. "And then to source all the badges? Too short notice, Terry!"

Before Jesse could interrupt the arguing a voice behind her called, "Jessica Wells!" The voice made her freeze as she turned around to look.

"No, Jessica Morgan," Jesse said although knowing full well the voice was asking for her. She hadn't known until right after the Reverse-Flash's death and after the media across the world had decimated the name 'Harrison Wells', her grandparents had told her who her father was. They felt she should know in case someone came to find her. She had needed to be alert, to be cautious.

"No, you were born Wells," the female figure said. "I know you are his daughter. Harrison Wells' spawn."

"Jesse...?" RM said, not sure what was going on. She knew who Harrison Wells was, of course. Everyone did. But Jesse had never mentioned being related to him.

"You've got the wrong person," Jesse denied coldly, not wanting to admit who her father was. She never wanted to tell anyone that. She wanted it hidden forever.

The intimidating woman's eyes glowed and suddenly both RM and Terry were screaming. "Admit who you are or I make it worst!" the woman barked, Jesse suddenly scared, glancing to her cowering friend and back in fear herself.

"You're a meta human!" Jesse gasped, surprised. She knew of them of course, but never expected one to be all the way in Britain. It was part of the reason why she decided not to go home just in case.

"Admit who you are!" the meta shouted, her eyes glowed again and screaming around Jesse got worst.

Jesse moved over to RM, trying to get through to her friend but to no success. She looked over to the meta in anger now. "Okay!" Jesse shouted, holding up her hands in surrender. "My dad was Harrison Wells, but I did not know him! He abandoned me when I was five. I didn't even know he was my father until after he was dead!"

"Guess what, I really don't care," the woman growled, running up to the girl and knocked Jesse out by hitting her over the head. Gathered onlookers now were too busy fighting or fleeing from imaginary danger to stop her from putting Jesse in a van and driving away.

-Superflash-

Barry was walking towards the campus where he knew Jesse lived nearby when he saw the commotion. "Officer?" Barry asked curious walking up. "What's going on?"

"A commotion, sir, nothing to worry about," the police officer said. "Please move along."

"Hey, I know you!" a red headed woman who had been talking to a police detective said from behind the barricade set up. "You're Barry Allen, the owner of STAR labs!"

"You own STAR labs?" the detective said turning around, surprised.

"Um… yeah," Barry said surprised to be recognized so far from home. He didn't realize how big of a splash the labs must have actually made in the scientific community, and in the world.

"He can help. STAR labs knows meta humans," the woman said. "You can help find Jesse."

"Meta humans? Wait… Jesse? Jessica Morgan?" Barry asked as the detective ordered the officer to let him come through the barricade. "What's going on?" Barry asked the detective and woman.

"It seems we have a meta human on the loose in the city. She kidnapped a girl named Jessica Morgan," the detective said, clearly out of his league in this. He never had a meta problem before. London definitely didn't have a meta human police taskforce, that was for sure. "We are not equipped for meta human activity, so if you can help in any way..." Barry quickly felt into his pocket and found a business card for the labs and handed it to the detective.

"Call my labs and tell them you need meta human equipment. There is a discount for law enforcement." The detective nodded and Barry went to walk away. He had to help in other ways.

"Mr. Allen," the red head said, running up to him now and stopping him. "I'm Jesse's friend and well… you asked for her by name..."?

"I was looking for her," Barry admitted. "I was going to offer her a job."

"The meta said she was Harrison Wells' daughter," the man accompanying her said, finally speaking.

"Look…" Barry paused, realizing he did not have a name for either if them.

"Terry," the man said, knowing what Barry was looking for. "And this is RM."

"Look, I don't want to get into that," Barry said quickly, "It's strictly between Jessica and myself, but can you tell me... what did this meta do?"

"Made us see our fears," RM said, suddenly unnerved. "She must be able to stimulate a synapse in the brain that controls fear centers. I thought spiders were chasing me…. Don't ask." Barry nodded, surprised and knowing right away this girl was as scientist as well. Only someone who knew science would describe a power like that.

"I'm going to call in a friend to find Jesse," Barry said, knowing the Flash was coming out to play. First he needed to find Cisco and Lisa.

-Superflash-

"How the hell is a meta so far out?" Cisco said, typing on his computer. Barry had got to him and Lisa, who had been lining up to get on the London Eye. They were now back in their hotel room. Barry was in his Flash outfit he was glad he had brought with him. Lisa had her Golden Glider gun out, prepared as ever. Thank goodness for private jets - the gun and outfit would have been outed going through normal customs.

"I don't know..." Barry said for what felt like the millionth time. "Whoever she is, she knew Jesse was Wells daughter and took her. She did her homework. The same time we did ours."

"Well lucky for Jesse there," Lisa said and Barry had to agree. If they weren't here Jesse would be doomed.

"Found out who she is," Cisco announced, having been furiously searching the database for a clue on her idenity. He had hacked into nearby security cameras to get an image of the meta to cross-reference it. "Angela Hawkins the Third," Cisco read. "British native actually. Was on vacation in Central when the Accelerator blew. She got hurt but was back on a plane here not long later."

"Well that explains why she is in Britain," Barry said. "Can you find her?"

"Well she was not as careful as some metas we've handle. Probably because no Flash or Supergirl are here to take her down," Cisco said, typing away again trying to locate the meta. "Ah, there. Found her. She's in a warehouse near the Thames Estuary."

"I'm coming," Lisa said before Barry could move. Barry looked ready to argue again but decided not to waste time in something he would lose, and simply just put up his mask. He grabbed Lisa and started to run.

"Wait we don't…" Cisco started but they were already gone, "...have anything to counteract her powers." Cisco sighed to himself. "Maybe listen to Cisco before running off? How's about that?" Cisco realized he was talking to himself and rolled his eyes.

-Superflash-

Jesse woke and looked around. She was laying on a cold floor and standing before her was the same meta from before. "I was normal once," Angela said, deciding on the monologue - she had practiced it for a long time, after all. She'd wanted to say it to Harrison Wells himself, but since he was dead, the daughter would have to suffice. "I then took a vacation in Central City the day your father decided to blow up the damn place. I got hurt and when I came home I found I could use people's fears against them."

"I know what he did to you but I am telling the truth. I never knew the man," Jesse said, positioning herself painfully on her elbows. "And he's dead anyway. Why take me?"

"I trained with my parents, hoping one day to torture him. To pay him back, but the Flash killed him before I could," Angela said. Shocking Jesse that the woman had been that sadistic from the start. "So what was I to do? My target was dead. It took a while but then I found out about you and you just happened to be in my home city. It was fate." Angela looked over Jesse is pure distaste. "If I can't torture your dad, you're the next best option."

Angela eyes glowed and Jesse suddenly saw her father in the Reverse-Flash outfit. She was amazed at how real it suddenly all felt as the Reverse-Flash growled: "I'm going to kill everyone you love!" Her surviving grandparent was suddenly dead on the floor, and Terry was facing the evil speedster, the man reaching into her friend's chest as Terry screamed.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Jesse yelled as she watched the Reverse-Flash pull out Terry's heart and grab RM, who appeared out if nowhere in the vision.

"Angela," a new voice called, distracting the meta who was surprised to see the Flash standing there with another woman. Not Supergirl. "You don't have to do this." Jesse was in a crumpled heap on the floor, crying and screaming still.

"Who said anything about having to? I want to!" Angela growled. "And you can call me Phobia." Lisa held up her gun to shoot, but Phobia dodged and her eyes lit up. Suddenly both Lisa and Barry were experiencing their worst fears, just like Jesse.

Lisa saw herself restrained as Leonard was killed with her own gun. "No!" Lisa shouted, shooting her gun at random. "No, you can't take him. No!"

Barry thoughts were worst. He was seeing Kara dead along with their baby. There was nothing he could do. "No," Barry cried, tears coming to his eyes. "No, I can't live without you. No." Barry dropped to his knees. "KARA!" Barry cried. "Kara, my baby… no… I can't live…" Angela smirked. She had seen people kill themselves because of the fears she created before and she thought Barry was going that way. Although at least this confirmed to her that the Flash was Barry Allen; Supergirl was obviously his wife. Angela laughed at how easy it was to take down this superhero.

Before Barry could do anything though he felt something in his head. Through the bond! Kara was so far away but somehow he felt her emotions, clearer than he had before. It was enough to let him know she was okay. Enough to break through the hallucination and run at Phobia, surprising the meta as he punched her.

As Phobia was disoriented, both Jesse and Lisa broke from her control. Jesse stared in shock, seeing clearly superhero, but Lisa didn't waste another moment as she used her gun to hit Phobia's leg. The meta fell and before anyone could react, Jesse hit her over the head with a pipe that was nearby, knocking her out completely. She was hit was hard there was a cut on her head with some blood coming out.

"Not that I'm not grateful but what are you doing here?" Jesse asked, breathing heavily abs looking at the Flash, but then they heard police sirens in the distance.

"I alerted the police," Cisco said in Barry's ear, having connected to the earpiece from his laptop.

"We should probably go," Lisa said. "This isn't Central where you're a valuable asset. Who knows what they'd make of me..." Barry nodded and ran superfast, picking up Lisa as he left a comfused and disorientated Jesse behind with the unconscious Phobia

-Superflash-

Jesse was at the police station. She had to go over her statement with the police a couple of times. Apparently Phobia had been hit over the head so hard the police was sure she had a concussion and possibly even memory lost. They were still deciding what to do with her until the holding equipment they ordered from STAR got options seemed to be to keep her in a medially induced coma until they were prepared to hold her.

RM and Terry came running in. "I am so glad you're okay," Terry said, hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell us you're Harrison Wells" daughter? We wouldn't have cared," RM said getting straight into that. "Hell, we don't care... Well, apart from being targets for angry metas."

"I didn't know until after he was dead," Jesse explained. "He abandoned me."

"Shouldn't you own STAR Labs then, instead of that Allen person who was looking for you?" Terry said. He wasn't big in the science community so did not know the importance of Barry and Kara Allen.

"No, he disowned me completely. I have no rights to anything that was his and what do you mean 'Allen person who was looking for me'?"

"Barry Allen," RM said with a smirk. "He came around looking for you. Wanted to offer you a job apparently. Weird, you're the daughter of the person who killed his mom and he's offering you a job. And you know…" RM was still smirking as she thought, "he is good looking. Even hotter in person. His wife is one lucky girl."

"Barry Allen was looking for me?" Jesse said shocked, ignoring RM's later comment. "And the Flash saved me. How does that connect?"

"He said he was calling a friend in to help. Must have been whom he meant. We all know Flash has a connection to STAR," RM said, shrugging that off as Jesse put her hand in her pocket and felt a piece of paper in it. She took it out confused, since it wasn't there before, and noticed a name of a hotel and a room number on it. RM and Terry were talking about where to go to celebrate Jesse being saved.

"I got to go," Jesse said running passed her friend and out of the door without another word.

-Superflash-

"I can't believe you ran all the way to Paris to pick up croissants for Kara," Lisa was saying as Barry was getting his bags ready. "What's the hurry to leave? We just got here."

"I want to get back to my wife, so as soon as I talk to Jesse I am getting on Cat Grant's plane and going." Barry said simply.

"Um… we can keep the room for a few days right?" Cisco asked.

"Yes," Barry said, annoyed.

"And you don't mind me taking a week off?" Cisco asked. "Going to take Lisa to Paris as well. Already booked a room and a couple of tours."

"As long as the Mona Lisa stays where it is," Barry said, smirking in spite of hinself and Cisco laughed as there was a knock on the door. "Finally." Barry sighed as he opened the door and saw Jesse. "I've been waiting for you."

"Well that's not at all creepy, Mr. Allen." Jesse walked in and closed the door behind her. She noticed Lisa in the room and remembered her from the warehouse. "So you ARE the Flash!" Jesse said, looking at Barry. Barry just smirked without confirming or denying it. "Why are you looking for me? You want revenge too? For what my dad did."

"Your dad did nothing," Barry said, confusing Jesse and told her the real story about Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne. "Your dad was a good man." He concluded.

Jesse had to sit down as she was told this, taking in the information. "And he's buried on the side of the road?" Jesse asked.

"Not any more," Barry said. "We dug up his body and buried it in his grave next to your mom."

"And threw the Reverse-Flash into an active volcano. I personally think that was overkill," Cisco said with a cautious glance at Barry but Lisa laughed, not having known that before, finding it brilliant.

"So you came all the way from America just to tell me my dad wasn't a monster?" Jesse asked and Barry nodded. "Well thanks but I am going to go now. Don't worry though, I won't say a word."

'Jesse," Barry said as Jesse went to leave. "I told your friends I was offering you a job and I am. We could use you. You can be a help."

"I don't want anything to do with STAR Labs or that lunatic," Jesse said firmly, having no intention of going to the place made by the man who killed her parents. The man who ruined her life.

"STAR Lab is not what Eobard made any more. We made it our own. We used what he did to us for good. You can to. Don't let the past control you. Take it and make it your own," Barry said. Jesse looked at Barry seeming unsure. "Besides, it's also the safest place for you now. Your secret is out. The world knows Harrison Wells has a daughter. Anyone looking for revenge against Eobard will go to you now. In Central, at least, you have us for protection."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Jesse asked, annoyed.

"Not even Cat Grant or Lois Lane would print the truth. It's too unbelievable and there's no proof," Barry said. "Look, if you decide you want the job it's open for you. Any time. You know where we are."

"Fine," Jesse said, walking out of the hotel room.

The three stood there for a moment as Barry started to tap his foot. "Get to the airport," Cisco said, knowing that's where Barry wanted to be and Barry grabbed his stuff and ran.

"He realizes he paid for a hotel room and didn't even spend the night right?" Lisa asked and Cisco laughed.

-Superflash-

Barry had slept on the plane coming home and, once landed, immediately went back to his apartment where Kara was waiting.

"For you," Barry said giving over the croissant he had ran to Paris for. Kara happily took them as Barry replayed events for her of the trip in her head. "I don't know how I felt you, but it's a good thing I did."

"Caitlin says adrenaline probably caused it," Kara said, having asked Caitlin about that before. "When this Phobia caused you to feel fear it boosted up your adrenaline levels, which in turn strengthened our connection for a moment." Barry nodded, thinking that was as good of an explanation as possible. _Wish I could have gone._

 _One day we will travel the world together,_ Barry thought and put his hand on Kara's stomach. _As a family._ Kara smiled as she kissed Barry. _Too bad Jesse didn't come back with me though._

 _Give her some time,_ Kara thought as she continued to eat the croissant.

-Superflash-

A Week Later

Kara was in her office when there was a knock on the door. She turned around, surprised to see Jesse standing there. She looked exactly like the one who came from Barry White Two's Earth, that for a moment Kara thought it was her. "Hi," Kara said surprised. "Jesse."

"You know me?" Jesse asked, slightly surprised. She had been looking for Barry when she came to the office but supposed as Kara owned the Labs too, she would have been in on the job offer. That, and Kara Allen was Supergirl.

"Yeah … It's complicated," Kara said, putting down the papers she had been looking at. "You came?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I want to take Barry up on his offer. Of a job."

"Of course," Kara smiled, standing up. "Out of curiosity, what changed your mind?"

"I was attacked again for being Harrison Wells' daughter," Jesse said, surprising Kara. "Not a meta this time. Just a random person on the street, but it made me realize Barry was right. I am a target now that my father's identity is out in the world. You think it would be worst in Central but if a meta attacks me anywhere else in the world I don't have the Flash for protection. And Barry was also right about taking the bad and making it good."

"To be fair, he took that from me," Kara said with a smirk.

"So, can I still take the job?" Jesse asked.

"Definitely. Come on. Let me show you where you will be working," Kara said with a grin, knowing Barry had already ran into the Superflash Cave and Kara lead Jesse to it. Caitlin and Barry both sat inside and smiled at the girl instantly.

"I'm glad you came," Barry said, holding out his hand which Jesse shook as she looked around. "The Superflash cave. It's where the anti-meta human department is."

"Damn, I got that down," a new voice said. Entering the lab was a man aflame, and the fire lessen to revealed Jax. "I am on fire…! Literally and figuratively."

"It's also Superhero Central," Barry joked as Jax noticed the new addition and smiled.

"Jefferson Jackson," Jax introduced himself. "But people call me Jax. You must be Jesse. I've heard so much."

"Thanks," Jesse said smiling at the man. "Firehawk right?" Jax nodded. "I would love to see you in action."

"How about tonight?" Jax asked. "I'll take you out? Show you Firehawk stuff or maybe dinner."

"Sounds nice," Jesse said looking at the man. He seemed to be about her age and she didn't have any friends in Central yet. It would be nice to hang out with him. Besides he was kind of cute.

"Well this is a nice welcome back," they heard a voice and saw Cisco and Lisa by the backdoor. "Jesse! We were not expecting you."

"Cisco, Lisa," Caitlin said, standing up to hug her friend. "How was Paris?"

"Beautiful! The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is amazing," Lisa said and then turned to Barry. "And the Mona Lisa is still in the Louve." Barry laughed at that and nodded.

"You should see everything. We saw the Louve, Notre Dame, nearly got married, took a boat ride on the river, saw the Arc..."

"Wait," Kara said quickly, holding up her hand to stop Cisco. "Go back."

"Took a boat ride?" Cisco asked.

"Before that," Kara said.

"Notre Dame," Cisco said. "It's an amazing church. Did you know -"

"She means the nearly getting married part," Barry cut in, annoyed at his friend's teasing antics.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lisa said shaking her head. "We were out one night, had a few drinks, and started talking and the next thing we were at a chapel. We nearly got married but this doofus chickened out." Lisa said it lovingly though, with a smile on her lips. "I better get home and unpack. I had an amazing time." Lisa kissed Cisco's cheek before going back out the door.

"Dude," Barry said, amazed. "Why did you chicken out? You've been mad for her for ages."

"I love her," Cisco said seriously. "And with all my friends married I just thought for a second I should follow. Then I realized I am nowhere near ready for that step. It's lucky Lisa took it well. Has a great personally."

Barry clapped Cisco on the back, laughing playfully as Caitlin laughed too. "You'll be joining us married people soon, I think," Caitlin said playfully as Jesse watched and started laughing.

"Is it always like this?" Jesse asked Jax.

"No... it's usually weirder," Jax said with a smirk. "Welcome to the team."

Post Chapter Note 1: before any comic book fans say something I know in the comics Phobia was born with her powers. I decided to change it up. Hope you enjoyed my changes.

Post Chapter Note 2: Jesse is now a permanent member of Team Superflash. This is the start of a very special arc for her too. Hope you enjoyed me bringing in my own Jesse. Oh, and her British friends were fun too - one is based on a character I used to RP and still love and the other... well, the name does kind of give it away.

Please remember to always REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Storytime- With Jesse now added to their team Kara and Barry are asked questions that reveal answers no one ever knew about their relaationship.

Karry Master OUT!


	62. Storytime

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: you know this.

SHOUT OUT: I have to say thank you once again to an amazing reviewer. TheSuperFlarrowVerse has made not just one but two Karry Universe videos for this story. They are both amazing and the links are on my profile so go check them out.

Happy Columbus Day everyone. The guy who did not discover America but we celebrate him anyway. Oh and happy Supergirl Day too.

Story Time

Jesse was at the West household, a little unsure of what to do as she watched the family. She had been invited to dinner there to celebrate her becoming part of the team, which was nice, but she wasn't entirely comfortable around so many people. She smiled though as Jax was there too. He was cute and she could use a friend her own age around, and he had offered to help acclimatize her to Central City.

"I've been wondering something," Jesse finally voiced as she sat down, looking around at the large group that included Caitlin, Cisco, Lisa, Joe, Iris, Eddie, and of course Kara and Barry. "How did Supergirl and the Flash get together? Did you just bond over superpowers or something?"

The group actually laughed at this. "I didn't have superpowers when we met," Barry explained. "We met in college and I asked her out." He looked at his wife fondly before stating, "Our first date was that dormer barbeque, actually."

… Flashback …

"You going to eat all that?" Barry asked, looking at the plate of food Kara took. Kara looked down, a little nervously, unsure if her eating habits would be a turn off to the cute boy. "Sorry, it's err, not something to say on a first date. I mean it's not like you can't eat all that. You are very good looking and thin and it's just surprising how much you can eat… and I put my foot in my mouth." Barry rambled, feeling embarrassed. This was his first date with a girl he could really see himself with and he had messed it up already. "Stupid Barry," he cursed himself under breath as he added, "I'm sorry. I don't date much, not really my thin… and you want me to go."

Kara smiled. "No," she couldn't help but laugh aloud and snorted at the same time. She tried not to blush at this as she added quickly: "I don't date much either truthfully, and let's just say my family has good genes when it comes to food." Barry sighed, relieved that his comment hadn't been as foolish at it sounded.

"You seriously can eat all that?" Barry asked now, amazed, and Kara smiled, taking one of the burgers she had grabbed.

"You want to bet?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

"Okay," Barry said smirking back, thinking he would win. Girls didn't eat as much as boys – Iris was proof of that in his eyes. "If you can't finish your plate, you have to be my date to the movie they are showing in the common hall tonight." He added in thought. Braving it.

"And if I do, you have to watch my Gilmore Girls DVDs with me," Kara said. "All seven seasons."

"Deal," Barry said, grinning and shaking her hand.

… Present Time …

"I was totally taken there," Barry said after he was done revealing that one deal-sealer moment from his and Kara's first date. "You knew you could finish it. You could have probably finished two of those plate." Kara smirked as she kissed her husband who laughed regardless. "So, I watched Gilmore Girls, obviously not all of it, maybe the first two, three episodes, that night and well… it was pretty much smooth sailing from there."

"Ah," Kara said, pulling a face making everyone look to her. "Well, I did get kind of nervous dating a human. I thought about calling it off a week after our first date. During that carnival our school put on for the first week."

"What stopped you?" Jesse asked curiously, everyone was also looking at Kara, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I left Barry to freak out a bit," Kara started.

… Flashback …

Kara had sped away from the carnival to the side of the school, taking deep breaths as she fell to the floor. She put her head between her knees as she thought, physically shaking too. "I can't do this. I can't be with him. I can hurt him," she whispered to herself, a tear falling down her eyes as she realized this. She didn't want to leave Barry, they had so much in common on an emotional level, but he would be safer without her. He would find someone normal like him and live a normal life. He'd forget about her as time progressed. It was only a college crush.

"'Are you okay?" A voice asked and Kara turned and looked up. A man was standing over her. He wore a red baseball hat and a dark pair of sunglasses. His voice sounded a little weird, almost distorted. Maybe she wasn't listening properly, too emotionally distracted. "You should be enjoying the carnival."

"I can't," Kara said, wiping away the tears and not wanting to cry in front of a stranger.

"What's wrong?" The man asked. "Boyfriend hurt you?"

"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…" she couldn't help but confess.

"Then don't," the man said simply.

"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."

"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," the man said, confusing Kara. "Trust me. It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara stood up, smiling weakly at him and started to walk back to where she had left Barry. She turned around to look at the stranger again in curiosity but he was gone. He was vaguely familiar now she thought about it.

… Present Day …

"Sometimes I wonder if that man was real or just a figment of my imagination. I never saw him again, but when I got back to Barry the sign was there," Kara said smiling.

"What was it?" Caitlin asked after a moment of silence and everyone else was on tenterhooks now, curious as to their power couple's beginnings. Even Iris, who had been through most of it, had roomed with Kara for so long, had never heard this story before.

"Barry had won a Superman pin from one of the games. He was wearing it right here," Kara pointed to Barry's left side right above his heart. "Seeing my family symbol pined on his chest, right above his heart… I just knew I couldn't leave him. So that night I called Clark and asked for tips on how to spend a lot of intimate time with a human and not reveal the secret."

"So I owe our whole relationship, our marriage, and our baby to a random man who may or may not be real and a superman pin?" Barry asked and Kara smiled, laughed, and nodded. Barry grinned though, and put his arm around Kara. "You know; I remember winning that pin. I didn't think I would but then the ball just weirdly changed and went into the hoop."

"Can we please stop talking about that carnival?" Iris suddenly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Eddie asked his wife.

"Barry knows," Iris said, nodding at Barry who gave Iris a strange look.

"I do?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I never thanked you for that really," Iris said thoughtfully, and Barry looked at Kara and then back at his sister.

"For what?" Barry asked.

"Saving me," Iris said, a little concerned now. "It was you right?" She could tell from Barry's face though that he had no clue. "I could have sworn that was your hand writing on the note. Maybe I'm wrong."

"What note?" Joe had heard this part of the conversation as he came in with some food.

"Well… at the carnival someone spiked the punch and I got a little too much," Iris said. "I barely remember some guy putting his hand under my shirt. Next thing I know I am waking up in my room, fully clothed on my bed with a note saying to be more careful and to pick better guys." Iris looked at Barry. "I really thought it was you."

"Someone had their hand up your shirt?" both Joe and Eddie suddenly asked, concerned as Iris ignored them.

"I spent the whole day with Kara, after she came back from her freak out," Barry said directly at Iris, ignoring the two men too.

"Seems like you all owe it to some random guy," Lisa said, smirking. Barry, Iris, and Kara looked at each other and shrugged as they started to put food on their plates.

"Okay so you guys are together now," Jesse said, getting back to the topic at hand. "But Kara is still keeping a pretty big secret. How did the relationship survive that?"

"Oh I will say I was pretty mad when I found out, but it wasn't a deal breaker. I was mad at myself, actually." Barry said between bites of eating. "I mean all the clues. The Karaoke bar…"

"The day you saved Superman's life," Iris cut in.

"The day everyone but her got sick," Barry added.

"Okay, do we have to go through the list again?" Kara asked, annoyed and getting angry at her younger self for being so foolish at almost revealing her identity, even if it had worked out in the end. Barry sent calming emotions towards her though, knowing her hormones were acting up too. "I get it. I wasn't good at keeping a secret. You guys were just stupid." Barry and Iris looked at each other, knowing not to argue with a pregnant Kryptonian, so silently turned back to their food.

"Okay, here's something I have been wanting to know since forever," Cisco now said after a moment. "Did you guys first sleep together before or after Kara told you her secret?"

"I should go get the potatoes," Joe said embarrassed toward the sex talk of his kids now, getting up and not wanting to hear this story.

"After," Barry confirmed.

"I didn't feel right putting him in that kind of danger before he knew," Kara admitted. "Although we came close a couple of time."

"On Clark and Lois's couch," Barry said with a laugh. "The closet one time when we were babysitting J.J."

"Seriously? When you were babysitting?" Iris scoffed. "How cliché."

…. Flashback …

Barry and Kara were on the sofa bed with the TV on, but neither was paying attention to it. Jason had fallen asleep a while ago and the young couple had started making out which quickly began to turn into more. As Barry went to take off Kara's underwear, Kara suddenly heard a noise. "They're back!" Kara whispered, suddenly worried.

"I didn't hear anything," Barry whispered back, trying to lean back in and kiss her.

"Put your pant back on!" Kara said quickly and pushing Barry off her a little too hard. "Sorry." Kara apologized, grabbing her discarded clothes and quickly as humanly possible getting them back on and throwing Barry pants and underwear at him.

Barry started to put them on, a little hot and bothered now that he couldn't continue what they'd just been doing. "You're worrying for nothing," Barry said when he had his underwear back on, trying not to sound annoyed. "They aren't…" Barry then heard the key in the door and quickly got his pants back on and started looking for his shirt.

Kara was already re-dressed when Clark and Lois walked in. "You're early," Kara said with a pant, smiling as Barry found his shirt.

"Why is his shirt off?" Clark asked Barry quickly, giving Barry a dirty look but Barry just smirked.

"Um…. J.J. spit up on me. I cleaned it in the sink and let it dry and… oh, look at that its dry now," Barry quickly made up, putting the shirt back on.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call him J.J.!" Clark groaned, annoyed.

"Oh, it's cute Clark," Lois said with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Ja's been asleep for a few hours," Kara said.

"Thanks," Clark said hugging his cousin. 'You two better get back to school before it gets too late."

Clark turned to go into his son's bedroom. "Kara," Lois said as Kara and Barry headed for the door. Lois held up a bra. "Don't forget this." Kara embarrassedly felt her bra was missing and turned red as she took it from Lois. Lois laughed as the two walked out of the apartment.

"That was a close one," Barry sighed, glad now that Kara had somehow heard her cousin's return, even if they didn't get the chance to be a little freaky.

"Yeah," Kara agreed thoughtfully, wondering herself if Kal's return had been more opportune than it should have been. If he had arrived five minutes later…

…. Present Day …

"Potatoes," Joe chimed as he walked back in to the dining area.

"You know, thinking it over I am so surprised Clark didn't kill you," Kara joked to her husband, who laughed at this.

"Same for me in the first month or so… But by that time Clark liked me and just pretended he didn't," Barry said confidentially.

"Okay," Jax said after a moment of silence as everyone ate some more. "I've got to ask what happened after Kara told you."

"After the initial shock? We were stronger than ever," Barry said, taking Kara's hand with a smile. "Especially when the bond completed formation."

"You were able to hear each other's thoughts even then?" Cisco asked, amazed. Of all the things he could experiment on and found out about, the Krytonian bond Kara and Barry shared was impossible to look further in to. Not to mention, he had thought the bond formed after Barry had become the Flash too, having not known Barry before then.

"No it was an empathic bond like what Clark and Lois have," Kara said, smiling at the memories that were still so clear to this day.

"So everything was just peachy," Jesse said with a sigh. Not everyone was lucky like these two in their love lives. She sure as hell hadn't been so far.

"Well our relationship was good, and we were closer than ever to Clark and Lois because of it. Clark had officially stopped trying to be scary with me when we finally got the bond," Barry said, but turned to Kara for an 'okay to go into this' look, which she obliged to mentally. "But another relationship had effectively crashed and burned. Kara and Alex relationship was at its lowest point after Alex called her an alien parasite."

"We didn't talk besides a few drunken phone calls. She did love to constantly thank me for destroying her life," Kara said sadly. "I never answered her calls though, deleted the messages if there was one – I never listened to them, well not after the first five. I really thought I had lost my big sister for good. If it wasn't for Hank and the DEO getting her sober I probably would have." Kara remembered the day things finally turned around. "The day Ella was born was a good day."

…. Flashback …

Kara smiled as Lois handed little Ella to Alex. She almost still couldn't believe she had her sister back. Her apology out in the corridor… yes they had a lot to work on, to work through, but already this was the first step in the Danvers sister's reunion. Barry kissed Kara's cheek and took her hand. "Okay, I'll admit to never actually having held a baby before," Alex said after a moment, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"You're doing fine," Lois said with a small smile. "As long as you don't drop her." Alex smiled back as she looked down, barley noticing Clark with the camera as her cellphone inconveniently rang.

"That my sponsor," Alex said. She had set a special ring tone for Christie, her sponsor, so she always knew when she was calling and to pick up. "Probably wants to know what happened…." Alex handed the baby to the closest person to her, which ended up being Barry, before walking out of the room.

Barry smiled down at little Ella and so did Kara. Neither of them saw Clark taking pictures until he told them to smile. Kara grabbed little Jason for a picture with him as well. "This was a good day," Barry said. "Little Ella is here. Alex is back. Everything is right."

"Yeah," Kara said, smiling. She generally felt so good now, even if she had only been shouting and crying barely five minutes ago. "The future seems right. Nothing can go wrong now."

… Present Day …

"Wow, how wrong I was," Kara sighed, remembering that moment. "Things went wrong. Quickly."

"Ah, but we got through them," Barry said smiling. "Nothing like a little negativity to strengthen a relationship."

"Like what though?" Jesse asked, engrossed in this story. "What was the first thing that went wrong?"

"Getting jobs in different cities is a good starting point," Kara answered, giving Joe a look for that since he was the reason that had happened. Joe merely continued eating, knowing he getting Barry the CSI position had been the reason for that year of long distance but knowing it had worked out well for both parties. "We couldn't stand being apart like that for much longer. Even with my powers it was getting hard to see each other."

"And I knew I was going to marry her," Barry said. "All I needed was the ring. Bought it in Starling with help from some friends."

… Flashback …

Barry slowly walked up to the two blondes he barely knew. He couldn't believe he was asking them for this help, but so far they had been good friends. "Um… Felicity… Sara," Barry said, causing the two to look at him. "Could, err... Could you… maybe… Could you help me get my girlfriend something?"

"Sure," Sara said with a polite grin, wondering why Barry seemed so nervous.

"What were you thinking?" Felicity now added. "A t-shirt or something? Starling are trying this whole 'I Heart Starling' brand that…"

"No, jewelry actually," Barry said quickly.

"What type? Bracelet? Necklace? Maybe earrings?" Felicity now asked.

"No… I'm looking for a ring. A diamond ring," Barry said, forcing himself not to blush at this obviousness but grinning nonetheless as he continued. "I'm asking her to marry me." Both Sara and Felicity instantly made a soppy noise at the same time. "But I don't know rings at all so could you help." Barry added quickly, ignoring the girly moment between the pair.

"Which jewelry store do you think?" Sara said, turning to Felicity. "I mean Michaels is closest but I don't know about their ring selection."

"No, it's a bit farther but Lady Goldis the best," Felicity said. "Don't worry Barry, we're finding that ring." Felicity grabbed Barry's hand and the trio left to ring shop.

… Present Day …

"I'm surprised those two didn't have me spending more than I could afford," Barry said with a laugh as he remembered being in the store with all the different types of rings Felicity and Sara had been pointing out to him. It took a while for them him to find one he liked, that both Felicity and Sara agreed on was a good choice. It helped that it was part of a special Superman engagement range, not that the Team Arrow girls knew the specialness behind it for Kara at the time, even if Barry secretly knew something El-related was going to be truly special for his then-girlfriend.

Kara smiled as she played with her ring. She loved the thing, but it was sad knowing that her dead friend had helped pick it out. Barry knew what Kara was thinking though and took her hand. _I could always buy you a new, more expensive, one now?_ Barry thought to her.

 _No, I love this one. And knowing Felicity helped with it makes it even more special._ Kara thought and Barry smiled back, a little sadly.

"How many times do we have to tell you that your mental talk is annoying? It's so… inconsistent to us mere mortals," Caitlin said, and Kara and Barry smiled at her as they went back to eating, thinking their story time was over.

"Wait… Hang on. Something is missing here," Jesse said after moment, a hand raised as a thought coming to her. "Were you Supergirl by this point? What made you put on the cape anyway?" The room suddenly went silent as everyone looked to Jesse now and then to Kara. "What?"

"The Particle Accelerator explosion," Kara finally said quietly, knowing there was no hiding this from Jesse. "Barry was struck by lightning."

"It's what made me the Flash," Barry added quickly, and Jesse nodded; she had figured that that was how Barry had got his powers – she was a genius after all. "But it also put me in a coma for nine months. I didn't even get to give Kara her ring yet. I had it on me..."

"After failing…" Kara suddenly interrupted, looking into space now, her eyes glazed as she saw something no one else could see, although Barry did suddenly get a sharp vision of himself unconscious on his lab floor, surrounded by glass as the echo of panic and fear rose in Kara's mind.

"You did not fail me!" Barry suddenly brought himself back to now, cutting Kara off and blocking the thought. He really hated when she took things on herself like that. Especially that. Things she had no control over. She still felt guilty sometimes over not being there for Clark while she had been trapped in the Phantom Zone.

"After not saving Barry," Kara said suddenly, looking directly at Jesse now. Barry decided not to correct her here but still felt she was taking too much blame, even now so many years on. "I felt I needed to protect everyone that day. So I went to Clark and asked him to train me."

"And you became Supergirl and everyone was thrilled," Jax said, remembering when Supergirl had appeared and how happy everyone felt to have another Superhero around, and one related to Superman with equal powers. It was almost a holiday after that horrible day in Central City. He remembered being in the hospital and thinking if only she had been there to protect him, and how maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Still, on reflection there was never going to be any 'ifs' or 'maybes' surrounding that day. Things had worked out in the end.

Kara made a disappointed face though. "Not everyone." She said darkly, making people look at her.

… Flashback …

After leaving STAR labs Kara had gone back to her apartment to find Alex waiting inside. "It's kind of late," Kara said, putting her keys down.

"You won't answer my calls," Alex said, clearly mad as she gave Kara a look.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy," Kara said, closing her door as she walked in. She hadn't answered any calls from Alex or Eliza while she had been training with Clark, and Clark and Lois also ignored their calls. They had agreed that it was for the best until Kara was ready. She was almost surprised they hadn't come to try in person, but Kara guessed they were waiting for her to get home. Where she wouldn't have Clark as backup. She had told them of her week off work after all – boy plans had changed from their originals.

"Of course I'm not happy," Alex said, standing up now and pointing randomly out of the window. "You exposed yourself! You're out there in the world now, _Supergirl_." She practically spat this last bit as she continued her rant regardless. "You can't take this back Kara. You can't have a normal life and be who you were. You can never just be yourself now."

"I felt more like myself this past week than I have since I came to Earth. I was always meant to protect more than just myself. Supergirl is who I am meant to be," Kara said, folding her arms and getting angry. "I only wish I had done this sooner."

"Sooner?! Are you mad? What does Barry think about this? Weren't the two of you supposed to be on vacation this week? You blew him off to train with Clark."

The words shocked Kara so much that she was stunned to silence for a second. "You… don't know," Kara said, her voice barely a whisper now but this alone calming Alex as she took a cautious step toward Kara.

"Don't' know?" Alex asked softly now, seeing Kara was getting upset. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Barry was… He was struck by lightning created by the accelerator. He's in a coma." Kara said, her voice suddenly hollow as tears now began to pour down her face, she turning her back to Alex to look out her window as she started sobbing, unable to control herself. She hadn't let herself come to accept this while she had been with Clark, but now... "I couldn't save him."

No words were spoken, but Kara felt Alex approach and then put a hand on her shoulder as turned her around to face her sister. Kara cried into Alex's shoulder as her sister pulled her in to a hug, neither saying a word.

… Present Day …

"The next day I was introduced to the DEO and started becoming the Supergirl we know today," Kara concluded, having to hold Barry's hand as she talked about that week. She did not like thinking about the time without him. It was too emotional for her.

"So being Supergirl is how you dealt with Barry's coma?" Jesse concluded, almost not wanting to ask it.

"Yes, but well… I don't think I would have survived without Krypto either," Kara said, and Krypto barked at this from where he was eating. "He was there when I needed him most."

… Flashback …

Kara lay down on her bed after a long night protecting National City as Supergirl. She had taken her outfit off already and was in her pajamas. It was one of those days where Barry's coma seemed worst than ever on her; she was missing him so much. She took a picture she kept on at the bedside of the two of them and just stared at it. Lost in a moment the picture portrayed, so happy and so carefree.

Tears formed in her eyes as she started to cry into her pillow. She dropped the picture on the mattress and just wept. She felt a weight next to her and a canine head gently nudging her. Looking up from the pillow she saw Krypto staring at her, the pup clearly not liking the tears on his mistresses' face. Krypto whined as he licked the tears away and a small smile appeared on Kara's lip.

"Oh Krypto…" Kara said, taking her dog into her arms. "I miss him." Kara kissed her dog's forehead and petted him softly. "But I am so glad I have you. I don't know what I would do without you." Krypto yapped, laying on his mistress's stomach as the two remained in this position until they both fell asleep, snuggled together.

… Present Day …

Barry picked up one of the rarest pieces of pork he could find in the plate and threw it towards Krypto. The dog caught it in the air and started to eat. "Enjoy boy. You deserve that," Barry said making some people laugh.

"And Barry woke up, became the Flash, and they lived and fought crime happily together. The end," Joe said. "Now let's finish eating before it gets cold." Kara and Barry laughed, more than happy to eat.

"Okay. Sorry, but one more thing I have to ask," Cisco said, making everyone put their forks down and Joe groaned. He liked dinner conversation but this story was taking over for dinner. It was taking over the night. "How did the bond go from being an empathic bond to a full out hearing-each-other's-thoughts bond?"

"A Full Kryptonian Mental link," Kara corrected Cisco. "And well…"

… Flashback …

Kara had flown them to the North Pole. Barry had wanted to try to run at first, but Kara pointed out that it was over water and strong ways which Barry hadn't quite tackled that yet, so consented to being carried. _Damn it's cold here,_ Barry thought. All he was wearing was his superhero outfit with the mask down.

 _It's the North Pole,_ Kara thought back simply, not feeling the cold herself as she looked for the key. Barry started looking and found it first. He tried to pick it up but failed miserably. _Seriously Barry?_ Kara asked, leaning against the fortress with a smirk. _Haven't we been through this before?_ Kara accidentally sent the memory of the first time they went to the fortress to Barry. She had explained the key back then to him.

"Wanted to see if my strength was enhanced any," Barry said. "Conclusion: It's not."

"Definitely not for White Dwarf Alloy," Kara smirked as she easily picked up the key and opened the door, letting the couple into the fortress. "Hello Kara Zor-El," Kal-X the mini robot servant of Clark's said, flying up to. "And Kara Zor-El's mate. What may I do for you?"

"Hello Kal-X, we have some questions about the bond," Kara said, getting straight into it.

"I will start the hologram for you," Kal-X said automatically; all answers about Kryptonian bonds were part of the hologram of Jor-El and not programed into the robot.

After a moment Kara saw the familiar face of her uncle. "Hello my niece," Jor-El's hologram said. "You have questions?"

"Yes, Uncle Jor," Kara said. "I'll get right down to it. Please, how can a human and a Kryptonian have a full Kryptonian mental link?"

"It isn't. A full link is only possible between Kryptonians," Jor answered.

"But my… mate," she used Kal-X's term, "and myself have now developed a full bond," Kara said, hoping the information was in the program.

"It's impossible. You're bonded with a human. An empathic bond is the most advanced you will experience," Jor said.

"But what if that human was struck by lightning created by a particle accelerator and became superhuman?" Barry asked.

"That event is a one in a million possibilities," Jor said. "And extremely unlikely."

"It happened, though." Kara said, and immediately saw the familiar glow of a scan happening on the pair of them.

"It seems like the lightning caused an unlikely strengthening of the bond already there. It was enhanced from an empathic bond to a stable full Kryptonian bond," Jor said after the light was gone. "This has never happened in the history of our people. Congratulations Kara."

The hologram turned off, causing Kara and Barry look at each other. _Well that was helpful,_ Barry thought sarcastically. _It's not like we didn't already know that._

 _Oh shush, there's no information_ Kara thought back.

 _Maybe ask about the full bond instead?_ Barry suggested. _It seems like it'll be the closest explanation to what we have._

… Present Day …

"So that's it. The lightning strike?" Cisco asked, and Barry and Kara nodded. "Right..." Cisco turned back to his food.

"I got one more question." Jesse said after a moment.

"Okay," Kara said as Joe now groaned, wincing into his food now.

"How can you two sing like you're the stars of some stupid high school musical TV show?" Jesse asked.

"How do you know we can sing?" Barry asked. They hadn't sung since Jesse came to town; especially not in her presence.

"Googled you before I came here," Jesse said with a smirk. "Found those pretty popular 'Karry Karaoke' videos."

"Popular? I never thought they got a following," Kara said, and Iris started to hum to herself. "Iris?"

"Oh come on. You are multi-billionaires running STAR-Freaking-Labs. It's not like this is not my fault," Iris said holding her hands up in defense. "I just put them online. You two went into the spotlight with STAR labs. People, like Jesse here, googled you and they found the videos. They have been shared over a million times now."

Kara and Barry actually snorted at this. "To think some old videos from when we were in college got popular," Barry said amused.

"College?" Jesse asked. "There are a lot of recent ones. Including you two singing at weddings – even your own, I believe. More popular than that dude from the British boyband…"

Barry and Kara stopped laughing at this and looked at Iris. Iris laughed nervously before standing. "I'll… err, I'll clean up the plates," she tried.

"Iris?" Barry asked, half-annoyed, half-bemused. He had never contented to her uploading every single video of his and Kara's karaoke sessions since the original.

"It's fine," Kara giggled to herself.

"Iris!" Barry tried again, but his sister had already left the room.

Post Chapter note: I hope you all liked these flashbacks and don't feel it's a wasted chapter for having flashbacks, but it's a kind of cool way of bringing Jesse (and even Jax) up to date on our main power couple and revisiting the early Karry years. Oh, and hope I did not miss anything you wanted to see.

NO UPDATE THIS THURSDAY

As always REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Down the Rabbit Hole- Sometimes being the boss is not all fun and games. Sometimes it means firing someone. And sometimes the people you fire are mad as a hatter. Kara and Barry are about to find this out the hard way.

Karry Master OUT!


	63. Down the Rabbit Hole

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always…

ANOUCEMENT FOR POWER GIRL AND THE FLASH: Not as bad as last time. Real life has gotten in the way so his chapter will be delayed. Instead of a Monday update he'll be doing a Wednesday or Thursday update.

Note 1: I know this is not Monday, but not going to be able to get to a computer tomorrow so thought you guys wouldn't mind getting it a day early.

Note 2: For this chapter I am using a villain normally considered for Batman. It's one both me and my friend who likes Batman, never even heard of until we were flipping through DC villains and found him listed. I am switching up the history to fit into Karry Universe, of course, and bring them as far away from Gotham and anything Batman related as possible. You know my views there.

Down the Rabbit Hole

Kara was on her phone in her office, grinning as she nodded to herself, listening to the person on the other end. "Yes," Kara said as something was printed out of a fax machine. "I got the contract right now." There was a knock on her door and Kara held up one finger without even looking, telling whomever it was to wait. "It will be reviewed soon and I'll get back to you. From the sounds of this, it will be a good relationship for both of us." Kara exchanged goodbyes with whoever was one the phone and hung up. "Yes!" Kara mumbled to herself, a smile still on her face as she pumped her fist in victory and thought to Barry: _We got it!_

"Um… excuse me, Mrs. Allen?" a female voice said, and Kara turned around. A blonde girl not much younger than Kara herself was standing at the door. Kara had nearly forgotten the knock on her office door a few moments ago.

"Sorry Ms.…?" Kara paused, a name not coming to her.

"It's fine, that sounded like good news. I'm Alice Fletcher," Alice said. "I'm a lab assistant here. I work with Dr. Jervis Tetch."

"Okay," Kara said, pointing to a seat opposite hers, indicating for Alice to take it. "Jervis Tetch. That's the experiments on improving brain function?" Alice nodded. "Can't say I'm up to date on his research. What may I help you with?" Kara couldn't help but think she was forgetting something.

"I was wondering if I could be transferred?" Alice said as politely as possible. "If I could work under someone else? I love working here, but I can't work with Dr. Tetch anymore."

"Any reason…?" Kara paused as she suddenly remembered. "Oh, you filed an harassment complaint against him, yes?" Alice nodded. "I thought Barry took care of that…?"

"He did talk to him and it was settled for a short while, but it has gotten worst since I got engaged. He's a nice guy but he's a bit… odd." Alice said. "He can't take no for an answer, and he keeps on quoting Alice in Wonderland to me."

"Alice in Wonderland? The movie?" Kara asked.

"No, the books," Alice said. "I just can't work with him anymore but I want to stay here and I know we're supposed to go to Mr. Allen while your pregnant but he's not here and I just really need this transfer…" she said on one quick breath, obviously having wanted to say this for a while.

"You won't have to work with him another day," Kara simply, said holding out her hand to stop Alice. "Take the rest of the day off. By tomorrow you'll have a new assignment." Kara smiled as she put her hand on the papers that had been faxed over. "Trust me… with the news that's about to come out we'll have a lot to do. We may even have to question Dr. Tetch's position eventually though."

"Thank you, Mrs. Allen," Alice said, grinning happily at Kara before leaving the office.

"Sally," Kara called to the girl sitting at the desk right outside her office. Cat Grant had been true to her word and sent over one of her reject assistants and so far, this girl was working out well. "Can you find all files on Jervis Tetch and his research. Have them on my desk by lunch."

"Yes ma'am," Sally said by the doorway.

"Also call up our lawyers and let them know I am sending over a contract I want them to look over right away," Kara said and Sally nodded another "Yes ma'am" before getting to work.

-Superflash-

Later that day a small man with blonde hair wearing a top hat was in Kara's office. The whole attire was slightly disturbing to look at and Kara could swear he'd looked more… normal upon his original job interview. "Dr. Tetch, I had a visit from your lab assistant this morning," Kara said.

"Why did you send her home? I need her," Jervis said with a slight droll.

"She's no longer your lab assistant, doctor." Kara said. "And her visit forced me to look into your work here. We've had several complaints about you from, not just your assistant, but other female employees as well. As for your work here we've put a lot of money behind you but have seen little progress or return."

"These things take time," Jervis started, defensively.

"I am aware, which is why we gave you a lot of leeway, but you've been working here since we opened up and I've seen nothing. Palmer Tech has research on the same topic that is miles ahead of yours, and because of this STAR labs will no longer be working on your research. With all the complaints I have anyway, I have no choice but to fire you."

"You can't do this," Jervis said, suddenly standing.

"I just did," Kara said as politely as possible.

Jervis took a card out of his pocket and quickly reached out to put it on Kara's head, surprising her. "You will rehire me and give me back Alice." He stated forcefully. 

"No, I won't," Kara said, moving back and taking the card off her head and putting it on the desk. "What is this?" Kara didn't notice the shock on Jervis face as she observed the card. "Now please, leave STAR labs before I call security to remove you."

"I need my research," Jervis said, wanting now, more than ever to continue what he was doing.

"Read your contract more closely. Your research belongs to STAR labs," Kara said. "You can buy it from us, but you would have to refund everything we put into it, plus a bit extra." Kara took out a piece of paper with calculations already on it and passed it over to Tetch. "We know how to protect our work here, doctor and unless you can give me that, your research will be transferred to Palmer Tech to see if there is anything in that they can use."

"You can't do this," Jervis said again as Kara stood up and walked around her desk.

"I'm sorry Dr. Tecth. I try to work with my scientist for the best interest for all of us, but STAR labs need to make money. Not waste it. Now please collect your personal belonging and leave or be escorted out."

"No, you can't!" Jervis said, suddenly standing up and punching Kara in the face. Kara missed the days when that wouldn't have hurt. She had not expected it, not being able to dodge in time, and with the baby taking necessary solar energies from her system, the punch hurt.

Before Jervis could do anything else he was tossed on to the floor by another figure. "Did you just punch my pregnant wife?!" Barry demanded, clearly angry as Kara held her nose. Behind him were a couple of security guards that worked at the labs. It seemed Sally had alerted security nonetheless. "Take him out." Barry ordered the two very bulky men, who grabbed Jervis by each arm, taking him literally kicking and screaming away. "Are you alright?" Barry looked over Kara who nodded. The injury from the punch was already healed up.

Barry put an arm around Kara as the two walked out of the office, Kara thanking Sally as she passed the desk, and to the Superflash cave. Cisco, Caitlin, and Krypto were in there as usual along with new addition Jesse, who seemed to be the only one actually working in the group.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked at the look of worry on both superhero's faces; Barry telling her instantly of Tetch's behavior. Before Barry had even finished, in fact on the word 'punch', Caitlin was by Kara's side, checking her over.

"Oh… I'm glad you got rid of that Mad Hatter," Cisco said, making even Jesse stop to look at him.

"Mad Hatter?" Barry asked a little unsure.

"He always wears that stupid top hat and quotes Alice in Wonderland to everyone, so… Mad Hatter," Cisco said with a smile, proud of the name.

"Very original, Ramone…" Jesse muttered from her desk, not looking up as she obviously disproved of the name. Cisco raised an eyebrow in her direction, but said nothing as he turned to look at Caitlin and Kara.

"Hey what's wrong with that one?" Cisco asked defensively. "It's a good name!"

"What are you doing Jesse?" Kara asked, deciding not to comment on Cisco naming someone who was not a super villain. She moved passed Cisco to get nearer to Jesse.

"Research into Barry's powers," Jesse said at little distractedly, looking up from the computer. "They are fascinating! I honestly can't believe you haven't done this before." Jesse was smiling as she talked, finally looking away from the monitor to look at her boss. "Hopefully by discovering how they work I can help train you, Barry, to get faster and learn even more tricks. I have a theory but… I'm going to have to wait until I have everything sorted."

"Okay," Barry said, seeing no problem in this. Honestly he had wondered if anyone was going to look into his speed-force powers, but he hadn't really been bothered if no-one did. "Well at least one of you three are working." He now joked and Cisco stuck out his tongue at his friend. Krypto barked from his spot, going up to Kara, upset that he had not been there to protect her and the baby. Krypto had started to get even more protective of his mistress since the baby started showing. Kara stroked her dog's head though with a smile.

"So any other news?" Caitlin asked.

"Well…" Kara and Barry looked at each other, both deciding to tell these three employees the good news. "We got the contract with NASA! They want us to convert some of the technology we're developing here for use in space, and since the new President wants to rebuild our space program, NASA wants us to design new prototypes ships for going into space and even new telescopes. If everything works out well some of our scientist might even end up going to the space station."

"Damn, wow…" Cisco said, whistling too with a clearly impressed attitude toward this information. "Any chance the head of the anti-meta human department will go?"

"We need you down here," Barry said with a smirk to Cisco. "Besides, I don't know if you would survive NASA training." This caused nearly everyone to laugh. "Well, I'm done in my lab for today so we're heading home. Call me if anything goes south." Cisco nodded as the pair left the labs.

-Superflash-

Jervis Tetch walked into his apartment. "Fired!" he slammed the door behind him. "Can you believe that, Carol Lewis?" Jervis said, turning to the only other living thing in the apartment, which was a monkey. "They fired me and took my research!"

He moved over to look over the monkey in its large cage. "And it didn't work… Not on her. It's supposed to work on everyone. I need to know why. I need my research." The monkey came up to the man and started to screech. "Of course. I'll go get it back." Jervis pet the monkey before looking out the window. "Once night falls…"

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara were sitting on their couch, playing a game of Monopoly. "Mine," Barry said with a smile as Kara landed on his property. "Three houses. That's going to cost you." Kara stuck her tongue out of her husband as she handed over the fake money, which made her completely bankrupt. "You should surround now."

"It's a stupid game," Kara said, pouting and Barry could feel her getting unusually upset. He sighed as he sent happy emotions to her.

"It's just a game sweetie," Barry said, kissing her cheek. _One day we'll be losing to this little one._ Barry put his hand on Kara's stomach.

"Losing?" Kara asked.

"Human tradition. Parents let the kids win," Barry said with a smirk.

"I'd prefer our kids earn a victory," Kara said it clearly, not being a Kryptonian tradition. _On Krypton we had to actually practice and win._ Kara confirmed to Barry in her head.

 _I bet there was one or two times when you were just playing with your parents when they let you win. Especially with a stupid game like this,_ Barry thought back. "They wouldn't want you to be sad at losing. You'll see eventually. My turn."

Barry took the dice and was around to roll when Kara's cellphone binged. Kara looked at it. "An alarm went off at the labs," Kara informed Barry. "Maybe you should check it out.?"

Barry nodded, dropping the dice and running out. _I'll clean up,_ Kara thought.

 _Leave it for later,_ Barry thought back.

Kara looked at Krypto who was resting on the floor but had looked up when Barry ran out without him giving a sad moan at being left behind. "Hey, you stay with me," Kara said, opening up her arms so Krypto jumped up onto the couch and snuggled against Kara gently. Kara silently pet her dog as she turned on the TV. "I miss being Supergirl…" she sighed to herself now as Krypto licked her face.

-Superflash-

Barry had run into Superflash cave first to get on his outfit before running to where the alarm had gone off. He looked around. The lab was a mess. _Whose lab is this?_ Barry asked as Kara as he looked around.

 _No_ _one's anymore. It was where that Jervis Tetch worked,_ Kara answered Barry, being able to see what he could obviously.

 _Well, I think he decided to come back,_ Barry thought. _Call Cisco and Caitlin. Tell them to come back to the lab. I want them to look over this doctor's research._ Barry couldn't help but notice their security guards were missing.

 _What about Jesse?_ Kara asked

 _I ran passed her when I got on my outfit,_ Barry answered. _Remind me to tell her not to work herself to death._ They might have not known Jesse for long, but Barry was really starting to think of her like a little sister. He kind of felt he owed her a lot considering her parent's murderer was also his mother's murderer and he was the sole cause of all the deaths, although he didn't try to think of that aspect too deeply.

Not long later Cisco and Caitlin were working with Jesse, looking over the research. "Seems Jervis might have been more successful than he let on," Caitlin said. "Well in one way… I think he mastered mind-control."

"Seriously?" Cisco said. He was out of his league on this one. This was more bio than anything else.

"Yes," both Jesse and Caitlin said together and then look at each other. "You can explain." Caitlin nodded to Jesse.

"Seems he managed to make a device to suppress brain functions in this area, right here. This would make the person controllable. My guess would be to the first person to give an order," Jesse said pointing at a picture of the human brain and indicating an area to Cisco. "Although the device would have to be against the head for it to work."

Kara, who had been listening, sat up as she sent the memory of Jervis Tetch putting that card against her head to Barry, who ran to her office and grabbed said card before running back.

"Like this?" Barry asked holding the card up, noticing something strange about it. "He tried to use it on Kara. It didn't work. So it's a bust."

"Not exactly," Caitlin said, bringing up an imagine of a brain. "This is a scan of Kara's brain."

"Oh wow,' Jesse said looking it over. "I mean I knew she was an alien but wow."

Barry looked at Cisco who shrugged, as he look the card. Inventions were what he was good with, not physiology. He needed more to find out how these cards ticked. "Okay more explanation needed."

"Kara's brain is different to ours," Caitlin said. "The area that would need suppressing to control her is different to ours… the point being, if these were made for humans it would not effect a Kryptonian."

"Okay, I'm going to his apartment," Barry said, putting his mask up.

"Whoa give me some time to study these cards. Make a way for you not to be brainwashed," Cisco said.

"I got Kara," Barry said. "It worked against Grodd, and even those visions Phobia gave me." Barry ran off without another word, leaving the others in annoyed silence.

"Sometimes I wish he would wait before running off," Cisco finally sighed as he went to study the card anyway.

-Superflash-

Barry easily ran into the apartment they had on file for Jervis Tetch to only find a monkey trying to get a banana out of a lock box. The monkey saw Barry and pointed, making sad noises. Barry raised an eyebrow but went and got the banana for the monkey who happily took it and ran to the couch to eat.

"Okay… weird," Barry said.

"What?" Caitlin's voice was over the coms.

"He has a monkey," Barry said and heard the laughing as Barry looked around the apartment. He couldn't find anything that would tell him where this Jervis went.

-Superflash-

Kara was coming out of the bathroom when there was a crash and her door flew off its hinges. Jervis Tetch walked in, wearing a large top hat with two people Kara recognized as guards for STAR. They both had a card attached to their head. "Ms. Allen," Jervis Tetch said with a weird smile. "Now you did not fall under my device. That was not nice. How did you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said as Krypto jumped up between his mistress and the intruders, growling. **"No powers."** Kara said in Kryptonese, knowing Krypto would understand. Krypto continued growling however. _Barry…_ Kara thought, and could feel Barry coming back to their apartment immediately.

"Get rid of the dog," Jervis ordered and the two guards went towards Krypto, who reacted right away by biting them both. Even under mind control pain caused them to retreat. "I said get rid of the dog! Get her." One guard went towards Krypto, the other towards Kara. Krypto seemed torn between wanting to protect his mistress but also wanting to obey her orders of no powers. Kara pushed the guard away from her, trying not to use all her strength.

The guard grabbed her arm hard, which hurt. Krypto bite the guard coming at him again and headed towards Kara when Barry showed and punched the guard holding onto Kara. "Mrs. Allen," Barry said, grabbing the card off the guard's head and then off the other guard, fast.

Barry turned around to see face Jervis but he was gone. "Wait? What?" The guard said, looking around. "Mrs. Allen? What happened?" Krypto growled at them and Kara ordered him off.

"Long story," Kara sighed, taking out her phone to call Joe. They would need his help here.

Barry ran out to get out of his outfit so he could return as Barry Allen instead of the Flash.

-Superflash-

"Well the guards are fine," Joe said a few minutes later now in Kara and Barry's apartment. "Some minor injures from breaking down doors and a couple of small dog bites." Krypto barked from his spot. He was told not to use his powers and he did well. Kara smiled as she pet him and looked at her phone.

"Media has gotten a hold of this," Kara sighed, her phone was binging non-stop now. "I've got to make a statement."

"You were just attacked," Barry said putting an arm around his wife. "All this stress is not good for you or the baby." Barry couldn't help but worry for his wife and child. Wanting to protect them. It was only natural. "Can it wait?"

"And let rumors spread? No, it needs to be taken care of," Kara said. She loved the fact Barry wanted to take care of her but she also wanted to do her job. "We'll be fine. I contacted Cat Grant already. She has agreed to come with a camera and stream my statement live wherever I want."

"My house," Joe said. "You can't stay here. You're coming with me." Joe then gave Barry a look. "I'll protect her and my grandkid." Barry smiled, thankful to his foster father.

 _If that's settled you go back to STAR and see if the team has any information on Jervis,_ Kara thought to Barry. Barry nodded kissed his wife before leaving. Joe held out a hand to Kara who took it and told Krypto to follow and the trio left.

-Superflash-

Barry walked into the cave where his own trio of tech support was still working away. "Okay, plans?" Barry said.

"This," Cisco said holding up a small device. "Put it behind your ear and it will neutralize the effect of the card. Keep you in control just in case your bond with Kara doesn't work this time. It's _always_ good to have a backup." He emphasized the 'always' to a raised eyebrow from Barry.

Barry took the small device to put is behind his ear as instructed. "And any idea where he is?" he now asked.

"One," Jesse said. "Well, it was actually Caitlin's idea."

"While he annoyed several female employees, he seemed obsessed with his lab assistant. A couple of people have commented on this," Caitlin said. "Maybe because her name was Alice and he had some weird obsession with Alice in Wonderland. We think he will go after her. Force her to love him, maybe."

"Mad Hatter is not a bad name for this guy after all." Barry mumbled to himself. "Lead me to her," He ran out, and Cisco got on the coms.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting in Joe's living room, Krypto next to her his head on her lap as she stroked his back. Cat Grant had arrived with the camera. "This will be broadcasted live on all CatCo media," Cat informed Kara. "And thank you for giving this scoop to CatCo."

"Well, you're easier and faster than anyone else," Kara joked with her former boss. "Okay, I'm ready."

Cat turned on the camera and then nodded to Kara to start. She took a breath. "Hello. As you know I am Kara Allen, co-owner and manger of STAR labs. As has been reported today already, a former employee attacked me in my own home. I fired him this morning because of several harassment claims against him and his lack of conclusive research. It seems he wanted revenge. I thank the Flash and Supergirl for saving me. They are true heroes and I hope they catch this former employee before he does anymore harm to anyone else."

Cat turned off the camera and was on the phone instructing her people to play it on loop for a while in seconds. "That was good," Cat said finally with a smirk.

"I don't understand. Why did you thank Supergirl?" Joe asked confused. "She wasn't there obviously."

"But no one knows she wasn't there," Kara said. "You told us yourself the guards don't remember anything after that card was put on their head to the time Barry took it off. The only one who can disprove Supergirl being there is Jervis Tetch and who's going to believe him over Kara Allen?"

"She just bought us more time before people start questioning Supergirl's non appearance," Cat Grant said. "Time that we need. Unfortunately, any excuse we have been coming up with is sounding… off. What about that shape shifter?"

"Krypto and J'onn don't get along," Kara said. "You said if we had a fake Supergirl appearing, Krypto needed to be with her and it's won't be convincing with J'onn."

"Well we'll do a costume test and see what I think," Cat said, determined to see for herself.

"I would also need a fake Supergirl to walk into the DEO," Kara said. "Some people there who don't know my identity are starting to wonder."

"We'll figure something out," Joe said putting a hand on his daughter-in-law's own. "Don't worry."

-Superflash-

In the meanwhile, Barry had run to where Alice lived with her fiancée to find Jervis already there, taking a clearly brain-washed Alice out. "My Alice," Jervis said coyly. "Always will be my Alice."

"She's not yours," Barry said, running in front of Jervis. "She'll never be yours."

"I control her now," Jervis said, glaring at the Flash now. "She's mine. She loves me. Not him. Tell him. Tell him you love me."

"I love him," Alice said noncommittedly pointing to Mad Hatter, but there was clearly no feeling behind it. She was doing what she was told.

"That's not love. Love is not easy to get rid of. This is easy," Barry said, running fast and grabbing the card from Alice's head. The second the card was gone Alice blinked and, noticing Jervis had her hand, started screaming at him and pulling away. "See. You can't make someone love you!"

"No, she was mine and she will be again!" Jervis took out another card and went to put it to Alice's head, who had backed away from him but Barry got between the two. Jervis reacted and put the card on Barry instead and ordered Barry away but he did not move. "What?" Jervis said, stepping back as yet another person did not fall under this control. He thought his device was perfect.

"Your mind control is easy to defeat as well," Barry said with a sigh, taking the card off him and tossing it on the floor before punching Jervis and knocking the former STAR employee out. He then turned to the frightened Alice. "Call the police and tell them Jervis Tetch is here and knocked out. I got to go." Normally Barry would take Jervis to the police station himself but he wanted to go back to Joe's and make sure Kara was okay.

Alice nodded, going back inside for her phone as the Flash left.

-Superflash-

By the time Barry had run back to Joe's Kara was already in bed with Krypto snuggled against her. He kissed her forehead before pushing Krypto away. The dog gave Barry a look before moving to the bottom of the bed. _You got him?_ Barry heard the clearly tired thought of Kara. It had gotten late.

 _Yeah,_ Barry thought back, laying down next to his wife. _Go back to dreamland._ Kara didn't response, as she was already asleep. Barry chuckled to himself as he lay there, silently smiling as she watched Kara's dreams for a while before falling asleep himself.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had received a text early in the morning from Jesse, asking her to meet Jesse at the STAR lab field. "Jesse?" Caitlin called out. "Where are you?" There was a flash as a speedster appeared and Caitlin was surprised on who. "Jesse Wells? You're back?" Caitlin just assumed this was the Jessica Wells of Earth-1. She was even wearing the same speedster outfit.

"What? No, it's me! Jesse Morgan," Jesse said removing the mask. "I used inspiration from pictures of my counterpart for this outfit." Jesse had been caught up on parallel worlds and her counterpart who visited, leading for the team to find her a while ago.

"How are you running?" Caitlin asked confused. "How are you fast?!" As far as Caitlin knew the particle accelerator explosion was the only way to get speedster powers and obviously Jesse was nowhere near the explosion.

"That's why I asked you to come here," Jesse said. "But you can't tell anyone. This is our secret for now."

"Oh… kay," Caitlin said, and Jesse took out a vial with some dark liquid in it.

"By studying Barry speed I started to find a way to replicate it. I came up with this," Jesse held out the vial to Caitlin who took it. "I don't know what it would do to a speedster like Barry but for normal humans it lets us run like Barry for a while. It runs out though and I can't go that fast with it or do the tricks Barry has been doing. That's why I want your help. I want you to improve this. Make it better."

"You tested this on yourself," Caitlin said in shock looking over the vial. "Couldn't you have tested it on something, or someone else first? We don't know if there are any side effects. What else this might be doing to you."

"It will only work on humans," Jesse stated. "I couldn't risk testing it on anyone else, Caitlin."

"We need to run tests on you right away," Caitlin sighed.

"So you'll help?" Jesse asked, hopeful.

"First we find out if its safe and then, yes… I'll help," Caitlin said, unsure of this. She hadn't realized how deep into Barry's powers Jesse had already researched.

"Thank you – with both you and I working together, we can make Velocity better."

"Velocity?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"That's what I have been calling it," Jesse said, proud of the name. "Velocity, cool name right?"

"Don't turn into another Cisco," Caitlin mumbled, smirking though. She already had one person naming everything. She didn't need another.

Post Chapter Note: …and bombshell. I doubt anyone saw that one coming. Heh... I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry though, I have plans – and before anyone asks, no I am not following what I did in the second chapter of Finding You. Completely different plans here.

ONCE AGAIN NO UPDATE THIS THURSDAY.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Moving On Up: After Mad Hatter attacked them in their own home Kara and Barry are starting to realize that maybe the apartment they could afford when she was Cat Grant's assistant and he just a CSI is not appropriate for them anymore. It's time for them to move on up and to a better, bigger, place.

Karry Master OUT!


	64. Moving on Up

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this thing every time?Okay, okay, I own nothing.

Moving On Up

Kara was sitting on Joe's couch watching the TV and petting Krypto when Barry came in. "So, how's the apartment?" Kara asked, continuing to pet her dog absentmindedly. She had some conversation with the labs, and had the contract with NASA officially signed and sent after their lawyers gave it the okay, but with Barry and Joe insisting she take it easy for the day, she was.

"Not much damage," Barry said. "Seen worst but our landlord was pissed. I don't think he wants to renew the lease with us." Barry took a seat next to Kara showing her how angry their landlord had been in his mind. "You'd think owning the biggest business in Central City, he'd go easy… Anyway, Joe will let us stay here as long as we want but well with the baby we should find a new place soon. We don't need to be moving when you're too far along." Barry placed his hand on the bump, it was growing bigger day by day. "Any kicks yet?"

"Too early Barry," Kara said, smiling as she couldn't personally wait for the kicks to start either, but with being a little over three months it was way too soon to really start. "So we need to go apartment hunting?" Krypto barked. "Krypto is right. We need to find anther place that allows dogs,"

"You know, I have been thinking," Barry said thoughtfully now. "Clark and Lois got that bigger apartment because of the money he is now getting from Hero Corp… Maybe the type of apartment we could afford when you were Cat Grant's assistant and I was just a CSI just isn't appropriate anymore. We should buy our own place. Not rent. We can afford it after all."

"You want to buy a house?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking more of a penthouse," Barry said taking out a brochure he'd grabbed earlier but had been hiding to show her. "We want to stay in the city and the new building development is ready and there's a few penthouses going. We'd own one for ourselves so there would be no problem having Krypto. And it would not be easy to break into in case we get anymore crazy ex-employees in the future. It would be very safe for this kid and anymore we might have and, give them room to run and play."

Kara was looking over what Barry handed her. _We honestly could afford this easily,_ Kara thought looking at the price, which was high for people on the 'average' income, but with the income from the labs they would be set and easy. _Okay then, let's look at it._

 _Already set up an appointment for tomorrow,_ Barry thought back to her with a smirk.

-Superflash-

"This is the top two floors," the agent for the penthouse was saying as she showed them around. "As you can see, a large state of the art kitchen with an open floor plan to this large family room – so great line of sight for any little ones," she nodded to Kara's bump. They were currently standing in the kitchen area by the counter which was connected to the large empty space that would be perfect for a family room. The agent pointed to the glass double doors. "A very large balcony. You can set up a nice table out there. Even put a grill. Or maybe just some chairs to look out on the beautiful view of the bay. There are two other rooms on this floor; one would be a perfect office and a smaller room which may, I say, would make a great playroom for the kid. There's also a half-bath on this level along with a laundry room. Upstairs are four bedrooms including the master, which as an en suite. There's a family bathroom located up there too. This would also come with a parking spot in the garage, and of course your own private elevator."

The agent pointed at the elevators located on the opposite end of the room. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think we'll take a look around," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara.

"Let me know if you have any questions," the agent said, taking out her phone and the two walked around the place. Checking out the downstairs first and then the bedroom upstairs. Kara fell in love with the master bedroom and the other three rooms were perfect for their growing family as well.

 _Look at that view!_ Kara thought as they stepped out onto the balcony last. _This would be a perfect place to Supergirl or Flash out of. No one would see._

 _I like this. I know we can look around for more, hell we could buy a mansion if we want, but that's not us. This feels more right and I don't think we will find anything better,_ Barry thought.

 _I agree,_ Kara thought.The two just knew this was their home _._

Barry nodded. "Excuse me," Barry said to the agent who was on the phone. "We have decided we want to make an offer."

"I'll have to call you back," the agent said hanging up the phone. "Before you do, just know we have some good offers on the table already. I don't know if you'll be able to match."

"Asking price?" Barry suggested, making the agent pause. "Anyone offer you that?" The agent shook her head. Truthfully she had told the owner it was overpriced and not to expect asking price. "We don't want to play around. We will give you the asking price. The only condition is we want this place and we want it by the end of the week. Our lawyers can hurry the process along and we can get a check to you by tomorrow depending on the signing of the contract."

"What do you two do again?" The agent asked, a little unsure to people so young could afford this.

 _"_ You don't recognize us?" Kara asked from behind Barry. "We're the owners of STAR labs." The agent's mouth dropped opened at that and then a grin appeared on her face.

"I'll have to talk to my client and I'll let you know."

"Well you have our number," Barry said. "We'll take our leave." Barry took Kara's hand and headed to the elevator.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were sitting down to dinner with Joe, Iris, and Eddie when Barry's cellphone rang. Barry answered and left the room to talk for a few minutes. _We got it!_ He thought to Kara before he had even hung up. Kara smiled and jumped up to hug Barry.

"What are we missing?" Iris asked, knowing something had happened and getting used to the pair's non-verbal communication skills. It had taken a while but it seemed normal now.

"The penthouse we saw today," Barry said. "It's ours."

"Congratulations!" Eddie said, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He loved his job but it was getting a bit hard being around people who could buy whatever they wanted. Money was tight for him and Iris. It was for anyone who didn't work for, or with, STAR Labs.

"I'm going to miss you though," Joe said as he took another sip of his drink. "I liked having you here. This place is lonely now that both you and Iris are gone." Joe then smirked. "Although I don't need the sleepless nights of having a baby in the house."

"We were never going to get that close," Barry said with a laugh, not imaging living here for another almost six months and then after the baby was born. No, he loved his foster father but his family needed their own home. "And we have so much planning to do. I think we should buy completely new furniture. Ours is too small for that place."

"Agreed," Kara said. "And I do want to make that room an office. It would be nice being able to work from home there instead of in the labs. I could easily run the media from home especially, now that I have Sally in the labs."

"And I can be at the labs more to deal with employees," Barry said nodding liking this plan. Letting Kara be home more was an ideal situation at the moment.

"Aren't you forgetting something Barry?" Joe asked making Barry look at him confused. "CSI? You're still a CSI."

"Oh," Barry said looking down at his food as Kara continued to eat. Kara was eating three times as much as normally lately and considering how much they ate to begin with it was an unbelievable amount. "Joe, I should have told you the other day. I gave Singh my two-week notice. He told me to just finish out the week. My last day as a CSI is tomorrow."

"Oh," Joe said looking down at his food now in surprise, suddenly not hungry himself. With the labs, Flash stuff, and Kara he mainly just saw Barry at crime scenes now. "I knew this was going to come eventually. You haven't needed that job for a while."

"We'll come by a lot," Barry said quickly, and Kara nodded her agreement. Joe smiled.

"Yeah," Joe said nodding and knowing this decision was for the best. Barry needed more time for his family. He couldn't keep a job he didn't need.

"Oh and Kara, we have to get a big screen TV for that family room," Barry said suddenly going back to the apartment thoughts of a huge TV on his mind. _We can put the one we have now in our bedroom._

 _Okay,_ Kara agreed as Eddie threw down his fork, annoyed now.

"You know, most people when they are expecting a child are worried about money," Eddie said. "It unbelievable to think you two can throw out a job and buy penthouses, big screen TVs, and anything you want really!"

"Eddie!" Iris shouted to her husband as Eddie got up. "That's not nice. Kara and Barry are family. We should be happy for them and their success." Eddie didn't answer as he stormed off and slammed the front door on his way out. They heard a car start up a moment later.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked concerned. Eddie never acted like that.

"Um… well… I got fired," Iris said, avoiding her father's eyes at this as she concentrated on Kara.

"Oh," Kara said, tears appearing in her eyes – clearly hormones were making her over-react. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us…? That's just awful!"

 _Kara…,_ Barry said sending calming emotions to her. Iris did not need Kara over-reacting on her. "What happened?" He now directed this to Iris.

"Cut backs at the paper. I was hired to write articles on superheroes but Cat Grant and Lois beat us there. Daily Planet and CatCo are too hard to compete with in that area. The paper is going under. No one reads newspapers anymore."

"I could pull strings with Cat," Kara said. "Get you a job there."

'Thank you, but CatCo is National City-based. Eddie's job is here. Even a few hours away I can't commute that far," Iris said. "It's not like we're not making nothing and we have savings so we'll be fine for a while, but we did need the two paychecks. Epically with paying back Eddie's student loans." Iris shook her head. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out though."

"Iris if you need money we're more than willing to give you some," Barry said reassuringly.

"No," Iris said firmly, shaking her head. "It's fine thank you, but we'll be okay on our own." Iris pushed her plate away. "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then call Eddie to get back here to get me." Iris stood up and headed for the bathroom.

 _Why won't she let us help her?_ Kara asked.

 _I don't know,_ Barry thought back and then heard Joe chuckle. Just by their faces he knew what they were thinking.

"Something you two don't understand is sometimes people don't want others to jump in and help them. Especially when it comes to money. They want to stand on their own," Joe said and sighed. "I'd love to help them too, but they are adults and a married couple. They don't want daddy's or brothers to come to their aide. Not until they have absolutely no choice." There was a moment of silent. "You two concentrate on your new place. Acting normal is the best thing you can do."

The two looked at each other but nodded as they went back to eat. Despite Iris situation, they couldn't help but feel excited for their new place.

Post Chapter note: Poor Iris! Don't worry kids, she and Eddie will be okay. Don't worry. And yes, I know it's another short one. It can't be helped sometimes. I promise you next chapter will be longer.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Together Again- The unexpected arrival of Earth-1 Kara proves useful when it comes to Supergirl appearances in National and Central City, but when J'onn is kidnapped by his greatest enemies, will Kara Wells be able to fill her Karry double's boots to help save him? And will a surprise in the enemy ranks put more than J'onn in jeopardy?

Karry Master OUT!


	65. Together Again

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note 1: This is the second crossover in this story with my betas story. Like last time you don't have to read his story to get it, but it does help. Hope you all enjoy.

Note 2: This chapter was originally supposed to be after my beta chapter 19, but because of his computer and real life we're kind of lucky it ended up after chapter 18. That being said for his timeline it still takes place after chapter 19 for his character. There are no spoilers for chapter 19 in this, it's just for timeline stake.

Together Again

Prime Earth / Earth-1

Kara Wells of Prime Earth entered STAR Labs, her mind set on finding one person. She had her Kryptonian dog, Powie, walking next to her. Powie was the Kryptonian equivalent of a golden retriever, given to her by Kal-El, and already loyal to a tee. Kara loved the fact she had her own dog now. To have something she couldn't break with her strength. Today was Kara's day off though and she was on a mission. A mission that involved world hopping again. It was becoming a common occurrence for her.

She had to take Caitlin advice. Breaking Barry wrist wasn't the last injury she had accidentally given Barry. As they were getting more serious and closer things happens. The other day she accidentally dislocated his shoulder. He said it was fine but to Kara it was unacceptable. She needed to talk to a Kara Zor-El. She needed advice. Unfortunately, she knew the Kara of Earth-3, dubbed Alien Earth by Cisco, and SuperEarth wouldn't have the advice she needed. In fact from phone conversations with Alien Earth Kara, Kara Wells knew her boyfriend Mon-El was just as strong and unbreakable as them. And SuperEarth Kara was still single. This was important and specialized information she needed. She had asked Mutant Earth Kara Kent when they went back to set up the communication system but Kent had shrugged and merely said she was figuring it out meaning Kent had barely any advice. There was only one Kara who she absolutely knew would know, and that was where she needed to go.

"Cisco!" Kara called, smiling at the only other person in STAR labs. Caitlin, who was dating Ray Palmer, was out of town, while her foster dad and sister, Harry and Jesse were out in the city as far as she knew. Barry was at work at the Precinct too, not that his heart was in the job anymore.

"Any reason why we're meeting here?" Cisco asked. Kara had called Cisco and asked him to meet her in a little used part of the lab, just in case. "And why do I need my Vibe goggles?"

"I want to go to the Karry Earth – the Karry Universe," Kara said conspiratorially, surprising Cisco. Cisco knew Kara Wells had started to really like that world from the time she had been there, and the stuffed animal they had given her of Krypto was something she still treasured, even with her own Powie; not to mention that the 'Karry' of that world could be what this Kara and Barry were heading for, but even so, the group had made no attempt to return since their first visit. In fact, they hadn't even contacted that world or gone back to set up a communication system. Cisco hadn't even spied on them in a while. He'd thought they were a little too perfect from his time observing the place. That a lot of things had worked out there that didn't on other Earths. When he saw that his counterpart was dating Lisa Snart he had decided that was enough and stopped looking.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"I need to talk to Kara Allen about something," Kara Wells said. "It's personal."

"Look let's call Bar –"

"No!" Kara snapped, Powie growled at Cisco, making the man back up. "Barry cannot know about this." Barry was the last person she wanted to explain to why she needed to head back to Karry Universe. "I just need to have a conversation with her. With Kara Allen. No one has to know. Just open a portal to Kara Allen and in an hour or so bring me back. It shouldn't take too long."

Cisco sighed, figuring it was better not to argue with Kara. With the Multiverse Enhancers in place, he could connect with Karry Universe now and once Kara was gone he could call Barry and tell him where she was. "Okay," Cisco said, putting on his goggle and holding out his hand. He concentrated on the Karry Universe, one of the easiest universes to pick out now since it was one of four with the devices in place, and on Kara Allen herself.

A familiar blue ripple expanded from his free hand, spreading outward to create a breach that whipped up air around them; Kara's shorter hair flying at all angles. 'That will bring you right to her." Cisco stated.

'Thanks," Kara said, and then to the surprise of Cisco lifted him up and flew into the portal! Powie barked and flew in behind her.

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

The Karry Universe

Kara Allen was on her cellphone in the penthouse. "I know Cat," Kara said politely, sitting on her new couch. Since getting the penthouse they had completely decorated it already. Lois had flown out to help them pick out furniture and furnishings, something she was really good at, and Kara was thankful for. They now had a king size bed in the master and two guest rooms with full size beds. Kara's office was set up so she could work from home now too. The room they were making a nursery still needed setting up, but they were looking into what were the best things to buy. They wanted their kid to have the best. Barry had gotten a huge TV for the family room, relocating their old one to the master suite, and they had a large couch and an armchair.

"Why can't your dog get along with the shape shifter for a few hours?" Cat said as Krypto sat on the couch and snuggled into Kara. Kara stroked his scalp with her free hand.

"He's not a good actor," Kara sighed. "Look, we'll have to figure something else out."

"Lois and I need to look into those excuses again," Cat said with a sigh. Even with her skills, they were coming up short on excuses for why Supergirl was going to disappear for a while.

"Yeah, and by the way do you know Carter is here with Karen?" Kara asked. She could hear the two teens upstairs. Karen had flown Carter in early in the morning and had been showing the boy around the penthouse.

"I knew he was going to see Karen train with Wonder Woman," Cat said, doing her best to hide the surprise in her voice, "but it's good to know he's safe."

"Yeah…" Kara stopped when Krypto jumped up and put his front two paws on top of the couch to look behind him. Kara turned around and saw a blue portal opening in the fabric of space behind her couch. "I'll… err, I'm going to have to call you back." Kara said in shock, hanging up a second before a Kara, carrying a Cisco with a yellow dog behind them, appeared and the portal closed.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Cisco asked suddenly the new Kara put him down and ripped the goggles off his face.

"So you can't tell Barry where I am," Kara said. "Powie guard!" Kara tossed the goggle to the dog who caught them in her mouth.

"Those better not be damaged…" Cisco said with a warning tone and then paused. "Whoa… this is their apartment?!" Cisco was looking around, a stunned look on his face.

"Not the same one as last time," Kara Wells said with a grin to the confused Kara Allen as Krypto then barked and ran up to her. "Krypto! So we are in the right place." She bent down to hug the dog, her own stiffening in position behind her as she looked over the new dog.

"We moved," Kara Allen said bemusedly, Cisco having not noticed her yet and jumping at the sound. "Kara Wells, I hope?"

"Yeah," Kara Wells said with a continuous grin. "And this is our Cisco and my new Kryptonian dog, Powie. I got her a while ago. It's a long story I'd rather not go into detail about…" Kara raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Krypto and Powie growled lowly at one another, circled the other, sizing the other dog up before their growling let out and they rubbed their heads against each other. Happy with each other.

"Seems Krypto likes her," Kara Allen said, standing up properly so they could get a better look at her.

"You gained weight! That's possible? I didn't think it was under the yellow sun we could do that. Do I have to watch what I eat because Barry and I have this great affinity for…" Kara Wells began to rant.

"Kara," Cisco coughed in interruption, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's pregnant."

"Oh," Kara Wells stated, her expression going from a momentary confused look to simply lighting up in pleasure and pride. "A baby! How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around four months," Kara Allen, not quite sure how to react to the surprise appearance of her double as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Is the baby kicking yet?" Kara Wells asked wanting to know everything.

"Not yet," Kara Allen said. "More than likely soon though."

"Wasn't it four months ago I sent you and Barry here?" Cisco asked in thought now, doing calculations in his head quickly. The two Karas look at each other, Kara Wells blushing suddenly but didn't need to say anything else as Cisco got distracted by the décor of the place. "Look at that TV!" He jumped over the couch to get to the television. "This looks state of the art! It must have cost a fortunate."

"Is there any reason you're here?" Kara Allen asked, looking to her counterpart and fearing the worst. When world hoppers showed, things usually went down bad.

"Oh my god!" Cisco said, looking under the TV cabinet. "These video games systems! Not only the new systems but also these olds one are rare. That's a freaking Atari 2600! And I never even heard of some of these…." Cisco looked back at Kara Allen as he now said: "STAR labs system? Your STAR makes video games?"

"No," Kara Allen said. "Well… I don't know what Cisco, Barry, and Winn plans are for that." Kara Allen sighed, actually wondering if they were getting into the videogame system market.

"So it's a prototype?" Cisco asked, to a shrug from Kara Allen.

"There is actually a reason I am here," Kara Wells said, forcefully now as she glared at Cisco. "I need advice from you." Kara Allen raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know… well… how you did that," Kara Wells pointed to Kara Allen's stomach "without… you know, breaking Barry in half."

"Oh." Kara Allen sighed in relief, realizing what Kara Wells wanted. "Now I know how Clark felt when I asked him."

"Wait… sex tips?" Cisco said turning from the TV and videogame systems. "We came all the way here for sex tips?!" Cisco shut up though when the two Karas gave him a joint death glare. "Oh, hey look at that view…." Cisco ran out to the patio doors and off onto the balcony to get a better look.

Before Kara could say anything to her counterpart there was noise coming down the stairs and Karen appeared with Carter by her size. "Kara…" Karen paused as she saw double. "Kara Wells?" Karen asked and Kara Wells smiled affirmative to her one true doppelganger, which grinned back.

"Hey Karen,' Kara Wells said, opening her arms so Karen could hug her, which she did.

"I'm confused…" Carter said, raising his hand looking between the two Karas.

"She's from a parallel world," Kara Allen pointed out simply.

"Oh, like Sliders? I watched that on Netflix," Carter asked, suddenly amazed. Karen had not filled him in on parallel worlds just yet.

"And guess what else? She's a clone like me!" Karen practically squealed, so excited that Kara Wells was back. They hadn't had enough time together last time. "Kara Wells, this is my best friend Carter Grant."

"Grant? As in Cat Grant's son?" Kara Wells asked. She had heard of Carter from appointments she had to make for her boss but had yet to meet him in person. She did remember him from Kara Danvers of Alien Earths memories but only slightly. "And you know about all this superhero stuff?" Carter nodded. "And your mom…?"

"They are part of our superfamily." Kara said as Powie and Krypto both went up to Kara Wells and Karen.

"Who's this?" Karen asked, seeing the new dog.

"My dog," Kara Wells supplied, crouching down to pet Powie and then Krypto when he moaned.

Kara Allen paused, watching as Karen and Kara Wells interacted, remembering the last time the world hopper was here and how Krypto had so gotten on with her he had turned from guard dog to fuzz ball at one belly rub. "What are you doing back?" Karen asked curious.

"I wanted advice from your Kara," Kara Wells looked up at Kara Allen now that the topic had been brought back on track. "Will you help me?"

Before Kara Allen could answer Cisco however, walked back in. "How can you afford all this?" He asked, making the group look at him. "Oh… wow a mini Kara! The other clone you mentioned? Wow."

"My Cisco," Kara explained with a smirk.

"And seriously how can you afford this." Cisco asked.

"Because the Allens are billionaires," Carter said with a shrug. "With the earning from Palmer Tech and STAR, this is actually cheap."

"You own Palmer Tech too?" Cisco asked and Kara Allen nodded. "How did that happen? I got to keep a better eye on this world. Missing a lot!" Cisco was suddenly sorry he had stopped peaking in.

Kara Allen shook her head and turned her attention back to her parallel self. "Okay Wells, I will have this very awkward conversation with you, and trust me it's awkward – I've been through it before," Kara Allen said with a wink. "It is necessary. Clark had to figure it out on his own and according to him that almost did not go so well." Kara Wells smiled. "But don't thank me just yet. Ever heard the term 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'?" Kara Wells nodded, wondering where this was going. She had used the same expression on Nightwings a few months ago. "Well this is a favor, and by my count this is about the third thing we have done for you guys and your world. It's time you repay us."

"Okay," Kara Wells said not sure where this was going or what the other favors were on the top of her head. "How?"

"By being Supergirl for a bit," Kara Allen said, making Wells raise an eyebrow but Karen and Carter automatically understood.

"The fake Supergirl plan! It didn't work with the shape shifter because of Krypto, but it will work with her," Carter said seeing how Krypto liked this other Kara.

"As long as you put a wig on her," Karen added thoughtfully.

"A wig?" Wells instantly went to toy with her shorter hair. "But I like my hair as it is…"

"Our team will sort that out," Kara Allen said, ignoring Wells now as she picked her keys off the counter and tossed them to Cisco. "They call you Vibe right?" Cisco nodded. "Well then, Vibe you're driving us to STAR. Carter, text your mom tell her our problem is solved."

"Maybe Kara and me can fly with the dogs?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Don't be seen," Kara Allen said and Karen cheered, taking Wells' hand and heading for the balcony as the other her went to the elevator.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Caitlin and Jesse had been secretly testing out Jesse speed on the Velocity, but unfortunately Jesse Velocity wore off and Caitlin stopped her from dozing again saying that was enough for now. "The new formula is making it last longer and me go faster though," Jesse said thoughtfully and slightly breathy as she stepped off the treadmill they were using. She happy they were improving her original formula.

"I'm still not so sure how safe this is," Caitlin said, annoyed by how much Jesse used the stuff. "I'm going to have to run more test."

Jesse changed out of the outfit she had on and into normal clothes as they went to the Superflash cave to find Cisco and Barry with a Supergirl wig. "What's with the wig?" Caitlin asked as Jesse went to go check on a different experiment she was running.

"Kara Wells is back,' Barry said.

"Seriously," Caitlin asked. "Why?" Barry bit his lip so as not to laugh. He of course knew because of the bond, but he wasn't going to tell them. "So the fake Supergirl plan is on."

"Is anyone going to tell me why we need a fake Supergirl?" They heard a familiar voice and saw Kara Wells with Karen and two dogs. "And I am not wearing a wig!"

"You need long hair though," Barry stated.

"If she's not being Supergirl for a while then why not just have Supergirl cut her hair? When your Kara comes back on the scene she could just say she was trying a different look…" Wells tried hopefully.

"No. Supergirl has a look and we can't change it. Especially since I had holograms flying around with the long air," Cisco stated simply, turning his attention back to the others as he continued, "You know, I could see about putting a hologram around her head to emulate the hair, but it might be difficult."

"Well maybe two Ciscos can do it," Kara Wells said, making Cisco turn to Barry in confusion.

"Did I forget to mention she brought you as well?" Barry asked innocently. "He and Kara should be walking in about… three, two…" The door to the main lab opened and Kara Allen, Carter and another Cisco walked in.

"Damn this place looks good!" The new Cisco said clearly impressed. "And it seriously makes you that much money?" Barry could feel Kara's annoyance and he was impressed; she had put up with him during the car ride too.

"Yes already!" Kara yelled at him, taking her usual seat. "Two Ciscos are way too much."

Carter laughed. "What did we miss?" Since Karen had found out he knew, he had been actively interested in the superhero game.

"The possibility of using holograms to give Kara Wells long hair," Karen supplied.

"That would be difficult," Cisco-Vibe said looking at his counterpart. 'So you're the other Cisco I have heard about?"

"You're the one who needs naming lessons," Cisco simply.

"Oh, ho, you can't say that when you name things H2 –"

"Stay on track!" Kara yelled clearly angry with them, stopping Vibe-Cisco in his tracks and Barry sighed, sending calming emotions to his wife.

"Why don't you just make hair extensions?" Jesse suggested. She had been out of view, on the other side of the lab and it was the first time Kara Wells or Cisco-Vibe had seen her. "From the wig. Be more realistic than a hologram and this Kara would not have to wear a full wig. Won't irritate the scalp either."

"You found your Jesse!" Kara Wells squealed, clearly excited. It was strange that she and this Jesse were not sisters. Not even Kara Allen and this Jesse were, but they had a relationship. It was nice to see an alternate form of her sister. "This lab needed a Wells."

"Morgan,' Jesse said quickly, confusing Kara. "My last name is Morgan."

"Oh," Kara Wells redoubled, confused and wondering what this Jesse story was. It couldn't be good with Eobard Thawne taking Harrison Wells' identity. She would have to find out in her own time. "Okay, so hair extensions. I would be good with that."

"Well then, let's get to work," Cisco said looking at Vibe. "Unless you think you can't keep up?"

"Oh it's you who cannot keep up!" Vibe called, going over to the wig.

 _Why do I feel like having two Ciscos is the worst idea in the world?_ Kara thought to Barry who had to try not to laugh.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Sara was dressed completely in her White Canary outfit as she tossed the alien she had just helped capture into the back of the van. "We make a good team," Sara said to Alex who smiled.

"Yeah we do, "Alex said.

"Well, that's one more down," Hank said, walking up. It was only the three of them out on this mission. They were still technically in the city near an abandoned factory though.

Before anymore could be said, a figure flew down and knocked into Hank, pushing him away. It took the girls a second to see it was a White Martian – recognizable from the information in the DEO archives. Alex lifted up her gun and Sara took out her bo staff, ready to run into action when more White Martians appeared. Hank was already in his Green Martian, J'onn J'onzz, form. Alex was shooting at the Whites though.

Sara had heard the ability of these Martians; she knew how strong they were. Taking a breath, she reached into her pocket for her communicator and pushed a button she never thought she would. She pushed the panic button. She then started fighting.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"How could you seriously call H2-No 'Hydroman'?!" Cisco said to his other self. "I mean you're basically literally calling him water-man."

"Sometimes going simple is the best way of doing things – don't over-think it. H2-No, is the dumbest thing I heard though!" Vibe complained as they continued to work on the hair extensions.

"No it's awesome. Instead of an '0' you put a 'no'. 'Oh no you don't want to be near this guy'," Cisco said, a grin on his face at this.

The conversation was getting on Kara's last nerves and even Barry was having trouble keeping her calm. "Caitlin, please…" Kara finally said. Caitlin slapped both Ciscos over the head at the same time.

Cisco sighed but Vibe turned on his parallel friend. "What the hell was that for?! Damn girl that hurt! Do they always do this to you?" He looked to his alter-ego now, forgetting the argument they'd both just been having. "I mean…" Before he could continue, Barry's communicator started to bing, along with the computers. A loud noise and yellow lights flashed. Barry stood up and then there was a flash and both Barry and Krypto were in their outfits and gone.

"He looks even more adorable in the outfit!" Kara Wells giggled, looking at Krypto before he left.

"Who pushed the button?" Kara asked heading towards a computer.

"White Canary," Cisco had run to his computer, not addressing the slapping issue, the moment the alarms had started.

"Not good," Karen said, clearly knowing what was going on, but Carter, Vibe, and Kara Wells all had no clue.

"Wonder Woman is responding," Caitlin called out from another computer.

"Firehawk as well," Jesse called over from her computer. Vibe turned to his Kara and mouthed 'Firehawk?' but Kara Wells just shrugged, confused on what was going on but getting it was bad. She wanted to help but they had not asked her yet. It wasn't her place to just jump in without an invite on this world after all.

"Green Lantern on his way," Cisco now called.

"Superman coming, but his far out," Caitlin said.

"I have Speedy and Artemis on the line," Jesse said. "They want to know if they can help."

"Too far," Kara Allen said. "Tell them to be ready though. If we need them we'll send someone to get them." Jesse passed on the message. "Superdog-cam on." They had put a little camera on Superdog's collar and given him an earpiece so Kara could direct him when she was in. "White Martians." Kara Allen suddenly seemed nervous. "A lot of White Martians."

Kara Wells couldn't stand it anymore and turned on the spot, looking around for what she hoped was in here. She didn't have her outfit, not expecting to take it, but she saw Kara Allen's outfit on a mannequin nearby. She ran into it, surprising Vibe. "Where?" Kara Wells said and the group turned to see her standing in Kara Allen outfit. It obviously looked, and fitted her perfectly. "I can help."

"Give her a com," Kara Allen said, and Cisco handed over an extra earpiece. "That cape is Kal-El baby blanket. Don't ruin it."

"I know," Kara Wells called back to her – it was the same story from Alien Earth's Kara and she knew how important that cape was for her. She was out the door with Powie running behind her immediately.

"I'll monitor her," Vibe said. "Just give me the readouts on the suit."

"That suit has no monitoring in it," Cisco said, a little stupidly.

"What?!" Vibe asked, shocked. "How could you not keep track of your most powerful hero? Caitlin and I insisted on it back home. Well I was going to include it anyway, but once Caitlin…"

"She doesn't want it," Cisco interrupted Vibe quickly, an odd look on his face. "I made her an awesome outfit. Not unlike the one your Kara normally wears. She set it on fire."

"That thing was a monstrously," Kara Allen said breaking apart of the table she was at with her hand in anger as she said it. "I like my outfit!"

"Why not just add features into her current outfit?" Vibe said, deciding not to comment on that monstrously part. Cisco had said it was 'not unlike' Power Girl's outfit, but he would never know how similar it was either. "I could think of so many ways to alter that outfit to add monitoring into it without changing the look. Wouldn't even be noticeable once I'm through – and it would be helpful right now with the baby…"

"This one is better, but my outfit is fine the way it is and will you two stop chatting and do your job?" Kara snapped at them.

"Is she always like this?" Vibe asked, noticing Kara Allen seemed very snippy.

"Only when pregnant," Cisco whispered back. "Pregnant Kryptonians are nuts." Vibe sighed, remembering why they were in this world. He had to remember to remind his Barry to use protection at some point. He did not need this attitude from his Kara any time soon. They also needed reinforced furniture and a control on Kara's laser eyes should the inevitable happen and the insanity take control for up to nine months.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Sara was having trouble when the cavalry arrived. She'd never been happier to see Krypto then when Superdog came up and bit the White Martian Sara was fighting. Barry was with him and was using his arms to create wind tornado at the white Martians. Not long later Diana and John showed up, and then Firehawk. It was turning into quite the fight.

The fire meta seemed to have caused some of the Whites to run, but some stayed and then Sara was shocked as a familiar girl got between Alex and one of the White Martians. She blinked for a second, wondering what Kara was doing out.

She heard a bark and saw another flying dog join Krypto, fighting a White Martian by viciously biting the creature in the leg. By the time Superman showed most white Martians had fled. "Care to explain?" Alex panted, looking at the Kara who had joined them and Sara noticed one there was no baby bump and two her hair was suspiciously short.

"It's Kara Wells," Barry said as Kara Wells was looking at Clark now. "From the other world. She's returned."

"I guess fake Supergirl plan is on," Clark said, grinning at the doppelganger of Kara who couldn't seem to find words now in her cousin's company.

"Where's J'onn?' Sara asked, finally noticing their green friend was not with them. Alex turned around to look where she had last seen him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Krypto," Barry ordered, "find J'onn." Krypto sniffed around, went back and forth, but then stopped and put his head to the floor clearly sad. He couldn't get the scent down. Powie went up and rubbed her head against him to comfort him.

"They must have him," Alex concluded, worried about her boss and friend.

"Barry, Clark," Kara Allen said over the coms. "Go to Starling and collect Artemis and Speedy. We're going to need everyone. Everyone else get back to the labs."

Barry passed on the message, since not everyone was wearing a com. "I'm going to go back to the DEO. Still need to get this prisoner locked up and I can help more from there," Alex said, getting in the car and giving a nod to Sara, knowing she was heading to the lab.

"Need a lift?' Kara Wells asked as Clark and Barry ran off but Sara shook her head and got on her bike she had.

"I'm good," Sara said and the group was off.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"I thought Ronnie was Firestorm with Martin here?" Vibe said automatically when the group came into the lab, his eyes on Jax.

"Yeah me too," Kara Wells said, having come back and not having thought of that before. She was used to seeing Jax on fire but she had noticed the fire wings and bird beak – which was noticeably different,

"He is," Caitlin said simply, giving them confused looks. "Jax is Firehawk."

"Firehawk?" Vibe asked. "Who are you with? I mean you have to have another half."

"No, just me," Jax said. "Sharing a body like Stein and Ronnie? No thanks!"

"A singular firestorm?" Vibe muttered wistfully, clearly excited. "Oh I need all the information on this. Martin will not believe it!"

"These world jumpers are getting very common," Diana said, looking at the two Ciscos and two Kara's and smiling at Karen, who had been sitting back with Carter watching. "But we do have a missing comrade to find. John and I looked around the area and could not find a trace of the White Martians."

"That would be a tricky find," Kara Allen said. "Last time a White Martian tricked me and we ended up bringing her right into the DEO."

"Well, how do we find them?" John asked.

 _We're almost back,_ Kara heard Barry think to her.

"Barry and Clark will be here with Speedy and Artemis soon," Kara said. "Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse any luck with the computers?"

"Not one," Cisco said. "They could be anywhere."

"Well I think it's my turn," Vibe said, cracking his fingers as Barry and Clark came in with two girls. He recognized Thea of course, but the other one was unfamiliar.

"Whoa! Oh, I am so seeing double!" Paula said, looking at the group – mainly the two Ciscos and Karas.

"World hoppers," multiple people said at the same time.

"'How are you going to find them?" Karen asked excitedly. The entire Justice League was here! She knew this was a bad situation, but the League being completely together, minus the Time Travelers and Oliver, was not something that happened a lot.

"All I need is something of this J'onn and my Vibe goggles," Vibe turned to Kara Wells as he said this.

"Powie," Kara Wells grinned, and Powie went to where she had hidden the goggles from Cisco and brought them out to Vibe. "Good girl" Kara stroked Powie's head affectionately, and then patted Krypto's when Superdog nudged her for affection too. Powie yapped at the other dog playfully.

Barry had run out already and returned with a communicator. "It was in his desk at the DEO," Barry said, handing it to Vibe.

"You know if he had that on him I could have traced him," Cisco pointed out, annoyed as his counterpart put on the weird-looking goggles which seemed to be compiled from odds and ends and then held the communicator.

He was silent for a while, all but Kara Wells looking at him in anticipation and intrigue – Wells was used to this so didn't find it as fascinating as the others – before he took the goggles off. "He's alive," Vibe said, calming the people in the room down. "They have a ship in the wastelands. Not far from National from what I can tell, but I think they are getting ready to kill him. Or at least having one of their own kill him. It doesn't look good… Some type of test, I think."

"Doesn't give us much," Cisco said thoughtfully.

"Get the DEO on the line," Kara Allen said and Cisco was fast in getting them connected to the DEO and Alex. "We narrowed it down to them being in the wasteland, somewhere near National. They have a ship. Do you have anything?"

"That actually helps us narrow things down," Astra's voice was heard in reply. "Using what I know of Maritain Technology…." There was a pause. "I have a location."

"Send it to us. The Justice League is on the case," Kara said.

"Going to send a team in for backup," Alex said. "We'll let you take the lead but he is our Director." Kara didn't argue with this, just nodded and the call was ended.

"Okay guys," Barry said, taking over. 'The last we all fought together for a large enemy we lost Felicity and Oliver left us."

"What?!" Vibe said, he and Kara Wells sharing a look that was obvious they had not known Felicity was dead here. He shut up though, knowing he had interrupted the speech and not wanting to put this Earths Martian Manhunter in any more danger. He really did have to keep a better watch on this world, it seemed. They weren't as perfect as he thought.

"This time one of our own is in danger." Barry continued. "We will get him back and with no deaths this time. Caitlin, what do we know about White Martians?" His voice was calm.

"A lot, thanks to J'onn," Caitlin said, turning around to her computer. "They are weak to fire, so Firehawk you're our most valuable player at the moment." Jax grinned, doing a fist pump in the air, and then gave Jesse a smirk, which she returned. "Artemis, Speedy, do you have flaming arrows?"

"What do you think?" Thea said with a smirk, taking an arrow out and toying with it.

"Okay, stay a distance away and give our group cover with the arrows," Caitlin said. "Kryptonians, your best weapon against them is your heat vision."

"Got it," Clark said as Krypto barked. Kara Wells stayed silent.

"The more important question, is are you in?" Kara Allen asked looking at her counterpart now who was still in the Supergirl outfit.

"What do you think?" Kara Wells said, addressing her dog who actually nodded at her mistress and gave Krytpo a look. She wanted to be there with him it seemed. "Powie and me are in."

"Everyone else, it's brute strength," Cisco said. 'Get in, get J'onn, get out. We don't want you capturing these things. Do what you have to. The DEO is there as backup and they will take the White Martians into custody – as many as they can."

"What can we do?" Karen asked.

"Nothing," Diana said before Kara Allen could answer. "You're staying behind."

Karen gave a pout at her mentor and sighed in annoyance. "Karen, you can watch the computer with us," Kara Allen said. "Stay with me on the Superdog-cam and we can watch the battle and give Krypto advice. Carter, hang with the Ciscos and see what you can learn from them." Kara Allen knew Carter was a bright boy and with how close he was to Karen she could picture him being Karen's backup one day. He needed training like this and, despite them doing her head in, the two Ciscos were ideal for this.

 _I wish I could help you,_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _We've been over this. Your job is protecting our baby. That's all that matters,_ Barry thought back kissing his wife before turning to the group. "Let's go."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Hank was right outside the ship, looking at it with a frown; White Martians surrounded him. This was worse than the group that had attacked them, this was a hold ship full of White Martians, his species enemy. "Just kill me already," Hank muttered, wondering why they hadn't yet. "Kill me and leave this planet alone!" He raised his voice for this bit.

"Say your name," one of the White Martians demanded in guttural tones. Hank remained silent until the White Martian knocked him over. "Say your name!"

"J'onn J'onzz!" the Green Martian announced as he faced the Martian.

Another White Martian walked up and looked him over. It's form started to shift until it looked like a Green Martian. A younger, female Green Martian. "Uncle J'onn?" the voice said making J'onn look her over in surprise.

"M'gann?" J'onn said, clearly surprised.

"Now show your loyalty to us. Kill him!" a White Martian demanded of M'gann.

J'onn and M'gann stared at each other and J'onn instantly had an understanding what was going on. He nodded his head. "Go ahead," J'onn said sadly, knowing this was how she would survive. Before either could move though, there was a fireball explosion nearby, causing all Martians to step back and J'onn saw Firehawk appear. Flash was just behind him with Superdog, Superman, someone who looked like Supergirl, and another Kryptonain dog, it appeared. J'onn heard the familiar battle cry as Wonder Woman came out of the sky, sword in hand and right at a White Martian. Green Lantern showed up with his power ring to grab some action of his own. A flaming arrow flew past J'onn and M'gann and hit into the White Martian who had told M'gann to kill J'onn. White Canary's scream was heard.

"What…?" M'Gann seemed confused but J'onn didn't waste a moment in transforming back into Hank Henshaw. If the Justice League were here, that meant the DEO would be coming in as backup. He was injured anyway. J'onn could not help the League but maybe he could help his niece.

"Transform into a black human female," Hank said to his niece, confusing M'gann. "We can both get out of this. Trust me." M'Gann transformed, her look confusedly based off of Hank's but passed as a young teenage human female in a matter of second.

She took Hank's hand. "I trust you," she said. Hank smiled as they started to run, Flash ran up and around them to give them cover.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Look at all the White Martians!" Jesse said, not believing it as they were looking at the screen.

"Look at the size of that ship," Cisco added. 'There can be hundreds in there."

"Can Krypto get us a better look?" Karen asked and Kara ordered Krypto to look around the ship. It was hard, as he had to defend against attackers but he got them a view. Powie came to his aide too. 'There's only two doors. Maybe we can use heat vision to melt it so the Martians are stuck inside?"

"Worth a shot," Kara Allen said impressed, messing up Karen's hair as she did.

"Superman, Supergirl, and Superdogs," Cisco said into the coms. "Get on melting those doors."

"I'm technically Power Girl…" Kara Wells said through the coms as she and Powie went to melt a door shut anyway; Kara Wells holding it down and Powie melting it.

"White Canary, keep using the Canary Cry," Caitlin said over the coms. "Seems to be helping the group."

"Don't destroy our hearing through!" Jax commented back as a joke.

"There are still a lot of them outside though," Vibe said looking over the systems the group was using. He had to admit this system was advanced. A lot more advanced than what they were using back on his world. The communication systems their Cisco had made for the Justice League was also impressive, and he had used the time the group was traveling to see what other equipment STAR had access to. Needless to say, he was impressed. The advances this STAR had apparently made put this Earth technology far ahead of their Earth.

"They still need help," Jesse said, looking at her computer.

"The DEO is still minutes out," Caitlin commented.

"They need someone faster," Jesse said, getting up.

"No, Jesse don't!" Caitlin shouted, but Jesse was already grabbing a vial out of a draw and injected herself with it. A moment later she was running.

"She's fast?" Carter asked, shocked. He had been so excited to watch Cisco at work but that distracted him. "You never told me she was fast!" Carter turned to Karen, who was just as shocked.

"She's using a formula she made," Caitlin said. "Velocity makes her like Barry for a certain amount of time."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. Please say you just did not say Velocity," Vibe said, worry and fear suddenly evident in his voice and face as he turned to look at Caitlin.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, looking confusedly to Vibe now. "Warn the League about her." Cisco was already on the line telling the group what was happening. Vibe turned back to his computer though, shaking his head and muttering darkly. After this battle was over, he would pull Caitlin aside and tell her what he knew about Velocity – warn her and Jesse off the stuff.

Nothing good came from a speed drug.

-Superflash/Powergirl-

Barry was surprised when he heard about Jesse. Kara even sent the memory of Jesse running off – Barry was pretty sure that was accidental from shock. When she arrived in a costume similar to that of Jesse Wells, Barry grabbed her. "Get J'onn and the girl to safety!" Barry said, not knowing who Hank was with but he had been trying to protect them. Unfortunately, he had not been able to run them completely to safety because of having to fight. "Do it!" Barry ordered and Jesse went and grabbed them.

Barry turned back to fighting the White Martians when suddenly the ship powered up. Kara, Clark, Krypto, and Powie had long-since melted the doors. Barry hadn't been too sure that would work but it seemed it did trap them. The group moved back as the ship lifted off the ground and shot upward into space.

"Seems your buddies have left you," Barry said looking around. It looked like the Justice League was victorious; most of the remaining White Martians had been knocked out, very few killed, mostly by flaming arrows. Barry ran around and threw lightning at one of the remaining White Martians. Wonder Woman knocked a few out and there were vans coming. The DEO was joining the fight with guns shooting at the remaining.

"Good job," Alex said, appearing with the other DEO agents and looking at Barry. "Get your people out of here. We'll take it from here."

"Did you get Director Henshaw?" Barry asked, wanting to know where Jesse had brought him.

"He was run into one of our vans with a girl he is claiming is his niece, Megan," Alex said and Barry raised an eyebrow. Oh that would be a story. "We got him." Barry nodded.

 _I'm coming back Kara,_ Barry thought. _Give the order to the rest of the League. We're done._

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

The group was back in STAR labs, most giving Jesse uncomfortable looks. Vibe had taken Caitlin aside to talk to her – he hadn't been sympathetic, knowing his Caitlin would agree that the whole truth was what this Caitlin needed. Velocity was not to be messed with.

"Well the extensions are done," Cisco said holding them up to Kara Wells. "Fake Supergirl time."

"I'll be on the coms with you," Kara Allen said. "Just go out in public with Krypto and start doing things. Follow my instructions when necessary. Then we'll go back to my place and have _that_ conversation."

"I know how to be a superhero…" Kara Wells pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her counterpart.

 _Me and Clark are returning Thea and Paula back to Starling and then picking up Lois and the kids. Lois wants us all to do dinner,_ Barry thought to Kara. "Good luck." He said out loud to the other Kara before grabbing Thea, and Clark took Paula.

"You ready?" Kara Allen asked Wells nodded, already having the hair extensions in. "Powie, you've got to stay here." Kara Allen told the dog, who whined, wanting to be with her mistress and new friend, but Kara Wells knew Allen was right. She ordered Powie to stay behind as she and Krypto left.

"Think she can be you?" Cisco asked.

"She technically is," Karen said making the two look at her.

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

Kara Wells flew with Krypto next to her, noticing a car seeming to be out of control and heading towards a storefront. Wells flew in front of it and stopped it with her hands, putting a dent in the car. The driver – a woman came – came out and looked at Wells, clearly coming down from a panic attack of a broken brake. "Thank you Supergirl. The brakes stopped working. I didn't know…"

"It's what I do, ma'am." Wells said. "Come on Superdog." The two flew off and Wells noticed cellphones on her. Well, that's what she was supposed to be doing – getting on camera, making people see Supergirl was still doing her job. Cover up so no one knew the real one was pregnant.

"Nice job," Allen said over the coms.

"Store being robbed not far off," Cisco said, leading Kara to a store where two people in ski masks were running out.

"Just say sick em boy," Kara Allen told Wells, who repeated the line with gusto and Krypto ran at them taking the two out.

"Good job boy," Wells said, getting down to pet Krypto once again, seeing pictures being taken. An engine started and breaks squealed. "The getaway car. On it." Wells went and stopped the car like she had just done before, and put the driver with his two friends easily.

She caught sight of herself in a nearby window and momentarily paused – it was like looking at a memory, a memory that didn't feel right. She had a momentary vision of many good deeds done as Supergirl on Earth-3 and then a sudden vision herself in a black outfit, overlooking the Flash on Earth-1, hair whipping in the breeze…

"Cat stuck in a tree," Cisco said, bringing Kara Wells out of her reverie and she shook herself, flying off. It was a surprisingly busy night – she wasn't sure how Supergirl had managed to take time off with her pregnancy! She was definitely needed tonight, that was for sure.

Kara Wells spent about another hour or two taking care of small, petty crimes and issues in both Central and National; she even stopped by the DEO to make sure Director Henshaw was okay, to be seen there by people who did not know Kara Allen was Supergirl, before Kara Allen told her that it was enough and that they would meet back at her penthouse.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Okay, so what's the story here?" Alex asked finally, when she had Hank alone. "She's your niece?" Hank nodded. "Is she a Green Martian?"

"White," Hank said, confusing Alex. "There was a group of White Martians who sided with us in the war. My brother married one and had M'gann. I thought she was dead along with all the Green Martians and White who helped us. She apparently had been hidden for a long time and now was in a White Martian group. They found out she was half-Green Martian and demanded she show her loyalty to them by…"

"Killing you," Alex finished, and Hank nodded. "Are they going to come back?"

"Apparently the White Martians are in a civil war now. That group came for loyalty tests but M'gann thinks we're safe now."

"Okay,' Alex said, "Time to make Hank Henshaw have a niece. I'll get Astra on it."

"Thank you," Hank said, smiling affectionately.

"Your family," Alex said, and walked out to find Astra.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Jesse," Caitlin said. She and Vibe had called Jesse over. "They know a bit or two on your Velocity and well… Jesse, you're dying."

"What?" Jesse asked. "But I feel fine. That stuff is just –"

"Vibe here let me know what to look for and he's right. You have cellular degeneration," Caitlin sighed, "because of the Velocity. You're dying. I'm sorry." Jesse took the papers Caitlin had been carrying and looked it over herself, then sat down with eyes wide in shock. "Hey it's not over yet. Vibe here has agreed to send me their Caitlin's research into Velocity. We're technologically more advanced than they are so we'll find a cure, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, in fact I should get to work on the inter-dimension communication systems for this world," Vibe said, not looking at Jesse as he pointed and heading towards the computer.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Kara Allen and Kara Wells were sitting on the couch. They had been through everything Wells needed to know and Wells had to admit, it was an awkward conversation. She was glad she'd had it though. Now she was sure she knew how to be close to Barry without hurting him. "Where did Karen go?" Kara Wells finally asked when the discussion was done and they felt comfortable enough to switch up the conversation.

"Oh, I was not letting her hear this," Kara Allen said shaking her head. "She's a couple years away from this yet. I hadn't expected to do this talk yet myself." Allen looked around. "Where did the dogs go?" Wells shrugged, unsure and Kara Allen got up. She opened the door to what she was planning on making a playroom eventually and then shut it right away, turning quickly to look at Kara Wells with wide eyes.

"What?" Wells asked, confused and suddenly worried at the look on her counterparts face.

"Come on, Barry is picking us up for dinner," Kara Allen said, trying to quickly shift the conversation. "Everyone will be there."

"What about Powie and Krypto?" Kara Wells asked, getting up. She had half a mind to X-Ray vision into the next room to see what Kara Allen had seen.

"They're fine," Kara Allen said softly now, putting a hand on Wells' shoulder and leading her towards the elevator. "And Jason and Ella are apparently getting impatient."

 _What is that about?_ Barry asked. He was waiting for them in a company car in their spot, waiting for the two Karas to be done and found Kara's attitude a little odd.

 _Well you know that awkward conversation me and Kara Wells just had? The dogs don't need it,_ Kara thought to Barry who she could tell laughed aloud so she sent him the image of what she had just seen to shut him up.

"Jason and Ella?" Kara Wells asked confused and causing her to forget about the dogs and Kara Allens strange behavior.

"Clark and Lois's kids," Kara Allen said and Wells immediately grinned, getting excited. This was the first time she would get to meet Clark's kids.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Vibe rolled over and knew instantly he was not in his bed. For one, it was way too comfortable. He opened his eyes and suddenly remembered where he was. Going down the stairs he found the two Karas and Barry in the kitchen area with large plates of pancakes. Krypto and Powie were eating their own dog food, and they were getting bacon thrown down to them frequently.

"Pancakes?" Kara Wells asked with a smile when she saw Cisco standing there.

"We spent the night here?" Vibe asked confused not sure how that had happened.

"Well, you passed out so we didn't have much of a choice," Kara Wells said, still eating her plate of pancakes.

Vibe put a hand on his head, knowing the sign of a hangover. "I'd give you coffee but we don't have any," Barry said. "Kind of pointless for us."

"Kara Allen can eat a lot more than both me and Barry now," Kara Wells said, impressed as Barry put a small plate of pancakes for Vibe out. "And they can cook, apparently."

"Don't give us too much credit there," Kara Allen laughed. "Joe had a big thing with us at one point about not feeding our kid fast food all the time so we learned a couple of simple things."

"We're not winning any awards any time soon," Barry added with a laugh.

"I didn't drink that much!" Vibe said, confused on how he passed out.

"I think alcohol is stronger here," Kara Wells said with a shrug, "I tasted some and it seemed stronger than what we are used to. One sip had a minimal effect, where our normal one is like nothing…"

"Kara… we've been gone for a day," Vibe said, not getting how she was so calm about this. "We told no one what we were doing or going. You only thought we'd be gone an hour… They must be worried about us."

"Like I said, you passed out," Kara Wells said calmly. "There wasn't much I could do. The communication system here won't work until you activate your part on our world to connect them. Eat, and we'll go back and explain."

"Explain that you went here to get sex tips?" Vibe asked, sitting down at the spare kitchen chair. Kara Wells glared at him.

Vibe had to admit he was a little hungry and went to eat the breakfast Barry had given him. "Oh pictures," Kara Allen suddenly said, and Barry ran off and returned with an envelope.

"Is the one where I was in your outfit and you were next to me included?" Kara Wells asked, and Kara nodded. "And the one with me and the kids?" Wells had so loved meeting Clarks kids, and Lois for the first time. They were just lovely and she wished she had her own niece and nephew like them.

"Yes, we included them all," Kara Allen said patiently now and Wells smiled. "By the way, the kids are very jealous you have a Kryptonian dog too. They want one." Wells laughed, slightly awkwardly as she didn't want to reveal the details of Powie's origins. She had accidentally done it to Alien Earth Kara and didn't want to reveal Krypton was alive on their Earth to this Kara as well. It wasn't something they needed to know anyway. She waited for Vibe to finish before they could leave.

"I am so coming back one day to play those videogame systems," Vibe suddenly said, pointing at the TV before they were ready to leave, and Barry laughed. "I got to see if this STAR labs one is any good." Barry gave him a wink and a smirk as he noticed the girls roll their eyes.

Kara Wells then hugged Kara Allen. "Thank you so much," Wells said. "Once communication between our worlds is working, if you need me to be you again just say. Or we can get Kara Danvers from Alien Earth to do it. She doesn't need extensions. Or Kara Danvers from SuperEarth. Or Kara Kent from Mutant Earth, but actually… one of the Danvers is probably the better option. They won't even need your outfit. They wear basically the same one."

"That's how you know about the baby blanket cape?" Allen asked curious.

"Yep," Wells smirked back.

"Okay I'm just curious," Barry said as Vibe went to put on his goggles. "What's the name of our Earth?"

Kara Wells and Vibe looked at each other and then smirked. "Karry Universe…" they said together as Vibe opened up a portal and Kara Wells picked him up and flew into it. Powie gave Krypto one last, sad, nudge goodbye before flying after her mistress and the portal was gone.

Krypto laid down on the floor, a little upset his female friend was gone and Barry gave him a sympathetic pet at seeing his sadness. "Karry Universe?" Barry asked with a laugh and Kara joined in. _They make a little too much out of our Karaoke ship name. Who would seriously name something Karry Universe? Sounds like a crazy fanfiction…_

 _I kind of like it,_ Kara thought back.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"No ones here," Cisco said after they came out of the portal and he went to the computer to get the communication between Karry Universe and Prime Earth up and running. He was also able to connect them to the other Earths they had connected to this one too – like one universe-defying Skype. Actually they still had to get Skype up and running. So far it was just phone calls.

"You'd think they would be here," Kara said, a little worriedly now as she patted her dog on the head. She was starting to wonder how worried the group had gotten on their absent.

"We'll worry about them later," Cisco said sighed. "I need to send Caitlin the information we have on Velocity."

"And why would you need to do that?" They heard a voice and turned around to see their Caitlin there along with Barry, Ray, Jesse, Martin, Stein and Jax.

"More importantly… Where were you?" Barry asked, moving forward to Kara.

"I know where they were," Jesse pointed out; Kara looking over Barry to her sister. "The Karry Universe." Kara and Cisco looked at each other, surprised at the correct guess. "It's the only Earth that gives pictures before you leave." Jesse pointed out the envelope in Kara's hand.

"Why did you go to Karry Universe?" Barry said, eyeing Cisco.

"Whoa, okay, I'm not getting involved on that one. Ask your girlfriend," Cisco said turning back to the computer. "Caitlin, they need everything you have on Velocity. Where was it in the computer?"

"Don't tell me their Barry was stupid enough to get involved in that?" Caitlin said, moving over to Cisco by the computer.

"No… but their Jesse was," Cisco said with a sigh, looking over to Jesse who glanced to them at her name being mentioned.

"They found me?" Jesse said, happy she existed there, and then realized what it meant. She had researched and seen the effects of Velocity. "Oh… _Velocity_."

"Send them our Jesse's DNA too. It might help," Caitlin said, going to the computers and instantly getting on board with helping the other world. "When Jay… I mean Hunter was dying of cellular decay I looked into replicating his living tissue through his this-world duplicate. Obviously didn't work out."

"She's pregnant?" Barry meanwhile had taken the pictures from Kara and was looking at the images of his Kara in the Supergirl outfit and Kara Allen. He had to admit, it was weird seeing his Kara in that outfit but it also looked kind of cute on her. He wished he had seen this in person. "Why didn't you let me come with you?'

"Um…." Kara said, not sure how to tell Barry why she went there. Or at least in present company. "I'll tell you later, honey. But, hey, can we go see the Karry baby when it's born?" Barry knew Kara was hiding something but nodded, smirking in spite of himself.

Post Chapter Note 1: A whopper of a chapter! I hope you liked this second crossover with my betas story. It was really fun to write – and fun for Sigma to edit! But see? His Kara is no different to mine… well, minus the pregnancy mood swings…

Post Chapter Note 2: Okay i know M'Gann was introduced in the TV show and I have no idea if she will be a white martain pretending to be green or just a green martain. I have no idea if she will be J'onn niece like in Young Justice but thats what i dedcided to do here so no matter what the show says this M'gaann of course stays as is.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe;

The Legends Return- The group that went off with Rip are now home, but what happened to them? It won't be exactly what you thought.

Karry Master OUT!


	66. The Legends Return

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always…

Note: Well once again I can not update on Monday so you get this a day early.

The Legends Return

Caitlin and Cisco were at the computer in the labs when Kara came in. "Caitlin," Kara said with a smile, going up to her friend. "The baby has started to kick!" Kara told the two and a smile came onto their faces.

"About time," Cisco said. "Seems that took forever."

"Babies usually start kicking somewhere between four and six months actually, so near five months is pretty average," Caitlin said statistically, placing her hand on Kara's stomach. "Would prefer to examine you though, to see how your powers are reacting to this development." So far Kara's powers had been weakening as the baby grew; more of it being redirected to protecting the baby.

"You don't think my powers could hurt the baby as he or she moves?" Kara now asked in concern. This had been a worry of hers for a while, that her invincibility would hurt the child as the child started to kick.

"I highly doubt it. Especially since you're feeling the kick," Caitlin said, knowing how Kara powers worked by now. She didn't feel punches or kicks in the way a human would and if she was feeling the baby kick, that was more than a good sign. "Besides your invincibility is from your skin cells and the baby is inside you."

"And there's no way that we can get over the powers interference and find out if that's a boy or girl," Cisco added.

"So far no," Caitlin said. "It's a shame there's nothing in the Fortress that would help us…" she sighed. "And you just want to know if you won the betting pool." She turned to Cisco at this.

"It has to be a boy," Cisco said defensively. "Kara is huge. Women get bigger when they are having boys than girls. I looked it up."

"Urban myth," Caitlin said. "Just because Kara gained more weight than expected does not mean it's not a girl. It could be either."

"Guys, we have a situation," the voice of Barry was heard on the coms system as Caitlin and Cisco instantly turned back to address Barry. Kara wasted no time in looking through her husband's eyes to see what was up – something was happening in the old industrial area.

"What is it?" Cisco asked The Flash.

"It's a ship," both Kara and Barry said at the same time; Caitlin looking to Kara now in interest.

"A ship? What do you mean?" Cisco concentrated on Barry as he began searching satellite feeds. "Nothing coming up on the satellites…" he added.

"Trust me it's there," Barry stated. "It's big and… people are coming out."

"Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Cisco tried, completely blind now and trusting on Barry alone for this.

"We know them," this was Kara, still seeing what Barry was seeing thanks to the bond.

"We do?" Caitlin asked, looking curiously at her friend now.

"Oh yeah," Kara grinned. "Ronnie's back. It seems like the Legends have returned…"

"Bring them back to base," Caitlin suddenly informed Barry before Cisco could say anything; her husband was back and that was all she cared about.

A moment later they heard Barry's voice again, this time addressing the team back out in the old industrial area. "What are you guys doing back?"

"We said we would be," Ronnie's voice could now be heard as Caitlin grinned.

"They have Snart and Mick Rory too," Kara stated to Cisco and Caitlin.

"And them?" Barry asked, clearly on the same thought as Kara regarding Heatwave and Captain Cold.

"They are family," Laurel said firmly. "Superfamily."

"Get them back here," Cisco told Barry at this. "We need to catch up…"

"We're on our way," Barry stated and not a second later he appeared with Ronnie before vanishing again. Several trips later, lasting only mere seconds and, along with Laurel, Professor Stein, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart stood in the SuperFlash cave – the latter two looking smug.

"It seems we missed a lot… and been gone a lot longer than first predicted," Stein spoke first to the quiet others – Caitlin and Ronnie were already embracing at being reunited. "And it appears a congratulation is in order," Stein added, looking at Kara stomach, and Kara went to hug the group individually, followed by Barry. Snart and Mick stayed off to the side, not one for such intimacies anyway.

"How far along are you?" Laurel asked when Kara went to greet her.

"Somewhere around five months," Kara said smiling at Laurel.

"Wait, where are the Hawks?" Cisco asked the group, remembering Carter and Kendra had also gone off with those gathered now.

"Dead," Snart answered simply.

"Did you get Savage?" Caitlin now asked, looking concerned as she took in this news. She didn't know the two hawks that well; none of them had but they seemed like nice people. They hadn't deserved death.

"We did," Ronnie said. "It's… it's a long story."

"Give the cliff-notes version." Cisco said, interested but not wanting to waste too much time on this. The important part was that they were back.

"Carter died almost right away," Laurel started, for the group. "Leaving us with one Hawk to kill Savage."

"The one who was not a killer," Mick added in with a roll of his own eyes.

"But I trained her," Laurel said. "Thanks to Nyssa and Sara training me, of course." She grinned at this.

"And we had a lot of adventures," Ray added in. "A lot – which all led to us trying to take Savage in the future where he was strongest."

"We almost had him," Snart said, the drone in his voice never changing. "But then Little Miss. Hawk couldn't take the kill."

"So we took him instead," Ronnie said. "It didn't change the timeline but then…"

"I found out Savage was manipulating time," Ray said.

"So we decided to bring him to the Time Masters thinking since we had proof they would take care of him," Stein said.

"Time…?" Barry tried to ask, but the group was on a role. He'd wait until the end to ask what 'Time Masters' were.

"Unfortunately he was working with them," Laurel said. "The Time Masters set him free and were going to lock us all up but Snart had a sense something was going wrong. Kendra and myself were with him so we hid and set the others free."

"But we discovered the Time Masters had a device that was controlling time," Snart added in. "And no one was going to pull our strings anymore."

"Controlling time?" Cisco looked intrigued by this.

"So we went to destroy the device and Kendra gave her life to blow it up," Ronnie said.

"So Savage was still big and we were fresh out of Hawks," Mick Rory added.

"We thought about finding their future selves but Ronnie and Stein had an idea," Laurel said.

"If a force made Savage immortal it could make him mortal," Stein said enthusiastically now.

"And we were right," Ronnie said. "We got a part of the meteor that gave them the powers. It needed to be activated with Kendra, Carter, and Savages blood. Rip had the two Hawks' blood; we just needed Savage's."

"I got that, though," Laurel said with a small smirk now.

"We went to the plaza where Savage killed Rip family," Stein said. "And we fought him as Rip activated the meteor. Once near it he was no longer immortal. And we killed him."

"Stabbed, broken neck, Ray electrocuted him," Laurel said offhandedly.

"I set the body on fire for good measure," Mick Rory added with a wild grin, holding up his gun with a smirk.

"The meteor was like a bomb, but me and Stein took care of that," Ronnie said. "Turned it into water."

"How…?" Caitlin now tried to ask.

"It's an ability Ronald and myself discovered we had." Stein explained. "It comes from the Firestorm matrix inside of us."

"We are so experimenting with that," Cisco said a smirk on his face.

"And that was it," Laurel said. "Savage was dead, Rip's family was alive. The Time Masters were destroyed. Rip and his wife decided to take their son in the Waverider to continue the mission of protecting time; find other former Time Masters who weren't manipulative idiots to join them. First mission was making sure Savage never got to power in the first place."

"They offered us to come along, but we unanimously decided we wanted to go home," Ray said with a small smile.

"So they dropped us off here," Ronnie said. "But for some reason he couldn't drop us off when we left."

"So since Kara is pregnant I guess we got back in good time anyway," Stein said happily.

"Before we get on to that…" Kara realized she had to tell Laurel at least. It had been a while since, but Laurel had just turned up. She wouldn't know. "We have some bad news to share." Kara looked at Barry, he knowing what she was about to bring up.

"Felicity died," Barry said somberly. Laurel and Ray, who knew Felicity best, looked shocked at this.

"She… but how?" Laurel moved forward; Felicity had been her friend – after Sara had originally died they had grown closer and she and Oliver were solid. Laurel had been happy for them.

"The Kryptonian army… they were being led by this… being that could exist within technology. She used it to her advantage to try and kill off members of the wider team, going for Cisco and Winn too, but only managed to get Felicity. We didn't know until…" Kara's voice faltered as tears appeared in Laurel's eyes. Stein and Ronnie held strong but the group could see they were upset too. They had all known Felicity in one-way or another; the tech whizz's bubbly personality made her so likable after all.

"We used to date…" Ray muttered at this, avoiding eye contact as he took in this news. His eyes were red. "I don't…" he couldn't quite form words as the two members of the Legends team who couldn't care less simply rolled their eyes as usual: Snart and Mick didn't care one bit.

"And Ray… after her death your company crashed," Caitlin added soothingly, knowing Ray needed to know this. "It took less than a day, actually…"

"We bought it, though" Kara added in quickly; Ray seemed stunned by this. "We'd be willing to make a deal with you…"

Ray held up a hand. "No, I abandoned my company. It's my fault it collapsed. I don't deserve it. I don't want it back." Ray had been dreading getting his company back from the moment he returned. Despite the act he had put on when setting it up, he was not a man who wanted to oversee a large company. He only wanted one thing now, anyway. "I don't know what I want, but when I figure it out I assume I will have a job with you?"

"Of course man,' Barry said with a smile.

Ray nodded. 'There is one thing I know, though" Ray sighed. "I have to go." Ray turned and ran out of the lab, his mind set on finding Lucy.

"We'll hit the road too," Snart said. "It's been… fun." Snart waved at them lazily as the two criminals left.

"Mrs. and Mr. Allen. I know I abandoned my job here with no warning…" Martin stated officially.

"Your job is waiting for you," Kara cut Stein off with a smirk. "You too Ronnie. Go back to work when you're ready." The two said their thanks as they went to the main labs. _We're too nice sometimes._ Kara teased her husband.

"Laurel…" Kara now turned to the remaining Legend. Laurel still seemed to be in shock over Felicity as she jumped at her name being declared but recovered herself quickly.

"How's Olly?" Laurel asked. "After Felicity?"

"He's gone," Barry said, biting his lip now. "He left after the funeral. We've been giving him time."

"But… who's protecting Starling?" Laurel asked now concerned about her city..

"Thea and Paula," Kara said, so used to Artemis now she momentarily forgot Laurel had left before she had joined the team. "She's Team Arrow's latest recruit." Kara sighed, tears appearing in her eyes as she realized everything Laurel was about to go through – how much her team and city had changed. Hormones were clearly getting the better of Kara.

"Sara been nervous." Kara pulled herself together, "I'll give you her and Alex's new address. She has some great news for you though!" Kara had just realized Laurel didn't know Sara and Alex were now engaged! At least something good was going to come from this. Laurel took the paper Kara had quickly scribbled the new address on handed her. Laurel nodded and moved swiftly back out of backdoor, a look of determination suddenly on her face. She had to do something before seeing her sister again.

-Superflash-

Lucy was sitting with Kelly as the new assistant was packing up her desk and leaving. "Anyone win this one?" Lucy asked as Kelly looked over the betting pool.

"Not many," Kelly said. "Since that robot killed one assistant people are making weird bets."

Before Lucy could comment any further, a male figure standing by the elevators caught her eye. "Ray?" Lucy said, making eyes turn as she went to her boyfriend and kissed him. "You have been gone way too long!"

"Longer than you think," Ray said. "I'm sorry. I left you. I left my company. I hope I haven't ruined anything else...?"

"I said I would wait," Lucy said, knowing instantly what Ray was referencing and having honestly meant that. She had missed Ray terribly while he had been gone.

"Good," he grinned his charming smile down at her, "because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't want anyone else," Ray took something out of his pocket and then got down on one knee. Lucy gasped. "Lucy Lane… will you marry me?"

"Urgh. Again?!" Cat Grant's voice could be heard. She had appeared at the door to her office upon seeing Ray part of her wanting to get an interview from the former owner of Palmer Tech. "What about this place makes people think it's a good location to propose?"

Ray seemed confused. "Barry did the same thing…" Lucy explained, looking flustered but happy nonetheless. "In the same spot actually. After waking up from the coma."

Ray laughed. "And I thought I was being original," Ray said, looking to his girlfriend. "Well? Will you do me the honor…?"

Lucy took a breath. "I… I don't know," Lucy said, causing Ray to pause "I love you Ray, but we were just starting when you left. I need time." Ray nodded, understanding although disappointed. While he was traveling through time he had realized just one thing: He needed Lucy. He could not blame her for being hesitant though. Ray took the ring and put it on Lucy's finger anyway.

"For while you think?" Ray said, getting off his knees.

"So who had proposal and Lucy being unconfirmed?" Kelly called to the office, making Lucy look to her in amazement. "What? This was a bet as well." Kelly defended herself

"I want no more proposals in this office," Cat yelled out to everyone. "The next person to be proposed to, or proposes will be fired on the spot!" With that, she went back to work.

Lucy shook her head and took Ray's hand to bring him to her office. "How are you doing?" She closed the door behind them. "Did they tell you about Felicity? I assume you went to Central first?" Ray nodded, his mind racing. "I know Felicity was a good friend," Lucy said, avoiding the whole 'ex-girlfriend' reference, choosing to take the high ground here. "I'm here if you need to talk. About anything. Her death. Your company. Anything."

"I just keep wondering… if I was here if she would have died?" Ray said quietly, sitting on Lucy's desk. "Then I wonder if it wouldn't have made any difference." Ray played with a pen he had picked up. "And I don't even know what I will do now. I should still have money in savings, but I'm going to need a job. Barry and Kara said I have one with them when I figure things out. Would be kind of weird working for my former company. I mean Kara and Barry deserve my company; I abandoned it and I know well… they are the future from what I saw. My company was never going to last."

"Well, Kara and Barry are being called 'The Company Saviors'," Lucy joked, making Ray raise an eyebrow. "First STAR, and now Palmer Tech – who knows what else. They've also been called the second most powerful couple in Central City."

"Who's the first?" Ray asked.

"Supergirl and the Flash," Lucy said with a laugh, instantly causing Ray to remember how he had left. He had accidently told Lucy the secret. Everyone's secret, in fact.

"Do they know…?"

"Calm down, yes," Lucy said putting a hand on Ray's shoulder. "I have never been closer to my sister before this. And Kara and I have become close as well. Everything is good. Honestly." Ray sighed and nodded happy about that at least.

-Superflash-

Laurel had been running. The moment she had found out she knew exactly what she had to do, and all the way back to the landing site she had been hoping, praying, he was still there. Of course, the Waverider would be invisible now, but she knew its position on the old car park.

Locating a rock, she picked it up and threw it. The clang as it met resistance was all she needed as she didn't hesitate to find her way on board. She had been through all the entrances on their adventures after all, their search for Savage.

"Miss Lance?" Rip was alone in his console room, leaning over the 3D Imager as he looked up to her. "I thought we'd parted company? My wife is just fixing up the chrono..."

"Take me back," Laurel demanded, not letting him continue as she raised a baton threateningly to his head.

"I'm sorry?" Rip looked confused.

"Take me back. I was gone too long. I should have been there. I could have saved her…" Laurel ranted.

"Saved who?" Rip asked, unperturbed by the Black Canary's weapon, but worried now. Sara was in National, far away from Starling. Safe and alive. She shouldn't have died again, surely?

"Felicity Smoak. My friend. She died because I wasn't there to protect her. But you're going to help me change that – and don't give me any of your crap about preserving the timeline after we went and completely screwed it up to save your wife!" Laurel barked.

"Felicity?" Rip seemed to find it hard to catch up. "But she wasn't…? Gideon!" He called up his ship's super computer as Laurel half-lowered her baton.

"How can I help, Rip?" The internal female voice of Gideon responded.

"Felicity Smoak. Year of death." Rip now ordered. He had to know for himself. Hear the words from his computer.

"Felicity Smoak died in 2016, sir. She was killed by Brainiac 8 while helping save the world."

"That's not right. It wasn't supposed to be…" Rip paused, not sure how to tell Laurel this was not supposed to happen. Rip looked back to Laurel, confused still.

"It's not." Laurel continued his words. "Which is why you're going to take me back to save her." Laurel moved over to Rip again, knowing intimidation tactics scarcely worked on him but doing it regardless.

"It's too late…" Rip muttered, not looking Laurel in the eye as he instead turned from her. Her grip on her baton tightened. "If I'd have known I would have without hesitation; but you've arrived here and now. The timeline is settled, it's set. We can't go and save her."

"And yet you tore time up just to save your precious wife!" Laurel growled. Swinging her weapon now in anger as Rip only just avoided it. "She was my friend and I should have saved her!"

"I… understand." Rip breathed. "But the situation is different…"

"I don't care!" Laurel was fighting back tears now, knowing Rip couldn't help, that she couldn't go back. "I should have been there…" She repeated, as if saying this over again would make it right, that the words alone would transport her through time to prevent her friend's death.

"I'm sorry, truly," Rip didn't know what else to say as Laurel finally broke down in front of him, he moving a cautious hand to rest on her shoulder. "I wish I could help…"

"How is this different though?" Laurel asked, his words finally reaching her. "Why could we save your wife and son and not Felicity?"

"It's a wound in time," a female voice said and Miranda Hunter, Rip's wife, appeared in the control room. "I hope you don't mind I eavesdropped..." Miranda looked awkwardly to Laurel. "I think I can help explain this though. Well, a theory on why this happened anyway. Time is unpredictable," Miranda took a breath. "As you must have, seen traveling with my husband, time in itself has a will of its own. It reacts to changes in its timeline much like a body would heal a wound. When you get a cut, its scabs over so it can heal. When Rip took you, when he saved your life he created a wound in time. Felicity's death was the cure to the injury. Time righted itself by taking another member of your Starling team, and now that you have been returned to this time the timeline is completely set. It's healed itself. Time will protect the new timeline now. If Felicity doesn't die in battle she'll die some other way. You may even die in her place as first meant to be. We can't risk any more damage though. She's dead now. There's nothing we can do."

"So when I went with Rip I doomed Felicity?" Laurel stated, her voice hollow now at this explanation, a tear falling down her eyes.

"Like I said, it's a theory," Miranda said. "Clearly something Rip did caused this change, but now, like with any death, you have to mourn and accept. You have a life to live."

"Olly…" Laurel remembered now, finally getting to another point. "She and Olly. They were engaged… Felicity even asked me…" She tried to calm herself down. Trying to accept the truth so raw to her still. "He's gone," she finally stated to Rip.

"Oliver?" Rip confirmed as Miranda watched in silent curiosity.

"He left after her funeral. Vanished from Starling. Thea and some Paula girl have been dealing with the vigilante game." Laurel said.

"Help them. You were Oliver's closest confidant and friend. The Black Canary is needed more than ever without the Arrow." Rip spoke words of wisdom, making Miranda smile. "Especially as she's a member of the Justice League."

Laurel smirked at this as she wiped the tears from her face. "And Oliver himself?"

"Give him time. Felicity wouldn't want him turning his back on the vigilante or hero game forever. Not that I knew her, but I suspect from what I've learned. I was going to co-opt her hacking skills at one point for this mission, but decided brawn over brain was more needed against Savage."

Laurel nodded. In the end Rip was right; they had defeated Savage on skill over knowledge, but still, if Felicity had been with her… She turned to leave but then stopped. "Rip, I don't want to make you think I am not grateful that you saved my life. I am happy to be alive but if I knew it could cost Felicity her life I would have accepted death without a moment's thought."

"I know," Rip said, nodding his head. "That's what makes you a hero. So, go be one. Make your life count. I am sure you have a long one now." Laurel took one last glance at the interior of the Waverider and left. She had to go see her sister, and then back to Starling.

-Superflash-

That night Ronnie and Caitlin walked into their apartment. "What's all this?" Ronnie asked, noticing the mess of the living room papers and books everywhere in what seemed to be in three messy piles.

"Oh, research," Caitlin said with a smile. "I'm going to be delivering the baby so I need to do my research. The one pile is everything about normal human childbirth and conditions mothers might face." Caitlin pointed at a pile that had a lot of books in it. "This one is printed out versions of information Clark gave me on Kryptonian birth," Caitlin put her hand of the second messy pile. "They are pretty much the same. A couple of minor differences and conditions to look out for." Caitlin had a smile on her face as she was talking.

"Also did you know Kryptonians are normally born at eight months not nine?" Caitlin said and Ronnie shook his head. "Since the baby is half-human though it might be the nine normal months. Lois gave me her medical records from both of her births. Both Jason and Ella were born early, but not early-enough to raise eyebrows to normal human doctors. Jason was only about a week early, and Ella was a couple of weeks early. This should be the best indication on when the baby will come, but Barry is not a normal human. His a meta so…"

"You have no idea," Ronnie concluded, smiling at his wife's enthusiasm. He had missed her.

"None, at all," Caitlin said. "It's exciting though." Caitlin was smiling herself. "And I'm 95% sure the baby will inherit Barry's power." Ronnie seemed shocked at that. "Well, Jason and Ella both got two of Clark's powers so with that math alone we're having a powerful baby soon!" Caitlin didn't seem to notice Ronnie's expression but took his hand. "And you know this makes me excited for when we will start our own family."

"Our own family?" Ronnie asked, his voice distant now.

"I mean I know we're not ready yet but in a few years' time, maybe," Caitlin said.

"I don't want children," Ronnie said, shocking Caitlin.

"What?" Caitlin asked. "But we discussed this… before…?"

"I don't want a baby. We're not having one," Ronnie said, flatly.

"Okay, let's talk about this… again," Caitlin sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ronnie stated, suddenly defensive and turning, leaving the apartment and a crushed Caitlin behind.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting on the couch doing some work from home and laughing as Krypto sat on the floor near Barry giving him the big round eyes of a dog who wanted something. Barry was in the kitchen cooking meat. Joe had insisted they learn how to cook so his grandkid was not getting fast food every day. They weren't the best, but Barry found he liked to grill, which was good since Kara had cravings for red meat lately.

There was a bing on their intercom, meaning someone was at ground level and wanted to visit, so Barry went and pushed the button. "Who's there?" Barry asked, not having been expecting anyone.

"It's me," Barry heard Caitlin's familiar voice, even if she sounded slightly weird. "Can you send down the elevator?"

"Sure, Caitlin," Barry said. "This is a surprise." Barry push the button to send the elevator down for Caitlin and then went back to his meat. A minute later, the elevator opened and Caitlin walked in. "I thought you and Ronnie would be… well, making up for lost time." Barry commented, not looking up from the grill as he added. "Do want me to toss on a burger or a steak for you? We have a ton of meat in the refrigerator."

"No. Um… I just want to talk to Kara,' Caitlin said stiffly, and Kara put down her computer and singled for Caitlin to come sit next to her.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked noticing the look on Caitlin face, the red eyes of recent tears and then Caitlin burst out crying, telling Kara what happened with Ronnie. It took a second for Kara to understand and then she got angry. _Barry, please go and find Ronnie and punch him._

 _What?_ Barry hadn't heard or understood what Caitlin was saying. _But the meat…?_

 _Go find and Ronnie and punch him,_ Kara repeated, sounding firmer.

Barry tossed the steak he was cooking to Krypto, said "good dog" and ran off. He found Ronnie at Stein's house and stopped in front of him to the surprise of Martin, Clarissa and Ronnie. He stopped and punched Ronnie right in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Ronnie asked, holding his mouth.

"When your pregnant wife, who's mentally connected to you, tells you to punch someone you do it," Barry said rubbing his hand. "Didn't want to but…"

"Why does Mrs. Allen want Ronald to be punched?' Stein asked, having been surprised when Ronnie had come to the house and even more when Barry had turned up and punched him.

"Caitlin came over crying, so I assume you did something," Barry said to Ronnie. "Not even back for a day and you upset your wife. What did you do?"

"She was in a weird mood. She wanted kids and… well I've just got back and…."

"You don't want the miracle of life? Your own family?" Martin now asked his co-Firestorm.

"It's not that," Ronnie sighed. "I just… I can't."

"And why?' Stein added, Barry looking on insistently as Clarissa excused herself from the conversation. "You're an excellent partner. Your skills are very transferable making you a great candidate for being a good father."

"I could pass on the Firestorm matrix to a kid," Ronnie stated quickly. "I can't do that."

"Ah, well then, let me Mr. Allen," Stein said and stood up and slapped Ronnie. "And that hurt me too, but you deserved it."

"If that's your concern there are ways around it," Barry said, thoughtfully now.

"How can I have a kid and know I will not pass on the Firestorm matrix?" Ronnie asked, annoyed.

"You could adopt." Clarissa called out, moving back into the room as eyes turned to her. "There are many ways around it, Ronnie. You don't have to be the actual father to have a child." Ronnie stared dumfounded at Clarissa, this train of thought never having occurred to him. "And your real mistake was not talking to your wife about this."

"We did, years ago when we were younger, when I was naïve…" Ronnie started, looking at Carissa but shook his head. "I just… no I don't want a kid. There's other reasons I won't be a good father," Ronnie tried. "But you're right. I should have talked to Caitlin. Barry, can you…?"

"I can," Barry said, knowing exactly what Ronnie wanted. "But, just a word of advice, try not to anger my wife more than you already have. She's very moody these days." Barry took hold of Ronnie and ran him to the penthouse where Caitlin was still crying into Kara.

"This is where you live now?" Ronnie asked in shock, looking around, but stopped at the glare Kara was giving him. If looks could kill…

 _I told you to punch him. Not bring him back!_ Kara thought to Barry who shrugged in response.

Ronnie moved cautiously over to the woman though and took Caitlin's hand. "I'm sorry." Caitlin looked at her husband. "I was an idiot. Let's go home and talk about this. Like I should have done to start with."

"Okay," Caitlin said, knowing they had to talk. "Thank you, Kara." Kara nodded as the couple left.

Barry took the meat he had cooked, noticing the steak he had given Krypto was gone already and put it on the table where Kara joined him. "Interesting day," Barry sighed and shared with Kara why Ronnie did not want kids.

 _What an idiot…_ Kara thought defensively as she ate.

-Superflash-

Laurel had spent time with Sara and Alex, glad that Sara had taken her advice and asked Alex to marry her. She had wanted to stay and help with the planning, but they weren't going to get married until after the baby was born anyway, so there was some time to go. They both urged her to go back to Starling though, so here she now was, stepping into the Arrow Cave for the first time in a long time.

Inside was Thea with some unknown woman Laurel had never met. Paula. Thea was going over a mission with her. "Questions?" Thea asked Paula.

"Yeah… Do you need my help?" Laurel spoke up, shocking Thea who had not seen her.

"Laurel!" Thea squealed with a huge smile, running over to hug her friend. No one had informed them the Legends had returned. Laurel returned the hug enthusiastically. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you…" Thea said after they parted from the embrace. "This is Paula. She's our new member."

"I go by Artemis on the field," Paula said with a polite smile. "And you're the Black Canary."

"That would be me," Laurel said, shaking Paula's hand. "Artemis… Greek goddess of the hunt. Not a bad choice of alias."

"Oh," Thea said running to the computers and taking out three communicators. She easily found Laurel's and handed it to her. "Welcome back. I guess Ray needs his as well."

"Yeah," Laurel said. "The third is Olivers?"

"He quit when…" Thea paused, not sure how to continue the sentence.

"I know, Thea," Laurel said, looking at the communicator and then at the two women. Remembering the words Rip had said and nodding to herself. "We can't let him not being here stop us. This city needs us to protect it and we need to stick together. We're all that remains of Team Arrow."

There was silence until Thea broke it with "I think we need a new name. Until Olly comes back anyway." The two looked at her. "Arrow's not around anymore. Even the public started to notice. They think he's dead."

"Okay," Laurel muttered, not thinking rebranding was the biggest concern but would amuse her friend regardless. "Any suggestions?"

"What about Birds of Prey?" Paula suggested. "Three females, kicking ass. It could work."

"Nah… besides we have Curtis on computer. When he remembers to show up," Thea said waving that suggestion off.

"Team Speedy?" Paula now countered quickly, indicating Thea.

"Oh God no, you don't want anything named after me!" Thea dismissed, before adding, "But instead, how about Team Canary?"

"You want to name the team after me?" Laurel asked, confused.

"You're the leader now. Well you should be the leader, I mean." Thea was more than happy to give leadership position over to Laurel. She had been acting as such since Oliver had left and it was starting to weight her down. Laurel returning was the confidence-boost she had needed without realizing. Besides, Laurel was good at this.

Laurel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as both Thea and Paula seem to accept her as leader. "I like that. Team Canary," Paula added, nodding.

"Okay, then," Laurel said humbly, taking her new position in the group. "And when Oliver eventually wants back in he'll have to deal with the new order of things." She joked causing the two to laugh. "Now, didn't we have a mission?" Thea jumped up, filling Laurel in on what they were doing and where they were going next.

Post Chapter Note: …and the legends are back! I hope this chapter pleased Legend of Tomorrow fans as to how different this version is to the show. I tried my best explaining the changes as possible, and the fallout.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Watch Tower – The Justice League project is finally done, and just in time as Caitlin and Cisco grow more curious about it…

Karry Master OUT!


	67. Watch Tower

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Watch Tower

"Well, that's interesting…" Cisco muttered, making Caitlin turn around to face him. She had been looking over the research her counterpart had into Velocity for Jesse, who currently wasn't here. "It seems Barry is directing more power to his lab than necessary."

"What happen to them being the bosses and billionaires who can do whatever they want?" Caitlin said with a laugh.

"Um…" Cisco turned around in his chair. "Okay, look, I'm curious. Come on though, you have to admit it's a little too interesting to ignore," Cisco stood up and walked towards the door.

Caitlin paused for moment and then followed Cisco to where Barry's lab was located. "How do you plan to get in?" Being the old Gideon room, the door was still hidden, even though everyone now knew it was there.

"You should really know me by now…" Cisco smirked, and in a matter of minutes had the door open.

"I made the security in this lab remember?" Cisco stated smugly as they walked into the room. Changed from it days as Gideon room, there was now a control panel in the middle and other equipment lying around. "What is he doing?" Cisco asked, looking over the equipment.

"I don't know," Caitlin said walking around the control panel. There was also a chessboard set up with an incomplete game. "Does Kara play chess?"

"She's your BFF…" Cisco responded as they heard a noise and Barry's voice from outside. "Oh, sh… Hide!"

"Where?' Caitlin asked as Cisco dragged her and they hid behind a desk. "Kind of cramped." Cisco put a finger over her mouth, indicating Caitlin to be quiet as the door opened and they heard the familiar voices of Barry and Kara along with Diana, Ronnie, and Stein.

"So what did you want us to see?" Ronnie asked and Caitlin tried not to feel offended that Ronnie was being included in this and not her.

"Gideon," Barry said and a light turned on. Caitlin and Cisco were just able to see a holographic humanoid appear. Ronnie and Stein's gasps indicating they were shocked but Diana remained silent – it seemed she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Good afternoon Creator, Creator's Wife, and Creator's friends," Gideon said; the voice was exactly as Caitlin and Cisco remembered the former hologram that deleted itself in this very room.

"You created Gideon…" Ronnie sighed in amazement. "I mean, I remember some talk about you being Gideon's creator – in fact, the whole A.I. game started with you – but this is so weird. The Waverider had one of these."

"Yes. Very impressive, Mr. Allen," Stein said, looking over the hologram. "But what was your purpose for creating this?"

"My Creator has made me to help and assist the Justice League," Gideon said. "As for the Creator's Wife, I have been researching dietary plans for pregnant women and suggest these changes to your diet." A list appeared of foods and Kara gave Barry a look, whom shrugged.

"Figured it couldn't hurt," Barry said, being the overprotective father already. Since Phobia had showed him his deepest fear come to life, he had been extra careful with Kara and the baby. Nothing was going to happen to them if he had anything to do with it.

"Caitlin is my doctor, not Gideon," Kara said and Caitlin had to smile at that. "And can you have it call me Kara. Or at least Supergirl." She addressed the A.I.

"Hey, Kal-X still calls me 'Kara Zor-El's Mate' when we go to the Fortress," Barry complained, but with a smirk that it was obvious there was some internal conversation no one else was privy to after that.

"What's with the chessboard?" Ronnie asked, going up to it after a few moments, figuring the two were done.

"It's how I have been testing Gideon's intelligence," Barry said.

"It's your turn, by the way, Creator," Gideon said and Barry looked at the board and moved his pawn up a spot.

"Knight to E3 and checkmate," Gideon said as Barry moved the pieces and then realized her last words.

"What?" Barry paused, looking over the board to see if she was right and found she was. He pouted at the board, causing the others to laugh. Caitlin and Cisco had to hold back their laughter "Oh, whatever," Barry sighed as he continued. "But there's more. Diana?"

Diana nodded. "Gideon, can you pull up the Watch Tower plans," Diana said, and a holographic representation of a tower-like structure appeared. "This is what we are calling Watch Tower. The Justice League's new headquarters. It is in a deserted area of the wastelands. The bottom levels consist of training rooms, equipment to handle normal and meta human training, and there are a couple of bedroom and bathroom on the next floor, then a meeting room for secure meetings, the very top is control center where Gideon will be placed."

"Once placed in Watch Tower, Gideon will be connected to all our communicators and be monitoring the Internet, police alert… everything really for crimes near our location. Once detected, she'll send an alert to an active League member when they are near enough to help."

"What's going to power all this in the wasteland?" Ronnie asked and eyes turned to Kara.

"Show them the power source Gideon," Kara instructed, and the screen switched to what looked like a small, glowing ball. "It's Kryptonian. It's what was used to power our cities. Clark has them in his Fortress – one actually powers the Fortress – this can run Watch Tower indefinitely."

"This all must have cost you a fortune," Stein muttered, impressed.

"We'll make the money back," Kara said, making eyes got to her. "Next week we're releasing a less advanced version of Gideon to the public. Outsourcing that version of Gideon would help patrol the internet, give Gideon wider access and as we advance, this Gideon we'll release updates to the Gideon for the public…"

"Making you millions," Ronnie whistled, and then sighed at the realization.

"Probably billions," Barry said with a smirk.

"When will all this be ready?" Stein asked.

Kara, Barry and Diana looked at one another. "It is ready," Kara said surprising the two.

"Like I said, you started the A.I. game… I didn't realize it would be that soon though," Ronnie muttered, more to himself.

"All we have to do is move Gideon." Kara continued. "We want to grant access to Gideon to all of you Legends who returned before we do though, and you two are obviously the closest right now…"

"Gideon," Barry said. "We're granting access to you to Ronald Raymond and Martin Stein. Prepare for their voice imprint."

"Ronald Raymond please say both your name and superhero alias," Gideon instructed.

"Ronald Raymond… Err, Firestorm," Ronnie confirmed, a little unsure.

"Access granted," Gideon said. "Martin Stein please say both your name and superhero alias."

"Martin Stein – Firestorm," Stein said, sounding more confident than his co-Firestorm.

"Access granted," Gideon repeated.

"Okay, that's everyone in this room," Barry said. "All we have left is Laurel and Ray."

"And Oliver, but we can't do that until he comes back," Kara said.

"Creator, would you like to grant access to Cisco Ramone and Caitlin Snow as well," Gideon said making the group look at each other. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other in shock, trying not to cry out at that.

"Why would you ask that?" Barry asked, confused.

"You just said everyone in this room had access to me but that is untrue. They do not," Gideon said.

"But they're not…" Barry glanced to Kara, confused now.

"I think Gideon needs a little more work," Ronnie joked with a laugh.

"Gideon where are Cisco and Caitlin?" Barry now asked, turning directly to the A.I.

"Behind the desk, Creator," Gideon said and Barry walked over to the desk and looked behind it to find his two friends practically on top of each other, hiding and panicking. The pair looked up at him with nervous smiles as they very awkwardly stood up.

"Err, hi…" Caitlin said, a little nervously now to be discovered.

"So… you're probably wondering why we're here… well, it's a long story…" Cisco said, trying to think up something fast.

"Okay… we were curious," Caitlin said, deciding not to try and sugarcoat it. She didn't want to lie to her friends. "Well, Cisco was more than me…"

"How did you get in here?" Barry asked, stunned.

"It wasn't that hard," Cisco said, raising his hand.

"You realize if you were any other employees you would be fired right now right?" Kara asked, clearly over-angry from her emotions as Barry sent calming ones to her.

"Well it looks like your trying to replace us," Cisco said defensively, shocking the group.

"Why would you say that?" Kara asked, shocked as tears appeared in her eyes, the anger instantly dissipated, and Barry gave up trying to control her mood swings.

"And employees though we may be, we're your friends first and foremost," Caitlin pointed out, a little hurt herself; she wanted to add that she and Cisco had been at STAR long before Kara or Barry, but couldn't quite bring herself to say it at the tears now forming on her friend's face.

"You are," Kara confirmed to Caitlin, trying to control her emotions now. "And we'd never replace you. The two of you have been here the entire time for us."

"Gideon will watch for crimes and alert you," Cisco pointed out. "That sounds like what we do. And how long until she's monitoring your, well Barry's vitals and keeping you alert to dehydration or something?" Cisco had thought of this while under the desk – it had been Caitlin's job since Barry woke up to keep track of his vitals. If they ever got Kara to consent to putting monitoring in her suit keeping track of Kara would be Caitlin job too.

"Gideon can be there all the time. You can't," Barry said simply. "And yes maybe with time Gideon will be able to make plans the same way you can, and monitor vitals, but right now she can't. She also cannot make devices or just be there for us or do anything else you and Caitlin can do. We need you."

"Then why were we not told about this?" Caitlin asked.

"You should not be offended by this," Diana said speaking up. "No one outside the Justice League has been informed of Gideon."

"It's true," Barry said. "Joe, Iris, Alex, Lois, Eliza – none of them know."

"Neither does Karen," Kara added, wiping the tears away. "This was our project. Something we were doing together. We would have told you eventually."

"You have to see how this benefits us," Barry implored. "A secret location to meet up… With how busy and successful STAR is, this is not a good meeting place for the entire league any more. Even with the cave and the backdoor it's just not working as well. Besides, the new training areas are amazing and it's just a place for us to be."

"Speaking of which, I must leave to meet John and get the room ready for Gideon," Diana said. She and John had overseen the project, which was why she came here to explain it to Firestorm with Barry and Kara. Diana said her goodbyes and left.

Caitlin and Cisco sighed, nodding. They understood. Gideon was a long-term help for the League; it made sense. "Okay," Caitlin said, nodding at Cisco. "We're sorry we spied on you."

Kara bought them into a hug unexpectedly. "It was hard keeping this a secret from you," Kara said. "Especially with us starting in the Labs."

"And hey, Cisco, you've got to look at this," Barry said, a smirk now on his face. "Gideon, show the multiverse web theory." A hologram of what looked like a spider's web showed up. "I used the information Vibe from Prime Earth sent and downloaded it into Gideon. The red area is the damaged area – you do not want to know how many Earths were destroyed… I had Gideon calculate it."

"The number of Earths that were destroyed is approximately two…"

"I said we do not want to know, Gideon!" Barry snapped, not wanting to hear that number again and glad he never had to deal with a Zoom of his own. "Now, going by their number system, Earth-1, their Earth that they also call Prime Earth, is right in the middle. It's the reason why their Zoom was able to do this so effectively from their Earth." Barry pointed at a green dot in the middle of the web. "Right above them is Earth-2 which they call Wells Earth. Not that creative…"

"I really need to give Vibe a naming lesson," Cisco said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't named directly by Prime Cisco Ramone," Gideon pointed out, "Kara and Jessica Wells of Prime –"

"Thank you, Gideon." Barry interrupted the A.I. They didn't need the big details right now. "Earth-3 is a little further up," Barry pointed up at another green dot not far off from the red. "They call it Alien Earth. Earth-4 is not far from Earth-3 and is SuperEarth…"

"Now that's a little better, although sounds like Cat Grant named it," Cisco mumbled.

"Then we're Earth-5, or the Karry Universe," Barry said, rolling his eyes as the other laughs. "But looking at their notes they also use 'Karry Earth' too."

"That's an appropriate name for us," Ronnie nodded, with a chuckle.

"As you can see, we're right on the edge of the destruction," Barry said, noting their dot was next to the red-area of the web. "According to the notes, it's the reason why I never have accidentally traveled to another Earth. The speeds needed to leave this Earth due to the destruction would be something I would not even want to try. To travel out of our Earth we need a Vibe. Although people can travel here without one it seems. Their Jesse and Wally are prime examples – pun unintended."

"Fascinating," Stein mumbled completely, bemused by the multiverse. He had to remember to go over all these notes Barry was talking about in more detail. He loved multiverse theory and to see it in reality was something beyond even his imagination. He wasn't too thrilled with the names though, believing that numbering them was better.

"Earth-6 is right next to us," Barry said. "And it's called Mutant Earth. I think it's the one Barry White came from, too. The original one. I think, given the time he turned up, it was before the destruction happened though…"

"What is with the blue line?" Stein asked, noticing a blue line was connecting Earths 1 through 6.

"It's the communication system between the Earths," Barry stated with a smirk now, shocking Ronnie and Stein who had not been informed about that.

"We have an inter-Earth communication system now?" Stein asked and the rest of the group nodded. "Fascinating! So I can have a conversation with my counterpart of this Prime Earth."

"Yeah," Kara said. "We've had quite a few conversation with Prime. Haven't contacted the others yet."

"I do want to contact Mutant Earth one day and talk to Barry-White," Barry said having been wondering how things went for that Barry and to inform him that his information had helped them.

"Fascinating," Stein said with a smile. He had to ask how this communication system worked to have a conversation with his counterpart.

"But that's not all," Barry said suddenly remembering something else. "Gideon has calculated the position of nine other Earths in the multiverse. I took the liberty of numbering them. Gideon, show the new Earths with their numbers." Nine yellow dots appeared on the web.

"Right near us, a little further away from the destruction, is Earth 7," Barry now said. "Down below Prime Earth is 8, 9, and 10. They are all very close to each other. Up near SuperEarth is Earth 11, and not far off from Alien Earth is Earth 12 There's also Earths 13, 14 and 15 close by," he indicated these three others Earths in their own group close to SuperEarth but not near enough to be considered 'near' like Earth 11.

"No names?" Cisco inquired. He personally loved the names and wondered why each got their name. Prime Earth, Wells Earth, and Karry Universe were pretty obvious, but what about the other three. What led to those names?

"We don't know anything about them besides their position, and we can't leave to check them out since we don't have a Vibe," Barry pointed out. "I was thinking of calling Prime Earth and seeing if people wanted to Earth hop and explore these though."

"I'm so in and I'm naming!" Cisco called out right away with a smirk.

"Do you mind if I look over these notes, Mr. Allen?" Stein asked, and Barry nodded as Stein asked Gideon for the notes, which Cisco joined in on. Ronnie took this opportunity to leave the room though, knowing that his particular skillset wasn't going to be much help with multiverse theory and practicality. He gave Caitlin a glance though as he left; the couple had still not come to terms with their baby argument.

Barry and Kara took a seat after this, smiling as they listen to Cisco and Stein excitingly talked. "Hey I get Watch Tower is the Justice League place, but can we get a Gideon for the cave? She could be helpful." Caitlin tentatively asked Barry.

"That would be awesome,' Cisco said turning his head from Stein; his attitude to the A.I. had changed since the multiverse explanation, it seemed.

"Excellent," Barry laughed more than happy to make another one for his friends.

Post Chapter Note 1: I really love this chapter. Breaking down the multiverse in-chapter instead of in footnotes is so much more beneficial to both myself and my character. And to finally show you all what Barry has been working on… I hope you enjoyed it too.

Post Chapter Note 2: Is there anyone here who can draw? If so anyone have any interest in drawing us a diagram of the Multiverse Verse Web Theory? We have tried but we both can't draw at all.

Always remember to Review. They motivate me to write more than you, or even my Beta, knows. I try to reply to everyone, but sometimes life or the fanfiction review bug gets in the way so I'm sorry if I don't get to you. Just know i appreciate everyone who reads this story and am thankful to all who take the extra time to review.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Back to the Future– A rogue Time Traveler decides to destroy our favorite couple past, but luckily Rip Hunter and his family are back and need Barry to help him to save his own past, present, and even future.

Karry Master OUT!


	68. Back to the Future

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

Back to the Future

Having just saved a couple of people from a burning building in National, Barry was heading back to Central when his communications went dead. He stopped in his tracks, momentarily calling out to Cisco to see if the error was on his end when a rush of air announced the arrival of something big… something familiar.

A large ship seemed to appear out of thin air ahead of him, landing on the wasteland where Barry was standing and, the moment it touched down, one of the doors opened. A man in a long trench coat and beard stepped out, a charming smile on his face as he addressed the speedster: "Barry Allen?" He asked. "I'm Rip Hunter… and you need my help."

"Your help?" Barry called to the man, confused now. "Wait, Rip Hunter? The same one who took my friends for months on some errand to become Legends?" Barry calmed his stance as he said this. From what he had heard from the Legends themselves, this Rip was not a bad guy. He was one of a handful of surviving Time Masters, keeping an eye on the time continuum and making sure nothing went amiss. Barry wouldn't want that job, he'd long-since decided.

"The very same," Rip nodded. "Please, would you enter my ship, the Waverider?"

Barry paused for a second but decided to go with it. The man needed help, or he needed Rip's help. He had yet to ask what the time traveler meant by this. "Are you the reason why communication is not working?" Barry asked as he entered the ship and followed Rip into what he considered the main control room and looked around in curiosity. He wondered if he should alert Kara through their bond, but Kara was currently with Iris and he didn't want to worry her.

A woman and a small boy came into focus as Barry span around to take in the room and he smiled at them as the boy himself grinned.

"The original Flash," the boy said cheerfully clearly excited. "I learned all about you in history class…"

"Jonas," Rip said warningly. "Go play." Jonas moaned but knew his father wanted a private word with The Flash so removed himself from their presence. "My wife, Miranda." Rip now indicated the woman who Barry nodded to. "And we have come to you with a matter of grave importance."

"It seems you and your wife have, or will, make another time traveler mad," Miranda now spoke, "a man we only know by the name of 'Warp'. We have been trying to catch him for a while. He's a thief who goes back in time to steal objects, claiming that since he stole them they disappear from time. From what we can tell, you will, or have, stopped him from getting something and he wants revenge. You and Kara Allen are too strong here though, with the Justice League and STAR Co…"

"I'm sorry, STAR Co?" Barry interrupted the words Miranda spoke.

"Too soon," Rip whispered to his wife, and Miranda nodded as she continued.

"He is going back to the beginning of your relationship to kill the both of you." She summarized.

"This would destroy the timeline and possibly time itself. This Warp is not taking facts into account," Rip said. "We can not let it happen."

"So, go back and stop it." Barry said, suddenly worried about his own past, changing something he never thought he would have to worry about.

"The problem is… well Gideon…" Rip called.

"Yes Rip?" the familiar voice said.

"Gideon," Barry grinned, having heard the Waverider had one. His one had just been moved to Watch Tower.

"Hello Creator," Gideon said. "It is nice to hear your voice. And so young."

"Young?" Barry started.

"Gideon, can you please explain why we are not able to go back in Barry's timeline?" Rip said interrupted.

"I cannot get a lock on the time our enemy has gone back to," Gideon said. "I am unable to determine a landing point."

"So everything I have will be destroyed?" Barry asked, his voice hollow. "But wait, I'm still here so he hasn't…?"

"The timeline is sensitive," Rip stated now, "if you and Kara had been… killed in the past, the ripple effect has yet to reach us."

"So I could be dead?" Barry asked, slightly confused now.

"It is a possibility," Miranda pointed out solemnly.

"And you can't go back to stop him?" Barry reaffirmed.

"We cannot go back, no," Miranda stated, suddenly conspiratorially, "but you can." Barry had to blink in silence thought for a moment as he realized what she meant. "The way a speedster runs through time is different to the way we time travel. We know what date he is going to and have calculated the exact speed you need to run to get there." Miranda continued.

"Once there, we hope that activating this device will let us come to you," Rip held out a small device, like a small cell phone, to Barry. "It's a beacon. Once activated we should be able to lock onto the time and come to your – both of yours – aide."

"I've never traveled through time before though," Barry muttered, worried he wouldn't be able to do it. He had actively avoided doing so since talking to the original Barry-White and Eobard Thawn's Gideon.

"You can," Rip said confidently, giving Barry a look. "Just believe in yourself." Barry sighed, taking the device and attaching it onto his arm. "We have patched your communication system into the Waverider. We'll walk you through it."

"Remember you lived in Metropolis at the time," Miranda added. "You'll have to run there." Barry nodded, determined now. "Gideon, give the date to Barry." Gideon showed Barry the date years earlier. First year of college earlier.

"That's the carnival," Barry said, looking at the date and smiling at the memory. He remembered the date so vividly as it was one his and Kara's actual first date together. He'd been so nervous. "Weird…" Barry shrugged, remembering Kara's story from just the other week about her own freak out in going on the date.

"Time to run, Flash," Rip said, and Barry nodded, putting his mask back up, heading out the ship and running towards Metropolis. He could hear Miranda in his ear telling him that he needed to go faster, to concentrate on the date, on the event, and as he focused, he realized he was no longer in normal space anymore. He could see past events moving before his eyes and he knew he was time traveling. He ran right out onto the streets of Metropolis, hoping he was at the right time.

That was when he saw Superman battling two unknown enemies. Barry just reacted, as he normally would, and ran at them, taking one out as Superman took the other one. Superman and Barry looked at each other for a moment and then Barry ran, knowing he had made a mistake. Superman did not know The Flash back then – back now – hell, if he was in the correct time he did not even know Barry Allen yet.

That was when he got hit by the freeze breath and Barry paused, turning around. Superman had kept up with him. "Who are you?" Supermen demanded, standing before Barry. Barry was making sure to keep his face and voice vibrating; he could not let Clark see him.

"What's the date?" Barry asked, causing Superman to be taken aback and raise an eyebrow. "I am from the future and I need to know if I am at the correct date." He didn't hold back.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Superman asked, his arms folded defiantly.

"Please," Barry said, and Superman sighed as he told Barry the date. "I am correct." Barry activated the device Rip had given him, wondering how long it would take for Rip to come. "Look, Superman, I mean you no harm, honestly, I just have to… I have to protect Kara." Barry suddenly had an idea. If he knew one thing about Clark, it was that he loved his little cousin. He would not let anyone hurt her.

"My cousin?' Superman asked, surprised and suddenly very protective.

"Superman, Kara will become one of Earth Greatest heroes; greater even than you maybe," Barry said, and Clark stayed silent. He knew his cousin had it in her, but she had been so resistant to the idea – he had almost given up on trying to convince her. "Someone has traveled back to stop her before she gets there. You have to trust me. Clark…" Superman took a step back as his real name was used. "In my time we're friends. We're family. Please. Don't stand in my way."

"If Kara is in danger then I'll help protect her," Clark said, determined. No one was getting to his cousin.

"Well, she _is_ in danger," a voice was heard and Barry saw Rip. "But I did not say to recruit Superman."

"He's in," Barry said and Rip sighed.

"You remind me of the others in your time," Rip told Barry, remembering fondly his time with the Legends. They might not have been the best time travelers, but they had been fun and got the job down. "Okay. Besides, it might be helpful to have him with Kara. Think you can get her out with you?"

"Well, she is supposed to hang out with you today," Barry said to Clark now, remembering that was where Kara had been before the carnival. It was odd how clear this day was in his head, considering how long ago it was from his proper time.

"We have no plans," Clark was giving Barry an odd look at this, "but I'll give her a call."

"Wait, what time is it?" Barry asked, making both men give him pause.

"Eight in the morning," Clark said.

"We've got four hours," Barry said. "Four hours and Kara has to be at a carnival." Rip raised an eyebrow.

"A carnival? That's not…"

"It's very important she's there," Barry stated. "If she's not, the future is destroyed anyway."

"Fine then, four hours," Rip said, turning to Clark who shrugged and nodded. He still didn't trust these time travelers but would keep an eye on Kara anyway. Clark jumped into the air to go call his cousin. "Putting Kara with Clark protects her but what about you? Where were you?" Rip now asked.

Barry went to think, but paused. He had just realized there was nothing on the other end of the bond. It was even different than when he went to Britain – there he had gotten something, even if it was deathly faint. Here there was nothing. The bond was still there, he could sense it, but there was nothing on the other side. He wondered if this was how Kara had felt when he was in a coma. It was odd and unfamiliar now, even if he'd lived like this for nearly twenty years before the Bond had started. "Flash?" Rip asked.

"Sorry," Barry said, blinking. "I was… urm, I was with Iris, I think. Yeah, at the college, doing homework in the library. Can't exactly go there."

"Miranda and Jonas can," Rip said with a smirk. "And we'll look for Warp."

-Superflash-

Clark had called Kara and had now picked her up from college. "So why the sudden need to see me?" Kara asked, putting her bag over her shoulder but smiling at her cousin.

"We can't just hang out?" Clark asked innocently, putting an arm around Kara as they walked.

"Yeah we can," Kara said smiling. "But I have to be back here in a few hours. There's a carnival at the college."

Clark raised an eyebrow. So, the guy had been right about a carnival…? Maybe being from the future wasn't so outrageous after all. "Okay," Clark said, unsure exactly what he was doing with his baby cousin. He had made no plans and he did not want to tell her the truth. "Do you want…?" Clark thanked years of Superman training for hearing the gun go off from a distance and seeing something flying above him. He quickly threw Kara to the ground out of habit and the bullet hit the wall behind them.

"What the hell Clark?" Kara asked, getting up but Clark was investigating the bullet already. It was green and he could feel himself a little weaker. Not weak enough to collapse, but he knew what it was. A kryptonite bullet "Clark?"

"Um… sorry," Clark said, Kara clearly not noticing the bullet. She was far enough away it wouldn't affect her at all, luckily. Clark knew someone had just tried to kill her. The time travelers were right! "I thought I saw something coming at us. It's a reaction." There was no one else around and Clark could not let Kara know what just happened. "You'll find out one day… when you're a hero."

"Clark, let that go already. It's never happening," Kara said with a sigh, but Clark knew for a fact it would now. He would not let up on her, wondering what would finally get her to join him in the superhero game.

"Oh one day I will be training you," Clark smirked. "I just know it…" Clark took his cousin into a hug and, tousled her hair. Kara smiled, pushing Clark away, ready to get into one of their fights, but Clark was concerned; the time travelling assassin could still be around. "Come on… let's go back to my place and watch a movie."

-Superflash-

Miranda was sitting outside the library with a book while Jonas was playing not far off. To anyone she just looked like an ordinary parent who had gone back to college who had a kid. It wasn't hard to fit in when you didn't make yourself look conspicuous, after all. That was when she saw Barry and his sister walking out of the library.

Miranda saw someone who clearly did not belong. He was dressed in a yellow and black armor with a strange helmet and a white orb of some description on his chest. She recognized this man as Warp.

"Jonas," Miranda called, and Jonas knew to distract Barry and Iris, to get them away.

Miranda jumped up and dragged the man quickly behind the building. "Warp I presume?" Miranda introduced herself through gritted teeth.

"You and your husband came after me!" Warp pulled himself free, caught off-guard when Miranda had taken him. "You won't stop me."

"It's a Time Master's job," Miranda said, reaching for the orb on his chest, knowing that had to be his power source. Warp dodged her advance as she stumbled forward, but he wasted no time in pursuing his goal; heading back toward the street. Miranda wasn't going to give up so easily though as the turned and tackled him, turning him on his back as she finally managed to pull orb out of his costume's chest.

He went to grab it back but Miranda was fast, diving from his grip and jumping up, sprinting back towards the public. Warp stopped. He didn't want to get into a fight so publicly. He would wait. They could not protect Barry and Kara forever, and when they were free he would kill the couple and get his power source back.

"Jonas!" Miranda called. The boy had pretended to be lost to Barry and Iris and had dragged them along to find his 'lost mother' and away from any danger possible. 'There you are! I was so worried." She remembered the plan she had drawn up with her son.

"Mom!" Jonas said, running to Miranda and smiling, knowing he had done what he was supposed to.

"I told you to stay close," Miranda said. "I'm sorry… back at college… single mother." She addressed Barry and Iris. "Things get out of hand."

"It's fine," Barry said with a smile. "We were happy to help."

Miranda thanked them and walked away, unknowingly to the two, keeping an eye on them as she held onto the power source under her jacket she had stolen from Warp.

"Could you imagine being a parent and being in college?" Iris asked Barry.

"By the time I have kids I am hoping I have a solid job and some money saved up," Barry replied thoughtfully.

"So… you plan on kids someday?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess. After I get my father out," Barry said.

"Oh… Wait, does Kara know this?" Iris asked.

"Iris…" Barry said warningly, seeing the playful tease on Iris' face. "We've been dating for a week. I know she's your roommate but don't freak her out." Iris laughed as the two walked away.

-Superflash-

Rip and Barry hadn't had luck finding Warp and the four hours were up. They were at the college where Clark found them. "Kara left me a while ago," Clark said. "She didn't want to be late. I've been keeping an eye on her… Someone tried to kill her earlier! You were right, it seems."

"And I found and fought him," Miranda appeared, holding up the white orb she had, and Jonas by her side. "And got this. His power source. He's stuck in this time."

"Good going," Rip grinned at his wife, taking the power source from her. "But we still need to find him and stop him from killing his targets."

"He has to be around here somewhere," Barry said thoughtfully. "Clark take to the sky; I'm running. We'll find him." Barry wasted no time as he started running around the area.

"What does that guy think he is? The leader? I've been doing this for a hell of a lot longer than him, I bet…" Clark grumbled, rolling his eyes but taking to the sky nonetheless

"Isn't The Flash the leader of the Justice League though?" Jonas asked.

"Too soon," Rip mumbled, toying with the orb device. "While they look, maybe I can lure him here using this…"

-Superflash-

As Barry was running he had to pause as he saw himself and Kara walking out of Kara's dorm. Iris was behind them but quickly went off in her own direction. "So, how was your morning?" This time period's Barry asked Kara.

"I spent some time with my cousin," Kara replied as they walked towards where the Carnival was set up. Barry stared at the pair. It being so weird to see his past self and a past Kara, especially like this: new to one another. They weren't even holding hands. It was like he was looking at a whole another life. A different world almost, like the parallel worlds they have gotten a glimpse at. But this was them. This was his own past.

That was when Barry saw something fast flying towards them. Running so fast, the bullet looked like it was halted in midair as Barry went and caught it. Running back in the direction it had come from superfast, he punched Warp in the face. "No one messes with them!" Barry growled at the villain.

"The Flash," the yellow-cladded man responded. "Come back to save yourself? How poetic…"

"Save myself, my wife, and my baby – my future!" Barry said, as Warp kicked him and Barry retaliated. He had Warp pinned to the ground for a moment before the trapped time traveler managed to one-eighty the situation and had Barry in a choke hold. Suddenly the weight of the time traveler was gone and Barry looked up to see Superman had him.

"This the guy?" Clark asked and Barry merely nodded. Clark tossed Warp against the wall and then went to punch the man, not stopping to hold back his own attack. "No one messes with my baby cousin!"

"I think that would be enough," Rip's voice was heard; the family had walked up. After not getting Warp to them, Rip figured Clark and Barry had found him and were dealing with him in their own way. Rip had a gun in his hand though. "Mr. Kent, if you will step back?" Clark tossed Warp to the floor and stepped back. Rip pointed his gun at Warp and an electrical laser struck the man, rendering him unconscious. "He is stunned." Rip muttered.

"Like Star Trek," both Clark and Barry said together, and then looked at each other with a grin.

"Yes," Rip said, sighing as he and his wife went to grab the man. "My fellow remaining Time Masters and ourselves have made a new prison for people like Warp. He will not bother you again." Rip turned to Barry. "Think you can run back to your time by yourself, or do you need a lift?"

"If you don't drop me off months after I left…" Barry teased, not wanting to return to find his baby born already. He needed to be there for Kara.

"Don't worry about that," Miranda said with a laugh as they walked away.

"Thank you Clark," Barry said turning to the man he considered a brother who did not even know him.

"What is your connection to this?" Clark asked Barry now, trying not look at the masked hero who was still vibrating. It was getting annoying. The vibration also was stopping him from getting a clear x-ray vision of the face under the mask.

"Wait and see," Barry said with a smirk as he ran, finding the Waverider surprisingly easily.

"Well I think it's time for us…" Rip started.

"Wait! I got to see something," Barry said, realization flashing in his eyes this time as he muttered, "I nearly forgot…" and then in a flash he was in normal clothes with a red baseball hat and sunglasses. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing these."

"They actually belong to…" Before Rip could finish, Barry was gone "…Mr. Palmer. I guess we should wait." He turned bemusedly to his wife at this.

-Superflash-

Barry ran to the carnival and kept an eye on himself and Kara, remembering what he was seeing through the eyes of this younger Barry until Kara ran off. He saw her fall to the floor nearby, shaking and knew this was the freak out she had revealed to him already. It made a lot of sense now. He remembered Kara telling him about the man, about his familiarity and until this day he hadn't made the connection, but the moment he'd ran back to this time, to this very day he had known. The mysterious man was himself. Future Barry.

"Are you okay?" He moved close to the young Kara, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wanted so badly to hug her, but he knew he couldn't. Not this time. "You should be enjoying the carnival."

"I can't," Kara said, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, even though he already knew. He made sure to vibrate his vocals, but only slightly – making him sound different, but not dangerous. "Boyfriend hurt you?"

"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…"

"Then don't," Barry said simply.

"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."

"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," Barry said knowing Kara was confused. "It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara got up, a weak smile on her face as she nodded and started to walk back.

"The pin," Barry grinned to himself, running off before Kara could look back.

He ran to where his past self was playing a game and fast enough so no one could see, grabbing the ball his younger self had only just released and directed it smartly to go right in the hoop before running off to hide behind the game and putting out the fire on his shoes.

"Congratulations," the man running the game said, taking out a Superman pin and handing it to young Barry.

The past Barry took the pin and toyed with it, smirking as he put it on his chest, right over his heart as Kara returned. 'There you are," the past Barry said with a smile, but Kara's eyes were drawn to the pin. "Cool pin right? Superman."

"House of El," Kara mumbled under her breath. "The sign…"

"What?" young Barry asked, her words had been almost inaudible.

"Nothing," Kara said with an illuminating smile now, and kissed Barry on the cheek quickly. The move surprised even her, but past Barry blushed and had trouble finding words, making Kara giggle. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"You're always hungry," Barry finally found his voice, but he smiled anyway as they walked off.

Barry had watched the whole exchange with a smile himself. His past was safe. Turning around he saw Iris with some guy's hand up her shirt and remembered Iris' story. Barry went up and tapped the guy on his shoulder. When he turned around Barry punched him hard, knocking him out

Barry looked at Iris, who was clearly way too drunk and fell in his arms. "You really had bad taste in guys… It's really lucky you found Eddie," Barry muttered, picking up his sister, and glad he had seen them coming out of the dorm before, because he knew where to leave her. Putting her on her bed, Barry took a paper and a pen and wrote 'Be more careful. Pick better guys,' on it before leaving and returning to the Waverider.

"Are you done?" Rip asked bemusedly, as Barry sped back into his Flash suit.

"Yeah," Barry said, a glint now in his eyes.

"Well then, you might want to lock yourself in," Rip said, pointing to the chairs and everyone on board buckled up as Rip told Gideon to take Barry home.

"It really was me…" Barry voiced when back in his present, not being affected by the time travel as badly as other people could. Maybe since he could actually run through time the Waverider trip wasn't so bad.

"What was you?" Rip asked as he stood up.

"Kara was nervous about us, she told me not long ago that a random guy told her to look for a sign – it was what stopped her from breaking up with me. That guy was actually me," Barry said. "I'm also the one who made me win the Superman pin, the sign Kara had been looking for, and stopped Iris from being raped. It was all me!" Barry had a huge smile on his face as he talked. He had been the guy. It felt so good to not have to thank someone else for his life. That he made it happen.

"Wait, you all had memories of these events before you went back?" Rip asked.

"It's time travel," Barry said. "Of course we did." Barry could feel Kara in his head again and couldn't help but feel relieved to have her back. Even when they were not exactly listening into the thoughts and emotions of the other it was comforting having them there. It seemed she hadn't even noticed he was gone. Although he was confused on how he was suddenly so far away. "Are we still in Metropolis?"

"Yes Creator," Gideon's voice could be heard. "Not even a minute after you left your time."

"Wait… no, you being in the past should have been a disruption. Nothing you did should have been remembered before you did it," Rip said, addressing the issues with Barry.

"Unless," Miranda said, causing eyes to go to her, "it's an infinite time loop. A paradox in time. It could be why we were unable to get a fix on that time to go back ourselves. Barry was always meant to go back. This was always supposed to happen. It was always meant to be him."

Barry laughed. "To think this Warp guy is the reason Kara didn't break up with me and the Reverse-Flash is the reason we met," Barry sighed.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rip asked.

"Reverse-Flash…? Harrisons Wells… Eobard Thawne… he ran back in time…"

"I know who he is? Why is he the reason you met?" Rip dismissed.

"Oh, according to his Gideon the changes in my timeline caused me to change colleges," Barry said. "But, I got to go. Bye Rip, Miranda… Jonas." Nodded at the three – Rip still rather confused – as Barry ran off the ship, leaving the small family on their own.

"What are the chances of two time travelers causing those two to get together?' Miranda asked.

"The chances of that…" Gideon started but Rip stopped her.

"Please, Gideon. No. Let's just say it's very nearly impossible," Rip said. "Unless…. Time itself is forcing them together. It wants them to be together." Miranda smiled.

"I don't think he ever has to worry about someone messing with their past again," Miranda said, knowing that was as good as a theory of any.

-Superflash-

Barry sped into Clark and Lois' apartment. The kids were already at school and the two were just about to head out. "What are you doing here?" Lois asked, with a smile herself as she hugged Barry, but his eyes were on Clark.

"I just got back," Barry said, and Clark raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Barry meant. "From my first year of college."

"Oh," Clark said, eyes wide now as Lois seemed confused.

"How long have you known it was me?" Barry asked. "Did you know when you were threatening my life every few minutes?" This was something he had been thinking of since Miranda said everyone had the memories – it meant Clark had known the whole time.

"No," Clark said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "I didn't realize until the day you woke up from your coma. After I calmed down over a stranger having my kids… I noticed the outfit. The symbol wasn't there but at that moment I then knew you were traveling back to the past eventually. To save Kara."

"And myself," Barry said.

"He was after you too?" Clark asked, and Barry nodded. "Well that makes sense."

"I'm sorry… I'm lost," Lois said holding up a hand. "Can we start with you traveling in time?"

"Ugh… Clark you explain. I have a very confused wife to run home to," Barry said and flashed on out.

Clark laughed as he sat Lois down to tell her the story he had never told her before. He had never told anyone before. Wanting the future to say on track but now he could.

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you liked my time traveling adventure and a return of Rip Hunter and family. Hope the fact nothing was actually changed is a disappointment. I am using the infinite loop theory as stated above of Barry always going back. Not so sure if I will do time travel again though as, Whovian though I am, I'm not totally fond of it in my Karry story. I might though, but maybe not with Barry.

REVIEW

Next Time On Karry Universe:

Guy Trouble- As things gets stressful the boys and girls decide to blow off some steam. The boys do a night out on the town while the girls are having a girl's night in, which leads to surprising relationship revelations from some members of the groups.

Karry Master OUT!


	69. Guy Trouble

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: as always 

Guy Trouble

Barry paused as he ran into a building and a cage dropped on him; a red light shone directly in his face, momentarily blinding him.

"What?" Barry asked, confused looking at a lamp, realizing it was a standard stage light with red film over it, causing the light to go well red. He then heard laughing and turned to see Rufus Puckett, or Master Planner, standing there looking pleased. "Oh you…" Barry sighed, remembering Kara's encounter with him before. He could almost hear Kara laughing in his head now, knowing she was finding this amusing.

"I've got you!" Master Planner shouted triumphantly. "Red light takes away the powers." He sang now, laughing and rubbing his hands together. "Because I am the Master Planner."

Barry blinked now, lost for words as he wondered whether this man was more mentally unstable than they previously believed. "Um… I'm not Kryptonian," Barry tried, deciding to point this out and wondering if this Master Planner would understand where he went wrong to start with. "And that light wouldn't even work on a Kryptonian."

"And as you sit there powerless," Master Planner said, clearly not listening to Barry as he continued in his own mindset. "You will see my master plan come to light."

 _This guy is seriously nuts,_ Kara thought to Barry, who had to agree with his wife. This guy was nuts. Barry sighed, deciding to see what his plan was this time. If he needed to stop the supposed Master Planner… well, it wouldn't be too hard.

Master Planner brought out a large unspecified machine and a couple of what looked like store window dummies. "Now, with my master teleporter I will teleport the band Break Out Boys from their local hotel room, replacing them with these dummies and force them to do a private concert for me," Master Planner said turning back to Barry as he did. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Seriously? You want a private concert…?" Barry started.

"Hey Barry," Cisco's voice came over the coms. "Not that you need to know, but that band is in Central Island, not Central City. Like a couple hundred miles away." Barry rolled his eyes as Master Planner went and put the machine on and placed a dummy in it.

The machine started to light up as Master Planner laughed again, and suddenly smoke began to emit from it. Barry rolled his eyes as he turned around, running out of the cage and out of the building. Master Planner waved the smoke out of his eyes as he turned around, noticing the empty cage. "Where did he go?" Master Planner asked, surprised. "Did I…?" he wondered looking back at the machine and then the empty cage.

-Superflash-

Barry ran into the lab after stopping at Watchtower to have a word with Gideon about Master Planner. Kara was in the cave, sitting at a computer with an annoyed look on her face and Barry knew the emotions coming off her instantly. She was grumpy. She hadn't wanted to come into the lab today but had been forced to when she had to take care of a media problem in person. Barry was beginning to think they needed to hire someone so Kara could go on a proper maternity leave – he wasn't that good with media issues, being better at handling employees and the science side of the labs over what he dubbed as 'Cat Grant Territory'.

"Well that was a bust," Barry sighed now, sitting down.

"Well maybe your super computer led you wrong," Cisco said with a smirk. While he had taken a liking to Gideon and was kind of happy Barry was getting on installing one in the lab, and not one of the less advance ones that they had released to the public, Cisco couldn't help but feel satisfied Gideon had lead Barry astray. It made Cisco feel more needed and Gideon less than adequate.

"You lead me to that idiot last time," Kara pointed out, making the smirk go off Cisco face.

"Back then we didn't know he wasn't a danger," Cisco pointed out through a red face.

"Whatever. He was still a waste of time back then," Kara snapped back, Cisco knowing not to respond to this one as he focused back on his own computer in silence.

Barry could see Jesse and Caitlin arguing about something in the back, more than likely their Velocity cure. The entire League had been informed of the fatal side-effect on Velocity after it had been suggested others could start using it.

"Her DNA is not going to work," Jesse snapped, storming up to the computer and tapping the desk as hard as she could, and as fast. "She's a speedster. The DNA is mutated."

"There are other Jesses out there," Caitlin pointed out, walking behind Jesse. "We should contact Vibe and ask them if they know of one who is not a speedster. I really think this is your best shot."

"I think my best shot is considering other cures," Jesse said, turning to face Caitlin. "The other Caitlin had a temporary cure. We should look into advancing that."

"That involved using Velocity! It could make you temporarily better and than worse," Caitlin pointed out, not thrilled on her doppelganger's temporary cure.

"Girls," Barry said, holding up his hands and getting between them. "Stop the fighting." Barry took a deep breath.

"We're not fighting," Caitlin immediately pointed out. "We're just having a heated discussion." Even Jesse couldn't help but pause and smirk at this remark as Barry continued nonetheless.

"Why don't you both work on different angles? Jesse, continue with Prime Earth Caitlin's temporary cure and see if you can improve it." Barry then turned to Caitlin. "From the notes Vibe sent, I think Mutant Earth has a Jesse. Not a clue if she's a speedster or not but worth a shot. Now get on it." Barry's voice was rising through the speech, making everyone take a step back and Barry had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay that's more than just angry over our heated debate," Jesse pointed out giving Barry a look.

"My fault," Kara mumbled, still grumpy to herself.

Barry didn't go to correct her – as Kara's temperament had gotten worse, it had transferred over to Barry, making it hard for him to control even his own moods. Instead of making Kara calmer, she was making him angrier. On top that was his own worry for his wife and over protection of her and the baby, making it triply worse.

"Okay, I think we need to let off some steam," Cisco said now turning around. "And not just us… Ray is still going nuts over the fact that Lucy has not said yes or no yet."

"How long can she string him on?" Jesse commented to this, with shrugs from some of the others.

"Ronnie hasn't been in a good mood for a while either. Any idea why?" Cisco turned to Caitlin, who avoided his eyes at this as she shrugged.

"Is that baby debate still going on?" Kara asked and Caitlin just shrugged, her eyes suddenly watery, her fire from before immediately gone and Kara knew that was a definite positive. "Barry, punch him again."

"No need for that," Caitlin said quickly, knowing with the bad mood between the two Barry would, but not wanting it.

"My point being, our last boy's night out kind of got ruined," Cisco said, going back to topic. "So, let's get Winn and maybe even Clark and John, if he's around, and go out to a bar or something. Calm all our nerves."

"I don't know…" Barry said looking at Kara, not wanting to leave her for a night.

 _Do it,_ Kara thought to Barry, a small smile on her face no despite her bad mood.

 _Are you sure?_ Barry asked back.

 _We're a few months away from having our baby. You might not get a night out with the boys again for a while. Do it,_ Kara said, surprising Barry on how her mood hadn't gotten worst – and was in fact improved, talking about Barry being away.

"Okay,' Barry said out loud, the others knowing they had been left out of the internal conversation but all used to it by now. "Why not?" Cisco punched his fist in the air victory.

"You know, the boys are not the only ones who could use a night off," Caitlin pointed out. "Well, Kara's mood is obvious, Jesse and I have been at each other throat's and obsessing over this, Lucy is torn on the proposal thing, and Iris has been non-stop looking for a job, not to mention Alex and Sara stressing over wedding planning… Maybe a girl's night in would be a good call. Popcorn, corny movies, alcohol for the non-pregnant. Maybe we could even have some of our fast travelers fetch Thea, Paula, and Lois."

"Sounds good to me," Jesse said, still tapping on the desk a habit she had picked up lately.

Kara was just staring at her computer, not having contributed to the discussion. "Kara?" Caitlin asked tentatively, making Kara turn to look at her. "What do you think of a girl's night in?"

"Do whatever you want," Kara said airily, clearly not realizing they were asking her if she was joining them.

"Kara, you know you're the only one with the space for this, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Sara and Alex have the space," Kara pointed out. Their house's living room wasn't as spacious as Kara's penthouse but it had enough room.

"Okay… you're the only one with a huge TV," Caitlin tried. "Besides we want you included, and it would be more comfortable for you at your own home."

Kara groaned. "Guys I don't…"

 _You should,_ Barry thought back, making Kara look at him now. _We're having a baby in a few months. You might not get another chance to just hang with the girls for a while. Besides, I'd feel more comfortable knowing Caitlin, Lois, Alex, and, well everyone else, was with you. That you aren't alone._

Kara sighed. "Fine," she said, the others knowing they had once again missed the argument or discussion that had convinced her. "But you're setting everything up."

"Deal," Caitlin said, smirking at Jesse now.

-Superflash-

That night Kara was sitting on her couch, feet up on an ottoman and a blanket over her. Krypto snuggled next to her. In her penthouse were also Sara, Alex, Thea, Laurel, Iris, Paula, Lois, Lucy, Caitlin, Jesse, and Hank's niece, who was using the human name Megan.

"So where are the kids tonight?" Lucy asked her sister as they walked into the living from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine each and bags of chips.

"Eliza agreed to watch them so we could have a night off," Lois answered, sitting down on a chair next to where Kara was sitting on the couch smiling at Kara. She had kept her word from Christmas and had come by as much as possible to be there for her cousin-in-law. "Eliza is the closest thing they have to a grandma, so they enjoy spending the night with her – plus she has experience with Kryptonian kids..." The grandparent-thing had started with the kids wondering why they did not have any. They had even asked why Eliza wasn't their grandma. It was an awkward conversation she was glad not to go through with them again.

Lucy did not know how to respond to that, so just nodded taking a seat. "Thank you for inviting me," Megan now voiced. Since coming to Earth she was getting used to her human form, but not the human culture. As she was heading towards the couch, Krypto, who had been glaring at her, perked up his ears and growled, causing Megan take a step back. Once she was far enough away from Kara, Krypto stopped growling but kept an eye on her.

"First time I have seen him not like a female," Caitlin stated as Sara and Alex took a seat next to Krypto and Kara, Sara giving Krypto a pet as she sat.

"Might be the Martian thing," Kara said, knowing Krypto was protective of her and had fought White Martian not so long ago. He was probably only reacting to keep her safe.

"I suggest staying back," Iris said, sitting in the armchair with a glass of wine of her own. The only ones not drinking were Kara and Alex. Megan nodded, taking another step back, just to be safe.

"Does the dog need to be taking a seat on the couch?" Paula asked from her spot on the floor.

Krypto barked at her. "He lives here and you don't," Kara snapped at Paula, who decided to shut up, not wanting to anger Kara any more than she already was.

"Okay, let's put on a movie," Alex said tentatively, seeing her sister's bad mood and wishing Barry was here to calm her down.

"Not a love movie," Iris said, with most of the group agreeing to that.

"Whoa," Thea said, having agreed to this though. "Who here is having boy problems?" Thea put her own hand up and slowly Iris, Caitlin, Lucy, Jesse and Laurel's hand went up. "So... the only ones not having problems are the single Martian, the single human, the two girls marrying each other, and the two married with kids, who have weird mental links with their husband."

"I miss the days when no one knew about the link," Lois muttered to Kara, who had to smirk at that. The jokes about the bond were getting old pretty fast.

"Ah, don't make fun of the link," Caitlin said surprising everyone. "I know it is weird and annoying, but at least they know they are with the right person. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Okay, we are having girl talk and we are starting with that," Thea said pointing at Caitlin.

-Superflash-

Barry, Ray, Cisco, Ronnie, Winn, Clark, and John were all sitting at a bar. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone," Winn said as Hartley walked up to the group, surprising them and surprising them more when he kissed Winn.

"Okay that needs some explanation," Barry said, pointing at the couple.

"We met at STAR and hit it off," Winn said shrugging it off. "It's no big deal."

"Guys date other guys," Hartley said simply.

"Yeah, but Winn had that thing with Siobhan," Barry said, confused. "According to Kara it went on for years."

"And you competed with James and Cat Grant's son, Adam, on who would date Kara while Barry was in a coma," Ray said, causing the group look at him.

"What?" Barry asked, clearly shocked, having never heard of this before now.

"How do you know about that?" Winn asked quickly, clearly embarrassed and never having expected that to come up again. Not with James dead and Adam gone.

"Lucy talks," Ray said with a shrug himself, making Barry look at Winn.

"We didn't know about you," Winn defended himself and the other two with hands raised. It had taken a long time for the office to forget about the competition and stop the jokes at him. "And guys, it is possible to like both girls and guys."

"Ah, lay off him," Ronnie said, clearly already finishing up his second glass already. "Sometimes I think being with a guy would be easier. If I liked guys that way."

"Is this the baby thing again?" Barry asked cautiously. "We already settled that you don't actually have to be the father. What is your problem?"

"Stein is older than me," Ronnie sighed. "What happens when he dies?" The confession was clearly fueled by alcohol. "I'll tell you – I die! Firestorm needs its two halves to survive. How can I leave a kid fatherless when that happens?"

"You really need to talk to your wife," Clark said, rolling his eyes Barry agreeing with him.

"Easy for you two to say," Ronnie mumbled.

"Lay off them," Ray said. "I wish I knew what Lucy was thinking. I want to marry her. I want to have kids, but she won't say yes or no."

"Never been happier that I like guys," Hartley casually said, taking Winn's hand as he and Winn chuckled, watching the guys talk about girl problems.

"Well these guys are pathetic," a drawling voice said and the group turned around to see Leonard Snart and Mick Rory behind them.

"Please don't tell me your ruining our boy's night again…" Cisco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Wait, is Lisa okay?" Cisco was suddenly concerned for his girlfriend. He had been concerned since Leonard came back, afraid he would drag his sister back into a life of crime – she'd been good since Heatwave and Captain Cold had gone on their jaunt through time.

"She's fine," Mick said gruffly as usual, rolling his eyes. "Your group has taken the crime out of the Snarts." Mick clearly said it with some disgust. "You know he got a job?"

"As what?" Barry asked clearly amused here as Snart rolled his eyes at this.

"He tests security systems," Mick said. "Tells them where the weakness is." The group started to laugh at this.

"Seems your not Captain Cold anymore," Cisco said with a smirk. "You're a regular citizen just like us. Citizen Cold." Cisco was surprised when Snart himself slapped him a lot harder than Caitlin usually did, causing others in the room to laugh harder. "Not funny!" Cisco mumbled, never thinking he would miss Caitlin's own slaps.

"And your girl Laurel there dumped him." Mick continued.

"Oh, bad luck," Ray said, having known the Black Canary and Captain Cold had something going on while on the Waverider.

"It didn't work out," Snart said with a sneer. "And I'm not going to whine about it. What I'm going to do is go to a strip club. You losers joining or are you too green?" Snart didn't wait a moment before putting his glass on the table and telling the bartender that Barry was paying before walking out, followed by his partner.

"Strip clubs sounds good to me," Ray said with a smirk, standing up, followed by Ronnie who also liked the idea.

"I'm in," Winn said, jumping up and following the group as Cisco also jumped up.

"Wait, you're going to a strip club?" Clark asked Hartley as he went to follow Winn. "I thought you two were dating each other?"

"Yeah and I don't like girls but Winn does. I prefer him getting it out of his system there than deciding to find a real girl," Hartley winked, leaving the bar with only Barry, John, and Clark.

"I guess we should follow," John said, not seeming excited by the idea. He had been quiet up to this point. "But first Clark, I've been meaning to ask you something." Clark raised an eyebrow. "You dated Diana right?" Clark nodded wondering where this was going. "Do you think there is any shot?"

Clark actually laughed. "Maybe," he said. "Diana is… unpredictable."

"Come on," Barry said after paying for all the drinks, wondering how long Snart and Rory had been here with the price of the bill he had gotten. "I think we should make sure they don't get into trouble." It was clear Barry was not excited about going to a strip club but the trio left regardless.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had explained to the girls who didn't know about Ronnie not wanting kids, to bring them all up to speed. "I mean I don't want a kid right now, but I always pictured myself becoming a mother someday," Caitlin said as she took a sip of her wine. "I never thought Ronnie would be like this. I'm honestly starting to wonder if we belong together. I mean, he just ran off on that Legends mission with no word… He doesn't talk. He acts like he's still single sometimes."

"May I ask what happened to his father?" Lois asked.

"Um… he was a fire fighter, ironically. Died on the job when Ronnie was young. Mom raised him on her own," Caitlin said.

"That might have something to do with it," Lois said thoughtfully. "He is a superhero. He could be frightened he'll be killed in the line of duty like his father."

"Or because Stein is so much older than him. He thinks he's going to die when Stein dies," Kara added, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and eating it.

"That's a very interesting theory," Alex said nodding. "Nice thinking Kara."

"Who said anything about a theory?" Kara asked. "Ronnie just told Barry that." That caused everyone to pause, some blinking at Kara.

"I forget we have a spy in the boys ranks right here," Thea said with a devilish smirk.

"Remember it works both ways," Sara said causing Thea to pout.

Caitlin was looking at her glass of wine and then finished it in one sip. "I'm going to need more of this," she mumbled. The thought that Ronnie was concerned about his life span because of Stein had never occurred to her and she was starting to feel guilty now.

"We brought plenty," Laurel said with a smirk.

"Is this what human women normally do?" Megan asked and the girls around the room unanimously shrugged.

"Pretty much," Paula answered. "So, Laurel what's your boy problem? I thought you broke up with that Cold guy." A couple of people who did not know about the relationship started coughing up wine.

"I did," Laurel said not meeting anyone's eyes. "We were good on the Waverider but here things just broke apart and…" Laurel paused.

"Oh my god it's Oliver again," Sara said, punching her sister playfully on the shoulder. "You're hung up on him."

"Oliver has not even returned to Starling yet," Laurel said, glaring at Sara now. "And we all just lost Felicity. Oliver has nothing to do with why I broke up with Snart." Laurel took her own sip of wine. "Although I can't help but think he's a different man than he was when he cheated on me."

"Um…." Sara said now, avoiding eyes now as that time in their lives was brought up again. True, it hadn't just been herself who Olly had cheated with, but she had been the general go-to girl of Olly's at that time. Talk about being young and foolish.

"Sara, have you ever apologized to Laurel about that?" Alex asked, looking at her fiancée and from just the look Alex knew she had not. "Sara, you should. You wronged your sister."

"Yeah and Alex knows how that works," Kara mumbled, Alex giving her a look but let it slide. Kara was clearly in bad moods to bring that back up.

Sara sighed, not letting peer pressure get to her as she looked to Laurel regardless. "Laurel –"

"Don't," Laurel said, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. The two sisters meeting each other eyes. "I know." The two smiled at each other no other words were needed.

"Well Jax is mad at me," Jesse said after a moment of comforting silence, pacing the floor. She hadn't stopped moving around and when she did stand still she kept tapping things.

"Maybe because you're jumping around like a jackrabbit?" Kara complained with a raised eyebrow, Jesse's constant pacing annoying her that it was all she could do not to scream at the girl.

"It's about Velocity. Like I knew it was deadly. Come on," Jesse said, stopping walking but starting tapping her hands now.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're in withdrawal," Alex said, looking at Jesse. "Actually is that possible. Velocity is like a drug." Alex turned to Caitlin at this and Caitlin thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. It was very possible Jesse was suffering from some type of speedforce-related withdrawal.

"Iris?" Caitlin asked, deciding to change the topic off of Jesse. "You and Eddie?"

"Money problems," Iris said simply with a casual wave of her hand. "He has been working a lot of overtime to make up for me not getting a paycheck. I can't find a job. It's causing tension to say the least." Iris sighed as she leaned back. "It's nothing too big though." She was a big girl, a cop's wife and daughter, she could handle a little relationship stress.

"Right. So, Lucy what's your deal?' Lois asked, deciding to change the subject and get the spotlight off Iris. She knew how money problems could be. She and Clark both had a good salary at the Daily Planet, but there used to be times when the two kids kept breaking things that money had been tight. Now though, thanks to Kara and Hero Corp., it wasn't anymore. Things were getting better. "Yes or no? It's killing everyone."

"Well, after listening to a couple of you guys, I'm starting to think me and Ray are better off." Lucy said with a laugh. "So I'm thinking yes." Lois squealed in excitement, moving over to hug her sister. "Can I count on you as Maid of Honor?"

"Yes! Oh, my god yes," Lois said.

"But don't tell Ray just yet…" Lucy suddenly added, giving her sister a sly wink as Sara and Laurel jointly laughed at this. It seemed Lucy liked stringing her man along – she had the wife thing down already.

Kara sighed as she struggled to get up and Krypto followed her. "Where are you going?" Alex asked, turning to look at Kara.

"Bathroom," Kara said. "This kid is using my bladder as a soccer ball, and with how many kicks I get I swear he or she has Barry's speed already."

"That's possible," Caitlin called as Kara disappeared into the bathroom with Krypto following.

"The dog goes to the bathroom with her?" Paula asked, a little freaked out and causing the group to giggle.

"I'm just kind of glad the animal's eyes are off me," Megan said; the dog having freaked her out a bit, both not used to such creatures and knowing he didn't like her anyway.

"Don't take it personally. He likes very few people and is very overprotective of Kara – especially lately," Caitlin said as the group continued to drink. "So Thea… How do you have boy problems? I didn't think you were dating?"

"Roy," Thea said. "Sort of.' Thea paused as she finished off her glass and pored some more. "We have such fun together but he's committed to protecting Bludhaven with Nightwing and I'm committed to Starling. We're just in different places. Literally and figuratively."

Before anyone could say anything more Kara returned, walking slowly. She then paused, putting a hand on her forehead and not looking well. Krypto looked up worriedly at his mistress. "Kara are you okay?" Lois asked noticing how bad Kara now looked.

"I… um…" Kara started and then began to collapse. All the girls moved, but Krypto reacted instinctively quicker than anyone, taking Kara's shirt in his mouth and lifting his mistress up – making sure she didn't put pressure or danger to her stomach, to harm the baby. Alex, who was the only one who had not drunk, reacted faster – jumping over the couch and to check on Kara.

"I think she fainted," Alex said, looking at her unconscious sister hovering thanks to Krypto. "Help me get her to the couch." Lois and Sara both went to help Alex, even though Krypto did most of the work. Laurel then ordered the other girls away apart from Caitlin, who came to Kara's side once she was settled. "What happened to my sister?" Alex asked her doctor worriedly, all eyes on Caitlin now.

-Superflash-

Barry, Clark, and John were sitting at the bar in the strip club, watching as their friends practically threw money at nearly-naked women. "Okay what's with you three?" Hartley asked, coming up to them. "I know why I'm not enjoying this but what about you?"

"Um…." Barry paused. Truthfully he had no desire to look at any of these beautiful girls. He'd only ever had eyes for one girl since college, after all.

"We love, and only want, our wives," Clark said and Hartley shrugged, knowing this was true with these superheroes at least before turning to John.

"Hanging with the boys," John said casually, and Hartley shrugged again and walked away. "Truthfully I don't really like paying for girls to dance on me." John turned to the two, wondering what was up with them himself.

"It's the bond, Barry," Clark whispered, knowing Barry hadn't known this before it seemed. "We're connected to our wives. It takes out the desire for any other woman."

"So you two are basically literally on a leash?" John asked with a laugh.

"A two-way leash," Clark said with a smirk. "They have no desire for any other men." John nodded his agreement as one of the dancers walked up to them.

"Okay boys, which one of you is Barry?" She asked and both John and Clark pointed at Barry. "Your friends over there paid for a dance for you. So…" She took his hand.

"Um… No," Barry said, giving death glares over at his friends. "How much did they pay you?"

"Fifty," the girl said, and Barry went into his wallet and took out a hundred dollars himself.

"To leave me alone," Barry said the girl took it in surprise, moving away. "Okay, I'm dragging them out of here…" Barry paused, stopping as his anger disappeared. "Kara…?" Barry mumbled. "Something's wrong." Barry moved to the door as quickly as he humanly could, before speeding home once out of the limelight.

"He's right," Clark said, feeling Lois's worry himself and jumped up. "Take care of them." He told John, indicating the other guys before moving to run out to follow Barry.

John looked over at the guys enjoying the strip club and took his drink. "I should have stayed at home," he mumbled, finishing his drink, leaving money on the counter and going to drag his friends out of there. They had had enough time to play.

-Superflash-

Caitlin was checking over Kara when Barry ran in and right to his unconscious wife's side. "What happened?" Barry demanded, concerned and looking her over.

"She fainted, Barry," Lois said taking Barry's hand for comfort. knowing he needed it.

"Is she…? Is the baby…?" Barry could barely get the words out. Was his worst fear coming true? Was he losing the baby or Kara… or both? He started taking quick deep breaths and Lois took him and sat him down.

"Barry calm down," Lois said rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Their heartbeats are strong," Clark's voice was heard, and he was by the doors to the balcony.

"They are," Megan agreed with Clark from where she was standing. She had to take more steps back than the rest because, with Kara unconscious Krypto had gone crazy-protective, glaring at her and growling at anyone else he didn't completely trust. With her powers, though, she could hear the heartbeats clearly.

"They'll be fine Barry," Caitlin said soothingly after a moment. "There's no fever, so it's not what I feared it was."

"What did you fear?" Barry had to ask. He had to know.

"I was fearful that her powers had weakened enough that she'd caught a virus," Caitlin said, not hiding the concern in her voice nonetheless. "But she shows no signs of her body reacting to a virus. No, I think this is something far more Kryptonian and a lot less harmful."

Caitlin paused as a groan was herd from Kara and her eyes slowly opened. "What…?" Kara went to get up but Caitlin stopped her.

"Stay down," Caitlin said and Kara obeyed. "Is your head hurting?" Kara nodded. "You got very dizzy, didn't you?" Kara nodded once again. "Well, Kara, you have a very common Kryptonian pregnancy condition. I can't pronounce the Kryptonian name for it but it's sums up to dizzy and fainting spells. Very common in Kryptonian woman in the last few months, according to the research Clark gave me and it's nothing to worry about."

Barry took a breath, clearly relieved and everyone in the room seemed to calm down. "It's common but it's not going to be easy on you though. There will be days where you're fine and other days where you're so bad you can't get out of bed. And stress will make it worst. I think it's time for you to go on early maternity leave, Kara."

"There are still three months…" Kara started weakly.

"For humans," Caitlin said. "And based on when Jason and Ella were born, I was assuming this baby would be born mid- to late-June but Barry, not exactly human in the way Lois is, and this condition doesn't come up until the last two month usually. I'm pushing up your due date. I think you're going to give birth in late-May. Two months away."

"But… Barry sucks at media stuff," Kara said, not knowing what to do there and Barry quickly agreeing. She knew Caitlin was right. She had to take care of herself and the baby but the media was important for the company.

"Iris, want a temporary job?" Barry asked quickly, making the slightly drunk Iris pause. "Until Kara can take back over."

"Um… I don't do what Kara does. I write…" Iris pointed out.

"We'll ask Cat to give you a couple of lessens and you'll be fine," Barry said with a smirk; Iris didn't know what to say to that. "I think we should get you to bed." Barry turned his attention back to Kara.

Kara went to get up but paused, laying back down as she got dizzy when she tried to get up. "I got it," Clark said, going up and picking Kara up easily. Kara rest her head gently on Clark's chest, smiling as she did. She loved being in her cousin's arms even now.

Clark moved up the stairs, Krypto by his side, and Barry went to follow but paused, looking around at the wine bottles and food on the floor. "There are two guest rooms and plenty of blankets and pillows. You're all welcome to spend the night – just keep it down," Barry said before running up the stairs.

After a moment of silence, Thea spoke up. "So, err, want to go back to watching a movie or something?" She moved over to Barry and Kara's DVD collection. "Or what about a comedy? I think we can all use a laugh after everything and they have every season of Gilligan's Island."

"Put it on," Paula said to the agreement of the others in the room.

"What's funny about an Island?" Megan asked, not used to the various forms of entertainment Earth had yet to offer.

"Just watch," Alex said as the TV sprung to life.

-Superflash-

Clark had put Kara down on the bed and put the blankets over her. Barry thanked him and he smiled before leaving the two alone; going to see if his wife wanted to go home. Krypto sat at the bottom of the bed keeping his eyes on the door. He had to protect his mistress and Barry gave a small smile at that and stroked his back. Barry knew Kara had fallen asleep in Clark's arms so didn't disturb her.

He gently kissed her forehead so as not to wake her up and then kissed her stomach. "Hey," Barry whispered, still looking at the stomach. Talking to the baby was something he did sometimes. "Seems I get to meet you sooner than I thought. Get to hold you…. I can't wait." Barry moved a piece of hair out of Kara's face as he looked to her now. "Mommy's going through a lot though. Please don't make it too bad on her, hey baby? I wish I could help her more, but everything will be fine in the end. When you're in our arms…" Barry kissed Kara's stomach one more time before taking off his clothes and lying next to Kara in his boxers. He was glad to be away from the strip club and just being by Kara's side.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this sort of boy's nights out/girl's night in chapter that sort of became secondary to characters complaining about their relationships. And I hope you like my second same-sex coupling. It made sense to me and Winn needed someone.

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Making of a Speedster- As Caitlin and Jesse continue looking for a cure to Velocity, a new speedster comes to town and is causing trouble for the Flash. It seems he's going to need Jesse's help, Velocity or not… but is Jesse truly ready?

Karry Master OUT!


	70. Making of a Speedster

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same old…

Making of a Speedster

Jesse had succeeded in making Prime Caitlin's Velocity Nine and was now staring at it. This was a temporary cure to her condition and by no means the end all, but it would buy her some extra time…

"You really plan to use that?" Caitlin asked, coming up to Jesse with more papers in her hands. "It's not going to cure you completely, you know."

"If I take this, I get more time," Jesse reasoned. "Time that can be used to maybe make this a permanent cure, or research your DNA-thing, or even find something else…." Jesse turned to Caitlin. "How is your DNA thing going?"

"I've actually shared some emails with my Prime counterpart," Caitlin said, glad that the Ciscos had got emailing between worlds down now; they were on the way to getting Skype up and running apparently, as well. "Any Jesse that is a speedster or who's DNA is just a tiny different from yours would not work. We need your perfect doppelganger, exactly like you in everyway and then we are confident this can work. Their Vibe is checking on the worlds they currently have visited. They think Mutant or SuperEarth Jesse might be good contenders, but there's also another possibility."

"What's that?" Jesse asked curious.

"Copycat," Caitlin stated.

"The meta who made Karen?" Jesse asked, having been let in on this past before her time in Central, and Caitlin responded with a nod. "But she's dead."

"On this world, yes," Caitlin said. "But on their world, she's alive. They call her Duplicate and they have her prisoner in the pipeline. If we can find one piece of your DNA from before you started using Velocity – a piece of hair in a comb… anything – it wouldn't be enough DNA to fix you, but more than enough for Duplicate to clone you. Then we can use the clone for DNA to fix you."

"So you want me to find an old hairbrush, or toe nail clipping or something?" Jesse asked, giving Caitlin looks at this.

"Yes, there are some issues in this plan though. One is their Cisco has experimented on Duplicate to stop her from creating clones to get out so we'd need her powers to be working and for her to agree to clone you. Then there's the clone. It would be a person." Jesse nodded, not so sure if she wanted to clone herself. It just seemed wrong. Not to mention creating a living double just to experiment on – it went against what she had always believed. "Also it would mean a trip to Prime World." Caitlin pulled a face at this, unsure how she felt about world hopping, but if it meant saving Jesse, she would do it.

"Well we…" Jesse paused, as a bing interrupted her train of thought. "What's that?"

"Watchtower Gideon sent an alert to our Gideon," Cisco called out; Barry had finally put another Gideon inside the Superflash cave for the team to use. Unlike the Gideon in Watchtower though, this one wasn't scanning for criminal activities, but was simply connected to the Gideon in Watchtower to alert them in case they needed to know something – she was more an extension of the one out there, but worked in the same way. "We need to rename one of these Gideons…"

"Yeah, I think Barry should have people choose their own names for their Gideons," Jesse commented. "Hearing everyone call for Gideon is getting more annoying than Siri." The less advanced version of Gideon had also taken off for the public, who loved it and already it wasn't uncommon occurrence for people to be asking Gideon for the most trivial of things in public. "So, what's going on?"

"Speedster alert," Gideon said. "Watchtower Gideon did not know which hero to alert, so it alerted us." A video appeared on-screen of what was clearly a speedster, going so fast you could not make out anything but the speed trail. "This speedster has stolen cash, jewelry, and a number of other things. I can list them from the police report."

"Not necessary," Cisco said. "No wonder why Gideon didn't know who to contact. The speedster is gone."

"But who is it?" Jesse asked. "The only speedster on our world is Barry."

"And you on Velocity," Cisco pointed out, turning to her. She raised her hands in defense, knowing what he was implying.

"I have not touched the stuff," Jesse said. "It could be someone from a different Earth but why come here to steal though?"

"Gideon, contact Cat Grant and Lois Lane. They need to get on top of this story." Caitlin said, worried. The Flash had a lot of good press but if people thought he'd gone rogue it would not be good. "Cisco, call Barry. He's the only one fast enough to keep up here. Jesse, put your Velocity away. We're making the anti-speed formula now."

"We have an anti-speed formula?" Jesse asked, confused suddenly turning her head to look at Caitlin. She had not heard about this before.

"How do you think we beat We – Thawne," Caitlin said, stopping herself calling the Reverse-Flash by his stolen identity, but smirking nonetheless as she got to work.

-Superflash-

Barry was in the office of the penthouse going over some paperwork as he kept an eye on Kara through the bond. That was when his cellphone rang and he grabbed it. "Unless it's an emergency, I can't leave today," Barry said immediately.

"This is an emergency, dude," Cisco stated.

"What, are the labs on fire?" Barry asked defensively.

"Oh no, the labs are running smoothly," Cisco cooed. Barry had asked them to take some more responsibilities at the labs so he could spend some more time at home with Kara and he'd thought it was working until now. "This is a Flash emergency."

"Get Firehawk or Firestorm or Wonder Woman or someone else on it," Barry said distractedly. "There's a reason why we have this League and Kara is not doing well today." Caitlin had been right on Kara having good days and bad days in the last months of her pregnancy; some days Kara seemed fine and dandy but other days she simply couldn't get out of bed without fainting. "And I am looking over things for the lab and getting the nursery finished." With the news that their baby was due sooner than expected, Barry had to put a hustle on getting the nursery finished. He had painted it yellow, since they did not know the sex of the baby and it was a nice gender-neutral color. "I'm expecting everything I ordered to arrive today and I have to be here to sign."

"I get it Barry; we all do in fact. Look, we know how busy you are," Cisco said, trying to remain calm. "But you're honestly the only one who can deal with this one."

"Why? What is it?" Barry snapped, not understanding how one of the other heroes couldn't take this one.

"It's a speedster," Cisco said, causing Barry to drop the paperwork. "And who ever it is, they're stealing stuff and putting a bad name on anyone with the speedforce. You're the only one fast enough to stop them."

"Hold on," Barry said, hanging up the phone. Without a word to Kara, he quickly left the Penthouse and ran out to the DEO. He grabbed Alex without saying a word and ran them back to the penthouse.

"Allen?" Alex said, startled as she looked around the penthouse. "You can't just do that!"

"Sorry but someone needs to stay with Kara and wait for deliveries and the Flash is needed," Barry said quickly, making sure Kara hadn't noticed he'd left. She hadn't. "Look, I'm not going to tell her what's going on. Just be her big sister." Barry then thought to Kara that he was going out and Alex was there for her before running off.

"I do have a job!" Alex stated as Barry left but knew she wasn't going anywhere so took out her phone to call Hank and let him know what had happened before heading up to the master bedroom to see how Kara was doing.

-Superflash-

Barry ran into the labs and stopped in front of the group. "What do you know?" He asked.

"Trying to track the speedster but its hard…" Cisco paused as another alert from Gideon came up. "She's currently near an AMC movie theater."

"Anti-speed formula," Barry said instinctively, turning to the two females.

"This takes times, Barry!" Caitlin yelled at him.

"Then it's speed vs. speed," Barry determined, running into his costume and out of the door. "I should have taken Krypto with me…." Barry mumbled to himself, thinking freeze breath could come in handy against one of his kind.

He had no time though to go back for the dog as he ran to the movie theater and confronted the speedster, who sped off before he could get a good look at them. He was surprised too, when the speedster was easily able to out-run him. Barry finally caught up to the speedster who turned around to push him off and Barry got a good look at them... They were a woman. She had her hair up in a ponytail, a mask over her eyes, and a red, yellow, and black combination of the outfit – a definite speedster outfit. The girl smirked before turning and running.

Barry took a breath before running back to the labs. He needed the anti-speed formula now more than ever. "She's fast," Barry said when he got back in. "How did she come to be? Is she from another Earth? Or created by the Particle Accelerator…? Why wait until now though?"

"Well, the only other way to get speed that we know of now is Velocity," Jesse stated. "And no one but us knows the formula. You'd have to research The Flash's powers to figure it out and no one has access to you like we do."

"Oh…" Caitlin paused, making eyes go to her. "Well… there may be one other person."

"Caitlin?" Barry said, surprised at this.

"When Jesse and I were working on improving her Velocity, I asked another employee for assistance."

"One not on the Superflash team?" Barry asked, feeling irritated by this but trying not to get angry.

"I was careful. I only showed her a limit number of the components, telling her the project was top secret," Caitlin stated quickly, going to the computers to pull up an employee's file. "Eliza Harmon, former Physicist at Mercury Labs. She was badly hurt in the explosion there and was saved by Supergirl. She spent a lot of time in hospitals before coming out and being hired by STAR. She works at the sub-labs." When they were rebuilding the labs, they had created another small lab on the property to add extra lab space since they were blocking off the Superflash cave and the pipeline from the rest of the labs. They called this small lab the 'sub-lab'. "There's one other thing though... She's also confined to a wheelchair."

"How badly?" Barry asked.

"Very bad," Caitlin said. "The only thing that could get her walking again is that chip Felicity used." Caitlin turned to Barry. "When is that going to be available to the public anyway?"

"Next month," Barry answered and Caitlin nodded. Palmer Tech was being rebranded to concentrate on making the chips and to better other medical advances. "Don't be too excited though; it's expensive. There's no way around that right now. It doesn't help the media is calling it an eventual cure-all." Many media outlets had indeed got the wrong end of the stick and had announced without scientific evidence, or even quotes, that the type of chips created would aid in curing everything from the common cold and even cancer. They were over-selling what technology could do and nothing STAR could release now would take back some of the speculation. "I hope Iris is up to taking care of that." Iris had taken a couple of lessens with Cat Grant and was now covering the media for Kara. She was no Kara, but she was holding her own.

"Back on track, though" Jesse said, changing the topic away from the medical miracle of Palmer Tech. "Someone has to talk to Eliza Harmon."

Barry nodded, not even thinking further as he ran out of his Flash outfit and back into normal clothes. "Caitlin, you're coming," Barry said, grabbing Caitlin's hand and bringing her out of the Superflash cave and in to the normal labs.

"Jesse…" Cisco addressed the scientist now as Jesse turned around. "How much of that Velocity 9 did you make?" Jesse bit her lip but then opened a draw at her workstation. There were a couple of vials left inside. "Have you used any?"

"Not yet," Jesse said, closing the draw. "But there's no way anyone else got it. They're all accounted for."

"Okay," Cisco said, concerned for her but knowing he could trust her.

-Superflash-

"How much stuff did you buy online?" Alex asked as she walked back into the master bedroom. She had just signed for what she hoped was the last delivery in about a hundred; Kara was sitting up using pillows and was watching the TV. She still looked extremely pale.

"I'm bored," Kara said as Alex moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Besides the baby needs a lot of stuff. Barry and I put it off, figuring we had time. Now though, I've been using a lot of my free time to look up the best of the best and ordering it. And Cisco's making his own onesies for the baby. I suspect a Supergirl and Flash baby clothing line is on the way for Hero Corp," she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at this.

"Well, Aunt Alex and Aunt Sara have also bought something so don't over-spend," Alex said with a smile as she laid on the bed and wrapped an arm around her sister. "Come on, let's watch something on Netflix."

"Hold on, help me get up," Kara said. "I have to pee." Alex nodded and helped Kara out of the bed, making sure she was okay. "You good? Not going to faint again."

Kara paused for a moment but nodded. "Yeah I'm good," Kara said as Krypto sat up and was by her side instantly, walking besides her so to be her aid if needed. Alex turned on the computer and started looking for a TV show for them to binge.

"Hey Alex," Kara said when she reappeared a moment later. "What's going on? Why did Barry leave?" She had been trying to ask him, feeling his emotions and the worry, but he refused to answer. He just sent calming emotions back and said nothing was to concern her. Alex shrugged. "I know something is going on. Don't hide it from me." Kara warned now, laying back down on the bed.

"I don't know," Alex said honestly. "All I know is the Flash was needed – I was in National away from this when Barry whisked me off here so I'm as in the dark as you are. Now let's use this time to have one last sister's night… even if it's daytime. I mean you're going to be a mommy soon and I'm going to have a wife. Things are changing… We may not get just the two of us for a long time." Kara smiled as Alex turned on a TV show. She was right, after all.

-Superflash-

Caitlin and Barry walked into the sub-lab to find a lone girl in a wheelchair. "Eliza," Caitlin said and the girl looked up from her notes.

"Caitlin," Eliza said with a smile and then noticed who was besides her. "Mr. Allen, wow it's an honor to actually meet you! I've met your wife, of course, when I was interviewed, but you weren't… well you know. How is your wife? We're all very concerned since she took early maternity leave."

"She's fine," Barry said. "She just needs to take it easy until the baby is born."

"That's good," Eliza smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I have a few questions for you," Barry said now.

"Anything. I owe you and STAR Labs a lot," Eliza said and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, after the explosion at Mercury Labs – the reason I'm in this wheelchair – I didn't think I would ever work in a laboratory again. I thought I would either just be writing papers or having to teach then you opened and you didn't care about that. You hired me."

"From what I hear you're good at your job," Barry said politely. "And that Caitlin asked you for some help with a top secret project."

"Yes," Eliza said nodding. "Is something wrong?'

"We think someone got hold of it," Barry said.

"Did you tell anyone or show anyone the work we did?" Caitlin asked and Eliza shook her head.

"No, and I destroyed the serum we made," Eliza said with a shrug. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"It's fine. Thank you," Barry said, turning to Caitlin and the pair went to leave. Barry paused. "Ms. Harmon, you might want to start saving up some money." Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say something is coming out soon that can get you out of that chair…"

"The Palmer Tech walking chip?" Eliza said quickly. "I heard, but it's too far out of my price range."

"Well, maybe we'll see about an employee's discount," Barry mused with a smile as they left. But once far enough away from the lab he turned to Caitlin. "I think she's hiding something… not sure what though."

"She can't be the speedster though, Barry. She's still in a wheelchair," Caitlin pointed out as they headed back to the cave.

-Superflash-

Eliza Harmon wheeled herself over to a large mirror, staring at herself momentarily before suddenly standing. "They know," Eliza muttered to herself, to her reflection. "I'm going to get caught…"

"Calm down," her reflection spoke back to her. Or at least she thought the reflection spoke back to her – she was in a speedster outfit too, which greatly resembled that one which Barry had so recently fought. "They know nothing and we need more."

"I'm out," Eliza said to herself, forcefully. "It's gone!"

"You can get more," her reflection spoke back. "They have it… they have millions."

"Oh, no, no" Eliza said. "You hurt people. I can't let you."

"Fine, but think of it this way: The serum is the only reason you're standing now. Once you're completely out, your body might return to how it was. You'll be stuck in that chair again."

"It could have healed me," Eliza said thoughtfully. "Healed me completely."

"Do you want to take that chance?" Her reflection questioned, and Eliza looked at herself in thought. "Let's go get what we need."

-Superflash-

"This is ready," Caitlin said, looking at the anti-speed formula. "Now the question is, how do we get it into this speedster?"

"Well, Thea and Paula are good shots," Barry said. "Repeat what we did to Eobard? We can get Clark and Krypto to help slow her down enough to get the shot in."

Before anyone could say anything else, however, there was a flash and standing in front of them was the female speedster. "So this is what you hide in here?" the speedster said. "And to think, people said a hiding place for the Flash and Supergirl was laughable…"

"Eliza?" Barry groaned, taking a step back. He hadn't recognized her in the lab with the wheelchair as the speedster but now he did; the dots were connected.

"No, Eliza is gone… I'm Trajectory," Trajectory said with a smirk.

"The crazy ones always name themselves," Cisco said, pointing at the girl.

"Now," Trajectory said, holding up a gun. "Give me more. I need more!"

"Eliza…" Caitlin spoke up, using her real name and hoping it would bring her around. "That stuff is dangerous. It's deadly. You can't use it."

"I don't think so," Trajectory said, pointing the gun at Caitlin now. "I think you're trying to trick me. I'm not going back. Not to the chair. Give me what I need!"

"Okay," Caitlin said holding up the vial of the anti-speed formula. "This is it."

"It doesn't look the same," Trajectory said.

"We made improvements," Caitlin improvised.

"How can I trust you?" Trajectory asked, and then moved, taking the anti-speed formula and injecting it into Caitlin herself. As Caitlin wasn't a speedster, the effects were non-existent, thankfully. "You lied! Now… your punishment." Trajectory fired her gun at Caitlin, then at Cisco and then Jesse, all in quick succession – Barry however, managed to catch all three, and then a fourth that sped his way at the last moment.

He then grabbed an extra vial of the anti-speed formula – Caitlin always made back-ups – and ran at Trajectory. He tried to distract her by wrenching the gun from her hand, and only just succeeded as he managed to stick the anti-speed formula in her wrist, only to be surprised when she ran off with no problem.

The formula had worked on Eobard right away, slowing him down… but there seemed no change with Trajectory.

Jesse opened her draw and grabbed a vial of Velocity 9, quickly injecting herself and then running at Trajectory to join the fight. Trajectory ran from her and went to the draw, to grab the vials. "Thank you." Trajectory injected herself with one and then grabbed the rest before running out.

"Why didn't it work?" Barry asked getting up. 'Ow." Barry felt pain in his arm and Caitlin went to look.

"You got nicked. Probably with the anti-speed formula," Caitlin mused.

"Well… it didn't work," Barry said.

"Velocity is the reverse of the anti-speed formula," Jesse sighed now.

"It doesn't work on speedster on Velocity," Caitlin came to the conclusion. "But it does work on you. Barry, get your suit quickly and go on the treadmill."

Barry nodded, putting on his suit and heading to the treadmill. It seemed the anti-speed formula had done something to him... "You're definitely slower, man," Cisco commented worriedly after a moment. "It should wear off in an hour or so – you didn't get the full dose so what you have natural will fight off the formula like antibodies attacking a germ."

"Good to know," Barry commented, still running though.

"We do not have an hour," Jesse said from the computer. "She's bringing down the main bridge across the river!"

"I got to go," Barry said, removing himself from the treadmill. "It doesn't matter that I'm slower than normal… I started off slower, I can do this."

"I'll come," Jesse said running into her own outfit. "I'm on Velocity right now. I can run and help."

Barry sighed, doubting he could keep Jesse away anyway. "See if any other members of the Justice League are available," Barry said to Caitlin now. "Oh, and Cisco, figure out how to make sure speedsters we don't want in here can't get in."

"Easier said than done," Cisco mumbled as the two left and he went to the computer to overlook security.

-Superflash-

Jesse and Barry ran to the bridge, confronting Trajectory almost instantly - Barry tackled her to the ground to stop her from what she was doing. "Get everyone to safety," Barry called to Jesse as Trajectory rolled and jumped up, and he raced after her as the bridge started to quake violently; Trajectory had done something to it. Jesse, being faster than Barry at that moment, managed to grab everyone before the bridge crumbled into the river below.

Barry and Trajectory were still fighting though, but with the anti-speed formula still in The Flash's system and Barry was having problems with the faster speedster; she could hit him faster than he could react to dodge. Barry could still throw lightning though, so Barry ran around her and went to take his tail to throw it at her.

At that moment Jesse, who had saved everyone and wanted in on the action, had run across the water to join the fight and ran between Trajectory and Barry, not seeing Barry in mid-toss and the lightning that sped quickly her way. Faster than Barry could react, lightning hit into Jesse who collapsed immediately under the impact.

"Jesse!" Barry cried, running to his friend's side. 'No… Jesse!?" Barry didn't know what to do – she was unconscious and he had no way to tell if she was alive or not with Trajectory looming over.

"Sorry about your girlfriend – not!" Trajectory mocked, a wicked smirk on her face as she now toyed another vial of Velocity 9 that Jesse had had on her person. "Another dose I think is needed…" before Barry could think to react, the speedster injected herself with the vial and shivered as the effects overcome her.

"Speed you later, Flash," Trajectory now added as she turned to the unbroken side of the bridge and began to run.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked into his com.

"We didn't add anything to Jesse's suit yet, Barry. I don't… wait, what's happening to Eliza?" Barry looked up to see the drugged-up speedster's trail had gone blue in the distance. Curious, and angry, he carefully placed Jesse on the pavement before running, knowing he couldn't keep up with Trajectory but having to find out what the blue trail meant.

She had gone though, and unnervingly only her mask remained on the floor. "Guys, what happened?" Barry asked as he picked up the eyepiece.

"I… don't know. We lost track of her," Cisco's voice now met Barry, unnerved too.

That was when there was a jet of flame and Jax appeared above the Flash. "I'm too late again aren't I?" Jax said, noticing Barry was on his own. "Damn speedsters…. Too fast." Jax then realized who was on the floor behind Barry. 'Is that Jesse? What happened?"

Barry moved back over to the unconscious form of Harrison Wells' daughter as Jax landed beside him and flamed off. "She used Velocity again, didn't she?" Jax asked. "Is she…?" Jax couldn't bring the words up as Barry picked up her form.

"She's alive," Barry said, determined at he turned and ran back to the labs.

Caitlin immediately instructed Barry to put her on a bed the moment he returned and, once he had, she was all over Jesse, going into doctor-mode. Jax was in the cave a few minutes later and Barry had to pull him away to make sure Caitlin had room to work.

"She's stable for now," Caitlin said after what felt like forever. "I've got to run more tests though... This could take all night."

"I'm staying," Jax said looking at Jesse's unconscious form beyond and Caitlin nodded, knowing she was not getting him to leave.

"I've got to go, though," Barry said, feeling how worried Kara was and with him not answering it was making her more worried. He couldn't stress her out over this. "I'll be back tomorrow for an update." Barry ran out.

-Superflash-

Kara and Alex had spent hours watching TV and Alex had got them dinner at one point too. Kara though was distracted from random pieces of information she was getting from Barry, which was starting to worry her. She was very relieved when Barry ran into the penthouse though. "Thank you Alex," Barry said before he even greeted his wife, and Alex nodded.

"I had fun spending the day with my sister. Sara is coming to pick me up though," Alex said hugging Kara goodbye before leaving the penthouse, knowing the two needed a moment and not too keen on being sped all the way back to National.

 _What's wrong?_ Kara asked immediately, and Barry shared the memories of the day with her. _Eliza… oh, the poor woman. And Jesse is… oh my…_ Tears appeared in Kara's eyes and Barry brought her into a hug.

"Caitlin's got her,' Barry said. "She'll be okay." Barry repeated the line in his head for her. Half to make Kara believe it, and half to make him believe it too. _Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day._

It was a restless night for the pair though.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry walked into the labs and to the office he and Kara used to find Iris behind the desk. "Hey," Barry said and Iris looked up.

"Sorry, do you need the chair?" Iris asked. She had been using the office when she was in the lab as well, since it was free without Kara around. Barry shook his head.

"No, just dropping off some things I wanted Sally to take care of today," Barry said. "She's not in yet." It was early so Barry wasn't surprised when Sally wasn't at her assistant's desk. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

'Um… well…" Iris paused and then turned the monitor of the computer toward Barry, to show what she was working on. An article that said 'Flash Takes on Female Speedster'. "I know it's not my job anymore, but I love reporting the news. This is okay and I'm good doing it until Kara can take back over the reins, but I do want to be a reporter again. I've been writing articles and putting it up on a blog once more. Hoping I can grab a following and maybe get another local job."

Barry nodded. The job with STAR was just temporary anyway. They all knew that. "You know you were good at the press conference the other day," Barry said thoughtfully now. STAR had a press conference to show a new project they were releasing to the public. It was the first one Kara was not in charge of and Iris had overseen it with Barry being there, since he was one of the owners of STAR, he had to show his own face, and had been impressed with how his sister had handled the whole task. "I mean, not as good as Kara at manipulating the media, but you were comfortable in front of the camera."

"So?" Iris said, shrugging and not seeing where Barry was going with this.

"Why don't you see about becoming a TV reporter?" Barry said quickly now. "It would be a bit different from writing, but not so bad." Iris paused, that thought never having come to her. "Think about it, and maybe talk to Cat. She does have CatCo TV up and running. She might need someone in Central or have connections to help you out."

"I don't know if I feel right using Kara's connections to get a job," Iris said now, unsure. She wanted to find something on her own merit, not on who her family are.

"Cat wouldn't give you a job or help you get one if she didn't think you had it in you," Barry assured Iris. "Besides, use the Superfamily to your advantage." Barry winked at his sister before heading to the SuperFlash cave, leaving her in deep thought as she stared, unseeing, at her new article.

In the cave, Barry could see Jesse was still unconscious on the bed. Jax was next to her, asleep himself in the chair. He must have never left.

"So?" Barry quietly asked Caitlin and Cisco, wanting an update.

"She's in a coma," Caitlin said in lowered voice herself. "But her readings match the coma you were in."

"What?" Barry asked, confused.

"Your coma was one for the history books. I had never seen or heard of anything like that before, and Jesse is in the same type of coma – a speedforce coma!" Caitlin, although worried, couldn't help but grin at this. "By now the Velocity should have worn off, but her body is reacting like it has the speed. I tested her. She's actually been connected to the speedforce."

"Say that again?" Barry asked confused.

"She's becoming a speedster Barry," Cisco said. "Like you. A real one. Not a Velocity one."

Barry stared at them dumbfounded. Jesse becoming a speedster hadn't even occurred to him last night. "That's not all," Caitlin said, her voice more it's natural tone as they relocated to the main lab now. 'I've been running tests. Her cellular degeneration is reversing. She's being healed."

"She is?" Barry asked. Kara repeated the question in his head, too.

"It seems getting connected to the actual speedforce is reversing the effects of the fake speedforce she was using," Caitlin summarized. "Barry, hitting her with that lightning bolt probably saved her life."

 _Thank god,_ Kara sent the thought in Barry's head. She was well enough to be on her own today without needing a babysitter, besides Krypto, but she had been very worried about Jesse.

"It's not over yet," Caitlin said to a dumbfounded Barry. 'You were in a coma for nine months. We got out your records from the coma so we know what to do for Jesse. It seems the Reverse-Flash is doing some good for her now after all. There is one problem though… We need permission to keep her from her next of kin, for obvious reasons. I mean, we could hide her here without telling anyone but it would be unethical and if her coma is even half as long as your one was…"

"Yeah, I got it," Barry said holding up a hand. Eventually Jesse would start to be missed by other people in her life if they just kept her here without permission, without her contacting her loved ones too. "Have you started her treatment?" Caitlin nodded, knowing it was unethical to even start without getting permission from her next of kin but it needed to be started. She wasn't letting Jesse die on her watch. "She has a grandma who lives in Florida. I'll look up her records and call her."

Barry left the cave to go back to the office to get Jesse's personal file. He could have found it on the computer in the cave but he didn't want to do this in front of everyone. He even asked Iris to leave and close the door behind her. Once he'd found the number and on the phone with Jesse's grandmother he gave a very brief explanation of what happened to her. Sticking to basics by saying she had accident and was now in a coma as a result.

"What hospital is she in?" Barry was finally asked after Mrs. Morgan had composed herself from the news.

"We actually have her in the Labs here, Mrs. Morgan," Barry said. "You see her coma is very unusual. The only other case was well… me, and STAR labs are the one who saved me. My staff know what they're doing. We'd like your permission though to keep her here and give her treatment." Barry sighed. "I know you have no reason to trust me or STAR, but we only want to save Jesse. We consider her family. She'd get the best care right here."

"I admit I was concerned when Jesse said she was going to work for STAR," Mrs. Morgan started. "But the way she talks about you and your wife and all the people there… I can tell she's happy and she loves you and to say the truth… I admire you Mr. Allen." Mrs. Morgan paused. "I know that monster did to you what he did to us. He killed your mother. The fact you took what he gave you and transformed it… Well, STAR is a great force of good now, and if Jesse trusts you I know she would want you to be the ones to take care of her. So you have my permission to do what you need."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," Barry said, relieved.

"Just save my granddaughter, Mr. Allen. She's all I have now."

"I will," Barry said, and said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone and sighing. _Well that went well._

 _Now just to wake Jesse up._

 _That could take a while._

 _I remember…_ Barry was treated to an image of him in his coma and sighed. They had a long road ahead, and they were getting a new speedster out of it too.

Post Chapter Note: Well, hope you like how I gave Jesse speed. Couldn't bring her in without making her a speedster somehow after all…

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

A Very Karry Birth- As Kara finally goes into labor, the Flash is forced to deal with an untimely attack on his friends. Will Barry save his friends and make it back in time to see his child born, and will the mental link between the pair finally answer the age-old question how painful labor really is…?

Karry Master OUT!


	71. A Very Karry Birth

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always…

A Very Karry Birth

Barry was pacing the lab at super speed, doing some work on the lab's Gideon as he did. He was also talking faster than either Cisco or Caitlin could understand him, which was starting to annoy the two.

"Barry!" Caitlin called from her position next to the unconscious Jesse – she had been looking over Jesse's vitals and giving her the treatment Eobard Thawne had made for Barry originally. "You're driving us insane," Caitlin commented as Barry paused. "What's wrong?"

"It's May 28th," Barry said indignantly. "You know, the end of May. That's when you said the baby should be born. Any day my baby will be born. I should… I shouldn't be here. I should be with Kara."

"Why are you here then?" Cisco asked.

"Updating Gideon," Barry said. "By the way Caitlin, she can monitor Jesse now for you."

"What?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"What do you think I've been doing with the monitors?" Barry stated. "I've been connecting her to the systems so Gideon can keep an eye on her, and alert you. Soon I'll be able to connect her to the suits too." Caitlin bit her lip. Despite Barry and Kara assuring them that Gideon was not meant to take her job, she wanted to believe them but she could see the way Gideon was processing and how quickly and easily she was already taking over from Caitlin's workload. Gideon would be able to do a lot more soon… at least there was no way Gideon could deliver a baby. Yet. "You know, with this update, once I work out all the kinks, it will help in hospitals too."

"Barry… go home," Caitlin sighed. "Who's with Kara anyway?"

"Iris," Barry took a breath. "And yeah I think I will head…"

"Might want to wait on that," Cisco said as an alert came up at that moment on his monitor. "There's been a kidnapping – well not a kid, a Professor… Jenkins."

"No way," Caitlin said, distracted now as she moved to the computer.

"Who?" Barry asked; the name not familiar to him.

"He worked for the labs," Caitlin said. "Not recently…. Long before you and Kara were here. He was one of the first people Eobard put on the Particle Accelerator job. He did a lot of work on it, but he retired a year before it was ready. He had health issues… I really didn't think he had long for this world."

"Anyone know he was on the Particle Accelerator?" Barry asked. His mind already racing to the reasons behind this professor-napping.

"Be pretty easy to find out," Cisco said awkwardly. "The list of all people who worked on it is public knowledge after all." He sighed, considering both his and Caitlin's name were on that list, as well as Ronnie, people did sometimes threaten them, but since STAR was now in an unbelievably good light lately and the Allens were popular their closeness to them had reduced the hate.

"So, an angry meta?' Barry groaned, telling Kara mentally he would be gone longer than he expected. "Get on the satellites. I'll search the city." Barry was in his outfit in a flash and sped out of the lab.

"Barry," Cisco said over the com after a moment, suddenly worried. "He's not the only person who worked on the accelerator that has gone missing recently. It seems someone is kidnapping the old team."

"Caitlin and yourself are on that list?" Barry asked, worried himself at this.

"So is Ronnie," Caitlin added. "Barry, get to Ronnie. He should be at our apartment" Barry had to turn around, but by the time he got to the apartment the door was broken off.

Barry looked around sadly at the mess in his friend's place. "He's not here." Barry said. "Ronnie gone."

"Get Stein," Cisco said automatically.

-Superflash-

Kara was lying on her couch watching the TV. Krypto by her feet keeping an eye on his mistress. Iris was sitting on the armchair, working at her laptop. "It's weird you sitting here with me doing my job," Kara commented, and Iris laughed, putting the laptop down.

"I wasn't doing your job, this time." Iris said now and showed Kara the screen. "I was looking at my next one," Kara saw the familiar CatCo website on her screen.

"I thought you said CatCo was too far," Kara said.

"To be a writer, yes," Iris said. "But this is for CatCo TV. An anchor position, and Cat is setting up a small studio in Central for the TV branch since this has the most meta human activity, and since I am willing to go near attacks and have some very good connections she's willing to give me a shot. This doesn't start though until you're ready to take over at the labs again."

"That's great Iris," Kara grinned, mentally telling Barry to remind her to thank Cat. "Ow." Kara said, as she suddenly felt a pain in her back. "What was…?" Kara looked down as she felt something moisture between her legs and knew instantly what had happened. "My water broke." Her voice was suddenly deathly calm.

Iris stood up automatically, forgetting all about the job and only just saving her laptop. "Where am I bringing you?" Iris suddenly remembered to ask as she sped around, looking for keys.

"Nowhere," Kara said, finding amusement in Iris' panicking. "We're doing a home birth. I just need Caitlin and Barry… and Clark." Iris stared at Kara, not sure how to go about getting Clark here, but Kara was sending a thought to Barry: _I need you._

-Superflash-

Barry got Kara thoughts the moment when he'd gotten Stein into the Superflash cave. "Oh god no… bad timing… very bad." Barry groaned, confusing everyone. "Kara's in labor."

"What?!" Caitlin snapped, sitting up, worried about her husband but now knew the moment she had been training for months for was upon her. "But… I… Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," Barry said, suddenly leaning over as he felt Kara's pain. "She's in labor." He now groaned in the pain himself.

"Wait… dude can you feel….?" Cisco asked as Barry simply nodded. "Damn, I've heard of sympathetic labor pains, but man…" Cisco laughed but Caitlin merely slapped him.

"What do we do?" Caitlin turned to Barry. "I need to get to Kara but Ronnie… I'm in danger as well, but right now…"

"Okay… Okay…" Barry muttered, putting his hands on his face. "Get Clark on the line. Tell him to come here and get you, Caitlin, and then the two of you go to Kara. You'll be safe with Superman with you." Barry made the hard choice here. "She's wants Clark there anyway." Cisco was fast to send Clark a message. "Stein, can you find out where Ronnie is?"

"Ronald and myself share a bond not to dissimilar from yourself and Kara, I can feel…" Martin started.

"Just do it," Barry demanded, almost wanting to run to the penthouse and get Krypto, but he knew if he went there he could not pull himself to leave. "Jax." Barry called to Firehawk – Jax had showed up earlier in the day to sit by Jesse's side as he'd done since the start of her coma. "We're saving Ronnie and the others."

"But Jesse…"

"Jesse's is in a coma and not on the list. She'll be fine. I have a kid to meet and I'm doing it. You're a hero and part of the Justice League. Do your duty or make me call someone else." Jax sighed, but nodded as he knew Barry was right.

"Okay, let's get this over and get you to your kid," Jax said.

-Superflash-

At work, Clark ran over to, and pulled Lois aside. "We've got to go," Clark whispered, looking around the Daily Planet offices. "Kara's in labor and she needs me there. Someone who won't break."

The conversation had been had before. Both Clark and Kara had some doubts on Clark being in the delivery with her, but Lois had insisted Kara needed someone who hands she could at least squeeze without shattering, especially since it seemed her super strength had not weaken with the rest of her powers. "Go," Lois said, nodding. "I'll grab the kids. We'll be there soon."

Clark nodded as he ran out of the office and Lois took out a cellphone. "Hey Cat," Lois said. "Think you can help arrange a quick transport from Metropolis to Central for two adults and two kids?" While Clark would fly the Superman way, Lois knew she had to grab Eliza as well.

-Superflash-

Ronnie looked around at the group of familiar fellow scientists; all people who worked on the Particle Accelerator some years ago now. Their kidnapper, a middle-aged non-descript man, stared at them. "You did this. Now you will fix me," the man said angrily.

"We did what?" One of Ronnie's former colleges asked.

"You made the accelerator!" the man snapped. "Everyone in this room… Everyone! Played a part."

"Look…" Ronnie said, getting up and not afraid of another meta. He dealt with much worse than this man…. although he wished he had his co-Firestorm with him. "What's your name?"

"Griffin Grey," Griffin spat.

"Griffin, what's your power?" Griffin scowled as he picked up a large metal rod and bent it with ease. "Well, Griffin, I don't see how being strong is a bad thing…"

"I didn't at first either. Oh, I had a lot of fun with it… until I found the downside." Griffin took out a picture from his pocket. "That was me before the Accelerator blew." Ronnie stared at the picture; it showed a young man, of similar appearance to Griffin, but by no way only a few years his younger self.

"How old are you?' Ronnie asked.

"18," Griffin said, causing the others some disconcert.

"Seriously?" Ronnie asked, shocked. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is not the way… I mean, look around…" Ronnie indicated the other people in the room. "You grabbed a bunch of people who worked on the Accelerator without knowing what we actually did. I was a structural engineer… I wouldn't even know where to begin to help you. Let us go and I'll take you to STAR myself. The Allens, they are good people. If they can help you they will."

"The Allens didn't do this to me. You did." Griffin hit Ronnie, causing him to fly against the nearby wall in sudden pain. "Anyone else?"

"We'll help you," an older man said, standing up. "Just get us some supplies…"

"There's only one door out and I have it blocked," Griffin said once agreeing to, and taking down the list of supplies, as he left they heard a sound of something heavy being moved.

"We can't help him," someone else said, turning to the man who talked.

"I was just buying us some time," the man said going over to Ronnie. "You okay?" Ronnie nodded, sitting up.

"Jenkins?" Ronnie said. "I thought you were a dead man."

"Nearly was. My cancer went into remission, though," Jenkins smiled meekly. "Did you mean what you said? Are the Allens really that good of people?"

"The best," Ronnie said, and then felt something on his arm. He pulled his sleeve up to see the word 'Where?' being written on it. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at that. "I need something sharp. Hurry." Ronnie looked around. No one else had seen. That was good. He didn't want people knowing he was Firestorm, obviously.

Jenkins nodded and got a piece of broken glass, handing it to Ronnie. Ronnie knew where they were; he had seen a bit of it when he had been brought in. Well, enough to recognized the place was the amusement part. He wrote 'C.C.A.P.' on his other arm, knowing Martin was smart enough to decipher this without himself bleeding to death, writing the whole thing. "Help is coming," Ronnie said, wincing.

-Superflash-

Clark had arrived at the labs and taken Caitlin to the penthouse. Caitlin had immediately checked on Kara, making sure everything was set up right. "We have some time still," Caitlin said to Kara who was lying down on her bed. "And our friendship is officially the weirdest."

Kara tried to smile at that, but stopped as pain took her over and she squeezed Clark's hand. "Lois was right," Kara said after it was over. "I needed you in here just for that."

Clark smiled and a laughed. "Always here for you," Clark said, not having felt the pain of the squeeze… yet.

"Barry… I need him too…" Kara said, tears appearing in her eyes. Her husband should have been here.

"Calm down, he'll be here," Caitlin said, smoothing her friend. "Clark." Caitlin signaled for Clark to follow her. "Do you know if there is anyone in the League who can take Barry's place? To let him come here?"

"Surely the fastest man alive can take care of that and get back here on time on his own?" Clark joked.

"He can feel her pains," Caitlin said, Clark's mouth instantly dropped open. "He has Jax with him, but I'm concerned here. Not just that he will miss this but… this guy has Ronnie as well."

Clark nodded, trying to think and took out his communicator. "Gideon," Clark said into it, signaling for the Watchtower Gideon – they had updated the communicator to connect to Gideon so they could talk to her instead of just sending messages.

"Yes, Superman?" Gideon's voice said through the speaker.

"Besides myself, Flash, Firestorm, and Firehawk, are there any nearby available Justice League Members?" Clark asked.

"J'onn and White Canary would be the closest," Gideon replied. "Followed by Atom, who is several hours away."

"Ray and Lucy are looking into wedding venues." Caitlin automatically commented at that information. Ray still had a lot of money in savings and he was using it to give himself and Lucy their dream wedding. "And I called J'onn," Caitlin replied. "He has a meeting, although Alex and Sara are on their way here… maybe Sara can take a detour."

"Gideon do you know where Flash and Firehawk are going?" Clark asked.

"Yes, they are heading to the Central City Amusement Park," Gideon replied.

"Send the location to White Canary. Tell her to join in," Clark told Gideon, who replied with "of course" before Clark hung up.

-Superflash-

When Stein had received Ronnie's location, they had waited for Cisco to bring up satellite images of the place. They got the images in time to see Griffin's return with some chemicals. Then the two were gone, but Barry was unusually the one slowing them down. Every time he felt Kara's pain, he had to stop just to breathe.

"Maybe you should let me do this and you should go to your wife?" Jax suggested, the third time this happened.

"Kara will be upset if I don't save Ronnie or if something happens to him. Our kid's birthday will forever be darkened," Barry answered, wanting more than anything to head to his wife, but knowing he had to save Ronnie.

"I think she would be more upset if something happened to you," Jax pointed out, but they were already at the park and before anymore could be said, a large object flew into the sky and collided into Jax. Apparently they had been seen.

"Hey," Barry said running around the man stopping in front of him. "Why are you doing this? Why kidnap these people?"

'To fix me," Griffin yelled, going to punch Barry, but Barry was too fast. "Not everyone got the good powers you two did, Flash." Griffin went to punch again, but before Barry could dodge he felt Kara pain and paused. The punch that hit him sent him flying and, the moment he landed some feet away, he saw Griffin physically age to his surprise.

Before Griffin could punch again there was a roaring noise and White Canary appeared on a motorcycle, circling Griffin before stopping and taking out her bo-staff. "Make him use his powers!" Barry called out to Sara, not even surprised by her arrival. Upon seeing Griffin age Barry understood what was going on with him and knew that by making him use his powers, they were weakening and aging him.

Meanwhile Jax had recovered from his hit but went to the entrance with a metal object barricading his entry. It was too heavy for Jax to move, but his fire blast was powerful enough to partially melt it, and he could open the door. "Okay everyone, you're free," Jax called, the scientists in the room immediately started moving out. Jenkins helped Ronnie, who barely gave Jax a nod.

Jax went to where Barry was running circles around Griffin, and Sara was kicking and hitting the man with her bo staff. The man seemed to physically be aging as he fought back. Jax flew up in the air and Griffin picked up a barrel and threw it at him. This time he avoided it and he could see Griffin age up again. He was already an old man, barely on the cusp of 80 now.

"Over here," Sara called, seeing Barry paused and Griffin turned around and went to punch her. Sara narrowly avoided it and Griffin punched the ride Sara had been standing in front of. Griffin aged up again but then collapsed.

"Is he dead?" Jax asked, landing as he looked over the body, unsure what the plan had been.

"I think so," Sara breathed, unsure herself. She had seen a lot of death in her time but nothing like this. "Officially the weirdest death I have ever seen though."

"Should have seen Brainiac," Barry mumbled as he groaned. "Oh man… I got to go…"

"Go!" Sara and Jax said together, and Barry sped off. "Did he seem in pain?"

"It's the bond," Jax said simply, and Sara was confused for a moment before understanding and stopped herself from laughing.

"No wonder Gideon told me to come here," Sara muttered.

"Lucky she did. I don't know if Barry would have survived without you," Jax stated.

-Superflash-

Barry didn't bother going to bring his costume back to the labs first. He ran right into the penthouse and straight into the bedroom where Kara, Clark, and Caitlin was ignoring the ever-growing number of people in the living room. "Hey, I'm here!" Barry called, taking Kara's other hand and kissing her forehead.

"I didn't think you would make it," Kara panted, tears mixing with sweat but clearly relieved her husband was here.

"Nothing could keep me away," Barry said. _I was always going to be here._ He added in his head, and sent calming emotions to his wife.

"Is Ronnie…?" Caitlin had to ask.

"Safe," Barry said, nodding to Caitlin. "How much longer here though, because these pains seem to be getting closer together?"

"Yeah, well this baby wants out," Caitlin said. It had only been a couple of hours since Kara's water broke – the fight against Griffin seemed quick, but it hadn't been, really – but things were moving fast. "It's time to push."

"Just squeeze my hand and try not to break Barry's…" Clark said, comforting his cousin as she did as he instructed, and started to push.

"It's okay," Barry said, trying to ignore the pain himself. He had to be strong for Kara. He had to make sure to tell all the guys that yes labor pains were bad.

"Kara you need to push," Caitlin said.

'I can't… I can't do this…" Kara shouted, her face red and shock and worry evident through the pain she now felt. She had never felt so much pain before – not to this extent, at least.

"Yes you can," Barry said, moving a strand of hair out of Kara's face. "Every day in this country and around the world babies are born. Normal woman give birth every day… and you're not normal, you're super! You can give our baby life."

Kara nodded, more to herself, as she yelled out and continued to push. No-one else but Caitlin spoke as she instructed Kara, a little hysterically, to continue to pushing, that the baby was coming...

"I see a head!" Caitlin suddenly cried. "A healthy head… and body… Kara, there's a tiny person coming out of you!" Kara half-laughed, half-screamed as she continued to push a few minutes later, Caitlin had said tiny person in her arms. "Hey," Caitlin said soothingly to the child, "Barry, grab the scissors over there. Cut the cord." Barry took a pair of scissors that were speciously glowing slightly green.

"Is this Kryptonite?" Barry asked, shocked.

"It's only a little… How else was I going to cut the cord?" Caitlin asked.

"She got you there," Clark said, almost smiling as Caitlin told Barry where to cut the baby free from the mother and, once separated, Caitlin took the baby, smiling down at it as she cleaned off some of the gunk and wrapped the baby in a small blanket.

"Hey there, we've all been waiting for you." Caitlin cooed to the crying baby as she grinned at it, looking up at Kara.

"Are you going to leave us wondering?" Clark asked and Barry had to agree. While he cut the cord he had not seen the sex of the baby.

Caitlin smiled. "You two have a beautiful baby girl," Caitlin said. "And I have to rub this in Cisco's face…." She had been getting annoyed with her friend continuously insisting it was going to be a boy.

"A girl," Barry sighed as Caitlin brought the baby closer and he took his baby girl from her. "A little princess… just like her mom."

"Let me have her," Kara demanded, wanting more than ever to hold her child, and Barry sat down on the bed so Kara could get a better look at her daughter. "She's beauti–" Before Kara could finish her sentence, she cried out in pain once more.

"What…?" Barry asked and Caitlin seemed startled but went back to her position.

"No way!" Caitlin cried in shocked

"What's going on?" Barry asked, suddenly concerned.

"Barry hold onto your daughter. Kara, squeeze Clark's hand again until you break it as you need to push again," Caitlin instructed, not answering Barry. "Just do as I say!" Caitlin called out before anyone could argue and Kara went back to pushing, and squeezing Clark's hand. Almost ten minutes passed before crying was heard. Another baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl… Again." Caitlin took the new baby. "Clark could you…?" Clark took the scissors, feeling a slight effect from them, but cut the cord regardless where Caitlin indicated.

"Twins…?" Barry said after a moment, his face turning white. "How… How did we not know this?"

"The ultrasounds didn't work," Caitlin said as she cleaned off the new baby and wrapped her in an extra baby blanket they had. "We must have just missed the extra heartbeat." Caitlin held the new baby, smiling down at her.

"Is… Is that all?" Kara asked weakly, wondering if a third was coming.

"The only heartbeat I hear inside you is your own," Clark confirmed, feeling shocked himself and surprised that he hadn't realized there were two either.

"All we have to do is deliver the afterbirth," Caitlin said, handing the second baby to Kara and glad Barry had been sitting down for that. He looked ready to faint so Caitlin quietly told him to take deep breaths. The couple looked beyond shocked. "Clark, I think you can go and inform everyone downstairs that everything is fine here. More than fine, in fact."

Clark nodded, taking one look at the two babies before kissing Kara's head. "You did great," Clark whispered before leaving, mumbling about how he thought she broke his hand as he awkwardly flexed it.

"Hey there, baby," Kara now cooed as Barry positioned himself next to her, his own arms full with the first baby. Caitlin excused herself to the en suite bathroom to give the new family a moment of privacy. "I'm your mummy…" Kara looked to the baby in Barry's arms too as she saw he was still pale and couldn't help but send calming vibes his way for once.

"This is your daddy… and we're going to love, care and protect you for as long as we live," Kara continued addressing her children, a grin on her face. She'd already forgotten the pain she had just gone through as she stared upon, and held, her girls. She only felt love now. A raw, almost overpowering love. It fueled her as much as it nearly scared her.

-Superflash-

Clark went downstairs to find Lois and his kids were already there with Eliza. "That was fast," Clark said, knowing it wasn't a short flight from Metropolis to Central, especially with air traffic.

"Cat Grant has her ways. She got us a very fast jet on short notice," Lois said, not sorry about using her work rival to get here on time. There was no way she wasn't getting here.

Along with his family and Eliza, in the room was Iris, Eddie, Joe, Cisco, Sara, Alex, Stein, Astra, Karen, and even Ronnie. The large room looked very small with the gathered crowd.

"How is she?" Alex asked, worried. They had heard the screaming and crying of course.

"Kara is good," Clark said. "And so are their daughters."

"Oh man," Cisco said, kicking the carpet. He had been so sure.

"Hang on… daughters…?" Eliza said catching Clark's word that Cisco hadn't.

"Yes, daughters… Kara and Barry had twin girls!" Clark cried, surprising everyone.

"And they are all good," Caitlin said, appearing on the stairs some blood on her clothing. "Everything is fine…. I told them we would give them some time to themselves. They are pretty shocked. They'll call for us when they want us." Caitlin smiled at Ronnie. "I'm glad your okay."

"Just a couple of broken ribs, I think," Ronnie said, holding his stomach. "Decided to come here instead of the hospital though."

"I'll look at that… and your hand," Caitlin said, turning to Clark with a smirk and Clark laughed. "Once I'm cleaned up, of course."

Caitlin disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. "So who do you think they are going to ask to see first?" Sara asked after a moment. She wanted to see the babies too, but knew it wasn't going to be her first and no way were they all going to over-crowd the bedroom.

"I bet on the grandparents," Cisco said. "Joe and Eliza."

"I'll take that bet," Eliza said right away. "It's going to be Clark and Lois. They have a special connection." No one in the room could deny that.

"Clark already saw the babies though." Alex said. "Maybe Iris. She was here when the water broke."

"That was dumb luck." Iris said. "Maybe…"

Before Iris could finish Barry voice was heard. "Krypto!" Barry called from up the stairs. Krypto, who had been playing with Jason and Ella, paused. "Come." Krypto turned and ran up the stairs to where the voice had come from to the disappointment of Ella and Jason.

The group paused for a moment before laughing. "Should have seen that one coming," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Krypto is their first child," Eliza said, nodding to herself. That dog was more special to the couple than anyone here.

"Should have seen what coming?" Caitlin asked, coming out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes she had clearly prepared in advance. The group laughed again and sat there waiting.

"You know they only bought enough stuff for one kid," Clark said. "They need another crib."

"More clothes," Alex added.

"More diapers," Lois realized.

"Maybe we should take care of this for them?" Joe said, to nods all around.

Clark got up, planning on going on the round, but then heard Barry call.

"Clark, Lois, we want you to meet them first." Barry said from the top of the stairs. "And bring the kids."

"Come on Jason, Ella," Lois said with a smile as they went up the stairs and into the room. Kara was holding the two babies in her arms. Krypto was at the bottom of the bed looking at the trio adorably.

"Aunt Kara," Jason and Ella said together, going to the side of the bed.

"Hey," Kara said. "Meet your cousins."

"They are so small," Jason said, looking at them.

"You were once too," Clark said with a smile, coming up to his former position next to Kara and taking a proper look at the kids. He hadn't been able to take them in before. "They look just like their mom." Kara smiled and Barry laughed.

"You want to hold them?" Kara asked, and Clark nodded, taking one of the babies and Lois came up and took the other.

Lois smiled down at the little girl. "Oh, I miss these days," Lois cooed as Jason and Ella both looked on.

"Well you can always have another," Barry joked and Lois smiled politely.

"Two little monsters are enough," Lois said playfully, looking at her own kids. "I'll just have to come here to see them as often as I can."

"What are their names?" Clark finally asked the most important question.

"Well, we only planned one girl name and one boy name so we had some thinking to do," Barry said. 'But we're very happy with what we decided."

"Lois, your holding Alura Felicity Allen," Kara introduced.

"And Clark, you have Nora Lara Allen," Barry announced, and Clark paused, his eyes going to Kara at this.

"I hope you don't mind," Kara said. "But my Aunt Lara was always nice to me. I loved her."

"I'm happy," Clark said smiling, looking down at his niece. "If we had another daughter I was going to do the same, but we decided not to." Clark looked at Kara. 'Thank you, but I also need to ask. What are their Kryptonian names?"

"Since Barry is an Allen and does not have a house, they take the house of El and repeat the same as me, so they are Alura and Nora Zor-El." Clark handed Nora back to Kara, and looked to Lois.

"Did you bring it?" Clark asked, Lois who nodded and handed Alura to Barry, going into her pocketbook and taking out a superman necklace. "I only brought one, so bare with me."

"What…?" Kara asked, and was shocked as Clark suddenly went into the traditional prayer to Rao, thanking him for the safe birth and then the traditional greeting into the house of El. Ending it with: "…Alura and Nora Zor-El, daughters of Kara Zor-El."

Kara had tears in her eyes. She had not been expecting Clark to do it. She had done it for Jason and Ella, of course, but she hadn't thought… "I didn't think, you would… thank you."

"I couldn't let my nieces not be welcomed into the family," Clark grinned, handing the Superman necklace to Kara. "You did it for Ella and Jason."

"That was good dad," Jason said, knowing his father sometimes had problems with Kryptonese and Clark smirked at his son.

"Should be – he's been practicing for months," Lois stated, "making sure he got all the words right. And in the proper order." Lois smirked as Clark wrapped an arm around her. "Now, as much as I would like to hog the four of you, there are a lot of other people who want to meet those two. Who do you want us to send up next?"

'Before that…" Barry said quickly. "There is something we wanted to run by you two." Clark and Lois looked at one another and then back at the couple. "We want you to be godparents."

"If something were to happen to us we can't think of anyone we would trust more with our kids," Kara said.

"We'd be honored," Clark said after a moment with Lois, who nodded her agreement. Clark bent down and kissed Kara's forehead again and then hugged Barry. "Welcome to the dad game."

Ella took a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to Kara. "I drew this for the baby," Ella said, holding it up to show that she had drawn the house of El symbol and then four, what seems to be adults, two small children, and what looked like a baby. "Us. The house of El. But I need to add baby two."

"Well, why don't you take it and finish it?" Kara said with a smile. Ella grinned back, kissed her Aunt, and ran out of the room to go finish her drawing.

"Jason," Clark said to his boy, meaning him to follow as the two were going to go send Joe, Iris, and Eddie up on Barry's request, but Jason was looking at Kara and the baby, not moving. "You can come back and see them later."

"Okay," Jason said, but was still paused. "Aunt Kara can I hold one… Later…? Not now…"

"Of course," Kara said with a smile. "But you'll have to be very careful." Jason nodded with a smile and followed his parents out.

A few moments later Joe, Iris, and Eddie came in. "It's Pop-Pop," Barry said to his daughters and Joe had to smile, taking Alura from Barry the moment he could. They didn't stay as long as Clark's family had, but it was a lovely few minutes before Alex, Sara and Eliza replaced them.

"So named after the moms," was the first thing Alex said when she came in, making Kara and Barry look at each other. "Clark and Lois told everyone. Should have guessed it though, what with the major mommy issues you two have." Kara and Barry choose not to comment on that.

"I knitted this," Eliza said, taking out a knitted yellow baby blanket. "I'm going to make another one now too."

"You have the time?" Kara asked.

"Well… I took early retirement," Eliza confessed. "Maybe now is a good time to tell you, maybe not, but anyway… I'm selling the house and planning on moving nearby. Be closer to my girls…. All five of them." Eliza smiled at the five girls in the room, Sara little surprised she was included in that. "And of course my one boy." Eliza put a hand on Barry's shoulder. Krypto barked from his spot. "Okay two boys." Eliza corrected and Krypto calmed down making Eliza laugh and give him a quick pet. "Now, let me hold my granddaughter."

"Of course," Barry said, still a little shocked.

Barry and Kara spent the next few hours getting visitors. Literally everyone in the super-family had come to see the new additions; that was until Caitlin told everyone to leave and that Kara needed some rest.

Caitlin was nearly alone in the living room of the penthouse when Ronnie called to her – Lois, Clark, and Eliza had left to get a hotel room for the night, not heading back home yet. They were still planning on going out the next day and getting the extra things Barry and Kara now needed. Everyone else had also left but Caitlin wanted to be close in case she was needed. "You know… I'm still concerned on leaving a kid fatherless someday," the couple had had the conversation about Ronnie's fears after Caitlin had plucked up the courage to tell him she already knew, "but seeing everyone come here to just see those babies makes me realize something…" Caitlin nodded, waiting for Ronnie to go on, not holding her hopes though. "If I were to die, you would have a lot more support than my mom had. The kid would have multiple men step up to be a father figure."

"Ronnie… what are you saying?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm not ready yet. I don't think you're ready to be a mom either, really, and I still can't risk having a biological kid, but maybe in a year, if we're ready, we can talk about adoption again," Ronnie stated quickly, and Caitlin paused for a moment before smiling and hugging her husband

-Superflash-

Thea ran into the renamed Canary Cave where Laurel, Curtis and Paula were waiting for her. "You're late," Laurel called out.

"You don't know?" Thea said. "Have you not checked your messages?"

Thea saw the confused looks. "Kara had the baby… Well it should be: Kara had the _babies_. She had twins. Two girls."

"Seriously? Awesome!" Paula grinned, and Curtis nodded with a smile himself.

"Do you know their names?" Laurel said with a smile. Not only were they nieces because of the superfamily, but since Sara was marrying Alex, Kara's sister, she was their Aunt through marriage… Sort of. She planned on being an awesome Aunt for them regardless.

"Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen," Thea said and the group paused at the name.

"Alura Felicity…" Laurel quoted with a small smile, wondering if time had progressed how it was supposed to and she had been the one to die if that would have been 'Alura Laurel' instead. "Well ladies, we have to take care of this deal going down in the city and then we're getting our asses to Central. We have nieces to meet."

Post Chapter Note ( **MUST READ!)** : So, Kara gave birth and its twins! That was the secret I was keeping… even if some of you realized this already. Anyway, while I still love this story and have a ton of plans, but I need to take a break. I want to work on some other ideas I have and this story is huge and takes up everything so it will go on pause now for me to peruse other projects. This will be back soon though!

These other projects? Well, read below…

Millma Verse stuff!

Soon (probably in a week or so) I will be posting up two different two/three shots.

This first one is a pure Supergirl story (located solely in the Supergirl section obviously) and will be called 'X-Power' and is the third in my Kryptonite Series (the first two being 'Trapped' and 'The Two Karas'). Like the previous two it will involve a mother/daughter relationship with Kara and Cat Grant but will also feature Kara becoming romantically involved with someone. Not a Karry obviously, since it's not a crossover, but this is currently my third favorite pairing for Kara (my first obviously being Karry and second being 'Monara' – Mon-El/Kara – in the actual show).

The Second one-shot will be a pure Flash story! It's simply called 'A Different History' and takes place on an alternate Earth where Barry's history is slightly different and will feature my second favorite couple for Barry (which was my first before Supergirl premiered, actually, and I fell in love with Karry instead.).

After I am done with these I will be coming back here to continue Karry Universe though. As for what you can expect here, what with Barry and Kara dealing with being parents, superheroes, and running a major corporation, we'll have Salex's wedding! Some new faces, some returning faces, and a few surprise twists are all to come, which I will not reveal here.

Also, somewhere near the end of November (we sort of know a date but don't want to promise anything in case the date gets blown) my beta will be bringing back his story 'Power Girl and The Flash', too, for the final three episodes. It will come back on a Monday, be updated again on the Friday, and then finish the following Monday.

Somewhere after Christmas now, hopefully my beta will be delivering his sequel to SuperEarth, taking place on SuperEarth with his budding Karry of that Earth, along with some special Suicide Squad references and influences. I didn't watch the movie, so have no idea what to expect there.

Now, around the same time as that, this will once again go on break as I deliver my 'New Karry' sequel. Yes, you guys will get to see Kara Kent, Kal, Barry-White, and everyone on Mutant Earth again! It will have an extremely obvious title if you know my Millma Verse, but not 'New Karry 2' so feel free to speculate there.

Then after the new year we have something _extremely_ special planned for the Millma Verse… but keeping a very tight lid on that one.

So stay in tune to everything we are doing and always remember to REVIEW. We love hearing from you and knowing what you think.

Okay that's it. No teasers for next time as above…

Karry Master OUT!


	72. Electric Comeback

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: as always

Note: Surprise Thursday Update! Did you miss me? I did miss this story! The moment I went on to writing 'A Different History' and 'X-Power' I missed my Karry Universe. Did you read/enjoy those stories? How do you like Adam Foster as The Flash in X-Power/Kryptonite Earth? Or Barry and Caitlin's romance in Different History? Anyway, on with the story…

Electric Comeback

Barry smiled down at his daughter as he threw the dirty diaper in the bin and finished putting the fresh one on, re-dressing her in her Flash-inspired baby outfit – thank you Cisco. So far, the only way they were telling Nora and Alura apart was by keeping Nora in Flash outfits and Alura in Supergirl ones, although Barry was already beginning to see their different personalities shine though, even though they were only a week old. Nevertheless, they were planning to buy a necklace for each to tell them apart when they got slightly older so they could dress them in anything.

Barry heard a cry from the next crib and picked up Nora. "Let see what your sister needs," Barry cooed as she ran over to the crib at super-speed and picked up his other daughter. Alura calmed down the minute she was held, seeming to only want to be in a parent's arms.

 _Super-speed?_ Barry heard a thought and knew Kara was behind him and turned around to grin at her. It had only been a week since the birth, but already Kara's powers were back to normal, and with the normalization of her powers, her body had returned to its natural size right away; some women would be jealous, Barry had remarked on more than one occasion since. Although there was one part of her body not quite 'normal' yet; that being her chest – it was still bigger, obviously to help, and allow her to produce milk to feed both children. He wasn't going to complain.

 _They like it,_ Barry defended, kissing his wife, and Kara took Nora off his hands so they each had one child.

 _Well they are our daughters,_ Kara thought with a smile as Barry held off a yawn. _Heh, yeah, these girls are starting to go passed even my ability to stay up._ As an alien Kara did not need as much sleep as a human, but the girls were keeping the two up constantly through the night. _And I don't have the Labs at the moment – still on maternity leave._

 _Speaking of maternity leave, people are wondering how long it will be before you return to the lab and to Supergirl?_ Barry didn't want to push Kara back, he knew how much she needed to be with the kids, but Iris was itching to get to her new job with CatCo and, while Kara Wells' appearance had helped and J'onn had done one or two little Supergirl appearances since, people were starting to notice again Supergirl hadn't been seen.

Kara shrugged and was about to answer when the two heard a crash and a bark. The two left the room, babies in arms, and went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Henry going through things and Krypto laying on the couch barking lazily at him. "Okay, I get it. I woke you," Henry was saying dismissively to Krypto who gave Henry a look before curling back into a ball to sleep. "Even the dog's exhausted," he noticed Barry and Kara now and smiled pleasantly at them, "and why do you two not have coffee?"

Henry had missed the birth due to not having good phone reception at his cabin by the lake, but he had come the day after when he got Barry's voicemail, and hadn't left the penthouse since. "No point," Barry responded and yawned. "Coffee doesn't work on us."

Henry seemed confused for a moment before realizing. "Oh, wow, yeah, I don't know how you two will survive! I had one, and I was exhausted for months," Henry gave Barry a smirk who replied by sticking his tongue out at his father. Henry laughed in return.

"I need to get to the Labs," Barry sighed, handing Alura over to Henry who happily took his granddaughter. _Talk later._ Barry kissed Kara before running out leaving the pair alone. Henry put Alura in her carrier.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go to that coffee place down the block," Henry said, yawning himself as he went to the elevator.

Kara smiled as she and Krypto were left alone with her daughters. "Okay babies, mommy needs some food," Kara kissed Nora before putting her down, but before she could get her food another cry was heard. "Oh, I guess you want your food first." Kara picked up the crying baby. "You two definitely inherited your mommy and daddy's appetite."

-Superflash-

"Mr. Allen." Barry had barely gotten into the office when he heard his name being called. He needed to go check in on some of the scientists, but paused as he saw a man he had never met before.

"Can I help you?" Barry asked.

"I'm Jenkins, I used…"

"To work here. Under Wells," Barry said, remembering the week before his children were born and the professor-kidnapping he had to take care of. "What can I help you with?"

Jenkins handed a flash drive to Barry. "I went through everything I had on my days with Wells and research I have done since. Everything I know about the particle accelerator and meta humans. It's all yours." Barry raised an eyebrow. "I am sure your people know most of this but if there is anything in there you can use, anything that can help you, help people like that Griffin… then I want you to have it."

"Why don't… Barry's sentence was cut off by a yawn.

"The Labs got you exhausted?" Jenkin asked, bemusedly.

"No, twin daughters," Barry said, but couldn't help but smile. "A week old." He took out a picture of the two with Kara he kept on him, more than happy to show off his daughters. "But I was going to say, why don't you come back and work here?"

"Thank you Mr. Allen, but I have a job at a library now that I find most enjoyable," Jenkin said making Barry raise an eyebrow. "It's more adventurous than it seems."

"To each their own," Barry said. "Let me walk you out." Barry and Jenkins started to move, walking to the entrance where a couple of security guards seemed to be arguing with two people. "Exciting day…." Barry mumbled. "What's going on here?"

"You!" the redhead woman said, pointing at Barry, and throwing the tried man off a little. "You will let us in right now! Tell your man to back off."

"Okay then… toss them," Barry said to the guards, unsure what was going on but too exhausted to deal with it.

"Wait," the non-redheaded man said, a little more reason in his voice. "We just want to see Jesse." Barry paused and held up his hand at his security guard. He had been walking away but he turned around to look at the pair again.

"You're Jesse friends… The one from," Barry paused as he yawned and then continued "the ones from Britain, right? RM and…?"

"Terry," Terry said politely when he saw Barry having trouble remembering the name. "And are you okay? You look…"

"I have twins who are a week old," Barry said, throwing off the concern and turning to Jenkins. "This is where I leave you."

"I think I can figure out how to leave. Good luck with the children, Mr. Allen," Jenkins said smiling at Barry and walking away from view as Barry looked back at Jesse's friends.

"You really should have called ahead," Barry said, signaling for the guards to move off. "Jesse is being treated in a top-secret location of the labs. We can let you in, but we need some time to put away things you cannot see."

Terry was about to open his mouth but RM put a hand on Terry's shoulder. She might have been hot-headed when she was confronting the guards, but she understood top-secret. Everything she did at her own job was top-secret. "It's okay," RM said. "How long?"

"Um…" Barry paused. "Not that long. How about you take a tour of the labs?' Barry turned and saw Iris walking by and called her over. "Hey Iris, these are Jesse's friends. Can you show them around while I go alert Caitlin they will be coming to see her?"

Iris understood right away what Barry meant, and nodded telling, the two to follow her. _Kara, can you call Caitlin…?_ Barry now started to ask.

 _Sure,_ Kara responded back. _Why?_ Barry shared the visit alert with Kara who he sensed nodding as Barry went to go take care of his morning meetings with the pre-arranged scientists.

-Superflash-

Leslie Willis, otherwise known as Livewire, sat in her cell in the DEO when she noticed the lights started faltering. "What…?" Leslie asked herself as the lights went out completely, and in the darkness, she could easily see there was now man in front of her cell. She cocked her head.

"Livewire," the man said, and he shot what seemed to be a lightning bolt at the cage. breaking it open – the interior was strengthened against her own powers, but not the exterior. "We don't have much time." Leslie didn't ask questions, just went along as she heard Siobhan over in the next cell, begging to be let out but Leslie didn't even pause to let her former partner in on the sudden escape.

-Superflash-

Kara rocked Nora and finally put her down, smiling over at Alura. She then sighed, looking out of the window and remembering her conversation with Barry before as she gave Krypto a pet.

"Hey babies," Kara said, "I wish I could just stay with you two all the time. You know, be a full-time mom, but it's not going to be possible. I must go back to the Labs eventually and I have Supergirl work. I know you don't understand, but mommy and daddy are superheroes. We protect a lot of people." She sighed as she looked over her children, Krypto wagging his tailed as she continued to stroke him between the ears. "It's dangerous, but we love doing it. There are things in this world only we can defeat. Someday you'll understand." Kara kissed Nora and then went and kissed Alura. "But I can be with you just a bit longer before having to return to all that." Krypto yapped pleasantly at that.

-Superflash-

They had put away the outfits and made the Superflash cave look more-or-less normal before letting RM and Terry into the cave to see Jesse. The pair went to sit next to her and talk to her, both not hiding their first shock at seeing her out cold. Cisco and Caitlin stayed away and Barry came in not long later. "Everything okay?" Barry asked.

"So far…" Before Cisco could finish their Gideon sounded the alarm.

"We should have expected that," Caitlin said as Cisco turned to the computer and told Gideon to stop. This had to be done quietly. Terry looked over to the trio in confusion, but RM seemed to say something to bring his attention away from the group. Barry didn't have time to wonder what the pair were thinking.

"Break out at the jail. The only escapee is… Livewire," Cisco said with a sigh.

 _What is she, Houdini?_ Barry heard Kara's comment and had to agree with his wife. This was the second time Livewire had escaped.

"The DEO is already on the case, and Sara as well," Cisco whispered, deciding not to use her superhero name, just in case.

Barry paused, wondering if he should just let them take care of it but a message to his commutator changed his mind. It was Sara, telling him of Livewire's escaped with extra information involving help from another meta. _Give the girls a kiss for me. I might be late today,_ Barry thought with a sigh to Kara. "Cisco, go tell Ronnie to get a team together and go to the jail. They might need help with repairs on the meta human containments. Then meet me outside." Cisco nodded before running out. "Caitlin keep an eye on things here." Caitlin nodded guessing she was on babysitting duty.

Barry then got up and left. When he met Cisco outside he was in his Flash outfit. "Where are we going?" Cisco asked.

"We need a different headquarters," Barry said, picking Cisco up and running until they were standing in front of a tall tower in the wastelands. Barry put his hand on the hand scanner and Gideon's voice welcomed him. "Welcome to Watchtower."

As Cisco entered, he couldn't help but stand and gape, looking around in astonishment. The first floor seemed to be a large training area. "We're heading to the top," Barry said. He had already moved over to a panel on the floor.

"What is all this?" Cisco asked pointing around at the equipment.

"Vigilante training space," Barry said pointing to the right and then to the left, "and Superhero training space. Super strength and other powers training. Next floor is our speed lab. Then resting rooms and bathroom. Then meeting room. The Lab and Gideon room is up top where we're going. Can you stand on this?"

"What is this," Cisco asked stepping on the panel and Barry pushed a button and the floor started to rise. "An elevator." Barry smirked

"Hover pad," Barry said. "Using STAR Lab technology. Each floor has a space that's safely covered up until this gets close or until our flying ones request it to move. Kara, Diana… they prefer to fly." Cisco got a small look at each floor as they went through until they landed on the top floor.

"So, am I the first one outside the Justice League to see this?" Cisco asked, getting excited now. The top floor was a lab that rivaled their STAR Lab base, and Gideon's hologram appeared.

"No," Gideon answered for Cisco. "Young Karen has been here a number of times and has been granted access to the training area whenever she wants. Along with Karen young Carter has been with her. Barry has brought him up here."

Cisco mumbled something neither Barry nor Gideon could quite identify. "Cisco you were bought here to help," Barry said. "Livewire, remember. Any ideas besides water?"

"Oh… Yes," Cisco said going to a computer and pulling up a device on the screen. "This was the device Kara originally tried to use on her – called an Energy Trap. I've been doing some research on it and figured out why it did not work. I can remake it and then you can trap her in it properly this time."

"What about this meta who helped her?" Barry asked.

"Electrical powers," they heard a voice and saw Sara standing on the hover pad and walking in. "Gideon connect to the DEO." She instructed the computer. "Astra wants to send over the video."

"Yes, White Canary," Gideon said, and a moment later the security footage of the man breaking livewire out played for the trio.

"The DEO has myself and Astra assigned to this. Alex and the team are tracking down one of the escaped aliens," Sara informed the pair. The DEO still had a lot of escapees from the Brainiac breakout to track down; the list was still huge, even with Astra's army safely locked up.

"So, we have two electricity-based metas," Barry summarized.

"Livewire and…." Cisco paused. "Blackout. Because he caused a blackout to get Livewire out. Get it?"

"Why break Livewire out?" Barry asked, ignoring Cisco's comment, and the two shrugged. "I mean yeah, they're both electrical but… hmm."

-Superflash-

"Not that I'm not thankful, but why break me out?" Leslie asked the mysterious guy. They had bunkered down in a warehouse.

"You're like me," the man said, putting a hand on Leslie's own had. Leslie felt a spark cross between the pair. "I can touch you without killing you." There was a longing in his voice as he spoke.

"Look…" Leslie paused, realizing she did not have a name for the guy yet.

"Farooq Gibran," Farooq said, somewhat proudly.

Leslie rolled her eyes at the odd name, but she saw something to her advantage here. This guy seemed to like her. Maybe she could use that. "Look Farooq, there is only one thing in this world I want. I want my revenge… I want to kill Supergirl."

Farooq looked at Leslie. "Harrison Wells made me. When I woke… well my powers killed my friends. Just two more deaths on that monster's head. I was going to kill him, I was making plans but than… Well Flash took him out. So…" Farooq looked at Livewire. "I'll help you." Leslie smirked at this. "But it might be harder than it sounds. Supergirl has not been seen for a while. She's taking a vacation or something."

Leslie's smirk deepened. "I know how to lure Supergirl out. And it marks off one more check on my list: Cat Grant."

-Superflash-

Caitlin was in the main part of the lab when Jesse's monitor went into overdrive; she automatically ran to Jesse side, who was now jerking in her comatose state. "Gideon, stop the read out!" Caitlin called as Gideon's voice went silent – she was reading out and sounding alerts. Caitlin took some medicine she had ready, just in case, and injected Jesse with it. Jesse heartrate started going down and Caitlin sighed in relived. "You can do this Jesse." She now whispered to her friend.

"She's not doing well," RM said, having watched the scene in shock.

"It's fine," Caitlin said. "This happened all the time with Barry. He's running around now."

The answer seemed to relieve Terry, who took his position back next to Jesse and started talking to her, telling her to pull through. Caitlin left the med bay to give the friends some privacy again, but RM followed. "I know your worried," RM said, "about Jesse. I get what you're doing. Just tell me honestly… Is she in danger?"

"She has a better shot here than she would anywhere else," Caitlin said truthfully. and RM nodded, relieved with that answer.

"By the way, your electrical friends…" RM started before walking back to Jesse.

"I don't know what you mean," Caitlin said, a little put off now.

"Everyone knows STAR Labs works with the Flash and Supergirl, and I get news on my phone," RM held up her phone and saw the video from the jail being played back to her.

"How do they get this so fast?" Caitlin groaned, putting a hand on her head, but RM smirked.

"Livewire is able to turn into electricity, but this new one does not seem to be able to. He just harnesses it. Also, they could, theoretically, electrically feed each other, making them more powerful. Your heroes should split them up to take them down." RM tossed Caitlin her phone which she barely managed to catch. "I took some notes on ideas." Caitlin looked at RM, unsure of what to say. "I'm a genius and I'm bored. Terry gets more emotional than me." RM shrugged and walked back into the room before Caitlin looked at the notes on the phone and went to send them to Cisco.

-Superflash-

"Hey mom," Carter said walking into his mom's office with Karen behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you two to show up here," Cat said, smiling at the pair glad to see them. "I thought you were going…"

"We have a project," Karen cut Cat off knowing, where she thought they were going. "On Supergirl actually." Cat tried not to laugh at that topic. "We were wondering if we could borrow your computer database?"

"Sure," Cat said, with a grin, going to stand up.

"Oh, how sweet," a sarcastic voice said, and Cat froze, turning around to see Leslie Willis, former employee of CatCo, on her screen. "A cat and her kittens." The television suddenly exploded, and Leslie appeared in the room.

"Finally found some new material?" Cat asked deploringly, keeping in front of Carter, but giving Karen a look. She had seen about the jail break but had assumed Leslie would have given up after failing twice and gone at her target from another angle. Cat guessed she didn't know Leslie's need for revenge that well. "I guess you've have had a lot of time to think. Sitting in your cell… Tell me, how did the jail bird break out again?"

"I have a new friend." Leslie said, and from the offices there was a scream and a large electrical spark and Cat turned to see Farooq standing in the office intimidating her workers.

"Can't do a thing alone, can you?" Cat said, turning back to Leslie, but unsure of what to do.

"You should have run," Karen said, and Cat had to stop herself from yelling at the girl to remain quiet. Karen was going to try to play the hero and Cat knew she was definitely not ready. Not right now. Not with these two.

"Kid, do yourself a favor and hide behind the desk," Leslie said, glaring at Karen now.

"I'm not afraid of you," Karen said, holding her ground.

Leslie held up her hand with a blue spark. "Maybe not, but…" Leslie directed her electrical spark right at Carter and Karen reacted fast, jumping in front of Carter before it could hit him. The electrical bolt was too much for Karen younger form, who passed out from taking it. It would have been much worse if she was just human though. "Huh, I did not think she would do that. I thought it would scare her. You have a brave girl there, boy. Idiotic, but brave."

"Karen…?" Carter said, ignoring Leslie and leaning down next to his friend. She was breathing. She was just unconscious.

"Now Kitty-Cat," Leslie said, addressing her peer. "Time to come with us." Farooq was at the door now, holding out his hand. "And let's take the kitten too."

"Leave my son alone!" Cat demanded automatically, but Leslie smirked.

-Superflash-

"She took Cat!" Kara exclaimed, looking at the TV. She had been changing Alura's diaper when she heard the news and now she was looking at the TV. _What are we, in a rerun?_ Kara thought to Barry who had to chuckle at that. _And she has Carter and Karen…_

 _Astra has already run to Karen. She'll be fine. We'll get Caitlin to her worst come to worst._ Barry thought back. _And we have a plan. Looks like in the same park as last time._ The TV was now showing Leslie and Farooq at the park with Carter and Cat sitting on the bench. They had created some sort of electrical barrier around themselves and the Grants so no-one could come through.

 _We really are in a rerun. Only no Barry-White or Bizzaro… and Siobhan's part's been recasted,_ Karathought to Barry as Barry sent her calming thoughts; he went back to helping Cisco on the Energy Trap.

"Now remember I am your true Grampy," Henry was saying to Nora in a cutesy baby voice, obviously relishing in having his grandchildren near. "I'm your only biological grandparent, too." Henry paused when he saw the look Kara was giving him. "What? It's true." Kara raised an eyebrow at him. "I know Joe raised Barry, and Eliza raised you so they are grandparents, but I missed my chance. I didn't even have the choice. Even before I was in jail I was I always doing something… busy doctor's life. I don't want to miss anything here. I don't want to be their least favorite grandpa. The one who is never around."

"Henry that is never going to happen," Kara said, her defensive stance immediately melting away at this revelation.

"If I stay in my cabin it will," Henry said, looking back at Nora. "It's time for me to rethink my life."

"Come on Supergirl!" Leslie's voice was heard on the TV. All the news media was looking and no-one could get near. "Come and get your cat." Leslie sent an electrical bolt at Cat's feet. "Or I will kill them both!"

Kara looked at her daughters. Part of her didn't want to leave them, but another part of her wanted to be the hero once more. It had been so long. She was torn, but then the camera zoomed in on Carter's face at that moment and it was clear that he was scared. He was just a young boy still and he needed his hero, and Kara knew that was her. Not even the Flash could help on this one. Even after he knew her secret and who she was, Supergirl was always his favorite.

"Henry, I need you to babysit." Kara turned to her dog, to find him still asleep "Krypto…" She started quietly, but then re-thought. She would let the boy rest. The girls had kept him up as well. She moved over to Alura and picked her up, handing her over to Henry and kissing both of her children before saying goodbye to Henry himself. She moved over to the balcony before jumping off and flying away.

"I think mommy is back in the game," Henry said to the two, grinning to himself.

-Superflash-

"Jesse's friend is good!" Cisco muttered as he finished off the device. "Her idea helped me with one problem I was having here…" Cisco handed the Energy Trap over to Sara. "Push that button when close enough and you should be able to drag Livewire into it. As for the other one…. I'm unsure."

"We'll figure it out," Barry said. "Cat and Carter need us. I'll run down the tower."

"I'll take the hover pad down to the garage. Grab my bike," Sara said.

"This place has a garage?" Cisco asked as he looked at them, unable to hide his shock or excitement again.

"Underground. It fits up to 30 cars and bikes, which is kind of stupid considering most of our team don't use cars or bikes." Sara disappeared as Barry rolled his eyes and ran out leaving Cisco in shocked silence, already contemplating what else that garage space could be used for.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into the Superflash cave. She glanced over at RM and Terry, hanging around Jesse, but didn't have time to think about them. "Where's my outfit?" Kara whispered to a surprised Caitlin.

"In the old Gideon room," Caitlin answered, and Kara nodded going to leave but then paused as she looked at Jesse's friends again. She nodded to herself as she moved over to the med bay, knowing what she wanted to say in the moment.

"Hey," Kara said by the door. "I don't have much time, but I've been through this coma before… Caitlin brought Barry back to me. She'll bring Jesse back."

"Thank you," Terry said as Kara turned and left. "Why is everyone in this place in such a hurry?" RM sighed at her friend, smirked and chuckled.

-Superflash-

Barry got to park first, stopping in front of Leslie. The electrical barrier seemed to go down the moment the superhero had arrived. It seemed Leslie had planned for a showdown with just those with powers. "Well now, electrical friends. Can't we play nice?" Barry immediately dodged an electrical bolt from Farooq. "I guess that's a no."

"Where's Supergirl?" Leslie demanded, electricity in her hands.

"Sorry, but you get me today," Barry said. "But I did bring a friend along too..." Sara came shooting in on her motorcycle, stopping next to Barry as she stepped off.

"Not who I want," Leslie screamed, electricity flying around her. Farooq absorbed some of it to power up. "Well then, I will just have to kill her pets until she shows up." Sara narrowly dodged an electrical bolt as Barry ran and pushed Farooq away from Leslie. Barry felt a shock as he did so, but shook it off as he continued to fight.

Sara was wondering how she was going to get close enough to Leslie to use Cisco's revamped Energy Trap. Her bo staff would do no good and her canary cry didn't seem to make the electrical woman pause at all. She was stuck dodging bolts, hoping for an opening. That opening came when a familiar figure in red and blue jumped in front of her, taking a bolt easily.

"Not as much kick as usual," Kara said, arms on waist and gave Sara a smirk. Sara smiled herself, glad to see Kara back in the Supergirl outfit. Back in the game.

"Finally decided to join the party?" Leslie said dryly, but clearly excited to see her nemesis her once more. "This will be your last!" Leslie went to use a large electrical bolt and Kara used her freeze breath to distract the woman. As she did, Sara began to move around – the Flash and Blackout were busy fighting, and now Supergirl had Livewire's full attention.

"Time for a power outage," Sara said, now from behind Leslie, and pushed a button on the Trap. Leslie paused as she looked around to Sara, her mouth open to say something, but suddenly she was drawn into the trap and Livewire stood no more in front of them. The air still crackled from her electricity though as Sara let off a breath of air, having wondered if the trap would work or not.

"Got that thing finally working?" Kara asked and Sara nodded, instantly moving off to help Barry fight off Farooq, who was giving the tired superhero a very hard time. Kara wasted no time in moving over to the bench to free Cat and Carter from their restraints.

"Karen…"

"She's fine," Kara reassured Carter quietly, knowing why Carter was asking for her. "Go on, get out of here." Cat nodded at Kara, no words needing to be said as she took Carter's hand and the two ran. "White Canary!" Kara now called.

"Already getting this to the DEO," Sara said, dodging a bolt and rolling to Kara as she jumped up holding the Energy Trap and moved on to her bike. "Go help Flash."

Kara nodded at her friend and moved to where her husband was now running around a man who seemed to try to be absorbing Flash's power. Kara landed right in front of them and Farooq did not seem to be looking well. Kara dodge an electrical bolt and then punched Farooq unconscious.

 _I had that!_ Barry said, stopping besides Kara, seeming out of breath. _He was trying to absorb my energy but it was too much for him – soon he would have…_

 _Been dead,_ Kara finished and Barry nodded. "Let's take him to the jail he broke Livewire out of." Kara picked up Farooq and the pair ran off.

-Superflash-

Karen groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing her familiar bedroom, and standing next to her was Astra. "Mom!" Karen said sitting up instantly with a groan as she felt some pain.

"Hey," Astra said coming to sit on the bed and bringing Karen into a hug. "You had me so scared. I thought I lost you for a moment."

"Kara has taken the bolts before, I thought I…"

"Kara is older and has more experience," Astra said. "But… You did good today. Carter is alive because of you. One day you'll be a great hero.' Karen smiled, having thought she'd been in trouble before this. "But that day is not today, or even tomorrow." Karen pouted. "And Diana is telling you to take a few days off training. Then she has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a clue," Astra said simply, shrugging, not knowing what Wonder Woman's surprise was.

-Superflash-

Terry and RM left Jesse's room as Jax walked in. "Are you by any chance Jax?" RM asked as Jax took his seat. Jax nodded. "I am Jesse's closest friend RM, this is Terry. We've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," Jax said nodding. Jesse had talked about her British friends a lot. She didn't have anyone as close her in the U.S. after all. "If I had known you were around I would have come sooner."

"Just a day visit. We're heading to Metropolis and then Disney World," Terry said. "We had this trip planned for a while. Jesse was supposed to join us actually."

"She did mention something about Disney," Jax said. "Have fun." RM and Terry smiled politely and walked out where Caitlin was still sitting by the computer.

"You can stop babysitting. We're going," RM said jokingly, and Caitlin laughed. "Can I get my phone back though?"

"You were helpful by the way," Caitlin said as she tossed the cellphone back to RM, figuring there was no reason not to tell her. "And someone named Martha keeps texting you about some project."

"I better call her," RM said, looking at about ten text messages from Martha. "Thank you."

"Doctor," Terry said to Caitlin as they were leaving. "We trust you. Have Jesse call us when she wakes." Caitlin nodded as the two left.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry came into their apartment and crashed on the couch. Quite literally. _How did it feel being Supergirl again?_ Barry asked, putting his arm around Kara as Krypto barked at the two, realizing he had missed his chance to rejoin them in fighting crime and upset.

 _Like it's what I was missing,_ Kara said giving Krypto a pet to calm him down. _I was nervous leaving the girls. I don't like being away from them, but I also need to be Supergirl and I need to get back to my job. We're going to have to figure out something._

 _Well you can let Iris cover the Labs for a bit longer and we'll figure something out,_ Barry kissed Kara. "And speaking of the girls… where are they?" The two stood up looking around. The penthouse was way too quiet.

"Henry?" Kara called out, but received no answer. The two were about to go all out-search party when the elevator opened and Henry and Joe walked in with a stroller. "Henry…?"

Henry put a finger over his mouth. "They are asleep," Henry whispered and Barry and Kara looked to find Henry was right. They were asleep. "Sometimes all you need is a walk."

"Thank you," Barry said relieved, smiling at his father and foster father.

"And we also have some news," Joe said nodding to Henry.

"I'm moving back to Central,' Henry said. "Joe's going to put be up for a bit, until I find my own place and have a job."

"Are you getting your medical license back?" Barry asked instantly, not being able to take the grin off his face at this.

"With the government interfering with insurance coverages and everything, there's no way I am doing that," Henry sighed, making a face. "I even talked to some old friends who told me to avoid it like the plague. No, I actually have a different idea, but… I'm not going to tell you until I have everything sorted."

"Wait, isn't Eliza going to be living with you after she gets everything settled with her house?" Kara asked Joe who nodded.

"All the grandparents under one roof for a bit," Joe smirked. "Well, I got to go." Joe gave Kara and Barry a hug before pushing the button for the elevator again.

"I'm going to pack my stuff and tomorrow I'll be heading back to my cabin to pack and put it on the market," Henry told them, heading up the stairs and leaving the two alone with their sleeping daughters.

Barry and Kara gently picked up one each to not wake them, and then went to bring them to the nursery, gently putting them into their cribs. "Instead of sheep and cows on this mobile why don't we have us?" Barry asked, gently rocking the mobile above the crib.

"They don't sell us," Kara chuckled.

"Well, we own Hero Corp," Barry implied. "I think it's time for more Flash and Supergirl baby stuff." Kara laughed and nodded, kissing Barry.

"Well, since they are sleeping you want to…?"

"Sleep?" Kara finished and Barry chuckled now.

"You read my mind," Barry said with a laugh.

Post Chapter Note: Supergirl's back in action! The babies are good… Hope you enjoyed.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Puppy Round Up: Remember when Prime Earth's Kara and her dog Powie popped up in the Karry Universe? Yes. Well, everything has consequences. Even a little puppy love…

Karry Master OUT!


	73. Puppy Round Up

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: you know.

Note: So, this was originally supposed to be posted after Sigma was completely done with Power Girl, but seems we are once again out of order due to his busy life. Regardless, Powie left the Karry Universe on her last visit with Kara Wells pregnant and now had puppies! See below for what happens next…

Puppy Round Up

-Earth One/Prime Earth-

"Oh no you –!" a shout could be heard as there was an 'oomph' sound and a clatter. A door banged open and a small ball of fluff came hurtling down the corridor of STAR Labs, running as fast as it could – which was faster than the average puppy. A flash announced the arrival of Barry, looking winded as he stopped in front of the suddenly surprised pup who cocked its head as it skidded to a halt. "No!" Barry ordered the pup, at that same moment a much larger golden blur appeared behind it, and before the little dog could react, it's mother had carefully picked it up in her mouth and turned on her heel. Barry almost felt suddenly sorry for the pup at the look of surprise and shock at being caught by its own mother as she vanished around the corner.

Barry sighed to himself as he followed the Kryptonian dogs, coming back into the Cortex to see Powie putting her child back in its little pen with four of its siblings. Kara sat by the little pen, looking lovingly at the dogs as the one who had just escaped began play-fighting with another of its siblings. Powie trotted around the pen, glancing to Kara every now and then as one of other pups followed her mother around the interior of the pen. Powie, however, kept glancing to Jesse, who sat nearby with a pup curled in her lap.

"Not that I don't enjoy having six Kryptonian puppies," Barry spoke up as Kara looked over to him now, "but they're ten weeks old now. Kal said at ten it would safe enough for them to leave their mom and Powie agreed to that too at the time," he gave the adult dog a look who cocked her own head at him now, as if defying this decision she had made several weeks ago. It was true though, that once they had found out about Powie's pregnancy they had done all they could to contact the Green Lantern Kal-El; he had gifted Powie to Kara after all and while Jesse had a minor in Veterinary at Earth-2, even she didn't know how to deal with a Kryptonian dog's birth, or the shots they would need once birthed.

It had turned out that the special breeding that went into their universe's version of Kryptonian dogs, Powie was pretty much immune to all space-faring diseases, and under the influence of Earth's yellow sun, that was doubled happily. Of course, with Karry Earth's Krypto as the father, there was a slight doubt in whether this would factor in to the puppy's immunities, but after their birth it seemed pretty evident they had, at least, inherited their mum's medical history, if not her looks.

For instance, the excitable puppy who had escaped earlier had his mother's fur around his ears and part of his eyes, but the rest of him was pure white like his father. He even looked like Krypto. And then there was the pup in Jesse's lab; he too had inherited his father's color, but was entirely his mother in body; similar to the one who kept in pace with Powie in the pen – she too was her mother in body and father in fur, although she had yellow ears and paws.

"They are old enough, yeah," Jesse finally replied after a few moments of expectant silence, she glancing to her sister but both avoiding Barry's eyes now.

"Kara, you can't keep seven Kryptonian dogs," Barry now reasoned, knowing what was going on between the sisters.

"I know, I know… but Jesse has taken Phlox," she pointed out, indicating the puppy with Jesse.

"True, but even so, you can't keep six Kryptonian dogs. We need to find homes for them," Barry said, deciding not to point out that since Jesse was Kara's sister, Phlox would be living with the other dogs anyway.

"But," Kara said pouting now "look at Polly. She loves her mom." Kara pointed to the pup that had followed Powie around the pen and now was curled up next to Powie. She had already named the dog after T-Pol from Star Trek Enterprise; her favourite character from the unpopular show. "Are you cold hearted enough to split them up?" She now tried on Barry.

"Fine," Barry sighed as Caitlin laughed aloud at Kara's attempt to keep as many of the dogs as possible, "you can keep her, as you have Powie anyway, but no more, honestly Kara." He didn't sound strict, but he was trying to talk sense into Power Girl. He knew how much his girlfriend loved the puppies but knew seven dogs would be even too much for Kara to bare in time. "But the other need homes. Different homes. Owners."

"How are we even going to give them homes?" Wally asked, walking into the Cortex having heard the last part of the conversation. "We can't just give them to anyone on this Earth."

"Ah, key word," Cisco said, coming in with Vibe goggles in hand and a smirk on his face. "This Earth... We have access to other Earths, other worlds, all with friends on those worlds. Super-powered friends."

"So, like give one to Alien Earth Kara?" Kara spoke up; she felt a great fondness for that Kara, having gotten her memories of Krypton from her.

"Oh no," Cisco said right away. "I don't know when you last talked to her but Alien Earth Kara has enough on her hands with… you know what, never mind," Kara and Barry looked at each other but choose not to comment. Cisco obviously wasn't going to spoil them on whatever new friend or creature that Kara had gained since their last visit; they'll call that Kara later and find out. "Oh, but hey, did you guys know Laurel has a doppelgänger on Alien Earth who's…"

"Later, Cisco," Caitlin spoke up now, almost warningly. "And before you start giving puppies away, I think you have to talk to two people first." Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant by this. "Karry Universe, guys! Krypto is the father after all. They have as much right to the puppies as we do."

"Has anyone even told those in the Karry Universe about the puppies?" Jesse now asked and was met by a very guilty silence at this. Powie yapped at the gang, obviously disheartened that Krypto hadn't even been informed he'd become a father yet. "Come on, Caitlin? Cisco? You two have had contact with your counterparts!"

"Emails about their Jesse, but that stopped months ago," Caitlin said. She had been worried about their Jesse, since she had been taking Velocity and Karry's Caitlin had contacted herself for advice, but knew their counterparts had their own lives to concern with before that of another universes'.

"And we were just updating the communication system," Cisco defended.

"So, no one mentioned that Krypto was a father to them?" Kara now said, rolling her eyes and meeting Jesse's indignant look. "I think it's time."

"Calling up Karry Universe," Cisco sighed, going to the communication system, and pushing the button for Earth 5.

Immediately, a vaguely familiar female voice was heard: "Hello. You have reached the Karry Universe. If you know the four-digit number of the party you want to reach, please dial it now. If not, please push zero."

The group paused for a moment as Cisco gaped to the room. "I'll have to have a word with my counterpart," Cisco said quietly. The communication system he had been sorting through wasn't perfect; he could only reach the one place where it was set up, such as Alien Earth's DEO or Mutant Earth's Smallville farm and so far for them, they'd had Caitlin switching the calls to other phones like the old switchboards, but apparently Karry Universe had figured out how to do it all automatically.

Cisco pushed zero, there was a momentary ringing and the female voice spoke again. "Hello Prime Earth."

"Who is this?" Barry had to ask now, the voice sounding familiar but not able to place it.

"Hello, creator doppelganger. I am Gideon," this caused a silence from the original STAR Labs gang as Caitlin and Cisco gaped at Barry.

"I think I need a word with my counterpart now," Barry muttered, not sure how he had made Gideon or what this meant for his duplicate's future.

"How may I help you?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, we don't know the four digit codes," Cisco tried.

"I will send an email with them to you," Gideon said. "For now, who are you trying to reach. I can connect you."

"Kara," Kara Wells said right away.

"Hello Mrs. Creator's doppelganger. I will connect you to Mrs. Creator right away," Gideon said, causing even Kara to be slightly baffled, but then ringing was heard.

"How is it I made this system and they've already mastered it?" Cisco commented spitefully as the phone rang. After learning of Karry's Felicity's death, he had started to think that that Earth wasn't as perfect as he'd previously assumed, but he now was second-guessing this decision.

"Hello?" Kara Allen's voice was now heard and there was crying in the background. "Oh, hold on, sorry…" Kara Allen didn't even ask who it was. "Hey Nora," Kara Allen was now heard cooing, and the crying got louder. "Come on now, don't wake your sister." The crying lessened as Kara came back to the phone, her voice clearer again. "Hey sorry about that. Who is this?"

"The baby's has been born?" Kara Wells instantly said not answering this question. "Although sisters…?"

"Yeah…Technically babies. Twins," Kara Allen responded, not even phased about hearing her own voice. "Kara Wells, I assume?"

"Yeah, and you're on speaker so everyone else is here too," Kara Wells added. "What are their names?"

"Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen," Kara Allen answered to a chorus of 'awws' from the ladies in the Cortex. "So, what's up?"

"Well… you're not the only one who's had babies," Barry now spoke up. "Powie left your world pregnant. She had six puppies just over two months ago…" There was silence on the other end. "Erm, Hello? Kara?" Barry tried after a few moments, glancing worriedly to Cisco now who shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Kara Allen said, her voice a little faint. "Just a little shocked. Six puppies?"

"We're keeping two," Kara Wells spoke up immediately, wanting her counterpart to know two were taken. "But the other four need homes and we figured you might have some ideas."

"Jason and Ella would never talk to me again if they did not get one," Kara Allen said right away. Kara Wells chuckling to herself at this though, agreeing wholeheartedly. "And maybe Karen… Livewire struck her the other day. A nasty hit, but ever the hero. She's just getting back to normal. Might cheer her up getting a puppy after a few days of being bored and recovering… If Aunt Astra will allow it."

"Well, we can bring them over," Cisco said.

"Give us an hour. Let me call everyone," Kara Allen said and the group agreed to it.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

In the penthouse, Jason and Ella were jumping up and down, impatiently waiting for their Prime Earth friends to get there with the puppies. Lois was sitting in the kitchen with an almost-full glass of wine she poured after realizing it was a full-Kryptonian puppy they were getting, with all the powers and wondering how in hell she was going to deal with one. It was bad enough with the kids – Jason was proving strong these days, and with a puppy… She downed the glass whole and poured out another instantly. Clark was trying to calm his kids down.

Barry and Kara each had one of their kids in their arms and Krypto was sitting on the couch – he didn't seem too thrilled to learn he was a father. Karen was in the penthouse too; she was supposed to meet with Diana for training and her apparent surprise, but Astra had agreed to let her keep one of the puppies so she was getting her puppy first and heading to Watchtower after. Diana had understood and agreed to put the training off for a few hours, especially since she had just gotten back on her feet after Livewire.

There was a sudden whipping of air, stopping Clark's kids in their tracks as they squealed aloud. A familiar blue vortex formed out of thin air behind the couch and out came Kara Wells, Barry-White Two, Caitlin, and Vibe, each with a puppy in their arms, apart from Vibe – Caitlin had two puppies. Before anyone could say anything, the puppy Kara was holding leaped from her arms, yapping excitedly for the new location, and began to run around the room. There was a crash and Alura and Nora started to cry at the noise, and Barry-White Two groaned, handed his puppy to Vibe and ran, once more, after the frantic puppy.

It ended with Barry once again in pain on his back and the puppy about to run excitedly again, but Krypto stepped in and growled defensively at the puppy. The pup gave Krypto a yap and what could only be described as 'puppy-dog eyes' which usually worked to calm people down when he made them mad, but like with Powie, Krypto wasn't taking any excuse and continued to growl – this puppy had destroyed things in his home and scared Nora and Alura who he considered his to protect. Whether this little ball of fluff was his own fur and blood, Krypto wasn't having any of it.

The puppy didn't quite know how to react to his father, but Krypto had stopped him long enough for Kara Wells to pick him up. "Good dog," Barry White Two said to Krypto, standing up now. "I'm sorry about that…" He now turned to the Allens of this world smiling apologetically at the crying babies in their arms. Even though he had learned of Kara's pregnancy when his Kara had snuck off to this world those few months ago, he had yet to truly process that these kids were related to himself too, being the Barry of this worlds own. "This one is… Hyper, wild, insane." Barry now admitted of the wild puppy Kara Wells was struggling to keep in her arms. "He keeps breaking things."

"It's okay," Kara Allen said softly, rocking her kid and taking a look at all the puppies.

"You're not having that one," Lois said to her kids right away, having walked in with her wine glass the moment she'd heard the smashing. The kids moaned, clearly having liked the insane running and just the adorable-ness of this wild pup.

"Actually, if there are no complaints, I say we open a portal and ship this puppy to Mutant Earth," Barry White Two asked, having long-since decided this puppy needed that Earth's Kara more than his or Karry's.

"Is this because you don't like the Barry of that world?" Kara Wells sighed, giving Barry a look.

"Why don't you like Barry-White?' Barry suddenly asked his counterpart. He knew Mutant Earth was the one where their original Earth hopper came from and he had gotten along with that Barry right away.

"He left Central and moved to Kansas to be a farmer with Kara Kent," Barry White Two said, not wanting to tell another Barry of his foolish actions which lead to his own dad's death.

"Kara Kent?" Kara Allen asked, giving Clark a look who had to smirk at this information.

"I mean it's an odd choice but he's a good guy," Barry said, smiling at the fact that Barry-White found his Kara. "We owe him. A lot actually. If it weren't for him who knows what would have happened with the Reverse Flash." Barry-White Two choose not to say anything on this. That Barry was technically to this Earth what he was to Alien Earth and he would not argue about him with them.

"But the point remains we are not sending a puppy to Mutant Earth just because you do not like your counterpart," Kara Wells said.

"Actually, I agree with Barry," Caitlin said. "This puppy needs a lot of space to run around and they own a farm. It's got tons of room." The puppy's ears perked up at the word farm and he yapped.

"And Kara Kent is stricter than any other Kara's we've met. She can handle this puppy, and besides you've talked to Kal. Doesn't he deserve something to play with that he won't hurt?" Barry Whit Two said and Kara pouted.

"Hey, that's not fair, using Kal against me," Kara Wells said, pouting a little and glancing at Kara Allen. "Fine."

"Wait, Kal?" Clark spoke, barely able to stop his kids from running between the bemused Vibe and Caitlin, who's puppies were still up for grabs by them.

"On that world, you both got trapped in the Phantom Zone. You're like 12 there now," Kara Wells said to Clark, and Kara Allen had to smile at that. A world where she'd been able to do her job. That was something new, and she would so love to see this little Kal eventually.

"I think we should send the puppy to Kal," Kara Allen agreed.

"Maybe we should call them first?" Vibe asked. "Oh, we should have done this at STAR…"

"Why?" Barry asked, taking out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Gideon, call Mutant Earth."

"Yes, Creator," Gideon could be heard, making the Prime Earth gang look at them, and both Barry and Vibe knew they had to have words with their counterparts. The way they used Gideon and the communication system was something they needed to learn.

The phone kept ringing until it finally went off. No answer.

Vibe sighed and put on his goggles. "They are doing farm work," Vibe said. "Should have set up the system at STAR instead of their Smallville headquarters. You'd have thought with her superior hearing that Kara would have heard the phone regardless…" Both Clark and Kara looked at each other but said nothing. This other life seemed interesting. The puppy yapped again, clearly wanting to go to the farm now.

"Just open a portal and send him with a note," Barry White Two groaned, but received a glare at this from Kara Wells. "What?"

"Throwing a puppy through a portal and just hoping it ends up where you want it? Kryptonian or not that's animal abuse, Allen," Barry gaped at her as she turned to Cisco. "Send me over there now, keep a portal open. I'll only be a minute or two…"

Vibe didn't ague as he nodded to his Kara and reopened the portal behind them. Kara kept a firm grip on her wild puppy before jumping through the blue swirling vortex.

"Having troubles, Allen?" Kara Allen couldn't help but tease at Barry White Two as his face reddened.

"Kara's having a hard time letting go of these pups," Caitlin spoke up quickly, "so she's taking it out on Barry a bit…" Kara Allen nodded, knowing what this must have felt like for Kara Wells as she glanced to her Barry who had an awkward smirk on his face now.

-Earth 6 / Mutant Earth-

Kal was raking the soil for a new crop when an unearthly wind sparked his interest. He glanced around to see a swirling blue mass, easily recognizably as a portal thanks to the visits from the other Kara. He was shocked though, when Kara herself appeared from the portal holding… a puppy! He gaped at the thing with brown ears and a brown spot around the eyes which leaped at him from the other Kara's arms, knocking him over. The puppy licked his face, making Kal giggle before the puppy looked around at the field and started running off at super speed.

"Kara Wells?" Kal asked, glancing at the other Kara with a wide grin as he looked back to the puppy, now several fields away already.

"Hey Kal… is your Kara…? Oh." She saw the puppy being snatched up by her double, could see Kara Kent look her way and a second later, Miss Kent was in front of Miss Wells and Kal.

"What the hell?" Kara Kent said, the puppy now struggling in her arms, but she easily able to keep hold of it. "Is this a Kryptonian dog?" she now asked Kara Wells. "How did you…?"

"Kara Wells?" Barry Allen sped to the trio before Kara Wells could even talk, glanced to the puppy in his Kara's arms and the excited Kal before looking back to Kara Wells in shock. "Is that a dog?"

"Very observant, Stalker?" Kara Kent groaned dryly, clearly annoyed at this interruption, but Barry didn't let it bother him.

"You guys should really pay attention to your inter-dimensional phone line. We tried to call…" Wells stated, a little put off by her double's attitude, but knowing this was an interruption on their farm life as Kent raised an eyebrow. "Long story short, my Kryptonian dog Powie and the Kryptonian dog of the Karry Universe Krypto had puppies. I can't keep them all," she tried to hide her sadness at this as she ploughed on, "so we thought of giving this one to you."

"You're giving us a puppy…?" Kent muttered in somewhat confirmation, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah. He's a good boy though," the pup wagged its tail at this as she continued, "he's just a bit hyper…"

"Can we keep him?" Kal immediately asked his Kara as the pup finally freed itself from Kara Kent's grip, only to be caught by Kal who instantly hugged the pet; he glancing to Kara Kent, giving her the puppy-dog eyes, knowing she was the decision maker and definitely wanting to stay on this farm. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

Kara Kent paused, looking at her cousin and then smiled. "Fine. Okay."

"Yes!" Kal said and the puppy licked his face again. "Has he got a name?" Kent now asked Wells who couldn't help but grin at Kal's reaction.

"My Barry's been giving him a few colorful names since the birth but none have been able to stick, so I guess you can decide on something more permanent," Kara Wells admitted.

"Kryptonian dogs are smart." Kent nodded as she now turned to Kal. "Make sure he likes the name you give him," Kara warned her cousin.

Kal thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he tried to decide on something spontaneously before he jumped excitedly. "Oh, what about El? You always say how important it is to honor our house and we can't use the name in public. Let him use it for him. El… Do you like it boy?" The newly named El yapped happily, springing from Kal's arms now and off down the field once more. Kal ran off after him.

"You still have to do your chores," Kara Kent yelled before turning to her double. "I knew about Krypto from Stalker here, but how exactly did you end up with a Kryptonian dog…?" Kara Wells hadn't told Kent about Powie in both of their encounters on this Earth – the first time her Barry's attitude to this Barry had took precedent, and the second time it simply hadn't come up.

"Answer your phone next time and I'll explain, but I really should be getting back," she indicated the portal still swirling casually behind her as Kent raised her eyebrow again. "Oh, and also you should talk to the Kara of Karry Universe sometime. She's a mom too …" Wells now added as she glanced to Kal a few fields off now.

-Earth 5/Karry Universe-

Vibe was having a hard time keeping the portal open for Kara, meanwhile Clark had let his kids at the three remaining puppies; Vibe had dropped his puppy on the floor when opening the portal for Kara Wells and Caitlin had let her puppies go now so the two kids were now playing with all three pups. One of the three though had backed away, scared of the kids it seemed, but Karen had come over. It was a boy puppy that look almost exactly like Krypto, only with brown paws and it had caught her eye as much as she had caught his.

Krypto had noticed Karen and the puppy's interaction and the pair seemed to be circling one another now, his interest momentarily piqued and keeping an eye on them, but Kara stopped him interfering with a look. He couldn't intrude in this. "He's testing you," Kara warned her clone. "You have to prove you're alpha. I did this with Krypto…"

The puppy growled at Karen at this, lighting up his eyes and Karen lit up hers. "Sit!" Karen ordered, giving the puppy a demanding look. The two remained almost glaring at each other for a few moments before the puppy backed down and then lay down, showing Karen his fluffy belly. He had submitted to her as his alpha and Karen grinned, going down to rub his exposed belly.

Meanwhile one of the two remaining puppies seemed to be getting along very well with Jason and Ella. She looked a lot like her mother only with white paws and a white patch on her chest. "This one, dad!" Jason stated, hugging the female puppy.

"Okay," Clark said giving Lois a look who nodded. She knew she wasn't getting out of this and this puppy seemed calm enough. Besides, the two were happier than ever hugging their new puppy. She put down her glass of wine.

There was a rush of wind and Kara Wells returned, the open portal snapping shut behind her as Barry White Two moved to her. "Did it go okay?" he asked; he had realized he'd been hard on her so was trying to make it up to her already.

"Kal called him 'El'," she responded though, smiling weakly at her double who grinned back at her with this. Barry-White Two put a hand on Kara's shoulder and she place her hand on his momentarily.

"Not very creative," Caitlin voiced thoughtfully.

"It's sweet they are honoring our house," Kara Allen said firmly. She was sitting on the couch and looked exhausted as all this went on before her. She'd been entertained by Karen and her puppy's game of alphas but now she just wanted a bit of peace. She now had both kids in her arms too, both asleep and completely unaware of what was going on around them.

The last puppy jumped up at this, yapping at the group, seeking attention. This puppy looked like her mother, only she was completely white. She nudged at Kara Allen, wanting to cuddle up with her and then looked over at the two of her remaining siblings. Krypto seemed nervous but Kara gave him a look. The puppy didn't seem dangerous as she sniffed at the babies and gently gave them a lick before cuddling with Kara as best she could. "What's with this one?" Kara had to asked smiling at the cute scene.

"She's a little shy," Caitlin answered. "She doesn't really like playing with the other dogs – prefers cuddling with humans, especially Kara, so she must recognize you as her. I would say you should keep her but I don't know how she would react to babies crying and you have Krypto…"

"And I think I know a Kara on another Earth who could use her," Barry White Two suddenly spoke. "One who is pining over her own Barry."

"Pining?" Barry asked as Kara Wells instantly understood who Barry wanted to give this puppy to.

"He's with his high school girlfriend… June Moone," Barry-White Two said, giving his double a look which Barry instantly translated. Barry-White Two had no clue who 'June Moone' was and neither did Barry.

"Never heard of her," Barry admitted aloud with a shrug.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. Cannot figure out who that girl is," Barry White Two stated as his Kara gave him a look. "Not that I want to, but… Anyway, Kara Danvers could really use a puppy, if everyone is okay with that choice?"

"I love it," Kara Wells said, giving the other Barry and Kara a reassuring look. It was up to them. They had no clue about this Earth beyond the odd reference here and there, but her Barry had visited it twice and she'd even got to meet that version of herself once already.

"Huh? Oh," Barry said, realizing they were asking him for permission. "Sorry, I was distracted trying to…" Barry paused.

"I can hear your thoughts. I know you were trying to figure out if you went to school with this June," Kara Allen laughed, not at all mad about it. It's not like Barry could ever have romantic feelings for someone other than her and truth be told, she too was interested in this unknown bit of history. If her Barry and Barry-White Two didn't know a June Moone then she was worth considering looking up eventually. "And I think it sounds like a good idea. I mean having another dog is tempting but not right now, and this one seems to be needed elsewhere. Maybe if Powie and Krypto have more puppies in a few years from now…"

"Ooh, more puppies?" Kara Wells asked excitedly, smiling as the other three Prime Earth members groaned.

"Can you call SuperEarth?" Barry White Two asked Barry who nodded and called up Gideon again, this time to call SuperEarth.

-Earth 4 / SuperEarth-

Kara Danvers of SuperEarth was about to leave the STAR Labs DEO HQ when one of the Ramone brothers called out to her. Kara turned around to see Winn. "Phone call," Winn stated, holding up the cell phone. "It's the other Kara and Barry."

"Prime Earth Kara and Barry?" She grinned as Winn nodded. Kara Danvers took the phone. "Hey, been a while," she didn't even wait for them to speak as she addressed her other world friends and began to wander back into the Labs. "Are we ever doing that girl's night?"

"Definitely," Kara Wells said on the other end. "But that not why we called. We want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Kara Danvers asked, intrigued.

"A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells couldn't keep the secret.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard heard you. You want to send me a what?" Kara Danvers asked, noticing her Aunt, sister, and foster father looking over at her in intrigue themselves.

"You heard me. A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells said.

"Are you joking with me?" Kara Danvers asked. "I thought they were all dead!"

"Technically not. I have one, Powie, and she and Krypto, that Kryptonian dog from Karry Universe, had puppies. We have one left without a home. Do you want her?"

Kara Danvers' mouth gaped open before she smiled. "Rao yes! Please, send her over." Kara Danvers tried not to squeal, almost not believing she was getting a dog.

"See you in a second!" Kara Wells responded and the phone disconnected.

A moment later and a familiar swirling blue portal opened before her and Kara's Prime Earth double appeared, holding a white puppy in her arms. "Hey," Kara Wells said, glancing around at Winn, Alex, Astra and Jeremiah. She still wasn't quite used to seeing her aunt and foster father alive, even on another Earth. Without another word though, she passed the puppy over to her double, who took the pup with a wide grin. The pup looked nervous, but thankful to still, somehow, be with Kara, her associated alpha. Kara Danvers smiled at the pet, then grinned at her double, loving this dog already.

"Thank you," Kara Danvers whispered.

"Erm, Kara? Our Kara…?" Alex spoke up, not sure what was going on with the puppy or the appearance of her sister's Prime Earth double.

"It's a Kryptonian dog," Kara Wells stated.

"I have a puppy." Kara Danvers added, just to confirm this.

Astra came closer to get a look. "She's beautiful," she smiled at another thing from their home world – even if it was from a different universe. "Dogs from our home world weren't as popular as some of the other creatures, but I always found them adorable. As did your mother…" she glanced at Kara Wells who was now giving her a strange look, but Astra didn't question this as she continued to her Kara: "What are you naming her?"

"Alura… No Lara. After Kal's mom," Kara said with a smile.

"Lara…?" Astra asked, curiously.

"After mom sent you away, and before Krypton… well, mom wasn't always there for me, but Lara always made time for her niece. It would be a nice way to honor her memory. I want to be here for Lara as her namesake was for me." Silently Astra pulled her niece into a hug – albeit a slightly awkward one with the puppy still in Kara Danvers' arms.

Silently, and with a nod to Alex, Winn and Jeremiah, Kara Wells took her leave, stepping back into the portal, which closed behind her. She hadn't expected to be a puppy delivery service today, but seeing her pups physically go to the homes of their choice was a closure she didn't realize she needed until just now.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

"She named her Lara after your mom," Kara Wells said the moment she appeared back in the room with the others and addressing Clark at this.

"You guys aren't creative name-givers," Caitlin said.

"I don't know… El after the family name and Lara after Kal's mom," Barry-White Two reasoned, his Kara now raising an eyebrow at this comment. He wasn't going to go back into her good books that easily.

"What are the names of the two puppies you kept?" Kara asked her Prime double however, intrigued.

"Jesse has one and named him Phlox and mine is Polly after T-Pol." Kara Wells stated.

"Phlox, T-Pol?" Barry asked, confused. "Those are weird names."

"They are named after characters on Star Trek Enterprise," Kara Wells said, doubt now in her voice at this lack of knowledge toward this show and making Barry and Kara Allen look at each other in confusion.

"Star Trek Enterprise? Is that what you guys call the first series or something, because I haven't really watched that one…" Barry tried.

"No. It's the fifth Star Trek series," Kara Wells now defended.

"That's not a Star Trek series. Or at least, not of this Earth," Barry shrugged.

"What?!" Vibe jumping up upon hearing that. "Name all the Star Trek series and the number of seasons!" He now demanded of Barry.

"Well, the original series is three season… then there's The Next Generation, or TNG, which has eight seasons…"

"Eight?!" Cisco and Barry White Two exclaimed together.

"Yeah," Barry said, slightly amused at this reaction.

"Deep Space Nine," Clark joined in.

"Oh yeah, DS9," Barry now added in almost forgetting the most unpopular Star Trek of the bunch.

"Six season." Clark continued. "Well, five and a half. The last season was barely a half season with only like ten episodes to finish off storylines."

"Voyager had ten," Barry continued now. "The most popular Star Trek there was really. They made movies on the crew after the series was over. Them and TNG together… Oh, and then there was Star Trek Titian with six seasons."

"What was Titian?' Vibe asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Riker and Deana on their own ship," Barry said.

"We need to set up inter-earth Netflix's," Vibe said, a wicked grin on his face as he added. "You guys are having a new Star Trek season soon, right?"

"Star Trek Discovery?" Barry asked as Vibe sighed happily.

"At least you're not getting something different, although…" before he could finish his thought, the elevator open and in walked Henry Allen.

"Whoa," Henry said, stopping at seeing two Kara and two of his Barry. He didn't quite realize Caitlin and Vibe were different to the ones he knew. "Earth Hoppers?" Barry and Kara nodded as Barry White Two stared at his dad, his face pale and Kara Wells took his hand, all pretenses of annoyance to him now gone. "Okay… well I wanted to know something. Seems kind of inappropriate now, but anyway, you two own the rights to your symbols and superhero name, right?" The two nodded, surprising the Prime Earth group. "So how can shops use the names for drinks?"

"They have to put a request to Hero Corp and once accepted we get a certain amount for each drink sold. Why?" Kara asked.

"Oh… No reason," Henry said airily now, coming up and kissing his granddaughters. "Love you two. Now I know, that, I'm going to go…."

"Hey are our counterparts at STAR?" Vibe asked, pointing at Caitlin as he did.

"You two aren't…?" Henry did a double take at this.

"They should be,' Barry said now. "They rarely seem to go anywhere else."

"Can we catch a ride?" Cisco asked Henry Allen, who was still slightly flustered at they being Earth Hopper too, but he nodded as Caitlin and Vibe followed him back into the elevator.

"Is it me or has your dad been acting weird lately?" Kara Allen asked Barry who shrugged. "Well, weirder than usual," Kara Allen added with a loving smirk. She loved Henry Allen; ever since she'd first met him in prison all those years ago, she could see so much of Barry in him. He was as quirky as his son at times. The perfect father-in-law, even with Joe.

"You never faced a Zoom, did you?" Barry White Two finally asked, and Barry shook his head, confused at this. "I'm surprised your mom's not alive too." He now mumbled darkly, making Barry look at him in shock.

"His dad was killed by Zoom," Kara Wells told the two, feeling this needed to be explained. "It's why Barry and Mutant Earth's Barry didn't get along. They had similar histories up until Zoom but then veered off on different paths…"

"One with an arrogant Barry Allen and other without either of his parents." Barry White Two muttered, slumping on a chair as Kara Wells gave him a look and Barry and Kara Allen shared a glance; even Jason and Ella looked over to Barry White Two at this, but they didn't seem too concerned as they were still playing with their puppy.

"Can I hold one?" Kara Wells suddenly asked, knowing there wasn't a way to get her Barry out of this funk for a bit and now interested in her double's children. With the puppies, she hadn't really had look at Nora or Alura Allen, but now she wanted to hold one. She had been wanting to see them since her last visit here when they'd still been in Kara Allen herself.

"Sure, just be careful," Kara Allen said. "Alura is in the Supergirl shirt and Nora in the Flash." Kara Wells gently took Alura, who fidgeted a bit at the move but settled down. "You want to hold Nora?" Kara Allen now glanced cautiously at Barry White Two.

Much to Kara Wells' shock, her Barry smiled, his counterpart's kids getting him out of his funk quickly as he took the baby who started to cry a little. "Just rock her… She shouldn't be hungry and we changed her diaper before you came," Barry instructed his counterpart who took the advice, bouncing her on his knee gently.

"Well, I got to go. Diana is waiting for me," Karen spoke up, and smiled at Kara Wells. "Next time, maybe, I can come to your world? Let Junior see his mom again."

"Junior?" Kara Wells asked as she rocked Alura, smiling at the baby and then up to Karen. "Why Junior?"

"Krypto Junior," Karen said, and Junior barked happily, Krypto giving the two a look.

"Hah, yeah, I'd love you to see our world. It's not… well, as long as Astra and Kara here allow it." She felt a great affinity toward Karen – after all, it was just the toss of a coin that she herself wasn't Karen, or Karen wasn't herself.

"Thanks! Come on." Karen instructed Junior, the pair moving over to the balcony. She picked up the dog, who had yet to master flight – none of the puppies had realized they could yet, Barry White Two had noted thankfully – and the two flew off.

"Ja, Ella," Kara Allen called over. "What are you naming your puppy?"

"Musty," the two yelled together. They had been happily playing with the puppy who barked at her new name.

"Musty?" Lois asked, curiously, wondering where her kids had come up with this name.

"Yes Musty," Jason said not really giving an answer as to how he got the name as the trio continued to play.

Clark chuckled. "They are kids Lois. They don't need a reason," Clark said and Lois giggled her agreement.

"Well, I think it's time we go home," Lois then said shrugging off the name. "I have an early morning interview tomorrow." Lois went over and kissed both Alura and Nora before hugging her Barry and Kara.

"Mind watching the kids?" Clark suddenly asked the two Barrys and two Karas, knowing his wife needed some alone time first, before the kids and their new dog came home. "I'll be back for them soon," Clark added, and Kara Allen nodded as Clark took his wife and flew away, leaving the kids to play with their new dog.

The two Karas and Barrys looked at each other. With Cisco and Caitlin wanting to check out STAR they had some time to kill before the Prime Earth gang went home. That was when Alura started to cry. "Oh, Rao, what do I do?" Kara Wells asked her double, unsure, and Kara Allen took her daughter to take care of her.

-Superflash-

Karen flew to Watchtower and used the hand-scanner to get in. "Diana!" Karen yelled happily with Junior running next to her. Diana was in the training room. "Look at… Who's that?" Karen paused, noticing the girl with Diana in the room already training. She looked like a mini-Diana, even wearing a similar outfit to Diana's Wonder Woman one. For a second she thought the girl was a clone of Diana's like she was of Kara.

"Karen, this is my little sister Donna," Diana introduced as the girl stopped her training and came over. "Donna, this is Karen."

"Hello," Donna said, holding out her hand which Karen took.

"I feel it's time you can test your skills with someone of equal power and similar age," Diana informed Karen. "So, from now on the pair of you will be training together. Mock battles as well."

"Cool!" Karen said, thinking Carter would want to meet Donna. "Nice to meet you, but just so you know, I'll win every time."

"In your dreams," Donna said with a smile.

"For today we're taking it easy. You're still just recovered, Karen," Diana said, cutting off the girl's banter.

"I'm fine now!" Karen quickly tried to tell Diana. She was getting annoyed of people trying to take it easy on her after her encounter with Livewire. If she was going to be taken as a serious superhero one day, attacks like the one she had faced would become regular, after all.

"Of course," Diana nodded, although not sounding convinced. "Oh, and nice dog." Junior barked at the compliment.

-Superflash-

Cisco let his counterpart and Caitlin's counterpart into the Lab when they showed up. "Welcome back Vibe! Care for round two in the naming competition?" Cisco asked with a smirk and Vibe smirked back.

"Hydroman, not H2-No, but later we need to set up and inter-earth Netflix or some type of entertainment system," Vibe said to a raised eyebrow from his double. "Our Star Treks are different."

"On it," Cisco said immediately, not needing any further explanation, and the two Ciscos ran to the computers.

"Boys…" Caitlin said, smiling at her Prime Counterpart. "Well I didn't expect you to show up."

"Honestly, I wasn't going to – I had bad experiences with Earth Hopping, as I told you – but they convinced me to come along," Prime Caitlin said. After Fake-Jay/Zoom, she hadn't been too keen on leaving her Earth, even with Vibe at the helm, but still, it was nice to see her double. Especially since the last time she'd encountered a double of hers it had been a very different experience – and she'd seen that version's death. "This is weird though," Prime Caitlin said, looking Caitlin up and down. They were even in the same clothes! Although Karry's Caitlin had a lab coat over her attire, making it a little easier to tell the pair apart.

"No weirder than growing up a twin," Karry Caitlin said, shrugging it off, used to seeing someone who looked exactly like her.

"You have a twin?" Prime Caitlin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Crystal. You don't?" Karry Caitlin said. In a weird way, it was nice to have a normal looking double of hers around. And one that acted saner than Crystal ever had.

"Although she now looks like Elsa from Frozen and has the same ice powers… and tried to kill Caitlin," Cisco said, causing Vibe to stop in his tracks and stare shocked at his double.

"Killer Frost?" Caitlin asked her double now, suddenly moving her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Karry Caitlin asked, realizing Prime Caitlin did not have a twin but intrigued on how she knew about Killer Frost.

"Long story," Vibe said, glancing at his Caitlin as he added, "did it get colder in here?

"Probably all the talk on Killer Frost," his Caitlin dismissed quickly. "Anyway, I wanted to know how everything with Jesse is going," Prime Caitlin said as Vibe shrugged and got back to work. "You stopped emailing."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but, well…" Caitlin brought Prime Caitlin to where Jesse was still comatose. "She's in a speed-force coma… but it's fixed the Velocity stuff."

"How did you pull that off?" Prime Caitlin asked, stunned now.

"Accidentally," Karry Caitlin said and Prime Caitlin nodded. "Well, Barry struck Jesse with one of those lightning tosses… Now we just have to wait. She's coping well though."

"Luckily, I know a little on speed-force comas," Prime Caitlin said with a smirk. "I suppose you do too, but our individual experiences may be vital in helping Jesse out now. I may know something your Eobard Thawne never told you about. Let me help you. I'll also get our Jesse to send over some files."

"Sure. Gideon!" Caitlin suddenly called, causing Prime Caitlin to jump at the sudden use of that robot interface again. Gideon still existed in the Gideon Room back on Prime Earth, but neither herself, Vibe or Barry had called upon her in the past year or so. She brought back bad memories.

"Yes, Caitlin?" the Gideon voice was heard in reply.

"Call up Prime Earth. We need to talk to their Jesse."

"Yes, Mrs. Raymond-Snow," Gideon said.

"I forget you and Ronnie…" Prime Caitlin now added quietly. She was technically Mrs. Raymond herself, but the word 'widow' was stuck steadfast to her name, unlike this Caitlin's.

"You got off lucky," Karry Caitlin responded, suddenly darkly as Prime Caitlin did a doubletake and her double sighed. "He's a complicated man, Ronnie… he doesn't want kids. I mean we're talking about it, but he's obsessed he's going to pass on the meta gene to a potential kid. He's agreed to adoption at some point, but he's also scared he's going to leave the child father-less when Stein dies…"

"Is Martin ill?" Prime Caitlin asked suddenly concerned.

"Not at all, but he's not a young man like Ronnie. If he dies, Ronnie dies… and before you mention finding someone else compatible, like you ironically did for your Stein, Jax is no longer compatible being his own meta, Firehawk, and that other guy… well, there isn't anyone compatible. At least not yet."

"I need to come over more often. We need a sisterly chat," Prime Caitlin said, pulling her double in a sudden hug at this. She wondered if her Ronnie would have had the same thoughts – before the Particle Accelerator explosion, she and Ronnie had had that chat and both were very much keen to have kids, but neither had had that talk when he'd come back to her life as one half of Firestorm, and now he was long dead. It was kind of nice to know maybe things with him would have not been so perfect.

"We need to have a long talk," Vibe said to his counterpart, having overheard some of this as Cisco rolled his eyes at his double. "But first you need to tell me more about what you've done to the inter-earth communication system and how the hell your Barry made his own Gideon!" He hadn't forgotten that he wanted to know how his counterpart manipulated the communication system the way he had.

-SuperFlash-

"They are so cute," Kara Wells said, smiling as they had gotten the two babies to sleep. It had been a couple of hours since her Cisco and Caitlin left for STAR, Clark had picked up his kids and new puppy an hour ago, and Kara Allen was now curled up to Krypto on the couch, half-dozing herself.

"Yeah," Kara Allen said, smiling as she yawned and glanced to the cots. "Although they like to keep us up all night. It's a miracle when both are asleep at the same time… Maybe one day you'll have one?"

Kara Wells smiled. "Maybe. I'd love to have kids… someday."

"How did my advice work?" Kara Allen asked sleepily with a smirk.

"Very well indeed, thank you," Kara Wells said with a smirk herself and Kara Allen grinned as she stretched. Krypto looked around before jumping off the couch and taking a position by the cots. Without another word, the two Kara left the room, Kara Allen taking the baby monitor with her though. The two Barrys were in the kitchen, talking over something. "Is this about Star Trek?" Kara Allen yawned.

"No. Gideon," Barry White Two said. "Barry-Red is telling me how he made him.

"Actually, my symbol's background color has changed. It's blue now," Barry corrected his double.

Barry White Two gave Barry-Blue a look, not having expected him to change to blue. If anything, he had expected his Karry double would follow suit with the white background when he finally did get rid of the red. "Did I forget to mention that?" Kara Wells said, remembering it from last time and Barry White Two nodded. The two saw Kara Allen and Barry smirking at each other and knew they must be talking through their bond.

"Makes sense though, with Supergirl being blue… The Flash needed a bit of blue in there too. Probably a reason my Cisco made Kara's suit white – to match the symbol I have…" Barry White Two spoke aloud.

"Hey, Quick is anything but white," Kara Wells pointed out. "Silver is silver which does looks white sometimes so…" Barry White Two chuckled at this.

"They both have the symbol with the same white background though and Jesse costume looks similar to mine," Barry-White Two added in.

Not long later Vibe, Cisco, and Caitlin walked in. "Brought these two back," Cisco said, taking a seat. "And we have the outline for an inter-earth entertainment system. We have to work through a couple of things but it should be up and running soon."

"Six different Earths connected to the system. Means a ton of different TV shows and different plots. We might never be able to leave the TV." Vibe joked.

"You guys have a complete The Secret Circle, right?" Kara Wells suddenly thought at this, to a shrug from Cisco. "Okay, maybe one of the other Earths…" she didn't explain further as Barry White Two put an arm around her waist.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home," Barry White Two said. "Good to see you all again though."

"Come to our Earth sometime," Kara Wells suddenly said as she hugged the two. "And bring Karen with you – she deserves that." Kara Allen nodded with a small smirk as Vibe opened a portal.

The goodbyes took a few minutes and once they were done and the Prime Earth crew was gone, the three remaining in the kitchen felt suddenly lonesome.

"Well, I've got a date with Lisa," Cisco said after the group had left, and then he was gone, leaving Kara and Barry alone.

 _Interesting day,_ Kara thought as they moved back into the lounge and moving to pet Krypto. "You were not so nice to your puppies," Kara said aloud to him now, and he barked defiantly, making Kara laugh.

"Well then, dead-beat dad…" Barry joked getting another bark at him now, and then a cry was heard. Krypto suddenly whined apologetically, realizing he'd woken up one of the babies up. "It's fine," Barry told the dog assuring.

"Your turn," Kara said, not believing one of her kids had woken up already, and Barry nodded, running up to go take care of their babies.

Post Chapter Note 1:Well this is the definition of a filler chapter, but puppies! This was so fun to write, and weirdly came out more from my Beta's character's perspective (which was only enhanced upon him getting his paws on it). But, Jason and Ella finally have a pup, and so does Karen! It's weird to think this all came up from one conversation the kids had with their dad, asking if Krypto ever had puppies… Anyway, that's all I need to say.

Post Chapter Note 2: Jason and Ella's puppy is named after a stuffed animal I had as a kid just to let you all know.

Post Chapter Note 3 (IMPORTANT): due to the holidays and beta schedule I probably won't be able to update on Thursday. Sorry guys and have a Merry Christmas.

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Vigilante Injustice: In Central City, a new vigilante shows up wanting Supergirl and The Flash to add him to their Justice League, while at the same time an old friend and his mentor are looking for Kara and Barry's help. Meanwhile in Starling City, Oliver is back in town but a hit has been put out on him by someone unknown, and a very good assassin has taken the job. Can Team Canary save him when he's reluctant to even save himself?

Karry Master OUT!


	74. Vigilante Injustice

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to DC and CW

Note: Hello everyone I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Santa gave everyone what they wanted? You know the reindeer are Kryptonians…. Lol not really but wouldn't that be great to throw into the story at some time. Some kid (maybe even Jason and Ella) saying it. Maybe another Christmas chapter in the future. Okay Merry Christmas and I hope this chapter is a good late present. I think you will like it.

Vigilante Injustice

There was an armed robbery going on in the city. Normally Team SuperFlash would have left this to the police, especially with the twins now taking up a lot of time, but there was something unusual about this crime that Gideon had insisted that Barry go down and deal with it himself. He didn't want to worry Kara with it, but Caitlin had informed Kara of what was going down as the Flash left STAR Labs. Kara was keeping an eye on Barry's mind but was staying away with the twins

When he got to the bank, however, it was to find it was a false alarm – or at least not an emergency. Not anymore. A man in a full-blown suit and rain jacket stood over some tied up thugs, his face was obscured and he gave off an immediate air of arrogance that Barry didn't like.

"The Flash," The man said, Barry getting a glimpse at the man's features to be disturbed to find he had none! "I've been waiting for you. Was hoping Supergirl would be here to…"

"Who… what are you?" Barry asked, keeping his guard up unsure what to make of this man.

"They call me The Question," he said. "And I want to join your Justice League."

 _Did he just say he wants to join the Justice League?_ Kara suddenly asked Barry in her head, having been listening in.

 _Yeah,_ Barry confirmed, not sure what to say. They were very protective of their League and they wouldn't let just anyone join.

 _I'm on my way,_ Kara responded.

"Come with me," Barry decided, grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him from the scene of the crime. The CCPD would be on their way shortly.

-Superflash-

Laurel walked into the HQ where Curtis was sitting behind the computer. "What's the emergency?" Laurel asked, having gotten an urgent call from their tech genius and had left work to get here.

"I got an alert from Gideon," Curtis said clearly worried. "A hit has been put out on Oliver."

"Well… good luck with that," Laurel said with a sigh. An instant sore point. "No one knows where he is. He disappeared off the face of Earth, remember?"

"Um…." Curtis muttered, making Laurel pause. "Well, you see the hit has an address attached to it; Felicity old address in fact, and I looked into it and well… Oliver been back for a few days now."

Laurel gaped, not sure how to take that information. When he wasn't even in town, Olly could have easily put off not contacting them, or being the Arrow, to grief, but he had been back and hadn't contacted anyone…? What the hell had he been doing? How could he not come to see them? He could have at least let them know he was okay. Let Laurel know…

"And someone has taken the job," Curtis continued. "I can't find out who put out the hit, but the person who took the job is well… she's good! From what I can find out on the black net, she's a member of Brotherhood of the Fist – they're sort of like the League of Assassins, and not really known in America, but the work she has done overseas is almost legendary. Well anyway, she's called Lady Shiva."

"We got to protect Oliver," Laurel sighed knowing she could not let anyone hurt him. "Curtis, call in Thea and Paula. Tell them to get off work. I'm going to have a word with the man himself."

-Superflash-

Barry had taken this Question to a top of a building, meeting Supergirl and even Superdog when they got there. They had decided they weren't taking him to STAR or Watchtower, not wanting to give up any secret location to a literal unknown figure – besides from taking out the robbers, the superheroes knew nothing about this man. They were not revealing their identities or their places of work to this guy. They already had Cisco looking up anything he could.

"Why should we let you into our League?" Barry asked, glancing to Kara at this.

"You did see what I did back there, right?" the man spoke, his lack of face still disturbing the Flash.

"Childs play." Kara spoke up. "We already have people who can do that, people with much better skills than yours. You're not special. You have to give us a better reason to even ask the rest of the league." As she spoke she X Ray visioned the man, seeing the no-face was some sort of mask as she could see his features below. She informed Barry of this as the man stuttered in response.

"I need a team, people who would have my back as much as I will be there for them," Question started.

"True, the League is a team." Kara interrupted him, not liking where he was going with this. "We trust everyone in it with our lives and they trust us with theirs. You have given us no reason to exchange that trust to you."

"But… I took out those robbers for you," the Question pointed out again, as if this was literally the only thing he had ever done.

"I could have done that," Barry said. "And this our city. We prefer to know the people operating in it." It might seem strange to others, but the pair were very protective of Central and National. They protected the city, and the only other heroes and vigilante who worked with them were their friends. Anyone else coming out who they did not know could start to ruin the good reputation they had taken years to create with their friends and the law enforcement.

A growl from Krypto let the group know they were no longer alone.

Then a voice spoke up: "I know the feeling." Barry and Kara turned to see two others had joined them. The person in the red hood they recognized immediately as Roy Harper, but the man standing next to him they did not know. He had dark hair, a blue mask on his face and his outfit was mostly black but with blue outline around the neck and legs.

 _Roy?_ Kara asked Barry internally. _He knows our identities,_ she didn't want to reveal their identities to this Question person – she didn't' trust the Question and could sense Barry felt the same way.

 _I got this,_ Barry thought back. "Arsenal," Barry said aloud, and nodded slightly towards the Question. Roy understood. No using real names. "Who's your friend?"

"Supergirl, Flash… this is Nightwing. Nightwing, meet Supergirl and the Flash," Roy said.

"It's about time we met,' Nightwing held out his hand. "I'm sorry I did not give you notice, but we followed a villain of ours here. You may have heard of him. The Penguin."

"Rumors, only," Kara confirmed.

"Well, I didn't feel right coming to your city without alerting you to our presence here first," Nightwing said as the Question muttered something like "see to it" behind them and quietly excused himself, but Kara and Krypto noticed.

 _Question's gone,_ Kara informed Barry.

 _Good,_ Barry thought to his wife before addressing Nightwing. "It's appreciated. Do you want us to help?"

Roy nudged his mentor and who sighed. "Normally I do not ask for help. Not from people like you or other vigilantes. I like to solve things on my own with my own team." Nightwing stated.

 _Sounds like someone else we know,_ Kara thought back, almost smiling. Oliver had been a lot like that. Not wanting their help, even with the League he only called in under the worst conditions. Hell, even with the worst conditions he would try to sort it out himself with only his team. Thea, Laurel, and Paula were more willing to accept their help though.

"This situation is different and I could really use people like you by my side." Nightwing said suddenly, and quickly. "I could really use your powers by my side because… because… well…" Nightwing took a breath "Penguin has my son."

Kara and Barry froze. Both feeling angered that someone would take a child. "Hate to interrupt," Caitlin's voice was heard over their coms. "But I think Nora and Alura are hungry and I can't find their bottles…" Kara had left their daughters with Caitlin and Cisco in the cave when she had rushed to join Barry interrogation of the Question.

"On my way," Kara said, hearing her daughters needed her. _Take them to Watchtower._ Barry agreed with the thought. "Don't worry Nightwing. We'll get your son back." Kara told the man, hand in a fist as she flew away, telling Krypto to stay with Barry.

-Superflash-

Laurel knocked on the apartment door until Oliver finally answered.

"Laurel?" Oliver said, not too surprised she was there. "You're back in Starling. How did the time traveling go?"

"Peachy, thanks for asking," Laurel said coldly, trying not to sound too angry at the man. "And you're back from… I don't know, hiding from everything in your life. Doing exactly what Felicity wouldn't want you to do. Giving up everything."

"Don't go there, Laurel," Oliver said, walking back into the apartment.

"Why not?" Laurel said, following him in. "You know Felicity would have been ashamed of what you did. You left everyone. You left Thea and Paula alone to take care of this city. You haven't even met Nora and Alura yet!"

"Who?" Oliver asked, turning around at the names.

"You didn't even know Kara was pregnant…" Laurel groaned, rolling her eyes and shocking Oliver. "Where the hell were… You went to the island, didn't you?" She realized; Oliver didn't deny it, because it was true. "Oliver, you cannot retreat every time something bad happens."

"You weren't there," Oliver said turning around. "Why didn't you stop it? You were time traveling. You could have gone back!"

"I tried," Laurel said. "Believe me, I tried, but I can't go back. The timeline is set… We could argue this until our throats are raw, but this is not why I am here." Laurel sighed, almost having forgotten why she came to Oliver. The threat looming over him. "Who have you pissed off now, Oliver?"

"Huh? Well, besides you and everyone else I let down?" Oliver asked, knowing he had let down all his friends and family when he left and that he had been away for too long. Time had slipped away from him and when he came back he had no idea who to contact anymore or if anyone would want to hear from him. If he even wanted to contact them, did he want back in the League? He was unsure. "Probably a lot of people… why?" He turned to look out of the window.

"Someone put a hit on you," Laurel folded her arms, making Oliver turn around to look at her. "I came here to bring you to the Canary Cave."

Laurel didn't even realize what she had said until Oliver raised an eyebrow and asked "Canary Cave?"

"You were gone a long time. Things change. Thea and Paula needed a leader." Laurel said determinedly, not sorry she had taken over for Oliver and he not upset that she had.

"They chose right," Oliver nodded to himself.

"Please Oliver… come back with me," Laurel said. "The person who has taken this job, is good. We don't want to lose you." It was the truth. None of the team wanted Oliver dead.

"I can take care of myself," Oliver shrugged, just as the window behind him exploded. Contrary to Oliver's words, Laurel was on step ahead, grabbing her friend and pulling him down to avoid the shower of glass as a figure landed in the room. Laurel looked up to see there was a woman, wearing black and red.

On instinct, Laurel jumped up, taking out her batons as she ran at the assailant. Hitting the woman who only just avoided the Canary's weapons with her own. "Lady Shiva I assume?" Laurel said, now dodging one of Shiva's attacks, as she ducked backwards and kicked out.

"You know who I am?" Lady Shiva growled as the two continued to fight.

"I've done my research and I will not let you hurt Olly," Laurel said, Shiva now kicking out as Laurel lost track of where Olly had gone anyway.

"You are trained well," Shiva responded. "But nothing will stop me from my job." Shiva pushed Laurel over, using the Canary's strength against her and was about to strike out more when an arrow struck her from behind. Oliver was behind her with his bow and arrow out – he had made the bow out of odds and ends while Laurel had Shiva distracted. It was a skill, after all.

Laurel reacted fast now, kicking Shiva to knock her over and jumping up herself. "Forget how to shoot?" Laurel asked Olly, noticing the arrow had barely hit the woman's shoulder blade. It had barely disable her.

"She moved," Oliver defended, as Lady Shiva seemed to take out throwing stars now, which the two barely dodged. "Run!"

Laurel nodded. She did not have her outfit, only weapons on her. Retreating was the best option. The pair started running, knowing Lady Shiva was behind them but once down on street level they were easily able to hop on Laurel's bike and drive away. Laurel only stopped when they got to the Palmer Tech building. It was home to the second 'Arrow Cave' and current Canary Cave since their third residence had had to be abandoned when Oliver left the mayoral race; it being located below his campaign office. The new-old place was however designed in the same manner as the third and since Thea now ran Palmer Tech for Kara and Barry, it made sense to keep the Canary cave there anyway.

Thea and Paula were already waiting in their outfits when they took the secret entrance into the HQ and Thea wasted no time heading over to Oliver, only to slap him when she got in range. "Don't do that to me again!" Thea demanded, clearly upset with Oliver. "I can't lose my family again." Regardless, she moved in to hug her brother, which he reciprocated awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. You'll never lose me again," Oliver said into the hug.

"This assassin is good. We just had an encounter with her," Laurel said when the sibling reunion was done, back into business mode. "We need plans and we need plans fast."

Oliver felt out of place planning with the girls, so as they talked, he looked around the familiar base. The cave was mostly the same and they clearly had a system going, although there were noticeable differences, including some pictures posted on the wall. Looking over them they were all of two babies with various people. A common theme of these images were that Barry, and Kara were with the babies in one form or another. The kids were definitely the Allens.

"We put them there to remind us what we're fighting for," Laurel said, moving over to Oliver. He hadn't noticed the planning was done. "The future. Them. And well they are amazingly cute."

"A cross between Kara and Barry. Was there any doubt?" Oliver had to chuckle, and Laurel laughed.

"Well we got a plan. Just wait here until it's over and we'll tell you when it's safe," Laurel said.

"I'm sorry? That's not much of a plan, Laurel. I want to help," Oliver said.

"You're the target, Olly," Laurel said.

"Which is why I can be helpful. I'll be the bait," Oliver said. "Unless you have a better idea?" Laurel sighed; that had been one of weak points of this plan. They needed to lure Shiva out somehow, and using Oliver was the easy solution, but dangerous.

"She'll know it's a trap," Laurel said but Oliver was determined. "Okay then, but we have a system now. You follow our lead." Oliver nodded, knowing he had been gone too long to just take back leadership. He was didn't know if he wanted it anyway, without Felicity…

-Superflash-

Barry had taken Nightwing to Watchtower while Krypto had flown Roy.

"Why did I have to be taken by the dog?" Roy asked as they arrived at the same time and Barry laughed, opening the door.

Once inside they were greeted to the sound of fighting and looking towards the training area to see Karen and Donna having a mock battle. Carter was on his laptop sitting on the floor nearby and Junior was next to him. Karen had been knocked onto the floor and Donna was heading toward her, but Karen used freeze breath.

"No fair!" Donna said, backing off as Karen jumped up.

"No one said I couldn't use freeze breath," Karen said with a smirk.

"Hey, maybe instead of mock battles we could try double-team strategies?" Carter suggested. "Team work." The group hadn't noticed Barry, Nightwing, Roy, and Krypto yet.

"Karen, Carter, Donna," Barry said out loud making them stop and look up. "Where's Diana?" Donna had been introduced to the rest of the League since her arrival. Junior barked and ran toward Krypto. Since he had come to this world he had been working to get close to his father; Krypto was still distant, but seemed to have grown kind of fond of his two puppies on this world. He didn't growl at them, and seemed to tolerate them.

"Gideon gave her an alert and she ran out," Karen said. "She said we could continue."

"Right, well I do need you to leave," Barry pointed out. "League stuff," he indicated Roy and Nightwing behind him. They weren't in the League, but if anything was 'League stuff', this was.

"Something going on," Karen said, perking up. "We can help."

"Karen, I know how you feel but you cannot start now. Not with this," Barry said reasonably, keeping his patience. "It's too important. A life is on the line. Please go and come back later. Show Donna some of our world. She hasn't seen much since coming from Themyscira."

Karen sighed but nodded. "Come on," Karen said, and told Krypto Junior to come. Junior carefully licked his father's snout before following his mistress out. Krypto didn't react.

Barry got on the hover pad along with Roy and Nightwing and headed it up to the meeting room. "Gideon." Barry called when they were at the meeting room, a large room with tables and monitors. "Connect to the labs."

"Where did Supergirl go?" Nightwing finally asked, taking a seat as Roy childishly span on his chair. "And who was the mini-Supergirl?"

"Karen," Barry stated without much more explanation. Nightwing shouldn't know too much yet.

"Man, I'm impressed," Roy said. "And no need to worry. Supergirl went…" Roy didn't even finish as on one of the large monitors Cisco and Caitlin face popped up and Kara, still in her Supergirl outfit, was in the background holding the twins.

"Hey," Kara said coming fully into view both twins in her arm. "They've been fed." Barry smiled at his daughters on the screen.

"You two are parents?" Nightwing said and Barry nodded. "Then I asked the right people to help me," Nightwing nodded to himself. Only another parent could truly understand what he was going through.

"How old are they?" Roy asked. "A week or two?"

"Close to three," Barry answered. "Now Cisco, any luck on the computers?"

"Sorry," Cisco said. "Myself and the Gideons are tracing everything but so far no luck."

 _Krypto,_ Kara thought to Barry and Barry knew what Kara wanted.

"Do you have anything with your son's scent on it?" Barry asked and Nightwing took out a little fabric mask.

"He likes to wear it," Nightwing said fondly, handing it over to Barry.

"Krypto. Find," Barry instructed, holding out the mask and Krypto took a good sniff at it before running out of the room.

"I'll go meet with him," Kara said, handing the babies over to Caitlin and kissing them both. "Mommy loves you. You be good girls for Aunty Caity and Uncle Cisco." Kara then left the lab.

"Why do I feel we're overpaid babysitters now?" Cisco chuckled, and Barry had to hold back a laugh.

"She had two babies close to three weeks ago?" Nightwing asked amazing, seeing how fit Kara looked and Barry smirked.

"Good genetics," Barry muttered "Gideon, ear pieces." The middle of the table moved and a panel rose with two ear pieces on display. "To keep in touch," Barry explained as Nightwing and Roy both took the earpieces. "Gideon, map of Central." A map of Central City appeared on the screen near Caitlin and Cisco. "Black out the heavily populated areas." The main areas of Central were blocked out. "These are the most likely places this Penguin could hold your son." He indicated the areas not black out. It was still a significant size of various locations.

"We should split up and search," Nightwing said.

"Supergirl and me are faster…"

"And Roy and I are looking as well. Sometimes speed is not everything, Barry Allen." Barry paused at the use of his real name and turned to look at Roy who held up his hands in defense. He had not told his mentor their real names. "Roy didn't tell me. I asked him to not tell you mine and in return he did not tell me yours. I am not an idiot though. I didn't realize before today, but after hearing and seeing everything – a Gideon that is clearly more advance than the public one we bought for our lair, a lab, and knowing you two just had two baby girls… it was an easy figure." Nightwing finally took off his mask to reveal his handsome, albeit older-than-he-appeared face, "to be fair, my name is Dick Grayson."

"Can't say I've ever heard of you," Barry said, shaking his hand regardless. "And I was going to say we're taking the most ground. I know speed isn't everything, but sometimes a clear head is. This is your son. If someone took my girls I would see red and not hold back until I got them. Of course, you two will look, but remember you have power on your side now. Don't do anything rash. Call us first."

Dick nodded, putting back on his mask. "Oh, and take the hoverpad down to the garage. We have some extra bikes in there." Dick was about to ask, but didn't get a chance as Barry ran out of the Tower.

"Bikes… cool," Roy said, getting on the hoverpad and trying to figure out how to work it before asking Gideon to bring them down to the garage.

-Superflash-

Team Canary was watching Oliver, each taking a post. "You think Oliver's rusty?" Thea asked in the com device from her place across the street, keeping an eye on Oliver through binoculars.

"I don't know," Laurel responded thoughtfully.

"He was the best," Paula added in. "But it's been a while since he's been active. Hell, almost a year."

"He was on his Island. Who knows what he did," Laurel added.

"And he can hear you," Oliver said, the girls nearly jumping and forgetting they had given him a com. Oliver though was trying not to chuckle at the girls' conversation.

"This is taking too long," Laurel said worriedly. "Something is wrong. Oliver has been in the open too long. Even suspecting a trap Lady Shiva should have gone for the bait. From what I got, it's not her nature to not finish a job no matter the danger. Unless…"

Laurel paused as she suddenly felt as though she was being watched herself and barely moved out of the way in time to avoid the throwing star that was thrown at her. Taking her batons out, she turned to face Lady Shiva for the second time that day. "I knew I would find you," Lady Shiva said. "I'll take care of pretty boy later. You're a worthy opponent."

"Worthy opponent… What are we in, a videogame?" Curtis said over the coms.

Laurel ignored Terrific as she used her Canary Cry which, surprisingly, did nothing. "I did some research. I figured the only person in this city with your abilities was the Black Canary… So, I prepared," Lady Shiva said, taking out her own weapons. Two katana swords.

"Ear plugs," Laurel realized, and the two stared at each other before breaking into battle – sword vs baton. Laurel was glad Cisco has long-since reinforced her batons as Shiva's swords looked like they could have sliced through an ordinary baton.

"I don't have a shot," Thea said from the opposite roof, trying to get a lock on where Laurel was. Each had taken a different position to keep eyes on Oliver not having expect Lady Shiva to go after Laurel instead.

"I can switch my positon and get a view," Paula said. "You're more experience at hand to hand. Go and help Laurel." Paula, while having been in training with both Thea and Laurel on advancing her hand-to-hand combat, was not up to a Lady Shiva-level. It was better for her to find a position to be an archer as back up. She was still a perfect shot.

Thea, not even responding, was already running out to get to Laurel's position as fast as she could. None of them noticed Oliver pulling on a green hoodie and grabbing a make-shift bow.

-Superflash-

Kara and Krypto were flying around but so far Krypto had no luck getting a scent or a trail. Barry was running around looking into possible hiding places. Dick and Roy were also on patrol. "Err, guys," Cisco's voice came over he coms. "The Penguin is in the city and that Question guy is fighting him."

"Give directions," Kara said instantly, fear building as she turned around. Krypto was already ahead of her. Barry did a turn and ran for where Cisco said battle was taking place.

Dick and Roy also had to turn but being on bikes were slower than the power duo, who got there first. They arrived at the top of a multistory carpark to see the Penguin, an odd-looking man with a powerful umbrella, and the Question literally going at it hand-to-hand. Barry had to admit the Question's skills on martial arts was good, but not close to what he had seen from his League members. And then there was the Penguin, who's umbrella seemed to be a machete and machine gun in one as he stabbed out at Question, who Penguin barely missed.

Gunfire sounded the change of use for Penguin's weapon as Kara and Krypto landed between the two sparring duos. Barry ran to Question's side, but he seemed to be in his own mindset as he dodged around the Flash to get to Penguin, who Barry noticed seemed to be older man, possibly in his sixties but there was anger in his eyes, a fire for battling Question as he moved away from Supergirl.

 _What's up with this guy?_ Kara asked, looking to Barry, but her distraction was too long as the Question lunged, pushing the villain off the edge of the carpark. Krypto flew after the villain and League-wannabe, who had gone over too.

"No!" Kara cried, as she and Barry followed Krypto, only to find the Question standing over the villain, Penguin seeming to have softened his fall, the umbrella now sticking from the villain's chest as blood gushed from his mouth. Question turned to face Supergirl and the Flash, but they ignored him as they went to Penguin's side. He was barely alive. "Tell me where's the kid is!" Kara demanded

"Hoisted by my own petard…" the Penguin barely muttered, giving a watery laugh before the life left him and his body went limp. Kara took a breath and then turned to the Question, anger on her face. Krypto, knowing his mistress' anger growled and jumped at the Question. "Why would you do that?" Kara shouted at the man, anger radiating off her, adding to Barry's own too.

"This is our city!" Barry added. "You come to our city seeking us to let you into our team and you do this?!"

"You were after him! I took care of him. I just proved myself." The Question said. "Can you get your dog off me?" Although not biting the man, Krypto was giving the Question hell.

"No!" Dick shouted when he arrived and saw the body on the floor. "No..."

"A kid's life is in danger and he was the only lead we had," Barry said, having winced at Nightwing's cry and trying to keep control himself. "You wanted into the Justice League but you acted as a lone wolf. The Justice League does not do this. We work together." Barry asked Kara mentally to get Krypto off Question and she did. Krypto backed off, but kept himself in attack position, growling as the man stood up. "Get out of my city before I decide to hand you over to the police!"

"I… I didn't know," the Question looked at the group before backing off. Barry and Kara looked at Roy and Dick. Roy was trying to comfort his mentor.

"We'll keep looking," Roy said.

"He has minions. Once they learn Penguin is dead they'll kill him and leave," Dick said emotionally. "He's dead already."

"Maybe not," Kara said. _Krypto couldn't find Dick's son but maybe he can find where Penguin has been!_

 _You're a genius,_ Barry thought back, calming down already.

"Superdog," Kara said, pointing at the body. "Track." Krypto barked, taking in Penguin's scent and then flying off. Kara and Barry immediately went after him.

"They are good," Dick said, feeling hope as the superpair rushed off after the dog. Getting on their bikes, the two rode off, taking direction from a shocked Cisco.

-Superflash-

Laurel wasn't fighting alone for long as Thea came in and joined the fray. "Your sidekick, Speedy?" Lady Shiva laughed, taking on both the ladies easily as an arrow flew past her. "And the third is around. Archers so cowardly!" This time the arrow hit her.

"Don't make fun of archers. We're far deadlier than you," Thea said, taking hit at the assassin. Lady Shiva down when another arrow hit her, this time in the gut, but this arrow was not from Paula. The direction of the arrow was wrong, and the arrow was not the type Paula used. Thea took the distraction to knock Lady Shiva out completely, and then the two looked to see where the arrow had come from, to see Oliver.

He was wearing a green hoodie and had the makeshift bow still in hand from earlier, but had an air of confidence around him in the makeshift outfit Laurel hadn't seen since before she'd left with Rip Hunter. He was still pointing the bow and arrow at the unconscious Lady Shiva. "Olly, put the arrow down," Thea now said looking at her brother. "It's over."

"She was going to kill me… and you. I won't let her ever get another chance!" Oliver growled, staring at Lady Shiva's unconscious form. "I won't let anyone else I love die."

"Oliver," Laurel said reasonably, realizing what Olly was thinking as she got between the Arrow and Lady Shiva. "We don't kill unless we have to. If you start killing again you go from a hero, a member of the Justice League to a simple hitman again. A man who belongs in jail as much as the people he takes out."Laurel held out her hand. "Please, put the bow down."

Oliver took a breath and then lower his bow and looked blankly to Laurel. Laurel smiled before turning to Thea. "Let's wrap her up and deliver her to the cops."

-Superflash-

Krypto lead them to an old hotel which the trio ran into to find a couple of clear minions, dressed in similar attire to the Penguin, and a small boy no older than four or five in chains. The arrival of the heroes surprised the minions who went into the attack.

 _I'll get the kid,_ Kara thought, not even flinching as she was hit, and headed for the scared boy.

Krypto was besides her, attacking any minions who tried to come at them as Kara threw the minion, standing in front of the boy. Kara then broke the chains as Dick and Roy showed. Roy threw arrows out, and Dick started to fight.

"Daddy!" the boy called, trying to run to Nightwing, but Kara stopped him.

"Robin, go with Supergirl." Nightwing instructed his son, but Robin didn't move, letting Kara pick him up and snuggled into her as Kara and Krypto flew out, not caring about the fight – the safety of Robin was all she could think about. She knew it would be over soon though, with Nightwing, Arsenal and the Flash to help.

With the last minion taken out, Dick turned to Barry. "Where did your wife take Robin?" he asked.

"To our doctor," Barry said, knowing Robin was already in Caitlin's capable hand.

"I want to be with him," Dick said and Barry nodded. They had taken them to the Tower because they did not want to bring too many people dressed in costumes to the labs anymore, not with how busy it was, but on this case, it was different. He'd take Dick to the Labs.

"I have to run you there," Barry said. "Roy, on Nightwing's bike there is a red button. Push that and then yours and the bike will follow you back to the Tower. It's all preprogrammed. I'll call Gideon to allow you in."

Roy nodded and a split second later the two were gone. "That's weird," Roy mumbled as he went to the bikes, wondering why he wasn't allowed to go where his mentor had been taken.

Barry had run Dick into the Labs. Kara was sitting with the twins and Barry took one, needing to hold his girls. Robin was on one of the medical beds and Caitlin was looking over him. "Daddy," the boy said upon seeing Nightwing, and Dick took hold of his son right away.

"Doctor?" Dick asked, sitting Robin on his lap as he sat down.

Caitlin knew what he wanted. "Besides some minor bruises, he's fine," Caitlin said with a smile, and Dick let out a sigh of relief.

"Your son is cute," Kara said. "We should get him and my niece and nephew together one day. They're around the same age, and Ja and Ella would love having a friend they can show off their powers to."

"Where's his mom?" Barry added as Dick gave Kara a look.

"She's gone," Dick said to Barry. "It's just me and Robin now." The super couple nodded, not wanting to ask further. "Your girls are adorable. And they have excellent parents. Thank you for everything."

"It's what we do," Barry said.

"I owe you," Dick said. "I know you have a large team behind you, but if I can ever lend you a hand, let me know."

The two nodded their agreement, knowing Dick would not accept if they said he owed them nothing. They knew people like Dick. "Out of curiosity," Kara said after a moment of silence, "how did you become Nightwing?"

Dick chuckled. "When I was a kid, my parents were murdered. I ended up in the foster system and had some anger problems until a martial arts teacher in Bludhaven became my foster mother. She put my anger into the arts and I learned. When I was a teenager I stopped a robbery and then it just grew."

There was a beep. "Call from Watchtower," Cisco called out, pushed a button and Roy ended up on the screen.

"Barry, Kara, this place is amazing!" Roy said. "Dick, you should get a good looking at the training room."

Barry laughed. "Well you two could have full access to it if you would join the League," Barry said.

"We trust you," Kara said with a smile. The two had decided to offer it to the two Vigilantes a while ago. They deserved it a mile over the Question stranger.

"I appreciate that but I cannot put my trust in a team when I don't know everyone," Dick said. "I would like to meet the others before I even consider joining." Barry and Kara nodded their understanding.

"What about you Roy?" Kara asked. "We've wanted you in it since the Brainiac battle. Both Jax and Paula joined after that."

"We know you have our back," Barry added.

Roy seemed unsure, looking at Dick. "Don't let me not joining stop you. You might be my protégé, but I know most of the people in this league are your friends." Dick stated. "Feel free to join them, but I expect you to still keep your promise to me and Bludhaven."

"Of course. Okay let's do this," Roy said with a smirk and Barry turned to Cisco who already had a new communicator into the computer and was waiting for one of them to send their codes, which Barry did.

-Superflash-

"Well, Lady Shiva will survive her arrow wound," Laurel said. They were back in the Canary Cave and she was filling the team in. "And has already been put into the highest-level security... As in the meta human wing." Thea and Paula laughed at that. "She's not going to be there long. All we have her on is attempted murder while five countries are already requesting her extradition on actual murder charges. Probably more will be requested soon."

"Who will get her?" Paula asked curious.

"Depends on who has the most claim," Laurel shrugged.

"Someone like that," Oliver said darkly from his position, "won't be in jail for long. She'll find a way out and when she does…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her," Curtis added from the computers. "The hit on your head is gone. It's been cancelled." Everyone looked at him in shock. "And unless she just wants revenge without a job, who knows if we'll see her again."

There was silence as Oliver took hold of his Justice League communicator. "Mine?" he asked and the girls nodded. Oliver looked at it a moment before turning it on. "I guess I'm back."

"The Arrow is home," Thea said with a smile.

"No, not The Arrow any more. I'm… The Green Arrow now," Oliver stated thoughtfully, and before anyone could comment, all of their communicator binged. "Hm, talk about timing," Olly now added, looking to the communicator. "New member request from Barry. It's…"

"Roy," Thea finished. The group looked at each other before everyone but Thea pushed 'yes'. Thea smirked and pushed 'no' making everyone look at her.

"What? The guy left us to fend for ourselves after Felicity died when he promised he'd come back to help. I've already forgiven you, Olly, but he's not exactly a relation…" she stated. Laurel and Paula smirked to one another, while Olly shook his head in bemusement.

-Superflash-

"Oh wow," Cisco said as he looked that computer. 'This is… I can't even…"

"What?" Caitlin, Kara, and Barry all said together, annoyed as Cisco seemed incapable of forming a sentence.

"Oliver's communicator was turned back on a second before I sent the request," Cisco said, causing all of them look at the computer to see the Arrow was now listed as 'available'. All of them had to stare.

"We'll contact Black Canary shortly," Kara stated, shock in her voice as Barry nodded to agree. They needed the details.

"Um… what about me?' Roy asked.

"Oh," Cisco said. "One 'no' from Speedy."

Roy had to smirk. "I think I can change that to a 'yes'. Dick I'm going to head to Starling for a bit. Barry, I'm keeping the bike until this is done," Dick smirked and Barry nodded. The communication between the labs and Tower was disconnected.

"Why don't I bring you for dinner and ice cream?" Dick said to his son, who cheered. He was still connected to his father leg, but seemed to be doing good, having just been kidnapped. Dick bid the group farewell before turning to leave.

"Daddy, I like them,' Robin said.

"Me too," Dick said not aware Kara could still hear them.

Barry's phone binged. "Hey, my dad wants to see us," Barry said turning to Kara. _This is a weird address._ Kara shrugged.

 _Alura needs a diaper change first,_ Kara thought back.

-Superflash-

Laurel was sitting in the Cave long after everyone had left. She had been thinking deeply since Oliver had come back. Taking out her communicator she spoke into it. "Gideon, are you there?" Laurel asked.

"I am always here, Black Canary," Gideon's voice spoke back. "How may I help you?"

"Just wanted to say… good job alerting us to the hit on Oliver. I didn't know Barry programed you for things like that," Laurel said, testing Gideon.

"I am sorry, I do not know what you mean," Gideon responded. "I did not alert you to a hit on Oliver. That is not what my creator has me on the lookout for. I am monitoring for crimes in progress to alert League members."

"You did not send the alert to the Canary Cave computers?' Laurel asked, moving over and typing into the computers. She was not a computer geek, but there was definitely a record of the message and it did appear to be from Gideon.

"I did not," Gideon said.

"Gideon, can you trace where the message came from?" Laurel asked.

"If you plug your communicator into the computer I can access the computer and then yes," Gideon said, and Laurel took the plug to connect it to the computer. It was a moment later as the computer was speeding too fast for Laurel to see and then paused. "I have traced the location the message orientated from and sent it to your communicator. Do you want me to alert anyone else?"

"No," Laurel said, unplugging her communicator from the computer and looking at the location. "I'll handle it. Thank you, Gideon."

"I was made to assist and help the Justice League. There is no need to thank me." Gideon said before the communication was ended. Laurel didn't respond as she was already heading out.

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara met Henry outside the address. Aura and Nora were in their stroller and Henry went to kiss them. "Any reason why we're bringing our daughters to a…?" Kara paused, unsure where they were.

"A bar," Henry said with a smirk. "The Oasis." Henry turned around. "And it's mine."

"What?" Barry and Kara said together.

"Okay, I want it to be mine and I want it to be called The Oasis," Henry said opening the door and letting them in. "The place closed down a year ago, and owner is finally selling. It's a great location. The bar needs a little work on it. Redecorating too, but everything is good. I had people look into it. Now all I need is the final deal, but there's one problem…"

"And that would be?' Barry asked, biting his lip now.

"Money," Henry confessed.

 _Should have known,_ Barry thought to Kara with an internal laugh. "How much do you need?"

"I don't want it from you, Bar. I applied for a loan from the bank, but they won't loan to me. Not without someone co-signing, anyway."

"Henry, we can just give you the money," Kara said as Nora cried out and Kara rocked the stroller to calm her. "And you could have just come to the penthouse to ask us, too." Kara sighed. They did not need to see the bar to help Henry. They would have regardless.

"Thank you, Kara, but I don't want the money from you. I want to survive on my own. All I want is your signatures. The bank will give me a loan with you co-signing," Henry said with a small smile.

 _Why won't anyone just accept the money?"_ Kara asked Barry, who shrugged.

 _Let's just give him what he wants._ Barry thought back, deciding not to argue this. "Okay dad, we'll sign, but is there anything else we can do to help you with this? We know a thing or two about running a business."

Henry shook his head. "I want to try on my own, but if I need you I know who to call… although there might be one thing." Barry and Kara waited for Henry to continue. "Your Karry Karaoke Videos are popular. I was thinking of setting up a Karaoke lounge. If you could sing every once a while…. draw in a crowd… that would be nice."

Barry laughed. "You got a deal dad," Barry said. "Now we've had a long day. We got to go home." Nora cried out again and Barry went to hold her as the group left the old bar.

-Superflash-

Laurel stood in the location Gideon had given her. It was the same place where the Legends had to go meet Rip for the first time, the same place she had crashed the invite. She didn't need a rock this time to know the Waverider was standing there, invisible. Laurel sighed, moving cautiously over and meeting resistance soon enough. Knowing the Waverider well, she found a door and headed inside.

"Ms. Lance is now on board," the familiar voice of Gideon announced Laurel's presence as she paused on the threshold of the console room, seeing Rip and Miranda beyond

"Thank you, Gideon. Ms. Lance," Rip said nodding to Laurel. "I knew you'd come."

"You put the hit on Olly?" Laurel asked, not even believing what she was asking, or that she was back on the time ship.

"I cannot possibly tell you that." Rip smirked.

"Then why were you waiting for me?" Laurel sighed. "Gideon overwrite order one-two-two, voice recognition Dinah Laurel Lance – The Black Canary," Laurel instructed, wondering if Barry's backup for Gideon would still be in this version of Gideon, so far into the future, but not known to future programmers. He had hardcoded all Gideons so that a member of the League could overwrite them anyway, in case someone was using his creation for evil means.

"Yes, Black Canary. How may I help you?" Gideon asked to the surprise of Rip. Even he had not known about the overwrite.

"Did Rip put a hit on Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, he did," Gideon said.

"Thank you. Gideon return to normal programing," Laurel said, and the overwrite was cancelled.

"Rip," Miranda said. She had not known why they had spent so much time in this time period. She had just figured Rip was missing his former team mates, considering he had given an order for Gideon to alert him when Laurel was on board. "Why would you do that?"

"And before you answer, this better be good," Laurel said taking out of her batons and holding it up to Rip's chin.

Rip was not afraid though. "Oliver was taking too long," Rip confessed. "He needed a push because the Green Arrow was needed." Laurel did not react to Rip knowing Oliver's new name. He was a time traveler after all and they had met a future version of the Green Arrow on their adventures. "The Justice League needed him, so I put a hit on him and then alerted you once it was taken. I knew you and your team could protect him and I knew getting him in the middle would get him back in the game." Rip took a step near Laurel, lowing her baton. "I couldn't give you Felicity back but I could give you Oliver and it was a job. I had to clean up a mess. Oliver needed to return."

Laurel lowered her weapon completely. "Your lucky Lady Shiva didn't hurt him," Laurel said warningly

"Lady Shiva" Rip paused. "She took the job?" Laurel nodded. "How's Oliver's arm?"

"His arm? Fine?" Laurel said confused.

"And Lady Shiva?" Miranda now asked.

"In jail," Laurel said.

"Well, seems you did well. Have a good evening Ms. Lance," Rip said and Laurel gave him a strange look, folded her arms, but didn't leave.

"Lady Shiva was meant to cut off his arm, wasn't she?" Laurel asked, recalling the future Olly she had met and putting the information together.

"Yes, but not for a few years and he's meant to kill her," Rip said with a sigh, not arguing that Laurel wasn't leaving yet. "Maybe next time. Gideon, timelines. Does Green Arrow still lose his arm?"

'Yes, Rip," Gideon said. "But it's now a year from now."

"Oh. Not good Rip," Miranda said as Laurel gaped.

"Better than what Oliver's future was before I interfered," Rip said looking to his wife. "Okay, his timeline has sped up. That's all, but if his timeline has sped up, Kara and Barry's has to be too." Miranda gave him a look now. "I don't mean their personal or superhero lives. I mean their business. STAR Co."

"STAR Co. makes the arm that replaces Oliver arm." Gideon informed the group. "The same technology that eventually makes the superhero Cyborg, and recreates Red Tornado as a hero. But not for another two years now."

"Oliver needs that arm early. If he doesn't get it…" Laurel voice worriedly, knowing she shouldn't know too much about her friend's future, but not caring right now.

"I know, but they have STAR labs and Palmer Tech already. Two of their main holds," Miranda said thoughtfully. "But not the piece of the puzzle needed for this particular problem."

"Wayne Industries," Rip said with a nod as Laurel looked between the two. "It's CEO Bruce Wayne will die in about a month's time. Kara and Barry are already trying to make deals with the company to get the last piece of the puzzle. The technology there will let them make the arm, but the company will still go on for a year until it finally goes bankrupt, but if it goes bankrupt with Wayne's death…"

"Then Barry and Kara get the technology early," Miranda finish. "That shouldn't be hard, but there is one other thing. STAR Co.'s biggest competitor. L Corp…."

"Still going by Luther Corp at the moment," Rip said, looking information up in the data banks. "Lex has been in jail for about a year. His sister is already transforming the company. The name change will take place around the same time as Bruce's death."

"L Corp is supposed to buy some of Wayne Industries' interest too. Can we be sure if we speed this up Lena Luther will be ready to expand the company?"

"I don't know," Rip muttered. "If she's not, STAR Co.'s main competition is left in the dust. We'll have to make sure she has the extra finances. Keep the timeline as similar to what we know as we can."

Miranda nodded. "There is one other thing you should know," Gideon spoke up. "Oliver now has a kid in the future."

"What?" Miranda and Rip said together. Laurel had heard enough though. She turned on her heel as she left the Waverider. She already knew too much; if she found out more towards Oliver's unknown child…

"Who's the mother?" Rip asked, unawares Laurel had finally left.

"Unconfirmed," Gideon said.

"Well, it's still close enough to the timeline we know," Rip said, having an idea in his mind who the mother could be. "The timeline changed when Felicity died. We knew this. This is probably just a part of the new timeline." Rip took a breath. "We have work to do."

"Miss. Lance has left," Gideon spoke up.

"Good. She's needed in Starling…" Miranda muttered as she moved around to more controls. She and Rip definitely had work to do.

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you liked the appearance of The Question, Lady Shiva, Nightwing and even a Penguin cameo! I hope I did them justice not knowing the characters that well. Oh, and a surprise appearance from the Hunters! Jonas is still about of course, he just wasn't in the room with his parents and Laurel in this.

Post Chapter Note 2: There was no room for this in the chapter, but Robin's full name is Robin John Blake Grayson, in honor of the Nolan-Batman movies. Not seen, but know this information, at least. Nightwing is still the same Dick Grayson, obviously.

Post Chapter Note 3: ( **Important! Please read!** ) Due to Christmas just gone, New Year's still to come and my Beta needing to focus his attention on completing his Power Girl story, he cannot beta this story as frequently. Because of this, I will only be updating Karry once a week, on a Monday, until he is done. Hopefully this will only be for a maximum of two weeks, but on the plus side, we'll soon see the payout for his story and he can start work on his SuperEarth sequel! Thanks.

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Wedding Surprises: It's Sara and Alex wedding and everyone is in for a few surprises. A return from the dead no one was expecting could bring great joy or great sadness. Will the wedding even go ahead, or will personal matters get in the way…?

Karry Master OUT!


	75. Wedding Surprises

Karry Universe

Note 1: I can't seem to win when it comes to Batman. I said a long while ago that I would no longer address anyone or any reference to this character in my story, but after my announcement last week that Bruce would soon die in this story, a few of you… more colorful Batfans crawled out of the woodwork to complain. Firstly, I didn't mean to keep that he died of an overdose in there. That was not the final chapter, it was accidentally posted like that – this has since been changed to a more anonymous death. Something happened, he died. Simple. Secondly, I hope people can see pass this though to the fact that I need Wayne Industries in the story to further both STAR Co. and L Corp, which I am incorporating into this story after the show has successfully used this company and its director. Lastly, this is a Supergirl/Flash fanfiction after all, not a Batman one and I'm sorry if this disappoints, but I can't appease everyone, and I don't intend to. This is a story I want to tell, and whether those batfans out there like it or not, I don't mind, but please don't leave scathing comments just because you can. It's not helpful.

Note 2: To those guest reviewers… If you have a criticism, please open an account so I may respond to your review. If I cannot respond, then I am afraid I can't accept negative reviews. While I appreciate every guest review and realize sometimes people do not feel they have the time to create an account, if you can take the time to break down and point out things you do not like and how you think it should be written, then it is difficult for me to believe you cannot take the time to create an account to allow me to respond in kind. In fact, since guest reviews can review more than once when I get similar bad reviews one after the other I don't know if it's just one person mad and trying to make it look like many. It's simple trolling in my eyes and I cannot accept any reviews like this. I feel I may get similar responses to this chapter too, but oh well. As said above these are the stories I want to tell.

Disclaimer: As Always own nothing

Wedding Surprises

Clark took a breath as he looked around at his team. He had been waiting for this day for years… they were taking down Project Cadmus.

This project was one of the reasons why Clark hated working with the government, but things had changed in recent years – with the DEO expansion and Hank Henshaw's, or J'onn Jonzz's, pull they had managed to convince the President to pull the support the project was receiving. It had helped that the information he and Lois had gathered over the years on their experimenting on both alien and human working in their favor.

With the funding cut, most of Cadmus's hold outs and labs had to shut down and most of their prisoners set free, but there were still a few big-ish one's running. The Justice League and DEO were taking care of these bases still living on a shoe-string. Project Cadmus was a ghost of what it once was.

Clark wished he had Kara and Barry here. He may have been in the superhero game a lot longer than the 'power couple' but he was nearly useless when it came to team work – they had it down to a tee, what with forming the Justice League themselves. There was no reason to include them though, with their children and Alex's wedding coming up, so unless it was giant mess and the whole league was needed, taking out this base was not important enough to include the Flash and Supergirl. Clark had this though. He was Superman after all.

He had Wonder Woman too. Clark smiled at his former girlfriend, both prepared for this – before Kara had even landed, he and Wonder Woman had made a good Superhero team when needed. Hank was here too, taking in a DEO team. "Where's the Green Lantern?" Clark now asked, looking around for their third.

"Here," a familiar voice called, and John appeared. Next to him was another Green Lantern dressed identical to John, and clearly human too, but this one was pale-skinned, with brown hair and a strong jaw. "This is my friend and mentor, Hal Jordan."

"You didn't say you were bringing a friend," Clark said raising an eyebrow but smirking regardless. Two Lanterns. This was going to be good.

"Well I know I'm not a part of your League, but this was my sector before it was John's. I was reassigned because we had a sudden loss that needed filling by someone experienced, but we have a permanent Lantern on that now, so I am now back here. We are both protecting this sector, and I hear it's been fun with all the heroes and villains running around." Hal explained.

"He is a good man," John added, a little worriedly to Clark's reaction. "He taught me everything I know. I would like to officially add him to the League."

"Well we can use all the help we can get," Clark nodded.

"You're the one in charge this mission," Diana reminded Clark, having remained quiet and turning to Clark.

Superman sighed. Normally Barry and Kara are in charge and Clark didn't mind one bit. He had been at this longer, yes, but those two were natural-born leaders. They were also the ones who put the entire League together, and kept it together, but at this mini-mission was his job. "Okay. We go in first. The DEO will be right behind us. This is a small outpost after all. There shouldn't be too many people, but their experiments could be dangerous. Our mission is to get their captives and their computers. We want to know everything we can get off them, but the main thing is we're freeing the captives. There are new facilities set up to undo what Cadmus did to them, and help them reintegrate into society."

"If there are any aliens that want transport home, the Green Lantern Corp has agreed to set it up," Hal added, and Clark nodded.

"Time to go in. Green Lanterns with me to the prisoners. Wonder Woman get the DEO geeks to the computers. Keep them covered and alive," Diana nodded and the group was off.

The mission was brief, but effective. Although little, this facility had its fair share of experiments those in charge were all too happy to release onto Clark and the Lanterns, but they proved weak compared to the hero's joint efforts – even Wonder Woman could take some out with her shield and bracelets with ease. She had been distracted though as she noticed, slightly too late, that the technicians at the computers were running a program to wipe the hard drives and called out for the DEO to get their asses in to help and stop them.

"DEO hands up!" Hank yelled as his team held up their guns. Most of the technicians stopped moving, but one was at the computer, Diana moved quickly and knocked him out as one DEO member then came to the computer.

"He was trying to delete their files." The DEO agent said. "He was able to corrupt them… This needs more than me."

"We'll bring these backs to our base," Hank said. "Astra and our new hire will be able to get something." Hank had hired Winn to the DEO, since he wasn't working for STAR and wanted a change from CatCo. "Wonder Woman go help the others with the prisoners."

"You know I don't take orders from you," Diana said dryly, but went anyway. The three had taken care of the experiments and caged them back up – they needed special transport though. Now, they were currently releasing the non-violent ones and Diana went to help, taking a man out of a cell.

"Wait!" Clark called as Diana was leading the man out to the DEO transport. Clark moved around the man, to get a good look at his face and paused. "Jeremiah?"

"Clark?" Jeremiah responded. He looked weak and surprised, but smiled at seeing an old friend. "Not changed one bit, old friend."

-Superflash-

They had taken Jeremiah to the local hospital, it was the only thing the team could agree upon, especially due to the man looking so thin and gaunt, and being trapped in Cadmus for the past fifteen or so years. Eliza had always joked to Clark that he reminded her a bit of Jeremiah, but right now he couldn't be so far from similar.

Eliza had met them at the hospital, the DEO having called her the moment they could, and she had seemed to be in a trance the moment they arrived, but slowly she had come to realize her dreams had long-since come true. Jeremiah hadn't spoken much though since his exchange with Clark, but this was to be expected and now Eliza sat by his bedside; she was actually dropping off. It had been a long day for her, packing up the house ready for selling and adding to that, the stress of her husband's return.

Her dreams were odd though. She couldn't determine where she was, being in a dream, but she had two Jeremiahs with her. She'd used to always dream of Jeremiah all the time, although those dreams had become more and more irregular as the years went by, but now… one was holding her hand, grinning silently at her, but the other was whispering, taunting her as he moved around the couple. He had a mission, he was saying, a task he had to complete and now he was free he could do it, he could grain trust and finally his goal would be met. Mission complete.

Eliza jumped up with a start, a loud noise having woken her as she looked around the side-ward, wondering what was happening before realizing the bed beside her was empty. Jeremiah had been in it, hadn't he?

"Liza?" she looked to the bathroom door to see the face of the man, literally of her dreams, looking at her in concern. "You fell asleep…" Jeremiah muttered, moving over to the bed.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day," he climbed back into bed at this and grabbed her closest hand, just like in the dream.

"I want to hear all about it. All the days, every one that I've missed… I want to see our house again and our daughters. They must be so grown up. The world has changed a lot," he stared into her eyes as he spoke this.

"What has Cadmus been doing to you? Why keep you locked up for this long?" Eliza countered.

Jeremiah shrugged. "I can't remember. Something happened when Clark and his crew broke in to the facility, I was automatically injected with something that made me forget."

"There's nothing in your system though, surely…" Eliza tried with a yawn.

"Cadmus works in mysterious ways," he stated softly. "I'm just glad to be free of them,"

"Me too," Eliza smiled as she leaned into her long-lost husband.

-Superflash-

Sara had received a message from Gideon about local odd activity, and when she responded and reached the scene of danger, a cage fell around her and she was momentarily blinded by a red light. "What…?" Sara asked herself as she heard manic laughter.

"I have you trapped! Red light takes away the powers," the man cheered with a large grin on his face.

"But I don't…" she started, taken aback.

"Because I am the Master Planner," the Master Planner finished, not listening to his captive.

"Oh…" Sara muttered, having heard Barry and Kara's tales about this man, not believing them until now.

"And now, while you are in my trap, I will reveal to you my master plan which you are unable to stop," The Master Planner said, taking out a large machine with what appeared to be ordinary light bulbs on it. "My Master Hypnosis machine! The lights on it will caused anyone in the vicinity to go into a trance and do whatever I tell them to. I will use it on the city to hypnotize everyone and force them to celebrate my birthday with me."

"You want to hypnotize people just to celebrate your birthday?" Sara asked already out of the cage. It was pretty simple to pick the lock on the cage, but as far as evil plans went, this one was weird.

"Since I was a child no one has celebrated my birthday with me. I have been alone, but not anymore," Master Planner said pointing at the machine and then pausing, looking to Sara. "Hey, how did you get out of the cage?"

Sara didn't wait another moment before knocking the Master Planner out and then looked at the machine. There was no way this would work for real, but she decided to damage it, just in case, so it couldn't work regardless. Once on her bike outside she sighed and mumbled, "Now I know what Kara meant."

With no other alerts from Gideon she decided to head home, speeding through the streets of National to get back to her soon-to-be-wife. "Okay I know I'm late," Sara called, the moment she got in the door, taking off her White Canary mask and lucky it was late enough no one saw her driving up. She had to talk to Kara and Barry about finding a way to easily change in and out of costume. "I promise I am done being Canary until after the honeymoon now. Even though our wedding is still a couple of days away and…" Sara paused, realizing Alex hadn't reacted, she was staring at her phone, still as a statue. "Honey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Alex said finally putting the phone down. "My mom called and well, my dad… He's alive."

"What?" Sara asked, confused having learned of Jeremiah fate a long time ago.

"My dad." Alex looked up, an odd look on her face. "Clark and Diana found him locked in that Project Cadmus lab they took out today. My dad is alive." She smiled and Sara came up and hugged her.

"That's great," Sara said with a smile herself. "Where is he?"

"Hospital. Or was. Mom was on her way home with him – there was no reason to keep him in apparently," Alex stated.

"Apart from being locked up for nearly fifteen years," Sara muttered.

-Superflash-

Jeremiah stood on the lawn looking at the 'sold' sign in front of his house, his mind not getting around it. His house was sold. He slowly walked back inside where Eliza was on the phone but hung up when she saw him. "Where were you?" Eliza asked, moving over to him. She had wanted him to stay at the hospital longer but Jeremiah insisted and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him and the staff had reluctantly agreed.

"For a walk," Jeremiah said. "I needed to get out... I need to know I could get out."

"You should have told me. I was worried," Eliza said and Jeremiah nodded.

"You sold the house," Jeremiah stated, looking around. There were boxes everywhere – everything was packed up.

"Yes, everything is going through nicely. Have to be out by this weekend, but we're to be gone by tomorrow." Eliza said, biting her lip now at this.

"How could you sell the house? This is where Alex grew up. Where we first met Kara. It holds a lot of memories," Jeremiah reasoned softly, looking around and almost seeing the memories as he did.

"I know. There are a lot more memories for me than you though, both good and bad. I mean this is where I first met Barry, and Jason and Ella too. It holds a lot of memories but our girls have moved on. I want to be close to them, and the memories will remain even after this house is sold, making new memories for another family."

"Barry, Jason, and Ella?" Jeremiah asked, never having heard those names before.

Eliza smiled, forgetting Jeremiah would not know them. "Jason and Ella are Clark's children. Barry is Kara's husband."

"Husband? And he is fine with Kara being…. What did you call her?" Jeremiah asked, having realized Eliza told him Kara was a superhero with the name before when they were driving home. It was something he had never wanted her to be. Such a young girl, he remembered.

"Supergirl and yes," Eliza said. "It would be pretty hypocritical of him if he wasn't. He is The Flash after all."

"The Flash?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say we now have a very big superfamily that's full of superheroes and vigilantes," Eliza said and Jeremiah nodded, not really understanding but getting there. "I have a ton of pictures to show you, but they are all packed away and sent to Joe's. He's agreed to let you move in too for a bit until we find our own place in Central, and we can look at all the photos then."

"Who's Joe?' Jeremiah asked, a little suspicious now. He had been gone for a long time.

"He's… family," Eliza said. "Joe is Barry's foster father. And just a friend, Jerry." Eliza reassured him, using her old nickname for him as he had done for her earlier.

"What are they doing? The girls?" Jeremiah asked now, taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Well, Kara and Barry are very successful business owners. Also, some of the most popular superheroes this world has, but I think their proudest accomplishment is their baby girls." Eliza took out her cellphone and showed Jeremiah a picture. "Alura Felicity Allen and Nora Lara Allen. They are a month old."

"Kara is a mom?" Jeremiah said taking the phone to look at the picture closely, trying to get passed the whole smart-phone technology as he did so. When he had been taken, cells still had keypads. "Who walked her down the aisle at the wedding?"

"Clark," Eliza said and Jeremiah smiled at this. "Those two have a very special bond." Jeremiah nodded. "And… Alex works for the DEO." Jeremiah looked up shocked. "It's better than it sounds though! The place is not what it used to be. And Alex is getting married in a couple of days. In fact, tomorrow we're leaving for the wedding."

"Married? Who's the guy?" Jeremiah asked with a smile now.

"Actually, woman," Eliza said taking her cellphone back and pulling up a picture of Alex and Sara. "Sara Lance, Alex's fiancée and soon-to-be wife."

"Is that… legal?" Jeremiah asked, not even thinking to address the fact his daughter was gay – it surprisingly didn't shock him. Eliza laughed though.

"A lot has changed in the world since you have been gone," Eliza stated and Jeremiah nodded. That was obvious. She put a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

"You must have had your flight and everything already booked," Jeremiah said.

"Don't' worry about that," Eliza smirked. "Kara has taken care of everything." She leaned in and kissed her husband.

-Superflash-

The next day Jeremiah was shocked as they walked onto a private plane. Lois Lane was already onboard with her kids and Musty. "Eliza," Jason and Ella said going to hug their sort-of grandma.

"Hey," Eliza said hugging them back. "This is Jeremiah. My husband." The two kids waved at Jeremiah but Musty moved in front of them and him and yapped at the man. She was still a puppy – her bark wasn't as effective at her father's yet.

"Musty," Lois warned from her chair. "Kids, take your seat. Take Musty with you." Jason and Ella ran to the seats they had been in before and Musty jumped up with them glaring at Jeremiah. "Sorry Jeremiah, the dog takes after her father I think – he doesn't like men. Well anyway, welcome back."

"Nice to see you again Lois," Jeremiah said having met her before. "I see you and Clark worked out. Where is he?"

"Going on his own," Lois said and Jeremiah knew what she meant. He was flying there himself. "Personally, I love that Kara and Barry now own a private jet. Now we don't have to borrow from Cat Grant all the time."

"When you said they were successful, how successful are they?" Jeremiah asked his wife now.

"Oh, they are millionaires." Eliza smirked.

"Billionaires, is the correct word," Lois countered, making Jeremiah look as he took a seat.

"We are still waiting for three more," the pilot informed them over intercom.

"Who else is coming?" Eliza asked.

"That would be us," a familiar voice said and in walked Oliver, and next to him was Paula and Thea.

Jeremiah was confused as both Lois and Eliza grinned and went to hug Oliver. "So, the rest of your crew not coming?" Eliza asked, as everyone took their seats.

"Laurel is already in National for a few days for her sister," Thea said. "I was supposed to go with her but got stuck behind due to Palmer Tech."

"We stuck behind to take care of things but Roy came to watch over things for us." Oliver said. Roy was taking care of the city while the normal heroes were away.

"How long are you going to string Roy along?" Lois asked Thea now. Thea still hadn't changed her 'no' to a 'yes' yet for the League.

"He has a lot to make up for," Paula said for Thea who smirked at that. "Can I pet the dog?"

"It's more like, will she let you pet her?" Lois said. "That's seriously Krypto's puppy."

"Be careful," Oliver said right away, having been on the opposite end of Krypto not liking men, or Paula, before.

-Superflash-

After the plane, had landed there was a limo waiting for them. "Before we head to the hotel, any objection to going to the penthouse first?" Eliza asked. "Kara has my dress there."

"You have a key for the elevator?" Lois asked and Eliza nodded so no one objected to heading to Kara and Barry's first. In fact, both Oliver and Jeremiah were curious to see the place since they had not yet.

Once at the penthouse they found the living area empty, but heard footsteps and Henry appeared from the stairs, holding one of the babies. "Henry," Eliza said, going to greet the man who greeted her in return. "Alura or Nora?" Eliza turned to the baby who was making gooey noises in Henry's arms.

"Lore," Henry said.

"We're calling her Lore?" Eliza asked, taking her granddaughter. "Oh, she's grown since the last time I saw her."

"Growing every day," Henry said smiling. "Kara is in her office with Nora. I think she's on an important call though. Barry's at STAR, obviously."

"Oh, Henry this is Jeremiah, my husband. Jeremiah this is Barry's dad, Henry." Eliza introduced.

"I heard you were back from the dead," Henry said, holding out her free hand for Jeremiah to shake. Jeremiah then went to get closer to them at the baby, wanting a look at Alura but Krypto, who was on the couch picked up his head and then ran between them. He started to growl at Jeremiah. Musty ran next to her father and growled as well. Jeremiah took a step back, surprised it was happening again after Musty's thing earlier.

"Krypto hates all men," Lois confirmed. "And Musty follows her dad's lead."

Jeremiah was going to ignore them but then Krypto eyes lit up followed by Musty, causing Jeremiah to actually move backward, toward the lift. "They are Kryptonian dogs?" Jeremiah asked, shocked.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Lois asked, and Jeremiah nodded.

"Kara!" several people yelled at once, knowing Kara was the only one who could control the dogs when they were like this.

Kara came walking in and Jeremiah paused at the sight. She was so grown up it shocked him; although not as much as the glowing eyes of the two animals. She was holding Nora in her arms and she had a headset on her ears "Going to have to call you back," Kara said to whomever she was talking to, and took off the headset to cancel the call. "Krypto, Musty… down." Kara called at the dogs who barked. "I said, down!" Kara lit up her own eyes looking at the dogs. Krypto gave his mistress a look and then backed down, lowering his powers. Musty followed.

Kara looked a look around, her eyes lingered on Jeremiah, and then she grinned. "Welcome back… Olly." Jeremiah sighed at that as Kara went to Oliver and gave him a one arm hug, keeping hold of Nora. "Don't you ever do that to us again."

"I've been given the talk," Oliver said rolling his eyes. "Cute kids. Sorry I missed the pregnancy."

"You were kind of lucky there. She was kind of nuts pregnant." Paula said, making Kara look at her. "What? You were?"

Kara laughed. "Girls, meet Uncle Olly." Kara said and Nora made some baby noises which Kara returned before handing her to Oliver. Oliver was a bit surprised but took the baby smiling at her. Treating her gently.

"No one will ever hurt you," Oliver muttered, instantly falling in love with his nieces. "Not while I'm around."

Kara turned to Thea at that moment. "What was with that break in at Palmer Tech?" Kara asked her manager of Palmer.

"Oh. The guy's wife is paralyzed and he wanted the walking chip. It is expensive…"

"I get why he did it. I mean how did he get in?" Kara asked and Thea nodded her own understanding.

"We need security upgrades," Thea answered, shrugging. "And a new head of security. Our old one retired and the guy doing the job right now kind of sucks."

"Well, I'll send Cisco for the upgrade and as for head of security… Oh, Oliver want the job?"

"Um…?" Oliver said having been distracted by holding Nora and finally realized what Kara asked him as he looked up to her. "No. Thanks."

"Oh, sorry…. I mean you lost your family's billions and company. You dropped out of the mayoral race. How exactly are you getting money to pay the bills?" Thea held up a hand, indicating she was providing for him. "Really Oliver? Living off your little sister?"

"And Felicity before me," Thea added playfully.

"I thought you were a man…"

"Okay, okay I'll take the job," Oliver said with a sigh, smiling despite this.

"Good boy," Kara said almost like she was talking to Krypto. The dog even looked to her confusedly for a moment.

"Welcome to the large number of people in this superfamily depending on Kara and Barry for a paycheck," Thea joked as she held out her hands, wanting to take Nora from Oliver and Oliver handed the baby off to his sister.

Lois laughed as she went to take Alura off Eliza's hands, wanting to hold her goddaughter. "I love watching them interact," Lois whispered and Eliza nodded. The Justice League had such great chemistry with each other.

"Erm, Eliza?" Jeremiah asked keeping a distance by the elevator now. Krypto and Musty were staying by the kids and giving Jeremiah glares. He decided not to test them. "Can you…?"

"Oh," Eliza said, knowing Kara had ignored Jeremiah but not addressing it as yet. "Kara?" Kara turned around to look at her foster mom and finally took in Jeremiah. "Jeremiah is back…."

"I know," Kara said coolly. "I am a member of the Justice League. I got the alert." Eliza bit her lip nervously. She hadn't seen Kara like this to anyone in her family, except maybe Alex just before they repaired their relationship. Kara had not called to say anything about Jeremiah's return and she seemed far more excited by Oliver being here than Eliza's husband. This might not be the happy reunion Eliza or Jeremiah were expecting. "I am glad you're alive, Mr. Danvers. Alex is very happy." Kara said, holding out her hand to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah took the handshake, disappointed. "Well you seem to have a beautiful life although this superhero business... Is it right you risking your life, especially now?" he indicated one of the twins. "The worlds has so many heroes now from what I gather. It shouldn't need Supergirl."

"Yes," Kara snapped back before anyone could react, "the world has Superman, Superdog, Flash, Arrow, Speedy, Artemis, Firestorm, White Canary, Black Canary, and many more heroes, including Supergirl, and it needs all of us."

"But… You have daughters. It's too dangerous. I'm just trying to look out for you. You can be just Kara Danvers." Jeremiah tried as everyone now watched he and Kara.

"Allen. I am Kara Allen _and_ Supergirl. I was always meant to be Supergirl and I will always be Supergirl and this is not your decision. I appreciate what you did for me as a kid, but stop trying to protect me. You're not my father, Jeremiah." Kara stated angrily.

Jeremiah took a step back at that, an odd look on his face at this.

 _Maybe you should leave,_ Barry commented in her head, having been listening in, and Kara agreed.

"Anyway," Kara stated, forcing a smile at the others, "this Palmer Tech break-in is a media nightmare. I need to go to the Labs,' Kara said running and getting the stroller. Cisco had made this stroller so Kara and Barry could push it at super-speed and Nora and Alura would be safe. "The kids?"

"We can watch them for you," Lois tried, but Krypto barked.

"No, I'll take them. We're dropping them off at Joe's before tonight dinner anyway," Kara said taking her girls and strapping them in before moving over to the elevator. Krypto followed as they left.

"Jeremiah," Eliza groaned once Kara was gone. "She's not a little girl anymore. How could you tell her that?" Jeremiah looked around, seeing a couple of people in the room didn't seem happy with him.

"I'm just… trying…."

"To be her father?" Henry supplied. "A word of advice, from one lost father to another," he moved Jeremiah over to the couch while the others lingered. "I was in jail for a long time for a crime I didn't commit. When I got out, my son was a grown man and his foster father was more his dad then me, but the difference is… I did have a relationship. I was in jail, but Barry still visited. You didn't get even that luxury. We were able to heal, but I had to learn my new place with an adult son who could take care of himself. From my understanding, Kara did not know you long. You have to learn your place in her life… and it might not be as a father or even father-figure."

Jeremiah nodded sadly.

-Superflash-

The group walked into the hotel where Alex was already waiting in the lobby. Kara had practically rented out the entire hotel for them for the wedding. Alex jumped up instantly at seeing her dad and hugged him. "I can't believe this!" Alex said, as Jeremiah returned the hug. She didn't want to let go. It had been so long since she had been with her dad, been in his presence.

"At least one of my girls greets me properly," Jeremiah said with a smile into Alex's shoulder, still sore about Kara.

"You saw Kara?" Alex asked, forcing herself out of the hug and noticing the others who had walked in seemed to be keeping an awkward distance from Jeremiah. Apart from her mom of course. Sara was currently hugging Oliver, and Laurel, who had tagged with Sara and Alex, grinned at their own little reunion.

"We went to the penthouse and things didn't go well," Eliza said sadly, and Alex nodded.

"I'll talk to Kara at dinner tonight. I would now, but well…" Alex pointed to the reception TV where the news was on Kara at press conference at STAR about the break in at Palmer Tech. "She's a little busy." Jeremiah stared at the TV screen.

"She still wears the glasses…" Jeremiah said, he smiled though. He had given her those glasses, he remembered it as clear as if it had been just this morning. Kara had not been wearing them at the penthouse though, but for the public she was. "Same as Clark I guess?' Alex nodded.

"She doesn't wear a mask as Supergirl, so the glasses sort of act as that for her regular wear and trust me it works well. I didn't realize until this one slipped," Lucy Lane stated, moving into the lobby with Ray behind her and patted Ray on the back as he looked embarrassed at the slip he had made so long ago. "Hi Jeremiah."

"Lucy Lane?" Jeremiah grinned. "When I last saw you…" Jeremiah went to remember the last time he had seen Lois little sister. It must have been before Kara had landed. Clark had introduced Lois to them when they had gone to Metropolis for a trip. It was before Lois even knew who Clark was and Lucy had been visiting.

"She's grown up," Lois pointed out, moving to her sister now. "You're looking good, Luce." Lucy smirked at this, but waved her sister off.

"Hey Alex…" Jeremiah nearly jumped at the voice and was shocked at the girl who had joined the scene. She looked exactly like Kara as a teenager only slightly older than Kara's 13-year-old self, and had shorter hair. There was dog that looked exactly like Kara's dog Krypto next to her only younger and with brown paws who growled at Jeremiah. He almost rolled his eyes at the third dog to growl at him. "Carter and Cat are coming, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Karen," Alex smiled. "They'll be here tomorrow." Karen pouted that they wouldn't be here sooner.

"What about Donna and Megan?" Karen now asked.

"Donna tomorrow. Megan should be by with her uncle tonight," Alex said and Karen smirked. At least she had one person tonight. "Hey, Karen, this is my father Jeremiah."

"Hi," Karen said with a wave. "Oh, hello Eliza."

"Hi Karen," Eliza said, hugging the girl now.

Junior saw Musty next to Jason and Ella and barked at his sister who turned and yapped back. "I'm going to go with Jason and Ella. Let Junior and Musty play." Karen ran off, with Junior running right into his sister, the two happy at being reunited.

"How are two puppies allowed in a five-star hotel?" Eliza asked, not noticing Jeremiah's confusion at the girl, but had to smirk at the cute puppy reunion.

"Kara pays a lot of money," Alex said knowingly. Kara Allen got what she wanted, after all.

"Um…" Jeremiah said, not sure what to say looking at Karen with her friends. "She's um… I'm sorry but, what?"

"You didn't tell him?" Alex said confused.

"There's a lot to fill him in on," Eliza said. "Honey, Karen is Kara's…" Eliza leaned in and whispered 'clone' and then said out loud "cousin. Her Aunt Astra's daughter."

"Kara's aunt is alive?' Jeremiah asked, suddenly suspiciously, and the two nodded. Jeremiah sighed. A lot had changed.

"Come on dad, I want you to officially meet Sara," Alex took Jeremiah's hand and led him to her fiancée.

-Superflash-

Later that day they were sitting at a fancy restaurant. It was a family dinner for just the two brides and their families. Sara's entire family was there; Laurel and her parents, Dinah and Quentin, and both had dates with them – Quentin had Donna Smoak, Felicity's mother, and Dinah her own man none had met until tonight. Jeremiah and Eliza were there, and Clark and Lois too. Astra and Karen had been invited, but they stayed back and took care of Jason and Ella for the night. The only people missing were Barry and Kara, who walked in a little late. Barry had a nice suit and Kara in a silver dress. "Sorry we had… things, and had to drop the kids off with Joe," Kara said taking her set as Barry did as well.

"Actually, Kara can I talk to you?" Alex asked, dressed in a flowing black gown herself, and Kara nodded standing up again and following Alex to the bathroom.

"I heard what happened with you and dad, and while I agree he was out of line you could have reacted better. He is our father." Alex reasoned.

"He's your father," Kara said, not unkindly, knowing this discussion was coming and being ready for it since she'd left the penthouse earlier. "Look, Alex I'm happy for you and Eliza, I really am, and I know he did a lot for me. I appreciate it, but he is not Zor-El returned from the dead. I barely knew him before he got abducted. He is not a father to me. Maybe in time he could be a friend, but I don't think anyone could really fill those shoes for me." Kara sighed as she said the truth. Mother figures she had a lot of. She even had Astra who was like a second mother to her on Krypton, but fathers she did not have one. The closest would be Clark who was more a big brother than father and now that she was older she doubted she would ever find a father figure. Zor-El was just irreplaceable.

Alex sighed and nodded. "I get it, I know you barely knew him. I guess it was unreal for us to think you would feel your dad had returned from the dead, or something," She put a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

Music started to play and Kara smiled as she recognized the music. They left the bathroom to see Barry already on the dance floor, waiting for her. Kara went over to Barry and the two started to dance to their song and Alex smiled, watching them as she went to sit next to Sara again. She was watching the duo too.

"It's our wedding but they already have everyone's attention," Sara stated with a chuckle. Kara and Barry knew how to steal the spotlight without even trying.

"So, what song are you two choosing?" Lois asked the two, distracting them from Kara and Barry.

"We haven't had a song planned for as long as those two, but we figured it out," Alex said smiling.

"How long has this been their song again?" Sara asked.

"Look up Karry Karaoke. The first video," Alex told her fiancée.

"Oh, I have seen those,' Dinah said with a smile. "For those in business, they sure can sing."

"I still swear they could make a living off singing," Lois muttered as Clark stood up and held out his hand for Lois.

"Let's not let them be the only one of us dancing tonight," Clark said, leading his wife out onto the dance floor as food started coming out.

"We didn't order…" Jeremiah pointed out dumbly.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen set up a menu on reservation," one waiter commented.

"Just enjoy, Jeremiah," Eliza said.

"Those two have already blown a ton for money on us. We'd never be able to pay them back for years," Alex stated. Kara and Barry had put down a lot of money for their wedding.

"And we don't want it back," Kara said, coming back up.

"We never do," Barry said, re-taking his seat, his arm around Kara. "Besides that, the new update to Gideon made us more money than we spent on the wedding. There is now a Gideon in nearly every hospital in the country, and even police stations are starting to buy them."

"And we have other things coming up," Kara said a smirk on her face. "STAR Labs isn't running out of money anytime soon."

"Cheers to that," Laurel said holding up a glass and everything laughed as they took a drink.

"Gideon?" Jeremiah asked his wife quietly.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were the only ones not staying at the hotel. It was easier for them to remain at home with the kids. Krypto was sleeping on the floor of the nursery tonight; he had been really protective of the girls all day and his barks and cries were what woke Kara up followed by whines.

Kara jumped up. "Krypto, what…?!" Kara didn't finish as when she went into the nursery and saw Krypto fighting a masked man who seemed to be holding his own against the Kryptonian dog, and then felt the familiar feel of Kryptonite. Before either could react, a Kryptonite knife was thrust into Krypto's side and Kara reacted, running at the masked ran and knocking him over.

Barry saw what was going on through Kara's mind and jumped into action, running in to protect his family from a Kryptonite-wielding maniac. The man looked at them before running but Barry followed as the man went out onto the balcony. He jumped, but he didn't necessary fly – he glided down slowly before hitting the floor and running. It would have been mesmerizing had Barry not been so angry.

Barry was about to run after him but the crying of his girls, and Kara calling for him in his mind brought him back to the nursery. "Krypto!" Kara said tears in her eyes. She had taken the knife out but Krypto was breathing heavily in her arms now. "He's hurt badly. He needs sunlight to heal."

"I'll take him to STAR," Barry said, knowing he needed the lights and grabbed the large dog from his wife. Kara took the green knife and, even though she felt weak, she took it out of the room, putting it in the kitchen for the moment she didn't want it near her girls. She would need to call someone to get rid of it but she went back to the girls, they her priority now.

"We need to go to the Labs girls," Kara said in forced bravery, going to put them in their stroller and wasting no time in heading to the Lab. By the time she'd got there, Krypto was already under the lights and Caitlin was there looking him over. "Caitlin, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Jesse," Caitlin said, indicating the still-unconscious Jesse in the other bed. "Krypto will be fine though," Caitlin noticed Kara's look as Barry hugged her and then took the girls.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, concerned for her dog.

"I'm not vet but…" Caitlin started.

"Krypto's injury will heal by morning,'" Gideon voice interrupted Caitlin. "No need to worry, Mrs. Creator. I will keep an eye on him all through the night and bring up the lights if I have to."

"I can do that," Caitlin pointed out defensively.

"Caitlin, please don't get competitive with Gideon." Barry said, almost smiling at this. "You know we love you. Keep your eye on Jesse."

"Krypto, you're such a good boy. You saved the girls," Kara said, kissing Krypto's head. He whined softly. "You rest under the lights. I'm going to find who hurt you and my girls and rip their head off."

"He jumped off our balcony and landed on his feet," Barry said, sharing this memory with her now. "Did you use x-ray vision on him?"

"Lead mask," Kara commented, having tried but not being able to do it.

"How did he get in?" Caitlin asked, making the pair look at her and then each other.

Kara took out her cellphone. "He used the elevator," Kara said shocked. They had a security camera in the lift, the footage linked to hers and Barry's phone and the man could clearly be seen in the lift on recent forage. "But… How did he have a key?"

"Who has a key besides you two?" Caitlin asked.

"Henry, Joe, and Eliza," Kara commented instantly.

"And Cisco," Caitlin pointed out, making the two look at him, "Come on he's a tech genius, but he wouldn't and couldn't do this, no matter how much Krypto hates him," Caitlin reasoned, indicating the wounded dog.

 _That explains how he always gets in,_ Barry thought bemusedly. _Okay, you go and collect the keys. We need to protect our girls, which means we need to put them someplace safe until we find who attacked them._

 _We do know someone who owes us a favor,_ Kara replied and Barry smirked, running into his outfit.

 _Bludhaven is a far run. I need to grab things for the girls and bring them there._

 _Alex's wedding is tomorrow afternoon. We need this done long before then._

 _We'll have this done before noon tomorrow. I'm not leaving my girls with Nightwing long,_ Barry said, taking the girls in their stroller and running out.

"Caitlin, can you keep this to yourself?" Kara asked once Barry was gone, Kara already missing her girls but knowing Dick would keep them safe. "We're going to take care of this on the down-low, with only a few people knowing. So far it's just us, obviously," Caitlin nodded her understanding.

"I didn't hear a thing," Caitlin said firmly.

-Superflash-

Dick walked into his headquarters."Nice place you have here," he heard a voice and jumped, seeing The Flash standing there with a stroller with two babies inside, a large bag over his shoulder and Robin hanging off his arm. "Your son was very helpful finding this place. Oh, and you might want to get a new babysitter. Gave your one five hundred bucks and she was out. No questions asked."

"Clearly," Dick said with a sigh, as he looked at his smiling son. "Barbra, how did The Flash get in here?'

"He is The Flash," a redhead in a wheelchair said. "And he had Robin, so…"

"Daddy, Flash gave me ice cream and got me this," Robin held up two dolls – a Supergirl and Flash one. "Why do you not have a toy?"

"We can make that happen," Barry said with a smirk.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Remember when we saved Robin and you said you owed us?" Barry asked and Dick nodded. "Well that favor is being called in. Someone tried to harm our girls." Dick looked shocked, and worried. "The entire League is celebrating a wedding and we want this done quietly, but we need them protected. With someone we trust. A parent."

"You want me to babysit?" Dick asked and Barry nodded.

"I need my girls protected," Barry said. "Can you do that?" Dick sighed but nodded. He did owe them and he would protect these girls. "Thank you. This should be everything you need." Barry put the bag down. "I should be back in a few hours to get them." Barry then ran out of the lair leaving the girls behind. Barbra laughed as Dick picked one up.

-Superflash-

Once morning came, Kara had gone to both Joe and Henry, telling them that the building was changing the keys to the elevator so she needed the ones they had back. There was no trouble getting the keys from them or the one from Cisco. Eliza couldn't find hers though.

 _You think Eliza's key was stolen?_ Barry asked he was back at the Lab checking on Krypto for Kara.

 _I don't…_ Kara paused as she saw Junior and Musty barking at Jeremiah again, the man this time ignoring them. _They hate him... The dogs actually hate him._

 _What?_ Barry asked.

 _Hold on,_ Kara thought. "Karen, Donna, Megan." Kara called over to the female trio. The three were inseparable lately, even though Megan was a lot older than them – by Martian standard she was still a teen though, and Carter was largely considered their fourth, even without powers. Kara signaled for the three to follow her. "Megan, you have the same powers as J'onn right?" Megan nodded.

"Okay, how would three like to do a secret mission for me?" Kara asked. "Karen, Donna, can you break into Jeremiah and Eliza's room and look through Jeremiah's stuff. If you see a key card or anything like that, bring it to me. Megan, I need you to keep an eye on him. As in he does not know you are. Also, I might need the brain-reading powers for later."

Megan nodded, understanding what Kara wanted and transformed her clothing into a waitress's. She aged her appearance up slightly too. "Will this do?" Megan asked and Kara nodded.

"Is this Justice League work?" Karen asked, getting excited now.

"No," Kara said. "Justice League doesn't know we're doing this. And can't know."

"Your recruiting us?" Donna asked.

"Barry and I can't get into the rooms. Well, Barry could but with the weddings things we need to do, we can't. Please… just go and see."

"We're on it," Karen said and the two ran, but Karen called for Junior as they headed up the stairs, giving an excuse they needed to fix their makeup.

 _Did I do right?_ Kara asked Barry worriedly.

 _I don't know but I am going to be there soon. Caitlin is staying at STAR so we can say the babies are with her,_ Barry said and Kara nodded. _Let's put on a show._

Barry showed up soon, and the two did the rounds, pretending they were getting ready for the wedding, being pleasant and talkative to all, if a bit distracted. _Kara, Barry,_ they heard Megan in their heads, it was instantly disconcerting. _Karen and Donna got something. Meet them in the room from before._

The two excused themselves and met the teens in the room. "Key card," Karen said holding up the elevator key card.

"And then this," Donna said, holding up the mask the two recognized from last night.

"Is Megan still connected to us?" Barry asked.

 _Yes, but Jeremiah is gone. He left._

 _He knows we're on to him,_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _Where did he go…? The Labs? He thinks the girls are there!_

 _You realize we all heard that,_ Megan said, surprising the two. They were not use to others hearing their thoughts.

"Jeremiah is after the girls?" Karen asked.

"Thank you three. Cut the link," Kara instructed, and the two were gone, leaving the room at the same time.

"We should help them," Karen said regardless.

"They will kill us if we do," Donna said. "We should warn my sister and the rest of the League."

 _They did not want that,_ Megan thought to them. _The whole reason why they asked us for help._

 _You might have to tell me._ The three jumped as they heard J'onn in their heads. _You really think I would not pick up on an open mental link?_

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry ran to the Lab to find Krypto healed and already fighting Jeremiah outside, who had tried to break in in fact the backdoor was broken so he might have gotten in before Krypto attacked. "Krypto, off!" Kara said. She was in her Supergirl outfit. "He's mine…" Jeremiah looked at Kara, his eyes were oddly glazed but she didn't have time to react as he moved to attack her. _Damn he is strong._ Kara said fighting back, not sure how he was so strong. He physically still looked weak. Barry ran around him and Kara backed up as Barry sent a lightning bolt at him. The lightning seemed to jar him, but he continued to fight.

The two were barely keeping him at bay when Superman showed up, followed by J'onn in his Martian form. Arrows flew by, hitting Jeremiah but barely doing anything and Firestorm and Firehawk both showed up with Wonder Woman following. Jeremiah looked around, snarling at the group as another arrow hit him in the shoulder. He fell over this time.

"Kara…?" he suddenly spoke from the floor, looking at Kara. "Clark, what are you doing? Why am I here?" Jeremiah looked around in confusion, his focus now normal, Kara noted but it didn't quite register with her yet.

"Don't," Kara said warningly "You tried to kill my girls." She took hold of him, squeezing tight and he screamed in pain. "What? Don't pretend! You just took our strongest attacks!"

"What's going on?" Alex had followed when she saw the entire Justice League leaving. "Kara…?" her eyes caught sight of Kara holding up Jeremiah.

"Honey?" Sara said coming up in her White Canary costume.

'You said you were done until after the honeymoon… and dad?" Alex took in the scene, lost and now scared.

"Alex, he's not Jeremiah." Kara said, looking back to her sister. "He's a trick to attack my girls. To attack us."

"That's not true!" Jeremiah said. "I don't know what's wrong with them! They just attacked me. I woke up here…"

"Actually," a new voice joined the group. Winn had showed up with Cisco. They were out of breath. "I decoded the corrupted files from Cadmus and had Cisco double-check my results."

"And that isn't Jeremiah," Cisco said. Kara dropped the man at this. "The real Jeremiah is… well, he is dead. I'm sorry Alex. He has been for years. This is a clone. He has all of Jeremiah's memories though… well most of them, but he also has added features: Another personality, and when that personality takes over, the powers come hand-in-hand. A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine."

"With all of us here Hyde went back to Jekyll," Clark finished in realization, getting what was happening.

"I don't believe this…" Alex said taking steps back, tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran.

"Alex!" Kara said but Alex had already jumped into her car and was driving off.

"I'll find her," Sara said going after her fiancée.

"What do we do with him?" Barry asked. "We can't let him be free but he knows all of our identities. We can't just lock him up or give him to the new asylums"

"Take them away, J'onn" Jeremiah said, taking everything in and having seen the look on Alex's face. He couldn't believe he was a clone, but with the way they were reacting and sudden knowledge flying passed his brain of Martians and Kryptonians – knowledge only Cadmus could have had. Hyde was somehow merging with Jekyll… If he was a danger to them he did not want to be around. And when Eliza learned of this, she would be just as upset as Alex. She wouldn't accept him; it would break her as much as it would him. How could he control the Hyde trying to break free forever more too?

"Take my memories away." Jeremiah now explained to confused looks, "to protect them. To protect them all." Jeremiah eyes turned to Kara, trying to apologize in one look. "You can do that?" he looked to J'onn now. "Cadmus…"

"Do you want to say goodbye first?" J'onn asked, stopping Jeremiah in his tracks.

"No," Jeremiah decided, not wanting to face anyone. What was the point? He turned to Kara. "Just know, I really do love you." J'onn hand was put on Jeremiah head and closed his eyes. Jeremaih suddenly fell to his knees as his eyes glazed over again, but it was different type of glazing compared to when Hyde had surfaced. As J'onn took the memories, he had to look at all of them; all of the real memories from Jeremiah as he washed the mind of the clone. He couldn't do it all though. Not to this man. He took away Kara, Clark, and anything super-related but left the early memories of Alex as a child and Eliza. This clone deserved something, even if he would be forever lost in the past. J'onn changed back into Hank Henshaw as he removed his hand from the man's head. The clone collapsed, unconscious.

"I'll take him to an asylum," Hank sighed, taking the man.

"I'll go get the girls," Barry said, his voice hollow as he ran off.

-Superflash-

Sara found Alex sitting at a bar, a beer in her hand which Sara took. "How much did you drink?" Sara asked knowing this was Alex's first slip since sobriety. Sara mind flash to all the time she lost control of her bloodlust. Of Alex calming her and keeping in her control. Seemed it was Sara's turn to be the strong one.

"A couple of sips," Alex said before bursting into tears, collapsing into Sara. "I thought I had him back! For good…"

"Technically you sort of did," Sara said, stroking her fiancée's hair. "It might have been a clone but he had your dad's memories. He was your dad… still is." Sara hugged Alex as best she could from this angle, but Alex pulled herself together, sitting back up and looking at Sara through bloodshot eyes. "Okay, we're not getting married today. We're putting it off. Let's not let our day be mixed with this horror." Alex nodded.

-Superflash-

Sara and Alex returned to the hotel where everyone was waiting. Eliza was in the lobby, openly crying in Lois who silently removed herself as Alex took her place, her mother hugging on to her tight, both now weeping. "I didn't know…" Eliza tried through the tears. "I had him and then I didn't and I never…" she wasn't making too much sense, but she was distraught.

"We had to tell her," Diana, back in normal clothes, addressed Sara at this.

"And on your wedding day!" Eliza wailed.

"We're not getting married today," Sara quickly spoke up, forcing Eliza to look to her daughter's fiancée.

"Sorry for all the money you wasted," Sara now bit her lip, looking at Barry and a very silent Kara who each had a baby in their arms, but the two threw it off with a shrug.

"Well, if you're not going to use this wedding…" Ray spoke up from the back after a moment. "Mind if we do?" Ray had his arm around Lucy. "Not to be insensitive, but well we need to speed up our wedding and everyone we wanted to invite is here anyway."

"What? Why?" Lois asked, turning around to look at her sister and suddenly gasping before anyone could say anything. Something had clicked in her brain.

"I won't fit into my dress in a couple of months when we had planned," Lucy said, her eyes focused on her sister as Lois squealed, running over to hug her baby sister. "Alura and Nora are not the only cousins Jason and Ella are getting this year," she managed before being engulfed by Lois. Ray chuckled at the sister's embrace as Olly came over and patted him on the back; even Eliza gave a very huccup-y mutter of congratulations, or what sounded like it as she clung to her daughter.

"Take the wedding," Alex muttered, and Sara nodded.

-Superflash-

A week later and Eliza was doing better. She had officially moved in with Joe, and with him and Henry about to keep her company, she was starting to go back to her old self, or as much as she could after such a personal disaster. Kara hadn't seen her foster mother though, but was giving her some space; she didn't even know if she'd be welcome to Eliza, the way she had treated the clone of Jeremiah, but Eliza now had all the information, including his attack on Nora and Alura, so it was up to Eliza to come to her own conclusions on her own terms.

Kara and Barry meanwhile, walked into the DEO where they had been called. "Sara and Alex are doing a small wedding today, so this better be fast and, oh, hello Clark." Kara was surprised to see her cousin there.

"I got called here too," Clark said, shrugging and having no idea why they were there.

"We have major problems. I managed to recover more of their documents," Winn said from his desk at the DEO. "For one, there is a mole in – or connected to – the League," he addressed Kara at this.

"What?!" All three said together.

"Cadmus knew you were hitting that Lab. Its why clone-Jeremiah was there," Winn said. "They just didn't wipe their computers because they didn't know the day…. They thought they had more time. We're lucky on that respect."

"And there is something else," Hank said near Winn, nodding to the tech.

"Yeah… They have a project going. It's called 'Project Kr' and it's, well, it's a clone of Clark." Winn said. "They are calling him Superboy."

Clark looked shocked. "Where is he?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Winn said. "Cadmus has a lot of hidden locations."

"We'll find him," Kara said nodding to herself. "That clone is family. A member of the House of El. He deserves a chance…"

"If he's not already corrupted by Cadmus or split like Jeremiah," Winn pointed out.

"If he is, we'll find a way to stop it. We've learned from Jeremiah. We couldn't help him but we can help this… mini-Clark. We can give him freedom." The group agreed they would find this Superboy and help him as best they could, but first they had a wedding that was long-overdue.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you all enjoy. You might be disappointed at my Jeremiah, but it made sense to me, considering he vanished from Kara's life so soon after she came in to his, and he never wanted to her be a superhero… which leads me to my Kara's reaction to Jeremiah. It felt more natural to me than being overjoyed he's back. He did disappear when she only knew him for a month. In my opinion, not enough time for him to be a real father.

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

An Overdue Rivalry– Lena Luther is in town and is finally a competitor for STAR Co.; a competition that the two are more than willing to take… that is if Lena survives long enough to claim that title.

Karry Master OUT!


	76. Adventures of Supergirl and Superman

Karry Universe

Note 1: I've had some requests to do another footnote to explain a few things and, as I'm not keen on the idea, I have a sort of mini-footnotes set up at the end of this chapter to explain those points needing clearing. However, I continue to urge guests to sign up for an account as I can then address these issues personally with you, rather than in a complete chapter, but I don't mind entirely as it's a good refresh for me too anyway.

Note 2: If you guys like my writing I decided to self-publish an original piece of work onto Amazon. It's something I have been working on and editing or years and figured I would finally publish it. It's called Hell's Gate and is by Annastasia Jelic. It cost 3 dollars so if you are curious and have an extra three dollars go check it out.

Beta Note: Hey, Terrance Sigma here. As per usual, I know a lot of you don't read my Karry fiction but as a very small minority of you do, so this note is for those Power Girl readers. As you know, I was hoping to post up my final 2-part chapter last week and it's obvious that that didn't happen. I sound like a broken record with these excuses and hate myself for not being able to live up to my word, but personal and medical reasons are why my finale's yet to happen (I'm basically the family matriarch in my family so Christmas and New Years are insane, although now I have to provide caring needs too so that doesn't help). Anyway, I'm about a third of the way into my mammoth of a finale and though progress is slow, it is getting there. SuperEarth-2 will be different, for those interested, as I intend to write the whole story before even thinking of posting it, so that will be more Karry-esque in timing, but shorter chapters.

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

The Continuing Adventures of Superman and Supergirl

Kara was back at work properly now, sitting in her office at STAR and smiling down at Nora in her arms. Alura was in her carrier next to her, and Kara was making playful noises as the two flashed watery smiles. The babies had just started smiling last night and Kara and Barry had since been doing anything and everything they could to get those little grins from them. Additionally, along with the smiles, at a little over a month their Kryptonian powers were starting to manifest. Kara had been expecting them, timing it along to when Jason and Ella had started developing their powers, but the twins were developing their differently to Clark's children. They were even different from each other, despite being identical twins; it seemed the way their powers developed were unique to each baby.

Nora had started blowing out small and unbelievably adorable cold puffs of air, which were clearly the beginning of Nora eventually being able to use freeze breath. Alura on the other hand had her parents and the team unsure. Caitlin had been able to track the solar energy in each of their bodies, as with normal Kryptonians it was the sun giving them their powers, and noticed most of her energy was going to her eyes. But unlike Ella, Alura was not letting out small blast of heat vision, so the group was starting to think she had x-ray vision at least.

Kara looked up at the small TV she had in the room. Iris was on the news and Kara couldn't help but be proud of her sister-in-law. She was now the official media reporter / news anchor for CatCo TV and Kara always had it on these days. She still felt a great loyalty and warmth for anything Cat Grant related. "In other news, the funeral for CEO of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne is today," Iris was saying. "Bruce Wayne died last week, causes unknown, and is survived by his butler and loyal friend, Alfred Pennyforth. A little background, Bruce's mother was sadly murdered when Wayne Jnr was ten years old. His father died a little over five years ago, leaving the family company, Wayne Industries, in the hands of Bruce himself. The company hasn't survived well under Wayne Jnr's tutelage however, and the company has been going under for months. No one knows who's buying but rumors say Central City's own STAR Labs might be in the market. We'll keep you posted."

 _Iris doesn't know how right she is,_ Kara thought to Barry who had been updating Gideon. Kara and Barry had long since been trying to make a deal with Wayne Industry for an invention they had copyrighted, but Bruce Wayne was a difficult man to make a deal with. Even with a struggling company the man had refused to sell. In another life, he could have made an amazing Vigilante… maybe put Olly to shame, Kara had long suspected. Now with him gone and the company going bankrupt, the two were not only making deals for the project they had wanted, but for much more as well. _I just got off the phone a few minutes ago. Everything is going smoothly._ Kara added.

 _That's good,_ Barry thought back.

"You can't go in there!" Kara heard the voice of her assistant, Sally say as the door was opened and a tall woman with long brown hair walked in and a foreboding presence took in the new room. "I'm so sorry Ms. Allen. She just came pass me." Sally appeared behind the woman, looking flustered. Krypto, who had been sitting by the girls, sat up and looked at the intruder.

"It's fine Sally. Go back to work," Kara said, standing up and putting Nora in her carrier next to her sister. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kara looked at the stranger, keeping herself between the intruder and the girls.

"Oh, just checking out the competition," the woman said. "You're my biggest rival, after all. You took the NASA contract right out from under my nose, and after all the work I did… Never mind though, don't feel too guilty Mrs. Allen, I have something bigger coming up that will put NASA to shame."

"I'm sorry… rival?" Kara asked, giving the woman a look and deciding not to comment on the NASA thing. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Lena Luthor," Lena said, holding out a hand which Kara nervously took.

"Lex Luthor's sister?" Kara asked.

"Unfortunately," Lena responded. "Can't seem to get away from his shadow. I've taken over the family company, tried to remake it for a force of good, but everyone compares Luthor Corp to Lex… I am changing the company though."

"I thought you were centered in Metropolis?" Kara said, trying to keep up and completely confused, not sure why this woman was in her office in the first place. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, we were in Metropolis, but I thought a fresh start would do some good and since I bought Lord Enterprises it only made sense to move to National City. We're neighbors now," Lena said, giving Kara a small wink

"You bought Lord Enterprises?" Kara asked, unable to hide her shock

"Well, Maxwell Lord disappeared over a year ago so it wasn't a hard buy," Lena said and Kara tried not to smirk. After what happened with Robo-James, when Clark had gone to teach Lord a lesson, he'd found Lord gone. No one had heard from him since. "Your kids are adorable." Lena added.

"Thank you," Kara said, leaning on her desk, still confused on why Lena was here and thinking she had to talk to security.

"And what a good-looking dog," Lena added, bending down and going to pet Krypto.

"Wait, don't…" Kara said, but stopped as Krypto sniffed Lena and then let her pet him. "Seriously? But you hate everyone!" Kara commented to Krypto who had to bark at that as Kara couldn't hide a small smile. It was a good thing that Krypto seemed to like Miss. Luthor.

Lena's cellphone binged and she looked at it, pulling a face. "Sorry, going to have to cut this short. Media emergency, you know how it is…. and I was so looking forward on going on The Venture. Going to have to back out now. It was nice meeting you. We have to do lunch sometime."

"Lunch?" Kara asked.

"Just because we own rival companies, doesn't mean we can't be friends," Lena said as she backed out of the office.

 _That just happened, right?_ Barry thought to Kara, having been spying in on it.

 _It did,_ Kara confirmed still looking at her closed office door. _This might be fun._

 _Did she mention The Venture?_ Barry added. _Forgot that was launching today._

-Superflash-

It was later that day when both Kara and Barry were in their penthouse with the babies when the news informed them of an explosion on The Venture. The two didn't even have to think at each other before Kara was in her outfit and gone.

Barry sat back and smiled at his girls. "Looks like we get some quality daddy-daughters times," Barry cooed at them, making goofy faces to get one of their smiles out of them. Krypto barked, but Barry told him to stay put. Not much a dog could do to help here.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Clark and Lois were with the kids, Clark was on the phone with Perry White yelling at him when they heard what was going on. "I'll get the article to you soon Mr. White," Clark said hanging up the phone fast.

"Good luck," Lois whispered as Clark quickly hugged his kids before running off. Jason made a face and kept hold of Musty's leash. He knew what his dad did was important but was starting to hate it. Ella smiled though. She still found her family being superheroes amazing. "Come on kids. We'll go to the park without dad. You know he'll be back later."

"Okay," Jason pouted, then smiled at his dog, forgetting about being unhappy on his father's limited time. He was used to it after all and when Clark was around, they had a good time… usually.

-Superflash-

The Venture was the first of its kind. A NASA-funded spaceship able to take high paying guests, mainly celebrities, on an all-inclusive trip into space. 'See the stars first hand' was the slogan, but none were paying attention – an explosion on board had caused mass panic and the spaceship was now plummeting back to earth. But it was temporary as the falling started to slow. Supergirl had just caught it from the front, pushing it up with all her strength, trying to balance the velocity of the fall with an uplift just to slow the thing down.

"Hey cuz," a second Super had arrived; Superman! "Need a hand?" he asked Supergirl.

"Since you're here…" Supergirl shouted to her cousin, who moved to the other side of the still-falling hunk of metal. "This is a job for the two of us!"

"It's lucky we make a good team," Superman stated as he assessed the situation, using his freeze breath on the destroyed, fireball of a rear exhaust. Once extinguished, he grabbed The Venture too, and together he and Supergirl maneuvered the ship back to Earth, the pair working together to get the ship safely on a field.

The two floated above the ship giving each other a grin and a high five. "Super team up is the best," Kara said as Clark afterward, but neither Super wasted anymore time before pulling off doors to get access to the people within, their mere presence giving calm to the panic within, but it was instant to both that this adventure wasn't without it's casualties. There was a hole in the back of the ship and several seats had been ripped out by the explosive decompression the initial explosion had caused. Many people were unconscious near that area and not everyone had had their seatbelt on quite so securely as there were many bruised and broken bones.

Superman and Supergirl sighed to one another. It was time to help the rescue teams as sirens could already be heard.

-Superflash-

It was an hour later when Clark and Kara reconvened in the Watchtower, taking position in the main lab as they tuned into the DEO – the ones taking the lead on the investigation. "What do you know?" Clark asked.

"A part on The Venture exploded," Winn responded instantly from his spot making Kara roll her eyes at him. That was kind of obvious. "Okay, I know that was obvious, but we now know the part that failed… It was oscillator, initial investigations look like it was tampered with, and – get this – the part was made by STAR labs." Clark turned to Kara and the eyes on the screen were on her too.

"It was?" Kara asked not having known that but feeling instantly responsible. _Barry?_

 _Um…. Well we do have that NASA contract. We've made a lot of things for them. The Venture was a joint operation between NASA and a private company. It's possible they used our part for it,_ Barry thought back and Kara repeated this aloud to everyone.

"We're going to need the design of that part," Hank said.

"Don't you worry, STAR is getting on this," Kara said, already knowing Barry was on the phone with Cisco and telling him to find who made the oscillator and get to The Venture to check it out and confirm.

"There was one person who was supposed to be on the Venture who wasn't, though" Astra said from the DEO, having pulled out the passenger list. "Lena Luthor."

"Wonder why she cancelled," Winn voiced.

"She had a media emergency, apparently" Kara said with a yawn. The girls had kept her up last night.

"Someone should talk to her," Astra added, making Kara look around. For once she was being ignored.

"A Luthor," Clark said darkly now. "Well I think it's time for mild mannered reporter Clark Kent to get that story."

"But I think it would…" Kara started.

"Kara, you want to come tag along or the kids got you exhausted? I remember back when Jason and Ella were little. I wish I could have thrown superhero duty on someone," Clark said, not unkindly, turning to his cousin.

"I think I'll come," Kara said with a smirk. "It might be easier to get in to see her with me anyway," Clark raised an eyebrow. "We are friends now; did I not tell you?"

"Wait, you're friends with Lena Luthor?" Clark asked concernedly, following Kara out.

"Well, we are competitors too," Kara said, smiling at Clark as they left Watchtower.

-Supergirl-

When they got to Lena's office in National City – the old Lord Enterprises building, Kara noted – they were immediately showed in when Lena heard Kara was there. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena asked.

"You paid me a surprise visit today, I figured I would return the favor," Kara said with a smile. "See my competition this time." Lena laughed as Kara looked around and Clark cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is my cousin Clark Kent. He wants to ask you some questions."

"The Clark Kent?" Lena asked. "Daily Planet? The man who's written a few scathing exposés on my brother?"

"The very same," Clark responded coldly.

Lena smiled, surprising Clark. "I've read those articles. They were good. I thought you'd be older. Didn't know you and Kara were related though."

"Not many people do," Clark said politely, slightly taken aback that Lena liked his negative stuff on Lex. "But I wanted to asked you about The Venture, actually. I heard you were supposed to be on it?" Lena nodded her answer. "What kept you from it?"

"A last minute emergency regarding my announcement later today," Lena said.

"What is this announcement?" Kara asked. "Something STAR should be concerned about?"

Lena laughed. "Not entirely. My official plans to rename the company from Luthor Corp to L Corp., you know. To separate myself from my brother. Separate my company from him. Although," Lena smiled at Kara now, "I heard you're in negotiation with Wayne Industries?" Kara smiled but didn't say anything. "Seems we're after the same places too."

"Even after buying Lord Enterprises?" Kara asked.

"That's the strangest thing though – I somehow ended up with extra money. Enough to take advantage of Wayne Industries going out of business."

"Ladies, while this is interesting I have to ask; you have to admit that it seems strange you didn't show up for the trip on the Venture and then it explodes?"

"Are you claiming I did something?" Lena asked, giving Clark a cold look.

"You are a Luthor," Clark said.

"I'm not my brother Mr. Kent," Lena said staring at Clark. "And I had nothing to do with The Venture besides having a seat. I believe STAR made parts for it though so maybe you should ask your cousin."

"We're looking into that," Kara said quickly, taking Clark's hand to calm him. "And I think that will be all. Lena, we should do lunch sometime."

"Bring the kids and the husband," Lena said. "Oh, and the dog. He was really nice."

"What?!" Clark asked, turning around as they were walked out, shocked. "But Krypto hates everyone…" Lena laughed as Kara lead Clark out. "There's something going on there. You can't trust a Luthor." He now added to Kara.

"I don't know Clark…" Kara said covering up a yawn. "She's different from other people I deal with." At that moment, her cellphone rang. "Speaking of…" Kara took out her cellphone and walked away. Clark was tempted to spy on the conversation but decided not; watching as Kara had a very professional phone call which ended with a smile and a 'thanks'. _It's done Barry. We have it._

 _"_ Good news?" Clark asked and Kara nodded. "Wayne Industries?"

"Yeah," Kara said as they walked out onto the street. "It looks like we're expanding. It's been about time really. STAR has grown bigger than even our labs and Palmer Tech can run."

"My baby cousin…. A mother, a successful business woman, and a great hero," Clark said putting an arm around Kara. "Sometimes I'm not sure how you do it all."

"Same way you do," Kara said. "It can't be easy being a reporter, father, and a hero."

"We get through it," Clark said smiling at his cousin. "Which by the way I have to ask what's with this Superman TV show and why did Hero Corp okay it?"

"It will make a lot of money," Kara said with a smirk. "And its mostly fiction anyway. There is even going to be a line in front of every episode that nothing on the TV show portrays your real life."

"Did you see who they are getting to play me?" Clark asked in a whisper. "Tom Welling. I mean come on." Kara had to chuckle. "Don't laugh I hear they are thinking of adding Supergirl to it."

 _Kara,_ Barry thought, breaking up the cousin moment before Kara could respond. _The team we sent to investigate the explosion found out it was no accident. Someone definitely sabotaged it and connected it to seat 37. Looks like this was an assassination attempt._

"Clark call the DEO find out who was in seat 37," Kara said, and Clark nodded, taking the phone out and calling the DEO.

"Astra says it was… Oh, here's the twist: it was supposed to be Lena Luthor." The two paused and looked back at L Corp building. "What's going on Kara?"

"Someone tried to kill Lena," Kara said. "And they'll do it again." The two nodded at each other before heading off.

-Superflash-

Barry held up Alura who was smiling her biggest yet. Nora was nearby and Barry was grinning himself. "You know girls, I could go and help mommy but mommy is having so much fun with Uncle Clark. They don't get to spend enough time together anymore and I get to spend time with you two." Barry smiled at the girls as Krypto barked and Barry knew what he wanted. "Oh fine." Barry put Alura down and ran Krypto into his outfit. "Go meet with Kara."

Krypto barked happier before running onto the balcony and flying away. "That dog sure loves being a superhero," Barry told the girls. "And one day maybe you two will as well." There was a cry heard. "But for now, you need a diaper change."

-Superflash-

Hank walked over to Astra and Winn. "Supergirl and Superman are taking care of Lena. How's the mole search going?" Hank spoke lower as he talked. They had decided the Cadmus mole Winn had found out about the other day had to either come from the Justice League or the DEO, so he put the two people he knew were clear on it. Winn, obviously, and Astra.

"I think we cleared most of the DEO staff," Winn said. "The Justice League is harder. I find it unbelievable to think any of them would work with Project Cadmus, but considering the clone Jeremiah, any of them could have easily been taken and replaced with a clone. I would count out any with superpowers, especially Kara, Barry, Ronnie, and Stein. Those links can't be copied, so that leaves…."

"The vigilantes," Hank finished. "Oliver returned not long before the mole."

"According to what Laurel said, Rip Hunter lead him back," Winn said, Laurel having informed the group of her encounter with the time traveler and he had been the one to put the hit on Oliver. Although Winn had a feeling there was more to the story since Laurel seemed hesitant to explain more. "You think a time traveler would lead a clone to us?"

"Besides, something is bugging me," Astra added. "Cadmus didn't know when the Justice League would attack the lab. Every member of the league knew time and date."

"That's a good point. They have second hand information. Someone talking to the mole. We're not looking for a member of the league or DEO. We're looking at someone close to them. Someone they trust enough to tell things to," Hank said making the realization himself and Astra and Winn automatically agreeing. "Start looking into the rest of the superfamily. Someone is not who they say they are."

-Superflash-

Lena Luthor was outside of her building, heading toward her limousine. Her assistant was by her side and she had a tablet in her hand, going over the final details on her speech soon. That was when her car exploded.

She flew backwards by the force of the blast, her assistant joining her as she only just remained conscious, but the attention of the people on the street were now on her, and as if on cue, three familiar people landed in front of her: Superman., Supergirl and Superdog. Lena didn't wait as Superman grabbed her unconscious assistant and Superdog went to her aide, pulling her up and leading her back into her building.

"What's going on?" Lena asked Superman, who had put her assistant on a couch in the lobby and turned to her.

"Someone's trying to kill you, Ms. Luthor," Superman replied. "Supergirl is checking the lay of the land, to see what other traps may be lurking…"

"My car…" Lena started, putting a hand to her head as one of her staff approached her with a medical kid.

"Gone," Superman stated.

"I need to make my announcement. I have stuff set up and a speech prepared…" Lena began, but Supergirl entered the lobby now.

"Can't see anything else," Supergirl told her cousin. "Ms. Luthor, we need to get you somewhere secure – while there's a hit on you…"

"No!" Lena stood up, batting the staff member away who was attending an apparent wound on her head. She regretted this though as she felt suddenly dizzy, but ignored the feeling. "I am making my announcement today. I will not let any attempt on my life stop me."

"Ms. Luthor, it can wait," Supergirl commented, trying to remain calm herself.

"No, I'm not scared," Lena pointed out, and Kara knew Lena was not back down. It seemed they had until her announcement to stop this assassin.

"Okay. Superdog, you stay with her while she makes the announcement. I can fly you to where you need to go, deal?"

"Deal," Lena smirked, giving the dog another glance.

-Superflash

By the time of the announcement they had not found the assassin. Kara was in normal clothes, walking next to Lena. Krypto was still in his Superdog outfit next to Lena, ever the guard dog. "I'm glad you came," Lena said, smiling to Kara. She had since been cleaned up and stitched up, having a nasty gash on her head from the car explosion, but her team had covered this up with her hair successfully.

"I came to try to convince you to not do this," Kara said, causing Lena to look to her. "I have my sources. I know someone is trying to kill you. Is this really worth it?"

"Would you go up there?" Lena asked and Kara was about to say 'no' but stopped. She couldn't honestly say she wouldn't go up there, although part of that was due to her Kryptonian invulnerabilities. "I thought so. I'll be fine. There are government agents and police officers all over the place and I have Superdog here being a guard dog." Krypto barked, doing his best to pretend to ignore his mistress now. "I'm sure Supergirl and Superman are nearby. Maybe even the Flash."

 _Yeah, the Flash is kind of busy,_ Kara heard Barry think and tried not to smile as she knew Barry was juggling the twins. Plus, it was nice working with Clark again for a change. Kara decided she needed to do this more often.

"I've got to go," Lena said, and she walked up to the podium. Kara watched her for a moment before walking away and going to change into her Supergirl outfit. "People of National City," Kara heard the speech from afar. "It's time for a change…" Lena was cut off though by the sound of gunfire and Kara rushed back to the scene to see Krypto had jumped in front of Lena, protecting her from the gunfire as the L Corp owner jumped from the podium herself and Krypto lunched forward.

The assassin tried to run, but Krypto was on him in a moment, sinking his sharp teeth into the man's leg, who cried out. Despite the pain, he began to fire his gun at random people in the crowed and it distracted Krypto enough to protect them now. The assassin turned to limp after Lena, but Kara landed in front of him as Clark went to Lena's aide, as Superman. Before the assassin could take his chance to fire at Supergirl, however, a police woman had broken from the crowd of police calming the gathered crowds and took up aim. The man collapsed in front of Kara, dead a moment later as Kara stared, dumbfounded at the new woman.

"Nice work, your dog did good" the police officer said as Clark joined Kara. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, officer…?" Kara had never seen this police woman before. Although she wasn't in National that often these days – at least not in the city itself.

"'It's 'detective', actually. Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD," Maggie said and Kara nodded at the Detective as she saw DEO agents taking over the scene.

-Superflash-

"It seems Lex Luthor didn't like what his little sister was doing," Hank informed the Supers half an hour later. "He hired out our lone assassin, one John Corbin to take her out from prison. He just admitted to it, too, now that Corben is dead. It looks like Lena is a different type of Luthor if her own brother tried to kill her..."

"Hate to say I told you so…" Kara said looking at Clark who rolled his eyes at his cousin smile. "Although why exactly did Lex want her dead?" She turned to J'onn at this question, who simply shrugged in return.

"Okay," Clark said. "She's an unusual Luthor, but still be careful."

"We both need to note that," Kara sighed as she noticed two new arrivals and grinned.

"Hey everyone… we're back." Alex and Sara had just returned from their honeymoon, it seemed, but they paused at the mood in the room. "We missed something, didn't we?" Alex looked about, seeing Clark there as well. "Come on. What did we miss?"

Kara and Clark laughed and Kara hugged her sister and sister-in-law. "Hope you had fun," Kara said. "But I got two babies to get home to and I think they would like to see their Uncle Clark before he goes home. Please pop round later so we can catch up."

"Of course," Alex grinned.

As the Super trio left, Superdog getting a quick pet from Alex, before he followed, the newly wedded due turned to Hank. "What's wrong?"

"The mole," Hank said, believing this was more important now than the several attempts at Lena's life. "The Justice League should keep information close to themselves. No talking to outsiders."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was looking for both Ronnie and Ray. She finally gave up and asked Barry if he knew where they were. _Ronnie's in his lab I think. Ray's probably with Lucy._ Barry thought back. _You know,_ _CatCo._

 _I'll take the girls and go see Ray. Can you go talk to Ronnie?"_ Kara asked and Barry replied that he would _._ Kara already had the girl in their stroller.

It wasn't a long trip to National City or CatCo and Barry was right to find that Ray was with Lucy. "Raymond Palmer," Kara called, and Ray jumped. "I've been looking for you."

"I know I should be at work but…"

"We need to talk," Kara interrupted as Ray seemed to go into a panic. It was fun being the boss and seeing people panic sometimes but she also had a fine line between boss and friend to some of these people. "Cat, mind if I use your office for a moment?" Kara turned to her former boss.

"As long as I can hold one of the girls," Cat said and Kara smiled and nodded, leaving her daughters with Cat as she and Ray went into the Queen of Social Media's office.

"I'm sure you heard the rumors that we were negotiating with Wayne Industries," Kara said and Ray nodded. "Well, they were true. We bought a couple of their copy rights along with two locations. Including their main building in Gotham. L Corp is still in the running for other shares, but that's not the point…"

"Okay," Ray said unsure where this was going.

"We need someone to run the new Gotham branch of STAR," Kara said, "and we want you to do it."

"Um… what…? But Gotham is insane! The gangs and the criminals and…" Ray started, and paused, "I have a kid on the way and Lucy has her job here."

"I know," Kara said, looking through the glass at Lucy who was with Cat and the girls. "Please, take your time, talk to Lucy, and think of this, but if you ask me it's been a long time coming that Gotham needs a hero. Atom could be that hero and it would be good money for you. Also, you might want to know just what we're going to have our Gotham Branch focus on." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Robotics. Including robotic servants, robotic suits for NASA, and robotic prosthetics, including arms and legs. Eventually we may even get on to proper robotic fingers."

"But that's not…. Is it possible?" Ray asked.

"We've had the technology for a while to connect robotics to the brain, from Palmer Tech itself and technology from STAR. We just needed the right material to make it from. Something durable, but not heavy and Wayne Industries gave us that final piece with something they had been working on. If everything goes well, in a year everything will be ready."

"So, in a year then? Okay, I'll talk to Lucy," Ray said, a look in his eyes. He loved robotics and he wanted in on this, but his wife's opinion and the location of Gotham were important factors, not to be taken lightly.

"Take your time. Get back to me by the end of the month," Kara said, hearing the girls start crying. "And I have a baby to take care of."

-Superflash-

Barry had brought Ronnie into his office. "As you might have heard we have been negotiating with Wayne Industries," Barry started, and Ronnie nodded. "Well, we bought a lot from them, including a small lab they owned just outside of Central. In fact, it's not far from Blue Valley. We're going to be transferring a lot of projects from here to there including the shielding you're currently working on."

"Is this you telling me I am being transferred?" Ronnie asked.

"Actually, this is me promoting you,"' Barry smiled, shocking Ronnie. "We need someone to be manager of that labs and we want it to be you." Ronnie looked shocked. "It's close to Central so you don't have to move and you'll be making more money. I know you and Caitlin are thinking of adopting and having more money could only help there."

"Why me?" Ronnie asked.

"Our company is growing. Kara and I can't run everything like we could when it was just STAR labs on its own," Barry started. "We want people we trust in the top positions, making calls when we are not there. That's why Thea is manager of Palmer Tech. It's why Ray is being offered an external position as well. And why we are asking you to do this."

"I have to talk to Caitlin," Ronnie said and Barry nodded. "But this sounds… Good." Ronnie left the office smiling and Barry sat back.

 _I think Ronnie is going to do it,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _I think Ray wants to, but it depends on Lucy,_ Kara thought back to Barry. _STAR Company is really starting to get big._

 _STAR Company?_ Barry thought back, nearly jumping up as he remembered when he had met Rip and his wife and they'd called it 'STAR Co.' _Since when are we called STAR Co._

 _Oh, STAR Co., does sound good. Anyway, unlike with Palmer Tech we don't own the rights to the name 'Wayne Industries' so we need to rename the buildings and I like STAR so we're calling it, well, STAR Co. now._

 _I take it that's the whole company name?_ Barry asked.

 _Yeah. It's made up of STAR Labs, Palmer Tech, STAR Gotham, and Little STAR for the small lab we bought. You like?_

 _Love,_ Barry said with a laugh. _What's next? Are we going to get another lab, or should we diversify and open a restaurant or shop? STAR Foods?_ Barry could feel Kara laughing.

 _Who knows what the future holds,_ Kara thought back.

Post Chapter Note 1: Well, I hope you enjoyed this sort of rewrite of the season premiere. I hope I did it justice, changed a few things around, and having Kara and Clark working together was fun. It's been a while since I had them together like this

Post Chapter Note 2: Yes, I used Maggie Sawyer in this chapter. And no, this chapter does not mean I am doing too many Supergirl Season two rewrites. The Cadmus I have here is not completely the same as in the show, and as for Maggie and Alex, I may have them meet but Alex is just married and I like her with Sara so no Maggie/Alex dynamic.

Mini-Footnotes:-

As mentioned before the chapter, I had a few people question some of things in this story, asking for more footnotes as I'm not keen on doing any more, I think addressing issues after a chapter would be better than a whole new footnotes chapter (plus it's not completely 'legal' on fanfiction to do non-story chapters.)

Couples (marital and parental status):

Kara/Barry (Karry) – married with kids

Clark/Lois (Clois) – married with kids

Ray/Lucy (Lanmer) – married with kid on the way

Cisco/Lucy (Lisco) – dating, practically engaged

Caitlin/Ronnie (Ronlin) – married and thinking of adoption

Iris/Eddie (Edis) – married, no kids

Sara/Alex (Salex) – married, no kids

Jesse/Jax (Jessax) – sort-of dating

Karen/Cater (PowerGrant) – just friends, but are endgame

Oliver/Laurel (Black Arrow) – friends for the moment

Winn/Hartley (Winntley, Hartinn? I don't know.)- dating

Singles:

Joe West, Henry Allen, Cat Grant, Eliza Danvers, Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), John Stewart (Green Lantern), Thea Queen (Speedy), Paula Bertinelli (Artemis), Roy Harper (Arsenal), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Astra, Donna, Megan/M'Gann, J'onn J'onnzz/Hank

The Known Millma Verse – there are tones more Earths in this, but the known ones so far are…

Earth 1/Prime Earth: Super Double, Power Girl and The Flash, eventually Power Girl and the Flash Season 2 and more, by my beta Terrance Sigma.

Earth 2/Wells Earth: The Earth 2 of Power Girl and The Flash, by my beta.

Earth 3/Alien Earth: Supergirl TV show Earth (with added features from my beta stories – this is a different universe entirely, so NOT Earth 38!).

Earth 4/SuperEarth: SuperEarth and soon to be SuperEarth-2, by Terrance Sigma.

Earth 5/Karry Universe/Earth: This story, Karry Universe.

Earth 6/Mutant Earth: My story, A New Karry and its soon-to-be sequel.

Earth 7/Kryptonite Earth: My Kryptonite series (Trapped, The Two Karas, X-Power)

...Earth 8 and onward to come.

(To note this list is also on my profile so if you ever forget you can check there)

Please Review

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Birth of a Speedster: It's been a while since Jesse was put into a speed-force coma – not as long as Barry's, but long enough. Now she's about to wake, to see the world as a true speedster and maybe help Team Super-Flash for the better. This is the birth of a speedster.

Karry Master OUT!


	77. The Birth of a Speedster

Karry Universe

Note 1: Surprise Thursday update… again! This means one of two things. One – this is more of a filler episode, not 'action-packed' enough to be a 'main' chapter. Two – my beta finds himself with more time on his hands…. Ooh.

Note 2: so me and my beta decided to make a Facebook page for our Millma Verse, it's a nice way to keep in touch with all of you and to give you updates in our stories, when we're updating, and even talk about the TV shows, it called Fanfiction Millma Verse Page. Go like it on Facebook.

Disclaimer: Same

The Birth of a Speedster.

"Cisco, get Barry here. Now!" Caitlin yelled from the medical bay. She had been with Jesse to check her over, as she always did each morning, when the girl started to jerk violently, her vitals going into overdrive; she had read about this in Prime Earth's research – had been expecting it any time – and knew what needed to be done next.

"Barry," she could here Cisco call into the coms device, alerting the Flash who was still at home. "Emergency, get to the Labs. Now!"

Barry didn't ask what or why, and appeared before them seconds later in his Flash outfit, looking about worriedly before moving to the medical bay upon seeing Jesse jerking and Caitlin waiting.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"It's happened, but she's reacting badly. I can't calm her down. She only has one chance." Caitlin stated, forced calm her voice as she still tried to reduce the seizure Jesse was having.

"What?" Barry asked.

"On Prime Earth when the same thing happened to Jesse, their Barry just needed to touch her, it was something about a speed-force connection, please," Caitlin said, indicating Barry himself and then Jesse, "it's the only shot we have."

Barry nodded, taking his glove off and went to take Jesse's hand. He hadn't made physical contact with Jesse since she'd fallen into her coma, but when he did, a spark suddenly flared between them and Jesse's body suddenly fell limp.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked, worriedly as he looked to his friend, but Caitlin moved around to Jesse's other side, taking Jesse's hand to check her pulse. Jesse's eyes opened. She took deep breaths as Caitlin grinned to herself.

"It worked!" Barry muttered.

"What worked? What happened?" Jesse asked, still lying down as she looked between the pair.

"Barry…" Caitlin started, looking to Barry momentarily before she readdressed Jesse, "he struck you with his lighting a while back by accident."

"A while back? How long?" Jesse sat up, looking at Caitlin intensely.

"A few months," Barry now supplied. "You've been in a coma since. A speed-force coma though."

"A speed-force coma?" Jesse's ears perked up. "Does that mean?"

"Yes," Caitlin smirked to her friend, "you're a speedster, Jesse. A proper one."

Jesse jumped out of bed, looking like a kid a Christmas. "I feel… yes, I feel different." As if to prove her point, Jesse ran into the Cortex, around a shocked Cisco and back in front of Barry, a wide grin on her face now. "No Velocity!" she cheered with a huge smile.

"Jesse…" Caitlin started, warningly.

"Is she good?" Barry asked now, cutting Caitlin off.

"Oh, I think so," Caitlin sighed reluctantly, taking breaths so as not to shout at the two speedsters. Barry had been like this when he woke up too. Well after Kara had gotten there to break him out of whatever trance he had been in and after they had realized what had happened. "The speed-force needs to calm in her system though, it's the same as from Prime Earth. Their Barry had to stay with their Jesse for a day or so. Means she'll have to stay near you for about a day too."

"And then what?" Jesse asked.

"Then you're a speedster officially, but Cat is insisting you're Liberty Belle – thinks you're the same as Prime Earth's Jesse. Well she knows about the multiverse but since you look the same- so I don't think you're getting rid of that name," Barry stated. "We'll bring you to Watchtower tomorrow to test your speed."

"Watchtower?" Jesse now asked, not having been conscious for the big reveal.

"You'll see," Barry smirked.

"And I already upgraded your outfit," Cisco called from the Cortex.

"Rest for now though, Jesse," Caitlin instructed.

"Come back to the penthouse with me," Barry said with a smirk. "We can run." Jesse smirked at that.

"Wait, I don't know if you should…" Caitlin started, but the two were out the door already. "Why do I even bother...?" Caitlin sighed, ignored by the speedsters and wondering if her counterpart on Prime had the same problem. She would have to ask her next time they talked on the phone.

-Superflash-

Jesse had run with Barry to the building, but had trouble running up to the penthouse and onto the balcony. Barry gave a chuckle as the two-walked in. _Kara…?,_ Barry thought, knowing Kara was working from home today from the office.

 _Phone,_ Kara thought back and Barry knew she was on a call and he went to grab the kids without another word.

"Hey Jesse, come and meet Nora and Alura," Barry said, smiling at his two daughters.

"Twins?" Jesse said, moving over with him. "I should have expected that…" Jesse waved at the girls who made sweet noises, and Jesse laughed. One of the twins grinned back at the laugh.

"Want to hold one?" Barry asked but Jesse took a step back, shaking her head.

"Kids aren't really my thing," Jesse said, looking worried at the thought of even holding one of the babies.

 _Ray and Lucy are moving to Gotham,_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _That was quick. I thought you gave them a month?_ Barry replied.

 _Seems they wanted to get the ball rolling._ _Cat's got a small CatCo office in Gotham that she's more than willing for Lucy to take over. It's only a rented floor but it's something for her. I think they'd make most of their money from STAR Gotham though and Lucy will go on maternity leave in a few months anyway…_ Kara walked out of the office and noticed Jesse standing there. "Jesse? Barry why did you not tell me she was up?" Barry smirked and Kara gave him a look before hugging the girl. "We've missed you."

"You're looking good for someone who had twins!" Jesse said, never having seen Kara before without the baby bump. "Mind if I use your phone? I think I have some people to call."

Kara smiled as Jesse went to the house phone and started making calls. The first was to her grandmother, who was thrilled to see her up and who Jesse promised to visit soon, and then to RM and Terry back in England. When she was done, Kara and Barry were sitting on the floor both holding a baby and shaking a rattle which seemed to be amusing the twins. The two were smiling at each other as they played with their kids. Jesse smiled at the pure family moment from afar, not wanting to disturb it.

"Intercom," Barry said as a buzzing interrupted their moment, he giving the baby he was holding to Kara as he went to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Barry," a familiar voice was heard though the intercom and Jesse suddenly felt guilty – she had not even thought about calling Jax. "Is Jesse there?"

"Yeah. I'll send the elevator down to you," Barry said, pushing the button to send the elevator down to the main floor and let Jax come up.

"How could I forget to call him?" Jesse asked, more to herself, in worry.

"He was by your side every day," Kara told Jesse sympathetically, making Jesse groan at her own stupidity.

"I feel awful for not calling him," Jesse said, not sure what to do but she didn't have much time to think as the elevator opened and Jax came in. He paused at the door however, just staring at Jesse. "Hi." Jesse smiled and waved awkwardly. It broke Jax out of his shock as he grinned, came up and hugged her.

 _I wonder if this is how we looked when you woke up?_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _I'm pretty sure we kissed,_ Barry thought back sharing the memory from that day and could feel the pure happiness Kara felt at just that memory.

"I was so worried about you," Jax said after they separated. "And as you're up and moving, I want to take you out. Dinner?"

"I kind of can't leave Barry's side," Jesse said nodding towards the Allens. "A speed-force thing woke me up and… Well, it's complicated. I'm stuck near him for a day at least."

"Oh… well, then we can all go," Jax said, looking to Barry. "A double date… night out… all of us."

"Babies," Kara said. She still hadn't left the floor. "We don't have a babysitter tonight. Henry is working overtime on fixing up his bar to get it open next week, Eliza spent the entire day looking for an apartment of her own and thinking on part time jobs – she needs a break – and Joe has a date. Sara and Alex are on a DEO mission." She listed off all her babysitters.

"How about a night in instead?" Barry suggested. "There are some great food places we can order a nice meal from, and you can't find a better TV."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'm paying though," Jax said.

"Um… Jax… let me pay," Barry said.

"Let me pay for me and Jesse," Jax insisted, forcing a smile from Barry.

"Fine," Barry said, not wanting to take away from Jax's man-moment and shook his hand. "There's a ton of menus in the draw. Our normal orders are circled, so add whatever you like… Oh, and Jesse remember you're a speedster now. You'll have to eat more than you did before."

Jesse and Jax spent some time looking over menus as Kara went to another room to feed the twins. When the food came, the group sat in front of the TV to eat and watch. Once the twins fell asleep they put on a more adult movie, some extra violence and noise that wouldn't scare the kids when asleep. Kara turned in early though, having an early morning meeting for the Labs.

"Okay, I'm exhausted," Barry said. "Um… how close do we have to stay to each other?" Barry asked and Jesse shrugged. "I'll give Caitlin a call, hopefully you can stay in the guest room and I stay in my room." Barry heard a cry.

 _I got it,_ Barry heard Kara think, clearly tired herself as she went to go check on the babies. Barry walked slightly away from the two to give them some privacy as he called Caitlin.

"Is there something wrong?" Jax finally voiced to Jesse. "With us, I mean. I waited for you for a long time…"

"And I love that you did that," Jesse said smiling appreciatively. "It's just seems like a lot of pressure. You waiting for me, I mean. We were still new when I went into a coma and when I woke..." she stopped herself from mentioning that she'd never given him a thought, moving on quickly. "I like you, Jax, and I want to continue dating you but I also need to figure out these things. My powers, being a hero, being with you… Can we still be dating?" Jesse bit her lip, hoping her reaction was not going to ruin a relationship that could have had potential for her.

"I understand," Jax said, not meeting her eyes at this though. "I know what getting powers is like. I really like you Jesse, so please figure things out." Jesse smiled. "I guess asking you to come with me is not going to happen though?" Jax added.

"I can't leave Barry yet…" Jesse started, a little confused at this last statement.

"No. Not that. Jesse, I'm moving to Keystone City," Jax said making Jesse's eye widen in shock. "Well, I got a pretty good job there. It's another mechanic position, but better paying and I also got accepted into a college there. A financial aid package. It's night school for engineering, but it's good." Jax shrugged. "Keystone could also use a local hero, too. Since its pretty close to here, there have been some metas about there. Central has a lot of heroes lately and with Supergirl and the Flash there's no room to stretch my fiery wings and be seen on my own skill… but two heroes in Keystone City could work too."

"Jax…" Jesse said shaking her head at this suggestion. "I like working for STAR and Barry's an experienced speedster. I can learn so much from him."

"I figured," Jax sighed, having wondered if there had been any chance Jesse would go with him, even for a while.

"But hey, like you said, Keystone's not far. We can still date with my speed," Jesse stated. Jax smiled as he came up and kissed her.

-Superflash-

The next day Jesse, Barry, and Caitlin were at Watchtower in the speed lab they had created, testing Jesse's speed. "Well…" Jesse said after running around the track and stopping in front of Caitlin, "that was… wow."

"This lab is amazing!" Caitlin said herself, looking down at the screen on her monitors, clearly stunned. "I mean it tracks heart rate, speed, the speed-force flow… it monitors literally everything. Nothing can be a surprise. I mean if we had this when Barry was starting…"

"Caitlin," Barry said, snapping Caitlin out of her rant.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Caitlin said, going back on track. "Your vitals are good. Your speed is on par with when Barry started. The speed-force has settled in your system. You're good to go. And you and Barry can separate from each other now." The two laughed at that, but were both relieved regardless. "Whoa this thing has a memory file too!" Caitlin suddenly added, clearly back on the computer. "This one must be Kara. No speed-force relation."

"Diana, actually," Barry said. "Kara has not done a lap on this yet."

"Seriously? Diana's quick! Oh, and I found yours. Comparing it to Jesse's… well you can tell how much more experience you have. Clearly a better connection to the speed-force… A quicker pace. Your body is more used to it. You know we could probably push you even faster than you go right now?"

"There's probably a whole lot more Barry could do," Jesse spoke up. "I have to continue my research into the speed-force now, though. Maybe even talk to other worlds and see what they know. Plus, I really want to speak to a counterpart of me, but I also think we're a bit behind on this compared to other Earths."

Barry chuckled as the girls talk. "Hey Liberty Belle," Barry said when he could get a word in, making the two pause. "Since I am training you now, fancy being my sidekick?" Jesse stuck out a tongue at Barry but laughed anyway.

"Am I really stuck with that name?" Jesse asked, Barry nodded. She sighed but then shrugged. "Well then, show me the ways of the speed-force, oh master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Barry laughed at the reference.

"I personally think I am more a Luke," Barry commented back. "Let's see if you can keep up," Barry now said, pulling up his mask and the two ran out, leaving Caitlin there alone.

"Seriously guys?'" Caitlin asked herself. "This is in the middle of nowhere. How am I supposed to get home?" she sighed as she looked down at the computer screens. "And now I am talking to myself…"

Post Chapter Note: I hope you like Jesse waking up and as for Jax and Jesse… they may stay together, they may not. I'm musing over other relationships for both, but have no decisions made yet. Wait and see.

More Mini-Footnotes:

I didn't think this would be needed so fast but it was. I need to clear up something about one character in this story…

Diggle: Thea mentioned this a while back, but Diggle quit Team Arrow and moved to Kansas with his wife Lyla when she was reassigned there. It's why he's not in this story. Now, what I didn't mention in that was that Lyla was reassigned to Kansas' Smallville where she leads the local DEO chapter there, since ARGUS does not exist in this world, Lyla is part of the DEO. Diggle works part-time there but is also mostly a stay-at-home dad for little Sara and baby John Junior.

The reason why this change: As most of you know, I do not watch Arrow besides for crossovers, and even from crossovers I have Arrow characters I like and ones I do not. Diggle never really clicked with me, so if he had stayed on the team he probably would have ended up being killed eventually, but instead I decided to just give him a good life away from the superheroes and vigilantes. I hope you all can understand this move.

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Man Without a World – Part of the multiverse was destroyed, this we know. Billions of lives are now lost, but what about those metas, able to survive such a destruction? There were speedsters on those earths that only just escaped Prime Zoom's act of mass-destruction. People without words, stranded on other Earths, just trying to get home and not knowing what truly happened or how lost they really are. Two of these speedsters are about to come to the Karry Universe. One is a friend, more familiar than Team Super-Flash realize, while the other is a foe with their own agenda.

Karry Master OUT!


	78. A Man Without a World

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: Just because I updated on Thursday does not mean I will be back to updating every Thursday. Thursday is still an optional update day especially since school is restarting for me and I have to do my thesis this semester. Although now that I have a facebook page when I cannot update on Thursday I will be giving teasers on Thursday for the Monday chapter on facebook so go like the above page. We will be doing a lot of stuff on it.

The Man Without a World

The only thing that indicated a speedster running was the lightning trail behind them. If anyone looked, they would notice it was larger than normal, indicating two speedsters running in pace with each other, but no one was even around to see and no one would even care anymore. Flash was a common sight after all and more than one was getting common since Liberty Belle came onto the scene.

In the wastelands one of the speedsters finally stopped. "It's not working," he sighed in annoyance. His outfit was almost completely black expect for a white patch along the left shoulder which shape mimicked that of a lightning bolt and the ones right above his hands and legs. "We're done."

"We have to keep trying!" the other speedster stated. His jacket was completely yellow, along with his mask. He had the normal flash lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest, this with the white background. His pants and gloves were red though. He was almost the opposite of his compatriot. "We have to get home."

"It's been a year, brother," the black suited speedster groaned. "I think it's time for you to face facts: We're never getting home, and right now we can't breach so it seems we're stuck on this world." The black speedster looked back as he could see Central City in the distance. "It's time to make a new home and deal justice here like it was."

"No world deserves your kind of justice," the yellow speedster snapped, his palm on his face now.

The black suited speedster laughed a hollow laugh. "Oh brother, your mentor, the original 'Flash'" he could hear the quotation marks, "put nonsense in your head. If someone is breaking the law they do not deserve to live, it's simply logic."

"It's up to the justice system to decide their punishment not us," the yellow suited speedster said. "How many times do I have to tell you that; and this is not our home. We have an Earth to get back to. A family, a…"

"A what?!" The dark suited one rounded on his brother, who stopped talking to look back at him. "A love? Because I don't believe I have one of those. And the family sided with you; always you. No… I've had enough. Accept we're never getting home, brother." The dark suited speedster smirked. "And if you're so against my way of justice, then maybe you can stop me here… Flash." There was a spark of light as the dark speedster ran off, leaving his brother standing in the wasteland all by himself looking at the city in dismay.

-Superflash-

Iris was on the street, in front of a camera, giving her report of the event. She smiled as she said "back to you" and the feed switched off her, to back to the studio. She let out a breath and smiled. She had been reporting on the appearance of Liberty Belle – it hadn't even been a week since Jesse woke up and already reports of her and Flash being seen together were circulating. Iris had been sent out onto the street to get people's opinions of the new speedster and was pleasantly surprised that most of them were hoping the Flash had not cheated on Supergirl. Central loved their favorite power couple, after all. Iris had to remember to get Barry and Kara to issue a statement about their relationship with Liberty Belle at some point.

It was then that Iris nearly had to double-back when she saw a familiar face. "Wally?" she called and the man turned around. He was dressed in jeans and had on a sweater, but it was definitely her little brother from the other Earth. "I didn't know you were back."

"Um…" Wally said, looking worried. "Yeah, I am… It's good to see you Iris." He seemed nervous, but then brought Iris into a hug regardless. He then looked and saw the ring on her finger. "How's Barry?" He smiled.

"You haven't seen Barry yet?" Iris asked, clearly shocked. "Well he and Kara are good." Wally mouthed the name 'Kara', clearly confused but Iris continued, not noticing. "The twins keep them exhausted but they love it," she laughed. "I'm not sure how they do it to be honest. Never been on for kids…"

Wally seemed unsure what to say, but he was saved from answering by Iris's cameraman. "Iris, there's been a murder. It seems a speedster did it."

"What?" Iris asked turning around to address her colleague.

"That's the early reports. Cat Grant wants us on this ASAP. See if you can get a quote from the police or the Flash. You know, with your connections."

"I'll make some calls," Iris said. "Sorry Wally." She turned back to her brother from another world, "I got to go, but um…" Iris looked around and then leaned in closer "before you go back to your Earth, you should stop by for dinner. Dad would love that."

Wally was left confused as Iris jumped in the CatCo fan to head off to her next scene. "Wait…" Wally called, but it was too late as Iris was gone. "Go back to your Earth?" Wally mumbled. He had been assuming Iris thought he was her Wally, but she had thought he was a Wally from a different Earth. Did that mean there was no Wallace West here? It definitely meant Iris knew about other Earths.

Wally didn't know what to do now, so he wandered and only stopped when he saw a newspaper stand outside a store. He picked a paper up to look at the front page. "The Flash's New Sidekick," Wally read off the headline. He read the rest of the article at super-speed, it talked about this 'Liberty Belle' and debated on what this meant for Supergirl and the Flash's partnership and whether or not this Liberty Belle was in something called the 'Justice League'. The article had more questions than answers in it.

His eyes were drawn to the picture of the man though that was clearly this world's Flash. In a red suit. No helmet. Wally had been to many worlds in his year-long trip to try and get home to his own world, and he spent some time on a couple of earths – mainly time to rest and eat, but he and his brother always stayed low. Never bothering to get to know the worlds they were visiting, so Wally had no idea who this Flash was or if he had been the Flash on any of the other worlds he visited. He just knew he needed to find him now.

"Are you going to buy that?" A man asked, and Wally looked up.

"Um no… sorry," Wally said, putting the paper back.

"Figured anyway," the man said, shrugging. "Everyone is waiting for CatCo or the Daily Planet. They are the only real people who get any real information on the Justice League." The man stated. "Although, not even they are reporting on what the League has been up to."

"Up to?" Wally asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for a while smaller groups of League members have been seen together, appearing in random places but no idea what they are doing, but they're clearly tracking down something. With the metas and aliens and whatnot that they protect us from that hit the papers half the time, I do not want to know what doesn't get in the papers." The man shook his head with worry. "Although I do believe Cat Grant, Lois Lane, and that reporter for CatCo TV, Iris West-Thawne know more than they let on."

"Thank you," Wally said. "You've been a big help."

-Superflash-

Barry and Jesse were in the Superflash cave when they heard the news of the speedster-killer. "Damn. Kara choose a bad time to be away," Cisco said and Barry sighed. Kara had to go to Gotham for the official opening of STAR Gotham. It had been pretty easy to get it once Ray had agreed to run the place for them. It was just a matter of making the new sign and transferring a few employees over to there, as well as assessing those Wayne Enterprises employees who wanted to stay.

The important thing for the big opening was either Kara or Barry needing to be there for the press, and since Kara was largely considered the face of STAR, she had gone off to Gotham for the day.

"We can handle this," Jesse said a little too gung-ho. This was the first big bad that had popped up since she had woken up and she was eager to help take him down.

"Kara would have been useful," Barry said, rocking Alura and looking over at the sleeping form of Nora. He would have preferred himself or Kara to be with the babies while the other and Krypto stopped this bad guy, after all. "Both she and Krypto will be back tonight though. Once the press is over and Ray is completely settled, she'll be back and..."

"By the way," Cisco said, interrupting Barry's reservations and turning in his chair. "Not that I don't love my job, but why do Ray and Ronnie get a lab to run instead of Caitlin or myself?"

Barry looked between the three employees. Jesse took a step back though, knowing she wouldn't even be in the running here. "We're selfish. We want you here," Barry shrugged, not knowing how else to say why he and Kara hadn't even considered their oldest friends and employees to head their new locations as he put Alura down her in crib. "We need you here."

"We could call Clark," Caitlin suggested with a small smile, accepting the answer and changing the conversation back.

"We can do this," Jesse once said again. "What do we know?'

"Well, from what Joe sent us, three death so far connected to this speedster. Two people who had been robbing a convenience store and someone who had just been found not guilty of… well, murder…" Cisco said. "His wife and daughter. Got off since there wasn't enough evidence against him."

"Can't blame him there," Jesse said to a look for Barry. "Well he…"

"We do not kill. Not unless we have to," Barry stated the age-old line. "It's not our job to give punishment. We stop crimes. There's a justice system for a reason. If there wasn't enough evidence to convict this guy, then who's to say he's guilty?" Barry knew the justice system was not perfect – his own father was a victim of it, but he also knew they could not take the law into their own hands. Not in this way. Jesse nodded her acceptance of this. "This speedster is going after the people committing crimes though… We're on patrol. Caitlin, anti-speed formula. Gideon, tell Watchtower's Gideon to keep an extra-close eye on all crimes. Even the small ones."

"Yes, Creator," Gideon said, and the two speedsters were gone.

"Hey," Iris walked into the lab a few minutes later. "Okay, I need to be on air in an hour with a solid lead on this. My dad has given a quote already. Do you guys think Barry will give one as Flash?"

"He's kind of busy," Caitlin said to their anchor friend.

"Come on live on air yourself then! People will love it," Iris tried, but the team was not listening to her. "Fine, by the way, did Wally stop by?" The two turned to look at the girl. "What?" Iris asked, confused.

"Wally?" Cisco asked. "Why would Wally be on this Earth?"

"I saw him on the street," Iris said.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and after a moment both called for Gideon. "Yes?" Gideon's voice was heard.

"Call Prime Earth!" they both yelled together, causing the twins to cry. Both of them sighed, having forgotten they had the twins now.

-Superflash-

Barry was running through the streets with Jesse next to him when Cisco got on the coms. "We have a lead on who the speedster is," Cisco said. "And he's not of this world. Iris saw Wally on the street but we called Prime earth. Their Wally is still on their Earth and as they are the only world they know of with a speedster Wally…" Barry very nearly tripped when he heard this information.

"You think we have an evil Wally running around?" Barry asked shocked. While he had not known Wally long he had liked the Wally he had met so long ago now.

"A person who does not exist is here, and we have a speedster killing. I'd say it's possible," Caitlin now said as the two continue running. That was when they heard a cry for help – a woman's purse was being taken and before the two speedsters could respond another speedster was in front of them. Dress in black and hand vibrating, he was about to kill the purse-thief, but Barry ran fast and knocked into him.

"Thanks Flash," the purse-thief said, knowing he had just been on the verge of death but annoyed at being caught regardless.

"Get out of here!" Barry stated.

The purse-thief was about to leave, but Jesse stopped in front of him. "The purse?" Jesse pointed. The thief dropped the bag and ran. Jesse picked it up and gave it to the woman who was already leaving in fear.

"You're the Flash?" The man in black said clearly amused. His face was vibrating so neither Barry nor Jesse could make out his features.

"That would be correct," Barry said. "And this is Liberty Belle and this is our city. And who exactly are you?"

"I've been called Dark Flash and you're not protecting it right," the speedster said. "He robbed that woman. He does not deserve to live. Simple logic you both have missed."

"For a purse?" Jesse groaned, a little sarcastically, arms crossed over her chest. She might have been okay with the murderer who got off being killed, but a purse grabber? It was too far. She knew Barry was right about everything. "That's not our job. Not even for a petty robbery."

"You sound like my brother," Dark Flash said, wasting no time as he suddenly threw out a punch that Barry barely dodged. Dark Flash ran, but Barry kept up; the three speedsters running so fast the normal eye could not keep up with the fight that quickly escalated. Jesse fell behind though, not able to keep up with the two boys and taking a breath. She needed to work on her speed.

That was when another flash was seen and a speedster dressed in yellow joined the fight, attacking the Dark Flash with the Flash. The three slowed down, the new speedster on one side, Barry standing opposite and Jesse joined, in putting Dark Flash in the middle of the three. "Two Flashes and a sidekick? Not what you'd call fair. I'm out." Dark Flash stated.

Dark Flash ran right at Jesse, seeing her as the weakest but Barry and the new speedster both ran at him to protect the youngest speedster. Jesse tried to dodge, but Dark Flash knocked her into a nearby building using the force of his speed. Barry stopped, turning around, more concerned about Jesse than the evil speedster. "Liberty Belle!"

"I'm good," Jesse said, getting up but a little shaky on her feet.

"He's gone," the yellow speedster sighed. He could have run after him, but had stopped to make sure this female speedster was okay. "Should have kept your sidekick away for this one."

"Hey!" Jesse complained.

"Sorry," the yellow speedster said. "I did not mean anything by it."

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm the Flash," the man said. "Or at least I was on my Earth and I want to get back there, but I have to bring my brother with me. He does not belong in this world."

"Clearly…" Barry muttered, not even addressing the 'brother' comment. He didn't have time anyway.

"We can get them home," Cisco's voice joined the conversation in Barry and Jesse's ears. "Vibe is here."

"When you have world-hopping problems, you need a vibe," an identical voice was heard, but Barry was pretty sure this one was Vibe. "Besides things are pretty quiet on Prime. This seemed fun."

"Want to bring him back to the lab?' Cisco was heard again. Barry was getting good at telling them apart by just the voice. While identical, they seem to have different tones to them. Different nuances to how they delivered a line.

Barry didn't answer as he looked at the man in yellow, doubt now taking over. A speedster in a yellow outfit brought back bad memories of the Reverse Flash… Seeing a Kryptonite knife penetrate in to a memoryless-Kara, who could barely defend herself… His daughters were at the cave and he could not take a chance and put them in danger. He could bring him to Watchtower or the DEO instead, but Vibe was at the labs. It would be far easier to use the cave this time. "How do I know I can trust you?" Barry asked, dubiously now.

"Because I want to stop the killing as much as you. It's not right. My brother is insane and he's my entire fault," the speedster said.

Barry looked at the man and then smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had to trust him. "Follow us," Barry said, turning and running and the yellow Flash followed.

Jesse stood for a moment, unsure of why Barry suddenly trusted the man and shaking her head at this decision, but she didn't want to be left behind. 'Wait for me!" she called as she turned to run.

-Superflash-

"Okay," Barry said once they were in the lab. Two Ciscos were sitting by the computers and Caitlin was holding one of the girls. Iris was there and had the other. "Mask off." Barry turned to the yellow speedster, standing in front of the girls to protect them.

The yellow Flash slowly went and took off the mask to reveal his face. "Wally?" Everyone, but Jesse – who had never met a Wally – said in unison. One of the Cisco simply nodded his head though.

"That would be me," Wally said, blushing slightly at the others knowing him. "Will you show yourself though?" Barry paused for a moment before removing his mask and Wally took a step back at seeing the familiar face. "Barry? I was not expecting that one… And sorry about before, Iris"' Wally turned to the woman. "I thought you thought I was your Wally and didn't know you knew about… well this." He indicated the lab but Iris barely nodded. "Do I exist here?"

"No," Iris answered quietly. "My only sibling is Barry."

Wally raised an eyebrow at that. "How?" He asked.

"Joe took me in when my mother was murder and father wrongly arrested for it," Barry explained.

"Why didn't Jay take you?" Wally asked, making everyone look in confusion. "Your uncle? Your dad is not a twin here… is he?" Wally quickly realized as Barry shook his head. "So, you're the original Flash of this world?" Barry nodded. "And those are your twins?" If his conversation with Iris was not enough before, the way Barry stood protectively in front of them was enough indication. "I will not hurt them. I promise."

"Maybe start talking about why you're here," Jesse tried.

"Give us your history," Cisco added. And Wally nodded. "You said original Flash, so you're not the original Flash of your world?"

"No. Jay Garrick, Barry's uncle of my world, was," Wally said. "I got my powers several years ago. I was a teen into illegal drag racing – I didn't even have a license. I tried a special combination of oil for my car and… well, long story short, it got struck by lightning. I was in a coma for a few months and woke up a speedster. Jay took me under his wing and I became Kid Flash under his tutelage. A few years later Jay was killed and I inherited the mantle of the Flash. The only people who knew my identity was my big sister," Wally smiled at Iris who smiled back regardless. "and her husband, Barry Allen."

Both Iris and Barry pulled faces at this. "Sorry," Iris mumbled. "I can't even picture us together."

"My girlfriend," Wally then turned around, not wanting to comment on the pair's disgust at being together. It seemed so strange to him. "You can take the mask off Jesse. I couldn't _not_ know who you are." Jesse raised an eyebrow but took the mask off regardless. Wally smiled. "Jesse Wells, no matter the world, you're always beautiful."

"Morgan not Wells and we're dating?" Jesse said defensively.

"Well, it makes sense," Vibe contributed, making eyes turn to him. "Wally and Jesse are dating on my Earth. There has to be more than one version of the same couples who are similarly attracted to one other. Especially since all of our parents ended up with the same people to have us. And I mean look at Kara and Barry, together on my Earth, here, and Mutant."

Wally nodded, not exactly sure of this Cisco's words, but knowing he meant good by them. He continued. "And my little brother Walter…"

"The one in the black?" Jesse asked, Wally nodded.

"Soon after I became the Flash you… well my Jesse, and Walter's girlfriend Linda were involved in a holdup at a bank. I got there but the robbers were cunning – they set off an explosion to escape, making a hole in the wall that perfectly destabilized the building. I could only save one person, even with my speed…"

"And you choose Jesse," Barry confirmed, seeing the look on Wally's face and Wally nodded.

"The robbers got away," Wally sighed. "Walter survived but went nuts. He blamed me. I don't know how he did it, but somehow using my DNA and the same formula I used for my engine and an electric charge he connected himself to the speed-force. He became a speedster and said I was not protecting the city right, but he… He just kills anyone who breaks the law. Not even the government's law – his moral compass. He started by hunting down those bank robbers and then after... People called him the Dark Flash on my world, I tried to talk sense into him, said we could work together, but Walter wouldn't have that. He challenged me to a race to see who was the fastest just over a year ago, and then… We somehow jumped Earths in the race! We've spent a year jumping Earths trying to get home."

"And you never came upon another Flash who was Barry?" Vibe asked, since almost every world they knew Barry was the Flash.

"We didn't interact. We stayed low, continued to jump Earth… sometimes taking a break for a week or two… One time a month," Wally sighed, the stress of his travels evident on his face now. "Some of the worlds we were on were strange to say the least. But then we got here; we were going to jump right away, but for some reason we couldn't."

"On your own from this world?" Vibe asked, chuckling now. "Not possible. This Earth is too close to the edge." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Edge of what?" Wally asked.

"The destruction of the Multiverse," Vibe, Cisco, and Barry said at once together.

"You really should have interacted with other Earths. You might have found another me to get you home," Vibe sighed, putting on his goggles. "Hand?" Wally was unsure what was happening but held out his hand which Vibe took. Instantly he saw the vision of his nightmares, a dead Earth, barren and broken. He chook it off and tried again, but was met with the same images. "Weird…" he now muttered, deciding to look into Wally's past now; he was still a little iffy at doing this, always having been better at looking at the present or the future, but he was able to see the moment this Wally gained his speed, and saw Jay Garrick, almost identical to the one he knew from Alien Earth and smiled.

Then he saw the world die. Broken in half by a familiar red beam of energy; all its residents killed in a moment, buildings shattered and broken, debris tearing away from the surface… this was bad.

Vibe dropped Wally's hand and took a step back as he ripped off his goggles, not being able to meet this man's gaze now. He had known worlds had died, that there was so much death because of Zoom, but he had never pictured he would be looking into the face of someone who lost their world. A true survivor. His world was dead and he didn't even know it. "Man, I'm sorry," Vibe said, his voice hollow now. "Your world… your earth was part of the destruction. Zoom destroyed it."

"What?" Wally asked, confused and not believing what Vibe was telling him.

"It's gone?" Iris interrupted, looking at Vibe before moving over to Wally, who didn't stop his sister from taking his hand. Even if she wasn't the same sister he'd known.

"What does he mean?" Wally asked Iris now, who looked back at Vibe.

"We had an evil speedster," Vibe sighed, steeling himself, shaking the image of the dead Earth from his mind, "well quite a few of them now, but this dude had some real vanity issues. He wanted to rule over the only surviving planet in the multiverse: My world. To do that he stole a device made to see the other worlds and turned it into a weapon of great destruction… Long story short, my Barry stopped him, but couldn't stop the destruction of a portion of said multiverse regardless…" he was met by silence at this. The others knew this story, knew how lucky they were but Wally didn't.

"My world is gone?" Wally finally asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Yes," Vibe said. "I'm sorry, but it's gone. With who knows how many other Earths."

"The number of Earths that was destroy is…"

"Gideon!" Barry yelled, stopping the A.I. "Remind me to make an update that lets you know when people don't want to know the answer or are being sarcastic."

"Yes Creator," Gideon said.

"That still freaks me out that you made her," Vibe muttered, pointing randomly at where the voice came from.

"Look, we still have Dark Flash to deal with,' Jesse said bringing Wally out his funk.

"Anti-speed formula is done," Caitlin contributed.

"You have an anti-speed formula?" Vibe asked to nods. "Can we get it? Might come in handy."

"I think we need to get Kara, Krypto, Clark, and a couple of our archers here," Barry said thoughtfully. "We're going to have to repeat what we did to Thawne. Freeze breath to slow him down, then get enough to get the formula in him on an arrow."

"Why?" Wally asked, wiping the tears away and giving Jesse a longing look. Iris still squeezed his hand though, "It would be easier to just throw the object at super-speed, transferring some speed energy into it to make it fast and not shatter."

"We can do that?" Jesse asked, looking at Barry who shrugged.

"Jay taught me it. It's tricky though," Wally said. "Without a mentor, I doubt you would have figured it out yet."

"Then I guess you're in," Barry said, not offended by Wally's words and giving Wally a look at this. He did not look like he was ready for this, still devastated by the news, but he nodded.

"My brother is my responsibility," Wally said determinedly, as Iris's phone rang.

"I've got to go," Iris said, moving away from Wally and handing Alura, who was still in one arm, to Barry and kissing her. "I have to get on-air and report something about this Dark Flash. At least I can name him now." She left at this.

"Hey, I can track him," Vibe said going to the computers. "Going to take a bit, but I can reprogram some of your equipment to track object moving at speedster speeds. I did this last year for my… well… never mind." He fell silent, not wanting to mention his Barry's clone at this delicate time.

"What are we doing with him?" Jesse asked.

"Iron Heights or DEO will do," Barry thought aloud. "The DEO is actually a better bet. Walter doesn't exist here which would be hard to explain to the jail. Keep him off the grid."

"What about the Pipeline?" Caitlin asked and Barry bit his lip. "What's going on with the pipeline, Barry?"

"It's just not logical to hold prisoners in an active lab anymore, especially with the jail and DEO. We're too busy so we've been slowly transferring our prisoners to the DEO."

"They had a break out," Cisco complained, turning around at this while Vibe listened closely. With his own STAR labs officially reopening, they were slowly transferring their unreformed prisoners to the new ARGUS warehouse and he wondered if it would ever get that busy for his STAR Lab. Then again, as far as he knew, no-one on this world had ever thought to reform some of their prisoners which ARGUS took seriously.

"Only because of Brainiac," Barry defended, and Caitlin and Cisco sighed. They had to give Barry that one.

"Okay, but can you please keep us more informed on things that affect us?" Caitlin said, "You need us, but sometimes it feels like you don't trust us," Barry nodded, knowing he had forgotten to tell them and felt bad for it. It just didn't seem important at the time.

"Barry, I think we found him," Cisco said. He had been helping Vibe making the reprograming go faster with his knowledge of their system and Vibe's knowledge of the program needed. "And he's heading towards CatCo TV studio. Isn't that where Iris was going?"

"Give the anti-speed formula to Wally," Barry told Caitlin, putting his daughter in her crib and kissing her and her sister. "Daddy will be back soon." Caitlin gave a dart to Wally instructing him not to accidentally jab himself and Cisco gave him a com. "Jesse and I take on Walter to distract him, Wally, you throw." Barry instructed and Wally nodded as the three speedsters were left.

"Where's Kara?" Vibe asked suddenly, noticing Supergirl was missing from the action.

"Oh, in Gotham at the opening of STAR Gotham," Cisco said making Vibe turn to look at his counterpart.

"STAR labs is opening a branch in Gotham?' Vibe asked.

"Technically STAR Co. is opening its fourth location," Cisco said and Vibe held up four fingers in shock.

"Four?' Vibe asked.

"STAR labs, Palmer Tech, Little STAR, and STAR Gotham," Cisco said nodding. "You know, Palmer should be renamed STAR Starling, really."

"That's sounds so stupid," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm with her," Vibe said pointing. "Too many Stars as it is..." Vibe turned back to the computer and mumbled something that sounded like 'perfect Earth'.

"What was that?" Cisco asked and Vibe shrugged, not looking to his counterpart at this.

-Superflash-

Iris had barely reached the CatCo offices when something grabbed her. "Where's the camera?" Walter said in her ear.

"You don't want to do this," Iris said, not scared of him but not able to break his grip. "I haven't broken the law. Isn't that against your code or something Walter?"

He released her, but then pushed her again the wall, she looking straight at the masked man she knew was technically her little brother. "You know who I am?" Walter snapped. Iris didn't say anything. "Well then, doesn't matter. I want to tell the city who is protecting the innocent now and punishing the guilty."

"You're protecting no one! Just causing fear," Iris snapped.

Walter held up a hand, but he was hit away by a figure in red. Barry had arrived and pushed the Dark Flash away from his sister. Jesse wasn't far behind him and Wally was staying back, waiting for the perfect moment to throw the dart with the anti-speed formula he was given.

Free from Dark Flash now, Iris hit a button on her cellphone told the CatCo operator to get cameras outside.

"Flash, move off him a bit. I'm afraid I'll hit you!" Wally said over the com. Barry moved off and Wally threw the dart transferring his speed into it, but Walter had moved to the left and the dart missed and dropped to the floor. Fully intact. The cameraman arrived to catch this moment.

Walter was about to run, to get away, but was stopped by a blast of cold air. The group paused as Kara appeared above them in Supergirl outfit, and Krypto was next to her as Superdog, also throwing out a freeze breath.

Jesse grabbed the dart and tossed it to Barry who caught it perfectly and then jabbed it into Walter's back. Walter screamed as Wally ran over and punched his brother, making him fall to the floor. Krypto then took the opportunity to get on top of the man and growled into his face, pinning him down at the same moment.

"I wouldn't' move," Barry said. "His bites hurt." Barry knew Walter had gotten a full dose of the formula and was probably feeling the effects already. Wally moved to get near him but backed away when Krypto growled at him. "Yeah, he'll bite you too. He doesn't like men though," Barry muttered now.

"Am I late to something?" Kara asked. She had left early though, things in Gotham having gone smoothly, and had only just caught the battle flying overhead.

"Actually, you're right on time," Barry said, and kissed in his wife passionately, sharing the memories of the day with her at the same time.

Wally, seeing the kiss, felt inspired and turned to kiss Jesse who backed away. "I have a boyfriend," Jess said, seeing the hurt look on Wally face as the speedster turned and ran off. "I guess I'll take… Dark Flash away. Superdog, mind giving me a hand?" Krypto gave Kara a look who nodded after the kiss was done and then bite into Walter's suit and flew him up, wincing and weak, and ran with Jesse to the DEO.

"Well there we have it," Iris now said looking into the camera. "Live on CatCo New. The speedster murderer, The Dark Flash, has been taken out by the Flash, Supergirl, Superdog, Liberty Belle, and our latest speedster hero. And, a kiss from Central City's own favorite power couple was caught live on camera here at CatCo TV. I think that puts speculation to rest."

Barry and Kara looked at each other laughed and left the block. _I want my girls,_ Kara thought to Barry.

-Superflash-

Once back at STAR, Kara took hold of her girls and kissed them. "Mommy missed you today," Kara said seeing Wally sitting there in silence now. He had apparently run back to the lab after Jesse rejected him and looked a little lost. She did feel sorry for him, remembering Barry's memories of how Wally lost his world.

"Hi Vibe," Kara turned to the second Cisco who had been in deep conversation with their Cisco. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well we got the entertainment system working between worlds and well…"

"Star Trek," Kara groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You know, on Alien Earth the original series went five seasons. Five _complete_ seasons," Cisco said. "We're comparing the best of the best for a mega-marathon of the best Star Trek series in all of the worlds we know, but we're disagreeing on Next Generation."

"Our seven season were amazing," Vibe said.

"Nothing beat our eight seasons, and that ending," Cisco said.

"My Earth had ten season on Next Generation," Wally said quietly, making the two look at each other and mouth 'ten?'.

"We'll find another Earth with them," Vibe said and Kara rolled her eye. TV had gotten insane since the worlds had found out each had different seasons and within those seasons there were even different plots, but then again, she had enjoyed one Earth's different version of Gilmore Girls so she couldn't really complain.

"Not to be selfish here but what do I do now?" Wally asked. "My Earth is gone. I have no home."

"I don't know," Barry said, having been watching the Star Trek debate, but feeling sorry for the young man. He could have been in the same position if he had been off his own Earth and the destruction had just gone a little further. His world was almost in the destruction zone, after all.

"You know," Vibe said making the group look at him. "Maybe as an outsider to this entire situation I can see the solution." Everyone looked at him in silent expectation. "Well, Wally doesn't have a world and you don't have a Wally. We could just hack into systems, give Joe a son, and Wally could stay here." The absent of Wally was one of the things that made Vibe believe Karry universe was not so perfect but now it seemed they were getting a Wally after all, although it didn't make the earth too perfect, considering what this Wally had lost.

"Joe would like it," Barry said looking at Wally. "Our Wally died with his mom. He'd love having you."

"And this might not be the world you're used to, but you can have a life here," Kara added, knowing how happy Joe would be.

Wally looked at the group and sighed. He had no choice really. It was his only shot. "Fine. But I'm not a hero. I failed. My world is gone. I'm just…" Wally put on his mask. "Going to get to know this new world then." He ran out before anyone could say anything.

"Give him some time," Caitlin said and many agreed. The man had lost everything. He needed time on his own. Joe needed to be told he had a son now though, too.

"Well…" Vibe said getting up. "I think it's my time to go, but before I do… A gift," Vibe took a device out of his pocket and held it out to Kara, who looked at Barry who took it instead, looking it over in confusion.

"Um… thank you?" Barry said not sure what he was holding.

"Let me explain," Vibe said. "For the worlds that don't have a vibe." Vibe turned to Cisco at this with a smirk and Cisco stuck out his tongue. Certainly not perfect there, at least. "We decided to make these devices. It's based on the device your Stein made but improved upon by myself and my Stein." Vibe decided not to mention technically he and Prime Stein had nudged Karry's Stein in the right direction for that device anyway. "Based on our research into the vibration of different worlds, it will be able to get you to Prime Earth and back without having to call me up all the time. I'm working on one that can lock in the vibrations of other earths, but that's proving tricky to make… anyway, my Kara wanted you two to have this one first. I think she wants to see the babies some more and I also think she wants Krypto and Powie to get back together some time." Cisco rolled his eyes but Vibe chuckled at the reactions this got.

"By the way the kids are getting big… they're really starting to look just like you Kara," Vibe said getting closer to changing topic. "But I can see some Barry in them… hi there." Vibe smiled at the girls who smiled back at the familiar face of Cisco and then a small cold puff of air came out of one mouth and hit Vibe, who batted it away with a smirk.

"Sorry, Nora does that," Kara said.

"Superkid? Fun," Vibe said, reminding himself to remind his Barry about protection. Neither his Kara or Barry were mentally ready for superkids yet.

"You know," Caitlin said, a thought on her mind, "with all the worlds destroyed, I doubt Wally and Walter are the only speedsters without a world. There are probably more out there. Trying to get home. Lost… Maybe even some who have given up and settled down."

Vibe sighed. This was a consequence of the destruction he had never pictured. He's tried not to think about this either. "I'll talk to our Stein. See if we can use our system to track potentially lost speedsters. To find them, tell them what happened, figure out homes for them." Vibe frowned in sudden though. "This all happened because of Zoom, and what happened on our Earth. These lost men and woman are our responsibility. Although we might need to expand the system a bit... Those mystery Earths your Gideon discovered would probably be a good place to start."

"Oh she found four more. Earth 16, 17, 18, and 19," Barry said, suddenly glad to be on a topic he understood. "Gideon, display the map." A holographic image of the Multiverse Web Theory expanded before them, with four extra worlds attached to it. Earth 16 was a little off 15. Then 17 was actually closer to 14. 18 and 19 were off a bit more and were pretty close to each other. Vibe nodded, impressed.

"Any chance we could have something like that? Our tech…" Vibe started.

"On it," Cisco replied, grabbing a USB stick from a draw and downloading this specific piece of software for his counterpart before handing it to Vibe. "If you need any help let us know. Oh, and I included the anti-speed formula for you. Your Caitlin should understand it. Our Caitlin and Alex made it together after all."

Vibe nodded as he put on his goggles. "Take a step back," Vibe instructed, and the group stepped back as a familiar rip in the fabric of space opened up before him. He jumped through it and it snapped shut behind him.

"Well," Cisco sighed, looking at the others. "Interesting day…"

"Did Vibe leave any instructions?" Barry countered, still holding the small disc-like device Vibe had given them.

"Ah," Cisco smirked. "I guessed he'll email them soon?"

"Fair enough," Kara smirked herself. "Come on hubby dear, let's get the kids back home. Long day…" and with that Barry, Kara and the kids left, leaving Cisco and Caitlin alone. Jesse had yet to return to the Labs, but both suspected she was with Jax, given Wally's attempt to kiss her earlier and Krypto had possibly gone home since he had not come to the labs.

Post Chapter Note: Karry Earth now has a Wally. I never said Wally would 'never exist' here, just that he was not born on Karry, and as I really enjoyed writing for Sigma's Wally in the first crossover, I've wanted this since. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very fun for me.

Please REVIEW

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Animal Power – A death in Detroit links strangely to a surprise visitor at STAR, where Kara and Barry learn about a mysterious history and are put on the hunt for an even more serious and slightly magical object. Meanwhile, in Starling City, Roy is trying his best to get Thea to change her thoughts of his Justice League request.

Karry Master OUT!


	79. Animal Power

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: as you know I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: For all those Mari McCabe lovers, please forgive me for what happens in this chapter. I will explain my reasoning after the chapter is done.

To Guest review Chloe: I do not normally answer guest reviews in story, but you have been a loyal reviewer for a long time and wanted to say thank you. Also, you have been asking question about who I want to play my ocs and stuff and I thought I would tell you the answer to that is in the above Facebook page where I shared picture of who 'plays' Walter West, Paula, and a few others.

Animal Power

An African-American woman walked into the retirement home and over to the desk where the two employees, a male and female, were sitting. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Amaya Tyler," the woman stated, clearly nervous as she moved her hands awkwardly.

"Is she expecting you?" One of them asked, barely looking up at the woman.

"Un… no…. she doesn't know me but well…. I have some news for her I wanted to tell her in person," the woman tapped the desk, wondering if this had been a bad idea.

There was a shout heard and the other employee sighed, "Well that would be her now…" the employee said as a much older dark woman marched into the building, with a police officer followed behind, looking solemn. The woman was yelling at the officer and mostly using a cane she held to swing at the man, instead of walk.

"Is she always like that?" The younger woman asked in shock.

"No, but her granddaughter just died – her personal effects were just delivered to Mrs. Tyler and she's flipping out about some necklace that she had being missing," the male employee answered in a whisper.

"Useless!" Amaya yelled as the police office mumbled a 'sorry ma'am' and quickly exited, looking flustered.

The young woman was wondering if she should just leave when the female employee called out to the old woman: "Amaya, you have a visitor."

Amaya turned around to the younger woman now, leaning against her fancy cane as she did so. The top looked golden and was shaped like a bear and young woman could just make out fine animal shaped embroidered around the circumference. "Yeah? What do you want?" Amaya asked.

The young woman took a breath. It was now or never. "I'm Tantu Kimi and well…. I'm your granddaughter."

"What?" Amaya said, giving the girl a look, pointing her cane at Tantu who took a step back, afraid Amaya would swing it at her now, but she did not. "I had one granddaughter, young lady, and she was murdered. I don't know who you are, but I have nothing…"

"No, I'm not after anything! Look…" Tantu took an old wrinkled picture out of her pocket and showed it to Amaya, who moved carefully over and took it.

"That's my daughter. My older one… but she never had a child," Amaya said looking at the image of her long-dead daughter holding a baby. "She would have…" Amaya paused thinking it over. Her older daughter had been angry at her when they last spoke; it was a wound that still hung with Amaya to this day. "Take a seat, girl," Amaya decided, indicating one of the nearby chairs and perching on one herself.

"That's the only picture of me and my mom." Tantu stated, perching herself on the next chair. "You see my dad, he is – well he was – a doctor. He was doing Doctors Without Borders over in Africa where he met her and it resulted in me. A couple days after I was born my mom left me with my dad and went back to her village, there was some type of disaster, and I believe the whole village was destroyed except for one child…"

"Mari," Amaya said, sadness in her old face at this. "Mari was the survivor."

"Well, my dad came back to America. Got a job, raised me on his own. It was only us, but then he died a while back, and it made me wonder if I had any more family and I was lead to you. My grandmother. I want to know you. Know more about her – my mom – and about our family." It dawned on Tantu that until a few days ago she had a cousin alive and well and now she would never meet that cousin. If only she had done this sooner. If only her dad had looked.

Amaya came closer to Tantu and put a hand on her cheek. She took a good look at the woman, Tantu feeling as if the old woman was staring into her very soul while Amaya saw how similar Tantu looked like herself when she was that age. There was no mistake. Genetics were a funny thing. She then smiled. "Tantu… Named after the first," Amaya barely whispered and Tantu cocked her head in confusion, but before she could ask her, Amaya patted her shoulder and stood. "Come along. We have to go."

"Where?" Tantu asked as Amaya took a step back to the door.

"My necklace, an old family heirloom, is missing and the police department will be beyond useless in finding it. No… I can't leave this up to them. Too important and there's only two people who can find it. We're going to STAR Labs."

"What?" Tantu asked as Amaya turned and walked out of the door. She turned to look at the employees now. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"This isn't prison. It's an elderly home. She's pays to live here. She can go wherever she likes," the male employee shrugged.

"I'd follow her though," the female one responded.

Tantu blinked and then ran out the door to follow her newly-discovered grandmother.

-Superflash-

Kara was standing outside her office talking to Sally when she heard shouting coming from the nearby security guards. "What's going on over there?" Kara asked Sally, her assistant.

"Want me to check?" Sally asked.

"No, I will. Mind keeping an eye on the girls?" Kara glanced back to her office where the twins were sleeping peacefully in their strollers. Sally nodded as she moved into the office and Kara went over to the commotion. "Is something wrong?" Kara sked.

"I was just explaining to this woman that we do not have direct contact with Supergirl or the Flash Mrs. Allen," the security guard said. Kara noticed two black women. One elderly, probably in her 90s, and the other one younger. The younger one seemed embarrassed but it was the older one that caught Kara's attention. She seemed younger than her looks and the stare she now gave Kara was one Kara could not explain. It was as though she was seeing right through Kara, the determination in her eyes.

"I'll talk to them," Kara said, nodding to herself. This wasn't the first-time people had come to STAR Labs looking for Supergirl and the Flash, but it was the first-time Kara had felt the need to talk to one. Normally it was crazy fans that showed up, but this older woman was different. Kara wasn't sure how, but she knew she was. "My office.' Kara brought them over to her office, thanked Sally for looking after the girls, and closed the door once her assistant returned to her exterior office. Kara looked over her at babies before leaning against her desk. "Now as my security guard said we have no direction contact with the two superheroes, they show up occasionally, asking for help and we help. That's all."

Amaya smirked a look, standing close to Kara. In the blink of an eye, the top of her cane detached, revealing a knife that she stabbed into Kara. Kara had not been expecting it so didn't move, but the normal knife crumbled under her skin. Tantu screamed in shock, causing Sally to open the door but Kara waved her off. The scream woke one of the girls up too, who cried out but Kara merely rolled the stroller to calm them, not sure how to react to the sudden attack. There was something about this old woman she simply couldn't put her finger on. "Now, may we stop with the falsehoods?" Amaya asked as the door was once again closed.

"I'm not sure if I am more concerned with the fact that there was a knife in your cane or the fact you were so sure I was Supergirl you were willing to use it on me," Kara sighed as she could feel Barry in her mind, but she still did not feel concerned. Not enough to ask Barry to come, anyway.

"Your act is good. The glasses, the smiles. Would fool most idiots, but for a former member of the Justice Society of America, it's see through," Amaya said.

"The what?" Kara asked and Barry repeated the question in her mind.

"I'm not surprise you never heard of us," Amaya snapped. "Unlike your precious League, we were in the shadows. Not taking to the public eye, but it was a different time. It's why we never invited your Wonder Woman into it though, but during World War Two we were America's secret weapon. An undercover secret society made up of people not unlike ones in your League to take on the Nazis and anyone else who opposed us," Amaya went into her bag and took out an old picture, showing it to Kara. "That's us. Our leader Rex Tyler – also known as Hourman. That's Obsidian, Commander Steel, Stargirl, Dr. Mid-Nite," Amaya pointed out each person as she said their names "and me, Amaya, but I was known as Vixen." Amaya paused, looking at the image of her younger self. "We were active for a while during the Cold War, but given the more political nature of that time, we were eventually disbanded. We went on with our lives though. I married Rex and am currently the last surviving member. I'm sure your friends in government can confirm all this."

Kara raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask. _Already having Hank look it up,_ Barry thought to Kara.

"And what about her? Why is she here?' Kara asked, pointing at Tantu.

"I choose the wrong day to find my long-lost grandmother," Tantu sighed quietly.

"You said want to know our family better. Well this is our history. Our power," Amaya said to the younger woman now. "It comes from the necklace. The ability to use the essence of any animal." Amaya pointed at the necklace she was wearing in the picture. "Our ancestor, Tantu who you were named after, was the first Vixen. It is said that she got the necklace from the Spider Anansi and since then it was passed down mother to daughter to protect our village. Our people. When it came to me though, a recruiter for the JSA convinced me I could protect more. I left my village to join them." Kara was fascinated by the history, even though she was sure Amaya was telling it more to her granddaughter than to Kara herself. "I had two daughters though, and I gave the necklace to the younger. Your aunt. Your mother thought she should be the one who got it but I saw in my younger more traits that made her worthy of the title. They both went back to Africa where my younger daughter took up position to protect the village I abandoned and had Mari there. From what I can gather, you mother went to claim the necklace from her sister and the ensuing fight not only killed them both, but the entire village too. Our legacy gone… Leaving only Mari alive. She was sent to me here in America with the necklace. I raised her until I gave her the necklace and she became the new Vixen."

Amaya turned her eyes back to Kara. "I admire you and your League, Supergirl. I see in them what I saw in the Justice Society. The ability and want to help someone. A team who always has your back. I begged Mari to contact you. To show her worth. To gain your trust and friendship. I wanted her to have a team the way I did, but she was a stubborn girl. She wanted to be on her own. She was killed on the streets of Detroit a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kara said, not sure what else to say.

"When I got her personal affects, the necklace was missing. I contacted the police there, to see if they just misplaced it, but they did not. I asked to look at the crime scene photos to see it that wasn't on her when she was found. Whoever killed her took it for themselves."

"So you are asking us to find it?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Amaya said. "I fear what will happen with the necklace in the wrong hands. Not just to innocent people, but to the person who took it. The necklace was made to protect. It was given to my ancestor, to my family line. If someone tries to use the power for the wrong reasons, I don't know what will happen to them."

 _Kara, Hank sent over the files and looking at it…. Well I think we owe this Amaya. What she did… well, she's a War Hero._ Barry thought to Kara, who nodded to herself.

"Okay," Kara said determined. "We'll find it."

"This is just nuts," Tantu said. "This is way more than I was expecting. I'm sorry but I'm… I'm out…"

Tantu turned and left. Amaya sighed. "I think I over-piled her with information, considering we just met," she said. "I'll take care of her. Make sure your secret is safe." Amaya was out of the door so fast that cane not even hit the floor.

 _I'm wondering if she needs that cane as more than just a place to hide her knife,_ Kara thought to Barry who she knew laughed.

 _Maybe we'll have Cisco work on something for her,_ Barry thought back. _The knife's now broken, after all._

 _Her fault,_ Kara smirked.

-Superflash-

Thea and Laurel walked into their apartment talking animatedly when they paused in the doorway. The living room was flooded with flowers. "This is so not for me," Laurel sighed, looking around in awe.

"I expected you back later," a male voice said and out from the kitchen came the familiar-looking Roy Harper.

"Hi Roy," Laurel said with a small wave but stood back, knowing not to get involved in whatever was about to go down.

"How did you get in?" Thea asked.

"It really wasn't hard," Roy said.

"You broke into my apartment," Thea said angrily, and looked ready hurt him. "What makes you think flowers will change my answer?" Thea assumed this was about the Justice League and her denial to accept him. Roy had been on her about it for a while now, too.

"I get why you're not saying 'yes'. I let you down. I promised I would be back and I never was, but this is more than just the Justice League. I made a mistake, Thea. I let you get away. I want to win you back," Roy said. "And I'll do anything to prove it."

"We barely dated," Thea said. "We never even slept together!" She added this in more of a hiss.

"Let me take you out," Roy said. "One night on the city. Roy Harper and Thea Queen. Let me prove I am…" Roy was cut off by a sneeze and turned to look at Laurel.

"Sorry, I think the flowers are getting to me," Laurel said apologetically.

Roy rolled his eyes and turned back to Thea. "Let me prove I am the man you once loved. Let me win you back, and if at the end of this night you want us to be, we can try. Even with me in Bludhaven. If not, I'll withdraw from any consideration in the Justice League and let you live in peace without me."

"What do you think Laurel?" Thea asked, turning to Laurel who sneezed again.

"Go for it," Laurel said. "What do you have to lose?"

Thea smiled and nodded as her and Roy left. Laurel sneezed again. "Flowers? He couldn't have brought chocolates?"

-Superflash-

Cisco was typing at the computer but shook his head. "I've ran the image through the computer databanks. No hits anywhere. I can't find it electronically," Cisco said. "Whoever took it, it's not appearing online."

"So what could it have been taken for?" Barry asked, having finished changing Alura's diaper. Barry now held Alura to him, his girl looking around at the activity with a grin and gurgle. The twin loved being part of everything now and looking at people talk.

"Well, if they are not selling it online it could be in a pawn shop or…" Cisco paused. "Someone stole it for themselves."

"They'd need to know about the power," Kara said, holding a less interested Nora close as she joined in the group. "Someone wanted it for themselves. And someone killing for the power the necklace possesses… Amaya's fears are justified."

"But how do you find it?" Caitlin asked from her position nearby. Jesse wasn't far off, looking over at the group as well.

"Go to Detroit and try to solve the murder?" Jesse suggested. "I'll run over there now, if you want… See if I can get any leads?"

 _What do you think?_ Kara asked Barry. Barry had been training Jesse since she'd woken up.

 _Not sure,_ Barry thought looking at Jesse. "Michigan is not exactly a short run," Barry said aloud to Jesse. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"You run across the country all the time," Jesse stated simply.

Barry looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. "Okay, but Caitlin stay on the line with her," Barry said to Caitlin now, and Jesse smiled, putting on her costume and running off at top speed. Caitlin got on the computer to keep a check on Jesse's vital and to direct the girl.

"Meanwhile, continue on the computer…" Barry paused as there was a familiar sound – an alert.

"Watchtower Gideon," Cisco said. "Some type of wild animal here in Central."

"Since when we do we wild animal reports?" Kara asked. They did not take care of animals. Most normal-day crimes they'd left for the police nowadays, since they had to have time for the twins.

"Since this…" Cisco said, pulling a video on the screen, "is not a normal animal" he added. The thing looked like an animal-humanoid. Teeth and claws and fur, but was standing on its hind like a human, and had a general human shape about it, despite the animalistic traits. "Is this an alien?"

"None I know of," Kara said. "Then again it's a big universe. Is the DEO on it?"

"They're taking care of a…. I don't know how to pronoun this… some type of alien on the other side of National. Asking if you can get there instead." Cisco stated, checking over the quick message from Alex he'd just gotten.

 _Both of us take this down and get back fast,_ Barry thought and Kara smiled.

"Uncle Cisco, can we leave you in charge of the babies?" Kara asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she handed Nora off to Cisco and Barry put Alura in her crib; the two were out with Krypto following them. Nora made noses in Cisco arms as Cisco sighed, but Alura started crying. Caitlin sighed herself, moving to the crib to pick up the child.

"Babysitters," Caitlin muttered, rocking the baby as she moved back to the computers to check on Jesse.

-Superflash-

Roy and Thea had gone out to an amusement park. Roy had won Thea a toy. He then pointed at another game which had toys of the Justice League as prizes. "Want me to win you a Speedy one?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Thea laughed. "I can't believe they actually have those," Thea said. While Kara and Barry had gotten her the rights to Speedy and she had money for their sale, but she didn't make much from it – probably not nearly as much as the Supers made. She knew who the popular heroes were. "Come on, rollercoaster."

Thea took Roy by the hand who was willing dragged to the line for the rollercoaster. "Are you having good time?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Thea said and Roy leaned in to kiss her. Thea didn't argue.

-Superflash-

Jesse nearly collapsed when she got to Detroit, taking deep breaths. "I told you to pace yourself," Caitlin's voice said in her ear. "Your heart rate is through the roof – you pushed yourself too far. On the brighter side, you went faster than you have been since waking up."

"Great," Jesse mumbled. "Barry could run to Starling and back mere hours after waking and I can't even do Detroit… Damn I'm hungry. You people weren't lying when you said speedsters were hungry all the time."

"You should have taken one of my special speedster bars," Caitlin said and Jesse made a face, glad Caitlin couldn't see her disgust. She had tried those bars and they needed a major flavor upgrade. "You got any money on you?" Caitlin now tried.

"Yeah, my suit doesn't really have pockets," Jesse said, and sped off, grabbing a piece of fruit from a nearby stand without the owner even noticing. She knew she was technically stealing but it was only a dollar. She would get the money back to them somehow. "What should I look for?" it might have been Jesse's idea to come here, but once here she realized she had no idea what to look for.

"Well, Cisco hacked into the murder report to find Mari fought her attacker. There was DNA under her fingernails. The police ran it but found no match. There test was weird though, by what I read. I need you to get me a piece of that DNA so I can run a fresh test." Caitlin told Jesse as Jesse ate the apple she had taken. "The DNA will be located in evidence. I know where so I will lead you."

"Lead the way," Jesse said as she dropped the apple core in a bin and followed Caitlin's instructions to the Detroit Police Station and their own crime lab, finding the DNA residue that hadn't been sent off for tests and leaving before she'd been detected.

"You know, I don't like being a petty thief," Jesse teased once clear of the police station

"Sometimes you don't have any choice." Caitlin replied. "Okay, noting else we need so run home. I have one of my special bars waiting for you." Jesse sighed and ran off.

-Superflash-

Tantu had not gone far. She'd reached a couple of blocks away before stopping to catch her thoughts and breath. It was too much for her to take in, at least in one sitting. Amaya caught up to her though.

"I'm sorry," Amaya said. "This is a lot for someone not raised in it."

"Yeah," Tantu said with a weak laugh.

"I know this was not what you expected when you came to find your grandmother. it's been… a hard last few days." Amaya continued. "And I realize I have not asked you anything about yourself. Do you live here in Central?"

"No," Tantu said. "I live in Texas."

"And your job?" Amaya asked, as if ticking off from a list.

"I'm a social worker." Tantu said and Amaya had to smile at that. "You know, I look at the Justice League and wonder how they could do it. To use those powers to protect people. Do everything they do, and then I find out my own family have done it! Ancestors going back who knows how far." Amaya said nothing, letting Tantu continue. "Do you want me to be the next… what was it?"

"Vixen," Amaya provided. "And only if you want to. Choosing to be a hero is a big decision."

Tantu was saved a reply as there was screaming and then people began to run past them. "What's going on?" Tantu asked a kid who didn't stop to answer.

"Supergirl and the Flash… fighting some type of alien or meta human," someone else answered her as they continued running.

Tantu looked at the direction they were running, turned to look back at Amaya and then moved off toward the fight. Amaya leaned on her cane with a smirk. That girl had the makings of a new Vixen all over her, even if she didn't see it yet.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry had got to the animal-thing fast. It wasn't far away from STAR, after all. The thing was going crazy, attacking people and destroying things in its path. Kara got between the animal as it moved to attack a stunned child. "Run," Kara said to the kid, holding the animal back and tossing it away with her might. It was surprisingly heavy even for her. Barry ran around the animal, building his lightning trail before throwing it at the creature, which screamed at the hit, but remained conscious.

Kara noticed people running in all directions – of course, she noticed some people hiding with cellphones out. More footage for the media. The creature was obviously hurt, but didn't waste time as it went for the Flash again, Krypto pouncing on it before it got to Barry, and then Kara noticed something around its neck. _Barry, on its collar. That's the necklace!_

 _What?_ Barry asked as Krypto and the animal continued fighting each other. Animal against animal.

 _I hold, you grab,_ Kara thought, and lunged at the animal-thing, taking it in a bear hug, holding its arms down to stop if from flailing. The animal struggled, trying to get free, but Krypto helped Kara as Barry ran up and ripped the necklace right from the animal's neck, surprised it detached so easily. Unfortunately, the animal didn't turn back to human and broke free of the two Supers.

 _I can't believe the necklace did that. I thought it would just harness the spirit-powers of animals like for Vixen. From what I read in the Justice Society documents and what Amaya said…._ Barry was thinking

 _She also said if the power was used to not protect innocents, she feared what it would do to the person using it,_ Kara added. _This thing is fast and strong. Let's go._ The trio ran in the same direction the thing was running to find it had destroyed a few cars, which were on fire and the fire was spreading. "Superdog…"

 _I got this,_ Barry thought, running with the necklace still in his hands as he found the animal going for a stunned girl, but the girl was pulled out of the way by Tantu. Behind Tantu Barry could see Amaya walking up, cane in hand. "Vixen!" Barry yelled, not thinking as he tossed the necklace to the older woman who caught it as Barry went to attack the animal himself.

Amaya smiled as she held her necklace. "It's been a while, old friend," Amaya whispered as she momentarily watched Barry running circles around the animal. "Once more, for old times." Amaya put the necklace on and placed a hand to the main pendant, knowing what animal spirit she wanted to call upon. Tantu gaped as the blue image of a gorilla momentarily appeared around the old lady, who opened her eyes, determination in her look as she called: "Flash toss it over here!"

Barry didn't even think as he used arm tornados to propel the animal towards Amaya, who punched it hard. The animal-thing was tossed up into the air and crashed into a car, finally knocked out.

"Guess you didn't need me," Kara said, appearing with Krypto besides her. "The fire is out. Going to take this to the DEO." Kara picked up the unconscious animal-thing and flew away with Krypto following.

Barry smiled at the two. "You know where to go," he winked at the pair as he ran off.

"What… what?!" Tantu shouted looking at her grandmother in total confusion.

"Everything will be explained, Tantu dear," Amaya grinned as she touched the pendant again, this time the blue form of a large eagle appeared around her. "I'll see you back at STAR Labs, I have to do this. One last time…" and suddenly she flew into the air, leaving her cane behind.

Tantu shook her head as she picked up the cane. She moved off, her mind lost as she headed back to STAR Labs.

-Superflash-

After the amusement park the Thea and Roy had gone to dinner and then ended up back at Thea and Laurel's apartment. Laurel was nowhere to be seen, but the two had not cared, only having eyes for each other now. The night progressed quickly and the two soon found themselves in Thea's bed, several hours later...

"Why have we never done that before?" Roy asked after more passionate kissing.

"It's silly," Thea said and Roy gave her a look. "I had it in my head you were the one and didn't want to…. well, do this until we were serious. Then you went off to Bludhaven and I became Speedy and it never worked out."

"We can make it work," Roy said. "Bludhaven is not that far a train ride away, and I hear STAR labs is working on teleportation."

"That would be useful," Thea smirked, remembering all the times Barry had run her to Central and how she kind of found it annoying. She had to remember to ask Kara and Barry about it. As manager of Palmer Tech., she did could get information about all of STAR co projects if she wanted.

"Let's give us a shot," Roy said, continuing to kiss Thea.

"Hold on," Thea said, going to her nightstand and taking out her Justice League communicator. Taking it out she switched her answer to yes. "You've suffered enough." Thea giggled, "I forgive you for not being there for us after Felicity died." Roy smiled as he took Thea closer to him.

-Superflash-

"How did it get from Detroit to Central?" Cisco asked once everyone, including Tantu and Amaya, were in the cave. Barry had taken his children back and had calmed them down. It wasn't long later Kara and Krypto were back in the cave asking the same question no one had an answer to.

"Maybe I have the answer," Caitlin finally said. Jesse had returned earlier and Caitlin had been working on the DNA she had collected, putting two and two together. "I ran the DNA through the DEO database and got this… the person who killed your granddaughter worked on Project Cadmus."

Everyone fell silent but Tantu and Amaya, who looked around at the group. "What's Project Cadmus?" Amaya asked. Tantu looked curious too.

"A former government agency," Kara said, taking Nora from Barry. "They were… unethical and support for them was cut. They did bad experiments, basically. We've been taking out their remaining labs but they have been striking back. Not dying so easily."

"Seems your granddaughter was killed to use the necklace against us," Barry said mournfully.

Amaya glowered at Barry before looking at Kara next to him. "Give them hell," Amaya finally said, to the relief of the group. She was not blaming them for her granddaughter's death. "And Tantu," Amaya took the necklace off and held it out. "You have it in you. To protect. The necklace is yours if you want it."

Tantu paused a moment before nervously holding out her hand and taking it. Amaya let go as Tantu put it on and took a breath. "I don't know how to use this," Tantu finally said after a moment.

"I'll teach you," Amaya said.

"I only have a week off and then I have to be back to Texas," Tantu pointed out.

"Well, I don't have anything here and would like to get to know my new granddaughter," Amaya said. "If you'll have me that is." Tantu smiled and then hugged Amaya. "Texas always reminded me of home, of my little village out in Africa. I'm too old to go back to its remains, but to see something homely…"

"Let's go pack," Tantu said and Caitlin directed them out the back door.

"Something is annoying me," Jesse said once Amaya and Tantu had gone. "Amaya as Vixen was top secret – it took Hank government clearance to get it out. Project Cadmus did not have that type of clearance, not being a military organization, from what I've read." The Caitlin and Cisco nodded, while Kara and Barry watched on. "Mari never hit the papers. We never knew about her until now. How did Project Cadmus know about Mari, where she was, and the source of her power?"

"Oh… well…" Jesse turned to Cisco as Alura started to cry and Barry rocked her. "I have been looking at Justice League membership files."

"What?" Kara and Barry said together.

"It's something Winn and I started, and Curtis has helped with. A list of heroes the teams have come across and how likely they are to ever join the League." Cisco brought up images of people on a screen. "See Karen and Donna and M'Gann are even here as 'need to be older'. Jesse here as 'needs more experience'." Jesse gave Cisco a look. "The Question is even here as a 'never' and Nightwing as a 'want' as well." Cisco brought forth another file, reading it aloud: "Mari McCabe, Detroit and magical necklace… all written in."

"How?" Kara asked.

"Curtis added it. Apparently, Thea and Paula had an encounter with her after Felicity died, before Laurel came back. Curtis added it in but well I never looked until now."

"The mole?" Kara and Barry said together.

"Either someone Team Arrow knows and speaks to, or we have to look again at people inside the League. They technically all have access to this database," Caitlin said.

"Even if we didn't know about this?" Kara folded her arms to this.

"Myself, Winn and Curtis… we all had access to this list as well," Cisco now admitted worriedly.

"Well, this is not going to be solved here today. We have to keep on doing what we're doing and act none the wiser," Barry reasoned now.

"Yeah, and add Tantu to that list will you," Kara said after a moment, turning to Barry. "And I have work to do. Barry, can you take care of the girls?"

"Checking on Hartley later but of course I can," Barry said. "Are he and Winn not together anymore? He seems obsessed with his work. Getting worried for him."

"They had a fight," Cisco said. "They'll be fine. Oh, and by the way, Thea has changed her answer. Roy is in the League. I'm setting up his communicator. Run it over later?" Barry laughed as the girls were put in their stroller. Barry was going to take them for a walk as Kara went back to her work giving Barry a quick kiss.

-Superflash-

The next day in Bludhaven, Roy walked into where Nightwing headquarters were. "This was dropped off," Dick said, tossing the communicator Roy barely caught. "Finally got the girl to say yes?" He smirked at his sidekick.

"Well, she was upset with me," Roy said, playing with the communicator.

"I never understood that. You stayed in Starling for weeks after that girl Felicity died. You'd think they would be thankful," Dick said thoughtfully.

Roy shrugged. "Old girlfriends," he said, shrugging it off. "She thought I was the one or something… Held a grudge. So, what do we got?" Dick looked at Roy in confusion and suspicion on this remark, but said nothing as he showed his sidekick what he had been working on.

Post Chapter Note 1: Did anyone see that ending coming? Does anyone realize what this means, too?

Post Chapter Note 2: Hope you all enjoy in my own version of Vixen. I love Amaya in Legends but using her long-term was not an answer and did not want to go into Mari as I don't know her character and would fail to do her justice, so like they did for Legends I made my own. And got to use Amaya… a rocking elderly Amaya who still acts like she's 20-something.

Post Chapter Note 3: Randomly, anyone think they want to try and explain TV time traveling logic? It's bad enough with just the Flash's use of time travel, but Amaya is Mari's grandmother, but Amaya is supposed to marry Rex, so Rex would be Mari's grandfather. As Rex has now been killed before he had a child, and Amaya left her time and as shown in Legends, the timeline is completely messed up, so how can Mari still exist? My answer is: she shouldn't' be able to. My beta however believes Amaya will eventually go back to her timeline and find someone else who will eventually help her father her kids, and then Mari can come to be… so if anyone has a better explanation…?

Please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Little Moments– Project Cadmus tries a new tactic to weaken the League by revealing who Hank Hanshaw really is to the world, while Iris has a personal scare and Henry finds a new love interest in someone unexpected.

Karry Master OUT!


	80. Little Moments

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Go like the page for everything Millma Verse related including teasers and more.

Little Moments.

Iris was sitting on the couch of the penthouse watching Caitlin and Kara. Each had a baby in their arms and were excitingly talking, although Iris wasn't focusing on what either was saying. Krypto was around too, keeping his ever-protective eye on the kids.

"I can't believe they're ten weeks old," Caitlin sighed, looking at the baby in Kara's arm.

"Well, they are," Kara said with a smile as Nora blew a little burst of cold air in her face. Kara smiled at this, just as the buzzer for the elevator sounded. "Oh, that must be Lena."

"Lena Luther's coming here today?" Caitlin said as Kara pushed the button to let Lena up.

"STAR Co and L Corp are doing a joint event for charity," Kara said as she sat near Iris on the floor and put Nora down on her tummy.

"Is that good for her?" Iris finally asked, her voice slightly lofty.

"Oh yeah, at this age they should get some tummy time. Helps them develop the muscles needed for crawling and rolling over. Besides, Nora doesn't blow cold air when on her stomach," Kara said quickly as the elevator opened and Lena walked in. "Hey Lena."

"Hello," Lena said as Caitlin sat on the floor and let Alura join her sister on her tummy. "I wasn't expecting a party."

Kara laughed. "This is my best friend and employee Caitlin and my sister-in-law Iris," Kara said pointing them both out as Lena sat on the couch. "And you remember Alura and Nora…" Lena smiled at the two babies.

"Well everything is mostly set up," Lena said. "Just need your confirmation for the final guest list and opinions on what food we're serving… and the entertainment. I already put the Daily Planet at the top of the list for allowed media."

"Put CatCo up there with them," Kara added without thinking. "Cat will be mad if I don't give her first access too."

"You know Cat Grant?" Lena asked.

"I used to be her assistant. Still hold the title of her longest running assistant," Kara said making Lena laugh. "Now we're good friends. Iris here is the local news anchor for CatCo TV."

"So, she is," Lena glanced at Iris again, who barely registered this as Lena nodded. "CatCo it is," Lena said as she then mumbled: "no wonder STAR gets such good press."

"In fact, just put Cat Grant on the list herself. As for the rest of the list, so long as I can get some friends an invite, whoever else you think will give the most money," Kara said, not so used to this. While she and Barry had given some money to charity, they had never done an event like this. "Barry and I will be there at the beginning, but we might have to leave early-ish. Depends on babysitters," she nodded to the two babies now attempting to push themselves up off the floor.

"Of course," Lena said. "Just so you make an appearance, oh, and I have someone who is willing to donate twice as much if you two sing." Lena raised an eyebrow as Kara nodded.

"We'll sing before we leave," Kara sighed as the kids succeeded in pushing themselves up, both grinning at their own success and Kara smiled. "That's my girls."

"I don't know how you do it," Lena now said, shaking her head. "I don't think I could ever be a mother. Giving up so much of my life to them. Changing diapers. Putting them first." Lena shook her head. "No, I couldn't do it. It would be too much." As if her words had struck a chord, Iris stood suddenly and didn't hesitate to move off, leaving the room in silence. "Did I upset her?"

"I don't know," Kara was about to go after Iris when one of the babies cried out.

"Go, I'm practically the girls nanny. I got it," Caitlin said with a smile, picking up the crying baby and rocking her as Kara went after Iris.

"Iris," Kara said, easily having followed her sister-in-law to her own office. "What's wrong?" Kara saw the tears in Iris's eyes as the other woman moved over to hug Kara. "Iris, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm late," Iris said.

"Late for what?" Kara asked, clearly not realizing the meaning behind this simple phrase. "I can fly you anywhere in a second…?"

"No, I'm late… as in my period is late," Iris said, putting out of the hug as Kara blinked. "And a pregnancy test came up positive."

"That's great!" Kara said with a smile, about to hug her again but paused at the look on Iris's face. "Not great? Why?"

"It's just… don't get me wrong, I love Alura and Nora, but well… I don't want to be a mom," Iris said making Kara pause for thought. "I just started at CatCo TV. Eddie and I have barely done anything with our lives, what with the money troubles we've had... I just don't want to give my life to a kid."

"Does Eddie know?" Kara asked.

"No and you can't tell Barry," Iris added, but then saw the look on Kara's face. "He already knows, doesn't he?" Kara nodded, mentally telling Barry to tell no one. "I can't have girl talk with you with him… oh, it doesn't matter. I went to the doctor the other day so they could run a few tests. It's possible it was a false positive, but I have an appointment this afternoon…"

"What if it isn't a false-positive?" Kara asked, curious now. She couldn't quite imagine anyone not wanting to be a parent. Apart from Lena Luthor.

"Then we'll deal from there, I suppose." Iris said. "Can you come with me? To my appointment?" Kara nodded.

 _Tell Caitlin to babysit the twins until I get there,_ Barry thought.

 _Thank you,_ Kara said, allowing Iris some personal time as she went back into the living room. She needed to get Lena out and ask Caitlin to babysit.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant walked into a bar… Karen and Carter had wanted to take Donna and Megan to a museum in Central, and Cat had wanted to check on her TV studio, so had agreed to take the group today. Now that she had some time to kill, she decided to get a drink at a bar not too far from her studio.

"Ms. Grant," the older man behind the bar introduced, smiling pleasantly.

"Do I know you?" Cat said looking, over the man's handsome features. He did look familiar.

"We met a couple of times," he said. "Henry Allen."

"Barry's dad," Cat nodded to herself and sat at the bar. "You work here?"

"I own here," Henry corrected her. "We just opened last week – had to renovate the place though." Cat looked around. The bar looked nice. There were tables off to the side and an area that was clearly for Karaoke; there were a lack of clients though. "So, what can I get you? I took some of those classes so know how to make most drinks." He gave her a goofy grin at this.

"Sangria," Cat said and Henry smiled as he got out the right ingredients, mixing and shaking until he poured out her drink. "Do you serve food?" Cat asked, curiously.

"Normal bar stuff: Wings, fries, burgers…. Not something I could picture you eating though, the famous Cat Grant…" he teased, "besides, my cook is not in right now. I could whip up a burger if you want, though?"

Cat smiled. "That won't be necessary," she paused as she looked up and down the bar. "How's business going?"

"Well, you know we get some people in later…" Henry paused and sighed. "It could be going better. I'm starting to think I'm going to need Barry and Kara's help after all. I'm not business knowledgeable. I have no idea what I am doing."

Cat stirred her drink with her straw and looked around. "Why do this then?" she asked, ever the journalist, and wanting to know how people ticked.

"I don't know… I didn't want to get my doctor's license renewed – too many retests and big-wigs getting involved, and I wanted to be close to Barry, this place was going for new owners so I thought 'why not?'" he smiled at this.

"Why not…" Cat replied airily. She had started to get bored at CatCo. She had reached the top – CatCo was an empire in all media, there was little for her to do, but she was stuck. She couldn't leave though. The Justice League and Carter needed her in National. "You know, I know a thing or two about business," she finally spoke. Helping a bar get off its feet would be different and fun. "I could help you on two conditions. One: You do what I say. Two: No compensation needed. I don't need the money."

Henry looked at Cat, contemplating this for a moment. "I'll accept one, but as for two – your compensation is your drink is free." Cat nodded, agreeing with that. "And three: Kara and Barry never find out." Henry would prefer not asking them, or they knowing he had needed the help.

"Deal," Cat said holding out her hand and Henry shook it. "Now, let me see your books. Also, your menus. I might be adding a few things on and taking a few things off. And as for your chef… where is he or she?" Henry shrugged at that. He wasn't due in for a while anyway. "Fire them. I know a young talented chef looking for a job."

"Can't pay much," Henry said.

"He's young and needs the money and a bit for publicity. Once we get things up, I can get an article about this place in CatCo. Good for you, good for him. He'll do it," Cat said and Henry nodded. This would be fun.

-SuperFlash-

Iris and Kara were at the doctor's appointment, waiting for the doctor to come in. "You know Caitlin could have done this," Kara said and Iris gave her a look, but the doctor came in at that moment.

"Well, Ms. Thawne you're not pregnant," the doctor said, not holding back, and Iris let out a sigh of relief. "But… we ran some more tests and I'm sorry to say you can't get pregnant."

"What?" Iris said.

"The tests came back negative on pregnancy but there were some unusual readings. The short story is, you're infertile. I'm truly, sorry."

"Oh Iris," Kara said, sadly, but then noticed Iris looked pleased at this. "Or maybe not…" Kara had known Iris didn't want to be pregnant at the moment but she hadn't figured Iris would never want to be a mother.

"I was going to suggest some other methods of conception if your trying, but it looks like you won't be needing that," the doctor smirked at this. He knew not every person wanted to be a parent, but had to pull out the stop regardless.

"I better go talk to Eddie," Iris said, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand before turning to Kara. "Thanks for being here." Kara nodded.

"Anytime sis," Kara said as Iris left.

"I noticed your reaction, Mrs. Allen," the doctor added as Kara moved to leave herself. She paused as she looked back to the man. "Not all people are fit to be parents. Be pleased for Mrs. Thawne, not sad."

"I am," Kara confirmed. It was still weird for her that Iris didn't want to be a mom, but she was starting to see her reasoning, even if she didn't agree to them. She loved her girls.

-SuperFlash-

"What's with the text message?" Carter asked as he, Karen, Donna, and Megan walked into the bar. His mom had messaged him, asking for he and the girls to come. "Are we even allowed in here?"

"Hi, Henry," Karen added, waving at Henry.

"I need you four to get these flyers all over the city," Cat said, indicating the pile of papers. She had used the local CatCo office to get flyers printed up fast for the bar and had huge stacks of them already. "You three can do it extra-fast. 50 dollars are in it for each of you."

"50 dollars and some of these free hot wings," Megan said.

"I have not tried hot wings. Are they any good?" Donna asked.

"They're excellent," Karen answered for Megan.

"Hot wings sound good. 50 dollars and hot wings," Carter said turning to his mom.

"Deal," Cat said and the four took a pile each.

"I'll fly near STAR," Karen said. "A lot of aliens live around there and they are always looking for a new place to hang with good food and drinks, and most of them work at STAR so I know them."

"I'll get up town," Donna said, nodding to herself.

"I'll take the other far side. Carter, you go nearby. Split," Megan said and the four were off, making Henry chuckle.

"Can't beat that delivery service," Henry said. "You sure these specials will help?" Henry looked at the specials Cat made, printed on one of the leaflets left. Tonight, was free hot wing night, with an order of a pitcher.

"It will get people in; they need to buy drinks, and hot wings might make them need to buy more," Cat said. "Just make sure you have enough wings."

"Those three girls could eat out all my wings," Henry joked, glancing at the door to where the kids had gone, and Cat had to laugh at that.

"Okay these specialty drink notes," Cat said now, taking out a notebook Henry had shown her. "I see you got permission to use the symbols." Cat pointed at the glasses which had Supergirl symbol on them and Flash ones. "But you've been trying to make a special drink for the heroes?" Henry nodded. "You have to make sure the drinks remind you of the hero. Supergirl is consider sweet. The all-American girl. Her drink should be sweet and fruity and either red or blue coloring. Maybe both if you can get the mixture right." Henry nodded. "As for The Flash, people think of speed when they think of him. What's faster as a drink than a shot? Fast as… Flash Shots. Make a new thing."

"And what would be so special about those?" Henry asked, curious about the drink named after his own sons alter-ego.

"Three shots," Cat said quickly. "Since he was the third big hero: Superman, Supergirl, and then The Flash. And you have choices here, but jello shots might be the best. Get red jello, alcohol, and crave a lightning bolt in the jello on top. Or maybe somehow make it look like there a yellow lightning bolt in the middle…"

"I would have to research it, but that sounds good," Henry said, smiling at Cat.

-Superflash-

Iris had gone down to the police station where Eddie and her father were. "Eddie?" Iris said, saying hello to her father and then leading Eddie away. "I've got to tell you something…" she paused. "I thought I was pregnant." Eddie face went white at this, but she continued. "But I'm not!" Eddie sighed, relieved.

"Thank god," Eddie muttered. "I mean if you were, we… and I…."

"And Eddie you can stop." Iris caught on, suddenly very glad and also surprised they'd never had this discussion before. Even Caitlin and Ronnie had, although that had been fueled by Kara's pregnancy and neither she, nor Eddie, had remarked on it much compared to those two. Especially since her and Eddie had been having money problems at the time. "I didn't want to be pregnant and well… I can't be. The doctor said I'm infertile." True, they'd never had the baby talk, but she didn't know if Eddie ever wanted kids or not. "I mean I don't know if you will want kids someday but I… and…"

"Iris, I don't want kids," Eddie admitted, surprising Iris. "After discovering that Eobard was supposed to be my grandchild or something, it put me off. Besides I deal with creeps all day. It's bad enough seeing Joe and the rest worrying over their children, day in, day out; I don't want that pressure. Besides, I don't want to have to go home and change diapers. And one day I would like to take you somewhere nice. Paris, London, anywhere and not have to worry about a kid, but if you want kids someday we could always…"

"I don't want kids," Iris said quickly, smiling. "I want everything you just said. Just the two of us." Eddie brought Iris into a hug.

-Superflash-

In the DEO, Hank came up to Alex. "Where's your wife?' Hank asked. It was a quiet day.

"You realize she's not technically an agent, right?" Alex asked. "She's a trainer." Hank sighed and nodded. Sara was either training some new agents out in the field or being White Canary somewhere.

"Director Henshaw… we have a problem," an agent had turned up, a look of worry on her face as Hank turned his attention to her. "An intruder…" she pulled up the surveillance footage of the entrance and Hank froze. He saw himself; hands up, eyes directly at the camera. An odd smirk on his face.

"J'onn…?" Alex whispered cautiously to her boss, so the other agent couldn't hear her.

"Let me deal with this," Hank marched forward, heading toward the entrance. Alex followed anyway. He stopped at seeing his double, curious but also worried. He thought the real Hank had died. It was the whole reason he had taken up his face and his position in the DEO after all.

"Identify yourself," Hank called to his doppelganger. After the Jeremiah incident, he wasn't going to rule out an evil Cadmus clones these days. And they still had their mole problem.

"I am the real Hank Hanshaw," the other Hank said almost politely, his eyes on Hank. "You are an alien shape shifter who took my life and left me for dead! Project Cadmus saved me – they are doing what we should be. Ending alien life on this planet." The gathered agents didn't remove the guns from the other Hank though as the man continued. "I can prove it!" He took out a device and pushed a button. A Green Martian alarm sounded; too high for human ears, but painful for J'onn J'onzz.

"Director!" Alex called as she ran to his side, but already the noise was forcing J'onn to change back to his Green Martian form. Everyone froze looking at J'onn as Hank Henshaw smirked. Astra watched in worry; she alone had heard the alarm, since J'onn had taken the bracelet off her earlier so she could help with a prisoner transfer, but it was quieter to her than it had been to J'onn. This was dangerous for her now. J'onn was the only reason she had the deal that had her free. Without him she would be in lock up with the key thrown away, or worse.

"See what a monster he is! Join me. Join me in our true mission! Join Project Cadmus to save this planet against him." Hank called to the other agents, his mission statement meaning more to him than actual loyalty.

"I recognize you," an agent finally called at J'onn. "You're a member of the Justice League. You've fought besides them a couple of times."

"Including in the Brainiac Battle," another agent said. "You helped Green Lantern defuse that bomb."

"You have saved lives," another agent added in. "And Project Cadmus is no friend of ours."

"No one who would want to get rid of the Supers is a friend of the DEO," another said.

"Not all aliens are evil," more agents chimed in.

"The DEO isn't about superheroes and vigilantes," Hank called as J'onn was now on his feet. The alarm Hank had was switched off due to his surprise at the reaction he hadn't expected.

"Its mission statement has changed since your dark ages, Henshaw," J'onn commented, towering over Hank now as the man quivered.

"You're all betrayers to your own cause," Hank said, taking a step back from J'onn, staring around at the officers around him. "Fine. If you won't kill the monster I will!" Hank lunged at J'onn who punched back, surprisingly stronger than he looked as J'onn quickly moved the fight outside, agents rushing to his aide, but they not needing to help as J'onn threw a punch that sent Henshaw flying back.

When he stood, Henshaw didn't look the same. Part of his face seemed to have been dislodged to reveal some sort of metal skeleton. He ripped the rest of the skin away in frustration, knowing he had been beaten as agents now pointed their guns at him, and even Astra Starr, took position beside the Green Martian.

"You accuse me of being a monster, an alien, but you're barely a man anymore," J'onn called to Hank, who scowled back. "What has Cadmus done to you Hank?"

"They've improved me. The old Hank Henshaw was too weak; he wouldn't have survived this match. They call me Cyborg Superman these days," with half his face gone and the super-strength earlier to back this claim up, J'onn nodded.

"Pretentious of Cadmus," Astra stated. "To create the very thing they claim to be fighting against."

"This was a bad idea," Cyborg Superman responded, not commenting on Astra's remark. "But think on this, fellow agents. Would you prefer to work under your own kind, or that of a Martian and a Kryptonian?" He glowered at Hank and Astra at this as he suddenly shot in the air, Astra about to follow, but J'onn stopped him.

"He's not worth it," J'onn muttered, knowing he had more pressing matters to deal with though as he turned to look at the gathered DEO agents.

"We're loyal to you Director," one said, as if knowing this was what the Martian wanted, and J'onn nodded relieved, as Alex nodded her own agreement. She alone having known this fact.

"This isn't over," Alex said, taking a step to her director and J'onn sighed.

"Time for me to officially reveal myself; my secret is out," J'onn said, knowing that even though the agents claimed loyalty, there was no way to hide this anymore from the rest of the government.

"The Justice League will stand by your side," Alex said determinedly, knowing the League had a lot of sway over public, and even government, opinion.

-Superflash-

Later that night Henry was smiling at the gathered crowd, barely keeping up with orders. "I think you'll have to hire some more help,'" Cat said from the bar.

"You're a genius," Henry agreed.

"And I better be getting going," Cat added. "This was fun." She meant it. Helping the bar get up was a use of her talents she hadn't had to use in a long time. "If you need any more help just give me a call. I'm more than willing to lend my knowledge to you." Cat wrote her number down on a napkin for Henry.

"Um… Cat?" Henry called as Cat was turning to leave. She could barely hear him over the music, but she turned to look at him. "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

Cat smiled. "I think that will be acceptable," Cat said before leaving.

-Superflash-

 _Poor Iris,_ Barry thought once Kara caught him up on everything that night. They had just gotten the twins to sleep.

 _I think she'll be fine. More 'poor Joe' to me. At least he has our kids as grandkids,_ Kara thought.

 _What about Wally?_ Barry asked.

 _Wally?_ Kara thought back and then knew who Barry was talking about. _Oh, yeah, well what about him?_

 _Well, he may be from a dead parallel Earth, but he's still Joe's son, biologically. If he ever had kids…._

 _I get what you mean. I didn't even think of him. Forgot he was here, especially since he hasn't been around,_ Kara thought feeling a bit guilty that she forgot about the man, but Barry quickly sent calming emotions to her.

 _He has sort of just left and has not contacted anyone,_ Barry thought back he himself not giving the man too much thought and letting Wally find the peace he needed to put his feelings together over his world destruction and his new world. _Did you hear about this Cyborg Superman thing?_ Barry asked deciding to change the topic and because it was important. _The DEO knows about J'onn now._

 _Yeah, I heard. I cannot believe the real Hank was alive after all this time. Project Cadmus trying to weaken us again,_ Kara thought. _Better call Cat and Lois. I think J'onn will need some good press. Oh, and by the way Diana caught Megan, Donna, and Karen using their powers to pass out flyers for your dad's bar. Apparently, he gave them 50 dollars and free wings?_

 _Free wings? I would do it too,_ Barry joked. _You know, so much seemed to happen today. Where were we?_

 _I don't know. Usually we're dead in the middle of everything but today we were just not there._ Kara thought and shrugged. "And it's good for us to take a lighter position occasionally." Barry laughed and kissed his wife.

Post Chapter Note: Not one of my better chapters but it's okay. Not my worst. Sigma spruced it up considerably and I wanted to show with Iris and Eddie that sometimes kids are not for everyone. And J'onn needed exposing eventually – stealing Supergirl's Cyborg Superman was just a benefit. Henry and Cat were the most fun to write and I added that plotline on to this chapter as an after-thought.

Anyway, please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Allen and Kent: Kara Kent, Kal, El, and Cisco from Mutant Earth accidentally pop on over and are having trouble getting home. Meanwhile Winn has finally found where Superboy is being kept and it's time to get him, but attacking Project Cadmus is not easy. Especially with the mole still at large.

Karry Master OUT!


	81. Allen and Kent

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Allen and Kent

-Earth 6/Mutant Earth-

Cisco was standing outside Smallville's Power-Flash Headquarters on Kent Farm as the sun was setting, but he wasn't looking at the farm. His Vibe goggles, which he had recently upgraded, were on, and he was spying on other Earths.

"I thought you were here to do a computer upgrade?" Cisco heard a voice and took off his glasses to see Kara Kent walking up with Kal by her side and the little puppy, El, running next to them.

"I finished," Cisco said dreamily, "but standing here on this farm… I can access my powers so easily. I think it has something to do with the device Prime Earth installed. You should see the Earths I have seen – there are four that are really clear. I assume Prime and the other three with these devices installed, but there are other ones that are really fuzzy. I've seen Supergirls – multiple different versions; I've seen different Flashes in different costumes; I've seen other speedsters. There was even a witch on one!Then of course there's Superman…" Cisco put his hand on Kal's shoulder as he said this. "Man, you grow up good kid."

"That's so awesome. I wish I could see," Kal said a longing in his voice and El yapped at this.

"Kal, you'll grow up in your own time," Kara said firmly. "There's no need to be obsessed with these other Earths." She turned her attention back to Cisco as she said this.

"But there is this one world," Cisco ignored Kara, who sighed. "It's the clearest of all of them... almost as though we're connect somehow." Cisco put his goggles back on, wanting to describe it as he saw it. "I can see your counterpart Kara with Barry. They're in this amazing apartment… maybe a penthouse." Cisco held out his hand as though he was touching the counterparts, not noticing as around the three Kryptonians and one Dark Matter Mutant that the air was whipping up.

"Er, Cisco?" Kal stated worriedly as El began to growl, but Cisco wasn't paying attention as Kara pulled her cousin close to protect him, just as the four of them were sucked upward into the portal that had formed above them.

Barry had been walking up to the barn at that moment and stopped as he saw the four vanish into the vortex. He couldn't move. "That's not good." He mumbled once the portal was closed.

-Superflash-

Earth 5/Karry Universe

"They're asleep," Kara said, joining Barry on the couch. "Two kids asleep, STAR Co running smoothly, and the cities protected. We are good."

"Always have been," Barry said, smirking at Kara as he went to kiss her. The kiss deepened. _You know it's been a long time since we've…._

 _Less thinking more kissing,_ Kara thought and Barry smirked as he pushed Kara down, he on top of her. He put his hands under her shirt as Kara went to take off his pants. Krypto chose that moment to bark and the pair almost stopped.

 _Ignore it._ Barry was all too happy to ignore Krypto barking and continue what he was doing until they heard a crash.

Both jumped up at the same time Kara's shirt came off and Barry pants down to see the blue portal closing and three people and one puppy in their living room. El yapped confusedly, going to run around the room, but Krypto remembered the puppy and caught the dog cautiously his mouth.

"What did you do?!" The extra Kara yelled at a doppelgänger of Cisco.

"I… I don…" the other Cisco had ripped off his goggles to see where they were and was groaning.

"Kara?" the little boy said, pointing. Kara Allen had already got her shirt back on and Barry was zipping up his pants.

"What, Kal?" Kara Kent said.

"Kal?' Kara Allen said, causing Kara Kent to look around as she heard her own voice. Kara Allen noticed the puppy trying to wriggle free from his father and recognized it. "You're from Mutant Earth. The same world as Barry-White."

"Mutant Earth? I never got that," Cisco said as crying was heard.

 _I got that,_ Barry said. Kara Kent's yells, the barking, and the crash must have woken the kids. Barry was surprised they had not cried out sooner. He ran up the stairs before anyone else could say anything more.

El managed to escape his father and went to run around but Kara Kent gave the puppy a look. "Sit!" Kara Kent ordered and the puppy sat.

"Barry-White Two was right," Kara Allen commented, seeing Kent had the puppy trained as Kal went over and took his puppy into his arms.

"Get us home!" Kara Kent said, turning back to Cisco. Cisco put on his goggle and tried to open a portal back to their world, but he was having trouble just seeing the worlds now. "I… I don't know what I am doing wrong." Cisco took off his goggles to see the look his Kara was giving him. "I'll figure it out. Maybe I just need to be with that device?"

Kal had been looking around penthouse to find a picture of a man and a woman he recognized as the Lois Lane he knew. He had to find him. "Is this who I think it is?" Kal asked, very excited, when he found the photo. He had wanted to see another Earth for a while and now he was.

"That's Clark," Kara said making Kal look at him. "He's you."

"And he's with Lois because…" He had to know.

"They're married," Kara answered, smiling at the young boy's smirk.

"He married her. Nice," Kal said. "She's… she's very pretty." Kara Allen couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I can't get them back to sleep," Barry said, appearing with both babies in his arms.

"Oh yeah, you are parents," Kal said, dropping El who landed on his feet. El looked around but stayed by his master's feet. He didn't want to upset his mistress who he knew was already upset. "They are so cute." Kal got closer to Barry, making faces at the twins, who looked to him, wide-eyed. "Hey Kara." Kal turned to his Kara who had leaned against the couch, looking annoyed as Cisco continued to try to open a portal home. "When are you and Barry going to make one of these?"

"We already have you. Why do we need another kid?" Kara joked, and Kal poked out his tongue at her.

"Come on, it would be so awesome and I would be a great uncle," Kal said going up to his Kara as Kara Allen and Barry giggled at this, as Kara took one of the girls. The two chose not to say anything.

Kara Kent put an arm around her cousin. "We're not even married Kal," Kent said.

"But Barry lives with us," Kal reasoned. "He has for a long time." Kara Kent sighed as Cisco once again failed at opening a portal.

"You have that communication system thing, right? I think we're going to be for here a while," Kara Kent said turning to her doppelgänger and the Barry of this world and finally looking at the girls in their arms. She had to admit they were cute and she couldn't help but smile at a combination of her and Barry.

"Yeah," Barry said taking out his cellphone and calling Gideon. "Gideon dial up Mutant Earth."

Barry handed the phone to Kara Kent. "Stalker," Kara Kent said when she heard Barry answer the phone.

"Oh, thank god," Barry-White said back, relief in his voice. "I've been sitting by this phone hoping you were on one of the worlds with the system… I guess you are."

"I think I am with your old friends." Kara Kent said looking up. "They did call you Barry-White."

"Wow," Barry-White said. "Tell Barry-Red and his Kara I say hello."

"He says hello," Kara Kent said. "They say hi back." Kara Kent didn't even wait for the two to say anything though. "We seem to be stuck here for a bit, so can you take care of the farm?"

"I got it, and I am glad you're safe and with them. They're good people," Barry-White said. "Love you."

"You too," Kara Kent said before they hung up.

"Stalker?" Kara Allen asked, not having let that go unnoticed.

"When he came back from your world he wouldn't leave me alone," Kara Kent said. "So, I called him my stalker and, well, he is my stalker. I just got to like him," Kara Kent gave a smirk and Kara Allen choose not to comment almost smirking herself. It seemed one Kara out there had a cute nickname for Barry.

"Can I meet him?" Kal asked, causing everyone look at him most confused not sure who Kal meant. "Me, I mean. Can I meet me?"

"I can give Clark a call… tomorrow. Jason and Ella are probably asleep right now." Kara Allen said.

"Who're Jason and Ella?" Kal asked.

"Clark's kids," Kara Allen answered.

"I have kids with the pretty Lois Lane here?" Kal asked smiling, and Kara Allen had to chuckle.

" _He_ has kids," Kara Kent reminded her cousin, who pouted at her. "Mind if I grab food from the fridge?"

"Go ahead; it's loaded," Kara Allen said and Kara Kent and Kal went over the fridge. _Is it strange this is becoming common place?_

 _Our lives are strange,_ Barry answered with a smirk, kissing Kara as Cisco once again gave up and finally took off his goggles. "Okay, enough for tonight, you're clearly having no luck. You can spend the night here and then we can go to STAR tomorrow." Barry told this Cisco, who nodded solemnly.

"Can your Cisco get us home?" Kara Kent asked as Nora cried out and Kara rocked her.

"No," Barry answered. "He's doesn't have any powers, but we can always call Vibe from Prime Earth."

"No!" Cisco said quickly. "I got this. I just need to get closer to that device. I assume it's at STAR?" The two nodded. "Okay, so tomorrow I will get us home."

"After I meet Clark," Kal begged, and gave his Kara a pleading look. El too put on the puppy-dog face, to help his master, knowing Kal needed something from Kara. "Please. Since we're here anyway."

Kara Kent sighed. "Fine," she said as the babies cried out again.

"They need sleep," Kara Allen said. "They barely slept all day." The two had been sleeping less, being more active and more interested into the world around them.

"I'll help you," Kara Kent said, making the couple look at her. "I know a thing or two about babies. I did raise this one." Kara Kent messed up Kal's hair to his protest.

 _You do need to set up the guest rooms for them,_ Kara thought to Barry who nodded. "Okay, take Alura from Barry."

"Alura, huh?" Kara Kent said taking the baby and smiling. "Let me guess… Nora?" Kara Allen nodded as she led Kara Kent to the nursery. It didn't take long for the two Kara's to get the girls back to sleep.

"You are good at this," Kara Allen whispered as the two left the room once the babies were asleep.

"Like I said, I raised Kal. Martha and John were elderly when we landed. They'd passed away by the time Kal was six." Kara Kent said. "I raised Kal basically on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I never actually met the Kents," Kara Allen said. "They were gone too by the time I was here. I am grateful to them, though. They did my job for me." Kara Allen didn't quite meet Kent's eyes at this as she continued, "I love Clark, but by the time I got here he didn't need me. I always wondered what would have happened if I could have been there for him." Kara Allen looked at Kent at this. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Well, you got to your stalker earlier, so I guess we got evened out," Kara Allen had to laugh at that.

-Superflash-

The next morning, when Allen and Kent walked into the kitchen there were two Cisco's sitting at the breakfast table. "Seems like a nightmare," Kent joked, looking over to Kal who was already eating. El was running around in circles and Krypto looked annoyed at his pup. Barry had the twins in their stroller already.

"Came by to offer a ride," Cisco said. He had got the call the night before from Barry that Mutant Earth Cisco, Kara, Kal, and the puppy El were here and having trouble getting home. He hoped to get on this Cisco's good side, considering Prime Cisco liked too often to toy with him on every aspect of this world. "So, can't open a portal? What are you, Vibe Junior?"

"Hey!" Vibe Junior complained as Cisco dubbed him.

"Sounds appropriate," Kara Kent mumbled with a smirk at her Cisco.

Kara Allen was checking on her kids, who Barry had changed the diapers and fed that morning. That was when they heard a sound and in from the balcony walked Clark in full Superman outfit. "Oh yes!" Kal shouted as Clark took in the scene for a second, and he hopped from the table and ran right at Clark at super speeds, barely stopping before running into him. El, seeing his master get excited ran up and jumped on Clark's leg. "This is so awesome! An older me! Man, I like the outfit…"

 _You didn't call Clark, did you?_ Barry asked, seeing the look of shock on Clark's face.

 _No,_ Kara Allen thought back and then switched to out loud. "Clark, I was just going to call you and tell you Kal from Mutant Earth wanted to see you before going home."

Clark laughed, recognizing a young him as pieces fell into place. "Sorry mini-me, I can't hang for now. I came here for Kara and Barry," Kara and Barry looked at each other. "You know how in the last few weeks we've had trouble attacking Cadmus labs. They knew we were coming before we got there? Well, we fed false information into the Justice League system so when Firestorm and I got a lab last night we managed to get their computers intact for once. They had no idea we were coming. Winn looked it over and we know where their main base is. We know where they are keeping Superboy."

"You found Superboy!?" Kara and Barry said together.

"Their main lab is in National City. That's where Superboy is being kept, along with some other important projects," Clark said. "We already have a group waiting in the meeting room of Watch Tower. I came to get you personally."

"Who's Superboy?" Kara Kent asked curiously, since Superboy was her own nickname for Kal.

"A clone of Clark made by Project Cadmus," Kara Allen answered. "Barry, get the girls to Caitlin." Barry grabbed the stroller and was out the door. "Ciscos, go to STAR and figure this world thing out yourselves. Oh, and Caitlin and you are in charge of STAR for the day. Just cancel our meetings. The labs mostly run themselves." Cisco nodded and took his doppelgänger's arm, leading him to the elevator. "Sorry you two. You can go to STAR if you want…?" She turned to the remaining Mutant Earth world hoppers.

"Can we come with you to this Watch Tower?" Kal asked looking over to Kara.

"Is it safe in Watch Tower?" Kara Kent asked, wanting to learn more about this Superboy but wanting to also protect her own Kal first. Kara Allen nodded. "Okay then, if you don't mind."

"Come along," Kara Allen said, running into her outfit and getting Krypto into his. All the Kryptonians headed for the balcony to fly away.

-Superflash-

Once inside Watch Tower, the group noticed Karen, Megan, Donna, and Junior in the training area. El ran right to his sibling, tackling the puppy who responded in kind. "Not Kara Wells I guess," Karen sighed, seeming disappointed. She liked her Prime Earth double and had been missing her of late.

"No," Kara Allen said. "Kara Kent and Kal. This is Karen, Donna, and Megan. You know you three can't…?"

"We're not even trying," Megan stopped Kara, knowing she was going to say they couldn't help. "We just want to be nearby."

"Why don't you show Kal the training equipment?" Kara Allen said, and Kal moaned, wanting to go with them, but one look from his own Kara Kent showed him to stay with the three girls. Besides El and Junior were now hoping around the room anyway, yapping playfully at one another and it looked fun.

"Karen, keep him safe." Kara Kent said, having quickly realized Karen was a young clone of hers, and if there was one person she would trust with Kal it was herself. Karen nodded.

The three adults flew up to the meeting room instead of using the hoverpad to find Diana, Barry, Ronnie, Jesse, and Stein in the room. Astra, Winn, J'onn in human form, Sara, and Alex were on the screen from the DEO. J'onn had revealed himself to the President and explained his story and, surprisingly, the President pardoned him – only on the condition that a fellow human DEO officer join him as co-director of the organization and Alex had been chosen for that role. It was long deserving for Alex and J'onn quite agreed with the arrangement.

"Mom?!" Kara Kent said, looking at the screen showing the DEO.

"No," Kara Allen said, quickly. 'It's Aunt Astra."

"Who?" Kara Kent asked.

"Mom's twin," Kara Allen said confused.

"My mom was an only child…" Kara Kent said, looking back up at Astra form. "I wish I had an aunt."

"Okay…" Astra said, a little unsure now. "World hoppers… That's not new."

"So, this isn't exactly the entire League," Kara Allen pointed, out taking a seat along with Clark.

"Unfortunately, most of the League has been taken off this because of the mole. The other important project we're going after is called Project Arrow."

"I don't like the sound of that," Barry said. "You don't think Olly…?"

"It could mean him, or it could mean anyone connected to the Arrow. We've had to take out all of Team Canary. Roy, Ray, and we can't even call Nightwing in for extra help either. The only reason why Sara is involved is because she was here in the DEO when we discovered this," Winn said, and Sara slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We're also concerned about Hal, since he appeared out of nowhere and got into the League right away – at the same time we discovered the mole, in fact," Sara added. "I know Green Lanterns are your heroes Kara." Sara saw Kara opening her mouth to protest this decision. "But it's a risk." Kara Allen nodded, and Kara Kent choose not to say anything.

"And John is off-world," Diana was the one to speak up this time.

"Jax, we decided against because when he was moving he did not contact anyone for a week and that's unusual," Winn continued. "Considering the information Project Cadmus has been getting is better we can't rule out the possibility they now have two moles. One close to the League and one within the League itself."

"And Astra and I are going to remain outside with a DEO team in case dangerous experiments escape. Protecting the people is still our number one priority," J'onn said.

"That leaves the Justice League down to you six." Krypto barked at Winn's words. "Sorry seven, including the dog – and how can a dog count so fast?" Krypto barked again.

"Eight, including Jesse," Barry corrected. "Not good numbers, considering we are attacking their main base."

"And have to split up into two teams," Clark added. "Two projects in two different locations in a massive underground base."

"We tried calling in Wally, but he's still hiding out," Winn said. Barry sighed. Wally had still not gone back to being a hero; still mourning his world.

"Tantu," Kara and Barry said together making everyone look at her.

"Tantu?" J'onn asked, confused.

"The new Vixen," Kara said. "She can't be a mole because she's not in the Justice League or has any access to information. She has power, and Cadmus killed her cousin. She might join."

"I don't know Kara…" Alex said, making a face. "She has not been a hero for long."

"Justice League vote," Kara Allen said quickly. "Who says to include Vixen?' Kara Allen put her hand up and so did Barry. Clark followed and then Diana. Finally, both Ronnie and Stein put their hands up. "Who doesn't?" Only Sara and J'onn voted against. "Majority rules."

"Wait did I get a vote?" Jesse asked.

"No," multiple people said at the same time, Jesse pouting at this. Kara Kent chuckled figuring she didn't get a vote either.

"I was going to vote for anyway," Jesse mumbled.

 _Barry, how fast can you get to Texas and back?_ Kara asked, but Barry was already out the door.

 _Be back soon,_ Barry thought.

-Superflash-

Amaya and Tantu were in the kitchen. Amaya had moved in with her granddaughter now, and had been teaching her. They both nearly jumped when the Flash appeared in front of them. "Hi," Barry said taking off his mask. "Tantu, how would you like to help us take down Project Cadmus?"

"What?" Tantu asked, putting down the orange juice she had barely started drinking. "The place that killed my cousin?" Barry nodded. "Give me a minute." Tantu disappeared in a backroom as Amaya smirked herself. Tantu reappeared, necklace on her neck and in an outfit similar to the one Amaya had worn back in her Justice Society days.

"Take them down," Amaya said simply, and Barry smirked, putting his mask up and grabbing Tantu.

-Superflash-

The group waited in mostly silence until Barry and Tantu appeared. "Woah, two Karas? You have a twin?" Tantu asked the moment she took in the pair.

"No, she's from another Earth," Kara Allen said. "Long story. So now we have nine."

"You have ten," Kara Kent said making everyone look at her.

Kara Kent smiled and touched a ring she was wearing – it had a simple blue jewel in it which she turned it clockwise and then, quicker than even Barry could register, she was in a superhero outfit. The outfit started off similarly to Kara Allen's own outfit – the upper half was blue, but a darker shade of blue than Kara Allen and Clark's costumes. The house of El symbol was present right on the chest in a similar color design to Kara and Clark's, only it seemed bigger with a white embroidered outline to the 'S'. The cape was the same, more than likely still Kal's baby blanket. That was where the similarities ended though. The skirt wasn't there; instead she wore red pants with white stripes going up the sides. She had dark blue boots that matched the shirt, and the most striking difference was she was wearing a white mask on her face with red edging to tie it into the outfit more. "Lady Power is in." Kara Allen smiled, her hair suddenly in a ponytail too.

"That is what we need," Sara said, but was mostly ignored.

"Lady Power?" Kara Allen asked.

"You go by Supergirl," Kara Kent defended.

 _Kara Wells does go by Power Girl which is similar,_ Barry added in Kara Allen's head, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Lady Power's outfit.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked Kara Kent. "This isn't your world. We do not expect you to help."

"My job is to protect Kal, and while I am here you are Kal, my Kal is Kal, and that clone is Kal," Kara Kent said a fire in her eyes. "Besides, you could use the extra hand."

"Justice League vote, who wants to include Lady Power?' Kara Allen asked, and every Justice League member put their hand up "Unanimous. You're in."

"Did we get a vote?" Tantu asked Jesse.

"No," Jesse said quickly.

"Okay. Winn continue," Kara Allen said.

"Project Cadmus headquarters is in a two-story building, but there is a massive secret underground base with multiple floors."

 _Underground base. What are we in a movie?_ Kara Allen thought to Barry who hid a laugh.

"There are two projects considered important and we know where they are located but not which one is which," Winn said, showing a map of the underground base. "The first project is on floor negative-10. The second one is on floor negative-25 and is what they call the Black Floor, so we are assuming the most dangerous floor. You will split up into two teams and go after the projects. Also, once inside, no communication will work, so you will not have contact with us and the two teams will have no radio contact. Which means, to keep the teams in contact in case you need it Kara, our Kara that is, and Barry will have to be on different teams."

"I'm sorry, but how does that keep us in contact?" Kara Kent asked.

"We share a full Kryptonian Mental Bond," Kara Allen told her counterpart.

"A full Kryptonian Mental…? But those are myths… If they ever existed, we evolved out of developing them a long time ago," Kara Kent said looking around to the looks from the group. "I guess not here." Kara Allen shrugged at this.

"So, pick your teams you two," Sara said. Kara and Barry looked at each other in a way that the people closest to them knew they were talking mentally to each other.

"I hate this bit – I was always picked last for teams," Tantu whispered to Jesse, who chuckled at this and nodded her agreement silently.

"I'm going after the Black Floor," Kara Allen said. "And taking Superdog." Krypto barked happily. "Superman, Vixen, and Liberty Belle." She ignored Jesse and Tantu fist-bumping each other for being on the same team.

"The rest are with me to the tenth floor," Barry said.

"You'll have to split up the moment you enter the building. Floor negative-1 to 12 have a different elevator to the lower levels." Winn indicated the elevators needed on the map on screen. "Security will be put into effect and the security on this base is tight. There's no going in quietly," Winn instructed. "They'll know you're there from the moment you step foot inside."

"Then let's not try to sneak in. If we can't go in quietly, let's make a big scene," Kara Allen said with a smirk. "DEO ready?"

"We'll be there before you," J'onn said and the screen went blank.

"Justice League plus extras, we're out. Tantu you can take an extra bike we have in the garage or we can carry you," Barry turned to Tantu.

"I don't drive bikes," Tantu answered and Barry lifted her, running off. The Kryptonian's flew away along with Wonder Woman. Jesse ran out and Ronnie and Stein combined bodies and flew off.

-Superflash-

In STAR, Caitlin was taking care of the twins along with the normal responsibilities Kara and Barry normally took care of. "Remind me to tell Kara and Barry they have to give us a raise…" Caitlin joked to Cisco after she hung up the phone and rocked Alura. Cisco laughed nervously. The two knew their heroes were going after a big threat and they were no help this time. They still remembered the shock of Felicity's death the last time something this big happened and they didn't want another loss this soon.

"Ugh," Vibe Junior yelled tossing off his glasses and bringing both back to the present. "I am so close to the device. I should get something!"

"You really are Vibe Junior," Cisco sighed.

"When we went to Earth Two, our Earth Two, I couldn't use my powers because of the vibration of the Earth being different to my own," Vibe Junior said now, wondering if this was the same reasoning here.

"Well, Vibe has no problems," Cisco said with a shrug. "He must have fixed it."

"If only I could figure out how," Vibe Junior said.

"You know, you can call him and ask," Caitlin said. She spent a lot of time talking to her counterpart lately since they met in person, even if she could tell her counterpart was being secretive with her. They all had their reasoning for keeping information private. "It wouldn't be cheating – you'll be learning from you…"

"Gideon!" Cisco called out before Vibe Junior could complain.

"Yes, Mr. Ramone," Gideon spoke making Vibe Junior jump. He hadn't heard Barry calling up Gideon last night to realize there was one on this world, and was now looking dumbfoundedly to his counterpart and Caitlin.

"Call Prime Earth," Cisco instructed the computer, and there was ringing heard and the familiar voice of Caitlin answered the phone. "Hey, can you pass over to Vibe?"

It was a moment later Vibe was heard. 'What's the problem my Karry counterpart? Have another stranded speedster you need my help with?" Vibe asked.

"No, I have a Vibe Junior from Mutant Earth here who needs your advice on how to get home," Cisco answered.

"Vibe Junior? Oh, this is going to be fun. Hang on, I've wanted to test this for a while…" Vibe's voice faded for a moment before one of the computer monitors flickered on; Caitlin and Cisco looked to it curiously as the familiar face of Prime Earth's Vibe appeared. "Inter-dimensional Skype for the win!" Vibe called, a grin on his face.

"Three Ciscos?" Caitlin sighed, cautiously removing herself from the conversation as she went back to the cribs and her own computer area. One Cisco was enough for her on a good day.

"You know, I'm thinking of trying some sort of holographic technology to implement across worlds," Vibe now stated on the screen, "it's an area I've really excelled at recently thanks to hologram of my Kara's mom…"

"I'm sure that flash drive I gave you has been some help too," Cisco said and Vibe mumbled something they could not heard. "What was that?"

"Anyway, what can I do for you brother from another universe?" Vibe said changing the topic.

"Not so much brother as actual self… with actual powers," Cisco smirked, grabbing a stunned Vibe Junior and dragging him to the computer screen so Vibe could get a proper look.

"Yeah… I need to know about my – our – powers and how…" Vibe Junior stumbled.

"To leave that universe?" Vibe smirked at this as Vibe Junior nodded. "It's what I've come to call 'The Karry Conundrum'," Vibe stated covertly. "You can get there perfectly fine, but getting off the world… think again, but don't worry my young Padwan, I shall teach you in one quick and easy lesson." Caitlin rolled her eyes from afar. "I would do this face-to-face, but if I come over I may as well take you home and I can tell you want to do this by yourself…"

-Superflash-

The DEO was on the scene first with J'onn, now in normal Green Martian form, and Astra flying over them. Alex was giving orders on the ground to get people away as the Kryptonians and Wonder Woman landed. Barry appeared with Tantu and Jesse not far behind him. Firestorm flew up and last appearing was Sara, in her White Canary get up.

"Watch my ride," Sara yelled, tossing the keys to Alex who chuckled.

"Making a scene White Canary?" Supergirl called, noticing people taking pictures of the arriving group. It wouldn't be long before this was all over social media, and the other members of the League would know they'd been left out of something, but they could not think about them now.

"Might as well," Sara answered, holding out small tablets to Flash and Supergirl. "Maps."

"Supers in first," Flash said, "that includes you… Power…?" Barry added to Lady Power.

"Lady Power," Kara Kent confirmed as she joined the Kara of this world, Clark, and Krypto in running into the building. Cadmus had been waiting though, as armed guards and military personnel opened fire on the group, but the Supers and speedster were able to knock them out quickly, keeping those vulnerable to bullet fire safe as Supergirl grabbed hold of one of the still-conscious guards.

"Keys to the elevators!" Supergirl demanded to the guard she had.

The guard reluctantly handed over two keycards. 'You'll never win," he grumbled.

"We'll see about that," Supergirl said. _We'll keep in contact. Good luck._ She added internally to Barry.

 _Good luck,_ Barry thought back as the teams split up and headed for the separate elevators.

-Team Flash

The Flash, Lady Power, Wonder Woman, White Canary, and Firestorm got into their elevator and pushed the button for negative-10. "That was too easy," White Canary said after a moment. Some of the group looked to her and the elevator juddered to a stop on negative-9.

"You had to say that," Firestorm pointed out to White Canary.

 _Ronald, it would have happened if Sara said anything or not,_ Stein pointed out in Ronnie's head; he rolling his eyes at this response.

 _Our elevator stopped,_ Kara informed Barry

 _Ours too, we're dealing with it now,_ Barry thought back

"Kara's elevator stopped too so this is the end of the free ride. Good thing is, there's only one more floor. I say we get out here. Lady Power?" Barry turned to Kara Kent.

Lady Power rolled her eyes but used her strength to open the doors, taking the round of shots that instantly fired at her. Outside the elevator, the guards weren't alone – they seemed to have an unknown vigilante with them. He was dressed in blue and yellow, with a shield and a strange looking helmet.

Wonder Woman came out of the elevator next, to help Lady Power in blocking the gunfire as the Flash ran around, disarming the guards before they could react. Firestorm helped, melting some of the weapons that Flash missed. White Canary went for the shielded vigilante.

"Who are you?" White Canary asked as the man used his shield to block White Canary's bo staff.

"Guardian," the man replied, his voice gravelly. "I am a true protector of this planet! You can join us White Canaray."

"Let me think about it…" Canary replied, knocking the shield from the man's grasp. "I've thought," Canary added moments later as she screamed; a similar device had long-since been made by Cisco that he had made for Laurel. Her Canary Cry knocked the surviving guards back, along with the Guardian.

"We're wasting time. We need to go!" Flash called as more guards appeared with different, more advance guns.

 _Ronald maybe we should make use of the fire system?_ Stein suggested, and Ronnie smiled and let out flames at the sprinklers. When the water came out it hit with the heat of his own fire, creating steam that quickly covered the area, obscuring the floor. By the time the steam passed, the superheroes had gone.

"They have to be going to floor negative-ten," one guard said, turning to the Guardian. "Want me to send a group?"

"No," the Guardian held up a hand. "I'll go myself, and call down to the scientists, tell them to release the DNAngels… The other five must be going down to negative-25. Tell them to do a lock down." There was a nod and the guards were off. The Guardian moved off too.

….

"The Guardian?" Flash said. He was running like a human to keep pace with his team. "They are using vigilantes?"

"Not a good excuse for one, but yeah," Canary said. "Might want to tell Supergirl. In case there are more."

 _Kara,_ Barry thought, _they have a vigilante working for them. The Guardian._ _Keep an eye out._

 _I'll tell the others,_ Kara thought back.

"They know," Flash said, now looking at the map. "This way," he tried a door, but found it locked. "Can you two…?" Barry turned to Wonder Woman and Lady Power, who nodded and they both kicked in the door, revealing flights of stairs.

The group ran down onto level negative-10 to find three women waiting: One was floating in the air, the other two on the ground. The three went for the superhero group. "What are these?" Firestorm called out, fighting the flying one with Wonder Woman. The women seemed just as strong and invulnerable as Wonder Woman though. One was speeding around Barry at speedster-speeds, who was fighting back at the same speeds. The last one Lady Power and White Canary were trying to take, but the woman seemed to have some type of telekinetic abilities.

"DNAngels!" A nearby scientist called, answering Firestorm. "Cherub…" The scientist pointed at the speedster one. "Epiphany…" he pointed at the flying one Wonder Woman and Firestorm where fighting and seem to be overtaking, but the scientist didn't seem to realize, "and Seraph." The final one with telekinesis was named. "You have met your match." The scientist laughed as the Guardian appeared.

"Freedom!" The one named Seraph cried at the open door, and she seemed to fly out passed the Guardian. Epiphany followed, running away from the two she was fighting. Cherub went to join her sisters but Flash intercepted, tossing her towards Lady Power who punched her on contact, knocking her out.

"No!" The scientist yelled. "How stupid can you be to tell me to release the DNAngel and then give them an out?!" He rounded on the Guardian, who ignored him, going in for the attack again himself, his eyes set on the Flash who was easily able to avoid him.

Canary used this to swipe at Guardian's legs causing him to fall, Lady Power then grabbed him and threw him into the air. Wonder Woman caught him. "Hello," she said, taking his helmet off as she threw him towards Firestorm who sent out a jet of flames. Guardian held up his shield and whatever it was made of defended him against the flames which still forced him against the wall.

Before he could get up Flash ran at him at super-speeds and punched him, knocking him out. He didn't recognize the white man with the crew cut underneath now they had a proper look at the man. Wonder Woman dropped the helmet next to the unconscious man as Flash took the security card. "Seems Guardian's real name is James Harper," Flash said as Wonder Woman stopped the scientist who was still in the room and going to run.

"The other two Angels escaped," Firestorm pointed out.

"Either they will stay in the building or they will get out and meet the DEO. Our task is the project," Flash pointed said. "You!" He turned to the scientist, "What's here? Project Kr or Arrow?"

"Arrow," The scientist tremored, no longer feeling so confident now his projects were gone.

"Where?" Sara asked, she most concerned on the name.

"In the next room over there," the scientist pointed.

"And your fellow employees?" Diana asked.

"They all left when we got the order to release the DNAngels," the scientist said. "Don't hurt me." Flash looked at him momentary, sighed and indicated for the group to follow him.

"Go," Wonder Woman said to the man, and he ran without needing to be told twice.

The group went into the next room to see one what looked like pod, and inside was the unmistakable face of Roy Harper. "That's Roy!" Flash and Canary said together, both knowing him the best

"Who's Roy?" Lady Liberty asked.

"He's a member of our Justice League," Flash answered, going over to the computer and scanning the Guardian's card. "Says here they were cloning Roy as someone we trust to gain access to our League."

"Is he a clone to be released into the League or what?" Sara said, thinking this was the clone.

"It says here Roy was taken right after the battle with Brainiac," Flash said, making everyone look at each other. "That means this is the real Roy," he sighed, as he switched to thoughts with Kara. _Roy's the mole._

 _It makes sense. He was a friend of the League and then we added him in. He was the way they got better information,_ Kara thought back.

"We have to make sure," Flash said aloud. "Lady Power, please open the pod. Wonder Woman, we need your lasso." Wonder Woman nodded, unhook her lasso from her side and Lady Power opened the pod.

The minute the pod was opened, Roy gasped, eyes opening as he stood and pulled the cables from him, looking around in panic. "Oh, thank god," Roy said as Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso of truth around him. "Wait, what's this? Barry?"

"Lasso of Truth," Flash confirmed. "Sorry Roy but we have to make sure. When did Project Cadmus take you?"

"Right after Felicity's Funeral. I was on my way back to Bludhaven and they got me. Not that I would have lied about that…"

"And why did Nighwing not tell us you disappeared?"

"You know Nightwing?" Roy said, but he was compelled to answer the question. "He didn't know. They used my cell to text Dick. They told him I had to stay in Starling to help because the Arrow left. They… tortured me."

"Why are you not dead?"

"I think they didn't have the time to give the clone all my memories so they gave him what they could and put me on ice, so to speak, so they can feed him information when needed." Roy said, indicating the bed of wires he'd been entrapped in, and Flash nodded. "Where's my clone? Now that I am released he'll get a message to kill anyone we love."

 _Do you know where Roy is? The clone I mean,_ Barry asked.

 _Bludhaven,_ Kara answered, clearly distracted by something.

 _He's going to kill Robin!_ Barry thought. Robin was the logical one after all. Why go after the actual vigilante Nightwing, when he could kill someone Nightwing loved and hurt him more?

 _Run as fast as you can,_ Kara thought, alert to Barry's own thoughts and shock.

Barry didn't need any more as he tossed the map to Sara and ran for the exit. As he ran passed her, Cherub woke up and didn't wait as she chased after him, leaving the four remaining superheroes to go on without their leader.

…..

Barry was running as fast as he could, but Cherub was not far behind. "Cisco!" He yelled.

"Whoa man, what are you doing running towards Bludhaven?" Cisco said, getting on the system.

"Roy's the mole. I must stop him from killing Robin but I have a female speedster on my tail. I need help."

"Well…. Hal Jordan is not far from you," Cisco said getting into coms mood. "Surprisingly I thought he lived in Coast City."

"Get him!" Barry shouted.

"No need to yell!" Cisco responded.

Barry was relieved when he saw the familiar green of a Green Lantern from the corner of his eyes. Hal took on Cherub and Barry continued his run straight into the Nightwing Headquarters. Roy's clone had already grabbed Robin and had his hand over the boy's mouth – Dick and Barbra were busy on the computers not to notice this, and Roy's clone had a knife in his hand.

They jumped when Barry freed Robin and tackled Roy's clone to a wall. Robin now free ran right to where Dick and Barbra were crying. "Barry what the hell?!" Dick asked thinking the Flash had scared his son.

"He's a clone," Barry said "Has been for a long time. He was just about to kill Robin."

"Dick this is insane," Roy's clone pleaded, the knife already hidden.

"We just got the real Roy out of Cadmus's headquarters," Barry said, seeing the doubt in Dick eyes as he looked back, still pinning Roy to the wall. "Okay then, 'Roy'... Where were you after Felicity's funeral? Starling or Budhaven?"

"He was in Starling," Dick said.

"Yeah… The reason Thea was mad at him was because he abandoned them." Barry informed Dick. "He never came back to Starling after the Brainiac battle. Why do you think he wasn't added to the League straight away, like Jax and Paula were?"

"Roy?" Dick moved to look Roy's clone in the eye as Barbra moved over to grab Robin protectively.

Roy's clone looked between Dick and Barry, but something seemed to snap in him as he went limp, Barry dropping him to the floor as he quickly checked for a pulse. "He's alive," Barry said after a moment. "I'll bring him to the DEO…" Barry picked him up and ran out.

"What just happened?" Barbra asked from her wheelchair, a scared Robin on her lap.

"We need to screen our friends," Dick sighed, moving back over to them and grabbing Robin. He wanted to keep his son safe more than ever now.

….

White Canary, Firestorm, Lady Power, the real Roy, and Wonder Woman were in the lab, Canary looking at the map. "Right, here's what we're doing," Sara spoke up, taking the leadership role now. "Roy needs medical attention. Wonder Woman, you're strong and fast. You can get him out of here and to Caitlin." Wonder Woman nodded. "Firestorm, go up, see if the DEO needs help." Firestorm nodded. "Lady Power," She turned to the superhero. "There's a way to go from here to the bottom levels. We're going to go join up with the second team. Everyone got it?" There was nods all around as Wonder Woman picked up Roy and headed with Firestorm out.

Sara took the lead to bring them down to where Project Kr and their friends were.

-Team DEO-

J'onn looked over at Astra. He had taken her bracelet off so she could join in on this, so she was staring at the building, using her x-ray vision. "I can't see anything," Astra sighed finally giving up.

"Not surprising. They know we cannot see through lead," J'onn said. He had been trying too.

"We've been out here a while. No contact with them…" J'onn knew what she was implying, but before Astra could finish two things came flying out of the second story of the building, glass shattering on to the street below.

"Seems we have our own battle to fight!" J'onn called as Alex on the ground ordered the DEO to fire. One of the things took the bullets with no effect, while the other seemed to move them away with her mind. The DNAngels had found their way out.

J'onn went into battle with Epiphany, who matched his strength and power, while Astra went at Seraph, but her telekinesis made it hard to get close. Astra used her freeze breath, but it was easily shifted away from the woman. Astra felt trumped. How could she defeat something should couldn't physically contact?

Alex and the DEO agents were having trouble below. Their weapons were ineffective against either Angel. "Do you have those STAR lab meta human weapons?" Alex called to her troupe.

"Yes ma'am, but they are not working either," an agent responded, holding up one the weapons. The one J'onn was fighting seemed to feel a sting from it, at least.

"Sir, get away," an agent yelled at a man walking up with a covered cart.

"Present from L Corp," the man said, lifting the over to show some type of weapons hidden beneath. "Experimental, but they should work." Alex looked at the weapons, not trusting L Corp, but she knew Kara did at least, and L Corp was nearby. It was logical they saw the battle and sent the gift. She looked up at Astra and J'onn having trouble and then sighed.

"Take them," Alex said to her troupe, who took the guns indicated. Alex took one too.

That was when Firestorm and Wonder Woman appeared. Wonder Woman flew away with a man in her arms, but Firestorm joined Astra in the fight. Seraph seemed to be able to use her telekinesis against his fire as well.

"Help the director!" Alex called to a group of DEO agents, pointing to J'onn, who went over as Alex and another group went to help Astra and Firestorm.

 _Ronald, it comes to my mind that there must be a limit to her powers. If multiple people fire at her at the same time we might reach that limit and someone will get through,_ Stein informed Ronnie.

"Worth a shot," Ronnie said and then yelled at Astra and the DEO agents. "Everyone fire at the count of three! Got it?" There was a round of affirmatives. "Okay; one, two, three!" On three Ronnie sent a flame burst, Astra sent a heat vison and multiple agents fired their guns – some using normal guns, some STAR labs meta human guns, and some L Corp guns. Seraph went to use her powers to block them all but she had trouble stopping them all, she couldn't concentrate on it all and suddenly everything that was sent at her burst through.

She screamed as she fell from the air, crumpling on the floor in a heap as Alex moved over cautiously to assess the damage. "She's dead," Alex confirmed, it pretty obvious one of the angels were no more, and looking up at J'onn to see it he needed any help.

He didn't though. The DEO agent she had sent to help him before using the L Corp guns had a minor effect on Epiphany – but it was enough that J'onn could grab her and knock her out with a punch to the head before passing her off to an agent, who locked her up quickly in one of the DEO vans.

"Take her directly to the DEO. She needs maximum security." J'onn informed the nearby agents before turning to Firestorm. "I'm assuming since you're here you found your project?"

"Project Arrow," Firestorm confirmed. "It solved the mystery of our mole. Arsenal was not Arsenal. The real one is getting medical help now. Flash went to confront the clone with the third DNAngel chasing him. Yeah, they're called DNAngels," he nodded to the van now being driven off. "White Canary and Lady Power went to help Supergirl."

"DNAngel? That's an odd name," Alex said rolling her eyes.

The ground suddenly shook at their feet and Cadmus's headquarters shook slightly, dust exploding from within and windows breaking before it was over. "That was no earthquake." J'onn spoke, joining them. The group looked at each other, wondering what had happened down with Project Kr.

-Team Supergirl-

Supergirl, Superman, Superdog, Vixen and Liberty Belle were in their elevator when it stopped. _Our elevator stopped,_ Supergirl informed Barry

 _Ours too, we're dealing with it now,_ Barry thought back.

"Looks like they shut off the elevators," Supergirl said aloud, looking at where they were. "Floor 14. It's too far. We'll have guards waiting for us. Urgh, this will take too long." She was looking at the map for ideas, knowing people were probably waiting for them to open the doors on the other side. She didn't need to look through the metal to see that.

"Too bad there's not a hatch in the floor. We could just climb down," Vixen spoke, causing the two Supers to look at her, then each other, and smirked as one.

"Step back ladies," Superman said as both powered up their heat vision, aiming it at the floor, quickly cutting through the floor with ease.

"You had to say that," Liberty Belle chuckled at Vixen as Superdog barked, the first one through the hole. Superman picked up Vixen and jumped down as Supergirl took Liberty Belle.

The elevator shaft was dark and Vixen held back a scream at the speeds they flew down; the two Supers not going slow. It seemed Cadmus guards had caught on to what they were doing as they passed open elevator doors with guards shooting at them, but they were too fast for bullets to even hit.

"I guess the guards discovered us," Supergirl said, but the gunfire didn't make her nervous as reached the bottom. "This is the door. Floor negative-25." Of all the doors opened above, this one remained closed. "Have I mentioned how ridiculous it is that there are 25 basements." A shot from above hit Supergirl's arm. "Ow, that actually slightly hurt. What type of guns are they using?"

"Let's not find out," Vixen said, "and they're not basements, there's bases…" Supergirl shot her a look, but she and Superman went to use their free hands to open the door.

 _Kara,_ Barry's voice entered Kara's mind, _they have a vigilante working for them. The Guardian._ _Keep an eye out._

 _I'll tell the others,_ Kara thought back. "They have at least one vigilante working for them. Some weirdo called the Guardian." Supergirl told the group but they were already a little busy to respond.

With the doors open, guards were now firing shots at the group, but Supergirl and Superman put down their passengers and went to easily take them on – Superdog was already biting guards. Liberty Belle, once down, sped around, grabbing guns and knocking as many of the enemy out as she could. Vixen used her necklace to channel the power of a cheetah for speed as she dodged and ducked, using recently-learned martial arts against the remaining guards too.

When their enemies were done, they noticed a scientist at a computer and a large door closing; he then went and pushed the computer off the table, breaking it. "You'll never get in now!" The scientist said as the Supers came up. "That door is made to be able to stop you." The scientist laughed as though he had everything figured out.

"Seriously, are some of these guys brainwashed to work happily with Cadmus?" Vixen asked Liberty Belle in anger, her thoughts on her cousin now they were deep in the base.

"How do we open the door?" Supergirl demanded the scientist, ignoring Vixen behind her – fighting those guards had taken more time then she would have liked and it seemed that the truly skilled ones where down here, their weapons more advanced; maybe even alien, since they had hurt and she and Superman had to dodge many instead of simply taking them like normal.

"With this computer broken the only way to open the door is with a supervisor's key, or from the other side," the scientist mocked, obviously thinking he'd had them.

"Then that's what we'll do," Vixen spoke up, having moved in front of Supergirl and knocking the scientist out in anger. "What? He was annoying me." She handed over the man's ID to Supergirl though, Liberty Belle smirking from the back as Superman rolled his eyes.

"I guess we will have to get to the other side," Supergirl said, ignoring Vixen and looking to Liberty Belle. "Barry can run through solid objects. Can you?"

"I've not done that before," Liberty Belle held her hands up now, nervous. "Not even when I was on Velocity, and things are harder now with actual speed."

Supergirl sighed, glancing to her cousin.

"We do have Super-strength. Maybe we can open it enough for long enough that she can run in?" Superman suggested, and Supergirl nodded.

"Okay, let's try," Supergirl said, putting both of her hands on one side of the door and Superman on the other side, only just squeezing their fingers into the crack to get a better grip. The two used all their strength and barely got it open further. Superdog came up and put his paws on Supergirl's side, helping Supergirl move her side further with combined Super-strength.

Vixen sighed, touched her necklace and used the strength of an African Elephant, whom she had learned from her grandmother could lift up to 600lbs with their trunk alone, to help Superman. Finally, their combined strength budged the door open enough for a thin human to slip through.

"Go!" Supergirl yelled when they couldn't budge the gears further, and Liberty Belle ran through the gap. The moment Liberty Belle was through, the group let go, the doors clanging shut once more.

 _Roy's the mole._ Barry's thought entered Kara's mind as the door opened up, momentarily shocking her.

 _It makes sense._ She thought back, reasonably. _He was a friend of the League and then we added him in. He was the way they got better information._

"What took you so long?" she added aloud, jokingly, to Liberty Belle.

"Sorry, had to disarm a few people," Liberty Belle stated, pointing to the handful of scientists and guards now tied up in the room.

"Okay," Supergirl addressed the Cadmus agents, "here's the deal people: if you don't want to be on the opposite end of our fists you will run now," everyone nodded as she nodded to Liberty Belle, who released them in a flash and they sped off almost just as quickly. "Wait, what's this?" Supergirl now addressed her own companions, finally getting a look at the room they were in.

Along the walls were four tubes, three with what looked like teenage versions of Clark in them – a couple of years older than the Kal from Mutant Earth, but still teenagers – with the fourth containing a stranger. All the Clark clones were wearing white shirts with a red House of El symbol, and seemed to have yellow lights centered on them. "I thought there was only one?" Superman said, shock clear in his voice.

"Me too," Supergirl breathed using the ID card Vixen had retrieved to activate the computer in front of the first one. "Hmm, from the information here, this was the first attempt at cloning you – Project Match. He's a hundred percent pure you, but there were problems in the cloning process. His mind is wild and uncontrollable."

"What about this one?" Vixen asked, pointing at the second one. "He looks like Superman but he has white hair?"

Supergirl went to the computer in front of the second one. "Project Blue Bolt," Supergirl stated. "Looks like he's supposed to be a mix between Superman and the Flash." Supergirl paused, trying to think this one over. "But they collected Flash's DNA from… oh that's odd. The park from the battle against Livewire, Silver Banshee, and Bizzaro. The one when we worked with Barry-White. They got the wrong DNA though; it ended up being Livewire's DNA they used."

 _Do you know where Roy is? The clone I mean,_ Barry asked in her head.

 _Bludhaven,_ Kara answered back, distracted by the computer.

 _He's going to kill Robin,_ Barry thought.

 _Run as fast as you can,_ Supergirl thought alert to Barry's thoughts at that moment, but she couldn't be distracted by this. Not now.

"All okay above?" Superman asked her, realizing the reason why she had fallen silent. Supergirl simply nodded, but Superman knew that look. Something had happened but he would not press his cousin on it right now. He would find out eventually.

"Why did they not use this one?" Liberty Belle asked of Project Blue Bolt, alerting the Supers back to their own situation.

"Um… oh…" She decided not to tell them about Roy and Robin. "The power was unstable, it says."

Supergirl moved onto the third one and went to the computer. "This is Project Red Sun," Supergirl said, curiously. "That one." Supergirl pointed at the fourth tube, the only one in the room not to contain a clone. "Is… Mon-El."

"Any relation?" Liberty Belle asked knowing their Kryptonian last name.

"No, he's from Daxam, according to this," Supergirl said and glanced knowingly at Superman.

"What's Daxam?" Vixen asked.

"Krypton's sister's planet – we did not get along. When Krypton was destroyed… well, let's just say Daxam is no longer whole in the sky. Apparently, he got out, though, Mon-El here," she was reading from the computer. "He landed on Earth and was taken by Project Cadmus. They found him weak to lead, so used lead to control him so to make a clone of him and Superman. Which would be this one. Red Sun." The clone in question looked a lot like Superman, but there were some difference that clearly came from Mon-El. "They were hoping the Daxam DNA would eliminate the weakness to Kryptonite and the Kryptonian DNA would eliminate the lead weakness but he actually has both. He's less powerful then Superman; they called him a failure and put him in his tube like the others. As for Mon-El; he has a bad case of lead poisoning. According to this, if he's taken out of that tube he has a week left at the most."

"That's so sad…" Vixen muttered, looking at the handsome man in the tube.

"Project Kr must be through that door," Superman now alerted his cousin, looking at a door beyond the tubes, and Supergirl nodded her agreement. "Superdog, Vixen, Liberty Belle you stay here on guard. We'll go get what we came for."

"Um… what about them?" Liberty Belle asked, indicating the clones and Mon-El.

"We'll figure it out," Supergirl nodded, as she and Superman entered the next room and closed the door behind themselves.

Inside was another tube, this one with another teenage version of Superman wearing the same shirt under the same type of lights. Supergirl went to the computer. "Project Kr… wait, that's not 'Kr', that's the Kryptonian symbol for Krypton!" Supergirl rolled her eyes as Superman chuckled. "Known as Superboy, he's 75-percent you and… oh, 25-percent Lena Luthor…"

"I knew we couldn't trust a Luther," Superman grumbled.

"It says Lena's DNA was given to them by their boss, Lillian Luthor," Supergirl said. "Lena might not know."

"But Lillian is a Luthor, so…" Superman said, not wanting to argue. Supergirl gave him a glare regardless.

"Anyway, besides that knowledge, there's no other information. He's not even been taken out of his tube yet. They are giving him knowledge of world history though – enough so he's not memoryless." Supergirl said, thinking of Karen suddenly. She was a clone of herself, but she had no memories when she came into the world and things had worked out well. Kara shook herself and directed Superman: "Open it."

Superman nodded and opened the tube. A few seconds passed and Superboy opened his eyes, his focus momentarily foggy before he looked at Supergirl, and then at Superman. He looked around clearly in shocked. "Hello…?" Supergirl said but the noise of her speak seemed to shock Superboy who, jumped from the tube and went to punch Kara. Superman grabbed hold of Superboy and Superboy turned and punched him, instead.

"Don't do this!" Supergirl said, dodging another attack from a wild Superboy before she and Superman managed to pin him to a wall. He struggled to get free. "We don't want to hurt you! We want to help you. We want you to come with us."

"Because you are family," Superman added, and Superboy seemed to calm with his voice.

"You are Superman," Superboy said, and Supergirl and Superman let go of him. He didn't fight. "I was made to be you. To possibly destroy you…?"

"You don't have to," Superman said quickly. "They created you for their own purposes, but you're a person, your own person. You have free will. We want you to have a life. We want you to come with us." Superman held out a hand. "In a way, I'm your father. Although I would prefer being your big brother. We will help you." Superboy looked over at Supergirl. "Our cousin…?"

"Supergirl," Superboy said and Supergirl nodded. "And you are with the Flash?"

"My husband," Supergirl said and they heard something from outside. "What is happening out there?"

….

Almost the second Superman and Supergirl had gone into the next room, the tubes with the three clones started to open. "The scientist must have activated them somehow," Vixen said worriedly. Superdog growled and jumped, attacking Project Match who leaped from his tube, right as Vixen used the speed of a cheetah to dodge lightning bolts from Project Blue Bolt.

That left Liberty Belle with Project Red Sun. She dodged a punched from him but when she went to punch him herself, she paused when she saw him flinch. "Don't hurt me!" he cried, in a voice that sounded so much like Superman that Liberty Belle had to stop.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" Liberty Belle asked, wondering if the first hit had been programmed.

"I am weak," Project Red Sun said.

"You are stronger than most people," Liberty Belle pointed out. "You have two weaknesses. I know people with no powers and are weak to everything, but they go out and fight. You can be a great hero, you know."

"My creators say I am weak," Red Sun said solemnly as Krypto and Vixen fought around them with the two other clones.

"Your creators are cruel," Liberty Belle said. "See that man." Liberty Belle pointed at Mon still in his tube. "He's your father. Well, one of them. Your creators have practically killed him so you can live. You have another father who's going to get your little brother to bring him with us. You can come to. We have room for more. I'm Jesse Morgan, but people call me Liberty Belle. What's your name?"

"Red Sun," he said bleakly.

"That's not a name. We'll think of something," Liberty Belle said, holding out a hand and Red Sun took it. At that moment, they had to dodge a lightning strike from Blue Bolt. "Vixen take him down!"

"Trying," Vixen said. She had grabbed a pipe as a weapon to try, and had switched to a gorilla to use physical strength to try and hit into Blue Bolt.

At that moment, a Canary Cry hit into Blue Bolt and Vixen got her opening to knock into him with her pipe which got crushed on impact. "Should have expected that," Vixen mumbled, instead pushing Blue Bolt into the wall, where he froze.

"How many Superboys are there?!" Sara asked, and the two noticed Lady Power taking down Match, with help from Superdog.

"I know that move…" Supergirl said, appearing in the room with Superman and Superboy. "Wonder Woman showed it to me."

"This is not the only world with a Wonder Woman," Lady Power smirked, standing over Project Match.

Supergirl pointed at Red Sun though, who seemed stunned looking at Superman. "He's with us!" Liberty Belle quickly said, putting a hand on Red Sun's shoulder

"Okay," Supergirl smiled, nodding.

"Um guy?"' Vixen called. "Blue Bolt doesn't look good…" Blue Bolt was sparking, and juddering violently. "What did you say about being unstable?"

"He's going to explode!" Supergirl cried. "Grab Mon-El." Superman already had Superboy in one arm and used his free one to open Mon-El tube, and took the man. Daxam and Krypton might have been enemies, but the worlds were long-since dead and Mon-El had been tortured because of them. The two owed him.

Supergirl grabbed Red Sun and then Vixen, running out. Lady Power grabbed Match, who seemed to be unresponsive, and Sara. The Kryptonian flew out with their charges. Liberty Belle shrugged, figuring she was on her own and ran for the open elevator door. When she jumped in, she grabbed hold of the ladder on the opposite side which was when she felt and earth-shuddering shake and felt the heat from the explosion. She had to hold on as the whole building shook with the explosion of Blue Bolt.

"Liberty Belle are you okay?" She heard a Supergirl's voice, and had to breathe as she clung on to the ladder. She'd only just escaped the shockwave of the explosion

"A little beat up but alive," Liberty Belle yelled up.

"Want me to send Superdog to you?" Supergirl asked.

"No, I'll climb up," Liberty Belle said, remaining calm and climbing the ladder at super-speed until she got to where their elevator was still stuck. Supergirl was hanging out of the hole she and her cousin made earlier, holding out a hand.

"Jump. I'll catch," Supergirl said, and Liberty Belle jumped, Supergirl catching her by the arm and lifted her into the elevator. Liberty Belle sat on the edge of the hole, feet dangling out and suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "A little tight in here…" Supergirl, Lady Power, Superdog, White Canary, Vixen, Match, and Red Sun were all in the elevator. The top was open too, and Superman's feet were hanging out. He still had Superboy and Mon-El in his arms apparently.

"I think we're all clear to fly up," Superman said. "The explosion scared them. They are running."

"Give me a lift. I'll climb again," Liberty Belle said, not really wanting to be carried, and she was fast enough to climb at similar speeds to their flight, she figured – too bad she hadn't learned how to run up a wall like the Flash yet.

Supergirl gave her a boost and Liberty Belle started climbing. Superman was already flying up and Supergirl, Lady Power and Superdog came up, carrying the rest.

Once on the ground floor, Vixen, White Canary, and Red Sun were put on the floor. Superman continued to carry Mon-El, who was awake and moaning, clearly in some pain while Supergirl was still carrying Match. They walked outside to where the DEO was arresting Cadmus runouts.

"J'onn, I think you can send a DEO team in there now," Supergirl yelled to the DEO director, grabbing their attention.

"How many Superboys did you find?" Alex asked, shocked.

"One more than is here but the last one exploded," Liberty Belle said, causing a confused silence.

"His powers were uncontrollable… you had to be there," Vixen added, grinning regardless. This had been her first big mission as a superhero, and she'd liked it. Jesse smirked at Tantu now.

-Superflash-

Later that day when the sun was setting, Clark was with Kal in Watch Tower. Kal was so excited as Clark told him about his life, his eyes wide and listening with intent. "So, you were raised by our human parents?" Kal said. "I barely remember them, but Kara is a great mom"

"Well, I know that but… Oh," Clark said, not registering what that meant for a moment. It had never really occurred to Clark that if things had gone differently, Kara would be his mom. It was an odd thought. Clark jumped as El jumped on him, followed by Junior. The two puppies still playing, thrilled to be in each other's company. Karen, Megan, and Donna were not far off.

That's when the two Kara's walked in, followed by Barry who had a stroller with the twins in. "Look who we found," Kara Allen said happily, smiling and indicating her girls. With everything, neither she or Barry had seen them all day.

"Nightwing wanted to check on the real Roy so I ran back to Bludhaven to pick him up dropped Robin off in Metropolis with Lois, which is a big detour but Lois agreed to watch him and Robin wanted to meet Ella and Jason, who wanted to meet him. Ran back here, brought Nightwing to STAR, and grabbed the girls and I am starving." Barry explained in one long breath.

"Oh, there's a ton of pizza in the meeting room," Clark said. "Every type with every topping you can think of, and well you paid for it, so…" Barry disappeared and Kara Allen laughed, taking the stroller.

"Final briefing," Kara Allen said authoritatively. "You can all join. Yes, even you." Kara smirked as she saw Karen's mouth open. "And Megan and Donna, and even Kal can join." Kal turned to his Kara who nodded and all went up to the meeting room where Barry had a pile of pizza in front of him, going through it at super-speeds. Nora cried out and Kara picked her up, that seeming to calm her, wanting to be in her mother's arms but Alura cried out so Clark took his goddaughter as he sat down; Alura calming in her uncle's arms.

In the room was everyone who had entered Cadmus, and added on was Jax, and both Green Lanterns. On the screens were the DEO – J'onn, in his human Hank Henshaw form, Astra, Winn, and Alex; Sara was in the Watch Tower with them. Also, they had a screen contact to the Canary Cave, where the entire team was, and Ray and Lucy on a third. The fourth showed STAR labs with the two Ciscos and Caitlin. Nightwing and Roy were in the background there.

"By now," Kara said, since Barry was still eating "you have all heard what happened. To those we did not include, we are sorry. We had to be careful. We couldn't include the mole. Now, J'onn, I turn this meeting over to you."

"This Project Cadmus headquarters was the last big one." J'onn started. "With it gone, Project Cadmus is effectively over." There were some cheers. "We have not found any connection between L Corp and Cadmus and since L Corp gave us weapons to fight Cadmus we are clearing them. Lena Luthor has no connection," J'onn added and Kara gave her cousin a smirk who stuck out his tongue at her but the two laughed. "There are still some lingering effects though: Lillian Luther, their leader has not been caught, and neither has that Cyborg Superman. The Guardian got away, and so did the speedster so-called DNAngel Cherub, who Hal managed to stop from chasing Barry, but did not capture."

"I would have been able to if I knew what I was facing," Hal mumbled, but smiled regardless.

"As for the other DNAngels, the one called Seraph died and we have Epiphany in holding here. Epiphany was made by a DNA combination of Wonder Woman DNA, with some other unidentified woman."

"No wonder she was a powerful opponent," Diana said. "We were equally matched."

"Seraph was made from the DNA of an unknown meta." J'onn continued. "The DEO are searching all the floors, deciding which of their experiments can be put into rehabilitation, which need locking up, and which just need myself or Megan to wipe programing from." Megan smiled as she was mentioned. "I thank my niece for offering her help, and there are a lot we can save just with our powers."

"As for the Clark clones," Astra added. "Project Match suffered great mental trauma upon release and is now effectively braindead. He is being locked up under red lights, like all our other Kryptonian prisoners… We are hoping we might be able to fix him but it looks unlikely. Project Red Sun has had all programing erased and is free. He has chosen the name Morgan Belle in honor of Jesse." Jesse smiled grinned to herself. "He's a bit young in mind and afraid to go outside, believing he is weak, but he will be housed here at the DEO and has agreed to taken the position of guard that Master Jailer left all that time ago. Hopefully myself and Sara will be able to show him he is not weak, but I doubt he will ever become a hero. He's a good kid."

"The real victim of Project Red Sun is Mon-El," Alex put in now. "His lead poisoning is bad. We can't reverse it yet. We took samples of his blood and DNA, and to save him we put him in Kara's pod."

"I added a program to it so I could fly it," Winn spoke up. "I've directed it at the Phantom Zone; he will be frozen there, with no pain until we can cure him. I also added communication systems so he can contact us should he feel the need to."

"Contact you?" Both Karas and Kal said together. "But, I was asleep." Kara Allen added, the three looking at each other, having similar experiences, and believing you couldn't remain conscious in the pod for long.

"You were asleep because your pod, and I assume the other pods, put you into a frozen state to protect you before you even entered the Phantom Zone. You can be awake inside." Alex said, Astra nodding confirmation next to her.

"And finally, Project Kr or Superboy," Astra spoke. "He too has had all programing erased from his mind. He does not know much though. He's very new to the world, but will be fine. I will take him in for a while, to teach him but I cannot keep him permanently like I did with Karen. With Sara and Alex just married and myself and Karen living in an annex to their house, we do not have the room. We'll have to find him a more permanent home soon."

"We'll figure it out," Clark said rocking Alura.

"And then there is the Roy clone," J'onn said, and a noise was heard from Thea in the Canary Cave monitor. Her eyes seemed red and puffy – she had not taken Roy being a clone well. "I removed all programing from his mind. He is fine now. I do not feel like I should hold him, but I do not feel he should be free." No one said anything. "We'll have to figure something out, but I feel we should also take a moment to remember that it is because of the Jeremiah clone I know how to erase the programing like this. I learned from his mind. I could not save him from Hyde but he taught me how to save others." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"If that is, all we have some Justice League business? No-one but League members," Kara said.

"Hey Kara, Kal," Vibe Junior said from his screen, knowing he was being ousted in a moment. "I spent a while talking with Prime Earth's Cisco and now know how to work my powers to get out of the Karry Conundrum – I can get us home now."

 _Karry Conundrum?_ Kara Allen thought to Barry, who smirked into his pizza.

 _Our Karaoke ship name has gotten out of control,"_ Barry thought back as he continued eating.

"Wait a bit," Kara Allen said almost laughing herself. "Gideon is printing up pictures from the security cameras here and from the ones people got of us before we entered Cadmus."

"You remember how this lot like it give up photographic evidence of our visit," Kara Kent added, not sounding disproving, but she didn't sound thrilled either. Vibe Junior smirked on the screen. "We'll wait downstairs for you," Kara Kent turned to her double, taking Kal by the arm who moaned at being kicked out.

"You get used to it," Karen told him as the three girls left with him. Tantu and Jesse also got up and left, having been in discussion themselves unnoticed until now.

"Hey Kara, Barry," Cisco said on the screen. "I think I should start making more advance weapons… Those L Corp ones were good. We don't want to fall behind."

Barry and Kara smirked. "Give them a run for their money," Barry said. Cisco had a glint in his eyes and shut off the com.

J'onn took the camera into his office and closed the door. Lucy got up – her baby bump evident now – and kissed Ray as she left the room. The Justice League were alone. "First, we hope this does not ruin any trust between us," Barry spoke, finally done with his pizza. "The mole had us all on edge, but now we are good. We trust you all and we hope you still trust us all." Everyone gave their confirmation they were still on board with the League.

"Not including us was a good plan," Oliver spoke up. "You're learning."

"Now, onto other business," Kara said. "First thing first is Roy. We accepted the clone, thinking he was the real deal. I propose if Roy wants it we switch that membership to him." There was a mumble of agreement between the League, a few lingering eyes on Thea, but she didn't seem to care now.

"Secondly is Nightwing – he expressed to me that he finally wants to accept our invitation and join the League," Barry said. "After saving his son twice, having had contact with most of you since we met him, and knowing he did not know Roy was a clone because he had no connection with us… well, he sees the advantages now. We want to make sure you will all accept him before we send the request."

"He is the best," Paula agreed. "Not including Oliver." Oliver smirked at that comment.

"He is good," Laurel agreed, with nods all around.

"We would have known there was something wrong with Roy if we had contact with him," Thea said, and that was it. Everyone knew Nightwing was added. They just had to make it official.

"And then there is Vixen and Liberty Belle," Kara stated, which seemed to bring controversy as Oliver and Ray seemed to go against the idea immediately, the girls thinking more leniently – it was only when Krypto barked loudly did quiet fall. J'onn had been watching in bemused silence though, having no true opinion one way or the other. "We know everything you are saying." Kara continued. "They are new to their powers. They have little experience. They are still learning. We have thought that all over, but they are also loyal – they had our backs inside there. They are trustworthy and they are not exactly young like Karen, Donna, and Megan. They are adults. Experience will come. We were all new to this once upon a time and we learned. They will too. They can either learn inside or outside the League though. I think their loyalty to us, and the fact they went into Cadmus with us when we did not have the whole League, deserves to be rewarded."

"But we understand your hesitation, which is why in three days we will be sending out a request for them to be added into the League. Think it over," Barry added.

"That's it," Kara raised her arms. "Unless anyone has anything else to say, this meeting is over." Nothing else needed discussing, so the screens so went blank.

Clark gave Alura over to Barry. "I think she needs a diaper change," Clark said, glad he was done with that part of his life. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Kal, and I guess Morgan and Superboy before I leave." Clark left the meeting room leaving Barry and Kara alone.

Barry chuckled as he took a clean diaper out of the bag and changed his daughter. _I didn't like having this mole – having someone in our League or close to us, not being loyal._

 _It's over though,_ Kara thought as Barry put Aura in the stroller. _It's over. Our League is safe. Our daughters our safe and we are together. That's all that's important._

-Superflash-

-Mutant Earth/ Earth 6-

It was night when Cisco, Kara, Kal, and El came out of a portal. El barked happily, glad to be back on his farm but missing his brother already. Kara was holding an envelope with the pictures Kara Allen promised inside, but handed them to Cisco the moment they landed. "Oh, thank god – there you are," Barry said, appearing with Chloe and Oliver behind him.

"What's Oliver doing here?" Kara asked, not having seen Oliver on her farm before.

"Never mind about that. Jesse and Wally majorly messed up. We're needed in Central now," Barry said and Kara jumped into action getting back into her outfit instantly, just as Barry got into his.

"Kal, Chloe, watch over the farm," Kara said, picking up Cisco and they were off.

-Superflash-

-Earth 6/Karry Universe-

A Day Later

Sara and Alex were in their house. It had been a long day. Karen had named Superboy 'Connor' and Astra was letting him use his last name, so he was officially Connor Starr now. The DEO had been busy with Cadmus's takedown aftereffect, too – being the co-boss weighed heavy already on Alex, but she was enjoying it.

"Been pretty busy," Sara sighed, smiling at her wife and going to kiss her. "We should blow off some steam…" Alex smiled as she kissed Sara back, leaning into the couch only to jump back when a blue portal ripped opened right in front of the couch.

"Seriously?!" Alex groaned. "Isn't Kara and Barry supposed to be interrupted by this?"

A man appeared from the portal. He was thin, bronzed, had short-cropped dark hair and the hint of stubble, what was more he was dressed casually and wore no goggles like Vibe; although there was a resemblance.

"Cisco?" Sara asked, thinking this might be an alternative Cisco. If he had a different parent elsewhere, it was possible there was a Cisco that looked slightly different to the one they knew.

"No. I am no… Forget it," the man said. "You may call me Echo. And White Canary, Alex Danvers-Lance, I have come here seeking your help."

"Oh no. I have been through this before! A time traveler tried to recruit me. I said no then and I say no now," Sara said.

"Seriously, I've got to meet this Rip Hunter someday. He's totally stealing my thunder…" Echo mumbled, quickly pulling himself together. "You will not join me even if the universe is at stake."

"Look, you might as well…" Sara started.

"Wait," Alex said, holding up a hand at her wife. "What exactly is at stake?"

"The multiverse," Echo said, causing the pair look at each other.

To Be Continued… 1: You will find out what happens to Kara Kent, Kal, El, Barry-White, and Vibe Junior in _Mutant Earth: A New Karry Sequel_.

To Be Continued… 2: Find out what's going on with Sara and Alex in _Sliders: A Millma Verse Mission_.

PLEASE READ ALL POST CHAPTER NOTES.

Post Chapter Note 1: Wow, that was some chapter! Sigma had to edit it in bits to get through it with his sanity still just intact. I hope you all liked. This chapter served as a conclusion to Cadmus, and a prequel to Mutant Earth, and another teaser to Sliders (the first of which appeared in Sigma's Power Girl finale). Now as for these other stories….

Mutant Earth: You will be seeing this soon – hopefully next few weeks. I'm taking a little bit of a break again so I can write this and my parts of Sliders, while allowing Sigma to catch up on his SuperEarth sequel. Mutant Earth will be a sequel to _A New Karry_ , and this chapter-ish. Oh, and a prequel for Sliders too.

Sliders: This is a co-written story by both myself and my beta, Terrance Sigma. It cannot be posted until Mutant Earth and SuperEarth's sequel is done. While it will feature most of our whole Millma verse (all the Earths we want you to know – more get added almost daily in discussions by myself and Sigma, though) it will be kept simple enough that if you have not read my Betas works, or my other Millma Verse stuff, you will understand it. It will also feature new worlds not yet seen.

SuperEarth's sequel: I feel I need to mention this too. My beta is finally getting around to writing a proper story for his once one-off story 'SuperEarth'. It's going to be about 8 chapters long and will be posted up after Mutant Earth is available, but before Silders is up, to fill the void between. So, keep an eye out soon.

Post Chapter Note 2: As for this story, as mentioned above, it's on hold for a few weeks. Once I am done with Mutant Earth, editing SuperEarth's sequel, and my chapters of Sliders, I will get back to it, but I won't be returning to it on Fanfiction until Sliders is done. That's a bit of a wait… yikes. Sorry. I will keep you up to date one Facebook on all happenings with this and the other Millma Verse stories.

Please Review.

Karry Master OUT!


	82. The Documentary

Karry Universe

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This is not a real update, so don't expect me to me back with this story. This is a special update because one year ago, on March 4th 2016, I posted the first chapter of this story. It's Karry Universe's Anniversary and this is a special Anniversary chapter!

The Documentary – A Very Karry Anniversary

A woman in her mid-twenties groaned as she threw a camera down in frustration. She slumped down on the couch and yelled, "this sucks!"

"What's the problem?' A man, around the same age as the girl, sighed, appearing from the next room. "Come on Anna…" the man said when the girl, Anna, did not answer, "you tell me everything."

"You're right, I do," Anna said. "This is a nightmare Stilely." Stilely, not his real name but an affectionate nickname, waited for Anna to continue talking. He was Anna's best friend and roommate. They had a bit of a Will and Grace vibe going between them. "You remember that new documentary I was filming?"

"Yeah… you mentioned it… Something about STAR Co?" Stilely recalled, taking a seat.

"The Secret of STAR Co, yeah," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "There has to be some type of secret, some way two nobodies turn a ruined lab into an Empire."

"This is sounding familiar," Stilely stated, remembering when Anna had talked about it previously. The two did talk about almost everything with each other.

"So, I started my research. I needed to talk to the people close to them before I talked to them. So, I looked them up and discovered Kara Allen's cousin is Clark Kent," Anna said, and Stilely shrugged, clearly confused. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent, the Daily Planet? They are some of the most famous reporters on this planet." Anna stated.

"Oh," Stilely said, not sure what to add to this. "Okay?"

"I figured 'that's great'. Get information from reporters close to them. They must have had an interesting point of view, but well…" Anna sighed. "Gideon." Anna called up her Gideon she had bought from STAR a long time ago. "Can you connect my videos to the TV and play the interview with Lois and Clark?"

"Yes," Gideon's voice was heard and the TV suddenly blinked on and a moment later a video was playing with Clark, Lois, Jason, Ella, and Musty the dog, playing at a park

"Excuse me," Anna voice was heard from the TV, she clearly holding the camera. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Clark and Lois stopped and turned around. The little puppy turned too, and barked at the intruder ruining playtime.

"Musty, go play with the kids," Clark warned, and Musty turned around, going to play with the two. "Can we help you?"

"I'm Anna Manner, I'm doing a documentary on STAR Co.," Anna said, making the two look at each other. "I know you're Mrs. Allen cousin, I wondered if I could ask you and your wife some questions?"

"No comment," the two said, simultaneously.

"Seriously? Well, you're the reporters," Anna said. "You seriously won't help me?"

"What is this exactly? What do you want to know?" Lois asked.

"College project," Anna could be heard quickly before moving on. "So how did they do it? How did they restart STAR Labs and make it a success?" The two shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess," Lois said.

"They had a lot of support by their side, including us. We have always been there for them," Clark stated, and Lois laughed at that, making Clark look at her.

"You know I love you Clark, but come on? Seriously mister threaten-Barry's-life-every-few-minutes," Lois smirked.

"You threatened Barry Allen?" Anna asked, interested.

"I had to protect my cousin," Clark said, addressing both women. "But I liked him." Lois laughed at this. "Okay, so I started to like him."

"Kara had to yell at you several times,' Lois pointed out, a small smile on her face. "They loved each other from the first time we caught them making out on our couch. Now, if that will be all…? Kids we have to go." Lois called to the two children and puppy, who came running over.

"You were talking about Aunt Kara," the boy said happily. "She's the best." The boy waved at the camera.

"Yeah, but we're going. Come on," Clark said, putting an arm around his son as they headed off. "Maybe we should warn the rest of the family about this," was the last thing heard as the video cut off.

"Some information, but not the most helpful," Stilely admitted.

"Remember that last line about 'the family'," Anna said, pointing at the screen. "Because this gets weird. So, next I go to Starling, to Palmer Tech since it's closer to Metropolis than the other places. Gideon, play the interview with the Palmer Tech group."

A new video appeared on the TV of a man Stilely recognized as Oliver Queen walking with a beautiful blonde into Palmer Tech reception. "Mr. Queen?" Anna said. "I am doing a documentary on STAR Co. and…"

"You're the one Clark warned us about," Oliver said.

"Wait, Gideon, pause," Stiley said. "Didn't Clark say he was going to tell the family?"

"Ah, you noticed," Anna said knowingly.

"How is Oliver Queen related to them?" Stilely asked, confused now.

"My best guess originally was through the blonde, Laurel Lance. She's Kara Allen's foster sister's wife sister, and it took me a long time to figure that one out but it was driving me crazy how Oliver is a part of their family. Now, I think family is just a term they use," Anna said, "because it gets weirder. Gideon continue."

"Olly, you know legally you don't have to answer any questions," Laurel said.

"And you would be?" Anna asked.

"His lawyer, Laurel Lance," Laurel said, and Oliver chuckled.

"I don't need a lawyer," Oliver said meaningfully, with a smile, putting a hand on Laurel's arm and the two looked at each other, ignoring Anna and the camera.

It looked like they were going to kiss until a new voice broke up the scene: "Were you two on a date?" Coming into the lobby was Thea Queen, manager of Palmer Tech. "Because I've been looking for you, Olly."

"I was on my lunch break with a friend," Oliver said, taking a step back from Laurel.

"Well what's with the camera?" Thea asked, pointing at Anna who had remained silent throughout the previous exchange.

"It's the girl Clark warned us about," Oliver stated, and Thea nodded.

"Right. Well, now that I have both of you, Palmer Tech was once your family's company that was bought by Ray Palmer and then by STAR Co., now you are both working for it. How does that make you feel?"

"I like the job," Thea said simply. "Ray did good turning it from the family company and it feels right sitting in the STAR Co. franchise."

"It's a job," Oliver shrugged, not turning to look at Thea.

"Hiring you as head of security was a bit of a controversy," Anna said. "You're not really known as a fighter."

"For the last time, 95% of my job is paperwork," Oliver groaned, "it was even reported… Hey Richie?" A young man, a security guard, came running over. "Can you show Ms. Manners away from Palmer?"

"Wait, wait! One more question," Anna said. "In your opinion how did they do it? How did they take all these companies and save them?"

"They are… leaders," Oliver said. "It's just natural that people follow them. They have a presence, especially when they are together. When I first met Barry, he was a CSI willing to do anything to find his mother's killer, and when he introduced me to Kara I knew he would give it up for her if he had to but he didn't. She stood by him. It made other people want to stand by the two of them."

"I think their relationship has a lot to do with it," Thea said. "The two always have each other's back. It makes having this company easier."

"Oh definitely; their relationship has something to do with. Trust me, finding someone as loyal as the two of them," Laurel said. "Well…" She gave Oliver a look. "They make relationships look easier than they are."

"Richie?" Oliver said again, and the security guard came up and that was when the video ended.

"Interesting…" Stilely said, still looking at the screen. "Did you ever actually give him your name?" He turned to Anna, who shook her head, "but he knew it?" Anna shrugged. "I guess Clark was specific in his warning."

"And still no secret," Anna said. "I mean, what the hell does their relationship have to do with anything?" Anna sighed as Stilely didn't answer. "Well, after that I went to Gotham to talk to Ray Palmer. Gideon play the Ray Palmer interview."

The TV video changed and they were inside an office. A man took a helmet off to reveal it was Ray Palmer. "You look like the Atom in that." Ray turned around and laughed.

"Well, if I tried to fight crime in this, the public would be severally disappointed. It's NASA's new space suit," Ray said and pointed towards his back where the name 'STAR Labs' was written, along with the NASA logo. "They want it next week so I was testing it out myself to see if I could discover the problem we have been having, and you're that documentary maker Clark warned us about, Anna Manners?"

"Wait, Gideon, pause again," Stilely stopped the video. "Okay, how is he family?"

"Oh, that one is easy. He's married to Lucy Lane, Lois's sister," Anna said. "Continue, Gideon."

"How did you know?" The video Anna asked.

"The camera is a dead giveaway," Ray smirked. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, you're still setting up the building. Security's not too hot," Anna stated.

"I'll make a note of that," Ray muttered as a pregnant woman came in. "Lucy, this is the documentary maker."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Want to run out to dinner to avoid her?" Ray laughed and put an arm around his wife.

"You used to own Palmer Tech, but Kara and Barry Allen bought it and now you work for them… How does that make you feel?" Anna asked, obviously ignoring Lucy's comment.

"I abandoned my company, okay?" Ray sighed. "They deserve it, and besides, I love my work. Never was much for the owning part, although it was fun setting it up. Besides, Kara and Barry are great people. You can't help but love them. I ordained their wedding and that's where I met my wife." Ray smiled at Lucy.

"They are lovable…. Made me feel guilty for when I hated them," Lucy said, causing Ray to have to do a double take himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"You hated them?" Ray asked.

"Well, more Kara than Barry. She and Lois were close back then. She was godmother to the kids instead of me. The kids didn't even know me and James liked her, not me, even though she rejected him. In fact, I don't think she even knew he wanted her. Anyway… It's hard to keep a hatred on them. They are too nice, too good and I dropped it long ago. Now Kara is like a sister." Ray kissed Lucy. "Dinner now?"

"Dinner," Ray said, calling over a scientist. "Can you show Ms. Manners out?"

"Wait, what's their secret? How did they make STAR Co. the success it is?" Anna asked quickly.

"Who says they have a secret?" Ray answered, turning back to Anna.

"They're an open book," Lucy said with a laugh as the two walked away and the video ended.

"That was less helpful than the Queens," Stilely said, and Anna nodded. "Who did you see next?"

"Well I decided to change tact, and decided to go to their former bosses. They both only had one job before STAR Co. She worked as Cat Grant's personal assistant and he was a CSI for Central Police. So, I went to Cat Grant and after wading through a lot of protocol, I got into her office," Anna said. "Gideon play the interview with Cat Grant."

The screen flickered on to the show the interior of a highly-decorated office; bits were familiar from interviews done with Cat that were broadcasted and the woman in question could be seen walking into the room as Anna started: "Ms. Grant, I am…"

"I know," Cat Grant said, moving past Anna and taking positon behind her desk. "Clark and Lois told me."

"Pause," Stilely said, turning to Anna. 

"Don't ask," Anna said, shaking her head. "There is nothing connecting her as family as far as I can tell. Kara was her assistant and Cat used to work at the Daily Planet before setting up CatCo, but no familial connection. Gideon, Play."

"Kara Allen worked for you before becoming the face of STAR Co.," Anna stated.

"Yes, she was the best assistant I've had," Cat said. "I remember her interview well. She came in here and I was impressed. Thought she would be a reporter like her cousin. I even scribbled that on her resume right after I hired her."

"What happened? How did she become… more?" Anna asked.

"I didn't take into account Barry Allen," Cat smirked. "I didn't even know about him for nearly two thirds of Kara's time here. No one did. My son, the late James Olsen, and a Tech who use to work here were in competition to see who would date her. The very same day Mr. Allen came up and proposed to her. Right in front of the elevators." Cat smiled at the memory. "I have never seen a girl unknowingly crush three boys' hearts and shock an entire office so easily without even knowing that's what she was doing. I doubt I will ever see that again." Cat laughed. "Then Barry was left the labs and Kara went off to use what I taught her there and now, thinking of it… Kara was always meant to be great."

Cat stood up. "Now, I think I've given you all you need. Clearly you seem to be an amateur reporter," Cat indicated the camera, "so I would be happy to give you tips, but until then I'm a very busy woman. You can show yourself out." Abruptly, the video ended.

"That was helpful," Stilely said sarcastically.

"It was another rant about their relationship," Anna said.

"I wonder…" Stilely stated, suddenly thoughtfully.

"What?" Anna asked.

"What else did you get?" Stilely changed tact.

"Oh, um, well, I went to talk to Captain Singh. Gideon, will you…?"

"Playing interview with Captain Singh."

"You know, I'm starting to think this A.I. is a little too smart," Stilely said as the video played.

"Captain Singh?" Anna said. "I am doing a documentary on STAR Co. and wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Why?" Captain Singh said.

"Because you're Barry Allen's former boss," Anna said.

"No, I mean why are you doing a documentary?"

"To discover their secret. How they made an empire," Anna said.

"A mad man left them everything. Mystery solved," Captain Singh said with a shrug. "Oh, and he has a very beautiful and smart wife. He was smart, but never put that to use – he was always late and I don't have time for this. West, Thawne!" Singh yelled as he walked towards two men and a woman. "They are who you should talk to." Captain Singh pointed. "They're his family."

"You're the girl Clark warned us about," The girl said.

"And you are Barry Allen's foster family," Anna said. "So, what's their secret?"

"Barry use to sleep in our dorm room every night when we were in college," Iris West said, making everyone look at her. "What? She asked for a secret"

"That's not a secret; we all knew that," Eddie said with a smile.

"The public don't," Iris smirked. "Media is my thing, Eddie."

"Anyway, how did they make STAR Labs into STAR Co.?" Anna said, turning to Joe as she talked. "You raised him, you got to know."

"He's thick-headed. I mean that in a good way. He always refused to believe his dad murdered his mom," Joe said. "Which he didn't so… being thick-headed was helpful."

"She's dedicated," Eddie said. "It always impressed me how she came to sit by his side for nine months while he was in a coma." Eddie and Joe's cellphone binged. "Meta human, the taskforce is need. See you later. Bye babe." Eddie said, kissing Iris.

"Well maybe we can…" Anna stopped as Iris's cellphone binged.

"Oh, Cat wants me to report on it," Iris said. "Got to get in front of a different camera." Iris paused. "You know, you should probably just give up. You're not going to find what you're looking for. It doesn't exist. There is no secret to how they made STAR Labs. They just… did." Iris ran out as the video ended.

"I know you too well. You didn't give up," Stilely said instantly, and Anna nodded. "Well look at the bright side: Singh didn't say Clark told him," Anna nearly laughed. "Okay, so who's next?"

"I should have given up," Anna countered, a little heavily now. "Gideon, can you play the Eliza Danvers and Henry Allen conversation?"

"Of course," Gideon said, and the next video started.

"You'll find a job," Henry Allen was saying from behind the bar to Eliza Danvers, who was sitting at the counter. "You could work here?"

"Work for my foster daughter's husband's father? No, I'm good there," Eliza said. "Besides, I have enough money in savings to last me a while. The job is more for something to do when I am not babysitting – and don't look now but the girl Cark warned us about is here."

"I didn't even speak that time," Anna said.

"Well you might as well not bother to ask us anything. There is nothing we can tell you that the others haven't already. They are just two people who got a business and expanded it. Two people who I always knew were perfect for each other." Henry said.

"Didn't you threaten Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't flinch. She told me she was not afraid of people in jail for a crime they didn't commit. At that moment, I knew it. I knew she was prefect for my son." He smirked at Eliza at this. "And didn't you threaten Barry?"

"No, I hugged him. Alex threatened him," Eliza corrected. "And Clark. Lois and I were very encouraging of Kara's first love. Well, first and only." Henry shrugged.

"Wait, didn't Alex yell at Kara?" Henry asked. "I remember someone saying something about Kara being a parasite? Sorry – confused."

"Alex had problems," Eliza sighed. "Which we can talk about when not on camera. You said too much already."

"Either buy a drink, or food, or get going," Henry said to the camera, and the video swiftly ended.

"Wow," Stilely said. "I think they're starting to get sick of you." Anna sighed.

"You think that's bad? Gideon, play the interview with Alex and Sara," Anna said, and the video on the TV changed; now they were in front of a house and Alex and Sara were coming out of a car.

"Excuse me, I am…"

"We know," the couple said together.

"And I've really got nothing to say but Kara and Barry are great people. They brought me to Alex who took me out of a dark place," Sara said, kissing Alex before disappearing into the house.

"Please, someone has to give me something," Anna now pleaded.

"Kara and Barry are sometimes too sweet. They're good people. They love Karry Karaoke. They love each other. They love their girls. They have the biggest hearts of anyone on this planet. If they could forgive me after everything I did to them when I was a drunk, they can forgive anyone. There is no secret," Alex said simply. "They got a company. They had skills. They got it going and they hired the right people for the right jobs."

Alex walked into the house as Anna sighed and from around back a teenage blonde and an older brunette walked out from a side. "Oh, you're Kara Allen's aunt?" Anna said moving toward the older woman. "It took a long time to find any information about you… I heard you were living with Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Lance? Kara's background is very hard to find information about. You neglected your niece in the earlier years, right?"

Astra gave Anna and the camera a death glare. "The biggest regret of my life was not being there for Kara," Astra hissed at her. "But things worked out better in the end for everyone. I assume you're this movie-maker Clark warned us about?"

"That would be me," Anna said. "Anything to say?"

"Believe it or not, Barry and Kara don't like attention. They only re-opened the labs after I suggested it. They take advice from people and when they like that advice they act on it and it usually turns out for the best. My piece of advice to you is to leave them alone."

"The labs are so awesome," Karen added quickly, with a smile to the camera. "But there's no big mystery to them. They re-started it and put themselves up in front of the camera as new owners. That's basically it."

"Karen, come. We need to go or we'll be late," Astra said, as the two walked away and the video ended.

"Well, I am almost out of people," Anna told Stilely after that video. "I thought about going to Little STAR to talk to Ronnie Raymond but couldn't get in. After that there were only two other people I could think of to ask: STAR Lab's longest-running employees, Caitlin Snow and Francisco Ramone. They started with Wells, stayed with him, and then continued on when Barry and Kara took over. Gideon…?"

"Playing video," Gideon said.

This time the video was outside of STAR Labs, in the parking lot. "Outside?" Stilely asked.

"Only way I could think of finding them," Anna said as in the video Caitlin and Cisco appeared along with Hartley Rathaway and Lisa Snart walking out.

"Doctor Snow and Mr. Ramone?" Anna said.

"Anna Manners," Caitlin said, simply.

"Were all STAR Lab employees told about me?" Anna asked.

"No, Clark told us," Cisco said.

"Pause," Stilely said. "So, we always seem to pause at this moment, but I'm curious – is there any real family connection?"

"None," Anna said shaking her head. "Gideon, continue."

"You have been with STAR the longest. What did you think when Kara and Barry reopened it?"

"Well, they asked us if we were on board with reopening and we were," Caitlin said simply.

"So, you two had a part in helping them rebuild?"

Cisco opened his mouth but Caitlin stopped him. "We gave advice. We have been friends with them for a long time but this was their success," Caitlin said. "They could have done it without us but we didn't want them to and they didn't want to do it without us. We wanted to be a part of this and they wanted us a part of it too."

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "They wanted to do something. They had a lot of encouragement from all of us, but this is them."

"And they gave me my job back," Hartley joked.

"They can have problems when they are away from each other," Lisa spoke up. "Remember when we were in London and how badly Barry freaked out because he was away from Kara? They need each other." Cisco laughed.

"Oh, there's Winn," a car pulled up Hartley spoke, and his boyfriend stepped out.

"Double date night, right?" Winn said, stepping out of the car and kissing Hartley.

"Yep," Cisco said.

'Have fun," Caitlin now said, heading for her own car.

"Wait…" Anna was obviously being ignored. "What do you think is their secret? How did they do it?"

"There is no secret," Caitlin and Cisco said together.

"Hey Winn, didn't you use to have a crush on Kara?" Lisa asked slyly. "Maybe you can talk to the documentary maker?"

"Who told you?" Winn said, confused.

"Everyone knows you were one of the three at CatCo trying to get into Kara's pants," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no I am out. I am not getting into this. Kara and Barry belong together. We did not know she had a boyfriend. That's it. See you at the restaurant," Winn said and he and Hartley entered the car to drive away. Cisco and Lisa went into a different car and Caitlin was already gone. The video ended.

"And that's all folks," Anna said in a mocking Lonny Tunes voice. "It's all unusable. Nothing… Everyone I could think of to talk to can only talk about how much they love each other. I am starting to think it would have been easier to do that documentary on The Flash and Supergirl. Kara and Barry have agreed to an interview with me but I don't even know what good it will do."

"Maybe you're not seeing the story," Stilely said cautiously now. "Maybe, like everyone said, there is no secret. They inherited a business, reopened it, and it worked. Maybe the story is something else."

"What else could the story be?" Anna asked.

"Everyone talked about how much the two loved each other. Stories about them." Stilely said, getting up. "Maybe the story is about them. Not about the Labs. Maybe it's a love story."

-Superflash-

Anna sat in the office of Kara and Barry Allen. The two were on their couch and their kids were in their strollers. Anna was nervous as a white dog growled at her and Kara told the dog to calm down. The animal lay down but glared still at Anna, making the girl nervous as she turned on the camera.

"Look, we agreed to this interview so you would stop harassing our family," Kara said. "But there is no secret to how we made STAR Co."

"I'm not looking for that anymore. A friend made me realize the real story," Anna said quickly, her eyes trying to avoid the dog.

"Real story?" Barry spoke up.

"It's a love story, apparently. So, I want to ask about you. About your past." Kara and Barry looked at each.

 _This should be fun,_ Barry thought. "Okay, ask your questions," he said aloud.

"You two met in college. Did you fall for each other right away?" Anna asked.

"Completely," Kara smiled, and the memory of their first meeting came through clear as day, shared through the bond.

 _"Um…hi…I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry said, finally being able to get the words out as Joe and Iris turned around to see the girl standing there as well. "Barry Allen."_

 _"Hi," she said, seeming nervous herself. "I'm Kara Z…" Kara stopped herself before she said her Krpytonian name. Even after six years on this planet it seemed weird not to use her own last name "Kara Danvers."_

 _"You must be Iris's roommate," Barry said pointing at Iris but not taking his eyes off Kara._

 _"Hi Iris West," Iris said holding out her hand to Kara, who shook it._

 _"Hope you don't mind, I took the bed by the window," Kara said, even though her eyes were still on Barry and not Iris._

"There were no doubts? No problems?" Anna broke the memory, bringing the pair back to the present.

"None on my side," Barry said, giving Kara a look.

"I had some fears," Kara said. "But my fears were lessened by a random stranger." Kara gave Barry a loving look.

 _"Are you okay?" A voice asked, and Kara turned and looked up. A man was standing over her. He wore a red baseball hat and a dark pair of sunglasses. His voice sounded a little weird, almost distorted. Maybe she wasn't listening properly, too emotionally distracted. "You should be enjoying the carnival."_

 _"I can't," Kara said, wiping the tears away and not wanting to cry in front of the stranger._

 _"What's wrong?" The man asked. "Boyfriend hurt you?"_

 _"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…" she couldn't help but confess._

 _"Then don't," the man said simply._

 _"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."_

 _"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," The man said, confusing Kara. "It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara stood up, smiling weakly at him and started walking back to where she had left Barry._

"So, I heard you had some problems. People threatening you?" Anna asked.

"Oh, ha, yeah – Clark every few minutes. I think the fact he first met me when he caught us making out on his couch didn't help," Barry said, almost laughing.

 _"That's good," Clark said, pulling Barry in closer to him. "Because she's the only family I have, so if she's upset with someone, I'm upset with them. You wouldn't want me upset with you, would you?"_

 _"N-no sir," Barry said shaking his head._

 _"Good, so you better be good to her or you have me to deal with. Got it?" Clark asked._

"And Alex, before she went all alcoholic on us," Barry said laughing still.

 _"You know when Kara came to live with us she was in a bad state." Barry went to explain he understood, but Alex stopped him. "She had nightmares. She was scared all the time and I became her protector. I protected her and comforted her until she was ready to stand on her own, but I will always protect my little sister. If she ever comes to me crying about you, you'll have hell to pay. You understand?"_

 _"Are we sure you and Clark aren't related?" Barry asked, kind of afraid of Alex._

"Your family wasn't so innocent," Kara turned on Barry before Barry could mention Astra. It was better to keep her threat away from this interview, especially since she did it in the middle of the night and wouldn't be so easy to explain away.

"Joe and Iris loved you," Barry defended.

"I'm not talking about them. Henry."

 _Henry didn't smile. "You two are very young for love," Henry said, and Kara could almost see where this was going. Her family had done this to Barry enough times. "And Kara, you're a beautiful girl. How long before another handsome guy asks you out and you dump Barry like that?"_

 _"Dad…" Barry said, wanting to stop this but Kara put a hand on Barry's shoulder._

 _"Barry, let me," Kara said, and Barry looked at her and nodded, seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm not like that Henry. I'm not just dating your son because he's good looking, which he is. I love Barry. We have a lot in common including this," she indicated Henry himself._

 _"You have a parent in jail?" Henry asked._

 _"No, my parents died when I was young. I lost almost everything except my cousin and a foster family who took me in. No offense but no one in this room can understand that pain. No one but Barry," Kara said. "And I'm kind of sick and tired of people assuming we are going to fail because we're young. Yes, we're young. Yes, we might not have had too many relationships before this, but both of us have been through so much in our lives. It unusual to find someone who understands our pain the way we do, but he's your son. You're concerned so give me your warning."_

 _"Don't hurt him," Henry said looking at Kara, knowing everything she said was true. "Don't play with him or his feelings."_

"It wasn't just the parental figures in your lives though, was it?" Anna now added. "I have it on good authority that your very sister called you a parasite once."

"Where did you hear that?" Kara asked, shocked.

"Your parents," she didn't want to out either Eliza or Henry now, so threw them both under the bus instead.

"It's fine," Kara stated, "well, it all stemmed from when I was adopted by her parents - they told her I needed to be looked after, protected, but when I went to college and met Barry, Iris and everyone, she felt her role in my life lessen. She took it hard." Kara frowned as she remembered the very moment things had started to change for herself and Alex.

 _"I can't just come see my little sister?" Alex asked._

 _"Well I've been going to this school for over a year now and you haven't so what gives?" Kara asked as she finished her first slice of pizza long before Alex was even half done with hers and took another. It always surprised Alex how much Kara could eat._

 _"Well I should have. It's my job to protect you," Alex said playing with her slice, not sure she really wanted it._

 _Kara put down her slice and took a sip of her soda. "I'm not a defenseless little girl," Kara said when she was done. "In fact, I'm anything but. I don't need you to protect me, especially from Barry. Alex, I wish you would just give him a chance. Even Clark has started to accept and even like Barry."_

 _Most of what Kara said didn't even seem to reach her big sister. After the words 'I don't need you to protect me' Alex sort of zoned out. Hearing the same thing Clark said coming from her sister was affecting her. "Alex," Kara said waving a hand in front of her sister. "Are you okay?"_

"As I said before, she developed a drinking problem," Barry spoke up, bringing Kara out of her memory. "She actually once had me beaten up in a bar."

"Yeah, she... she was a nasty drunk which lead to the now infamous parasite comment," Kara sighed, not wanting to dwell but the memory of Alex's worst drunk day came to the forefront of her mind.

 _At that moment, the door to the house slammed opened. "Where are you?" Kara heard Alex's voice._

 _Kara sighed. "Alex," Kara said, taking a blanket and putting it around her. "Be quiet. Everyone else is asleep."_

 _"I won't be quiet!" Alex said. "You are butting your unwanted head into my life again."_

 _"I don't know what you mean but keep your voice down. You're drunk. Go to sleep," Kara said._

 _"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Alex yelled, and at that moment there was a cry from upstairs. Alex had woken Jason, and Kara could hear everyone else stirring and starting to come down. "Oh, here comes the other super freak." Alex said loudly as Clark, Lois holding Jason, and Eliza appeared._

 _"What's going on here?" Eliza asked as Lois went into the kitchen to get Jason a bottle._

 _"What's going on here is this stupid alien can't seem to stay out of my life," Alex said. "You were spying on me."_

 _"Trust me she wasn't," Barry said from where he was._

 _"You're the only one who could have done that. Well you and this freak," Alex pointed at Clark._

 _"Go to bed Alex. Before you say something you regret," Clark said._

 _"No, I want to make something clear here," Alex said, looking at Kara who stood up, keeping the blanket around her as she did._

 _"Go right ahead, but know whatever you think I did, I didn't," Kara said._

 _"I know you're spying on me and I don't like it. You know you were right before. I'm not your big sister and you're not my little sister. You never were. You're an unwanted alien parasite who came in and sucked the life out of me. I'm not letting you do it anymore."_

 _"Alex!" Eliza yelled as she saw the look on Kara's face. None of them had been prepared for that. Even Clark looked shocked, and it was hard to shock Superman. "Apologize."_

 _"I will not apologize for finally speaking the truth," Alex said and then went right back out the door leaving the group standing there._

 _Kara finally reacted to the words, tears coming to her eyes and Barry pulled her into a hug and back onto the couch. "I can't do it anymore," Kara said. "I'm done getting hurt by her."_

"She recovered though?" Anna broke the silence, both Kara and Barry thinking back to that fateful night. They'd never found out what had caused Alex's outburst, always assuming it had been a drunken stupor of hers.

"Oh yeah," Kara smiled now. "It was hard on her – hard on us too. I really thought I lost her for good, but she got sober, got a great job and forced her way back into my life. That I'm grateful for."

 _She knew Kara was just trying to protect her family. Still, she took her one-month chip out of her pocket and showed it to Kara. "So, what, you have a gambling problem now too?" Kara asked clearly not knowing what Alex was showing her. "Are you here for money? Because I'm not giving you any and you know Eliza cut you off."_

 _Alex sighed. Sometimes it was hard having a sister who did not know everything about human life. "I don't have a gambling problem and I'm not here for money. This is my one month chip," Alex said and knew Kara was still confused. "Look at the words. One month sober. I'm in a program Kara." She could see the shock on Kara's face. Kara didn't move or say anything, now holding the chip; Alex was thankful for her silence. "And part of my program is making amends to people I've wronged. I can't think of anyone I wronged more than you."_

 _Kara went to say something but Alex held up a hand. "Please let me finish and after that you can tell me to go to hell if you want. I deserve it," Alex said. "Kara, when I started drinking, and I'm not blaming you for my problem here, this was my entire fault, but when I started most of the reason was I believed you didn't need me anymore. I felt so lost and there was a release in drinking and those feeling of you not needing me switched into feelings of anger at you. Anger for no real reason. Anger you didn't deserve. Everything I said to you was simply horrible, I won't even try to justify them, and there is no way I could possibly make it up to you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but just know I am sorry. If you want me to leave right now and never come back I will, but I really hope you can forgive because I…." Alex stopped. There were tears running down her face now, tears she hadn't tried to stop as she looked, almost longingly, into her sister's blank face, "I really want my little sister back."_

 _Alex was really crying now, blinded by the tears, and was shocked when she felt two arms wrap their way around her. Kara was hugging her. "I will always be your little sister," Kara whispered in her ear. Alex put her own arms around Kara now and cried into her sister._

 _"I thought you hated me," Alex sobbed._

 _"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Angry with you, yes. Hurt by you yes," Kara said._

 _"You rejected my calls," Alex interjected._

 _"Not because I hated you. I rejected them so I wouldn't get hurt by you," Kara said. "I didn't know you were getting better. Eliza never told me."_

 _"She didn't know," Alex confessed. "I couldn't face her or you for the longest time. I have a new job at a different lab. I'm putting my life together."_

 _"I'm glad," Kara said, releasing Alex from the hug, "and I want to be there for you, but there is one thing Alex. We clearly have issues we need to clear up. Most of them can wait until another time but you got to know. Barry is around to stay."_

"She's a much better person than she was," Barry spoke aloud, and Anna smile appreciatively. "She worked really hard."

"I did some research." Anna said now, forcing the subject along. "You two are very brave. Saving Superman's life. Saving people from a fire," the two now laughed at this. "What made you do that?"

"Well, I had to follow this one," Barry said, knowing back then he would just follow Kara into danger.

"I had to do what I felt was right. Superman needed help the first time, people were trapped the second time. I could save them, and I did," Kara said. "Although I did not want you following me." Kara turned to Barry as she said this.

 _"Barry, you shouldn't be here. Get out," Kara said as the people inside the room ran passed her, some thanking her, and started out. One person was limping, having been injured._

 _Barry ran to his side, covering his mouth with his shirt from the smoke, and let the guy lean on him for support. "Not without you Kara," Barry said. "Is that everyone?"_

 _"Yeah," the injured man leaning on Barry coughed and the three ran out of the building. Once outside Barry set the guy down. It seemed Barry's call for help was being answered as they heard sirens in the distance._

"All your family makes it seem like your relationship is peachy. There has to be some problems, some fights?" Anna said.

"When you're connected as close as we are fights are less," Barry said.

"So, you don't fight?" Anna said.

"I didn't say that," Barry said holding up a hand. "Not as often as most people though."

"Mostly about him making me watch Star Trek for the millionth time," Kara said, giving him a smile. "But sometimes more serious stuff. The first major fight we had was because I kept something from Barry for too long."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing important," Kara said. "But Barry got mad."

"I was quite calm, considering the situation," Barry countered, but the pair were overtaken by the memory of when Kara revealed herself to Barry. This being what Kara meant.

 _Kara was a bit unsure where to start. "My parents… they didn't die in a fire. Not really." Kara let go of Barry's hand and took off her glasses. "And my name, my real name, is Kara Zor-El, of the house of El." Kara put her glasses in her pocket. She knew she had to do more than just tell Barry. She bent her knees a bit and with a little push she was off the ground and flying in the air. She didn't even need to see Barry's face to know he was shocked. She could feel it. He kept his promise though and said nothing, but he had slipped off the table a bit, but moved himself back up. Kara moved back to the ground slightly, although remaining airborne. She waited for him to regain his position._

 _"When I was a child my planet, Krypton, was dying." Kara glided a bit to the side and Barry turned on the table to follow her. "I was sent here, to Earth, to protect my cousin." Kara began drifting around the table, Barry watching her awkwardly as he turned on the table to try and keep eye contact. "But an accident threw my pod off-course. By the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and revealed himself to the world as…" Kara paused a moment here and took a deep breath "Superman." She finished and then went down and landed gracefully in front of Barry. "So I hid my powers in order to live a normal human life and fell in love with a normal human boy. A human boy who I hope can accept me for who I truly am."_

 _There was silence as Barry looked at Kara, mouth slightly open. It was a few minutes before Kara couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please. Say something Barry," Kara said. She wanted to take his hands again, wrap herself in his arms, but she needed to give him his space._

 _"I feel like an idiot," Barry said. Kara went to say something but Barry put his hand out to stop her. "No, it's my turn to talk. You stay quiet until I'm done." Kara nodded as Barry got to his feet, she shocked to hear the authority in his voice. "When I was a child my mom was killed by the impossible. I spent my life tracking down the impossible." Kara had seen the notebook Barry kept with all the information on the impossible things he'd found. Most of them were her cousin and the villains he fought. "Only to not realize my girlfriend was the impossible." Barry had been pacing as he talked and then sat down on top of the picnic table again, putting his feet on the bench once more. "Maybe I didn't want to see it. There were so many giveaways."_

"And we've gotten into other fights, real ones," Barry said, sharing with Kara his own recollection of their past as he said this.

 _"You could have done that on your own," Kara said as she walked into STAR labs, Barry behind her. She was just a bit annoyed at the moment that she felt like talking out loud instead of through their mental bond. It felt better using her voice than her thoughts._

 _"You are bullet proof, though" Barry argued._

 _"You can catch bullets!" Kara argued back, irritated as the other members inside STAR Labs decided not to comment on their argument, none of them wanting to get between the two while fighting._

 _"I just thought it would be better for you to be there for backup," Barry said looking down and seeming meek as he said it._

"But mostly we've been okay," Kara said, wanting to get off fights. She hated when they fought.

"Barry was in a coma for quite a long time. How did that make you feel?" Anna directed this to Kara, who almost felt like going back to fights at this. Remembering Barry's coma was hard on her.

"Seeing Barry like that was heart breaking," Kara said quietly, as Barry took her hand to comfort her.

 _"Can we see him?" Iris asked, her voice hollow as her eyes glistened with tears. The doctor nodded and showed the group to a room where Barry was on a bed. Iris and Joe went right to his side, but Kara stood at the door looking at him. She felt completely numb. All her super powers seemed to have died as the doctor spoke – she could barely hear what was being said around her now, let alone elsewhere in the hospital._

 _As she looked at him it was like she was seeing more than just him, though. She was seeing her parents. Hearing them telling her to protect her cousin. Seeing her planet destroyed. Seeing her cousin for the first time when she landed. Knowing she failed. Failed protecting him. Seeing Barry lying there. She had failed him too._

 _As the realization hit her, the numbness in her body seemed to lift. Voices exploded all around her. She could hear everyone in the hospital suffering. The hospital staff panicking. She had failed everyone. Everyone she could have protected. Her eyes couldn't leave Barry though. The man she loved more than anything was in a coma, possibly dying because she did not save him._

 _"Kara," Iris said finally noticing that Kara remained frozen on the spot. She had never seen such a look on her friend's face. She looked so small, too. Like she was broken. Kara finally looked at Iris, her eyes heavy, and then turned, running out of the room. "Kara?"_

"I ran all the way to my cousin for comfort." Kara continued, a tear appearing in her eyes at the memories from so long ago.

 _Before Clark could finish his sentence, there was a gust of wind, a blur, and a force hit into him so hard he nearly fell back. Lois jumped. Clark was almost ready to fight before he heard the crying and realized who was hugging him. "Kara!" Clark was shocked and looked to Lois. It took a moment before he put his arms around his weeping cousin and then picked her up._

 _He sat down on the couch and held her on his lap, letting her cry. "What's wrong?" Clark asked._

 _"Barry – lightning – coma," was all Clark and Lois could make out through Kara's tears. It was enough to make the two understand though what had happened. Clark held his cousin tighter and Lois came over to rub her back. They stayed that way until Kara had cried herself to sleep_

"I can't even picture how hard that was. How did you get through nine months?" Anna asked but Krypto ran up, jumping onto the couch and barking. "Oh… that…"

"Is actually very appropriate," Kara said hugging her dog and giving him a smile and a look that was reserved solely for him. "I kept myself busy. Made friends in Caitlin and Cisco. My aunt came back into my life during that time, but it was Krypto who helped me pass the lonely times."

 _The dog barked but then growled as it looked at Kara, his eyes powering up with heat vision. Kara powered up her eyes as well. "No," Kara said authoritatively, holding out a hand to the dog. When she was a child she had wanted a dog similar to this one, but Kryptonian dogs were not like human dogs. They did not just listen to just anyone and did not simply take orders. You had to get the dog to submit to you by being the alpha. Something she could never do as a kid._

 _Kara stared the dogs in the eyes. "Back down," Kara ordered and repeated the command in Kryptonese just in case. The two stared at each other for a moment before the dog powered down his eyes and tentatively walked over to Kara's feet. The puppy then lay down and showed Kara his belly; he had just submitted to Kara as alpha._

 _Kara smiled as she depowered her own eyes and bent down to pet the pup. The dog barked happily as his new mistress pet him and then licked Kara's face. Kara laughed with a smile. "Where did you come from?" Kara asked the dog curiously, ignoring the onlookers taking video and pictures. "Well, I know where you're going. Come." Kara then lifted up into the air and the dog followed. She then flew off and the dog followed her as she did._

"If it wasn't for Krypto I would have gone crazy," Kara said.

"According to Alex you did go crazy," Barry joked and Kara laughed.

"When Barry woke that must have been something," Anna added.

"Oh, it was something," Barry said. "Something more than a miracle."

"We couldn't keep our hands off each other," Kara smiled at the memory and Anna coughed embarrassingly at this remark.

 _Kara ignored them though, seeming to be in the same trance as Barry as she ran at him and then the two were kissing. Caitlin smiled as she watched the scene. She had kept her promised from all those months ago._

' _I missed you so much'_ _Kara was thinking. '_ _How the hell do you have abs?'_

' _I have abs?'_ _Barry thought. '_ _Wait, there is no way you said that out loud'._ _The two had still been kissing when Barry had 'heard' that._

' _We're hearing each other's thoughts! That's new.'_ _Kara thought, finally breaking apart from Barry but refusing to let go of his arms. '_ _Say something out loud. We need to look normal here.'_

 _"What are you wearing?' Barry asked out loud._

 _Kara seemed confused for a moment and then looked down at herself. She was still in her Supergirl outfit. She looked at the other three in the room. "Um…hi…. I…"_

"And I hear you proposed almost right away? In Catco's offices? Why not do something…. More romantic? For a love story like yours, an office proposal seems weird," Anna asked, having been wondering that since she re-watched Cat's interview.

"Well, before I was hit by lightning I had a big romantic vacation planned but that was cancelled and I was going to do something else, after I found where my family hid the ring, but once I had it in my hands I could not wait another moment."

 _"What are you doing here Bar?" Kara asked once they had removed themselves from each other, sending a reminder to Barry to talk out loud._

 _"I found it," Barry said out loud with a smile._

 _"Found what?" Kara asked really wanting to know. "Your sanity?"_

 _"You will never believe where this ended up. Because I had it in my pocket when I was brought to the hospital, it got transferred to STAR Labs with me in my personal effects. Cisco found it and showed it to Caitlin. Caitlin felt uncomfortable keeping it at the lab so gave it to Joe. Joe hid it so you wouldn't find it when you were visiting, but Iris found it and re-hid it so you wouldn't find it at all."_

 _"What is it?" Kara asked again, annoyed slightly now._

 _"Just to let you know I had something really special planned, but a bolt of lightning destroyed those plans. Even when I was looking for this I was going to plan something else, but then I found it and all I could think of was you. My beautiful wonderful girlfriend who waited for me while I was in a coma. Cisco told me you were there every week by my side. I don't know how you did it. I would have gone nuts if it was reversed."_

 _"According to Alex, I did," Kara cut in with a nervous laugh, wondering where this was going._

 _"I couldn't wait a moment longer," Barry said as he put his hand into his pocket and suddenly went down on one knee. He took out the small ring box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"_

 _Winn had to sit down; James took hold of a desk to keep his balance; Adam tried to remain emotionless and leaned against a wall. Lucy herself took a seat on Kelly's desk. Cat Grant tightened her hold on the cup again that Lucy was unsure why it didn't break, or the lid at least pop off._

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kara said clearly excited. "I still do not get the one knee thing but yes!"_

"And then everything was perfect," Anna said dreamily, but the two shook their heads.

"Not so much. My dad was still in jail for a crime he did not commit," Barry said. "And then finding out about Wells… We thought the man was on our side. Him being the one who killed my mom… that was hard when we found out."

 _"Harrison Wells isn't who he claims to be. I can't be too sure but the one on my Earth proved to be someone altogether different…" Barry-White then proceeded to tell Kara and Barry-Red everything that had happened in his world; about the Hartley's revelation and Wells setting off the accelerator on purpose, all the way to who he really was and the events surrounding his death. Barry-White left nothing out. "From what I learned of this world so far, it's the same, just a year or so behind mine," Barry-White said, noticing the looks the two were making._

 _'I never liked him,'_ _Kara thought, anger filling her body but suppressing it to try and keep Barry-Red in control as Barry-Red was actually seeing red and was ready to go pound Wells for himself._ _'_ _We need to wait, Barry. We need real proof first.'_

 _'Like what?'_ _Barry asked._

 _'We'll find this Hartley, Barry-White said he worked for STAR Labs so Cisco and Caitlin would know him, and then see if it's true that Wells set the accelerator off on purpose. Then we'll go to see if we can find the original Wells body,'_ _Kara thought back and Barry nodded knowing he could not just rush into this. They needed to make sure Barry-White was right first._

 _"Guys…?" Barry-White asked at their silence. "I've heard of a 'raging silence' but this is something else. Unless you're doing that mental communication thing…?"_

 _"Thank you," Kara quickly said out loud to Barry-White, cutting off his worried rant. She hugged the speedster who smiled and hugged her back. He then hugged his doppelganger, which was really weird. He then put the speed canon back onto his chest plate._

 _"Good luck you two," Barry-White said and the two Barrys then started to run together. At the last moment, Barry-Red threw Barry-White. There was a sudden swirl of blue light and Barry white was gone._

 _'Woah. That was cool! You think he got home?'_ _Barry-Red asked as he stopped._

 _'We might never find out,'_ _Kara said as Krypto barked._ _'_ _And we have work to do.'_

"I repeat what I said back then. I never liked him," Kara said. "But the Flash took him out and then we got the video. We almost didn't watch it. The key to getting Henry Allen out of jail."

 _The familiar face of Harrison Wells popped up on the screen, looking slightly harassed. "Hello Barry. If you're watching this, it means something has gone horrible wrong and I'm dead," was the first words spoken. "You beat me, but maybe you didn't really. I'll always be there, in your head. You'll never be happy, not even with the girl of your dreams. You think the two of you can be happy together, but you never will be. There will always be something – you'll never truly be happy." Barry's anger felt rose at these scornful words, but Kara calmed him down, telling Barry that Wells was wrong. "Which is why I am going to give you exactly what you want."_

 _"He thinks I wanted all that," Barry muttered, clenching his fists in anger, thinking Harrison meant the money and the labs._

 _"Okay, erase everything I've said up to this point – this is what you hand to the police," the fake Harrison Wells said, before continuing: "My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound mind and body I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen in her home in the year 2001. I purposefully stabbed her which lead to her quick demise and her husband being wrongly accused of her death…" he began to explain the details only the killer or police would know, but Barry was no longer paying attention._

 _"He confessed," Barry said, staring at the scene in disbelief, not being able to take his eyes of the man he hated now as Kara paused the video._

 _"Call Joe, tell him we have the evidence to get your dad off," Kara said, but didn't have to as Barry was already on the phone with a grin on his face, happy tears in his eyes. Kara smiled too, feeling Barry's happiness and thought that Wells had to be wrong – they would be very happy._

"But getting Henry out wasn't as easy as it seemed. For that we needed Lucy Lane," Kara said. "She was hard to get, but she worked miracles."

 _They moved back into the room where Judge Hallow came back out. Once everyone had seated, he began: "I have looked over all the evidence and thought over what each of you have said. I agree that we do need to investigate all the evidence. We cannot just go releasing people if there is any shred of doubt." Attorney Colin Davidson looked smug at this._

 _"But…" the smirk faded from Davidson's face "in this case, considering whom the real killer was and the arresting officer himself admitting he was wrong, I believe the evidence speaks for itself. We had the wrong man. I'm ordering Mr. Allen be released immediately." The judge turned to Henry. "Mr. Allen this cannot make up for the years you missed, but accept an apology from one judge… and have fun at your son's wedding." Although not mentioned, it was known fact Barry was engaged._

"And then it was reopening the labs?' Anna asked. "I heard you wouldn't even have done it without advice from your aunt."

"Yeah, Astra suggested it and a couple of people started convincing us into doing it. Kara was the real secret if you still want to know. Without her ability in media this lab would have died before reopening," Barry said with a smile.

"But before we reopened the labs I had to do the hardest thing I ever had to do. Quit Catco," Kara said.

 _"Ms. Grant," Kara said on Monday morning, giving the woman her latte at the same time. Cat was in the middle of the floor giving orders. "Can we have a word in private?"_

 _"Kiera, I am very busy. Whatever you have to say, do it here," Cat said with a sigh._

 _Kara took a breath, looking around. She hadn't wanted this to be so… public. "Okay then… Well, working here for you has been an honor and a privilege. I have learned a lot from you. You have been a mentor in a lot of things, but…" she paused "I have to quit." The entire room went silent as all eyes stared at Kara, the most efficient PA Cat had ever had._

 _"Come again?" Cat asked._

 _"I quit," Kara said with a sigh herself._

 _"Kiera, if this is a joke…"_

 _"It's not Ms. Grant. I'm moving to Central to live with Barry and I also got a new job," Kara said. "I would have given you more notice but my new job needs me to start right away."_

 _"And where is this new job?" Cat asked._

 _"I can't tell you," Kara said truthfully. The reopening of STAR labs was a secret._

 _"Well, if it makes a difference I was just looking for ways to promote you," Cat said, hopefully._

 _"It doesn't, sorry." Kara said, a little shocked at this news. "I will finish up the day and send down to the hiring department that you need a new assistant."_

 _"No," Cat said, not unkindly. "Just send down for the new assistant and clear out your desk."_

 _"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked and Cat nodded. Kara took out her cell and sent a text, and then contacted to the hiring department to start looking for a new assistant._

"And then it was opening the labs. Everything ended up working out okay," Barry smiled bringing Kara close to him. "And after that it was our wedding."

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony." Ray looked in his element fulfilling the role of magistrate. "If anyone here has just reason why these two should not be wed… well, keep your mouth shut," Ray said, causing many gathered to laugh. "I am pretty sure more than one person here will beat you up for it, too." Ray almost sung to more laughter._

 _"Now to be serious. When I heard Kara and Barry wanted a friend to be ordained to marry them, I volunteered right away. I was thrilled when they accepted. Even though we have not known each other very long I am happy they are my friends. I look forward to many years of friendship with them because they are the type of people you just have to love. They make you feel welcomed and the love they share is a love I hope to one-day find. Their love affected us all in some way – the two of them brought us all together today. They took people who would otherwise not be associated with one another and made us all friends. No, actually… they made us a family, and now this weird family is here to celebrate with them for the day they've worked so hard for. The day they fought to get to. The day they finally become husband and wife."_

 _There was a moment of silent before Ray smiled and continued, "Right, the two have chosen to write their own vows, so Kara, you first." He gave her a small wink._

 _"Barry," Kara said after a breath. "When I was 12 my world exploded on me." It was the truth but to anyone who did not know Kara was Supergirl it sounded like a perfect figure of speech – she had worked hard to find the perfect phrase that could work as an analogy. "My parents and my whole family were gone. I was alone for so long and even when Clark found me and I ended up with the Danvers I still felt alone in a way they couldn't help me with. I never thought I would have anyone who could truly understand me beyond Alex. Then, in a flash…" at this there was a group of people who giggled, "you were there. I suddenly had a partner who would do anything with me and anything for me: From singing karaoke to running into a burning building. You have always been besides me and now I always promise to be besides you. Forever and always, because you are the love of my life."_

 _She'd finished and Ray looked a bit choked up as he turned to the groom. "Barry," he said._

 _Barry smiled as he took a breath now. "I've been struck by lightning twice in my life. The second time everyone knows about and I ended up in a coma for nine months. The first time though, was my first day of college. I was standing in Iris's dorm and her beautiful roommate walked in and that was it. The lightning struck. From that moment on I was in love with you. I knew I had to be with you no matter what and I was. I would not change a moment of what we had together, not one single crazy thing. From your family threatening my life every few minutes to saving Superman's life. I would do it all over again just to be with you, because you are everything to me. You are my Supergirl." Once again, people who knew the truth giggled as Barry used Kara's superhero name._

 _"Now, the rings," Ray said, and Alex handed Kara Barry's ring and Oliver handed Barry Kara's. The two put the rings on each other's wedding finger, both saying "With this ring, I thee wed…"_

 _"Do you Barry, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked._

 _"I do," Barry said._

 _"And do you Kara, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked Kara._

 _"I do," Kara said._

 _"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ray declared with a smile. "I need not express that you may kiss the bride." Barry and Kara then shared their first kiss as Earth husband and wife, and everyone applauded. Kara eventually pulled out with a massive grin on her face, proud to have done the human custom without any errors; Barry was just happy to be officially married to his Kara._

"And then you lived happily ever after," Anna said and the two smirked at each other. "One more question. What is the best moment of your life?"

"The birth of our daughters," Barry and Kara said together, without even thinking about it.

 _"Hey there, baby," Kara now cooed as Barry positioned himself next to her, his own arms full with the first baby. Caitlin excused herself to the en suite bathroom to give the new family a moment of privacy. "I'm your mummy…" Kara looked to the baby in Barry's arms too as she saw he was still pale and couldn't help but send calming vibes his way for once._

 _"This is your daddy… and we're going to love, care and protect you for as long as we live," Kara continued addressing her children, a grin on her face. She'd already forgotten the pain she had just gone through as she stared upon, and held, her girls. She only felt love now. A raw, almost overpowering love. It fueled her as much as it nearly scared her._

At that moment, as if they knew their parents were thinking of them, Nora and Alura called out. "Do you mind?" Anna said, indicating the children and both parents gave a small nod, Anna moving the camera to the two. Kara smiled and took one out of the stroller, handing her to Barry and then took the other.

"Look," Kara said pointing to the camera, holding the one she had up. The two babies smiled at camera and Krypto barked, licking one of the babies and the group laughed. It didn't take too long for Anna to finish the interview, say, goodbye and left.

"You know, that interview brought back good memories," Barry said.

"And some not so good memories," Kara added, smiling at her girls. "Perhaps we better tell the others not to hate on that Anna girl."

"Hah, yeah," Barry chuckled, "Clark's warning really put a cold front against her."

"It's been a fun ride, though. A good time." Kara suddenly changed tact.

"What?"

"Our lives so far!" Kara playfully nudged Barry – as best she could with a baby in her arms.

"Oh, it's not over yet. We still have a lot to go. A lot of adventures," Barry said and Nora cried out. "And maybe another one of these." Barry hugged his girl.

"Not until these two are potty trained," Kara said with a laugh. "Our adventure is not ending anytime soon."

-Superflash- 

That night Anna was in the apartment. "Hey," Stilely said walking out of his room. "Still going over videos?" Anna nodded. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Want to see the interview with Kara and Barry?" Anna asked.

"Not right now. I got someone waiting for me," Stilely said. "Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask you. He wanted to know if I knew any straight girls for his brother? We have four tickets to a show this weekend, if you're interested in meeting him."

"Sure," Anna said. "Go have fun. I have one last thing to film."

"I'll watch the whole thing when it's finished," Stilely said, walking out of the apartment.

Anna put her camera on a stand and set it up to record her. She then pushed 'record'. "So, I started this film thinking I would find some big secret on how two nobodies started a major company. I was wrong. There was no secret. Kara and Barry Allen are just what they appear to be." Anna held up her hand at that. "But before you shut this video off, call me a fraud, you should know I found something better – because behind the couple in charge of STAR Co. is another story. A story of two brave kids willing to risk their lives to save Superman and fellow students. A story of lightning bolt strikes and loss and sadness, but above all it's one of the best types of stories that can be told. Because this is a love story."

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you enjoyed my anniversary chapter. Now please, go join me on the Millma Verse Facebook page, because all day long I will be sharing fun facts about Karry Universe and Easter eggs that can be found in the story so far.

Post Chapter Note 2: I also want to hear from you. If you have been with me from the beginning, I want to know why you love this story and stuck with it for a year. If you are newer, I want to know what made you read so many chapters to catch up. I want to know what you love about the story. What you hate (if anything?). I want to know anything and everything you feel about Karry Universe. So please REVIEW and tell me.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KARRY UNIVERSE

Karry Master OUT!


	83. The Shrunken City survivor

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: After this long, I own nothing but the original idea.

Note 1: While I hope everyone enjoyed Mutant Earth and Sliders, this story is back! But there's a catch. There's only going to be 10 chapters before I go on break again, due to a new awesome idea I have for the Millma Verse, but more on that in the next few weeks. Enjoy these chapters though.

Note 2: I am also doing a small-time jump. This is set two months after last chapter, so the twins are now five months old.

Note 3: Normally when I write speech in Kryptonese the speech is in **bold** but as this features a flashback exclusively on Krypton, that speech will be in normal text. The rest of the Kryptonese in this story will remain in **bold** , however.

The Shrunken City's Survivor

-Krypton, the Day it Died-

"Alura!" Zor cried, turning to his wife. The pods with Kara and Kal were being loaded and their daughter was getting into the larger of the two. Saying goodbye to his daughter was one of the hardest thing Zor had to do in his life. "I've just received a message from Kandor. The project isn't going well."

"That should have been done hours ago," Alura said, concerned.

"I must go help them," Zor said, glancing sadly to Kara. "It was my idea…" Zor had thought about putting his entire family in the city, and if it worked they would all be safe, but the chances of this working were slim to nothing. Besides, Jor was serious about sending Kal to Earth instead by pod – a sure-fire bet that his boy would live instead of just a chance. Kal needed a protector, and Kara was perfect for it. Besides, Zor wasn't entirely sure they would be able to save Kandor. Knowing his daughter lived this way would make him happy in his final moments.

"I will go too," Alura said, eyes still on her little girl.

"No," Zor replied. "Stay here and watch Kara, make sure she survives…" Zor kissed his wife. "I will see you in Rao's light, my beloved." Zor took one final glance at his daughter before he moved off to a nearby teleporter and left.

-Earth/Present day-

"Where's Cisco?" Kara asked from her spot in the Super-Flash cave as she was feeding Nora. The twins had started eating solid foods a couple of weeks ago and it was a lot messier than when both were just on breast milk. On top of that, not liking the store brand baby food Kara and Barry had opted instead to buy a fancy blender to make their own. It didn't help that the twin's connection to the speed-force had come already and they were throwing foods at super speed with much joy. Kara knew when they began to crawl and walk things would get interesting.

"Yeah, I thought he would be back by now," Barry added from where he was wiping Alura's face, the girl having just finished her food.

"Oh yeah," Caitlin said from where she and Jesse were busy at the computers. "There was a problem with his plane. They had to land in Vegas so he's not going to be back until Monday."

"Damn. He should have taken our jet. He's missing the start of STAR Gaming," Barry said, although he didn't sound too disappointed as he smirked.

"How did you let these idiots make a gaming company?" Jesse asked, turning to Kara who had finished feeding Nora and was cleaning up.

Kara shrugged. "The benefits actually outweighed the risks," she simply said, putting it off, but she could feel her husband's happiness and that alone made her happy. He even wanted to get in front of the camera at the press conference for this!

"How? There are so many video game companies," Jesse said confused, thinking there was way too much competition for even Kara and Barry to break into this industry.

"Ah, but, we own the rights to the Supers and the Flash and all the League our friends. Statistics show everyone is more interested in games featuring the real heroes instead of made up ones. We eliminate the competition by only allowing STAR Gaming to use them." Kara said with a smirk and Jesse gave her a look and then laughed. "Come on Barry. I got to prepare you for this news conference."

Kara and Barry held onto the kids as they moved to the doors. "In fact…" Caitlin said, making the couple turn around, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Kara said. "Why don't you and Ronnie come over later for dinner? It's been a while since we've all just hung out."

"That would be nice, but I meant I need to talk to you as boss to employee," Caitlin said, wringing her hands distractedly at this.

"Okay, well we…" Kara paused as her cellphone rang and with her free hand she took it out. "Can this wait?" Kara asked Caitlin, a smile on her face as she gave Nora over to Barry. "The DEO just got a location on one of their escapees."

"They need help?" Jesse asked, excited. "I could go…"

"Oh no, they probably have this one handled by themselves but Krypto will enjoy this," Kara said, making her dog raise his head from his bed in intrigue. "Come on boy." Kara ran into her outfit and got Krypto dressed as the two left.

"Guess I'll work on this without mommy," Barry said to the two girls with a smile.

"You know, I can watch them for you," Caitlin said, giving the girls a loving look.

"It's fine," Barry said with a smile. "I got them. Gideon, can you connect to my office computer and download my speech for STAR gaming onto it."

"Yes Creator," Gideon said as Barry left the cave, two giggling kids in his arms.

Caitlin took her seat with a sour look on her face, staring at the spot where Barry had been. "You and Ronnie really need to move on to that adoption thing," Jesse said with an eye roll. "You look like someone just took away your puppy. They aren't your kids, Cait."

"I know that," Caitlin said, but didn't comment on the adoption reference. Since agreeing to it, Ronnie hadn't made mentioned to adopting again. Caitlin didn't want to start another fight, but it seemed she would have to soon. She was more than ready to be a mother.

Caitlin moved to water a couple of plants she had placed in the cave, distracting herself. "And what's with the plants lately?" Jesse asked.

-Superflash-

"Hello there," Kara said landing in front of the escapee alien in the middle of the wasteland. Krypto was by her side and instantly growled at the familiar man. The last time Kara had seen him, he had been in armor and wielding an axe that had really hurt her.

This was the Salesmen who had originally owned Krypto. The one who had murdered all of Krypto's siblings. "Remember us?" Supergirl folded her arms, a smirk on her face. The man didn't have his armor or weapons now.

"No," the man said raising a hand at Supergirl, knowing who she was. "I'm not going back! Look, I lived in peace since I got out. It took you this long to find me."

"You've been free for a while, granted," Kara said, acknowledging that he was one of the aliens from Brianiac's release who the DEO hadn't managed to get back in jail "but this planet has rules and you broke them long ago." She didn't even move as she saw the DEO coming in the background. J'onn, Alex, and Sara was with them. It was overkill in her opinion – she and Krypto had this one. "Besides, my boy here wants a little revenge. Sick 'em boy!"

Krypto growled, all too happy to go after his former keeper as Kara moved to disconnect the communication system and beacon the alien had been using. That's how the DEO had found him – he had been contacting someone to get him off the planet. They had located the communications he had sent to space so it wasn't hard to track down after that. She turned back to see the man looking worse for wear on Krypto's attack, but called her dog off, grabbing the man and running him over to Alex in one swift move.

"We had this," Kara said Krypto running up behind her.

"We came here to make sure you didn't kill him," Alex said, putting the handcuffs on the Salesman.

"Wait, my family is coming! They will trade," the man said quickly.

"Does your family have any more Kryptonian dogs they are abusing?" Kara snapped, eyes lighting up in his direction.

"No, his was the last litter… we have no more," the man said, knowing it was impossible for his family to breed more. Their supply had been limited from the start. "But we've got gold, platinum, advance weapons…"

"Throw him in the van," J'onn said, rolling his eyes at the Salesman, who was looking at the group, knowing nothing he was saying was getting to them.

"Urm… how about the Shrunken City of Kandor?" the man called out, making Kara, who was about to leave pause and turn around sharply.

"What did you just say?" Kara asked moving over and taking the man from the agent's grasps lifting him into the air.

"That got your attention!" the man said smirking down at Supergirl.

"Kandor was destroyed with Krypton." Kara said, eye lighting back up, her hold on the man tightening.

"No," the man said, if you put me down I will explain…

Kara paused, thinking her options, before throwing the man down hard onto the ground. Nothing seemed to break as he shook himself off and looked up at Supergirl, Hank and Alex. "Well, the story goes a few years before Krypton's destruction… an alien tried to steal Kandor by shrinking it down. He failed, but his device was still in place around the city. When it became clear the planet was going to blow, the Kryptonians decided to try and activate the device to save the city. It was supposed to be transported to a waiting ship and taken to a planet and unshrunk hours before Krypton blew, but something went wrong. Minutes before Krypton blew up the device was activated and transported away, but it never reached where it was supposed to go. The ship was wrecked by the destruction and then raided. Through the years, the city ended up with my family where we placed it on a desk as a trophy. I am sure my father still has it. It's not worth much anymore. He'll trade it for me."

"If you're lying…" Kara said threateningly.

"I'm not," the man said.

"He's going back to the DEO," J'onn stated firmly.

"J'onn," Kara said turning to the man. "If he is telling the truth…"

" _If_ , he's probably not," J'onn said. "And we don't trade prisoners."

"These are my people, J'onn. I've got to take the chance," Kara said desperate now.

"No, you don't," J'onn said.

 _He could be lying,_ Barry thought to Kara. _He more than likely is. Is this city really that important?_ Barry could feel Kara's emotions. _You'll be heartbroken if its false._

 _But if it's true… Barry this was the most important city on our planet. If I were a boy I could have been named Kandar after this city._

 _Okay, I'll drop the girls off with Caitlin._ Barry thought and Kara could feel him leave the girls with their friends, take his outfit, and run out. Kara had to stall the DEO, she had to stop Hank and it was surprisingly easy when there was a flash and the Saleman was taken right from the DEO agents. Kara ran and grabbed the man's devices and the two were gone.

"Did those two just…?' J'onn stopped when he heard a motorcycle and saw Sara driving away. "She's going to help them, isn't she?" Alex nodded. "This is against DEO regulations. Those two…."

"Are not DEO agents," Alex reminded her co-director. "J'onn, he's not really the most dangerous alien we have had in lock up. Maybe let them have this one," Alex said, seeing J'onn was about to go after the group. He seemed unsure so Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "What if it was Mars and there was a chance to bring back a small portion of your race. Wouldn't you take it?"

J'onn sighed and then nodded. "Fine," J'onn said, turning back to the other agents and telling them to go back to the DEO.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry had brought the alien to Watchtower, not wanting to bring him to STAR and not being able to use the DEO or the jail. "Call your family. But stick to English," Kara said, putting the communication device in front of him.

He pushed a button. "Son, you turned off the beacon," an older voice said instantly.

"I've been caught," the man said to his father, who they could hear a sigh from. "But they are willing to trade."

"And what do they want?" the father said, and Kara got the impression the man wasn't as valuable to his family as he claimed.

"The shrunken city of Kandor," the man said.

"Why would anyone want that? It's useless. A paperweight," the father said.

"It's Kryptonians," the man said but then said something else in another language and Barry punched him unconscious.

"I don't know what he just told you," Kara said into the communications device, quickly. "But the trade is good. Bring Kandor and we'll give you him."

"Deal," the father said. "Turn on the beacon in an hour on your planet. I'll find you." The communication was terminated.

 _I don't trust them,_ Kara instantly thought to Barry.

 _Me either – they have something planned,_ Barry thought back, and at that moment Sara walked in. The two looked at her, wondering if she was here to take the Salesman back to the DEO, but she put her hands up quickly.

"'I'm here to help you," Sara said, and Kara and Barry smiled.

"Good, because we're going to need some help. Get the League here – as many members as we can. I don't care if we have to use the zap tunnels." Kara called out. The zap tunnels were a new invention from STAR labs, but had not been released to the public. Instead, the Justice League claimed them. The simplest explanation was that they were a teleportation system, but they could not teleport anywhere, only to where another tunnel was set up. The group preferred not to use it if possible. It was still new technology so things could go wrong, there was still room for improvement, but for their members who could not travel fast in an emergency they could get to them fast instead of having to be picked up.

"Krypto," Kara looked toward her dog who had been growling at the Salesman since they got there, but had not moved to attack again, knowing his mistress did not want that. "Guard." Kara pointed at the Salesman who was stirring, but eyes went wide at that. "If he tries to escape, rip off his leg." Krypto sat up attentively, and showed his teeth to the Salesman as if daring him to try and escape.

-Superflash-

An hour later Kara was at a spot in the wasteland, Krypto next to her, and their prisoner gagged in her arms. She had activated the beacon and didn't have to wait long for a small space craft to appear and land before them. Out walked three people in familiar armor, all holding guns. Kara rolled her eyes. She knew something was up.

"You got the city?" Kara asked, regardless.

"See, I am re-negotiating," the older man said, a smirk on his face. He was probably the father, since he was considerably older, had white hair and scars across his face. "I will take my son and your dog and you get nothing."

"You've got to be kidding," Kara muttered.

"You might think your all that with your powers, but these are special guns. They will kill you," the father said. "You do not stand a chance."

"If I was alone, maybe… but I'm not alone," Kara smirked, and then Barry and Jesse ran up next to her. Clark appeared in his Superman outfit with Wonder Woman beside him. Ray appeared in his Atom suit, Sara drove up on her motorcycle, and then both John and Hal appeared in their Green Lantern attire. "Meet The Flash, Liberty Belle, Superman, Wonder Woman, Atom, White Canary, and as for the Green Lanterns, well, I'm sure they need no introduction." An Arrow flew right past the group, narrowly missing the man and hitting the ship. "Oh, and a couple of our archers are nearby. This is just a small portion of the Justice League. The others can be here in minutes. Do you think you can take us all?"

The father looked at the group, his eyes falling to the Green Lanterns. He knew to avoid them. His mind calculated as the rest of his small group raised their guns. One person fired at Clark, who took the hit, feeling some pain but Liberty Belle and The Flash ran at him. The others were not sure what to do as flashes sped around them and then their guns were out of their hands.

Barry and Jesse stopped in front of them as Wonder Woman, Clark, and John grabbed hold of the three. Ray flew in front of them, his own weaponized suit's arm aimed at them, and not to be outdone, arrows hit right into their armor. The armor withstood the attack, but the message was clear. They had them all beat. Kara and Krypto didn't even move, keeping guard on their prisoner. Hal stayed in the air, ready to react.

"So now that this is done, do you have the shrunken city of Kandor or not?" Kara asked casually, almost as if observing the weather. "Because if not, I'll gladly bring you all to prison."

"We have it," the father said, arms raised now. "It's inside on a desk."

"Green Lantern," Kara said, and Hal nodded, going into the ship. Hal made sure to take a look around the small place, smirking, as he went to the desk and took what seemed to be a snow globe off the desk. He came out with it in hand.

"This?" Hal asked.

"Yes, that's it," the father said.

"Atom," Kara said simply, and Ray lowered his arm and Sara came to take his position, bo staff out, daring them to make a move. Ray went over to Hal and used a new feature in his suit to scan the globe.

"There is a radiation signature on it similar to the one my suit uses to shrink. There's also something else that seems familiar but I can't place it," Ray said. "I believe this is the real deal."

"And it's yours if we can leave," the father said.

"Technically, it's ours now," Sara said. "Supergirl, we don't have to let them leave. We can take them in and keep the city."

"We had a deal, White Canary," Kara said. "And unlike this scum, we don't go back on our word." Kara pushed her prisoners towards his colleagues. "You can leave Earth's space in peace, but I don't want to see you ever again."

"Deal," the father said, taking his son, and Wonder Woman, Clark, and John all backed off, letting the four get into and a moment later it left.

"Hal?" Kara asked, once the ship was gone.

"Oh, everything in there is illegal in most galaxies," Hal said with a grin.

"Wait until they're out of Earth's space," Kara said, and the two Green Lanterns nodded and left.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"Well, Green Lanterns are intergalactic police," Kara said with a smirk.

"You're going back on your word?" Sara asked shocked.

"No I am not. I said they can leave Earth space in peace. I never said what would happen afterward," Kara said and Sara laughed.

"Oh, you little sneak," Sara said with a smirk on her face though. "I've got to go tell Alex and J'onn this one…" Sara gave the group a nod before leaving.

-Superflash-

"Thank you," Kara said, back in the Watchtower, to Oliver and a man dressed in red who looked exactly like Roy Harper. It was the Roy clone. Team Canary had decided to take responsibility for him and to watch him – well Oliver had, anyway. The clone had taken up the name William, for human use, and the name Red Arrow for vigilante work.

"Well, we needed to get away from Thea for a while," Oliver said, and William looked down sadly. Thea had not taken the fact that Roy had been a clone well and wanted nothing to do with William now; especially since the real Roy had actually moved on from Thea long ago and was actually dating Barbra Gordon, all the while, the clone Roy had known this when seducing Thea. It was a shame, since Kara had a feeling William was really in love with Thea, but Thea would probably never be able to forget what happened.

"Good luck with the city," William said. "I hope it's everything you wanted it to be."

"Thank you, Will,' Kara said.

"William," William said. "I don't like Will or Willy."

Kara laughed. "Okay then, William," Kara said. "Gideon?"

'Yes Mrs. Creator?" Gideon's voice said.

"Open a zap tunnel to the Canary Cave."

"Yes, Mrs. Creator," Gideon said and a nearby device, which had just looked like a human-sized metallic ring, activated, orange light flowing through it. Oliver and William walked through the portal, which turned off behind them, and Kara went up to the top floor of Watchtower.

Ray, Barry, Clark, and Jesse were there. Ray had connected Kandor to some machines and was observing the place. "This is definitely a shrunken city,' Ray said, looking up to Kara. "Look." He pushed a couple of buttons on the computer and Kara saw something that took her breath away.

"Kandor," Kara said, seeing through the cloudy exterior shell to the city within. "My dad use to take me there… The park! When I was a kid we went to that park." Ray zoomed in on the park Kara was talking about. Kara smiled and Barry put an arm around her, seeing the memories flying by. "But what's going on?" Kara noticed people in the city moving, running, yelling and then they seemed to move back and doing it all over again.

"Ah, well, remember when I said there was another radiation on it I couldn't place?" Ray said. "Well once we connected it to the computer I figured it out. Well, Gideon figured it out, but I helped. It's the same type of radiation that is used in time travel. I think Kandor is stuck in a time loop. Sixty-two seconds, to be precise. The last minute of Krypton's destruction. Re-living it over and over again, and more than likely not even knowing."

"How horrible…" Kara shuddered. She remembered the destruction of her planet well but to have people re-living it over and over again, even if they didn't realize it, wasn't appealing. "How can we fix it?" she now asked. "Can we unshrink them? I mean I know it's a whole new city and full of Kryptonians but maybe…."

"I don't think it's possible to unshrink them," Ray said. "Not while so much of the technology is unknown to us, and definitely not the whole city, but I think I know the problem." Ray pointed to a little dot in wall of the globe. "See that? It's not a crack. It's a person right at the edge of the barrier. I don't think he or she thought they would be inside at the time. They're trapped in between the outside, and the inside of the place. I think that's causing all this trouble. If we take him or her out, the error might correct itself."

"Can you take the person out?" Kara asked, looking at the tiny dot, trying to see it clearer with her superior vision.

"We've been discussing this as you were thanking everyone," Barry said. "And turns out Ray has been making a new Atom suit." Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well I got some more dwarf star elements…"

"How did you pay for that?" Kara asked quickly, her eyes narrowing. "I mean, you have a baby on the way. What, is Lucy five months?"

"Yes, and I have not taken any money away needed for Brandon," Ray said.

"Brandon?" Barry asked.

"Oh, yeah it's a boy," Ray said. "Don't tell Lucy I told you."

"Congratulations!" Clark said, with a nod at the news.

"But yeah, let's just say a lot of what I needed kind of fell into my lap," Ray said, and Barry and Kara nodded, deciding to question this later. "And Cisco has been working with me to upgrade the design, add new weapons, new systems… It's at STAR labs, right now. I think I can tinker with it and… well match it to the energy signature of this. I then have to shrink down and get into the edge of the border and put the new suit on this person. The suit will then irradiate him or her and as I drag him or her out, return him or her to normal size. And I have to do this all without getting trapped in the time loop myself."

"How can you get in there though?" Kara went back to looking at the globe, assessing the dot. "Why is it so cloudy, actually?"

"It's not glass, well not any kind of material of this earth," Ray now stated. "It's like a radiation barrier, keeping everything within as it should. Environment, air… probably the solar rays too. It should be able to survive after we break the time loop, and I can penetrate that radiation without disturbing intricate mechanisms of this special environment."

"It's too dangerous," Kara said, looking up at Ray again. "I can't let you…"

"I'm not asking permission," Ray said. "I'm doing this."

Kara and Ray looked at each other and then Kara sighed and nodded. "Okay then. Barry, Jesse go to STAR and get the new atom suit."

 _Be back in a minute,_ Barry thought and the two speedsters were gone, returning a minute later with the new suit, Caitlin, and the girls in their stroller. _Sorry that took so long. Caitlin wanted to come said she might be needed._

 _Oh, yes you took such a long time…,_ Kara thought sarcastically as she took hold of Alura.

"You realize that this plan will result in a new Kryptonian on Earth," Caitlin now spoke as Ray went to work and Kara nodded. "Hopefully this person is not like Non."

"Let's hope," Kara said as she watched Ray, and Barry took Nora out of the stroller.

"You're the only one able to talk to him or her, though," Clark reminded Kara, who nodded, knowing she was the only one in this room fluent in Kryptonese. Clark knew a bit, but not a lot. His kids were better than he was these days.

"This is ready," Ray said, putting his own helmet on. "I had to adjust my suit to be able to get in through the radiation barrier. Wish me luck."

They all nodded their luck as Ray did something very familiar and shrunk, but he seemed to get even smaller than they were used to, and then flew at the globe right where the crack-person-thing was, seeming to disappear inside.

-Border of Kandor-

Ray flew in, through the wall of radiation which presented surprisingly little resistance at this small size and clearly saw a man at some device which must have activated the shrinking and protecting of the city. It must have been why the trapped Kryptonian male didn't think he would be inside the shrunken city when it shrunk. He'd thought he was outside, activating it.

Timing the 62 seconds that it took for the time loop to reset, Ray barely had time to smell the unusual alien smells of a different environment, or even register the red sunlight that was eternally caught in the globe – it seemed he had been right about the environment remaining within the shrunken city.

Ray didn't waste a moment as he got behind the man, and before the guy could scream, the new suit was on him. Ray was thankful he had made this suit for easy wear as he put the helmet on the man's head and dragged him backwards, out through the radiation barrier. He had to get him out before the time loop reset or Ray would be stuck in the loop as well.

It wasn't easy, since the man struggled and Ray couldn't try to explain what he was doing. There was a language barrier after all, but Ray managed to get to the edge and almost sighed, relieved when his suit went through the border once more. He had made it before the loop reset.

-Watchtower-

Everyone was waiting and worried. The second seemed to trickle by like hours, all concerned Ray would not come back out, but he did. And with him as he grew, the new suit growing with someone inside of it. The man seemed to be fighting off Ray.

 **"Everything is fine. You're sa…"** Kara started, loudly in Kryponese, but stopped as the man took of his helmet and looked directly at her. The world seemed to stop. Even Kara's heart seemed to pause as, looking back at her was a face she never thought she would see again – except for holograms. Looking back at her was Zor El, her father.

 **"Why are you two wearing the symbol of my house? Where I am?"** Zor asked, successfully distracted, eyes on Kara and then to Clark as he took a step back. **"Who are you?"**

Barry could feel the shock come over Kara as she stared at the man. **"Dad… it's me. It's Kara. Kara Zor-El, your daughter,"** Kara said in a loud whisper, now taking a step towards the man, Alura still in her arms but Zor now took a step back.

 **"My daughter is a teenager who I just sent away to Earth,"** Zor countered back.

 **"That was a long time ago. You're on Earth now,"** Kara said, feeling upset her dad would not let her near him, but understanding why. To him, no time has passed since he had put Kara in that pod. **"When I was a child you use to take me out to the fields. We would play in the yellow grass under the red sun. You would put me on my shoulder and point up as the sun set you would say…"**

 **"Rao was watching over us always, even when gone from the sky,"** Zor said the words at the same time as Kara.

 **"And when I was kidnapped, when the Green Lantern brought me back, you took me in my arms and said 'Kara you were never in danger. Rao doesn't want you now….'"**

 **"You have a future ahead of you,"** Zor finished for her, eyes wide in shock. **"Kara…"** Zor brought Kara into a hug,which made Alura cry out, not liking being in the middle. **"Who is this?"** Zor took a step back looked at the sort-of familiar baby.

 **"This is Alura, my daughter,"** Kara said, holding back the happy tears as she concentrated on her child now.

 **"I have a granddaughter?"** Zor said, smiling at the baby.

 **"Technically you have two. I had twins. Nora is with Barry."** Kara turned around where Barry was standing confused, holding Nora. **"My husband… and my bonded."**

 **"Bonded?"** Zor asked, and Kara nodded as a huge smile came to Zor's face. **"You found a bonded. That's amazing."** Zor didn't waste a moment before hugging Barry as well, surprising the man. " **Welcome to the House of El, my son."**

 **"He doesn't understand you,"** Kara said, trying not to laugh now at the confused look on Barry's face, and Zor nodded.

"I guess he's friendly," Caitlin spoke now, it being very obvious Kara knew this new Kryptonian, even though they had no idea who he was.

"Kara, what did he stay?" Barry said, feeling Kara's happiness but still confused at the hug.

"He just welcomed you into the house of El," Kara said, making Barry even more confused. "Barry, this is Zor El… my father." Barry's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's in the room.

"Uncle Zor," Clark said, Zor looking his direction now, his brow furrowing.

 **"Kara who is this? He looks like Jor-El,"** Zor said.

 **"It's because it's Kal-El, dad,"** Kara said, making Zor look at her in shock, and then at Clark. **"My pod ended up off course. I was in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Kal was here on Earth by himself. By the time I landed, he'd grown up. I'm sorry… I failed protecting him."**

 **"You didn't fail,"** Zor said, putting an arm around Kara, seeing she was upset now. **"It was an accident, that damn Phantom Zone. Besides, he looks like a good man. Kal, it's good to see you. See you survived. I remember…"**

 **"He doesn't understand you either,"** Kara pointed out, making Zor look at her in confusion now. **"He was raised a human and he goes by Clark. He never had to learn Kryptonese until I turned up but he never took to it too well. He has a bonded himself, and two kids, though. Ja and Ella."** Zor smiled, deciding not to try and talk and hugged the man. Clark hugged him back. Besides Kara, this was the first Kryptonian to come back to life that was related to him.

Krypto barked from his spot, drawing Zor's attention seeing at his house symbol on the dog's outfit. **"My dog. He's from our home planet too."**

 **"And these outfit. Are they normal human attire?"**

 **"No, you see we all have powers. Abilities. The yellow sun on this solar system gives Kal and myself powers. We use them to protect people and the world, but so our real identities are not publicly known, we wear these outfits and go by other names. Kal is Superman. I'm Supergirl. Krypto is Superdog. My husband, Barry, he has super speed and is called The Flash. This is Jesse."** Kara put her free hand, that was not holding Alura, on Jesse's shoulder. The group understood the names she was saying but not much else. **"She has the same power as Barry. She's also a scientist like you. She actually works for myself and Barry at one of the labs we own. Don't ask yet – long story. She's also like a little sister to Barry at times."** Kara had seen the two speedsters goofing around with each other recently. It was good for Barry to know someone else with his abilities. **"This is Caitlin, my best friend. She does not have any powers. She's our doctor though. Probably saved us more times than we can count, and she delivered the girls. We constantly owe her a great debt for her work."**

 **"Being a woman of medicine is a great path,"** Zor said, putting a hand on Caitlin shoulder now.

Caitlin turned to look at Kara, who repeated the line. "Um… thank you?" Caitlin said, unsure what else to say.

 **"And this is Ray,"** Kara pointed out the last man in the room, who seemed preoccupied looking at the shrunken city of Kandor once more. He turned though at that. **"He's the one who rescued you. He has no power really, but his suit lets him shrink. You're actually wearing his new prototype suit now. We call him Atom in the field. He took great risk going in to get you. You see, Kandor was in a time loop. We think it was caused by you being on the border."**

 **"It might have been a protection inside the machine. We knew so little about it for so long. I didn't even think I would be inside. I was ready…"** Zor sighed, looking at the city. **"Now they are free, they can survive. Can the city be re-sized?"**

Kara shook her head at this, sadly. **"I think they've been small for too long. You were only able to be rescued because you weren't precisely part of the city when it shrunk, I think… given time, maybe we can re-size it, but not on Earth."**

 **"Our culture is advanced, they will persevere now they're free. Inside the city they can survive, even if they can never regain full size again,"** Zor stated. **"I did research on the technology, although I never fully understood it, even to the final moments…"** Zor looked sad now as he looked back at Kara. **"I thought I was to join your mother in Rao's light…"** he looked down as Alura Zor-El was mentioned and his eyes found his new granddaughter. **"Would you mind?"** Zor held out his hands to the baby Kara was holding. The one named after his wife. He wanted to hold her suddenly. Kara very easily gave Alura to her father.

 **"Don't take off the glasses. She has the ability to see through objects and the glasses are the only thing that stops it,"** Kara warned, indicating the specially-made, tiny baby glasses she was wearing. While the girls speed force powers had kicked in, their Kyptonian ones had also gotten stronger. Nora was letting out a bit more than little puff of cold air now, and it became very obvious Alura was reacting to things not in the room. It was definite she had x-ray vision. **"But as I was saying, Ray went in to get you out, but it was a great risk. If he had gotten stuck in the time loop he would have been forever stuck too."**

 **"Then the house of El owes you a debt,"** Zor said and Ray looked to Kara who repeated the line.

"Oh, no you don't… I did it for mostly science. Although actually… maybe we can call this even. I saved your dad and the entire city of Kandor." Ray moved what he had been looking at and on screen Kandor could be seen. People were moving normally, surprise evident as they took in their survival. "Been looking at that for a good while and no time loop. The city will live on in its globe, but if it can be unshrunk it's something I cannot do now."

"But we'll call it even because…?" Barry asked, ignoring the Kandor statement in favor of this.

"You guys paid for the new Atom suit," Ray said quickly, making Kara and Barry look at each other. They had figured Ray had used his position at STAR Gotham to get what he needed for the suit.

"Next time run it by us first," Kara said warningly, but nodded. The suit had saved her father at least. Ray nodded.

"Better get home. Lucy has been…. Well not your level, but a bit cranky lately," Ray said, the group laughing at his pregnancy-comparison. "It's good to meet you sir." Ray shook Zor's free hand, even though Zor did not understand, and rushed out.

 **"His wife is pregnant,"** Kara explained, smiling at seeing her father with her daughter.

"Kara, I want to examine him," Caitlin said, and Kara nodded, telling Zor this and taking Alura from him to let Caitlin look at her father. Zor did not complain as Caitlin used the equipment they kept at Watchtower to examine the man.

"Well so far seems to be no powers but he might develop them soon." Caitlin explained a few minutes later. "I say, take him home and enjoy having your dad back. Bring him to me on Monday." Kara smiled and repeat to her father what Caitlin said. It was time to show her father her life.

-Superflash-

When they had returned to the penthouse, Clark had joined them. He wanted to explain to Zor himself why he did not raise Kara on his own. He knew that would have been a no-no on Krypton and had been worrying about this since Kara had announced the man as her father. He had Kara translate for him on his reasons; about how he had just gotten a proper job, how he didn't have enough money to take in a teenager, how he was new as Superman and the responsibilities that entailed – he had wanted to protect Kara by keeping his distance, in case his enemies went after her to get at him. He explained how he figured it was for the best to give her to friends and come by as often as he could. Zor listened to it all, and nodded, telling Clark not to feel guilty when he was done. It sounded like he did what was best and he couldn't blame the man. Clark then had to leave, but said he wanted his kids to meet Zor soon. He was the closest they would have to a grandfather, after all, now.

After that Kara sat Zor down and told him everything. She wanted him to know everything about her life. She started where Clark had left off with the Danvers. How they protected her which lead to Jeremiah's death. She told him about Eliza and Alex. She then went onto her college life and meeting Barry, Iris, and Joe. She included Barry's backstory on his mother's murder and his father being wrongly accused and how Joe had taken him in. She even explained how Nora was named after Barry's mom.

She explained how they fell in love, and some of the threats Barry received from Clark and her family. She explained the day she told him who she truly was and how they formed an empathic bond. She went onto CatCo and her job there, mentioning how Cat Grant had mentored her. She then told him about the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion and Barry being struck by lightning and how that event had pushed her into becoming Supergirl.

Kara moved on to how Clark had trained her and how she had got Krypto. Krypto barked at this, understanding he was being talked about, even in Kryptonese. She told Zor about Aunt Astra's survival through Fort Rozz, and how Astra had turned against Non and saved the Earth from him. She didn't leave a detail out as she explained the government regulations on Astra, that she lived in an annex to Sara and Alex's house, and how she worked for the DEO to save lives every day.

Barry waking up was Kara's next tale, telling her father how Barry had discovered his new powers and the full bond between them. Kara mentioned the creation of Karen and how Astra had taken in the clone. Team Flash finding out who the Reverse Flash was and creating the Justice League to take him down. She explained how every member of the League was like family to them. She didn't go into much detail on Brainiac, or her army, but mentioned the birth of the twins and how they hadn't known it was twins until the day. She told him about Cadmus and the two Clark clones: Morgan and Connor. She even explained Sara and Alex's relationship and how it was normal here since it wasn't so much on Krypton. She even talked about the multiverse and the other worlds they were connected to and the other Karas that sometimes visited.

By the time, she was done, she had been talking for hours and her throat actually hurt. She hadn't talked Kryptonese so much in one day for a long time.

Zor had sat there taking it all in. Not saying a word as Kara explained and then he brought Kara into a big hug. **"You are everything Alura and I could have hoped for,"** Zor said. **"Your life is everything we would have wanted for you. It's more than that. A husband. Kids. A great job. Saving people lives. Honoring us and Krypton the way you do with the symbol on your chest. I could not have prayed for anything better, and I look forward to meeting Astra again. Your mother was heartbroken when she had to sentence Astra to jail. Especially since they shared the bond. She would be very pleased knowing she saved Astra by doing this, and how Astra changed to save you. I also look forward to these clones. It seems like the house of El has grown larger than I ever thought possible."**

 **"Mom and Astra had the bond?"** Kara asked in shock, her mind going over everything else Zor said.

 **"Not exactly the same as a romantic bond, but twins sometimes shared a bond. It wasn't as strong as yourself and Barry; more along the lines of Kal and his wife. They were born with it. It's why Alura and I never formed one. I loved Alura with all my heart, but you simply cannot have two bonds,"** Zor explained.

Barry had long-since returned from the news conference for STAR gaming, taking care of the girls while Kara spent time with her father, but smiling at the pure happiness from his wife. That was when the elevator opened and Henry Allen walked in. "Barry, Kara I need to talk to you," Henry stopped when he saw Zor. "Who's this?"

"Um… Henry this is Zor El, my father," Kara said making Henry pause. "He's back."

"Now, are we sure he's back or is this another evil clone?" Henry asked reasonably.

"He's back," Barry confirmed. "Trust us. Taken right out of a shrunken Kryptonian city." Henry blinked at this, but then shrugged.

"Well, welcome back from the dead," Henry said holding out his hand to Zor who looked to Kara. "I guess that makes us in-laws now."

 **"This is Barry's dad. Henry. He's welcoming you back,"** Kara said, and Zor took the hand gesture, slowly shaking the other man's hand.

 **"The one who was falsely imprisoned? My wife would have never let that happen,"** Zor said and Henry turned to Kara who quickly repeated it.

"Okay, I think you need to get him a how to speak English guide," Henry said.

"Already ordered the Rosetta Stone. Next day delivery," Barry said, Kara repeating this to her father now.

" **How will a rock help me learn your language?"** Zor asked Kara, puzzled.

" **It's not an actual stone,"** Kara giggled now, **"It's computer software. It allows you to learn a language without the need of translation. It's really good, in fact."**

"Zor, do you mind?" Barry now added, taking the silence now as good, knowing Zor didn't understand him, but Barry held out the girls to him and Zor got what Barry meant without the need of Kara translating for him. He took both girls and went to sit on the couch, letting Barry and Kara alone with Henry. "So, what did you want to tell us?" Barry asked

"Well it's…" Henry paused, seeing how happy the two were. He didn't know how they would react to his news and he didn't want to take away from this. "Nothing. Nothing important. Not now. Enjoy being with your father Kara. You deserve it."

Henry nodded to his confused, and slightly suspicious son now, and went over to Zor and kissed the two kids on his lap. "Those are my girls," Henry said, smiling as Zor. "Well, I guess I'm not the only biological grandparent anymore. I'm glad they have you too." Henry knew Zor didn't understand English but he turned to leave. "You two should introduce Zor to the entire Super family."

"Planning on it, but that's a lot of people," Kara said. "He's only just learned he survived Krypton's destruction, that mom's long-gone. He needs time."

"We could throw a party. Monday night," Barry said suddenly. "It's after the weekend so that gives him time to acclimatize, plus we're rich. I am sure we can find some restaurant that will close to the public for us. We can fly everyone in or run them in or zap tunnel them in."

"I like it," Kara said with a smile, going to sit next to her father who was playing with the babies and told him the plans.

-Superflash-

On Monday Kara brought Zor into the labs as instructed by Caitlin the previous week, where Caitlin checked him out. "Well now… he seems to have increased strength and some invulnerability but doesn't seem to be taking in the yellow sun well," Caitlin said thoughtfully once she had a clear picture of his readings.

"Why?" Kara asked, concerned. She hadn't exactly wanted her dad in on the Super-game, but he not getting the powers was worrying, at least.

"I think it has to do with Kandor. When Ray took him out, he had to radiate his entire body to pass through. I don't know if it will leave him now or not," Caitlin said. "He might never be able to get the full powers."

"I am good with that," Zor suddenly said in slow English and Caitlin looked at Kara, surprised.

"A couple of days on the Rosetta Stone and he has a basic understanding," Kara said smugly, and Caitlin smiled.

"Kryptonians," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes but a small smirk. "You're quick learners. Easy cultural adapters. Or maybe it's just your family."

"I would like to see your work," Zor now said to Kara. He was trying to stick completely to English when he could.

"Come on," Kara said, but as they headed for the door to the lab the backdoor opened and Cisco and Lisa walked in, grinning at one another.

"We are back" Cisco practically sang, not noticing Zor, "and we have some news," Cisco paused when he noticed the new man. "Who's that?"

"Cisco, this is my father. Dad this is Cisco and his girlfriend Lisa." Kara introduced.

"Girlfriend?" Zor asked, not understanding the term.

"Um… They are courting," Kara said.

"Actually, we…" Lisa started.

"Your father is back from the dead?" Cisco said interrupted Lisa, staring shocked. "And I thought the biggest thing that would happen while I was gone would be the opening of STAR Gaming."

"And you missed out," Barry said, appearing with the twins from the backdoor. He had taken them on a long run. The two were very calm in their stroller when Barry ran them at super speeds. "STAR gaming is going good, but yeah Zor's return is the highlight of the week."

"So, what's your news?" Caitlin asked.

"Well we…" Lisa tried once more.

"Had a great time," Cisco interrupted Lisa again, who gave him a look. "That's it."

"Hmm, well, we're having a party tonight," Kara said. "The entire super family is going to be there. Lisa, you can invite your brother and Mick if you want?"

"As long as nothing gets stolen," Barry added and Lisa gave him a look. This had become their thing since London.

"That will be great," Cisco said as the Barry and Kara took the girls and Zor, and they left to give Zor a tour of the labs. Cisco saw the look on Lisa's face. "Not now. Later… it's not as important as a return from the dead."

"Fine," Lisa sighed, and kissed Cisco on the forehead.

-Superflash-

That night the entire super family was at the restaurant Kara and Barry had rented out. They had got a DJ and had the restaurant make a little bit of everything for food. Kara was taking her father around and introducing him to everyone in Kryptonese, to make it easier on him. When Astra and Karen came in, with Connor, Zor spent a lot of time with them. Astra and Zor actually hugged and Zor gave Karen a big hug too.

"Dad," Morgan, who they had asked to come out of the DEO for this, said as he ran up to Clark to hug him. "I missed you."

"Hi there Morgan," Clark said, returning the hug and deciding not to comment on the father remark. He could let this clone of him call him dad.

"Does that make mommy his mommy?' Ella asked, knowing about Morgan but still confused.

Before Lois or Clark could say anything to that, Morgan looked over at Lois and smiled. "Mom," Morgan said and then hugged Lois.

"Too tight," Lois complained and Morgan loosened his grip.

"Sorry mom," Morgan said with a smile.

"That's fine. It happens," Lois said as Morgan then ran over to Alex and Sara who were sitting at a table to talk to them. Lois gave Clark a look who didn't say anything. "You're lucky I love you, Kent." Lois joked and kissed her husband, finding the whole thing amusing and Clark was relieved as he felt her positive emotions.

"My little ones," Kara called and Jason and Ella looked over. "Come and meet my dad." The two ran for their aunt, hugging her legs since she had one of the babies in each arm so Kara couldn't hug back. She bent down and whispered something in their ears. The two then turned to Zor and in perfect Kryptonese greeted him. Zor looked taken aback and gave Kara a look. "I taught them." Kara explained.

 **"Well, I am glad to see young members of the house of El speak our native tongue."** Zor said, picking up Ella and hugging Jason. Clark and Lois came up and Zor officially, and surprisingly, welcomed Lois to the House of El in Kryptonese.

Meanwhile Alex, Sara, and Eliza were sitting at a table. Morgan had gone to see his little brother, Connor, who wasn't as excitable as his older brother. J'onn had also thanked Alex for not letting him stop Kara and Barry from releasing the Salesman. The return of Zor was worth a little break in the rules.

"How is this fair? She breaks every rule and gets her father back? Meanwhile mine was a stupid clone," Alex whispered angrily once J'onn was gone. Since she found out Kara not only got the real city of Kandor but also her father back to life she had been feeling angry, jealous and also sad. A whole range of negative emotions. She didn't want to be when her sister was, so happy but she couldn't help but be jealous.

"You have Eliza," Sara commented quietly so only Alex could hear. "Kara now has her dad. One parent each. I'd say that's a win." Sara raised her eyebrow at the sour look Alex was still giving and sighed. "Look, life isn't fair," She commented. "But you have a lot of good in your life. Don't ruin anything with Kara again over unneeded jealousy." Sara was straight with her wife. She knew Alex was taking this bad, but if Alex did something that destroyed her relationship with Kara she would be even more miserable. Eliza didn't comment, having heard these words of wisdom from Sara, but having own thoughts in her head too as she looked over at her happy foster daughter.

Before Alex could comment back, Kara came up with Zor. "Alex, Eliza, Sara this is my father. Dad this is my family. My sister, her wife, and my foster mother." Kara repeated it in Kryptonese, just in case Zor didn't get it.

Zor took Eliza's hands, surprising the woman. "I cannot… never re… repay what I owe you," Zor said very slowly, still getting to terms with the English language. "My debt to you… Thank you for keeping my child… girl safe."

"You owe me nothing," Eliza said simply. "It's been a pleasure being a mother to Kara." Zor turned to Kara, not getting that last line and Kara repeated it for him. He turned back with a smile to Eliza

Before anymore could be said, Iris had gone to the DJ and stopped the music. She then got on the microphone and called for 'Karry Karaoke' and then rest of the super family joined in. Kara laugh and handed Nora to her father, the little girl letting off a puff of cold air.

Barry, who had Alura, gave her to Astra who was nearby and the two went over to the DJ. "Better get your camera ready," Kara called to Iris.

"Already on it," Iris said laughing, holding out her cellphone as Eddie put an arm around her.

Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' started to play and Kara began to sing. "Hearts beat fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I am afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."

Zor had gone over to Astra and asked while the pair duet: "What's a Karry?"

 **"It's a combination of their names,** " Astra explained in Kryptonese to her brother-in-law, rocking Alura as she did. **"We call it out when we want them to sing."**

Both Kara and Barry joined together for the chorus. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

"When are you going to ask them?" Ronnie was asking his wife as the two sang.

"Soon," Caitlin said, annoyed at Ronnie's insistence.

Barry sang the next verse on this own. "Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer."

"When are we going to tell them?" Cat, who had arrived earlier but remained quiet most of the night, asked Henry as Barry was singing.

"It's not important enough to take away from Zor's return. It can wait,' Henry said, taking his girlfriend's hand and Cat nodded.

Kara and Barry went onto the next chorus. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I'd find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer. One step closer."

"I want to tell them," Lisa was whining to Cisco ignoring the music. "Please baby."

"Later," Cisco said, although he was cautious of Leonard and Mick, who hadn't left the bar all night, but the former kept an eye on Cisco.

Kara and Barry repeated the chorus one more time before the song was over and looked around. "Okay what's up?" Kara asked into the microphone before stepping away moving toward her father. "People don't usually talk when we sing. Dad?"

"I didn't know what a Karry was," Zor said slowly, shrugging, and Kara had to laugh at that.

"Caitlin? Ronnie?" Barry said, turning to the two. "I suspect it's time you tell us what you wanted to the other day. Before Kara got called away with rescuing Zor."

"Well you see…" Caitlin paused, finding the words and going slightly red with embarrassment. "I want to do research into meta humans."

"You already do," Barry said, confused.

"No, I figure out how to counteract known metas and their powers. I want to do real research into what makes them; there was some around before the Accelerator, some were created with the explosion, even now new ones are made who were here with the explosion but did not activate right away. Then there are children being born with powers. I want to look into it and I need your backing, but I doubt it will be research that will make any money for the labs."

Caitlin knew the two were talking internally to each other. "As your friends, we want to give you an unlimited amount to do what you want," Kara said reasonably.

"But as your employers we can't put too much money into this. We're not saying no though. This sounds like it will be good for the city, for the world maybe. Write up a proposal and put it on our desks. Next time we are splitting funds we'll see how much we can spare for you." Barry finished and Caitlin smiled. "It's probably not going to be a lot. You'll have to be creative."

"I can get a head start in research from Prime Earth. They're doing similar studies, but with us on a different Earths there are unknown variants and thousands of possibilities…" Caitlin started, feeling relieved now.

"Put in in your proposal," Barry smirked, and Caitlin nodded at that, shutting up.

"Henry," Kara turned, looking over to her father-in-law. "What was it you wanted to tell us the other day?"

"Well… urm…" Cat nudged Henry. "Well, I have been dating."

"Never figured you were living like a monk," Barry said, noticing Henry eyes on him.

"The thing is, I have gotten pretty serious with a woman. In fact, I am completely in love with her and she's standing right next to me," Henry took Cat's hand. Kara and Barry looked at each other.

"My former boss and my father-in-law?" Kara stated, a little taken aback.

"Should I call you mom?" Barry joked to Cat giggling a bit at his own joke, who looked taken aback. Henry opened his mouth but Barry cut his dad off quickly. "It's fine. I think you make an… well, an interesting couple."

"I think it's great," Kara now grinned. Given a moment to think about it, it seemed like the perfect match to her.

"You don't mind?" Henry asked.

"A bit of an odd pairing but why would we care?" Barry asked truthfully. "Cat, you're a wonderful person. I'm happy if you're both happy."

"Thank you, son," Henry said going over and hugging Barry.

"Cisco, what's your news?' Kara now asked while Barry was in the hug.

"Tell them," Lisa said, and Cisco gave her a look. "Fine. Then I will. While we were stuck in Vegas we ended up at a chapel…"

"Cisco, you cannot leave a girl at the alter twice," Barry complained now.

"I didn't. We're married," Cisco said.

"Woah! That's great," Kara said taking a step back in happy surprise as Snart finally came up to Cisco.

"Married? You better treat my sister right or they will never find the body…" Snart whispered to him, making Cisco go stiff and Lisa put a protective arm around him as the rest of the room laughed.

"Captain Cold is your brother-in-law now," Barry said in-between laughs.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?' Kara asked, turning to her sister while the STAR Labs group laughed at the impossibilities of Captain Cold and Cisco Ramon.

"Nothing," Alex said, deciding to hold her tongue. Sara squeezed her hand, standing next to her wife.

"You sure?" Kara asked and Alex nodded. "Okay then. In that case, I think we have even more to celebrate." Nora cried out at that moment. "…and I have a diaper to change, I think." The group laughed as the celebration continued.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were putting the twins to bed when Zor knocked on the door. He had been staying with Kara and Barry after all.

" **Kara, I need to talk to you,"** Zor said, so Kara followed him out and into the kitchen. **"I love that I can be with you now and be with my girls but I need to find a life for myself here. I need my own place. I was talking to Astra and spending time with Kal's young clone and I want to be there for him, take him in, since Astra is having problems keeping him. He is my brother's son… in a way. I want my own place. I would like you to help me?"**

Kara didn't say anything, just moved to a draw and took out an envelope. Zor opened it and inside were some papers, including a card with his picture on it and the name Zoran Elijah Starr. **"Zor… El…"** Zor smirked at the hidden name within the human one on the card.

" **Your human name."** Kara confirmed. **"I have it all set up for you. You're posing as Astra's cousin, so my distance uncle in public. My family have long been established dead, so I can't reverse that publicly. You have a diploma from some college no one will question. You can do anything. I transferred some money into a bank account for you. It's not a lot but enough you can get by and I found you a two-bedroom apartment in the city. Signed the lease and paid the first few month's rent. You're good to go. I've also asked Astra to help you look for jobs, as she'd be able to help better than me."**

 **"You knew this was coming,"** Zor said.

 **"I know you dad,"** Kara replied, hugging her father. " **But I want you around."**

 **"As much as I can be. I will not miss another moment with you or those girls,"** Zor commented, hugging his daughter back now. **"We have all the time in the world."**

Post Chapter Note 1; So, Karry now has a Zor-El! Don't worry, even with Kandor, Zor is the last Kryptonian I am bringing back. Half the reason I did this is because I am sick of the TV show always hating on her birth parents and constantly trying to make her foster family saints or something. I know Zor and Alura aren't meant to be good people in the comics, but they are on Karry. Anyway, I feel there is always so much focus on her mom that we never see her dad, even now on the show. So, I hope you enjoyed.

Post Chapter Note 2: the next update will be on FRIDAY and will have an important note in it.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	84. Young Justice

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: for the last week there's been an email bug where they did not send emails. So, if your reading this and did not see my Monday update because of this bug please go back and read that first. Also, if you were reading Sliders but did not see the last two chapters because of the bug pelase go finished that as well. Also. please like my Facebook page since if Fanfiction messes up again I keep you in the loop there.

Note 2 ( **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ):** you're not going to like what I am going to say. I know this just came back, but I am going on vacation next week. I would say I'm sorry but I am going to my favorite place on earth so I am not. Now if I was not going on vacation though this update would have been Monday and no update today. So, you're getting your next week update today. No update next week and I will be back on Saturday night of next week so it's not a long trip. Also, going to put a teaser of the next chapter on Facebook on Sunday.

Young Justice.

Alex parked the car, watching as her wife – in full White Canary outfit, mask and all – parked the motorcycle nearby. They were in the field and there were cops around. Too many questions would be raised if they arrived together, so they had to act like they didn't know each other, that they weren't married. Alex left the car and moved into the police crowd, showing her badge to an officer as White Canary followed her.

"Detective Sawyer," Alex said to the detective in front of the cars open trunk. "I am sure you heard of White Canary."

"I forget you know these people, don't you?" Maggie Sawyer said, giving White Canary a suspicious look nonetheless, and Alex had to sigh.

"White Canary, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. Head of National City's Meta Human Taskforce," Alex said. Through her work, she had met Maggie more than once and the detective tended to piss her off; always flirting with her even after Alex continuously rebuffed her, even telling her she was married.

Sara gave the detective a look, knowing who this was, but didn't say anything, instead asking: "What've we got?"

"Maybe you should get Supergirl on this one. It seems more up her alley," Maggie said, Sara making a move, but one look from Alex told her not to do anything.

"Detective, this is mine and my team's case," Alex said. "Show us." Maggie nodded, moving aside to let the two see into the trunk of the car parked on the grass. There was definitely a dead alien inside – it was blue, and didn't appear humanoid. "Human on alien kill?"

"Looks like alien on alien," Maggie said. "Or meta human on alien, and if it's a meta human this is my case as well. Until we have a conclusive result, it looks like we're working together, Agent Danvers."

"It's Director," Sara decided to correct Maggie, who raised an eyebrow.

"Promoted," Alex shrugged.

"Congratulations. We should celebrate," Maggie said, Sara keeping her eye on the woman. She knew what Maggie was like and she was ready to finally let go of her control of her blood lust on the woman, but held back.

"I don't think so," Alex snapped. "It's old news now. White Canary, can you survey the area?" Sara nodded, knowing Alex was getting her out so she didn't lose control and beat on Maggie. Sara went to her motorcycle and a second later she was off. She was going to check out the local alien hotspots, to see if she could dig into any information. "I told you before, I am happily married and have an amazing wife. Please, can you stop flirting with me?" Maggie pouted at this and Alex sighed, saying no more as she went back to her car, ordering some of her agents to take care of the body and wishing she'd done that to begin with. She didn't like taking a back seat though, even as co-director of the DEO now.

-Superflash-

Karen was sitting in the DEO. It was a Sunday, so she had no school and had gone to work with her mother. Junior was by her side, and Connor was there with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had successfully moved in with Zor a few days ago and Karen thought it was good for him to have a father figure. In fact, Zor had offered her to be a father figure to her, as well. It was something Karen never had and, technically and biologically, Zor was her father. She definitely wanted to get to know this piece of her and Astra hadn't complained

It seemed her mom had long since let go of the past, welcoming in Zor happily in her life. Maybe he was the missing piece of her own little puzzle, a connection to the sister she had long-since lost. It was nice to see her mother happy to not be the last adult of Krypton anymore.

Zor had learned English pretty quickly and was currently looking for a job. Both STAR and the DEO had offered him positions, but Zor had turned them down, deciding he wanted to teach instead. It was a risky move for someone who had so recently picked up the English language, but his heart was in it, so no one had tried to talk him out of it. He was interviewing at a local college today which is why Connor had come with Astra and Karen to the DEO. M'Gann was also there as well.

"So, what do we have on this alien death?" J'onn asked as Sara walked in. They had been going over everything they knew so far.

"No one is talking," Sara said. "But there's definitely something going on."

"Well we…" J'onn paused as both his and Sara's communicator binged. They took them out at the same moment.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked, knowing when communicators went off like that, it was never good.

"Clark's requesting the entire League," Sara said in shock. "Someone's is threatening to take out the sun."

"Go," Alex said right away. "Priorities... We've got this." J'onn glowed and transformed back into his natural form, and White Canary and the Martian Manhunter were out. "So, no Superheros for this one. Good old fashion DEO work." Alex smirked to herself.

"You know we could…" Karen started, but was quickly silence with a 'no' from both Alex and her mom, who had just re-entered the room.

"Karen why don't you take Connor and Megan and go meet up with Donna and Carter to do something fun?" Astra said. Karen gave her a sour look, but nodded and the trio promptly left. "Karen is becoming a handful when it comes to superhero work." Astra admitted to Alex. "It's hard with the League out there and Kara and Kal-El…"

"I know," Alex said with a knowing nod, turning back to her agents.

-Superflash-

Donna hadn't been hard to find, and the young group was soon flying through the city, staying unnoticed. Connor couldn't fly though, but he could jump high – leap over tall buildings, high. When they finally got to where Karen had been taking them – the CatCo building – Connor easily jumped on top, but narrowly missed the edge, slipping and falling. Karen caught his hand easily, and dragged him on top.

"It's no fair," Connor complained, sitting on the roof of the building, arms crossed. "You're a clone and you can fly? Why can't I?'

"Because I'm an exact replica," Karen pointed out. She had long come to terms with being Kara's mini-me. "You also don't have heat vision and it's looking negative on freeze breath too," Karen pointed out. "But you've got to remember, we were made in different ways. I am a hundred percent Kara. You're not a hundred percent Clark. You have some Lena Luther in you."

Connor pursed his lips in thought, but didn't say anything as Carter joined them with a laptop in hand. "Gees, have you guys seen the fight that's going on in Metropolis?" Carter said, putting his laptop on the floor on the roof and opening it up – the roof easily having internet access. Carter showed them the fight going on through news networks between the League and the insanely powerful and dangerous criminal. The one who must have threatened to take out the sun. Karen briefly looked to the sky, to make sure the star was still safe in the sky. It was.

"We could be there helping them," Karen said sourly, looking back to the group, and Junior barked his approval. Even Krypto was in the battle on the screen.

"Karen, with something like this we would get in their way," Donna pointed out reasonably, but Karen gave her a look. "It's true." Donna folded her arms.

"But they could let us do more," M'Gann pointed out. "We can learn."

"Why do we have to ask permission?" Connor now asked. "They didn't before they became heroes."

"You live in a different world to them," Carter pointed out. "They had no one to answer to. The world was in more needs for heroes. Besides, all of them were a lot older than you when they started. Kara and Barry were in their mid-twenties; you're all teenagers. Well, most of you." He gave M'Gann a look at this. As a Martian, she was considered a teenager, but was at least 300 years old in Earth terms.

"We might not be able to take on that," Karen said, pointing at the screen. "But we can do smaller stuff. Connor's right. Let's stop asking permission. Let's show them we can do this!" Junior barked at that, knowing his mistress was getting excited.

"And how are we going to do that?" Donna asked wearily.

"The case the DEO is working on. Its small enough for a first team-up effort by us," Karen said. "Carter, move aside." Karen went to the computer, typing quickly before backing off. "There. We are in the DEO system."

"How did you do that?" Carter asked, surprised. He thought he was their tech guy.

"I have my mom's password," Karen said with a smug smile. "Okay, they still do not have much. Looking into leads it seems… You know. it's getting into afternoon. Most of the aliens who work at STAR will be heading off work and more than likely going to Henry's bar."

"Seriously?" Connor said.

"It's become one of the aliens' favorites," Karen shrugged. "And the DEO thought the alien community knew something they were not telling. Maybe we can get that information."

"Henry will never let us in," Donna pointed out, thoughtfully. She alone didn't seem too keen on the idea of becoming a hero so young.

"If he doesn't know who we are, he cannot complain," Karen said, eyes on M'Gann. "Miss. Martian, this is your job."

"Miss. Martian?" M'Gann asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well we all need names. Connor already has Superboy. Donna tends to be called Wonder Girl. Since J'onn is going by Martian Manhunter, I think Miss. Martian is appropriate for you."

"And you would be?" Donna asked bemusedly.

Karen smiled. "Power Girl, of course," Karen said, thinking briefly to Kara Wells with affection. "So, we good with the game plan?" The group looked at each other and then nodded. Donna seemed to decide she was outnumbered, so didn't voice her reservations. "Megan, you're going to need an older look than you normally use."

Megan thought for a moment and then switched her look form her Green Martian form and into a black woman with short dark hair. "I saw this face on the TV once. Will this do?"

"Perfect," Karen said. "Carter, there's an empty office in CatCo that Kara used to use when she worked here. Get set up there and keep track on the DEO. Text me if anything changes. We'll stay nearby to give Miss. Martian some back-up."

The group nodded at this as Karen took the lead. "Let's go."

Junior went to follow Karen, but she paused. "No Junior. Stay with Carter. You're his guard." Junior barked sadly, but went off with Carter.

-Superflash-

Karen, Connor, and Donna stayed back to let M'Gann go into the bar alone. The trio sat around quietly on top of a building nearby until M'Gann came back to them.

"I got the information we wanted. It was tough to get from them though," M'Gann said. "The aliens who work at STAR avoid it like the plague, but there are others in there who don't. There's an alien and meta-human fight club. Rich people pay a lot of money to see aliens fight meta human and each other. I say sometimes…. Translate that to a lot of the time, they kill each other."

"And dump the bodies?" Karen asked, wondering the connection the dead alien Alex had discovered. M'Gann nodded confirmation.

"It's run by a woman they only know as Roulette. They gave me the location of tonight's fight. It should be starting in a few hours. Once the sun goes down." M'Gann paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I convinced them I wanted to become a fighter."

"You did?" Karen asked. She was suddenly worried now.

"This is bigger than we thought," Donna said. "It's not one alien-on-alien murder. Maybe we should tell the DEO what information we've got and let them handle it from there. Maybe our planning here will impress them."

"Or just get us in trouble," Connor pointed out. "If we want to prove our worth we need to take it down ourselves."

"I agree with Connor,' Karen said resolutely now.

"Me too," M'Gann said nodding.

"Even if it means partaking in this fight club?" Donna asked M'Gann, who nodded. Donna sighed, seeing she was still outnumbered. "Okay then, I'm with you," even if she didn't agree with this, she was not letting her friends go in without her.

"We've got a few hours to plan. Let's go back to CatCo and fill Carter in. He can find the location for us," Karen said, and the group went.

-Superflash-

Alex was waiting in the back alley. She had received a call from Detective Sawyer that she had a lead. "This better be good," Alex said when Maggie appeared, seeming to be wearing a party mask.

"Put this on. Follow me," Maggie said, giving Alex a mask, Alex paused for a moment before following. Maggie knocked on a door, said some sort of secret password, and the two were allowed in.

Alex looked around at all the people inside, immediately noticing a common trait between them all. "These are like the richest men and women in the city! I think my sister does business with most of these people," Alex gasped behind her mask.

"Who's your sister?" Maggie asked curious at the comment.

"Kara Allen," Alex admitted.

"Wow, she's like the richest person in Central and National," Maggie commented, impressed. "But look," in the center of the building was a cage, and in that cage, was a thin woman with a microphone. She was quietly observing the crowd, waiting.

"It's a fight club." Alex muttered, recognizing the set up.

"It's a meta human and alien fight club," Maggie corrected her.

"And how did you find this?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got my contacts," Maggie said, the woman within the cage moved forward, about to make an announcement. "Rich people pay to see them fight." Maggie added. "Make bets on who will win."

"Well, not for much longer," Alex said, taking out her cellphone, about to order a DEO strike when she heard a crash. The roof within the cage caved in and from it came in Karen, Connor, Donna, and M'Gann.

"This is over," Karen said, lighting up her eyes at Roulette, the runner of this this. "Back down and we won't hurt you."

"Idiots…!" Alex whispered, angry at the sudden appearance and worried.

"Seems we have a… mini justice joining us," Roulette said into her microphone, unfazed by Karen's appearance. "We haven't even started, but let's make this a fair fight." The gathered rich seemed uneasy, but this didn't stop Roulette as she pressed a button on a device she was holding and cages on the other side of the ring opened, aliens and meta humans, all looking worse for wear exited, into the ring. Karen and her friends were suddenly outnumbered.

This was the tipping point for Alex as she quickly removed her mask and pulled out her gun. "FBI. Back down!" Alex called, pointing the gun at the cage. Maggie, for good measure, did the same now, although kept her mask on, but with this, things went hectic. The gathered rich ran, while the aliens and metas in the cage didn't back down, easily taking down Karen and her friends. Some managed to break free of the cage and went for Alex and Maggie.

"We have to go!" Maggie said, shouting at the aliens and metas. They were outnumbered. "Come on."

"You go," Alex said, knowing she had to get to Karen and help her – and then yell at her – but Maggie grabbed her and dragged her out of the arena.

"Why did you do that?!" Alex yelled, once they were outside.

"Because you were going to get yourself killed," Maggie said.

"I'm the director of the DEO! I know what I'm going," Alex stated, dumbfounded by Maggie's actions.

"Co-director," Maggie pointed out.

"Whatever. I've got to go back," Alex said running back towards the building. She could hear sirens in the distance but once she got back in the place was empty. Karen and her friends had gone. "No!" Alex called out, looking around.

Somehow Roulette had taken the four super powered teenagers and left.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse. It had been a busy day with the entire League stopping a maniac from taking out the sun. She was still confused on why this guy wanted to do it, it had been a hard battle, but the League had won. The guy had been stopped.

 _Barry, get here!_ Kara thought excitedly, seeing Alura and Nora. The two had got themselves up on their feet by using the couch. It wasn't unusual for them to do that lately when Kara put them down. They even used the couch and walkers to get use to walking, but now Alura was removing her hands from their support. She removed them, and stood awkwardly up on her two, wobbly feet all on her own.

"Come to mommy," Kara said, bending down and opening her arms. Alura looked at her mother with a giggling smile, then put one foot in front of the other and, then at super speed and with a small trail behind her, she sped forward a few steps, ending up falling over in front of Kara as she got there, but Kara caught her daughter before she hit the floor.

Barry had got there in time to see the event with his own eyes. "First steps, I didn't think we would get crawling for another month, but she skipped crawling and right to walking." Barry laughed aloud.

"And at super speed," Kara said, smiling. "Oh, I don't think Nora wants to be outdone." Nora had removed her hands as well from the couch.

"Come to daddy," Barry said, getting down and opening his arms. Nora went to put one foot in front of the other but tripped as she did, and fell over. "Oh." Nora had tears in her eyes but Barry had already picked her up. "You'll get it." Barry said in a soothing voice as he went and stood Nora up on her feet again.

That was when Kara's cellphone rang. "Alex," Kara said a smile still on her face.

"Kara…" Alex started, but was cut off by Kara.

"You'll never believe this. Alura took her first steps just a few minutes ago… and it was at super speed! Nora tried to follow, but fell over. She's a little upset but, Nora is a trooper. She'll get it. Me and Barry are going to be running after them soon enough." Kara's smile was huge as she hugged her daughter.

"Kara, err, Karen, Connor, Donna, and M'Gann have been captured," Alex said.

"What?' Kara asked, confused as her smile faded. "How?"

"They decided to get involved with our case," Alex said. "I tried to save them but… I don't know where they are."

Barry, who had been trying to help Nora follow his sister on first steps, paused as he felt Kara's emotion suddenly change. He picked Nora up, to protest from the baby, and turned around to face his wife, who was getting all the details from Alex. She hung up a moment later.

"We have to go save our young super powered teens and then possibly kill them for being so stupid," Kara said replaying what Alex told her to Barry in her mind. "It seems like Aunty Caity will get you two for the night." She added to Alura.

"You know, now that they are actual speedsters we might have problems with babysitters," Barry commented and Kara gave him a look, not sure what to say or think.

"I think Uncle Cisco needs to work on an anti-speedster play pins," Kara finally commented. "Krypto. Outfits." Krypto, who had been snoozing in his dog basket after all the fighting today, perked up his ears. "I need you to track Karen."

-Superflash-

Later, Kara walked into the DEO with Krypto by her side. She was annoyed. "We managed to track the scent to a certain point, but then the trail got cold." Kara said, noticing her Aunt Astra and father were there and looking worried. "Any new leads here?"

"We cannot find the new location of the club," J'onn said, seeming to hover between angry and worried. Sara was next to Alex, keeping her cool. "No one is talking. Although we found the kid's co-conspirators." An agent brought out Carter who had Junior next to him, and Junior ran to his father, clearly upset. "I think the dog can be considered innocent though."

Krypto rubbed his snout on his son's side and the dog wagged his tail, obviously happy his father wasn't upset with him. Kara would have laughed at the scene had the situation not been so dire. Cat Grant walked into the room too. She had been with Carter in the interview, and to say she was upset with her son and his friends was an understatement. "I will handle him," Cat said to Kara, who nodded. It was odd seeing Cat in the DEO, but she had long since known about Kara and Karen, their identities and relatives.

"And I'm changing my password," Astra mumbled.

"Please do," Zor said not completely understanding the human computer system but knowing a password was important.

"Kara, I got to ask," Alex said, looking up to her sister. Alex had recognized a lot of the rich and had spent a long time interviewing people and trying to track down the fight club through these connections, only to get blocked by lawyers on the rich people's side and silence from any aliens or meta humans they found. Maggie's former source didn't even have anything. "The people there they were of your status. Rich. It's clearly a money thing. Can you get the information by other means?"

"Kara and Barry Allen have a reputation as well," Barry said. He had arrived with Kara. "We're considered good. Light. Working with the heroes to save the day. No one will give us that information."

"No, but I think I know someone who will know something – and will give it to us," Kara said suddenly taking out her communicator. "Gideon."

"Yes Mrs. Creator," Gideon said over the communicator.

"Tell Superman I need mild mannered reporter Clark Kent at L Corp," Kara said to be received another 'Yes Mrs. Creator' from the A.I and a round of looks from people in the DEO. "Well, I need valid reason to want this information for Lena."

 _You're a genius,_ Barry thought to his wife.

"Contact the rest of the League. I want them here I don't care if it's overkill," Kara said. "This club is going down." Kara turned and left the DEO, telling Krypto to stay.

-Superflash-

Kara and Clark, in civilian clothes, both wearing their glasses, walked into Lena Luther's office. "Well, this is a surprise," Lena said. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Clark is working on a story I think you might have some information on," Kara lied, easily taking a seat and giving Clark a nod.

"An alien and meta-human fight club run by a woman with a snake tattoo who, calls herself Roulette," Clark said. "Have you heard of her?"

Lena gave Clark a look and then at Kara before smiling. "Well, since your Kara's cousin I'll tell you, but Kara you owe me one," Lena said.

"Done," Kara said without hesitation.

"Veronica Sinclair is the one you're looking for," Lena said. "I went to boarding school with her actually, but we never got along." Lena took out a piece of paper from her desk. "I actually received this from her people today. Not that I would be interested, but I am a Luther and that opens doors I'd rather keep locked."

Clark took the piece of paper and red: "The Death of Mini Justice". There was a location and time. It seemed she wasn't waiting for night to put on her show. It was this afternoon. "Thank you, you've been a big help," Clark said taking the piece of paper, trying to hide his anger.

"When you need that favor, let me know," Kara said, and Lena nodded, the two leaving quickly.

-Superflash-

Karen, Donna, Connor, and M'Gann were all in the same cell but they couldn't break out of it. This Roulette had somehow reinforced it, even against Kara and Donna's superior strength. "I say when they let us out for this fight, we run," Karen said, knowing they had made a mistake and wanting to get her friends to safety. She knew Donna wanted to say 'I told you so' but she had so far held her tongue at this type of remark.

They could hear movement outside of the cell. Whatever was about to happen, they didn't have too much time to plan. "I don't think that's going to work," Donna said, just as their cage was opened and they were thrown out onto the ring.

"And now the death of Mini Justice!" Roulette cried from afar into her microphone, and four large aliens came entered the ring. "Let's see how long they can survive."

"Run!" Karen said to her friends, and everyone used their speeds, trying to escape, but the ring was like the cage. It had been reinforced. They were not getting away from this.

The aliens who had clubs and shield were heading towards them. "Then it's a fight," Donna said, and the group nodded each other to take one. Connor went in for a punch, which he was caught in the middle of and thrown against a wall. Donna had better luck getting a punch in than Connor, but she was also thrown aside after the punch.

Karen choose to use freeze breath, which the alien she was fighting ran through to get at her. M'Gann was doing a better job avoiding being attacked than her friends, and trying to be sneaky to take one out, but she was caught too. A chant of kill was going around the room as Karen noticed the gathered crowd beyond the ring, just as the four super powers teen fell.

The alien raised his club at Karen and she expected that to be the end. She closed her eyes, ready for pain that never came. When she opened them again, Kara was in front of her in full Supergirl outfit, eyes on fire. Kara had caught the club and had thrown it against the cage, and then sent a powerful hit of heat vison right at the alien.

Superman was there too, taking down another one along with Wonder Woman and J'onn. Barry and Jesse in their Speedster outfits were running around the cell, distracting the solo meta human used to attack the mini Justice League. Roulette had ordered more aliens and meta free of their cages by this time, even with the arrival of the real Justice League, but the audience went to run but were blocked off by a green light.

"No one is going anywhere," John Stewart said, with Hal Jordan next to him.

"Sit down or get an arrow in the leg," a low grown could be heard to the crowd, and Karen noticed Oliver, Thea, Laurel, William, and Paula in the room. The vigilantes guarding the doors, letting no one get out. Everyone was going down for this crime. Sara was around too, bo staff out, heading for Roulette. Then Karen noticed by another door Dick Grason in his Nightwing, outfit along with Roy. Tantu was there as well fighting, a meta human with the spirit of an elephant. The entire league, plus Red Arrow who was not in the League had shown up. even Superdog was there biting into aliens.

Karen didn't know if this was overkill or not. Although she did know she was about to be killed by Kara for involving the League in saving them from this underground fight club.

Roulette was surrounded by three aliens, who looked like brothers, when Sara got to her. "Back away!" White Canary warned, but the aliens didn't move.

Kara threw the alien she had been fighting towards Barry, who punched him at super speed and then went to join Sara. "If you don't move, I'll move you," Kara said, eyes lighting up.

"They know who protects them," Roulette taunted, although there was fear in her eyes now.

"Normally I would give you some speech about not proving you're a monster to humans but I am in a bad mood because as you just tried to kill my little sister and my little brother, and two other girls I consider family," Kara said. "The entire League is here. The place is surrounded by law enforcement. No one is going anywhere, so if you want to try to take us, go ahead. I won't mind punching you as you lose."

The three aliens look at each other before backing down. "Grab her, White Canary," Kara said

"With pleasure," Sara smirked, Kara turning to the four still in the ring. "Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter get them out of here." Kara could hear DEO and the police outside. They were about to come in. Clark picked up both Connor and Karen and flew up through the hole in the ceiling they made when they entered. Diana took her sister and J'onn his niece and they were gone.

"Green Lanterns, Vigilantes, let the police in," Kara instructed, and the group backed away, letting a large police squad and a DEO team led, by Alex, enter. Kara turned to detective Sawyer, who was among the police squad. "I trust everyone in this room will be arrested?"

"Illegal gambling charges all around. We'll see what others we can throw in. A request has already come in from the federal for Roulette." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Seems they want to make an example of her – she's been abusing people with abilities for your own personal gain. New laws and stuff. Not sure what she will get."

"Good," Kara said, nodding.

"As for the aliens," Maggie turned to Alex.

"We got those," Alex said.

"Good work, Justice League." Maggie said with a nod.

"Trust me this one was personal," Kara said and nodded to the rest of the league. It was time to go.

-Superflash-

Most of the Justice League had gone home. The Green Lanterns were busy though; apparently, most of the aliens in the fight club were wanted criminals hiding out on Earth, so that helped them, although the paperwork was a nightmare. Alex was arranging with them on who the DEO was holding and who was being sent somewhere else. Then there were the aliens and some meta humans who had been forced into the club. They were being taken care of, but in less trouble.

Maggie was getting the meta humans into National City's meta human containment. She had tried to flirt with Alex again but Sara, who had enough, had changed out of White Canary outfit and went to give Alex a passionate kiss in front of the police detective. That had stopped the detective… at least for now.

Now Kara, Clark, Diana, and J'onn were in the DEO where their four super powered teens had been taken. Karen was holding Junior, who had gone straight to his mistress and the pair seem inseparable. Zor and Astra had given them the riot act. Cat had thrown her two cents in still there with Carter. Diana hadn't said a word, just stared at her sister and her sister looked away. It was fair to say the four of them felt worse than they ever had.

"I just want to know what you were thinking?" Kara finally said after everyone else was done, putting a hand on her father's shoulder to calm him down.

"That you didn't ask permission before becoming heroes," Karen said quietly. "We figured we could show you we could handle it."

"I would accept that answer if you had stopped a car chase, or a crash, or a robbery. Maybe a fire, helped a search and rescue… something small, but this… this was above your heads," Kara said, and felt calming emotions from Barry. She was being surprisingly calm now, her voice barely risen.

"We went too far," Donna said finally. "We accept we were above our heads. But the point remains, we do want to do something, to help – Karen more than anyone."

"We have powers," Karen continued, weakly smiling at her friend. "We can help. Why won't you let us help?" Junior yapped at this and Kara looked at him. Even the dog lowered his head at Kara's gaze.

"Why didn't you bring the dog?" Kara asked, making Karen give her a look. "He has powers. He wants to help. Why not bring Junior?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt," Karen said, looking surprised at this question.

"And now you understand. Because for us, you're the dog. We're protecting you," Kara said. "This life is not about fun and games. It's about putting your lives on the line. About saving people, and none of us started as young as you. We all waited."

"It doesn't change the fact we want to help," Connor said. "We want to be a team. The four of us."

"Not now. Not while you're still so young. Training, and education, yes, but not a team. Not this 'mini Justice'. For now though, you're getting whatever punishment your parents or guardians decide upon," Kara said, turning to her husband. _Come on, let go see our kids._ Kara and Barry move off, and Clark joined them.

"What are we going to do with them?" Clark asked Kara, who shrugged, but then Clark was tackled in a hug before he could leave, making Barry and Kara turn around, surprised at the speed. Morgan had run up to hug Clark.

"I heard you were here dad," Morgan said. "You weren't going to leave without seeing me?" Morgan gave Clark big, sad eyes. All Morgan wanted was to be close to his family, and his father.

"Of course not. I was just talking to Kara," Clark said quickly, even though he had forgot Morgan was here, and feeling instantly bad about it.

"I heard my little brother was in trouble," Morgan said.

"Well, let's just say I wish they were all like you," Kara said truthfully. Morgan was refreshingly easy to handle. Morgan smiled at Kara at this. "Clark why don't you take Morgan out? Maybe bring him to Metropolis. He should get away from the DEO every once in a while." Kara knew Morgan didn't like leaving the DEO – he was scared of the outside world – but spending a day with his dad seemed too good for him that he gave Clark a begging look once more.

"Okay," Clark said with a smile. "J'onn, I'm taking Morgan." Clark called to the Martian, who responded with a nod as he was still lecturing M'Gann.

-Superflash-

Later that day, Barry and Kara were in the Superflash cave. Alura was getting the hang of the steps and Nora had finally followed her sister's lead. Both didn't seem to know how to go slow as they were at super speeds and Kara and Barry had to run around to stop them from banging into anything.

"Okay, that's it," Barry said, grabbing Alura as Kara took a struggling Nora. "Break time." Caitlin had been smiling and laughing at the group, although babysitting the two had been harder for the night. At least they had been asleep for most of it.

"Did you two figure out what to do with our mini justice?" Cisco finally asked, instantly bringing the mood in the room down.

"We have thought of a plan we want to run by the rest of the League but it's missing one key element. We need someone…" Kara words were interrupted by a flash and standing in the cave, wearing yellow and red, was a familiar young black man. He took off his mask to reveal the familiar face of Wally West. None of them had seen him since that day months ago when he had left STAR after helping capture Walter. They had almost forgotten about him.

"What is this worlds problem with a speedster dressed in yellow?" Wally asked. "No matter where I went people seemed afraid. I even got a couple tomatoes thrown at me."

"Oh, yeah you do look a lot like the Reverse Flash in that. Probably should have warned you about that," Barry commented, biting his lip.

"Good timing, Mr. West! I've been given some thought to a new speedster outfit for you though," Cisco said, glad of the distraction to his earlier question. "Now Prime Wally wears silver, but all our speedster wear red so, I've been thinking of combining the looks. Also, been giving thought to a new name, since you obviously cannot be The Flash here. What do you think of Impulse?"

"I think my opinion has not changed. I do not want to be a hero anymore," Wally said glaring at Cisco.

"But you just said you've been saving lives…" Cisco pointed out, confused. Wally had mentioned people had been afraid of him.

"Yeah, the occasional save-the-day; not the length of heroism I used to do, or what you guys do," Wally pointed out reasonably.

"You know, I get you don't want to be a hero, but what would you think of helping us watch over some of our wannabe young heroes?" Kara said an idea in her head already and Wally raised one eyebrow at her confused.

 _You think Wally…?_ Barry asked Kara through their bond.

 _I did say they needed training and education. Diana's done good helping Kara and Donna, but she hasn't gone over what it's like being a superhero. Wally has the experience he can educate them with,_ Kara reasoned. Barry nodded as Wally looked to the pair in confusion.

-Superflash-

The next day Karen, Connor, M'Gann, Junior and Donna were brought to a warehouse after their school day was done. "What is this for?" Karen asked. She has been feeling both subdued and angered the whole day that she'd been having trouble keeping her powers under control. She had kept going over the previous day's events in her head, wondering how she could have done it better. How she could have impressed her superiors. Thinking they were about to be lectured in a new location had her more on edge than ever now.

"STAR Lab-owned Warehouse," Kara answered, entering the room and petting Krypto who was by her feet. Herself, Diana, Clark, and Hal Jordan were in the room. Barry was running the labs for the day and keeping track of the girls. "We're going to remove some of the stuff from it and make this a Mini Justice headquarters…" Kara smirked

"Wait, we won? We can be heroes," Karen asked excitedly the weight of her day suddenly lifted in excitement.

"If you let me finish and only if you agree with a couple of non-negotiable conditions. If you don't like this, Karen and Connor will be fitted for red sun light bracelets, Donna will go home to her island, and M'Gann – there is a device that will bock your powers and leave you stuck in your human form. Got it?" Kara said, and the four remained in shocked silence, nodding their understanding and letting her continue. "One – we're in charge. If we tell you no, you back down. Two – your grades at school cannot suffer. Three – Diana and Sara will be running training exercises. If you fail any of their tests, you cannot go out in the field until you pass them. Four – each of you will choose one of us as mentor, to show you the ropes, and basically be there for you. Since J'onn mostly works for the DEO and Barry is still training Jesse, Hal has offered to be one of the mentors. Your choice on who you choose."

Karen seemed torn not sure what to say. She didn't want Kara as her mentor, she didn't want to be labeled 'Supergirl Junior' as she wanted to make a name for herself. She was saved though when Connor said quickly "Kara." He took a step towards her. "I would like to be trained by you."

Kara went closer, putting a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I wasn't sent to Earth to be a hero. I was sent here to protect Kal. I never got the chance. Being your mentor would give me that chance." Kara hugged the boy as Junior barked and ran to his dad, head-butting him affectionately. "And yes, Power Dog should be trained by Superdog." Karen gave Kara a look.

"How did you…?" Karen began.

"Oh, come on I know you're going to go by Kara Wells' name." Kara smirked. "Figured Junior would follow suit, too."

"Clark," Donna said, bringing the conversation back. "I know Diana helped you when you started. I would like to be trained by you."

"Return the favor," Clark said with a smile, giving Diana an affectionate look. "Sure, you think you can fly to Metropolis after schools sometimes, or want me to go to Blue Valley? That is where you're living right?'

"I can get to Metropolis." Donna stated.

"Diana," Karen said, relieved now both Supers were taken. Diana had been her mentor anyway. She had wanted her, but figured Donna would want her big sister.

"You know I will never go easy on you," Diana said. "This is a whole new game we're playing now."

Karen nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," M'Gann said, nodding at Hal fine with the arrangement. Hal didn't say anything but nodded back.

"And last condition," Kara said. "I know you four want to work in a team, and we could possibly let a mini team to take smaller missions, but we cannot let you four go alone so… WALLY!" Kara yelled, and Wally ran in on cue, still in his yellow outfit. "Meet Wally West – don't get use to the outfit, he's getting a new one. He's the leader of your mini Justice when you're on team work. Do you all accept all the conditions?"

They were four steep conditions, but the group accepted them with a round of yes. Kara felt relieved. She honestly didn't want to see Karen, M'Gann and Connor depowered, and she liked Donna that she didn't really want to send her back to Themyscira.

"Can one thing be negotiated though? That name," Karen said fast, before Kara yelled at her. "Mini Justice sucks!"

"Young," Wally said. "Young Justice."

"Oh, I like that," Donna pointed out, Karen agreeing. The rest nodded, accepting that name.

"Good. Now, you are all grounded I believe so time to get you home. Oh, and Connor and Karen – Winn and Cisco both want to make you suits. Contact one of them and tell them opinions on what you want." Kara said. She suspected a white outfit would soon make its way to Karen, although options were open for Connor's.

The group started to leave, leaving Wally alone in the warehouse, checking the place out. "You know I am surprised you're doing this," Wally heard a voice and turned to see Jesse had run in. "Had to see it to believe it. I thought you did not want to be a hero anymore?"

"Helping these kids is different," Wally said, giving the woman a small smile. It was nice to see her. "I can make sure none of them turn out like Walter." Wally took a step closer to Jesse. "And I did a lot of thinking while I was away… the one thing I came up with in my head is the best thing about my life before my world was destroyed was you. Your counterpart, that is. And yes, I know you're different. She wasn't a speedster, for one, but you have the same personality I love. I know you have a boyfriend, but if that relationship is solid it can withstand a little competition."

"What?" Jesse asked confused. She took a step back from Wally.

"I'm going to fight for you Jessica Morgan, and may the best man win," Wally said, remembering her last name on this earth as he smiled at her and then ran out, leaving Jesse alone and more than confused.

Post Chapter Note: I know I said I was never going to do another plot from the show, but the Roulette episode had me thinking of my Young Justice plans when it aired last year, so that finally translated here. Not as good as the show (when _Supegirl_ was still good), but only some re-writes are (I personally think my rewrites of For The Girl Who Has Everything and Worlds Finest were amazing). It doesn't matter though since the show plot was mostly used as a device to further Young Justice. I hope you all enjoyed this Young Justice chapter.

Mini Foot Notes:

Not really a big thing and more for the whole Millma Verse and not just this world. If you read my beta story Power Girl and the Flash you know Krypton lives on Prime. Now it has been asked if Kara Wells has told Kara Allen about Krypton being alive. The answer is not yet. In fact, the only Kara she told was Alien Earth Kara Danvers. But there are plan in motion for Karry Prime (the eventual sequel to Power Girl and the Flash) that could lead to Kara Allen finding out.

Please REVIEW.

I forgot to do this last time, but… Next Time on Karry Universe:-

A Whole New World: When the Flash of an unknown world comes to Karry Universe asking for help, Kara and Barry decide to go to with them and help. But this world is a completely different Earth from any world they've known, and the first time Karry's Barry and Kara have left their Earth. With different rules, a shocking past, and an even more challenging super-villain, it time to venture into A Whole New World.

Karry Master OUT!


	85. A Whole New World

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: This is worth saying again. THE EARTH 19 OF THE MILLMA VERSE IS NOT THE EARTH 19 OF THE SHOW.

Note 2: something I did in this chapter is very similar to something the TV show did. You will know it when you see it. I just feel like saying I had this idea and chapter written long before the TV show did it.

A Whole New World

Kara and Barry were fighting on the streets of Central. Krypto was fighting besides them, growling, snarling and biting. The entire Justice League in their ears. Strange-looking and powerfully strong monsters had popped up all over the country, and the Justice League was run thin trying to fight them all.

That was when a blue portal opened up before Supergirl and The Flash. _Prime Earth has one hell of a timing,_ Kara thought to Barry as she dodged an attack from the monster, Barry choosing the distraction to run around it. Jesse had gone to a different city to help fight the creatures there, leaving Central to the super team.

 _Maybe they saw the fight and are coming to help?_ Barry thought back hopefully, but to no reward as out of the portal came a female speedster – someone neither superhero knew. _Who's that? Barry White Two never…_ The newcomer didn't waste time to start tackling several of the creatures at once, not even announcing her presence as she took on three in a matter of seconds. She was skilled.

 _She's fighting for the right team at least,_ Kara responded to Barry in awe, seeing the new speedster now sending out speed tornados at the creatures Barry and Kara were fighting, and then ran right at another creature. Barry joined her and the two speedsters punched at the same time, sending the creature flying.

Down the block, the creature got up and Kara went in for a punch, but suddenly the monster stopped moving and went limp. "What just happened?" Kara asked into her earpiece, looking back at Barry and the new speedster in curiosity. Krypto was by her side, sniffing at the limp creature. Reports now came to her ears as the entire League spoke of the monsters stopping dead, just like this one.

"I think that was us," Wally's voice was heard. He had lead the Young Justice after an anomalous signal Gideon and Cisco had picked up. "We found the origin of that signal. It was a very poorly guarded lab. Looks like these monsters were genetically engineered, controlled by an A.I. in the lab – no brain, without the signal, no purpose. It seems to be a former Cadmus lab."

"Cadmus?" Superman could be heard adding in. He sounded annoyed at the very word. He had recently had an encounter with the real Hank Henshaw, otherwise known as Cyborg Superman and hadn't got the upper-hand of the cyborg. He was taking what remained of Cadmus very personally now.

"Looks like it…" Wally repeated thoughtfully.

"Martian Manhunter get the DEO there. Rest of the League; clean up duty. Young Justice, once the DEO gets there you're out," Kara instructed over the coms, hearing a moan but the four teenagers knew better than to argue. "Flash and Supergirl are out too. Cisco, disconnect us from the League. Team Superflash only."

"Got it," Cisco said, disconnecting the two from the League communicators.

Barry and Kara finally looked at the other world's arrival. She was a woman of around the same height as Kara. She had dark brown hair which wasn't hidden by a mask. She wore a dark red shirt that had a lightning bolt in the middle – just a lightning bolt, no background like Barry's. On the top right corner was a little shield-shaped badge that was simply inscribed with the letters 'JL'. She wore blue pants and on her head, was a helmet that had small wings on each side. She wore a pair of goggles over her eyes that covered her eye color.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, looking the girl over. She still looked reasonably young, maybe early twenties.

"I'm The Flash," the girl said authoritatively, looking over Barry. "Well, at least The Flash of my world. I assume you're this Earth's Flash?" Barry nodded as the girl turned to Kara looking her over. "You wear the same symbol as… oh… Superman." her voice choked as she said the name, barely getting it out

"He's my cousin," Kara said, giving her a curious look, adding to Barry: _What's her deal?_

"Interesting," she said looking over the pair of them as her eyes went to Krpyto and a smile came across her face. "Superdog!" Krypto ears perked up as he avoided the stranger and the girl nodded as she turned to look at the two again.

 _She's… kind of weird,_ Barry finally responded, a little tentatively.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." The girl suddenly came to her senses. "I came here because I need help… I need help taking down the Reverse Flash." Barry and Kara looked at each other, shocked.

"Maybe you should bring her back to the lab," Cisco said in their ears. He had heard every bit of this exchange.

-Superflash-

Once in the Superflash cave, the new Flash looked around as Kara took hold of her girls. She felt protective of them with the new speedster around, and Krypto stayed by them too, keeping an eye on the unknown girl. "Frankie?" The Female Flash asked as her eyes found Cisco for the first time. Lisa, who was at the lab, put a protective arm around her husband as Cisco gave the girl a look. "You look different with the long hair and a shaved face." She smiled, taking the helmet off and the goggles, putting them over her head. "You don't know me, do you?"

"Sorry," Cisco said. "And I go by Cisco. Not Frankie." Cisco made a face at the name, not believing a version of him went by that. "I was teased with that name in school. Not fond of it."

"Well a different world, a different you," Caitlin spoke from her place, making the Female Flash look over to her now.

"Frost, is that you?" The female Flash's mouth opened as in shock as she said this, looking upset at seeing Caitlin. "Crys, you never got your powers here?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her sisters' nickname. "My sister is Crystal. I'm Caitlin." She was defensive at this, especially as Crystal Snow was Killer Frost here.

"Oh. Wow." The female speedster didn't seem to know how to react to that. "Yeah I do remember her mentioning a twin at some point."

"Look, what's your name?" Barry asked, removing his mask and not finding any reason not to hide himself. The female Flash took a large step back at that, eyes large and round.

"Barry?" She said. "But you… You have speed?"

"Seems the only one she doesn't know is me," Kara said, chuckling as the girls giggled and she bounced them on her knee. "You're not well verse in the multiverse, are you?" Kara added to the newcomer, who glanced momentarily at Kara with a shrug before looking back at Barry.

"You do know it's me, right? I'm Rae… your cousin," the female speedster, Rae, said, looking at Barry who shook his head and shrugged himself.

"Both my parents were only children. I have no cousins," Barry said simply.

"Oh. Well then. I am Rachel Joan Garrick," Rae said holding out a hand. "Call me Rae – everyone does. On my world, our dads were brothers."

"Barry Allen," Barry said. "My wife Kara, our kids Nora and Alura and you seem to know Cisco and know of Caitlin. Oh, and Cisco's wife Lisa." Rae raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to that. "So, you said the Reverse Flash? Does he wear yellow and did he kill your mom?"

"No," Rae said making a face at this. "He killed the Justice League. All of the League. Apart from me…"

The group looked at each other at this. They were so used to their own League, to think any version had been murdered by a speedster…

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Barry now added curious about this world. "How did you get your powers?"

"Born with them," Rae said. "My dad was the original Flash of our world. Jay Garrick, he passed on his speed to me. He died when I was one, leaving me orphaned. But Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora took me in. They've told me raising a little speedster was hard." She chuckled at this as Barry and Kara looked at each other. The girls giggled from their spot, almost knowing what their parents were thinking. "As I grew though I couldn't ignore it anymore. The cities. Central and National. They needed a hero."

"You took up for both of them right away?" Kara asked, surprised she could deal with two cities.

"Well, they are right across the river from each other," Rae said, a little surprised herself at this as the group made a face, not understanding how that happened. "And the people. They needed a hero. Especially since the Metamorphosis was released back when I was four. After that happened the city was in desperate need of a hero and did not have one until I took up the Flash mantel years later."

"Metamorphosis?" Caitlin asked.

"A virus of sorts. It only attaches to pure humans. For most people it did nothing, but for some it made them metas. Sometimes, it needs an outside influence to make them, like the Firestorm matrix for Ronnie and Stein. We really don't know how many metas the virus made. The only ones we know about are the ones who became villains or heroes. There could be thousands all over the world. The Metamorphosis is in our atmosphere, constantly active and mutating. It attaches to everyone who is not already a meta or alien."

"Who would make this?" Cisco asked in shock, not believing someone made such a virus and released it onto the world.

"STAR labs," Rae answered, knowing that was where she was standing. "So… Not here?"

"No here STAR Labs' Particle Accelerator blew up and made metas," Barry said, and saw the confused look Rae's face. She did not know what a Particle Accelerator was. "Never mind, please, continue."

"When I hit thirteen it was too much. Soon after I met Frankie, he helped me make the costume and the goggles. The helmet is my dad's – in fact, I stole my dad's look really. Frankie is sort of… he can see things. Future events and other worlds. Open portals. He says a magic user gave him the powers." Rae shrugged at that. "I have always thought it was the Metamorphosis."

"Let me guess, you call him Vibe?" Cisco asked dryly, rolling his eyes at the predictive name.

"No… We call him Premo. It's short for 'Premonition'," Rae said giving Cisco a look now.

"Oh, I like that," Cisco's mood changed instantly with a new name, he nodded, impressed.

"Well on Christmas Eve, not long before my 14th birthday, I stopped the Trickster…"

-Rae's World, About 9 Years Ago-

The Trickster was laughing in the street. A nearby wrapped present exploded, causing the people to jump. "Pick a present if you dare, or pay me! Unless you want to die," he screamed and laughed as there was a Flash. "What was that?" The man chuckled.

"No money for you today," Rae said, stopping in front of the Trickster, her outfit on.

"A child?" the Trickster seemed to stop in mid-laugh at the girl.

"Doesn't stop me," Rae responded, looking around in speed. Her goggles were more than just goggles – Frankie had made them with sensors. She was looking around for the heat signatures of the bombs and found them. Running around the hotter presents, Rae whipped up a wind tornado, which threw the presents in the air and they all exploded, harming no one.

Trickster took out a gun and fired in anger, but Rae took off her helmet and caught all the bullets in it. The helmet had been reinforced by her dad when he'd had it. "Not fast enough," Rae said, holding up the helmet with the bullets in. As she ran around the Trickster, disarming him of anything else, she then took him and handed him off to a cop that had finally turned up. "All yours, officer." Rae said, taking the bullets out of her helmet and holding it under her right arm as the Trickster was handcuffed and everyone was looking at Rae, shocked.

"Wait? No fair! Who are you?" The Trickster was yelling as he was dragged away.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Isn't is obvious who I am?" Rae said tossing her helmet in the air and catching it, then putting it on her head. "I'm The Flash." Rae ran off, and the crowd started to clap.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"What is it with the Trickster and Christmas?" Caitlin sighed from her spot.

Krypto's ears perked up now, remembering the Trickster from this world. Kara scratched him behind the ear, calming him.

"How do you know they clapped if you ran off?" Cisco asked.

"It was all over the news," Rae said. "Which means I had to tell Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry."

"Were they proud of you?" Barry asked, mainly he wanted to know if Nora was. He was curious if his mom would have been proud of what he'd done.

"After a bit of yelling, yes," Rae smirked at the memory...

-Rae's World, about 9 Years Ago-

"So, Barry, any girls at college?" Nora was asking, happy to have her son home. Barry shrugged.

"He got rejected by Iris's roommate," Rae said, having come in through the back. She was still in her outfit.

"How did you know that?" Barry asked, standing up and turning around, gritting his teeth at his cousin's appearance.

"Wally told me," Rae said. Her goggles were still on her head, and her helmet under her arm.

"What are you wearing?" Nora asked, shocked.

"Every superhero needs an outfit," Rae said.

"You're not…? No! I forbid it. You know what happened to your father. You can't go out…" Nora seemed frantic at this.

"I figured you would say that. Which is why I did not ask permission," Rae said, cutting Nora off. Rae took the remote and turned on the TV. The news stations were all over Rae's take down of the Trickster. She had to show Nora. "I am The Flash."

"You can't be serious," Barry said with a loud sigh. "You're an idiot who's going to die like her father."

"Someone needs to protect this city, and that someone is me," Rae snapped back.

Henry, who had been in the room with his son and Nora, had not said a word up until this point. "I assumed Frankie is helping you?" he finally said, and Rae nodded.

"We'll call his parents!" Nora started, but Henry cut his wife off as he looked seriously at Rae.

"Be careful out there." Henry stated, solemnly. "Run away if you have to, but save as many lives as you can." Rae seemed shocked; these words had knocked Barry and Nora silent, too. "You are so much like your father. I knew one day you would become The Flash in his place. I didn't figure it would be so soon, but it's in your DNA. Be a hero, but your grades cannot suffer." Rae laughed at this, hugged her uncle and then turned to her aunt.

"Be careful," Nora said worriedly; she looked like she wanted to say a lot more, but accepted they not only had a speedster in the family, they also had a superhero.

Barry rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the room and kicking a stool as he passed it.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"Wow, good old dad," Barry smiled to himself. He was a little sad to find out Nora obviously didn't approve of Rae being a speedster hero, but she was only a young teenager at the time, he had to remind himself. He glanced to his girls, wondering how he'd feel if they tried to take up the superhero mantle when they were barely teenagers.

"Uncle Henry's lovely," Rae nodded.

"What about the League?" Cisco asked now. He wanted to know more.

"Well, it wasn't even a month later I had my first contact with the Justice League," Rae said, a sad smile on her face…

-Rae's World, One Month After the Trickster-

Rae jumped over the ice ray, which collided with the heat ray. The two rays combined and blew up, sending a shockwave back to the weapons which had produced them. Their owners, Captain Cold and Heatwave, fell over as they did. "Never cross the streams boys," Rae said, leaning against the building. "Damn these villains are idiots. Maybe we'll find a real meta human, or at least a female. Maybe they won't be idiots." Rae muttered to herself.

"Well, she has sense," a voice replied and Rae looked up to see Superman and Wonder Woman floating overhead. Rae gasped and ran up the side of the building to reach level with them.

"No way," Rae said, now on eye level with the two as she sat on the edge of the building, feet hanging over. The two superheroes moved over to Rae. "Superman and Wonder Woman! You're like the best. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Superman stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why?" Rae asked, putting a hand on her chest as she did.

"The Justice League keeps track of all people being heroes. Usually we don't contact beginners like you but you got our attention," Wonder Woman stated, giving Rae eyes and an odd look. "Using the name and outfit of a dead man. Even his helmet." Wonder Woman snatched the helmet from her head.

"Hey! That's mine," Rae complained, getting up on her feet to stand on the roof. She wanted her dad's helmet back.

"This was returned to his fam…" Wonder Woman paused as she landed on the roof and took off the girls goggles to look her in the eyes.

"Wonder Woman…" Superman said warningly, standing next to her, seeing the anger fall from Wonder Woman's face and a new look on it.

"He had a daughter," Wonder Woman breathed, not removing her eyes from Rae's. "A baby at the time but she would be your age now."

"That would be me," Rae said as Wonder Woman held out the helmet to her. Rae took it back.

"Following in your father's footstep is honorable," Wonder Woman stated, turning to Superman, ready to leave.

Superman turned around but then stopped, turning back to Rae. He took a communicator out. "You know what your father thought of the League. It was his idea that formed us, but he never got the chance to be in it. He died saving the entire world. We owe him. So, take this and if you get in over your head, or want advice or training, call us." Rae took the communicator.

-Present Day-

"Your dad made the League but was never in it?" Kara asked now. She was sitting down next to Barry, each holding one of their girls as Rae's stories of her world kept them interested.

"Yeah," Rae nodded. "He had the original idea for it but it wasn't until after he died the other heroes started it."

"Do you miss him?" Barry asked, wondering what this unknown brother of his dad was like.

"Never knew him," Rae shrugged. "I grew up with Uncle Henry, your dad, so he was the only father I ever knew."

"What happened next?" Cisco breathed. He had his chair facing the wrong way, leaning his arms over the back as he listened to Rae's stories too. He wanted to know more about her Justice League, about her Earth. He needed to know about his doppelgänger from this world too.

"Superman." Rae glanced to Kara at this. "He became my mentor… in a way," Rae looked away from Kara at this, away from Krypto too as she looked at nothing in particular. "He came by a lot. Gave me advice. It was nearly three years later when the most amazing thing happened to me, though…."

-Rae's World, Six Years Ago-

Rae was at the stove, turning her own mixture in a bowl and then went to cut carrots at super speed. "You know, we have the money to send you to any culinary school you want," Nora said as she watched Rae cook. It was no secret that Rae loved food and loved cooking it. She loved making anything, but she preferred deserts over all. She dreamed about being a chef.

"Hey, don't go taking away my girlfriend," Frankie said, appearing in the kitchen in one his portals, making Nora jump. Barry was sitting at the table, ignoring the conversation. He didn't even register Frankie appearing.

"I can't leave Central and National," Rae said, turning to her aunt. "The cities need me."

"Spoken like a true hero," a new voice entered the fray, and standing at the door was Superman. "Hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

"Clark," Rae said with a smile. "Coming for dinner?"

"Actually, a quick stop. I have other plans," Clark said.

"Well, what do you need?" Rae asked with a smile.

"You," Clark said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Well, your presence at the Hall of Justice this weekend for the traditional induction into the Justice League ceremony." Rae dropped the knife she was holding as she looked at Clark in shock.

"You're kidding me," Rae breathed, not moving.

"What?" Barry growled, standing up and glaring at Rae, Frankie and Superman.

Clark shook his head, ignoring Rae's cousin. "No, you're in. Unanimous vote – first time in a while, but you have proven yourself. You've worked with us before and besides, your dad should have been in the League. We've had a spot open for a speedster for a very long time. We want The Flash." Rae hugged Clark, who laughed and hugged her back. "You're the youngest member we have let into the League, well… knowingly let into the League." Rae raised an eyebrow at that. "It's complicated. You'll find out soon enough. So, this Saturday? Noon at the Hall of Justice."

"I'll be there," Rae said determinedly.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"Wow," Cisco breathed from his place. "That's so cool. Youngest member of the Justice League. I think Connor is the youngest member of ours."

"Connor is in Young Justice," Kara said. "Not the Justice League. There's a difference."

Before Cisco could say something, Rae added in "Youngest Member Knowingly. Captain Marvel was sort of an adult and a little kid at the same time. It's complicated." Rae looked down as she spoke of her fallen league member rubbing a lone tear from her eye.

"Your Barry didn't seem too pleased," Barry pointed out wanting to move on and know more about this alternate version of him. A version of him that was not the Flash. It was different.

"Yeah, well, Barry and I never had the best relationship. He's like a brother but even so... I think my speed was always a contention to him," Rae shrugged noncommittedly.

"What's the Hall of Justice?" Caitlin asked, frowning now.

"Amazing," it wasn't exactly a reply, but Rae didn't seem to be with them now, looking back on her past. Caitlin frowned at Kara who shrugged as Rae now spoke: "It was the happiest day of my life, standing in front of the hall. Getting my communicator and this," Rae pointed at the little 'JL' badge on her costume. "I loved being with the League… Although it was a couple years later I first met him. The Reverse Flash." Her eyes suddenly hardened as she looked directly at Barry now, the only other Flash in this room.

"He wasn't called The Reverse Flash back then." She stated. "He showed up when the League was finished with a mission. Dressed in a speedster outfit all in blue." She scowled now.

-Rae's World, 5 Years Ago-

Dressed in blue, with black on his arms and on his side, a blue lightning bolt on his chest with a light blue background, he stood before The Flash, before the League. He had a mask over his head and face, vibrating his face so they couldn't see his identity. His eyes glowed blue, somehow, and when he talked, he vibrated his vocal cords so his voice was distorted and unrecognizable. "I am the real Flash. I challenge you, Faker," he spoke to Rae. "To see who really belongs in this League."

The other speedster had turned up out of the blue, demanding to be in the League and when denied, it seemed this was his alternative.

"You don't have to do it, Flash" Batman growled beside her. "You're a member of our League, no matter what."

"Scared, Fake Flash?" the blue Flash said.

"Of you? Hell no," Rae said. "Give it your best shot." The Blue Flash ran at Rae, who easily dodged. During the next few minutes they fought at super speeds, no member of the League truly able to see the battle, which only ended with Rae standing over the Blue Flash. The Blue Flash was clearly beaten, but it didn't look like Rae even took a hit. She was good.

The Justice League applauded their comrade. "You're no Flash," Citizen Steel called out at the Blue Flash.

"Maybe we should call him Kid Flash?" Valor pointed out.

The Blue Flash was almost literally growling as the rest of the League mused. "Ignore them," Rae said softy, suddenly taking pity on the man still at her feet. "You're clearly new to your powers. I can help you. Train you."

"Trained by you? I will not be your sidekick!" Blue Flash spluttered, getting up and running off.

-Present Day-

"Doesn't sound like Thawne," Barry muttered thoughtfully, once Rae had recounted her time with the Reverse Flash, before he got the name.

"Who's Thawne?" Rae countered.

"Our Reverse Flash. He's long-since dead now," Barry stated. "Yours was new to his powers? He obviously doesn't like you," he now sighed.

"Reverse Flash's rarely do," Cisco pointed out. "Thus, the whole 'Reverse' part of the name. The anti-Flash. How did he gain the 'Reverse' title, come to think of it?" Cisco now asked.

"Well, our first encounter was only a couple years ago, but I didn't see him again and nearly completely forgot about him. Then, a couple months ago, members of the Justice League started dying. It started with Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal in Starling. Then onto Batman and Batgirl in Gotham. Nightwing… Bludhaven… It wasn't hard to figure out it was him. The common factor in their deaths was a blue speedster – the Blue Flash from those years ago. He was going by Reverse Flash though. Claiming he was the reverse of me."

Tears were forming in her eyes now, recounting the death of her friends. "He even, somehow, destroyed Red Tornado – so much we can't get him restarted. There were 30 members in my League. Everyone but me is now dead. The last one to die was today. A few hours ago. It was… It was Superman. He died in my arms. His blood is still on my hands."

"It's not your fault," Barry said quickly, thinking she meant it metaphorically. He was holding Kara's hand now, to hear of a Clark's death.

"I think she means literally," Kara said quietly, looking at the gloves on Rae's hand. It was hard to tell, since the gloves were red, but there was clearly a darker stain to them. Rae took the gloves off and threw them on the floor at that as she completely broke down, shocking the room. The mother in Kara couldn't let her cry like that, with no comfort. She gave the girls over to Barry and moved over to hold Rae. Krypto even walked up and nuzzled next to the woman.

"It was… The way he did it…" Rae gave Krypto a look. "At least Clark hid you away somewhere. Or you would be dead too…" Krypto gave her a sad and confused look at this.

-Rae's Earth, Hours Ago-

"No, no, no!" Rae said, running up to Superman. They had had a plan. They were going to take out the Reverse Flash but somehow, he had seen through it. Reverse Flash's hand just went straight through Superman, creating a large hole in his chest. Rae put her hands on the wound, trying to put pressure on it. "You can't die! You're Superman. The yellow sun will heal you. Just hold on..." Superman looked at Rae, raised his arm as if to move her hair from her face.

"Tell Ka…" he tried, but his hand dropped limply to his side as the breath left him.

"No, no you have to live!" Rae knew it was useless though; he was gone. He didn't even get his last words out. She didn't know who to tell what for her friend. For her mentor.

"Just me and you now," Reverse Flash taunted from the side. "But don't worry. I'm going to kill everyone you care about before killing you."

"What did I ever do to you?" Rae asked, tears in her eyes. She felt defeated. She couldn't even muster the energy to face up to the Reverse Flash, even though she so wanted to. She just held on to Superman's body.

"You destroyed my life," he growled, and ran off.

Rae was aware of the shocked crowd as she picked up Superman and ran back to the Hall of Justice. The front had areas for press but the backroom was private. Rae used her foot to press a button and the wall opened up. A box came out and opened up. Rae put Superman in it and pushed another button. The lid to the box closed and cold air sped around the body for a moment. Then it disappeared and Superman's body was frozen. Preserved. Rae pushed another button and the box disappeared behind the wall. She felt numb.

Rae moved off to a round, human sized metallic device. "Portal, to Watchtower," Rae said, her voice hollow, and energy appeared within the device. Rae went through it, almost on autopilot now.

She didn't stop moving as she went to the robot in pieces on the floor. She had to try. "Turn on," Rae said pushing a couple buttons, but having no idea what to do. "You're a robot, you can't die too. Come on Tornado, turn on!" Rae cried and laid on the floor next to her former friend.

She wasn't sure how long it was before someone else entered the room. "Hey," Frankie's voice was heard. "I saw what happened…"

"How did you get in here?" Rae said, looking through watery eyes. "Only Justice League allowed."

"And I can create portals anywhere," Frankie said. "You need help."

"Everyone died," Rae said.

"You can travel back in time," Frankie tried. "Why not go to the past and warn the League?"

"Do you know how dangerous time travel is?" Rae asked, standing up now to look at Frankie in shock. "You think I haven't considered it? Time travel is just too dangerous. I travel back and warn the League, save them all, and then suddenly a nuke goes off destroying the world! Time travel can never be messed with. Never."

"Then you must face him on your own," Frankie said, biting his lip.

"Or…" Rae thought, an idea coming to her. "Other worlds. You have the power to open portals to other worlds." Rae moved toward Frankie, feeling determined. He stood his ground. "He knew everything. He knew how we think, what we'd do. Maybe bringing in another world… Someone from outside the box."

"No," Frankie said. "I told you long ago: The worlds are meant to be separate. No matter what some of my counterparts think."

"What does that mean?" Rae asked.

"There are certain worlds where my counterparts not only travel, but… they have made a communication system. These connected worlds, they talk and travel all the time." Rae glared at Frankie at this now. "What?"

"And is there any danger to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"Well… part of the multiverse has been destroyed," Frankie said.

"Due to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"No," Frankie admitted.

"I want to go to one of these connected worlds and ask for help. Which one would you suggest?" Rae knew Frankie had been spying on them. That was simple to tell. His resistance was deeply seated, however. Long ago he had decided never to cross the void to other worlds, and he has stuck by this as far as she knew, but it didn't stop him observing these worlds, dreaming about them…

"I have been watching them and using their names – they do name the worlds, so weird some of the names… I would say the bests ones to go to are either Prime Earth or Karry Universe. Both seem to have it together, for the most part."

"What's a Karry?" Rae asked, and Frankie shrugged.

"Cannot figure that out." Frankie said dismissively. "But I think that's the world you would like." Rae raised an eyebrow. "They have their own Justice League. It's different from ours, but it's a League. Actually, called the Justice League. Besides they also have the most advance technology in the connected worlds. Prime has a League, although they call it a Society and their tech is… sub-par. Karry is your best bet."

"Okay," Rae said, having been convinced when Frankie said Justice League. "Open the portal to this Karry Universe."

"Rae…" Frankie began, still not moving.

"Please, Frankie. I must. Reverse Flash wouldn't realize, he wouldn't see it coming. I need to try. He's going after everyone I love, everyone I know. How long until it's Nora, Henry or Barry? How long before it's you? You once said I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and right now I do. But with Reverse Flash… I've got to do this. Please, open a portal to Karry." Frankie gave a look, but knew Rae was serious, the speech was convincing, so with a sigh, he took out his reasonably normal-looking glasses and put them on. He opened a portal between himself and Rae, the speedster ran through it.

-STAR Labs-

"That's how I got here," Rae sighed, finally taking a seat offered by Kara. "I'm hoping that you would be able to help me. I mean, if not I could try this 'Prime' but you guys seem more… you know."

"My mom's alive on your world?" Barry confirmed. His own voice was suddenly hollow now.

"Aunt Nora, yeah. Or I hope…" Rae said, looking down, and Kara could feel what Barry was thinking.

 _She's not your mom Barry,_ Kara thought quickly.

 _She would be like my mom though. And I would like to see her. Show her the girls. This is the closest I will ever get. Besides, I can't leave a world to the Reverse Flash. Even if it's not the same as the one from our world. Barry White helped us with the Siobhan, Livewire, and Bizzaro and then the Reverse Flash. Prime Earth has helped us with the prison breakout and the White Martians... We've not exactly returned the favor. To any Earth. I think it's time we help a world._ Barry reasoned.

 _Okay,_ Kara thought back. "Cisco, can we bring the girls with us?"

"Um… what, to Rae's world?" Cisco asked to a nod. "You're actually going? I mean, yeah, there's no danger to world hopping at all. It's more dangerous running them at Mach 2, like you do."

"They like it," Barry and Kara said at the same time.

"Of course they do; they're little speedsters," Rae said, smiling watery at the babies now.

It was decided. Kara and Barry took out their communicator and put them on unavailable. Barry ran and grabbed a bag for the girls as Kara strapped them into their stroller. "Superdog, you're coming too," Kara told Krypto, who barked happily and wagged his tail "Caitlin, anti-speed formula?" Rae raised an eyebrow at this as Caitlin took out a flash drive, plugged into the computer and transferred some files to it.

"Should be able to make it there," Caitlin said. She would offer to make it herself, but she could see the two wanted to see this world now, besides, she didn't have a desire to leave this earth yet, and it took a while to make the formula anyway.

"So, how are we getting there?" Barry asked, Rae frowning at him as she glanced to Cisco.

"I don't have power," Cisco pointed out, Rae opening her mouth but a portal suddenly opened before her.

"Lucky Premo's been spying on us, then," Rae said with a small smile.

"Spying is not cool," Cisco said, taking out another device. "This is to track what world you're going to." Barry nodded, taking it as he, Kara pushing the girls, Krypto, and Rae went through the portal.

After a moment, Cisco checked the computer. "We now have an Earth 19," Cisco said with a small smile.

-Superflash-

The small group walked out of the portal to find themselves clearly in an advance headquarters, but that wasn't what got Kara and Barry's attention. Glancing to the window outside, there were stars, deep blackness, and the moon could just about be seen. The Earth was also in view. "We're on a space station!" Kara and Barry said together as the girls cried and Kara rocked the stroller.

"Welcome to Watchtower," Rae said with a smirk.

"Their Watchtower kicks our Watchtower's ass!" Barry happily cried, moving over to the window. "Does everyone know this is where the Justice League meets?"

"No, they think our headquarters is in DC," Rae said. "The Hall of Justice. No one knows about this."

"How did you do it?"' Kara asked and Rae shrugged.

"Before my time," Rae said. "There was a different headquarter before this, but this has proved to be better."

By the computer, giving them a glare, was a short-haired man with a mustache and a little beard. They recognized him, but he looked so odd, unshaven and without the mane of hair they knew too well. "Cisco," Kara and Barry said together, both with small smiles.

"Frankie," Frankie corrected them. "And I want it known I was against this." The two looked at each other. This Frankie was very different from the Ciscos they knew, not just in looks and name, but it seemed attitude.

Kara held up the flash drive. "Anti-speed formula," Kara threw it to Frankie who caught it. "Think you can get that made?"

Frankie plugged it into the computer. "The Justice League systems can make this, easily," Frankie confirmed. "Although it will take some time."

"Well while we have time…" Barry said, turning from the view to look at Rae. "I would like to visit my parents of this Earth."

"I figured," Rae said, putting back on her helmet. "Frankie, I need new gloves." Rae pushed a button, and a zap tunnel activated. "Follow me." Kara pushed the kids and the two followed.

They came out in a phone booth in an alley in Central. That was odd for a start. What was weirder, the city did look different. _Barry, take the girls,_ Kara flew up into the air, wasting no time. From above she could see it all – Central was there, but so was National. Familiar buildings from both locations were noticeable; she could see the CatCo building clearly from where she was. There was a river between them and an island in the river which seemed to be being used by both cities. It looked like it harbored an airport, along with several businesses. She sent an image to Barry. _I kind wish it was like this on our world. Would make being at both so much easier._ Kara mused.

 _And we wouldn't have had to have that year apart,_ Barry added, as they followed Rae out of the alley.

 _I don't think this is the only Earth with combined cities. We'll ask Gideon what other ones in the system are like this._ Kara added, feeling a certain familiarity with the combined cities, but not sure which Earths had it and which didn't.

-Superflash-

Nora was making dinner, keeping an eye on the TV. Superman's death had been caught on video and it was playing everywhere. There was no escape from it. Henry was watching it too. Barry sat, seeming emotionless, although harboring a sort of playful grin at the whole thing. "I wish Rae would…" As though Nora's words were a summons, Rae appeared next to her and not a second later a red-clothed speedster with two crying babies, and then a woman with blonde hair, wearing an outfit very similar to Superman's, appeared next to her.

"What…?" Barry stood up suddenly at the three superheroes, but Henry spoke over his son.

"Um…. Rae?" Henry asked, as Rae took off her goggles and helmet. "Who're…?"

"Well, long story short… you remember how Frankie can see into other Earths?" The group nodded, Rae's Barry however scowling at the newcomers as he remained silent. "Well he can open portals there and he sent me to another world where I asked the Flash of that world and his wife, Supergirl, to help with the Reverse Flash." A cry made Rae stop and look over at the babies. "And they brought their kids for some reason."

"When you're a parent you will understand," Karry Barry said, taking off his mask, still looking at his mom who stepped back in shock. Rae's Barry stood up now, staring in anger at the face the same as his.

"And he's Barry's doppelgänger," Rae added in, a little cautiously now.

Kara was trying to calm the girls. "Barry, can you take Nora?" Kara asked, having Alura in her arms but making this Earth's Nora raise an eye as Barry picked up the girl still in the stroller. "Come on, where's my happy baby?" Kara rocked her. "I think all the portals scared them."

Barry tried rocking Nora and then got an idea. "I can show you the world," Barry started singing and Kara had to smile. "Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world..." This world's occupants looked at each other at that, Rae actually chuckling at the spontaneous song. "A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world," Kara now joined in, the singing was working. The girls were calming down. "A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a world new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," Barry continued, rocking Nora who had completely stopped crying.

"Unbelievable sights." Kara added. "Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world." Alura giggled but their parents were too into the song to stop, even though their kids had stopped crying. They smiled at one another now.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Barry sang.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath it gets better." Barry lifted Nora above his head to be greeted by a happy freeze breath. He blinked into the cold, but he was used to it.

"I'm like a shooting star," Kara decided to lift her feet off the ground a bit and Alura seemed happy about it. "I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world," Barry sang, bringing Nora close to him now.

"A whole new world," Kara sang, putting her feet back on the ground. Alura made a noise at that, but Kara brought her close and she was fine.

"That's where we'll be," Barry sang.

"That's where we'll be," Kara sang back.

"A thrilling chase," Barry warbled.

"A wondrous place," Kara harmonized gleefully.

"For you and me," Barry and Kara sang together at the same time, finishing the song.

"Wow," Henry finally spoke. "I've never heard you sing Barry." Henry turned to his Barry who just scowled at this father.

"It's possible there are enough differences between us he cannot sing like me," Karry Barry shrugged now, looking at his alternate and then his father, but his eyes went to his mom who was looking at him and the baby he was holding.

"You named her Nora," Nora said, looking at the baby. "My counterpart never saw her, did she?"

"No," Barry said. "My mom was murdered when I was young. Right in front of me. My dad was arrested for the murder. That's the way it is on most worlds we know. If it weren't for Joe, I don't know what would have happened to me." Barry informed them, and Nora's hand went to her mouth at his history, upset by it. "It was our world's Reverse Flash who killed you." Barry went on, he had to tell this alternate version of his mom everything. She had to know the reason why he was here, to see her. "He traveled in time to stop me from becoming The Flash, but it was his mistake because killing you brought me to Kara." Kara used her free hand to take hold of Barry's hand, knowing he needed it as he continued. "Together we defeated him. Killed him actually. I could have gone back in time to save you, but… it would have meant losing Kara. I couldn't do that."

"And you shouldn't," Nora spoke, knowing this alternate version of her son needed comfort. She knew her son, or so she believed. "Your Nora wouldn't want you to give up a happy life for her. She would be proud of you being a hero." Nora moved forward and hugged Karry's Barry but baby Nora shouted out, blowing cold air onto Barry again. He felt torn for the first time ever, but his girl was his priority, even above his own mother.

"They don't like being in the middle of hugs," Barry said, not helping but smiling though.

"Let me hold one," Nora said, holding out her arms.

"Take Alura," Kara said, holding out Alura. "She's a little more… calmer, than her sister. She doesn't have freeze breath either. Just don't take off the glasses if you don't want her looking at your skeleton." Nora took the baby who laughed at the new face.

"Oh Barry, you got to get us grandkids eventually," Nora said, loving holding a baby again and looking at her son, who was still looking at the world hoppers. His expression was icy.

"First, he has to get a job and move out of our house," Henry said, teasing his son. "Rae and Frankie are closer. They at least live together and both have a job." Rae stuck her tongue out at her Uncle and Rae's Barry moved away from the arm Henry had put around him.

"What did you say your name was?" Rae's Barry asked, looking at Kara.

"Kara," Kara said with a smile.

"Kara what?" Barry asked.

"Allen of course," Kara said, confused. "Wait, are you all Garricks?"

"No just me," Rae said holding up her hand. "They are all Allens. It's a long story."

"Before you were an Allen, I mean?" Barry persisted, interrupting his cousin.

"Danvers, why?" Kara asked, and Barry gave her a look, then shrugged, now glaring at them again.

"I got a thing," Rae's Barry said, and sulked off, leaving the room and then the house.

"You wear the same symbol as Superman," Henry said, ignoring his son's attitude.

"He's my cousin," Kara answered again at this.

"I never knew Clark had a cousin," Henry said wistfully, looking at Rae who shrugged.

"Maybe, like me and dad on their Earth, she doesn't exist here," Rae said and Kara nodded.

"It's possible," Kara said. Krypto, who had been sitting by Kara feet looking up at the stove, took that moment to jump up and grab a steak from it. "Krypto!" Kara yelled as her dog started on the steak. "I am so sorry about my dog."

"It's fine," Nora laughed. "I'll throw on a few leftovers. You all can join us for dinner." Rae smiled as she went to pet Krypto.

"Jay doesn't exist on your world?" Henry now added, looking to Barry now.

"No, just my dad – you," Barry smiled weakly at this.

"Oh. We were twins. A different world, I was thinking… never mind." Henry muttered, to an odd look now from his wife.

"I wish I knew where our Krypto was," Rae now sighed. "I would give him all the steak he wanted."

Henry went over to Nora and took Alura from her, wanting to hold her as well. Alura was very happy to be with an alternate version of her grampy, not that she knew the difference. The group sat down at the table and began talking about their lives. Nora listened, chipping in facts as she cooked.

That was when a blue-cladded speedster came running in, heading right for the girls who had been put back in their stroller. Barry, seeing this, did not waste a moment before protecting his daughter and attacking the speedster. This had to be this Earth's version of the Reverse Flash. Rae jumped up, joining Barry in the fight as Kara grabbed the stroller and put Henry over her shoulder to protect him.

"Superdog," Kara nodded towards Nora, and Krypto bit carefully into Nora's shirt, and followed his mistress out the door. They had the girls, Nora and Henry into the alley nearby speedily. "Watch the girls!" Kara didn't waste time as she turned and headed back for the house, Krypto at her heel.

The three speedsters were still fighting. _Barry, back away,_ Kara thought and Barry took a step back grabbing Rae as he did.

Kara let out a freeze breath on the Reverse Flash but he ran through it, right at Kara who had to dodge. "Think I wouldn't know that trick! I'm reinforced against cold," the Reverse Flash said, his vocal cords vibrating but it seemed familiar to Kara. Like a distant memory.

Krypto bit the Reverse Flash's leg, making him scream, but he sent a vibrating hand at Krypto who barely dodged it as Kara sent a heat vision at him. Barry went and grabbed hold of the Reverse Flash as the heat vision was turned off. Kara moved in to help hold the Reverse Flash. Rae took advantage of the distraction. "Let's see who you are," Rae said, running up taking off the mask.

As she did, everyone had to take a step back. Even Krypto stopped growling and trying to fight. Barry look right in the face of the Reverse Flash who looked right back at him with the same face. The Reverse Flash was Rae's Barry Allen!

TO BE CONTINUED

Post Chapter Note: I hope you like this whole new world. Part two coming soon…

Next Time on Karry Universe!

An Evil Barry: On Rae's worlds, the Reverse Flash is Barry Allen. He has killed the entire Justice League but what made him evil? How are Rae and Karry Universe's Kara and Barry going to take him down? And does Kara have a doppelgänger on Rae's world? All will be revealed next time.

Karry Master OUT!


	86. An Evil Barry

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Supergirl.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: I said this in the last chapter but this is worth saying again. THE EARTH 19 OF THE MILLMA VERSE IS NOT THE EARTH 19 OF THE SHOW.

Note 2: Also, I want to reiterate that I came up with the idea for an Evil Barry long before Savitar's identity was revealed. I DID NOT TAKE INSPIRATION FROM SEASON THEEE OF THE FLASH. Okay?

Note 3: My update schedule is still Mondays only because of time limitations for me and my beta.

This is a continuation of the last chapter.

An Evil Barry.

Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Rae paused, staring at the Barry in the blue outfit. "Barry…?" Rae moaned, not wanting to believe her eyes. It was him. The Reverse Flash was Barry. Her cousin had killed the entire Justice League! "Why?" Rae was crushed. Her emotions were suddenly all over the place as the Blue Barry just scowled. She didn't know whether to punch the guy or burst into tears.

"Why do you think?" Reverse Flash Barry spat at her. "You ruined my life!" Reverse Flash Barry put his mask back up and then he was gone. Kara and Barry didn't know how to react. Karry Barry was in shock.

It was long after Reverse Flash Barry had left that Kara finally broke the silence. "I think it's time to get back to Henry and Nora," she muttered. She glanced to her own Barry who seemed shocked to stillness himself.

 _He isn't you,_ Kara stated bluntly, _we don't know the full story yet._

 _But he killed the League of this earth,_ Barry responded mutely.

 _One thing at a time. Let's get your parents and our girls back._

-Superflash-

Reverse Flash Barry had run out of his home to an old warehouse he used as his alter-ego. He took off his mask and looked in full length mirror, cracked on the wall. He screamed. His identity had been found out! He had been so stupid to attack them directly like that. Seeing his counterpart, seeing him being the Flash, with that wife of his, and kids, had made him angry. It had made him see red. He had wanted to make his counterpart hurt like he had been hurt. He had gone after the kids, it made logical sense, but it had messed it up. Rae now knew now who he was.

Looking in the mirror Barry paused to reflect on his life. How had it all gone so wrong…?

-Barry, Six Years Old-

"So, we need extra pillows, and blankets," six-year-old Barry said, clearly excited as he ran around the living room. "Movies, popcorn…" Henry and Nora were looking at each other, clearly uneasy.

"Slugger," Henry said, picking up Barry and putting him on the couch. "We need to talk." Henry sounded upset and Barry instantly picked up on that. "I know you're really excited about this sleepover…"

"Yeah, all my friends," Barry said, a huge smile on his face.

"We know sweetie, but you know Rae is now living with us," Nora said, sitting next to her husband to look at her little boy. "She doesn't know how to control her powers. We can't have all your friends over right now, and not all night. I'm sorry, darling, but we have to cancel the sleepover."

"What? No, it's no fair!" Barry yelled, tears instantly coming to the six-year-old's face.

"It might not be fair, but it's what has to be done. If anyone finds out about Rae it wouldn't be hard to figure out how she got her powers. Uncle Jay had enemies who would try to hurt her – and us. I'm sorry Bar but we all have to make sacrifices until Rae is older and knows what she's doing and can control herself." Henry said reasonably. "We already called the parents and told them. We said it was too much now that we have Rae in the house."

Barry pulled free of his dad's arms and stormed out, running to his room and slamming the door. The slam woke up Rae who had been taking a nap and she started to cry. "No fair…" Barry mumbled sitting on the floor, armed crossed, sad tears streaming down his face.

-Barry, Ten Years Old-

Rae ran through Barry's bedroom door. "Barry, want to play?" Rae said as Barry stared at her, annoyed already.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Barry said in frustration. "It's my room. You're not allowed in!" Barry moved over to the door, opened it, grabbed Rae and pushing her out.

"Oh, come on Barry…!" Rae said as she heard a clatter and ran down the stairs. Barry rolled his eyes as he went to the stairs and saw Rae catch a plate Nora had dropped before it hit the floor. "Here." Rae said holding up the plate to her aunt.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nora said, taking the plate. "If this had broken my good china would be incomplete." Nora put the plate back on the table. "But I need you not to use your powers for the rest of the night, okay? Joe and Francine are coming over with the kids." Rae pouted playfully, but nodded. "That means Wally will be here too."

"Oh, he will play with me!" Rae said happily, running back up the stairs at super speeds.

"She said not to use your powers!" Barry called after her as her speeding form past him on the stairs. "What a pest," he now added scornfully as he took a seat in the dining room.

"Oh, Barry, running is as natural to her as breathing," Nora said as she continued to cook. "She's getting good with her speed."

"Life would be better if she did not have it," Barry stating, glaring into space.

"She wouldn't be her without it, though," Nora commented with a smile, not picking up the jealousy in her son's attitude.

-Barry, Seventeen Years Old-

"You're breaking up with me?" Barry asked, sitting on the park bunch with Iris. "But… why?"

"To be honest, you have a bad attitude," Iris muttered, not looking at Barry as he still gave her a look. "Some of the things you say and complain about... I mean some of the comments you make about sweet little Rae."

"She's not sweet," Barry complained, crossing his arms.

"She's your cousin – practically your little sister, you grew up together. Wally, Walter, and Julia can annoy me, but I would never say some of the things you do about Rae about them. And to her face! Look, I won't tell anyone but you have some anger issues you need to get sorted, and I need someone else." Iris said. She stood from the bench to face Barry directly. "We'll always be friends, but this relationship was a mistake."

"Great…" Barry rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else, Rae appeared, hanging from a branch on a tree above the bench. Iris stood back in shock. "You two aren't going to kiss, are you?" Rae asked, pulling a face, not having heard the conversation.

"How did you get up there?" Iris asked, shocked. "And why?" Rae held up a ball in her hand.

"Wally got it stuck. I decided to get it," Rae said, tossing the ball down to Iris and pulling herself up, then jumping down from the tree. "Wait until I get back to the others before kissing."

"We won't be kissing anymore," Iris said, throwing the ball at Rae who caught it easily. "We're just friends. And I'm hungry. Going to go see if mom and Nora got lunch ready." Iris moved off.

"Oh, friend-zoned. That sucks," Rae said sadly, giving her cousin a sad look before moving off after Iris, not hearing Barry mumble something as she stopped.

"Hey, Barry, catch." Rae called out, throwing the ball at her cousin, but she had thrown it a little too fast and it hit Barry at higher speeds than it should, pummeling him in the chest. He felt winded as he clutched his stomach, Rae's eyes wide as she realized what she did. "Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry. It was… my bad."

Not sure whether she should check to see if her cousin was alright or not, Rae decided to follow Iris instead, leaving Barry to glare at her through the pain.

-Barry, Age Eighteen-

Barry was walking on campus, finally free. He had chosen to go to Metropolis University, to get away from Rae for once in his life. Besides, Iris was going there and Barry wanted to try to get back together with her. After Iris, he had dated a girl named June for a while but she had dumped him before prom, giving the same reason Iris had for splitting up with him. It was all Rae's fault, but Iris had been his longest running relationship and he figured that now being away from Rae, they might have a shot.

He was walking towards her dorm when he saw Iris walking with a beautiful blonde. The girl took Barry's breath away and all thoughts about getting back together with Iris left his head in that moment. "Iris," Barry called, to get their attention. "I was just coming to see you." Barry turned to the blonde. "Barry Allen, and you would be…?"

"Kara Z…" the blond stopped and then smiled. "Kara Lane. I'm Iris's roommate."

"Well Kara Lane, there's this carnival going on today," Barry said. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Uh… Sure, why not?" Kara said, shrugging, looking Barry up and down. "Meet you outside the dorm building?"

"Barry…" Iris started, warningly, but he'd already turned from the girls, a skip in his step.

-Later that Day-

"Damn," Barry commented when the ball on the game he was playing did not go into the hoop. "I wanted to win a Superman pin." Kara was giggling. "So, how are you liking college?" Barry asked as they walked away, he was a little dejected at not getting the pin now.

"It's nice," Kara said simply. "Iris is a great roommate. Seems like she has a lot of siblings."

Barry laughed. "Three. Wally, Walter, and Julia." Barry commented. "I've known them forever. The last two are twins though. Our parents are good friends. Any siblings yourself?"

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "What about you?"

"No, all I have is a pest of a cousin my parents took in," Barry stated dismissively.

"Took in? What happened to your cousin's parents?" Kara asked.

"Died," Barry said. "And I got stuck with the pest who ruins everything. I wish my parents had dumped her at an orphanage."

"Well this over," Kara said, suddenly blunt, walking ahead of Barry.

"What?" Barry asked, running to catch up with her. He was confused.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the kindness of a complete stranger when my parents died," Kara snapped back to Barry when he reached her side. "I had no family to take me in, but your parents are taking care of family. Its honorable. You need to get over it and get a life." Barry glared at her but continued walking after her, trying to get her to stop. He had to make her understand Rae ruins everything. Hell, she was ruining this when she wasn't even here and Kara had never met her. That was when they saw Iris and some boys behind a game. Iris was clearly drunk or drugged and the boys were taking privilege of her.

"Help her." Kara stated, looking to Barry now in shock, but Barry just looked. "Aren't you going to help your longtime friend?"

"Go up against them?" Barry said quietly, looking at the guys – they were clearly bigger than him.

"Unbelievable…" Kara groaned, going up and punching the lead guy unconscious and grabbing Iris. "Anyone else?" With one move, she had saved Iris from the thugs as they ran. Barry rolled his eyes at the entire thing. Maybe Kara wasn't as attractive as she first seemed.

-Christmas Time, the Same Year-

"So, Barry, any girls at college?" Nora asked, happy to have her son home. Barry shrugged. He hadn't met anyone since Kara Lane, and suspected she had spread some nasty rumor about him across campus. The girls seemed to have ignored him recently.

"He got rejected by Iris's roommate," Rae appeared. She was wearing a red and blue outfit and helmet. Barry gaped at her. Dressed as a superhero! How dare she…?

"How did you know that?" Barry asked, gritting his tenth now at her appearance.

"Wally told me," Rae shrugged.

"What are you wearing?" Nora asked, shocked. The conversation turned to Rae's outfit and her heroism. Barry was minutely curious about why she wanted to be a hero, even after hearing about the Trickster, but was shocked when his parents seemed to accept her as one. The scene got a little too lovey-dovey and Barry rolled his eyes and got up to leave. He kicked a stool as he passed it.

"She's going to get herself killed," Barry mumbled to himself as he stomped up to his room, but couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "She's never going to get into the Justice League…"

-Barry, Age Twenty-

It was summer break when and Barry was home when Rae came running into the kitchen, her outfit on. She put her helmet on the table and rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah just a tricky meta," Rae said. "Frankie, you still on the com? Any ideas?" Barry didn't hear whatever Rae was hearing but sighed to himself. It was irritating see her do all this hero stuff, see his parents accept her without any question. "I just need something quick to eat and then I am out again. Frankie and me have to figure out something."

"Maybe you should call Clark?" Nora said. They had long ago found out Superman's real identity and his first reluctance to let her into the Justice League had been a relief for Barry at the time. At least there was something she couldn't just waltz into and ruin.

"If I ever want to be a part of the League… I can't call them the moment things get tricky," Rae said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe Barry could help? He's smart and knows all the science stuff. You can add new ideas to the table," Nora said, glancing to Barry now.

Barry looked up at that. "Yeah," Rae said, suddenly happy on the idea. "Want to join Team Flash, Barry?" Rae had a smile on her face at that.

"I've got better things to do," Barry mumbled, not believing his cousin had asked him that. Not believing his own mother has suggested it! The last thing he wanted was to be Rae's 'science guy'. "Good luck." He tried to say it sarcastically, but Rae seemed to take it seriously as she smiled, ate fast, and ran back out.

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Two-

Barry stomped into his room and punched a wall. She had done it! She had got into the Justice League. It had been years since she had been the Flash and she was doing good. Why was it that no-one but he could see her for what she truly was? An insect that needed to be stamped out. She ruined lives. He had to do this to protect the League, to save them from her.

Barry had to take her down. He had to show everyone she was nothing. He had to do this to protect the world from her. But how?

It was then that Barry got an idea.

It was easy getting into Rae's room, especially as she was too busy celebrating with his mom and dad, and it was easy enough to find Jay Garrick's journal. He knew from Rae that her father had detailed how he had got his powers in it. Barry knew he had to do this…

"The virus… this experiment… I can take some of Rae's DNA." Barry muttered to himself as he looked at the research in the journal. It was complicated, but do-able. He was a science-guy after all. "I will become the true Flash and dethrone her." Barry smirked. "I will take everything from her…." He put the journal under his arm and left Rae's room. It was decided.

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Four-

It had been harder to get the powers than he thought, especially without anyone knowing what he was doing, but he had done it. He had made a stylish black and blue suit that would hold his identity and trained himself how to vibrate his face so as not to be recognized, and to even shake up his vocal chords so Rae couldn't tell it was him. He didn't need her taking pity on him.

He had gone to challenge her, he thought he would win on a fight, but she had beaten him, offered to train him – even the League had called him Kid Flash. He was older than her! She wanted him to be her sidekick. As if!

He looked in the mirror, staring at what he had become. All in the name of the one person on this Earth he hated the most. "If I can't be her," Barry muttered, "then I will be the reverse of her. I will take everything she loves, one way or another!"

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Seven / A Few Months Ago-

Barry had trained for years on his powers. Alone. He had learned the tricks, had got faster... Now he was in Star City looking the Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal. Rae was going to be here soon. They had asked the Flash for help with a mission, but Barry was going to destroy that mission before it even started.

He found them, waiting. He didn't waste time as he ran around them, unrecognized in the blue. "You're late, Flash!" Arrow called. "Slowdown so we can tell you want we need." This time, Barry did stop in front of them, giving all three pause. "You…?" Arrow started, recognizing the Reverse Flash.

Barry didn't wait another moment before he ran forward, and his hand was through Arrow's chest. Speedy sent out an arrow which Barry caught and turned, firing it directly at its owner and hitting her square in the chest. Arsenal sent out a few arrows himself, all of which Barry dodged. Arsenal went for his Justice League communicator, but Barry was there in a second and crushed it in his palm.

"I know my powers much better now," Barry mocked, and his arm was through Arsenal's chest now. He moved off, to the top of the nearby building before the red-dressed hero even fell to the pavement. He waited.

He saw Rae show up, recognizing her Flash outfit.

"Arrow?" Rae called out. "Sorry I'm late – work. So, what are we…?" Rae stopped as she saw her three friends laying on the ground. Dead. "No!" Rae kneeled down beside her friends, tears forming in her eyes. "Whoever did this will not go unpunished!" Rae promised as she cried and took out her communicator. She needed help.

Barry smirked from his spot. He enjoyed seeing Rae hurting. He needed to take more away from her. He needed her to feel his pain. He ran off.

-Present day-

Barry grinned as he remembered it all. All the murders. He had enjoyed them, every single one. He didn't even care that they all had loved ones who would miss them, if Rae could feel his lifetime of pain, it was worth it. It was payback for everything Rae had done his entire life.

But now she knew who he was – all because he had got angry. He had to abandon his plan. He was going to give her a few days to mourn, and then he was going to killed Frankie and reveal himself to her before killing her. Now the plan had changed. Or had it? Barry sighed.

"Okay, Allen. The plan's not change. Frankie goes, and then her. And if my doppelgänger and his wife get in my way – they go too. The more the merrier." He pulled his mask back on.

-Superflash-

Rae had to put a code into the zap tunnel to let everyone up into Watchtower. Once there, Henry and Nora remained in shocked silence. They had not known the Justice League headquarters was a space station! Like the rest of the public, they thought the façade on the ground was the headquarters, but now this made more sense. The girls were crying again, but Barry and Kara just held them. They couldn't bring themselves to sing. The crying seemed appropriate.

Henry and Nora couldn't believe their son was the Reverse Flash. Rae had told them the moment Kara and Barry had returned them to their house. Now they kept wondering what they did wrong. How could they have raised a murderer?

"We're safe here – I changed all the codes, just in case," Rae reassured everyone. "He cannot get in."

"Your cousin is an ass," Frankie said, still in the Watchtower himself. "He has always been one. I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Cisco!" Kara hissed, seeing the hurt look on Henry and Nora's face at this remark.

"For the last time, it's not Cisco!" Frankie snapped, not seeming to get what Kara was insinuating.

"Just shut up," Barry said to him, not liking this version of his friend. With a killer double and this Frankie, he was liking this world less. He wondered why other versions of Barry in their multiverse system liked world hopping. This wasn't nearly as fun as he had hoped. Apart from meeting his mom. He looked to the alternate version of his parents. "I wish I could tell you what he was thinking, why he did this, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Henry said, groggily. "It's ours. Barry was clearly hurting, and we didn't know it." Nora was crying into her husband as he talked. She was lost for words herself. Henry had an arm around his wife holding being the only thing he could do.

"If you two want to go home…?" Rae started, looking at Barry and Kara.

"No. We're here for the long haul," Kara and Barry said together, firmly.

"We promised we would help you take him down and we will," Barry added. He had mixed feeling about his double being the Reverse Flash. He didn't know if he could go so far as to kill this Reverse Flash, like he had on his home world, but he knew he wanted this Barry off the streets. "Besides, we're heroes." Barry added. "We don't leave until the mission is over."

"Well, that anti-speed formula is done," Frankie said from his spot by the computer.

"It's late," Rae said looking at the time on displayed on the computer. "This place is really not made for long stays but there are some cots and there is food." Rae added in. "Let's all rest and tomorrow…" she turned to her aunt and uncle. "I have to stop him." Tears were in her eyes as she said it. This was hard for her.

Henry kept his arm around Nora. "You do what you have to," Henry said.

"Beds, um… no cribs… sorry," Rae said now to Kara and Barry, glancing to the girls.

"They can sleep in their stroller for a night," Barry reassured Rae as he and Kara calmed the girls down and took out some baby food for them Caitlin had prepared before they left.

A few hours later and the two girls were asleep safely in their stroller, Kara and Barry were snuggled on a cot. Neither were asleep though.

 _Hey Kara, we're sleeping in space,_ Barry thought. Despite the scenario with his alternate evil double, he was excited about sleeping in a space station. Like most little kids, he had dreamed about going to space and now he was there.

 _You realized I slept in space for 24 years when I was in the Phantom Zone, right?_ Kara asked, not finding this as exciting as her husband but amused by his excitement nevertheless. She may not have experienced much of it while on Earth, but growing up on Krypton had allowed her to experience space travel first hand, not to mention being asleep in the Phantom Zone. Barry didn't say or think anything else though, and just hugged his wife close. Kara knew what he was thinking now. _He might be your doppelgänger, but you're not him._

 _It scares me how close I could have been,_ Barry thought back as the two drifted off.

-Superflash-

The next morning, everyone was in the main room of the Watchtower. Rae and Frankie were on the computer. Rae knew the system better than Frankie, but Frankie knew computers better. They worked well off each other in this case. "He's not on anything," Frankie spoke. "This formula is no good if you can't find him. So, geniuses outside the box people. What do you say?"

"We got to lure him out," Kara said. "We need bait." Her eyes were on Frankie.

"What?" Frankie said standing up. "Oh no. No way."

"Scared?" Barry asked. "Our Cisco would do it if we needed him to."

"For the last time, I'm not him," Frankie stated.

"Seems you're being drafted, sweetie," Rae said. "You always wanted to be in the Justice League." Frankie gave her a look but sighed, looking defeated as he mumbled something. He was in.

"Henry and Nora," Kara said. "Please, watch the girls." They nodded, not saying much and the girls were in their arms "We've got your back." Kara nodded to Rae, who nodded too.

"I've set the satellite systems on automatic," Rae now told her aunt and uncle. "It will track me, so you can see everything. I don't encourage it, given this is… it's Barry, but if you want to know exactly what's going to go down…" her silence now spoke for itself and Henry and Nora nodded. Their eyes were still red from sadness. Rae turned to Kara and Barry. "Okay. Let's go," Rae said, opening up a zap tunnel.

-Superflash-

Frankie was on top of a building, waiting. It was past noon and he felt like he had been there for a while waiting for Barry to come get him. He was in his glasses and gloves that he normally used when he was using his powers. He waited for a man who was more than likely going to try to kill him. He would have felt like bait in a Scooby Doo cartoon if this wasn't so dire.

That was when he saw a flash of light heading for him and, before he could react, Rae had tackled the Reverse Flash, just feet ahead of Frankie on the rooftop.

"Barry!" Rae said, determination in her voice, but also worry. This was the man who had killed all her friends, but he was also her cousin. The only person on this world she considered a brother. Her heart was heavy with guilt and sorrow for all that had happened, what she must have put upon him. She understood now, or at least understood a little better.

"It's Reverse Flash," Barry growled, although not even trying to hide his vocal cords or vibrating his face anymore. "Where are your world hoppers?"

"They went home," Rae said. "You tried to kill their kids. Just little girls. What is wrong with you? Please!"

"He is living the life I should be!" Barry retorted. "I should be The Flash! I should have that wife and those kids."

"We could have worked together… been a team, I offered long ago, even when I didn't know it was you," Rae said. "I loved you like a big brother. You _are_ my big brother."

"You were never my little sister," Barry spat, moving to go and punch Rae, but before he could, Krypto and Kara were on him. They had waited for the opportune moment and were now holding him back, and Karry's Barry ran up with the vial in his hand, but before he could inject his double with the anti-speed formula, Reverse Flash Barry had phased through Kara's arm and sent Barry flying, the vial rolling over to one side of the roof.

"I lied," Rae said, running up and punching her cousin, who had been clearly surprised by the attack, if prepared. "They are heroes. They don't give up, and the fact you thought they would run shows you have no idea what a hero is." Reverse Flash Barry fought back, and Krypto bit him, and Kara punched. Karry's Barry was speeding around, looking for the vial.

Reverse Flash Barry managed to send Kara and Krypto into the air with arm tornados. Rae jumped forward and tackled her cousin, but they rolled and Rae was on her back, Reverse Flash Barry over her. "Guess I'll have to kill you now," he spat, hand vibrating, raised over her chest. Rae went to dodge when Frankie yelled something and a shockwave came out of his gloved hand, hitting directly into Barry. It pushed him back and kept him back. Barry seemed unable to move away from it.

"Flash!" Karry's Barry said, finding the vial and tossing it to Rae. Rae caught it and then sped to the restrained Reverse Flash, injected him with it. As she did, Frankie stopped his power restraining Reverse Flash Barry, who collapse.

"What did you do?!" Reverse Flash Barry cried, feeling the effect of the anti-speed formula running through him.

Kara flew down and punched him, knocking him out as Krypto growled, his eyes still lit up. "He'll wake up soon, and that anti-speed formula will wear off. We have no idea if it will work twice."

"But it probably won't," Barry stated. "In our experience, speedsters quickly develop anti-bodies to the formula. You need to lock him up. Iron Heights is your best bet."

"That's minimum security. He will be out in a few minutes," Rae said, giving them a look.

"Belle Reve?" Frankie suggested.

"No. Alcatraz Island," Rae said. "They have a special cell already ready. Supergirl, can you...?" Kara picked up the unconscious Reverse Flash Barry.

 _Did she say Alcatraz?_ Barry asked Kara as they ran and flew, following Rae.

 _Yeah, she did,_ Kara thought back, Krypto by her side, keeping an eye on the Reverse Flash, as she flew.

-Superflash-

 _I still cannot believe Alcatraz is a meta human prison,_ Barry thought. It was hours after they had brought the Reverse Flash in to said prison – it was even on the same island from their Earth – but the prison was nothing like the tourist trap theirs was. It was up to date, with advanced technology and covered in some material that there was no way anyone could break out. Rae had explained that the government was trying to make an anti-meta human device to block their powers when in the prison, but they had yet to succeed with the ever-mutating strand of the Metamorphosis surrounding the planet.

Now they were back in the Watchtower space station, Kara had Alura on her lap as she looked on the computer, and Barry was holding Nora as he looked over the remains of Red Tornado.

"I worked it out with the government," Rae said, walking into the room now. "Barry will rot in that cell and the only name he will be known by is Reverse Flash. No pictures of him as Barry Allen will be released. Nothing. We're safe. More importantly: you're safe," Rae told her aunt and uncle who simply nodded, not knowing what to say. They didn't know how to react towards what their son had did and done. To who he was. "I'm sorry. I feel this is my fault. All of it." Rae had tears in her eyes as she held her helmet. "I'm no Flash if I made my own enemy."

"Nothing is your fault," Nora said, not wanting the girl who was like her daughter to be upset. "Barry's choices were his own. You're a hero. You're our daughter."

"You are The Flash. Just like your father before you, and he would be very proud," Henry said hugging his niece-come-daughter. "I know I am."

"They are right," Barry said. "You're in the Flash club." Rae gave Barry a look. "With me, several of my doppelgangers, and a few others. You're the Flash. I saw it in that fight. Actually, I saw it in the fight when you joined us back on our Earth… You're a hero Rae. And this world needs you. It needs The Flash."

"This world needs the Justice League… and the Justice League is dead," Rae said, nevertheless dejected.

"The members of the Justice League are indeed dead, but you're alive. You can rebuild," Barry assured her. "Starting with giving us Red Tornado. We'll see about fixing him up."

"You can do that?' Rae asked.

"I'm not our robot expert," Barry said. "But we'll give him to Ray. Our Cisco would love the project. See if he can get him working. We'll also give you names of everyone in our League. Compare to see who you had and who you may have. They might be alive, and heroes here as well."

"Damn it," Kara complained and her daughter laughed at her mom's frustration. "Sorry, but I can't find me. I am starting to think I really don't exist here."

"No luck on the Danvers?" Barry asked, feeling Kara's frustration.

"Eliza is a psychologist. Jeremiah a heart surgeon. They had four kids, and their oldest Alexander Danvers, who seems to be our Alexandra Danvers counterpart, was killed in war last year." Kara explained. "I doubt they would have ever met Clark with this history. I checked to see if Clark had any other family and the answer is no. I even looked up Cat Grant and Harrison Wells to see if I was with them. I don't exist." At the name, Cat Gant both Rae and Frankie looked up but neither said anything.

"I think you do," Barry said. "Rae, when you were telling us your history back on our Earth, you mentioned your Barry got rejected by Iris's roommate. Where did he go to college?"

"Metropolis University. Why?" Rae asked, making the two look at each other, a small smile forming on Kara's lips now.

"He said he should have had my wife and kids," Barry recounted. "Frankie, can you hack into the Metropolis University and tell us who Iris's roommate was?"

"Sure," Frankie said taking a second to hack into the system. "Kara Lane, Lois Lane's foster daughter. You know Lois Lane, Clark's boss…? Why would he give his cousin to her?"

"You didn't think to look with Lois?" Barry asked Kara aloud as Frankie brought up a picture. Barry thinking that was the most obvious place on Earth for Kara to be.

"Clark's boss?" Kara however countered, looking up the information to find Lois was an editor of the Daily Planet here. She didn't appear to be married but had two kids. Twins named Jason and Ellen Lane. "Jason and Ella…" Kara muttered, shaking her head in disbelieve. "It's far too much of a coincidence."

"Well, she's as hot as you," Rae said, making Kara give her a look, distracted by this comment. The picture Frankie had brought up was of her. There was barely any difference in the pair, although Kara Lane was wearing a Stetson in it, much like her Mutant Earth counterpart.

"Graduated college and veterinary school in record time, it looks like. Well look at that… She's in charge of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Frankie said. "How did we not realize?" Frankie turned to Rae at this who was just staring at the picture.

"The what?" Kara and Barry asked as one.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. Down in Smallville, Kansas. When the Arc Krypton made to protect their culture landed with all the samples of animals and plants, Oliver and Clark started it together. It's the most popular tourist attraction in the world. I was thinking of asking Clark if I could steal a Kryptonian puppy as my sidekick." Rae said, and eyes turned to her as she gave Krypto an affectionate look. The dog playfully cocked his head at this remark. "Well, I could handle the dog and I've wanted a puppy forever."

"We couldn't have…" Nora started now wanting to explain why they never had a pet. She and Henry had hung back in silence, trying to work out their lives now, but Rae turned her head to her foster parents.

"Not growing up with my powers. I knew I couldn't risk it so I never asked, but now…" she smiled at the pair and they smiled weakly back at her.

 _I'm so going there,_ Kara thought to Barry. She handed Alura to Rae who took the girl with a determined look on her face. "Be a good girl for Auntie Rae." Kara told Alura as she went to the zap tunnels, Frankie opening up one to get her as close to the Sanctuary as the system could allow.

"Auntie Rae?" Rae asked once Kara and Krypto were gone.

Barry shrugged. "Sure, why not? You're my cousin… sort of. Besides, we're still trying to figure out what our Prime and Mutant counterparts are to them."

"These other worlds… a lot of get used to," Rae chuckled, canoodling baby Alura. Frankie, however, held his tongue at the remark, still greatly against world hopping.

-Superflash-

Kara and Krypto had to fly to get to Smallville, the League not having a zap tunnel in the town, but she was glad she did go by air. Smallville was different from the one on her Earth. She never really spent a lot of time there, having only visited Clark's farm a handful of times in her teenage years, Clark had taken her there to train with her powers once or twice, but when she got to the small town on this Earth, she quickly realized how different it was. The town had grown – there were hotels everywhere, and the farmland was no longer farmland.

A giant, red-tinted dome, covered a massive portion of land, the Kent farms probably somewhere inside. She tried to see through the glass, but it was difficult, even with her x-ray vision and she suspected she knew why. Landing on the opposite side of the dome, she took in the large sign.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Kara read the sign above what was clearly the main entrance. The place seemed to be closed for the day though. "Kent House was this way…. I think…" Kara pointed, telling Krypto this as she took to the air again, over the dome, with her dog to where her cousin grew up.

She landed quickly when she saw movement, a woman and her two children, entering what had to be the back entrance – it looked less extravagant than the front anyway. She recognized the woman, and even the children looked familiar. "I think Clark and Lois were an item here too…" she muttered to Krypto, who gave the smallest of barks, so as not to be heard by Lois Lane.

Once they disappeared, Kara sped and stopped the door from closing, waited for a moment, and opened it up again. The minute she stepped inside the dome though she felt weak and she knew why. She suspected it when she'd tried to look through the dome, because, looking up was red light shining down on them. Krypto moaned, not liking being without his powers. "Red sun emitters. Everything in here is… depowered. What is my counterpart doing?" Krypto barked, curious himself. "Guess we'll find out…"

Kara walked in and noticed a familiar looking house nearby. It was the place Clark had shown her where he grew up. Kent House. Sitting outside it was Kara herself, in normal clothes. Lois was there and the door was open so the kids must have gone inside. Laying on the floor near the Kara's doppelganger was a Krypto doppelganger, and with him was a familiar looking golden retriever. "Powie," Kara Allen whispered with a smile to her Krypto, who was looking at the female dog himself. His tail was wagging at the sight of her. Kara tried not to chuckle at her dogs' excitement.

"Kara, I am very proud of you," Kara could just about hear Lois say. "And Clark would be too. Helping the Flash like that."

"What are you talking about?" Kara Lane asked, both had not noticed Kara Allen.

"The Flash finally managed to take down the Reverse Flash with help from a couple of new people including Superdog and another female Kryptonian. I think the Justice League is going to come back, afresh. They are already calling you Supergirl."

"Lois… I didn't do anything," Kara Lane frowned clearly confused.

"She's right," Kara Allen finally spoke, having reached the house herself and both Lanes looked towards her and the dogs picked themselves up, suspicious. Krypto of this Earth gave his counterpart looks, cocking his own head. "She didn't do anything. I did."

"Who are you?" Kara Lane finally asked after a moment.

"You, from another Earth," Kara Allen stated, and she could see the confused expressions. "Um… okay, going to have to do this the hard way… Oh, give me that pen and notebook." Kara Lane had as notebook on the chair she had vacated, and when Kara Allen looked at it, she noticed a lot of doodles of her cousin. She tried not to think how Clark was dead here.

"See, there's this thing called the multiverse." Kara said turning to a blank page. "There are many different Earths all vibrating at different frequencies in the same location. It's sort of like a web, but part of the web is broken and destroyed thanks to Zoom. Don't ask." She clumsily drew what she remembered from her Gideon's multiverse map. She wasn't as good as drawing as Kara Lane, it seemed.

"In the middle of the web is Prime Earth – not my Earth, but we're good friends with them." Kara held up the notebook so they could see the web she had been drawing and the dot in the middle of it. She drew a couple of more dots and on the fifth she stopped. "Earth Five – Karry Universe. That's me. Now, I do not know which number Earth this is yet, but let's just put you here." Kara drew a dot on the web. "Now, if you're fast enough or have a meta who can open portals, you can switch Earths. Your Flash came to my Earth and asked me and my husband for help so we came here to take down your Reverse Flash, which was weird since he was my husband's doppelganger. Long story. But there you go, the multiverse in one easy lesson."

The two were silent for a moment and then Lois said "…so husband? You're not a commitment issues girl who sleeps with any guy or girl she finds good looking?"

"Lois!" Kara Lane groaned indignantly.

"What?" Kara Allen asked. "Wait, not the question I want answered. Whatever you do with your life is your decision." Kara Allen handed the notebook back to her counterpart. "What is this place?"

"The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Kara Lane said simply.

"Okay, no matter how many times people say that, it means nothing," Kara Allen said looking at the dogs. The two Kryptos were sniffing each other and circling one another, both seeming curious as the golden retriever stayed near her Krypto and growled at the other Krypto.

"Misty…" Kara Lane said warningly, and the dog calmed down.

"That's either Powie with a different name or Krypto really has a type," Kara Allen said, and both Kryptos gave her a look. It seemed the two had decided to get along. "So, is everything in here Kryptonian?"

"Yeah," Kara Lane said. "Krypton made an Arc with samples of all animals and plants. Enough to bring them back to life. It crashed here on Earth and was found by Cl… found by Clark." Kara Lane looked down at the name, and her Krypto moaned sadly, Misty rubbing his head affectionately. "Clark and his friend Oliver made the wildlife sanctuary to bring Krypton back to life. It started with Clark's land, they then brought out all the other farms. Queen Consolidate owns 50 percent; me and Clark split the other 50 but with him gone its now mine."

"And you run it?" Kara Allen asked.

"I was already going to be a vet. I know these animals better than anyone," Kara Lane said. "So, I run the place, and live here. But enough about me, let's talk about you," she folded her arms as Kara Allen raised her eyebrow. "I get you coming here to help with the Reverse Flash thing… sort of. But why are you here?"

"Kara," Lois said putting a hand on her foster daughter's shoulder. She could see the look on Kara Allen's face. She was distracted by the place now she knew what it truly was, and Lois could tell the other Kara wanted to see this sanctuary, see a slice of her home. "Go, have a look around," Lois told Kara Allen before turning to her own Kara. "Give her a minute."

Kara Allen didn't need telling twice as she moved off from the house and looked around at all the animals. All the cats and dogs. Monkey were swinging in tree. Horses weren't far off. A lot of other animals, some with human counterparts, some purely Kryptonian, were scattered about in pens, others could run wild. The trees were Kryptonian, Kara realized, although they had a certain Earth element, Kara wondering if they were genetically altered to survive on this planet; the soil not exactly Kryptonian.

She noticed a couple of signs were hanging, informing visitors that Krypton did not have birds. She then found a door leading to what it said were the dangerous animals, and then there were tanks with marine life. There were stairs going down, underneath the tanks so she could see the life within the tanks. These were animals and marine life she never thought she would see again. She could spend a lot of time here, just looking. She hadn't even gone to see the dangerous animals, but she was here for a reason.

There were employees looking at her, but none said anything as she came back up to the top. Kara Lane and Lois had followed her. They had the two kids with them – they were younger than Jason and Ella on her Earth, but looked too alike to deny their parentage. They were definitely Clark and Lois's kids, and if Kara remember correctly, twins on this Earth.

"This place is amazing," Kara Allen said. "I have to bring Karen and Connor here. Aunt Astra and dad would love it too."

Kara Lane's hand went to bracelet she was wearing at the name drops. "Your Aunt Astra is alive?" Kara Lane asked. "Dad too?" Kara Allen nodded at that as Krypto ears picked up, and he ran.

Kara Allen ran after her dog to find a pack of hounds, led by a large black canine, who looked like a Rottweiler, picking on a small gray kitten. Krypto must have heard the kitten in distress, or the dogs being riled up, but he got between the pack and the kitten and was growling at the black dog, who backed off after a moment. The kitten rubbed against Krypto and meowed as Kara Allen came and picked the cat up.

Kara Lane came up to check on the cat who was snuggling against Kara Allen already. "Hex… she'll be fine for now," Kara Lane said dismissively.

"What was that about?" Kara Allen asked.

"Oh Bruno. Just thinks he's a big shot until Krypto puts him in his place. Hex here was abandoned by the other cats. Runt of the litter. All her other litter mates are big now. Much bigger than Hex here. They think she'll die. Most likely will unless she's given constant care for a while or brought into the yellow sun."

"No, she won't die," Kara Allen said determined, and noticing employees looking at her. They must have heard about Supergirl by now, helping take down the Reverse Flash. "Come on." She had to come back without the outfit one day. Be a normal person and see more.

"Supergirl is being interviewed by me," Lois said, giving them eyes and the employees backed down. "That will give us a bit of peace." The group moved back to the Kent House and went inside. The kids were clearly confused but were having fun playing with some animals.

"So, your question," Kara Allen stated, stroking the little cat, "but before that I must say that I'm here because the Flash needs you," Kara Allen looked seriously at her counterpart. "I don't know why you're not Supergirl and I have no idea why Lois and Clark were not officially married."

Lois looked down at that. "Trust me, I wanted it. Clark was paranoid about something happening to us because of who he was. I lost my love, the person I was bonded to and cannot even mourn properly. The kids lost their father." Kara Allen didn't put Hex down but hugged Lois with one arm. Losing a bonded was hard.

Kara Lane didn't say anything but went up the stairs and came back down with a box. She opened it to show an outfit, not unlike the one Kara Allen was wearing, only the shirt was completely white. "I don't like blue," Kara Lane said. "Clark made this with my help. He was training me for a while. I was going to join him." Kara Lane sat next to Lois. "Don't you see what this means Lois? There would be no way to disconnect Kara Lane and Lois Lane. He was tired of it Lois. Tired of not letting his kids call him dad in public. He wanted to be with you. He was letting it go." Kara Lane took a smaller box out of the bigger box and opened it to show an engagement ring. "He hid this here, but then League members started to die, he couldn't let me go out or marry you with someone killing his friends, even when they were in their normal human identities. He left Krypto with me for protection. If he had survived…"

Tears had come to Kara Lane and Lois's eyes, and the two cried into each other. Krypto and Misty rubbed against them and the two kids ran up to hug their aunt and mom. Kara Allen stayed quiet, sitting back and letting them cry as she stroked the cat and rubbed her dog's head. She tried not to think of a world without her cousin in it. It could have been easier with her dad and Connor and even Morgan in her life, but in all honesty, there was only one Clark and if she lost him, well, the evidence was in front of her.

When they seemed to calm down, she took her cue to speak once more, "Kara, there is someone else who feels alone right now. The Flash lost twenty-nine teammates and friends, people who were like family to her. Killed by her own cousin. She needs you to put on that outfit on and join her. The world needs you. Do it to protect, please, do it for the world. Do it for Clark… He would want you protecting the world. You said so yourself."

"He died," Kara Lane said simply.

"It's a risk we all take. I have two kids and both me and my husband fight. A member of our own Justice League is soon to be a father himself and he still risks it all. We risk our lives. We do so because we believe in this and I know you do too," Kara Allen said. "You would not have that if you didn't. Honor Clark's memory. Become Supergirl."

Kara Lane took the outfit out of the box and looked at it momentarily before standing and moving off to another room. A minute later came out with the outfit on. "Krypto, do you want to be Superdog again?" Kara Lane asked holding up the same Superdog outfit Kara Allen's Krypto was wearing. Krypto barked, going up letting Kara Lane put the outfit on him. He was not letting another master die. He should have never left Clark. "You okay with this Lois?"

"Of course," Lois said, hugging her Kara. "Go for it."

"One more question," Kara Allen asked, smiling now. "How do I get this collar off Hex?" All the animals in the sanctuary besides Krypto and Misty seemed to be wearing special collars. "Oh, forget it. Once I get outside I will get it off." Kara Allen stood. "Join me, and meet the Flash of your world." She told Kara Lane who stood, but Kara Allen had already walked out with Hex still in her arms.

"I'm not getting that cat back, am I?" Kara Lane paused, looking at Lois.

"I wouldn't try," Lois said as a bing came in on Kara's phone.

"And Hex has left the sanctuary," Kara Lane said, looking at the warning on her device, and then Hex disappeared from the phone altogether. "And she crushed the collar and…" another bing came. "Damn, Beppo escaped again. I should give that monkey a cape and let him annoy the villains instead of me." She moved off, a new spring in her step.

-Superflash-

Barry had been listing out members in his Justice League for Rae when they got a message that Kara wanted a zap tunnel opened. Rae opened it for her and two Karas came up with two Kryptos, a monkey, and a cat. "Wow," Rae said. "Are we starting the Animal Justice League?" She joked, but was looking at the new Kara who gave her a frown.

"I brought a new member for your League," Kara Allen said, going to her husband who put an arm around her.

Rae looked over at Kara Lane and then went into a drawer. She held out a similar badge to the one on her outfit. "If you want in, I could use a Kryptonian," Rae said and Kara Lane took the badge. The two shared a look before nodding at each other and this Earth's Krypto jumped at Rae's leg. Rae got down on her knees and hugged Krypto who licked her. "I see you got a new master already! I would have taken you in if you had no one." Rae pet the dog and Kara Lane had to smile. "Maybe you can convince your new master to give me a puppy." Kara Lane raised an eyebrow as Rae turned around. "Frankie."

"Already looking for the people on Barry's list that was not in our League," Frankie said.

"Yeah well," Rae took out another badge. "Put this on your outfit. If you still want in the League?" Frankie turned around, looking at what Rae was holding out to him, he was grinning as he took it.

 _Three members,_ Kara thought to Barry, still petting Hex.

 _What's with the cat?_ Barry thought back.

"Oh, this is Hex. She's Kryptonian and she's our cat," Kara Allen said aloud.

"But we have Krypto," Barry said, taken aback.

"This is Hex. She's our cat and Krypto loves her." As if to prove the point Krypto floated up and licked Hex, who meowed back.

"But we need to get food and…"

"This is Hex." Kara repeated firmly. "She's our cat and we're billionaires," Kara Allen said giving Barry a look who sighed.

"But I always saw myself as a dog person… oh, fine. Why am I arguing?" Barry said and pet the cat. "Welcome to the family, Hex."

Kara smiled as she bent down to where Nora and Alura were sitting in their stroller, apparently ready to go back home. "Hex, these are your new sisters." Hex looked at the babies and licked one, who giggled.

"Did she say billionaire?" Henry asked Nora who nodded. They had not known their alternative son had all that.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Barry said. "It's getting late." Barry went and hugged Nora, who hugged him back. "I'm sorry it is my alternate who is the Reverse Flash but I was glad I was able to see you." Henry hugged Barry as well, feeling odd knowing his Barry was in jail and he was now saying goodbye to another one. Kara put the kitten down who curled in the stroller and Krypto stood in front of it, protective of all three inside.

Kara hugged Henry and Nora as well as Barry, then said goodbye to Rae. "Kara Lane, I am so coming back with family to see more of that sanctuary," Kara Allen said to her double, sharing memories of the sanctuary with Barry who was interested in it as well. "Rae, good luck. We'll tell Prime Earth to come on by and set up that phone line for you in case you need us again."

"Wait… no… no way. The worlds are meant to be separated," Frankie said firmly.

"Forget him. Set it up," Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"You can't do that! I am in the Justice League now too," Frankie complained.

"And as the longest surviving member of the Justice League, I am leader. Set it up," Rae said even more firmly, and Frankie gave up with a mumble and a growl, sitting down. Kara Allen and Barry looked at each other, but decided not to comment as Kara Lane frowned at Frankie too.

"Err… Cisco?" Barry said now.

"It's Frankie!" Frankie actually yelled this time, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, sorry! Frankie… We need you," Barry said and Frankie sighed putting on his glasses and holding out his hand. A portal was opened.

"Go home," Frankie said, rudely.

"Hope to see you again," Rae said, rolling her eyes again at Frankie and giving the earth hoppers an apologetic look for Frankie's mood.

"Oh, you will," Kara Allen said, taking the girls stroller and the family left, the portal closing behind them.

"What are we going to do now?" Nora finally asked, looking at Rae once the portal was gone and Barry, Kara Allen, Hex, their Krypto, and their girls were gone. Barry had taken the pieces of Red Tornado as well with him in a bag.

"You two are going to go home," Rae said. "And try to be okay with the Reverse Flash being Barry. No one outside this room knows. So, you'll have to put on a show. I'm… I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Nora eyes were red at this, but she and Henry nodded. Henry put an arm around his wife. They had to be strong together. Rae turned and looked at Kara Lane and Frankie. "As for us, it's time to start rebuilding the League."

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry came out of the portal in the Superflash cave. "Please tell me this is the right Earth?" Barry asked, taking in everyone but knowing his team would still be waiting regardless. It may have been a day later, but Cisco and Caitlin sometimes lived in the Superflash cave – or so it seemed.

"Karry Universe," Cisco said with a smirk, and the two smiled. Caitlin came over to check on the girls who were practically hugging Hex now. The little kitten was being good with the girls, who seemed restless. They had not let the two run in the Watchtower space station, so Barry and Kara took them out and the two started running around the lab, happy to be up and about once more.

"What's with the cat?" Caitlin asked as Hex flew out of the stroller and to Krypto, sitting on his back. "Correction: Kryptonian cat." Caitlin laughed.

"They have a whole sanctuary full of Kryptonian animals!" Kara said excitedly. "I got to go back there with Karen and Connor to show them it. I think they have every Kryptonian animals. Or at least most of them. And our plants and fruits. I didn't even get to eat any. I should have taken a fire fruit." Kara was clearly lost in thoughts of home; the sanctuary having brought back good memories.

"Sounds like one of our newly added Earths," Cisco mused before adding for curiously: "How was my doppelganger?"

"Oh him," Barry sighed, looking to Kara now. "Was it me or was Frankie kind of a…?"

"Complete jerk," Kara finished for Barry. "Yeah."

"Why is Rae with him?" Barry asked. "Between her Barry and Frankie, she's not doing too well for guys in her life."

"So… not a cool guy like me?" Cisco pouted.

"Put it this way: I don't think they will be together long," Kara said with a smirk.

"So, what are we naming this Earth?" Cisco asked.

"New Justice Earth," Barry and Kara said together right away.

"New Justice…? Because all their League is dead? A bit morbid that…" Cisco started.

"No, because they're restarting the League. Brand new members. A New Justice League." Barry smiled to himself, remembering the other Kara. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Cadmus," Caitlin spoke up, Kara and Barry turning to her. "I think you'll like this one…" she was now the one to smirk.

Post Chapter Note: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter/story. If these chapters seemed odd, it's because myself and Sigma are comparing it to a backdoor pilot more than anything, as I will be writing for Rae's world in a whole new story!

New Justice World: Rebuilding the League. Rae and Kara Lane will be my main characters in it, but Frankie also has a story arc. Plus, they have to rebuild the league. There will be some familiar faces to the Millma Verse and the shows joining, all though have certain changes to their background. This is a whole new world. No one is exactly the same. Along with the familiar faces also new DC characters that have not been seen before in show or in our stories. This is my new second Earth, my new passion, and I already have a whole first 'season' of stories plan for rebuilding the League and more…

Also, for your information: -

This is a complete list of dead Justice League members on New Justice Earth...

1\. Red Tornado / Will be repaired by Karry Universe

2\. Superman / Clark Kent

3\. Wonder Woman / Diana Prince

4\. Batman / Bruce Wayne

5\. Batgirl / Barbra Gordon

6\. Nightwing / Dick Grayson

7\. Captain Marvel (Shazam) / Billy Baton (Originally Shazam was known as Captain Marvel but DC changed the name over the years but he went by Captain Marvel on this Earth)

8\. The Arrow / Oliver Queen

9\. Speedy / Thea Queen

10\. Arsenal / Roy Harper

11\. Hawkman / Carter Hall

12\. Hawkgirl / Kendra Saunder

13\. Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore

14\. Vixen / Mari McCade

15\. Green Lantern / Alan Scott

16\. Green Lantern / John Stewart

17\. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan

18\. J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter

19\. Aquaman / Arthur Curry

20\. Huntress / Helena Bertinelli

21\. Artemis / Paula Bertinelli

22\. Citizen Steel / Nate Heywood

23\. Zatara / Giovanni Zatara

24\. Martin Stien / Firestorm

25\. Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm

26\. Firehawk / Lorraine Riley

27\. Valor / Mon-El

28\. Constantine

29\. Frost / Crystal Snow

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Fall of Cadmus: While Kara and Barry were on Rae's world, not all was quiet on Karry Universe. Cadmus have been careless in their finale hour and Superman has been ready. Without Kara and Barry to lead the Justice League, the team must figure out how to work in their absence – and stop Cadmus's last attempt. Meanwhile, Eliza is dealing with the fallout of Zor's return in her own private way. Can she get over new feelings of resentment for the girl who seems to have everything?

Karry Master OUT!


	87. Important Note

Important Note

I apologize to anyone who saw this and thought it was an actual update, but this note is important and could not wait until next Monday's chapter for inclusion. I don't like doing author's notes as chapters and have long since stopped footnotes and don't intent to bring them back either. I know they are not technically allowed, but this is important and rules do seem to be ignored here so, whatever.

Firstly, I would like to state that I welcome Guest Reviewers. I know I constantly urge people to create accounts on here so I can respond first-hand to reviewers, but I also know that some of you simply cannot make accounts for whatever reason (be it age restrictions, computer limitations to whatever). I do moderate my guest reviews so I don't get spammed by, simply put, idiots who don't know what their saying, but sometimes people slip through the cracks, or something like this happens, and I accept, before I see the full picture.

What I'm talking about is multiple 'guests' who may or may not be one person, constantly reviewing random opinions and generally glowing reviews. While last time this happened, this selfishly got me past then-big-story Call Me Kara, this time it was unneeded and ruined what I thought was a fantastic chapter, overshadowing real reviewer's opinions on both my new secondary world, and my full twist of an evil version of Barry (who killed 29 members of the Justice League before he was stopped). But, not only did this overshadow those genuine reviewers, they also tried to contribute to something my beta and I are doing on our Facebook page.

So as everyone should know by now, myself and Sigma have a Facebook page that relates to our stories and the Arrowverse ('Fanfiction Millma Verse Page'). We are currently doing a 50 Like Celebration since we got 50 likes on the page. As readers can easily see now, my last chapter's reviews, instead of hearing what people thought of the chapter I received endless reviews as votes for this 50 Like Celebration – and all with the same 'tone' to them, even if they voted for different Earths. Like I said, the tones were similar but in all reality, I do not know if this was one person using different names (as they all were within 10 minutes of each other) or multiple people who somehow found out about it since these were guest reviews about it. Regardless, all that said; these votes do not count.

Celebrations on the Facebook page, especially one celebrating the amount of likes we have, are limited to likers of the Facebook page. You have to vote on Facebook. Please, anyone who wants to be a part of our Facebook activity go and like the page to have your voice be heard. We love interacting with, and playing games, on the Facebook page with everyone who's part of it. When the shows are on, we do reviews on what we think and give each show a rating and when they're off, we have fun with trivia games and memes and the like. It also adds to our stories as we give teasers and face claims for our ocs or character who do not have them front he shows. It really is tons of fun.

However, I do know that because of parent restrictions, personal reasons, or something else you don't need to say about, not everyone has a Facebook page, and I'm generally sorry to say your voice won't be heard. This might seem unfair, especially when we are talking about giving you a choice on a world we are writing about, but this celebration was for the Facebookers only. Since it was for a Facebook milestone and all of you will get to enjoy the story written for it anyway, even if you don't have a say in it. Who knows, maybe when I hit 2,000 reviews I will do something similar on Fanfiction for you guys too – BUT DON'T TAKE THIS AS A REASON TO FORCIBLY REACH 2,000 REVIEWS ON HERE! I will delete guest reviews that I think are spamming this story from now on.

That will be all and I'm sorry if this is unfair and not what you expected.

Please, if you did not tell me what you think of A Whole New World and An Evil Barry tell me now. As I said above, it's my new secondary world and will be spinning off into a whole new story with, so far, a 2-season arc, but giving me much more freedom of characters. So, what do you think of my new world and what do you think of the new story I am planning?

Karry Master OUT!


	88. The Fall of Cadmus

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, the Flash or any DC characters.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: So, there is something special about this chapter, but what that is, I will be revealed at the end.

The Fall of Cadmus.

Superman entered Watchtower. He was determined, and he meant business. After cleaning off some of those creatures, he had had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach so had gone to his Fortress to only be met with what he dreaded. It hadn't been a nice surprise.

Heading up to the top level of Watchtower now, he wasted no time in calling out to Gideon, who answered him with a pleasant: "Yes, Superman?"

"Can you get STAR Labs on the line? I need to speak to Kara and Barry." He couldn't sit down. He was agitated, so he started pacing.

A moment later one of the large TV screens flickered on, and the familiar faces of Cisco, Caitlin and Lisa appeared on the screen. "You're on with R-Man, how can I help?" Cisco teased.

"R-Man?" Superman raised an eyebrow as Caitlin rolled her eyes behind Cisco and Lisa giggled. "Do you guys sleep there or something?" Superman couldn't remember a time when Cisco and Caitlin weren't in the Superflash Cave of the lab. Lately, it seemed like Lisa had joined them there too.

"We have rooms when we need to stay, but that's not why you called us. What's up, Superman?" Cisco asked, a little bit more seriously now.

"I need to speak with Kara and Barry," Superman stated. "It's urgent. I tried the communicators but they put them on unavailable."

"Well, that's because they are unavailable. They're not here right now," Caitlin stated, a little bashfully in the background. "We're not sure when they'll be back either."

"Where have they gone?" Superman asked, a little worried now. Could something have happened to them or the girls?

"Earth hopping," Cisco stated, a little wistfully. While it was true he was glad he didn't have the Vibe powers, having talked to other Ciscos, Caitlins and more, the idea of meeting them face-to-face was a fun one for him.

"Seriously? Right after those creatures…? There were links to Cadmus and they left?" Superman groaned. He was happy they were okay but annoyed they had chosen the worst possible time to leave. "Can't you get them on that multiverse-phone-thing?"

"They went to a world not on the system," Caitlin said, this one surprising Superman. "They were asked for help."

"Well there was a matter of the Reverse Flash to deal with and a female version of The Flash… It was quite cool actually," Cisco started.

"Clark… What's wrong?" Caitlin moved next to Cisco, cutting him off. She could tell something was up by the expression on his face now, and wanted to get down to business with Superman.

"Cadmus. Those creatures… they were a distraction," Superman sighed.

"A distraction from what?" Caitlin continued, her tone level.

"Whatever their real plan was. I found the real Hank Henshaw leaving my Fortress of Solitude," he revealed, annoyed and wondering how he had even gotten in. Yes, Hank could lift the key but Kal-X was supposed to stop intruders not of the House of El. Unless Hank had managed to mask his biological signature somehow – it wasn't a priority to ask the man at the time, and now it was too late to find out.

"What?!" both Cisco and Caitlin looked taken aback. "Why?" Cisco now added.

"That's what I need your help with." Superman said. "I have no idea why he was there."

"Why can't you ask him? What did you do to him?" Caitlin now asked.

"Killed him," Superman sighed. "He left me with no alternative. He mentioned something about Cadmus's last strike and that I was too late, but he wouldn't give anything away, even in his last breaths."

"Not so much a Superman himself," Cisco breathed, adding to Superman's slightly confused look, "You know… Cyborg Superman? He went by it, according to J'onn. Guess it didn't catch on," Cisco shrugged. "Okay, so Cadmus's last strike, they needed something from the Fortress, something that didn't need to be physically sent to Lillian Luthor – who, let's face it, has to be behind this. Which means it must be digital. Cyborg Superman wasn't part-computer for nothing…" Cisco moved away from the screen to get to his computer as Superman raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? He transmitted plans for something I have in the Fortress to Cadmus? Where are Cadmus now? The League pretty much destroyed their last base…" Superman pointed out.

"Technically it was one of their less successful clones of yours that did that," Caitlin pointed out, to a 'shush' from Cisco.

"I've got something, and you're not going to like it," Cisco turned back to look at Superman on his own screen. "There's very little in the way of radio waves coming from the Artic, but there was a massive spike of information about half an hour ago, and the destination of the signal went to your hometown…"

"Smallville?" Superman asked, a little perplexed.

"Oh, sorry. I always forget you grew up there. I meant your current hometown. Well… city actually," Cisco fumbled.

"Metropolis?!" Superman moved closer to the screen now, a little shocked. "But I checked that out myself. Used my x-ray vision and everything…"

"They must have found a way to block it. The homing signal of the information is centered where the former Luthor Corp building was," Cisco looked up at Superman now.

"Lena doesn't have holdings in Metropolis anymore – she doesn't want to give L-Corp that publicity. Besides, my last battle with Lex ended up with the destruction of Metropolis's Luthor Corp building," Superman explained. "There's an apartment complex on the land now. Underground parking too. I checked it all out, just in case Lex left something else, a last surprise if you will, but there was nothing."

"They must be working underground," Cisco shrugged. "Probably have access from that very carpark."

"Well, we'll make sure this is their last attempt at anything." Superman sighed. "I don't know what Henshaw took from the Fortress, but it must be something important, and deadly. But we need Kara and Barry – they can lead the League into a strategic attack on this final place of Cadmus's."

"That's all very well, but like Cisco said earlier: We have no idea when Kara and Barry will be back. And this last strike of Cadmus's could be before they do," Caitlin voiced. "You need to get the League behind you Superman, and stop them now."

"I… I can't," he took a sudden step back. "I'm not leadership. I'm good working solo as Superman and as part of the League following their instruction, but I can't lead… I don't know how to even start."

"Then you better sort yourself out because this is happening now, and you're leading," a new voice forced Superman to turn around. Wonder Woman stood by the door, looking steely at her old friend. "Kara and Barry are parents. They're business owners. They're going to be busy a lot more than back in the good old days when the League was starting up and they're going to need second-in-command's."

"Very well put," Caitlin stated from the screen.

"What, you're putting yourself in for second-in-command?" Superman asked, a little taken aback.

"No. Well, yes, but you're going to be joint-leader with me," Wonder Woman smirked now. "I have experience from before Kara and Barry even had powers, and you desperately need experience. The world may look to Supergirl and The Flash, but they seek faith in Superman too. You've been in the game longer than they have – you should know how to lead by now. The League needs to be able to function without The Flash and Supergirl all the time. Besides, you did alright last time, when we discovered the clone of Jeremiah Danvers."

"That was just a small lab with you, Hal, and John with me. I never thought I would have to do it again," Superman said with a shrug.

"Well buckle up, Clark, because you will and you are." She wasted no time in turning her attention to the screen now. "Metropolis you say? There aren't any Zap Tunnels there, it will be hard to get the League there quickly, especially the vigilantes."

"Those who can fly can get there quick," Superman pointed out, bashfully.

"That leaves us with Firestorm, Fire Hawk, J'onn, the Lanterns – if any are available – and maybe Vixen," Caitlin now pointed out.

"Vixen can fly?" Cisco turned to her now.

"She can bring up the spirit of an eagle and soar… well, Amaya said she could when I last spoke to Tantu…" Caitlin admitted.

"How long have you been in contact with Tantu?" Cisco asked in shock.

"She's in the League – I don't want her to feel left out, just because she's alone in Texas," Caitlin pointed out.

"Jesse!" Cisco turned to the screen now to look at Superman and Wonder Woman, who both remained in quizzical silence. "She's a speedster. Jesse's been under Barry's tutelage for a while now and she's in the League, too – she'll help."

"Let's hope so, because none of the Lanterns are available," Caitlin now added in. "They'll all marked 'unavailable'." She'd been looking at their communications array. "They must have left after helping with those creatures."

"Just get anyone who can be there, there," Superman now pointed out. "We're wasting time by talking this over. We must stop Cadmus and we must do it now. Wonder Woman, I'll go ahead to Metropolis, see if I can figure out where to get into Cadmus's lone headquarters. You lead the rest of the League that we can get there as soon as possible. Cadmus has to end, now."

"Spoken like a true leader," Wonder Woman smirked, but Superman wasted no time in leaving the Watchtower as she turned back to the screen. "Cisco, can you hack into that carpark? Any surveillance into shifty characters and where they go might help us figure out what secret entrance they could use."

"On it now," Cisco smirked.

-Superflash-

In National City,Eliza pressed the buzzer on a door and waited. It had been long overdue that she come to this place, but she had never felt the need to until now. The man wasn't her husband, not her true husband, but he was the closest she would ever get now, and with so much changing in her life, she needed something – someone – who could provide stability. Someone who would make her feel like herself.

The door opened and Eliza crossed the threshold, heading straight for the reception desk and smiling politely at the woman.

"Hello. Eliza Danvers here to see Jeremiah Danvers," she informed the woman, her heart heavy using just his name.

"Eliza…? Director Danvers's mother?" the woman asked. This place was clearly run, or at least co-owned, by the DEO and the government.

"Indeed. She allowed me clearance the day Mr. Danvers was submitted," Eliza confirmed.

"You've never been here before," the receptionist stated, looking at the records on the computer. "I'll just call up security so they can take you to the wing. Jeremiah… he still has episodes. Whatever happened to him, the trauma was too much, I'm afraid. He has good days and bad days, though," she gave Eliza a sympathetic smile at this, but Eliza knew better. Whatever Cadmus had done to the clone, this Jekyll and Hyde persona, it couldn't have been removed by J'onn J'onzz. All J'onn could do was remove the memories of Cadmus, and of Kara, and keep him safe in this place.

How was eternity locked up safe? Eliza thought as she followed behind the security guard to the wing Jeremiah's clone was being kept. It wasn't the only thought running through her mind either. Alex's words the other week kept ringing in her ears. Kara had her father back, she had her aunt, she had Cat Grant… did she even need Eliza? The last time Eliza had truly felt a part of the family was Christmas, when Kara had told them she was pregnant. That had been a nice holiday, Eliza had felt like the matriarch again, she felt like part of this special super family.

But now… Now she was living with Joe West. She was living off early pension schemes and wondering what her life meant. What else could she do but think?

"Here you go, Mrs. Danvers. I warn you, he's not very responsive today," the security guard informed her. "As you were told, he had an episode last night and they had to up his medicines to keep him calm, so he's heavily sedated. The doctors… they also had to strap him down. For other's safety."

Eliza tried not to moan as she was let into the room to see the man, with his sunken eyes closed, hair greying, and a thinner frame, lying unconscious, strapped on the bed. Silently she moved over to look at the man's face, stroking his cheek.

"I'll be outside, ma'am. Take your time," the guard muttered as he left Eliza alone. She glanced back at him with a nod before turning her attention back at Jeremiah.

"Clone or not… you're my husband. I think Karen, Connor and Morgan can back me up on that one," Eliza muttered to the man on the bed as she took a seat, the other clones in the Super Family in her mind. The ones who had joined as she looked at the one who couldn't.

-Superflash-

Superman landed outside the apartment block. He didn't waste time to x-ray the building's landscape, just in case it was a façade, before heading toward the underground carpark area. Once inside, he looked around, keeping his x-ray vision tuned, trying to see through the walls or find a blind spot. Before now he hadn't considered anything, or anyone, Luthor-Corp related would remain in Metropolis, what with Lex's triumphant downfall and Lena's take-over, and move of, the company, but now he knew better.

The problem was, a lot of this carpark was lined with lead – the one thing he, and even Kara, couldn't see through. It was frustrating, but luckily for him, another presence announced himself and he turned to see J'onn J'onzz, arms folded, standing near the entrance, looking about.

"I was informed that Cadmus is still operating around here," J'onn finally called out to Superman, who moved over to his friend. "I came to help."

"Thank you," Superman nodded. "Your Martian Vision may help where mine won't. A lot of this structure is lead-lined, which I cannot see through."

"It's lucky I have nine senses compared to human's mere five, then," J'onn smirked.

"Kryptonian here. I have a few more, you know," Superman stated, a little perplexed by this, but J'onn merely shrugged at this as he looked around the large basement carpark, scanning each wall and every crevice where he stood.

It was then that a blur sped around the carpark, coming to stop in front of Superman to reveal Liberty Belle, with a rather nauseous-looking Vixen holding on to her.

"I could have flown, you know…" Tantu muttered, moving off from Jesse and bending down, shaking.

"Your grandmother said you hadn't travelled long-distances by flight before, I told you it would be easier this way," Jesse responded simply, patting her friend on the back as Tantu groaned.

"I could have…" Tantu muttered again, just as Wonder Woman, Firestorm and Firehawk also arrived. Wonder Woman wasted no time in moving closer to Superman now.

"Cisco and Gideon know where the entrance to Cadmus is," she started.

"It's there," J'onn pointed to bank piece of wall opposite. In front was a sign calling for no parking. An obvious deception. Superman glanced to Wonder Woman then nodded to J'onn his thanks. He looked to the rest of their smaller League. He wasn't sure if he was glad it was smaller or not. The larger League would be harder to lead, but would also have more a chance to be successful. He had to have faith though, regardless on numbers.

"Wonder Woman has informed you what this mission is?" He asked, to a round of yesses. "Then we stop Cadmus. Right here. Right now." He was putting on a false sense of bravado, not the eager leader, but little glances from Diana kept him sure of himself, kept him going in the right direction. Barry and Kara may not be here, but in their spirit and name, the Justice League would stop Cadmus, here and now. They would show them that the League they put together could work without them. "Wonder Woman and myself will lead. Liberty Belle, you are fast so you scout ahead when the opportunity arises. Everyone else, keep behind and be ready to strike. They might be running thin, but Cadmus is dangerous."

Without another word, he charged forward, flying at the wall. His fist hit the stone hard and it crumbled, but didn't collapse. In another moment, he was joined by J'onn, who too used his superior strength, and together he and Superman beat the wall to nothing, bending the entranceway behind it until all that was visible was a dark, winding, corridor, curving and sloping downward. Superman took a step back at this.

"In my city, too…" he moaned, looking back and nodding. Jesse moved in front and sped down the dark corridor, while Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn took the lead; Firestorm and Fire Hawk lighting the way from behind, with Vixen coming last.

They were met by the sounds of fighting, to see a familiarly dressed man in a helmet, striking Liberty Belle, who hit him back, speeding around. There was a flash of blue and Vixen had called up the spirit of a tiger and moved around her comrades to help her friend take on The Guardian. Superman didn't want to waste his energy, but he realized Guardian was protecting a door behind him – an elevator.

Fire Hawk had now joined the fight, wanting to protect his girlfriend, and they were a distraction enough as Wonder Woman moved forward and pulled the doors to the elevator shaft open with her own strength, no-one surprised to see the cubicle waiting within as Guardian must have only just used it to get up and try to stop them.

There was a cry from Guardian, but Vixen had pulled up the essence of an ape and sent the man flying up the corridor. Fire Hawk sent a blast of fire after the man as Vixen sped back up the corridor to keep The Guardian distracted.

"Liberty Belle!" Wonder Woman called to their speedster, who realized she needed to be with the main team at that call, and sped into the elevator with J'onn, Superman and Wonder Woman. Firestorm and Fire Hawk elected to keep the Guardian at bay, and because Vixen was still reasonably new to her powers, so the four remaining members of the League let the doors close before them and the silence of the elevator lessened the battle with Guardian. Their numbers were suddenly nearly halved – this wasn't good for Clark, but Diana still looked confident.

"Always elevators with Cadmus," Wonder Woman muttered as Superman pressed the only other button available on the panel.

"At least there's not two this time. We can't do two teams this time without Kara and Barry," Jesse pointed out.

"We'll do fine without them," Superman countered quickly, glancing to Wonder Woman who smirked at this remark. It was true though – the full bond between the two had been useful last time they went up against Cadmus, until Barry had to ditch to save Robin, but Cadmus didn't have the numbers now for two parties needed to stop them.

A moment later and the doors opened to reveal two rooms – one immediately before them, and another behind, separated by a green-tinged glass wall. Twenty or so guards had weapons pointed at them, while behind the green glass, another twenty or so scientists worked on something, Lillian Luther pacing between them – although her pace stopped when she looked up to see the four members of the League framed by the elevator doors.

"Liberty…" Wonder Woman muttered, the speedster not having to be asked twice as she moved, disarming and knocking out all twenty guards before they could even pull their triggers. Superman felt weak though, and looking down at the weapons now discarded on the floor, the slight green tinge to their barrels made him realize there was something Kryptonian about them. Or inside them. He groaned.

"I was expecting The Flash and Supergirl, not their simple wannabes," Lillian announced, walking through the glass doorway to face Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn and Liberty Belle.

"We're not wannabes. Most of us have been at this game longer than they have," J'onn pointed out levelly.

Lillian turned to J'onn at this. "Oh, the Martian… nice to see you in the green flesh," she smirked. "Shame you won't be here long. Besides, everyone knows it was Supergirl and The Flash who made and put together the League. Most think you would not survive without them. No matter how long some of you had been at this, they are the real challenge."

"You're wrong," Liberty Belle stated in false bravado. Lillian raised her eyebrow at this.

"What are you planning?" Wonder Woman asked now, before Lillian could respond. Diana was on guard, her sword in her hand.

"What did Hank Henshaw steal from my Fortress?" Superman added.

"Blueprints," Lillian folded her own arms at this. "Where is my Cyborg Superman, anyway? Your little DEO holding cells can't hold him for long, Martian."

"He's dead," Superman stated. "As he should have been long ago."

"Oh. Well, I can't say I'm not pleased. This does put a little dent in my plans, but changes nothing," Lillian turned her back on the heroes to move back into the laboratory. The lack of guards now didn't seem to faze her.

Superman moved forward, but stopped at the doors, feeling even weaker. "Kryptonite-lined…" Lillian muttered, turning back and pointing at the green glass. "I wouldn't step forth in here, Superman. There's more Kryptonite within. I made sure to keep myself protected after you lot decimated my previous facility. Then again, it wasn't that fair with that odd clone of Supergirl's about. Who was she?"

"None of your business," Superman muttered at the Kara Kent reference, almost having forgotten she was in on the previous Cadmus takedown. The others edged forward concerned, all knowing what Kryptonite did to Kryptonians. Superman was the lead on this though, and they wouldn't act unless he told them otherwise though.

"Oh, but it is, because once I release Medusa, her, you, even the Martian will be forced to leave this planet – forever. Or die. Your choice, I suppose, but death will be sooner rather than later. Ladies and gentlemen…" she addressed the scientists working for her, the eldest of whom nodded to his boss. "Ah, excellent!"

Liberty Belle moved, speeding around the lab and now knocking out all the scientist – she knew better than to injure them – leaving Lillian on her own. She desperately wanted to attack the Luthor too, but knew it wasn't her place to stop the woman. It was up to the other three.

"Medusa?" Superman asked, Lillian blinking momentarily as she was suddenly on her own, facing the four superheroes.

"A… a Kryptonian weapon," she pulled herself together. "My Lex learned about it years ago when he broke into your Fortress – you really should up security there, Superman. It was designed by your people to save the planet from invading forces, although ultimately never used. I've modified it to do harm to anything not of Earth-origin. Meaning the planet will finally be rid of you and your alien friends. Although with no Supergirl, that's half the battle won," she added in afterthought.

"Supergirl will be back," Liberty Belle growled, defending her friend.

"Sweet. Still, all I need to do is this… and my job is done," she opened her hand to reveal a small battery-like device, with a button on top which she had already pressed. She was grinning now as she dropped the device and stomped on it, breaking it. "Medusa released… and no way or stopping it. How's that for stopping us?"

All four seemed taken aback that it had been that… easy, but at the same moment Tantu suddenly spoke in their ears. It seemed there was no radio-block like last time. "The Guardian's escaped! We chased him outside and something… something big is coming out of the field next to the apartment complex. It looks like a pipe or chimney…"

"Who'd go for a rocket, when you can release it directly into the atmosphere?" Lillian mocked, flicking a switch on a panel nearest. There was the shriek of feedback, but it seemed she had managed to tune her system into their earpieces. Now she could hear everything they could.

"It's a virus," Jesse replied before the other three could, frowning at Lillian. "It's going to wipe out all alien life on the planet! You and the Fires need to stop it… somehow."

"As if," Lillian muttered, taking a seat now and leaning back. She really was basking in her own victory.

"On it," the voice of Ronnie now spoke, as Firestorm moved. "We can change the particles being released and transmogrify them into something harmless, like extra oxygen or simple solar radiation."

"What?" Lillian moved forward as it was the heroes time to smirk. It was a good job they'd brought Firestorm along with them. There was more to the hero than met the eye – or to what Lillian must have known.

"I think your plan is about to change," Superman's eyes glowed now, as he looked up and fired heat vision at the glass, stepping back as it exploded, but Jesse moved quickly and carefully, thankful for her protective outfit and gloves and she swept aside the shards so Superman could take a thankful step forward, no longer feeling as weak. "I would give up now while you still can, Lillian, because Cadmus and Medusa… it stops now."

"NO!" Lillian moved and, almost as quick as Jesse, pulled a pistol from out of her belt, previously hidden by the lab coat she was wearing. Superman hesitated as he saw the green glow, but the bang that came next, the Kryptonite bullet aimed directly at him, and everything slowed down – and sped up. Wonder Woman jumped in front of Superman, directing her bracelets in the path of the bullet which rebounded off the protective material and headed directly back at its owner, striking Lillian in the chest as she stepped backward, looking winded and shocked for a moment before she collapsed backwards. Dead.

There was a moment's silence that was only broken by a triumphant cry in their earpieces and about the lab's speakers: Firestorm had done it. Medusa had been transformed into harmless CO2, and was raining back down on the city as simple rain. But Superman felt numb. Wonder Woman turned to her friend, breathing heavily, but smiling.

"It's over," J'onn finally spoke. "Medusa is gone. Lillian and Cyborg Superman are dead. It seems Cadmus is over."

-Superflash-

Back at Watchtower, Superman and Wonder Woman were in conference with STAR Labs and the DEO this time, although the latter was in the confidence of J'onn office. J'onn looked pleased, but not half as pleased as Superman felt.

"Agent Schott wiped all the data from Cadmus's computers. There's no trace of them, or this Medusa virus anywhere," J'onn stated. "We obviously have a copy of everything for our records but it seems Zor-El was one of the scientists on the project. We contacted him because of this, but his work on it was minimal. He worked on an anti-virus, just in case." He paused at that. It seemed even if Cadmus had got the virus airborne, Zor knew how to counteract it. "I also took the liberty of wiping the minds of the scientists who'd worked on Medusa, so they can't recreate it from memory. No stone left unturned, and all that. It's just a shame there are no DEO holdings in Metropolis, or else we could have surrounded the perimeter and stopped Guardian's escape."

"He's the only one missing thread now. Well him and that speedster DNAngel," Cisco added, as Jesse paced behind him – Jax was there as well, listening in. Lisa had since left, having nothing to contribute to this takedown, but Caitlin remained in the Labs, watering one of the plants she had recently brought into the place while Martin Stein was lingering, also. "With The Guardian's escape, we don't know what his plan is, but with Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw dead, he can't do too much harm. There's nothing of Cadmus left. It died with Lillian."

"Speaking of which," Caitlin spoke up. "We've informed Lena of her mother's death. She wasn't too fazed. A small funeral will be arranged once the body is delivered to her, and an announcement will have to be made, but it will have very little details on the manner of death. I think Lena was pleased, though – she's free from her mother once and for all."

"Kara will be sad she missed this one," Superman spoke up. "She and Lena are good friends, even if they do own rival companies. I'm sure she'll attend Lillian's funeral, if just to catch up with Lena."

"We'll see," Wonder Woman spoke up. "You did good today though, Superman. Your first proper lead and things turned out good."

"I didn't mean Lillian to die," Superman pointed out. He wasn't sad about that, but he had wanted her to go on trial for what she had done. At least her death meant there was no chance she could have walked free from her past. "Thank you, for taking the bullet for me."

"It was Kryptonite," Wonder Woman shrugged. "That place was littered with it, from the glass wall to the guns the guards were using. You were weakened – it made sense to protect you from it, and from her."

"Well I thank you regardless," Superman smiled. "I'm just glad this whole affair is over. It's just as shame Kara and Barry missed it."

"I think they'll be impressed with how you handled it though," Cisco spoke up, Caitlin nodding behind them. "They love the Justice League, but they can't always be there to help. It's like Wonder Woman said earlier: they need people they can rely on to deal with threats the League can face when they're away, and you two are the best they could ever have hoped for."

"That's high praise indeed," Wonder Woman nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ramon. And thank you too, Firestorm, for stopping the Medusa Virus."

"Ronald and myself learned how to transmogrify objects during our time with Rip Hunter," Martin spoke up now. "It's quite easy in theory, applying the Firestorm Matrix to the calculations, but in reality, it took time and training – especially for a less physical object this time. I am lucky to have a partner such as Ronald who was willing to take the time to learn of such an ability. Metropolis may face a few days of odd weather, however, but beyond that the city, the people, and the planet are safe."

"Good," Superman sighed. "What would we do without you, Doctor Stein?"

"All in a day's work, sir," Stein remarked with a small nod.

-Superflash-

Once everything was done, Jax turned to his girlfriend. They were outside of STAR now, walking away. "Let's go out," Jax said thoughtfully, but before Jesse could say anything, Wally had sped in front of them, smiling at Jesse.

"I heard about the battle," Wally said. "Good job."

"And where exactly were you?" Jax asked, not liking the man. He knew Wally was after his girlfriend, so was on the defensive instantly.

"No one contacted me," Wally said with a shrug. "I'm not a part of the Justice League after all. I only lead Young Justice."

"Boys," Jesse said sighing at the male macho moment between the two. If she wasn't the reason for the fighting, she would stay out of it though and let them deal with their egos. "Stop this."

"Well, I want to treat you to ice cream," Wally said, turning to Jesse and ignoring Jax.

"We were going out," Jax said firmly, putting an arm around his girlfriend and glaring at Wally.

"Some other time then," Wally said with a nod, winked at Jesse and ran off.

"Yeah," Jesse mumbled as Jax glared to where Wally had been, his arm clenched around Jesse's neck now.

-Superflash-

Eliza didn't know how long she had been with Jeremiah, but she had poured her heart out to the unconscious man. She had told him everything about life since Alex's postponed original wedding, how Ray and Lucy had taken their daughter and Sara's place, how Lucy was now heavily pregnant and living in Gotham with Ray – who ran that branch of STAR Co. She also told the man of Cat and Henry and, of course, Zor-El's return.

She knew none of this information would sink it – how could it? – but she needed to tell someone about what was laying heavy on her. Alex had let go of her anger. She had accepted that her wife was right – that Kara now had Zor, and she still had her mom, but no-one could sway what Eliza felt.

"I feel guilty and horrible to admit it, but Kara has everything." Eliza muttered to the room. "She has two wonderful daughters, she has Barry, she has STAR Co., she even has her aunt and Karen. Clark is more a big brother to her than Alex ever was a sister and she has Connor and Morgan as well. Now she has her real dad back. It's like I'm a spare part, Jerry. We may have taken her into our lives when she had nothing, but she has so much more already – and it's not for a lack of my trying. I uprooted, moved closer, thought I could be more part of her life and find some meaning to mine, but I'm still lost." Eliza sighed as she thought of her life since the move.

"I used to have friends, I was so good at meeting new people and staying connected but as the years have gone by I've lost that. What with all the secrets I have to keep, what would I talk to friends about anyway?" She continued her rant. "Joe's a wonderful man, and does share some of those feelings – after all Barry, still has his father, why have the foster father who raised him through crisis on top of that? And with Cat and Henry dating, who knows how long it will be until they properly tie the knot. Cat's been more a mother and mentor to Kara than I could ever try to be. I'm just not that kind of person – not someone who can just give random, good advice from the top of my head. I'm not who they need…" she shook herself, glancing to the sleeping man. "Oh, why do I bother? You know… It was a bad idea to come here."

She stood, about to move over to the door when Jeremiah groaned. Eliza stood shock still as she turned to look at the man, his head was now angled in her direction, his eyes barely open but she knew he was looking at her. "Jerry?" she asked, a little tentatively. If this was the other personality… the one who had tried to murder Nora, Alura and Krypto…

"Find… peace…" the man muttered, barely audible, still completely drugged up. "Purpose…" he added, before sighing peacefully himself, and falling back into unconsciousness.

Eliza almost choked at this. Three words but so much meaning to her. Of course, he was right. She had to find her peace with Kara, make something right – even if she had to confront her foster-daughter about her feelings first – before moving on and finding a purpose with her life.

But what was her purpose? What could she do with her remaining years…?

There was a lot for her to think about, as she left the asylum, and a lot more for her to do.

-Superflash-

The next day, after Kara and Barry had heard of what happened from an excitable Cisco and a level-headed Caitlin, Kara had to smile at her cousin leading the League.

Thinking of him, her thoughts shifted to Kara Lane on New Justice and how lost she had been. The drawings of Clark in the notebook, the way she and her Lois had broken down thinking of him. She needed to see her Clark. She needed to make sure he was okay. It was silly really.

"Barry can you…?" she began.

Before she could even finish asking if Barry could handle their hyper girls, Barry said, "Go." He had known what she was thinking. Kara smiled as she headed out. Krypto ran to follow and Hex jumped up and flew onto Kara's shoulder – she didn't know how to fly long distances yet, so Kara held her as she flew.

Clark was walking into his living room, groaning at he saw what was on the television. "Do you have to watch that?" Clark asked, glancing at the Superman TV show. His kids seemed to love it though. "That is so not…" Clark never finished his sentence, as there was a gust of wind and he was tackled by a burred force. The force of the tackle almost knocking him over and Lois and the kids stood, shocked.

Clark was almost ready to fight, but realized it was Kara hugging him. There was a Gray Cat on her shoulder and Krypto landed nearby, barking happily. Musty barked as she ran to her dad.

"Kara? Is something wrong? Barry? The girls?" Clark asked. The last time Kara had done this was when Barry was struck by lightning.

"They're fine," Kara said pulling herself out of the hug. "I needed to see you – to hug you."

"Well I always welcome a hug from you, but what brought this on?" Clark asked as he put his arms around Kara giving her one of his bear hugs.

"I heard what you did yesterday. It was amazing you and Diana leading the League against Cadmus," Kara started, needing to get this out of the way. She had been impressed after all, but it wasn't the reason why she was here. "Cisco and Caitlin told you that we went Earth hopping. Well, the Reverse Flash on New Justice world – the Earth we were on – killed the Justice League there! Everyone but Rae, that worlds Flash." Kara said. "You were dead Clark. And when I tracked down my counterpart I saw a version of me who had lost you. Kara Lane, she was so lost until I convinced her to become Supergirl. Lois was so upset. The kids had no idea what was going on. I never want to lose you like that."

"Hey, I'm here and I'm good," Clark said soothingly, wiping a single tear out of Kara's eye. "Damn that Eobard was better than ours then." Clark had assumed the Reverse Flash was the same as here.

"No, it wasn't him. It was Barry's counterpart," Kara said. shocking Lois and Clark.

"Wait, did you say Kara Lane?" Lois backtracked after a moment, going over what Kara said in her head.

"Your counterpart was that Kara's foster mother. Not Eliza," Kara said, and Lois had to smile.

"Taking in a new-to-Earth Kara. Mentoring her," Lois mused, "I could see myself doing that."

Barking stopped Kara from responding as they turned to see Musty yapping at Hex, who was on top of the couch. Krypto gave his puppy a warning bark as Hex who had just been being bullied by other dogs, did not take it well and hissed back. Her eyes lit up and a heat vision just missed Musty, who jumped back in shock and whined.

"Hex!" Kara called and the cat flew to Kara's opened arms. The heat vision had frightened the puppy though and Ella moved over to hug the dog in reassurance.

"Kryptonian cat? We have Kryptonian cats now?" Lois said. "How?"

"New Justice world has a sanctuary with Kryptonian animals. My counterpart runs it." Kara said, hugging the cat.

"Can we get a kitty?' Ella asked, eyeing Hex but still cuddling her dog, who had calmed down now.

"No," both Lois and Clark said at the same time. They didn't want to fall into the Krypto-puppy trap they did last time, so didn't add more to this. If Hex had kittens, both knew they weren't going to have any of them.

"You got a dog. That's it," Lois added, a little more softly now, and the two kids pouted. Jason lightly kicked a nearby by stool, but his super strength caused it to completely collapse, and Lois moaned. That boy was getting strong lately and it was becoming harder to keep things safe.

Kara smiled as she went up and hugged the two children. "My little ones. You're always welcome to come over and see my cat," Kara said, and the two laughed as Kara kissed both of them on the cheek, struggling to get out of their aunt's arms, but Kara's superior strength kept them held captive. "You're mine," she now teased playfully as they laughed. Clark smiled at the scene, happy to have his cousin over. It had been far too long.

"Kara," Clark said, and Kara turned to him. "Don't you go anywhere yourself, either. I need you as much as you need me. Besides, I prefer when you lead the League." Kara laughed at that.

"I hear you did a good job though. I was thinking of having you lead more often," Kara said with a smirk.

"No," Clark said quickly. "Although Diana wouldn't say no. I think she's eyeing leadership herself," he joked, and Kara laughed too at that. Diana was headstrong and she loved Wonder Woman for that. "I'll only willingly lead when you're not around." Clark smiled at his cousin who smiled back now. "Even though I can still beat you in a fight, Kara Zor-El."

"Oh? You think you can, Kal-El?" Kara said, letting go of the kids, smirking as Clark went to grab Kara and the two laughed. One of their classic games had started. Lois laughed as the kids stared happily, watching the two playfight – although safely in the confines of the apartment. Hex eyed the two but curled on top of the couch. Krypto and Musty barked happily too as they watched their owners have fun.

Post-chapter note: So, I said at the beginning there was something special about this chapter, and that's because I didn't write this chapter! Well, I didn't write most of this chapter – the last scene was me, as I was able to have some Clark/Kara fun this story's been lacking lately, and I added some minor edits into it as well, but that was it. Sigma, my wonderful Beta, wrote this piece. If you followed Power Girl and The Flash, you know I wrote one of his chapters so he returned the favor with this one. It's his first major contribution to Karry, beyond heavily beta-ing chapters. So, if you haven't read his work before… well, now you have! I hope you enjoyed.

Next time on Karry Universe:

Finding Peace: Eliza's feelings of resentment are getting the better of her. Thanks to the clone of Jeremiah, she knows she needs to talk to her foster-daughter before her emotions gets the best of her. But how will that play out when Kara herself has no clue to Eliza's feelings? And does the girl really have everything, as Eliza believes?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	89. Finding Peace

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know, after over 80 chapters I can clear this. I OWN NOTHING!

note: this is a surprise Thursday chapter. I am not going back to two times a week permanently but felt this one should be on Thursday. Next update on Monday like normal

Finding Peace

Eliza took a breath as she was in the elevator. She almost couldn't believe she was going to see her foster daughter for this reason. She had never wanted to bring this up with Kara, but with Zor's return and Jeremiah's words the other day, she felt she needed to get some things off her chest.

Walking out of the elevator, she was surprised to see a full and hectic house. She recognized Connor and Carter talking on one side, Zor was there having a conversation with Henry and Barry, who had one of the girls. Out from a side room came Kara, talking and smiling to Cat Grant who was holding one of the other girls – this last sight caused the bottom of Eliza's stomach to drop. Cat was more of a mother to Kara than she had been. She steeled herself though as she moved forward.

"She wants to be put on the floor," Kara said to Cat, seeing her girl kick and then noticing Eliza. "Eliza, I didn't know you were coming over."

"I just thought I'd drop by," Eliza started, "I didn't know you would have so many people over?"

"Neither did we. Things got… wild," Kara said with a smile.

"Well, we'll make things a little easier. We need to get going anyway," Henry spoke up, hugging Barry and kissing the girl in Barry's arm as Cat handed over the girl she was carrying to Kara.

"You know I always wish I had a girl," Cat said, rubbing the child's back, Eliza biting her tongue at this comment. "I am very happy I get to spend more time with yours." Cat smiled as Henry came over and put an arm around her. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"If you don't mind?" Henry said.

"Not at all," Cat said. "Carter," Cat called over, interrupting Carter and Connor's conversation. Carter was excited to have a friend who was a boy, since all his before Connor were girls. He had taken it upon himself to teach Connor anything human he didn't know due to how he was created. Much like Karen when this superfamily had all started. "We're going."

"See you around Connor," Carter said, getting up. "Thanks for the pizza night Kara."

"My pleasure," Kara said as the group headed towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow at Joe's," Henry said with a smile to Eliza. As Henry and Eliza were still technically living with Joe, and neither of them were in any hurry to move out and Joe was not in any hurry to have them leave, they saw each other about the house a lot.

"There should be some pizza left," Cat told Eliza. "If you want to take a chance on the toppings they chose." Eliza almost had to laugh at this as the group got into the elevator and they heard Cat asking: "Why do you still live with Joe…?"

"We should go too. This pizza was an interesting food," Zor said, hugging Kara and then saying something in Kryptonese which Kara responded to back in kind. "Bye Barry." Zor then kissed both girls before putting a hand on Connor's back, who gave them a nod. They had to wait for the elevator to come back up before they too were gone.

"Cat is so going to be your grandma soon," Kara said with a smile, talking to the girls who the couple put into a specialty made playpen that Cisco had made for the little speedsters.

Again, that feeling in the pit of her stomach rose. It did seem inevitable that Cat and Henry would tie the knot, but even hearing another woman becoming these girl's grandmother... It was stupid as Cat would take the place of Nora, Barry mother, not herself, but even so there was an annoyance to this statement that just made the meaning behind her visit even more urgent.

"I don't know if you would say soon," Barry had responded, and Eliza saw the looks on their faces as Kara turned to Barry. They were talking in their heads. She knew that look. "Okay so maybe Cat will be grandma soon." Barry corrected comically, but then smiled. "My dad is happy."

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod and also a smile. It was good to see her father-in-law so happy. "So, Eliza what's up?"

"I just… I need to talk to you," Eliza said, and Kara nodded. "I would say alone but I know that's not really possible."

"This seems serious," Kara said cautiously, unsure as Barry distracted himself with the girls, pulling funny faces. Kara sat on the couch and tapped the spot next to her, telling Eliza to sit there. Eliza sat. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just… I finally visited Jeremiah the other day," Eliza breathed, thinking this was the best place to start.

"The clone?" Kara asked with interest, and Eliza nodded. "Why did you go visiting him?" The clone had not entered Kara's mind for a while. The last she heard, he was going to be in the asylum forever and his mind was peacefully stuck in the past from a time long before Kara had met the real Jeremiah or even Clark. Occasionally, Hyde showed up and got violent, but with no memories of them he had no mission anymore. Alex had visited the place and the man every so often, she knew, more so as a DEO check-over than any emotional attachment, but knew from her that Eliza had never visited. She thought Eliza had never been interested in visiting her fake husband.

"Well, it's really because of something I have been mulling over recently, and if Zor hadn't returned this might not have come up but, well… and don't get me wrong, I am so happy you got your father back, but I can't help but think of your reaction to Jeremiah. Maybe it was Alex's reaction to Zor that kick started it, but I've been thinking for a…"

"Wait what?" Kara interrupted, clearly confused as she cut off her foster mother. "Alex had a reaction to dad?"

Eliza sighed, realizing she had let Kara in on some information they were keeping from her. "She was hurting. She didn't want to seem jealous, but she had her father back for a day to find out he was fake… well, maybe 'ruined' could be the term, given clones these days are well, real to us all. Anyway, you got your father back and he was healthy and happy. She didn't want you to feel bad for something out of your control, because she knew how much this meant to you…" Eliza put a hand on Kara's knee. "And I don't want you to feel bad either, but the way you reacted to him… My husband."

"He was fake," Kara said.

"But you didn't know that," Eliza countered. "And you rejected him. When Astra came back, I accepted her. She and I have chats every so often and she's a wonderful woman. And I adore Karen. Connor and Zor seem great too. The point is, we went out of the way for them, Alex and I, but the way you reacted to Jeremiah… He did so much for you when you showed up. I know you didn't ask for it, but he died for you."

"I have never denied Jeremiah did a lot for me. I am thankful, but there is so much difference between my family and this," Kara said, getting up feeling calming emotions from Barry but she gave him a look and he stopped, knowing she did not need to be calmed.

"What's the difference?" Eliza asked, folding her arms now. "Please… Make me understand."

"He tried to be my father," Kara said. "He tried to take a place in my life that he could not fill, and expected me to be okay with it. He tried to tell me to not be who I truly was. He thought he knew what was best for me, when he did not know me. None of my family tried to do that to you or Alex. I love you Eliza. I was happy for you and Alex, but I couldn't let him think he was my father. He was not. And you should understand that he crossed a line, even when I thought he was really Jeremiah."

"I know he crossed a line." This had been one of the reasons it had taken her so long to visit the asylum – the clone, Jeremiah, Hyde… whomever, had tried to kill Alura and Nora, not to mention Krypto and that had left a scar, even for Eliza. "I understand that, trust me I do, but it also leads me to other thoughts. Thoughts I've had for a long time, but never wanted to address… I know you love me, I know I shouldn't even try to take the place of your real mother, but do you even think of me as a mom?"

"What?" Kara asked, taken aback at the question.

"You want me to be the girl's grandma, and god I love them and I truly think of them as my granddaughters, but do you think of me as a mom?" Eliza asked, leaning forward in her seat now. "Did I ever act as a mom to you? Because I loved you since the moment Clark dropped you off, but I can't remember ever being a mother – at least, not in the same way I was to Alex. All I knew how to do for you, after all you lost, was love you. But thinking about it, Alex and Barry helped adjust you to Earth more than I ever tried. That should have been my job, but after losing Jeremiah, I didn't know what to do. I spiraled out of control and told Alex to protect you and she did… but what did I do?" It had been another thought since her little 'chat' with Jeremiah in the asylum. At first, she had met herself with resentful thoughts of Kara never truly loving her like a foster mother could want, but when she had lost Jeremiah… a lot of her life after had been blank. She had gone through the motions for at least two years after news of his death and two years was a long time for a girl adapting to life on another planet, with powers and learning a new language. What had she done?

"I don't know how to answer that," Kara said truthfully, shaking her head. "I don't know why you're telling me all this. Eliza, you took me in and I am thankful for that. I love you like family and want you to be the girls Nana, I do. But if you're asking me if you replaced Alura, my mom, I can't say you did."

"I never wanted to replace her, but even so, can you say over all your other mother figures on Earth you've since gained, you'd come to me first?" Eliza asked, and Kara gave her a confused look. "Astra, Cat… even Lois can be considered mother figures for you. Who would you go to first, if you needed a mom to cry to or… I don't know, ask for advice?"

"That's not fair," Kara said, taking a step back and shaking her head, not wanting to answer.

"Please Kara. I know I shouldn't ask this but I have to know… Astra, Cat, Lois or myself?" Her heart was pounding now and she wondered if Kara could hear it. This had been another thought in the clouds of wonder she had since her visit with Jeremiah. Kara had everything – she may not have her real mom, but she had plenty of replacements. Did she even need Eliza?

"Aunt Astra is my aunt. She helped raised me on Krypton. She's special," Kara said slowly.

"Okay… You're right, that was unfair." Eliza said, suddenly understanding how Astra could be so special to Kara. "She's your number one mother here on Earth, even if she's your Aunt. She's the closest thing to Krypton and even your real mom." She didn't want to use Alura's name now, for a sense that it would seem dismissive and rude. "But what about the other three?"

"Lois is my cousin-in-law," Kara said. "She's not a mother. I don't know where people get that." She felt a thought from Barry and turned to look at him.

 _You two are really close,_ Barry thought. _And she did raise a version of you on New Justice._

 _New Justice, yeah, but not here,_ Kara responded, still confused by this.

"What about Cat?" Eliza asked, wanting to get to the real issue that bothered her, not realizing this time that Kara and Barry were talking in their heads. "You just really seemed excited at the idea of her being a grandmother."

"Eliza you're asking me to rate my family," Kara turned back to the woman, a little defensive now. "And you can't do that. I love you Eliza. I do. I want you here. I want you in my girl's life, but you're asking me to do the impossible. Astra is my Kryptonian family. The closest thing I have to my biological mom. Lois is like a big sister, really. Cat is a mentor who gives great advice without even trying. She just has this way of inspiring, and yes, sometimes I feel like she's a mother figure and I want her to be there for my girls because of who she is. But when she and Henry inevitably marry, she'd be a grandmother to my girls from a side of the family that's lacking that – Barry's side, not mine. You are who I needed when I got here, if that's the answer you're looking for. You're someone who would love me unconditionally, but not try to be too motherly. I don't know if that makes you feel better, but the best mothering you could have done for me was what you did when I showed up. If you had done more, I would not have been ready for someone to try to take mom's place and resented you – which I don't. Please, just drop this."

"You're right," Eliza said, deciding not to address the Lois-as-a-big-sister comment when Kara also had Alex. People could have more than one big sister, after all and it wasn't her prerogative to address any of Alex's issues. Regardless, she brought Kara into a hug. While she didn't know if Kara would ever come to her for advice, she knew she was the mother Kara needed, even if she didn't realize it. "I shouldn't have brought this up with you. My mind was wandering, and I thought with everyone now in your life..."

"Everyone in my life?" Kara now asked, pulling out of the hug.

"You… you seem to have everything. A husband, children, a huge superfamily…" she didn't address the business. That was just luck that the Fake Wells handed STAR Labs to Barry and together he and Kara had turned it into an enterprise. She admired Kara and Barry for that one.

"As do you," Kara responded carefully. "Okay, you may not have a husband, not really and not anymore, but you have me, you do, and Alex – even Sara and Barry. Not to mention you are part of this superfamily, even if you doubt it," Kara's words were calming – maybe a lot of this was just in her head? Without a purpose in her life, like Jeremiah had said, she couldn't find peace or distract herself.

"I'm sorry," Eliza smiled, and Kara nodded, even if she didn't completely understand Eliza's train of thought. Eliza turned around to where Barry was still playing with the girls though, seeing the twins were having fun with their powers – testing their Cisco-enhanced toys and playing with their dad. Krypto had jumped into the playpen, and one of the girls was holding onto him. The new cat, Hex, was sitting on the counter staring at it all. She smiled at the girls. "They are really growing."

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" Kara asked cautiously. "We don't spend time…"

"No, I'm going to go," Eliza said, "I overstepped today, but maybe another time – and soon," she stated, heading for the elevators.

 _I think I got to talk to Alex,_ Kara thought to Barry as the elevator doors closed on her foster mother.

 _Yeah_. _Have fun, I'll tire the girls out and get them to bed,_ Barry thought. _I hope!_

-Superflash-

Alex and Sara were watching TV at home when they heard a noise and turned to see Kara, dressed fully in her Supergirl outfit. "Hey. Anything you need help with?" Sara asked at her appearance, quickly checking her Justice League communicator, not having gotten anything over it, but wondering if Supergirl wanted the White Canary.

"No," Kara said. "I just stopped a few small things on my way here, but Alex, I came here to talk to you about Eliza." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I just had a very weird conversation with her. About my different mother figures and Jeremiah's return." She moved over to the couch and sat on the arm as the other women looked to her in confusion. "She was questioning my reaction to the clone and it got slipped that, well, that you're not too happy my dad is back."

"Oh," Alex said as Sara raised her eyebrow and nudged her wife at this. "I wasn't, but Sara made me see… Well, I'm happy for you Kara, I genuinely am now considering your only connection to home and your family was Clark and Astra. But for the first week, every time I saw you and he was mentioned... I was just a little jealous that when my dad came back it was fake. I didn't want you to know, to upset you. But like I said, Sara made me see it was stupid." Sara nodded minutely at this.

"It seems like yesterday that is was Jeremiah that was back and I was saying I was happy for you," Kara said shaking her head, a little lost. "How are we getting ourselves into this? We're sisters. Sometimes it feels like we never talk. We never share anymore."

"You have Barry, the labs, the superhero work, and the kids. I have Sara, the job, and maybe soon kids." Kara raised an eyebrow at that. "We have our lives that separate us. And yes, Sara and I have been talking." Sara wrapped an arm around her wife at this. "We love taking care of Alura and Nora so much, it's making us want our own."

"Oh, Alex," Kara said, grinning going to hug her sister now.

"We haven't decided anything yet. It's just talk for now," Alex said quickly, hugging her sister. "But I don't want to change topic, not yet because I have to say... Kara, your father is so nice. He's thanked me for protecting you all these years. He in no way wanted to try to become my dad. I really am happy for you, but was also jealous. It was a stupid jealously I never planned on you to find out, and one you really didn't need to know about. Idiot mom…"

"Yeah, Eliza... I think she's upset, and I'm not sure I did anything to help her frame of mind. I couldn't rate my family… please, don't ask." Kara added the last but when Alex gave her a look and Sara cocked her head. "Can you to talk to her? You do have a daughterly bond."

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Alex said with a nod.

-Superflash-

It hadn't been hard to track Eliza. Alex hadn't even needed to leave her house to know where her mom was, and a bike-ride later, Alex was walking into Henry's bar, The Oasis, to find her mom at the counter with a drink in hand. One of Henry's bartenders was on the other side, Henry nowhere to be seen, as Alex sat next to her mother. "Kara sent you?" Eliza asked, staring at ahead as Alex nodded.

"What's wrong, mom?" Alex asked. She'd never seen her mother at a bar before, and not like this.

"I saw Jeremiah the other day and I've been doing a lot of thinking," Eliza said. "I think I failed as a mother. I failed you, and Kara says I was what she needed, but I was never really a mother to her. Not in the way Astra is or Cat. Just someone who let her stay in the house and loved her."

"Mom," Alex said, a little shocked. "She needed that, and you did not fail me. Not even after dad died."

"I told you to protect Kara, though," Eliza said, turning to look at Alex now. "I said she needed your protection, and then when she didn't, you developed a drinking problem. Maybe putting all that pressure on you to be her protector was too much. Instead of taking some of the responsibility myself, it drove you over when it was gone. I gave you responsibility you were too young for."

"My drinking problem was my fault. Completely my fault," Alex said, not believing the past was being dragged up like this. She had been sober for years now.

"I see the mistakes so clearly. I led you to it," Eliza said. "I failed. I failed you. I was never Kara's mother. Kara is twice the mother I am."

"Her kids are five months old," Alex said blandly. "And you're their grandmother. You have two grandkids and maybe more soon."

"Yeah I'll give Kara and Barry three year's tops. I think Barry wants a boy," Eliza said dismissively, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll put my money on two, but I wasn't talking about them," Alex said firmly, making Eliza look at her now. She wasn't that drunk, it seemed. "Me and Sara have been talking. Nothing confirmed yet as we're still deciding ways and means, and if we're completely ready but we want kids someday and you'll have grandkids. Blood-related grandkids. More kids in your life. And you're a great grandma."

"Oh Alex," Eliza said as she grinned and hugged her daughter. "But please, do better than me, Alex. I wish I could have a do-over. As more than a grandmother, I mean. I would do better. I know now."

"For a single mother who lost her husband shortly after taking in a teenage girl who lost everything, you did great," Alex reassured Eliza who nodded but felt the words were hollow. "Me and Kara turned out good."

"Not sure I can take the credit there," Eliza said with a small smile anyway.

"Then do something for me, mom," Alex said, a thought coming to her mind now. "Think, really think, of how you can have your do-over. If it will make you feel better, will make you yourself, then it's worth it. Even if you need extra finance for it, you need to do it."

"But what?" Eliza sighed, biting her lip now.

"I don't know… but something. You obviously want to try at being a mom again, a real mom, so maybe, I don't know… foster some kids? You'd need to find a place of your own though as I'm not sure Joe would be up for it, but given Iris and Eddie aren't going to have kids of their own – from what Kara's told me – maybe it would do him good, too." Alex suggested.

"Fostering…?" Eliza cocked her head at this, Jeremiah's words to her finding her purpose echoing in her head. "That's something to consider," she smiled now, the idea having some ground in her brain.

"And mom? No more drinks. We Danvers's don't do well with alcohol," Alex smirked as she moved her mother's drink away from her reach. Eliza chuckled at this. "I'll walk you back to Joes…"

"I'll be fine," Eliza muttered.

"I shall walk you back to Joes, mom," Alex stated more firmly, Eliza chuckling as her daughter got firm with her. She got up, Alex grabbed her firmly by the arm, and they left the bar.

Post Chapter Note: This chapter has been a long time coming. A little Danvers family drama and some more Eliza and Alex as me and Sigma felt Alex and Eliza needed some love, which was a bit hard since the show made me hate them lately. Sigma did good, adding to this though as he still likes both characters, although we both unanimously hate Jeremiah, so that's something.

As usual, please REVIEW!

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Power Within: Caitlin is looking for a meta human who was born with his power. He's in the foster system and she knows finding him will change their lives- but in ways she doesn't yet suspect. Meanwhile, a surprise visitor shows up at the labs and gives Cisco a gift she thinks he needs, but he doesn't want.

Karry Master OUT!


	90. Power Within

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me, as usual.

Power Within

Caitlin sighed as she looked down at her computer. It had taken a little while and some shifting about of the yearly budget, but Kara and Barry had come through with funding for her meta human research and now Caitlin was wondering where to start.

She could go over meta humans she knew, or even the ones in jail, but she wanted to see ones born with meta abilities – and not Alura and Nora, since their Kryptonian DNA could mess up the research. She had looked over Prime's research but that hadn't helped overall, although there was mention of a baby born green in their files, and that matched something Caitlin herself had read a few months ago. It was with this lead she started, and it had been surprisingly easy to discover that the child had been put in the foster system. Both of his parents had been normal humans, with no powers, and both had agreed to put the child up for adoption, not wanting a meta human baby. She had to find this child.

"Cisco, Jesse," Caitlin called, as she turned to Nora and Alura in their playpen with Krypto and Hex. Cisco had made a special playpen for here too, so the girls could not escape even with their powers. The kids were taking a nap on Krypto, the dog laying still so to be a good bed, while Hex was curled up next to Nora. It was so cute that Caitlin had already taken a picture. "I'm going to go out for a more comprehensive research strategy, think you can watch the kid until Kara and Barry are out of their meeting?"

"Sure," Cisco muttered, not looking up from his station – this didn't comfort Caitlin.

"We got it," Jesse said, a little more reassuringly, turning to look at Caitlin, her attention comforting for Caitlin.

Caitlin bent down and gave Krypto a pat on the head. Krypto gave her a look, not moving. "Keep an eye on them," Caitlin muttered to the dog, who gave a nod as she turned to leave.

It was about a half hour later however, when the two girls woke and started to cry. Jesse went to pick Alura up, awkwardly rocking her. "You know, there's a reason why I am not a kid-person," Jesse muttered to Cisco as the baby continued to cry. "And Jax actually started on me about that. I mean come on!" On the opposite side of Jax's defensive attitudes, Wally had been on her getting her gifts. He had been sweet, trying to win Jesse over and it was really starting to tempt Jesse. With her and Jax fighting all the time, Wally seemed like a nice relief, although Jax was insanely jealous about Wally, adding to the stress.

"You don't think it would be different with your own kids?" Cisco asked, taking Nora and trying to stop her crying as Krypto jumped up and Hex seemed to give a look before curling back into a ball to go to sleep.

"Do you?" Jesse countered.

"Oh, me and Lisa have a no-children agreement," Cisco said. "She doesn't want to be a mom and I can't really see myself as a father any… Okay, I see your point."

"Where's Caitlin?" Kara and Barry came into the room, looking stressed but each silently took a baby from the two. The parents were easily able to calm their girls down.

"She went out for her meta human research and we agreed to look after the kids. In our defense, we thought you'd be out any minute and they would still be sleeping," Jesse shrugged.

"The meeting ran over," Barry stated, pausing as a wind whipped up and they all turned to see a blue portal opening in the lab. "Is Prime or Mutant stopping by?" Barry now added, glancing to Cisco.

"Not that I know of," Cisco said as a young woman, instantly mischievous-looking with shoulder-length wavy brown hair stepped out of the portal. None in the lab recognized her.

"Hey!" the girl said. "Why do you all operate out of this lab?" She sighed as she looked around. "No Caitlin? Shame. Would love to see the full extent of her power catalog."

"Power cata-whatsit?" Cisco asked, but the girl ignored him and turned to a dumbfounded Barry.

"Ah, Super-speed again…" the girl muttered after a second's observation, "you know Barry, that is getting boring. Well apart from my Barry, but still…" Barry raised an eyebrow as the girl turned to Kara.

"Should have known you'd be here. Kayla or Kara though? I've seen both – oh babies!" Kara blinked in shock and confusion at this as the girl bent down to get closer to the children, but Krypto got between her and starting growling. The growling woke Hex up, and she joined Krypto with a hiss. "Calm down Superpets! No need to go nuts." Krypto cocked his head at this as the girl sighed and stood up, looking back to Kara. "Sorry, I just like babies. But your DNA is too weird to manipulate. Cute kids though."

With that, the girl turned to Jesse. "Urgh, more super-speed… Seriously this power is way too common in the multiverse, it's getting annoying… ah, there we go."

She had turned to Cisco as she said this, clapping her hands together and rubbing them with glee. "Completely blank slate – no power on you," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Kara asked, quickly jumping between the girl and Cisco; everyone but the girl completely confused.

"I am Accord," she said with a smirk. "And I'm here to help this world's heroes."

-Superflash-

Caitlin smiled as she got off the phone.

She had connected to literally every adoption agency and hospital in the city trying to figure out where the little green baby was currently. He was only about four months older than Alura and Nora, and it seemed he had ended up in every foster home in the city already. Finding a lead though, Caitlin had finally called Alex and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Alex had quickly managed to locate the current location of who she claimed was called 'Beast Boy' among the DEO – and it seemed the DEO did have tags on some of the meta human babies, so Caitlin kept this information for the future.

Then the question arose as to why the unusual nickname. It seemed though that the kid could transform into any animal. Beast Boy was the name assigned to the child to keep his real identity secret from the public, and Caitlin kind of like that.

She smiled when Alex gave her the current address of the boy, and she got back into her car again and programed the address into the GPS. It was time to find Beast Boy.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean you're here to help us?" Barry asked, moving next to Kara, both still holding their children, though.

"Oh, not you," Accord dismissed now, making Barry blink. "Like I said, there's nothing I can do for you – you already have a power and it's stabilized." Barry glanced to Kara who shrugged, Barry feeling her own confusion at this. "Wait. You guys don't have a me here, do you?" Accord looked directly at Barry for this and sighed. "Ouch. Okay, so let me explain. I'm from what you guys would probably call Earth-18. We have a no-world-hopping rule thanks to… well, that's unimportant, but I managed to find a way around that and have been exploring the multiverse since. I just came from what you guys call Earth Prime, although I prefer Earth 1… Anyway, I can do what you call vibing. Sort of. I can jump worlds, obviously, but my main specialty is gene manipulation."

"Um… what?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Oh gees, you guys really don't… okay, it's the ability to manipulate and mutate a human's genome to give them meta human abilities. I can't do anything for you two, since you already have powers or the weird DNA…"

"Alien," Kara corrected, not liking being called weird.

"But you," Accord pointed through Barry and Kara at Cisco. "You I can give powers to."

"I do not want to be Vibe," Cisco said right away. Accord smirked at this as she stepped back into a sudden portal and appeared behind Cisco, who turned quickly to face her. It seemed she'd gotten around Barry and Kara easily.

"Who says you should be vibe?" Accord teased now as Cisco raised his hands in annoyance.

"Every other Cisco is," he pointed out, but Accord just chuckled.

"Okay, listen here people." Accord addressed the room from Cisco side. "So, every human usually has five different ways their genes can mutate. That's five different possible powers. Some have less, very few have more. There are some people with none, but let's not talk about them. Now, you see there are common ways to powers, let's says the most likely way is the genes mutating to a specific coding naturally, like for you, Cisco, it's vibing, and Barry seems to be the speed, but you have other powers and I can give you, Cisco, one of those. Sometimes two at once, but that's hard." Accord gave Cisco a smile. "And you have so much potential. Six powers, including vibing, but you said you don't want that. Let's see what other powers can you have…. Oh, Invisibility?"

"And deny the world this," Cisco smirked, pointing at himself, deciding not to take the girl too seriously now.

"Teleportation?" Accord tried.

"I'm good with a car, plus the League… well," Cisco added, about to mention the Zap Tunnels but deciding against it. The others just watched quietly now though – this Accord didn't seem to be hurting anyone.

"Oh okay. Now this one is cool. Throwing lightning bolts!" Accord laughed at this one.

"And become like Livewire or Blackout? No way, thanks," Cisco stated, a look on his face as he shook his head.

"Empathy, then?" Accord said. "Whereby you can feel another's emotions. Maybe even manipulating them with enough practice."

"I have a wife. Anyway, I don't need to be like these two, always in each other's heads," Cisco said, pointing at Barry and Kara.

"Aww, they have the Bond? Sweet!" Accord pouted nonetheless now. "Okay then. One more… the ability to move through solid mass."

"What? Seriously?" Cisco said, blinking. "That's a thing?"

"Very much so," Accord smirked now.

"Interesting…" Cisco now mused.

"Well then…." Accord put a hand on Cisco's head, it surprisingly cold. Cisco suddenly felt an odd sensation trickling down his spine, and after a moment Accord removed her hand. "It's yours. You're welcome." She nodded to a surprised Kara and Barry and stepped backward again – a blue portal opening and Accord moving through it. It disappeared, leaving the group staring in shock at where she had been.

"She didn't…?" Cisco broke the silence, pointing at where Accord had just been.

"I think she did," Kara said. Cisco took a step back and moved to sit on the nearest chair, but instead he fell right through it and even through the floor. Alura and Nora laughed at their uncle's disappearing act as the group looked at each other and then at the floor. Even Krypto and Hex look at the floor in confusion.

"Odd question but it needs asking," Jesse said quickly, still looking at the floor. "Does this building have a basement?"

Barry and Kara gave each other looks as Kara took off her glasses and x-rayed the floor. "Hm. He's down there. I think he hit his head," Kara put Nora in the playpen, having been holding her all this while. "I'll just go… get him. Krypto, come." Kara went towards the door and Krypto followed as Hex went to curl up to sleep again.

"I think I'm going to call Caitlin. We may need her," Barry responded, putting Alura with her sister, the kids grabbing some toys that were in the playpen as Barry took out his cellphone.

"I'll get the medical area ready," Jesse nodded – she had some ability in medicine but she wasn't as good as Caitlin.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean Cisco fell through the floor?" Caitlin asked as she parked her car outside the house where she knew the little green child was.

"It was an accident," Barry said.

"How do you accidentally fall through the floor?" Caitlin asked, getting out of the car and heading toward the house.

"When you get a meta human ability to walk through solid objects and don't know how to control it," Barry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait… Cisco got what?" Caitlin paused halfway up the driveway. "How did he get an ability?"

"Accord," Barry said.

"Accord? That sounds familiar… Okay, I need more explanation," Caitlin sighed, not annoyed at her boss's interruption but her friend's weird answers.

"This girl who called herself Accord showed up from another world. She said her specialty was gene manipulation." Barry explained on the phone.

"Gene manipulation…? You mean she can mutate genes. A meta human who can make meta humans?" Caitlin groaned as she looked around to make sure no one was overhearing her. "But all the other Ciscos are Vibe."

"She said every human has multiple ways in which their genes can mutate. Well, most humans. Cisco had six different variations – she ran through them, some were very impressive. He wasn't interested in any but the minute he showed some interest in that one she gave it to him."

"Why do I feel this Accord is destroying all my research before I even start it?" Caitlin muttered in annoyance. She hadn't even given thought that people had the potential for more than one ability, or there were metas out there who could give ordinary people their powers. "Okay, right, so I'll…" She had been walking up to the house at this point, but had instantly become distracted when she heard some shouting from the backyard. "What was that?"

"What was what? …Caitlin?" Barry asked, but Caitlin didn't respond.

Caitlin headed to the gated entrance to the back yard. It wasn't a large gate, so she was able to see into the back and what she saw made her instantly angry. Dropping her phone, forgetting Barry and Cisco, she leapt over the gate and ran into the back yard.

"Hey!" Caitlin yelled at the man who was leering over the tiny green form of a boy, barely older than Alura or Nora, who himself was leashed to the backwall like an animal. Even with the green skin, Caitlin could instantly see bruises and cuts upon the boy. She had not even been thinking but now she stood between the boy and the bully of a man, who didn't even pause in his abuse of the child as he aimed a punch at Caitlin instead. It didn't bother her as the pain crossed her face, she was just glad she could spare the boy more hurt. "Get away from him!" Caitlin now growled.

"Get out of my yard!" the man countered.

"I will not let you hurt him," Caitlin shouted, but the man just laughed.

"Look around! No one cares about him," the man said. "I've had the Beast for a week and not one complaint. Now move." Caitlin didn't leave the boy's side though. "Fine…"

Caitlin closed her eyes, waiting for the next punch to come but it never did. She opened her eyes quickly, more to make sure the child was okay, only to find the man on the floor with a thick vine around his leg. "What the…?" the man started, as he nevertheless snapped the vine. "You're a…?" He jumped up, ready hit again but never got there as there was a flash and between the man and Caitlin appeared Barry – in full-on Flash outfit. The man eyes widen at the appearance.

Caitlin smirked, glad for The Flash's arrival and turned around to the boy, who was looking up at her with wide watery eyes. Along with his green skin, he had even darker green hair, and Caitlin couldn't help but think he was adorable. She bent down and he flinched, but Caitlin didn't stop as she took off the leash and picked him up, bringing him close to her. "No one will hurt you again." She muttered now as Barry quickly took care of the abusive foster father.

"Not ever," Caitlin heard the familiar voice and turned to see Barry looking at them, a small smile on his face.

"Why do you care about a stupid meta human?" the man asked, now on the floor and not moving.

"I'm a meta human," Barry said simply, making the man think. "Want to try to hit me again? Besides, I called some friends…" Caitlin had been so distracted by keeping the boy safe, she hadn't seen the arrival of the police, led by Joe and Eddie as they came into the backyard. "He was abusing this boy." Barry told Joe, who could instantly tell the abuse on the boy's skin, wasting no time in taking the man and handcuffing him.

"He needs medical attention. A hospital," Caitlin said to Barry, looking over the boy in her arms. She wanted to take him back to STAR to treat him herself, but she knew this was more complicated. This was a minor who was in the foster system. "Take me with him to Saint Joseph's, please."

Barry nodded, handed Caitlin her phone back, before picking up her and Beast Boy, and running towards the hospital.

-Superflash-

It was a few hours later that Caitlin was sitting by a hospital crib that had the boy in. His social worker was outside the door, making phone calls, but every time Caitlin got out of sight the boy started to cry. "I hear you're being held hostage," Caitlin heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Kara enter the room with the twins in a stroller. "Figured I would stop by on my way home. Oh wow… That is green." Kara was smiling though as she looked down at Beast Boy. "How is he?"

"The man beat him so badly he needed minor surgery," Caitlin said, anger and sorrow in her voice.

"I see you didn't get away scratch-free," Kara said pointing at Caitlin face where the punch she got was now black and blue. "Got yourself a good one. Looks like it hurt."

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a shrug as she heard a cry from the stroller and then Alura held out her hands to Caitlin.

"I think she wants her Aunty Caity," Kara said and Caitlin smiled, picking up the girl and kissing her on top of the head.

"Look at them," Caitlin said. "Garfield is twice their age and look how little he is compared to them." Caitlin was looking down at Beast Boy as she held Alura. "They're far ahead of him, too. Walking and learning."

"His name is Garfield?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"The social worker said so," Caitlin nodded. "It suits him."

Kara nodded her understanding, smiling at the familiar look on Caitlin's face, knowing it well from herself and Barry. "He's so small…" Caitlin stated again, looking at the boy in the crib.

"Hey, you can't compare him to Nora and Alura; they are a little more advance then they should be thanks to my genes," Kara said kindly and with a smirk, Caitlin knowing what she meant – Kryptonians matured faster than humans, and with Barry being a speedster it seemed they were a little ahead of where they should have been.

"He's been mistreated his whole life by everyone because he's different." Caitlin went back to Garfield, not commenting on the girl's growth.

"Well don't worry about it," Kara said. "We've been talking to Alex. It seems she and J'onn are going to try to get something together for meta human kids in the system. It seems something we never considered and Garfield can't be the only one… A sort of meta human children's home. Barry and I will help where we can with money and other things…. we're going to make sure they are all safe. Any of these kids could be the next superhero or the next supervillain, depending on how they grow up. We don't want their fate decided for them."

"But this home…. While it sounds great, won't be set up in time for when Gar gets out of the hospital. He'll be placed into another foster home. His social worker is already having trouble finding someplace – his previous foster families are being questioned… but he could be abused again. I don't want that to happen. I don't want him to leave."

"Leave what? The hospital?" Kara asked, confused and then noticed the way Caitlin was looking at him. It was the same way she looked at her daughters. "Ah yeah. Leave you. You want him. You want to adopt him, don't you?"

Caitlin looked back at Kara. "I don't know. Since I saw him I've felt a connection and I have known for a while I want to be a mom. I just… I want Gar to be my son."

Kara was silent a moment before looking at Caitlin. "Okay," Kara said nodding. "Who does your billionaire best friend need to bribe to make this happen?"

"Ronnie," Caitlin joked. "I got to run this passed him first."

"He agreed to adoption a while back," Kara reasoned.

"We haven't really talked about it since," Caitlin looked down. "We haven't gotten any of the paperwork going. Adoption isn't easy."

"Well, I'll get the best lawyer for you. Once I figure out who that is," Kara said.

"Danny Shore," a voice said and both women looked around, not having realized Garfield's social worker had been listening to them. "He's the best. And if you're serious about this, and your husband agrees, I can speed up this adoption." Caitlin blinked, confused. "I have been having so much problem with him. No one wants a green kid who turns into random animals in their homes. His own parents, who wanted children, did not want him. How do parents even have a meta human when they are not meta humans?" She was rambling a bit.

"Everyone in the city was affected by the accelerator explosion. Not everyone gained powers, but my working theory is the effect of the explosion can pass onto the children, even without the parents themselves having powers," Caitlin said.

"That means I'll get more of these?" the social worker asked, concerned but sighed. "If you're serious, I'd love to get him into a loving home. A lot of my co-workers would agree."

"I've got to talk to Ronnie anyway. I'll tell him to stop by," Kara said with a smirk, taking Alura from Caitlin and putting her back in the stroller. "Say bye-bye to Auntie Caity."

"Kara," Caitlin said, remembering the vine around the man's ankle, still wondering if she'd caused it. Kara waited, raising her eyebrows. Caitlin was about to say it, but stopped. "You know what, never mind."

Kara smiled at her friend as she left.

-Superflash-

It was maybe an hour later when Ronnie came in. His eyes found Caitlin before they found the snoozing Garfield and he cocked his head in concern. "Kara told me to come here," Ronnie spoke, and Caitlin smiled. "What's going on? She mentioned something about an abused boy… I assume this is him?"

"Look at him," Caitlin said, Ronnie pausing to look down at the sleeping Garfield.

"The meta human kid you found being abused?" Ronnie said and Caitlin nodded. "So?"

"I want us to adopt him," Caitlin said, not beating around the bush, and making Ronnie stare at her. "We said we would talk about adoption and… I'm ready to be a mom, and I want to be his mom."

"What… um… well… Huh?" Ronnie tried, clearly dumbfounded.

"Look at him," Caitlin said again, urgently, and as Ronnie looked down, Garfield opened his eyes and looked right up at him. He seemed scared for a moment, another male possibly come to beat him, but Caitlin came into vision next to Ronnie and Garfield smiled at her. "He's perfect." Caitlin muttered.

Ronnie looked at Caitlin, and then back at Garfield. "Well, he seems to love you," Ronnie said. "You two have bonded and he is kind of cute… in a weird way."

"Is that a yes?" Caitlin said quickly, giving Ronnie a wide-eyed look.

Ronnie looked at Caitlin, sighed, and hugged her. "Okay," he said. "I agreed to adoption and I know you're ready. If you want him, we'll figure it out." Ronnie smiled at Caitlin and then looked back at Garfield. "Looks like we'll be your parents, kid." Ronnie said to the boy and then smiled reassuringly.

"Good," Garfield's social worker had returned. "I got the paperwork faxed to the hospital for you to start filling out and no one back at the agency can believe I found people willing to adopt Garfield." Ronnie and Caitlin smiled at her for this comment.

"I think I better get to STAR and see if Cisco is okay," Caitlin said the minute the social worker walked out of sight, but Garfield started crying. Caitlin paused, wanting to stay there.

"Go. I will see if I can get him to like me," Ronnie said, knowing he had to do this for his wife. Caitlin seemed unsure, but smiled as Ronnie looked down at the little green baby and tried to calm him. No matter what he said before, he would be a good father.

-Superflash-

Caitlin walked into STAR labs. Cisco was sitting on one of the beds and was looking at some device he had put on his wrists. "Power blockers?' Caitlin asked, recognizing the devices Cisco had recently made for use against meta humans. To dampen their powers.

"They're so I don't fall through the floor again," Cisco muttered angrily, not looking up. "All I said was interesting. In what world does that mean yes?"

"Apparently to Accord… so her world," Caitlin said, going to check over Cisco.

"Wow that's a nasty bruise you have there!" Cisco suddenly stated, looking at Caitlin full on now. "Where did you go?"

Caitlin smiled to herself, but ignored the question as she went to check over her friend. "Well, you got a nasty bump but no broken bones – it looks like Jesse was able to handle this. I should train her in further medical care. It could come in handy now that I am going to be a mom."

"Wait… are you…?" Cisco asked, jumping from the bed.

"No," Caitlin said, turning to him. "Me and Ronnie are adopting. A baby boy. The meta human I was going to see when I left. He's almost a year old."

Cisco nodded, smirking regardless. "Well, good for you. At least one of us got some good news today," Cisco said. "Stupid power. I never wanted powers. I was happy as plain old Cisco."

"Gideon might want to add Cisco to our meta human database," Caitlin joked.

"I am doing so now," Gideon spoke in the room, and Caitlin paused for a moment and then laughed.

"Remind me not to joke with a computer," Caitlin stated, turning around and grabbing a water bottle to water her plants.

"Well, barely a joke." Cisco still seemed to be in a mood. He didn't like having powers, it seemed. "You're the only plain old human here now. No meta human abilities," Cisco sighed as Caitlin left the room, this comment hitting her as she thought of that vine.

Caitlin sighed as she went to water the nearest potted plant. It started growing before her eyes, and then an extra flower bloomed from it. Caitlin took a step back, shocked at the accelerated growth, but the plant stop. She turned around to see if Cisco had notice, but he was distracted again with the power dampeners. They were alone in the Cortex now too.

"Yeah, plain old Caitlin Snow." Caitlin sighed. "No powers here," she turned around to the plant, holding out her hand to it. The plant grew some more and, when she put down the hand, the plant stopped growing. "Plain old Caitlin Snow." Caitlin mumbled to herself, doubting that now.

Post Chapter Note: Quite a game-changing chapter this! So, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed Cisco got a power that is not vibing, it's more a joke power but part of the Millma Verse's power databases. Besides Accord from Paranormal Earth, and people having potential for more than one power it's important for the future of, not just this story, but the entire Millma Verse. I hope you guys liked Garfield / Beast Boy too! Caitlin was always going to adopt him.

Anyway, please REVIEW.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Little Siblings: In Starling when Paula gets shocking news all of Team Canary is in for a change. Meanwhile in Central Barry is sure someone is coming into their penthouse at night and is determined to discover who,

Karry Master OUT!


	91. Little Siblings

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Little Siblings

Paula sat outside the empty house, taking a breath.

She had just shown the house to five different families and now was taking a well-deserved break, unsure what was more difficult: being a realtor, or a vigilante. True, she had always been a realtor, relocating to Starling when she wanted to avenge her sister, but now she had found balance in both lives, she didn't know which one she preferred. Not that she'd give up either.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she sighed, taking it out to check the number, wondering if it was the office or a client. The number was out of area and unknown to her, but she answered regardless.

"Hello?" She started.

"Good afternoon, is this Paula Bertinelli?" a woman asked on the other end.

"Who's asking?" Paula countered.

"My name is Jean Deacon, I'm a social worker on behalf of National City…" the woman started, Paula wondering where this was going, "Can I confirm that you're Paula Brooks' daughter?"

"Named after that woman, yes that's me," Paula muttered, adding in an instant frown on her face when her mother was mentioned. "If this is about her, I don't want anything to do with my mother."

"No, no," Jean chuckled, although a little forcefully as she continued, "Earlier today, your mother and her husband were sent to jail by Supergirl and The Flash. I'm unaware if you know…"

"That she's The Tigress? Of course." Paula confirmed. "It's good to know I can count on those superheroes to do their jobs," Paula couldn't help but smirk as she said that, making a mental note to thank Kara and Barry the next time she saw them.

"Indeed," Jean replied, "regardless, I work with the social services. I don't know how much you know about your mother, or her husband?"

"Nothing from the last, what, eighteen years," Paula shrugged to herself not even award her mother had gotten married again. "Oh wait, did you say social services?"

"This might come as a bit of a shock to you then, but your mother has a fifteen-year-old son. He has no other relatives beyond yourself, and to avoid him being lost to the system, unable to even visit his mother or father in jail, I was hoping –"

"Are you asking me to be his legal guardian?" Paula stood up now, her mind racing. She had a little brother? That woman continued her crimes even with another child in tow, and with her husband? She was hating her mother more and more now. But to become a guardian of this boy? She wasn't ready to be a parent; hell, she never even considered it and suddenly a teen was being thrown in her direction.

"If you could just meet the boy…?" Jean stated tentatively.

"What's his name?" Paula sighed. He was her brother, and she did get jealous of the fact that nearly everyone in Team Canary had a sibling – Oliver had Thea, Laurel had Sara, even William had Roy, sort of. Curtis was a loner, but he at least had his husband, Paul, in his corner. Her only family had been killed when Helena had died and while the Justice League had become a surrogate family she was intrigued by an actual sibling.

"Jack," Jean replied. "Jack Crook."

-Superflash-

Barry couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

He had come down early in the morning, having to get to the lab for an early morning presentation by one of his scientist on a new device, and everything just felt wrong. Things just felt off. Shifted.

 _Kara, did you eat my cake?_ Barry asked, having gone into the refrigerator for the piece of cake he was going to have for breakfast, but found it gone.

 _No,_ Kara lazily thought back, still half asleep.

 _But it's gone,_ Barry thought back and moved into the living room. "And that's not right…" Barry picked up the two cat toys out of the playpen. He then dropped them in sudden worry and ran up the stairs into the girls' room to find them both asleep peacefully with Krypto and Hex curled up on the floor. Krypto looked up as Barry entered, curious now. "Good boy. You keep an eye on them." Krypto gave a small whine, so as not to wake the girls and went back to his former positon.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Kara asked, appearing at the door and rubbing her eyes. Barry's emotions had made it impossible for her to go back to sleep.

"Things are out of place," Barry said, moving off and going down the stairs again, Kara following. "My cake is gone. And look." Barry pointed at the cat toys in the play pen. "The mouse and the rabbit are together. They're never together."

"We're talking about cat toys, right?" Kara asked, confused.

"Hex keeps them apart. One time I put them together and she went nuts, jumping into the box to drag them apart. It's like the mouse and the rabbit don't like each other or something," Barry said, making Kara blink.

"Cat toys. You're worried about cat toys," Kara yawned in worry, just as Hex came down went into the playpen. She took one look at the two toys together and then grabbed the rabbit and brought it out.

"See?" Barry urged now.

"Your sounding insane," Kara said, sending calming emotions to Barry. _What's wrong?_

"It just…" Barry said aloud, "Cadmus knew who we were. Its why they sent Jeremiah's clone after us. When Mad Hatter attacked you in our old place, I thought this would be safer and it is in a way, but people can still get at us. We don't have a security system."

"We have a Kryptonian dog and cat," Kara pointed out, and Hex meowed at that, having hidden the rabbit somewhere and was now eating food.

"I've just noticed things are off." Barry tried now. "Little things every so often, like the cake and the toys," Barry said, and Kara had to laugh. "I know I am sounding paranoid and its unlikely someone evil is coming in to steal my cake, but I think we should get a security system on the elevator and the balcony doors. I just want us all to be safe, especially now."

"Okay. Fine. Send Cisco over to set up something," Kara said with a shrug, not seeing it as a big deal but wanting Barry to feel safe.

"I was thinking Snart…"

"Usually not a good idea," Kara added in.

"But he works for a security company now," Barry said, and Kara had to gape at that. "They have some pretty good systems. He could come over today and set one up."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you told me a couple of years ago we would be letting Captain Cold into our home to set up a security system, I would have called you insane."

 _Does that mean yes?_ Barry thought to Kara, a small smirk on his face.

 _Yeah, it means yes,_ Kara thought. "And now let me get some sleep before…" A cry was heard, cutting Kara off. _Before that._ Kara sighed and smiled weakly as she headed up to their girls' room.

-Superflash-

That evening Paula walked into the Arrow cave. Jack was still in National City, with a deal to head to Starling early next morning – she was going to trial out a week with the boy and see from there, but the social services lady had seemed pushy to make sure the deal worked out – which is why Paula was here now. She needed to know everything.

"Curtis, I need your brains," Paula stated, not paying attention to Oliver or Laurel who was in the room. Thea was out on the field with William, the clone of Roy – it was an idea of Laurel's, as Thea didn't want anything to do with the man, but Laurel knew she needed the team to work well, so fallings out among their group needed to be resolved, and quickly.

"Sure thing," Curtis replied, as Laurel watched on. Oliver was on the other side of the computer banks, keeping an eye on Speedy and Red Arrow – he was doing that a lot more recently.

"I need to know everything about my mother," Paula stated, a little fiercely.

"Your mom?" Laurel now entered the conversation, moving over to Paula now.

"Supergirl and The Flash caught her earlier today," Paula stated. "And she left me a little present."

"A brother," Curtis stated, pulling up records on the computer. "Well, half-brother. His dad isn't the same as yours, but still… why did you want to know this?"

"I've been… tasked with protecting him," Paula sighed, leaning on the railing nearby.

"Seriously?" Laurel scoffed. "You? Being a big sister?"

"It's no joke," Paula muttered. "I need to know more about Jack. I'm meant to be his legal guardian and I don't know the first thing beyond the fact he's my half-brother and both of his parents are criminals." Paula explained.

"Well," Curtis turned back to the computers as Laurel watched on in silence now, her brain working a thousand miles an hour. He pulled up Jack's permanent record, as well as the image of the boy – he was blonde and scowling, and Curtis had to stop himself from laughing at the familiar look on the boy's face that Paula usually wore. "He's been to every school in the state – thrown out of most of them… he's a bit of a wild card, it seems. A great hockey player though – he's always gotten into the school teams, despite being chucked out. He has a long record, even though he's fifteen," Curtis moved back to show Paula what he'd pulled up on Jack's permanent record. She cringed.

"It seems we have a lot in common," she muttered. "Although not all of it good."

"Want some advice?" Laurel suddenly spoke up as Paula turned to look at her. "From one big sister to another… let Jack work out his issues. Let him scream and shout and run wild, but always put some boundaries down. Sara wasn't exactly the golden girl when she was younger, and I was lucky with both mom and dad before the whole… you know," she glanced toward Oliver, indicating the history there. The Queen's Gambit, Sara's apparent death and her parents subsequent divorce. "It's just you and him though. You need to be a sister, but also a friend."

"I… I don't know if I can do that," Paula muttered, biting her lip. "Helena was the big sister. She took care of me all my life. Almost a mother."

"Going to be a change for you. Used to being the little one," Laurel said with a nod.

"You'll get there," Oliver finally spoke up. "God knows I wasn't the best big brother to Thea, but we got there in the end."

"Thanks," Paula nodded and sighed. "So, do you need Artemis for anything tonight?"

"If we did, we can figure out how to work without her," Laurel smirked, putting a hand on Paula's shoulder. "Get your apartment ready for him. Take the time you need. Black Canary, Arrow, Speedy and Red Arrow can do this for the moment."

"What is 'this'?" Paula asked, curious.

"Drug warfare," Olly smirked to her. "What we do best."

-Superflash-

Kara and Alex were sitting on Kara's couch. Kara had one of the girls and the other one was riding on Krypto's back. Alex smiled as she went and grabbed the girl off Krypto, who had been carefully trying to keep the girl from dropping. Hex wasn't being helpful either, jumping onto Krypto for the girl to get excited and try to grab her. When removed, Krypto gave Alex a thankful look as the girl Alex grabbed cried out.

Kara laughed at the scene.

"These two have become a handful since they got mobile," Alex said, and Kara had to laugh at that.

"They were a handful before. Now they just have super speed," Kara confirmed with a smirk. The girls, the labs, and being Supergirl kept her tired, even with her powers, but she loved it all. "They are worth it though. You'll find out eventually."

"My kids won't have super speed," Alex pointed out before adding thoughtfully, "Well hopefully not."

"So, when are you and Sara going to officially have a kid? You're going for adoption, right?" Kara asked.

"You know, I always pictured myself having my kids so Sara and I have been talking about artificial insemination," Alex said.

"You know you need a guy for that," a third voice said, and Kara looked over at the balcony where Snart was placing in the new security system Barry had ordered from him.

"No one likes eavesdropping," Kara shouted back out to him playfully.

"Who needs to eavesdrop? You two talk insanely loudly," Snart said with a smirk, going back to his set up.

"Ignore him," Kara said back to Alex. "So, you want to carry the kid. You've been considering it?"

"I knew it was a bad idea telling you this before we were officially ready," Alex said, shaking her head at her sister's curiosity. "We have been looking into sperm banks. The good ones that guarantee brains and looks cost, though."

"Um… Hello?" Kara said, holding out her hands and indicating around her. "I've got your back."

"I'm not using my little sister's money to get pregnant," Alex said immediately. "And that sounded wrong." She laughed. "Besides, we're still not sure if we're completely ready for this yet. My promotion is still kind of new."

"The DEO would have measures for this type of thing. You want kids, so go for it," Kara said as her cellphone rang. She picked it up to look at the caller ID and pouted. "I'm sorry, this is important." Alex waved her hand dismissively at this. "Watch the girls… and him." Kara nodded to Snart as she put the girl she was holding into their playpen and went into her office to talk.

"You know, I was just joking about needing a man," Snart now said as he came up near Alex, who practically jumped. "Fathers suck. Mine did. I would be a lousy father."

"I don't doubt that," Alex said coolly, putting down the girl she had in the playpen with her sister and turning around to face the former criminal. "But don't you have a job to finish?"

"Only need to set up the elevator and show your sister the control box," Snart said with a shrug. "But getting back on topic," Alex raised an eyebrow, not knowing there was a topic to get back on to, "I would be an awful father but my genes are good. We Snarts are smart, good fighters, and good looking. It would be a shame not to pass that on." He gave Alex a wink at this.

"Well, your sister is with Cisco," Alex said, and Snart laughed. "What?" Alex didn't get the joke in that.

"You think my sister will be a mom?" Snart said, shaking his head. "She wouldn't be good at wiping a kid's ass. Not what she wants to, and not what her nerd husband wants, from my understanding either. You though, you would be a good mom. So, would your wife. Kick ass females. What kid could ask for more? So, think about it."

"Think about what?" Alex asked, confused and unsure where this conversation was going or had been. It seemed so odd.

"Adding a little Snart to your family," Snart said, making Alex gape in shock as Snart went to go work on the elevator.

"Wait, you're offering to donate your stuff to me and Sara?" Alex said, her mind not wrapping around this.

"Well, I would prefer making a direct deposit," Snart said with a smirk, but Alex glared at this. "But we can do it the way you want if you're committed to it."

"We… well… we haven't decided on when. We would need to talk about this," Alex said, not sure what else to say.

"You know where to find me," Snart said, and that was when Kara walked back into the room.

"Well that's taken care of," Kara said putting her cellphone down. "You almost finished?' Kara asked Snart.

"Give me another few minutes," Snart said as he turned back to his job.

"Alex, you okay…? You look weird," Kara asked, but Alex merely nodded, still going over Snart's words in her head.

-Superflash-

"Your advice sucks," Paula entered the Arrow Cave, this time to see Laurel and Thea in the place. Curtis was no-where to be seen, while the two Arrows must have been on the field. "He hates me," Paula added to Laurel's raised eyebrow. "Well, actually he seems to hate everything. Hates mom, hates his dad, hates school, hates National City, hates Starling City. He's a total wild dog!" She slammed her fist onto the table nearby and winced. "And now he's run off."

"Oh… kay," Thea spoke up, a little lost now.

"Oh, Paula's got a little brother now," Laurel stated. "Sorry, forgot to keep you in the loop."

"You're a big sister?" Thea almost laughed at this.

"Hey," Paula groaned, annoyed that people didn't think she had it in her to be the big sister Jack needed.

"Why don't you go over it?" Laurel tried.

"Fine. Okay, so I met him at the station and immediately got a ton of verbal abuse. I could take that though – called up his social worker to state he was with me safe, took him back to my apartment… then he trashed the place! Well just the lounge, cos he's sleeping on the couch 'til I get another bed for the spare room," she took a breath. "Somehow, I managed to calm him down, took him to the arcade, thinking that would be his thing, but he managed to ditch me to sneak off to the movies…"

"What did he see?" Thea asked, bemused by this.

"Does it matter?" Paula pinched the bridge of her nose now. "I thought I could find some common interest by asking what he liked, movie-wise, thinking we could connect there, but no. The kid doesn't like to keep still and doesn't play well with others."

"Reminds me of your sister," Laurel muttered.

"Want to run facial recognition across the city, see if CCTV can pick him up nearby?" Thea now asked by a computer. "We can send the rest of Team Canary after him, scare him straight."

"That'd be the day…" Paula muttered, but smirked regardless. "Do it."

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara were woken up by a loud nose.

 _Snart's alarm!_ Barry thought, running out and down the stairs as the babies started crying. Kara rubbed her eyes, getting out as she saw Krypto and Hex running down the stairs to help Barry with whatever intruder was in the penthouse.

Kara moved down the stairs to find Barry by the balcony doors, and laying on the floor with Hex and Krypto pinning her down, was Karen. Junior was still on the balcony and looked terrified, his dad growling at him too. "Karen? Junior?" Kara asked, and the teenaged version of herself looked up.

"Err, hi. Since when did you guys put in an alarm? That wasn't there yesterday," Karen said, trying to do small talk from her position on the floor.

"You're the one who ate my cake," Barry said, and Karen nodded guiltily as Krypto and Hex backed off. "And put the mouse and rabbit together."

"What?" Karen asked and Barry picked up the toys.

"The mouse and rabbit do not go together," Barry said, making Karen blink.

"What's you're obsession with those toys?" Kara groaned, annoyed despite the situation.

"I'm not…" Barry started.

"Barry," Kara interrupted. "Just go and calm the girls. And shut off the alarm!" Barry went and typed in the code on the alarm by the elevator to shut off the alarm, then went up the stairs. Kara moved and helped Karen off the floor and lead her to the couch. Junior followed timidly as his father sniffed him, obviously telling him off in his own dog-like way. "Why are you sneaking into my penthouse?" Kara asked her mini-me calmly.

"Why wouldn't I sneak into a glorious penthouse?" Karen said quickly, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Does Aunt Astra know you're here?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Karen said, a little too quickly, trying to give a convincing smile.

"I know my own face and when I'm lying," Kara said sternly, and Karen groaned. "So, spill, or I'll call Diana and tell her you're not allowed to be Power Girl for a while."

"That no fair!" Karen said. "Cisco only just made me my outfit." She added, as if this information alone would make Kara retract her words. It didn't.

"When your grounded, you're not allowed out, unless you can give a good reason for this?" Kara now tried, and Karen got the message and sighed. She moved a hand through Junior's fur as he put his head on her lap. Krypto kept an eye on the puppy though.

"Sara and Alex are a bit loud in the bedroom for someone with super hearing," Karen said in one quick breath.

"Loud in the bedro…? Oh," Kara said, understanding what Karen meant.

"And we're not?" Barry asked, appearing with both girls in his arms. They were quiet now, but they were up. Barry had heard the conversation from Kara's mind. "Besides, we do have two baby girls."

"The girls sleep through the night now," Karen said. "Krypto and Hex remain with them and you two never do anything."

"Um… hello…? How do you think these were made?" Barry tried, holding up the girls a bit and they laughed at the movement.

"Obviously, you do things – but not as often. You're usually so tired out you pass out at night," Karen pointed out, and the two looked at each other at that, not sure how to respond. They did have a lot on their plates that tired them out at nights, it was true. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but I got to call Aunt Astra and tell her you're here," Kara said. "Then we'll have to have an awkward conversation with Alex and Sara tomorrow." Kara smirked at the idea that came across Barry's mind, giving her approvable to do it.

"And since you're here and woke them up, you're getting these two back to bed," Barry said, indicating the girls he was holding, and Karen made a face as Barry came up, giving the girls to her. "Be a pain in the ass to your Auntie Karen." Barry joked in a baby voice, and Karen groaned as the girls laughed, almost as if they knew what their father asked of them.

Kara meanwhile, had gotten on the phone.

-Superflash-

Jack hated it here. Not only did he have to face a day away from everyone he knew and loved, but he was also expected to be shipped off happily to another city to be raised by some woman everyone told him was his older sister. It wasn't right and only he knew it.

He missed his close-knit group of friends, he missed his hockey teammates, but he also missed his sometimes-boyfriend too. Everything was so different here, and everyone seemed to rely on some stupid vigilantes to do the jobs of the police. It was true that he liked to challenge authority – ever since he'd discovered his mom was Tigress and his dad was Sportsmaster did he like to challenge social norms. He liked to break the rules and take to the streets too – that was why he'd left his stupid sister already. All he needed to do was get a train back to National, and he'd be set.

He could make it on his own, he knew he could. It wasn't like his parents were there for him before when they were his apparent guardians.

Now he stood by the train tracks. Waiting. He had his white hockey mask on, just in case, but he had to be ready. The moment the right train came his direction, all he'd need to do was jump on the thing and ride the rails to its destination – if that wasn't National, he'd find another train that would go that way. Easy.

"What do you think you're doing?" The unfamiliar voice caused him to turn around. "Your sister is worried." Two vigilantes stood a foot away, both women, one in black, the other in red.

"I have no sister," Jack folded his arms in defense.

"Be that as it may, you better not be doing what we think you're about to do," the red-cladded woman stated.

"What's that?" Jack challenged.

"Hop a train out of here," Speedy stated simply.

"So, what if I am? You don't control me. I'm a free man," Jack smirked beneath the mask.

"That attitude's not going to win you any favors," Black Canary now spoke up.

"Why are you here? Why do you care?" Jack asked.

"Because we know your sister and she's worried," Black Canary replied.

"She's not my sister!" Jack shouted back. "I have no other family. Only friends back home."

"This is your home now," Speedy now tried.

"I've been here twelve hours, lady, I don't call this home. Now, I'd love to stand here and chat, but I have a train to catch," he'd been keeping an ear out for the sound of the train, and it was so close now that as he turned, it passed by. Carriages shot passed but he was waiting for the open trucks, the ones anyone could jump on if they had the chance. He half expected the two vigilantes to stop him, but as he leapt, he was surprised they didn't.

Jack cheered as he landed on the wooden floor of the truck, wincing at the whiplash he'd experienced, but he spun around and leaned his head out of the door to see the two women shrinking in the distance.

"Oh, Jack…" a familiar voice drew his attention as he turned to see another vigilante, this one in dark emerald green, her hair tied into a ponytail and a mask covering her eyes. "I so hoped you wouldn't do this."

"Paula…?" Jack responded, stunned to see his sister in full-out vigilante outfit. He barely recognized her in that and he guessed that was kind of the point.

"Next stop we get out and head back to Starling, kid," she stated.

"But… you're… how…?" Jack stuttered, taken aback as he lifted his mask up to get a proper look at the woman.

"Team Canary always has a back-up plan," Paula smirked, assuming his question was on how she ended up on the same truck he did.

"Team Canary…? Any relation to White Canary?" Jack asked, remembering the lone vigilante that protected National City. He didn't pay too much attention to the Justice League and the Supers and Flash were the main focused of the news, but he vaguely remembered the other names.

"Sisters," Paula smirked now.

"Oh. But the outfit… because of mom…?" Jack moved on.

"Please, I gave up on that bitch years ago. No, this is because of my sister." Paula was quite calm. It wasn't like Jack could go anywhere now. "Mom may have been Tigress, but my older sister was Huntress, and I'm Artemis… you think mom was bad, wait until you get on the wrong side of me."

"What… what's it like being a vigilante?" Jack found himself saying. All thoughts of returning home had dwindled at this discovery now. Paula was a vigilante. It intrigued him and this mention of another sister also interested him. He noticed the way Paula used the terms my though. Was he not related to this other sister?

"Dangerous. And not for a kid your age," Paula seemed to know what was going on in Jack's head at this, and he frowned. "But, if it keeps you out of trouble, and if you honestly promise to work with me then against me, maybe I can work something out with the others."

"What… become a vigilante myself?" Jack asked.

"You have all this excess energy; you may as well put it to use," Paula shrugged.

Jack pouted, thinking this through. "Can I go back to National?"

"No. Even if I didn't want to be your guardian, or you didn't work out with me, there's no telling where the agency will send you. It's either Starling or who knows where. We can go to National though, maybe later in the month so you can see all your friends. Do you have a girlfriend waiting for you or something?" This was the first time all day Paula and Jack had had something resembling a civil conversation.

"No. Not a girlfriend," Jack didn't meet her eye at this as she smirked.

"Okay. Then think of it as a reward. You work with me, you put this wild energy into something useful – just training for now with Black Canary or someone else in the team – and then we can go back to National for a few days. Come to think of it there is also a Young Justice thing."

Jack grinned at this. Looking like a proper kid for the first time today, and Paula couldn't help but smile herself at this pure, innocent, reaction. "Deal," Jack nodded. It would be worth it to train with the vigilantes, plus it did get tiring keeping out of reach with the authorities.

"Brilliant, kid," Paula smirked. "Now we just need to get back to Starling. Any idea when the next stop will be?"

"Not a clue," Jack scoffed. Paula sighed at this as she leaned back against the wall. At least something had finally gone right today.

-Superflash-

Once Kara was done talking to Astra about Karen, she and Barry moved upstairs, where Karen had relocated with the girls in their room. She and Junior were trying to get them to sleep, as Barry had instructed her.

 _Told you someone was coming into our home. And you thought I was paranoid,_ Barry thought smugly.

 _Yeah, you were so right about The Great Cake Thief of Central City,_ Kara joked, smiling as she watched her clone try to calm her girls. Junior was doing his best, too, but was no Krypto. _And it is good to get some peace of mind for the girls, even with our extra abilities and Kryptonian pets._

 _Can't believe Karen thought we didn't make as much noise as Sara and Alex,_ Barry was distracted now as they moved back to their bedroom.

 _Well, it has been a while and I did learn to keep quiet,_ Kara thought back meekly.

 _Want to test that out?_ Barry teased.

 _No. Too tired._ Kara kissed Barry on the cheek as they got back into bed. Barry couldn't help but chuckle. _You know your reaction to the cat toys were a little over to the top…_ Kara added in thought. _I thought you were a dog-person too._ Barry rolled his eyes at this.

Post Chapter note: Hope you like. And another big thank you to my Beta, Sigma, for writing all the Starling/Paula scenes. I blanked for a good few days on that part of this chapter, eventually just giving them over to him, but I think it turned out nicely.

Next Time on Karry Universe

The Future Flash- Team Superflash are in for a shock when two speedsters from the future appear. One is seeking their help to stop the other, but neither will reveal their identities. The questions remain on why Jesse, Jax, and Wally are so important to them. And will these speedsters force Jess to finally decided between her men?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	92. The Future Flash

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: You get a little taste of the future in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The Future Flash

-2035-

A teenage boy, no older than 15, stood in the wasteland in a recognisable speedster's outfit. The outfit was dark red, with blue lightning bolts around his waist and his wrists. He had the same lightning bolt symbol Barry wore on his chest, including the light blue background. His mask was down, so his light brown hair and blue eyes could be seen.

A large bulky, what could only be describe as a spaceship, landed in front of him. A man in his 20s, with dark brown hair and a little goatee came out. He had hazel eyes and was wearing an outfit that obviously belonged in the wild west as he leaned against the doorway of the ship. "Kid Flash," the man said taking off his cowboy hat and smirking.

"Jonas Hunter," Kid Flash said, walking up to the man. "How are the parents?"

"Loving retirement," Jonas said. "Living in the wild west with Jonah suits them well."

"Good. Can I come in?" Kid Flash asked, pointing into the ship

"Well, you did call," Jonas nodded, turning around and walking into the Waverider. Kid Flash followed him, knowing the ship well as they moved to the bridge, where Jonas took position in the Captain's chair. "So, what's the emergency?" Jonas asked.

"An aberration," Kid Flash said.

"And how would you know that?" Jonas asked. "Don't tell me you've been time traveling?"

"A little," Kid Flash said coyly, and Jonas sighed.

"Speedsters!" Jonas said. "Your father knows better than to time travel. It's dangerous when you don't know what you're doing. So, what did you do?"

"I don't know, but me and David…"

"David?" Jonas asked.

"Don't tell me it affected you too?" Kid Flash asked, surprised.

"I know who David was. How do you know?" Jonas said.

"I grew up with him," Kid Flash said, confused now. "We were fighting. We accidentally left our time and when we got back, it seemed like he no longer existed. No one knew him. We didn't go back far enough for that though – only a few years. Can you fix it?"

"I'm sorry," Jonas said, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything – you just left the time frame when time changed."

"Well then, we can change it back," Kid Flash said happily, but Jonas shook his head, confusing the man. "Wait… Fixing time changes is what you do." Kid Flash looked confused now.

"When it's done wrong, yes" Jonas explained. "But this change is not a change, really. This is… well, it's hard to explain." Jonas paused for a moment. "Well, there are certain events in history that cannot be changed. Fixed points. Time wants them to happen, and any change in the timeline usually make the event stronger. Like your family for example, they were meant to be. Some things can be altered, but ultimately still must happen. Such as when my dad took Laurel Lance out of the timeline, time fixed itself with Felicity Smoak dying in her place. A change that keeps something that was supposed to happen right. Does that make sense? Then there are things that aren't meant to be, that can change. A lot of time is not set in stone. It's all happening at once and is a hot mess – it's flexible, and movable. It what makes my job so hard, and David's parents getting together and having a kid is one of those things. They aren't meant to be. They happened here, but now they didn't. In fact, I am surprised in any timeline they got together. It was almost like some overlord was pushing them together…"

"Okay," Kid Flash tried to get his head around this. "But they got together, I remember it."

"Yeah, what you remember is an aborted timeline," Jonas said. "Time changes. Especially when other worlds are in play." Kid Flash shook his head, confused. "You know of other worlds. You've been to them." Kid Flash nodded. "Well, they exist in their own timeline unaffected by ours and ours is unaffected by theirs, but when people from other worlds come to visit, it changes time – but not in a bad way. Since they do exist in an alternate timeline, time is able to form protectively around their visit without needing changing. Which is good, especially with the way alternate Earths interact so much lately. Usually these changes are small; a world is here for a day, maybe two. Maybe they help, but they don't majorly change the timeline. But, when someone from an alternate world moves here, time is completely changed."

"Someone from another world moved here?" Kid Flash said, catching on.

"Gideon," Jonas called, and a holographic image of Wally West appeared in the console. "Meet Wally West – your uncle now. He broke David's parents apart. Because of him, David no longer exists, but as you saw, the timeline is fine. Besides from your memories, but I can fix that…"

"Wait, David went back in time," Kid Flash said quickly. "As in he went back to fix it without knowing what needed to be fixed."

"He still exists?" Jonas asked, surprised, and Kid Flash nodded. "He must be moving too fast for time to catch up with him…"

"If he figures out why he was not born," Kid Flash said, thoughtfully, "what would happen?"

"Irreparable damage to the timeline. Yes, this could be trouble," Jonas said, nodding thoughtfully. "Gideon, the speedster time travel tracker." Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at this title. "Too many speedsters around, and some are not as good as yourself or your father on not changing the timeline." Jonas confirmed, "We decided to figure out how to track them. Ah, there he is. November of 2017. Central City. That makes sense, it's where and about when he was supposed to be conceived. Gideon set course. Kid Flash, strap in."

Kid Flash took his seat as the time ship moved through the time stream with ease and landed in the same place, only years earlier. "You're going to have to slow David down. Once he's slowed down enough, time will catch up to him and he will simply disappear."

"Me?" Kid Flash asked, confused. "You mean 'we'?"

"No," Jonas said. "I can't go there and interact with the people necessary for this. Things are way too delicate, and interacting with my past and the future of them… No, it's way too…. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." He smirked at the phrase.

"Did you just quote Doctor Who to me?" Kid Flash asked.

"I have looked far and wide for a phrase that describe time traveling better than that and it does not exist," Jonas said. "Anyway, people have said my dad looked like one of the companions... But the point is, you can go out there while I can't. Don't mess up things though – it's a delicate time, especially for you, out there. Just stop David. Slow him down. Time will take care of the rest. Interact if you have to, but the most important thing is to not reveal who you are to them."

"Okay, I can see why. David was older than me, I have known him my whole life. He is like a brother, and if this is around the time he's conceived, then I'm not even a twinkle in either of my parent's eyes yet," Kid Flash said thoughtfully.

"Now you're getting it," Jonas smirked. "But David, he was also your greatest enemy," Jonas now pointed out, "and he technically doesn't exist anymore. Set time right, Kid Flash. I'll be waiting here to bring you home."

"But… It's three years before I am even born," Kid Flash said, a little more earnestly, trying to get his point across.

"Technically two years and just a little over two months," Jonas said. "Your point?"

"How do I get them to trust me if I see them?" Kid Flash asked.

"You don't tell them who you are. Just use the name Kid Flash. They're the same people you know from your time, just a little younger. You know how to get their trust, Kid Flash. Now go, before he destroys time," Jonas said, and Kid Flash nodded, put his mask up and ran out.

-Young Justice Headquarters, 2017-

Young Justice were sitting in their warehouse hideaway, watching their newest member be tested by Sara. Paula's little brother Jack had joined them, at the behest of Oliver, his mentor, and was using the name Wild Dog. He had zapped tunnelled out to the headquarters to do a test. Sara easily deflected anything Jack threw at her, and had his butt on the matt in two seconds.

"You're sloppy. I doubt Oliver likes this." Sara called.

"I'm not exactly that skilled you know!" Jack spat back. "Besides, you weren't this hard on them," Jack pointed at the team, angry.

"Want to know the difference between you and them?" Sara asked. "They have powers. You don't. This is important, but not as important since they can wing things. The skills you learn from me and Diana can be the difference between life and death."

"You're going to have to keep up with them," a new voice said, and some of the group turned to see Wally in the room in his new red and white speedster outfit Cisco had made him. "We can't have a weak link on the team. Your lack of powers has to be made up with skills."

"Paula only had me in the vigilante game to keep track on me, not to throw me into this team," Jack pointed out to Wally now, annoyed at being pushed into this.

"No, she made you a vigilante because you have skill. Untapped skill that can be valuable to Team Arrow, not to mention Young Justice. You just need to control that," Wally pointed out, shocking Jack slightly.

Donna meanwhile had been smiles all morning, even now as she and the rest of Young Justice watched Jack training.

"What's up with you?" Karen finally nudged her friend.

"Oh. Me and Diana are going to go home for a bit soon," Donna said, a smile on her face. "I love it here but I miss Themyscira. It will be nice to see mom again."

"When are you going?" Karen asked, glad for Donna.

"Well, since I am in high school here, I have to go on school breaks. We just missed Thanksgiving but Christmas is around the corner, so that will do for Diana and me. I know it's a bit away, but it's still exciting."

Before Karen could respond to Donna, a speedster in black and red came speeding in, right for Wally. Wally barely dodged at the surprise attack, and Karen, who was the closet to Wally, went in without thinking, using freeze breath to stop the speedster who was about to hit Wally again. The speedster slowed down from the cold but went at Karen instead, and he phased his hand right through Karen stomach's, shocking Power Girl.

"No!" A new voice yelled, and yet another speedster, this one in red and blue came in to attack the other speedster. The black and red speedster didn't linger now as he ran, while the new speedster turned and bent down next to Karen, who was now barely conscious from the shock-attack. "Aunt Karen, I will get you help."

Kid Flash picked her up and ran off.

-Superflash-

Caitlin was in the Superflash cave with Garfield on her lap.

His social worker had fast-tracked Caitlin and Ronnie to be Garfield's foster parents, and with no underlying problems, and a little push from the Allens, Garfield was already officially Caitlin and Ronnie's child. Garfield was very attached to Caitlin, he was practically a mother's boy.

Presently, Nora and Alura were playing with Krypto, and Garfield watched before transforming into a dog. Caitlin put the small green dog on the floor and let him join the group. He approached them carefully before Alura hugged the green puppy. Garfield was still a little nervous, since it seemed even other kids had picked on him before, but Nora and Alura had taken to their new green cousin right away. They laughed so much when he transformed into different animals, he was always smiling around them.

"Cute," Kara said from where she was working in the Superflash cave. Today, Barry was working from the home office on new updates for Gideon and STAR Gaming things. He had mostly been taking care of the new Gaming business he was running, while Kara was working the labs.

"But green," Cisco said, holding up a small watch. Cisco himself was still wearing the meta human power dampeners to keep him from falling through floors again. "My holographic idea for him – so, he can have a bit of normalcy in public."

"I don't know… I don't want him to feel he has to hide who he is," Caitlin voiced, unsure as she looked at the child's watch.

"If he wants to be a hero someday, being able to hide his green looks would be helpful," Kara added as she sighed at her work.

"Something wrong?" Caitlin asked, wanting to change topic and noticing the looks Kara was giving the computer.

"Well, I have to decide if we are releasing Palmer Tech's new medical breakthrough. Human trials went well. A 70% improvement, and considering we are talking about using the same type of technology in the walking chip to fix brain injuries, that's extremely good."

"The problem?" Caitlin asked, knowing of the research well.

"There have been a few who had very bad reactions. I'm a little iffy, putting anything out that deals with messing with the brain, especially as it can affect a few people. Not to mention the robotic servants STAR Gotham has made, the new improvements to our engine from Little STAR, and a very iffy new device from right here… Oh, I don't know."

"That thing needs scrapping," Cisco pointed out. "I mean, controlling a computer just with your thoughts had potential, but it gave me a massive headache when I tried it."

"That one can go on the backburner," Kara said, nodding. "But Thea, Ronnie, and Ray are all recommending release. In the end, it's mine and Barry's decision."

"What if –?" Caitlin was cut off by the backdoor opening. Jesse and Jax walked in, arguing as usual. They had gone out to lunch together a while ago.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Jesse was asking, clearly annoyed.

"I want you to be my girlfriend for one," Jax said. "And stop flirting with that man!"

"He flirts with me!" Jesse retorted.

"You don't exactly rebuff him," Jax sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jesse snapped.

"I've seen you –" Before Jax could finish, running through the walls with someone bleeding in his arms was another speedster.

"She needs help," the speedster said without even looking around.

"Karen!" Kara called, recognizing a younger her, and Caitlin was on it in a moment, getting solar lamps to a bed as the new speedster put her down under them.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, not wasting time in dragging the speedster away from Caitlin and Karen, clearly mad. She didn't know what had happened, and didn't trust to strangers – especially of the speedster variety. Barry, seeing the events in Kara's mind, ran in and stood next to his wife, defensive. Even the kids realized something was going on, but Krypto pushed them away and protectively stood in front of them. Hex appeared, literally out of nowhere, to join the dog in protecting the little ones.

"I don't mean you any harm. I just saved her," the speedster said, holding up his hands to show he was not a danger.

"He's telling the truth," a familiar voice said as Wally walked into the lab. "A speedster. He was dressed in black and red, attacked me. In fact, the outfit was very much like Walter. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't him. Karen got in the way, she protected me. He came in," Wally nodded at the red and blue speedster, "defended us and grabbed Karen. I followed."

"Where's this other speedster?" Kara asked, clearly angry now.

"I think Diana and Sara are searching. We sent the rest of Young Justice home." Wally said.

"Who are you?" Barry however asked the young speedster, and the other speedster took off his mask. "You're a kid…" Barry was surprised, taking a step back. "No older than Karen."

"I'm from the year 2035," Kid Flash said, deciding not to lie about that. "The other speedster, David, he is too. He's been erased from history and wants to fix the reason why."

"That being me?" Wally asked as the speedster looked at him thoughtfully.

"You," Kid Flash confirmed.

"Who are you?" Kara said, looking the boy up and down. He seemed strangely familiar – even Krypto had calmed down, looking at the boy. Hex was giving looks as she jumped on a chair to get a closer look. Barry too thought he was familiar; there was just something he could not place.

"I'm Ke… Kid Flash," Kid Flash said, remembering Jonas's words and making the others look at him. "I can't stay my name. Please, I mean you no harm. If we can slow him down, time will catch up with him." Kid Flash paused as he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down to see Nora practically hugging the leg. Kara and Barry seemed nervous as Krypto came up to protect Nora, but Kid Flash bent down with a smile. "Hi. Nora?" A blast of cold air hit Kid Flash in the face. "Hah. Definitely Nora." Kid Flash picked up the baby without a thought and then saw Alura. "And Alura. The Tornado Twins." The green puppy barked. "And little Beast Boy! Oh, Rao this so weird." Kara raised an eyebrow at the Kryptonian god's name coming from this kid's mouth.

"Er, Tornado Twins?" Kara asked, picking up Alura herself, deciding not to question Kid Flash's use of Rao name. Kid Flash was not hurting Nora, and he did just save Karen, so they would give him the benefit of the doubt, some breathing room.

"Oh. I shouldn't have said that," Kid Flash said, biting his lip now. "I'm sorry." Kid Flash held out Nora to Barry, who took his daughter. "I'm not good at this. Please… I just need to stop David. He nearly killed Power Girl. What that would have done to the timeline I don't even want to picture."

"Caitlin, how's Karen?" Kara asked now, back on topic.

"If she had gotten here any later, probably dead, but I stopped the internal and external bleeding and the lights are doing their job. She will be fine," Caitlin said. "David must have good knowledge of Kryptonian physiology to know how to do damage to her though," she addressed Kid Flash at this.

"Like you wouldn't believe yet," Kid Flash responded, confusing Caitlin, but he didn't go into any more detail as eyes turned to Kara and Barry, who were very obviously having a private conversation in their minds.

"Okay," Barry said after a moment, and Kid Flash sighed relieved. He always hated when they went quiet like that, even if he was used to it. "Let's stop this David. Anti-Speed formula?"

"It's been used on him before," Kid Flash said quickly. "And it only works once, so it won't be effective."

Barry and Kara sighed, having expected that but never having to use the formula more than once themselves. At least they had confirmation. "Okay, we need a plan. All we need do is slow him down, so four speedsters trying to stop him should be enough. Liberty Belle…" Jesse had already run into her outfit. "Wally… what's your new codename, by the way?"

"I've been thinking 'Velocity'," Wally said with a small smile. Jax scoffed at that. "You got a problem, Hawk?"

"It's Firehawk. And yeah," Jax said angrily. "My problem is you. Stay away from my girlfriend, alright?"

"I think you should let your girlfriend speak for herself." Wally responded dryly. "Since she seems to have no problems with me," he gave Jesse a look, which Jesse avoided before looking to Barry expectantly.

"Barry, speedster plan," Jesse said, a little more forcefully than meant, not wanting to get in the middle of this and wanting back onto topic.

"Wally, you're bait," Barry said. "Liberty Belle, Kid Flash and myself need to ready for the attack. Kara's staying here – she'll come out as backup if we need her. Krypto, with us. Got the plan?" Krypto barked, and the speedsters in the room nodded.

"I'm in, too," Jax said, and Barry just nodded, not wanting to get in the middle of this love triangle himself.

"Let's set up the battle ground. Velocity, get in a show-y spot." Barry put Nora back in the playpen now.

The group gave a nod as the speedsters and Krypto left. "Why are you staying here?" Cisco asked Kara now.

"Just in case," Kara said. "I can't explain it, but Barry and I trust this Kid Flash. I don't know why, but these are our girls. If there's a chance this is some elaborate plan to get them too, we need to protect them." Kara turned as there was a cry from the kids. Hex, who had been near the two, had disappeared once again.

"Where does your cat go?" Caitlin asked, knowing that was why the girls were upset.

"Not sure… but she always comes back," Kara said, shrugging, as Garfield turned back into a human and then into a green kitty for the girls. Kara smiled at that and then gave a look over at Karen. "I need to call Aunt Astra and my dad. They need to know about Karen." Kara knew Zor had taken a liken to the clone, who reminded him so much of the Kara he sent away in that pod so long ago. She suspected he wanted to make up for missed time with Karen. Time he had missed with her and would never be able to get back.

-Superflash-

"Velocity," Flash said into his com. He was with Kid Flash, watching over the lone speedster. Krypto was around, flying in the air along with Firehawk. Liberty Belle had taken lookout on top of a building. She had gotten the hang of running up and down buildings a while ago and loved it. Barry had started teaching her phasing, which she was getting the hang of too. "Got anything?"

"Nothing," Velocity said back. He had run around some of the more populated areas of the city and got camera attention on him, and he was now standing in the park. "Maybe…" Velocity was cut off as the black and red speedster from before appeared from nowhere, going in for the attack. Unlike the first time, Velocity was not caught off guard and was prepared to fight back. Kid Flash was quick to join – quicker than even Barry, who appeared after him.

Liberty Belle ran down from the building she had been on, just as Firehawk and Superdog joined the battle. "Doesn't seem like a fair fight," David said, continuing to keep at speed. David used arm tornados that flung both Barry and Kid Flash away.

At that moment, Firehawk sent a blast of fire at David which he dodged and it hit right into Wally. David then turned to battle Firehawk as Liberty Belle paused, seeing her boyfriend in a battle and Wally trying to put out the fire on his new suit. She had to choose who to help. She turned and used arm tornados to put out the fire on Wally, while David laughed as he dodged fire blasts from Firehawk.

"You saved me," Wally cried as Jesse came up to him. Firehawk's flames were hot – he usually didn't go all out to burn everyone he took out alive, but this time it seemed he put a lot of power behind it. Part of Velocity's new suit was burnt off and his skin had burns that were already healing.

"We need to get you out of here," Jesse said, looking over his injuries and turning to see Jax having trouble with the speedster. That was when Krypto went and bit the speedster. David screamed and turned around, hand vibrating at Krypto but Kid Flash was there in a second, pushing David away.

"No one hurts my dog!" Kid Flash whispered lowly so only David could hear it, since he did not have a com. David went to vibrate his hand at Kid Flash instead, but he easily dodged this as he focused his energies into his arm and punched David with the full speed force, sending the man flying. David was winded, but seemed okay as he jumped up, but Kid Flash was in front of him already, easily able to take on his enemy, and friend, while the others waited for their chance to attack. "You're out of control! You nearly killed Power Girl. You were about to kill Superdog. What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't care! So long as I'm born, I need to survive. I can't stop running or I disappear," David said, going in for another attack.

"Barry!" Caitlin meanwhile said over the coms. "If you can stab him in the leg it should stop him from being able to run."

"I don't have a knife," Barry said, pausing in his run around the fighting pair. He had made sure Jax, Jesse, and Wally were okay before going to join Kid Flash in the fight. He looked around and noticed a nearby hotdog stand which had been abandoned by the worker when the fighting started. He ran towards it, finding a small knife. "Okay, this will work."

Barry ran towards the two fighting speedsters from the future, and Krypto, who was trying to help Kid Flash with freeze breath. Jax flew up into the air to join him, but Barry ordered him off. Jax seemed upset, but he was obviously only here to try and show off for Jesse, and Barry didn't need that when lives were at stake.

Barry joined the fight, knife in hand, aiming for David's leg, but David noticed him and dodged. He vibrated his hand at the Flash, who barely missed what would have been a death blow, dropping the knife as he fought off David. Kid Flash noticed it and picked it up and, as Barry distracted David, Kid Flash came up and stabbed the knife right through his leg, his speed getting the knife in further than it should have been able to go

David screamed out in pain as he stopped. He glared at Kid Flash and tried to continue running, but he couldn't. "I stabbed you right through the artery. It'll take hours to heal for you to be able to run again, and by that time it will be too late." Already David was starting to look pale, and not from the attack.

"But… Why?" David said, looking at Kid Flash. "We could have put time right!"

"There was nothing wrong with it," Kid Flash said sadly. "And it's already too late." Kid Flash turned his head to where Jesse and Jax were. "Ever since I got here those two, your parents, have been at odds. It's looking less and less likely they'll ever get around to having you." As both future speedsters looked on, Jesse had chosen to stand guard on Wally, who legs being burnt made it hard for him to run. Wally put a hand on Jesse and she turned around. He leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't stop him as she kissed back.

"No…" David muttered as Kid Flash looked back at him. He could see right through his nemesis now. It was weird.

Meanwhile Jax landed in front of the kissing pair, flaming off as he looked at them in defeat. No words were spoken as Jesse and Wally pulled apart and Wally noticed Jax before Jesse did; who turned to him too late as he shook his head, looking defeated. He flamed on, without even addressing the rest of the group and shot into the air.

"They're over…" Kid Flash sighed, having looked back at the pair sadly. He remembered them together from his time – they had never been that happy, at least not as happy as the other adult couples he knew, but they had been together. And now they weren't, just like Jonas had said.

"No!" David cried, Kid Flash looking back to him in time to see him fade completely. Erased from time. The knife clattered to the floor.

Barry had watched the scene closely, not wanting to interrupt, but the moment David had vanished, he couldn't help but speak up to Kid Flash. "David… was he…?" Barry said, moving to Kid Flash's side.

"You'll never know now," Kid Flash muttered, feeling weird now that his kindred bother and rival had never existed. "Thank you. I've got to go," he nevertheless said, and ran off.

 _Wow. Okay. So… who do you think Kid Flash was?_ Kara finally asked Barry, getting on that David must have been Jax and Jesse's kid.

 _Not a clue,_ Barry thought back. _I'll tell you in 2035._

-Superflash-

Karen woke up later that day to find Astra next to her, along with Zor. "There you are," Zor said softly, seeing she was awake before Astra. "You gave us a fright."

"But you did good," Kara said from the door to the med bay. She too had been waiting. "If you had reacted any slower, Wally could have been taken by surprised and killed. Although we will have to show you how to do something like that and not nearly get killed." Karen stuck out her tongue at this remark as Astra hugged her.

"Where's the man who saved me?" Karen asked after a moment as Barry showed up, both kids just in his arms, asleep. They were growing fast.

"Kid Flash. He went back to his own time," Barry said. "He was from the future."

"Still can't get over the fact that I swear I knew him. He seemed so familiar," Kara said. "But 2035… he couldn't have been older than 16 so he can't even have been born yet."

"2035?" Karen picked up on this. "I could swear he called me…" she started, but then stopped, remembering the speedster mumble 'Aunt Karen' to him. "He… he called me Power Girl." Karen quickly corrected, smirking at that, trying to sound convincing. There was no reason to tell the two what she now suspected of the speedster.

"Yeah, he did here too. Cat Grant posted some articles with you and Diana calling you Power Girl. It's going to catch on," Kara said with a grin.

"Well, now you're okay, we better get the girls home. Feel better." Kara now looked around. Krypto was ready to go but her cat was nowhere to be seen. "Hex?" She called out, and the cat once again appeared as if out of nowhere. "I think you need a collar. With a bell." Kara hugged the cat as she helped Barry put the girls in their stroller and the two were off.

Karen smirked as she watched them leave. "What are you hiding?" Zor asked, and Karen gave him a raised eyebrow. "I know Kara's looks. I could read them since she was a baby. You're hiding something."

"I think it's obvious," Astra said, knowing her niece and daughter well too.

"I don't know what either of you mean…" Karen said, laying under the yellow lights with a smile as Caitlin came in to check on her. "Kid Flash," she now smirked to herself. " _Kid_ Flash."

-2035-

"We are back at the exact moment we left," Jonas said, turning around, seeing Kid Flash's unmasked face. "And your life isn't that different. Things haven't changed that much. David was never born, but that doesn't mean someone hasn't taken his place. Give time a few hours to settle into a new normal." Kid Flash nodded. "Here." Jonas took out a device. "This will help your memories adapt to the new timeline. It will take some time and you will never completely forget the other timeline, but it will feel more like a dream the more you live in your life now."

"Okay," Kid Flash said, letting Jonas use the device on him. "Thank you for coming Jonas."

"Anytime," Jonas said with a wink, standing up and hugging the teenager. "Anything for you. Now go – you don't belong on a time ship."

"What, you can't take me to the wild west to have some fun?" Kid Flash joked, but was half serious, too. Jonas had never taken him time traveling before in all the time they had known each other – this had been the first time for him.

"You know you're too important," Jonas said shaking his head with a smirk at this, "especially to me. I can't remove you from your timeline. Expect for things like this."

"Doesn't feel that way sometimes," Kid Flash said, putting his mask on and giving a nod as he ran out of the ship and through the wasteland. He didn't look back as the time ship took to the air once more and vanished.

He soon sped through Central City and up a side of the building to a balcony. At the top, he stopped and opened the door. "Hey, Simon!" Kid Flash said, pausing as he entered. A teenager with dark brown hair in a wheelchair turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Simon said. "You remember we were… Oh, wait you don't. Not now, anyway."

"Hey, no mind-reading!" Kid Flash said as footsteps were coming down the stairs.

Two teenaged girls with blonde hair appeared. They looked extraordinarily like Kara Allen, with a few minor alterations, and were completely identical – they were even both wearing a pair of glasses, although of different designs. "Little brother," one of them said, "you kept our cousin waiting for a while."

"What, too busy with Kid Flash stuff?" The other said, teasingly.

"More like Kid _Crash_ ," the first one stated mockingly as she ran up at super speed and messed up Kid Flash's hair affectionately.

"Stop it," Kid Flash said. "It was one time! Stop with the Kid Crash stuff."

The two girls laughed. "You know, we just tease you. We got to go meet Gar," one of them said and the pair heading for the elevator.

"Don't do it," Simon said to Kid Flash suddenly reading his mind as the boy got angry at his sisters' playfulness.

"Hey Nora, Alura," Kid Flash called, the two girls turned around to look at him.

"He's doing it," Simon mumbled with a sigh.

"You two were such cute babies! What happened to you?" Kid Flash joked, putting up his mask and turning to run.

"Nora, I think he just insulted us," Alura said, looking at her sister.

"I think he did," Nora confirmed, and the two smirked at each other, and in a moment the two were in matching speedster outfits which had the house of El symbol on, with a lightning bolt through it unlike Kid Flash's outfit. These outfits very much resembled Kara's, only with pants and no cape. The two ran out after their little brother.

Simon sighed, rolling his wheelchair over to the couch where a large white dog was resting. Old Krypto looked up at Simon with big sad eyes. "They're at it again Krypto," Simon said, and Krypto yawned. "I get it, you're too old to chase them. Let the puppies do it…" A remote for the TV flew into Simon's hand. "Let's just watch TV." Krypto whined happily at this.

Post Chapter Note 1 (PLEASE READ): I am sure you all figured out Kid Flash was Kara and Barry's son way before that ending scene, and before anyone suggests names I already know his name. It's just that if Kara and Barry knew what they would name their son, it would be pre-destined, and I don't want that on Kara or Barry's mind. It makes it more natural, and not revealing it at all in the story was fun for me too. If you want to know what his name is, go and like our Facebook page. The more likes we (me and Sigma) get, the more we reveal our plans. In fact, the page has 58 likes right now. If I get to 61 by the end of the day, THAT'S THREE MORE LIKES, I'll reveal Kid Flash real name exclusively on the page tonight. And I'll tell you one thing. IT'S NOT BART.

Post Chapter Note 2: So, this one is regarding the separation of Jesse and Jax. I know some of you of really liked them together, so hear me out. In this story for a lot of the couples I kept it safe: Keeping Caitlin with Ronnie, Iris with Eddie, and of course Kara and Barry (we wouldn't have much of a story without those two!) but there are times when I tried an interesting and unusual twist. The four I can think of being Sara and Alex, Ray and Lucy, Cat and Henry, and Jax and Jesse. While the former three I loved and every time I write them, the words just fly out they go together so well, but for the last couple, that wasn't true. Writing them together was so awkward; I hated every scene I had of them. Sometimes as a writer you're not an overlord, you must listen to your characters. I was pushing them together (I even had Jonas make a joke about this), but the characters didn't want to be together in the end. I heard them, so I split them up – but since I did have some plans for them that were erased due to splitting them, including an accidental child who would grow up to be a villain, I decided to show those plans this way, and I loved it.

Post Chapter Note 3: The final note on this chapter. In the last scene, you were introduced to a new character who Nora and Alura call their cousin: Simon. This character is a OC character who was named after one of you lovely readers: SuperFlarrowVerse. The same one who has made, I think, three Karry Universe videos for me so far, and has helped me with an upcoming plot. This character is for you. Face claims for Nora/Alura, Simon, and Kid Flash on the Facebook page later. And bonuses for ones you didn't see here.

Next Time on Karry Universe

My Sisters Keeper:- Caitlin's mom pays a surprised visit to her daughter, leading to an interesting revelation about her sister, Crystal Snow, otherwise known as Killer Frost. This leads Caitlin to ask her friends to do one thing she never expected to ask of them: Save her sister.

Well that would be all. Please REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	93. My Sisters Keeper

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This chapter takes place on Christmas Eve. Plus, this is the last chapter before I go on break again, but more on that at the end.

My Sister's Keeper.

Caitlin was in her apartment finishing putting the last of the decorations up. It was Christmas Eve and Caitlin couldn't help but smile. It was Garfield first Christmas and Caitlin wanted to make it special for him, even if he wouldn't remember – especially now that she was his mom officially. Garfield himself was sitting in his highchair playing with the cereal in front of him. The watch Cisco had made for him was on his wrist, but the holographic technology was switched off; Caitlin had still been iffy on it, especially as he couldn't transform when it was switched on, but it had come in handy once or twice and his social worker was impressed when she came to check on him, having never seen Garfield as human before.

There was a knock at the door.

Caitlin was confused, not having many visitors before who had to knock, before looking out the peek hole to see someone she'd never expected. Her mother! She rushed over to Garfield and turned on the holographic technology and suddenly he looked like a normal one-year-old boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Cisco had based the hologram on a mix of her and Ronnie.

The knock was heard again and Caitlin yelled out "Coming, coming!" She went and opened the door, sighing as she saw Carla Tannhauser. "Mother, what do I owe this surprise to?"

"Can't I visit my daughter?" Carla said, a false smile on her face.

"Well you haven't, so that's a clue…" Caitlin said as a cry was heard – Garfield wanted off the highchair. Caitlin turned away from her mother and walked over to him, picking him up to calm him. Garfield calmed in his mother's arms. He was very attached to Caitlin still.

"And who is this?" Carla asked, sounding genuinely shocked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"This is Garfield. My son," Caitlin said, going over and putting him in the playpen. She moved a toy car near him with a smile and he laughed.

"Now I know you got married without telling me, but you had a child and didn't bother telling me I was a grandmother?" Carla said, crossing her arms and giving Caitlin a disappointed look. "I'm genially upset over this."

"Ronnie and I adopted him," Caitlin said simply, giving her mother a cold glare. "But considering we haven't talked in years… no, I wasn't going to tell you. Now I will repeat myself: what are you doing here?"

"Okay than. Down to business," Carla said, pursing her lips at Caitlin's cold attitude toward her. "I'm doing some research into meta humans physiology and what gives them their powers, and how to take them away, and since my daughter is the leading expert in meta humans, I was hoping to start some sort of think tank with yourself." Caitlin almost chuckled as that title came up. Kara called her their meta human expert in a press conference about a month ago, and now it seemed to have stuck. Kara was very good at labeling them; but she did have history with Cat Grant to help there. "I figured maybe you, and by extension your bosses, might be interested? Especially since this involves helping Crystal."

"Killer Frost?" Caitlin said, suddenly alert. Her mother must have been at a dead end to come ask her for help.

"You've seen her," Carla sighed sadly, and Caitlin nodded. "It's horrible, isn't it? I've tried to cure her but with no success, and she's being so unhelpful. Trying to escape and get out."

"Escape? You have her locked up?" Caitlin asked as her mother nodded, took out a tablet and showed live footage of a holding cell. Crystal was locked in some type of minimalist prison cell; there were some type of hand cuffs on her and a chain from the handcuffs connected her to the floor. "Reminds me of Frozen," Caitlin muttered, disgusted at her mother. At that moment, Crystal tried break her cuffs, only to get a shock. "You're torturing her?"

"Just to control her. Its mild, and one day when she's back to normal, she will thank me," Carla said defensively, as though that was reason enough to do what she was doing.

"I thought she liked her powers," Caitlin said, knowing that much about her sister from the time she'd tried to kill her. "What right do you have?"

"She's my daughter! Would you want your son to be like this?' Carla said, glancing over to Garfield, not realizing he was in fact a meta human.

"Get out," Caitlin said at this, anger flaring up at and going and opening the door. She would not have her mother unknowingly insult her son, or find out he was a meta human. She had to protect him. "Get out of my apartment, now."

"But we can…"

"No, out!" Caitlin snapped, and Carla gave her a thoughtful look but walked out of the apartment. Caitlin shut the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Caitlin groaned, glad her mother hadn't noticed some of the unusual plants potted around the apartment growing exponentially at her anger. Caitlin took a breath to calm herself down, the plant growth subsiding with her breaths. She had still not told anyone about this power she seemed to have but right now she didn't care. Taking out her phone, she dialed a familiar number only for it to go to voicemail. "Oh right. She was having a Christmas Eve lunch with Lena Luthor." Caitlin remembered, speaking aloud, but she knew the fancy restaurant they were at. "Gar, we're going to go see Auntie Kara." Garfield, who was playing with a toy car looked up at that and laughed with a big smile as Caitlin picked him up.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting at the restaurant table. Nora and Alura were both in high chairs, making a mess with their food. Lena was there too, talking business, while Connor was also present, having begged Kara to come along, so he was sitting next to Nora just staring at Lena.

"It's never going to work," Kara was saying, shaking her head with a smile.

"Oh, you're just upset my company's getting there first," Lena smirked. Since sitting down, the two women had been talking as they ate, and Kara fed the girls. Connor hadn't spoken a word since saying hello to Lena.

"We're not even trying that because, besides being impossible, it's a major invasion of privacy," Kara said. "I mean a…"

"Kara!" Caitlin called, Kara surprised as she turned mid-speech to see her friend coming up, with Garfield in his stroller and the holographic image on. "I've been looking for you. This place wouldn't let me in until I said your name."

"Caitlin. The perfect person to settle this argument," Kara said with a smile to her friend. "L Corp is making a device to detect dark matter in a person to tell if they are meta humans or not. I say it will never work."

"Oh. It will, but everyone in the city was hit with dark matter when the particle accelerator exploded. While not everyone in the city became metas, everyone has trace amount of dark matter in them now. You will get a lot of false positives." Caitlin told Lena, instantly in business-mode.

"Oh," Lena muttered, a little deflated but seeming to be thinking this over. It sounded logical. She needed to get her team working on that.

"And Kara, I need you," Caitlin said, not wasting time now.

"STAR is closed until after Christmas. No need to work," Kara said happily, misunderstanding what Caitlin meant. "Anything for your research can be shown to us after Christmas."

"No, not that. I don't need my Boss-Kara," Caitlin said meaningfully.

"Well if it's advice on Garfield, I would suggest giving him over to Ronnie for a bit and taking some time to yourself. I can give the girls to Barry and the three of us can go to the spa," Kara said, nodding in Lena's direction.

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Lena said with a smile.

"No," Caitlin said, holding her patience. "I don't need Mom-Kara or Best-Friend-Kara. I don't need Billionaire-Kara either, and how many hats do you wear, come to think of it…?"

"Caitlin, just tell me what you need," Kara said, concerned now, with a confused smiled. "Anything is yours."

"I need you. The true you. The one who saves so many people," Caitlin said, and Kara understood.

"Ohh," Kara muttered, knowing her friend needed Supergirl. Connor, getting what was going on, was alert as well. "Lena, I am so sorry, but I need to cut this short. It was a nice lunch. Thank you for being okay with me bringing my cousin along."

"No problem," Lena said and smiled at Connor as Kara put money down on the table for them. "And thank you. Holidays are pretty lonely with no family. It was nice spending Christmas Eve with you. Although maybe we should do that spa day sometime soon." She gave Kara a smirk at this and Kara smiled back. "Oh, and before I forget…" Lena picked up a bag on the floor. "I got presents for the kids. For their first Christmas."

"Oh, that's sweet," Kara said, having picked up the girls and put them back in their stroller already, with Connor's helping. "Connor, can you grab that?"

"Sure," Connor said taking the bag. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor." Connor seemed nervous as he talked, playing with his hands and the string of the present bag.

"Oh, please, call me Lena," Lena said, and Connor smiled as he followed Kara and Caitlin out.

"We're going to the lab?" Connor asked.

"Yeah come on," Kara said with a nod, letting Connor know he could join.

-Superflash-

Kara had asked Barry to grab Cisco and the five were now in the lab. Alura, Nora, and Garfield were in the play pen with Alura running around it at super speed, making the two other kids laugh before she stopped. The holographic technology on Garfield's watch was turned off so he was back to his green self, which the twins seemed to prefer anyway.

Caitlin had just finished explaining her mom's visit to the others, and about her sister. "I know Crystal tried to kill me – she nearly killed Barry – but this isn't right," Caitlin said. "Please…"

"Already hacked into your mother's system," Cisco said, pulling up the video of Crystal. "And she's not the only meta human your mother has captured." More videos showed up of meta humans of various powers and ages in containments. "I don't know how, but she has them and she's experimenting on animals too. Mutating them." The image switched to a large warehouse-type room, with animals in cages.

"What is this, Cadmus-lite?" Barry asked, looking at the screen and irritated at another evil lab. "How bad is security?"

"Not Cadmus-level," Cisco said quickly. "Want to call in any other League members though?"

"Diana and Donna are heading home," Kara said instantly. "Clark and Lois are in Gotham with Lucy and Ray. They are coming here tomorrow. Jesse went to Florida to be with her grandmother. Sara and Alex are helping Eliza set up the new meta human foster house Eliza's going to run." She was listing off the League members she knew were busy. "Everyone has plans. How many do we need? Since this isn't big, I don't want to ruin anyone's plans."

"Ronnie and Martin can join," Caitlin said, already taking out her phone to tell Ronnie he was joining. She wasn't even giving him a choice in the matter.

"You three could be enough. Like I said, this is no Cadmus," Cisco said. "Although a DEO team should be sent in as backup and to help the metas you free."

"What about Young Justice?" Connor asked, seeming determined.

"Karen and M'Gann are shopping with dad and Aunt Astra – you know, the trip you skipped out on to go to lunch with me," Kara said with a laugh. "M'Gann and dad are excited to celebrate their first Christmas on Earth."

"Donna's heading home," Barry once again added in. "And Jack is in Starling. It's too big of a trip for him, not being used to the Zap Tunnels. Besides he just managed to pass Sara tests. Wally might be able to join… not entirely sure what he's doing. He said he would take care of the city during Christmas though, give us some time off."

"Oh, he's taking care of the Trickster," Cisco said simply. "Escaped jail again, believe it or not."

"But you can join," Kara said, turning to Connor, who smiled at that. "You've been doing really well with Diana and Sara. They're impressed. And you do good with me when I bring you out, so Superboy, go get on your outfit." Connor ran off, a happy smile on his face.

 _Barry can you go…_ Before Kara even finished thinking to him, Barry was out the door and came back a second with a large white dog in his arms. Krypto looked around, shocked, not having expected Barry to grab him from his nap back at the penthouse. _I think you're getting faster._

 _I just know you too well,_ Barry thought back as Kara pet her dog. _After Kid Flash last month too, I feel I need to be able to outrun a kid_. Barry added as Kara got Krypto changed into his outfit.

Connor returned a moment later in his own outfit Winn had actually made for him. While Karen had Cisco separate her from the normal color scheme with an outfit like Kara Wells', Connor on the other hand looked like a member of the House of El. His pants were dark red and he wore dark red gloves. The mid-section was the same blue Kara and Clark wore. The shoulders were different though, being black-plated. On his chest was the House of El symbol in the familiar yellow and red design.

"Well, Superboy, seems we're ready," Kara said, grinning at Connor, she already in her outfit.

"Ronnie and Stein will meet you," Caitlin said, having got word back from Ronnie already.

"And the DEO is sending out a team," Cisco added in. "I think J'onn is leading it."

Kara put a hand on Connor's shoulder as Barry ran out. The two went to walk out the backdoor.

"Kara, one moment," Connor said as Kara turned, her dog already following Barry. "I wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me. You're doing well. You deserve to be with us," Kara said. "You know it's your first Christmas too. Anything you really want?"

"No, I mean thank you for bringing me to lunch with Lena," Connor said.

Kara raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm kind of surprised you wanted to go," Kara said.

"Of course, I wanted to meet her. She's sort of… well… It's her and Clark's DNA that makes me. She's sort of like my mother," Connor explained, a little coyly.

"Oh," Kara said, not sure what to say to that.

 _Kid's got a point,_ Barry thought in her head.

"Come on, we've got a lab to take down," Kara said, deciding to avoid the issue as the two walked out.

-Superflash-

Kara flew through the top of the lab, smashing through a window, with Krypto by her side, upsetting the few scientists that were about. Barry ran in with Connor by his side, and Firestorm was quick to follow. "Where are the meta humans you have captured?" Barry didn't waste his time.

"Don't tell them anything!" someone shouted, and a woman walked in the room. It was Caitlin's mom, Carla. "You have no right to be here!"

"You're holding people here against their will," Kara landed in front of Carla. "So, make this easy or we will go through everything here." No one talked, while Carla glowered at Supergirl. "Okay, Firestorm, watch them until the DEO gets here. Superboy that way with Superdog."

Krypto barked as he and Superboy went in a different direction.

"Caitlin sent you, didn't she?" Carla finally spoke, grabbing Supergirl's attention before she could move off. "It's no coincidence that the same day I tell her what I'm doing, you turn up to shut me down."

"So, what if she did?" Kara asked.

"Betrayed by both my children…" Carla sighed.

"What you're doing is wrong. There's no way to define it otherwise. Caitlin did what she had to do," Kara stated simply.

"Helping meta humans is wrong? It's no different from her own research," Carla tried to argue.

"Locking them up? Experimenting on them? Torturing them? That's not help, that's inhumane. I've dealt with people like you, Ms. Tannhauser, and it's never worked out for them. You're going away for a long time for this," she pulled away from Carla, not wanting to hear more as she moved off.

 _I got this way,_ Kara thought to Barry, heading in a direction, wanting to focus on the task at hand.

 _Going to do a lap around and get anyone else,_ Barry thought back, going to run around the lab.

….

Connor and Krypto came upon a locked door which Connor easily knocked down. Coming into the room, he found cages full of all different types of animals. In the center, scientists were using a taser on a giant white wolf, which howled sadly on contact with the device.

"Stop it!" Connor yelled, running at them and grabbing the scientist who had the taser. He got a hit with it on the right side, but ignored the pain and punched the man in retaliation.

Krypto used freeze breath on all the other scientists who released the wolf, which attacked another guard coming up a larger taser. Connor turned and looked at the wolf, who looked at him. "DEO here," Ronnie said over the coms, alerting Connor. "Arrests are starting."

"I have a room here full of animals that are either not normal, or have been mutated somehow," Connor said as he came next to the wolf and pet her. The wolf let him. The room was large and the cages endless.

"Seems good we sent Krypto with you," Kara was heard. Krypto was giving the wolf looks that said: 'do not hurt this person' and she seemed to know what he meant. It was an almost instant mutual respect.

"We'll be down in a bit," J'onn's voice joined in over the coms. "Keep watch on the room, Superboy."

"Will do," Connor said, giving the wolf a look. "Well Wolf, looks like we're hanging out for a bit."

….

Barry joined Kara once the DEO agents arrived. Kara had been careful disarming the guards when Barry sped in. Once the guards and scientist that were around were carefully disarmed and tied up for the DEO to take, Kara went to a door and literally ripped it off to find a very familiar, and yet unfamiliar face. It was Caitlin's face with white hair, pale skin and dark blue lips. It was Crystal Snow – also known as Killer Frost.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal moaned, giving Kara a look, but Kara went and broke the chains and handcuffs, freeing her.

"Caitlin sent me,' Kara said, surprising Crystal. _Barry, start breaking everyone else free._

 _Already on it,_ Barry thought, having gone to the other cells where other meta humans were captured and breaking them open.

"J'onn, we have about ten meta humans down here. There might be more in other places," Kara said as she joined her husband breaking people out of the cells.

She turned to Crystal, who had ice in her hands, aimed at a nearby scientist. "Don't!" Kara called, making Crystal pause. "I don't know what happened before now, but at this moment, the Killer Frost name you use is just bravado. Talking big. If you kill one of them then it's true, and we have to lock you up for murder."

"My sister sent you to me," Crystal said, dropping her hand, and Kara nodded. "Why? I tried to kill her."

"You're her sister, and she loves you, despite your faults," Kara reasoned, knowing that was the truth. "You can go to her. Talk whatever issues you have out." Crystal de-iced her hands, but kicked the scientist who moaned at that. "Okay, we'll let that one slide."

Kara saw DEO agents coming down the stairs. It seemed some agents would be working Christmas because of this mess. Kara took Crystal and thought to Barry that she was heading out. Barry gave her a nod and went back to help the DEO.

-Superflash-

After dropping Crystal off with Caitlin, Kara went to the DEO the kids were with Cisco at the labs for a bit. Barry was already back and Connor, Krypto, and a large wolf were there waiting. "So, what's going to happen to the meta humans?' Kara asked.

"They are going to go to rehab for a bit and then set free. None of them committed any crimes that we know about," J'onn said simply. "As for the meta animals that were created, we're going to look into some type of safe-haven for them."

"A type of sanctuary," Barry said with a smirk.

 _I've got to go back to Earth 19,_ Kara thought, knowing what Barry was thinking of.

"Not Wolf," Connor said quickly, putting an arm around the white wolf. "Kara, you asked me what I want for Christmas and I want Wolf."

Kara was stunned for a moment, looking at Connor. Connor wasn't really the type of person to beg for anything. "You realize Krypto and Powie might have puppies again someday soon, and when that happens you can have a real Kryptonian dog. Or there's always the sanctuary on New Justice. I am sure we can get my counterpart to let go of an animal again."

"But… I'm not a full Kryptonian. I'm genetically engineered, just like Wolf," Connor said. "Please, Kara..."

"You can't bring her back to yours and Zor's apartment," Kara said. "There's a no-pet rule on that property. Besides, she would freak everyone out. She can stay in Young Justice headquarters, and you have to take care of her." Connor nodded, excited. "Okay then, Wolf is yours. Although maybe a new name is needed."

"Why? What's wrong with Wolf?" Connor asked, as he singled for Wolf to follow him and she did.

 _Maybe Prime Caitlin is right about us not being creative namers,_ Barry thought as the two went to leave.

"Kara?" a voice said, making Kara stop and turn to look at Morgan. "When Krypto has puppies again, can I have one?' Morgan asked giving her sad eyes.

"Sure thing, Morgan," Kara said with a smile. "But it might be a while."

Morgan rushed at Krypto at this, freaking the dog out. "Have puppies!" Morgan said to the dog who tilted his head in confusion.

"He can't have puppies," Kara tried not to laugh as Krypto practically rolled his eyes at Morgan now, who pouted at this.

"Come on puppies. Please…" Morgan tried. Krypto looked at his mistress with a long frown and then trotted out, leaving Kara and Barry laughing.

-Superflash-

Caitlin looked over at Crystal who was sitting on the couch in her apartment. The two had not said much since Kara had dropped Crystal off, and when Ronnie returned, he chose to remain as Firestorm. "Oh, will you two go somewhere," Caitlin said to Ronnie, annoyed with the way he was glaring at Crystal, the fire coming off of him.

"Two?" Crystal asked, looking at them and with that, Ronnie and Stein split.

"Can you take Garfield for a walk?" Caitlin asked, pointing at Garfield who playing on the floor. Ronnie gave Crystal a look, but went to his son and turned the hologram on, and then got him into a stroller.

"Ms. Snow, I urge you not to be rash around your sister," Stein stated

"I'll act how I like around her," Caitlin muttered, not looking to Stein.

"I meant the other Ms. Snow," Stein's eyes lingered on Crystal for a moment before he turned and left. Ronnie moved over, kissed Caitlin on the forehead and took Garfield, following Stein out.

"Sorry about him. Well, them…" Caitlin sighed once they were alone.

"I didn't know there were two of them in there," Crystal replied, looking at where Ronnie and Stein had just left. "But I can understand their attitudes. I did try to kill you, after all." Crystal sighed. She wasn't used to small talk. "Interesting son you have there, too." Crystal had seen Garfield turn into a monkey and hang off Caitlin when she first arrived, before Caitlin had put him on the floor and he changed back to human for his toys.

Caitlin smiled affectionately at this. "He's one of a kind," she said, grabbing a bottle of water and going to water her plants. Before she did, she stopped and turned to Crystal. "I've got to ask why? Why did you try to kill me?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, leaning back on the chair. "When I got my powers, everything froze up. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to come to you for help – you were always the better of us – but all thoughts turned to anger. It's like my compassion froze over. Mom, for all her bitchiness, found it was a side effect of the cold powers. A part of my brain freezing. She gave me something and ever since then..." she let the implications hang in the air for that one.

"These cold powers don't make you evil," Caitlin said simply. "You can control it. I know a world where you were a part of the Justice League." Crystal raised an eyebrow as Caitlin reflected on Rae Garrick's visit to their world. "Oh, parallel worlds. Long story."

"I'm no hero, Caity. And I should go before your friends decide to lock me up anyway," Crystal stood up.

"No, you don't have to go. Spend Christmas with us," Caitlin said, returning to watering her plants and as she did it grew and bloomed before her eyes. Caitlin stepped back and turned around to see Crystal looking at it, a small smirk on her face now.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one of us with a power," Crystal said. "You should tell someone who's is not me."

"I didn't…" Caitlin started.

"You chose to water the plant, to show me what you could do. I know you Caity – stop hiding. You'll never look back." Crystal went to the door and then smirked at her sister. "Later, sis." Crystal left the apartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Caitlin on her own.

-Superflash-

Crystal was right.

Caitlin had gone straight to the penthouse after Crystal left, leaving a note for Ronnie telling him where she would be. Kara had rung her up on the elevator and when she got there, Kara was feeding the girls. Hex was nearby playing with a toy and jumping up onto the counter for Kara to pet her with her free hand.

"I've been on the phone for hours," Kara said, wiping one of the girl's faces and not even looking up. "You will never believe who set up that lab your mother was working for… Lex Luthor. Lena knew nothing about it. The company is a big one and Lex hid it from the public." She looked up, continuing on her train of thought. "Now, as for your mother's research, it technically is all in her name, not the labs. She had a deal with the lab though, but because you're her daughter we might be able to get Lena to share the research with us. We'll see what deal we can make after Christmas."

"Kara…" Caitlin sighed. Realizing Kara was off on her own tangent again and needing her to come back. "I still don't need Boss-Kara, right now," she had listened to what Kara had said though, but it was unimportant right now. She didn't know why she was so scared though.

"Well, if its Garfield I still say after Christmas let me treat you to a spa," Kara said. "Lena seemed up for it. Oh, did I give you Garfield's Christmas present from us? It might be under the tree." The penthouse was done up beautifully, with a big eight foot Christmas Tree to one side, near the balcony, covered in decorations, candy canes and chocolates. Barry had put lights on the balcony too, and there were directions all over the place – including a train set around the tree. They were going all-out for the girls' first Christmas.

"Here we are." Kara grabbed two presents from under the tree. "Tell Garfield they are from Aunt Kara and Uncle Barry."

"Thank you, but please, I need you," Caitlin said in earnest, taking the present and putting it on the counter for the moment.

"Not Supergirl again? Is it Crystal? I shouldn't have…" Kara started.

"No. Not Crystal. I think… well… just look," Caitlin said, holding out her hand to a plant she had given the duo earlier in the year, which seems almost dead. They had forgotten to water it. Kara turned to the plant, frowning, and was about to say something when the plant shot up and came back to life. The leaves turned green again and the flowers bloomed, larger than when they initially grew. Caitlin put down her hand and the plant remained revitalized. "Kara… I'm freaking out."

"You're a meta," Kara breathed after a moment. "Caitlin, that's not a bad thing. It seems everyone we know are metas now."

Kara went over to Nora, who had been playing with the food in front of her and took it, cleaning her up. "I know," Caitlin said going over to Alura and taking her out of the high chair, smiling at her, her heart still racing. "But I don't understand how. I ran test on myself before. I had no mutation."

"Well it's not like some overlord decided they wanted to make you a meta after all this time. You said everyone had dark matter residue on them, just before the whole mother-sister thing, back with Lena," Kara pointed out. "Is it possible something activated it? Something like… I don't know… motherhood?" Kara paused as she spoke, watching Caitlin with Alura and Caitlin looked up. "This power… growing plants, giving life, basically, it's very maternal."

"There are certain hormones that come with being a care giver to an infant, especially for women." Caitlin reasoned. "I have been nannying the girls for a while and now Garfield… that's when this really started. The man who was abusing him, I did something to him, a large vine or something stopped him from attacking me and Garfield, up until Barry turned up anyway." Kara cocked her head at this, not having known this fact, but Caitlin continued to speak. "So, it's outside influences that can cause mutations after the explosion. Okay, this is actually fascinating. I've got to share this with my Prime counterpart. But what am I going to do?" She now addressed Kara again.

"You know, in Eobard Thawne's era of STAR he had a greenhouse set up where they were doing experiments on plants. It's been abandoned since the explosion and Barry and I were thinking of selling it, giving the land over to someone else, but now we'll get it fixed up. You can practice with your powers there. Oh… maybe when I go back to New Justice Earth I can get my counterpart to give us some seeds. You can grow the Kryptonian plants easily with those powers, I suspect." Kara had a look in his eyes at this, and Barry laughed, shocking Caitlin as he came down the stairs, Krypto by his side.

"Welcome to the meta game," Barry said to Caitlin. Caitlin wasn't surprised he knew, but surprised he had been in the penthouse. She hadn't heard him upstairs or anywhere else, assuming he was still out at the DEO or something.

"Thank you," Caitlin said anyway. "But before anyone eats any plants I grow, I want to run tests on them to make sure they're safe first."

"Deal," Kara said. "Now go home and read 'The Night Before Christmas' to Garfield as a bedtime story. That's what we're doing." Caitlin nodded, hugging Kara and then Barry before leaving.

 _Well, it seems everyone is getting powers now,_ Barry thought, taking Nora and going to grab a new diaper for her. _First Accord gives Cisco powers and now Caitlin gets powers._

 _Wonder what's next?_ Kara thought, playing with Nora.

-Superflash-

"I can't wait to give mom her present," Donna said. "Do you think she'll like it?" The two had run late and they were only just arriving on the island as the sun was setting. Diana had hired out a speed boat from the nearby human island, and was at the helm, facing Themyscira as they powered through the protective barrier between man and god.

"She'll love it Donna," Diana said, grinning at her sister as she looked up and frowned. "She will be happy we're…" Diana's thoughts stopped as she noticed the smoke on the horizon. Donna turned in her seat to look at her home too as they reached the shore.

"What's happened?" Donna asked as Diana jumped from the boat, not even bothering to address her sister as she ran up the steps by the cliff face to reach the town above, her heart steadily sinking each with each rising step. When she reached the top she felt winded, shocked, and angry at the sight she saw.

"Diana?" Donna reached the top the stairs and gasped. "No…" Littered across the town, all around them were bodies of fallen Amazonians. The buildings had been pummeled and smoke was coming up from fires that had gone out. There were large holes in the ground in places like someone was digging.

Diana moved forward to check the nearest woman, looking her over and knowing it was too late. "They're dead…" Diana moaned. "The island… it's practically destroyed." Her and Donna's happiness was gone, to be replaced by sorrow as the pair broke down at the revelation, weeping for their fallen sisters.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Post Chapter Note 1 (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ALL NOTES): …and now I am on break! Yes, I am leaving you on a cliffhanger until I get back. And what a cliffhanger, what with the Wonder Woman film so fresh in all our minds. This is the beginning of a plot I and my beta are most excited for, but there's going to be a bit of a wait until you get to it. I said so on 'The Shrunken City's Survivor', but I was only back this time for a limited number of chapters, so this was coming from the get-go. Unfortunately, this will be a long break again, maybe longer than last time, but will break it up with a chapter at some point so it's not so long.

Post Chapter Note 2: I know I have given a lot of people special animals already, but after watching Young Justice Season 1, I cannot see Superboy without Wolf, so Connor has his Wolf.

Anyway, while Karry is on break, there are two stories I am going to be uploading during this time.

The first one you got a sneak peek up here in Karry Universe. It's "New Justice World: Rebuilding the League". So, follow Rae from where we left her off, teaming up with Kara Lane and building a new Justice League. It's going to be an 18-chapter season and is my new passion right now. I WILL BE POSTING THIS IN TWO WEEKS TO GIVE SIGMA SOME CATCH UP TIME.

The next one is taking place on a world in the Millma Verse you have not seen yet, and will be called "Finding Astra". It will hit the crossover section after New Justice passes the half-way mark, to give my beta time to catch up a bit and give me some backlog of stories.

i know it's tomorrow but Happy Early Fourth of the July everyone,

So Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	94. The Night Before Christmas

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Okay, so this update is to allow my long break to not feel so… well, long. This will not resolve any of the cliffhanger from last chapter and won't really add too much, although you guys will get a surprise at the end. Hope you like. And don't forgot: It's December 24th, 2017 right now in Karry Universe.

'Twas the Night Before Christmas

Once Caitlin had left, contemplating her newly revealed abilities, Kara and Barry headed up to the girls' room, each putting one of the girls into a crib. Barry was excited as he grabbed the book he had bought specially for this night.

"How does a book get you so excited?" Kara asked with a fond giggle at Barry joyous emotions. Both girls made noises as they look at their parents individually.

"The Night Before Christmas," Barry said happily. "When I was a kid, every Christmas Eve my dad and mom would sit in my room and read this. Then…. well you know." Kara nodded as Barry took a moment to reflect. "That's when the tradition ended." He continued, "Now we have our own kids, I have been looking forward to continue it. I mean, it is a classic anyway."

Kara shrugged. "Never heard it," she said, and Barry turned to look at her in complete surprise.

"How did I not know that one," Barry said shocked that there could still be surprises between them after all these years. Hex and Krypto came into the room at that moment though, and Krypto curled in his normal spot as Hex went up on top of a dresser to get to eye level with her masters.

"I guess it never came up. You never mentioned the book before," Kara said simply, literally feeling Barry smile as his joy increased through the bond.

"Well sit and enjoy," Barry said, and Kara sat on the floor next to Krypto, who put his head in his mistress's lap. Barry took the chair in the room as Alura threw a toy out. "Okay girls, time to start." Barry opened the book, not quite believing he was finally doing this.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." As if on command, a toy mouse hit Barry on the nose.

He blinked for a moment, only to realize Hex had been the one to throw it. Kara had to laugh at that and so did the girls. Barry gave the cat a glare but went back to the book. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there."

Barry paused again. Hex had left the room only to return with one of the stockings he had hung a few weeks ago in her mouth. "Does your cat need to do that?" Barry asked as Kara continued to laugh.

"She's just trying to help," Kara said with a smile, and Barry couldn't help but giggle himself.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," Barry looked up at this. Hex hadn't moved. "Ah, so no comment from the peanut gallery there." Hex blinked before turning to leave and coming back in with a jar of peanuts in her mouth. Even Krypto looked up as Hex carried the jar, almost the same size as her, over to Barry. "…I shouldn't have said anything."

"Over here Hex," Kara said, and her cat came to her instead. Kara wrapped an arm around her cat and then took the peanuts. She opened them with her free hand and started to eat.

 _Thank you,_ Barry thought to Kara. "Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." The smile grew on Barry's face as he got to this part which was his favorite part in the poem. "Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash…"

Kara smiled at Barry happiness as he continued the story. Seeing his pure joy as he got into the poem, almost shouting as he read: "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

Kara kept a hold on Hex while Barry read, so she wouldn't continue her helping paws. She could feel the end of the poem come though, especially when Barry reached the last verse: "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

He finally put the book down and looked to the cribs; the girls had been quiet for a while and it seemed Barry's generally calm voice had lulled them to sleep. They like to hear their dad talk, after all. Not to mention sing.

Barry got up leaned down to give one girl a kiss each without waking them and Kara did the same with a smile. Hex had curled up with Krypto and the two were taking their normal nightly position, sleeping in the girls' room.

"So," Barry whispered as they exited the room, Kara grabbing the baby monitor and Barry, the stocking Hex had taken. The two walked down the stairs where Barry went to put the stocking back up. "What did you think?"

"It's cute," Kara said with a shrug. "Still don't get the whole Santa Claus thing."

"In a few years, you better be ready to swear Santa's reindeer are Kryptonian and that's how they fly," Barry said as he got the stocking hung just right again.

"We didn't have Reindeer," Kara said. "Not even Deer…"

"Doesn't matter,' Barry said turning around. "No birds and no Reindeer. What did you have?"

"I could bring you to New Justice World's sanctuary and show you," Kara said with a smirk.

 _Maybe some other time,_ Barry thought back with a smile. "Besides, with Zor, Connor, and Morgan coming tomorrow for presents, I wanted to give you yours now." Barry went under the tree and took out a small wrapped present, holding it out to Kara. "Originally this was going to be our anniversary gift, but myself and Cisco were unable to finish it in time."

 _Should I be scared?_ Kara thought jokingly with a smile as she unwrapped the present. Inside was a music box, it was engraved with the familiar El crest on the top, with little designs around the sides.

"Don't lift the top," Barry said quickly, seeing Kara was going to go do that. Barry went to the side and turned the dial all the way. When he let go, the top opened. Inside was a small machine that lit up and then Kara saw holographic, 3D versions of family photos the two had taken over the year. The music playing was 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera, but Kara recognized the voices singing. Their voices.

Kara smiled as the pictures turned, and when the song ended a video started. It was one Lois had taken the night of their graduation…

"Okay you three!" Lois's voice was heard. "Tell us where do you think you will be in five years."

"Oh, come on! That's a high school thing," a younger Iris said.

"Come on," Lois said. "Answer the question."

"Fine, fine," Iris voice was heard. "I'll be giving you a run for your money as top reporter."

"Oh," Clark's voice was heard and the camera went to him. He had baby Ella and little Jason in his arms and Kara had to smile at how small they were in this video. "Seems you have competition."

"Bring it," Lois said, and turned to the just graduated Kara and Barry. "What about you two love birds?"

"Hopefully my dad will be out by then," the younger Barry in the video said. "But whether he is or not, I know exactly where I will be. Right next to Kara."

"And me with you," the younger Kara in the video said and the two kissed.

"Ugh… You two are sickeningly cute," Iris joked, which caused laughter to be heard. The image switched off.

"Does it do that every time?" Kara asked, a little taken aback as the video ended and the top of the music box closed.

"Different photos, all played to different songs, all of them we have sang. And yes, a different video at the end. It's a random, but you can also set what you want through an app on your cellphone," Barry said. "And we can continuously update the memory to add new photos, new videos, and new songs."

"This is great Barry," Kara said, bringing her husband into a hug and kissing him. _I want to give you your present too._

Kara went under the tree and grabbed a smaller wrapped gift than the one Barry had given her. She held it out to him. Barry opened it to see a frame, and inside the frame was a Superman pin. "Is this the pin I won that day at the carnival?" Barry asked as he stared at it.

"Yes. You don't know how much time I spent looking through Joe's attic while the girls spent time with their pop-pop. Turns out it was in your old bedroom. Eliza found it in the closet." Kara said. "Our sign. The reason why we are together. An old button in the back of a closet… It deserved better."

"After all I went through to win this," Barry said, laughing sharing the memories of his time with Rip Hunter to his wife. He smiled as she looked at the pin with fondness. "I love it. Going to put it on my desk."

"Oh, I also got on the phone with the people who own those old anime shows you love," Kara said and Barry nodded. "In the new year, STAR Gaming will have the rights to make new video games for them."

"Yes!" Barry cried, pumping his fist into the air. "I was trying so hard, but they were firm on no. How do you do it?"

"Cat Grant taught me well," Kara said as the two hugged and kissed again. "Want to watch a Christmas movie before bed?"

"Can it be The Santa Claus?" Barry asked, and Kara rolled her eyes but nodded.

-SuperFlash-

The next morning, Christmas Day, Barry and Kara already had the girls fed and changed into their Christmas outfits by the time Zor, Connor, and Morgan arrived.

"Puppies!" Morgan demanded to Krypto, who had on reindeer antlers on his head. Krypto gave a look to the boy – it seemed Morgan was still on the puppy promise from yesterday.

"Wolf is doing great," Connor said now, giving Kara a huge smile at that.

"Good! Well that pile there is your presents," Kara said pointing at a pile. "The one from Astra is there too. Morgan, next to Connor is yours." Morgan turned from Krypto at that to his pile of presents.

"The girls are beautiful," Zor said, coming up to kiss them. They both had on matching Christmas outfits. He had a bag in his hand. "My gift to them and you."

"And this is for you dad," Kara said, taking out a small box. Zor opened it to find a watch inside. "For telling time, and took at the back." Zor flipped it and on the back, engraved, was the family motto. Stronger Together. "I thought about giving you this," Kara played with her necklace for a moment, "it's the only thing of mom's but I couldn't let it go…"

"I would not have accepted it. Alura wanted you to have it," Zor said. "And I love this." Zor smiled at his daughter.

"I'm curious what Lena got the girls," Barry said, opening the gift Lena gave Kara yesterday to see two matching onesies with 'L-Corp' written on one side and 'STAR Co.' on the other. He laughed at that. "Must have had these specially made."

"It's perfect," Kara said with a smile, making a mental note to thank her friend next time she saw her.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must use the restroom," Zor said, and turned to the downstairs bathroom closing the door behind him.

At that moment, the wind in the room whipped up and they were plunged into blue light as a portal opened behind the couch.

Morgan and Connor jumped, not use to them, while Krypto turned his head, wondering if he was about to see his mate. Hex didn't react. Kara and Barry stood up, letting the girls continue to play with the toy bear they had unwrapped for them – it was huge; bigger than both girls, and Cisco had re enforced it for them.

 _Think Prime or Mutant are coming to say Merry Christmas?_ Barry asked Kara.

 _We called them a few days ago for that. Maybe New Justice?_ Kara thought back, confused but not sure who else it would be on this holiday. _They're still new to the system._

But, out of the portal a Kara was thrown onto the couch, followed by a Barry thrown on top of her. Lastly was a white puppy, and the portal closed. The two new Barry and Kara awkwardly got up and looked at the other two clearly in shock, not sure where they were.

"Erm, where are we?" The other Barry asked his Kara, looking to the gathered crowd in the room as his Kara pulled herself together.

"Well it's not Prime," Karry Barry said, noticing the long hair of this Kara. The style perfectly matched his own Kara, unlike the Kara Wells of Prime Earth. The white puppy looked familiar though, as it moved behind it's mistress's legs, but found Krypto and cocked its head, recognizing him.

"Don't think it's Mutant either," Kara threw in. They were too shocked to be Mutant Earth.

"Well it's definitely not New Justice," Barry said, looking at himself. His New Justice counterpart was in jail after all – he'd been updated from Prime Barry about that version of him recently.

"Well, whoever you are," Kara Allen said to the two who were still getting their bearings. "Welcome to Karry Universe."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Post Chapter Note: Not the longest chapter, and I know I am leaving you on two cliffhangers now, but I hope this helps break up a long break from Karry. And no, this isn't a new Barry and Kara – we do know these two reasonably well. Finally, I hope everyone is enjoying New Justice. That will continue next week.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	95. Super Christmas

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing… although, I think it's safe to say now that I OWN KARRY UNIVERSE AS AN IDEA.

Note 1: WE'RE BACK! Did you miss this story? It's time to start putting to rest some of those cliffhangers I left you on. Remember: The Amazonians are dead, and another Kara and Barry dropped in on our Karry on Christmas day, of all days.

Note 2: Oh, from now on I am going to be putting what month the chapter is in and year. Possibly exact dates, if the date is important. This is to help keep it in line with New Justice and Karry Prime – the former I left off in 2018, while the latter Sigma is still in 2017.

Note 3: Remember, this crossover with SuperEarth is before the New Justice crossover with them.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Super Christmas.

December 25th, 2017/Christmas Day.

-SuperEarth-

Kara smiled as she sat on the Allen couch; Lara sat on her lap. It was early in the morning, but Barry had told her to be there early anyway.

"Thank you for letting me come to your house for Christmas," Kara said to Nora and Henry who sat smiling pleasantly at her. They liked Kara, she could tell, although wondered what pain they felt at their son losing his former fiancée.

"Well, when Barry told us you were going to be alone this year, we couldn't not invite you," Nora replied politely. "What happen to your foster family?" Nora was curious as she asked, but still polite.

"Alex went on a Christmas trip with Jeremiah and Eliza, but with everything crazy around here lately I couldn't leave," Kara said, and the two knew what she meant. They had long ago been let in on Kara's secret identity and with the United States still suffering from the fallout of Enchantress and her Empowered meta-humans, Supergirl and Superman were needed more than Kara, and well, Clark too. The two had to give their superhero life extra attention.

It was then that Barry came in with a Christmas sweater on, followed by Millie Allen – his sister. Millie had been acting weird since her adventure with the multiverse-hopping Echo, and kept complaining about the other Earths on the system. Belle Wells had been calmer about it though, and explained what happened in more detail – the various new earths added to the multiverse system, not to mention Echo and his parallel self, Tremor, being locked up on Mutant Earth after the others Earths in the mission decided they did not trust Echo. Everyone had been letting Millie work through her emotions on this although Kara had her suspicions on what was going on in Millie's mind – she wore the same look Kara had after her first encounter with a Barry Allen of the multiverse.

"Okay, so presents," Nora said brightly, jumping up to move over to the tree. "Kara, we got you a little something."

"You didn't need too," Kara said, shocked, having brought her own presents for everyone anyway, but had not been expecting anything in return.

"We wanted to," Henry added, letting Millie sit next to him in Nora's vacated space.

Before Nora could even grab the present, however, the wind whipped up, striking a fun tune on the clanging baubles on the tree, and a rip opened before them.

"Hey guys," Cisco Ramon jumped out of the portal, wearing his new multiverse goggles. Cisco had figured out his powers easily, but was unable to open portals to other worlds yet – at present, it was just visions of events yet to happen, and a fancier version of Belle's teleportation. "The Trickster broke out of jail. He's causing problems in the city. Supergirl and the Flash are needed…"

"I think Kara can take care of it," Barry said quickly at this, looking down unsure. He wasn't jelling with the Flash persona as easily as his alternates had – he was starting to feel being a hero was not for him. Besides, every time he wore the suit, he kept picturing himself pulling Enchantress's heart out her own chest and the vision alone was off putting.

"Oh, come on," Cisco said urgently. "I'll send you both to STAR to get your outfits."

"We can run," Kara pointed out, but Cisco had put back on his goggles and was holding out his hand. He really was enjoying using his power.

As Cisco looked at the two to open a portal the Christmas tree caught his attention and he suddenly caught an image of a Kara and Barry, with two kids around a tree. He smiled, distracted by the image and the ripple that extended from his hand seemed to speed open, acting more violently than the previous one. It dragged Kara, Barry, and Lara though before shutting abruptly.

"I… I don't think that went to STAR," Cisco said, biting his lip now not sure what he had done. That felt different.

"Where did you send them…?" Henry sighed. Of all days for Cisco's new powers to mess up and toss his son somewhere unknown, it had to be today…

-Karry Universe-

Kara was thrown out of the portal first, and onto a couch. Barry was on top of her in a second and her dog not long behind.

The pair got up, looking around worriedly. Kara saw she was in what looked like a penthouse, all decorated up for Christmas. It looked like it was directly out of a Christmas catalog, the owners had gone to such trouble.

In the house though, was herself and a Barry. Two little kids, not even one-year-old were by a very large teddy bear. A white dog with antlers strapped to his head was hanging out nearby with a gray cat. There were two teenage boys too, that looked slightly like her cousin Clark.

"Erm, where are we?" Her Barry was the first to ask, clearly confused.

"Well it's not Prime," the Barry of this world told his Kara, and Kara Danvers looked up at that: Prime. Kara Wells. So, they knew the Prime Universe? Which meant this was one of the worlds on their system… Lara was by Kara Danvers's leg now, but looked over the older male dog in intrigue.

"Don't think it's Mutant either," the Kara of this world said before Kara Danvers could say anything, glancing to her Barry in confusion. Mutant was the Earth Millie kept complaining about though so they were definitely on a world in their system, already not identifiable as Prime or Mutant.

"Well it's definitely not New Justice," the Barry of his world now spoke – that was a new name that Kara Danvers didn't recognize, and had no idea why this Barry was so certain they were not this New Justice.

"Well, whoever you are," the Kara of this world turned her full attention to Kara Danvers, who was coming to terms with the situation they were in. "Welcome to Karry Universe."

"What's a Karry?" Her Barry asked the question, pointing directly at this Kara now, and his Kara shrugged, not sure.

-Superflash-

Diana and Donna had spent hours going through the entire Island, looking for any survivors. Anything. Any hope there was someone else. But they found nothing; every building was in ruins. Parts of the island were just obliterated – giant holes every few feet, almost like someone was digging for something, searching under the island. Every Amazonian they saw were dead. But not just dead – they had been dead for days.

"Mom!" Donna cried, seeing the body lying on the stone floor, her sword not far off. "Mom!" Donna ran up to the body and shook her, but it was no use. She was long gone too. It was too much for Donna, who broke down again, crying over the body.

Diana wanted to cry too. Both she and Donna had, when they discovered the wreck, but now she had to be strong for her sister. Her sister, who had never seen anything like this before. It reminded Diana of the Great Wars. The wreckage and destruction she had seen there. The death she had seen. But this was different, this was her home… destroyed.

It ripped a hole in her heart every time she thought about it.

"Nothing survived," Diana finally said, bending down near her sister, putting an arm around her. Donna leaned in to her, crying and still holding the body of their mother. "I will figure out who or what did this. I will avenge them."

"It was like nothing we have ever seen before," the male voice made them both jump.

Diana span on the spot, withdrawing her sword in one motion as she had the man by his throat in a second, the tip of her blade almost drawing blood. It didn't seem to faze the man however, as he raised a hand simply and continued: "The person who did this, their soul is completely black. There was no light in it. No feeling. He was cold blooded and powerful, but there was something wrong with him. Something he wanted to fix within himself. He thought it was here… They didn't stand a chance."

"Who are you?' Diana said not lowering her blade, but the man put his hand on it now and moved it aside with ease.

"That is no way to treat your father, Diana, Princess of Themyscira," the man said, and Diana took a step back realizing who this was.

"Lord Zeus," Diana bowed, kneeling in front of him. "I am sorry."

"Stand, my child," Zeus said, noticing Donna didn't move from her mother's body. "We have a lot to discuss."

-Superflash-

"This was an accident," Kara Danvers started to explain. "If we can…?"

Before she could finish, a door open and Kara had to stop at seeing the man who walked in. Her mouth dropped open.

"So, what does…." Zor-El stopped, seeing the extra Kara and Barry in the room. "Am I seeing double?"

"She's from another Earth," Kara Allen said quickly, as the small white puppy jumped up and ran to the twins. Kara Danvers was concerned for a moment, but Lara sniffed them and then licked them. Alura and Nora laughed as Alura stopped playing with her bear and put her arms on the puppy. "And I think I know what Earth." Kara Allen added, seeing the cute scene, it bringing back a memory as Krypto came up to keep an eye on the pup with the babies. Lara looked up at her father and rubbed against his leg. Krypto looked down and Lara gave him big wide eyes and Krypto gave a sort-of nod to the pup. "This is one of Krypto puppies. The one Prime wanted to send to SuperEarth."

"Oh yeah," Karry Barry said. "The Barry who was with that June girl. Whoever she is…" SuperEarth Barry looked at that, surprised his alternate did not know June, but Kara Danvers was still staring at Zor.

"Dad?" Kara Danvers finally said, getting closer to the man. "But… how? Is mom…?" Zor shook his head at that. "Wow." Kara Danvers took a deep breath and then hugged Zor, tears appearing in her eyes.

Zor was shocked as he put his arms around this other daughter. "I couldn't protect Kal…" Kara Danvers felt she had to confess to this version of her father. She had to tell one of him. "I failed. My pod ended up in the Phantom Zone…"

"I know. And you did not fail," Zor said, having been through this before with his Kara. "I told my Kara this and I will tell you this: It was an accident. That was it. It happens. And if I have to go to every Earth on the system and tell every Kara this, I will."

"You know, that might be a good idea," this worlds Barry muttered.

"Well, not Mutant," Kara Allen spoke up with a smile as Zor wiped the tear away from Kara Danvers eyes. "So, I'm Kara Allen. You?"

"Danvers," Kara Danvers said, turning around knowing why she was asking. Different last names were how she and Kara Wells told each other apart.

"Wait, Allen?" SuperEarth Barry said looking at them. "You two are…?"

"Married," Barry and Kara said together; Barry having gone back on the floor to play with his kids and Krypto. SuperEarth Barry wasn't sure what to say to that.

Married. He and Kara. The multiverse was trying to tell him something.

"These are our kids, Alura and Nora." Barry added for the SuperEarth pair, making SuperEarth Barry take a step back, shocked, but Kara Danvers turned around to look at the kids. They were so cute, she couldn't help but smile. "You can call me Barry-Blue… What's your background color?" SuperEarth Barry raised an eyebrow. "The color behind your Flash symbol."

"Oh," SuperEarth Barry said putting a hand behind his back. "It's cream, with a red lightning bolt thing."

"Really?" Barry-Blue frowned at that. "Barry-Red, then – make things easier." Barry-Blue said with a smile while 'Barry-Red' frowned. "I used to be red myself. Well, the background color anyway."

"Dad," Morgan called out at that moment, leaving all his presents which he had opened on the floor. Out from the balcony walked in Clark, in his Superman outfit with a sack over his shoulder. Morgan ran at Clark to give him a hug. "Dad, Kara says if Krypto has puppies I get one."

"That's nice," Clark said giving Morgan a quick hug. "Hi Connor. Heard you got a wolf?" Clark gave his other clone a nod and Connor smiled back at him. "I brought the presents." Clark put the sack on the floor. "And inter-Earth visitors on Christmas, I see." Clark didn't even seem surprised to see two Karas and two Barrys hanging around the penthouse.

"It's apparently an accident," Kara Allen said, hugging her cousin now. "Where are Lois and the kids?"

"Well Lois and Lucy got word that their father died," Clark said and Kara Allen nodded. She felt bad for the two of them, but she didn't have fond encounters with General Lane herself. It was better this way. "They are going to spend the holidays together so we're not going to be over tonight. I came to give the presents and have to kiss the girls." Clark bent down, hugging the two girls and giving both a kiss on the head as they laughed. "Cannot believe it's been a year since you told us you were pregnant."

"Um… I'm sorry, I don't want to crash your holiday," Barry-Red said, interrupting them. His Kara was still by Zor, seeming to be obsessed with her father and had turned to view her alternate cousin. Kara Danvers didn't seem as freaked about this world as he was, but she was more used to the life than Barry-Red – he just wanted to go home. "But could you get your Cisco to send us home?"

"No," Kara Allen said, surprising the two at the abruptness there.

"Why not?" Barry-Red said, folding his arms and seeming offended at the rebuff.

"He's not vibe," Kara Allen said, surprising them. "He now has a power to walk through walls but he kind of hates it. Wears a bracelet to stop it."

"Wait, like Jesse," Kara Danvers said hearing that.

"What?" Barry-Blue said, confused. "Jesse is a speedster." Kara Danvers and Barry-Red looked at each other at that confused.

"She's Ghost on ours," Kara Danvers smirked. "Well, not an actual ghost, I mean it's what we call her. Because she can walk through walls… like ghosts."

"Huh," Barry-Blue frowned at the unusual name, surprised to find a Kara who believed in ghosts, or at least, backed a name like that.

"How about you call home?" Kara Allen broke the unusual tension as Barry-Blue nodded, taking out his cellphone and dialed a phone number.

"Gideon, can you call SuperEarth?" Barry-Blue asked his phone.

"Yes creator," a voice said, and Barry-Blue handed the phone to Kara Danvers, who frowned at the thing now.

"Who's Gideon?" Barry-Red asked, intrigued. As far as he knew about the system a person needed to be at the switchboard to communicate with the other worlds.

"Oh, an A.I. I created," Barry-Blue said, and Barry-Red looked intrigued at that. "It makes STAR Co. a lot of money, and is very useful for the Justice League."

"Star Co.?" Barry-Red asked, but before he could ask further questions he heard his Cisco on the line.

"Please tell me this is you," Cisco said to Kara Danvers.

"It's us," Kara Danver said, glancing to Barry-Red. "We're on Karry Universe and they do not have a Vibe. Their Cisco is Ghost power and apparently hates it, so come get us. We need you."

"Um, that's going to have to wait for me to figure out how I did it…" Cisco said tentatively. "Millie, Jesse, and Belle are taking on the Trickster now, and I have to help them. Just chill there for a bit. I'll get you home in time for dinner." Barry-Blue sighed as Cisco said this. He wanted to be with his family. Not on another world. He barely noticed Clark giving his cousin and clones a goodbye and taking presents Kara Allen gave him before leaving, and the Karry Universe gang going back to opening presents. "I'll let your parents know you're okay. They were a bit pissed but…"

"Just be quick," Barry-Red said into the speakerphone, as they said their goodbyes and Kara hung up.

"So, STAR Co.? Gideon? Care to explain?" Barry asked, seeing Lara now playing with a cat who seemed to be Kryptonian. As long as he was stuck here, he might as well know about this world. He avoided the two kids though – staying away from them. He had wanted marriage and kids with June, but seeing an alternative him happy with Kara was not something he needed to think about.

"How can you afford this place?" Kara Danvers spoke up now, looking around at the impressive Penthouse.

"We own STAR Co." Kara Allen stated as Kara Danvers joined them on the floor, looking at the girls. Kara Allen handed Alura to her, surprising her counterpart. "Alura, say hi." Alura giggled and Kara Danvers smiled, not noticing Barry-Blue taking pictures. Kara Danvers hugged the girl with a smile again.

-SuperFlash-

"Can you bring them back?" Donna asked, still weeping over her mother as Diana stood still, blade now by her side as she stared at Zeus.

"I'm sorry," Zeus said, shaking his head.

"But you're a god!" Donna yelled at him. "You're _the_ God!"

"Donna, show some respect," Diana snapped, upset herself but she would not take her grief out on Zeus.

"It's okay," Zeus said calmly. "Once upon a time I could have brought them all back. But my powers are weaker now – they are powered by belief, belief in me, and that is something humans don't have anymore. We managed to keep some of our power through other beliefs humans have. Ares, until he was defeated by your sister, was powered by humans anger and war. But now we can't do what you asked, but we did speed track their souls into paradise. They are safe and happy like any warrior will be. But I am here to warn you."

"Who did this?" Diana asked, wanting to know. Needing to get revenge for her fallen sisters.

"I do not know his name, but he was not a creature of this planet," Zeus said, and Diana nodded. An alien. "We gods banded together to be able to give you what little we could. This is what we discovered…" Zeus held up a necklace to Diana. "This necklace has the power to separate a portion of one's soul safely. You will need it." Zeus handed the necklace to Diana, who was confused as she put it on. "I made you with the purest soul. It will be the one thing that can weaken this black soul. But this will not be easy… your Justice League will face its biggest challenge yet and I cannot guarantee all will survive. If you are to win and save the universe as we know it, Apollo predicts you must find a doctor who practices in fate. And you must trust in the bonds. They will be your saving grace."

"What does that all mean?" Diana asked.

"You know very well you must figure out Apollo's message for yourself," Zeus told her knowingly. "But Apollo also said your leaders have some visitors from another Earth at present," Diana almost sighed. It seemed the multiverse was in play again. "They might have some knowledge that will help you."

Diana nodded. "Donna, we must go," Diana said, bending down near her sister. She looked at her mother's body and let one tear fall, but right now they needed to get back to Central City. Fast. There would be time to cry later. "There's nothing for us here anymore."

"We need to bury them," Donna said. "Give them their last rights."

"Their souls have already entered Paradise. There is nothing a ceremony will do for them, and if we are to get to Central before these visitors leave, we need to fly now at our top speed," Diana stated, hugging her sister and kissing her head. "We need to get there to avenge the Island and our home."

"And the Amazonian will get a watery grave," Zeus spoke up, making both turn to him. "Once you two leave, the gods are putting the rest of our power together to sink the island. There's no point in it anymore. This is the end of Themscyria." Donna let go of her mother's body at this. There was blood on her outfit as Diana helped her up.

"Goodbye my children, and good luck." Zeus nodded as the two turned, taking to the sky as they flew away from the island, neither looking back as the Island began to go under…

-Superflash-

"So, who's coming over?" Kara Danvers asked. Presents had finished a while ago and Kara Danvers was now looking over at where Zor was playing with the girls, along with one of the clones of Clark. The one called Connor. Morgan was playing with his gifts and kept begging Krypto for puppies. It seemed the dog was no longer bothered by the occasional outburst of 'puppies' from the boy, as he was lying quite peacefully near the group, with Lara near her father. Krypto let his pup nudge him playfully, but he didn't seem too happy with it. Hex was on the counter near them, watching, and Kara Danvers was absentmindedly petting the cat.

Kara Allen and Barry-Blue had started to get food out. They were apparently having people over for Christmas dinner, and Kara Danvers was curious who. Even Barry-Red sat up from the couch where he had turned on a Christmas movie, curious himself.

"Well dad is coming with Cat and Carter," Barry-Blue said distractedly, setting the table.

"Cat Grant?" Kara Danvers asked, just to confirm, and Barry-Blue nodded. "Why would she come here? With Henry?"

"They are dating," Barry-Blue said, and Barry-Red's mouth dropped open at this. He knew worlds existed where his mom had died; Prime Barry had told him and he had learned this Earth was the same, but his dad… dating? He could not picture his dad with anyone else but his mom. And to date Cat Grant? It seemed so weird. Insane. Since when was Cat Grant even his dad's type…? "And Joe, Iris, and Eddie are coming." Barry-Blue continued.

"Eddie?" Barry-Red asked, distracted by the name.

"Iris's husband," Kara Allen said, making the two SuperEarthers look at each other. They were so used to their Iris with other girls it seemed odd to have one with a guy. "Astra and Karen, a teenaged clone of me, Caitlin, Ronnie, and their son Garfield. Cisco and his wife Lisa, too."

"Lisa's bringing Snart," Barry-Blue added, and Kara Allen nodded. "And that's it."

"What about Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex?" Kara Danvers asked, wondering about her foster family. She had seen a picture of Alex and Kara together on a shelf, so it had to exist here.

"Jeremiah is dead," Kara Allen said to that. "He's been dead for a very long time," she decided to not mention the clone hanging out in the asylum. "And Alex's wife, Sara, her mother is doing something. They are going there and Eliza is joining them. I think Laurel and Oliver are going there too. J'onn and M'Gann were invited to tag along there as well. Tomorrow they will come here for a little celebration with us though, and to see the girls for their first Christmas."

"Oh," Kara Danvers said, taking in Jeremiah being dead, not to mention all the world differences. It seemed odd to think he was not around while she was growing up, although having Alex gay was a relief – at least someone seemed the same, even if she was single on SuperEarth.

"In fact, people should start arriving soon," Barry-Blue said, and was proven correct as the elevator opened at that moment, and out came Henry, Cat, and Carter.

"Merry Christmas…" Henry paused, seeing the new two. "And an extra Barry and Kara. Never a bad thing." Henry smiled at them as Cat laughed. Carter said his Merry Christmases before going over to Connor, to show him the new portable game system he got.

"Barry!" Carter called out, and both turned over. "Our Barry, sorry. STAR Gaming should make portable systems." Barry-Red gave Barry-Blue a look at this. They mentioned taking over STAR lab and expanding it. They mentioned Gideon, who Barry-Red was curious to see. But making video games they had not mentioned.

"We might just," Barry-Blue said with a smirk, but said no more, making Carter smile regardless.

"I want in when you do!" Carter yelled, making Connor laugh.

"Zor, you're not the only grandparent here anymore. Give me my grandbabies," Henry said, coming over to kiss his girls.

With all this going on, it hadn't escaped Barry-Blue seeing Barry-Red seeming uncomfortable with everything. He moved over as activities happened around them and cautiously sat next to his double "Not use to the multiverse? I can tell." Barry-Red, didn't reply. He avoided looking at his double. "So, what's wrong? You haven't wanted to see the kids. You've been avoiding us. It's Christmas, you should be happy."

"It's just… this multiverse stuff. Before June… I was…"

"Normal?" Barry-Blue smirked. "Nothing wrong with being normal, but it's better being special. Being part of this super-family… this multiversial superfamily, in fact," Barry-Blue nudged Barry-Red at this. It didn't seem to cheer him up though.

"You and Kara." Barry-Red suddenly hissed, glancing straight at Barry-Blue now, who frowned at this. "Sorry… I mean Kara is a great friend, but… June. I can't. June was… well, until. Long story short, some ancient witch-thing took her over, gave America powers and now can't be split from June. But she's a nasty piece of work, the witch; we've gotten magic experts to look her over, see if they can separate them, but more and more its looking like it will never happen. She was my world June and now with Prime and you guys, it's like everyone wants me to be with Kara but…" he looked over at Kara, bouncing one of the babies on her lap with Lara running around them, wagging her tail, "I don't."

"I'm sorry," Barry-Blue said, raising an eyebrow at this last bit, but not addressing it just yet. "That must have been hard. I could not image losing Kara like that – she is my world, like June was yours... But you're going to have to move on eventually." Barry-Blue gave Barry-Red a smirk as he said this, but Red just scowled at him. "Look, I have no doubts I am with the right person. Kara is perfect for me; even if I had met this June in High School, no way would we have clicked. The loss of my mom you see. There was no one who got that pain. Not until Kara. We have so much in common, and yes I know you didn't lose your mom, so you and Kara have not connected like that, but maybe…" Barry paused until Kara Allen took Danvers away, his wife listening in to the conversation through their bond and not wanting Danvers to be influenced or encouraged by this pep talk. "Maybe you're not looking at your Kara close enough."

"What?" Barry-Red asked. "Just because you…"

"And Barry-White and Barry-White Two," Barry-Blue said, and could see the confused look. "Prime and Mutant. That's three Earths, and I think there are more out there. We have all found something with Kara. Something unique. We're soulmates. Me and Kara. We have a Kryptonian Mental Bond to prove it. It only develops between two people who are perfect for each other and I am not saying you and your Kara are a certain thing. You still need time to get over this June, but when you're ready to move on, to find someone else, find love again, don't count Kara out. It's very possible something great is sitting right under your nose." Barry-Blue gave Barry-Red a smile as the elevator opened and in walked Cisco, Lisa, and Snart.

"We're here…. Again," Cisco said, seeing the two Barrys. "You need to text people when multiverse visitors appear, man."

"Where did you get a key card for the elevator?" Barry-Blue asked and Cisco paused, looking instantly guilty.

Snart laughed. "We could make a thief out of you yet," Leonard said, making Lisa and Cisco turn. "What with the new power and the abilities, no one would be able to stop him."

"We're retired," Lisa reminded her brother.

"So?" Snart said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I can't observe that your nerd would be good at the job."

Once everyone had arrived, Barry-Red continued to sit on the couch moodily watching everyone talk and laugh. Kara Danvers sat next to him with two plates, the only person happy to try and get near the man – beyond Barry-Blue, of course. "I know you like penne ala vodka. It's running out." Kara Allen handed him the plate, and Barry-Red smiled taking it.

"When do you think Cisco will get here?" Barry-Red asked, and Kara Danvers shrugged.

"You could call again," Barry-Blue pointed out, having heard and taking a seat next to Danvers. He had one of the girls on his lap and Kara Allen came up with the other girl.

"Smile," they heard a voice and saw Iris take a picture of them. "Nice. You're going to print these out for them, right?"

"We'll email it," Kara Allen said. "The systems makes giving pictures to our visiting worlds easier. Barry, take out your phone and call their world." But as Kara Allen said it, a familiar blue portal opened, making a lot of people jump and move aside. "Never mind." Kara Allen smirked.

Before anyone could move, a Cisco and Jesse jumped out of the portal and it closed behind them. "Jesse!" Morgan yelled, going and hugging the girl, much to Jesse's surprise.

"Morgan, that's not our Jesse," Kara Allen called to the teen. "Sorry, he loves Jesse. Long story…" Kara Allen handed Nora to Barry-Red at this, who seemed shocked as he took the girl, and Kara Allen pulled Morgan away. Iris took another picture of Barry-Red with Nora, who blew a freeze breath in his face.

"Can someone…?" Barry-Red said, holding Nora up awkwardly under her arms, and Iris took her niece. Barry-Blue nodded his head towards his sister, and they put the two into the specially made play pen for them where Caitlin had put Garfield down after feeding him. As if on cue, Garfield turned into a green kitty and the girls cried out in happiness, the three playing.

"I did it," the new Cisco said with a smile. "Hey guys."

"You shouldn't have done it," Karry Cisco said suddenly, making everyone look at him. He was with Lisa and Snart, who was a little drunk by now. "You're now in the Karry Conundrum."

 _Our Karaoke ship name has really taken off,_ Barry-Blue thought to Kara Allen, who giggled.

"Karry Conundrum?" The new Cisco asked frowning.

"Well Vibe Junior-Junior…. No, that sucks…. Vibe the Third," Cisco said with a smirk. "People can get to Karry Universe just fine, but getting off is another matter. Go on, try." Vibe the Third put his goggles back on, lifted his arm, and tried to open a portal but he couldn't. "See, not going to be able too. Just like Vibe Junior of Mutant before you."

"And the Prime Universe," Barry-Blue added. "Has happened a couple of times. I forgot all about that though."

"Wait, so people get in here and then cannot leave?" Vibe the Third said. "This Earth is quicksand!" There were a couple of giggles at that.

"What is Jesse doing here?" Joe was the one to ask about the alternate Jesse's appearance. It seemed odd she came to get the two to bring them home.

"Oh yeah, I heard you have the same power as me," Jesse said, looking at Cisco and seeing the power dampening bracelet on him. "Well, I'm showing you how to use it."

"No," Cisco said instantly, shaking his head. "I never wanted powers, I don't want to learn them."

"Neither did I, mister, and I didn't have anyone to teach me how not to fall through the floor – or give me power dampening bracelets," Jesse pointed out, rounding on Karry Cisco at this.

"Do it," Lisa was the one to say before Cisco could speak up. "Then you can take off that awful bracelet…" Cisco turned to give his wife a look, but Lisa gave him a stare that meant he was doing it and Cisco sighed. Lisa had been complaining about the bracelet for a while.

"Fine, but let me take your Vibe into the office. We can call Prime Earth – Vibe there knows how to travel off of here," Cisco said defeatedly, directing his counterpart to the office.

There were some laughs around the room at the look on Cisco's face now, but interrupting the laughing was the balcony door opening. Donna and Diana landed in the room, clearly exhausted and dirty. Donna had tears in her eyes as she ran to Karen and Connor to cry into them. The two were shocked as Karen put her arms around her friends.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, putting a hand on Donna back.

"Diana, I thought you two went home for the holiday?" Kara Allen said, shocked to see Wonder Woman standing there in her living room.

"There is no more home. Themyscira is dead. Myself and Donna are the last Amazonians," Diana said chokily, shocking everyone in the room.

Kara Allen moved to her friend and brought Diana into a hug now. Diana finally let tears escape her eyes at the loss of her home, of her people and family.

"What happened?" Kara Allen asked after a moment, knowing what it felt like to be the last of your people.

Diana told them about their visit home and about Zeus. She told them the description of the man Zeus said destroyed the island and of his warning – exactly as he said it. "And he also said you two have knowledge that will help," Diana turned to Kara Danvers and Barry-Red, who had been quietly listening but felt this was none of their business. Up until that point, anyway.

"I'm sorry," Kara Danvers said, shaking her head, shocked at that. "The description is no villain I have fought. And I have no idea about bonds or this doctor."

"Wait," Barry-Red said again, frowning now. "Can you repeat that fact about the doctor? Exactly what he said."

"A doctor who practices in fate," Diana repeated.

"Maybe… Could he mean Doctor Fate?" Barry-Red said, turning to Kara Danvers.

"He's… a magic user Alex recently had to look at Enchantress and June." He addressed Diana now. "I was hopeful he would know how to undo the possession because well…. Doctor Fate, from my understanding, is a spirit. He needs a human host, like Enchantress. Only his human host has to put on a helmet containing Fate, and when Fate takes off the helmet, the host is free. He has a deal with a guy called Khalid Nassour, a medical student – when needed, Khalid puts on the helmet, letting Doctor Fate do his thing and then when over, Fate takes it off letting Khalid live his life. Apparently, Khalid is a good host body, able to handle the magical powers. Unfortunately, Doctor Fate said the possession of Enchantress on June is… well, it's permanent." Barry-Red glanced to Barry-Blue at this, then looked down, clearly upset as Kara Danvers put a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Maybe that's who you're talking about." Danvers took over for Barry-Red quietly, looking at Diana herself now.

"Can you send us all the information on Doctor Fate?" Barry-Blue asked.

"Yeah, once we get home," Kara Danvers said.

"Which should be soon," Jesse said, appearing from the office with Cisco. "The Vibes, as Cisco here calls them, are working on it. Gives me just enough time to teach this one how to Ghost… and why do I feel like I missed something?" Jesse noticed Donna and Diana crying, and the miserable looks on faces of people who were happy before.

"You did," Kara Allen said turning around. "Diana, Donna help yourself to anything you want. If there is anything we can do for you, just say it. We are your family too."

"You can call the Justice League together and go kill the bastard who did this!" Donna snapped.

"Even if we called the Justice League right now, we don't know where this man is, or who he is. We have no idea how powerful he is, and we do not know where this Doctor Fate we apparently need is. Right now, calling the League together would only ruin everyone's Christmas."

"I don't care," Donna snarled, glaring at them, tears still in her eyes, as Karen put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

 _Let me,_ Barry-Blue thought, moving forward. "Donna, I know what you are feeling. You think the Christmas after my mom died and dad arrested I wanted to celebrate? Ask Joe how I was."

"Oh, he was a mess," Joe said dismissively. "All he wanted to do was find who murdered his mom and get his dad free. He did not want to calm down at all. He was at war."

"Not the best Christmas in the West home," Iris pointed out airily, to a smirk from Barry-Blue.

"You can't be at war all the time," Barry-Blue continued. "I know this is fresh, and your hurting, but the battle can come later. I promise you, that we will call the Justice League into this and we will find who did this, but not right now. Right now, let your friends and family here comfort you. You need to grieve." Barry put a hand on Donna back now, and wiped a tear away. "Even the soldiers who fought in the trenches during World War One and Two left their trenches on Christmas Eve and called a truce."

"That's true," Diana said, having been there during World War Two. It was a nice moment in the horror of the war.

"That happened here, too?" Barry-Red asked Kara Allen quietly, who nodded back to him.

Barry-Blue smiled as a song came to his mind. "1915 on Christmas Day," Barry-Blue sang barely, noticing Iris going to record on her phone. "On the Western Front the guns all died away."

"And lying in the mud on bags of sand. We heard a German sing from no man's land," Kara Allen joined in.

"He had a tenor voice so pure and true," Barry-Red sang, surprisingly the two – and even himself – from this universe as he joined in. "The words were strange but every note we knew."

"Soaring over the living dead and damned," Kara Danvers joined in and they all sang the next line. "The German sang of peace from no man's land."

"They left their trenches and we left our," the four all sang together, and everyone was silent, listening to them. "Beneath tin hats the smile bloomed like wild flowers. With photos, cigarette and pots of wine. We built a soldier's truce on the front line." The four took their hands together, smiling at each other despite how clichéd it felt. "Their singer was a lad of 21. We begged another song before the dawn. And sitting in the mud and blood and fear. He sang again the song all longed to hear."

Nora and Alura laughed out, loving to hear their parents sing. It was in double now, with two sets of Kara and Barry. Garfield transformed back into a boy as he looked up, smiling at the voices. "Silent night, no cannons' roar. A king is born of peace for evermore. All's calm, all's bright. All brothers hand in hand. In 19 and 15 no man's land." Barry- Blue brought his Kara close as they continued. "And in the morning, all the guns boomed in the rain. And we killed them and they killed us again. At night they charged; we fought them hand to hand. And I killed the boy that sang in no man's land."

Everyone took a deep breath as that line was sung. "Silent night, no cannons' roar. A king is born of peace for evermore. All's calm, all's bright. All brothers hand in hand. And that young soldier sings. And the song of peace still rings. Though the captains and all the kings. Built no man's land. Sleep in heavenly peace."

The two couples finished singing, the song over, and laughed. "Double Karry Karaoke," Iris said with a smile. "And I can never put this on YouTube..." Iris realized with a pout.

"Wait Karry… Kara and Barry…. it's a couple name," Barry-Red sighed in realization. His question on what's a Karry was had not been answered earlier, and he forgotten in the confusion. "This entire Earth is named after you two?"

"It's a very appropriate name," Ronnie said with a smile.

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

"And that, my friend, is how you get out of the Karry Conundrum," Prime Cisco informed the SuperEarth Cisco. "Lucky I made a diagram and notes a while back too…" Prime Cisco had on a paper hat from a Christmas cracker over his long mane, and was obviously in the West house as celebrations continued behind him. SuperEarth Cisco caught a brief glimpse of Prime's Kara and Barry kissing under mistletoe and smirked at that.

"Sorry to disrupt the merriment," SuperEarth Cisco stated.

"Never be sorry. I love talking to me. Well, I mean other mes, not that I'm selfish or anything like that…" Prime Cisco stated, going slightly red. "Oh, Joe's alcoholic eggnog is strong, but every year…"

"I've not tasted it," SuperEarth Cisco tried for small talk.

"Oh, but you must! Once you drop your Kara, Barry and Jesse off, pop over here. Joe's made plenty. Here, what name are you going by? Sorry, I know you already seem to have this Vibe the Third thing going on for you," Prime Cisco went on.

"I… well, my powers are more premonition and portals. I hadn't really decided. I know you guys go by Vibe but still."

"Premonition!" Prime Cisco called, clearly inebriated now as he applauded the name. "Don't I know someone called Premonition…? Hey, Barry don't we –?" the video suddenly turned to static as SuperEarth Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll skip the eggnog," SuperEarth Cisco muttered to himself as he switched off the monitor and headed back to the living room. At least he knew how to Vibe off Karry now.

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

"I hate these powers," Karry Cisco slumped against the wall, and almost fell through it, but Jesse easily grabbed him and stabilized him.

"It's easy, Ramon. All you need to do is think of yourself as solid matter," she sighed.

"I do that every day!" Cisco protested.

"Actually, no one does. It takes no effort for your body to keep breathing, for your heart to keep beating – that comes from the moment lungs and hearts are formed – but to remember yourself as solid matter… that's different," Jesse explained.

"But every single day, every single moment?" Cisco asked. "I'd rather wear the dampener."

"No, you don't. It gets easier. It becomes second nature. I mean, sure there will be morning when you wake in the basement or in the dining room, but soon you even sleep solid. It becomes like breathing to just walk through walls, to sneak up on people, you just need to try. Go on, pick up that pen." She pointed to a pen on the side.

Cisco sighed as he reached for, and then his hand went through, the pen. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Look," Jesse did the same – at first passing her hand through the object, then picking it up as if she could touch it like a normal person. She tossed it at Cisco, who caught it without thinking before it fell through his hands. "Think solid, Cisco."

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

It had taken a while before Jesse was done training their Cisco and they had opened the portal right back to the Allen House. Lara went to sleep on the couch the minute she came out; she had enjoyed hanging around with her father and the kids, but she was a bit of a loner pup, liking the company of Kara above all else. The human babies had been nice though.

"There you are, thank goodness!" Nora said, going to hug her son. "I was so worried. On Christmas too, getting stuck on another Earth…!"

"Actually, I had a pretty good time," Barry said with a smile to his Kara. He might have been a bit grumpy at first but after singing and eating a bit, he had enjoyed it there.

"And I got all the photos," Cisco said. "This is a cute one." Cisco held up the photo of both Karas and both Barrys with the kids.

"Oh, who's babies are those?" Nora asked, smiling at the picture.

"Um… well… um…" Barry said nervously, not sure how to tell his parents this nugget of information.

"They are our counterparts," Kara said simply, making Henry, Nora, and Millie look at them. "On that Earth we're married with kids and apparently billionaires. Those are their kids, Nora and Alura."

"Oh," Nora said with a smile, and looked at her husband who had to smile knowingly back. Still, she switched the picture to see Lara with the babies now. "Ah, so cute." Nora smiled at that.

"So, you can open portals to other Earths now?" Millie turned on Cisco now, ignoring the pictures as Nora and Henry continued looking through them.

"Um… yeah," Cisco said, confused, and Millie smirked a smile that made Cisco a little uneasy, not knowing what was going through her mind.

"Well, that will be useful," Millie said turning and leaving to her room.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked turning to the others who shrugged.

"If Belle is to be believed nothing good," Jesse said having asked her sister once what was going on with Millie, but kind of hoped her sister was wrong.

"She had been acting unusually for a while. She dumped Wally last week," Kara pointed out now.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for. The pair have been inseparable for years," Nora sighed.

"Still, she's just a kid," Henry pointed out. "Kids need change. I don't see how bad this can get…"

-Superflash/Karry Universe-

Once everyone went home later that night, the two parents put their girls to bed. They had stayed up later then normal, and were falling asleep in their parent's arms by now. Krypto and Hex were already asleep on the floor.

 _Well the girls first Christmas went a little off-plan._ Kara thought to her husband, not wanting to wake the kids by talking out loud.

 _Visitors from other worlds, a new enemy who killed an Island of Amazonian, and now we have to find a Doctor Fate,_ Barry answered his wife. _Yeah things went a little unexpected, but we all had a good time. We got good pictures of the girls and good holiday music and food. Not the Christmas we wanted for them, but it was fine. Better, almost. Hopefully next year will be less drama and no death._ Kara could feel her husband sadness at the fate of the Amazonians though.

 _Well this isn't done yet,_ Kara thought back. _Things are just getting started._ Kara kissed her husband as the two went to bed, more than a little happy Krypto and Hex were sleeping on the floor of the girl's room, protecting them.

Note 1: Well, I hope you liked this little visit. Things are just getting started for this plot... Also, the song is called "Christmas 1915" and as always, I do not own it. I don't think it's that well known, but I love the song and it fit nicely. I hope we're all overjoyed Karry is back, too.

Note for all Guest Reviewers (PLEASE READ): so lately me and Sigma have both been hounded with a lot of reviews asking us when we are updating. Now we both love reviews and to hear your thoughts. They inspire us. But continually reviewing with when the update is not. Please remember we do not get paid for this. We do this on our free time and both have lives to live. Now I know I update a lot more than Sigma. The answer for that is simply I do not have as much responsibility as Sigma. I am unemployed, live with my parents, and currently just studying for tests so I can get a job as an actuary. Sigma has a full time job, is caregiver for his brother and father, and a lot more responsibilities around the house. So please be respectful of our real lives and do not hound us every two minutes with update reviews. It will not make us faster. Just be patient. The stories will come eventually. And if you can like our Facebook page. We keep you up to date on when things are coming out there.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Scattered Moments: A death in the Lantern Corp forces John and Hal to look for his replacement, leading them to visit members of the Justice League to see if one of them would work as replacement. Who will become the new Green Lantern, or will this be harder than either first though?

Karry Master OUT!


	96. Scattered Moments

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Karry itself. Don't get me started on this…

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Scattered Moments.

January 3rd 2017.

John and Hal were on top of a building in National just waiting. The green light of a teleport alerted them to the person who presence they were waiting for. "Your late," Hal said turning around to the Green Lantern with white hair. "So?"

The Green Lantern shook his head and John and Hal face fell. He was clearly giving over bad news. "I'm sorry. The Corp is not going for it," he said. "I tried to convince them of your side, but they want three Green Lanterns in this sector now that things in the Corp have calmed."

"We've been doing fine," John argued. "The Justice League has this sector protected more than an extra Green Lantern would." As if that was a cue both John and Hal communicator binged. "And we're late to a meeting. Fly with us Ha."

The man, Ha, nodded as the two led Ha towards Watchtower. "The Corp knows you two were covering for Alan when he was sick," Ha explained as they flew. "They let it fly hoping as you did the power of the ring would help him recover and he could take back his place, but now that he is dead it has changed. A third Green Lantern for Earth is needed."

"Well what about you?" John asked. "It's not like you have a sector with Krypton and Daxam dead. In fact, Kryptonians are here. You would get along well. We could work with you. The Justice League would work with you."

"I tried that argument," Ha said with a frown seeming sorry it had failed. "They want someone younger and more familiar with the planet to join you." The three-landed outside Watchtower and Hal and John opened the door letting Ha in. "They want to transfer Guy back here."

"Not Guy," Hal and John said together.

"I convinced them with the history between you three that maybe we could try something else." Ha said and the three Green Lantern got on the hover pad as Ha took out a ring. "Alan Scott ring. If you can find it a worthy new owner in two Earth days Guy will remain where he is and you will train the new Lantern."

Hal took the ring from Ha and not long later the hover pad stopped in the meeting room. "Do you understand?"

Before Hal or John could answer Kara voice was heard. "Hal, John who is…" Kara stopped as Ha turned to her. Multiple members of the League were in the room and there were video chats on screen to Team Canary, Ray in Gotham, and Roy and Dick in Bludhaven. The only ones not there were J'onn and Sara who had some type of emergency at the DEO. Kara though was stunned into silence seeing the face. Mentally seeing him younger and the image went to Barry who had to stand up. "Ha-Pri?" Barry felt Kara awe. Her joy at seeing this man standing before her.

"That would be me," Ha said giving Kara a smile. "Kara Zor-El as I live and breathe." Ha went up to Kara to give her a hug and Kara hugged back excitingly.

"You remember me," Kara said as Clark who had flown out to be at the meeting stood up confused.

"How could I forget you? Little five-year-old kidnapped by one of the most dangerous gangs. When I found you all bloody, but you had a spark in your eyes. A fire, just like your aunt. I knew you would be great. I assumed it would be in the Green Lantern Corp but this is close," Ha said looking Kara up and down taking in the outfit.

"My aunt?" Kara said catching the one word.

"Astra," Ha said a small smile on his lip.

"You know Aunt Astra?" Kara asked never having been informed of that before.

"We were close a very long time ago," Ha said with eye as though he was seeing the past and a smile on his face.

"You should go say hello," Kara said surprising Ha. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Astra, she was sentenced to Fort Rozz," Ha said clearly confused on how Kara could tell him to go visit her.

"She switched sides," Kara says. "She works for the DEO now. Helps save Earth all the time."

"Just another hero on this planet and another Kryptonian," John made a comment making Ha give him a look. Ha knew what John meant by that.

"You know I might just go see her," Ha said turning back to Kara. "Any other Kryptonians I should know about. Besides Kal of course." Ha smiled over to Clark who waved a little unsure.

"Well there are my kids," Kara said pointing at the stroller with the two in it. Krypto and Hex were both by the two. Ha smiled at the sleeping duo. "Half Kryptonian and Clark's kids. Then there are a couple of clones of me and Clark. Karen is my clone and Astra's daughter now. Connor and Morgan are Clark's clones. Then there's…. my dad."

"Your dad," Ha said raised eyebrow. "Zor-El survived."

"There's a whole shrunken city of Kandar thing," Kara said. "And then of course Krypto and Hex and some puppies." Krypto barked as Hex meowed. "Everyone this is Ha-Pri. He's the Kryptonian who saved my life as a kid." The Justice League was being quiet letting Kara and Ha have their moment.

"Well I have to say thank you for that," Barry said having let Kara have her reunion with her hero. The amazement at seeing Ha from Kara was something Barry hadn't felt from his wife before. It had made Barry smile. "You kept my wife alive." Barry held out his hand with Ha took.

"And my baby cousin," Clark said giving the Kryptonian a smile at that as Kara gave him a look at the baby comment. Clark gave a smirk at that.

"It was my pleasure," Ha said shaking both hands. "Well I think I will leave you to your meeting. John, Hal, remember what we talked about," Ha turned to them. "Two days." Ha got back on the hover pad went down to leave the tower.

"Two days for what?" Ronnie was the one to ask. He was sitting there next to Martin.

"Nothing important," Hal said giving John a look. They did not need to bring the League into this.

The two took seats as Diana once again explained about the island and Zeus message. Then Kara and Barry went into the information SuperEarth had sent over about Doctor Fate. "His host on their Earth is a medical student here, but he does not seem to have the helmet. We've had the DEO agents and some heroes spying on him for days. We got to assume the helmet is elsewhere."

"Or maybe this Doctor Fate is a coincidence," Dick was the one to say it.

"Possible," Barry said with a nod. "But with Zeus saying SuperEarth had information it would be one hell of a coincidence. So, everyone keep your eyes and ears open. Try to find him. We'll be sending you exact copies of this information."

"You know it can't hurt to try and up our numbers," Ray was the one who said it. "This guy did kill an army of Amazonians. Is there anyone we can think to add to the League?"

"What about that Wally? What does he go by? Velocity?" Roy asked.

"He doesn't want in," Jesse was sitting at the table next to Tantu who had zapped tunnel here instead of using a computer. Tantu gave Jesse a smirk. "He likes leading Young Justice."

"Oh really," Tantu said clearly wanting to tease her friend. "And how would you know that?" Jesse stuck out her tongue at Tantu as Jax glared at them from across the table. He wasn't taking the break up well at all.

"And we need him with Young Justice," Kara added not wanting some relationship drama in the room. "And he will fight besides us in the battle if needed. Any other suggestions?"

"William," it was Oliver who said it and they heard a slap. Thea had hit him over the head for it. "That's not going to change my mind." Oliver had put a hand on where Thea had slapped turning to his sister. "He's been great on our team. He learned a lot and he's loyal now. He should not be judged for a past he has no control of."

"I'm not saying yes to him," Thea said as she moved out of the view of the camera and out of the room.

"Might want to get things settled there before putting William up for a vote," Barry said surprised to see Thea holding such a grudge. To be honest Roy while not saying anything didn't look too thrilled with the idea and neither did Dick. "I agree we can't let the way he was created judge him forever but there are still some hurt feelings around here. And now I want to say an idea that might be controversial." Kara gave Barry a look not having known this. _You'll see._ Barry added in his head for her. "Leonard Snart."

"What?" Clark was the one to ask turning to Barry.

"I know he has a history, but he's retired from his criminal ways. I don't think he's necessarily happy as a normal citizen. He needs a fight. He's helped us before. I think we can trust him and he can become a valuable member of the League."

"I agree," Laurel said causing Oliver to give her a surprised look. Snart was her ex-boyfriend after all. "He was great on the Legends mission." Laurel defended putting a hand on Oliver's back.

"He was," Ray said to an agreement from Martin and Ronnie as well. Seemed all the legends of their group were in on the idea.

"If we're thinking of reformed villains what about Caitlin's sister," Jesse added to a look from Ronnie. "So far, we only said vigilantes and nothing wrong with that, but this guy killed an island full of Wonder Womans. We need power. Last, we heard she had given up the killer ways. Her power could be useful."

"If she shows up again," Ronnie said. The group had not seen her since Christmas Eve when she walked out of Ronnie and Caitlin apartment telling Caitlin to tell someone else about her powers.

"What about Caitlin and Francisco?" Martin was the one to ask. "They now have superpowers and have been working with us for a while."

"Superpowers yes, heroes…. Not sure they are there yet. Caitlin has been practicing in the greenhouse but doesn't know the full potential of her power. Jesse from SuperEarth made it so Cisco not falling through floors anymore but he's still not too thrilled with his powers. I'm not sure either wants to become heroes. Happy with their position," Kara was the one to say it. "If there are no more ideas…." There was a moment of silence where no one talked. "Okay, keep thinking. Try to find more people. It's important for us to be at the top of our game. Keep eyes out for Doctor Fate and for our mysterious new villain. This meeting is over."

"Your meeting us at the restaurant later for Garfield birthday, right?" Ronnie asked Kara as people started getting up.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just got to go pick up his present," Kara said taking the girls, who had been surprisingly quiet, stroller as they headed out.

"I'll be there after a speedster training session," Barry told Ronnie with a smile before giving his girls a kiss and running out.

"Well it's Garfield birthday but he gave Caitlin a present," Ronnie said as they got on the hover pad with a few others. "He said his first word today. Mama." Ronnie had a smirk on his face as he said it. Clearly not upset Garfield said mama before dada.

"What a mommys boy," Kara said with a smile as the hover pad went down.

Soon Hal and John were left alone in Watchtower. "Funny how when we have to find a new Green Lantern the Justice League is looking for new members," John said. The two had remained quiet during the meeting having nothing to add.

"Something Ha said got me thinking," Hal said turning to his partner. "Kara would have made a great Green Lantern."

"You think Supergirl will give up her Kryptonian powers and the life she knows to join the Lantern Corp. Just being station here doesn't mean she wouldn't have to leave Earth every once in a while," John said.

"I know," Hal said. "Not thinking her, but the Justice League has other members who could fit the description. Maybe we don't need to find someone new."

"Ah," John said catching on. "Who do you want to start with?"

"I was thinking Sara maybe," Hal said to a smirk from John and the two got up.

-SuperFlash/DEO-

"It's been hiding out in the sewers," Sara said. "If we throw a couple of bombs in here we might be able to get it to flee this direction and bring enough fire power to kill it." Sara was pointing at a map as she talked. There was also a picture of a weird alien on the screen who looked like a large snake with a long tail that had a stinger on it. There were two teeth poking out of its mouth.

"Sara," Alex said as her wife mentioned killing.

"It's not the bloodlust," Sara defended herself. "This monster killed two agents and dragged one of the bodies away before we could stop it. I trained those agents. They were good. We're going to need to end this thing. And just because I say to kill something doesn't mean it's the bloodlust." Alex gave her wife a smile.

"Just making sure," Alex said knowing what it was like to slip. She had done that once after finding out Jeremiah was a clone and while no one but Sara and her sponsor knew it was something she regretted.

"You're having trouble with a Hellsnake," a new voice said.

"Directors a Green Lantern wanted in," an agent said coming from behind them. They turned around to see the unknown Green Lantern.

Before J'onn could speak Astra had turned in her chair. "Ha," Astra said standing up almost not believing it. "Ha-Pri."

"Astra In-Ze," Ha said with a smile. "As beautiful as ever." Alex and Sara oohed at that but Astra ignored them.

"Your hair has gone white," was the only thing that came to Astra's mind. Stunned as she was looking at the man before her.

Ha went to touch his hair. "Well the years eventually catch up to you even if you're a Kryptonian and Green Lantern." Ha smiled at this. "Do you not like it." Ha seemed nervous. Astra remembered a young boy and now she was faced with an old man while she herself was still young.

"You look good," Astra said truthfully. "Age just makes you look better."

Ha smiled at that. "I got something for you," Ha said taking his hand out from behind his back and Astra took a step back from her computer. In Ha's hand was a bracelet.

"My bracelet," Astra said a tear in her eye. "They took it from me when I was sent to Fort Rozz. I thought… since Kara didn't have it."

"Alura gave it back to me," Ha said moving closer to Astra. "She said to find someone else to give it to, but I never could."

"You never married," Astra said seeming upset. This was a great man. He deserved someone great to be with.

"There's this one girl I just could never get over," Ha said. "And this belongs to her." Ha put the bracelet around Astra's wriest. Alex and Sara went "ah" as Winn whistled. "There back where it belongs."

"Damn man, I got to write some of these lines down," Winn said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Alex said to that.

"We broke up," Winn said seeming embarrassed.

"Well while this is touching you know what this creature is," J'onn was the one who said. "We have not been able to figure it out."

"Yes, a Hellsnake," Ha said turning around to face the man. "Or at least that's what the Lantern Corp calls them. They are from an undeveloped planet far from here. I am surprised one got here. You must have had a visitor illegally smuggling them at one point. Since they are usually transported as babies before they can cause harm and given the size of this one. Maybe about four or five years ago. It was probably surviving eating smaller prey like your rats until it got big enough to go after humans." Alex groaned knowing who that description fit. The salesmen who had Krypto. "Very dangerous creature. Its skin is hard. Weapons are mostly useless. Its bite will hurt and kill, but it's tail is where the real danger lies."

"We know. The venom in the tail kills automatically," Sara said.

"That would-be kind," Ha said surprising them. "The venom does not kill. It paralysis the victim. Slows down heart rates and breathing to the point where they are basically not detectable, but the victim is still alive. Trapped in his own head while the Hellsnake will slowly start eating its body. More than once the body was taken from the Hellsnake but assumed dead and buried alive before we realized what the venom had really done."

"Agent Noble was sent down for an autopsy," Alex said shocked. Winn had already gone to the phone.

"They're not answering," Winn said hanging up the phone.

"Run, go, stop them," Alex yelled at Winn who got up running at full pace.

"Agent Gilbert was taken by it," Sara reminded them.

"Then he is alive wherever this one has nested. Someplace cold and damp," Ha told them. "The Hellsnake will start making meals of him soon."

"Please tell me there is a cure?" J'onn asked.

At that moment, John and Hal walked in, "Sara…." They stopped seeing Ha there. Ha gave them a look.

"Cure," J'onn said ignoring the two other Green Lanterns.

"Yes, but it needs the venom of the Hellsnake who did it," Ha said. "To get that venom you need to kill the Hellsnake. It's hard, but they do have a weak point. Under the belly. Right above the tail. And fire will also hurt them."

"Seems you're getting your wish sweetie," Alex said turning to Sara. "We're killing this thing. Get a team together. Someone call Firestorm for backup."

"No, it's not a good day for Firestorm." John said knowing it was Ronnie's son birthday. "Should try Firehawk instead."

"Got it," Sara said taking out her communicator. "Care to join Ha?"

"It would be an honor to help you," Ha said with a nod and gave Astra a smile. "Just give me a moment with my fellow Lanterns." Ha brought John and Hal aside. "I know what you're doing." They raised an eyebrow at him. "Your trying to get one of your League members to take the ring. Not a bad idea, but a question about the blonde. What's bloodlust and why does she have it?" Ha had come in to hear a bit of Sara and Alex talking about bloodlust so Hal and John explained what they knew about Sara being brought back from the dead. "Sounds more like she would be a Black or White Lantern, not a Green. Find someone else. And maybe someone who does not have a mate." Ha looked back knowing Sara and Alex were together and then giving Astra a look. "I left my mate for the Corp. Sometimes I think it was the worst decision I ever made."

"You can have a relationship and be in the Corp," Hal said. "Alan did."

"True, but when you're a Green Lantern your first duty is to the Corp. You leave the planet. It can destroy relationships. Maybe they would be able to work out but then again a lot of people pick not changing their lives if they are settled and happy." Ha went to join Sara, Alex, J'onn, and Astra who were planning for the take down.

"He's right," Hal said with a nod. Neither him or John had a relationship. "Let's find someone without a relationship or too much life. Especially no one with kids. Takes away a lot of members of the League."

"Tantu?" John suggested.

"She's taking care of her elderly grandmother. I doubt she would want to leave her and she's still getting use to her power. Training with that. Her family legacy. She's not choosing the Corp over that," Hal said knowing of the girl. "Young Justice are off the table unless you want angry Kryptonians chasing us."

"Jesse," John suggested.

"Liberty Belle, now that's an idea," Hal said with a nod and the two Green Lanterns were out.

-Superflash-

Hal and John found Barry and Jesse in their outfits standing on a city block. "Hey Green Lanterns," Barry said waving at them. "Come to see the race?"

"Race?" Hal asked as in a flash Wally was there in his outfit standing next to them.

"Ready," Wally said giving Jesse a smile.

"Okay here's how it goes. Cisco is tracking our speeds. There are sensors around the city on the path shown before. We have to hit every one of the sensor and then phase through the wall of that office building to get to the finish line on the other side. Jesse, you good with phasing?"

"I got it down now," Jesse said with a smile. Barry had been teaching her how to phase. "I think it's Wally who seems nervous about that. You know I barely see you phase." Barry turned to Wally.

"Not a fan of phasing," Wally commented. "So, are we doing this?"

"Cisco, Caitlin, all bets in?" Barry asked.

"How did you know we were betting?" Cisco asked and John and Hal could hear it in their ears. Cisco must have connected their coms when Barry said hello. "Kara told you." Cisco answered his own question as Barry smirked to himself at that. "Okay get ready." All three speedsters got into position. "Get set, go."

The three ran off at the word go and Hal and John flew into the air to get a view. They couldn't see who was who. They only saw light trails. "Barry in the lead, Wally got ahead," Cisco was keeping them updated in their ears. "Now back to Barry. Jesse in front of Wally. Getting near Barry….. oh Wally next to Jesse." The two heard the play by play as they saw the lights traveling. From high enough over the city they could keep an eye on the three with some problems keeping up.

"Where's the end?" John asked and Cisco directed them to a building only seconds before the three lights came up. Barry was first through the wall and the first one out the other side stopping at one of the devices Cisco set up. Jesse was not far behind followed by Wally.

"Last place, Wally," Cisco commented on the coms.

"He was behind me almost the entire time," Jesse commented with a smirk.

"Maybe I like the view from behind," Wally said smiling at Jesse running towards her and bringing her in for a kiss. "Besides Barry fast. You have a good connection to the speed force. You keep getting faster since I met you."

"Well one day I am going to get faster," Jesse commented leaning into Wally with a smile. "You just watch." Barry laughed.

"Oh, you can try," Barry said. "But for now, I am King Speedster." The three were laughing as Hal and John silently flew away. "Hey where did the Green Lanterns go?" Barry asked after a moment seeing them gone.

"Flew away," Cisco said having been tracking them but stopped when it was clear they were leaving.

"Was that odd to anyone else?" Jesse asked and Wally and Barry nodded not knowing why the Lanterns showed up or why they left so soon.

-Superflash-

"Well Jesse is out," Hal said when they were far enough away and sure Cisco was no longer listening in on them. "I didn't know she got into a new relationship so soon."

"Actually, should have expected that," John said remembering the reason why they broke up told to him by Diana who was told by Kara. Also remembered Tantu teasing Jesse at the meeting. "Besides she wants to work on her speed. Just like Tantu she committed to learning something else. What about her ex?"

"Firehawk," Hal said thinking it over. "My mind was just going to him too. I don't think he's in a new relationship. He knows how to use his powers. Plus, Green Lantern powers and his fire might make him the most powerful member of the League. I believe the DEO were asking him for assistant with their alien snake problem."

John took out his communicator. "Gideon, you there?" John said into it.

"I am always here," Gideon voice was heard through the communicator. "What can I help you with Green Lantern 1." Hal made a face. Since John was the first Green Lantern added to the Justice League somehow in Gideon program it made him Green Lantern 1 and Hal Green Lantern 2. Barry said he would correct it so Gideon would just call them both Green Lantern like the rest of the League did but he hadn't yet.

"Where is Firehawk?" John asked.

"Firehawk is currently in National City. White Canary and Martian Manhunter are with him. Should I alert them you will be joining?" Gideon asked.

"No, we'll surprise them. Just give us directions," John said and Gideon gave them the directions and the two flew towards National. It was easy to spot a DEO squad keeping the civilians at bay.

That was when they heard explosions. The DEO must be using explosions and Jax in the sewer to get the Hellsnake out and to a certain place. Ha-Pri showed up using his powers to shield civilians from the fallout and John and Hal joined. "So, who is it this time?" Ha asked taking his com out so he could talk to his fellow Green Lanterns privately. "You are aware Martian powers and Green Lantern powers do not mix well so that's why this sector Lantern always comes from Earth?"

"Not J'onn," Hal said as they saw something come out of the sewer and Jax fly out after it fire out.

"Oh, the fire man," Ha said nodding his head.

"John work with Ha. I'm going to go help them," Hal said seeing Sara come up. She wasn't using her bo staff though. She seemed to have some type of spear. She went to attack but missed and barely dodged the tail. The tail went right for her but Hal got there in time to guard her. Hal then used his ring and a green light like a fist came out punching the Hellsnake away.

Jax gathered up his fire and sent a large blast of fire at the Hellsnake. He was actually almost growling as he was doing it the fire getting bigger. "Stop," J'onn called out coming out of the sewer. He was carrying a body which he put on the floor. "If you burn it alive we will never get the venom to cure our agents."

Jax didn't seem to be listening as he yelled out and Hal stepped in blocking the fire. John and Ha came up to join him in reigning in Firehawk now that the public were safe. The Hellsnake seemed almost death but was still crawling. Sara came up with her spear and took the death blow in the weak spot Hal had pointed out to her before. Just above the tail. The alien snake made a noise as it was killed.

"You'll have to chop off the tail now. If you don't the venom will start to decay right away and be useless," Ha told them. "And get as much venom as you can for two people. How is your agent?"

"Looks like the snake had started using him as food," Alex said having come out of the sewer just after J'onn and went to the body J'onn had placed on the floor. J'onn was now with Sara going to cut off the tail. "But I think he's still alive. We won't know until we patch him up and give him the cure. Ha I'm going to need you to help me make it."

"I will assist until your agents are safe," Ha said singling for Hal and John. "You know with the type of anger your fireman just showed he belongs more in the Red Lantern Corp. Not the Green."

John and Hal nodded looking over at Jax who had crossed his arms. "Well if you don't need me anymore," Jax said still seeming angry. "Going to go look for some meta that needs toasting." Jax flew off after that.

"Next," John mumbled as the two Lantern flew away.

"Hey Green Lanterns…." Sara said turning around wanting to thank John and Hal for showing up to help but found them nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" Ha didn't say anything as the others looked at each other. "Was that weird?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod. "Come to think of it why did they show up at the DEO before?" Alex asked as other agent took their paralysis agent into a van to get back to the DEO and the remains of the Hellsnake.

-SuperFlash-

"So, who is next?" Hal asked as him and John were flying around. "Maybe…. Oliver?"

"Oliver, that's interesting. He has already left Starling once so he doesn't have a problem leaving if he has to go to space. He has no significant other or children. I'm not too sure he really likes his job at Palmer Tech," John said nodding his head. "Okay, but let's go to Starling after he gets off of work.

….

"Okay," Oliver said.

Team Canary were on a training mission for Jack – Oliver, Laurel, and Jack were standing on top of a building, waiting. "The bow and arrow were a failure, but I think you've been doing better with guns." Oliver had been trying different weapons with Jack recently – he was okay with short range weapons like swords, besides needing more strength behind them. Oliver had talked to Diana and Sara on that, and they put him on a workout routine as part of his training in Young Justice, but his long-range weapon had been a problem. Oliver had started him on the bow and arrow, his preferred weapon and Paula's, but Jack had been horrible with it. He had tried a bunch of other type of weapons including a crossbow and throwing stars, which he had regretted. It seemed a plain old fashion gun though was Jack's thing.

"Let's see how you do with it in a real situation. Or at least a simulated one," Oliver was saying. "The gun is loaded with blanks. Thea and Paula are inside that building with cardboard hostages. Your objective is to save the hostages. If Thea and Paula are shot, they will act like a real bullet hit them. If your taken down or you kill the hostages, you fail. Laurel and I are your 'back up'," Oliver did finger quotes in the air at that, "if you need extra help, you call us in over the com."

"I won't need it," Jack said with a smirk, going to the fire escape to climb down the building.

"This is a pretty good training exercise," Laurel said, approving the plan.

"Can't take too much credit," Oliver commented. "Sara said this is something they do when she's training new DEO agents. She suggested it for Jack."

"Still, you enjoy teaching people how to fight," Laurel said. "You were helping Roy's clone, William and now Jack. You could take a job like Sara to train agents."

"No DEO in Starling," Oliver said with a smirk. "I was thinking I would really enjoy being a workout trainer. Torturing people, wanting to lose those extra pounds. But working for a gym not my thing."

"You could own a gym," Laurel suggested.

"Don't have the money for that," Oliver dismissed, moving close to Laurel.

"Well, I'm sure Kara and Barry would loan you the money for a share of the business. They might want you to name it STAR Gym though," Laurel joked with a smile. "Really, they know being head of the security department doesn't make you too happy. It's just a job. They'd want you to be happy if this is something you really want. Owning your own gym."

"Maybe. I was thinking of going on America Ninja Warrior for fun, but you know what I really want right now," Oliver said bringing Laurel close and kissing her. Laurel didn't argue as she kissed back.

"I was unaware you two were together," a voice spoke, making the couple jump, and they turned to see Hal and John before them.

"Oh hi," Laurel said, seeming embarrassed. "Well we… we've been going slow on it. I mean… we have a history. Some of it not so good, but well…. we've been drawn back together. The only ones who know are Team Canary. We're keeping it from the bigger League until we're more comfortable telling them."

"Oh," John said. "We were wondering if we could have a word with Oliver in private."

"Hey, no fair," the pair heard Jack yell on the coms.

"I think he found your surprise," Laurel remarked to Olly with a smile, looking at her watch. "I think Thea won the bet on how long it would take for Jack to fail."

"Jack is dead," Paula said lightly on the coms with a laugh.

"You did not say William was here!" Jack complained again.

"You're not always going to know who's there," Oliver told him on the com. "Your intel said two, but there were three. You didn't scout the area, so you were caught by surprise. You went in the front door – the exact door they were expecting you from. It gave them no surprises. And the worst mistake is when you realized you were wrong, you didn't call for backup. You tried to get it on your own. You're meant to work in a team. Two teams in fact. Young Justice and Team Canary. You're not meant to be on your own."

"I'll go handle the rest of this," Laurel said, nodding to the Green Lanterns as she headed for the warehouse they sent Jack in.

"So," Oliver asked, taking out his ear piece so he could talk in private with the Lanterns. "What can I do for you?"

"We…" Hal paused. "We were wondering something." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "When you left after Felicity's death, you were leader of Team Arrow; you were running for mayor of this city; you had everything going for you. Now that you're back, you're a member of Team Canary and work for Kara and Barry. We were wondering if you ever thought about leaving? Striking out on your own."

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head. "To tell you the truth, one thing I realized when I was gone was I hated being in the lead. I don't like being the leader. I like this. I like protecting my family and team. I like taking down bad guys, but being the leader was not me. Laurel is much better than me. I am thankful I quit the mayor race. I will never do that again. And if there is one thing I won't ever do is leave them again. I promised Thea I would not. She's my sister. I will not break that promise and well…. Laurel is special. I'm not ruining that again, either."

"Okay," John said, giving Hal a look. "Goodbye, Mr. Queen." With that, the two flew off, leaving Oliver completely confused.

"That was odd," Oliver said, confused and put back on his com to hear Jack still complaining. He turned to go and join his team.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry was sitting at the counter feeding his girls who were happily playing with munching at the food. The two ate more than any girl their age could. They had gotten their parents need for food. "Now you two will say dada first," Barry said as Hex jumped up on the table to look at them. "Talk with me. Dada."

"Oh, trying to brainwash our girls," Kara said with a smirk as she entered the room. "Upset hearing Garfield saying mama every two seconds yesterday." Kara smiled as she kissed her girls. "You know with Kryptonian and speedster genes they should start talking soon. Their brain works faster."

"Dada, dada," Barry said again to get it into their heads as he wiped their mouth now that the food was done. "By the way Oliver called this morning and we need to talk about something." Kara had cleaned up the mess fast and picked up Alura out of her high chair. Barry could feel Kara confusion.

"Oh?" Kara asked going to the couch with her girl as Barry took Nora and went to the couch. The two sat facing each other. _So, what's up with Oliver?_ Barry easily shared the conversation with Oliver regarding the Green Lantern visit.

"I wouldn't make that big of a deal of it if it wasn't for them showing up at our speedster race," Barry said sharing the memory of the two Lanterns watching them yesterday.

"Come to think of it I was talking to Alex last night and she made a couple of comments about Lanterns. One apparently, Ha is Astra's ex-boyfriend." Barry raised an eyebrow at that. "I did not know that." Barry could feel the excitement at Kara's hero and aunt being together. "And John and Hal randomly showed up at the DEO and then at the DEO take down of a Hellsnake. Randomly left both times."

 _You think you could go talk to them?_ Barry asked as Krypto came up and the girls were reaching from them trying to get out of their parents' arms. Kara nodded. _Oh, and Oliver says he has some business proposal for us. Wants to set up a meeting._

 _Tell him to call our assistant and set it up with her._ Kara thought as she put Alura on the floor who happily went to go to Krypto. Barry put Nora down with her sister and Krypto was more than happy to keep an eye at the two. She took out her communicator. "Gideon where are the Green Lanterns?"

"Both Green Lantern 1 and 2 are in Watchtower," Gideon answered.

"Thank you," Kara said. "I'll go now. You got to head to the labs. Krypto, Hex with me." Krypto went to go to her mistress.

Tears came to the two girls' eyes as Krypto walked away running towards him. They started making noises with their mouth. They did that a lot but this time Nora went out "Kryo." Kara and Barry looked at each other.

 _She didn't really say his name,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _No just random sounds that weirdly sounded close to Krypto,_ Kara thought back as Barry took both girls to put in their strollers.

"Dada," Barry said to them again Kara, Krypto, and Hex all flew off. "Say dada."

-New Justice-

Kara came into Watchtower to find Hal and John in the meeting room. They had faces of the League on the computer. "Roy," Hal said. "He's our best bet."

"Okay this is creepy," Kara said making the two turned around from the picture but neither seemed too surprised to see her. "I'm going to ask once and only once, so listen closely and answer. What are you doing?" Krypto barked as Hex jumped up on the table to hiss.

The two sighed giving each other a nod. "Alan Scott has died," John said making Kara blink.

"I don't know who that is," Kara said.

"He was the third Green Lantern of Earth," John said.

"Actually, he was the first," Hal said. "He was my mentor. He was well into his 90s, but the power of the Green Lantern ring made him look younger. He got sick. We were hoping he would recover but unfortunately."

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "But what's with the weird visits to member of the League. And this." Kara pointed at the faces as Hal took out a ring putting it on the table. "A Green Lantern ring?"

"Alan's," Hal explained. "Ha told us the Green Lantern Corp has given us two days to find the replacement or Guy Gardner gets transferred back here." Kara shook her head indicating she did not understand. "Guy was my first trainee. We were best friends once upon a time, but then he ended up in a coma. I trained John to take his place. When he woke his personally was completely different. He was like a child with a short temper. He blamed me for his coma. Hated John for taking his place even though he ended up getting back in the Corp anyway. The Green Lantern Corp transferred him to another sector when we got into real blows with each other."

"Ah so now you do not want him back," Kara said understanding. "And you have been looking into members of the League to take Alan place in the Corp. and you went to Oliver?" Kara actually laughed at that making the two frown. "Sorry, Oliver, a Green Lantern. That's hilarious."

"Well who would you suggest?" John asked.

"Personally, I don't think anyone in the League would want to become a Green Lantern. I'm sorry," Kara said giving the two a smile. "You're going to have to look outside the League. But don't give up someone is out there." Kara gave them a nod called for her pets to leave.

"Someone, somewhere on a planet of billions," Hal said taking Alan ring as the two left Watchtower.

….

Alan and John spent the entire day searching the Earth looking for people worthy. They saw many police officer and firemen who could be, but how could they decide one was worthier than the other. "Okay we pick one Earth hero and offer it to them," Alan said.

"What about Joe or Eddie?" John asked. "They are police officers."

"They could….." Hal stopped as he felt something inside his pocket and took out the ring. It was glowing. "The decision is out of our hands. The ring is choosing for itself." Hal let the ring go and the two flew down to Earth following the ring to a city.

There was a female there how seemed to have just protected an innocent from muggers. She was tall. Brown hair and two different color eyes. The ring went onto her finger. "This is Granddad's ring," the girl said looking down at it.

"Granddad?" Hal said landing next to the girl with John. "Who is your grandfather?"

"He is… was Alan Scott," the girl said.

"Your Alan granddaughter," John said smiling as he then hugged the girl. "You like your Grandfather many times before you have saved us."

"What my friend is trying to say," Hal said moving John away. "We are very happy you were chosen for the Corp. What is your name?"

"Jade Scott," Jade said.

"Well Jade we're going to introduce you to someone," Hal said taking out a coin and holding it. It was a type of communication device and in a green light Ha showed up. "Good news."

"Me too," Ha said. "You can go first."

"Meet Jade Scott, Alan granddaughter and the new owner of his ring," Hal said. "Chosen by the ring itself."

"Oh, how lovely," Ha said smiling at the girl who was still confused.

"What's your good news?" John asked.

"We are having problems with the Red Lantern Corp so we have decided to send Guy undercover inside. We were going to let you two continue to be just two but now that is not needed," Ha said making John and Hal look at each other. "Oh, and I have worked it out with the Corp that I will be a temporarily Lantern. I'll be here on and off. So many of my people around here they decided not to deny me a taste of home."

"Or you would have retired," Hal said with a raised eyebrow knowing Ha well enough.

"It might have come up I am getting on in years," Ha said with a smile before teleporting away making Hal laugh at the way Ha got his way with the Corp.

"Well John looks like you have a new trainee to train," Hal said. Jade had remained quiet not understanding most of what was going on.

"Me? But you are the senior Green Lantern of this sector," John said confused. "And have trained two Lanterns already. You're the more qualified choice."

"But I am still mentoring M'Gann," Hal said. "Don't worry I have fate in you. You'll get Jade up to League material soon. Hopefully soon enough to join our fight." Hal gave smile as he flew off leaving John with his new trainee.

Post Chapter Note: just to be clear Alan is not one of the death I have been teasing on the Facebook page. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Wanting More- Ray gets a visit from an old friend that includes a surprise for him. Meanwhile Connor questions about meeting Lena Luthor as her son and Cisco gets upset over a STAR lab project he had no knowledge of.

Karry Master OUT!


	97. Wanting More

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the Karry Universe idea.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse page

Wanting More

Early January 2018

Ray Palmer was with one of the scientist actively helping work on a prototype robotic arm replacement. Ray loved robotics and helping work on this was just too good to miss. The scientist he was working with was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall and had her long hair into a bum to work. She was also very attractive. This was the lead on the project Victoria Stone.

"Mr. Palmer," Ray's assistant came in and Ray figured his time working with Dr. Stone was over.

"Someone need me?" Ray asked. It was one of the things he always hated about being in charge. He needed to run the place not just work on the projects he liked. But STAR Gotham gave him opportunities to work on what he liked and made him good money. Money, he needed now with Brandon coming soon.

"No, you have a visitor. He says he's an old friend. I brought him to your office." Ray raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well Dr. Stone, I am very impressed by the work your continuing to do on this," Ray told the female scientist.

"Well I am glad the work is acceptable," Victoria said continuing on the project as Ray left the lab and headed towards his office.

There was a man sitting in the chair across his desk but Ray could only see the back of his head before walking in. "So, what can I…" Ray paused as the man turned around and he smiled. Ray smiled. "Oh, wow, Nate Heywood as I live and breathe."

"Ray Palmer," Nate said and the two hugged. "Been a while."

"Since you transferred colleges," Ray said taking his seat. "It's been years since we have even talked. What brings you to Gotham?"

"You actually," Nate said and Ray raised an eyebrow. "Can't come visit an old college friend?"

"Your always welcome here," Ray said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you. Show you something. But not here," Nate said looking around as if someone was going to just come out of hiding. As if someone had been listening. Nate seemed nervous of something.

"Well I have things to do around here today," Ray said. "But I'll call Lucy, my wife..."

"You're married," Nate said seeming surprised and interrupting what Ray was about to say. "Where was my invitation to the wedding?"

"We sort of had to highjack a friend's wedding," Ray said with a nervous smile. "See Lucy pregnant so…. Things got thrown together. But I'll call her and let her know to expect you. You can have dinner with us tonight and then we can talk."

-Superflash-

Connor was in his superboy outfit. The dark red pants and gloves. The same color blue as Kara and Clark but with black shoulders. The same house of El design and red cape. Wolf was with him. She still didn't have her own outfit but Connor liked her coming along with him outfit less just fine. He wasn't doing anything just staring. "Any reason why Superboy is out?" Connor recognized the voice as Kara appeared in the air in front of him dressed as Supergirl. "There's no Young Justice mission and we didn't have plans."

"Just thinking," Connor said looking up at Kara. "About Lena Luthor."

"Oh," Kara said. Connor had not mentioned the fact of Lena being his mom since Christmas Eve and Kara was not bringing it up.

"I want to meet her," Connor said. "And not just as your cousin. As her son."

"Connor," Kara said. "Lena doesn't know. This is more than just your secret and mine. I trust her, but…. We can't just tell her everything. If she knew who you are she would know who I was and Barry and Clark. It would be easy to reveal almost everyone." Connor looked sad. "And we don't know how she would react to having a teenage son." Kara saw the tear in Connor's eyes. Kara felt sad and then heard Barry in her head giving her an idea she liked.

"Tell you what. Supergirl will go and tell her about Superboy. See how she takes it. If she wants to meet you as Superboy we will see how she reacts. If a relationship goes well we can then discuss with everyone about bringing her into the Superfamily." Kara gave the idea to Connor.

"Really?" Connor asked looking up hopeful.

"I don't lie. Especially to my little brother," Kara said kissing the top of his head. "And dad is looking for you. Something about cleaning your room. Drop Wolf off at base and get to it." Connor laughed and made a giant leap to the next building followed by Wolfe. Kara flew up heading towards STAR lab.

-Superflash-

Cisco was in the STAR lab field using his new experimental meta human gun at targets. "Nice," a scientist who had been using the other end of the field for another type of experiment. "I hear the gun has more than one setting."

"The problem with meta humans is their powers are all different," Cisco said as though he was reading from a script. "A gun that works on one might not work on all of them. Reason why we have been making specifically made weapons for metas as they appear. So, this gun has different setting for some of the more commons type of powers. Take that L-Corp."

L-Corp was STAR Co top competitor when it came to Meta Human technology. L-Corp had made some very effective weapons recently. STAR Co holding equipment was still the best and STAR Co was more reliable when it came to making new equipment needed right away for a meta causing trouble. Cisco made sure to keep updating their stuff though as L-Corp kept coming out with their own. This was only one area STAR Co and L-Corp competed in. It was funny, Cisco considered, that L-Corp had become STAR Co biggest competitor while the owners had become friends.

"Cool," the scientist said. "Any idea what's going on with the pipeline?"

"What?" Cisco asked turning around to actually face the man at that.

"Pipeline, they started construction on it. All we heard was they were repurposing it. I thought you were in the know," the scientist said.

Cisco stared at him for a moment before he turned and ran towards the Pipeline. He had not been in STAR all day instead working outside but stopped when he was the construction going on. He had to find Barry and Kara.

….

"So, do you two really think you can bring Lena Luthor into the family?" Caitlin was asking. Kara, Barry, her, and Jesse were in the Superflash cave. Barry was running after the girls at super speed. He finally caught them both with Krypto help putting them into the playpen with Garfield.

"Depends on how she reacts to Connor," Kara said petting Hex knowing Barry was in agreement with her. "She's a great friend to us. Even Clark has admitted she's nothing like her brother, but so far, we thought it was better to keep her away from who we are. If her and Connor get along and actually make a mother and son relationship then it's time to bring her in."

"On random note, I would love to see if we can get the kids to run around the track at the speed lab," Jesse said turning around from the computer. "Would be interesting to see how someone born with the speed force does. The readings it could give us to help my research." Jesse while part of the anti-Meta Human department main research was on the speed force.

"Might be easier to call New Justice and ask Rae," Barry supplied for her as Cisco came charging in.

"How dare you two," Cisco yelled making everyone look at him and the babies cry at the yell. "I thought we talked about this. You can't continually leave us out of the loop. It doesn't matter you're the boss. This is….."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked cutting him off. She could feel Barry's confusion as well. Neither knew what Cisco was mad about.

"The pipeline," Cisco said and turned to Jesse and Caitlin. "They are doing something with the pipeline and did not tell us."

"It was my idea," Caitlin said raising her hand making Cisco pause. "Since it hasn't been used to jail metas for a long time I gave them the proposal to change it into a high tech clean room," Cisco was just staring at Caitlin. "You know a room with a low level of pollutants so not to mess with experiments. It could come in handy for my meta human research. Was planning on trying to take normal DNA and simulate mutations and the less variables the better."

"Martin also said it could come in handy when he heard of the idea and we asked a few other scientists as well who all said it would be helpful," Kara supplied.

"Why wasn't I told?" Cisco asked feeling odd at the whole thing.

"To tell you the truth we didn't think you would care," Barry told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "The pipeline has not been used for a meta human jail for the longest time. It has no effect on your work since you would have no use for the clean room or Team SuperFlash. It didn't concern you. But we're sorry your upset. We didn't think you would be."

"I didn't know either, Cisco, but I don't care," Jesse said this being the first time she heard of the construction on the pipeline. She turned back to her computer. "Cisco, I need the readings from the race we ran the other day. I want to compare between others."

"Um… yeah sure," Cisco said dropping the issue and going to the computer still feeling off.

"So, when is Supergirl going to see Lena?" Caitlin asked getting back to their conversation from before.

"After work, today. I got some things to take care of," Kara stated glad the pipeline thing was done with it seemed.

"I can take the girls," Barry said with a nod.

"I got them," Caitlin said with a smile to Barry. "Let them and Gar have some fun." Barry smiled as both him and Kara got up to leave.

-SuperFlash-

Ray came home to find Nate and Lucy laughing on the couch. "Ray," Lucy said struggling to get up. Her stomach was huge now and it was hard to get around. Ray came over to kiss her. "Nate was just telling me stories of you two in college."

"All bad I hope," Ray said with a smile and Nate laughed.

"When you said your wife was pregnant I didn't realize how far along. You'll be a daddy any day," Nate said.

"8 months along," Lucy said putting her hand on her stomach where baby Brandon was kicking her. "Dinner is being made. We're having lasagna."

"Great," Ray said. "Nate, I believe you wanted to tell me something." Nate nodded his head seeming nervous. "Lucy, we'll be in my office." Lucy nodded kissing Ray and sitting back down as Ray and Nate went to Ray's office.

"So?" Ray asked curious why his old friend was coming to him.

"Remember when we were in school and you made that formula for me to stop my hemophilia?" Nate asked playing with his hands.

"Yeah," Ray said with a nod. "I told you it was a bad idea, but you grabbed it. Ended up in the hospital and then that's when you transferred to a school closer to home. Has there been any more consequences to it?"

"Just one," Nate said. "I didn't really realize it at first, but well…." Nate took a breath closed his eyes and then his skin turned metal. Ray jumped up in shock. "I can turn to steel." Nate held up his arms as Ray looked him over.

"Are you sure this wasn't the accelerator?" Ray asked not believing his formula had done this all those years ago,

"I wasn't in Central. Besides this has been going on longer than that," Nate said his skin turning back. "I didn't really know it was happening. It was only recently I was able to keep the steel going. I just knew something was different. When I was scared or in high emotions I felt different. A bullet bounced off me at one point. Now I can control it to a certain extent but I just don't understand. I need your help to understand this better. Control it better. Also, it did stop the hemophilia." Nate gave a smirk at that line.

Ray shook his head in shock. "I don't know how this happened," Ray said trying to think about what he had done all those years ago. "But I know an expert on Meta Humans we can ask." Nate seemed nervous about that.

"Well the things is…. I've been doing superhero work. I don't want people to know who I am," Nate said.

Ray smiled. "Nate," Ray said trusting his friend and he took out his shrunken suit and put it on. It was Nate turn to take a step back and his skin actually turned for a moment. "Your secret is safe with us."

"You're the Atom," Nate said in shock. He had not been expecting that as Ray smirked.

"Can I make the call?" Ray asked and Nate gave a nod letting Ray make a call to Caitlin.

-SuperFlash-

Cisco walked into the apartment. Lisa was watching TV but shut it off as her husband walked in. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked knowing her husband was upset. Cisco paced the floor as he told Lisa about the pipeline. "I'm confused on why your upset. Barry and Kara made a point. It wasn't connected to you at all."

"It's not about the Pipeline," Cisco said waving his hand and sitting down. "Thea was given Palmer Tech to run. Ronnie has been given Little STAR. Ray got STAR Gotham. I know why they have not wanted me and Caitlin to take control of one of these businesses. We are needed in the Superflash cave to help them. But now they are funding Oliver's gym for him. Caitlin got money for her research and this clean room. It seems I am the only one who they give nothing too."

"Putting aside Thea, Ronnie, and Ray can I point something out?" Lisa asked and Cisco nodded. "Didn't Oliver come to them with a business proposal?"

"Yeah," Cisco said nodding. "From my understanding, he's giving them 60 percent of the gym until they earn back their investment then it moves down to 30 percent."

"And Caitlin didn't she put a request for the funding for her research in and a proposal for this clean room?" Lisa asked and Cisco nodded to that wondering where Lisa was going. "Have you ever asked them for anything?"

Cisco opened his mouth about to say something and then stopped thinking it over. He hadn't ever asked the two for anything. "Oh," Cisco said as he came to what Lisa was pointing out to him.

"They aren't treating you any different to anyone else. Just others have asked them for stuff. You haven't," Lisa said and got up to kiss her husband as Cisco thought this all over.

-Superflash-

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit. Hex was with her on her shoulder, now wearing a cape, and Krypto was also with them. Kara landed on the balcony seeing Lena in her office. Lena turned around at the noise as Kara walked in. "You know that's not really an entrance," Lena said making Hex hiss and light up her eyes. "But you can use it." Hex calmed down. "I didn't know you had a Supercat."

"She'll be making headlines eventually," Kara said with a smile as Krypto stayed by her feet. "I need to talk to you about something Ms. Luthor."

"Lena, please," Lena said pointing to the chair but Kara didn't sit.

"I am sure you have seen Superboy on the news," Kara continued and Lean nodded. "He's a clone made of Superman by Cadmus."

"Oh mother," Lena said shaking her head at the news. "I don't have any research from Cadmus myself anymore. That was all taken by the government."

"No, it's not that," Kara said dismissing what Lena thought she was in for. "You see they had problems cloning Kryptonians. The pure clone of Superman is…. Well insane. There are other versions. One was with a meta human who was unstable. One with another alien who was not to their liking, but Superboy they decided to use a normal human. They used you."

Lena didn't react for a moment before standing up. "Are you saying Superboy is…. What are you trying to say?" Lena asked.

"He's your son, technically," Supergirl stated, unable to read Lena's expression this time.

"My…. Son?" Lena asked, almost not believing it, having trouble coming up with the word.

"He is 25 percent you, not a full 50, but you are the closest thing he has to a mother," Kara said. Lena just stared there for a moment. "I know this is a lot to take in, but he has been asking about you."

Lena shook her head not sure what to say. "What now?" Lena asked.

"That depends on you," Kara said giving Krypto a pet as she did. "You can choose not to meet him and I will relay that information to him. He will be upset but I am sure he will get over it eventually. Or you can choose to meet him as Superboy." Lena raised an eyebrow. "His real identity is sensitive information I am sure you can understand. Depending on how your relationship with him goes will depend on if you can join a very special family and know everyone's identity."

"So, this is a test," Lena said.

"In a way," Kara said. "We can't let everyone know who we are. I am sure you can understand that." Lena gave a nod. "If you become family you become a select few."

"I need to think about this," Lena said and Kara nodded.

"Of course, take your time," Kara said signaling for Krypto and Hex it was time for them to leave Lena to her thoughts as she went out the balcony and headed home.

 _What do you think she will decide?_ Barry asked having heard the conversation through Kara's head as he was putting the girls to sleep.

 _I don't know,_ Kara replied truthfully as she flew towards home.

-Superflash-

The next day Nate, Ray, and Caitlin were all in Watchtower in the training area. Caitlin was very giddy at the prospect of a meta human created not by the accelerator. She had already taken samples of his DNA and now Ray and Nate were testing out the power. So far Ray gun blast were not getting pass Nate's steel exterior.

"This is really amazing," Caitlin said as Ray seemed depower. He looked exhausted after all the training. "I have the DNA samples. I need the exact formula you used. See if I can figure out exactly how it had this affect."

"That was years ago," Ray said but Caitlin gave him a glare. "I'll look through old notes."

"Good," Caitlin said with a grin. Once the clean room was ready she knew what she was doing first.

"What about me?' Nate asked feeling more like a science experiment. "Are there any answers to how I can keep the steel up more."

"Well when you first got it you didn't even know and now you can sort of control it. Bring it up when you want. Keep it going," Caitlin said and Nate nodded. "That's because this is like a muscle. The more you work it out the more control you have. The best thing you can do is continue doing what you're doing. Get more control. And let me look at your DNA for more ways on why this happened. The why and how it's happening will help with control. It will take time. I got to head back to the lab."

Caitlin turned around to head out leaving Ray and Nate alone. "Well, welcome to the Superhero game," Ray said putting an arm on Nate's back.

"This is…. I mean you're the Atom. You know Supergirl and the Flash and Superman. Who are they?" Nate asked but Ray shook his head. "Of course, you can't tell. I mean this is so…. I want in. I want in the Justice League. I want more than I have. I want to help more. Be a part of something."

"You said you have been doing Superhero work?" Ray asked and Nate nodded. "Find articles on the crimes you have stopped. I'll make a profile for you and personally back your entrance. If you can get a unanimous vote it can happen."

"Yes," Nate said punching the air.

"But," Ray added making Nate drop his smile. "You need a name Metalhead."

Nate laughed. "You know my grandfather fought in the second world war in a secret group known as the Justice Society." Ray raised an eyebrow knowing of the Justice Society through Amaya and Tantu. "He was known as Commander Steel. Maybe…."

"Not commander," Ray said stopping Nate right there. "You do not have the title. No power over anyone and Supergirl and Flash are in charge around here. But Steel we can work with that. Joe Steel…. No…. I got it. Citizen Steel?"

Nate smiled. "I like it," Nate said with a smile.

"Citizen Steel it is. Let's see if we can get you in the league," Ray said signaling for Nate to follow him.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse playing with all three kids. Caitlin had dropped off Garfield for them to babysit having to run out early to meet Ray and his friend. Ronnie had to supervise a test at Little STAR. "Seems we got a third," Barry joked coming out of the back office. "I got to head to the lab and work on that thing for Gideon. Will you be fine with three on your own?"

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said as an answer as her cellphone rang. She recognized Lena number and Barry was also interested. "Hello."

"Kara," Lena said. "Remember you owe me a favor."

"Yes," Kara said remembering back when Karen, Donna, M'Gann, and Connor had been captured by that alien fight club and Lena had helped them in exchange for Kara owing her a favor.

"I'm calling it in. Come to my office," Lena said and hung up the phone making Barry and Kara look at each other confused.

"I'll take the kids and go to Lena's office," Kara said putting the hologram on Garfield and getting Nora and Alura into their stroller. Since she didn't have a three-person stroller she carried Garfield. "Krypto," Kara called for her dog but paused when she saw Hex. No reason for Lena to see her cat so soon after seeing Supercat. "Stay here with Hex."

Krypto barked understanding as Kara left.

….

Kara walked into the office where Lena was pacing the floor. "Did you add an extra kid?" Lena asked turning around seeing the three.

"This is Caitlin's son," Kara said and Lena nodded remembering Christmas Eve. "I was babysitting when you called." Lena smiled at Garfield before waving at the girls who laughed back. "Did you get the pictures of them in the onesies I sent you?"

"I did," Lena said with a smile. "But not why I called you here." Lena pointed at a chair and Kara took the seat. Lena sighed as she sat down at her desk. Kara put Garfield on her lap and rocked the stroller.

They sat there for a moment. "So," Kara finally said to break the silence and then Lena went on the explanation Kara knew was coming. She spoke of Cadmus, of her mother, and of the clones of Superman. She then went on to tell Kara that one of those clones was technically her son.

Kara put on a brave face, pretending she knew none of this as Lena went on her rant. She was waiting to find out exactly what Lena wanted Kara Allen for, not Supergirl.

"I don't know what to do," Lena said standing up again. "I need your advice. That's the favor I want. You know Supergirl. Have you met Superboy?"

"A little," Kara said trying not to laugh at the situation here. "He's a nice kid. From what I have seen." Lena looked down at the girl a look on her face. "Lena, what do you want me to say? I can't make this choice for you."

"I just…. It's…. I turned my company around. I am in the spotlight as a force of good. I have some great friends including you." Lena smiled at Kara who smiled back. "But I don't have family. I mean I am thankful my mother is gone. She was a nightmare. My brother, well he let me down. I prefer to avoid ever seeing him. My father is long dead and even he wasn't the greatest person, but he cared for me. I have no one."

"You have someone," Kara said putting Garfield down for a moment as she now stood to put an arm around her friend.

"I guess I want more," Lena said. "More people. A family. And now there's this boy whose 25 percent my DNA. I never wanted kids but this isn't exactly a baby. If I mess this up…. what if I'm not what he wants. Not really. Would it be better to just not meet him?"

"You said you want more. Maybe that's what Superboy wants too," Kara said. Lena looked at Kara and then smiled.

"Maybe," Lena said. "Okay, Kara your debt to me will be paid in full if you can tell Supergirl to bring Superboy here tonight."

"I can arrange that," Kara said with a smile one baby cried out. "After I change a few diapers." Lena laughed.

-SuperFlash-

Cisco knew Barry was in the old Gideon room. Barry still kept it as his own lab to test out updates on Gideon. Cisco went to open the door but found he could not. "Oh, you changed the lock," Cisco said rolling his eyes but remembered what Jesse from SuperEarth taught and just walked through the wall.

"You know someone locks a door to keep people out," Barry said not even surprised as Cisco came in. He barely stopped moving as he continued on computers. "Gideon, is the update installed."

"50 percent creator," Gideon said.

Barry turned on his chair. "I got until that is done to talk," Barry said putting his feet up.

"What are you doing?" Cisco asked not knowing Barry still had a Gideon here. He had one in the SuperFlash cave and in Watchtower, but he had not known he had put one back in here. He thought Barry just worked on the updates here and then sent them to Watchtower Gideon to test out.

"Oh, got a big order for Gideons from Big Belly burger. With the big push for 15 dollars an hour Big Belly wants to replace as many positions as they can with Gideon. So, made a specific Gideon for the order. This will make us millions," Barry said.

"Doesn't that take away jobs?" Cisco asked.

"I thought of that, but in the end if it wasn't Gideon it would be something else. Maybe one of the wannabes." Barry said. Since STAR had released Gideon other companies have tried making similar AIs and while Gideon was queen in the AI business and more advanced, some of the others were cheaper. "In the end, I have to watch out for my business. What's good for STAR and this is great for STAR Co. And once Big Belly switches to Gideon other companies can and will follow. McDonald's, Wendy's. Won't even stop there. Normal stores can start placing them. The limit is the sky. Besides there was no reason to reject the order. I just make the AI. What they do with it is not my problem. This is not what you're here for."

"Oh yeah," Cisco said sighing. "Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I love my job. And I love being a part of team SuperFlash." Barry raised an eyebrow at this opening. "But yesterday made me realize I want more. Like Caitlin has her meta human research and Jesse her speed force stuff. Hell, Oliver now has his gym. I have nothing outside of helping you. Nothing I am passionate about. I want more."

"What do you want?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Cisco said honestly.

"Cisco, I can't help you unless you give me a plan. Tell me what you want to do," Barry said putting his feet down and leaning forward. "Tell me what would make you happy and me and Kara can try to give you what you want."

 _I got an idea,_ Kara thought to Barry and sent the idea to Barry through their minds. Barry was hesitant at first but with Kara encouragement Barry nodded.

"How about STAR Gaming?" Barry asked interrupting Cisco who had been talking in circles going nowhere not realizing Barry wasn't listening.

"That's your thing," Cisco said. He had helped Barry in the beginning but Barry had really designed the gaming system and the first games.

"I got Gideon, the kids, Kara, and Flash," Barry said. "And STAR Gaming is growing. I can't keep up. I'm not giving you complete control but I can use someone smart to take care of the day to day thing. Design new games. New systems. Handle employees. We can't run it out of here anymore so we've been planning on renting a floor of an office building for it. You can have your own office. CEO. Although I'm still owner and get final okay. How does that sound?"

"Well I have been thinking of a multiverse hopping game," Cisco said. "Team up with other version of Supergirl and female Flashes to save the entire multiverse." Barry smiled as Cisco seemed to be getting into it. "I was also thinking STAR Gaming could use a racing game."

"Remember to be careful of copyright," Barry said. "If you're unsure if you can do anything ask us. And our new portable system needs some work."

A smile came across Cisco face. "Are you going to be able to do this and keep up with being head of the anti-meta human department?" Barry asked. "We need to keep ahead of L-Corp."

"I can do both," Cisco said determined.

"Okay, we'll make it official once we rent the floor space," Barry said with a smile holding out his hand which Cisco took.

-Superflash-

 _So how are things with Connor and Lena?_ Barry thought to Kara that night. Kara was flying outside the window watching the two. Connor had Wolf with him as the two talked. Lena mostly telling Connor about herself and Connor being vague with certain things. He had told Lena he had a father who he loved taking care of him but avoided names.

 _I think good,_ Kara thought back. _So how is letting go of STAR Gaming going?_

 _I can still make my own games on my own time. Cisco is thrilled. Already making plans and we have found a space to rent to move all STAR Gaming employees to and Cisco can hire more considering how big the business has gotten. It was the right move. You were right when you suggested it._

At that moment both Kara and Barry's communicator binged with a new member request. _What do you think of this Citizen Steel?_ Barry asked and Kara could see the girls through his eyes. Two nights in a row she had missed bedtime and that was upsetting, but seeing Connor smile made it better.

 _Might need to talk to Ray about it,_ Kara thought back not answering the request yet as she put the communicator away. _But we do need more members. If Ray can back up his request I am sure he'll get in._

 _Get back soon,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _Let's give them a few more minutes before I tell Connor it's time to go,_ Kara thought back watching the two knowing Lena would soon be a part of their family and hoping she took the identity reveal well when time came.

Post Chapter Note: well I hope this chapter was interesting for everyone.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Coping Mechanism - Diana comes face to face with the man who killed her sisters. Meanwhile Clark and Kara are having problems with Donna.

Karry Master OUT!


	98. Coping Mechanism

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own Karry Universe.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Coping Mechanisms.

Mid-January 2018

Young Justice were having their solo training days with their mentors, and so Clark was out with Donna. He was concerned for the girl though, as she had been a little wild and hot-headed since Christmas, but he was hoping he'd be able to help her focus and train her anger into the fight. Any fight.

They had reached an abandoned office in Metropolis, following a call out from Gideon which Clark wanted to follow, but paused when a cage suddenly dropped around them and red-tinted light was blasted into their faces – Clark was worried for a moment, but then he felt his powers were still working, he realized what must have been happening.

"Haha, you are my prisoners! Red light takes away the powers, after all…" the man in front of them laughed. "After all, I am the Master Planner."

"You've got to be kidding me," Clark sighed, having heard of Master Planner but so far he had only been seen in Central City and National City, not far out in Metropolis. Clark hadn't believed the stories he had heard from Kara, but guessed now he had no choice but to believe them.

"And now as you sit, trapped, you will watch as my master plan…" before Master Planner could even finish his taunt, Donna had torn apart the cage, sword in hand and went to attack him. It was only by dumb luck that Master Planner fell backwards that Donna didn't stab him through the chest.

Before she could try again, Clark was at her, grabbing the sword. The Master Planner, shocked by the sudden turn in events and a near-death experience, ran out.

"Wonder Girl!" Clark yelled out at her now. "He was a harmless idiot. You didn't need to go for a kill! We don't kill unless we need to." Clark stated, taking a breath now.

This was getting out of hand now. He knew the reason behind her attitude – the death of her sisters on Themscryia, but hadn't realized what an emotional toil it would take on her. He grabbed the angry girl by the arm and took to the sky, keeping their conversation private from other eavesdroppers.

"For weeks, you have been careless. I think you need more time to heal." Clark knew that her anger and sadness was being taken out on the normal humans, meta-humans, and aliens they went after, but it was no excuse.

"I don't need time. I need justice!" Donna snarled. "Isn't that what we do? Isn't that what the Justice League is for? Or is it all just words?"

"This is not how you cope with grief! We don't take justice out on people who don't deserve it," Clark pointed out, pointing back down to the old office building they'd left behind and Master Planner's absurd trap. "He had nothing to do with your home. There's no justice in taking him down or any of the people you have injured lately."

"Well you're doing nothing to the person who did. He was scum!" Donna spat back.

"You're going down a rocky path. I was hoping you would stop yourself, but that was too close to killing just then. I don't want to do this, but until further notice you're off Young Justice. No more superhero work for you," Clark said, not wanting to do that but it was necessary. "And if you need to talk… well, I lost my people too."

"You were a baby," Donna turned from Clark, but then paused. "What are you going to do to me though? If I didn't follow your rules I was being sent home, but I have no more home to go to – only here. I don't need to follow your rules anymore." Donna laughed coldly before turning and flying off, leaving Clark mystified to the answer.

-Superflash-

"Nice job," Kara called out to Connor during their own training; Karen was also there but busy.

With Diana on a business trip, Kara had taken both Karen and Connor. Barry was also with her, but the two Justice League members were watching Connor and Karen team up on a meta human: A teenage girl who could control metal but had very little control herself. The girl seemed more scared than dangerous; in fact, Kara saw tears in her eyes as she tried to stop her powers going haywire.

The two young Justice members were protecting the public and getting people away while the girl tried to gain control.

"Calm down," Connor was finally able to get near the girl as Karen managed to clear a path for him.

"I didn't want to…" the girl was sobbing. "He was hurting me… I… my foster father… and then his truck, and now… the metal keeps coming to me. I don't know how to stop!"

"It's your emotions," Karen said, coming up next to Connor. "Take a deep breath and calm down." Kara saw a window washer cart on a building now soaring down towards them, but she flew up to grab it as Connor and Karen continued talking to the girl, easing her down. Wolf and Junior weren't with them today, and Krypto was also away, so it was just regular heroes on duty.

 _Look around. The metal is stopping. I think Connor and Karen are getting through to her,_ Barry thought as Kara put the window washer down. _Superboy and Power Girl are doing good. Should we let them go out on their own soon?_

 _Maybe for small things, but they are definitely not ready for a real meta or alien attacks on their own. We're going to need some kind of system to regulate the level of crime. Think you can get Gideon on that?_ Kara thought back, Barry already thinking of ideas on how to number crimes. _By the way, I have been meaning to ask you: What do you want for your birthday?_ Barry's birthday, January 14th, was nearing and Kara hadn't a clue what to get her husband.

 _Whatever you decide will be perfect,_ Barry thought back, being mysterious as ever. That wasn't helpful.

"What happens to me now?" Their attention was brought back to the metal girl as Kara and Barry came up and police cars were finally able to safely come over. She was calm now, if upset. No metal was coming towards her anymore; Joe and Eddie came out of their car though.

"For now, you go with them," Barry said, nodding toward Joe and Eddie. "They are Detectives West and Thawne. They are nice and will get this sorted out for you." Barry called the two detectives over as he put a hand on the metal controlling girl and explained her situation to them as he knew it.

"You two did well," Kara said to Karen and Connor as the girl was led off. "But you're lucky I was here to catch the window washers. Next time, keep an eye out. If there are two of you like today, one can calm the meta or alien and the other can take care of fallout." Karen and Connor nodded at that.

"Glad training day is going well for some," Kara heard a voice and turned to see her cousin in the air, looking down at them.

"Superman," Kara said. Connor smiled at his biological father as Clark landed. "What brings you here? Where's Wonder Girl?"

"That's what I need you for," Clark said. "Superboy, Power Girl I got to steal your trainer."

"Okay, dad," Connor said.

Given how open Connor was to calling Clark, not to mention Superman, his father, it had been decided for them to release a statement saying Superboy was Superman's son – after all, it was an easier story than saying he was a clone. Power Girl, however, they were keeping presences saying she was Supergirl's other cousin, since Kara was not old enough to have a teenaged daughter Karen's age.

"We're done anyway. Good job today," Kara said again to the training pair, and Karen flew into the air with a grin. Connor made a giant jump to get to the top of a building and followed Karen at running speed.

"So, what's wrong?" Kara asked, flying into the air where she and her cousin could talk without being heard. Once Clark went over the events of the day though, Kara started to worry.

"She won't listen to me but… you were a teenager when Krypton was destroyed. Maybe you can relate to her?" Clark said, hopeful.

 _Barry, I am going to go with Clark to find Donna,_ Kara thought to her husband,

 _I know._ _Going to head to the Green House and get the girls,_ Barry thought back. Caitlin's powers had grown exponentially since they had funded her greenhouse; she was already producing fruit sweeter, and healthier than the ones mass-produced for supermarkets – Alura, Nora and Garfield were the first ones to try these out, much to Barry's amusement.

"Okay then, let's go," Kara said, nodding to Clark as she got the all clear.

"Keep an eye out for Master Planner though. He's an odd one," Clark added.

"We really need to do something about him," Kara agreed, as the two headed back to Metropolis at super speed.

-Superflash-

Diana sighed as she looked around the capitol building. She was taking a trip in Washington D.C. for the day, instead of training Karen. She worked for the government in a secret agency which sometimes required trips to the capitol of the nation. It just wasn't something she was happy with after what she saw on Christmas – she was still getting over the loss of Themscyria herself – but it was hard to take a leave of absence when explaining it would give away her own secret identity.

That was when she felt a shake.

"Earthquake!" Someone yelled, but Diana shook her head. It wasn't continuous as it stopped, then started once more. That was no Earthquake.

Looking around, she found a safe place to change into her Wonder Woman costume as the shakes continued and people ran in panic. As she took to the streets, now as Wonder Woman, it was easy to find center of the shaking; which seemed to be coming directly from the White House.

Diana flew above to see what seemed to be a man, or at least a humanoid male, with grey skin, bald head and a thick armor covering a good portion of his build. He was directing energies from his own body, or suit, to blast the ground, creating the tremors.

Diana landed in front of him, sword out, ready and willing to attack.

"Go!" Diana said to the secret service agents who had also appeared at the attack, and were firing at the man to no result.

"An Amazonian?" The unusual man growled, looking up at her as the agents ran. His voice was deep, almost gravelly, as he talked. "I thought I killed all of you." A dark laugh came out of him as anger filled Diana, realizing she was face-to-face with her peoples' killer. She felt pure rage as she yelled out and attacked the man, striking her sword down upon him.

The man blocked the attack though with ease, causing no injury as he tossed Diana into the air. "I guess I can kill another!"

Held in the air, Diana managed to free her Lasso of Truth, striking the man with it as she called: "Who are you?" The rope glowed.

"I don't need your stupid truth rope to tell you who I am. I will tell you willingly." The man dislodged the rope as he threw Diana back to the ground, towering over her as she looked up at him. "I am Darkseid," he raised his hand, about to strike as he added: "And I am the last man you will ever see!"

Diana rolled away from the attack before Darkseid could harm her; she jumping to her feet as she spun and clashed her bracelets together, causing an energy blast that sent the villain stumbling back. He glowered at her as he gained his footing. "Okay, I've had my fun," Darkseid taunted.

"Why here?" Diana had to ask. "Why attack my Island?"

Darkseid laughed out now. "Since you'll be dead soon anyway, I see no harm in telling you. I told your precious Amazonians as I brought them to their knees. I am looking for something great – something that is here on this miserable little rock of a planet. A species with the ability to see the future told me it would be guarded by a great army here on Earth. Now, it wasn't on your Island, but I have heard about this house of white and the 'presibent'... so, I am looking here." Darkseid started walking towards Diana, wanting to taunt her now, when suddenly he stopped and flinched.

Diana paused for a moment, wondering what was happening to the man but then she felt the necklace Zeus had given her burn on her neck. She suddenly remembered what Zeus had said about it being a key… a soul collector. Diana took it off to see it was glowing bright and knew almost instinctively that a part of her soul was in it.

Darkseid backed up but Diana wasted no time as she now ran at him. Darkseid grabbed her though, lifting her up into the air by the neck. "Time to die, Princess," Darkseid said, but something seemed different about him – he didn't seem as strong as before.

"Not this time," Diana said smashing the necklace against his chest, feeling its energy – a part of her own soul – merge into his.

Darkseid dropped Diana as he took a step back, gasping in shock.

"What… what did you do?" Darkseid asked, putting his hand on his chest where the necklace had shattered. Like he wanted to claw out the energy, but he couldn't.

"I cursed you, I think. I gave you a tiny little piece of my soul," Diana breathed with a smirk. She didn't know what it had done to him, she didn't know why Zeus recommended it, but she knew it did something. She also felt the soul piece missing from her – a small hole inside herself. It wasn't much, she would probably get used to it eventually, but right now she felt off.

Darkseid screamed out in rage as some new agents appeared, and started firing at him. Darkseid didn't seem hurt by the bullets, but he flew up in the air and left.

Diana took deep breaths, wiping blood off her face. In hindsight, she should have pressed the panic button to get the rest of League here. She should have called for help, but she had not thought of it – instead she went in blindly fighting, trying to avenge her island. She had to be smarter in the future. Although an attack on the White House should be an instant Justice League priority… she'd have to check with Barry when she got the chance – it was too late now.

"Wonder Woman," one of the agents said coming up. "Do you need a doctor? We can get the best."

"I doubt that," Diana said, knowing the best was Caitlin Snow as she stood up. "Are all your people good? What about the President?"

"He killed a few of ours before you got here, but we managed to get the First Family out," the agent said.

"What was he doing?" Diana asked, looking back over the patch of ground she and Darkseid had been battling.

"He dug," the agent responded, pointing to the holes strewn across the lawn.

Diana remembered her island – the holes, and the building being damaged and then she remembered what he had told her: He was looking for something. Something he was told would be guarded by an army. Her island counted, but it had not been there. Here, the White House could also be considered guarded by a great army, but it was not here. Where was this thing he was looking for? What was he looking for?

-Superflash-

Clark and Kara easily found Donna using Gideon as a tracker. It seemed she was taking on some car thieves and was not being too gentle with them. Kara wasted no time in jumping in front of her sword, grabbing it out from her before she could do harm.

"Go!" Kara said, turning to the robbers who quickly ran. Kara and Clark didn't even care about getting these small-time thieves to jail. They had more important things to deal with. "We need to talk." Kara looked directly at Donna at this.

"You're going to say the same as him," Donna said, pointing at Clark and rolling her eyes as the duo brought her up into the air to talk in private once more.

"You didn't listen to him because he was a baby when Krypton was destroyed. I was not," Kara said, getting to the point. "I wasn't much younger than you, so I know how you feel. Lost. Alone. Like no one will ever understand you. Your entire life, everything you knew since the minute you were born, is now gone. There's a gaping hole in your chest. You're the last one, but… you're not. You have Diana. You have all of us. You have a lot more than I did. I only had my cousin, who was more human than Kryptonian."

"Hey," Clark said a little sadly.

"Sorry," Kara said with a small smile, "but you barely knew the basics – and all you knew, you read." Clark nodded as Kara turned to Donna again, who looked ready to bail. "But see, I wasn't the only one."

"Yeah you had people come back," Donna said. "But I don't have that chance. My people are dead."

"I wasn't talking about people coming back," Kara said. "My people, my culture live inside me. They are a part of me. And I taught it to Clark; to Karen and Connor. To his kids and will teach it to my kids. Krypton lives on inside all of us, and Themscryia will live on inside you and Diana, and maybe someday your kids and Diana's kids. You can teach your ways to anyone you want, any meta you think is worthy of being an Amazonian, any woman who needs courage to continue on… You lost so much and it hurts now, but you have to remember the good. Make sure to live to honor your people. To bring their traditions forward but this… what you're doing? This is not honoring them."

"You don't know what honor is…" Donna mumbled, suddenly seeming lost in Kara's words.

"Trust me, Kryptonian tradition and Amazonian culture are not too dissimilar when it comes to honor," Kara spoke up. "We're here for you Donna – remember that."

-Superflash-

Diana had sent a message at the League about what happened in Washington DC, including the name of the alien she fought. Turns out Gideon sensors had not registered it as an attack until after it was over which is why no one showed to help. Now the news was all over the attack she almost needn't have bothered, but felt it important to give the League's leader's inside information on the attack. Since it was an alien they were dealing with, Hal and John agreed they would look into it, and Clark and Kara sent Diana a message to come to the penthouse.

Diana landed on the balcony to see Kara, Clark, Barry, and Donna inside. The two babies were eating their food at speeds too fast for the normal eye to watch.

"What is going on?" Diana asked; her eyes however on Donna, who didn't look up at her sister.

"Diana, we need to talk," Clark said. "Krypto, watch Donna." The dog barked and gave Donna a glare. Diana had to raise an eyebrow at that, as Kara and Clark brought Diana into the office. It didn't take them too long to tell her about the events of the day and how Donna almost killed a somewhat innocent man due to her anger.

"We have her calmed down now, but I think she needs to speak with you," Kara said as Diana sighed. "What's wrong?" Kara knew there was something up with Diana; this wasn't a very positive reaction.

"I lost a piece of my soul today," Diana said, making the two looked at her confused. "I used it to curse Darkseid. It was what Zeus said I needed to do, but since… I have been off. I feel more disconnected from my feelings than normal. I am sure I will adjust, but right now this was not a good day for this."

"I'm sorry, but your sister needs you," Clark said patiently. "You're her guardian now; and I know what that's like. Sometimes I go home after a difficult time as both Clark Kent and Superman, and I don't want to deal with anything, but Jason and Ella need me. So I suck it up and do what I need to do. That's what Donna needs. That's what you need to do. And I know you got thrown into this, but she's more important."

Diana sighed and nodded, saying no more as she went back into the living room. "Barry, could you…?" Diana asked and Barry nodded, grabbing one of the girls. Kara came to get the other.

"We'll go to Watchtower, see if Hal and John found anything," Kara said, and they all left the penthouse, leaving just Diana, Donna, Krypto and Hex. Diana had a feeling the animals were the guards, and she was sort of happy they were there.

"Donna," Diana said, taking a seat and putting a hand on her sister's arm. "What happened? I thought you were dealing with all this?"

"Weeks went by and nothing," Donna said quietly. "The Justice League did nothing. I got so angry at… everything. The criminals we fought… the League…. And you."

"Me?" Diana questioned.

"You continued living like nothing happened. Like our home was not gone," Donna said. "How could you do that? How can you cope with that knowledge?"

Diana shook her head sadly at this. "Experience," Diana said quietly now. "I've seen places destroyed. People die. This was a little deeper, but I learned how to cope with it. I guess I forgot you didn't. I should have shown you how upset I was. How much it hurt. Because Donna, it hurts. Everyday, knowing they are no longer there, is like a part of me dying. Knowing my home is gone and I can't return ever again." Diana had a tear in her eye now. Even with a part of her soul gone, the pain at losing their home, of speaking about it, was too much to go through. "But we're alive, Donna. We can't live in the past. We need to move forward."

She paused. She had to tell Donna this – she deserved to know. "And Donna, the man who killed our people, I saw him today." Donna's head perked up at this as she looked directly at her sister now. "He is strong. Too strong. The League needs time – we need to find this Doctor Fate. We need to figure out Zeus's message. To be able to defeat him, we need to know everything. And when we do, we will need all hands on deck – including Young Justice."

"Really?" Donna said, hopeful tears in her eyes.

"Really. But you can't do this again. You need to respect us." Diana said, suddenly serious. "You need to respect our traditions. Honor those who have died. Live the way they would want you. If you go down a bad path, you become no better than those we take out. Understand?" Donna nodded, tears in her eyes now as she leaned into Diana. Diana hugged her, putting a hand on her back.

"But Donna… I have to say, you are grounded. And until you work through your anger and emotions, you are off Young Justice, but we can deal. We _will_ deal." The two sat there for a while, Donna determined now to get in order so she could face her peoples' killer as part of Young Justice, to prove herself.

Krypto came up and put his head on Diana's knee, and Hex rubbed against Donna's legs for comfort.

-Superflash-

"Ha-Pri's got something," Hal said, coming in with Ha-Pri behind him.

Kara, Barry, Clark, and the girls were in Watchtower, waiting for them.

"Ha, I'm starting to think you should be an honorary member of the League," Kara said with a smile. "Or maybe you'll become an Uncle."

Ha laughed nervously at that, ignoring the comment however.

"How do I?" Ha asked, lifting the device in his hand and Hal took it.

"Gideon, connect the device. Please display the information," Hal said, connecting the device up to the system.

"Yes, Green Lantern 2," Gideon said, and Ha gave Hal a look at that.

"Do not ask," Hal said with a mumble.

"I'll take care of that," Barry stated absently, bouncing his daughter on his knee who laughed.

The information on the device displayed on the screen – complicated algorithms and reports from the Lantern Corp. and even pictures. "Darkseid," Ha said. "There was a Darkseid who was ruler of the planet Apokolips. He tried to conquer the entire universe and was defeated, but not very easily. His powers were impressive and he had a large army behind him. When defeated, a new technology was used to hopefully weaken him. It did, but didn't work – it limited his power."

"Diana said in her message at one point he looked like he was in pain and then seemed weaker," Clark spoke as Alura waved at him and Clark had to smile and wave back.

"It was this technology, limiting him," Ha explained. "He reached his limit, but unfortunately he is still very powerful. He broke free and started looking for a way to reverse what was done to him."

"It seems he believes what he needs is on this planet," Hal said.

"Guarded by an army," Kara said with a nod.

"This is how he copes with defeat," Hal muttered now, worried.

"Are there really aliens who can see the future?" Barry asked now. "Reminds me of Men in Black 3…"

"Yes," Ha said nodding to Barry at this, but not commenting on the movie reference. "There are species that are sensitive to future events. It seems Darkseid found one which led him here."

"Even in a weakened state he killed an entire army of Amazonians," Clark said, shaking his head at this. "We really need more members – more than just that new Citizen Steel." Ray had defended his choice for the League with enough supporting evidence to convince everyone to add this Nate to it, but even with Citizen Steel on board, it wasn't nearly enough to take on this Darkseid.

"And we need Doctor Fate," Kara added in. "Thank you, Green Lanterns… Where is John?"

"Training Jade," Hal said. "He's following a Young Justice's regimen, even if Jade is technically not in Young Justice." Jade, being older than the members of Young Justice, preferred to stay out of everyone's business for the time being. She wanted to work to be a member of the real Justice League instead, and was getting the hang of her Green Lantern powers. John was showing her how to use them in battle situations, and even had asked Sara to train her in fighting techniques.

Kara nodded as the two Green Lanterns left. "I should get home too," Clark said, standing up. "I got kids that need me..." Clark bent down, kissing both girls and then hugged Kara. "It's always nice working with you, little cousin and…" Clark paused thoughtfully now, "I'm sorry if you felt alone when you came here." Clark had been thinking of this since Kara's talk with Donna earlier. "It was never my intention for you to feel alone."

"For some time, I did," Kara said truthfully. "But it went away quickly thanks to the Danvers and to you." Clark smiled and kissed the top of Kara's head.

"Send my love to Ja and Ella," Kara added. "Aunty Kara misses them."

"They miss their aunt too," Clark smirked at this as he left Watchtower.

"Eventful day," Barry said, and Kara had to agree. "By the way, that metal girl... the judge and DA are adding self-defense and not having control into her case. She is going to get a foot monitor to be tracked, but with good behavior she will be free. She's being sent to the meta house." The DEO's meta house was officially opened for metas in the foster system. Eliza was in charge, and also lived there now. A couple of little kids were already there and it was probably going to fill up fast they were going to need a second one before they knew it.

"Good," Kara said with a nod. "I'm glad Eliza's found her calling. I'm glad there is a place for wayward meta teens to go now… Anyway, do you think it's safe to go home?"

"Let's give Donna and Diana some more time," Barry said thoughtfully as Nora laughed aloud. _What would we do if they got out of control when they get older?_ Barry thought now, not daring to say it out loud – almost like he didn't want them to hear.

 _Hopefully we never find out,_ Kara thought back, kissing her girls' head. _And if we do have to find out… we'll figure it out then. There's nothing we can't do together._

 _Nothing at all,_ Barry thought back, leaning over to kiss Kara's cheek.

Post Chapter Note: This chapter was a necessary evil for the next saga in Karry's story. I'm not too keen on it, but hopefully you guys like it. Plus, now you know the bad guy…

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Little Sister- It's been a long time coming, but Barry-White of Mutant Earth makes his return to Karry Universe – and he doesn't come alone. Meanwhile, a clue into his searching leads Darkseid to Amaya's doorstep.

Karry Master OUT!


	99. Little Sister

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of Karry Universe. Please do not copy any part of this Fanfiction without asking.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: I just kind of want a reminder here for readers that one important character in this chapter was originally made by my beta so I did not name her. You will see why I put this note here soon enough, although I will say this is a sort of spiritual sequel to Sliders…

Little Sister

-End of January-

It was late at night when a woman appeared out of nowhere on a street in Keystone City.

"Damn, that Rip Hunter!" The woman groaned, looking down at a device in her hand – a time travel device which she had used to jump a few months into the future; it was very dangerous but had been her only way out. "Burned out. Oh well, never mind… I'll show him though once I find that Spear." She smirked at that. "The most powerful artifact in the universe – there's nothing he can do once I have it."

"Now, that is worth noting," a deep voice spoke, and the woman was shocked when a vaguely man-like being appeared in her focus.

"Darkseid!" The woman gasped, taking a step back.

"Seems you know of me," Darkseid said. "Then you know what I can do." Without hesitation, he picked the woman up by her neck. "Now, what is the most powerful artifact in the universe? Where is it?"

"The Spear of Destiny," The girl managed to choke out. "It can rewrite time."

"Continue," Darkseid said, putting the woman down now, but didn't release her neck.

"I have reason to believe Amaya Tyler has it," the woman pulled out an image of Amaya to show Darkseid. "She's a former member of the Justice Society. I was… I mean… Together we can take the Spear from her and rewrite history to our liking. This is better than what you're looking for?"

"I agree," Darkseid said, his expression unreadable. "But I cannot figure out why I need you..." His hand still around her throat, he squeezed, crushing it. He let go of it as her now-lifeless body fell to the floor. He picked up the picture of Amaya however as he considered it. "Amaya Tyler… well, time to get the Spear from you."

\- Mutant Earth-

"Millie!" Barry yelled, running through the farm and into the house. He had Cisco with him, and both shook snow off as they entered. "Millie?" Barry called again, looking around for his alternate world little sister.

"Yeah?" Millie said, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen. "Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone."

"Barry," Kal said as he appeared on the steps with El now. "Kara said you were going to get something?"

"Getting Cisco here," Barry said and Cisco gave them a wave of the hand. "We made a phone call to Karry Universe and asked if we could come over. They said yes. Millie, want to join?"

" _The_ Karry Universe?" Millie smiled at this. She had been told things about the other worlds since she'd come here, and out of the ones she'd been told, Karry had sounded the most familiar, the most similar to the one she'd lost.

"Yeah, first Earth I went to that's still there," Barry said as he remembered the Earth 2 that was really his first alternative Earth that was now gone due to Prime. It left Karry as his first Earth and truthfully, he liked Karry a lot better than the Earth 2 he'd been to. Besides, if it wasn't for Karry, he would have never found Kara. "I haven't been there in ages – and now they have kids. With our kid coming in a few months, I kind of want some time with a baby. Never actually held one, you know. I know Kara is going to be super-mom…. No one tell her I said that."

"I heard!" A voice yelled from upstairs, and Barry groaned. Kara hated when someone brought up the name Supergirl or anything that could sound similar. Especially now with the hormones the baby was causing. Karry had warned them about how their Kara had been while expecting, but neither had appreciated it until now.

"I'm going to pay for that one," Barry mumbled. "But I don't want to be a lame dad. So, I was going to spend some time with them. Want to come? You have nothing to do here."

"Definitely," Millie said with a grin. She had no plans for today anyway and she had wanted to visit this Earth for a while – she just never had the opportunity.

"Can I come?" Kal asked, excited and wanting to go back to Karry himself, maybe see his older self again. El barked and jumped up and down, seeming to get that Kal was excited.

"No," both Barry and Cisco said at the same time and Kal pouted. Even El moaned sadly.

"Kal, I need you here," Kara said, appearing on the steps next to him. "There are some things that need to be done on the farm that I can't because of this one." Kara put her hand on the little bump on her stomach. "You're the one with the most experience, so you're needed here."

"I also need someone to stay with Kara while I'm gone," Barry added, and Kara gave him a look, but Kal smiled and nodded.

"Okay, have fun," Kal said seeming pleased he was needed here.

"Cisco?" Barry said, wanting out before Kal realized they were pulling his leg to get him to not want to come with them.

"Come back soon, Stalker. And say hi to the others on Karry," Kara moved to kiss Barry, who smiled into the kiss.

Cisco put on his goggles and opened a portal. Barry signaled for Millie to go through first. Millie raised an eyebrow with a grin, and jumped in. Barry went through next and then Cisco last.

\- Karry Universe-

"The girls are dressed," Kara said, putting both girls into the playpen where Krypto jumped in. Hex was on the couch getting pet by Barry. _Who was on the phone?_

"It was Mutant Earth," Barry said, standing up to a cry from Hex as the petting stopped. "Barry-White is coming over."

"Really?" Kara asked with a smile. Their first world hopper had not been back here since he left the first time. She liked other Barrys they had met since, but Barry-White, the original, was special to her – if it wasn't due to him, they would never have stopped the Reverse-Flash early.

That was when the familiar wind whipped up and a blue portal opened in front of the couch. Krypto looked, up wondering if his mate was showing up. First out popped a girl they recognized, then a Barry and finally Vibe Junior before the portal closed. Krypto put his head down, disappointed at no Powie.

"Accord?" Both Barry and Kara said together, taking a step back as they recognized the girl.

"Accord?" Millie asked, confused.

"You're… the one… is your power gene manipulation?" Kara asked, seeing the confusion. Both she and Barry were figuring in their mind that this could be a different version of the woman who gave Cisco his power.

"Oh. No, telekinesis," Millie said, waving a hand to lift the couch into the air for a moment before dropping it down. Krypto looked at the couch with confusion. "What's gene manipulation?" Millie asked.

"Forget it," Barry-Blue said with a laugh. "You have a doppelganger jumping around the multiverse giving powers to people. She's going to get herself in trouble one of these days," Millie raised an eyebrow at this, but the attention then turned to her Barry. "The original Barry-White." Barry-Blue stated. "Good to see you here again!"

"Good to be back. And nice place," Barry-White said, smiling at the two as he looked around the penthouse. It was so different from the apartment he had seen last time. He was also glad to see a version of himself he liked. They had seen each other on Prime not long ago, but with all the other Earths there and the problem they were helping Prime with he had not had time to talk to the Karry duo. Cisco talked to his Prime counterpart a lot but Barry-White was not fond of his Prime counterpart.

"Why do you call him Barry-White?" Millie asked curiously. Vibe Junior was looking around the penthouse, remembering it from his last time here. He ended up at the TV though, looking at the game systems, mumbling something about STAR making videogames.

"It's so we can tell which one is which since they are both Barry Allen," Kara told Millie. "It's based on the background color on their symbols. My Barry is now Barry-Blue with him around."

"Yeah, but Barry's last name is now Kent," Millie pointed out. "Surely it's easier to go by Barry Kent and Barry Allen?"

Barry-Blue and Kara looked at each other. Both feeling shocked. "You took her last name?" Barry-Blue said, and heard Cisco laugh out.

Barry-White seemed annoyed. "It is the 21st Century, everyone," Barry-White sighed as though he had said this a million times. "It made sense – we live on Kent Farm. Kent. Not Allen. Besides, with the multiverse in play there were too many Allens around. If Kara had changed to Allen, you both would be Kara Allen and with all the Barry Allens around I was starting to feel… well, not unique."

"Trust me, you're unique," Barry-Blue said with a smile. "But we're still calling you Barry-White."

Before Barry-White could respond, Alura and Nora cried out from their playpen and threw a stuffed animal out. Two versions of their father in the room didn't even seem to bother them. Millie, who was the one hit with the toy, turned around and her jaw fell open.

"Nora and Alura…" Millie said going up to the playpen, as sudden tears appeared in her eyes. "It really is Nora and Alura."

"Um… yeah?" Kara said wondering why she seemed sad. "Our daughters."

Millie picked up one of them and got a freeze breath to the face. Barry and Kara were worried, but Millie just smiled. "Nora," Millie said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm confused…?" Barry-Blue said, turning to Barry-White, seeing the tears in Millie's eyes.

"Oh, Millie is our little sister from another Earth," Barry-White told them. "Her Earth was part of the multiverse destruction."

"Oh," Kara now said with an understanding nod. "We have a Wally here with the same problem."

"Well, we found her while world hopping and she's been living with us since," Barry-White continued.

"These are my nieces," Millie said smiling, ignoring their conversation as she addressed Barry-White herself. "The one my Kara and Barry had: Nora Astra Allen and Alura Lara Allen."

"Nora Lara," Barry corrected.

"And Alura Felicity," Kara continued, making Millie frown at the different second names.

"You didn't want to honor your dead Aunt Astra?" Millie asked.

"She's not dead," Kara said, and Millie actually smiled at that. "And we wanted to honor Felicity." Millie gave Barry-White a look.

"I never became a CSI on her home Earth, so we never met Olly – she doesn't know Felicity," Barry-White commented. "You're not a CSI anymore too, I heard? You reopened STAR Labs? Our Harry opened it as a museum but to remake the labs. Nothing I would do." It really had been a long time since Barry-White had visited this Earth.

"We're now owners of STAR Co," Kara said with a smile, going over to Millie who was still playing with the girls. Krypto was keeping his eyes on the unknown girl. Millie's smile grew bigger though, hearing what this Kara and Barry had achieved, and Kara had to wonder why. It was one thing for Millie to be told about Karry from Vibe Junior, it was another to actually be here and witnessing it all first hand.

"And video games?" Vibe Junior added, pointing at the system.

"STAR Gaming. Our Cisco is actually our CEO there now," Barry-Blue added. "So, Barry-White, what can we do for you?"

"Well Kara, my Kara, is pregnant," Barry-White said, to smiles from the pair from Karry. "I was wondering if I could spend some time with your kids. I want to get some experience with babies before I am holding my own. Maybe some tips too?"

"Me and the girls are taking the kids shopping today," Kara said with a smile on her face that made Barry-White a bit nervous. "You're welcome to come. Push the stroller. Feed the girls. Be our bag boy."

Barry-White laughed. "Okay then, I asked for this," Barry-White said with a nod. "I'm in on a shopping trip. Millie, are you joining?"

"Actually, um Barry… Blue you said?" Barry-Blue nodded as Barry-White watched on in curiosity. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much. STAR labs is closed for the day because of some construction work, so I figured I'd go to dad's bar," Barry-Blue said making Millie laugh. "What's funny?"

"Dad's bar? Dad's a doctor…. Wait you're serious? Dad owns a bar here?" Millie asked and Barry-Blue nodded. "Wow. Um… I'd like to see this. Can I come with?" Millie was curious about her family on this world, to see who it included and who it didn't. There was a lot Vibe Junior had left out, it seemed.

She looked back at Nora and Alura now though, to take them in again. Despite the different middle names, they were her nieces. They were a bit younger than the ones on her Earth, but they had found out she was a bit ahead of their Earth by a year or two. This world would catch up.

"Sure," Barry-Blue said. "Got to head down to get our mail first. Vibe Junior, where are you heading?"

"Wherever your Cisco is," Vibe Junior said. "I got ideas." Vibe Junior had a look on his eyes as he looked at the video game system.

"We can drop you off on the way to the mall," Kara told them as she went to get the girls ready.

"Krypto, Hex, you're with me," Barry told them, knowing animals in the mall would not be a good idea and these two animals didn't really like being left behind.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry-White arrived at the mall to find Caitlin, Iris, Jesse, Tantu, and even Amaya outside. In his stroller was Garfield with the hologram on, and a toy dinosaur in his hands. "Amaya," Kara said with a smile. "Good to see you."

Amaya nodded, leaning on her cane but said nothing.

"Whoa, when did Caitlin have a kid?" Barry asked, making eyes go to him in confusion.

"Barry-White," Kara commented quickly, before anyone could speak, "from Mutant Earth." Everyone in their group would know what she meant. They had all been informed of the multiverse and knew a bit about it – even Amaya.

"Hi," Caitlin said with a smile, being the only one who knew this Barry. "Good to see you again." Caitlin hugged Barry-White who smiled into the hug. "And Ronnie and I adopted Garfield here." Caitlin answered the question from before.

"Mama," Garfield called out, and Nora and Alura laughed, reaching their hands out from their strollers towards their friend, their mouths moving as though trying to copy Garfield's word.

"Ah, yes Ronnie. Not used to you with…" Barry paused, looking around. This was not the place for this conversation. He could tell them who Caitlin was with now on his world at another time. They could easily be overheard. "So, mall shopping?"

"High-end mall shopping. On Kara," Iris said with a smirk.

"And Barry here is our bag boy and taking care of the babies," Kara teased, and Barry nodded. The girls' bag was hanging over the stroller. "So, let's go…. And everyone is getting something on me before this day is out. No price check. No nothing. Don't worry about it. Just get what you like. Or, in your case, what I like." Kara turned to Barry at that.

"Wait, I thought I was the baby guy?" Barry called out as the girls giggled, walking into the mall.

"You really walked into this one," Amaya told Barry that as she followed the girl, the cane she was holding not even hitting the ground now.

"Yeah I did. Better be worth it," Barry said, pushing the girls into the mall as he went to follow his group.

-Karry Universe-

"So, you basically follow a similar path to Mutant Barry, only you met Kara in college and now run STAR Co. together?" Millie was saying as they came out of the elevator. Krypto was on a leash next to Barry, while Hex was on Millie's shoulder. Kryptonian pets were not something her Earth had, but she had grown to love El on Mutant. Krypto wasn't as fun-loving or manic, but had warmed up to Millie a bit already, but it was Hex who was being a real sweetie to Millie. Millie smiled at that, telling Barry she had always been a cat person.

"Yeah, basically," Barry said, stopping off by the mailboxes to get his mail. "A lot of the early Earths; us, Mutant, Prime – we all start off being CSIs, it's just Kara's influence that change us later in life."

"Barry?" A new voice said and Barry turned around. An unfamiliar man and woman, around his father's age, were in the lobby. "We've been trying to get in touch with you but your office would not accept our calls. Took us forever to find where you lived. Good to see you again old boy!"

He went to get closer, but Krypto started growling, showing his teeth to the two. "Krypto, down!" Barry commented, and Krypto calmed but kept a close eye on the new couple. "Do I know you?" The two rung no bells to Barry, and Barry turned to Millie to see if she recognized them, but Millie shook her head.

"I'm Marty. This is Jennifer. I'm your mother's cousin and this is my wife," Marty said, and Jennifer waved with a smile as Marty took out a picture. "I was very close to her when we were young. So sad when your father killed her."

"Harrison Wells killed her," Barry hissed, seeing the picture was definitely a younger version of his mother with the couple. Krypto gave out a small growl and Hex, a hiss from her spot on Millie's shoulder, sensing Barry's anger.

"Oh, of course," Jennifer said, a little too dismissively, with a smile. "But the point being we loved your mother and have missed you."

"Wait, what? If you were so close why did you not take me in after she died?" Barry asked with a glare. Something seemed off about this whole thing.

"Well that's all in the past," Marty said. "The point is, we're here now. Why don't we go up to your place? You can get us…"

"Oh, you want money," Barry sighed, used to hearing people try to con money out of him. It was usually employees, friends, or people wanting donations. This was the first time an unknown family member came to try to use those connections. "I'm sorry Krypto. You were right to growl."

Krypto took that opportunity to growl some more. Hex joined in hissing.

"Now boy, that's…" Marty started.

"Don't call him boy," Millie snapped, surprising Barry as she stepped up. "He's twice the man you are! Get your asses out of here and make something of your lives without him. Don't you ever try to use him again, or you'll deal with me!"

"Who… Who are you?" Marty asked, standing his ground though.

"Oh, so close to my mother and didn't know she had two children?" Barry said with a smirk, putting an arm around Millie. Hex gave a look as she jumped into Millie's arms instead. "This is my little sister."

The two looked flummoxed as Barry and Millie walked passed Marty and Jennifer and out of the building, Barry still holding onto his mail and Krypto gave one last growl at the two before leaving.

"Do you always get that?" Millie asked, nodding back to the building entrance.

"Not from apparent family members – those two were the first. I must remember to ask Snart to up the security for our building," Barry commented thoughtfully.

"Snart? As in Leonard Snart? Wow, he's in the security business here?" Millie asked, amused at this.

"No one better at keeping things safe than the man who can break them out," Barry stated, to a laugh from his sister.

"So how are we getting to dad's bar? Are you… running us?" Millie made a face, which Barry laughed at now.

"Don't like running?" Barry asked getting it from the look alone.

"It makes me nauseas. I prefer Kara's form of travel," Millie whispered this last bit, seeing some paparazzi notice them, trying to snap photos of Barry now. "Erm, what's with the cameras?" Millie pointed out.

"The Allens are pretty famous. We are the youngest owners of a multimillion dollar business. It's good to be seen looking normal… So, I ordered us a car," Barry said, "which should be here…" a black Mercedes stopped in front of them, just on cue, "right now." Barry grinned. A driver came out and opened the back door for them.

"Mr. Allen," the man said and Barry smiled, letting Krypto into the car first and then getting in. Millie followed with Hex. "So, where to?"

"The Oasis," Barry told the driver. "Putting this up. Family talk," Barry informed the driver politely, putting the divider between driver and passenger up as the car started. "We can talk freely now. He can't hear. Personally, I hate cars but it is necessary sometimes to look normal. It's so easy to run – or fly – anywhere that people have been asking questions if we ever actually leave the penthouse! We get some news, wanting to know more about the Allens and what we get up to. Creating STAR Co. got us some pretty good press, regardless. So, what's Millie short for? Mildred?"

"Mildred? That's a first," Millie said shaking her head. "It's Amelia."

"I love that name," Barry said, petting Krypto. "We had it on the list for our girls before we decided to name them after loved ones." Millie smiled as she heard that. "Why did you shorten it?"

"It was always a thing. My parents always shortened it to Millie and that just caught on," Millie said with a shrug, not sure why she came to be known as Millie. It had been going on as long as she could remember. "So, no siblings for you then?" Barry shook his head. "And Kara has Clark, right? What about Lois and the kids; Jason and Ella?"

"Yes, they are around," Barry said. "We have a lot of Kara's family around too." Barry smiled at that, knowing how happy Kara was with her family.

"Really?" Millie questioned. On her Earth, it had just been Clark, Lois, and the kids. She wondered who else Kara had here. "And you were taken in by Joe too, like Mutant?" Barry nodded for Millie at this.

The car stopped a few minutes later, and the door was opened. "Here," the driver said as they got out. Barry took some money out of his pocket and handed it to the driver. "Thank you, sir."

The two humans and two Kryptonian animals walked into the bar. "Barry," Henry said as Barry walked in. Henry Allen was behind the bar, washing glasses – the place was completely empty, not being open yet. "And… I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Um… I'm… well," Millie turned to Barry as Hex jumped off her shoulder and onto a table. She had done this introduction with Henry on Mutant Earth, but it wasn't easy, even now.

"She's your daughter," Barry said boldly, making Henry raise an eyebrow. "She's from another Earth." Henry nodded, understanding a bit of the multiverse as he looked over the girl. "Henry, meet Amelia Allen. She goes by Millie."

"Amelia," Henry said with a smile and Millie caught how everyone used her full name here. She was starting to like it. "You look a lot like Nora." Henry smiled, putting a glass down and hugging Millie. "We always wanted a daughter… but we never got around to it."

"Well, things between you and my biological mom didn't work out too well on my Earth," Millie said.

"Biological mom?" Henry questioned, frowning at the wording of the comment.

"Long story," Millie said. She had never been comfortable calling Nora 'mom'. Especially when she knew someone else as her mom, and that someone else had raised her.

"Hey dad, did mom have a cousin named Marty who had a wife named Jennifer?" Barry asked, curious if the man had just been trying to trick him.

"The Georges? Haven't heard from them since… well, yeah, why?" Henry asked, curious.

"They tried to swindle me for money earlier," Barry explained simply. Henry hit his fist into the counter at that.

"Those cheap sons of – ! Well… I can't believe they tried that. No, I can believe it, in fact. They must have just realized who you were. Oh, they are completely leaches. Try to suck everyone for what they are worth, and they are cheap. You know what they gave us for our wedding? A picture frame. A cheap-ass picture frame that broke when I picked it up. They better hope I never see them."

Before either Barry or Millie could say anything, beyond laugh at the rant, a noise was heard around the back of the bar.

"Someone else here?" Millie asked, concerned as out of the backroom came a familiar face to Millie, who took a step back as she saw Cat Grant.

"Henry, you need…?" Cat paused as she looked at the newcomer.

"Oh, Cat this is Amelia. She's from another world," Henry said.

"Are… Are you two married?" Millie asked, seeming stunned as she was looking at the woman who raised her.

"No, dating," Henry said quickly, seeming suddenly nervous about something. "Why?"

"You two were married on my Earth," Millie said without hesitation. "You and Nora got divorced when I was just a baby. You remarried, then had my little brother, Carter."

"My son?" Cat asked curious.

"Um… I guess," Millie said, figuring Cat had a son here, not with Henry, who was sort of her little brother's counterpart. "Must be a name you like…?"

"I always wanted to name my boy Carter – Adam would have been Carter if it wasn't for his father," Cat commented, no one but Henry having known that before. Millie couldn't hold back though as she hugged Cat.

"Mom," Millie mumbled happily as Cat put her arms around Millie, giving Barry a look for more explanation on why Millie was reacting like this.

"Her Earth was destroyed. She's been living on another Earth. Mutant," Barry commented. Cat nodded, feeling sorry for the woman who was currently hugging her. She was clearly missing her Cat Grant. Her mother.

"You two aren't together anywhere else from what I know – not even on the earth I was stuck on before Mutant..., and that Earth was messed up," Millie said separating from Cat, a smile on her face.

-Karry Universe-

Kara waited as Barry came out of the dressing room. They had spent hours shopping, although Barry spent the first few holding onto the kids, bouncing them on his knee, taking care of them when they cried… and of course, holding bags. He started to feel like a human camel at one point. But then came time for him to get something. That was when he became a human Barbie Doll. Well, maybe a Ken Doll, anyway.

"I like this shirt," Kara said. "Sir, two of these- and two of the pants," Kara called to the assistant who was helping them. "And get an assortment of ties. Two of each," The worst part was Kara bought two of everything for Barry, so Barry had a feeling he was brining stuff home with him. Stuff he didn't really need working on a farm. He daren't say no to her though.

"The girls' diapers are changed," Caitlin said, coming back with them and Amaya. Amaya had gone to the bathroom to help Caitlin take care of three kids. The older woman seemed to love being around children again.

"Thank you," Kara said smiling at the girls. "And Amaya, you still need to pick out what you want."

"I'm fine, child. I just came to get out for the day," Amaya said, looking over at Tantu and Jesse who was looking over the makeup they bought and the dresses Kara had gotten them. They were giggling to one another – clearly the best of friends these days. Super speed helped Jesse visit them regularly in Texas, so Amaya was used to the other girl by now.

"Nothing? Not even if you want a new cane?" Kara said, eyes going to the cane Amaya had one time pulled a knife out of when they first met. "Pick something." Barry came out of the dressing room again in a jacket. "No, get it off." Kara simply said and Barry sighed, going back in.

"I think you have tortured him enough," Caitlin said with a smirk.

"True," Kara taking out a black credit card to pay for the clothes. Barry seemed relieved as he got back into his regular clothes. He had to remember to thank Caitlin forever for that move.

"I think I am going to need some help with these bags," Barry said, looking over at the pile up of bags.

"We haven't even gotten to shopping for the kids yet," Caitlin pointed out, making Barry moan.

Before anyone could comment, there was a loud crash. Without even thinking about it, Kara got between the source of the noise and the group, keeping everyone in her group safe.

"Amaya Tyler?" A voice called and Kara turned around and looked up. The man who she had only seen in pictures, and by Diana's description, seemed to be floating above the group as mall shoppers ran in blind panic. Darkseid swooped down, faster than anyone could react, as he grabbed Amaya. "You have something I want!"

Jesse had run out as Kara moved towards her girls, returning as Liberty Bell a second later, running and leaping at Darksied, but was easily swatted away. "Where is it?!" Darksied bellowed. "Where is the Spear of Destiny?"

"The Spear?" Amaya said, unafraid as she looked Darkseid in the eyes.

"Tell me, or I kill you," Darkseid said. Kara and Barry looked at each other. Everyone else but their group had run out of the store. It seemed to be emptying out. Now was their chance to get changed without it being suspicious, if they could.

"I'm not afraid of death," Amaya said boldly, giving Kara a look, and Kara knew she did not want her revealing herself. Part of Kara wanted to step up though – the Supergirl part. But the mom part of her heard her kids cry. They were more important. She needed to get them safely out of this mall and away from this man. In one swift movement, Kara took the girls' stroller and Barry's hand.

"Don…," Darkseid said turning to the people about to leave but paused seeing the kids crying. Something of Diana soul turned in him. A feeling that would have not been there before. He needed those kids out of here. "Leave or I kill them." Darkseid voice was cold as he said it. Not showing the emotion.

"Cait," Kara said ignoring this, and Caitlin already had Garfield's stroller and Kara gave Barry a nod. There was no one here to see them use their powers. At super speed, the two got Caitlin and the kids out of the mall and to a safe place. "Cait…" Kara started again.

"No one gets near them," Caitlin said, concentration on her face, and plants around them started to grow. Caitlin had a determined look in her eyes. "If they try, they have to deal with Mother Nature herself."

"She's a meta?!" Barry said, pointing, but he was already in his outfit thanks to his ring.

"Long story," Kara said, opening her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit and pushed the panic button on her communicator. She needed everyone possible against this threat.

-Karry Universe-

Millie had told Barry, Henry and Cat about what happened with her Henry and Nora. How Nora had cheated on Henry right after she was born, how they tried to make it work after, but eventually drifted apart. She told them of Henry and Cat getting together, having known each before the divorce apparently and growing closer, and that one night when she and Barry were with Henry and Cat, and a simple house robber had killed Nora.

Millie explained how she grew up with Cat, and why she considered her as her mom. "I don't really remember Nora that well," Millie admitted. "Mom… Cat… is the only mom I ever knew. I think she's the reason why Barry started a tech company. She saw how smart he was and drove him to follow his dream. She got him into the best schools and education. I'm not saying dad wasn't on board with every idea, but mom was the one who saw the potential in him. She got it out of him."

"She's good at that," Henry said, bringing Cat close and kissing her cheek. "This might have been my idea, but without her The Oasis would have crashed and burned."

"And now your expanding," Cat said, and Barry gave him a look. Henry gave an awkward smile, and looked down. "You had not told Barry that yet..." Cat bit her lip, and Henry shook his head. "Sorry."

"I'm going to open a second location in National." Henry looked back up at his son. "I'm going to move there actually and be closer to Cat. I just have to find a manager here… And a new bartender," Henry said.

"That's great dad," Barry said with a smile. "So, Amelia…" That was when Barry paused, his communicator started to bing. The panic button had been activated. He looked at it to see it was Kara.

"Kara's in trouble," Barry said, and in a flash he was in his outfit and Krypto and Hex in theirs. "I got to."

Before Barry could run out though, Millie appeared in front of them. "What…?" Barry asked, turning around to see Millie still at her seat and smirking at him.

"Astral form," the Millie who had appeared out of thin air said. "I am Prue Halliwell – although I remain conscious in both plains."

"So, Charmed was on your world too," Barry said, blinking but needing to get to his wife and kids.

"Take me with you," the real Millie said as the astral form disappeared. "I can help." Barry nodded, not having time to think it over, and grabbed Millie as he ran out with Krypto and Hex following.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu and Jesse had teamed up against Darkseid to try to save Amaya from his clutches but were failing gallantly. "Let go of my grandmother!" Tantu said as she charged at Darkseid with the strength of a rhinoceros.

"Grandmother?" Darkseid laughed, easily dropping Amaya and grabbing Tantu. "You might not care about your life, but what about hers…?" Darkseid said, holding Tantu up with one hand and punching Jesse with the other. Tantu struggled, unable to reach her totem to summon the spirit of an animal that could help in this scenario. "Give me what I want, or she dies."

"I can't," Amaya said as Darkseid squeezed tighter. "I can't give it to you because it's gone!" Amaya held up her cane. "This is what remains of the Spear of Destiny. I depowered it a long time ago." Darkseid threw Tantu down in rage as he took the cane, anger in his eyes.

Before he could do anything, Kara was at him with heat vision, followed by Barry-White with a lightning throw. Darkseid held up the cane, roaring out clearly angry the object he wanted was no more if Amaya was to be believed. He had no reason to doubt the old woman, though. Before he could do anything to test it however, it flew out of his hands and into Amelia Allen's hands, who had arrived with Barry-Blue.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to take an old lady's cane?" Millie said with a smirk as Barry-Blue with Barry-White both went to send a punch, which Jesse joined in last minute. Krypto and Hex joined Kara, using heat vison as Millie used her astral form to pick up Amaya from the floor and help her away. Then using her telekinesis, she started throwing stuff at Darkseid.

Moments later, the Justice League started filing in, starting with the three Green Lanterns and Diana, who took great pleasure in taking on Darksied once more. Soon, and with enough blows, Darksied seemed weakened, and in pain.

"Strike now while he's weak!" Diana shouted, having seen this before and now knew what it meant. Everyone went in for an attack, but Darkseid jumped up into the air and through the ceiling, away from the mall.

"Well, this place is a mess," Kara said, looking around the mall as she pet her dog. Millie and Amaya were further away, and Millie had given the cane back to Amaya. "Maybe we should go somewhere so you could explain." Kara moved over to Amaya at this.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and the two Barrys went to go get Caitlin and the kids and then headed to Watchtower where Amaya told them of her final mission with the Justice Society – the one that included Rip Hunter and a dangerous man trying to get the Spear. Amaya explained how she activated it, only to realize it would be wrong to change the world for any means, and instead depowered the thing only. She had kept the Spear intact for a while but when she had kids had it changed it into a cane. The knife that had once been hidden in the cane had in fact been the metal from the spear head – before she broke it on Kara, that was.

They had debated on Darksied's next move after this, wondering what he wanted. First something buried in places of power, protected by an army, and now the Spear of Destiny. They were no closer to deciding what he would do next, so Kara and Barry-Blue decided to call it a day, asking Gideon to calculate possible moves depending on the man-like-alien's previous moves.

Kara and the two Barry's, not to mention Mille, the twins and the animals, had barely got settled back into their apartment however, when the Ciscos finally arrived.

"We just heard," Cisco said – the one without vibe glasses on his forehead, so this had to be their Cisco. "Everyone okay?"

"No one is dead," Kara said. "So, it's a win… sort of."

"Well I think it's time for us to go home," Vibe Junior said, glancing at Barry-White at this. "Cisco and I have been debating games, giving me ideas on a side project I can work on. Earn a bit more cash – not that STAR museum isn't doing good, but it would be nice… anyway." Vibe Junior shut himself up from the curious look from his Barry.

"Yeah." Barry-White shook his head at his Cisco. "It's getting late, and I have a pregnant wife to get back to."

"Oh, don't forget the things I bought you," Kara said suddenly, making everyone turn to her. "I called the mall. They had everything I bought sent over to the penthouse right away. I donated a little bit to the clean up anyway. What did you think I did before when I went downstairs?" Barry-White groaned as Barry-Blue laughed at Kara's quick thinking.

"Millie?" Barry-White said, a little hesitantly now. He knew how much Millie had liked the sound of Karry before, but after being here, he wondered if she would go back to Mutant with him or not.

"No," Millie said, having been holding on to one of the girl as the conversation went down and now not wanting to put her down. "I don't want to go." Kara and Barry-Blue looked over at her. "Barry, it's not that I don't like you or Kara Kent or Kal." Millie was looking over at Barry-White now, "actually I really love Kal and it's hard to choose between him and the girls, but this world is similar enough to my own world but has enough differences it's not a copy. It feels more like home. More than Mutant. I want to stay," Millie turned to Barry-Blue and Kara at that, "if you want a little sister, that is?"

"Well, let's see," Barry said, starting a list with his fingers. "Since we met, Kara has gotten a nephew and niece born; her aunt has returned from the dead; a teenaged clone of her became like a little sister; then there are two teenaged clones of Clark who are practically little brothers; her father's back and whatever Ha is..." Kara actually laughed as Barry ticked off Kryptonians who had come back to life or been born for Kara. She noticed he didn't include the girls maybe because they were a combination of the two of them. "I think one little sister from an alternate world for me is fair."

"In short, you're welcome to stay," Kara said, and Millie smiled before turning to the Mutant Earth duo, not sure what to say but was surprised when Vibe Junior held an object out for her.

"Me and Prime made this. It will make you a portal right to the farm and back here. Connecting our worlds," Vibe Junior said and Kara and Barry looked over the thing, seeing an object similar to the portal device Prime World had given them so long ago. A way out of the Karry Conundrum. Sort of.

"You knew?" Millie said, taking the device.

"We figure you'd like it here," Barry-White said with a nod, "after hearing more of your world, telling you about this world too, this seemed like a better fit. Why else would I have asked you to come along?"

"Wait," Barry-Blue said to his counterpart, thinking something over. "I get how you knew we owned STAR Co. and that was similar to Amelia's brother and Kara. I get how you knew some of the things were similar… but how did you know my dad was dating Cat Grant?"

Barry-White turned his head suddenly to look at Barry-Blue at that. "Your dad is dating Cat Grant?" Barry-White asked, and Barry-Blue nodded. He turned to Vibe Junior who shrugged too. "Okay, now that one was just a happy accident. But it's good… for you, Millie. I know how much you missed Cat. And I just wanted you to be happy." Barry-White moved over and hugged Millie, who reluctantly put down the girl she was still holding so to hug her Mutant brother. "Don't be a stranger, Millie."

"Actually," Millie said, a thought in her mind. "I think I am going to leave the nickname in the past. I'm going to go by my full name, Amelia, from now on."

"Okay, Amelia," Barry-White said, turning to Vibe Junior. "Let's go home."

-Mutant Earth-

Barry and Vibe Junior came out of the portal with the bags in their arms. More bags than they should be able to carry, in fact.

"What did you do? Raid a mall?" Kara Kent asked. She was sitting on the couch eating.

"Feels like it," Barry said, putting the bags down. "Kara Allen decided to buy me clothes. I am not sure if it was a thank you for the help with the Reverse Flash or she just likes shopping." Kara Kent actually laughed at that. "Then the mall was attacked by something called Darks… Dark…? No, I've forgotten his name now."

"As long as it's not Damien Darkh," Kara stated casually, having heard of the man from both Chloe and Oliver.

"Where's Millie?" Kal asked, coming in El ever by his side.

"She's… moved to Karry Universe," Barry told Kal, making Kal look around sadly.

"That's why you didn't want me coming? You had this planned," Kal stated accusingly, clearly upset.

Barry sighed. "Kal, yes we had this planned. And we were afraid if you came along, you would give her some puppy dog eyes sad she was leaving and she would come back here even though she would be happier there," Barry told Kal truthfully.

"She could have been happy here!" Kal said hurtfully. It was clear Kal had gotten attached to Millie since she had been living there.

"Kal…" Kara called affectionately. "Sit." Kara patted the couch cushion next to her and Kal knew Kara was actually demanding it, so reluctantly sat next to his cousin. "Kal, I know you liked Millie. I did too. And she liked us. But she also wasn't happy here. She wanted a place more normal to what she knew, and Karry was that place. If you loved her, you will be happy she found a place she can be happy. You will be happy for her, even though it hurts, even though you will see her less." Kal looked down, clearly upset but nodded. El bumped against him fondly.

"And you'll see her again," Barry said. "She's only on Karry Universe. Cisco and his Prime double made her a device so she can jump directly to the farm whenever she wants. We'll see them all the time."

Kara hugged Kal who leaned into his pregnant cousin.

-Karry Universe-

"So, I got the DEO working on getting Amelia's documentation sorted out," Barry said. "Looks like they'll just make a paper trail showing she spent most of her life in boarding schools and colleges. Amelia gave us information on what to make her degree in, to make it look convincing."

"That's good," Kara said. She was sitting up in bed as Barry came up to kiss her. "Oh, and I have to take her shopping. She has nothing." Barry actually laughed, but went to deepen the kiss. Kara didn't ague as she put her hands under his shirt.

That was when they heard a cry from the baby monitor, alerted them to one of the girls needing them. _Your turn,_ Kara thought to Barry.

Before Barry could get up they heard a voice on the monitor. "Hey, it's okay." It was Amelia's voice. "I got them." The two listened for a minute as Amelia took care of the girls and got them quiet.

 _She's a natural_. _You know, having her living here is going to be a good thing,_ Barry thought back, smirking at his wife as he went to take off her top.

Post Chapter Note 1: So, did you think we put Millie on Mutant Earth for no reason at all? Yes, I wanted her, and yes, I am changing her name to the full name Amelia because it would be weird to keep it Millie here with me, Millie, writing it, but I wanted to give Barry some family since I've given Kara a lot. I even joked about that, listing it out here. That was funny.

Post Chapter Note 2: I gave you a little clue on what's going to happen in Sigma January chapter here.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

An Explosive Anger- Since his breakup with Jesse, Jax has been angry – angry at her, angry at Wally, angry at the world. But that anger he has is about to show itself in a big way. An explosive way. Meanwhile, Crystal Snow is back looking for help from her sister. What does Crystal want, and will Caitlin help her?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	100. An Explosive Anger

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own the Karry Universe idea, but not the characters.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: I mentioned this on the Facebook page a while ago, but events in Karry U are going to match with the Justice League film and recent events in the Arrowverse – THIS WAS NOT INTENDED. I planned this next stage of Karry Universe months ago, so any similarities are purely coincidental.

Note 2: so I am aware this is chaoter 100 but it's not a special chapter. This is actually just a plot chapter. But this is 100 with four footnotes and an important note so chapter 105 will be 100 chapters of story and that chapter is special.

An Explosive Anger

-January 31st 2018-

"Caitlin! Cisco!" Barry called out, coming into the Flash cave with Amelia by his side. The STAR Labs pair looked up as they were getting some things together. "This is Amelia. My new little sister." Barry introduced.

"We heard," Caitlin said, nodding at Amelia Allen.

"She wants to see Firestorm and Firehawk training. She didn't have one on her Earth and she's been curious about them since I mentioned them," Barry said. "Take her to the field with you."

"You're the boss," Cisco said with a mock salute, smiling at Amelia who didn't quite meet his eye. Barry nodded seeming not to get the joke, turned and walked out. He and Kara had the girls and Garfield, then they had a couple of meetings and a press conference to attend. It was a busy day.

"Welcome to the world, Little Allen. I hear you have telekinesis." Caitlin spoke up now, looking at the young woman. Amelia gave a smirk at this as some of the objected lifted into the air.

"And astral projection," a voice behind Cisco made him jump when he turned to see Amelia standing there as well as in front of them. Caitlin laughed as the Amelia projection disappeared into thin air.

"Come on, car just outside the door. We were grabbing some last-minute equipment," Caitlin stated as Amelia suddenly took the opportunity to embrace Caitlin, surprising her. "Okay…" Caitlin stated, hugging Amelia back.

"Sorry," Amelia said, pulling away. "We were close. I'm glad you're here, working for Barry and Kara. I barely saw the Caitlin on Mutant Earth; she came by to check on Kara every once in a while."

"I heard Kara Kent was pregnant. Mutant Caitlin asked me for advice. I emailed her everything I know," Caitlin said, wondering how many times people would come to her for that. She was the first Caitlin to deliver a Karry baby.

"Hey I feel left out. What? No love here,"Cisco joked seeing Caitlin get a hug but not him. Amelia laughed, although still couldn't quite meet his eye as she then helped them put the equipment in the STAR labs van.

It took a while before they were at the field STAR own. Jax, Ronnie, and Stein were already sitting there, and so was Winn, who's eyes widened as he saw Amelia.

"Whoa… who's this?" Winn asked with a smile.

"Barry's little sister, Amelia," Cisco answered. "She's never seen a Firestorm before, so she's joining us today."

"Don't worry, I'm clever," Amelia said a little awkwardly as she helped Caitlin and Cisco set up. She didn't know these other people thinking she would be useless here. She could help them.

"Then welcome, Ms. Allen," Stein said with a smile. They had all heard of the new little sister of Barry's, even if Amelia had only been here for a few days already. "It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"So, who's who?" Amelia asked at the faces she didn't know. She wanted to learn of these new people close to her brother and sister-in-law. The differences between her world and this one wasn't as much as other worlds, but they were there. Some new people and some different histories already.

"Myself and Ronald here are Firestorm," Stein said putting a hand on Ronald's back, who gave Amelia a wave.

"And Ronnie is also my husband," Caitlin added in for Amelia, who raised an eyebrow.

"Married? That's great Caitlin!" Amelia said happily. Her Caitlin had not been with anyone – devoted to her work. Meanwhile, Mutant Caitlin had just gotten an alien boyfriend.

"And Jefferson here is Firehawk," Stein continued.

"Can we get on with this?" Jax said with an eye roll as Caitlin gave him some equipment to wear.

"And who are you?" Amelia asked Winn as she helped set up a computer – it hadn't avoided her notice that Winn couldn't stop looking at her.

"Winn," Winn said with a smile. "I work for the DEO. Used to work at CatCo. Good friends with Kara." Amelia gave Winn a look before shaking her head. No, she didn't know him from her world.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Amelia said, clearly no recognition in her eyes.

"You never met me?" Winn said, clearly shocked and downhearted at this. Amelia shook her head. "Well, we will have to get to know each other now. Start a new relationship. Kara and myself have been friends for a while… you know I would be more than happy to show you around."

"I'd like that." Amelia smiled at Winn, unsure if he was trying to flirt with her, but he wasn't unattractive when it came to looks. Not that she was looking for anyone to date just yet. "It's weird you were not around on my Earth though." She continued, "I knew everyone who worked at CatCo – I was there all the time as a teenager. When I wasn't at STAR, that is," Amelia stated as Ronnie and Stein touched hands and combined in a fiery bond, shocking her. Caitlin then moved over to put some devices on the fire meta.

"Wow," Amelia muttered at seeing Firestorm now. She had seen some weird things on her world and the other worlds she had been on but she had never seen two men become one.

"Wait, why would you have been at STAR as a teenager?" Cisco was the one to ask the question – the computer set up now, with him setting up another device that seemed like some type of launcher.

"I had a brain tumor when I was a teenager. I was supposed to die, but mom – Cat that is – knew Harrison Wells. And Harrison Wells had a new experimental treatment by the brilliant and young new-doctor, one Caitlin Snow." Caitlin turned around at that. "It worked… in case you're curious."

"Really?" Caitlin asked, giving a smirk and wondering what her counterpart had done to cure a brain tumor. Maybe it was something she and Palmer Tech could repeat. After all, Palmer Tech was their medical experimental area, and they did most of the work on injuries and cancer treatments already.

"Well, it had one side effect," Amelia muttered, and the computer raised off the table to answer the question no one got to ask.

"I made you a meta human?" Caitlin asked, a smile going to her face. This was more exciting than a treatment to cancer for her. "When we get back to the lab, I need everything you know about that experiment. I may just have got an upper hand on Prime Caitlin…" Amelia laughed as Caitlin took her place, and Firestorm and Firehawk took to the sky.

"Ready?" Cisco called out. "Go!" Cisco pushed a button and the device he set up started tossing balls into the sky. The two Firestorms started easily dodging all the hits.

"Target," Caitlin called out, and some targets appeared in the sky. Amelia stared in shock as the two fire metas started hitting the targets with jets of fire. "Good aim! Now let's test your power against each other?"

The two turned to face each other, both sending out blasts. "They seem even," Winn said as the two blasts hit into each other in the sky, creating a bright spot of fire in the middle.

"They are… which isn't good," Caitlin muttered "Ronnie and Stein's matrix has more balance, more stability. It allows them to use more of the matrix without destabilizing – mainly because there's two of them in there. Jax should be weaker though – the only thing keeping him in balance is that device on his chest."

"It just got bigger," Millie said. Jax had seemed to give a scream in the air, and the fire around him grew. His bird-like wings got bigger and the blast he was sending out started over powering his Firestorm blast. Firestorm tried to send out a bigger blast, to keep Jax at bay.

"Jax!" Caitlin yelled out on the coms. "Your vitals are going nuts. You're using too much power." Jax screamed out again and his form grew more; so much so, that Firestorm had to drop their attack and dodge to stop form being hit. "He's overheating!"

"We have to cool him down," Winn said stated, looking up from his computer now.

"To do that you would need to get the temperatures well below zero," Amelia spoke up. "Some type of ice…" Before Amelia could finish her sentence, a blast of ice shot into the air and hit Firehawk. It stopped Firehawk from hitting Firestorm, who had been trying to control the other fire meta. "Something like that." Amelia pointed out.

"Wasn't us," Cisco said, stunned and on the field already, getting closer to Jax to see if he was okay.

"No, it was me," a copy of Caitlin, with white hair, blue lips, and unusual eyes, spoke up, catching nearly everyone's attention.

"It seems Killer Frost is back," Winn muttered.

"You have a clone?" Amelia turned to Caitlin at this.

"Twin, actually," Caitlin said, looking at her sister now, waiting for the explanation.

"Hey!" Jax jumped up from his spot, looking around as he found everyone gathered by the coms, although Cisco was still by his side. "I was in the zone! You messed me up…"

"Actually, that was extremely helpful Ms. Snow," the words were in Ronnie's voice, but it was definitely Stein speaking as the other fire meta landed before them and separated from each other. "Thank you for the assistance." Stein continued, once having his own body back and then turned to Jax, who was slouching over to them now. "Jefferson. You're being reckless. That stabilizer I made for you can only hold so much power. If you overpower it, you could…"

"Could!" Jax pointed out. "Could, Gray. It's been years. The matrix is stable now. I doubt I even need this anymore." Jax pointed at his chest at the device he always wore when he was Firehawk.

"All test show that the device…" Stein tried.

"Tests," Jax practically hissed before Stein could finish. "You know what? I'm tired of tests. I am powerful and just as able as you two. Just stay back, Gray." Jax fired up again before jumping into the sky to fly away.

"I've said it before and I will say it again," Ronnie sighed, shaking his head. "He has problems."

"And unfortunately, it has only gotten worst since Miss Morgan broke his heart," Stein said, referencing Jax and Jesse's break up a few months ago.

No one said anything, but Caitlin moved forward to her sister who was watching the conversation with some interest. "Crys, what are you doing back?" Caitlin asked.

"Caity," Crystal said, looking at her sister. "I am here to ask for your help." Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "I want… a life… A normal human life – and as long as I look like this, I cannot get it."

"I can't take away your powers," Caitlin stated immediately. She had tried for a long time to see if anything could reduce her sister's powers, but had come up empty.

"I don't want my powers taken away." Crystal defended. "I want to be able to look normal… like your son can," Crystal muttered that last bit. "The watch…"

"Hologram," Cisco was the one to say it, since he is the one who made the watch. "There's a higher power you have to talk to for that though." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Our bosses. They're the ones who will decide if we can give you what you want."

"You can come back to STAR with us and put your case to them," Caitlin said with a nod.

"I got to run back to Little STAR," Ronnie spoke up, giving his wife a kiss. Ronnie didn't need to say more. Stein, Cisco and Caitlin knew of the technology test he had today and how L-Corp had a similar project coming out. It was important for STAR to get it out first. Ronnie turned to a nearby car and got in as everyone else started to get the equipment back into the car.

"Amelia," Winn said before Amelia could get into the car. "Maybe we could go out some time? Have dinner?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Caitlin asked, making Winn turn completely red.

"We broke up," Winn said each word slowly. "A while ago." He looked back at Amelia now, trying to seem cool as he stated: "They just don't pay attention…" Amelia couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to seem suddenly cool.

"Maybe some other time?" Amelia decided with a smirk. "I just got here and I'm still getting over the loss of… well, I need to really settle in and find my place here before I go that extra step," she explained, now getting into the STAR labs van that Crystal, Cisco, and Caitlin had entered. Stein going to his own car.

Winn smiled as the van drove off just as his phone binged. The DEO needed him, so he turned to his own car to drive away.

-Karry Universe-

"So, let me get this straight," Barry said later that day, looking at Crystal. Kara was done manipulating the press about one of their new inventions, Barry had finished chatting with one of the scientist and now, with the clean room almost completely done, they were working out a schedule for the space. The room itself was popular and not even completely done yet. They were in the Cave though now as they spoke. "You want to live a normal life now, Crystal? You don't want to kill anyone?"

"I know I nearly killed you," Crystal said honestly, making Barry and Kara look at each other. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're the Flash, but I'm different now. Different from the person who you first met. It was like something was off in my head and now… now I am better. I am the person I was before I got the powers – just with a little extra ice. I wasn't the greatest person then, but I wasn't a killer. And I know what I am asking for you isn't cheap though and I am willing to work for it. I am not as smart as my sister, but I can do other things. Anything around here you want. Janitor, if you want?"

 _Maybe… a bartender?_ Kara thought to Barry, and Barry knew what she was getting at. _Everyone deserves a second chance – especially family. Crystal is Caitlin's family. It makes her ours._ Barry had to agree this point with his wife.

"You deserve a second chance," Barry voiced his wife's thoughts, agreeing with her verbally. "The ability to join our Super Family – especially since we love Caitlin, so I'm willing to have Cisco make you a hologram generator to hide your meta abilities. And I can get you a job somewhere… something you might like." Crystal raised an eyebrow at this. "But here's the thing: Killer Frost is dead. If you try to hurt Caitlin or anyone here, you will be locked up forever."

"Deal," Crystal said with a nod. "Killer Frost is long gone."

"Cisco, you're on," Kara commented.

"I'll get started on a new holo watch," Cisco said excitedly. "But Barry, can you get to STAR Gaming and look over the new game design I was supposed to do today?"

"Sure, I'll take the girls. They need a run," Barry said, picking up the girls who were in the playpen with Garfield and putting them in the stroller. The two had been running around it already, so it was time to give them some running time outside the pen. The twins really liked running around at speeds.

"You're going to make a watch?" Amelia said, confused, as Cisco started to take out supplies. "That might be a bad idea."

"It worked for Garfield," Cisco pointed to the green baby with the watch on.

"Powers are different though," Amelia said. "From what I saw of Crystal, her powers are in her hands. It would be extremely difficult to protect the device from the cold. The extreme cold there could break apart of the watch. You'd be better off making a necklace. Something far from the epicenter of her power, but still close to her body."

"But a necklace would move more easily on the neck. It would interrupt the hologram every time it moved," Cisco pointed out in doubt.

"You can fix that easily enough," Amelia said with a smirk. "I'll show you." Cisco raised an eyebrow at this. "I did say I'm clever." Amelia pointed out. "I made an interdimensional portal tracker on weirdo world with just a banana computer and phone. This is kids play. I can show you this."

"You can track portals?" Cisco asked, surprised. "You're going to need to show me that sometime." Cisco commented as he went to the computer Amelia was typing on.

There was a blur and rush of air and a voice suddenly spoke up: "I got so many ideas…" Jesse and Wally had turned up, but the former paused as she noticed Crystal. "I think we missed something, Wal…"

"Something going on you two?" Kara asked, addressing the new arrivals.

"Speed force research. I was testing Wally as he was throwing objects at super speed. You know, he actually temporarily transfers some of the speed force into the objects. This is big," Jesse said, going to her normal computer as Wally took place near her, a smile on his lips as Jesse talked.

Caitlin moved over and picked up Garfield, switching on his hologram. "I'll be back soon," Caitlin told Crystal as she and Kara walked out of the superflash cave into the real labs. "Kara, thanks for this."

"Anything for you," Kara said. "How are things at the green house going?"

"Learning," Caitlin said with a smile, getting use to her power. "And if you can get the seeds, I am willing to try with the fruits you like." Kara knew Caitlin meant Kryptonian fruits, and Kara put an arm around her as they walked towards her office.

"You know, Jesse hasn't been this happy since she got here," Kara said. "It's more than just her research. Wally has been good for her."

"Unfortunately, Jesse's happiness comes at the cost of Jax," Caitlin muttered in doubt now. "He's getting really angry. Someone needs to talk to him." Kara shrugged, unsure who would be the best person to give Jax advice. They had time to handle that though.

Or so she thought.

-Karry Universe-

Later that night, Jax was flying over Keystone City. It was his duty to protect this city – it was his home now after all – but his mind wasn't in it. He kept thinking about training. That power he felt when he had overpowered Firestorm. Stein had said his powers had a limit, that essentially Firehawk could never be as powerful as Firestorm, but Jax didn't think so. He knew what he had felt earlier.

"They're just jealous they have to combine rather than be individuals," Jax scoffed to himself as his eyes caught something on the ground below him – a military base seemed under attack. Guns were being fired and shouting could be heard, and from his position above, he could see somebody… something… taking the bullets but not paying attention to them.

Blasts of what looked like blue energy kept hitting the ground near the something's feet and Jax knew this was a job for him. Time to shine.

"Looking for something?" Jax called, closer to the man blasting at the ground. The gunfire seemed to die down as a member of the Justice League had turned up now.

The man – at least Jax assumed it was a man; he was bigger than the average man and wore an armor of some kind – didn't respond, so Jax sighed and sent a warning blast of fire at the man.

"I said…!" Jax started, but the man turned to look at him and he had to move backward as he recognized Darkseid; the alien who had killed the Amazons, who had dug up the White House, and almost killed some of the League already.

"Powers on this world are strange and unusual," Darkseid commented in a deep voice, looking at Jax's Firehawk form. "Such a waste," he struck out, hitting into Firehawk and sending him flying.

That annoyed Jax as he controlled himself and concentrated his fire, directing it now at Darkseid, who easily knocked the blast aside like it didn't affect him. This angered Jax more as he screamed into the blast, concentrating his fire power, the matrix lighting up within him like it had before when he had taken on Firestorm. He could do this.

"Such anger!" Darkseid almost laughed as he harmlessly redirected the Firehawk blast aside.

"What do you want?!" Jax called, but something was wrong. He could feel it in him; like something had suddenly broken. It scared him, but he couldn't not take on Darkseid, who replied by redirecting Jax's own blast back at him, sending him flying.

"I'm getting closer," Darkseid instead replied as Jax tried to move back to the man, but he couldn't focus; his fire was getting violent and he didn't have control. It was then that the device Stein had made broke off from his chest, disintegrating into the fire surrounding him. "It looks like you're in trouble, little bird," Darkseid smirked now. "I would like to watch this failure, but… Mother's calling."

Before Jax could even comprehend what this meant, Darkseid vanished in a flash of light. Jax couldn't think now though as he knew what was happening – the Firestorm matrix his body held had destabilized and if he stayed here, he could endanger the entire city.

With his last once of strength Jefferson Jackson flew straight up, reaching the a good few miles high before he vanished in an explosion of light and a boom so loud, the windows of the buildings below shattered at the sound wave.

Firehawk had exploded and Jax was no more.

-Karry Universe-

 _Amelia's still helping Cisco. I brought her the computer Mutant Earth sent over with her stuff,_ Barry told Kara through their bond.

 _And the girls are asleep,_ Kara thought back to Barry as Barry kissed her. _We should get some sleep…_ Before Kara could finish, an alert went to their communicators.

Barry picked the communicator.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Barry asked.

"A bomb went off over Keystone City," Gideon said through the communicator. "I am alerting all Justice League members now." Barry nearly fell off the bed at that and knocked off a light in shock. A bomb going off was not something he was expecting!

A cry was heard from the twins' room – it seemed the loud noise had woken them up.

"You go. I'll stay with the girls," Kara said, knowing only one of them could go out right now. "Take Krypto though." Barry nodded, called for the dog, and then was off.

….

Once in Keystone City, Berry couldn't believe that the sky was literally shining bright in the middle of the night from the explosion. Fire was coming down, hitting into people and objects as the denizens of the city ran in panic.

 _Maybe you should have come instead of me,_ Barry thought, dodging falling fire himself and grabbing people as he did – getting them safe under shelter. He saw two other flashes and knew Jesse and Wally were nearby. Krypto was flying around, trying to protect all he could and stopping streetlights from falling down. He used freeze breath to put out falling flames too and other fires that had started due to the falling flames.

Then Barry saw a flame go in the opposite direction, into the sky and knew Firestorm was here. "This should help," he heard over the com, and knew Firestorm was sucking in the blast as best he could. Taking in the radiation, sparing the public. "This is hard. I don't know how much I can take..."

"It's helping, but don't kill yourself," Barry said, seeing the light from the explosion fading and Firestorm stopped. He then saw Superman and Wonder Woman show up, along with the Green Lanterns. The Justice League was really getting here.

"Is this Darkseid?" Diana asked, passing Barry as she did.

"Not a clue yet," Barry replied as he grabbed a kid to get him out of harms away.

"It should be fine now," Ronnie said. "The radiation levels have decreased. According to Stein, anyway."

"Where's Firehawk?" Barry asked looking around for said hero. "This is his city. He should be here. What happened up here? Who did this?"

"Barry," Barry heard over the coms. It was Cisco in his ear. He had been at the cave with Amelia and Crystal, after all. "There's a problem. This wasn't a bomb… It's the Firestorm matrix."

"What?" Barry asked.

"According to scans and the computers… that was a destabilized Firestorm matrix. I'll need Stein to confirm… but…"

"Jax exploded," Barry whispered in conclusion, feeling a weight suddenly in his chest. This wasn't good.

"We're coming," Ronnie said, knowing Stein was needed at the lab to confirm this was the indeed the matrix.

 _Barry… what's going on?_ Kara thought to Barry, obviously feeling his growing dread and still curious as to the explosion, but he shook his head. He couldn't tell Kara what he wanted. Not yet. If they were mistaken… if Jax was alive somewhere, safe and sound… but the chances of that were slim and a city was still in danger.

The Justice League needed to work. And he needed to lead that work.

-Karry Universe-

It was early the next morning and everyone was in Watchtower or on the monitors. Not one person was missing. Except for Jax.

"I've confirmed it," Stein said sadly. He was in the Superflash cave but was on video chat with the tower. "It was definitely the Firestorm Matrix. Mr. Jefferson must have tapped into too much of the matrix and destabilized. Luckily he managed to fly into the air, high enough to stop the sheer radiation blast from killing everyone as he did. Had he remained on the ground, Keystone would be nothing more than an eradiated crater now."

"The city is still in disaster, but the Justice League took care of the present danger," Cisco was saying. Jesse was silently crying, and Wally had his arms around her, bringing her close – she might have broken up with him, but she had loved Jax at one point. His death was something she never wanted. Ever.

Confirmation to his death seemed to only darken the mood in the room as everyone remembered him in their own way. It had been a long time since they had to acknowledge someone's death in this way.

"A military base was destroyed," Diana informed the group, "hole dug and reports of a tall humanoid. Non-responsive to bullet fire; didn't even feel them, according to some of the military personnel there," Everyone knew the M.O. here, and as if to prove the point, Cisco had Gideon play security footage he managed to salvage from the military base clearly showing Darkseid's attack, and Jax coming to fight him.

"Seems that the Spear was not what he was looking for," Oliver spoke up, having been informed of the events a few days ago.

"First one falls to Darkseid," Diana said morbidly. "Zeus said we would not all get out alive."

"We'll get through this," Kara decided to add, more for encouragement. "Keystone is going to need a new hero, especially in the next few weeks. Rebuilding will be hard. Jesse, Wally, if you two could run out there every once in a while, it would be good." Jesse hadn't stopped crying, but Wally gave him a weak thumbs' up; Wally might not be a member of the League, and preferred Young Justice, but he knew Kara was right. With a disaster like this hitting the city, even with Jax not exploding inside the city, time was needed to heal, and a hero was needed to help them. "But for today, we mourn our loss."

"Anyone who works for STAR Co can take the day off," Barry added. "Go home. Kiss your kids or your wives, husbands, partners. Remember Jax. Cry for him, but come back from this stronger. Darkseid will not beat us. We will defeat him. For Jax."

"For Jax," the room echoed, everyone acknowledging their fallen team mate.

People started to move out of the room; Wally taking Jesse in his arms to bring her somewhere more private to mourn.

 _Oh Rao…_ _I got to go tell his mom,_ Barry thought, knowing he had to be the one to do it. He dreaded it. He had seen the news broken to parents when he was a CSI. He had seen them break down and now he had to do it. Had to tell Jax's mom Jax was never coming home. Never come around to celebrate birthdays, anniversaries… Christmas. He had to tell her that he had exploded over a city.

 _I'll come with you. Stronger together,_ Kara thought, kissing the girls' head and taking Barry's hand. They could do this together.

-Karry Universe-

"Okay," Amelia said as she put the necklace around Crystal's neck. It was only them in the Superflash cave. After the news of Jax's death hit the League, everyone had gone to mourn in their own ways. Cisco was going home to the arms of his wife, which shocked Amelia a little, but she was happy for him – she even finally looked him in the eye at this revelation.

The necklace was in the shape of a snowflake, with what looked like a little gem in the middle. Only it wasn't a gem.

"Hit this," Amelia pushed the gem, "and there you go." Amelia smiled as the face of Killer Frost was replaced with a regular face, just like Caitlin. Amelia held up the mirror for Crystal.

"Thank you," Crystal said after a moment, shocked at seeing her once and past face looking back at her.

"Why do I sense a 'but'?" Amelia asked.

"I like my hair a little lighter… I know the white is too much, but maybe you could make me blonder?" Crystal asked. "Please."

"Two seconds," Amelia said, turning to the computer. "Bluetooth into the hologram memory... Change the hair color and…" There was a momentary blur around Crystal, and then the hologram changed. The hair was now a very light blonde. Like Sara Lance's.

"Um… Maybe just a bit darker," Crystal said.

"You're a bit picky," Amelia said, but laughed anyway as she went back to the computer. "Dirty blonde it is." The hologram changed one more time, her hair a slightly darker tone of Karas now.

"That's good," Crystal said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"Good, now the hologram will match whatever hair style you put your hair in," Amelia explained. "But if you want make up on, just call me. I have some styles programed in. We can always work on new styles if you want. We can even expand the hologram for your clothes – make it look like you're wearing a dress, while you're in comfortable sweats." Crystal laughed at that. "We can also route controls for the hologram to Gideon, which is awesome. My Barry would have loved this... He was just starting on a similar A.I. But anyway, this way you don't need me to change you all the time. Just call Gideon and she can do it. When you want the hologram off, just push the same button on the necklace." Amelia turned around in her chair. "Your powers will be unaffected by the hologram being on or off. You can use them freely whenever."

"You're being nice to me," Crystal commented, an odd look on her face. "Nicer than everyone."

"Well I have no reason not to be," Amelia said. "I know you did some bad things, but I never knew you when you were bad. Besides, the Caitlin on my Earth saved my life, so I'm more than happy to have you as a friend. Anyway, I might need some friends… New to this Earth and everything."

"I'd like that too," Crystal said, Amelia having previously explained her story to Caitlin's sister while Cisco had been on call to Watchtower.

"And my dad wants you at work," Amelia added now. "Training." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "You're his bartender now. It's the job Barry got for you. And if you play your cards right, he's going to need someone to be manager of Central City's location when he opens his second over in National."

"A bar?" Crystal said with a smile. "Okay, I like. Care to show me the way?" Amelia smiled, putting the computer down and the two walked out.

It was very rare for there to be no one in the Superflash cave in the middle of the day when it was not a holiday, but with Team Superflash mourning Jax, and Amelia and Crystal starting a new friendship, the cave was empty. Just the costumes on mannequins in a dark room.

Post Chapter Note 1: Before I get yelled out about Jax's death, if you have been following my Facebook page you know I am killing five people off. With Darkseid around, I cannot have him not kill people. Truthfully, this was just Jax overdoing it against Darkseid, killing him, but it counts as Darkseid killing him. As he wouldn't have without the alien. Jax is just the first death and the reason why I choose him, even though I love his character in Legends, is that every plot I made for him didn't work. Jesse and him together didn't work, and everything else I tried I threw away before starting it. This was the best plot for him. Like I said one of five.

Post Chapter Note 2 (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ): Since next week is Christmas I am going to post the next chapter on Saturday. Meaning there will be no actual post next week but two posts this week.

Post Chapter Note 3: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Valentine Moments- It's Valentine Day, and everyone has something special planned for their respective others... Including something Henry has for Cat.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	101. Valentine Moments

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always.

Note: For this chapter I am doing moments from Valentine's Day for a lot of couples so instead of skipping around I am going to be going over one couples day and then doing the next. I'm splitting this chapter up different as it reflects different characters instead of events. You'll understand as you read.

Valentines Moments.

February 14th 2018/Valentine Day.

-Cisco and Lisa-

"Cisco?" Lisa said, looking around for her husband. It was into the afternoon and she was curious what they were doing for their first Valentine Day as husband and wife. So, far Cisco hadn't mentioned anything, but she was hoping he had some big plans.

She finally found him in the room of their apartment he had converted into an office after becoming CEO of STAR Gaming. "Hey," Cisco said, looking up from the computer. "You got to see what I have been working on. You're going to love it. Just give me a few more hours."

"Cisco," Lisa said with a groan. "You forgot."

"Forgot what?" Cisco asked turning to Lisa. "It's… your birthday?" Lisa crossed her arms, so Cisco knew he was wrong. "It's… Leonard's birthday?" Lisa tilted her head, glaring at Cisco the same way Cisco believed she used to glare at her victims before robbing them. "Okay… I don't know." Cisco put his hand behind his head and gave a goofy smile, hoping the look would calm Lisa down. It sometimes did, but not this time.

"It's Valentine Day, you jerk," Lisa stated, and walked out of the office, slamming the door to the office and then the door to the apartment as she left.

"I just messed up big time," Cisco groaned to himself, not believing he had forgotten the most important day for couples. He had to make up for this one big time. "Jewelry, decorations… The lot before she gets home."

Cisco grabbed the keys to the STAR van he sometime used and had thankfully brought home with him before heading out. He had a lot of shopping to do.

….

When Lisa came home it was with Leonard and Mick by her side. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the living room completely decorated. Hearts hanging from the ceiling, pink paper chains going from wall to wall – it was like Christmas, but all pink. All they were missing was a pink tree.

"Ow," she heard a familiar nerd and saw Cisco had fallen off a chair as he had been standing on it trying to hang a cupid on the ceiling fan. "Lisa! You're earlier than I thought." Leonard and Mick made a noise, both crossing their arms. "But… I did expect them." Cisco pointed with a sigh.

"Decorations, pasta and meatball dinner, made by me. There's enough for four," Cisco was pointing out everything as he was talking. "Chocolates, flowers, and of, course..." Cisco took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a necklace with a key on it, "the key to my heart, for you."

"You think this will make me forget you forgot?" Lisa pointed out. "You have been obsessed with STAR Gaming since Barry made you CEO. I am glad you found a passion, but you don't think of me anymore. It's like I am not even with you sometimes."

"I told you once you better treat my sister right, and as far as I can see you haven't," Leonard spoke up now, coming closer. "I think me and Mick need to teach you a lesson." Mick gave a smile, taking out his fire gun.

"Wait, wait!" Cisco called, holding up his hand. "Can I show you the video game I have been working on? I think it will please you, and if it doesn't, then Leonard and Mick can beat me up."

"The multiverse hopping game?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

"No, no," Cisco said. "Although us, Mutant, and Prime have been tossing out ideas for that. But it's not that game." Cisco took his computer and brought up some graphic designs. "Black Side. STAR Gaming has a couple of be the superhero, defeat the villain game, but this one is being the villain. Steal, rob, and kill…"

"Grand Thief Auto," Mick pointed out, not impressed.

"No… well similar… only in Grand Thief Auto you're only facing cops. In this you're in a city protected by Supergirl and the Flash. You have to pull heists and complete missions while either avoiding or getting the better of the heroes. I was thinking of making a couple of different of these depending on how the first one does, but this one is being normal humans. Thieves and… well you know Kara and Barry own their superhero names and symbols and managed to get the right copyright to the right people to make money from it, and they all gave STAR Gaming the permission to use their heroes…"

"This is getting boring," Leonard commented curling his hand into a fist. "Can we…?" He asked his sister, indicating Cisco. Lisa though held up her hand, wanting to see where Cisco was going with this.

"The point being," Cisco continued, "the villains were in limbo until Barry made the gaming company and started buying the right to them – including my three playable characters." Cisco pushed a button for three character profiles to appear on the screen. "Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider." The three looked at each other. "I based their appearance on yours with some differences so they are not clones. Made new awesome suits and have started building the character profile and plot. I changed their human names obviously, since the DEO restricted your names to give you a life when you retired. There will be solo cases and team work in this. And each character is good at something else."

Cisco went into the program for Mick. The character of Heatwave, as Cisco said, was based on Mick's looks with some difference in it. He was wearing a new outfit Cisco had designed with flames on it and glasses. "Mick has the heat gun of course. His skills is physical strength; the muscle of the operations. Human name is Mike Ronalds." Mick groaned at that.

Cisco then went to Leonard, who was wearing similar to the coat he wore only slightly altered. "Snart has the freeze gun as always. He is also considered the brains – the best at planning the mission and pulling them off. His human name is Logan Stewart."

"Then finally Lisa," Cisco went to Lisa character profile. She was wearing a completely new outfit Cisco designed which was gold and blue. She wore a mask over her face. "The golden gun and she's the best at getting into tight places – more aerobatic. And the one who gets you two out of trouble. Human name, Lizzie Stewart."

Cisco turned to Lisa. "See, I wasn't not thinking of you. You inspired me so much I have been laser-focused on this. On making this perfect for you. You're always in my thoughts," Cisco said, hoping Lisa would forgive him.

Lisa looked at him for a moment before smiling and going to kiss his head. "Okay. I love it," Lisa said looking over at the computer again and Cisco smiled revealed.

"I got a problem," Mick said, holding up his hand with the gun in it. "That goofy costume you have me wearing. I don't like it."

"Just designs," Cisco said. "I can take any feedback you have on the designs of characters and game plot. It would be nice to get some advice from the actual characters to make it better now that the basics of the game features are designed."

"You're going to need it, nerd," Leonard said, nodding at Mick. "Let's leave them be." Leonard turned to Cisco again. "You got lucky this time." Leonard and Mick then left.

"Your brother freaks me out," Cisco said and Lisa laughed kissing Cisco again.

"The decorations are nice," Lisa pointed out.

"Thanks. Let's eat." Cisco smiled as he salvaged Valentine Day for himself and his wife.

-Laurel and Oliver-

"I'm going," Laurel said to Thea, grabbing her keys.

"Have fun with Olly," Thea smirked from her spot on the couch. "What are you two doing?"

"I don't know," Laurel said. "Oliver has something special planned." She opened the door, looking back to Thea now. "What about you? Hitting the bars, looking for single men?"

"Well Jack is going to a school dance so me and Paula are going to shoot arrows at targets shaped like men," Thea said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing William is one of those shapes," Laurel now smirked and Thea smiled. Leaving the apartment, Laurel jumped on her motorbike and left, heading for Oliver's place.

"Oliver?" Laurel asked once there and knocking, noticing the door was open. She walked cautiously, worried about what she might see now, to see Oliver using a fire extinguisher on the oven which was in flames. Laurel had to laugh as Oliver turned around, noticing her. "I'm guessing that was dinner?" She cooed.

"Burnt chicken," Oliver sighed, using an oven mitt to take it out and threw it onto the table. "Would our Valentines be ruined if I ordered pizza?"

"As long as it has peppers on it, no," Laurel said, and Oliver grabbed the phone with a sigh.

"Should be here in 30 minutes," Oliver said after a minute of ordering. He still seemed upset over the chicken, but Laurel didn't mind; she moved over and kissed him, thankful of the effort – she could see the candles around, unlit, but there. Oliver had planned a romantic night in.

"Maybe presents," Laurel said, taking her present for Oliver out of the plastic bag she had been holding. Oliver opened the box to reveal some smart looking sweats and tees. "For your gym; a couple of nice workout outfits."

"Thank you," Oliver said smiling. "Hold on." He moved over to a draw and took out a box. Moving over to the couch, Laurel sat next to him. Oliver held out the box to her and Laurel unwrapped it, talking out the snow globe of a familiar looking island. "I had it made specially for you."

"Lian Yu?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Look at the engraving," Oliver intoned, and Laurel turned it around to find a small plate that was engraved with 'You're my island'. Laurel looked up at Oliver, more confused now than before. "When Felicity died, I ran to Lian Yu. I hid there. It's been a safe place – a place for me to hide. Now though, I'll never do that again, because you're my island. You're where I need to go."

"Oh," Laurel said, smiling now at the thought Oliver must have put into this present, putting the globe on the table and kissed him again. The kiss deepened. When they parted, Laurel stood up and took Oliver's hand. "Come." Laurel said as she led Oliver to his own bedroom. Oliver had a smile on his face as she brought him there.

…

A half hour later the doorbell rang. "That would be the pizza," Oliver said. Both he and Laurel were completely naked under his covers, having enjoyed their time.

"Go get it. I'm hungry," Laurel said with a laugh. Oliver got up and headed for the door. "Oliver, unless you want a pizza boy to see your manhood, put on some pants." Laurel called and Olivier blushed as the doorbell rang again. Oliver quickly grabbed some pants before heading to the door.

He returned a few minutes later with the pizza in his hand. "So, are we eating in here?" Oliver asked and Laurel held out her hands.

"Yeah," Laurel smirked and Oliver laughed.

"One moment…" Oliver moved out of the room again, returning with some of the candles he had been prepping before the burnt chicken.

"Pizza by candlelight? Romantic," Laurel nodded her approval as Olly lit the candles and turned back to her.

"Everything's romantic by candlelight," Olly cooed, as he joined Laurel on the bed and they opened the pizza box.

-Jesse and Wally-

Jesse was in her apartment when she nearly jumped as Wally ran through the wall. "Come on," Wally said with a smile. He had plans for the day.

"Where?" Jesse asked. She had not expected them to do anything for this day.

"It's Valentine Day and I am taking you out," Wally said and Jesse looked down. She did not feel like celebrating this so soon after Jax. "Hey, I know Jax's death has been hard on you. Especially with the way things ended with you two, but it's been weeks. It's time for you to go out have some fun and take your mind off things. Besides, I have been planning this for months."

Jesse smiled. "Okay, what are we doing?" Jesse asked curious, knowing Wally was right. She needed to get out.

"Well, running a couple of places," Wally said. "An amusement park day." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I love rollercoasters and so did my Jesse. Do you?" Wally realized he never even bothered to ask and was suddenly nervous until Jesse smiled and nodded. "Okay, first starting small. There is a small amusement nearby called Adventureland. Smaller coasters. Then running to a Six Flags where there is a Superman rollercoaster. Surprised it's not Supergirl."

"That's been around longer than Supergirl has been," Jesse said, a smile going to her face. "I've been wanting to get on it for a long time."

"Well, you will today," Wally said. "Then finally, Florida. First Universal for Harry Potter World – not a thing on my world and I want to see it. Then ending the day in EPCOT where I made reservation in the world showcase in a restaurant in Paris there."

"Sounds good," Jesse said, impressed. "Lead the way."

Wally smiled as he started running and Jesse followed. Soon they were in a small amusement park. Adventureland. For this park, they went on a couple of smaller rides – the swings, the ferries wheel. Then they went to the small rollercoaster, The Lady Bug.

"Why is the name from Frozen on your shirt?" The little girl in front of them asked the ride operator as she was measuring them. Jesse and Wally could see 'Anna' on the name tag.

"Because it's my name," the ride operator said, a forced smile on her face, and the girl seemed shocked at that as the ride operator let her on.

"That's got to get old," Wally said to the operator, now seeing the annoyed look her face that she tried to hid behind a forced smile for the girl.

"Getting 'Let It Go' sung to me and being asked do you want to build a snowman every few minutes. No," she said clearly sarcastically. "Besides, that's all Elsa, not Anna. Anyway… tickets?" Wally held out the last of their tickets. "Last two seats, right in the back."

The two smiled as they got strapped in and the ride started off. It went around the small track twice before stopping and letting them off. "Do you want to…?"

"No," Jesse said. "Next stop." The small amusement park had been a nice stop, but Jesse wanted to move on. The next place was something she wanted to do for years.

Wally gave a smile as the two found a place where they could run without being seen. The two went to Six Flags. "There are many rollercoasters here. Is there another one you…?"

"Superman ride," Jesse said, taking Wally's hand and leading him to where the ride was. The line was long for the ride and the two had to wait for a few hours before they were up front. The wait was torturous for two speedster, but it was worth it. The Superman ride had them connecting, facing down so it was like they were flying. As the ride was going around the track, Jesse held her hands out in front of her, doing the Superman/Supergirl pose. Wally did after a moment too.

"That was good," Wally said after they exited the ride. "Superman is the only one with his own ride. Don't we all own the rights to our alter egos?" Wally whispered to Jesse and Jesse nodded. "We should talk to Barry and Kara about getting a speedster ride made or a vigilante one…."

"Don't bring that up to them," Jesse said holding out a hand and turning around to face Wally. "If you do, next thing we know STAR Amusement Parks will be a thing."

"But that would be awesome," Wally said with a smile. "I could totally design the rides. Not that much difference from engineering, which I studied on my Earth." Jesse giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Do we have enough time to get on Nightro?" Jesse asked. The two had been walking as they were talking and the sign for the ride was nearby.

"I think we can swing that, but I do want to get to our third stop before dinner," Wally said, following Jesse as they got to the ride.

After the ride was over and Jesse was smiling, Wally kissed her. "I've missed that smile the last few weeks. Come on."

The two went and ran to Universal next. "We got a few hours now before dinner," Wally said, checking the time as they entered The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The two were amazed, feeling as if they had just walked into the book or movie. There was so much to see, but they also wanted to get on the Escape from Gringotts ride.

The two smiled and laughed as they were on the 3D ride, seeming to break into and out of the wizarding bank. "Damn," Wally said looking at the time after the ride. "I should have made the reservation later. We didn't get to see half of this."

"Doesn't matter. Come on, I'm hungry," Jesse said. They had picked up food in each amusement park, but the two were speedsters and needed a real meal now.

They easily got to EPCOT where Wally had made reservations at a French restaurant called Monsieur Paul where they had a meal consisting of an appetizer, main dinner, and desert. Wally took a picture of Jesse eating frog legs, laughing. Jesse told him it tasted like fish though, and since it was fried it was like a fish stick. Pretty good.

"That was good," Jesse said after they left the restaurant.

"Fireworks are starting soon." Wally said, the two looking by the EPCOT ball. Crowds were gathering around and soon the fireworks started to go off. Jesse stared up at the sky as Wally put an arm around her. She couldn't help but think of Jax though at the explosions, remembering the sky still lit up from when he'd died. It was sad, but she was also happy now. Happy for the first time in a few weeks.

"Thank you," Jesse said after the firework display was over. "I needed this… since Jax… I've been wondering if it was my fault. If I hadn't broken up with him in the way I did… Maybe his anger wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe he wouldn't have exploded." A tear came to Jesse's eye and Wally wiped it away.

"It's not your fault," Wally said. "We both could have handled your break up with Jax better, but things like this happen, especially in our line of work. We need to mourn him, but we need to also accept he is gone and have a good life in his absence." Wally bent down and kissed Jesse, who kissed back. "There's enough time to get on Test Track before the park closes."

"I'm in," Jesse said, and the two ran at a human speed to the ride.

-Ha-Pri and Astra-

"I got the tickets," Sara said, coming into the DEO headquarters with the tickets in her hand, waving them in the air.

"Yes!" Alex cheered with a smile and hugged Sara.

"Tickets for what?" Winn asked, turning around. He was sitting beside Astra who also turned around curiously.

"A comedy show," Sara said, "for tonight. We ordered them weeks ago – I went to pick them up early so we could get right in and not wait on line."

"With all the death and fighting we're around I like to laugh once in a while," Alex said, smiling. "What is everyone doing?"

"Well, I'm single so nothing," Winn said, wondering about Amelia now. He had not seen her since the Firestorm and Firehawk training session. She was new to this Earth so he was taking it slow, but part of him wondered if she even liked him like that.

"Nothing," Astra answered. "Karen has plans with her friends so I'm alone."

"Well that's not right," a new voice said and they turned to see the familiar Green Lantern, Ha-Pri. "Hal told me of this day." Ha explained. "I was wondering if I could take you out?"

"OOOH," Sara and Alex said together.

"Why do they do that?" Ha asked and Astra rolled her eyes. "So?" Ha waited for an answer, wondering if Astra would turn him down.

"I'd love that," Astra said with a smile.

"Can we get that taken off?" Ha said, pointing at the red sun light bracelet. He had been told of Astra's punishment and, while he did not like it, he understood why the government put it on her. "I need you to be able to fly with me."

"I don't…"

"Yes," Alex said right away going and unlocking it. "Put it back on in the morning."

"Do you have the authority to do that?" Astra asked, confused as she felt powers come back. It was always an interesting feeling going from normal to super. Like speeding down a highway with the roof down at sudden top speeds before everything becomes second nature.

"I am co-director," Alex said with a smile. "I have as much authority as J'onn. Besides, you have helped us every day since you switched sides. You deserve this night."

"I still have work," Astra said.

"I will pick you up at your lodgings after," Ha said with smile and nod before leaving the DEO.

…

That night Astra answered the door to see Ha with flowers and a box of chocolate. "Hal said this was traditional," Ha said, and Astra smiled, taking the flower in and going to put them in water. She put the chocolate on the table, noticing Ha was still in his Green Lantern outfit.

"Should I have eaten?" Astra asked, wondering what they would do. She had been unsure, not used to this tradition even with her years on Earth.

"No," Ha said, shaking his head. "Come." Astra followed Ha out. The sky was already dark and stars were out as she followed Ha, flying into the sky. Ha held out his hand and she took it, the pair holding hand as they flew into the air. Astra smiled as they flew slowly, feeling suddenly so much younger. She didn't really like having her powers, but flying was something she missed and flying with Ha just made it better.

Ha lead them as they landed on top of a building. Instantly they had a beautiful view of the water before them, and a table was set up – it had a picnic basket on top of it. Astra took one of the seats as Ha opened the basket.

"I think this will surprise you," Ha said as he removed items from the basket. Astra had to put her hand over her mouth as the meal came out, recognizing food she hadn't had in decades. "It's not all Kryptonian. The herbs and some vegetables are. There were some plants that survived elsewhere off-world I managed to find over the years. Krypton's trading partners kept them alive. I had to substitute the meat with a human meat called chicken. I had been looking for years for a meat similar to what we once knew. To think I would find it here though... It's not perfect, but I think this will be close enough to your favorite meal."

"Oh Ha," Astra said, tearing up at the taste of home.

"This comes directly from Krypton though," Ha said, taking the last thing out of the basket: A large bottle of wine. "I have had it for years. I've been waiting for a special moment and someone special to share it with."

"Ha, this is… truly amazing," Astra said, looking at the bottle of wine from home. She couldn't believe he had went through all the trouble.

"Last Kryptonian wine," Ha said opening the bottle and pouring it into the wine glasses he had taken out of the basket before. Astra wondered if she could use the DEO to synthesize the wine, making a mental note to somehow keep just a drop for later. Ha then held up his glass and Astra hers. "There's a human tradition Hal mentioned, a toast. Well, I don't get it much but… to us."

"To us," Astra said, clicking her glass with Ha and then taking a sip. "I have missed this." Astra smiled, and then went for the food. As Ha said, there were clearly substitutes, but it was close enough. She smiled into the food, remembering good days on her home planet. Good days before she met Non.

"Astra, do you remember the day I told you the Green Lantern Corp offered me a ring?" Ha asked.

"Yes," Astra said with a nod. "We were having a very similar meal in that little park outside of Argo. We agreed to continue seeing each other with you in the Corp and me in the military. But things just... didn't work out. The space between us grew and then my father requested I marry Non. I had no reason to refuse."

"Yes," Ha said simply. "Originally that night wasn't set up to be me telling you about the Green Lanterns. I had arranged everything before I even knew. I was going to ask you to join your house to mine." Astra stopped eating, looking up. Ha had just admitted he was going to propose to Astra and then backed out. "When the Green Lantern offer came… Well I couldn't ask you to leave your military career to come with me. I couldn't not take the offer. It was… everything. I thought we could make it work with me in the Corp and you in the military. I just needed to see before asking you and then well… as you said." Ha took a breath. "To this day, sometimes, I regret taking the offer. I could have married you and stayed on Krypton. We could have had kids of our own."

"If you had done that than where would we be now?" Astra asked, making Ha raise an eyebrow. "I would have not been with Non. We would have not started Myraid. We both would have died with Krypton. And if you weren't a Green Lantern, Kara might have died at five, but if she hadn't now she would be on Earth without me or you. Karen would have still been made but had no mother. Things worked out for the best. And we found each other again. Let's not dwell on the past, but think of the here and now."

"Astra In-Ze, you are an amazing woman," Ha said with a smile.

"And I know it," Astra joked with a smirk as she took her glass and took a sip of the wine emptying her glass. "Please tell me there's more in that bottle."

"We can finish it together," Ha said refilling Astra glass with a smile.

-Zor and Eliza-

The meta home had opened about a month ago and Eliza loved running the place. She had several employees, all of whom were either former DEO agents, or related to a DEO member at the moment. The meta house was a part of the DEO, so the DEO did all hiring and background checks on employees to make sure they get the best. It really did work.

"Eliza?" A little girl with dark skin, she no older than five asked, coming up with a card in hand. "I made this for you in school." She held up the card.

"Oh, thank you, Jenny," Eliza said, smiling at the little girl who had been one of the first kids to be placed here. The house wasn't full at the moment but Eliza had a feeling the large house would be overflowing soon. She had just gotten a new born baby girl, who could turn invisible on and off. There were two boys around three here as well. And of course, the metal controlling meta Connor and Karen had calmed down, Frankie Kane, the only teenager so far. She had to wear an ankle monitor, since she had killed her foster father with her power by accident.

Eliza smiled at the heart card. "Okay everyone, time to get ready for bed," Eliza called out to them.

"Ugh," Frankie complained.

"Frankie, you know you're allowed to stay up later," Eliza said, not holding Frankie to the bedtime for the younger kids.

"Seems I caught you at a busy time," Eliza heard a voice and turned to see Zor-El there.

"Oh, take us," one of the little boys said literally jumping into the air and hovering in front of Zor.

"Ryan!" Eliza said. "Feet on the ground." Ryan slowly went and put his feet on the ground. "Zor here is not here to adopt. He's a friend of mine." Ryan nodded sadly. "Now go with your brother and head upstairs."

"Come Richie," a boy who looked the same as Ryan went running up the stairs.

"Hi Mister Zor," Jenny said waving her hand, which suddenly lit up and fired an electrical bolt at the Kryptonian. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jenny's eyes were suddenly wide with worry.

"It's okay," Zor said with a smile as Jenny turned to run up the stairs.

"I'm going to go listen to music," Frankie said, moving past them.

Zor gave Eliza a look. "The boys are Ryan and Richard Kendall. Both have the ability to fly - born with them, in fact. Parents were killed protecting them from people who wanted to hurt them, so they ended up here. Jennifer Pierce was a baby when the accelerator went off. Her entire family was killed in an electrical malfunction that night. She seems to have gotten electrical powers from it." Eliza explained. "And you must have heard of Frankie."

"Of course," Zor said, remembering Connor's excitement at taking on a meta human and calming her down. How Kara had been proud of him. A cry caught his attention. "And a baby?"

"Little girl. Gale," Eliza said. "Parents abandoned her when they discovered her powers. The boys thought you were coming to adopt." One of the employees working with Eliza that night picked Gale up and smiled, nodding to Eliza that she would take care of this. "So, what are you doing here?" Eliza was curious. She and Zor had not spent a lot of time together since he came back into her own foster daughter's life.

"Well I was…." Zor was cut off by a phone.

"I got to," Eliza said, taking the phone and greeting the caller. She listened to the call, nodding to herself. "You can drop him off tomorrow morning." Eliza said, pausing for a moment. "Okay, see you then."

"A new member?" Zor asked.

"A teenaged boy with ice powers," Eliza said with a sigh. "He was actually sent here from Metropolis. Clark took down his father who was using an ice gun. Not sure how he has powers. Maybe should have Caitlin's sister talk to him."

"Seems you are filling up," Zor said, noticing the smile on Eliza's face and knew she was loving this.

"Yes," Eliza said. "I just hope adoptions start too." The point of the meta house was to give meta human kids in the foster system a safe place to be until they could find real homes with real parents. So far though, no one had come in interested in adopting.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Zor said. "You are busy…"

"Zor, you're family," Eliza said, dismissing Zor's nervousness. "What can I do for you?"

"Well… You see… I missed so much of Kara's life. And I have her now, but she's not my little girl. I love her and the girls. I love being with her, and raising Connor is filling a void from when I sent her away, but… with Connor out with friends and I do not have much to do, I was wondering… I want to know my daughter. I want to know what her life was like when she arrived here. She told me, but you raised her. You can tell me what she cannot."

"Oh," Eliza said feeling for Zor. A lost parent like herself. "I could tell you stories. Just wait until the kids are asleep. Help yourself to food."

Later that night, Eliza and Zor were on the couch laughing as Eliza told Zor about the time Kara toasted their popcorn maker.

"Jeremiah put the thing in the garbage and as Kara looked guilty he decided to run to the store to grab a bag of popcorn for the movie instead. Alex assured Kara she would love popcorn. Never could keep popcorn in the house after that," Eliza told Zor with a smile.

"What of Kal? Did he come by often?" Zor asked and Eliza nodded.

"As much as possible," Eliza said. "I remember them in our front yard training and playing with each other." Eliza smiled at the memories. "There are photos at Joe's. I didn't bring them here. Didn't want kids getting their hands on them or powers ruining them, but you're welcome to see them any time."

"I would like that," Zor said.

"I wish I could tell you I was there for Kara one hundred percent all the time," Eliza admitted, a little down heartened now. "But when my husband died I zoned out. I went through the motions without really taking it all in. By the time I really came back… well, I failed as a mom – to both my daughter and yours. This house is my second chance. A chance to be able to help kids."

Zor took Eliza's hand at that. "One thing I can say is from what I see, you did not fail," Zor said and Eliza smiled at that, not believing it but it was nice to hear. "They are both beautiful and successful women. That came from somewhere."

"Barry and Sara made them that," Eliza said. "They found their perfect partners."

"You doubt yourself, but I do not," Zor said with a smile. "You will see someday."

Eliza smiled. "You know," Eliza said getting an idea, "when Kara first came here, there was a movie she loved. She made us watch it all the time." Eliza got up and went through the movie shelf, finally finding the blu ray copy of Kara's favorite. "The Wizard of Oz. A young girl caught in an unfamiliar world. I think she associated with Dorothy Gale more than most would. First song we heard Kara sing was 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', too. Ever seen it?" Zor shook his head.

"I will enjoy seeing it," Zor said, and Eliza smiled, putting the movie in and started playing it. She turned off the lights and sat down on the couch next to Zor. Zor put an arm around her. Eliza was weirded out at first, but then leaned into it. "Eliza, happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," Eliza said with a smile, surprised Zor knew about the day. Probably Connor told him all about it.

"Why is this in black and white?" Zor asked again and Eliza had to chuckle.

"Just wait and see," Eliza said as Dorothy was talking to her aunt and uncle…

-Cat and Henry-

Henry went into the restaurant to find Cat waiting for him. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me here," Henry said, adjusting a tie on the suit he was wearing. He had told Cat to meet him in a fancy restaurant in Central.

Cat was in a beautiful dress as she turned to smile at Henry. "Well, you got us a reservation here," Cat said with a smile. "I love this place."

"I know," Henry said with a smile, kissing Cat's cheek. "Reason why we're here."

"How's the bar?' Cat asked, wondering how Henry was free to leave the bar on Valentine's Day. "We could have celebrated…"

"No need to worry. I left Crystal in charge. She's actually very good," Henry said. He had been uncertain when Barry asked him to give Crystal the bartender job and possibly make her manager, but it was working out well. It seemed Caitlin's sister had hidden talents. "And I'm sure Amelia will go by and help out Crystal if needed."

"Allen?" a voice called out.

"I checked us in when I arrived," Cat said, and Henry smiled, following the host to a table.

"Henry?" A voice said as they sat down, and Henry looked over, his heart sinking. At the next table was Joe and his girlfriend Cecile. "I didn't know you were coming here too."

"Yeah, well it's Cat favorite restaurant," Henry said with a smile.

"Mine too," Cecile said, standing up. "So, nice to meet you Cat Grant." Cat smiled, taking the hand.

"You too," Cat said with a nod. They stared at each other for a moment before they all went to sit at their tables. "A little awkward." Cat whispered, and Henry nodded. Cat didn't realize how awkward this would be, as the waiter came to take their drink order. Cat ordered a bottle of wine she liked.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Henry said popping up and following the waiter. "Hey." Henry whispered getting his attention. "I need the ring back."

"Are you no longer proposing?" The waiter asked, having been let in on this obviously.

"It's not that. It's just my son's foster father and his girlfriend are at the table behind us," Henry said. "You don't want to talk about awkward."

"Ah," the waiter said. "Will get the ring back to you sneakily." Henry nodded, relieved, and went back to Cat.

The two had a nice dinner together; Henry able to get the ring into his pocket without Cat seeing. After dinner, they went outside. "How about we go for a walk?" Henry said, seeing the waterfront wasn't that far off. He could salvage this proposal. Cat smiled, taking Henry's arm as they walked own to the water and took to the water's edge, looking out at the boats.

"Cat," Henry said after a moment. "I was going to do this in the restaurant, but with Joe there it felt weird..." Cat raised an eyebrow. "So here, by the water is good enough." Henry turned to face Cat and got down on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket. Cat put a hand over her mouth, not having expected this – and she was a reporter. She usually knew things ahead of time. "Cat Grant, I know we haven't been dating that long, but at our age, taking things slow is not something to do. We must go with how we feel about one another, and there's only one other person I have felt this way about. She was the mother of my child. Since my release from Iron Heights I've been lost, but from the day you entered my bar, you fixed me up, more than you will ever know. So… will you marry me?"

"Yes," Cat Grant said almost at once, not believing after all this time she was finally saying yes to a proposal – but it felt right. Henry put the ring on her finger.

"Can you help me up?" Henry asked, having trouble getting up and Cat laughed, taking the arm and lifting him. "The one knee thing is a young man's game." Henry joked, kissing Cat.

"I got to say, I saw your sons' proposal," Cat said after the kiss. "Yours was better." Henry laughed as they kissed again. He felt lightheaded.

"You know, Barry's Penthouse isn't far from here," Henry commented. "I bet they left the girls with Astra or someone and are doing some big romantic thing only someone with their wealth can do. Amelia is single and probably at my bar, and I have the key to their elevator."

"Are you suggesting we go to your sons' house to have some love?" Cat asked, one of her smirks on her face.

"They have a beautiful view, an amazing TV, and there's a wine store right there. We can get a bottle," Henry said. "Have some private time." Cat smiled, nodding.

…

It wasn't long later they were in the elevator with a bottle of wine and kissing each other. They felt like loved-up kids again. The elevator opened, and they came out of it kissing, not looking in to the room beyond.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given anyone elevator keys," they heard a voice, making them jump. Looking up, they saw Barry sitting on the couch and Kara was lying there with her head in his lap. The TV was on with some romantic film, which Barry paused.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, stunned.

"We live here," Kara said.

"But it's Valentine's Day. Why aren't you two on some romantic Island, sipping martinis?" Henry asked.

"It's Valentine Day?" Barry asked, surprised, making Cat and Henry look at each other.

"That explains why we have Garfield," Kara said.

Cat laughed. "We forgot how these two are," Cat commented, finding it all funny.

"Wait, what were you two going to do?" Barry asked, but before he got an answer they heard footsteps come down the stairs and Amelia appeared in her pajamas, not looking good. "Amelia, did you know it was Valentine Day?"

"What's Valentine Day?" Amelia asked groggily.

"Guess it doesn't exist on your Earth," Barry said with a shrug.

"And you should be in bed," Kara said, getting up. "All you have to do is call for me and I will get you anything you need."

"Everything okay?" Cat asked coming up to Amelia and putting a hand on her forehead. She was running a fever. "Oh, you're burning up."

"That's not good," Henry said, stepping towards his new daughter. He never wanted to see his kids sick. "Kara is right. You should go back to bed."

"What about the girls?" Cat asked. "They are young. We don't want them to get this."

"Oh, they have Kryptonian and Speedster DNA. They will never be sick a day in their lives," Kara said dismissing the worry.

"What about Garfield? You said he was here," Henry said, making the two look at each other.

"He's a kid, if he gets sick he'll get sick. They heal," Barry stated, but this didn't calm Cat.

"We'll take Amelia home," Cat said, defiantly now. "I can get to know my other-world daughter. I always wanted to raise a girl, and a version of me raised her so it counts, besides your family is my family… especially now."

"Nice ring," Amelia mumbled making Barry and Kara jump up to see the engagement on Cat's finger.

"You're getting married?" Kara was in front of her, looking at the ring, in seconds, with Barry smirking at his dad from the couch. Cat smiled, and Amelia put her head into Cat's shoulder mumbling "Mommy…"

"That's settled then," Cat said as Kara took a step back, impressed. "Henry you're coming too. Call a car for us." Henry nodded, getting out his cellphone.

"Congratulations," Kara said, now going to hug Cat. "I knew you would be Grandma soon." Cat looked at Kara, confused at that. "Now, Henry goes by Grampy…. So maybe Grammy?"

"I guess I am a grandmother now," Cat said, thinking it over and putting the pieces in place in her mind: marrying Henry gave her two step-children and two grandchildren. "Well, now I will get to spoil my granddaughters as they grow."

"Of course," Barry said with a smile, glad his father was happy. Barry only now moved up and hugged Henry, when he was done on the phone of course. It was only five minutes later that the three were leaving in the car, Amelia with a night bag, and Kara and Barry returned to their previous position on the couch.

"Is it bad we forgot Valentine's Day?" Kara asked, leaning back into Barry.

"No," Barry said shaking his head. _Other couples need Valentine's Day because they need a day to tell them to stop, to remember their other halves, and to remind them to tell the person they love them. They need it because on other days they sometimes forget. But me and you, we're connected. We always know how the other feel. Always connected. Always loving each other. We do not need a day to remind us to love each other._

 _I like that,_ Kara thought, going and kissing Barry. _That should be on a card._ It was then that the wind picked up and they turned around to see a blue portal opening. "Now who is that?" Kara asked, sitting back up as two humanoids and two dogs jumped out of the portal, it closing behind them. "Karen, Connor, Krypto, Junior?" Krypto barked at his name, Junior at his. "Where were you? How did we not know you had gone?"

"Your dog decided he needed some doggy love. We ended up following," Karen said, tossing a device to Kara who caught it, recognizing the multiverse hopping device as the one Prime gave them. "Might want to hide that better. I think he has been going to Prime a lot."

"On the bright side, Morgan might get his puppy sooner or later," Connor joked as the two went to the balcony to leave, Kara groaning at this.

"Krypto, have you been going to see Powie?" Kara asked surprised, not even knowing her dog had been gone. Krypto tilted his head guiltily and then ran up the stairs. The two followed him to find him checking on the girls and Garfield, who were asleep. Then he joined Hex on the floor in his spot. "I might need to call Wells. We should get them together more often."

Barry laughed at that as the two left the room to go to bed.

…

It was late at night when the phone woke them up.

"Ray?" Barry groaned, noticing the caller ID.

"Brandon's been born," Ray said, sounded excited and exhausted.

"Congratulations, next time tell us in the morning," Barry complained, hanging up. "Brandon was born," Barry mumbled.

"Valentine's Day baby," Kara commented.

"Actually, no," Barry said. "It's passed midnight here and in Gotham. February 15th baby." Kara giggled, snuggling into Barry as they drifted back off to sleep.

Post Chapter Note: Well I hope you like this Valentine's chapter… on Christmas! It was really fun to write. Sorry there was no Clois in it. I could not think of what to have them do that would be different from the others. I did add a little reference to times gone by, of Kara and Clark playfighting back when Eliza had her house in Midvale. Anyway, I'm still hoping to get Clark in more now though.

Anyway, everyone have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Next time this will be updated is next Monday.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

An Uneasy Truth- Kara and Clark learn a dark secret about Krypton and their neighboring planet. Meanwhile Team Arrow has a run in with Darkseid and they might not all make it out.

Karry Master OUT!


	102. Uneasy Truths

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note: so I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and Santa gave you exactly what you wanted. Now a new year and a new Karry to go with it.

Uneasy Truth

-End of February 2018-

Kara flew over Metropolis with Clark by her side, she felt wonderful.

"It's been too long," Kara said with a smile. It really had been a long time since it was just the two of them, flying together. The pair were spending the day together, enjoying each other's company and not doing much, beyond the odd hero work like stopping a car chase.

"Yeah," Clark said looking down on his city and then turning to look at his cousin as they flew. "You know, Jason and Ella are still talking about that Kryptonian ceremony we did the other day. It's all they're talking about, actually." Kara smiled at that.

The other day in the Kryptonian calendar, it was a special Kryptonian Holiday to celebrate Rao. It was also the traditional day Kryptonians took in new members of the family and preformed a protection ceremony over them – a sort of like Baptism, asking Rao to always watch over them. Kara had wanted to preform it for the girls as she and Astra had not celebrated the holiday in a long time. Ha was for it too, so the entire House of El, including Lois and Barry, Krypto and Hex plus Ha went to the Fortress for the day for the celebration.

"So are Karen, Connor and Morgan," Kara replied; the clones had been included as well – they were members of the House of El after all. "They wanted to know why they didn't get a ceremony before. I was unsure what to tell them. Technically it's Morgan and Connor's first too. Didn't think of them, as they are not babies."

"Jason and Ella were asking if they had one as well," Clark added in. "Heartbroken when I said no."

"I didn't think you wanted to raise them in the religion of Rao," Kara said truthfully, feeling down now that she had made her niece and nephew upset. "To perform the ceremony and not raise them…"

"I know," Clark said, raising his hand. "But I think they might want to follow some Kryptonian customs."

Kara nodded. "Well, I will ask Astra and the Fortress holograms, but I see no reason why we cannot perform a ceremony for Karen, Connor, Morgan, Ella, and Jason if they want to follow Rao."

"They would…" Clark paused as a streak of fire indicating something was crashing. "So much for our quiet day together."

"Cisco," Kara said, knowing her com was in and that was all she needed to get the Superflash cave on the line.

"Not here," Caitlin's voice instead replied, and Kara silently nodded as they got closer, realizing it was some sort of air ship or maybe even space ship that was falling through the sky. It crashed into the street below, before the two could stop it. Luckily, the ship didn't hit into any buildings or harm anyone – people had run for cover when they realized what was happening.

"Tell the DEO we have aliens and need a ship picked up in Metropolis," Kara said, landing with Clark.

"They need to make a headquarters in Metropolis," Caitlin said thoughtfully on the line, going to contact the DEO.

"This is Daxamite," Kara said as they landed, recognizing the outline and the wording on the ship from her sister planet.

The two moved forward and opened the door, going into the average sized ship. Once inside, they found a man and a woman badly injured, and it didn't just seem from the crash. It looked like they had been attacked. "They're breathing," Clark said, going to the unconscious man.

"I think we're in the presence of royalty," Kara muttered, noticing the crown on the woman's head and then heard a cry. "And there is someone else here."

Kara looked around and moved a piece of debris. Strapped into a chair was a crying child; a girl maybe around five or six. "Hi," Kara said.

 **"You Kryptonian,"** the little girl said, pointing at her shirt. Kara recognized the Daxamite language; it was very similar to Kryptonese after.

 **"Yes,"** Kara said in Kryptonese, hoping she would understand it and going to unstrap the girl. **"And you're Daxamite."**

 **"Mommy said you were bad,"** the little girl said.

" **Well, Kryptonians and Daxamites use to be enemies, but that was a long time ago** ," Kara explained, seeing the girl was scared. **"We are going to go get you help, and your parents. I'm Kara. But a lot of people call me Supergirl."**

 **"Romana,"** Romana said, letting Kara pick her up. It seemed her parents hadn't completely turned her against Kryptonians yet.

"Supergirl, we need to get them to the DEO fast. Their hearts are not beating well," Clark said, having been freeing the two Daxamite from their straps while Kara calmed the girl.

Kara nodded, holding onto Romana and picking up her mom as carefully as she could while carrying the girl. **"Hold on tight,"** Kara said to Romana as the two flew off. Romana screamed and put her head into Kara's shirt.

-Karry Universe-

Laurel hung up the phone with a sigh as she sat back on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Thea asked, sitting down near Laurel.

"I just got fired," Laurel said, making a face at that.

"I'm sorry," Thea said, not sure what else to tell her friend.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Laurel sighed with a shrug. "With all the work on Team Canary, I let my cases go. It's not as enjoyable as it once was. Maybe I'll open my own practice. Smaller cases. I have been thinking about it recently…"

"I could get you a job at Palmer," Thea tried, and Laurel laughed.

"I don't think everyone in this super family needs to work for Kara and Barry," Laurel joked. "I got to go in tonight. Clear my desk and brief my replacement on my current cases. Will Team Canary be fine without me?"

"Yeah, I think we can handle. Nothing big going on," Thea said with a smile. "Good luck." Laurel groaned, got up, and headed towards the door.

-Superflash-

Kara and Clark were entertaining Romana, who only had minor scratches. Barry asked if he should show up, but Kara had told him no. Finally, the DEO doctor came out.

"There's nothing I can do," he said. "It's not just their injuries – they were definitely attacked before the crash. Someone was trying to kill them. Even with yellow sun, the crash added with their former injuries are slowly killing them. They are awake right now, but weak. They asked for their daughter."

"Rao…" Kara signed sadly. Romana hadn't understood a word, so she turned to the little girl. Pausing a moment, she decided not to tell her just yet. **"Come on,"** Kara said, bringing Romana into the room where Clark was with her parents.

"Kryptonian?" The female said in English, looking at them weakly. "You plan to take our child!"

"We don't hurt children," Clark said as Kara let go of Romana's hand and she jumped onto the bed of her mother, who moaned at the move. "But we cannot save you."

"You tried?" The man said, and the two nodded. "Well then, we owe you. I am King Lar Grand, and this is my wife, Queen Rhea."

"The Daxamite King and Queen," Kara realized, shocked. She had thought they were royalty when she first saw them but hadn't realized they were the king and queen. "What happened to you?" She then asked, curious.

"When Krypton was destroyed, it didn't take Daxam long to circle into the path of remaining fragments of the planet. Daxam was decimated by the remains of Krypton, but there were survivors, those who escaped or tunneled deep enough away from the destruction. We thought we could reunite them all and go home," Lar explained weakly, "rebuild Daxam… But they would not follow us."

"Why not? Everything I know about Daxam says they are completely loyal to their royal family," Kara said, giving Clark a look. Clark shrugged though, unsure himself. He only knew of Daxam from the Fortress records, which had said the same as Kara.

"They blamed us for Daxam's destruction…" Rhea stopped and then looked at her husband.

Lar sighed. "We are dying anyway, but do not take this out on Romana," Lar pleaded. "Swear on your House. The House of El, if my symbols are correct." Lar eyes were on their chests. The house crest was very recognizable on Krypton and surrounding planets.

"I, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura, of the House of El swear not to let anything you tell us be taken out on your kin, Romana. By Rao, my word is my law," Kara practically recited, curious about what these two were going to tell them. Besides, she would never hurt a child for something their parents did.

"I, Kal-El, son of Jor-El, of the house of El, swear not to let anything you tell us be taken out on Romana. By Rao, my word is my law," Clark sort of recited, also never going to hurt a child.

"We could have saved Krypton," Rhea said the moment silence descended upon them; Kara just stared. She felt Barry sending calming emotions to her, however, even if she didn't quite know what to feel. Not without more information, at least. "We had the technology to fix Krypton's core, but our analysis of the planet core said it would blow when Daxam and Krypton were not in line. Krypton would be dead, but Daxam fine."

"But the core was more unstable then we knew. It exploded sooner than we thought, bringing Daxam's death, as well as Krypton's," Lar continued. "It was our son, Mon-El, who was outspoken to save Krypton." Kara could feel so many emotions as the King and Queen talked: Confusion on how to feel about these revelations, anger that they hadn't helped save Krypton, sorrow at the rivalry between the planets… but at the name Mon-El, Kara and Clark looked at each other. They had not known Mon, and by extension that meant Morgan, was Daxamite royalty. "We thought he escaped and we spent years trying to find him. You see, he could reunite our people, but we could not. We figured he was dead, so we decided to have another child. We hoped Daxam would not take our mistakes out on a new one. They could follow a new royal."

"But our people decided they did not want us," Rhea said, "any of us. We barely escaped with Romana before they could kill all three of us. I guess they managed to get us... in the end," The two were struggling to breath. They did not have long left.

"Superman," Kara said, going into business mode now, seeing the story was over and she indicated for Clark to follow her as they left the room.

"I… I don't know how to feel." Kara said now, her emotions were all over the place. She kept a straight face though. She could run STAR Co., she could deal with this.

"Me either," Clark said, shaking his head. "That was Krypton. They could have saved billions of lives and chose not to." Clark took a deep breath. "They took any chance we had of a life on Krypton, but at the same time I love my life. I have Lois and the kids. You."

"Barry, the girls, Karen, Morgan, Connor. Astra would still be in jail if Krypton had not blown," Kara said shaking her head. "I am happy with my life. It's hard to know what to feel about this. Our planet dying was sad when it was an unavoidable, but… now… It seems like a genocide. They choose to kill our people."

"There's a fine line between committing actual genocide and doing nothing, leading to genocide." Clark reasoned. "What do you want to do?" Clark asked, putting an arm on his cousin's shoulder. This day had gone from good to weird very quickly.

"What can we do? Their own people took care of them. And that child will be protected. She did nothing," Kara said. "There is one thing we need to decide… Do we tell them of Mon and Morgan or let them not know in their final moments?"

 _They are parents, Kara,_ Barry thought to her at that moment, having been paying attention to them. He could feel Kara's emotions, her inner conflict. _Show you're a bigger person. They deserve some peace before they die._

"Barry is right," Kara said with a nod, and Clark had to smile, not exactly sure what Barry had said, but bringing his cousin into a hug. He might not have heard the conversation but he knew what was decided just from Kara's tone and body language. It was the right call.

"Doctor." Kara called for the doctor, who had looked over the Daxamite. "Do me a favor. Go find Morgan and send him up this way."

"Yes ma'am," the doctor said, moving away.

"I'm here for you," Clark said, turning to move back into the room, arm still around his cousin.

"Hey… We have something we need to tell you," Kara said a little softly to the dying Daxamites, knowing they did not have much time. "Your son, Mon-El he is alive." The two opened their eyes shocked at this. Romana was now sitting by her mother's bedside, but watching what was going on with intrigue. "He landed here."

"We can see our son before we… pass?" Rhea said.

"He's not here anymore," Kara said, taking a breath. "He was captured by an organization who was trying to use his DNA and my cousin's here to create a weapon against us all. We rescued him, but he had lead poisoning. The only way to save his life was by sending him into the Phantom Zone. We hope to find a cure for him sooner or later, but the organization did make a half clone of him and Superman."

As if on cue, the young Morgan appeared, jumping at Clark as he called "Daddy, you came here!"

"Yes, I did," Clark said, smiling although concerned for the Daxamite royalties. The way Morgan got so excited when he saw Clark always made Clark smile. Morgan was such a happy kid. It was almost unbelievable to think he was a guard at the DEO. Clark had been trying to get him to go out more, to find a life outside of this place.

"Morgan," Kara said, guiding the boy's attention to her. "You know how you have two dads and one we had to send away? Well these are your other father's parents and sister." Morgan turned around to face them. Rhea took a deep breath and Lar held out his hand.

"I can see Mon in you," Lar said, looking at the boy.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Morgan said, moving over and hugging them, but it caused pain. "Are you okay?" Morgan turned to look at Kara.

"They are dying Morgan," Kara said, and tears appeared in Morgan eyes. "But you have the right to see them before they die."

Kara and Clark gave each other a look, before deciding to leave the four together. "Kryptonians," Lar voice said and the two turned at the door. "Thank you… for my…. this… if it makes a difference… we… we wish we had saved Krypton."

"There were many lives on Krypton. Men, women, and children. Those lives are on your head," Kara said, wanting to get this out, feeling more spiteful than Clark. She had been part of that planet for her childhood, after all. "But we have lives. We found a new home and there are other Kryptonians here. Maybe not as many Kryptonians as Daxamite alive, but Krypton culture is surviving. Here on our new home. With our families. Krypton lives here, but it seems even with the survivors of your planet, Daxam's culture has died. And that's on your head."

-Karry Universe-

Team Canary was out in Starling that night, only minus one Laurel, with added Oliver leadership in her wake.

"And done," Paula said as they got rid of their last thug. "Is it me or are baddies in Starling kind of lame of late?"

"Artemis, you know its Central and National that get all the cool one," Thea joked with a smile to her friend.

"Well, I think that's all for the night," Oliver stated, but then they felt the ground shake and heard an explosion. "Or maybe not!"

"An alert was just set up at the air force base," Curtis said on coms. "You're nearby the hanger."

"On it," Oliver said, giving his team a nod, and the group moved, heading to the air base. The place was in chaos and personnel didn't even flinch as vigilantes came in to help. "Artemis, take Red Arrow and Wild Dog and go through the hanger doors. Me and Speedy will go this way. Trap the intruder." Oliver wasn't sure if it was a good thing they had Jack with them, but they did so have to use him. Leaving him alone would be more dangerous than him being with them.

Artemis, Wild Dog, and Red Arrow were quick heading in their direction as Oliver and Thea went in the other way. There was a hole in the ground inside the hanger and a man like none they had seen but one they recognized from a call with Watchtower some weeks ago.

"Down!" Oliver yelled, recognizing Darkseid as he and Thea aimed their arrows. On the other side, William and Paula arrow came up, and along with gunfire from Jack. All hit into Darkseid, without the alien flinching.

The alien turned around, nearly laughing at the group.

"Such pitiful attempts…" the man stated, barely glancing at the team surrounding him.

"Laugh as this," Thea said, coming out with a special arrow. It was an exploding one but the explosion did nothing against Darkseid as Thea continued hitting arrows into him with the rest of the team.

Darkseid sent out a blast that hit Thea head on and smashed her into a wall. "Speedy!" Oliver yelled, running to his sisters' side. She was unconscious and bleeding. Paula, Jack, and William were all hitting arrow and bullets at Darkseid now, and dodging attacks as best they could but they felt Darkseid was playing with them as they gathered around where Thea was on the floor. Oliver was using all his arrows, every single one he had – even the special ones. Exploding arrows, sticky ones to stop his movement, extra sharp ones... Nothing was working. Finally, they were all out of arrows and Jack was out of bullets.

"This has been amusing, you have not," Darkseid stated, about to send another blast at them, but as the very large blast came there way a Vibe-like portal opened, taking the fire. A girl appeared in front of them from the other side, and another portal opened in front of the blast and right behind Darkseid. His own blast hit into him making him scream.

A portal opened behind the Team. "In! Now!" The girl yelled, and Team Canary didn't waste a second. Oliver picked up his sister. Jack was first in, followed by Paula. William went in and Oliver picked up Thea and went in last. The girl jumped through last and the portal closed right before Darkseid would follow.

"Whoa!" They heard Curtis exclaim, and Oliver realized they were in the Canary Cave.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, turning to the girl who had just saved them. Thea still in his arms. She wasn't moving.

"You're welcome," the girl said, and she looked kind of familiar to the group. "And you can call me Accord. Came here to help you. Didn't realize how much I would be needed."

"Oliver?" Paula said looking over Thea. "She needs a hospital now."

"I can get you to any hospital in the country in a second," Accord said. "Just might want to take off her red hood."

-Karry Universe-

"Every time," Barry said, moving the sheet. Hex was under it and was playing with the blanket. "Every time we change the sheets on the bed, you become a pain in the ass." Barry commented to the cat who meowed at him. After they got home Barry decided to change the sheets; the problem was, Hex always thought they were playing a game when Barry moved the sheets. Going under the blankets and attacking them when Barry moved them. She was having fun, Barry was not.

"She's just playing," Kara said dismissively, coming in the room. "Krypto is waiting for you, Hex." At that, Hex happily jumped off the bed and ran to the girl's room for the night.

"How are you?" Barry asked. It had been a hard day for Kara, learning her planet could have been saved.

"I'm sad for the people who could have been saved. At the same time, I love my life," Kara said, and Barry knew the complicated emotions Kara was going through. He had felt them all day as Kara sorted through her feelings. "I don't know what my life would have been like on Krypton, but it's hard to picture it better than what I have here and now with you." Barry gave a goofy smile and Kara kissed his cheek. "J'onn called before. Rhea and Lar Grand died earlier."

"What will happen to their daughter?" Barry asked, curious for the poor girl.

"She's spending the night in the DEO to be watched over. To make sure she has no other injuries. Then she will be sent to meta home where she will learn English and how to control her powers," Kara said.

"Meta home?" Barry asked, with a raised eyebrow. "She's not a meta."

"The home is run by the DEO who deal with both meta humans and aliens. Aliens kids are meta home business too now," Kara said and then smiled. "Besides, Eliza is uniquely qualified to deal with an alien child." Eliza might think she failed Kara, but Kara had to smile at this thought. She loved her foster mom, and her foster mom was happy helping these kids. Through Kara, Eliza had found her purpose.

"How's Morgan?" Barry asked, wondering if meeting grandparents and then losing them would permanently scar their most go-lucky happy teen.

"He's a bit sad, but Clark offered him to come to Metropolis for the weekend and that cheered him up," Kara said. "But tell Gideon, no alerts tonight. I just want a silent night." Kara headed for the en suit to brush her teeth when Barry's phone rang. "I am serious. No alerts! Firestorm or Wally or Jesse can take it." Kara called from the bathroom.

"It's Oliver," Barry called to Kara answering the phone. "Olly, what's…?"

"What is Thea insurance?" Oliver asked before Barry could even finish his sentence.

"What?" Barry asked, confused, not sure what Oliver was asking him.

"Health insurance," Oliver said. "She works for you. You provide her health insurance. What is it?"

"Um… That's more Kara's thing," Barry said. "Something wrong?" Barry asked, suddenly worried.

"We had a confrontation with Darkseid," Oliver said, Barry alert now. "Thea… Thea is hurt, and the hospital has given me all this paperwork to fill out and I don't know what freaking health insurance she is under."

"United," Kara said by the door to the bathroom. "We used United, but he's going to need her information. She should have a card in her bag. Or somewhere in her apartment."

Barry repeated the information. "I'm on my way," Barry said after a moment and hung up the phone. Kara nodded to Barry, who ran off running right passed Amelia, who had been about the knock on the door.

"Something happen?" Amelia asked, noticing Kara looking worried. Kara merely nodded. "Okay, well I was just going to say goodnight but if you want to go, I can look after the girls."

"Thanks," Kara said with a nod and headed out after Barry.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at the hospital at the same time Laurel came in with a bag. Barry looked at the group, but eyes went to a familiar, and unexpected face. "Amelia?" Barry asked, sure she had been at home when he left.

"That's why she looks familiar!" Jack called in agitation. They had all been told of Barry's new little sister.

"I didn't think you had a me?" Accord said curiously, a sudden smile on her face.

"She's new," Kara said, arriving herself. "And at home, so this is Accord." Kara gave the alternate of her new sister-in-law a curious look, wondering what she was doing here.

"I've got to meet her," Accord said, the smile still on her face.

"What happened?" Barry whispered coming near them. Laurel was also wanting to find out so as Oliver finished the paperwork. Paula took them all somewhere safe so they weren't overheard and told the story of Darksied's appearance and attack.

"Accord, thank you." Barry turned to the woman, knowing with this version of his little sister things could be a lot worst. Without her, the Justice League could have been down several members and Starling left defenseless. "But what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out," Accord said. "A version of my cousin Rach, from what you call New Justice, showed up a few weeks ago." Kara and Barry looked at them. Rae had gone to Accord's world. "She kind of stirred things up with her history of events. People are a little upset so I decided to get out and give your vigilantes powers." Accord turned to Paula as she said it. "If you want it?"

"What? Powers?" Paula looked confused

"Accord…" Kara now groaned. She had given Cisco his power and even though SuperEarth's Jesse had taught him how to use them, he still wasn't keen on it. Now wasn't the time to give Team Canary meta-human abilities.

"I'm a meta human who can give most humans meta abilities," Accord explained, almost bored. "So, what do you reckon?"

"Me?" Paula asked, pointing at herself in confusion now.

"Well Oliver is one of those people who do not have the genetics to have a power." Accord made a face at that. "Your William here's DNA is a little off, so I can't give him a power." Accord turned to Laurel. "You have so many…. amazing abilities, but I can't give you one right now. It would be risky. Catch me in ten months."

"What?" Laurel asked, not wanting an ability but found that one strange.

"I want a power," Jack spoke up, a smile on his face.

"No," Accord said, making Jack frown. "You're not ready. I have made the mistake of giving people too young powers before. Now I have an age limit. No one under twenty. So, Paula that leaves you."

"The doctor is back," Kara said, hearing for Thea's family being called. The group went back into the waiting room; Laurel took Oliver's arm as the doctor talked, telling them Thea was stable at the moment, but was in serious condition.

"I'm sorry, but we had to put her into a medically-induced coma," the doctor said after explaining her condition, "we don't know how long she's going to be in it. Her injuries were very serious." Oliver took a step backed, stunned, unsure of what to do or how to react. Laurel had tears in eyes as she hugged Oliver. He needed someone close at the moment. William took a seat, and Jack sat down as well.

Upon hearing this, Kara had tears in her eyes and Barry put his arms around her tearing up as well. "Anything she needs, if insurance doesn't cover it, just let us know," Barry said after a moment, but also knew STAR Co provided pretty good insurance. Maybe he could look into Palmer Tech and see if any of their medical breakthroughs would help Thea.

Paula stood, stunned for a moment before punching a wall. "You!" she said to Accord, who hadn't reacted to the news. She took Accord's arm and dragged her back out where they could talk privately. "What can I have?"

"Are you sure?" Accord asked. "You're a little…"

"We were not enough. Darkseid would have killed us all. To face him we need more. What can I have?" Paula asked. Thea was her best friend, she had been there for her since she had joined the team. She had become almost like another sister, and now Paula almost lost her as well as Helena. Paula could not lose another sister. She needed to find a way to fight against this monster they faced, and this seemed the way.

"Well, your main power is the ability to make and summon weapons. Take any object. Any ordinary object and make it any weapon you can imagine. You would need to know the weapon well if it's something complicated," Accord explained. "You have a couple others. They are deep. Would be hard to mutate. One is very defensive…."

"Give me my main one," Paula said, as Kara and Barry came out.

"Are you sure?" Kara said. It had been hard not to notice Paula dragging Accord off after the news about Thea and they wanted to make sure Paula didn't do something she regret.

"I like weapons," Paula said, eyes on Accord, determined.

"Okay," Accord said, not needing any more permission than that. She had given Cisco his power simply out of interest, this time she was being given permission. Accord put a hand on Paula's head and instantly saw the possibilities, every fraction of meta ability her DNA had, but the common one was the easiest to find as she pulled it to the surface, and connected it to every fiber of Paula's body. It was easy.

Paula felt dizzy for a moment, having to hold on to Accord, but then was fine. "It's yours." Accord muttered. "Now… if you excuse me, I got a me to meet." A blue portal opened and Accord was gone.

 _We are very lucky no one saw that,_ Kara thought, looking around as Paula walked back into the hospital. _What do we do now? Darkseid has killed Jax and now…_

 _Thea is not dead,_ Barry cut off Kara's thought. _She's a strong one. She will get through this. As for what we do now… Darkseid has been attacking military bases all over the country. Digging for something. It's only a matter of time before we run into him again. We need to find Doctor Fate. Figure out what trusting the bonds mean. Until then, we warn everyone to only engage Darkseid if needed. And make it quick and fast. In and out. Do not try to defeat him._

 _Agreed,_ Kara thought as they both knew they needed to go home and be with their girls. They had to leave Team Canary to deal with this in their own way. Laurel had Oliver at least, they saw. She was comforting him, reassuring him Thea would be fine.

They had to inform the rest of the League they were one more member down though, as they faced their most powerful foe yet. Hopefully their last big foe…

Post Chapter Note: Well I hope you enjoy. Before my Facebookers say I lied, when I gave you clues on death. I did not. Thea is not dead. She's in a coma.

Next Time on Karry Universe

A March to Remember- In the month of March, Sara and Alex make a decision and go to Snart to ask for a special favor. Meanwhile, Amelia is applying for a job, but a difference between her world and Karry makes things a little interesting for Kara and Barry.

Please Review.

Karry Master OUT!


	103. A March to Remember

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: the way it has always been. The idea of Karry Universe is mine. The charatcers are not.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This chapter is going to cover all of March. Starting at the beginning and ending at the end.

A March to Remember

Sara and Alex looked at each other as they nodded and knocked on the door. Opening the door came the familiar face of Leonard Snart. "If Barry is using you two to convince me to become a hero tell him it won't work," Snart said.

"No, we're not here for that," Sara said knowing Barry had a couple conversations with Snart about switching sides. Possibly joining the League. The man seemed to just want to stay a retired thief though. Sara wasn't sure if it was only because he couldn't see becoming a hero.

"Well then," Snart said opening the door wider. "What can I do for two beautiful women. Three-way?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked in. "A while ago you offered to help make us parents," Alex said seeming nervous. "Well we talked about it and we want to accept your offer. Your stuff."

Snart gave a smirk. "So, the ladies finally decide to come to the man," Snart said. "I'm still for it." Snart moved closer to the two. "So, direct deposit or…." Sara actually twisted his arm at that. "Okay no more jokes." Sara let go of his arm. "And the violence is not a deal breaker."

"We need you to come with us to do this," Alex said feeling slightly odd. This was really weird going to someone for sperm.

Snart gave a nod. "Can I ask which one of you beautiful ladies will be carrying?" Sara pointed at Alex at the same time Alex pointed at herself. "Well we will make an amazing looking kid."

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were at the kitchen table. Barry feeding the girls their breakfast and Kara doing work. Since Thea had been put into a coma by Darkseid Kara had been covering for her but it was stretching her thin. "We need to find someone to take Thea job," Barry said with a look at his wife feeling her emotions knowing she needed something to take over.

"I've been talking to Laurel and she doesn't want to work for us forever but she's willing to take Thea job until Thea wakes up," Kara said signing a piece of paper and closing the binder in front of her. Barry gave a nod to that but before he could reply Amelia walked in.

"Hey you two," Amelia said kissing the girls as she did and grabbing a banana from a bowl on the counter. "I need to talk to you two."

"Go ahead," Barry said.

"Well not that I don't love living off my billionaire brother and sister-in-law, but I think it's time for me to get my own job. To meet other people," Amelia said. "And there's this job I found. It's for a company testing out their new projects. Giving opinions and flaws and how it could be fixed."

"Sounds like something you would like," Kara said. Since Amelia had come the two had seen her playing with things and doing other stuff with Cisco. She had fun at it and when asked how she knew this stuff she would smile and say I am clever. Once she admitted that some of the stuff she was telling them was because her world had already done it.

"Here's the catch. It's for L-Corp," Amelia said making the two pause. "I know they are your biggest competitors and if you think it would be weird….."

"Why don't you just come work for us," Barry said quickly and felt the emotions from Kara. He had said something wrong. "I mean we can make a similar job for you. Half the time me and Kara are too busy to go see the new inventions…. And I am putting my foot in my mouth. Aren't I?" Just the looks made him realize he was, but he had no idea why offering Amelia a job was wrong.

 _You're clueless sometimes,_ Kara thought to him. _If she wanted to work for us she would have asked to work for us. Not ask us permission to work at L-Corp. She clearly does not want to be known around the company as the boss's little sister_

"Are you telling him off so I don't have to?" Amelia asked and Kara gave a smile and a nod.

"I think he got it," Kara said. "And we have no problem with you working for L-Corp but there is a catch. You have a lot of information about things STAR Co is doing. You cannot give any of that to L-Corp. At the same you cannot give us any information on what L-Corp is doing."

"Walk the line," Amelia said with a nod.

"And Lena Luthor has to be told who you are," Kara said. "I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow. I'll have conversation with her." Amelia opened her mouth. "Not telling her to hire you. Just to make sure she's clear on who you are before any interview." Amelia nodded understanding.

"Thank you," Amelia said hugging Kara and then Barry. "Now I'm going to go meet Crystal." Amelia kissed Nora and Alura again before giving Krypto and Hex a pet and heading out.

 _Should we be concerned with how close her and Crystal have gotten?_ Barry asked not sure how to feel about his sister being close with a meta who once tried to kill him.

 _They are both single woman of similar age. Both meta humans. Makes sense they would be close,_ Kara thought back with a shrug. Crystal wasn't a killer anymore. She was very normal. _I think it's good for them._

 _Okay, you know best,_ Barry thought kissing Kara and smiling.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara walked in Lena office. "No kids?" Lena asked. She was at her desk wrapping what appeared to be a present.

"Barry got them," Kara said with a smile. "He wanted to give me an afternoon off. Been a hard few weeks."

"Oh?" Lena asked as Kara took a seat. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, see our manager of Palmer Tech had an accident. Was put into a coma," Kara said looking down.

"Palmer Tech, that would be Thea Queen," Lena said and Kara raised an eyebrow at her friend knowledge of who ran Palmer. "I did my research. I'm sorry. I know you were friends with her as well."

Kara nodded. "It took us for a shock but now a friend is going to take over temporary management until Thea wakes," Kara said still no doubt in her mind Thea would pull through. "So, present?" Kara looked at the box wondering who that would be for.

"Superboy," Lena said. "I hope he likes it. Still don't know too much about his personal life." Kara had to smile. Things between Lena and Connor were going good and they had to talk about ways and when to tell Lena the truth. "But lunch."

"Actually, before lunch I need to talk to you about something," Kara said.

"Oh?" Lena asked intrigued.

"My sister-in-law wants a job at L-Corp," Kara said.

"The news reporter who works for Catco?" Lena asked confused.

"No," Kara said shaking her head and laughing. "Um… Barry's biological little sister. Amelia. She's very smart."

"Barry has a little sister," Lena said raised eyebrow. Before she had walked into Kara's office that day so long ago she had done her research on the pair. She had not seen anything of a little sister and since being friends said sister had not been mentioned. "Why did I not know?"

"She came back into our lives recently. Spent most of her childhood in boarding schools and then college," Kara said waving it off. If Lena decided to look into it she would find a DEO trail leading to the same conclusion.

Kara took out a resume that had been made for Amelia by the DEO and put it on Lena desk. "And she wants a job that you advertise about a tester for your projects. I already had the talk with her about not telling us anything you were doing and not telling you anything about what we were doing. But if you feel weird hiring her for her connection to us she'll understand."

Lena was looking over the resume. "Well she seems qualified," Lena said looking over the resume. "Maybe a little too qualified." Lena seemed to be thinking "Usually for this type of position I have someone else do the hiring but I'll contact them and take this interview myself. If I like her I'll give her the job."

"Thank you," Kara said.

"Everyone deserves a chance. Besides being connected to you is a pretty good recommendation actually," Lena said putting the resume down. "I can pencil her in for an interview next week on Tuesday it looks like." Lena went to look at her calendar. "At around 2."

"That works. I'll let her know," Kara said. "And now lunch." Lena smiled and the two got up to head out.

-Superflash-

"You shouldn't be in the field," Sara said to Alex as they prepared for work.

"Sara, we don't even know if I am pregnant for sure," Alex said turning to Sara with a smile.

"You took all those hormones. Snart had a good sperm count," Sara said getting close to Alex. "I just want to be careful."

"Well I'm not in the field today or for a while,' Alex said. "In fact, the DEO is making a new base inside National which I will be overseeing."

"How much money does the DEO get? I mean meta home, meta sanctuary for those animals, and all the bases around the country. Now a new one here," Sara said but was smiling none the less.

"Well aliens and meta humans are the biggest threat to safety. So, we have a very healthy funding," Alex said. "And you know I am going to be running the new base on my own. J'onn is staying in the cave. I can transfer people. Who do you think I should?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea or two," Sara said kissing Alex.

They continued kissing until they heard a nose. "Are we heading to work?" Astra was at the door.

"Sara and you are. I have to go elsewhere," Alex said with a smile and a laugh as the three woman heading out.

-Superflash-

The day of Amelia interview she was dressed in an outfit Kara bought her as she sat in Lena office. Lena walked in pushing a cart with a device on top of it. "Do you know what this is?" Lena asked getting right to business.

"Looks like an anti-gravity machine," Amelia said getting up. "You should be able to put heavy objects in the middle and turn it on to make them float."

"Can you fix what's wrong with it?" Lena asked and Amelia smirked. This was clearly a test. One she could easily pass.

"Give me a second," Amelia said and Lena stepped back with a nod. Amelia went to the device and looked it over. She picked up some tools and Lena watched as Amelia continued messing with the device. She then took the large weight at the bottom of the cart and put it in the middle. She pushed the button. The machine turned on and the weight lifted into the air. Amelia smirked as she was done.

"So, you do have skills." Lena said pushing the off button and the weight dropped with a thump. Lena took her seat at her desk. "I have one question for you. And if I like the answer the job is yours. If I don't then it was nice meeting you Ms. Allen." Amelia nodded. "Why L-Corp? You could have easily gotten a job with your brother. Similar job. Why do you want to work here?"

Amelia took a break. She had suspected this question was going to come, and she had an answer prepared. "I love my brother. I love Kara. I would do anything to be with them, but if I worked there I would always be the boss's little sister. I could never stand out on my own. I know I will always be compared to them and they shine bright. Maybe you can't understand though wanting to not be judged because of who your family is."

There was a light in Lena eyes as she smiled. "I get it," Lena said. "Mine is a little different from yours. My family had such a bad reputation it was hard to break myself from them. To make people see me and L-Corp was not them. I get wanting to be judged on your own when you have family who outshine you. Kara and Barry leave a big shadow."

"You're telling me. STAR-Co, a wonderful relationship, two little girls, amazing heroes," Amelia said with a smile.

"Amazing heroes?" Lena asked with a frown. "What do you…." Something clicked behind her eyes and before Amelia could backtrack, realizing she had said too much already. She didn't know Lena didn't know though.

Lena groaned then as she realized. "They're Supergirl and the Flash aren't they? Oh it makes so much sense…. The glasses….. Supergirl and Kara…."

"You didn't know," Amelia mumbled jumping to her feet realizing she needed to get back to Barry and Kara before this blew up on her, but Lena was on her feet too. As she reached the door however something pulled her back and she turned to see Amelia behind her as well as ahead of her.

"Sorry Lena," the Amelia behind her said.

"You're a meta," Lena gasped. "A clone….."

"No… not exactly," Amelia mutter, but Lena kicked at Amelia that had hold of her and she let go, vanishing almost immediately. She took a breath, realizing the real Amelia had already gone but she could get to the superheroes quicker.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse taking care of the girls when the bell rang. It was Lena wanting to come up. "I thought you were in an interview with Amelia?" Kara asked once Lena was up.

"Your Supergirl," Lena said crossing her arms at her friend not smiling.

"What?" Kara asked surprised as Krypto and Hex held up their head.

It was after that the elevator came back up with an out of breath Amelia. "Kara, you didn't answer your phone. I told…." Amelia stopped seeing Lena there. "How did you get here so fast?" Amelia took a couple of deep breaths. She had to take the train from National to Central and then run from bus to bus to get here and then missed one so ran the entire way. "Just give me….." Amelia went to the couch taking deep breath and Hex ran onto her lap. Amelia pet the cat as she caught her breath

"You told her," Kara said catching up to it and what had happened. "Why? Why would you tell her? I thought you were clever." Kara clearly very angry at Amelia on this. They had been planning ways to tell Lena that would soften the blow and now Amelia had just let it out.

"I thought she knew," Amelia said still taking deep breaths but was slowing down.

"Why would you think that?' Kara asked turning to Amelia.

"Yes, why would you?" Lena asked turning to Amelia as well.

"She knew on my Earth," Amelia said pointing at Lena as she said it. Remembering times with Lena and talking over Supergirl and Flash stuff.

"Oh," Kara said anger disappearing at those words. They had never told Amelia Lena did not know. They had told her they were friends. If there was any similar history to her Earth then Kara could understand the confusion. "Next time ask us if someone who knew on your Earth knows here?" Amelia nodded.

"Her Earth?" Lena asked confused.

"Multiverse. Many different Earths exist at different frequencies. Basically, parallel universe. Amelia sort of an inter earth refugee," Kara said. "Her Earth was destroyed but she wasn't on it at the time. Without a home, she moved here."

"So, I guess her resume is fake," Lena muttered, a coolness to her words as she now turned to Kara.

"I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you- I thought you could trust me," she stated, anger in her eyes now as Kara realized what was happening. "You've treated me like everyone else would, like I'm just a Luthor. I can't believe you, Kara."

"But I do believe in you," Kara implored. "You have to understand, this isn't something you can simply tell anyone….. we were going to tell you soon." Kara was telling the truth. "We were just trying to figure out how to break it to you gently. Please, try to understand why we could not tell you. I told you once. The reason behind why we could not just tell. As Supergirl. When I told you about Superboy"

Lena eyed Kara silently seeming to be in thought. "I need to think," Lena said. She had come marching here to confront Kara, but now she didn't know what to think or say. "Alone." Lena turned around and went into the elevator.

"Well I screwed up that job interview," Amelia said making Kara look at her. "Can I get some water?" Kara gave a nod and got a glass of water for her sister-in-law.

-Superflash-

Connor jumped onto the balcony with Wolf. He had been told not to come here. To let Lena come to them but it had been over a week since she found out. Connor wanted to confront his mother.

Opening the door, Connor called out for Lena making the woman turn around.

"Superboy," Lena said giving him a smile. Happy to see him at least. "And your Wolf. Or should I call you Connor?"

"You figured it out," Connor said coming in as Wolf gave a bit of a growl.

"Spent the last week basically figuring out everyone," Lena said. "Clark was easy. Then of course Karen is that Power Girl. Oliver Queen the Green Arrow. His sister must be Speedy and my bet on Laurel Lance being Black Canary since Sara Lance is married to Kara's sister so she must be White. Ray Palmer, the Atom. Ronnie Raymond Firestorm…. Almost everything filled into place. Well…. Wonder Woman I'm not sure."

"Yeah, her human life is not connected to us really," Connor said taking a seat and petting Wolf. "So, can't you see why Kara did not tell you. It wasn't that she didn't trust you. She had other people to think about as well. She couldn't let all their secrets out for a friendship. Please, don't destroy your friendship with Kara or our relationship over hurt feelings. Don't become your brother."

Lena raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't know," Connor said having asked Clark for this information. Clark had happily told him the story. "Lex and Clark were friends. Lex found out Clark's secret though and couldn't take it. It's how he became who he did. Don't let the same happen to you. Don't prove everyone right. That a Luthor is bad. Break the cycle now." Connor stood up and held up a hand. "Join our Superfamily. You said you wanted one. Well this is a special family."

Lena looked at the hand seeming unsure. She took a breath closed her eyes and then took the hand the decision made. She could not be her brother. Wolf seemed pleased with that as Lena stood up and brought Connor into a hug. "I got to go talk to Kara," Lena said.

"I'll bring you," Connor said confusing Lena until he picked her up. He ran out the balcony door and jumped with Wolf following him. Lena screamed as Connor ran at super speeds. She was still screaming when Connor finally put her down in a familiar penthouse with Kara and Barry looking at them shocked.

"Connor, we told you to let her be," Kara said having been waiting to hear from Lena for a week. Wondering what the outcome of their friendship would be.

"It's fine," Lena said taking breaths to calm herself as Barry chuckled. Krypto went in front of the kids eyeing Wolf the same way he always did when Wolf entered a room. "Connor made me realize. And I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I understand and…. I want to be your friend. Be mother to Connor. Be a part of…. What did you call it?"

"Super Family," Barry said and Lena chuckled shaking her head.

"Super family. If you'll still have me," Lena said. Kara stepped forward and hugged Lena who hugged back. Barry joined the hug and soon Connor as well. Nora and Alura cheered from their high chairs like they knew what was happening.

After the hug the elevator binged and Amelia and Crystal walked in laughing. They stopped. "You know Amelia," Kara said. "And this is Caitlin sister Crystal." Crystal had the hologram on at the moment so looked normal.

"Amelia," Lena said. "Do you still want the job?"

"Really?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Yes," Lena said. "Although are you going to be able to commute between National and Central?"

"Easily," Amelia said. "Besides I can stay at moms if I need to." Lena raise an eyebrow.

"Cat Grant," Barry said. "I'm sure Connor will catch you up on all things super family." Nora let off a freeze breath which Lena saw. "They have powers. In fact, it was getting hard to hide them from you." Lena smiled and laughed as she waved at the girls who waved back.

-Superflash-

Alex was walking out of the doctor calling Sara. "It's official," Alex said with a smile as she pushed the button for the elevator. "We're going to be parents."

"I wish I could have come," Sara said. She had wanted to go to the doctor's office with Alex, but an early morning training schedule for DEO recruits she had set up a while back got in the way. Alex could hear the happiness in her wife's voice. "I'll come to the next."

Alex entered the elevator with only had one person on it. "See you soon," Alex said.

For some reason the person in the elevator seemed familiar to Alex but she could not place it. Alex pushed the button for the ground floor as she hung up the phone.

She sensed it before she saw it. The man coming at her. She reacted on instinct only grabbing his arm which had a syringe in it. The man had been about to drug her. She twisted the arm hard making him drop the syringe. She then tossed him to the floor with the arm in the air putting her foot on top him.

That was when the elevator opened and peopled looked at her. "FBI," Alex said going into her pocket for the fake ID she luckily had on her. She needed to call the DEO to collect this man.

….

"Alex," Sara said running into the DEO. Kara had already shown up having heard what happened. The girls were with Caitlin and Garfield. "I'll kill the man who attacked you. Are you two okay?" Sara asked bringing her wife close.

"We're fine," Alex said.

"Wait…. We're? Two?" Kara asked. She had shown up to comfort her sister and Alex blushed. "Oh…." Kara it becoming clear. Alex and Sara had made implication about wanting to be parents and Alex had said she wanted to carry the babies. "Congratulations…. But…. Who's…."

"Snart," Alex and Sara said at the same time knowing Kara was about to ask about the father. Kara raised an eyebrow, but then laughed as she hugged them both.

"Congratulations," J'onn said walking in. He had been interrogating their almost kidnapper, but had known from Alex's mind right away. He was waiting for Alex to say something. "And our would-be kidnapper here is Rick Malverne."

"That name sounds familiar," Kara said blinking. She could feel Barry in her mind curious.

"Wait…. I went to High School with him," Alex said.

"Apparently, he figured out who Kara was and was going to kidnap you to get Kara and the rest of the Justice League to break his father out of jail," J'onn said. "He also knew you were an agent. Been trailing you for a while."

"Wait," Kara said holding up her hands. "So, his plan was to attack a highly-trained government agent who regularly takes on meta humans and aliens. Then if he had overpowered her in a public place drag her out and to… what?"

"A water tank in an old warehouse apparently," J'onn said.

"And then blackmail the Justice League and all the resources at STAR Co, the DEO, and now L-Corp to get his father out hoping we wouldn't find her first, which we would," Kara said and J'onn nodded. "In what universe does this plan work?"

 _Master Planner has better plans than that,_ Barry thought to Kara making Kara laugh as Barry replayed their encounters with the insane man. _Give Alex and Sara a hug for me._

"Barry says congrats," Kara said hugging the two again and kissing her sisters' cheek. "But I got to go." Kara smiled as she ran out.

"Alex, you know you will be on desk duty now," J'onn said and Alex nodded. She had known what would happen with her job once she had gotten pregnant. "With getting the new headquarters up and everything shouldn't be too dull. Agent Vasquez can take more of your field work." J'onn gave Alex a hug. "Now I need to wipe a mind and get him to a normal jail for assault." J'onn retreated back to the holding area leaving the two alone.

Sara smiled as she brought her wife into a hug. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you or our family," Sara whispered to Alex.

"I know," Alex said not lecturing her wife about bloodlust. She would do the same to protect this new baby inside of her.

-Superflash-

It was the end of March when Barry and Kara received the call from Ray to get to Gotham. The two came bringing the girls with them. "What?' Barry asked as Ray brought them to his own lab he had restricted to everyone. It was also where the Gotham Zap Tunnel was. Barry and Kara deciding not to use it since the tunnels scared the girls, but they loved running.

"It's done," Ray said showing the robotic body to the group. It was New Justice's Red Tornado rebuilt. "I'm also thinking of making one for us."

"Wow," Kara said. She had only seen the old body in pieces and those pieces were still around the lab.

"Barry," Ray said. He might have built the body but Barry had been the one to retrieve the artificial intelligence from the old one and place it in a holo matrix so it would be safe until they were ready to put it into a new body. Now Barry needed to download it into the new body.

"Hold on," Barry said kissing his girls for luck and then Kara. He took cords and plugged the new body into the holo matrix where Red Tornado memories were stored. "This will take a moment." The group waited impatiently only sound coming from the twins as the download happened.

Finally, when it hit hundred percent the lights of the robot turned on and the lifeless robot a moment ago stood up. He removed the cords as he looked around. The holo matrix Barry had put Red Tornado in was just a storing device so Red Tornado had no contact with them while in it.

"Hi," Kara said. "We mean you no harm. I am Kara. This is my husband Barry and our daughters Nora and Alura. And this is Ray Palmer. We're friends with Rae."

"You know the Flash," Red Tornado finally spoke giving them a look. "You are her cousin Barry. But her cousin does not have a wife and kids. Unless I have been deactivated that long."

"No," Kara said. "You know of the multiverse?"

"I have knowledge of it," Red Tornado said.

"You're on another Earth," Kara said. "See when your Reverse Flash killed your Justice League, Rae came to us. I'm Supergirl. My husband is the Flash here. We helped her take down the Reverse Flash."

"Who was my counterpart before you ask," Barry said knowing that question had to be coming. "Then we brought you back here to give to our robot expert."

"And I completely rebuilt you," Ray said with a smile having enjoyed it. "All the details of your new body are here. You can download them," Ray pointed at his computer and Red Tornado went and downloaded the information.

"Thank you," Red Tornado said when he was done. "It seems you did a good job. I would like to go back to my Earth now."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "One moment," Barry said taking out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Gideon call Prime." It was another few moments later. "Yeah Vibe. Can you come here for a minute?"

The wind picked up and a blue portal opened. Cisco of Prime Earth walked out of the portal. "Hello Karry got another…." Cisco paused not recognizing where he was. "Where am I?"

"STAR Gotham," Kara and Barry said together. "We need you to open a portal to New Justice for Red Tornado here. Right to Rae."

"Okay," Cisco said not questioning it and putting on the goggles to open a new portal. "Right to Rae."

"Tell her Karry Universe says hello," Barry said.

"And Prime," Cisco said and Red Tornado went through the portal closing after him. "Well, you're welcome." Cisco commented before taking a new portal to his Earth.

The group remaining stood there for a moment. "Well let's get the girls back," Kara said. "See you Ray." Barry took the stroller to run the girls back to Central as Kara flew overhead.

Ray turned around. "Okay, time to make our own Red Tornado," Ray said. "Might need Barry to make the Artificial Intelligent for it." He commented afterward as he started thinking of ideas for their own version of the robot.

Post Chapter Note: well I hope you enjoyed this March chapter. Not as big as others, but interesting I think. And of course, a bash at my least favorite episode of Supergirl ever.

Next Time on Karry Universe

Hello and Goodbye- On Mutant Earth Kara Kent is giving birth and Amelia and Barry go to see the new baby. Meanwhile Cat Grant has an offer for Iris. One that she might be unable to refuse. And Darkseid is back.

REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	104. Hello and Goodbye

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Hello and Goodbye

-April 7th 2018-

"Barry, Kara," Amelia said knocking on the door to their room. It was early morning, but Amelia had needed to let them know she was leaving since she was planning on Earth hopping. "I'm going to Mutant for the day."

"Why?" Barry asked rubbing his eyes. Amelia had woken both of them up. Kara barely moved as she mumbled something that sounded like okay.

"Kal called. Kara… well Kara Kent gave birth this morning. A baby boy. I want to go meet him," Amelia said making Barry perk up.

"A boy?" Barry asked and Amelia nodded.

 _Go,_ Kara thought to her husband. _I got the labs and the girls for the day._ Barry loved his girls, but he had been thinking of what a boy of the two of them would be like. Kara knew he wanted to see their alternate son. A son that they could one day have themselves. Kara herself was a little curious but one of them had to stay here.

"Amelia," Barry called out. Amelia had backed up out of the room but she returned. "Give me a second. I'm coming." In a Flash, Barry was in his clothes and went to Amelia's room. Amelia was already changed and had the vibe device Barry-White had given her in her hands.

"Let's go," Amelia said pushing the button and a portal opened. The two went through it and appeared on a farm a second later.

"Wow," Barry said looking around. He had never seen Kent Farm. By the time, he had met Kara on his home Earth, the farm was being used by Clark as a storage place and then finally sold around the time they graduated.

This wasn't the only thing strange. Barry had to note that this was the first time he and Kara had ever been on different Earths, and Barry could sort of still feel her. He couldn't get her thoughts or her emotions really, but he knew she was fine. It was strange. Like when he was in England, but more settled.

"Millie," a voice called and Kal appeared hugging Millie. "And Karry Barry. Hi."

"Barry-Blue," Barry said, smiling at the kid Kal he had met once before. The time they had taken out Cadmus. It felt like so long ago.

"Kal," a girl said and Barry recognized Lois Lane walking up with a girl with blonde hair.

"Lois?" Barry said confused. "What… how?" Barry turned to Amelia as the two looked at her confused. "How do they know you with Clark a teenager and not your husband?" Lois raised an eyebrow as the question came up. Everywhere Barry knew of Lois, it came hand in hand with Clark Kent; but since Clark Kent didn't exist on this earth, at least not in the usual way, he was confused as to how they knew Lois. Then again, Prime knew a version of Lois Lane through Cat Grant…

"My cousin and Kara are friends," Lois said, putting a hand on the blonde's back.

"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said giving Barry a look and Barry shook his head.

"Sorry. Never heard of you. And I was at Clark and Lois's wedding," Barry said noticing the smile on Kal's face. This was odd. He thought he had known all of Lois's family. He made a mental note to ask his Lois if she had a cousin named Chloe. "So, who else is here?"

"Basically everyone," Kal said. "Caitlin, Cisco, Caitlin's Daxamite boyfriend, Lois brought her little sister. Only people not here are Harry and super strong Wally. Still watching over coma Jesse." Barry chuckled at Kal's little nicknames for the family. Barry wondered how their Jesse was doing for a split second but that was not why he was here.

"Lucy?" Barry asked, remembering Kal said Lois's little sister. So, Lucy was here as well.

"No, Lucy is overseas. This is my half-sister Lara. My mom and step dad are on vacation so she's staying with me. She's the same age as Kal so brought her with me when I came out," Lois said and Barry raised an eyebrow at the changed family for the Lanes. Kal had a smile on his face and Barry noticed the puppy El running around the fields.

"Kara and my Barry are in the room with Griffin," Kal said. "I'm going to go grab El and show him to Lara." Kal ran into the field.

"Does your sister know?" Barry asked wondering if they were hiding their abilities.

"Yes," Lois said with a nod. "As Kal said everyone is inside."

"I'll show you the way in," Amelia said with Barry as Chloe and Lois ran after Kal.

The two walked into the house to find Caitlin downstairs in the arms of a man.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam?" Barry said recognizing him but never having been able to talk to him before. Mon looked up at that as Caitlin got up at that.

"Prince?" Caitlin asked clearly shocked and angry. Barry bit his lip as it seemed Mon had not told them. Caitlin had been on the farm all morning during the labor and birth and was exhausted. She had been happy when Mon showed up and she could take a break.

"Um…. Well…. You never actually asked if I was the prince," Mon said not believing he had been revealed. Caitlin went out of the room. "Thanks a lot." Mon said giving Barry a look as he followed after Caitlin.

"Barry-Blue," Barry heard Cisco voice him coming down the stairs. "We were expecting Amelia but this is a surprise."

"Junior," Barry said shaking Cisco hand as Amelia walked passed them. "I'm going." Cisco nodded and Barry followed Amelia into a room he guessed was his counterpart and Kara. In the bed was Kara holding a little baby in a blue blanket. Barry-White sat on the bed next to his wife and Amelia had come up.

Kara Kent smiled at Barry-Blue. "Come," Kara Kent said as Barry-White looked up. Barry-Blue came over and smiled down at the baby.

"Barry-Blue," Barry-White said with a smiled. "Glad you came. Meet Griffin Kent."

"Griffin?" Barry-Blue asked remembering when his girls were born and how beforehand he had taken on a meta named Griffin Gray. Seemed he wasn't around here for Barry and Kara to name their kid Griffin. He wouldn't mention it though. No point in telling them in their world a guy named Griffin was bad guy. "First kid."

"First out of five," Kara Kent said making Barry-Blue raise an eyebrow. "We want a big family."

"Nice," Barry-Blue said with a smile.

"You know it's appropriate you came," Barry-White said. "This, everything, is because of your world."

"Well glad to be of help," Barry-Blue said truly happy he had helped get these two together in a weird way.

"Why don't you hold him," Kara Kent said and soon Griffin was in Barry-Blue's arms. Barry-Blue smiling down at the little man.

-Karry Universe-

Iris was nervously sitting in Cat Grant's office. She had gotten the call the night before that Cat Grant wanted to have a personal meeting with her. She didn't know what to expect. She had never actually been to the National City main headquarters, having spent all her time at the TV studio in Central.

Cat Grant walked in. "Sorry, I'm late," Cat said. "Wedding plans."

"I don't think I ever seen anyone put together a wedding as fast as you," Iris said. Cat Grant had only been engaged for about two months now, but the wedding was taking place at the end of the month. It seemed fast.

"Well me and Henry are older. Experienced. No reason to wait," Cat said. "But not why I called you here." Cat looked down at a file. "I'm impressed by your work." Iris had to stop her mouth from opening. She had not expected praise. In fact, she had been worried about being fired. "You go out. You report the facts. But I think the limited scope of Central is holding you back."

"What?" Iris asked.

"Meta human attacks. I get it you're the meta human girl and half the reason I hired you is because you were close to certain people, but I think you're too safe in it. You can be great," Cat said. "And I want to help you be great." Iris wasn't sure what to say. "And to do that, you need to get out of Central. I have a special position open for a global reporter."

"Global?" Iris asked as Cat handed her a folder. It had all the details of the new job she was being offered, including new pay.

"You will go where you're needed. Where you're assigned. Places such as Rome, London, anywhere really." Cat said.

"I um… I have a husband," Iris said. Not sure what else to say to this. She couldn't just up and leave, no matter how attractive the offer was.

Sure, she was getting itchy feet here in Central. Not wanting a family with Eddie but having a settled life didn't seem right. For a while now she had wanted to get out there, explore the world. She had considered taking a sabbatical from work just to go a long package vacation of Europe and the wider America, but had not had the chance to realize this – or speak to Eddie about it. Now her dream was being offered on a silver platter, so to speak. She really needed to speak to Eddie.

"Bring him with you," Cat said. "I can see you need to think about this and talk it over with your husband. I am going to need an answer in about a day. If you accept you'll be sent directly to London. We have a small branch over there."

"Um… Okay… I'll let you know," Iris said, still in shock. She was slightly overwhelmed and not sure what to say. It was a very tempting offer.

"You do that," Cat got u, was about to say something else when they heard a loud noise from outside. "What was that?"

-Karry Universe-

Alex was in the new city DEO headquarters inspecting the equipment being put in. She kept putting a hand on her stomach, even though it was still flat. She couldn't wait until a baby bump started to show.

That was when the building shook. "What was that?" Alex asked the agents around her.

"Seems we're under attack," Vasquez, her second in command, said bringing up an image on the only screen currently working. Alex remained expressionless as the figure of Darkseid was shown.

"Get J'onn and White Canary on the line now. We need the Justice League," Alex demanded as on the screen police started to show. "No, that's not good."

Alex vaguely recognized detective Maggie Sawyer firing her gun, although winced as she was killed in a moment by Darkseid throwing a car at her, crushing her and the other cops. "Now!" Alex yelled out and saw Vasquez calling the other director.

-Karry Universe-

"Press conference done," Kara said walking into the Superflash cave. "A mountain of paper work done. Girls changed and happy." Kara put her twins in the playpen where Garfield already was. "Who needs Barry?" She joked. "Everything is under control today."

Kara took a seat next to Caitlin. "And Cisco. So unusual to see you here lately," Kara added to the man sitting by the computer; he usually spent his time at STAR Gaming, after all. Caitlin laughed as Cisco turned to her.

That was when the computer alert went off. "Darkseid!" Jesse said, running into her outfit. She was out of the lab in a second.

"Where is he?" Kara asked as she got into her own outfit and put Krypto and Hex in theirs.

"National, attacking the new DEO headquarters," Cisco said. "And Alex is inside."

"Call Barry," Kara ordered as she and the animals were out. Garfield, Alura, and Nora looked up at the noise from the computers as Cisco went to the inter earth system, knowing Barry was on Mutant and Caitlin turned to the computers to see where all the League were.

-Mutant Earth-

Kal was in the barn with a teenage girl around his age, and Chloe and Lois. El was with them and Lara, Lois's little sister, was laughing at the goofball. "Kal, don't you want to go up and see Kara and Griffin?" Chloe asked.

"I saw them. Besides Amelia and Barry-Blue are up there," Kal said smiling at Lara.

"I think his crush on you has moved to someone more age appropriate," Chloe whispered to Lois moving her away from the two. Lois smiled and laughed. Since they had met every time Kal saw her he was always very sweet. It was clear he had a little crush on her but today he seemed to be paying more attention to her little sister and Lois had to smile at that.

"What's this about him being my husband on other worlds?" Lois asked curious about the comment from the world hopping Barry. She still hadn't gotten her head around the whole alternate world thing, not really wrapping around her brain no matter how many times it was explained. Kal had just shrugged it off as a weirdness in superhero life that you could meet and be friends with different versions of yourself.

Before Chloe could respond a ringing caught their attention. "That's the inter earth phone," Kal said jumping to it and picking it up. "Hello. Mutant Earth. Kal speaking."

"Kal, you need to go get our Barry and tell him Darkseid is attacking National. We need him," Cisco's voice said.

"Got it," Kal said, hanging up the phone and running out of the room at super speed. El barked and followed fast.

Lara stood there looking shocked and then smiled. "That's awesome," Lara said.

Kal ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom with El not far behind him. "Barry…. Karry Barry." Caitlin and Cisco were in the room now too. Mon had been apologizing to Caitlin continuously and Caitlin had told him to give her so room so he had. Barry-Blue turned around. "There was a call. A Darker is attacking National City on your Earth."

"Darker?" Barry-Blue asked confused before realizing. "Wait, Darkseid?"

"That was it," Kal said pointing.

Both Barry-Blue and Amelia jumped up. "Junior, portal right to National. Now," Barry-Blue said knowing the device would open to the penthouse and he had no time to go there. He had no time to get his outfit.

Cisco paused for a second, putting his goggles on and opening the portal. Barry-Blue ran in a moment later. "Go Stalker," Kara Kent said right away as Griffin cried out and she rocked him.

Barry-White turned his ring and was in his outfit in a moment, running through the portal as well. Cisco jumped through last and the portal closed. "I should…." Amelia was cut off by one look from Kara Kent. "Stay here a bit longer before going home." She was worried about Darkseid but she knew at the moment she would not be a help.

-Karry Universe-

J'onn got to the headquarters first, leading an attack on Darksied. They weren't supposed to – Kara and Barry had told them to always wait for backup, but this was a populated area and Alex was inside the now-damaged building. He had no choice but to keep Darkseid busy. Jesse ran in to grab the agents inside.

J'onn punched at Darksied, the two entering a fight with each other as Kara flew into the building. The agents inside were evacuating with help from Jesse who was joined by Krypto and Hex but Kara grabbed Alex and flew her out. She didn't want her sister and future niece or nephew anywhere near this. She didn't stop flying her until she was safely on Cat Grant's balcony at CatCo. "Stay here," Kara ordered to Alex, noticing Cat and Iris still inside the office.

J'onn was having trouble with Darkseid on his own. Despite being an all-powerful Green Martian, he barely got punches in and was somehow taking all the punches instead. Darkseid then took a broken piece of metal from the building and started stabbing him with it. Krypto came up and hit into Darkseid, dragging him away from the injured J'onn. Before Darkseid could attack the dog, Hex was on him with heat vison.

Kara came flying in at that moment with heat vision right at Darkseid, ready to take on the fight as Wonder Woman and Superman showed. A portal opened and out came Barry-Blue, running through the streets followed by Barry-White and Vibe Junior. Barry-Blue was very aware of having no outfit on and, as he thought about it, it he felt the speed force around him; in a second he looked down at himself and his outfit seem to materialize around him. That was new. He had no time to think about it as he ran right to Kara and Darksied.

The Green Lanterns appeared then, and as the group grew bigger in the fight. Vibe Junior opened up a portal behind Darkseid as he froze feeling the pain he normally felt when he sued too much power now. The group knew though that even with this kicking in he was a match to them; they had to get him into the vibe portal and quick. Both Barrys went in with a fast punch followed by Kara. It knocked Darkseid in and the portal closed.

"Please tell me you sent him to a dead world?" Barry-Blue asked, thinking that could solve all their problems.

"No, China, on this world," Vibe Junior said.

"Might buy us some peace for a while," Kara said, taking a breath and giving her Barry a look. He was wearing a different outfit. It was still red, but a very light color red. His boots were yellow and so were parts of his arms. His mask was the same as his outfit but on his chest, was the lightning bolt and the blue background but it was different – the blue was in the shape of a triangle with the lightning bolt inside. _Where did that come from?_

 _No clue,_ Barry-Blue thought back, confused about the outfit himself.

"J'onn!" Clark called out and the group turned around. They hadn't noticed J'onn lying on the floor in all the commotion, but there was a lot of blood surrounding him. "He's still alive. Just…"

"Get him to our doctor," Kara said and Clark picked him up and flew at top speed. "White." Kara turned to Barry-White in his outfit. "Thank you. I know you have…."

"Of course, I was coming," Barry-White said. "Let's go see how your Martian is."

-Karry Universe-

J'onn was with Caitlin as she looked him over, sewing up his wounds with special sutures, although she had no blood for a bypass, but she had to think on that one later.

"That suit is pure speed force," Jesse was saying, taking readings on the suit Barry was in as they kept an eye on Caitlin and J'onn. Kara had the girls on her lap. They had picked up on the emotions in the room and cried out so Kara had gone to calm them.

"Not cool man. I make the outfits," Cisco joked. Vibe Junior was sitting next to him and Barry-White was saying hello to Garfield. He wanted to get back to his son but he had a feeling he could not go back just yet. He needed to know how this J'onn was. "Although that is pretty cool."

"I can't get it off," Barry-Blue said, not sure how to get the outfit off – there were no hidden straps or zips on this outfit, unlike the ones Cisco made. As he said that though, the outfit began to unravel by itself, leaving him back in his normal clothes. Krypto barked confused. Barry-Blue looked over at his Kara who he could feel was amused along with her worry. _I got to figure out how to do that on command._

"Guys," Caitlin said coming out of the medical area. "I stabilized him for now but…" She saw the looks on everyone faces as she said that. "He won't survive without a blood transfusion. And he's the last Green Martian."

"What about M'Gann?" Kara asked, shocked but ready for this outcome. The man had watched out for her when she was young and Darkseid had taken away Jax and put Thea into a coma. They could not lose J'onn as well.

"She's a White Martian. I don't know if it would work," Caitlin said shaking her head.

"What about your J'onn?" Barry-Blue asked turning to Barry-White and Vibe Junior.

"That would work," Caitlin said nodding her head. "The body would not be able to tell the difference between the blood from a doppelganger."

"We don't have a J'onn," Barry-White said shaking his head. They had looked after having worked with J'onn here, but no Green Martians seemed to be on Mutant Earth. "But another world might." Barry-White turned to Vibe Junior.

Junior put back on his goggles searching the worlds. "SuperEarth has a J'onn and he's at the DEO right now," Junior said.

"I'll go," Barry-Blue said.

"Me too, then we'll head home," Barry-White said. "Unless you need more help?" He looked at the group who seemed tense, but Kara shook her head.

"No, go home to your son," Kara said. Barry-White gave them a look. They had never told him who this Darkseid was, but it seemed big and worrying. They weren't asking for help though. It was not his place to pry, but he made a mental note to let some of the other Earths know, just in case.

"Well if you ever need us just ask," Barry-White said, wanting to make it clear they would come to their aid any time.

As Barry-Blue tried to get the other outfit on again, but couldn't figure it out, so got into his normal Flash outfit as Junior opened a portal and the three went through.

-SuperEarth-

"Well J'onn it's nice to have you around," Director Alex Danvers said. She and Kara had been showing J'onn around the DEO headquarters, ending the tour in the main lab they used where Cisco and Winn were sitting talking to Barry and Millie, who had showed up.

"It's good to see old friends again," J'onn said with a nod.

"You know, with all the Empowered we can use powerful heroes by our side," Kara said, giving Barry a smile. Since their visits to Karry Universe at Christmas, and New Justice more recently, Barry had been more confident in their superhero work, not to mention in personal life. The loss of his fiancée still hung heavy on him though, but Kara knew only time would heal that particular wound.

Before J'onn could reply, the wind picked up and a blue portal appeared. "Seems we're getting visitors from another Earth," Winn jumped up, confusing J'onn as two Barrys and a Cisco popped out. "Two Barrys. Ooh, twins?"

"No… I'm from Karry, they are from Mutant," Barry-Blue responded as they took in the lab. He suspected Winn thought they were from Twin Earth, although he didn't know more of the world than the name.

"Mutant," Millie said interest picking up. "How's Echo?"

"Who?" Vibe Junior, asked making Millie glare.

"I think she means the world hopper guy. The one who recruited some of our earths to defeat his twin or something… Echo and Quake. No, Tremor," Barry-White said, remembering the event and his trip to Dark Earth. They did have both in lock up, after all. "You transferred them to their new cell. They are fine." He addressed the last bit at Millie, who didn't seem impressed with this answer as she turned on her heel and left the room without any more word. This seemed to only be noticed by her Barry and Kara, who exchanged a momentary worried look before addressing their world hoppers.

Meanwhile Barry-Blue moved up to J'onn. "J'onn, we need you to save our J'onn," Barry-Blue said, making J'onn tilt his head confused. "He needs a blood transfusion. He's the last Green Martian. Looking to the multiverse was our only choice. If you don't donate blood to him, he will die."

J'onn turned to Kara and Alex, confused. "It's complicated," Kara told J'onn. "But we know Karry. What they are saying is the truth. If you don't help a version of you will die on another Earth," Kara said.

"Okay," J'onn said surprising Barry-Blue how easy it was to convince him. "I wouldn't like to see another Green Martian die, even if it me. Director Danvers, let's give them some blood."

-Karry Universe-

Eddie came into the apartment, glad to see Iris sitting on the couch. Iris had a file in her a hand and barely looked up. "I heard Darkseid attacked National. I was worried," Eddie said sitting down. "What did Cat Grant want?" Both had been nervous since Iris got the call.

"She offered me a promotion," Iris said.

"That's great,' Eddie said, a smile coming across his face.

"She wants me to be a global reporter… Traveling the world," Iris said honestly, handing the file to Eddie.

"Wow," Eddie said, seeing the money Iris would make, not to mention the job portfolio. "But you would never be here."

"She's offering to send you with me too," Iris said, making Eddie put the file down. "I would be on the job, but we could find time to see the sights. And… it's too much to ask." She saw the look on his face. "You know, I'll tell her…"

"Yes," Eddie said surprising Iris. "You'll tell her yes. Iris this is exactly what we talked about doing someday. Traveling together. Seeing the world. Being happy. I thought you wanted to do it a few years down the line, but it's a great opportunity for you. You can't turn it down. I want that for you, and for us. So say yes."

"What about your job?" Iris asked, knowing they couldn't just up and leave.

"Do you know what I do in the meta human department? Why it's only two people?" Eddie asked, and Iris shook her head. She had been wondering. "I do the paperwork for the takedowns from Kara or Barry or Firestorm or Liberty Belle…. any of the heroes. I do the clean-up work and pass leads off to them. Sometimes we use the equipment from STAR or L-Corp to help, but it mostly just transferring the prisoners to cells. I'm bored. I'm the meta guy though, so a transfer is not happening. Let's just go. Just leave. Leave all that behind. All this. Let's see the world."

Iris smiled. "Really? We're really doing this?" Iris asked.

"Really," Eddie said, smiling and brought Iris into a hug. It seemed a long time ago when the couple faced financial trouble and a pregnancy scare – they were good now, they could do this. "Now go call Cat and accept," Iris took out her cellphone at that moment, having Cat's number.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry-White came out of the portal with Cisco. Caitlin and Mon were in front of the house. He smiled to see the prince thing had blown over after some explaining. Barry waved at them as Cisco joined them, he went up the stairs to find Kara was sleeping. Kal was in the room staring at Griffin who was in his crib sleeping.

"Hey bubby," Barry-White whispered. "How have things been here?"

"Amelia went home," Kal said. "So, did Lois and Lara."

"And you're going to wake Griffin," they heard Kara's voice and Barry-White turned to see she was up. "Kal, can you give us a moment?" Kal nodded, kissed Griffin's head silently and walked out of the room. He called for El and the two paused, turning to see if the call at woken Griffin. The baby moved but didn't wake.

"Might have to tell him not to do that," Barry said with a smirk.

"How did it go?" Kara asked, wondering about what happened on Karry Universe.

"Well, we stopped the attack. They nearly lost their J'onn but we found a multiverse J'onn to give him blood," Barry said sitting on the bed. "I'm worried about them. This is the second time I faced this Darkseid apparently, and things just seem…. I don't know. They didn't say anything was wrong, but I got the feeling something is going on. Did Amelia say anything?"

"No she didn't, although seemed nervous after you left. But come on, this is Karry. They would ask us for help if they needed it," Kara said. "They asked you for help with the Reverse Flash."

"Actually, no they didn't. I just told them," Barry said thinking it over. They had not once asked him for information on the Reverse Flash. Then again, they had not known the multiverse that well then and it might have never come to mind to them Barry could have information they needed. "But they asked you for help with that Cadmus thing?"

"Um…." Kara said and then shook her head. "No, they didn't. I just said I was in." Kara thought over the events. She had sat in that meeting and until she said she wanted in they had not even thought of her. "But they asked you for help with the three people on your first visit."

"Um…. No. They kind of just asked me if I was in or out. I said in," Barry said thinking it over and then shook his head. "I never realized they never asked for help. I think we should ask Cisco to let the other worlds know – if Karry doesn't ask for help and things turn bad…"

"I know," Kara nodded. "We owe them a lot, it's the least we can do for them now."

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "But until then, we have a new son and a farm to take care of. If they need us, we'll be there." Barry leaned down and kissed Kara as Caitlin walked in.

"Just wanted to check on you two," Caitlin said with a smile, going over to Griffin.

-Suerflash/Karry Universe-

"Well that was Caitlin," Barry said, hanging up the phone. They had gone back to the penthouse and Kara had been finishing up some work on her computer. _J'onn will be fine._

 _Thank Rao,_ Kara thought out, closing the laptop and turning around. Alura and Nora were in front of the TV watching a cartoon and smiling at it. "And Sara called. DEO doctors checked over Alex. She and the baby are fine." Kara could feel Barry was relieved too. _Everyone made it through this one._

 _This time. But we really need to find this Doctor Fate. Anything?_ Barry asked to a head shake from Kara and sad feelings. _We'll find him. Eventually._

 _Yeah,_ Kara thought as the phone rang. Kara picked it up. "Iris?" Kara asked noticing the caller ID.

"Cat offered me a job," Iris sounded excited, not even asking if everyone was okay from the Darkseid job. "I accepted. Eddie and I will be traveling the world!"

 _Woah, I did not see that one coming,_ Barry thought as he heard the exchange, waiting for Kara to hang up the phone. Iris was too excited to even ask for her brother.

"Call Joe. We're going to have small going away party at his house," Kara said, and Barry got out his phone.

….

The next day, Iris and Eddie were surprised as Kara, Barry, the girls, Amelia, Henry, Joe, Cecile, Wally, and Jesse all were at Joe's house. They had gotten the call to be there. "Figured the whole Superfamily would be too much," Kara said when Joe brought out dinner.

"This is perfect," Iris said, smiling as her father had made her favorite meals.

"Well, you've come along way, baby girl," Joe grinned. The group sat there then, talking to each other, reminiscing about old times. The college days. It almost felt like they were back there, just the smaller family, even with the additions of Amelia, Wally, Cecile and the girls.

"You really didn't have to go through any trouble." Iris eventually said, when the meal was over and conversation turned back to Iris and Eddie leaving.

"Hey if it weren't for you we might not have met," Kara said. "If I wasn't your roommate…."

"You two would have gotten together," Iris said with a smile. "I just sped it up. And I'm glad I could." Iris kissed Alura and Nora on the head at that. "I'm going to miss you two. We'll facetime all the time."

"You know it," Kara said giving her sister-in-law a hug and then Eddie.

"You never know, I may pop back for the odd reporting job," Iris pointed out, aware being a global reporter didn't mean she'd never report for Central again if needed.

"You take care of her," Barry told Eddie who had to laugh. The group didn't want to say goodbye, but Iris and Eddie had an early flight. Finally, people started to leave.

"My baby girl, growing up," Joe said sadly when Iris and Eddie had left. They had packed up everything they were taking with them and Barry had helped move anything they couldn't take into Joe's attic earlier.

"It was a nice dinner," Amelia said to Joe. She had been quiet most of the night, only having come because Barry and Kara had taken her. She didn't know the Wests that well, since when Nora had died on her Earth the two had moved away from Central to National permanently and Barry and Iris had drifted apart. It was nice though. Almost a shame she hadn't known the Wests on her Earth.

As everyone was leaving Joe got a phone call. "Captain?" Joe said seeing the ID.

"With Eddie leaving I'm assigning you a new partner," the captain said. "A young detective who has been wanting into the Meta Human Department. Her name is Patty Spivot. You will meet her tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Joe said.

Eddie and Iris might be getting a happily ever after, but now he had to have a partner who did not know the secret. This was going to be difficult. And new.

Post Chapter Note 1: So, this chapter…. is kind of all over the place. Sorry about that. I had a plan, but it didn't quite tie together. Darkseid's attack, the Earth hopping, Iris leaving… Not everything needs to be cohesive though.

Post Chapter Note 2: Also, this is Iris and Eddie's last chapter in Karry Universe, as far as I'm aware. Although she could return for a one-off if the story permits it. You see, Iris was a great character to have in the story during the college years. In fact, for the first like 10ish chapters, she was the only character besides Kara and Barry to appear in every chapter, but when I moved on from college and started to get into superhero life, her part started to fade. I had some good plots for her in certain areas – she came in handy, but with the TV show ruining the character for me, and making me not like her, it was better to write her off and give her and Eddie the happy ending they deserve. Be glad I didn't kill them off, because that's how I feel toward the show's Iris. Anyway, Iris and Eddie will travel the world for a few years and then she will get her own talk show for CatCo across the country. Eddie at that time might become a meta human consultant for police stations.

Post Chapter Note 3: Yes, I mentioned Patty. Obviously, there is no romance between her and Barry in this. It just made sense for her to take over Eddie's place as Joe's partner, plus I liked her in the show. I don't know when she will appear, or if she will appear, as more than just references. We will see how it goes…

Next Time on Karry Universe

The Game- It's Cat and Henry's wedding and some new and old faces show up to celebrate. But as the wedding gets underway, a new danger comes to Earth. Kara is about to face her biggest challenge yet.

Please REVIEW (I'm so close to 2000 reviews!).

Karry Master OUT!


	105. The Game

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own Karry Universe, although not the character.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: I know this is chapter 105 but since I had four footnotes and one important note its really chapter real 100. It also works much better as a 100th chapter than the former. Enjoy.

The Game

-Late April-

Kara was smiling as she rocked the stroller. Tomorrow was Henry and Cat's wedding and they were doing a family lunch the day before; Cat's family and Henry's. She was heading to the restaurant with the girls and Barry was going to be meeting with them.

"Kara?" Kara heard a voice and turned to see Adam walking towards the restaurant.

"Adam," Kara said smiling and hugged him as he came up. "Hey girls. Meet Uncle Adam."

"What?" Adam asked, and then paused. "Oh, yeah my mom is marrying Barry's dad… which makes me Barry's step-brother. Weird." Adam smiled at the girls, who looked up at him with a smile too. "So, you and Barry have done well? I see you on the news. I've got a Gideon."

"Everyone has a Gideon," Kara said as Adam opened the door and held it open for them.

"Well my wife loves it. Says Gideon is much better at running lines with her than me," Adam said.

"Wife?" Kara asked, and Adam smiled. "Congrats. I didn't know. Cat did not tell me."

"She wouldn't. They get along as well as your dog would with a cat." At that moment, Barry came walking in with Krypto who had Hex on his back. "Or not…"

"Barry, why did you bring Krypto and Hex?" Kara asked, not having known that Barry was bringing them as Krypto came up and sniffed at Adam and then went to the girls. Hex jumped off Krypto's back and into the stroller.

"You try saying no to them," Barry said as a host started yelling no animals, but then paused when he saw Barry. Barry took some bills out of his wallet. "I'm sure the owners won't mind my very well trained dog and cat staying by the table with us." Barry waved the hundreds. He never felt right about bribing someone, but there was no other option here.

"You know, I think for you Mr. Allen they will be fine with it," the host said a little calmly, and Barry handed him the money. The host took it with a smile, walking off.

"The rich," Adam said shaking his head with a smile as Barry held out a hand to him and Adam took it. "Good to see you again."

"So, your wife. Lines?" Kara asked curious, remembering Adam saying something about Gideon running lines with her.

"Melissa Bens. She's an actress." Adam said. "You might recognize her. You know that Superman TV show?" Kara and Barry nodded. "She was recurring as Supergirl last season and now they are giving her a spin off show. Supergirl and The Flash."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. They had not been aware they were getting a spin off show. _Might need to keep better track of what Hero Corp says okay to,_ Barry thought. The Superman TV show was hilarious, but not very accurate. The two had some good laughs at it but now they had to see their lives torn apart on screen.

"Adam?" The two heard and Cat walked in with Henry and Carter. Adam hugged his mother and then brother before shaking Henry's hand.

"So where is this wife of yours?" Barry asked Adam.

"Oh, she didn't come," Adam said. "Like I said, her and mom here don't get along. I'm going to run into the bathroom." Adam went over to the restroom with a sigh.

"Any reason you didn't mention Adam was married?" Kara asked Cat, curious now about the two not getting along.

"Oh, I don't see them lasting long," Cat said waving it off. "That Supergirl and Flash TV show is filming in Vancouver. I am sure the location will break them apart." Cat gave a smile. "Besides, Adam was not made to be an actress's husband, trust me. A mother knows."

"Kitty…" a voice said warningly, and Cat turned around smiling.

"Annie," Cat said, bringing the woman into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Miss my sister's wedding? No way," Annie Grant said as Carter hugged her now. "So, good to see you Carter."

"It's been too long," Carter complained.

"Annie, this is my fiancée Henry," Cat said, introducing the man to her sister. "Henry, my sister Annie." Henry held out a hand which Annie took. "And this is…."

"Captain Grant," Kara said with a smile.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen," Annie said holding out a hand which they took. Alura and Nora cried out, realizing no one was paying attention to them. "And the kids." Annie smiled. "It's been a while."

"You know each other?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Captain Grant was our contact at NASA. The one we negotiate the NASA contract with a few years ago," Kara said. "I never told you." Cat shook her head as Henry went to kiss his grandkids. "Sorry…"

"This is some step-son and step-daughter-in-law you have here," Annie said to her sister with a smile. "You taught her well." Annie joked, knowing Kara use to be Cat's assistant. "And Ms. Allen, while I am here I would like to see the progress you made. The contract is coming to an end and we have to decide if we are going to renegotiate or end it."

"Most of the projects for NASA are at STAR Gotham or Little STAR now," Kara said. "But we can update you. After the wedding."

"Agreed," Annie said as Amelia walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Amelia said as she joined the group. "I got sidetracked with… well I can't tell you. L-Corp stuff. Hi, Aunt Annie." Amelia turned to Annie, a big smile on her face as she turned to the woman.

"Do I know you?" Annie asked, shocked at the girl calling her aunt she had never met before.

"This is my daughter," Henry said, putting an arm around Amelia. "She just knows your face."

"I told her to call you Aunt Annie," Cat said quickly as the host told them their table was ready and Adam appeared back out at that moment.

"Grampy, Grammy, can you take the girls?" Kara asked, and Henry took the stroller and Krypto followed them to the table as Amelia hung behind, knowing Kara and Barry wanted a word with her. Kara could hear Annie tease Cat about being a grandmother. "Seriously?" Kara whispered, dragging Amelia away from listening ears and Barry followed. " _Aunt_ Annie?"

"Sorry," Amelia said, knowing she messed up calling Annie her Aunt. It had just been a reaction. "I'd known Aunt Annie my whole life."

"Well… just be more careful with Adam," Barry said with a sigh.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Cat Grant son?" Kara said suspiciously now, and Amelia shrugged. "Okay on second thought, no need to be careful at all." Kara put an arm around Amelia as they went to the table to enjoy the meal.

As the appetizers came out though, everyone heard a noise coming from all electronics.

Kara took out her cellphone which had a blank screen and then a female appeared on it; she appeared on everyone's cell phones, in fact, and on the TV screen in the restaurant which had been off – and when she spoke, her voice also came across the walky-talky the maître d wore. She was clearly alien, with an almost bug-like appearance to her.

"Hello, planet Earth," the woman said. "I am Rox, of Galactic Conquest, and your planet has been chosen to be a part of an exciting competition. We have been monitoring your Earthly champions, as you call them heroes, your Justice League and have chosen your Supergirl…" A picture of Kara in her outfit appeared on screen. Kara and Barry looked at each other. Confused and worried, not sure what was going on. Everyone around them was glued to their phones or the TV screen. "...as champion of Earth. If Supergirl can beat our three chosen fighters, Earth will win and be rewarded greatly and Supergirl will be given any prize of her choice. If Supergirl fails, Earth will lose, and its resources and people will be ours for the picking."

Everyone took a breath in. Looks of fear, shock and confusion, came over everyone in the restaurant. Kara and Barry remained still. They could not give themselves away. "The competition will take place tomorrow. We will be setting up an arena in the place you call Central City. Please note any interference with the competition will result in Earth's immediate surrender." The screen went blank for a moment before normal activity resumed on them, although the restaurant remained silent.

Then bings started to happen on everyone's cell, as well as alerts on Kara and Barry's League communicators. "We have to go," Kara said, a little slowly as she still processed what was happened. They needed to have a Justice League meeting.

"So, do I," Annie said, looking at her cellphone. "A ship has appeared over Central. I'm needed."

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked. The question was directed at Kara, but Annie didn't realize that.

"Not really NASA's choice. There's another government agency that handles aliens," Annie said, giving Carter a hug before going out. Kara and Barry took the stroller and headed out the door as well, with Krypto and Hex behind them.

-Karry Universe-

"Ha!" Kara called once the League was gathered and noticed their extra person. "Please tell me you're here because you have information?"

"Galactic Conquest come to Earth," Ha said shaking his head. "I can't believe they came here."

"Fill us in," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara and rocking the stroller. The girls were impatient to run, but Barry was keeping them in their stroller. He would run with them later.

"Honestly? It's like an Earth TV show," Ha said, making everyone look at each other. "A competition show. They choose a champion of a planet and put them in three battles. Air out the battle through the planet and the galaxy. People bet on who is going to win. What will happen."

"Sounds like that Voyager episode where Seven of Nine was put in a ring…" Barry muttered, to a shush from Kara in his head.

"What's this about if Kara loses?" Clark asked, ignoring Barry himself.

"If a planet loses, the resources and people of the planet are considered forfeit to the Galactic Conquest head. This Rox... They take what they want and then leave." Ha said, shaking his head.

"How are the Green Lantern Corp letting this go?" Kara asked, wondering why the Green Lanterns were not stopping this.

"Because it's technically not illegal," Ha said. "Wars are not illegal, and they are technically declaring a war with pre-planned terms of battle and agreement of loss. I'm sorry. The Corp will not interfere here. And their ship, the one now over Central… it's loaded. Technology from all across the galaxy. Every planet that has tried to fight them has lost. The only way a planet has come out on this on top is by the chosen champion defeating the challenges." Ha turned to Kara. "The good news is they do choose who they feel is the best champion. Wouldn't be fun if they didn't choose the best fit. Kara, if they are choosing you they think you can win."

"I can have DEO in Central in a moment," J'onn said from his screen. "We can fight this."

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "We're not giving them an opportunity to say Earth is surrendered. I will fight."

"Kara," Barry said, getting up. "If you lose…"

"You heard Ha. I can win," Kara said, standing up. The League was quiet. It was very rare to see the two argue. "If we choose a fight we cannot win, and Earth is surrendered..."

"Who says we can't win?" Barry countered.

"Ha, were the other planets who tried to fight more advance than Earth?" Kara asked.

"Um… yes," Ha said with a nod as Alura and Nora cried out. They did not like to hear their parents fight.

 _Barry, can't you see me fighting is the best option? I can win and avoid a conflict. We have Darkseid to worry about. We're down Jax and Thea and if the Corp won't interfere, neither can our Green Lanterns. It's the right thing to do. Let me fight and get this over with,_ Kara said.

 _I'm worried about you,_ Barry admitted to Kara. _I can't lose you, and you going into something I can't back you up in._

 _I'm not going to lose,_ Kara thought determinedly, and Barry sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

"Excuse me," Martin spoke up. "What are we doing?"

"Kara is fighting," Barry said and Kara kissed his cheek. "Okay, we have a ship over Central setting up for tomorrow. People are in danger if they go near there."

"I'll send out agents to guard the area," J'onn said.

"Cat Grant and Lois can send a message out. Tell people to stay clear," Kara said. "Wonder Woman, Superman, I think I should get some practice in."

"I will make sure you are ready," Diana said with a nod.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve I haven't shown you yet either," Clark said, putting a hand on Kara's back.

"Everyone else stay ready," Barry said. "Just in case." Barry took Kara's hand and squeezed it. _I got the girls. You train._

"Okay everyone, plan set," Kara said, and the League was moving out.

-Karry Universe-

"What's going on?" Adam asked his mom as he rushed into the CatCo office. He had gotten the messaged the wedding was being postponed, although suspected it was because of this alien fight thing.

"Supergirl is going to accept the challenge," Cat told her son. "We're sending out reassuring messages and telling the people of Central to avoid the battle area. I am needed here."

"Can she win?" Adam asked, suddenly worried.

"That's a debatable question," Cat stated thoughtfully. "We don't know what her challenges will be – who or what she'll be put against. I know we can be thankful they chose Earth to host the battles because she may not be as powerful away from this planet."

"Yeah, I know," Adam nodded thoughtfully, knowing it was the yellow sun of this solar system that gave Supergirl her powers in the first place – he was married to the actress who played her, after all. "What are you telling the public?" Adam had to know.

"What am I telling them?" Cat smirked at this as she looked directly at her son with this question. "I'm putting all my chips on the Girl of Steel. She's ready."

-Superflash-

Kara, Diana, and Clark had spent all day training. Diana and Clark had made sure Kara knew everything they did, that she was prepared for every eventuality.

"Okay," Clark said after a moment when Kara used the move he had just shown her on him. "I think you got it."

"You are something," Ha had been watching the training. "Kara, your first opponent will be an easy win. They do that to make you overconfident." Kara nodded, understanding the tactic. "Also, giving you the hard opponent in the first round would make the game too short. They want you to get to the last round and fail."

"So, my last opponent will be the hardest?" Kara concluded.

"Yes, but the second one is not to be laughed at either," Ha said, knowing the game clearly. "You're allowed to have two people on the sideline with you. Support and a trainer. I would like to be up there as your support." Kara raised an eyebrow. "So I can keep an eye on the proceeding. If this goes from war to invasion, the Green Lantern Corp can intercept."

"Okay," Kara said with a smirk, getting what Ha was saying.

"I'm the second," Barry said. He and the girls had been on the sideline. The girl still wanting to run, but Barry had to watch.

"No," Kara said turning to Barry. "I need you to stay at STAR with the girls. And if things were to go wrong you need to lead the Justice League. To try to save Earth." Kara then smirked. _Besides I always have you with me._

Barry was upset but he understood. _You're right,_ Barry thought.

"I would be honored to be up there with you as the trainer," Diana said.

"So, would I," Clark said.

"Sorry Diana, but Clark was the one who originally trained me," Kara said with a smile. She wanted her cousin up there with her.

"You can also bring your choice of weapon," Ha said and Diana held out her sword.

"It's meant to protect Earth." Diana spoke of the sword, her weapon. "You are more than welcome to use it. I can teach you on how to use a sword. You're a fast learning. I am sure you will learn the techniques today."

 _It gives you one more weapon,_ Barry thought hopefully.

"Supergirl with a sword. Hm…. You know what, can I use the lasso instead?" Kara asked, having seen Diana used the lasso in battle before. It had come in handy.

"That's actually a good idea," Diana said, putting the sword away and taking out the lasso. "It's a magic lasso. It bends to the will of the user. Much easier to teach you, and the only people on Earth who could break out of it are speedsters." Diana gave Barry a look, who smirked. "Let's do some lasso training."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara gave Barry a kiss as she, Clark, and Ha were ready to leave. She bent down and gave her daughters a kiss, and also Garfield as well.

"Clark," Cisco said, handing a device to Clark. "It's solar energy. If she really injured after a round use it on her. It should help her heal up faster in time for the next."

"It was Martin ideas, but we cheated slightly and asked Prime for help; their Kara has a sort of recharging device we based this off. Took all night," Cisco explained.

"We figured we would give you all the help we could," Martin said, being in the cave with Ronnie. He gave them a smile.

"Good job," Clark said, holding the device.

"Time to go," Ha said, and the three flew up and out to the arena the alien game show had made over Central. It was floating between the tallest buildings as the three landed. Rox was in the center, waiting for them.

"A Green Lantern? This is none of your business," Rox hissed.

"I am here as support," Ha said, putting a hand on Kara.

"You two know each other?" Rox asked.

"He's my uncle," Kara said with a smile to Ha, who had to smile back. "And my cousin is my trainer."

"Keeping it in the family," Rox nodded before turning to some similar-looking employees. "Put on the cameras. Stream to all supporting planets and all of Earth's communications," Rox ordered as small cameras were flying around the arena, focusing on Rox. "Time to begin," she leered as a camera hovered directly in front of her.

"The fight for Earth is about to start." Rox announced to the camera. "The chosen champion of Earth, Supergirl, has arrived." One of the cameras focused on Kara, momentarily surprising her. "Now, the rules are simply. Supergirl must defeat all challengers alone, with her skills, abilities, and her chosen weapon. Supergirl, please show us the weapon of your choice."

Supergirl held up the lasso. Rox raised what could be considered an eyebrow at it. "She will be faced with three of our fighters. Each round will go on until either one of the fighters is unable to continue due to injury or death. Between each round will be a twenty-minute break for Supergirl to rest and heal up. If Supergirl can beat all three of our fighters she will receive a prize of her choice, and Earth will be given a reward too. If not, Earth is ours for the picking."

Rox turned around. "Now, let's get our first fighter down. They use to be the parasite of the universe… That is until Krypton destroyed their forces long ago." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Earth, meet a Harvester!" A light appeared, and a Harvester came from it. It was covered completely in armor, had waving tentacles from the back, and was about seven feet tall, holding a blaster-like device.

"What are they?" Clark asked, and Kara shrugged. She had no clue.

"Parasites," Ha explained. "They went through the galaxy long ago. They set their sights on Krypton, but Krypton managed to stop their invasion. Almost completely destroyed them. The universe celebrated."

"Supergirl," Rox said and Supergirl jumped into the middle of the ring. "Round one starts now!"

The Harvester seemed to give a roar as it shot its weapon at Kara. The shot hit, but Kara didn't feel it at all. The Harvester came running towards Kara, who used her laser vison which went right through the armor. Kara sped up hit into the Harvester, tore apart the armor and then tossed him into the sky. He went falling down to the ground.

"The Harvester is out," another alien told Rox. This one seemed to be acting like referee. Kara saw the Harvester get beamed away and figured he was still alive.

"Supergirl wins round one!" Rox called out, hand in the air as Kara went by Clark and Ha Clark high-fiving her.

"You weren't kidding about them making the first round easy," Kara told Ha who nodded.

"An army would be a different story," Ha muttered darkly, worry in his eye.

…

Everyone in the Superflash cave was watching as the door opened and Zor came in.

"I hope you don't mind if I join," Zor said. "I was at the meta home with Eliza." Since Valentine's Day Zor and Eliza had been spending more time together. "But I thought… well, maybe… I could help somehow."

"Zor, take a seat," Barry said with a smile and Zor sat down in the only available chair. Krypto and Hex were on the floor, also looking up the screen. Barry put Nora on Zor's lap who smiled at the baby. Alura and Nora were looking at the screen that was on Kara, seeing Kara talking to Ha and Clark privately.

"Mama!" Nora said out loud, holding her hand up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey," Barry said jokingly, but had to smile. It might not be dada like he wanted, but his girl had said her first word. Her first real word that wasn't a mess up copy of Krypto's name.

"And Kara not even here," Caitlin said sadly. She had Garfield on her lap, and the green baby had turned his head to smile at his friend. Ronnie was standing by them, remaining silent as he looked at the screen.

"She heard," Barry said with a smile, kissing Alura who was on his lap as Zor kissed Nora. The group was looking at the screen and a smile appeared on Kara's face. "As long as one of us are here, we never miss anything." Kara turned her face now looking at the screen as she smiled at it. "Now you have to say dada." Barry told Alura who looked up at him. "Da…da…"

…

Kara couldn't help but smile as she heard Nora say her first word through Barry's head. "What's with the smile?" Clark asked. Their twenty minutes were almost up and they had no idea what was going on next.

"Nora just said mama," Kara whispered and Clark brought Kara into a hug.

"Round two," Rox's voice was heard.

"Time for you to go," Ha said as Kara went back onto the middle of the battlefield. Ha gave Clark a nod.

"One of our newer and younger fighters… Taken from Tameran when their champion lost. The eldest daughter of the royal family… Blackfire!" Rox called and teleported down a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kara took a step back – the girl was a teenager, no older than Karen. In fact, maybe younger.

"She's a child!" Kara yelled at Rox. "There has to be someone older than her?" She didn't want to hurt the girl. She couldn't.

"You're fighting a Tameran. You can fight Blackfire or Starfire." Rox said and teleported down came an even younger girl, no older than seven with red hair and green eyes. She was crying. "Your choice."

"Fine, Blackfire," Kara said annoyed, giving Starfire a sad look as she was teleported away.

"Round two starts now," Rox called, and Blackfire lit up her eyes and hands, and sent bolts of energy at Kara. They hit and this time Kara felt the hit. She couldn't take too many of those.

She lit of her eyes and sent a heat vison at Blackfire. The vision hitting her, before Blackfire could dodge, flying into the air and Kara went after her. She still had reservation about fighting someone so young, but this was for her planet – and Blackfire seemed ready and willing to fight as the two flew, trading blow with their heat visions. Kara switching to freeze breath at one point.

They then got close and started hitting punches out, Kara using some of the moves she had practiced with Diana and Clark the day before. Blackfire wasn't exactly so inexperience. She knew some moves – not as much as Kara, but enough to keep up. Kara knew this could go for a while as she felt blood on her. She didn't want to kill or seriously hurt this teenager, but she had to win. For Earth.

That was when she remembered the lasso on her belt. She smiled as she thought of it. She kicked Blackfire to give them some room and then took it out, throwing it at Blackfire first, hitting her with it. "You think that will stop me?" Blackfire said, eyes still lit up. She was going to send another bolt at Kara.

Kara dodged and got the lasso around Blackfire's legs, tying them together. She then used the lasso to send Blackfire back down to the battle stadium. The little cameras had been flying around with Kara and Blackfire and were still on them as Kara landed. Blackfire was trying to get the rope off her legs as Kara put her foot on Blackfire's stomach and lit up her eyes.

"Stay down," Kara said warningly. Blackfire looked up at her and lit up her eyes so Kara kicked Blackfire, knocking her out.

"Blackfire is down," the referee said after a moment, seeing Blackfire not moving.

"Supergirl wins round two," Rox announced, and Kara took a deep breath as she took the lasso off of Blackfire before she was teleported away, back to the ship.

Kara went to Clark and Ha. She was exhausted after that one. Blackfire had proved more difficult than she expected.

"You're bleeding," Clark said, taking out the device Cisco had given him and turning it on. The top lit up and Clark pointed it at Kara. Kara instantly started to feel better as her cuts healed up.

"You're healing her?" Rox said seeing what they were doing.

"There's no rules against it," Ha said, giving Rox a look.

"In fact, it should make this last round very interesting," Rox said with a smirk as she walked away.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ha said, giving Rox a look.

"Me either," Clark muttered, continuing to heal Kara up.

…..

"One round left," Caitlin said.

"Ms. Allen can do it," Martin said, seeing Clark heal up Kara on the screen. "She'll be at a hundred percent soon."

"Who could be last?" Cisco asked. "A White Martian, maybe?"

"A Daxamite," Caitlin suggested. "The King and Queen said there was more. Krypton and Daxam would be close match."

"There are millions of aliens out there," Martin said, being the voice of logic. "It can be any number of species. One we do not know. Guessing would be near impossible."

"For the last round," Rox said, cutting off the speculation, cameras turning back to her. The twenty minutes were done, "is going to be a very special fight. Because this round will be Kryptonian vs Kryptonian." The group looked at each other shocked. "Supergirl vs Reign!"

Teleported down was a woman in a black outfit with a black mask on; she had black hair and black lips against pale skin and was looking right at Kara. "No!" Zor said right away, his heart nearly stopping as he looked at her. "Barry, you have to warn Kara!"

"Warn her?" Barry asked as the fighting started between the two Kryptonians, Kara and Reign instantly locked in a battle of heat vision.

"Reign is not a normal Kryptonian," Zor said. "She was made as an experiment to create the perfect soldier. Stronger, faster, more powerful. I was a part of the experiment, but it disgusted me. They became… Worldkillers. Destructive…. evil. All they cared about was killing. We were ordered to end them, but they were children. Some weren't destroyed. Five of them including Regin who… I used mine and Alura DNA for her."

"That's Kara's sister?" Barry said, shock entering him as Zor admitted this.

"The DNA is very mutated and she's a destructive source. She will kill this entire world if she got the chance, but yes, in a way… But they were destructive without the yellow sun. With it…"

"She would be unbeatable," Caitlin said, seeming to get Zor thinking here.

Barry closed his eyes concentrating on Kara's mind. _Kara continue fighting, but you need to hear this_ , Barry thought and Kara saw the information as she continued to fight. Dodging punches and laser visions. Kara froze when she heard the information on Reign's origin, enough to get a couple of major punches in from Reign.

Kara used her freeze breath to get some distance. _I have no choice. I have to continue this,_ Kara thought as Reign continued to fight with her. Her sister, in a way, but Zor words about being a Worldkiller played in her head. She could yell at her dad later for this.

 _I'm staying right here with you,_ Barry thought to Kara. Reign came at Kara but Kara ran and it felt different. Faster.

"Did she just?" Caitlin asked. They were watching the screen and when Kara ran a trail appeared behind her. Like she was Barry.

"That's not possible," Jesse said, knowing the speed force better than anyone else. "She's not connected to the speed force..." But Kara was clearly using the speed force as she fought. Every time she moved, the trail coming behind her. Going too fast for the camera to be able to see more than the light.

"But Barry is," Zor said, eyes turning to Barry as they saw he had his eyes closed, concentrating on something, on Kara. Zor handed Nora to Martin, who took the girl with a smile. "They are sharing abilities through their bond. Barry, Kara needs to kill Reign. It's the only way to stop her. Stop her for all the lives she has destroyed or will destroy. She has to clean up my mess."

 _Did you hear him?_ Barry said, not losing his focus on Kara's mind, keeping them connected.

 _Yes, but I need to be able to win first,_ Kara thought, running circles around Reign. With Barry's speed she was too fast for the other Kryptonian, who was starting to use freeze breath to try and slow her down.

 _You have my powers now. Super speed. Just phase your hand though her chest and remove her heart,_ Barry thought to Kara as the two Kryptonian continued to fight. The two never killed unless they had to, and this seemed to be the situation where they had to.

 _I don't know how to do that,_ Kara thought back to Barry, punching at Reign who screamed at her as she sent both freeze vision and heat breath at Kara, with greater intensity than Kara eyes could.

With Barry's speed though, it was an extra strong punch which threw Reign clear into the air, but Kara could see she was fine and flew up to follow her – a trail still behind her. She was flying, using Barry's speed.

 _I will teach you,_ Barry thought back and Barry sent Kara all the information. All his knowledge on what she had to do. Kara flew around Reign, getting behind her and vibrated her hand. She put her hand right through Reign's chest, shocking the woman. She put her hand around Reign heart and pulled it out of her chest.

Reign body floated for a moment, shock clear on her face, before falling out of the sky and hitting the battlefield below.

"Reign is dead," the referee said as Kara landed next to the body and dropped the heart. Blood was on her hand and her sleeve and she tried not to show emotions, show how much killing disgusted her. She wanted this blood off her hands now, but she couldn't react, she couldn't show weakness. This woman and her shared DNA, but this woman was a killer.

"How did you do that?" Rox asked. "That's not your ability. That's The Flash's… You were chosen as champion, not him…"

"The Flash and I share a Kryptonian Mental Bond," Kara said seeing Rox wanted to declare she cheated. "It allows us to share our abilities."

"Which makes it her ability," Ha said taking a step forward. "She won by your rules, fair and square. Meaning, if you do not declare Supergirl and Earth the winner, this goes from a war to an invasion and the Green Lantern Corp can stop an invasion. Trust me, a lot of Green Lanterns are itching to get involved here. Give us the excuse…"

Ha gave a smirk as Rox seemed to think it over. "Fine..." she muttered before rising her voice to announce: "And winner is Supergirl and Earth!" Reluctantly, Rox lifted Kara's hand to the air, and Clark went to hug his cousin. "My people, start spreading supplies across Earth as their rewards. Water, food, etc." Rox then turned to Kara. "And as champion, you choose any prize you want. We can get you anything."

"That's a big claim," Clark said, wondering what Kara would ask for.

"We have big pockets, as you would say," Rox said. "You want something of Krypton? We have the teaching of Rao."

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. Besides, the teachings of Rao were in Clark's Fortress, unbeknownst to Rox, it seemed. Besides, something from her home would be tempting but she knew what she needed to do. "I know exactly what I want: That little girl. The Tameran. Starfire." She needed to save a little girl.

"Why would you want her?' Rox said, confused.

"Because she's a child and I will not let her be raise in that ship in this life. Whatever you have planned for her, it ends now," Kara said.

"She was surrendered when her planet lost. She's a perfect breed. She will grow into an amazing fighter, or we can sell her to be the perfect bride, I can't…"

"You said anything," Kara stated.

"And you wouldn't want to break your own rules," Ha chimed in, and Rox groaned, pushing a button on her wrist, and Starfire was teleported down.

"She is yours as long as she stays here on this planet. If you send her back to Tameran, we will claim her again," Rox said picking the girl up and handing her to Kara. "We have claim on Tameran after all. Congratulations, Supergirl." Rox gave a nod and then teleported away herself.

Starfire looked up at Kara, tears still in her eyes.

"You have no reason to fear," Kara said soothingly. "You're safe now."

"Are you my mommy now?" Starfire asked.

"Um… I'm going to protect you," Kara said, thinking of brining Starfire to the meta home at the very least. Starfire leaned close to Kara.

"Trust me kid, you couldn't ask for a better mom," Clark said with a smile as the three flew away.

-Karry Universe-

Barry had left the girls with Caitlin and took Zor to meet Kara and Clark at the meta home. Ha had flown the opposite way and left Clark and Kara alone. "Kara, I…." Zor started.

"Forget it," Kara said. She was going to yell at her father about inventing Reign, but as she was flying with Starfire in her arms, she decided it wasn't worth it. It was a long time ago and Zor had been under orders from their government. This wasn't the first time she had learned he'd worked on a less than desirable project anyway.

They heard a commotion at that moment, and went to the backyard to see Karen and Connor dodging ice blast from the ice meta, Cameron. A large piece of metal went around the ice meta and they saw Frankie standing there. "Want to join Young Justice?" Karen asked, grinning.

"Kind of but can't," Frankie said, rolling up her pants to show the tracker still on her.

"Supergirl," Connor said, going and hugging Kara when he noticed her. Starfire was holding on tight to Kara, scared of the ice meta. "You won! We were watching but then Eliza called us, asking us for help here."

"He's not working out here, is he?" Clark asked Eliza who came out. He had been the one to take out Cameron's father and suggested him to come to the meta home.

"He's… I caught him stealing and using his powers to scare the kids." Eliza said. "He's scaring off potential adopters. I don't want to give up on him…"

"No, he's rotten. I should have known," Clark gave him an eye. "I think he needs some time in a juvie center, and I know one set up for meta humans. You said he stole and attacked other kids. This is enough. I'll take him."

Clark kissed Kara's head. "You are Earths greatest champion," Clark said and went to grab Cameron and flew into the air, surprising the kid.

"A failure…" Eliza said sadly of Cameron, moving back into the house.

"Hey, you're doing great," Kara told her foster mom, following her inside. "These are hard kids in difficult situations. Not all will turn out great; especially ones rotten by their father. And I got another kid here who needs you." Eliza looked at the girl in Kara's arm. "This is Starfire. She's Tameran and she has a lot of abilities. Star, this is Eliza. She's going to take care of you and there are a lot of kids around here with abilities as well."

"Hi," Romana said, coming up to Kara with Jenny Peirce by her side. Romana had grown fond of Kara and Barry. Always loving when they showed up.

"This is Romana, she's Daxamite. And Jenny is a meta human. She has electrical powers," Kara said. "You'll be safe and happy here."

"Can't I stay with you?" Starfire asked. She had gotten attached to her savior.

"I'll come by and maybe bring you home some nights, but I've got my hands full," Kara said putting Starfire down. "A family and a business and lots of other things, not to mention being Supergirl." She pointed to the S on her outfit.

"Romana, Jenny, why don't you show Starfire where she will be sleeping?" Eliza said, and Romana took Starfire's hand and the three girls ran into the house. "Hey Kara, maybe you and Clark can show Ryan and Richie how to fly safely some time?" Kara looked up to see the pair of flying three-year-olds, giggling near the ceiling and laughed herself.

"Well, right now we have a wedding to get to," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara and kissing her.

"I'll stay here," Zor said, noticing Connor and Karen talking to Frankie before the two left. "I'll help Starfire. Teach her some customs."

Kara nodded and kissed her dad's cheek before the two left. They had a wedding to get back on track.

-Superflash-

They managed to get Cat and Henry wedding back on and in fact get them married that day. It was a nice small ceremony, with friends and family. Barry smiled at how happy his dad was. Amelia was more than thrilled though – her own parents together again, like she remembered.

They had a nice reception and then Cat and Henry were heading off to an island for their honeymoon while Annie was staying with Carter at Cat's place.

"So, while I am here, can we get an update?" Annie asked.

"Call my office. I'll personally give you a tour," Kara said as Nora yelled out mama again. "But we have to go."

"Get the girls to bed," Annie said knowingly.

"Yeah," Barry said, as then Alura called out "Dada!"

"Yes!" Barry cheered, picking up his girl and kissing her. "You know you're my favorite," he teased Alura, to a groan from Kara. He gave his wife a wink at that.

"Seems we have one daddy's girl and a mommy's girl," Annie said, smiling at them. "They can call me Aunt Annie now." Kara smiled and said her goodbyes. "And so, can you. Officially." Annie said to Amelia as she walked up to go home with Kara and Barry. Amelia smiled at that.

…

Barely back at the penthouse, Barry and Kara got an alert on their communicators. "Amelia, can you stay with the girls?" Barry asked, and Amelia nodded as the two sped off.

"What?" Kara asked once they got to the Superflash Cave.

"I've been thinking," Martin said. "About the clue Zeus gave us… Trust in the bonds. You share a bond. What if it's this? You two sharing your abilities which will defeat Darkseid."

"I don't know," Kara said shaking her head. "One of us has to concentrate completely on the other. We can't just both fight and share."

"Martin and I could do an experiment," Cisco said. "See if we can figure this out. Give you more control of sharing."

"But if we do this again I would want to monitor Kara. Make sure there's no down side to her using Barry's Speedforce," Caitlin said. "This is the closest we have. It's worth looking into."

"I can do some speed force resource as you are sharing," Jesse said. "See what happens."

"Okay, we'll try it,' Barry sad after a quick conversion with Kara in their heads. "But we still look at other meanings and look for Doctor Fate. We are not putting all our eggs into one basket."

"Agreed," everyone said.

"And next time, don't alert us unless it's an actual problem," Kara pointed out, annoyed she had to leave the girls just to talk Darksied with the team. There was a murmured awkward laugh, and the two bosses left to go home to their girls. It had been a long day.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked this chapter and a guest spot for Reign. Slightly different to the Reign we know though, but there are more Worldkillers out there…

Next Time on Karry Universe-

When I'm Gone: Darksied's reappearance claims another life in the Justice League. But who is it and how will this have graver consequences than Jax's or even Thea's coma?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	106. When I'm Gone

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: I mentioned this before, but the plans I have in Karry Universe I made long before the show plots were revealed. Character deaths here and on the show are purely coincidental.

When I'm Gone.

-Beginning of May 2018-

Firestorm was trapped, or so their capturer thought so as the cage fell around him and red light was shone in the fire meta's face.

"Haha, I got you!" A voice called with a laugh. "Red lights takes away the powers…. because I am the Master Planner."

"Um… Hello?" Ronnie said, holding up his fire hand to show he clearly still had his powers, confusion on his face at the laugh of the Master Planner. His mind going to memories of stories told to him, stories he had not believed.

"And now as you sit there powerless," the Master Planner said, seeming not to get what Ronnie was trying to imply. "You will witness my master plan come to light."

 _This man is very nonobservant,_ Martin commented to Ronnie.

"My weather-changing machine!" The Master Planner said, taking a sheet off a large machine beside him. "With it, I will control the weather and force everyone in the world to do what I want – and then I will have control over all the worlds TV shows!"

"Really, saving a TV show is the end game here?" Ronnie asked, confused. "Try a write-in petition or something."

 _His machine isn't exactly powerful, looks more like a couple of old microwaves,_ Martin added in Ronnie's head, Ronnie trying not to laugh at this.

Master Planner didn't seem to be listening though as he turned on the machine. The lights turned on and before Ronnie even moved, the entire machine was in flames. "No!" Master Planner yelled, going to put but the fire but only made it bigger before running out of the building scared.

 _Foolish man_ , Stein sighed.

"Okay," Ronnie said, melting the bar of the cage and moving out.

 _You should be able to use our flames to put all…_

"I know," Ronnie said with a sigh himself as he put the fire out, so it didn't consume the whole building in flames. "Now I know what Kara was talking about." Ronnie had heard the rumors of Master Planner from Kara, Barry, Sara, and the latest from Clark, but that was just odd. He rolled his eyes.

 _He may be a harmless pest, but something should be done about him,_ Stein commented. _Maybe a few lessons in molecular cohesion could be of use for the man._

Ronnie smiled at this as he left the building and flew up into the air.

 _Well this was a complete waste of our time,_ Martin now thought to Ronnie.

"Blame Gideon," Ronnie commented, annoyed at the A.I. He needed to have a word with Barry about that. It had been Gideon who had sent the last few heroes out to deal with Master Planner, from his understanding.

"Ronnie?" Ronnie heard Cisco's voice in his ear. "There's something going on in the army base."

"Darkseid?" Ronnie asked, instantly wondering if Darkseid had found his way back after the Vibe portal to China. They had not heard from him since, and they had been using the time to chase down more dead ends on this Doctor Fate.

"Unconfirmed, but the base houses nuclear weapons," Cisco said. "You're the closest."

"We'll head there now," Ronnie said, turning to follow direction.

Once in vision, he could see Darkseid throwing around soldiers, ripping apart the base. Blasting more holes into the ground. "What is this guy's deal?" Ronnie moaned, commenting to the coms: "Confirmation on Darkseid. Get people here." There was a hands-off order on Darkseid for solo play since Jax – now they had to get as many members of the League as possible.

 _Ronald he's going to set off the weapons,_ Martin said. _If he sets off more than one, even we will have problems stopping the radiation._

"Cisco, we have no choice," Ronnie said, knowing Martin was right: If he continued, Darkseid would set off some nuclear explosions. "The place is nuclear – we have to go in."

"Ronnie, Kara and Barry will be there soon. Wait for them," Caitlin insisted on the coms now, but Ronnie ignored it and flew in, sending a fire blast at Darkseid, who looked up with a laugh.

"Another fire meta human?" Darkseid said, rolling his eyes at the flames and jumping up into the air right through the flames as if they were nothing, punching Firestorm. "I need to find this, but if I have to crush you first, then so be it."

Ronnie let out another flame blast, flying around Darkseid. Darkseid used a blast of his own to counteract it and the two blast exploded with each, other causing Ronnie to go spinning into the sky. Darkseid laughed as he rushed at Ronnie, punched him hard on the head. Ronnie hit the ground with such a force that he and Martin split apart.

"What?" Ronnie asked, going to reach for Martin, who seemed partially unconscious, to rejoin together but Darkseid landed between them.

"What's this? A two in one?" Darkseid said, tossing Ronnie far aside as he picked up Martin. "An old man inside a young one? Not something I have seen before." Darkseid tossed Martin into the air but flew up, catching him. Playing with him. Torturing him.

Martin felt a pinch in his heart as his chest tightened. A shooting pain up his left arm. He struggled for air as he looked for Ronnie, knowing something was wrong but then Darksied threw him to the ground and everything went black.

"Feeble old man," Darksied scoffed, landing beside Martin who wasn't moving now. Ronnie had gotten up, running towards them.

"Next!" Darkseid called with a smirk, but before he could move onto Ronnie, he was hit with heat vision and Kara, Krypto, and Hex appeared. "The Kryptonians!" There was a flash as Barry grabbed Martin. "And the fast one! Are the others coming? You are a real challenge when together. Not impossible, but…"

Darkseid was ready to fight against Kara, a smirk on his face as she punched out at him. He blocked it as he continued his monologue: "Come to think of it, you must be the most formidable army on this plan…" Darkseid stopped, pausing as he thought it over and knocked Barry aside with relative easy. "A great army!" He whispered, mumbling something else as he looked at them.

"I don't know what's going on with him, but we need to get Martin to you," Kara said over the com, picking up Ronnie who had fallen unconscious now as Darksied seemed to be mumbling more to himself. She had no idea what he was up to.

"Freeze breath!" Kara, Krypto, and Hex all used freeze breath on Darkseid to cover their escape.

When they were gone though, Darkseid stood alone, laughing. "I should have known!" Darkseid called with a smirk.

-Superflash-

Barry ran Martin straight to a bed in the Superflash cave. Caitlin moved over to Martin, to start CPR.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled at the man still by the computer. "I'm going to need your help." Jesse had run in at that, moment having gotten the message about the Darkseid attack and she and Barry went to the computers as Cisco came up.

Kara came in holding Ronnie's own unconscious form, Krypto and Hex by her side. The two animals went right to the playpen, understanding to keep the three kids inside busy. Garfield transformed into a puppy to nudge at Krypto and Nora, grabbing at Hex. Alura laughed, running around the play pen at super speeds, but none of the adults paid attention to this as their efforts were on Firestorm.

"Do we need to go back?" Kara asked, worried about the nuclear site and wondering if she needed to fight Darkseid again.

"Darkseid has left the base," Jesse said. "The military managed to stop the nukes. There is no danger anymore." Barry gave a nod as they turned their heads to Cisco and Caitlin. Caitlin had taken the shock panels and was calling clear for Cisco to move his hands. Afterward Cisco started CPR again.

Each time Caitlin tried to shock Martin, Ronnie jumped instead, but each time Ronnie's jumps were less. Ronnie wasn't awake, but he was healthy from what Caitlin had quickly deduced, while something was definitely wrong with Martin. As each attempt to restart his heart failed, the look on her face fell, but she continued regardless. Barry put an arm around Kara as Jesse sat back, her face white. "Again!" Caitlin called.

"Caitlin…" Cisco said finally and put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "It's not going to work. He's…"

"No! We have to," Caitlin said, determination in her voice and face, and Cisco literally forced the shock panels from her grasp as he turned Caitlin around and brought her close, letting Caitlin cry as realization dawned on everyone.

Ronnie remained unconscious as Cisco held on to his weeping friend, knowing the real reason for her tears – as fond as she was of Martin, his death meant Ronnie's own was inevitable; it could be minutes or days. Kara and Barry had tears in their eyes as they too cried for their friend. Jesse wiped a tear away.

"Dada?" Garfield said as he transformed back into a human. He had been saying dada for a while, along with 'mama', making his two parents happy when he did. Alura and Nora were looking up at all the crying, the animals no longer distracting them. The call caused Caitlin to look at her son, remembering why Ronnie hadn't wanted kids and now she felt guilty, as well as distraught.

"Mama!" Nora said out loud, as Alura joined in with "Dada!" – the kids knew when they talked, people got happy, but it didn't seem to work this time as the crying continued, so instead the babies cried out.

"We need to talk Joe," Kara finally said after a while, and moved to her girls, picking up Alura as Barry went for Nora. Kara put her hand in the playpen to comfort Garfield, his mother still too distraught and father unconscious.

Jesse was at the phone now, calling the requested number. "Barry, hide the outfits," Kara said, Barry nodded, kissing his daughter's head before putting her back down and going to hide the outfits in his Gideon room. They were going to need to let the police inside the cave to deal with this.

-Karry Universe-

Martin Stein's funeral was only three days after his death. There were two days for a wake. Ronnie had woken and was being monitored by Caitlin, but so far the break in the Firestorm matrix wasn't proving an issue, although everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

As Kara and Barry walked into the graveyard with Alura and Nora in their stroller, they could see the media on the street, watching it. Despite the fact Martin's death was listed as natural causes – he had a heart attack – an employee dying at STAR labs was big news.

 _Ignore them,_ Barry thought as they went to the grave. Clarissa was crying alone by the grave, Ronnie and Caitlin standing next to her with Garfield in Caitlin's arm. Kara and Barry joined them up front and looked around. Every member of the Justice League was there, and the Super Family – including Lena, who barely knew Martin, and Amelia who didn't know him that well either. Even the newest member, Nate had joined in. The priest said words above the grave, and people put roses on top of the coffin

As the coffin started to lower, a song came to Barry head's and heart.

He sang. "The time for us to say goodbye is near. The hour I hoped would never come is here…" Barry voice choked at the last line tears coming to him. Both his and Kara emotions of sadness taking over.

"Though many hearts are broken we must somehow carry on," Kara continued, and Barry felt strength from her as he pulled her close and joined in again "'Cause I think you're gonna miss me, when I'm gone."

"Thought my life was over when we met," the two continued, and were joined in by Paula. "So little to remember so much to forget." One by one, members of the Justice League start to join, even if they couldn't sing as well as Kara or Barry. Clark joined in with Lois and the kids, putting an arm around Kara. "Though it was you who saw me through the darkness to the dawn. But I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone." By the end of the verse every member of the Justice League joined in, but Ronnie who was still staring at the grave.

"I'm a modest man, and it hurts me to say these things to you." Members of the super family started to join in, starting with little Ella and Jason and then Lois. "After all we've been through, it's the least that I can do. Instead of just goodbye I'll say so long. And as for the light by which you see me, leave it on." By the end of this verse everyone was singing. Tears in everyone eyes. Clarissa was both smiling and crying now.

Nora and Alura were smiling though. The singing away amused them. "I'm a better man than I was before, knowing you has made me strong. But I sure am going to miss you when I'm gone. Yes, I sure am going to miss you when I'm gone." Barry finished.

Clarissa came up and hugged the two after that. "Thank you," she said through her tears. "Martin… He was all I had. I've… we've no other family. Not anymore."

"You're a member of the Super family," Kara whispered. "You always have family with us."

"And Garfield will need his grandma," Caitlin said, putting a hand on Clarissa's arm. Garfield had his hologram on and was smiling at Clarissa. "If you want…?"

"I would be honored," Clarissa said with a sad smile, taking the boy and kissing him before giving him back to his mother.

People were slowly leaving the graveyard, heading for cars to go to the restaurant for the post funeral celebration. Ronnie hadn't said a word beyond singing though, he just looking at the grave.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin said, and Ronnie turned to him.

"I'm next," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, we'll figure something out," Caitlin said tears in her eyes now. They had been through this. The moment Martin's body was taken from the labs, Caitlin and Cisco had been working on it. On anything really to save Ronnie. They had been going from a Jax angle, given the former Fire Hawk had been able to survive as a solo Firestorm.

"When Darkseid killed Martin, he killed me too," Ronnie said. "Don't pretend he didn't." Ronnie didn't look at Garfield. He turned around and ran, leaving Caitlin.

Kara brought Caitlin into a hug though. "Give him some time," Kara said. "And do whatever you have to do to save Ronnie. Don't even think of the cost." Caitlin nodded as she cried. Barry took Garfield and the girls stroller to head to the restaurant with them, then left, leaving Kara to comfort Caitlin.

-Karry Universe-

A few days later Amelia came running down the stairs with Hex on her shoulder. "Hey Garfield," Amelia said, looking at the green puppy curled up in the corner. "Is he okay?" She directed this question to Kara. Garfield looked sad, even as a dog and Krypto was nudging him, trying to cheer him up.

"He can sense the mood his parents are in. He spent a lot of time with Martin as well with Martin becoming like a grandfather to him. He knows Martin is gone," Kara said, Nora and Alura had run around and used their powers but their friend would not laugh or join in. Kara was sitting at the table with a lot of paperwork in front of her, and so was Barry. "Caitlin asked us if we could take him for the day, so she and Ronnie can have some alone time."

"How long can Ronnie survive without Martin?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe another day," Kara said, trying to hide her worry. "So, we're willing to take care of Gar of course, but with Ronnie taking time off I have to balance Little STAR and STAR Labs. Plus, the media is still having a field day with Martin dying in the lab and the video of all of us singing. Then I have been helping Clarissa. Just making sure with Martin gone she has everything in order."

"And I'm looking over all of Martin's research," Barry said, waving a hand. "With him gone we need to decide if we are going to continue with it and if so, how we are going to continue with it." Barry had been flipping through the research for a while. Even with super speed he needed to stop at times to understand what Martin was talking about.

"Okay, I got the kids," Amelia said right away.

"It's your day off," Kara said looked over at her. "And you were going to go to the Oasis to help Crystal." With Henry marrying Cat and moving to National and opening a new location there he was giving Crystal a chance to prove she can be manager and not just a bartender. Crystal wanted to think of ideas to bring more people in with Amelia.

"Well we don't have to be at the bar to brainstorm ideas," Amelia said. "She can come here. Or I can bring them there." Amelia turned and looked at the green puppy.

"Her here." Kara decided as Amelia nodded to that.

"You two be fine. I got this. I love my nieces, and Gar has grown on me too." Amelia stated.

"Thank you," Kara said as her cellphone rang. She answered it and Barry felt her emotions instantly. "Ronnie…" Kara told him and the two were out before Amelia could even call Crystal.

…

Kara and Barry got to the Superflash cave and saw Ronnie was on fire. The fire was blue, not the usual firestorm fire. Cisco rushed to put out the flame, only for Ronnie to pass out.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Ronnie… dying," Cisco said. "I used the same type of device we used for Jax to slow it down but…"

"We can't just stabilize his matrix," Caitlin said, tears in her eyes as she crouched down beside Ronnie now. This had been what they were working on, trying to make Ronnie a singular Firestorm like Jax had been. "This will only slow it down…"

"We're out of ideas," Cisco said, shaking his head.

 _Both Mutant and Prime saved their Martin when Ronnie died,_ Kara thought to Barry, the idea coming to her.

 _By finding Jax,_ Barry thought back. The idea of asking the other worlds had come up, but since they had just found Jax they had discounted the idea, letting Caitlin and Cisco figure it out.

 _But they might know more than us. And Prime still has Martin hanging around,_ Kara thought, knowing the Prime Universe Martin was at STAR at times. He and Jax, along with their Nate and a few others had reformed their Team Legends, even if they didn't time travel.

Cisco and Caitlin knew the two were talking internally. They let them without interrupting, hoping they would figure something out.

 _Do it,_ Barry thought to Kara. Kara picked up the phone to call Prime, but she got a busy single. _Go._

Kara nodded, knowing where she had to go. "I'll be back," Kara said, running out and going back to the penthouse. Crystal was already there, having been coming to pick up Amelia anyway.

"Isn't costumes… Halloween?" Crystal was asking confused. Nora was blowing cold air in her face, but Crystal didn't care; in fact, she laughed. Amelia had Alura who was trying to grab Amelia's pen. Garfield was still a puppy, but he had moved to be near the others.

"Cosplay," Amelia said. "And Cosplayers love dressing up. They will do it whenever."

"I don't know…" Crystal said. "What about a trivia night?"

"Krypto," Kara said as she came in. "Going to Prime. Coming?" Krypto picked up his head, having been by the group but ran after Kara as Kara ran up the stairs and got out the multiverse device. She turned on the device and a portal opened, letting the two go in.

-Prime Universe-

"Kara, how long are you spending on the phone?" Cisco asked. Kara had been on the phone with both Alien and SuperEarth that day.

"Got to call Karry and Mutant as well," Kara Wells said. "Trying arrange this girl's night."

"With all Karas…" Caitlin pointed out, shaking her head. "Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Kara asked as Barry walked in with the Legends.

"I wouldn't want an all Barry boys' night," Barry said, knowing what they were talking about. Kara had been talking about it for a while.

"Only because you don't get along with some of the Barrys," Kara pointed out.

"Only Mutant!" Barry protested, but Kara scoffed.

"Well if you need…" Kara paused as a blue portal opened, and out came a Kara dressed as Supergirl along with Krypto.

Powie, who had been with Polly and Phlox turned and ran towards her mate, tail wagging. Krypto rubbed against Powie, panting happily. "Why is your phone busy?" Kara Allen asked, annoyed her eyes going to Martin as he and Jax split – she felt an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw him, but ignored it.

"Sorry, my fault," Kara Wells said. "I've been planning an all Kara Girls Night. Was about to call you."

"We need help," Kara Allen said, deciding not to comment on the girls' night.

"What do you need?" Barry asked, stepping forward. "Power Girl and the Flash are here to help." Kara Wells stood up with a smile.

"Not from you two," Kara Allen said, dismissing them turning her eyes to Caitlin and Cisco. Barry and Kara exchanged glances as Kara Allen address Caitlin. "We need you."

"Me?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Martin Stein is dead," Kara Allen said, her eyes going to this Earth Martin again.

"Oh," Martin said, not sure what else to say.

"Ronnie," Caitlin said getting what Kara Allen was getting at right away.

"He doesn't have much time left," Kara Allen said. "You're our only shot."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Post Chapter Note: Will Prime and Karry be able to save Ronnie, or is he our third death…? You'll find out soon. Please remember I planned this death before the show happened. I did not kill Martin because the show did. This was planned long in advance. In fact this was written before the show killed Martin.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

Saving Ronnie: With Martin Stein dead, Ronnie's time is running out. Only Prime Earth can help them save Ronnie... or can they?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	107. Saving Ronnie

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea. And Karry Universe. And the Millma Verse (with Sigma).

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: we hit 2000 reviews! Thank you everyone for reviewing and loving this story. At the end of the chapter there's going to be an important note on something special I am doing because we hit this milestone.

Note 2: I don't know how this is not obvious but considering one reviewer this week I am going to make something pretty clear. I do not accept reviews from people who curse at me and/or call me names. If you do that I will block you, guest reviews such as well be deleted, and if you go to the Facebook page to once again curse and call me names you will be banned there. I do this story for fun (mine and yours) and I do not want to deal with name calling. Oh and by the way cursing at me and calling me names is not criticizing the work (even if your doing it about an issue such as grammar). There are nice ways to criticize that don't include cursing and if you're nice about it I am more than willing to have a conversation regarding my opinion on said topic.

Saving Ronnie

-Prime Earth-

"Martin Stein is dead," Kara Allen said, her eyes going to Prime Earth's Martin again.

"Oh," Martin said, not sure what else to say.

"Ronnie?" Prime Caitlin asked, getting what Kara Allen was getting at instantly.

"He doesn't have much time left," Kara Allen said sadly. "You're our only shot."

"I know ways to slow it down," Caitlin, her eyes lighting up as she moved to the computer to get her notes from when Martin had suffered the same fate all those years ago; when they had found Jax for him. She had lost Ronnie and if she could help it her counterpart would not.

"The only way to truly save your Ronald is to find someone to complete the matrix," Martin Stein pointed out also wanting to help save at least one version of Ronnie.

"Yeah me," Jax said cheerily waving his hand and making Kara Allen turn to the man. They didn't know. Their Jax was also dead.

Before she could say anything though, Cisco interrupted; "You're already a solo Firestorm there. Firehawk. You would be incompatible by now with the main Firestorm."

"Indeed, you told me about that," Martin said as Jax frowned. "There may be a way to integrate his matrix though, so he can combine with Ronald."

"Ah," Cisco said. "I see where you're going there. If their Jax is willing, we can play."

"Um… guys," Kara Allen said, to be ignored by their continued planning.

Martin and Cisco continuing to plot, mentioning about some formula Martin had developed after combining with some Hewitt person.

"Hello?" Kara Allen waved but she was ignored; even Caitlin was joining in the conversation, having done her own research on the Firestorm Matrix in the past few years.

Krypto moaned in annoyance at the group ignoring his mistress so started barking at the group, followed by Powie who just wanted to join in. The dogs loud barks stopped everyone. "Good dogs." Kara Allen said, to a smirk from Kara Wells, who found the whole thing with the dogs hilarious.

"Jax is dead." Kara Allen continued.

"What?" Jax asked, shocked.

"He… well… blew up. Several months ago," Kara Allen stated.

"And you were going to tell us this when, exactly?" Cisco pointed out.

"I'm telling you now," Kara Allen stated, not sure why she needed to tell them anything about her League in the first place. Telling the other worlds Jax was dead had never even came to her mind. "It didn't seem like something you needed to know until now."

"Well that makes this more complicated," Cisco muttered as Caitlin, who had gone to get supplies, came back in.

"I'm ready, we should go now," Caitlin said, and Cisco nodded, grabbing his goggles.

"Krypto," Kara Allen said, tossing the world hopping device to her dog who caught it in his mouth. "Have fun. Come back before dark." Both Powie and Krypto wagged their tails at this as Kara Wells smirked. Cisco opened a portal now, directly to the STAR labs of Karry Universe. Caitlin, Cisco, and Kara Allen moved through it.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco was by his computer when an alert came through. "Amelia's portal tracker," Cisco stopped, seeing the blue portal. "Ah, never mind." Barry looked up as another Cisco and Caitlin appeared, along with his Kara.

Kara moved immediately to Barry as Caitlin went to where Karry's Caitlin and Ronnie was, the latter lying on a medical bed, looking pale and weak now. "I can help slow it down," Prime Caitlin said, taking out the devices she brought.

"We need to look for someone compatible," Vibe told his counterpart, going to the computer and connecting to the inter-earth system. "He's the best shot." Vibe brought up a picture. "Henry Hewitt. We tried him with Martin. He was a jerk, but maybe with some…"

"He's dead," Cisco pointed out now cutting off his counterpart.

"Died when Jax was made Firehawk," Kara commented, remembering when she found the body in the field while she and several scientists were testing out a new invention. The invention currently was very popular in search and rescue situations.

"What is it with this world and Firestorms?" Vibe asked, annoyed. This had been his only back-up plan. "Jax and Hewitt are the only two I know who were affected in similar ways to Firestorm by the accelerator. I suppose we could… make the Firestorm Matrix."

"Oh," Cisco said, turning around to face his doppelganger. "If we make the matrix we can affect someone with it and that person can combine with Ronnie. It would be…"

The portal alert went off on the computer again, as another portal opened in the room.

"It's a world hopping kind of day…" Barry muttered to Kara as a familiar woman exited the portal.

"You know, that sounds dangerous… and explosive," the familiar figure of Amelia Allen appeared. "And unnecessary, when you have me."

Cisco jumped out of his chair and moved right through the desk and computer; Vibe moved back, stunned at his double's ability to phase through the table. "I guess you have a power now?" Vibe said as he saw Cisco standing in the middle of the desk.

"Accord, stay away from me," Cisco said, holding out his hand. He got along fine with Amelia, but Accord was a whole other story.

"What am I going to do to you? You already have a power. And you're welcome," Accord said, pointing at Cisco as Cisco moved out of the desk, mumbling that he didn't ask for the power. "Besides, I am here to help. I heard about what happened to your Martin Stein… well, more like spied on events… but I figured you could use me, so here I am."

"She did save Team Canary," Barry comment, giving Accord a smile.

"Not to mention she changed my Killer Frost powers to something useful," Prime Caitlin pointed out, to a curious look from her Karry double, who instead chose to ignore this as she turned to look at Accord.

"Can you fix Ronnie?" Karry Caitlin asked. Ronnie was stirring, having been unconscious since they arrived.

"Yeah, you could mutate his DNA so he can be a solo Firestorm," Prime Caitlin said added. "It worked for me."

Accord frowned at this, walking up to Ronnie and giving him a look.

Ronnie sat up, the equipment Prime Caitlin had place on him helping his degradation slow down. Accord put a hand on his chest before taking it off a second later.

"No," Accord said shaking her head. "His DNA is settled into his mutation. If I try to change it again, I could kill him myself." Accord gave Prime Caitlin a look. "Your mutation hadn't been settled in; you had fought it by every means possible. It's why I could switch it… And may say I'm impressed." Accord smiled, confusing both Caitlin before she turned to Karry Caitlin. "And you also very impressive. You two together would be unbeatable. Add in a Killer Frost and the Caitlin from what you call New Justice, and you would be an unstoppable force."

Karry and Prime Caitlin gave each other a look, not sure what to make of this.

"So, you're useless?" Kara pointed out, tears appearing in Karry Caitlin's eyes as Ronnie put an arm around her, bringing her close and kissing the top of her head.

"No," Accord said calmly. "I said I couldn't mutate his mutation, I didn't say I couldn't save him. Find me someone who's DNA can be mutated to match Ronnie's mutation."

"What?" Vibe asked, turning to Accord.

"I can mutate someone to complete the matrix. You just have to find me the right person. Anyone on the planet," Accord said with a smile. "They don't even have to be here when the accelerator exploded."

"How do we find this person?" Cisco asked, still avoiding Accord – but if she could save Ronnie he would do it.

"I have to see their available mutations," Accord said, realizing what this mean. "Oh… one by one. Billions of possibilities… This could take a while."

"Unless," Vibe said, playing with his own goggles. "Your power is like mine, right?" Accord nodded. "I think it's time for you to get Accord Goggles. Cisco, I need a hand." Cisco jumped up, running through a wall to go get the supplies they needed.

"I want Gar," Ronnie said, turning to Barry and Kara.

"Amelia has him," Barry said. "I'll grab the girls as well. Let Amelia have some free time." Barry ran out to return a few minutes later with the girls in their stroller, and Garfield who was still a green puppy, in his arm.

"Wow, now that is a mutation," Accord said looking at Garfield with a smile. "Awesome little kid you got there!"

Karry Caitlin took Garfield, who transformed back into a little boy in her arms. "Mama!" Garfield said, looking at his mom and then at Prime Caitlin who had to smile at the boy. "Dada." Garfield then held out his hands to Ronnie, who took his son and kissed his head.

"I love you," Ronnie said to Garfield.

"So, this is the little boy you adopted?" Prime Caitlin said to her counterpart, having been told about the adoption. She smiled as Garfield looked at her, a knowing look in her eyes. She liked the idea of adoption herself.

"Mama?" Garfield said, confused at the other Caitlin, making Prime Caitlin laugh a bit. Garfield smiled at the two of them, clearly liking having two mamas. He hadn't seen his aunt Crystal in the same shot as his mom in a while, clearly confused on the two Caitlins.

The two Ciscos were already at work. Vibe having more experience with the technology than Cisco. "So, what name are you going by?" Vibe asked Cisco as they worked. Cisco looked up at him, frowning. "You have a power now. You need a name. I mean, come on. We're like the kings of naming metas – to not name yourself is a crime!"

"I don't know." Cisco muttered. "I never wanted a power, but Jesse on SuperEarth has the same powers and goes by Ghost but…"

"No," Vibe said as they continued to work. "Phantom would be better."

"Hell no," Cisco said, shaking his head. "Shadow maybe."

"Or Spector," Vibe said, the two Cisco giving each other a look. This was clearly becoming a Cisco Name Off again, to see who came up with the best name.

"Shadowcat," Cisco said.

"No, Phase," Vibe commented. "Because you phase through things."

"Asomatous," Cisco said with a smile.

"Oh, can be Aso for short," Vibe said, seeming to like the name.

"What the hell is an Asomatous?" Kara said, with an eye roll at having been listening and remembering why having two Ciscos around was annoying.

"It means having no material body," Cisco commented as Jesse and Wally came running into the lab in their outfits.

"Jesse, Wally, slap them," Kara said, and Jesse slapped their Cisco and Wally Vibe over the head, not even questioning why the earth hoppers were here, making them cry out, and Barry chuckled before Jesse moved to her computer station with a flash drive.

"What about Fade?" Barry asked, making the two Ciscos look at him. "It short. Simple. And you can literally fade away. Well… through objects anyway."

"I like," Cisco said with a nod as Vibe nodded his agreement. "Fade it is."

"And the goggles should be done. Accord?" Accord had been sitting watching the pair talk and create but raised an eyebrow as Vibe turned to her.

Barry and Kara had put their girls into the playpen, waiting for them to be done as Ronnie was holding Garfield. He didn't look good as he handed Garfield to Karry's Caitlin and laid back. "Let's try them out," Cisco said, and Accord took the goggles putting them on.

"Oh," Accord said, after a moment. "It's like… I can see into anyone on this planet I want! Wow. Like, I can see all their possible mutations…. even the ones hidden deep down. It usually takes me a while to find those. Oh, I like this." Accord was smiling as she talked. "Oh, look at that… Now that's an unusual ability. I wonder if he wants it? It would be nice to…"

"We created a monster," Cisco moaned, cutting Accord off.

"Accord?" Vibe said with a whistle, forcing Accord to take the goggles off. "The goggles are yours. You can play later. I'll even help you improve them. But right now, concentrate on Ronnie. The closer the new half of Firestorm is, the better."

"Right, okay," Accord said, putting the goggles back on and concentrating on the mutation she needed. "Not Central… Not National. Whoa…!" Accord said, suddenly seeming shocked.

"What?" Everyone seemed to ask together.

"Wah!" Alura and Nora said at the same time, making the two parents look at them; since saying 'mama' and 'dada', the two had started expanding their vocabulary.

"What is up with Keystone?" Accord asked. "Everyone has been kind of mutated to Firestorm material… I can make a ton of fire metas. It's like the firestorm radiation…"

"Jax," Karry Caitlin, Kara, Barry, and Cisco all said together.

"He exploded over Keystone," Barry clarified for the Prime duo and Accord.

"Are the people there safe?" Prime Caitlin asked, sounding worried.

"It's no different to the dark radiation that so many particle accelerators exposed to Central. Only most, if not all, the people in Keystone don't realize they could have powers. Actually, I think everyone there might need a push to even start their powers."

"One thing at a time," Cisco stated with a sigh.

"But it seems Jax is saving Ronnie after all," Vibe said, with a mumble. "Who's the best match?"

"There are a couple of good matches," Accord said. "But… Oh… Now that's interesting." Without hesitation, a portal opened, and Accord moved through it.

"She went to Keystone," Cisco said looking at the portal tracker.

"How did you make that?" Vibe asked, looking at it, fascinated by the active portal tracker.

"Actually, it was Amelia," Cisco commented as he noticed the portal opening again on the monitor and the blue portal opened in the lab. Accord came out with two people; one a male and the other a female. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked close enough that it was clear they were related.

"You can't just kidnap people!" Cisco complained, seeing the confused faces on the two.

"I didn't kidnap them," Accord said. "I borrowed them… they are the one."

"You took them without their permission. That's kidnapping," Prime Caitlin pointed out.

"You wanted the answer. I gave them to you," Accord said. "I'll return them when we're done."

"I'm sorry. Have we been kidnapped?" The girl in the group said.

"Unclear," Wally commented, finding the situation amusing, as he hung back with Jesse.

"Whoa, you're that new speedster! Velocity…" the boy commented. "And you're Liberty Belle and wow…" Jesse turned from what she was going at the computer. The boy looked at Barry and Kara's outfit on their mannequin. "Supergirl and Flash." His eyes turned to Kara and Barry. "The Allens. Michelle, these are the Allens! They…"

"Own STAR," the girl, Michelle, commented. "I have a Gideon. It really helps me with my designs. Especially the holographic device and Gideon combined."

"Can you two just… Stay for a second," Barry asked, holding out a hand. "Accord. Come." Barry commented, dragging Accord back to the medical area where Ronnie and the two Caitlins were, and closing the part off. "What do you mean they are the answer. Either one of them?"

"No," Accord said, shaking her head. "I mean both of them. A three-way Firestorm is the best replacement for your Martin Stein."

"What?" Ronnie asked weakly, sitting up. "Combine with two people at the same time?"

"Yes, see they are twins. I can mutate them both in a way that they will perfectly match the mutation in Ronnie and take Stein's place, but it won't work with just one. In fact, a three-way Firestorm will probably be even stronger than a two-way."

"And it's the best shot?" Prime Caitlin asked, and Accord nodded.

"Okay," Barry said, moving back out to where Kara had been talking to the two, to keep them calm. "What are your names?"

"I'm Cody. Cody Walker. This is my sister Michelle," Cody said with a smile. He clearly knew about STAR Co., so Barry figured he was fan of theirs or something. It seemed Cody might be the easy one to convince.

"You two know of Firestorm?" Kara said to get the nod. "What if we told you Firestorm was two people who combined bodies."

"Oh wow," Cody said, having a glint in his eye. "I would love to see the science behind that! I'm in physics. Getting my masters currently."

"Cisco," Barry said, and Cisco brought up the details on Firestorm, Cody was by the computer instantly.

"Why are you telling us this though?" Michelle asked skeptically, weary of the situation.

"One half of Firestorm has died," Kara said, making Cody look up. "Unless we can have someone take his place, the other half will die too. And you two are the best shot to take his place. To save Firestorm."

"You want us to become Firestorm?" Cody said. "Awesome! I always loved Firestorm. Actually, writing my thesis on him…"

"No," Michelle said, not seeming to be as excited as her brother. "Cody, they want us to combine with a man to become a superhero. You know how dangerous that is."

"We would be in the Justice League," Cody said. "Flying. Saving people. We got to do this."

"No, we don't," Michelle said, the twins disagreeing here.

"Let me talk to them," Ronnie said, stepping forward. He had gotten out of the bed and had Garfield in his arms now. "In private."

"Come on," Kara said, nodding and Barry taking their girls.

"Come on," Prime Caitlin added, taking Accord's hand following the Allen duo out. The two Ciscos followed as well.

Jesse jumped up from the computer. "Got to go back to the speed lab anyway," Jesse said. She had been running scans on their results and noticing how much better Barry was connected to the speed force than the two of them. It was something she really wanted to research. "Come on Velocity." Jesse took Wally's hand, and the two ran out.

Karry Caitlin looked at Ronnie who gave her a kiss. "I got him," Ronnie said rocking Garfield and Caitlin walked out.

"That's one way to clear a room," Michelle droned, not sure whether to frown or laugh.

"I know we are asking a lot of the two of you." Ronnie ignored her comment as she looked at him directly now. "And I wouldn't blame you for not helping me. If I had a choice I would not have chosen this. The power is amazing and helping people feels good, but it comes with a connection to another person, in this case two. A mental link to them. Forever there. Combining bodies, and needing them for the rest of your lives… So, if you choose not to do this, I will understand. If you choose to help me, well it might seem like you're losing a lot, and in some ways, you are. But you will be gaining a lot as well. Powers, family – a very weird family, actually, and so much more. Please… just consider it."

Ronnie took weak steps back to the medical area to leave the two alone.

"Come on," Cody turned to his sister, imploringly. "You've never seen the Justice League in action and wanted to go? Wanted to be more?"

"No, Cody," Michelle said shaking her head. "I look at the League and thank god they are there to do it and I don't have to. I am in school. I am going to start my own fashion line I cannot be in this. No."

Michelle walked towards the medical bay to tell Ronnie this, but paused. Ronnie was sitting on the bed whispering to Garfield. It was low enough that, without walking toward it they would not have been able to hear. "Hey Gar… look at me," Ronnie whispered. "You're going to be the man of the house. You're going to have to take care of mommy. Uncle Barry and Uncle Clark and everyone will be there for you… be a good man. I wish I could see you grow up." Ronnie kissed Garfield head. "Daddy loves you."

"Well, there's one thing we didn't mention," Cody said, seeing Michelle paused. "We're not just talking about becoming heroes. We're talking about his life. If we say no, we're killing him."

"They can find someone else," Michelle said.

"They came to us first," Cody pointed out. "Maybe there is no one else. If we say no, he dies and a son is left without a father. A wife without her husband. Just like our mom. Do you want that little boy to grow up without his dad?"

"Ugh," Michelle said sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Cody smiled. He could see he was getting his way. "I don't like this. It's asking too much. Five minutes ago, we didn't even…"

"I know," Cody said with a smirk. "But a lot can change in a moment. You're not going to kill him. You're not going to live with that on your conscious."

"Get them," Michelle said, and Cody ran to Ronnie.

"We're doing it," Cody said to the surprised Ronnie, who jumped.

The others were standing outside the Superflash Cave, besides Kara and Barry with their girls, who had left to do some work. "We're doing it." Cody said, opening the door.

"Oh, thank you," Karry Caitlin said, and hugging Cody as the others came back in.

Accord looked thrilled as she entered the room. Karry Caitlin had taken Garfield back from Ronnie already. "So how does this work?" Cody asked, getting Michelle up from her feet.

"Get that device on Ronnie," Accord said, and Prime Caitlin went to help her counterpart get the right device on Ronnie. "Okay, Ronnie come over here." Ronnie went near the twins as Accord got behind them. "I'm going to mutate the DNA. Ronnie, when I remove my hands, take their hands. The Firestorm matrix will do the rest."

Accord put both her hands upon Cody and Michelle's back. The two felt dizzy, and as Accord took her hands away Ronnie took one hand in each of his. Fire surrounded them, making everyone have to take a step back. When the fire died down one person was standing in the middle in the Firestorm outfit. They had blonde hair down to their shoulder; their face was different, and their body slenderer.

"Ronnie?" Karry Caitlin asked, taking a step towards the new-look Firestorm. Normally Firestorm looked like Ronnie with the usual firestorm around him – this didn't look like Ronnie though, but it didn't necessary look like either of the twins. Not exactly.

"It's me," Ronnie said with a nod. "Michelle and Cody are in here too. The body is… different." Ronnie moved the hand.

"The Firestorm Matrix uses the best qualities of each," Prime Caitlin pointed out. "It might be merging your bodies into one new one."

"Oh boy… Martin is going to want to see a three-way Firestorm," Vibe voice with a nod as Ronnie seemed to be getting use to the new Firestorm body.

"Well, at least we saved Ronnie," Cisco said. "And with the twins the Justice League is not three members down."

"Three?" Vibe and Prime Caitlin said together, turning to Cisco. "Jax makes one. If Ronnie had followed Martin Firestorm would have been two." Counting the two halves of Firestorm as one was an easy thing to do. "Who's the third?"

Cisco gave his Caitlin a look. The two hadn't meant to reveal that to the Prime Universe. "Um…. Thea is in a coma," Karry Caitlin told them as Accord went over to say hello to Garfield. Karry Caitlin went near them as the Prime Universe took Thea coma in.

"Why the secrecy? What's going on?" Prime Caitlin asked.

"It's not for you to worry about," Cisco dismissed, having had this conversation after Mutant Earth's Barry had left. "We're not going to call you every time something happens here."

"We can help though," Vibe stated. "We can always help."

"There's nothing to help," Cisco said. "Thea will wake up eventually. She has the best care."

As the Prime and Karry group debated trust issues, Accord however was looking over Garfield in Karry Caitlin's arms.

"I can see why you adopted him," Accord said with a smile. "That power is going to make him great someday."

"We adopted him because we fell in love with him," Caitlin said, holding her son. "And we wanted kids and biological children was too risky with Ronnie's mutation."

"Why?" Accord asked, frowning at this. "He can't pass on the Firestorm matrix." Caitlin and Ronnie gave each other a look as Ronnie and the twin disconnected. "But you're welcome and thank you for the goggles." Accord put the goggles on her head having a smirk on her face. "I need to play." A portal opened and Accord was gone.

"We really created a monster," Cisco moaned again, having looked over to see Accord leave and making the others laugh.

"Caitlin," Ronnie said putting a hand on his wife, who smiled. Their worries were over. "I'm going to get to know Michelle and Cody. Train but… There is one thing." Karry Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Garfield's middle name. I want to change it to Martin. If you're okay with that?"

"Garfield Martin Raymond-Snow. I think it sounds nice," Caitlin said, kissing her son as Ronnie smiled. He kissed his wife and then turned to the twins. Cody had a smile on his face as Michelle seemed neutral.

"That was…" Michelle started.

"Amazing!" Cody finished.

"Not what I was going for," Michelle muttered. "Having two guys in your head – one of them being your own brother…!"

"Hey, I'm always in your head," Cody smirked.

"Urgh," Michelle muttered as Karry Caitlin laughed. It seemed they had just inherited two very interesting new personas into their Justice League.

"Guys?" Ronnie looked to the twins. Michelle moaned again but moved to Ronnie as they combined once more, the new Firestorm leaving to train.

-Prime Universe-

Caitlin and Cisco returned to the Cortex to find Barry and Kara there, waiting.

"How did it go?" Kara asked, having been concerned. Krypto and Powie were still in the Cortex as well, and so were their two puppies Phlox and Polly, who were lazily watching their parents – they both knew not to interrupt their dad and enjoyed just seeing the two spend some time together.

"We found two people to take Martin's place. A three-way Firestorm," Caitlin told them, and the pair let out a breath of relief. Kara Wells had never known Ronnie, beyond her time on Karry Universe herself, but it was a concern for her.

"But there's something going on there," Cisco said, shaking his head. "Jax's dead, Martin's dead, and Thea's in a coma." The Power Flash duo frowned at that. "And they were keeping something secret. They didn't tell us exactly what happened – their Cisco got snappy at us. It's not the perfect world anymore, man."

"What do we do?" Kara asked.

"Nothing," Barry said instantly. "Not unless they tell us and ask. We have to assume they have it under control. It's their world not ours." Caitlin and Cisco nodded.

"I might keep my eye on that world," Cisco said with a nod to himself. "Been avoiding it simply because they seemed fine but now…"

"You do that," Barry nodded. "Let us know if they need help."

-Karry Universe-

 _So, Ronnie is good and going to be taking back Little STAR soon. The new Cody is excited and Michelle seems…. I don't know,_ Kara thought to Barry that night as they put their girls to bed.

 _Well that's all good, well, mostly,_ Barry thought. _It still sucks we lost Martin. I really thought he was going to be around for a long time._

 _I kind of thought the girls would end up calling him grandpa,_ Kara thought back, sharing a memory to Barry of when Martin held the girls. _You know, I know we have been putting a lot of energy into finding Doctor Fate, but we have been getting a lot of dead ends. I was wondering if it might be worthwhile to look into other magic users? Oliver and Team Canary have some experience with magic. Maybe they can find someone…?_

 _With Thea in her coma and Jax dead we do need some extra people in the Justice League. Magic might not be a bad idea,_ Barry thought back. _We'll send a message out to the League, expanding our search to other magic users._

Kara phone binged and Kara took it out and rolled her eyes. "Krypto," Kara said, showing a picture of Kara Wells in a bed with Powie, Krypto, and the two puppies. Kara Wells was smiling with all the dogs around her.

"That Kara is more dog-crazy than you," Barry chuckled as a moment later a portal opened, and Krypto came running out and to his spot.

"What, can't sleep without seeing the girls?" Kara asked, and Krypto gave a look up and left the device on the floor by his mistress's feet. Kara give a pet as he left and curled with Hex on the floor of the girls' room.

Post Chapter Note: So, Michelle and Cody are my OCs to complete Firestorm. I couldn't kill all three Firestorms of Karry Universe after all.

2000 REVIEW CELEBRATION

So because we hit 2000 reviews I am going to write a special chapter and what's so special about this chapter you guys are getting a big say on the most important aspect of it.

I will be writing Karry Universe crossover with a world they have not had a proper (that is a full chapter) crossover with and you guys get to choose which world from the below.

Rules:

1\. You can only vote via reviews and pms. Sorry facebookers but this is a fanfic reward and only accepting votes on fanfics. I will keep this open for the next few chapters to give everyone time to vote.

2\. You can only vote once. That goes to you guest reviewers. If I get reviews I think are the same reviewer I will discount the votes.

3\. In event of a tie Sigma is tiebreaker.

Chocies

1\. Earth 3/Alien Earth.

2\. Earth 7/Kryptonite Earth

3\. Earth 8/Dark Earth

4\. Earth 10/Superflash Earth

5\. Earth 11/Gender Earth

6\. Earth 13/Twin Earth

7\. Earth 16/Sibling Earth

8\. Earth 27/Amazonian Earth

So those are the chocies. And before I get yelled out I know Snowallen is a popular one but technically they crossovered with Karry Universe in Sliders so they did not count by the rules of this vote, sorry. But I might bring them onto the Earth eventually.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

Through the Years: With the death of Martin still hanging over everyone, the League needs some relaxing time, and what better way than to celebrate Barry and Kara's anniversary by the lake where they got married? Time for a little fun, and a party.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	108. Through the Years

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: I would like to note here I never actually said when Kara and Barry got married. So now they have a month.

Through the Years

-Mid May-

 _Kara,_ Barry called through the bond, running into the penthouse where Kara was with the girls. "You know our anniversary is coming up…" Barry started, and Kara nodded.

"I know the day we got married," Kara said with a smile, the two girls eating.

 _Well we didn't get to celebrate last year because you were on bedrest,_ Barry thought back, remembering Kara's pregnancy as he smiled, wiping food off Alura's face. "I figured we would do something extra special this year. I rented a house… by the lake we got married. It's beautiful and big enough we can have everyone there. Well might be a little cramped with everyone, but worth it for one weekend."

"The entire super family," Kara said with a smile. "I like."

"We leave tomorrow. Clark and Lois will meet us there tomorrow afternoon with the kids. Everyone else, the day after on Saturday," Barry said.

"What about Amelia?" Kara asked.

"She will come with Lena the next day. All arrangements are made." Barry said with a smirk. "The CatCo plane will take people from National. STAR Co. plane will take some people, and then head to Gotham for Ray and Lucy. L-Corp plane will head to Starling. I took care of everything, so all you have to do is nothing but enjoy."

"Oh, my hero," Kara said with a laugh and then kissed Barry. _That sounds great._

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Barry ran with the kids in their stroller. The two girls were laughing, having fun and he could see Kara flying overhead with Hex and Krypto – the Kryptonians had their bags. It was kind of funny seeing Hex carry one in her mouth as she flew. Barry stopped in front of the house and Kara and her pets landed next to them.

"Wow," Kara said. The house was large, with trees around the place, gave them privacy and the house was right by the lake. She'd almost forgotten what the place looked like, it had been a long time since she was last here, marrying Barry.

"Three floors, plus an attic," Barry was saying. "Come." Barry opened the door with a key he had as they walked in to a very large living room where Kara, Krypto, and Hex dropped the bags they were carrying. "There are a lot of bedrooms upstairs. I'll show you the master later." Barry gave Kara a smirk. "First floor has living room, dining room… kitchen."

"Come on," Barry said, heading towards the back. They were right on the lake, but in the backyard, was also a pool. "Heated pool, cold lake." Kara chuckled at the joke. At this time of the year the lake water would be extra cold. Kara looked up at the mountains, smiling at the beautiful sight. "The boat on the dock is ours to use and so is everything in that boat house over there. And that grill." Barry pointed at a shiny grill on the deck.

"Ah, I know what we are doing tomorrow," Kara said with a smirk. Barry had a thing with grilling meat.

"Yes, I'm going to go to this meat place I hear is amazing. Some famous TV chief orders all her meat from there," Barry said. "In fact, going to head there now. And then stop in town to make reservations for tonight dinner with Clark and Lois."

 _Have fun,_ Kara thought, kissing them. "I'm going to put the girls in their bathing suits and floaties." Kara smiled at the pool, taking the girls out of their stroller and going to change them as Barry ran out.

By the time Clark and Lois showed up with Jason and Ella in tow, Kara was in the pool with the girls, both in a float laughing as they splashed water at super speeds. Kara was laughing as she gave them tiny splashes back and Krypto was swimming in the pool as well. Hex was lazily laying out in the sun.

Musty barked and jumped into the pool, running at her father and licking him when she got close. Musty did not see Krypto as much as Junior did, so while Junior was calm around his father, Musty did get a little eager at seeing him – something Kara could tell her dog did not like. "Aunt Kara," Ella and Jason called out. "Can we come swimming?"

"Of course, my little ones," Kara said with a laugh as Clark and Lois laughed now.

"Oh, I think I'll join too," Clark said smiling.

"This place is nice," Lois said looking around. "Although it could use some redecorating."

"We only rented it, Lois," Kara said, splashing out water at them which Lois dodged. Hex meowed, annoyed at getting hit herself. "Sorry Hex."

Soon Clark, Jason, and Ella were in the pool with Kara and the kids and Clark took the opportunity to play with his cousin. Grabbing her from behind and bringing her underwater. The girls laughed, watching their mom and uncle playfight. It had been a long time since the two playfought.

Jason and Ella smiled, holding onto the girl's tubes so to keep them still and to play with their cousins. Krypto and Musty had jumped out of the pool, avoiding the little waves the two other Kryptonian made and shook out their fur; the water hitting into Hex who meowed and jumped up onto the lawn chair, Lois was sitting on laughing. Lois reached over to pet the cat.

Soon Barry was standing beside Lois.

"Again," Barry said, tossing keys into the air and catching them.

"First time I have seen them do it in a pool," Lois said, smiling at Barry. The two had sat on the side a lot, watching Kara and Clark play fight many times. The two were used to it.

 _Don't destroy the pool,_ Barry thought to his wife, but could feel her amusement. Kara loved playing with her cousin and it was something they did not get to do a lot anymore. Barry was happy for her when she could. The two stopped soon after that and Kara took the girls out of their floats, with Clark's help, the four exiting the pool and letting Jason and Ella play.

"Musty!" Ella yelled at her dog, who jumped into the pool to join the two.

"What's with the car keys?" Kara asked, seeing the keys in Barry hand.

"Well, it's not easy to bring all that meat here by hand, even for the Flash. I rented a pick-up truck. Also, had to stop at the grocery store and grab some supplies. We're stocked," Barry said. "Hotdogs, hamburgers, steak, chicken…. Everything you could possibly want for a BBQ."

"And the dinner reservations for tonight?" Lois asked, turning to Barry. She had picked out the restaurant after all.

"Made," Barry said with a smile. "Great choice Lois."

"Seems you two have planned everything," Kara said with a smile.

"And we have a couple of hours before the meal," Barry said.

"I got a question. What's the sleeping arrangement?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"For tonight, it's anywhere," Barry said. "Tomorrow, more sharing done. Jason and Ella will share with Robin." Dick was coming along with his son and Barbra Gordon along with Roy. They were choosing to find their own way instead of having a plane pick them up. "Now I'm going to go for a swim myself." Barry kissed his girls before kissing Kara. He ran out and returned in a second, changed into a bathing suit.

He jumped into the pool, causing a big splash. "Uncle Barry!" Jason and Ella complained.

"Come on J.J., Ella," Barry called, out splashing at them. The two kids smirked at each other before going to splash back. Clark handed Alura to Lois, who smiled at the wet babies before going into the pool joining Barry as his kids ganged up on him.

Hex meowed at all the water, coming up and ran into the house causing Kara to laugh. "Lois, help me get these two dry and into clothes," Kara asked, Lois smiled, getting up and following Kara.

"Really this place could be really beautiful with…"

"Rented," Kara reminded Lois, who laughed as they went up to the room where Kara had out the girls' stuff before.

….

That night Clark, Kara, Barry, Lois, and the kids were at the restaurant sitting at a table. The girls were in their highchair, making a mess out of a piece of bread. Jason and Ella were waiting patiently for their chicken fingers. "I got to say, this is a beautiful place," Kara said, leaning into Barry as they looked at the sunset over the lake through the window. Clark and Lois were turned around in their seat to see the color shining off the lake as the sun started to disappear behind the mountains.

"Remember our wedding night," Barry said, sharing the memories of the night: the two of them floating above the lake, swearing they were strong enough to get through anything if they worked together. _Let's do that again tonight. It's been a long time since I floated in your arms._

"Lois, Clark, can you take care of bedtime tonight?" Kara asked immediately at that, wanting to bring Barry up again.

"Sure," Clark said with a smile as their waitress came out with their meals.

Lois held up her glass when the waitress was gone. "To old times," Lois said with a smile.

"And to today," Clark added as he lifted his glass.

"And all the times yet to come," Barry and Kara said together, holding up their glasses as well, chinking them together. Ella and Jason eating their food and Kara and Barry turned around after taking a sip of their drink to feed Alura and Nora before going to their own food.

When they got back to the house, Clark and Lois took the girls right away. "I got this," Lois said, giving Nora a kiss. She loved being with her nieces. "You two go."

Kara and Barry smiled as they ran out the back and Kara took Barry in her arms. Flying up high into the night sky so as not to be seen, the two floated over the lake; the rising moon shining on the lake made an impressive view as they smiled.

"It feels so long ago when it was our wedding night," Kara said, looking down, remembering as Firestorm, Atom, Clark, and a couple of other flew past them in a race. "But also… just like yesterday." She felt a moment of sorrow as she thought of Martin again, so early into his Firestorm days and now…

 _Through all that we still have each other,_ Barry thought, a little forcefully as he knew what she was thinking. _And so much more._ Thoughts of their girls in their head as they floated above the lake. _We should go get some sleep, the masses are coming tomorrow._

-Karry Universe-

The first people who showed up the next day were Lena, Amelia, Connor, and Team Canary.

"Where's dad?" Kara asked, hugging Connor.

"He went on the STAR Co. plane with Eliza," Connor told Kara. "I decided to come here with… Lena." Connor gave Lena a look. The two hadn't decided if Connor was calling her mom yet or not. It was a bit weird. Neither of the two had really defined their relationship. Lena loved having him around and buying him stuff, and Connor liked being with her, but they were just not sure if Connor should call Lena mom yet.

"Dad!" A voice yelled out, and Morgan jumped out of the car and ran at Clark.

"Oh, and we brought Morgan as well," Lena said. "So, what's going on with your father and foster mom?" The question was directed at Kara, who raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kara said, and Connor laughed. Barry was saying hello to Laurel, Oliver, Paula, William, and Jack, but looked over at Kara with a shrug. "Dad and Eliza? No… I don't… well he does spend a lot of time at Meta home."

"A lot of time," they heard a voice say, and Karen landed with Junior next to her. M'Gann and J'onn were behind her. Then Astra landed with Ha next to her. Astra didn't have the red sunlight bracelet on, which made Kara smile. It seemed J'onn was leaving it off more often now. "We flew here."

"I see," Kara said, welcoming her little sister/cousin/clone. "Ha, glad you could join."

"Well Astra asked me," Ha said with a smile. "And John, Hal, and Jade send their regards, but they are unable to join. Business." Kara nodded as she greeted them.

"Well everyone, food is in the back. Barry's already getting the grill ready," Kara said, and Barry ran back in at those words. He had spent the morning after breakfast getting the meat ready to cook. Joe and Henry were going to help him when they got here.

Not long later Eliza and Zor showed up with Ray and Lucy. Lucy holding baby Brandon in her arms.

"Eliza, so glad you came," Kara said, hugging her foster mother and smiling at Lucy with baby Brandon. The Palmers going into the house after they said their hellos to find Lois, more than likely.

"One of my employees is staying at the meta home to give me the weekend off," Eliza said. "But I did bring two extras." Out of the car came two very familiar girls: Romana and Starfire came running up, both hugging Kara. "I figured they were part of the super family. More than the others."

"It's good to have you here," Kara said to the two giving them a hug. "My niece and nephew, Jason and Ella are playing in the backyard. Go join." The two yelled, out running to the back.

"Where are the girls?" Caitlin and Ronnie asked, coming out of another car with Garfield and Cisco; Lisa, Snart, and Mick also coming out.

"With Lois," Kara said smiling at Garfield. "You didn't bring the twins?" She asked Ronnie, having expected Cody and Michelle to show up as well.

"Cody wanted to come but Michelle…" Ronnie made a face as he said her name; while Michelle had agreed to become part of Firestorm to keep Ronnie alive, she had been difficult since with training and going out as a superhero. "Besides, they aren't really part of the super family yet, and I can survive two days without them."

…

Through the day more people started to show. The large house got smaller by the hour, being very crowded by this point. Garfield had transformed into a large fish to swim into the pool, causing his mother and the twins to laugh. Romana, Jason, Ella, Starfire, and Robin were playing by the lake with Dick keeping a watchful eye on them. Mick and Snart had taken the boat, seeming to celebrate as they got it started.

 _Do they think they stole that?_ Barry asked in his head. He, Joe, and Henry were all by the grill, making a ton of food.

 _I think so,_ Kara thought. She was with Lois, Lucy, and had the girls watching the lake. _Should we tell them it's ours to use?_

 _No, let them have their fun,_ Barry thought. _At least they did not go into the boathouse and find the jet skis._ Kara laughed as she went back to her conversation with her friends.

"Alex, what do you want to eat?" Sara asked her wife who had a chip bowl by her. "I think hotdogs are ready. Chicken?"

"I don't know," Alex said putting her hand on her stomach. She had started gaining weight.

"Alex you're pregnant. You're going to start to show," Sara said, sitting beside her wife and kissing her head.

"Should I be getting this big, this fast?" Alex asked as Laurel came over to grab the chips.

"Well, look at the bright side. You're not the only one gaining weight. Laurel has gained a pound or two," Sara said, joking with her sister.

"Hey!" Laurel commented, a fist full of chips in her hand.

"It's true sister. I mean can you even fit in your Black Canary costume anymore?" Sara said with a laugh.

"She's right," Paula said with a smirk and Laurel stuck out her tongue at them as Alex laughed.

"Okay, I think I will take that hotdog," Alex said, and Sara got up to go to the men grilling meats to get food for Alex.

Once a lot of the food was grilled, Barry stepped aside, and Kara moved up to him.

The girls were in a playpen with Garfield, Lucy and Lois were nearby with baby Brandon in their arms. This was the first super family event with Brandon, so he had been passed around a bit. The girls were already fed, but they had a piece of bread in their hands the three babies were picking at. "We just wanted to say something," Barry said holding up a glass. "We want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate our anniversary together."

"In the years since we got married," Kara continued, as if this was a speech they had prepared – they hadn't, but the bond helped them share all their thoughts without second guessing. "We have been through a lot; like seriously a lot since the last gathering by this lake. And there are some people who were there and not here today now… either through death," thoughts went to Felicity and Martin, "or because of medical reason." Laurel put an arm around Oliver as Thea was brought up. Still in her coma back in Starling. "Or life brought them down a new road." Joe turned around from the grill, smiling as Iris and Eddie were mentioned. "And there's one person who was not there but became family afterward who didn't get here today." Wally put an arm around Jesse as Jax was mentioned. "To them they are still our family and even though they cannot be here in person, they are here in spirit and our hearts."

"And then there are the ones who were at our wedding who are still with us today. We have had a long journey together," Barry said. "And I hope in years to come we are all by this lake together. And to the people who are in our Super Family who just could not make it here today we hope they are here next year."

"And then to the ones who were not at our weddings either because we had not met you yet," Kara smiled at Lena, Donna, Diana, and many more who had come into their lives after their wedding. "Or you had not been born yet." At that a cry came out from the babies, making people giggle and Kara also looked over at Connor and Morgan. "Or you had just not come back yet." A smile was given to Zor and Ha. "We welcome you into our Superfamily. You being here, it completes us, and we hope you're here for many more years to come."

"And to you two," Clark spoke up. Morgan was by his dad's side, always happy to be with Clark. "We came here once to celebrate your love, and I would gladly come here every year. Your love has brought us together. Made this super family. Made the Justice League. I'd follow you to the end of the world."

"You keep us strong," Diana agreed. "So, to many more years of the two of you." Everyone agreed as they all took a sip of their drink.

"Hey man," Cisco said coming up with the music box Barry had given Kara on Christmas. "I got it programed."

"Thanks," Barry said, taking it and winding it up. Putting it down, the hologram started and music played, but no words, instead Barry started to sing. "I can't remember when you weren't there," Barry sang as the holographic picture started showing them in college. "When I didn't care for anyone but you. I swear we've been through everything there is. Can't imagine anything we've missed. Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do."

Kara smiled as everyone was silent. Barry not noticing Cisco was filming. "Through the years. You've never let me down. You turned my life around. The sweetest days I've found I found with you. Through the years I've never been afraid. I've loved the life we've made. And I'm so glad I've stayed. Right here with you. Through the years." Pictures of the super family started to show as the twins clapped.

"I can't remember what I used to do. Who I trusted whom, I listened to before. I swear you've taught me everything I know. Can't imagine needing someone so. But through the years it seems to me I need you more and more." Kara smiled deciding not to let Barry be the only one singing so joined in.

"Through the years. Through all the good and bad. I knew how much we had. I've always been so glad to be with you. Through the years. It's better every day. You've kissed my tears away. As long as it's okay. I'll stay with you. Through the years." Everyone smiled sadly as the video showed news articles of their time as Supergirl and the Flash. "Through the years when everything went wrong." At that, newspaper articles of Jax death and Martin showed. "Together we were strong. I know that I belong right here with you. Through the years I never had a doubt. We'd always work things out. I've learned what love's about. By loving you. Through the years."

Barry put his arm around Kara as they went to the last verse "Through the years you've never let me down. You've turned my life around. The sweetest days I've found I've found with you. Through the years it's better every day. You've kissed my tears away. As long as it's okay. I'll stay with you. Through the years." Barry and Kara kissed as the video started. It was of them giving their wedding vows and Kara smiled.

"I got it," Cisco said with a smile waving his phone. "New Karry Karaoke video."

"Oh come on," Barry said seeming annoyed. "You're doing it now?"

"Well someone has to now that Iris is gone," Cisco said, causing many to laugh. "I should make cameras that hover on their own. Make it easier to video. Could work well for STAR Gaming and normal STAR as well." Cisco seemed to have an idea in his head as there was a glint in his eyes.

"Might be a good idea," Lena said causing eyes to look at her. "What? I'm still their competition." People giggled at that. "And you know that holographic music box would be a great seller. Why doesn't STAR Co. sell them?" Barry and Kara gave each other a look, not sure why they hadn't marketed the boxes. "I won't steal the idea." Lena gave a nod as Amelia gave her boss a smirk.

"Don't worry. L-Corp's got some stuff they don't," Amelia said, winking and Lena smirked.

"New rule," Joe said flipping a burger on the grill before turning around. "No STAR Co. or L-Corp talk at super family gatherings."

"I agree," Eliza and Zor said together. The two standing near each other both with a plate in their hands as people spoke out, liking the rule.

"Agreed," the owners of the respected companies said together.

"Now let's get those ribs on," Henry said, smiling at Cat who had been sitting near him. Joe gave a smile as Henry came to help him with the ribs.

"Another song," Caitlin yelled out as food cooked and a chant of 'Karry' started around the backyard.

"Kawy," a small voice shut everyone up and everyone turned to the playpen. Nora, Alura, and Garfield were standing on the edge. "Kawy!" Nora yelled out, followed by her sister. Then Garfield joined the two.

"You two have no choice now," Caitlin said with a laugh at the kids.

"You're teaching them bad habits," Kara said with a laugh, going to go pick up Alura as Barry took Nora. The two smiled as they then started to sing again for the group and the girls.

The gathered crowds enjoyed their time and stories of the past. Lucy and Cat officially told everyone the story of the day Barry proposed – the competition between Winn, James, and Adam. Winn had gotten red and seemed to want to hide behind Amelia who was laughing at that one. Clark and Lois told about finding Barry and Kara making out in their apartment all those years ago. Even Snart told the story about back when he was a villain and discovered their identities, much to the annoyance of some.

It was after the sun went down and desert was being served and the stories stopped that Kara finally got a moment alone with Barry. "So, what's wrong?" Kara asked, knowing Barry was getting nervous. He was hiding something from her. She knew that.

 _Do you like this place?_ Barry asked in his head.

 _Yeah, it's nice,_ Kara thought to Barry, smiling at the darkened lake. Dick and Oliver were playing with Jason, Ella, Robin, Romana, and Starfire. Starfire was flying over their heads. Clark flew up in the air to join Starfire, giving the girl a smile as Karen also joined. Connor, Morgan, and Carter all ran onto the sand to play with the others. A ball got thrown to them from Jack, who was smiling. Kara loved watching the scene. Her family playing and having fun.

 _Good, because I lied,_ Barry said, making Kara raise an eyebrow, shocked as she looked at her husband. _This place wasn't for rent. It was for sale._

 _Are you saying we own this house?_ Kara asked, and Barry nodded.

 _And the boats, jet skis, and all the water equipment as well,_ Barry thought back, wondering what Kara would say or do. Kara didn't say anything though. Her emotions were blank and Barry, for once, didn't know what she was going to say.

"You two," Caitlin said, interrupting them. "I'm going to put the girls and Garfield to bed. Lucy already brought Brandon up."

"Hold on a second Caity," Kara said. "Everyone!" Kara yelled out, and when that didn't do it Krypto barked loudly, followed by Musty and Junior. Hex appeared out of nowhere to give a loud meow to join the dogs. Everyone soon quieted down. "Now that I have your attention. Does everyone like this place?" There was a call out of 'yes' from multiple people. "Well, we own it." Kara yelled out, a smile on her face.

"I'm redecorating," Lois called out, causing Kara to laugh and Barry could feel her happy and amused emotions. She was not angry.

"You're not mad," Barry said, very relieved.

"A little upset you lied," Kara told him. "But owning a piece of property on the lake where I married the love of my life. I can't be mad about that. We can bring our girls here every summer. Teach them to swim here. I love it." Kara kissed Barry, who kissed back, a smile on his face.

They had a summer home, a place to love. It was perfect.

Post Chapter Note: So this is just a fluff chapter, obviously. I felt it was needed after the last few. I hope you enjoyed though.

2000 Review Reward: so I got a lot of votes last chapter for the poll which is still open. This will be the last chapter you get to vote so if you HAVE NOT voted you can vote here. I will be checking to make sure you're not double voting. And I'm not going to tell you exactly but I will say while there is one world in the lead the votes are still very close. Anyone game.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Costly Surprises- Darkseid surprises the Justice League when he attacks a very different location then what they are used to. Meanwhile, Alex and Sara get a very big surprise…

Karry Master OUT!


	109. Costly Surprises

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Arrowverse and DC characters not mine. The idea of Karry Universe is though.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Pages

2000 Review Winner: so the poll is closed and a winner has been chosen and that winner is Kryptonite Earth. It was a close call. Now I will get to writing this chapter as soon as I can but it might be a while. I am going away on vacation next week. More about that below.

Note (PLEASE READ): So as stated above I am going away on vacation. so my update schedule is kind of different. I will be updating again this Saturday the 24th. Then you will not hear from me for over a week but I will return on March 4th for Karry Universe 2nd anniversary with a special chapter for the day. Please like my facebook page if you have not for more information.

Costly Surprises

-May 25th 2018-

"So," Cisco said looking down at the computer at the end of an intensive training session.

Kara and Barry were in their outfits, and they, along with Cisco, Caitlin and their kids were on the field STAR Labs owned. Caitlin was sitting at a computer too, and the three kids were playing on the grass with all three parents keeping their eyes on them.

"Barry still cannot figure out how to summon that speedforce suit again; you two can't get the sharing power thing down again; we still cannot find Doctor Fate or any magic users, come to think of it; we're still down two Justice League members with only Citizen Steel to add to the team… Is there any good news?"

Kara and Barry rolled their eyes as Cisco summarized their training and recent events. "Nora and Alura turn one in a few days," Barry commented, and Kara smiled, going to kiss her husband for that one.

"And Barry has gotten faster," Caitlin commented reasonably. "You keep getting faster. And Kara is doing well as well. They are at the top of their game."

"We need to be," Kara said going and picking up the running girls, glad even with the speed force they were still slower than her. "And I got some last-minute planning to do for their birthday."

 _Race you home,_ Barry thought, running ahead of Kara as Kara jumped into the air with the girls in her arms. Garfield cried out as his friends left so Caitlin went and picked up her son kissing his head.

"I meant for Darkseid, not personal lives," Cisco moaned to himself more than anyone as the super couple left. He sighed as Caitlin smirked at him.

"At least we got some training down. Come on let's go back to the lab," Caitlin said, as Cisco started packing up their equipment, putting it in their van.

-Karry Universe-

Alex and Sara were at Alex doctor's appointment. They were getting the result of the baby's health, not to mention any other detail they needed to know at this crucial stage. "Well everything looks good," the doctor was saying, "but I have some news for you," she gave a smile to the two. "Don't worry, it's good news: you're having more than one child."

"We're having twins?" Alex asked as Sara took her hand with a smile. They were used to having two babies around whenever they had Nora and Alura.

"No… triplets," the doctor said, making Sara and Alex look at each other as the doctor showed the ultrasound she had just done, pointing out where each was to show them their babies. Neither had been expecting that, and neither took in what else the doctor had to say as they made their next appointment and left the office.

It was only when they were in the car did they acknowledge what had just happened.

"Hey," Sara broke the silence, taking one hand off the wheel and taking Alex's hand with it. "We're going to be okay. Three babies. We can take it." She knew Alex was nervous the minute triplets had been mentioned. She had gone quiet.

"I… I… need to see Kara," Alex said right away, turning to look at Sara. "Please, Sara."

Sara gave a nod, taking her hand off of Alex's and taking out her communicator. She knew how special the relationship between Alex and Kara was, how close the two were. It made sense for Alex to want her sister. "Gideon, where is Supergirl?" Sara asked.

"Currently in her penthouse," Gideon's voice was heard. Sara put on the blinker and went to get on the highway. She had to drive to Central in rush hour traffic, which was not fun with everyone who commuted between the sister cities for work, but she'd do it for Alex.

-Karry Universe-

"So that's done," Kara said, hanging up the phone and smiling at Barry who had just finished changing the girls. "Everything is planned. The entertainment. The food. The place."

 _Think we're doing a little too much for their first birthday?_ Barry thought to his wife, wondering if they had gone too far. It wasn't like the girls were going to remember much of it, if anything.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head with a smirk. "And we can always do it again for later birthdays." Kara kissed Barry. "I love you." Kara smiled, just feeling she had to say that.

"I love you more," Barry said, smirking as they went into an old routine they had not done for a while.

"No, I love you more," Kara said as the elevator opened and out walked Alex and Sara.

"Oh," Alex moaned. "I thought you'd stopped that years ago?"

"I didn't think you had a keycard," Kara said, turning around to face her sister and sister-in-law at that.

"I asked Gideon," Sara said. "You didn't answer the bell." Kara gave Barry a look now – he had been the one to decide recently to attach Gideon to certain electronics around their house. They had made Gideon after all, and rarely used her for personal use. It made sense to add her around the place.

 _What wrong with the bell?_ Kara asked and Barry shrugged. Neither had heard the bell ring.

"I'll get on that," Barry said, going over to the Gideon device he had put in apartment to see what had gone wrong with the bell.

"So, what's going on? I thought you had a doctor's appointment," Kara said, sitting on the couch and patting it to tell the other two to sit down.

"We were… well… we… we're having triplets," Alex said as Sara put an arm around her. Kara didn't say anything as Barry turned around for a second at that but turned back to his work. He would let the girls handle that one.

Kara remained silent for a moment before saying: "I guess Snart's boys did their job well." She smiled as she said it and laughed.

"Kara…" Alex moaned, but Sara chuckled though at Kara's joke.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin had put Garfield back down in the playpen in the Superflash Cave as Cisco was putting all their readings into the computers. Jesse had been hanging out in the lab and gave them a nod as they came in, but barely turned around.

It was a few minutes of silent working when they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, turning around as a large portion of the ceiling came crashing down, directly above the playpen.

"No!" Caitlin yelled, seeing it and a large vine wall grew right from the solid ground as though it was soil, and blocked the ceiling from hitting Garfield. Jesse ran up and grabbed the baby from the playpen, planning on getting him out. She was the fastest one, able to get Garfield to safety easier.

"Oh no…" Cisco moaned as they saw who came into the cave. Darkseid.

"Where is it?!" Darkseid shouted threateningly as he hit his fist into the ground, creating a hole into the basement below. Cisco had to use his power to avoid getting hit as he pushed a button to have Gideon alert the Justice League. They needed help now. He then went for a weapon.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but no one hurts my son!" Caitlin cried, still pissed off as plants continued to grow – this time going to attack Darkseid.

The ground around them shook and Caitlin didn't realize her eyes were glowing. Plants grew out of the floor as though it was soil and went to attack Darkseid. Darkseid started blasting the plants, fighting with Caitlin as Cisco shot him with a blaster.

-Karry Universe-

"What do you want me to say Alex?" Kara asked with a smile. "I had two kids and didn't know until they were out of me. It's going to be tough, but you have time to prepare and you have Sara by your side. The two of you can do this together. And I'm here for anything you need. Even if that's just money."

"That's what I needed to hear from you," Alex said, hugging her sister. She just needed Kara, who was a mom, to confirm what she was thinking – and Sara by her side. That it might be harder for them with three, but they could and would do it.

"And possibly the money offer," Sara said, causing Kara to chuckle, but then alarms started sounding, and Kara took out her communicator.

"No way," Kara said, jumping up and ripping open her shirt. Barry was already in his outfit and running out the door as Sara checked her communicator. "Take care of the girls." Nora and Alura cried out as their mother left and Krypto and Hex followed suit, both dressed in their outfits as well.

"What?" Alex asked, watching Kara leave and looking over at her wife.

"Darkseid is attacking STAR labs," Sara said. "My costume is in the car. Along with the canary cry. I'm going to go help." Alex took a deep breath, suddenly nervous and scared for her wife. If something were to happen to Sara she would be alone with three kids now.

Sara seeming to get it as she kissed Alex's cheek. "I'll be fine," Sara said, going to elevator to get down.

Alex sighed, knowing Sara was always going to run into danger – and her job wasn't exactly safe. Their kids would need to get used to it. Alura cried out. "Mama!" Alura yelled, seeming mad her parents were gone it seemed

"You're going to have to get used to it too," Alex smiled at the two, knowing the dangerous life the parents lived; knowing her sister and brother-in-law would always run to danger as well.

"Ah," Alura replied sharply, Alex frowning at this, wondering if the girl was now trying to say her name.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry were the fastest to getting to the lab, surprised at what they saw as they ran in: Plants covered the entire building, and the two guessed the cause. The Superflash cave was a mess though – the floor was gone and Darkseid was in the basement, blasting holes into the floor like he had done at so many other places. Caitlin was on the floor too, injured but not dead and Cisco came running in with a weapon.

Kara was fast to grab Caitlin – their friend had put on a good fight, but it was time to get her safe. Barry, Krypto and Hex launched attacks against Darksied as Firestorm showed when Kara took Caitlin.

"Liberty Belle, where are you?" Kara asked into her con, knowing Jesse was in the lab when Darkseid attacked. She had been in the lab all day.

"I took Garfield to the meta home for Eliza to watch," Jesse said. "On my way back." Kara nodded using her x-ray vision to assess Caitlin; she had a bump on her head but seemed fine besides that. Bringing her to the meta home real fast was a good idea, so Kara flew at her top speed, putting Caitlin on the couch to Eliza's surprise before going back out.

When she got back, Darkseid was fighting with Flash, Krypto, Hex, Firestorm, Cisco with his gun, Liberty Belle, White Canary using her canary cry, Superman, and Wonder Woman. There were holes all over the basement floor as Kara used her heat vision on Darkseid and Jade, the newest Green Lantern, showed up in time to block a scattered blast that could have seriously hurt the League.

"It should be here! I will find where its hidden!" Darkseid yelled, releasing another powerful blast which knocked everyone over. Jade used her green lantern powers to take most of the blast again, but by the time everyone was up, Darkseid had flown into the air and was gone.

"No one follow," Kara instructed, taking breaths. She then turned to Jade. "I think it's time to put you up for a membership vote."

"Really?" Jade asked. She had been working hard to improve her powers and skills to join so when she saw that breaking news that STAR Labs was under attack she had come over straight away.

"I think it's about time," John said, appearing next to them with Hal by his side. "And sorry we're late. We were too far out."

"Well you're not doing a membership vote on this computer," Clark commented, flying out of the basement and into what remained of the Superflash cave. "I have not seen a lab so destroyed since I went to go confront Maxwell Lord after what he did to James." Kara had to give a small smile as Clark mentioned back to when Lord had tried to make James a superhero robot after death only for it to backfire very badly.

"Wow, that's a name from the past," Jade said, having remembered when Lord Enterprises and Maxwell Lord were a big thing. "What ever happened to him?"

"He's hiding out on an island in Croatia," Clark said with a smirk. He had tracked down Lord but the man was a coward. Being afraid of Superman coming to get revenge and having to sell his company to Lena Luthor was punishment enough.

"I ran around the lab," Barry said, stopping in front of the group. "Only the cave and directly underneath are destroyed. The rest of the lab is fine."

"What was here?" Diana asked, looking around the basement. "What is Darkseid looking for?"

"Nothing important was down there," Cisco was the one who answered. "This used to be our morgue. Back when Eobard was in charge there were some experimentations on dead bodies who were donated to science, but all those type of experiments are at Palmer now. We do use the freezer if we have to keep something cold, but mostly storage. Old inventions." Cisco wiped some blood off his forehead. "Got to tell you. Caitlin was a lifesaver. If it wasn't for her, we probably would have died. Gar too."

"Where is she? And Gar?" Firestorm asked, worried.

"I brought her to meta home," Kara said, "Gar's already there," and without another word, Firestorm flew off. "This is going to need a press conference." Kara mumbled as Hex jumped onto her shoulders as she flew up to see the damage with her own eyes. Krypto joined the two. "Okay, salvage anything from the cave. Bring it to Watchtower."

"Cisco, you and Caitlin will be working from there until we can fix this," Barry added, knowing where his wife was going. "And put Jade up for her vote." Jade had to smile as she joined her fellow Lanterns taking computers and equipment out from the damage.

 _We're going to need to get this rebuilt,_ Barry thought, seeming exhausted.

 _Press conference, rebuilding… it can wait for tomorrow,_ Kara thought. _Let's go home. Grab Sara._

-Karry Universe-

When they got in, Alex had one of the girls in her arms, feeding her a bottle. "You're okay," Alex said, relieved. Since they had left she had been nervous.

"Diaper changed," they heard a voice and Amelia came down the stairs with the other girl in her arms. "Hey, told you they would be fine."

"What are you doing back here?" Kara asked.

"Lena sent me back by helicopter when she heard of the attack," Amelia said with a smirk. It was nice being close to the boss. "Oh, and she says she knows a good construction company that will give you a good deal."

Barry nodded appreciatively to Amelia as he took the girl from Alex. "You're a natural," Barry told Alex. "All three of your children will be very lucky." Alex smiled. "And you're staying for dinner. And the night. We have an extra room for you two." Sara opened her mouth to argue.

"Not taking a no," Kara chimed in, and Sara shut her mouth, knowing the two were serious.

"Yeah, you know I haven't really gotten to spend time with you two or get to know you since I got here," Amelia said, putting the girl she had in her arms in the playpen.

"You didn't know Alex on your world?" Kara asked, suddenly curious and realizing one thing they had never asked Amelia. "Was I a Danvers on your Earth?" So far, she had only met one other Kara who was a Danvers: SuperEarth. Mutant was a Kent, Prime was a Wells, and New Justice was a Lane.

"Yes and no," Amelia said, making the pair look at her, confused. "You had the last name Danvers before marrying Barry, but there was a rift between you two."

"Alien parasites," Kara, Barry, Alex, and even Sara who had heard the story enough said together.

"What?" Amelia asked, confused as Alura giggled.

"Nothing," Barry said with a laugh, kissing Kara as they remembered Alex's worst drunk day. "Go on. A rift?"

"Okay… well, Jeremiah died not long after Kara came to them. Eliza drank, Alex drank too and went wild. Kara actually had to save Alex's life at one point. It was too much for new-to-Earth Kara, so she ran to Metropolis and begged Clark to let her live with him. He agreed after hearing what was going on. He then trained Kara into Supergirl. I only met Alex a few times." Amelia explained.

"Well, let's get to know each other then," Alex said with a smile. "You're technically my children's aunt."

"There are a lot of aunts," Sara said with a laugh. Everyone in the superfamily had taken the title of Aunt or Uncle, and they were happy with that.

"I got to make a few phone calls, and make sure Caitlin is okay," Kara said, excusing herself to the office as Barry started preparing a dinner and Alex went to help.

"So, did you know me?" Sara asked Amelia now. "I know you didn't know Olly or Felicity so…"

"Yeah," Amelia said, surprising Sara. "You were key in Barry, Kara, and Clark taking down the League of Assassins. You contacted them… inside mole." Sara raised an eyebrow at that but then had a thought.

"League of Assassins… Magic… I am _such_ an idiot," Sara said jumping up. "I need a phone. I need to track down someone."

"What?" Barry asked as Sara jumped up suddenly.

"I think I know how to find magic users. If not Doctor Fate then someone else," Sara said, a look in her eyes.

"Go," Barry and Alex said at the same time.

"Thank you, Amelia, you're a genius," Sara said, heading for the elevator. Her phone was in the car and she needed it.

Amelia blinked as Sara left. "I know but… thank you?" Amelia responded in confusion, not sure what else to say and not even sure what she had said.

-Karry Universe-

"Did you find your contact?" Alex asked Sara the next day. Sara had spent all night making phone calls – more phone calls than Kara had. She was at the cave DEO now, making some last-minute staff changes, since she was going to officially be working out of the DEO inside National City soon.

"She's hard to find," Sara said. "But I got a lead. I'm going to need to go to Starling soon. But after the girl's birthday." Sara kissed Alex's cheek. "I hope that's…"

"Yes," Alex said, waving it off as J'onn walked in.

"I heard I missed some excitement yesterday, but with good reason," J'onn announced with a smile, but headed directly to Astra. "Arm." J'onn said, holding out his hand. Astra held out her arm, confused. The red sunlight bracelet and the bracelet from Ha were both on the same arm, but it was the red sun bracelet that J'onn wanted as he promptly broke it in half, surprising everyone as he took out a piece of paper. "You're a free woman Astra. This document is signed by the President. You can have your powers or make a new power dampener. You can quit and get a new job if you want. And you can live on your own away from Alex. You're free."

Alex and Sara looked at each other at that, suddenly worried, and started whispering to each other as Astra took the news in. "Thank… thank you," Astra said, shocked.

"You deserve it," J'onn said, giving Astra a smile before going back to work.

"Erm, Astra?" Alex said; she and Sara having been whispering it over. "We need to tell you something." Astra nodded, waiting. "We found out… well, yesterday we found out that we're having triplets."

"Congratulations," Astra said, smiling. "But if this is your way of saying you want me and Karen out now you'll have to…"

"No, no! This is our way of saying we want you to stay," Sara said, surprising Astra. "Our jobs are dangerous and three is a lot. Having an extra hand in the house, you and Karen, would be providing would be helpful. And knowing there is someone there for our kids if we get stuck doing something…"

"We want you to stay," Alex finished.

"Well then, it's lucky I have no plans on leaving," Astra said with a smile. "Although I would like a transfer to the National City DEO headquarters." Her eyes were on Alex at this, who smiled and nodded.

"I can arrange that..." Alex said, biting her lip and adding, "Aunt Astra." Astra smiled. Despite telling Alex a long time ago she could call her 'aunt' she hadn't. It was nice now.

Alex hugged Astra and then Sara did as well.

-Karry Universe-

Kara took a breath as she stood in front of STAR labs, the press around. She went up to the microphone.

"Yesterday, the being known as Darkseid attacked the lab for reasons unknown. We thank the Justice League for their speedy response and are thankful no one got hurt." Kara smiled. Caitlin was the worst injury but all she had was a bump on the head. It was lucky. More than luck, really.

She had to wonder if whatever Diana had done to him on their first encounter had made Darkseid a little less dangerous. Granted both Jax and Martin were dead and Thea in a coma, someone like Darksied should have been able to wipe the Justice League from the face of the earth if he had the chance. But he hadn't.

"As of now no known motive is known, but we are investigating." Kara continued, speaking about Darkseid's attack.

A reporter raised her hand and Kara called on her. "Plants were used to attack Darkseid and that is not a Justice League power."

"Is there a question in there?" Kara asked, wondering if this would come up.

"Do you have a meta human on staff?" The reporter asked.

"STAR Co. does not discriminate based on sexual orientation, gender, race, planet of origin, or meta human abilities," Kara said plainly. "Yes, we hire meta humans, as long as they are qualified for the job, but for their privacy I will not say anymore. I will say it's due to this meta human's speedy response that the attack was not worst before the Justice League arrived. Any other questions?" Kara noticed all hands going up and she bet most of that was about Caitlin and her powers.

She was right.

…..

At the airport, the STAR Co. press conference was on air, and a man going through security with a hoodie on was looking at it as he handed his passport to the immigration employee.

"Where have you been?" The normal question was asked.

"Croatia," the man said, eyes still on the TV.

"For how long?" The employee seemed bored as he asked.

"A couple years," he replied.

"That's a long time to be away," the immigration employee said, raising an eyebrow. "What kept you away from home so long?"

"Personal reasons," the man said. "But I have come back."

"Well everything seems to be in order," the immigration employee stamped the passport. "Welcome home Mr. Lord."

The man smiled as he took off his hoodie and lowered sunglasses; Maxwell Lord was smiling back. "It's good to be back," Maxwell Lord said, giving one last glance to Kara on the screen as he walked towards baggage claim.

Note: Dun-dun-duuun! So, the ending with Lord is set up for future plots after Darkseid. The Darkseid plot is winding down now, and I need some lead in to this one, including Lord coming back. And yes, I threw in a line to remind everyone what happened with Lord previously in this story, because it can be easy to mix it up with the show.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

A Very Karry First Birthday: Nora and Alura are turning one and it's time to celebrate. But Kara might be in for a surprise when someone unexpected shows up.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	110. A Very Karry First Birthday

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Not the characters.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

A Very Karry First Birthday

-May 28th, 2018/Nora and Alura's First Birthday-

Kara and Barry smiled as they came into the room. Their girls were already awake as they picked up the pair.

"Happy birthday," Kara said, hugging Nora close and kissing her forehead. Nora blew out freeze breath at her. Barry had Alura and was kissing her as well, smiling, sharing the memories of the day one year ago, with Kara. Kara had to hold back a chuckle as she remembered Barry feeling her pregnancy pains.

"So, is everything set?" Barry asked as they went down the stairs to give the girls their breakfast.

"Only thing I am not sure on is the multiverse guests we invited," Kara said. The couple had decided to send invites out to their multiverse family as well.

"Prime has not gotten back to us," Barry said with a shrug.

 _Something going on?_ Kara thought, curious as she fed the girls, but Barry merely shrugged again. They had to get in touch with Prime sooner or later. "Too bad. Wells would have loved this."

"And SuperEarth said thanks for the invite but they're not coming," Barry added, and Kara nodded. They had invited SuperEarth, but they didn't know them that well. Lately it seemed SuperEarth had picked up a better friendship with New Justice anyway, and they figured some earths would connect better than others.

"They did send that present." Barry pointed to a box nearby, which was opened and had some clothes inside it. "As for New Justice…" Barry paused as a familiar portal opened in their living room, and out jumped Rae Garrick, although not in her Flash outfit. She had a puppy in her arms and was with a girl whom neither knew.

"…Rae said yes," Barry completed his sentence, smiling at his alternate Earth cousin.

"Hey Kara, Barry," Rae said with a smile. She had a large bag in her hands. "Thanks for the lift Gypsy." Rae turned to the girl with her.

"No problem. I'll pick you up later," the woman called Gypsy said, opening another portal and leaving.

"Where's your Frankie?" Kara asked, remembering the jerk counterpart to her friend.

"Um…. No longer in the Justice League," Rae said making Kara and Barry look at each other as the puppy with her found Krypto and was looking at him and Hex. "It's…. well… Gypsy's easier to get a ride from now that Frankie is not a member. She's his new girlfriend."

"Oh, so you finally dumped the jerk?" Barry asked, and Rae's mouth opened wide at that.

"You thought he was a jerk too?" Rae asked, and Kara and Barry actually laughed at that. "Someone could have clued me in." Rae mumbled, as she noticed her puppy seeming to be annoying Krypto. "Clark, that's not your dad." Clark moaned as he returned to his mistress's feet.

"So, you dating anyone else?" Kara asked curious.

"Yeah," Rae said nodding her head, not sure how to tell them. This didn't really seem the place or the time, but it was best to get this over with. "It's you."

"Oh," Kara said, feeling the surprise through her bond with Barry too. "Me?" Kara asked and Rae nodded. "A little weird, but different world and hey Supergirl and the Flash." Kara had to smile at Barry at that. "Nice puppy." Kara decided to change the subject. "Clark, you said?" Rae nodded again with a smile as Clark barked.

"Oh presents," Rae said putting the bag she was carrying on the couch and reaching to go into it. "This thing is heavy." Rae took out an album. "When I told Aunt Nora I was coming here for their birthday she wanted to put together photos. So that the girls would always know their grandmother's face and what she would have looked like when older. She made copies of a ton of photos. Spent days on it, having a blast."

Barry took the gift, flipping open a page, intrigued himself. Nora was in every picture, but there were multiple other pictures. Some with Henry, Rae, and it seemed to be the Wests. Only the West family seemed larger. There was one or two with her Barry as well and he couldn't help but smile at it. "And from me," Rae added, taking out two stuffed animals. "Two Natus. A red and white."

"Natu…?" Kara said with a smile. She remembered them well, knowing she had to visit the Sanctuary again – she loved Natus.

"And the big book of Kryptonian Animals," Rae added, taking out the large book. "The updated version so it includes pictures of Jay." Kara raised an eyebrow. "The Red Natu is named after my dad. I know you have been wanting to see more of the Sanctuary but not able to get there. I thought this might help show the girls a little Krypton."

"We'll have to get these to Cisco before giving them to the girls," Kara said, looking at the stuffed animals with a smile. "To reinforce them so the girls don't break them." She added to a frown from Rae who then nodded understanding. "We can get you some reinforced dog toys if you want?" Clark barked at that, seeming to get what she was offering and wagged his tail enthusiastically. When not in the Sanctuary he broke toys constantly.

"Ah I got one more thing," Rae said, taking out a large box from the bag and putting it on the table. "From Kara. My Kara. Seeds for you. Fruits, vegetables, herbs, anything Kara could spare. And the Sanctuary has a lot of extra lately, so I think she managed to get you a little of everything."

At that Kara jumped up and hugged Rae, kissing her cheek as she did. "Officially best present ever," Kara said, making a mental note to get the seeds to Caitlin as soon as possible.

That was when another portal opened, and Amelia came in with little Kal, the puppy El, and two girls Kara did not know. Amelia had the portal device in her hands and went to put it away at that.

"Oh, Amelia went to Mutant to get Kal, Chloe, and Lara." Barry said, remembering as they hadn't discussed Mutant Earth yet. Krypto, moaned seeing El as the dog ran to his father and then noticed Clark and came to a skidding stop as he turned to look at the other puppy. The two puppies circled each other, suddenly suspiciously, before yapping happily and deciding to play with each other. Krypto whined, seeming relieved of the distraction for El.

"Kara and Barry send their regards, but they cannot get away," the girl with the blonde hair said, and Kara knew this was Chloe from Barry's mind. Barry had also filled her in that Chloe was Lois's cousin and the other girl Lois's little sister, Lara. Barry had asked their Lois if she had a cousin after meeting Chloe, but it seemed she did not.

"Hope you don't mind us joining," Lara said seeming nervous.

"No, it's fine," Kara said with a smile as Kal came running up to kiss them. Rae had gone to go play with the girl.

"Who's she?" Amelia asked, coming up giving Rae a look.

"Oh, Amelia, meet Rae. She's our cousin from New Justice. Rae this is Amelia. She's my little sister. She moved to this earth," Barry made introductions.

"I met a version of you," Rae said, looking Amelia over and frowning. "From Paranormal." The words were a bit of a hissed that made Kara and Barry wonder what Rae's problem with Paranormal was. They had had minimal contact with that world, only when Accord visited, but from what they knew it seemed okay. The two shrugged figuring that while some worlds would not get along. They had not met a world yet they did not like but they knew Prime Barry had a thing with Mutant so it wasn't exactly unusual. "Good to meet you though." Rae added, taking Amelia's hand.

"Kara, I picked this out for them," Kal said taking out a little book called 'The Little House'. "My Kara said I used to love this book. I wrote something in the cover for them."

Kara smiled, flipping open the cover to see Kal's writing: 'To Nora and Alura, come to Mutant Earth when you're older. We'll show you how to work our farm. Love from your inter-Earth Uncle, Kal.' Kara had to smile. "How's little Griffin?" Kara asked remembering Mutant Kara's son, recently born.

"Awesome," Kal said with a smile. "He's so cute. He's a month old, you know. His Kryptonian powers are going to start kicking in soon."

"Kara also sent over this," Chloe spoke up, taking out a doll that looked a lot like Supergirl, only it wore pants and had a darker shade of blue. "Lady Power." Kara chuckled at that. "So, you rented a whole amusement park for the girls first birthday?"

"Just the super family, park employees, a couple of clowns, a magician, and a professional photographer," Kara said with a smile. "So, no powers allowed with civilians in the mix, but it should be a fun."

That was when they heard a crash and all turned. Krypto was standing above Clark and El, growling at the two pups who looked guilty. "Krypto, calm down!" Kara yelled out, making her dog take a step back from the two puppies.

"Clark!" Rae yelled as Kal yelled "El!" Rae went and picked up the smaller puppy. "Sorry about that…"

"Forget it," Barry said, cleaning up the lamp that had smashed. "Seems those two got along well…" Kal was hugging the bigger puppy of El. "Come to think of it the puppies are a year old too."

"Oh yeah," Kal said smiling at his dog. "We should give you a celebration to."

"We'll have half the litter there. Musty, Junior, and El," Kara added with a smile. It was at that moment that another portal opened, and everyone paused as they looked to see another dog jump through into the room, only this one was a large retriever and Kara had to laugh as Powie from Prime entered the mix. Her owner wasn't to be seen, but Vibe must have opened the portal for her as she moved over to Kara first, depositing a parcel at her feet before turning to look at Krypto and then the two puppies. She obviously didn't know Clark as her own, but she didn't waste time in rounding up the two little dogs as El yapped, happy to see his mother.

"Looks like Prime Kara's a little busy," Kara muttered, taking the present and reading the card with it. "Powie wanted to see her mate though, so this was a good excuse."

At that moment though, Hex jumped up onto the top of the couch and meowed, annoyed at all the dogs and not getting any attention. "Hey," Rae said, recognizing the cat and giving her a pet, much to Hex's enjoyment, Clark wagging his tail from his spot by his alternative family. "You've grown. Kara will be so happy you're doing well. You know," Rae lowered her voice as she pet the cat, speaking just to the animal. "She might have let this Kara take you, but you were born in the Sanctuary. You'll always be one of hers." Kara smiled, remembering when she took Hex from the Sanctuary.

"What Sanctuary?" Kal asked, having listened in, confused.

"Oh, we never told Mutant," Kara said with a smile and grabbed the big book of Kryptonian animals Rae had given her before, passing it to Kal, who's eyes were wide as he looked at the cover. "They have a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary over there. They are animals from our home." Kal flipped through the pages with Kryptonian speed, and Rae gave a smirk. The Sanctuary was popular with multiverse Kryptonians.

"Barry, call for a car. Or cars… I think we need to look normal on this one. I'll get the car seats." Kara added to her husband, who went to go get a phone.

"Ah, I hate cars. Mind if I run?" Rae asked.

"Go for it," Kara said.

"Run?" Chloe asked. She had been looking at Lara and Kal, who were looking at the book together now. Kal had a big smile on his face as pointed out animals he had only heard of from his Kara – even the holograms they had from their archive weren't as good as these pictures. "You're a speedster?"

"I'm the Flash," Rae said with a smirk before grabbing her dog and phasing through the doors, to the balcony and down as Barry remarked: "Not of this Earth!"

El seemed to get excited, seeing Rae run off and ran for the door; nearly running right through the glass before Powie stopped him. He cocked his head at his mother's resistance before calmly taking to the air and opening it on a human level. But as El opened the door, an alarm went off.

"El!" Kal yelled, dropping the book and running after his dog as the girls cried out at the alarm. Barry went to the control panel to stop it.

 _Why was the alarm on?_ Kara asked as Barry shut it off and Kara rocked the upset birthday girls.

 _I forgot to shut it off when we woke up,_ Barry thought simply.

 _What's the point of this alarm? Five people got in and Rae got out without setting it off,_ Kara thought, a bit annoyed. "You gave the girls a fright for their birthday."

"Well I'm sure all the gifts will make up for it," Barry said with a smile, not letting his wife's annoyance ruin the day. "The car should be here soon. We should get the girls ready." Barry picked up Nora and ran up the stairs at super speed. A second later Nora was back in her outfit and laughing as Barry had Alura. They were back in a second with Alura in an identical outfit to Nora, she now laughing; both sisters enjoyed using their speed with their dad.

"Why do Lady Power and the Flash have an alarm?" Lara spoke up, confused.

"It's Supergirl here," Kara said, making Lara look up confused. "My superhero name, it's Supergirl… and we have an alarm because he wanted to catch the great cake thief."

"Hey someone was stealing my cake," Barry defended. "It was just your little sister."

"You have a little sister?" Chloe said, surprised at that.

"Yeah, well… she's really my clone, being raise by my aunt, but close enough," Kara said as they headed for the elevator with the girls in their stroller. Krypto and Powie decided to follow Rae, Kal, and the other two dogs while Hex ran after Kara and the group.

-Karry Universe-

When Kara and Barry arrived at the park with the girls, the pair from Mutant Earth, along with Amelia, Rae and Kal were already there with the dogs, including Powie. Some other of the Superfamily were there too.

"Hey Oliver," Kara said, seeing Oliver. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Laurel not feeling well," Oliver said, seeming concerned. "Was sick this morning. Paula and William decided to stay on duty. But I came with all the presents. I was told to put them on a table in the room." Kara nodded as Oliver leaned down and smiled at the girls. "Hey there. Now I know I wasn't there a year ago… but I am now." The girls seemed to laugh at that.

"There they are," Kara heard a familiar voice and had to smile. Clark came walking over with Lois, Jason, and Ella. Musty running next to them, yapping at seeing both her parents this time as she ran over to Krypto and Powie. Powie seeming to check over her child as the puppy ran up.

"Aunt Kara," Jason and Ella said together, hugging Kara and then Barry. "Happy birthday." They then said to Alura and Nora, kissing their cousins. Ella took out a drawing she had done as Jason took out a small wooden boat.

"They made presents," Lois said with a smile.

"You made this?" Kara said, looking at the little wooden boat in Jason's arm. It was painted and had the house of El symbol on it.

"Dad helped," Jason said. "But I like working with wood, building things."

"If I still had the farm he would be a regular farm boy," Clark said. "As for us." Clark took out a CD. "It's hard to get kids something who have parents who can buy them literally anything they want, but please," he handed the CD to Barry.

"I hear that," they heard Alex say and she and Sara came up. Alex's hand was on her larger baby bump, and Sara holding the packages.

"So… remember back when we had you record your songs for Jason and Ella? To put them to sleep when they were babies," Lois said. 'Your songs' were the way they said Kryptonian, as there were some park staff nearby. "We still had the recordings. We burned them to a CD for you. So, you don't always have to sing for the girls."

"Ah," Kara said, kissing her cousin and cousin-in-law as she heard barking and then Musty was attacked by El and puppy Clark. Soon Krypto Junior joined in the playing. Krypto and Powie seemed distracted by each other now to keep the pups in line. Still, Kara could tell Karen, Aunt Astra, and Ha had shown up.

"Clark!" Rae was yelling as she ran up. "Clark, come on…"

"Yes?" Clark said, turning around, a smile on his face and Rae paused.

"Um… I was… Him," Rae pointed at the puppy. "His name is Clark. I named him after you… Well my you."

"New Justice," Kara said, and Clark nodded, understanding instantly, remembering Kara explaining that earth to him.

"Well then, I guess I am honored you named your dog after me… him," Clark said. "Welcome to the super family. Our multi-versal super family."

"Yeah, there are a lot of ghosts here," Rae said, but with a smile though. They might be the same looks, but she knew they were different people. They didn't share the memories she did with them. It made seeing them a little easier than when she had run into the past.

"You can let the puppies play freely," Barry told Rae. "We told the owners when we booked this place we would have a couple of dogs running around." Hex meowed at that. "And a cat, yes Hex. Anyway, I think the rides are about to open." Barry could see ride operators in their uniforms carrying height sticks and buckets as they were headings towards rides. "Everything is paid for. So, go on any ride you want, play any game. Get anything you want to eat. We got everything."

"I'll take you up on that," Rae said with a smirk. "Hi Sara." Rae waved at Sara, making her raise an eyebrow as she went for the rides.

"Do I know her?" Sara asked pointing.

"I think she knows you," Kara said and then smiled. Eliza and Zor were coming in with a large group of kids. Before them was the photographer. "The meta home is here."

"Go greet them. I'll have a word with the photographer and then take the girls on the carousel," Barry said, seeing two teenage ride operators going to the carousel to open it up.

"Dad, can we go on the carousal as well?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, and Ella and Jason ran towards the rides.

"Hey, welcome," Kara said going up to Eliza. There was a lot of little kids there along with Frankie, the metal controlling meta who was there, and another teenage boy she had never seen before, who was wearing red glasses.

"Everyone what do you say to Ms. Allen?" Eliza asked.

"Thank you for inviting us," all the kids said together.

"Oh, I am so very happy to have you all here," Kara spoke with a smile. "Now, you can go on any ride you want. Do anything you want, but if you use your powers you could get yourself and others hurt, so please be careful."

"Yes Mrs. Allen," the kids said.

"Okay, go have fun," Kara said, waving her hand and the kids ran off with a happy yell. Frankie and the other teenage boy walked off. Romana and Starfire hugged Kara before going to Barry to hug him and going on the carousel with them – the two girls were very attached to Kara and Barry whenever they saw them. Jenny followed them, since Romana and Starfire were her best friends in the meta home and around her age.

"Big bag?" Kara said, noticing the bag her dad was carrying. He had been quiet up until this point.

"Every kid made something for the girls," Zor said, "with our help." Zor smiled at Eliza as Eliza hugged Kara. "Plus, our presents. We went half on one. Wizard of Oz related." Kara smiled.

"Seems like there are more kids than I remember," Kara commented, seeing the large amount of meta kids that had come in with them. Some other meta home employees were here too to keep an eye on things too.

"Yeah," Eliza said sadly. "We're really filling up, and no adoptions yet." Eliza looked down, worried.

"Well at least they are lucky enough to have you," Kara said, putting an arm around her foster mother. "I know I was." Zor gave a smile at this. "Where's Connor?" Kara then asked, noticing the boy was not with them.

"Coming with Lena," Zor said with a smile as Eliza walked off to go watch some of the kids.

"So, I have noticed you and Eliza have been spending a lot of time together…" Kara said knowingly, and Zor seemed nervous. "Dad, Eliza is great. If you want to start something…"

"Eliza is amazing but… I don't know. I feel like I am betraying your mother," Zor said sadly.

Kara couldn't help but hug her father at this and kiss his cheek. "You're not betraying her. She wants you to be happy," Kara whispered. "Rao knows, she wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your life. Go on, put the presents inside and then go have fun." Zor smiled at that.

Just as he moved off, Lena and Connor came in. "Dad, I'll help," Connor called, noticing Zor as he had two bags himself. "Um… mom need me to get anything else?" Connor was walking backwards, looking at Lena.

"No," Lena said with a smile.

"Mom?" Kara asked her friend. "I did not think you two were there."

"Well it was about time. Which by the way, what would your dad think if I paid for Connor to go to a private school?" Lena said. "He's just so smart and I don't think public is challenging him. And if he wants to take over L-Corp one day…"

"Oh?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he is mine," Lena said with a smile. "I think it's only right to bring him into the business. I don't know if I'll have any kids myself, and Connor is the closest I have."

"I'd say sit down with him and dad and see what both want," Kara said. "And by the way, you were right about my dad and Eliza." Lena gave a smirk as she moved off.

"Amelia?" Kara heard a voice and saw Winn coming in presents in his hands now. Amelia was talking to Crystal and turned to smile at him. "Want to go on the ride together?"

"Sure," Amelia said, and Kara had to smile and wonder what was going on there.

…

Barry and Kara spent the day greeting guest, keeping the birthday girls close, and putting the girls on rides they could go on. They smiled as as they saw them laughing at the various rides, remembering a year ago when they were born and just how much they had changed in that one year.

It seemed that the two did not like the clowns they had hired though, but the magician was a hit with everyone.

They had gone through a lot of pizza and then two giant cakes, with one candle on both, came out. After the group sang happy birthday to them, Kara and Barry helped them blow out the candles, trying to stop Nora from using freeze breath on it.

It was night by the time they were back in the penthouse. Both girl had been so exhausted by the day they were asleep the time they got there; Amelia had used the device from Prime to send Kal, Chloe, and Lara home already – they had promised to email the pictures to them. Rae was sitting on the couch with her puppy. Hex next to her enjoying some pets as well, while Krypto had curled up with Powie, Kara wondering when Prime's dog needed to get home, not that she worried Powie would get in the way.

"Wow this is… a giant pile of presents!" Rae said, looking at all gifts that were all over the living room of the penthouse.

"Yeah," Barry said moving some over. He and Kara had to look through everything. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was nice seeing everyone, meeting alternate versions of friends and dead friends," Rae said thoughtfully. "And your Superboys are awesome – Morgan was fun; we've got to introduce them to Chris. Our Superboy."

"You have a Superboy?" Kara asked, coming up.

"Yeah, created by Replicate," Rae said, and Kara and Barry looked at each other as Powie picked up her head at the name, all figuring that the meta was New Justice's Copycat. Before they could ask further though, a portal opened.

"Oh, that would be my ride." Rae said as Gypsy popped out. "Thanks for inviting me. And I still owe you… like more than I can ever repay, but if you ever need me, just say the word."

"Actually, can we ask you a personal question?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded. "We talked to Clark and a couple of other people but none of them had advice for speedster kids and you are the only one we can think that would know this information. So, it would be very helpful…"

"Don't ramble, just ask," Rae said, too used to her Kara keeping straight to the point of things.

"When were you able to go out in public without the worry of exposing the secret?" Barry asked for Kara. "Like, when were you put in school?"

"Oh, home schooled until first grade," Rae answered for them. "By the time I was five or six I understood I could not use my speed in front of anyone."

"Thank you," Kara said, and Rae smiled as she left.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was out early the next day and Kara was with the girls in the office.

The door was open and Alura decided to run out of the room into the lounge.

"Alura!" Kara yelled, picking up Nora and heading into the living room. "Alura…" Kara paused.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, pausing at the woman who was petting Powie with one hand, and now holding Kara's own daughter with the other arm. Powie had spent the night with Krypto curled on the floor of the girls' room, meaning Hex had decided to snuggle with them in their bed much to Barry annoyance. The woman looked up as Kara spoke and smiled as Kara moved into the room, making a mental note to clear up the presents they had left out from last night. "What are you doing here? Wait, did you do something with your hair?" Instead of the few strands of grey Astra seemed to like, this Astra's hair was more grey than black, and she seemed to look older, wiser, if possible.

"Oh. Um…" The woman stated, looking at Kara, an awkward smile on her face.

"I don't think anyone's…" a girl with brown hair who looked a little like Kara herself, came out of the other room who Kara didn't know, but stopped talking at that moment, seeing Kara.

"Who are you?" Kara said, lighting up her eyes worried.

"They are not who you think they are," Kara turned and saw another Kara, with short hair, followed by a Barry supporting a small stubbly beard, much like her Barry now. Kara Wells smiled apologetically as Kara Allen powered down her eyes. "Sorry we missed the girl's birthday. We have been a little busy. I hope Powie was a good girl," as she said this, Powie came to her heel and she fussed her dog's head.

"This is not Aunt Astra," Kara Allen realized, ignoring everything else Kara Wells said and pointing at the woman currently holding her daughter.

"No," Kara Wells said, shaking her head. "Um… well… did we ever mention Krypton never blew up on our Earth?" Kara shook her head in shock, a sudden sinking and rising feeling in her stomach as this sentence washed over her, already suspecting what was happening. "Well… it's still about and we have been in contact with my – our – family there and well… this is… this is mom."

"Mom as in… Alura?" Kara said, looking at the woman in shock; staring at the woman who was her dead mother, holding her namesake in her arms.

"Hello," Alura said. "My baby girl." Alura smiled down at little Alura in her arms. "You have beautiful daughters."

Kara stood in shock, unable to speak.

 _I'm coming,_ Barry thought to her. Prime Kara and Barry watched on, a little nervously now…

TO BE CONTINUED IN KARRY PRIME… eventually!

Post Chapter Note: Yes, I did a little set up for Sigma here. Hope you enjoyed the girls first birthday, and the follow up will come in Prime sometime this year. Haha.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

Untitled: After spending some time with some of the kids in the meta home, Caitlin and Ronnie seriously discuss expanding their family. Meanwhile, Sara brings two very interesting people to deliver some unfortunate news.

Please review.

Karry Master OUT!


	111. A Fantasy Come to Life

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: Okay, so this chapter is a special one to honor the 2nd anniversary of Karry Universe! I know this year hasn't had as many chapters as last year, because I decided to do other projects, but I hope everyone is still loving and reading this. Two years.

Note 2 (PLEASE READ): to make something clear about last chapter. The cliffhanger ending will be continued in Karry Prime (Terrance Sigma story) not here. He's a bit behind me so will take some time but I will alert you all when he is done and it is up.

A Fantasy Come to Life.

Barry was running. He knew he was running. He knew he had hit into something, but then paused.

Barry opened his eyes.

He was in a room he recognized, but his mind was fuzzy as he sat up. It was his bedroom. Or it seemed to be. Moaning, Barry moved to the door, still feeling groggy as he moved down to the stairs. He was confused, not sure where he was. He could hear the crying as he moved, making him go faster. "Kara?" Barry asked, almost on instinct as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and Kara turned around with a smile. Memories seemed to come back to him on her appearance: Meeting Kara in college; falling in love; inheriting STAR Labs; starting STAR Co with her. Marrying and having kids. A normal human life.

"How are they?" Barry asked, seeing his two daughters crying hysterically.

"Running a little fever," Kara said with a smile to Barry. "Doctor Snow said they will be fine. Kids get sick. She gave me some medicine to help with their fever." Kara was giving the girls the medicine. Something seemed off, but he couldn't place it.

"Doctor Snow?" Barry asked, seeming not to remember.

"Caitlin Snow, the girls' pediatrician," Kara said with a smile. "You remember, she's married to Ronnie, our manager of Little STAR."

"Oh yeah of course, Caitlin. Your new BFF," Barry said with a smirk, knowing how well Kara and Caitlin got along lately. The confusion seemed to be settling down as his life got back to him. His normal, human, life.

"Caitlin is nice. And you know she and Ronnie have a son the girls age," Kara said. "We should set up a play date when the girls feel better."

"I never understood playdates for babies," a new voice said; coming down the stairs, Amelia Allen walked in. "I mean, they are babies. What are they going to do?"

"It's for the parents to get together, not the kids Millie," Barry commented with a smirk.

"I told you, I am leaving the name Millie in the past," Amelia said with a smirk. "And I got to go." Amelia headed for the elevator as Barry smirked.

"I'm glad Amelia came back into our lives," Kara said, putting Nora in the playpen next to her sister. The crying seemed to stop as the medicine must have kicked in, making them feel better. "She makes you smile."

"It's nice having her," Barry said. "She spent so much time in boarding schools after mom died that I never saw her." Barry kissed Kara. "I got to go to STAR." Barry didn't know why, but he felt he needed to go in today. He had the nagging feeling he was missing something, but he couldn't place it as he kissed Kara on the cheek now.

"I'm going to work from here today," Kara said with a nod as Barry went to grab the car keys.

"The girls will be fine," Barry said, suddenly getting the feeling Kara was worried.

"I know," Kara said with a smile. "Oh, don't be too long today. Clark and Lois are in town and we're having dinner. I made reservation at that new restaurant that's all the rage."

"So, a night of Clark threatening to kill me," Barry said with a laugh. "I'll be here on time." Barry went to the elevator and left, taking it down and heading for the parking garage. This felt weird though. He wasn't sure but he felt, for a moment, like he shouldn't be driving. But how else would he get to work?

He laughed the feeling off as he entered the garage but then paused. He thought he caught sight of a familiar woman, dark red hair and a big grin, but before he could even move to check, she was gone.

"No… she's dead." Barry mumbled, pushing the remote for his car to open the door.

…

At STAR Labs, Barry was talking to one of his employees, Cisco Ramon. He was a scientist here and a designer for STAR Gaming. Barry liked Cisco, but he had the tendency to ramble.

"Cisco," Barry was saying to shut him up. "I trust your opinion. Do what you think is best – as long as it gets the desired results."

"Thank you," Cisco said. "Oh, and may I say that new update to Gideon…"

"Ramon, get to work!" Barry almost yelled but kept this cool. It wasn't like they were friends. Mr. Ramon was his employee at the end of the day.

"Yes, boss man," Cisco said giving an awkward smile and running off. Barry watched him running for a moment, feeling some weird connection to the man moving off, but shrugged it off.

He sighed and heard laughing, turning around to see his best friend Oliver Queen moving toward him. Barry momentarily had a flash of random memory, seeing Oliver in a green hood with a bow and arrow, but it was gone in a second and Oliver was in his normal jeans and t-shirt.

"Olly, what are you doing here?" Barry asked, shaking the Robin Hood thought out of his mind and going to give his friend a hug.

"I needed to see you," Oliver said. "Mind walking with me?" Barry nodded and followed Oliver out, they both walking around the interior of STAR Labs. "So, you know the wedding is coming up and I need a best man…" Oliver started.

"Are you asking?" Barry asked.

"Who else would I ask?" Oliver responded to the question with a question. "Be my best man?"

"Of course," Barry said with a smile bringing, Oliver in for a hug.

"Oliver!" A voice yelled back and the two turned around to see Sara Lance walking towards them, clearly angry. For a second Barry thought he saw her in some type of white outfit with a staff of some type, but it passed, much like the Robin Hood memory. What was up with his brain today? "You're lucky I'm not some type of trained assassin." Sara stated.

"You work for the FBI," Oliver said with a blink, seeming scared of the woman in front of him.

"Desk job, Olly," Sara said, clearly still annoyed.

"And what did I do to get your anger this time?" Oliver asked, clearly confused as Barry chuckled.

"My sister calls me not knowing where her fiancée is," Sara said. "Didn't take me long to track you down. You have wedding plans and I have an actual job to do…"

"This was completely wedding related. I needed a best man," Oliver insisted, pointing towards Barry.

"Ever heard of a cell phone?" Sara countered as Oliver groaned.

The argument continued, but Barry had stopped paying attention, his eyes wandering to the window, and he looked out to the street. On the street was a woman. He knew it was her now. Just like in the parking garage earlier.

"Mom," Barry mumbled, moving off from his two bickering friends, but his mom was gone by the time he left the labs and got to the spot she was meant to be. "It's not possible…" Barry mumbled, looking around for a sign of her.

….

That night Barry was buttoning up his shirt as the bell rang. "Babysitters are here," Barry said, letting up three people. "Astra, Harvey, Karen." Barry nodded to the three, smiling at Karen as Karen ran to the TV. "It's good of you come. Amelia would have babysat, but she had a date."

"For these little ones?" Astra said, smiling at the two babies in their playpen. "Anytime." Barry however turned around mumbling under his breath. "Barry, how long are you going to be mad?" Astra sighed.

"You up and left Kara, letting her think you were dead," Barry said, turning around. "The only reason you're allowed near the girls is because Kara is a kind person." Barry didn't hate Astra. He had not got on the right foot with her from the beginning, knowing Astra had abandoned Kara as a child when everyone else in her family had died. Barry did like her husband Harvey, and daughter Karen though, so Astra was not all bad.

"Barry, it's all ancient history now," Harvey said, and Barry looked at him. For a moment he was him in some type of green and black outfit, a ring of some type shining on his finger, but he shook the image off. What was up with him today?

"Whatever you say, Ha," Barry said not realizing he called the man Ha. Harvey and Astra frowned, giving each other a look.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said, coming in wearing a dress and Barry paused. The dress was a mix of red and blue and Barry suddenly saw his wife in a different type of outfit; one that looked a lot like Superman's outfit only with a red skirt. "Barry… something wrong?"

"Um… no… I… I like the dress," Barry said, suddenly the image gone as he saw his normal human wife looking at him.

"Yeah, it's from a Superman line," Kara said. "Aunt Astra, the girls have a little cold so there some medicine on the counter. If their fever rises, follow the directions. We'll be home by ten."

"Got it. Now go, have fun," Astra said, waving the two out as they went to the elevator to go to their car.

"If you're worried about leaving the girls, we could just have Clark and Lois over here," Barry said, thinking Kara was worried as they had left in silence.

"Not worried at all," Kara said as they entered the car. "I trust Aunt Astra. She's a different person now from when I was younger."

"Hmm." Barry didn't want to comment on that. "So, what's the name of the restaurant we're going to again?" Barry asked, looking around and wondering if he would see his mom again in the garage before getting in the car. He didn't as he turned the key to start the engine.

"New Justice," Kara said with a smile, the name ringing a bell with Barry, but he could not just place why.

….

Barry and Kara entered the restaurant after giving their keys to the Valet.

Clark and Lois were already at the table and called them over. "There's my baby cousin!" Clark said, bringing Kara into a hug. "It's been too long." Clark's eyes turned to Barry and for a second Barry saw him in the superman costume. As though he was Superman. Now that one was stupid. "Hey Barry, what are you looking at?" Barry realized he was staring at Clark when Clark's words snapped him out of the fantasy.

"You know I never realized how much you look like Superman," Barry said, making Clark raise an eyebrow and Lois giggle.

"Sucking up won't do you anything. You know if you hurt my baby cousin, I will kill you," Clark said, but with a smirk.

"Erm," Barry muttered as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh Clark," Lois said, coming up to hug Kara and Barry. "They are married with two kids. I think you can let this go."

"Just means I have more reason to be protective," Clark said with a smirk as they took their seats. Barry paused before taking his seat. Standing by the bathroom door was his mom. Again.

"Give me a minute," Barry said, heading for the bathroom but again she was gone by the time he reached her; Barry dared not go into the lady's room to check if she was there.

Barry backed up, coming to the table was a dark-skinned teenage girl came up dressed in a waitress outfit and an order book in her hands. "Hello, I'm Megan," she said with a smile. "I'll be your server today. Can I start you with drinks?" Barry looked at the teen, jumping as instead he saw a tall green alien, but the image vanished as soon as it started.

"Barry?" Lois asked, taking Barry's hand as he looked to her. Kara was ordering wine for the table. Barry shook his head, apologetic. If these visions continued, he might need to ask the labs to run a CAT scan on him or something.

As Megan turned to walk away, a teenage boy carrying a pile of dishes from the kitchen tripped in front of her the dishes falling to the ground and breaking. "Morgan!" Megan complained.

"Hey," a man said, coming up; the man vaguely familiar to Barry. "It's alright. Megan, please continue on your way. Will someone clean this up?" The man put an arm around the teenage boy, who was now crying, and bringing him away from the mess as another busboy came to clean up the mess. "Morgan, it's okay. I don't think busboy is your thing though…" Morgan looked upset. "I think you'll be a better host. Greeting people at the door and showing them to their table."

"Really?" Morgan asked, looking up at the man.

"Have I ever lied to you?" The man asked with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Mon," Morgan said, hugging the man.

"Now go get cleaned." Mon nodded to the man.

"That was nice," Kara stated as Morgan ran off. The conversation being in earshot to the group.

"Well, I'm a nice man. And he's my little brother. I've taken care of him since our parents died and will continue to take care him until the day we die," he said, smiling at them "Let me introduce myself. Monroe Masters. I own this restaurant with my wife, but my friends call me Mon and I have a feeling we will be friends."

"Oh?" Clark asked.

"The famous Allens, owners of STAR Co, and of course Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet? You're good friends to have, and after trying our food I am sure you will agree we are good friends to have," Mon said with a smile. "My wife is the head chef around here, and her cooking talent delights all. I am sure you will agree."

"Well, we'll have to see," Lois said as Mon gave a smile and walked away. "Give him something," Lois turned to Kara, "he's charming and knows how to sell."

"Is he familiar to anyone else?" Barry voiced, but the three at the table shook their heads. Barry had the feeling Kara was worried and scared again but looking at her she seemed fine.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked, noticing the way her husband was looking at her.

"I keep thinking you're worried about something," Barry said, not sure where he was getting this feeling from.

Kara leaned in and kissed him. "You are an amazing husband Barry, but a mind reader you are not," Kara said as Megan and another waiter showed up with trays of food. Barry looked at the boy waiter, the name tag 'Jack' on it. The boy seeming familiar.

"We did not order this," Clark said, pointing at the trays of food.

"Compliments of the chef," a voice said, and Barry turned. A woman moved toward them in chefs outfit, with a smile on her face – but Barry saw her in a red outfit with a lightning bolt down the chest, blue pants, and a helmet on her head. These visions were getting tedious now.

"Rae," Barry said, the name coming to him from nowhere. He felt he knew this girl. He could swear they were related somehow.

"Have we met?" Rae asked with a smile.

"I think we have" Barry said, not able to know where he placed her. "I think I know your cousin."

"Well, maybe you do," Rae said, not asking what cousin. "I am Rachel Joan Garrick-Masters, but everyone does call me Rae."

"Long name," Clark muttered.

"See we are friends. Practically family," Mon stated, coming up and putting an arm around Rae and kissing her as he did. "When I told my wife you were here, she insisted you get a sampler plate."

"STAR Co hosts a lot of events," Rae continued. "If you like our food, we ask you remember us when time comes." The two owners walked away at that, letting the group get at the food.

"Give them this. It's good food," Lois said with a smile.

"They know how to play ball," Kara muttered, grinning into the food as Barry stared after the pair still, not touching his plate. Something felt completely off now. Like this wasn't his life. Or at least, not exactly his life.

….

The next day Barry was out walking their two dogs: A large white one and a golden retriever. They were good pets.

He hadn't had any more visions since Rae and hadn't seen anything unusual since. His night had been uneventful, and things seemed to be settling. Perhaps he had had a bad night, leading to his odd day and his visions of his mother?

His mother. Even as the thought came to his mind, he saw her again. He didn't think as he stated to his dogs; "Krypto, Powie, come!" Barry picking up the pace and the two dogs were more than willing to run. Barry chased for a moment, but then his mother disappeared again, and he was left on the grass, breathing heavily. Both dogs seemed happy though as they now chased one another playfully.

"You okay there?" Barry heard a voice and looked up to see Jesse and Wally both in jogging outfit. Jesse had taken out headphones from an iPad.

"Yeah," Barry said, standing up. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Running," Jesse said. "See you at work, boss." Jesse was an employee at STAR labs – she was also the former owner's daughter. Harrison Wells had left it to Barry instead, with a confession he was the one who killed his mom. It hadn't made sense, with no motive to his murdering her and maybe those unanswered questions were why he was still seeing her about the place. But Jesse had not wanted ownership of STAR and had instead opted to work for the two Allens, which was when they had introduced her to Barry's foster brother, Wally. The two had gotten along well and started dating since.

"See you Bar," Wally said with a wave, running off after Jesse. As they ran Barry swore he saw them in full-body outfits. Barry blinked and it was gone. It wasn't as clear as the visions from before.

"I think it's time to go home," Barry said to both dogs, they panted up at him. Powie cocked her head at that and moaned; Barry couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Outside his building, he was pleasantly surprised to see Eliza, her two adopted daughters Romana and Starfire, and a dark man he did not know, but seemed familiar. He swore for a moment he saw the man as a green alien, much like that Megan girl last night. He didn't jump this time.

"Eliza," Barry said as Starfire and Romana came to hug him. "What brings you here?"

"I need a word with Kara," Eliza said as Romana and Starfire went to pet Krypto and Powie, and she hugged her son-in-law. "Oh Barry, this is Doctor John Jones."

"Hello, doctor," Barry said, shaking his hand. "Did you dump Zoran?"

"Zor and no," Eliza said; Eliza had got with Astra's cousin recently. "I kind of need a word with Kara."

"Come on, I will take you up," Barry said, going to the elevator and using his key to bring the lift down to them and then heading up.

"Kara, we have guests." Kara was feeding the girls and talking on the phone. Turning around, she smiled, seeing who it was.

"Going to call you back," Kara said, hanging up the phone. "Eliza." Kara said, hugging her foster mother and then her two little sisters. "We have cookies." Kara whispered to them, taking the cookie jar and handing it to them; the two excitedly going to take cookies. "Barry, get them milk."

Barry laughed as he went to the refrigerator to get milk as Eliza introduced Kara to John Jones. "This is about Alex," Eliza said and the mood went sour.

"What about her?" Kara said, wiping Nora and Alura's face and putting them in the playpen.

"She came by," Eliza said. "She's bad. I think she's living on the streets."

"That was her choice," Kara said. "We offered her all the help we could she refused us. She told me I was not her sister."

"Even called her an alien parasite," Barry said, to get looks from the group.

"No, she didn't. What does that even mean?" Kara asked, and Barry could practically see Alex walking in drunk and yelling it to Kara. In fact, she had yelled a lot of weird things that night. "But what she did was even worse. The last time we saw her she was drunk at our wedding... Nearly ruined the ceremony." Kara told Barry, but that didn't feel right to Barry, who was suddenly remembering a ceremony by a lake. Alex was beautiful during it, paired up with a woman who he could swear was Sara Lance. But Sara wasn't with Alex – Sara didn't even know Alex…

Now something felt wrong with the world. His visions of people with odd alter-egos; Barry seeing his mother; his false memories; he constantly feeling some fear and worry coming from Kara when she was fine. Something was definitely wrong.

"Doctor Jones here runs a rehabilitation center," Eliza continued, not noticing the concerned looks from Barry.

"And from what Eliza has told me I think my new treatment could really help your foster sister," John said, taking out a brochure and explaining the treatment to Kara. "The physical activity and the therapy have been real affective."

"And you're coming to me why?" Kara asked, wondering where this was going.

"Two reasons," Eliza said. "It's an expensive treatment, and I need someone to help me convince Alex to do it." Kara calmly sat there, looking at her foster mother.

"You want me and Barry to pay for her rehabilitation?" Kara said after a moment.

"Kara, I know things between you two have been… Bad," Eliza said. "But you were once so close. She protected you when you came to us. She loved you. Please. She has a sickness. Protect her now from it."

Kara turned to Barry who merely nodded. "Okay. I'll pay for it," Kara finally said. "But I have kids now. She gets nowhere near them."

"I would never let her near them in the condition she's in now," Eliza said, agreeing with Kara. "Will you come with us to convince her?"

"I'll come too, Kara," Barry said and Kara gave him a smile as Amelia walked in. "Amelia think you can take care of all four girls?"

"Yeah," Amelia said. "I'll show these two who Mario Karts Champion is." Starfire and Romana cheered as Amelia brought them to the TV giving them a look. "I got it." Amelia smiled at the two babies in their playpen. Krypto and Powie near them and Hex sleeping in the playpen with them.

Barry had to go with them to see Alex. He had to know.

…

Barry, Kara, Eliza, and John Jones were on the streets as they found Alex laying in an ally. A beer bottle next to her as she stirred at their presence.

"Oh, my baby," Eliza said, shaking Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex slurred, waking up. She looked awful. Horrible, in fact. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair long and matted; she was just skin and bones.

Barry did not listen as Kara, Eliza, and John tried to convince Alex she needed help. Barry just knew this was wrong, everything was wrong, and as he turned around he saw his mother standing not far off. Again.

This time Barry was determined now and ran after her. He did not notice the lightning trial behind him as he grabbed hold of his mother before she could move or disappear.

"You caught me," his mother said, and the world seemed to freeze around him.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, looking around, not understanding.

"You were healing. You are now healed. You can remember," Nora said. Barry let go of her and she held up a small mirror; Barry seeing himself reflected directly in it, his face covered by a red cowl, his eyes glowing yellow. "Remember who you are."

As Barry looked in the mirror, at himself, he was able to see more of himself reflected: a lightning bolt on his chest with a blue background. It all started to make sense.

Then the memories floated into his mind: Being hit by a lightning bolt; waking up; discovering his speed; taking down so many bad guys… "I'm the Flash," Barry said as more memories filled his mind: Kara revealing her Kryptonian heritage; discovering Clark was Superman; Kara becoming Supergirl while he was in a coma; Oliver as the Green Arrow; Sara as the White Canary and Alex's wife; Alex as a DEO agent, pregnant with triplets. He remembered everything. "I remember. I remember my life."

"Good," Nora said with a nod.

"What… what happened? You're not my mom," Barry said, knowing that. His mom was dead. "Who are you? Where am I?" Barry knew he was not on his Earth. That this wasn't his life. Or not exactly his life. Other Earths he remembered now too; other hims, and other family.

"You ask two questions but the answer is the same," Nora said. "I am that which runs through your veins and gives you powers. I am what makes you a hero. I took you in as my child. My child of speed."

"You're the speedforce," Barry said, getting it. "I'm inside the speedforce."

"Yes," Nora said.

"Am I dead?" Barry asked, dread suddenly coming over him, worry of never being able to see his girls grow up. Never holding the real Kara again.

"No," Nora said. "Do you remember Jesse's experiment?" Barry did now as she spoke: Jesse had created an experiment she needed him to run for, something to do with her speed force research. "You ran so fast you ran into me, but you were injured. Your mind hurt. Your body broken. You needed time for your body and mind to heal. We needed to keep you occupied. Keep your mind going... Calm."

"So, you made a fake life for me?" Barry asked.

"We did not make this. You did," Nora said, confusing Barry. "When you were in college, before Kara told you her secret, you pictured what your life would be like with her. We thought those fantasy would keep you calm. We created what was in your own mind around you."

"That explains Clark being an overprotective cousin again," Barry said, remembering back in college and never believing Clark would stop. "And Alex's drinking problem." Barry also had his doubts of Alex ever recovering. "But Oliver, Sara, Caitlin, Cisco… I didn't even know them back then. Owning STAR Co., the apartment… my girls..."

"The fantasy was incomplete. We needed to use elements of your real life to fill it out, and for your brain to accept it as real. We needed your brain in familiar surrounding for it to remain calm and heal. With familiar people," Nora explained.

"But the people were not the same. Caitlin was a doctor. Cisco just an employee," Barry said.

"Creative license. We needed to fill out the world. Give you familiar people that know you in different ways. So, minor alterations. Things your brain would accept as fact. Caitlin delivered the girls, after all. She's fixed you up many times. It made sense she became a pediatrician for the girls," Nora stated.

"Cisco was at STAR before me, so would make sense for him to be an employee only. Oliver and me are close," Barry said putting it together. "What about Amelia, Wally, Zor, Ha and Astra? Why create them? They were not on this world or known to be alive when I made these fantasies back in college."

"They are a part of your family now. Your mind would not accept a world where they were not family," Nora said. "Too used to them now. Even Amelia. So the lies you made for them became fact."

Barry nodded, understanding. "Wait, what was with Rae, Mon, and Morgan and that restaurant?" Barry asked, finding it weird.

"Morgan, with his relationship to Mon was easily acceptable in your mind as Mon's little brother. Mon is a face you know from other worlds, and the part you saw here, but without knowing him well he could fit in anywhere," Nora explained. "As for Rae… She's a face you know, and she has told you about her love of cooking before. That's why she's a chef. Your mind was able to accept her as the cook. When you recognized her, said her name, and said you thought you knew her cousin was when we knew you were really healing."

"And Mon and Rae being married?" Barry asked. The Rae of New Justice was with her Kara. Barry knew that.

"We took that bit from other Rachel Garricks you have not met yet," Nora said. "That girl has a bit of a thing for aliens. Usually members of the House of El, but Mon and she have become a thing in a few worlds."

"You know of other worlds?" Barry paused.

"The speedforce runs through life itself. I'm not bound by the dimensions that tie people to their worlds. I have many, many children across many different realities. You've barely scratched the surface when it comes other speedsters," Nora winked at that as Barry took that in. He knew there were 20 or so Earths in their multiverse so far, and should expect more, but by the sounds of it there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of other worlds out there. How many Barry Allens were there? Was he even a constant as the Flash across these worlds?

"Kara," Barry finally said, shaking his speedster thought out, feeling his wife's worry still. "All the times I thought she was worried…. It's our bond, isn't it? I can feel her."

"That bond you have is powerful. I managed to keep them from getting in here and getting you out before you were ready, but I could not block that," Nora said.

At that though, she stood back, the wall behind her warping and changing, a portal forming in the brickwork and Barry could hear clearly Kara in his head calling for him. "You are free to go." Nora nodded at Barry now. "But I'll see you again one day."

"No offense, but I'm not coming back here," Barry said, shaking his head.

"Actually, one day you will have no choice. One day you will die, and you will come here," Nora said, making Barry turn to her. "I take all my children for their afterlife. Well, besides your New Justice counterpart and a few others whose deaths were too fast. But…" Nora said with a smile, "you will run from death for a long time to be with Kara. A very long time, indeed."

Barry gave his speed force mother a look at that before running at the portal…

He sped into the familiar Flash cave, not taking any of it in as he almost fell into the waiting arms of Kara, knowing it was his Kara as she wore the blue outfit with red cape. He didn't even pause to take in Vibe, in his familiar Vibe goggles or Krypto or Powie as he pulled Kara into a deep kiss, glad to be out of the speedforce.

"Where am I?" Barry asked when he finally pulled away from Kara. "This isn't the Superflash cave…"

"It's Prime's Cortex," Kara answered. "Remember, they reopened their STAR Labs… They knew how to get you out but had a lot of trouble."

"Welcome to the getting stuck in the Speedforce club," Barry-White Two said with a smirk. "So, what was the torture the speedforce had this time?"

"Torture?" Barry-Blue asked, he looking down at himself to see he still wearing his outfit, smiling, glad it was on. "No… there was no torture." Barry was confused. "The speedforce made a fantasy of my life if I wasn't a speedster. From what I imagined it when in college. It was… different, but not torture… unless you consider Alex."

"Alex?" Kara asked, worried.

"Yeah, she was… well, the fantasy was from when we were in college and you remember what she was like then…" Barry stated. There was a bark at that and Barry noticed Powie and her pup, Polly nearby and smiled himself. "You know, Powie was even part of the fantasy…" Krypto, who was laying watching Powie in the lab, barked at that. Powie even stopped chasing her pup at the reference.

"So wait, no running after ghosts and having to get over your mom to get your speed back? No trials having to face everything your heart is torn on? No Black Flash," Barry-White Two said, seeming shocking.

"What's a Black Flash?" Barry-Blue asked, confused. Barry-White stared at Barry-Blue at that. With no answer, Barry-Blue turned to his Kara. "Where are the girls?"

"Astra and Ha are taking care of them at the penthouse," Kara Allen answered. "Vibe, send us home." Vibe nodded opening a portal for them and the couple moved through. Krypto licked Powie before going through too.

Barry turned to Cisco when the Karry Counterparts were gone. He looked annoyed. "Bloody Perfect World," Barry said, making Cisco laugh.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry came out of the portal into their penthouse. Astra and Ha were there each having a girl.

"Gimme," Barry said instantly, wanting to hold his real daughters as he took one in his arms, not even sure who it was but the question was answered when cold air hit him. "Nora." Barry kissed her, loving the powers, loving that she could never get sick. "Alura." Barry went to kiss his other daughter.

"Is he okay?" Ha asked, wanting to make sure as Barry took both girls in his arms.

"He was living a fantasy life where we were all human," Kara told Ha, who raised an eyebrow. "Long story."

"Hey Ha, a good human name for you is Harvey," Barry said, remember Ha's speedforce counterpart.

"Okay…?" Ha said, not sure where that came from but guessed it had to do with the fantasy.

"I like it," Astra said, and then Barry put both girls in their playpen to hug Astra, surprising the woman.

"You're the best, Astra," Barry said, remembering how the fantasy had made him not so fond of Astra, because of the fantasy Astra abandoning Kara.

"You too," Astra said, giving Barry a hug back. "I think we will give you some time alone." Astra gave Kara a hug and a kiss before leaving with Ha.

Kara smiled as Barry fuzzed over the girls again before he took Kara and kissed her. "I prefer this life," Barry said to Kara. "The superheroes. The villains. Everything. Everyone. Just the way they are. Especially the bond."

"Oh?" Kara asked.

"I could feel you. The real you. I knew you were worried," Barry said, sitting down and remembering something. "The speedforce said when I die, I will go there. And other people go other places. You go to another place… We will be separated by death."

"That's not for a really long time," Kara said, sensing her husband's fear by that.

"Not for a _really_ long time, because the speedforce was right," Barry said. "I will run from death forever to be with you."

"Me too," Kara said, kissing Barry and snuggling into him.

Post Chapter Note 1: There. I hope you liked this anniversary chapter. I tried to honor the past of Karry Universe by bringing back over protective Clark and drunk Alex and everything, but also the present by including STAR Co., the girls, Amelia, and other things. I had some great fun writing this though!

Post Chapter Note 2: So, like last year I will be doing fun facts on the Facebook page for this. Go like the page if you have not for Anniversary goodness. We're almost at 110 likes now!

Please REVIEW and give Karry Universe love on its anniversary.

Karry Master OUT!


	112. Little Girls Dreams

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: The same as always: The story idea is mine. Nothing else.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: sorry I have to do this again. Basically all of you are pretty awesome people, but there are some people who come on here who think they have the right to curse and call me names because they do not agree with me. As I have said before if I am cursed at or called names in a review I will block you. If I have blocked you and banned you from the facebook page and you come back with another account to curse at me I will block you again. This story is written for fun. Mine and the readers. If you not having fun and think the story is a 'shitty story' then please leave. But I will not listen to your abuse.

Note 2: as stated last chapter the cliffhanger at the end of A Very Karry First Birthday is for my beta story. It will not be addressed at all here but I will let you know when his chapter comes out.

Little Girl Dreams

-Early June-

"You know, when you said you were borrowing a car from Kara and Barry to do an errand, I kind of thought it would be a sports car or something. Not a company van," Cody said, getting out of the passenger side of the car as Ronnie opened the trunk.

"They don't own a sports car," Ronnie commented, taking out a box and handing it to his co-Firestorm.

"Well, we should get them to buy one. And let us borrow it," Cody said wryly. "You think they would?"

"Let us borrow it if they owned one? Yes. Buy one, no," Ronnie stated, taking the box and the two started heading into the large house they had parked in front of. The meta home. The door was open, and things seemed to be crazy inside with all the kids.

"Eliza, Zor," Ronnie called out to the two who turned upon their call. "What's going on?"

"A pipe burst in one of the bathrooms. Water went everywhere, including the bedroom next to it," Eliza said, seeming worried. "At the moment, we're down one bathroom and a bedroom for a weekend and the house is full."

"We'll think of something," Zor said put an arm on Eliza's back. "Are those the toys Kara and Barry promised to send over?" Ronnie nodded

"And we got more in the car," Cody added putting a box down. "I'll go…"

Ronnie attention however went to a little black girl who had electricity all around her, seeming to have lost control of her power in the madness. Two girls he recognized, Romana and Starfire, were nearby. "Back up," Ronnie said to the two going over, not wanting the girls hurt. "Hey, what's your name?" Ronnie asked the black girl who seemed to be crying.

"Jenny," Jenny said.

"That's a pretty name. Now, Jenny I want you to take a deep breath, close your eyes, and picture all this energy going back into your body. Okay?" Ronnie asked, and Jenny nodded. "With me… and deep breaths," Ronnie took a deep breath with Jenny. "Close your eyes." Jenny closed her eyes. "And now picture all the lighting just returning to you." Ronnie smiled at all the electricity around Jenny disappeared. "Good… now, open your eyes."

Jenny opened her eyes, smiling when she noticed the calm. "I did it," Jenny said. "You helped me do it." Jenny jumped up, hugging Ronnie who smiled and hugged back.

"How did you do it?" Cody asked, and Ronnie could sense his confusion.

"It's similar to Firestorm," Ronnie said, and could feel Cody's excitement at that. Ronnie had to let Cody take control of the body one day to get some training in himself but so far, while the new look Firestorm had the twin's looks, it was Ronnie in control.

"Romana, Starfire," Eliza said coming in. "I called Kara and Barry. Barry's going to come pick you up. You're spending the weekend with them." Romana and Starfire smiled, high fiving each other, clearly excited.

Ronnie saw the upset look on Jenny face though. She was sad her friends were going. His heart went out to her. "Eliza," Ronnie asked as Eliza turned around. "How can Kara and Barry take them for the weekend without adopting?"

"They are on an approved list. They can take Romana and Starfire whenever they want," Eliza said.

"Interesting. I wonder, if I could take Jenny for the weekend?" Ronnie asked, not knowing where this was coming from. He had not cleared this with Caitlin and they only had two bedrooms, and Garfield's nursery was one, but for some reason he wanted to take Jenny home with him; besides, he could see Jenny seeming excited already by the idea. "You could use having one less around here, and I think I can help Jenny control her powers better."

Eliza gave a look at Jenny. She sometimes lost control and it was bad at times but if Ronnie could help her... "Jenny, would you like to stay with Mr. Raymond and his wife for the weekend?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Jenny called out, not even having to think about it.

"Okay," Eliza said. "I have to call J'onn to get the approvable, but I am sure he will give it. Meanwhile, why don't you boys take in the rest of those boxes?" Eliza took out her cellphone as Cody and Ronnie went back to grab the other boxes.

By the time they were done, Barry had come and got Romana and Starfire and Jenny was ready to go with Ronnie. Ronnie hadn't told Caitlin yet and decided to just surprise her. Not knowing what to say anyway.

Dropping Cody off at the train station so he could catch a train back to Keystone, Ronnie drove home.

"Caitlin!" Ronnie called as he opened the door, seeing Garfield playing on the floor. "Dada!" The green boy called out happily.

"Ronnie," Caitlin said coming out of the other room and pausing, noticing the girl with Ronnie. "Hi." Caitlin smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Jenny," Ronnie said, putting an arm on Jenny's shoulder. "She's from the meta home. They are having some trouble so I said we would watch Jenny for the weekend." Caitlin seemed shocked at that but put a smile on her face. She would talk to Ronnie about deciding that without talking to her later.

"Well, dinner is almost done. I can stretch it to four. Hope you like chicken," Caitlin commented.

-Karry Universe-

"Do you need me to go to moms tonight?" Amelia asked, seeing the two girls at the dinner table as she grabbed some food for herself.

"You're good. The bed in the extra room is more than big enough for both of them," Barry said, wiping some food off of Alura's face. "Romana, Starfire, careful there. It's hot." The two girls nodded.

"That was Sara," Kara said coming in from the other room. "She found the people she was looking for. She said they have some news for us. Meeting tomorrow morning in Watchtower."

 _Good news or bad news?_ Barry asked.

 _Not a clue,_ Kara thought back. "Hey girls." Kara hugged them, having been in meetings since Barry picked them up, so this was the first time she'd seen them. "We are so excited to have you with us this weekend. How would you like to play Clue after dinner?"

"Yes," the two girls said together.

"Amelia, are you joining?" Kara asked.

"Would love to but I'm going out to dinner with Winn," Amelia said, making the couple look at her with the plate full of food she was eating.

"You're going out to dinner?" Barry asked, wondering why his sister was eating now if she was going out.

"Did I say going out? I meant he's making me dinner," Amelia said, taking another bite of potato.

"Take seconds," Kara said, making Amelia laugh and the two girls giggle.

"Mama!" Nora called out, tossing some of her food out. Kara laughed as she went to feed her and then grabbed a plate of her own.

After dinner, Amelia left to catch the train to National to meet up with Winn. Kara and Barry were on the floor with Romana and Starfire, setting up the game of Clue. Alura and Nora were running around their playpen with Krypto inside, keeping an eye on them. Hex was sleeping on the couch.

"Kara, why can't we live here with you?" Romana asked as she picked out her piece.

"Yeah," Starfire agreed, pouting at this. "We can live in the spare room together and help with the girls and be no trouble at all."

"Um…" Barry said, looking at Kara. The two had no answer for the girls. "You want to leave meta home and all your friends there?"

"We can always visit them," Romana said. "And we don't want to get adopted. We want to stay in this family. In the super family."

"You'll always be in the super family," Kara said kindly. "And if you don't want to get adopted, you don't have to be." Kara put one of the three card piles down. "Romana, pick a card from the places pile. Put it in the envelope without looking at it." Romana picked the card from the top and put it in the envelope.

"Star, pick the weapon card," Barry said, pointing at the pile. Starfire split the deck in half and took one of the cards and put it in the envelope without looking at it. "We'll pick the last." Kara and Barry picked from the people pile and put the card in.

"Okay time to play," Kara said. _And no mental cheating._ Kara thought to Barry as they handed out all the remaining cards.

…

Later that night, when the game was over, and all girls were in bed Kara and Barry were in their master suit.

 _Barry, do you think we're being mean not adopting Romana and Starfire?_ Kara asked the thought being in her mind since Romana and Starfire had asked them about it. _I mean four kids. With the labs, our girls, and just keeping some time with us… would we ever have the extra time?_

 _I don't know,_ Barry thought, having wondered it too. _I love those girls. But I still want another baby with you someday. Maybe a little boy. Four girls in the house… That would be a lot. But on the other hand, we could take in Romana and Star and have another baby and have more than enough money for all five. But the thing is time._

 _I wish there was a way we could, but it's not possible,_ Kara thought sadly, and Barry put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

-Karry Universe-

Ronnie had set up the couch for Jenny with extra pillows and blankets. "Sorry we don't have an extra bed," Ronnie told Jenny as he put the blankets over her.

"This is fine," Jenny said, leaning up and kissing Ronnie's cheek. "Thank you." Jenny snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes. Ronnie smiled but took a breath before heading to his room where Caitlin was. He didn't need the mental bond to know she was upset with him.

"How could you not just give me a call?" Caitlin asked quietly. She did not want Jenny to hear. Truthfully, Caitlin liked the little girl but was upset she was not let in on the decision on whether or not to take her in for the weekend.

"The meta home was having a problem. Kara and Barry were taking Romana and Starfire. Jenny looked sad. I was helping her with her powers and I just kind of offered," Ronnie said, going near Caitlin. "I know it was wrong not to call you. I'm sorry. If you want, I can take her back to Eliza tomorrow."

"No," Caitlin said, shaking her head. She didn't want that. "But next time we talk about this." Ronnie nodded, agreeing. "How long do we have her?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday; we have to bring her back to the meta home at night. Since she has school on Monday," Ronnie said.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Caitlin asked.

"I asked Cody and Michelle to meet me at the field. Going to help Jenny train with her powers so she won't have so many accidents with them," Ronnie said.

"Well myself and Garfield will come," Caitlin said. "We'll watch. And we will bring her out to dinner afterward." Ronnie kissed Caitlin again, happy.

Far be it for Caitlin to ignore her natural motherly instincts.

-Karry Universe-

"We have to meet with Sara at Watchtower," Kara reminded Barry as they headed downstairs with the girls. Romana and Starfire were already up, and Amelia was with them making waffles. "Since when do we have a Mickey waffle maker?" Kara asked Amelia, seeing the waffles.

"Since I got my first paycheck," Amelia said with a smirk, putting another waffle on a plate. "The girls want to play with your videogames today." The two turned to look at Kara and Barry with a smile.

"I'd love that," Barry said with a smile himself. He would really love to teach them to play videogames. "But I got a meeting. We were thinking you would come with us and train in Watchtower with your powers?"

"Okay," Romana said, a sad look on her face which Starfire mimicked.

"Oh, I can watch them," Amelia said, finishing off the waffles and going to eat. "Show them who Mario Karts champion is. Mess around with this STAR Gaming system."

"Please," Starfire and Romana said together, turning to the two.

"I see no reason why not," Kara said. "We'll take Nora and Alura with us." Kara gave Amelia a smile before eating her breakfast.

The two changed into their outfits and headed to Watchtower.

Sara was already in the meeting room with two people: a woman with dark hair and an unusual attire and a man with bleach blonde hair and a rather long trademark trenchcoat. Nora and Alura yelled, out seeing their aunt and Sara smiled at the two. "Kara, Barry," Sara said standing up. "This is Nyssa al Ghul and Constantine."

"The one who saved your life? Daughter of the Ra's al Ghul," Kara asked, remembering the story.

"And the one who saved your soul," Barry said, nodding to Constantine, remembering the story of how Sara was brought back to life and the role Constantine played in it. "You're a magic user."

"I was," Constantine said, his accent noticeably British. "Magic is dead." Barry and Kara paused, shocked.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin and Ronnie drove up to the lab with Jenny in the back seat and Garfield in his car seat. Caitlin took Garfield out as Ronnie helped Jenny out. Cody and Michelle were waiting for them. "Okay Jenny, now remember when I told you not to tell people about Garfield?"

"How he can become animals," Jenny said with a smile. She had been laughing last night when Garfield had transformed into a cat. "He's like having a pet and baby brother all in one." Jenny said, and Ronnie gave Caitlin a look, who bit her lip but said nothing.

"Well, you can't tell anyone about this either," Ronnie said, confusing Jenny as Ronnie went over to the two and held out his hands. Cody and Michelle each took one and they were suddenly engulfed in flames. Jenny jumped as the flames subsided, revealing the new Firestorm. Jenny eyes were wide as Firestorm turned to her. "Now, me and you are going to do some target training." He didn't sound like Ronnie, but his vocal inflections were similar. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin had called Jesse and asked her and Wally to set up some equipment. Garfield was already a puppy, running around in circle. Caitlin went to the computer and pushed a button and targets popped up. "First still targets, and then flying targets," Firestorm told Jenny.

"I don't know…" Jenny said, seeming unsure, some of her electricity appearing in her hand though.

"It's okay, you're not going to hurt anyone here. This will help teach you control," Firestorm said calmly, and pointed at one of the targets and aimed right at it, destroying it. "Your turn. Now focus on your power. Feel it build up and hit one of the targets."

Electricity appeared in Jenny's hand and she sent it out but missed the targets. She looked down sad. "Not bad," Firestorm said. "But you got to aim before releasing. Look at the target. Point your hand, and then go." Jenny took a moment to look at the target. Held out her hand and hit the target but didn't destroy it. "Good! You got the target, now get the power behind it to really mark it. Focus. Let it build."

It took Jenny a couple of more tries before she was able to destroy the target. Then she went onto the other ones, smiling. "I think you got still targets down. Now… how about flying?" Firestorm said, smiling.

As Jenny confidence grew, she was bringing her powers in and down, without even thinking about. This is what he wanted: her to control her powers, without even knowing that was what she was doing. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin, who had been siting to the side watching Garfield and smiling at Jenny, pushed another button and a small target went flying in the air. Firestorm hit it in two second with his flames. "Now, your turn," Firestorm said, and Jenny tried to hit the next one, but missed. She wasn't discouraged this time. It took her a couple of tries with Firestorm directing her before she was able to hit it. A couple of more before she was able to destroy it, but once she did, she had a smile on her face.

They continued like that for a while.

"Okay," Firestorm said. "That's it. Calm down your powers." Jenny took a breath, like Ronnie had shown her yesterday, and the electricity around her was gone. Firestorm separated back into three people. "I bet you're hungry." Ronnie said, and Jenny nodded, realizing how hungry she was. "What do you want?"

"Cheese burger," Jenny said happily.

"I think we can swing that," Caitlin was the one to say this. She had managed to get Garfield to turn back to human form and put the hologram on. "Big Belly Burger has a play area."

"Thanks for coming," Ronnie said to Cody and Michelle. "Want to come to dinner?"

"We have plans," Cody said. "But thanks."

"Hey, I was wondering," Michelle added. "Would Kara wear a dress I designed?"

"Yes," Caitlin and Ronnie said together.

"As long as she likes it." Caitlin added, and Michelle smiled. She had designs to go over.

-Karry Universe-

"What do you mean magic is dead?" Barry asked, taking a seat.

"About two years ago," Constantine continued. "Something ripped apart the universe. Destroy portions of the multiverse."

"Zoom," Kara and Barry said together, knowing that story too well by now.

"Well our Earth was spared, but only just," Constantine continued. "We live on the edge of the destruction. The force of magic was interrupted. Magical users' powers started to diminish and then disappeared altogether. I knew a man, Zatara. He would have been able to take you Supers down with a single word." Constantine was looking at Kara as he said it. "But now he cannot even light a candle with magic. He does kiddie magic shows now. Pulls bloody rabbits from a hat."

 _Isn't Zatara the name of the magician we hired for Alura and Nora birthday?_ Barry asked Kara.

 _Yes,_ Kara thought back, a little shocked at that.

"All my magic is gone," Constantine said. "I'm powerless. And even demons can't come to this world anymore. This Earth belongs to meta humans and aliens and vigilantes. There's no place for me."

"So, you're saying even if we found Doctor Fate it's useless. But Zeus…" Barry was so confused. How could this be fact?

"That's the thing," Nyssa said. "Magic users are done, but magical objects still work. Your Wonder Woman's lasso of truth or Vixen amulet, for instance. Other magical objects – from Sara's description, Doctor Fate is in a spirit in a helmet. The helmet being magic, probably protected him."

"Meaning he's the only person able to use magic," Constantine said. "You're going to have to find him."

 _So, we're back to where we started,_ Barry thought to Kara. "Well, thank you both for coming."

"There's actually another reason I am here," Constantine said, not standing. "Sara said you travel between worlds?" Barry and Kara nodded, wondering where this would go. "I would like to leave this Earth. Go somewhere I can get my magic back. I miss my demon days."

Barry smirked, gave his girls a kiss and ran out. He came back a moment later. _They are playing Heroes Battle Ground,_ Barry thought, having seen Amelia, Starfire, and Romana with the STAR Gaming's system on and playing the fighting game designed so the player could choose which hero you wanted and could battle against each other or the computer. Barry wanted to play with the girls one day.

Barry tossed the device to Kara and pushed the button. A familiar blue portal opened. "This will bring you to Prime," Kara said. "They can help you from there."

"Thanks love," Constantine winked at Kara at this, who frowned as he turned to Sara. "Well, it's been a blast." With that, Constantine went through the portal before it closed.

"Thank you, Nyssa." Kara now turned to Nyssa at this.

"I wish to join your fight," Nyssa said. "I will stand by you, against this Darkseid."

"Well then, we could use another Sara around," Barry said. "Now I think we have a videogame day to get to." Barry took the girls' stroller, who laughed as he ran off. Kara gave them a smile before going after her husband and kids.

"Um… Nyssa… you know I'm married now…" Sara started. She seemed nervous as she said it.

"I am aware," Nyssa said with a nod. "A good woman took you from what I hear."

"Yeah," Sara said with a smile. "Why don't you come meet her? Although I guess I should warn you… we are expecting." Nyssa smiled.

-Karry Universe-

Once they'd been out to eat, Ronnie and Caitlin brought Jenny and Garfield home.

Jenny took out a book of animals and started pointing at animals to Garfield to see if he could turn into the animals. The one-year-old somehow understood what Jenny wanted and turned into every animal, albeit some more realistic than others. They had been at it for a few hours, Jenny taking breaks to play with Garfield in some of his forms. Now, he was a turtle. "Oh, what about…?"

"No," Both Ronnie and Caitlin said together, seeing Jenny about to point at an elephant. Ronnie laughed as he picked up the girl, making her laugh now. Garfield turned back to human and held out his arms.

"Dada," Garfield called out, only to look sad as Ronnie continued to play with Jenny. "Mama?" He then said turning to Caitlin, with big eyes wanting up as well.

Caitlin smiled as she ducked down and picked up the boy, kissing his stomach and making him laugh. Jenny was laughing as well as Ronnie set her down on the couch. "Okay, Garfield is tired," Caitlin said, noticing her boy was leaning against her shoulder and practically going to sleep. "It's passed his bedtime. You can watch some cartoons for a bit, but then bed. We need to get you back to the meta home tomorrow."

"Oh. Can't I stay here?" Jenny asked, making Ronnie and Caitlin look at each other. "I can be Garfield's big sister."

Ronnie took the remote and turned on the TV, switching to a Cartoon channel. "Look, Tom and Jerry," Ronnie said, pointing at old repeat. "I loved this show… Come on, watch." Jenny turned around, leaning into Ronnie as she watched. Ronnie avoiding answering her statement of being Garfield's big sister. In truth, he really did like having Jenny around, and Caitlin seemed to have mellowed to her, but they didn't have the space. With him running Little STAR and Caitlin at the main STAR Labs, they did have the money to raise extra children though, but they were happy as a family of three. Could they honestly stretch to a family of four?

Caitlin had gone into Garfield's room, changed his diaper and then put him to bed. Garfield was soon asleep, and Caitlin joined the two in the lounge until it was time for Jenny to sleep.

They then went into their room, to not wake the girl. "Seems Jenny has gotten attached to us," Caitlin said. "She'll be sad when we bring her back tomorrow."

"Would it be such a bad idea to maybe…?" Ronnie paused, wanting to at least voice the idea.

"What? Adopt her?" Caitlin asked, figuring that was the end of Ronnie statement. "Mr. I-do-not-want-kids. You remember, I had to beg you to finally convince you to have Garfield. Now you want another?" Caitlin seemed in shock. "Not even a year after we adopted Gar, too."

"I know. But I'm not scared anymore… and I always wanted a little girl. To scare away boyfriends," Ronnie said, half-jokingly.

"By stories Kara and Barry tell, you can ask Clark for advice there," Caitlin said with a laugh. "Okay, I admit Jenny and Garfield were cute together and Jenny not exactly a baby. It wouldn't be having two infants. Gar really likes her too. He wouldn't transform into any animal just for anyone, after all."

"We make more than enough money," Ronnie added.

"Room," Caitlin said, this being a main issue.

"We can rearrange Garfield's bedroom. Put a bed and dresser there. And maybe even look for a bigger place," Ronnie said, having been thinking it almost wistfully while watching TV with the girl. "I heard our downstairs neighbor are moving. They have three bedrooms."

"We'd have to talk to Eliza before bringing this up to Jenny," Caitlin said, and Ronnie agreed, moving Caitlin close and kissing her. "I can't believe we are considering this. Thank you."

-Karry Universe-

The next morning, as Romana and Starfire were cleaning up toys, they were giving Kara and Barry looks. Kara and Barry knew they were angling for that adoption again.

"Okay, we need to talk," Kara said, putting Nora down in her playpen. "Sit." She told the older girls.

Romana and Starfire took a seat on the couch, both suddenly looking hopeful. "We know you two want us to adopt you," Barry said, taking the lead here. "And we love you. You are family… but we can't adopt you."

"Why not?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide.

"Eliza's says you have more money than Carter has pills," Romana added, making Kara and Barry look at each other at the saying.

"That's not it," Kara said. "It's not about money or love. It's about time. We're running a large business, being Supergirl and the Flash, and raising Nora and Alura. We barely have any free time. We don't have the time to give you the life you deserve."

Starfire and Romana looked at their feet, their eyes glistening with tears at this. "But know you are family," Barry said, "and that will never change. And only someone in the super family is allowed to adopt you now." Barry wiped away the tears. "And whenever we can, we will have you here."

"And this summer, we'll bring you to the Lake House. Just the six of us," Kara said. "And maybe Universal Studios and Disney World."

"Really?" Romana and Starfire asked. They had not been on Earth long, but they had heard of the places from other kids in the meta home who were dreaming of going there.

"Every kid your age should be able to go to Disney World," Barry said, and the two kids hugged them. "Are we good now?"

"You saved me from the bad people," Starfire said.

"And me," Romana added. "After mommy and daddy died, you were there."

"If we can only have you as our mommy and daddy sometimes, then it's okay," Starfire said, and Kara and Barry hugged them.

"I'm in on the trip," they heard a voice and saw Amelia come from upstairs.

"We kind of said…"

"I'm in and you're paying," Amelia said, grabbing an apple from the counter and heading for the elevator.

"What else is new?" Barry asked his little sister, and Amelia stuck out her tongue at him as the elevator doors closed. "We might have to bring Amelia with us." The girls laughed at that.

"Now go, get dressed. Eliza called and things at the meta home are back to normal," Kara said. "The DEO finally got that bathroom fixed. Time to go back." The two nodded and head up the stairs.

-Karry Universe-

Eliza was sitting at the dining room table with two people. "So, what brought you here?" Eliza was asking the couple.

"Well we were looking into adoption," the man said. "And we heard of here, but we've got to say we are a little unsure about adopting a meta human."

"A lot of people are," Eliza said with a nod, and that was when the door opened. Kara and Barry walked in with Romana, Jenny, and their girls at the same time Caitlin and Ronnie came in with Jenny and Garfield. "Ah, my girls are back."

"You're Kara and Barry Allen," the woman said, looking at them in shock.

 _That doesn't' get old,_ Kara thought sarcastically to her husband, but smiled at the couple. "We brought Romana and Star back, and by the way this summer we're taking them on a long vacation."

"Of course," Eliza said with a smile.

"What if they are adopted by then?" the woman asked seeming confused.

"Oh, Romana and Star are not up for adoption. They are family who hit hard circumstances," Eliza said to them, and Barry and Kara had to smile. Eliza knew. "But everyone else here is." Jenny, Romana, and Starfire had run off together by this point. "Thank you for taking the girls this weekend. All of you."

"It was not problem," Barry said. "And girls, look its Nana."

"Nana," Alura and Nora copied their father and Eliza smiled, coming up.

"Oh my grandbabies," Eliza said, kissing them and then Kara and Barry. The couple wanting to adopt looked at each other, shocked at the words.

"We got to go. Caitlin, Ronnie want to come out with us? We can go to the mall and then out to eat," Kara said to Caitlin.

"Some other time. We need to talk to Eliza," Caitlin said, and Kara and Barry nodded as they headed out.

"Um… Eliza… can we have a moment?" Ronnie started.

Eliza indicated to the other couple, but they simply waved her off, letting Ronnie talk while they watched on, amazed still at the Allens being regular visitors to the home.

"Okay, so we were wondering," Ronnie continued. "We think Jenny… well… we think she fits well into our family."

"You want to adopt Jenny?" Eliza said quickly, not having been expecting that when Ronnie had taken Jenny home.

"If we could," Caitlin said.

"You two are already approved," Eliza said. "It's why you were able to take Jenny for the weekend. If you're sure, you can fill out the paperwork today and have her by next week."

Caitlin and Ronnie looked at each other. "Get the paperwork," the two said together and Eliza stepped up and headed to her office.

"You two aren't concerned about adopting a meta human?" The man from the couple watching asked. "With all the problem meta humans have caused... The Reverse Flash… Weather Wizard…"

"You're right. Any of these kids can be the next Reverse Flash or Weather Wizard, but they can also be the next Supergirl, Flash, or Firestorm," Ronnie countered, a little smugly.

"It just depends on how they grow up and who believes in them," Caitlin added, making the couple look at each other.

"That should be this place's motto," the man said, looking at his wife who smiled and nodded as Eliza came back with the paperwork and a pen. "Ms. Danvers, we would like to be approved to adopt a meta human," the man stated to Eliza right away.

"Well, there is a background check you need to go through and it's possible an FBI agent will come talk to you," Eliza said. "But, if you're sure I can get the paperwork to you."

"We're sure," The woman said, and Eliza smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to Caitlin and Ronnie, thinking they had something to do with this, and went for the other paperwork.

Post Chapter Note 1: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you don't mind no magic in Karry besides Doctor Fate. When going over magic, I decided to eliminate everyone but one person because well… I did not need more powerful people. As Constantine demonstrated here.

Post Chapter Note 2: As for Caitlin and Ronnie adopting Jenny. This was not my original plan. Originally, Jenny was going to be a teenager and Martin Stein was going to take her in but when I decided to kill Martin instead, Sigma suggested Ronnie and Caitlin adopt Jenny, which made Jenny into a child and, well, here we are.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

A Night at the Museum 2 – Return to the Museum: When Kara meets with Lois to take the kids to the museum where she and Barry saved Clark's life, they find something they were not expecting. Now where once they stopped the museum from being robbed, they might just have to rob from it instead.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	113. A Night at the Museum 2

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Beta note to readers: Following on from Millie's note in her previous chapter, can I please advise any reviewers that if you've been blocked from both the story and our Facebook page that there is a reason for this, and to come back and taunt a writer will not earn you any points. It's getting to the point with one particular reader where Millie is feeling harassed and quite frankly scared by their behavior, and for no reason other than this reader not liking the way she writes. Please, I urge you to stop. If you don't like the story, then leave, if you do, then why bother the writer who quite frankly could stop this story all at the drop of the hat due to you, one person? Leave it, please.

A Night at the Museum 2: Return to the Museum

-Mid June-

"Well that was a bust," Barry groaned. He was in Watchtower with Kara, Cisco and Caitlin while the kids were in their playpen – with the Superflash cave being rebuilt inside STAR after Darksied's last attack, Cisco, Jesse, and Caitlin were using Watchtower for all their work. They thought they had a lead on Doctor Fate, but it had turned out to be nothing.

"You know, I can't help but think this helmet looks really familiar," Kara said. While SuperEarth had given them pictures of Doctor Fate it was of him full bodied and the helmet was not as clear. Nyssa though had since provided a drawing of the helmet– it was tall, capable of covering the face of the wearer, with only slots of eyes – and ever since both Barry and Kara had seen it, that niggling feeling that they'd seen the helmet before had kicked in, but they just could just not remember from where. "Oh well, I got to go meet with Lois and the kids."

Kara got up went to where the girls were playing, putting them in their stroller and heading on the hover pad with Barry as Cisco and Caitlin continued their work. When they got to the ground floor they noticed a familiar face in the training area.

"Roy?" Barry asked.

"No," William said looking at the two.

"William," Kara said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to get away from Starling for a bit. I was actually hoping you were here. I need permission to borrow a motorcycle?" William asked, seeming nervous for some reason. Since he was not a member of the Justice League he needed permission to use their equipment. "I tried to take one without annoying you when I came but Gideon…"

"Have fun," Kara said, cutting William off with a smile and exiting Watchtower and ready to run herself and the girls to Metropolis.

"Gideon," Barry said out loud.

"Yes, Creator," Gideon said.

"Let William take whatever he wants," Barry told the A.I.

"Yes Creator," Gideon said. "And Creator, your penthouse Gideon has contacted me – your employees have dropped off the package."

"Ah," Barry said, smiling at William. "New STAR lab TV. This thing is amazing. Replacing our old one with it. And it's designed to work with our gaming system even better. Come by, William and we can play."

William smiled as Barry left, going down to the garage level under Watchtower. He gave a look at the zap tunnel located at one end; this was his last chance to change his mind and go home, but he shook his head and went to one of the bikes. "Gideon, I will take this one," William said and the lock on it automatically opened and the bike started for William. William got on the bike. Gideon opened a door and above him William saw sunlight. Putting up his red hood, William checked to make sure his arrows were secure on his back.

He drove up the ramp and out of the garage. "I can give you directions." William almost swerved in shock when he heard the voice coming from the bike. "Some find it difficult to make their way out of the wasteland. You are heading towards Central right now."

"Damn, I need to go to National," William said.

"Make a 180 degree turn," Gideon said, and William turned the bike around, heading for Central's sister city now. "Directions would be a lot easier if I knew where we were heading."

"Did Barry install you into every bike?" William asked.

"No, I am the Gideon who is installed in Watchtower. Every bike stored in Watchtower, all computers and equipment and the Justice League communicators, I am connected to," Gideon said. "I am currently giving you directions while helping Caitlin Snow with some of her research and running more searches for Doctor Fate."

"Well, I need to head to the docks," William said, giving Gideon the address and following her directions.

He parked the bike in a lot as he took out his phone and saw the name of the boat.

The Blair.

"Where's the Blair docked?" William asked a man standing by, who merely pointed. William headed down and paused at the end of the dock, seeing an old house boat with the words written on it.

He jumped onto it. "Hello?" William called, wondering where the person who had been texting him was.

"William?" A voice said, and William turned around, ready to grab his bow and arrow. Standing by the door to go below deck, it was a familiar face that tugged at a memory, but William knew it was not his memory. Cadmus had transferred some of Roy's memories into him and he knew what it felt like when one shirred that he didn't think of often. It was a weird feeling of a memory not your own.

"Jim," William said, calming down.

-Karry Universe-

Kara met Lois and the kids outside the Metropolis Museum. The girls were still in their stroller but laughing after the run. "Lois," Kara said, hugging her cousin-in-law and then the kids as Lois went to kiss the girls.

"Been a while since you have been here," Lois said with a smile as they walked into the museum.

"Yeah," Kara agreed, remembering the last time she had stepped in here. The night she had saved Clark's life, along with Barry.

"Oh my god," the girl who was selling tickets said, seeing her and Kara expected to be recognized as the owner of STAR Co. "You're the girl who saved Superman."

"Now that has been a while," Kara said with a laugh, seeing her and Barry's picture was on a wall. The newspaper articles. It seemed the museum decided to advertise on them behind the ticket booth at one point and never took it down.

Kara bought the tickets for them, to Lois's protest, as they headed for the dinosaur room. "Jason, make sure to take a lot of pictures," Lois called out. Jason had an end-of-the-year history project which was why they were coming here in the first place.

Kara though was smiling at the place where she and Barry had been making out all those years ago, against the wall before they had heard the gunshot. "This place still does not have good cellphone reception," Kara said, picking out her cell to check and noticing her cell had no signal. Lois laughed at that.

Jason and Ella spent some time staring at the bones, happily taking picture. "Aunt Kara, what happened that night?" Ella asked, wanting to know more about the day Kara had saved her father's life. Kara told them about how she had left the party and came to this room. Where they had heard the robbery. All about the Kryptonite that prevented Superman from saving the day.

"Well, after we were in this room, we headed for the Egyptian room," Kara said to answer Ella, more than happy to tell her niece as the group moved on to the room in question. "We had to set off the alarm, so Barry went to break the glass of…" Kara paused as she pointed at the exhibit Barry had broken all those years ago. The piece in it taking her breath away though. They had never got a good look at the exhibit before, but something about it must have stuck in their memories, because that was it… a tall golden headdress.

It was Doctor Fate's helmet.

Kara now remembered clearly as she and Barry ran into this room. Barry breaking the glass and taking the helmet in his hands. Removing it and putting it on the floor. The two had barely taken in the exhibit they had disturbed as they had to run and hide. But here it was after all these years in the same place. They had Doctor Fate's helmet in their hands years before they ever needed it and hadn't even known.

-Karry Universe-

"James Harper…" William repeated, looking at the man as Roy's memories returned: a close childhood with him, a nasty falling out, and one last really fuzzy memory of an older James 'Jim' Harper calling his name and Roy turning around. William's eyes caught the sight of a familiar-looking costume on Jim. William took the bow from his quiver and pointed right at Jim. "You're the Guardian." It's the only thing that made sense. The only way Jim could know who he was.

"And you're the Red Arrow, or should I call you… a broken arrow," Jim called, almost expectantly.

"That supposed to be funny?" William asked, not getting it, which seemed to surprise Jim. The man took a step back.

"They wiped the programing from your mind," Jim groaned, realizing what this meant. "Damn, and I was going to turn their Superboy and other clones against them as well."

"So, your master plan failed," William said. "And I guess I get to bring you in."

"Oh cousin, you're not going to turn me in," Jim said with a smirk.

"Don't call me cousin," William snapped. "People have been looking for you."

In a Flash, before William could even blink, a female had him in his grasp. "You remember Cherub? Our DNAngel. She and I are the last remnants of Cadmus. I found her. Been taking care of her."

"On a boat," William said.

"It's a good home, and easy to move," Jim said. "A nice little base."

"So, you're planning to kill me?" William questioned, looking at the speedster DNAngel.

"No," Jim said, moving closer. "No. Join me cousin." Jim moved a hand and Cherub moved off. "You don't belong with them. With the heroes. You're one of us. One of Cadmus."

"You made me, but I can choose my own destiny now," William said. "I will never believe in what you do. The Justice League is good for this world. This world's only shot against Darkseid."

Jim scoffed at that. "They don't treat you right. You're not even a member of the Justice League. Just a boy who follows them around. They will never accept you. All they care about is Roy." Jim put a hand on William's shoulder. "On the other hand, I will take you in. For who you are. I do not see Roy."

"Kill me, or let me go," William said, but there was doubt in his eyes and in his voice.

Jim gave a smile. "You are free to go," Jim said. "But I'll keep the bow and arrow. Just for safety." William took a look at his weapons, but Cherub had them in a flash and he knew better then to try and out match a speedster. "Oh Willy..." Jim called when William got off the boat and back on the dock. "The Blair will be parked here until tonight. Then I am leaving. If you change your mind, come back."

"Maybe I will just tell Flash and Supergirl where you are," William retorted.

"You could do that. And be their little bitch for the rest of your life," Jim said as William got on the bike, his head spinning, heading back to Watchtower.

-Karry Universe-

"In the museum?" Clark said. He, Kara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Wally, and Paula were all in the Watchtower meeting room. The only ones who had the free time to come, but the entire Justice League had been informed that the helmet had been found.

"In that museum of all of them," Barry said, pointing, annoyed, and Kara could feel his annoyance. Alura and Nora were in their playpen with Gar, but the kids were quiet, looking at the adults. "I had my hands on it…" The memory was replaying in the bond from both minds. At this point, the two were unsure who was remembering.

"How did it get into a museum?" Wally asked.

"Found in a tomb in Egypt. Passed around before being donated to the museum," Cisco said, having looked it up "I guess no one ever put it on."

"Okay, so we know where," Caitlin said, looking at her phone as a text from Ronnie came through: He and Jenny were going to stop for dinner, so he would be some time. Ronnie had taken Jenny shopping for toys and clothes and a bedroom set to add to Gar's room. Jenny had officially been adopted by them, and things were getting done to make her feel at home. "But how do we get it?"

"There's no way the museum will just give it to us," Clark said, knowing that museum. Since the almost-robbery Kara and Barry had stopped they had been really paranoid about security.

"Not even to the owners of STAR Labs?" Paula asked.

"We couldn't give a legitimate enough reason," Kara frowned.

"Yeah, and we can hardly say we need it for Justice League reasons," Barry added.

"Why don't you just run and get it?" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah," Cisco scoffed at that one. "The security on this museum is tight," he brought up the museum's security system. "It's not on WiFi either, so I can't hack the cameras. The doors and windows are all secured, and they have alarms, not just from security companies but also L-Corp and STAR Co. detection system; one specifically designed to alert to a meta human which is about 50 percent accurate from L-Corp, of course. Not to mention the human guards. The point being, you could use your powers to get in but you're going to get on tape. Everyone will know the Justice League did this."

"And with Darkseid around, we can't let the League's reputation get ruined," Kara said, knowing where this was going. "The public trust in us is important. Without it…"

"Creator, William has returned," Gideon informed them.

"Send him up," Barry said and the hover pad came up a minute later with William on it.

"Barry, Ka…" William stopped, seeing some of the League there. "Something going on?"

"We found Doctor Fate's helmet," Paula informed him.

"But it looks like you're going to need a master thief to get it," Wally joked, with a laugh.

 _Or three…,_ Kara thought, turning to Barry, an idea forming.

 _Oh, Cisco is not going to like this,_ Barry thought back, but agreed with his wife and the two ran out of Watchtower without another word.

"I hate it when they do that," Cisco said, pointing at the thin air, knowing the two had planned something without them. Nora and Alura gave a small cry at their parents being gone but calmed when in a moment they returned with three people.

"What now?" Snart moaned, looking around.

"Where are we?" Mick asked, finishing a beer he still had in his hand.

"Welcome to Watchtower," Barry said, picking up Nora and giving her a kiss as Kara got Alura; the two clearly wanted attention.

"Lisa?" Cisco said, looking at his wife as he realized what Kara and Barry were insinuating. "No." Cisco said pointing at the three. "No. They are retired."

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Simply put," Kara said, ignoring Cisco's protests, "we need to get that helmet from a museum." Kara pointed at the helmet on the screen. It was now an image from the museum's website. "And we need to you to get it for us."

"No!" Cisco protested again.

William, seeing the Super Couple were busy, taped on Wally and Paula's shoulders and signaled for them to follow him. The two looked at each other but nodded and followed William to the hover pad to leave the room.

"Wait, after months of trying to get me to become a hero," Snart said, pointing at Barry, "you actually want me to become a thief again?"

"Weirdly enough, this is how you can help us save the world," Barry said.

"What in it for us?" Mick asked.

"I'm in." Lisa however said; Snart and Mick both turned to look at her.

"Lisa…" Cisco groaned, annoyed.

"Cisco, you help them every day. I never say a word. Now it's my turn," Lisa said, determination in her eyes; enough that Cisco knew she was serious and not to mess with her.

"Well, can't let my sister do it alone," Snart said, always willing to protect Lisa. "Mick, you in?"

"We can make it worth your while," Barry said, as Mick put down his beer bottle.

"Fine," Mick said.

"Excellent," Barry smiled at this.

"You know, there are four rules to follow," Snart said to the group now. "You make a plan," Snart held up one finger, "execute the plan," Snart held up a second finger, "the plans fall of the rails," Snart used three fingers, much to the confusion of the group, "throw away the plan." Snart closed his fingers and shook his fist, as if mimicking throwing something away. "How do the guards get around." Snart pointed at the screen now, ignoring the bafflement of the group at his phrase, looking at the screen now which Cisco had pulled up the building plans.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"The human guards. They should trigger the motion detectors," Snart said. "How do they not?"

Cisco pushed a couple of keys. "The front entrance is free besides the front door, but they wear a device on their arms," Cisco said. "So that the system will detect them as friendly."

"Now that is how we get in," Snart said with a smirk to Lisa and Mick. All three on the same wavelength, it seemed.

"If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right," Cisco suddenly said, jumping up and going to the hover pad. He came back with three mannequins and a wooden chest.

"Outfits." Cisco gave a smirk. "Based on the ones I made for Black Side." Mick groaned. "Except yours Mick; I did make differences to each, so it's not completely the same." He had pulled out Mick's, which was all black with just a flame on it.

Lisa took a step forward to the gold and black one. "Also," Cisco said, opening the large chest to show three weapons. "I remade and updated the cold, gold, and fire guns."

"Why would you do this? We were retired, and you did not want us back in the game…" Lisa asked, her hands on her costume.

"I wasn't preparing for you to become thieves again," Cisco said. "I was preparing for you to join the Justice League." Snart and Mick groaned at this as they both took their new weapons, but Lisa smiled, hugging her husband and kissing his cheek.

"Well, we have a few hours before sun down," Snart said with a smirk as he looked over the gun. "Let's get ready."

-Karry Universe-

William had brought Wally and Paula down to the training room and filled them in on Jim and Cherub.

"William…" Paula said. William had said he was going to Central for the day but had not said why. "You should have told us."

"All I knew is I got a text from someone asking me to meet them there," William said. "I didn't know who… I just… well, I wanted to see."

"Are you sure he's still going to be there?" Wally asked.

"He doesn't think I will tell them," William said, indicating above them to where the small gathering of the League was. "Do we have weapons here? I need a new bow."

"We should keep weapons here, but you have me," Paula said with a smirk, finding a piece of metal that was used in training and concentrating on it. Before their eyes, it transformed into a bow. Paula loved her power as she held the bow out to William, who tested it as Paula made some arrows for him from some wood nearby.

"Let's see what members of Young Justice I can get," Wally said.

"No, just us," William said. "This doesn't need too many people. You can take Cherub, and me and Paula get Jim." Wally gave him a look at this but nodded.

"Meet you there," Wally said, running out as Paula and William went to get bikes, both already in their outfits.

They met Wally at the docks a few minutes later, where he stopped next to them. "They are still..." Before Wally could finish, Cherub was on him.

William and Paula grabbed their arrows to see the Guardian in his outfit on the docks. "Oh Willy, I thought you would come to your senses, but did you really think I didn't prepare for this?" the Guardian gave a smirk as Paula and William looked at each other and nodded. Ready to fight.

-Karry Universe-

Snart, Lisa, and Mick were in their outfits that night in Metropolis near the museum. "All three guards are in the front," Kara's voice was heard. The supers were flying over the city.

"Okay, damsel, execute the plan…" Snart said with a smirk as Lisa gave a smile and leaned into to him. Snart brought her over and knocked on the door. "We need some help!" Mick got on Lisa's other side as though he was helping her while Lisa feigned a faint.

"What's wrong?" One guard asked, coming to the doors able to see the three through the glass door.

"We crashed our car. She's hurt. Our cellphones are dead and everywhere else is dark and locked. Please let us in," Snart said.

"We'll call 911," the guard said.

"Please, we need to lay her down inside," Snart persisted, and the guard turned to one of his fellow guards who gave a nod. The guard put a code into the door and opened it, letting the three in.

"What's wrong with her?" One guard asked, looking at her but then Lisa jumped up and kicked him, knocking him out before he could react. The other two guards went for their guns, but Snart and Mick took out their guns, fire and ice hitting into the guard's hands, knocking the weapon out. The two had put it into a new setting, enough to aim at the guns and not hurt the men carrying them too much. Then they went to knock out the remaining guards before they could sound an alert.

"So far so good," Cisco's voice was heard. He was monitoring police scanners. "No alert has gone out. You're going to need the devices on their arms…"

"We got it," Snart said as he, Mick, and Lisa all took one guard and took the arm bands they had on, which had a device on it. Each putting it on their own outfit as they then took the guards and tied them up, just in case they woke.

"You need to head to the Egyptian exhibit," Caitlin's voice was heard.

"We _are_ master thieves," Snart said, annoyed, knowing where they needed to head.

"We know how to get the job done, Mother Nature," Mick's voice was heard as the three headed for the quickest way to the Egyptian exhibit; all securities systems letting them through, monitoring them as friendly.

They finally got to the Egyptian room to where Doctor Fate's helmet was. "Mick, keep an eye out," Snart said. This was more his and Lisa's specialty. Mick kept an eye on the door as Lisa took out a fake Helmet Cisco had spent the last few hours making. It looked like an exact replica, the skillset Cisco had.

The plan was for Snart to disarm the systems on the helmet and take the glass top off. As Snart removed the helmet, Lisa would put the fake in its place, perfectly stopping any alarms. The perfect switch.

Snart took his time taking off the security and then slowly removed the top. He gently put it on the floor and gave his sister a look, who nodded. Snart put his hand on the helmet and took it off, Lisa replacing with the fake within seconds.

But then alarms went off.

"What went wrong?" Lisa cried. That had been perfect, but Snart turned the helmet to find a device on the bottom.

"They also had alarm inside the helmet to monitor the movement," Snart groaned taking the device off and throwing it. "Damn, that's from my security company. I recommended it!"

"Ironically," Lis sighed.

"The Pigs are coming!" Mick yelled, the three moving off. They had to find a new exit plan.

-Karry Universe-

Wally was busy with Cherub as William and Paula used arrows on The Guardian, but his armor stopped it. The two went to fight hand to hand with the man; William gave Paula a look who gave a nod.

Paula went into fight Guardian, who went to toss her aside. Paula dodged, and then took a hit on purpose to fall into the water. "Me and you," Jim said with a smirk and William gave a nod.

William remembered the fighting techniques Oliver showed him, and the memories from what Nightwing had showed Roy. Getting into the fight, William knew what he had to do. He had to get Guardian down the dock.

The two fought each other, William kicking Jim and then Jim yelled out. He had stepped on a device, which clamped on his foot. "What?!" Jim yelled as Paula came out of the water.

"Bear trap," Paula said with a smirk, shaking off water. She had gone into the water so Jim would think she was out of the fight. She then took an anchor from a boat and transformed it into the trap, setting it up at the edge of the dock. William had distracted Jim, and then got him to the trap. "I just learned that one."

"You're really enjoying this power," William smirked, turning around to see Wally and Cherub still fighting – the two going too fast for them to keep up. "How do we help him?"

Paula shook her head, not sure, and then she saw a new flash join in the fight: Liberty Belle had showed up, giving Wally a smirk as Wally smirked back. Jesse and Wally circled around Cherub at speeds so fast, the DNAngel speedster could not get pass their trails. Cherub slowed, looking around and then two lightning bolts hit into her. Cherub screamed at that, but then passed out.

"Did you think I did not see you leave?" Jesse asked, turning to her boyfriend, clearly upset at being left out. "Why did you not tell me? Or anyone?"

"I asked them for help," William said, to take the heat off his friend, not wanting the girlfriend upset with him for William's decision.

"Well glad you came," Wally said to Jesse, taking deep breath and gave William a smile that William knew meant 'thank you'.

"Good thing Barry taught me lightning bolts," Jesse said as Wally picked up Cherub to take her to the DEO.

"Liberty Belle," Paula said, having gotten some rope and tied up Guardian – although it was not like he was going anywhere. His foot that the bear trap had caught almost seemed like it was falling off, the trap was strong. "Think you can transfer him."

"Ugh, I wish these powers came with super strength," Jesse said, going to grab the man and bring him into the DEO.

-Karry Universe-

"Time to fry some pigs," Mick called, and Kara heard him on the coms.

"No!" Kara said, not wanting anyone to die on this; her and Barry's mind racing for a solution.

 _Throw away the plan_ , Barry thought in her mind, quoting Snart. The two had an agreement.

"We need Superman to show up on scene," Kara said.

"What?" Clark asked on the coms, unsure what was the new plan.

"You show up and the police will back off," Kara commented, knowing once a member of the League showed up, the police would take the cue from them.

"If I let them get away…" Clark said.

"Don't worry," Barry's voice was heard. "Cisco, where is the Anti-Flash outfit?" The Anti-Flash costume was a black costume made by Copycat for her copy of Barry; Barry had used it once before with Snart. It seemed as good a time as any to dust it off.

Clark showed up in front of the museum as the police were heading for the door. "Superman," the officer said.

"I got this," Clark told the officers as he went into the museum, not exactly sure what he was doing.

He took his time, knowing exactly where Snart, Mick, and Lisa were. "Clark, go to them," Kara said on the coms and Clark ran, finding the three trying to use a window to get out. They turned to him. "Make it look good." Snart, Lisa, and Mick all pointed their guns at Clark, putting them on high to attack him.

Clark took the attacks, they did little to him as he went for them but was shocked when a flash came up; a speedster dressed in black was there and Clark knew it was Barry, but no one else would. Barry gave a smirk as he used arm tornados on Clark to push him away. Clark knew to fall to it as Barry took each of the three and ran out.

"What's this?" Snart asked, when all four were far away and Barry took off his mask.

"Throw away the plan, right?" Barry asked with a smirk. He couldn't go in before in case the meta human dedication device gave them away, but with the cops there, no reason not to grab the three in a different outfit and leave. They wouldn't know the Anti Flash was the actual Flash, after all. Barry could hear Clark telling the police they had a speedster with them, that they were gone. "It's over…"

"Yes, it is," Snart said holding up the helmet. "I think this is yours." Barry took it, remembering when he last held this. "Job is done."

 _Now what do we do?_ Kara asked Barry, who did not know.

-Karry Universe-

William walked into the DEO holding. Jim was there, and he was missing part of his leg, the trap having taken it off. It was bandaged up and he was sitting, anger in his eyes. "You wanted to see me?" William asked, not sure why he was here.

"I gave you the chance," Jim said angrily.

"Chance?" William said. "I was a slave under you and Cadmus. You didn't make me for any other reason. Once my work was done, I would have been dead."

"You say we made you a slave but, what about them?" Jim asked. "You'll never be your own person, never be a member of their League. Look at the way they dress you: Red, like him. Arrows, like him. Make you a vigilante like him. Even your name is just his middle name."

"I chose it," William said, taking Roy middle name as his own being his idea. "I chose all of this."

"And you choose to be Roy-lite. I could have given you a way out, but now you'll always be Roy-lite. You will never be able to live up to him. Get used to your sub-life," Jim stated, but William didn't say anything as he just turned around, doubt in his mind.

"Don't let him get in your head," Alex said; William was in the new DEO headquarters in National where they had locked up Jim for now. Alex was in charge, and William could see the big baby bump now. "This was a good take down. You did well."

"Thanks," William mumbled, going to take his bike and head to Watchtower.

…

Once in Watchtower, William walked in to see all of Young Justice training, plus Carter was there as well. Wally was supervising. "Is anyone else here?"

"Justice League meeting ongoing," Wally told William, nodding to the room above them. "Want to join us? Jack could use a partner."

"Can I play?" Jenny asked. She was in Watchtower, since she had no school and both her parents were in the meeting.

"Come on Jenny," Karen said with a smile, and Jenny ran into the training.

"No," William said, turning down the offer to join Young Justice training and then asked Gideon if he could go up to the meeting and he was allowed. William was surprised at the yes, and even more surprised at everyone there, and the headdress they had been discussing earlier sat in the middle.

"William," Oliver said, having a seat at the table. "I heard what happened. Good job." Oliver told William. "Sit."

"What's going on?" William asked, taking an empty seat. He was being allowed in a Justice League meeting. This was weird. The only people here not Justice League was Caitlin and Cisco and the kids in their playpen, but the former two were practically honorary members anyway, and as two of the kids were Kara and Barry's and one was Caitlin and Ronnie's, so that went without saying.

"We have Doctor Fate's helmet," Kara explained for him. "We now need a host. Someone to wear the helmet. We cannot decide who…."

But William lost track of what was said as he stared at the helmet, his mind going over what Jim had said. Lost in Roy's cousin's words. How they would never let him into the League for real… How he was Roy-lite.

He did not want to be Roy-lite. He had to do something Roy would never do... Something that would help them. Help the League. He had to prove himself.

He reached out and took the helmet.

"William, what are you doing?" Oliver called, but he ignored Oliver, hearing the words as if from a great distance as he put the helmet over his head.

The Justice League was in shock at this move, silent as William stood. Something seemed different about him, and as he shook himself, a new outfit appeared over the man, it a mix of blue and yellow with a long cape.

"Free… at last," a voice said, but it was not William's voice. It had worked.

"Doctor Fate?" Kara said, stepping up as leader and the man turned to her. All she could see was his eyes through the helmet, and unlike Williams, they glowed. "I'm Supergirl…"

"Kara Allen," Doctor Fate said, surprising Kara. "I know everything my host knows. I know who you all are. I know what you are and I know why you went to find me."

"Well?" Diana asked, she the most impatient since it was she Darkseid had first faced and she whom Zeus had given the cryptic clues to. "What does 'trust in the bonds' mean?"

"I… do not know," Doctor Fate answered, surprising them. They had expected answers when they found Doctor Fate. "I do not know this Darkseid, I do not know why your Zeus said to get me. I am sorry, but I am as clueless as you."

"Can you use your magic?" Sara asked, remembering Nyssa and Constantine's words about magic. Nyssa was currently crashing in their home, since she had told them magic was dead and she was not part of her League of Assassins, wanting and waiting to join the fight with them. Alex was being cool with it, and there had been no big drama.

Doctor Fate paused for a moment, looking at Sara now. "I can sense a difference in the world," Doctor Fate said. "But my magic is working. I am willing to fight with this Justice League to stop this Darkseid. I will do research, find out what these clues mean." He turned to the two leaders who remained quiet, and everyone knew they were talking in their heads.

"Cisco," Barry finally said. "Make Doctor Fate a communicator. Bypass normal voting rules. There's no vote here. He is in."

"Yes," Cisco said with a nod.

"Meeting over," Kara said, going to grab her girls as the two went to leave and everyone went to go out.

"William…" Oliver said, now going over to Doctor Fate. "Is he…?"

"My host is perfectly fine," Doctor Fate said. "I do not kill my hosts. He is here and can hear everything you say. This was his choice, to prove himself. He is a worthy body to use."

"Then William," Oliver said, seeming unsure. "You didn't have to do that." Oliver turned to the rest of Team Canary and they left to go back to Starling.

 _Yes. I did_. William thought within Doctor Fate, unsure what was going to happen now.

Post Chapter Note: Well, we finally got Doctor Fate into it, but this plot is coming to an end. There's two chapter left… and then I pause for New Justice! I hope you enjoyed.

Next Time on Karry Universe-

No Title: After months of not feeling herself, Laurel heads to the doctors to get a very welcome surprise. Meanwhile, Oliver faces an old foe, a prophecy being fulfilled at the same time. In National and Central, Amelia wants to get Cat Grant something nice for her birthday but does not know what, so asks Kara for help…

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	114. Accepting Destiny

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse

Accepting Destiny

-Late June-

Laurel sat in the Canary Cave feeling nauseas.

"You don't look good," Curtis commented; for a while Laurel had decided to let Oliver lead the team, not having gone out in the field herself for a while, although helping with training when needed. Right now, she was sitting in the back, feeling off – and she had gained enough weight they had to extend her Canary outfit to make it fit.

"I don't feel good," Laurel muttered. "It should bypass later." The sickness usually went away after a time.

"I know you said it was impossible, but perhaps maybe you're pregnant?" Curtis pointed out. "I have some tech I could use…"

"I'm not pregnant," Laurel shook her head. "We've been cautious."

"Still… this has been going on for a while," Oliver commented, entering the cave with Paula and Jack behind him, concerned for his girlfriend.

"And you gained a lot of weight," Paula pointed out, and Laurel looked down at her stomach. She had a tummy now. Not too noticeable, but enough to know it was there.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Oliver commented, not going to comment on the weight gain. He had noticed it but would not dare tell his girlfriend she was getting fat.

"Yeah… okay," Laurel finally signed, agreeing with Oliver and the team. This had been going on too long. She could not ignore it. "I was planning on visiting Thea later anyway. I'll stop by the emergency room, see if they can squeeze me in."

"Good," Oliver said, kissing her cheek.

-Karry Universe-

"Kara, Barry?" Amelia said, coming into the penthouse, a determined look on her face.

Kara and Barry were finishing a call and put a finger up in a sign of wait. Amelia sat down, taking Alura in her arms and kissing her as Hex jumped up for pets. It was a couple of minutes later when they were done. "Are you free now?" Amelia asked, a small smile on her face now.

"That was the only call we had today, but we have to head to STAR Gotham," Barry said, sitting down. "What's up?" He could tell Amelia seemed concerned about something.

"Mom's birthday party later; I have been trying to find her a gift," Amelia said, stopping letting Kara and Barry guess.

"Can't find a gift?" Kara guessed, and Amelia nodded. "Well, Cat Grant is unchangeable apparently." Amelia raised an eyebrow at that. "Something Prime did, never mind. Point being, our Cat can't be that much different from your mom. What would you have gotten her?"

"A beanie baby," Amelia said, making the couple look at each other. Both feeling the confusion. "It was a tradition. When I was like 7 I used my allowance money to buy her a beanie baby that said Happy Birthday. Every year I would then buy her a different one. We use to put them around her Betty. But it's a tradition me and my mom shared… Not this Cat."

"Betty?" Kara asked, zoning in on the word.

"A doll," Amelia said. "One that mom loved from her childhood. She used to let me play with her, but I had to be careful not to break her. Come to think of it, I have not seen her in mom's apartment."

"I have known Cat Grant for a long time and been in her apartment multiple times. She does not have one," Kara said, giving Barry a look. "At least, not anymore. Maybe she did though…? Annie Grant is at Little STAR today. Checking out the equipment for our contract with NASA."

"Maybe you two should go have a word with her?" Barry said. "I got the girls. I'll take them with me to see Ray." Kara and Amelia looked at each other, nodding, and Kara picked Amelia up and flew out through the balcony.

-Karry Universe-

"You know, I have a gym to run," Oliver said coming in to the Canary Cave. Curtis had called him from work so Oliver had left one of his employees in charge. "And don't you two have a job?" Oliver noticed Curtis in the Canary Cave by the computers along with Paula, who seemed to just be hanging out.

"He called," Paula said, pointing. She had been getting an open house ready but as it wasn't going to be viewed until tomorrow, it could wait for whatever Curtis had in mind.

"This is big," Curtis said. "Gideon alerted me to it, but it's big… a couple of murders. All of them previously connected to the Queens." Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. "Your family. From back when you were in millions. Owners of Queens Col…"

"I get it," Oliver said holding out a hand to stop him. "I know who my family were."

"Anyway, I ran weapons type and information through Gideon and got the answer. You're not going to like this." Curtis pushed a button and a familiar masked face appeared on screen. "Lady Shiva..."

"She's ba-ack," Paula said, holding out the word in a sing-song voice. "Guess you were right by jail not holding her long."

"How?" Oliver asked, rounding on Curtis.

"No jail cell can hold her, it seems," Curtis shrugged. "But it looks like she's out for blood. Queen blood."

"We'll get her," Oliver said with a determined nod. "Contact Laurel, ask her to stay at the hospital to protect Thea." No one was getting near his little sister. "Paula, suit up." Paula was already going for her costume. They were going to patrol Starling.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Amelia walked into Little STAR. This lab did not have the glamour the other companies in the STAR family had, but it was a small little lab after all. There they found Annie Grant talking to Ronnie in front of a new prototype invention.

"Ronnie, Captain Grant," Kara said, drawing their attention.

"And the main woman joins us," Annie Grant said.

"Aunt Annie," Amelia said with a smile, happy to see the counterpart of the aunt she knew well.

"I got to say, STAR still impresses," Annie commented. "This will really help our mission to Mars." Annie gave a smile at this. "It was a smart idea, renegotiating the contract. Gideon will also be an aid. Once you finish the new program."

"Yes, of cou…" Kara said, realizing exactly what Annie had said. "Wait, did you say Mars?"

"Yes, home of Martian Manhunter and Miss. Martian. It will be amazing to see the ruins of the Martian civilization," Annie said wistfully. "Makes me wish I could go back up."

 _And get attacked by a herd of White Martians,_ Barry commented in Kara's head. White Martians were not something the Justice League had told the Earth about, and the encounters with them had not made a big enough impact.

 _We'll figure that out later,_ Kara thought, wondering how they would get NASA to drop a mission to Mars, thinking Saturn might be a better option. "Actually, we need to ask you something personal." Kara gave a nod to Ronnie, who understood as he walked away. "It's about Cat."

"Oh?" Annie asked curious.

"About her childhood," Kara asked. "Did she have a doll she loved? Named Betty?"

"She told you about Betty?" Annie said, looking shocked at this.

"Told me," Amelia said, raising her hand a bit.

"Oh Kitty loved that doll. She even sewed her initials into the dress," Annie said, a slight smile on her face as she remembered. The smile faded though as she continued. "One day Cat pissed off mom. Mom grabbed the doll and we never saw it again. Kitty cried for days. Tore the house apart looking for her, but we never found her. I'm surprised Kitty mentioned her."

"Thank you," Kara said, seeing Amelia make a face at the mention of Katherine Grant Cat and Annie's mother. "See you tonight." Kara told Annie, knowing she was coming to Cat's place for dinner. Kara put an arm around Amelia as they walked out. "So, I guess we are visiting Katherine Grant. Was she as bad on your Earth as…?"

"Worse," Amelia commented.

"How do you know?" Kara asked Amelia, never having met their Katherine Grant.

"Katherine did not approve of dad," Amelia said. "Or me and Barry. She called us names when we saw her – not that we saw her that often. I remember mom throwing her out of our house once."

"Well ours is just…" Kara said, thinking back to a time Katherine Grant had visited the CatCo office while Kara had worked there. "Yeah, maybe close. But come on." Kara took a look around before picking Amelia up and flying off once more.

-Karry Universe-

Barry walked into STAR Gotham with the girls in the stroller. Ray was there with Lucy and Brandon in the office.

"Hey," Barry said, hugging Lucy as he did and bending down to say hello to Brandon. "Ray," Barry gave Ray a hug. "So, what are the two things you have to show me?"

"Ah," Ray said, having a smile on his face. "First we need to meet with a scientist of ours. Lucy, think you can take the girls?" Nora blew out a freeze breath as that was said.

"Two one-year-olds and one-four-month old? I think I can take it," Lucy said, taking the stroller from Barry. "I got them."

"Keep them in their stroller or in your arms. That stops them from running," Barry said, slightly concerned for his girls now.

"Don't worry Barry, I got them," Lucy nodded as he followed Ray out of the office and to a lab.

A tall woman with blond hair tied back in a loose bob was standing, waiting with another scientist, a balding man with an authoritative demeanor. "Doctor Victoria Stone," Ray called and the woman turned around, hands behind her back. "I believe Barry Allen needs no introduction."

"Good to meet you," Barry said holding out his hand which Victoria Stone took.

"This is Doctor Zimmer, Doctor Stone's colleague," Ray added, introducing the other man.

"Pleasure to met you," Doctor Zimmer smiled as he now took Barry's hand to shake. Barry felt the odd feeling he'd met these two before, but he wasn't in charge of hiring on new employees, especially out here in Gotham.

"Good to meet you both," Barry nodded after shaking hands.

"Good to meet you as well Mr. Allen," Victoria said. "And I know why you're here, Mr. Palmer alerted us to your arrival," Victoria turned to an invention on the desk, straight to business. It looked like a robotic arm.

"A cortex inhibitor," she explained of a small device she produced, which she instantly connected to herself, just behind her earlobe. Barry frowned at this odd behavior, but instantly the arm came to life, moving its fingers. "I am controlling it with my brain. It can mimic any, and all human interactions. The arm is lightweight and easy to use. Flexible. Water proof. And would give enhance strength – not near a Kryptonian level, but still strong enough." She was direct and to the point.

"Impressive," Barry stated. "But would someone always have to wear that to work it?" He pointed to the cortex inhibitor behind her ear.

"No," Victoria said, turning the device off as she removed it from her person. "The first step in attaching this to a human is this piece right here." Victoria removed the end part of the arm, demonstrating its separation. "This is the control center. I was controlling it with Bluetooth, but we manage to use Palmer Tech nano technology. The arm will receive and accept orders from the brain using these nano bots inserted directly into the nerve endings of the missing appendices. We have arms and legs ready to be tested on humans."

"So, you need human test subject?" Barry said, immersed in the technology already.

"Indeed, although it is hard to get people willing enough to donate their living bodies to science like this," Doctor Zimmer spoke up, Barry frowning at him.

"Well, still, it seems you're doing a good job. I will see about getting a trial. Proper volunteers." Barry commented. "What about the eye?" Barry pointed at a robotic eye on the table he had noticed.

"Just a little side project," Victoria said. "We think we can use similar technology to do eye replacements."

"Thank you, Dr. Stone. Doctor Zimmer," Ray said, seeing Victoria could probably go on. "But I have something else to show Mr. Allen."

"Very well," Doctor Stone nodded slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Doctor Zimmer held his hand out to Barry again, which Barry shook.

Ray took Barry's arm as Barry said his goodbye and Ray showed him to his private lab, Ray putting in a special code into the pad to get entrance. "You know, that technology was what I used to make Red Tornado for New Justice. But it was easier to make a fully-fledged robot instead of a part for humans." Ray was whispering as they walked into the lab.

"No way!" Barry said, seeing Red Tornado standing there. "You created us one?"

"Everything like the one from New Justice. Plus, I added some tweaks," Ray said. "But he needs a personality. An intelligence."

Barry gave a smirk. "I'm on it," Barry said, going to the computer.

"Hey Barry, I love Gideon," Ray said, "but maybe a little more personable than that?" Barry gave a smirk as he called on the Gideon in the lab to help him start creating the new artificial intelligence. This was where he shined.

-Karry Universe-

Laurel was sitting on a hospital bed as the doctor came back.

"We got the results of your blood test," the doctor, a female with brown hair, said. "And we know what's going on." She was smiling. "Can you lay back and lift your shirt?"

Laurel did as she was instructed, and the doctor put a gel on her stomach, and then used a machine Laurel knew was an ultrasound. "There we go…."

"What is it?" Laurel asked looking at the screen. "Is it a tumor?" Laurel had doubt in her voice as she noticed the outline didn't look like a normal tumor.

"No. A baby," the doctor said. "It looks like your four months along."

"A baby? Four months…?" Laurel said, suddenly shocked. "How could I…?" Laurel stopped as she thought over the months. The morning sicknesses. The weight gains. And Accord all those months ago saying to catch her in ten months. That little meta human had known.

"Some women don't realize right away," the doctor said. "Especially those who convince themselves otherwise. But it's perfectly normal and the baby is healthy. If this is unwanted we could…"

"No one touches this baby," Laurel said, suddenly feeling more protective than she had ever before, putting her hand on her stomach. A link between her and Oliver. She loved it already.

"Okay," the doctor said with a small smile. "Well, I will have the nurses provide you with some vitamins you should take, and you should make an appointment with your own doctor soon." Laurel nodded as the doctor left to get vitamins.

Laurel's cellphone binged. She looked at the message and groaned. Lady Shiva was back. Oliver wanted her to stay with Thea.

The doctor returned with the vitamins. She thanked the doctor and went up to Thea's room. It was technically a two-person room, but Thea was alone. No one in the other bed.

It always hurt Laurel to see Thea like this; unresponsive and attached to machines, keeping her alive. A girl who had so much spirit, so much fire in her.

"Hey," Laurel said, taking Thea's hand. "Did I tell you William is now gone? Well, sort of. He took Doctor Fate's helmet and is now Fate himself. I don't know how it works, but I guess you would be happy about that." Laurel paused. She always talked to Thea, telling her what was happening. But talking about William was not the news she wanted to share to a girl who was like her sister.

"I'm pregnant Thea." Laurel whispered, saying it out loud as she put her other hand on her stomach. "Oliver's the father. Obviously. So, you're going to be an aunt. Aunt Thea. Like it?" Laurel squeezed Thea's hand. "Come on Thea, wake up. It's been four months. You got to open those eyes. My child needs her aunt."

It was then that Laurel heard a commotion in the corridor and moved out to take a look. Lady Shiva, with her armor and weapons, was heading for the room. Laurel backed in, feeling remarkably calm as she closed the door and jammed it shut. She took out her communicator pushing the panic button.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Amelia had to head to Metropolis where Katherine Grant lived and knocked on the door of her house.

"Oh you," Katherine, a pale woman with short black hair and a taut demeanor, said when she answered the door. "What does my daughter want this time?"

"Cat wants nothing," Kara said with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't know we're here."

"You call your boss by her first name?" Katherine said.

"She's not my boss anymore," Kara said, raising an eyebrow. Did Katherine Grant really not know who she was? What she now owned.

"She saw sense to fire you," Katherine said.

"No, I own…" Kara began.

"Look here," Amelia said, cutting in, annoyed. "My sister-in-law is the owner of STAR Co. Which means she's ten times more successful than you ever were or will be. As for why we're here, we're here for one thing only. You took away Cat's doll when she was a kid. Named Betty. Where is it?"

"Is she still crying over that thing?" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"We want to give it back to her. For her birthday. You know, today in case you forgot," Amelia said, making Kara smile. Amelia was able to take care of this.

Katherine Grant rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I sold it to a doll collector who lives down the block. She's still there. House number 38." Katherine pointed down the block.

"You sold your daughter's favorite toy?" Kara said, not believing it. She thought about Nora and Alura and knew she could never hurt her daughters like that.

"The doll collector wanted it. She offered good money," Katherine Grant said, "I saw no point in my daughter holding on to something so childish." Without another word, Katherine stepped back and slammed the door in their faces.

"A pleasure as always…" Kara muttered sarcastically to the closed door.

"Come on," Amelia said, moving off and counting the houses to No. 38 and knocking on the door. An older lady answered the door. She looked frail.

"Hi there, you don't know me but…" Amelia started, taking the lead.

"You're Kara Allen," the older lady said, seeing Kara behind Amelia. "I have seen you on TV. What brings you to my door?"

"Actually, it's my sister-in-law here who wants a word with you," Kara said pointing at Amelia, who had paused while the woman took in Kara.

"Hi. Erm, years ago Katherine Grant sold you a doll," Amelia said, starting again, and the lady nodded. "Well, the thing is, it belonged to her daughter who loved the doll. She never knew what happened to it and we were wondering if we could buy it back? As a birthday present."

"Come in," the lady said, coughing as she did, and the pair walked in. Using a cane to move, she lead the two women down a corridor to a lounge full of dolls. She really was a collector.

"I love my dolls." The lady spoke, "I always have." The woman moved aside a baby doll to gain access to more. "The one Katherine Grant sold to me, she was from a local company. Went out of business many years ago... Makes it a local rare." The lady showed them to the case where Amelia immediately recognized Betty, a precious-looking doll of a young girl, about six inches tall in a very vintage dress, even before the lady pointed out the doll. "This entire collection is from that company. Betty was the last one I needed." Betty was standing next to three other dolls of similar design

"How much do you want for Betty?" Kara asked, being the one with the money.

"Normally I would not consider selling, but…"

"STAR Co. could commission a one-off remake. An exact copy to keep your collection together. No-one would…" Kara tried, but the lady held up her hand as she sat down on a nearby armchair, suddenly coughing violently. The two paused, not sure what to say.

"Please no." The woman groaned, weakly. "I'm dying. My son already has plans to sell off all of my dolls. The money is needed… So, I will sell Betty to you on one condition: You buy all four. Keep them together."

"Deal," Kara said, reaching into her purse and taking out a wallet. "How much?"

"A thousand," the old lady said. "It's a fair deal. And I will throw in a carrying case."

"Okay," Kara said, counting out one thousand dollars in notes.

"Kara…" Amelia said, doubtful now. "I can't pay you…" Amelia made good money working for L-Corp and living with her brother she didn't pay rent, but she was putting money away to hopefully get her own place and had also spent a bit of money to replace things she lost when her world was destroyed.

"You don't have to," Kara said, handing the money over to the woman who took it and then went to get a carrying case that looked like a suit case. She opened the case the dolls were in and gently put each one in the case. Amelia went down and looked at Betty. The 'CG' was still sewed into the dress and Amelia smiled.

"You carry a thousand with you in cash?" Amelia said as the dolls were packed and the two left the house.

"I'm a billionaire," Kara said as the only explanation. Before they could say anything more however, Kara's communicator went off. "Panic button." Kara said, looking at it. "I got to go." Kara threw her purse at Amelia. "Call and see if one of the private jets are nearby and can take you home. If not, buy a first-class ticket on the next plane." Kara began to run but stopped. "And go to a drug store and buy a beanie baby!" Kara commented as she went to find a place to get into the outfit she was wearing under her clothes and head for Starling.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was at the computer, starting the basics for Red Tornados personality when communicators and computers alerted both himself and Ray.

"Text Lucy, tell her she needs to have the kids longer than we thought," Barry said, getting into his Flash outfit as Ray got into his Atom suit. "Gideon, continue with Red Tornado's personality." Barry ordered as he grabbed Ray and they headed for Starling.

-Karry Universe-

The blockade Laurel had made didn't hold her back as Lady Shiva walked into the room pushing aside the broken door as she assessed the room.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Laurel said by the bed, pointing her hand keeping one hand on her stomach.

"I remember you," Lady Shiva said, eyeing Laurel. "You were worthy. It would be…" Lady Shiva paused, seeing the way Laurel stood. "Oh, but you're with child," she surprised Laurel. "I can tell. I know, I am a mother too. Cassandra. I taught her everything I know but she could not stomach being an assassin."

"It's not for everyone," Laurel said, eyeing Lady Shiva and wondering why she was talking.

"And you would know, how?" Shiva asked.

"My sister was in the League of Assassins," Laurel said. Keeping Lady Shiva talking was the only way to stop her. Keep her busy until people arrived.

"Ah," Shiva said. "I was trained there as well once. It was a shame when Nyssa al Ghul decided to end it." Still, she smirked. "Don't worry, Ms. Lance, I don't kill children. And with that baby in you, I won't hurt you either. And I'm not going to kill your unconscious friend – she's a warrior and there's no honor in killing a warrior when they cannot fight back. Besides, you already gave me what I wanted."

"What?" Laurel asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Oliver," Lady Shiva said. "I've been trying to get his attention."

Laurel suddenly remembered Rip Hunter and his warning: A year until Lady Shiva cut off Oliver's arm. And then she also remembered the other thing he said… Oliver was a parent in the future. Laurel rubbed her stomach. One part of that prediction is true but maybe she could stop the other part?

"There's no bounty on his head anymore," Laurel said defiantly. "There's no reason to go after him."

"He's the one who got away," Lady Shiva said with a smirk.

"You could have gone to his gym anytime," Laurel said.

"I want the warrior Oliver. The Green Arrow. It's only right," Lady Shiva said.

Before Laurel could comment and tell Lady Shiva the entire Justice League was on their way, Oliver, in his Green Arrow outfit, and Paula dressed as Artemis showed up. "Back away!" Oliver called.

"You're what I want!" Lady Shiva called taking out two small Wakizashi swords.

Paula took out a piece of wood from her bag and transformed it into a sword herself, tossing it at Oliver. "For you," Paula called as Oliver took the weapon.

"Interesting," Lady Shiva said, seeing the power, and before Paula knew it, two throwing stars were thrown at her and she was pinned to the wall. "Let's leaves the sidekicks out of this." Lady Shiva pointed one of her Wakizashi swords at Olly.

Oliver lifted his sword and moved in, striking the first blow. Swords clashed as they fought in the hallway and people ran as Laurel went to where Paula was to free her. She had to

"Go," Laurel said, taking out the star as they went into the hallways.

Oliver and Lady Shiva were still fighting, but she was more skilled and experienced than Oliver was with a blade as she knocked the sword from Olly's gasp. Lady Shiva was quick as she aimed her Wakizashi blade, swiping down as Oliver tried to grab his sword.

"No!" Laurel cried as Oliver shouted out in pain, his arm sliced off in one swift movement. Paula had grabbed a nearby IV stand and transformed it into a bow with accompanying arrow as she now fired the arrow at Lady Shiva, which struck her now in the chest. Shiva was protected by her armor but the attacked stopped the woman from making a fatal blow at Oliver, who was bleeding out and slumped against the wall in shock.

Supergirl, Superman, The Flash, and The Atom showed up at that moment though, causing Lady Shiva to turn as both Supers let out heat vision, melting her Wakizashi blade as she used them as a shield against their powers.

Oliver though seemed to gain some consciousness as members of the Justice League turned up, and with his free arm he grabbed his sword laying nearby, forced himself to his feet and swung the blade, just as Atom shot a distracting blast…

Lady Shiva's head came clean off her shoulder as Oliver crashed to the floor; the former assassin's body slumped to the floor, lifeless. Oliver though was surrendering to the pain as the Justice League looked on in shock at Oliver's bold move and missing right arm.

"We need a doctor!" Paula called, getting to Oliver first as Barry sped a stunned doctor into the corridor. The doctor looked like he wanted to faint at the headless corpse but concentrated on Oliver.

"Just stop the bleeding," Atom told the doctor, who nodded silently. "Stop the bleeding. Get him stable and we'll take it from there."

"We…? You think?" Barry asked, turning to him.

"Yes," Atom said with a nod. "I need to get somewhere."

"Superman take him. I am going to go get someone else," Supergirl said, planning on heading back to Central and grabbing Caitlin. "I'll call the DEO to collect Lady Shiva's body." Even though she had never faced Lady Shiva before, Kara knew the assassin by reputation and Laurel's warning. This needed to be dealt with quick, before the media got hold of what had happened here.

Only Paula had noticed Laurel though, backed against the wall, watching things playing in slow motion. She moved to her friend, asking if she was okay, but Laurel remained silent, remembering everything that Rip Hunter had said… Lady Shiva cut off Oliver's arm and Oliver had killed her. Kara and Barry would provide the new arm for him. And now he was a father. There really was no fighting destiny.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had got to Caitlin, telling her to leave the kids with Ronnie and brought her to STAR Gotham through the Zap Tunnel. Ray and Doctor Victoria Stone was already getting set up, the doctor stopping at seeing Supergirl. "Who's the…?" Victoria Stone started, asking but stopped when The Flash came in with Oliver in his arms. "Green Arrow."

"We're giving him a new arm. Any problem with that Dr. Stone?" Ray asked having gone back to his human identity for this and Victoria shook her head.

Caitlin was by Oliver instantly, taking off his costume so they could work on him and checking the work the doctors at the hospital had done. "We got a lot of work to do," Victoria said, moving to the right equipment to start putting the arm on Oliver.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia had the carrying case as she walked into her father and mother's place. Lucky for her, Cat had her plane at Metropolis for some workers so she had used that to get back to National City. Henry picked her up at the private airport.

"So what were you doing in Metropolis?" Cat asked when Amelia got through the door.

"I went with Kara, but Kara had to go to Starling for an emergency," Amelia said, seeing Annie and Carter were there. So was Karen with M'Gann, probably there for Carter. "Mom… This is for you." Amelia put the doll carrying case on the table.

"You didn't have to," Cat said, not having expected a gift from Amelia as she unzipped the case. Her eyes went straight to the one doll. "Oh my… I had…" Cat picked it up and noticed the 'CG' on the dressed. The same one she had put there. "This is mine…" Cat was stunned as she looked at it.

"You found Betty?" Annie said, seeming shocked.

"Your mother sold it to a doll collector who lived on your block," Amelia stated disdainfully. "She was willing to sell it to us as long as we took the whole set as well. Keep the family together, I guess."

"Wait, our mother sold Betty?" Annie asked, shocked.

"Yes," Amelia muttered, angry at this.

"And you went to Metropolis to confront our mother over a doll? Bought it and three others to give Cat her doll back?" Annie said, and Amelia nodded. Annie brought Amelia into a hug. "You might not be a Grant by blood, but Kitty this is your daughter."

"Yes, she is," Cat said with a smirk, putting the doll carefully in the case as she looked over the other three, deciding where she would put them and also thinking about when Nora and Alura were older and whether she would let the twins play with them. Maybe when they were old enough to control their powers. As she was looking at them, Cat noticed the little cat beanie baby with a piece of paper.

Cat took the paper and read the note Amelia had written, explaining the tradition he had with her mother on her Earth. Cat smiled before going to hug Amelia herself. "I like the tradition," Cat whispered to her and Amelia had to smile.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Laurel was sitting in a private room in STAR Gotham – they were keeping Oliver there until he woke up.

Paula and Jack were there as well, and so was Sara who had showed up that morning. Kara and Barry were present with the girls; Barry having spent the night working on Red Tornados intelligence, and Kara hanging around.

Oliver groaned as he moved. The robotic arm on him moved slightly as well. "Oliver…?" Laurel said as Oliver slowly sat up and he looked down, seeing the arm.

"What…?" Oliver moaned, and the arm just started to move its fingers.

"Ray!" Kara yelled, and Ray came running in.

"The arm is very sensitive to your thoughts," Ray explained, forgetting to introduce Oliver to his new arm. "You're going to have to be careful with your thoughts until you get used to it."

"But… my arm got cut off," Oliver said, taking deep breaths. "I let her take my arm."

"Looked like you didn't have a choice in the matter," Paula commented.

"Yeah, but he took her head," Jack pointed out, and Paula chuckled.

"You're going to have to stop being Green Arrow for a bit until you get used to it," Ray told Oliver. "But you should be in the fighting order again soon."

"Wait. When did I get a new arm? Is this what STAR Gotham's been working on?" Oliver asked, concentrating as the fingers on his new arm closed into a fist.

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "We needed a test subject, and well…"

"I volunteered," Oliver muttered, rolling his eyes as he realized something, "and with Darkseid around, I'm on the bench. Not what I wanted."

"It's not for long," Sara assured Oliver. "I'll give you a few days to a week before you're out in the streets again. Until then, Laurel and Paula have got Starling."

"Actually…" Laurel said, looking around. She should do this in private with Oliver first, but she had to tell Oliver, and this was her family. "I'm not going to be Black Canary for a while. And I'm not going to be able to fight Darkseid either."

"The doctor?" Oliver said, his own injury instantly forgotten as he looked to Laurel in concern. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Everything is great," Laurel said. "Olly I'm…" Laurel paused. "I'm pregnant." That was met with silence as everyone watched on. Oliver seemed dumbfounded at that. "You're the father, Oliver." At that, Oliver's new arm struck out, uncontrolled as it hit Ray next to the bed. He cried out.

"I'm… going to make this less sensitive," Ray said, going to take off the arm, leaving only the top part on Oliver. "We can make special attachments for this. Gun. Arrow things… I got ideas."

"Later," Oliver said, waving his real hand and looking at Laurel. "We're having a baby." Laurel nodded and a smile came across. "I'm a dad. I'm going to have a baby in like… what 7 months?"

"I'm four months along," Laurel said.

"Hey, your due just before Alex then," Sara commented, smiling and hugging her sister. "We're going to be moms together." Laurel smiled, hugging Sara and looked at Oliver.

"So?" Laurel asked, turning to Oliver, wondering what he was thinking.

"You want to try this marriage thing again?" Oliver asked awkwardly. "I want to give my child the best life possible." Laurel smiled, kissing Oliver. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Laurel said.

"Wait!" Paula said, having been smiling for her friends as something came to her mind. "William is Doctor Fate, Thea's in a coma. Laurel's pregnant, and Oliver is sidelined until he gets used to his arm, so that means… I'm protecting Starling by myself?"

"You got me," Jack commented.

"Like I said, by myself," Paula joked with a laugh, hugging her little brother as the rest of the group laughed.

"I'll be back on my feet in no time," Oliver commented, determined.

Kara and Barry said their congratulations and then backed out with Nora and Alura.

 _Hate to say it, but Laurel sidelined and Oliver possibly not able to help it's two less people to fight Darkseid if he attacks soon,_ Kara thought, happy for her friends but also worried.

 _Oliver will be back fighting soon,_ Barry thought. "And besides, we have this." Barry opened the door to Ray's lab, and there stood Red Tornado active and moving. He turned around to face Barry.

"What's your name?" Barry asked the robot.

"Red Tornado," Red Tornado said simply.

"And what is your purpose?" Barry asked.

"I am a superhero. I am meant to protect the public and help the Justice League," Red Tornado said.

"Not very human," Kara commented, remembering the Red Tornado of New Justice, who was very normal.

"He'll learn and grow into his own person," Barry said, "kind of like the Doctor from Voyager… the Doctor… Hey, did you notice Doctor Stone and Doctor Zimmer kind of looked like Seven of Nine and The Doctor from Voyager?" Barry had to vocalize that, remembering now where his recognition of their looks yesterday came from.

"You know I'm not into Star Trek," Kara shrugged. "Besides, I only met Doctor Stone today. But Red Tornado?" Kara didn't want to get sidetracked.

"Oh yeah." Barry shook himself. "Well, he can grow from his programming into a person, but he knows his powers, knows his purpose, and will help us against Darkseid."

"Okay," Kara said smiling at Red Tornado. "Come on. Let's get the girls home," Kara said, noticing the two girls in their stroller, seeming impatient. They wanted to run.

Post Chapter Note: Well, this was foreshadowed a while back. Hope you enjoyed.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Trusting the Bonds- Darkseid returns, and he's found what he's looking for. In the deadliest battle in Karry Universe history, it's either the Justice League or Darkseid winning this fight. But exactly what does Trusting the Bonds mean and how will it help in the League's biggest battle to date?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	115. Trusting the Bonds

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Trusting the Bonds.

Around 2 Years Ago on Karry Universe…

Kara flew in the air with Diana and John Stewart.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked her friend, noticing Kara seemed unusually quiet today.

"I've been feeling weird," Kara commented thoughtfully. "I'm sure, it's nothing." Of course, it wasn't; Kara was carrying twins at this point and didn't even know, but at the time she just wanted to get the current job done.

"We did just fight an army of Kryptonians," John commented, as they had fought the army from Fort Rozz just yesterday. "Fighting the last of your people; that could affect anyone. You should go home. It's not like this is going well."

"We need to find a place," Kara said, shaking her head determinedly. The three had been looking for a while for the perfect place to set up the new Justice League headquarters and found nothing. Nothing spoke to them. "What is so hard about finding a place in the waste land somewhere between Central and National to start up?" Kara grumbled angrily, feeling Barry through their bond sending calming thoughts.

 _There's no rush,_ Barry stated in her mind, but she relented, ignoring him.

"We need a good place to build," Diana spoke up. "Good land, and its need to be accessible to our vigilantes who cannot fly."

Kara was about to comment on this when her eyes saw something. She sped up and landed on land nearby; Diana and John were not far behind her. "Here," Kara said, not sure why. She wasn't even sure what she had seen, but this place just felt right. Like it held great power – a good spot for a future League Headquarters.

"This place seems…" Diana paused, looking for the right word as she took in the area they had landed, "powerful."

"John, would this work?" Kara asked, as John landed beside them.

"The land seems good. Flat service; we can start with our plans," John said with a nod.

"Okay," Kara said with a nod, herself. "I'll move some money around."

"Is STAR labs going to be owning the land?" Diana asked, wondering how this was going to work out.

"Sort of. I created shell companies; someone does a little digging they will find the connection to STAR but who will dig over who owns land in the wasteland?" Kara said with a shrug, wanting to get this started. "John, tell me what you need, and you'll get it." 

"Good, then we can start Watchtower," John said with a smile.

"Watchtower?" Kara asked, not having heard that name before.

"Well, it needed a name," John said with a smirk. "And now we have the land and funding…"

"Cisco would be proud," Kara commented, and flew off without another word. Little were they to know that this was the start of eight months of mood swings from the Kryptonian.

About a Year Ago, on a Space Station in Deep Space…

The large blue humanoid with armor covering his being and a mouth too big for his face crashed through the roof of the space station, a forcefield instantly activated to prevent everything being sucked through as he turned to the surprised-looking alien. "You!" Darkseid said.

"Darkseid, former ruler of Apokolips," the alien stated as a secondary alien appear next to it. It was hard to determine their genders, if they had any, but their large black eyes kept locked on Darkseid, who failed to notice that there should have been more than two of them in this base.

"And the future ruler of the universe," Darkseid growled, glaring the aliens through squinted eyes.

"Your powers are limited," the other alien said, it's voice lighter. "All those that you seek are gone. Protected by the White Army."

"The White Lanterns?" Darkseid took a step back. "Without a mother I cannot get near them!" He clenched his fist, about to hit a console in rage.

"There is one the White Army have not found," the first alien spoke up before Darkseid could make a move. He paused as he turned to look at the two.

"Go on…" Darkseid growled. 

The second alien paused at it looked at its comrade, then back to Darkseid. "What you seek is buried on the third planet from a yellow sun. It is known as Sol 3 to most, but the inhabitances call the planet Earth, and themselves humans." Darkseid smiled at this, a wide, lopsided, dark grin. "But… it is guarded by the most powerful army on the planet."

"No army scares me," Darkseid stated, "especially not of the primitive Human Race. Yes, I have heard of them. Of Earth. It would make a good base for my new beginnings. A new Apokolips."

"Don't underestimate this army!" The first alien spoke, bringing Darkseid's attention back on the aliens.

"Don't underestimate me!" Darkseid growled, sending a pulse of energy at the alien, intent on killing it, but the pulse went straight through the creature. Darkseid frowned as he tried it again on the other but yielded the same results. "Projections!" Darkseid growled in anger as he finally took a look around the space station. "This place is abandoned! You knew I would come."

"We couldn't risk it," one of the aliens stated, a small smirk on it's small mouth at Darkseid screamed in rage, firing around him before shooting back through the hole he had made, the station exploding below him as he shot off, his destination set for Earth.

Several lightyears away, cloaked from Darkseid's knowledge, another space station orbited the moon of a gas giant, in it the same race of aliens went about their work, but two of them paused as they looked to one another, concern on their pallid faces.

"You didn't tell him," one said, knowing Darkseid could no longer hear them.

"He didn't ask," the second said with a smirked. "We won't be seeing him again."

"Thank Kri he sought our old base rather than our new one. He is out of date, being locked away all these millennia," the first stated as the second nodded, moving off.

-July 2018/Karry Universe-

Caitlin and Cisco were in Watchtower when they felt the building shake.

"Gideon!" Cisco called out. "What is going on?" The building shook again, and Cisco saw the defense systems switch on.

"Watchtower is under attack," Gideon said, pulling up footage of security cameras looking in on the nearby monitor. A familiar blue figure floated above the tall building, firing energy shots at the structure.

"Darkseid…" Caitlin moaned.

"Why us?" Cisco mumbled. With the Cortex last time, it seemed Darkseid was getting a little personal toward himself and Caitlin.

"I'm glad Garfield and Jenny are with Ronnie," Caitlin commented, wasting no time in closing her eyes and focusing on her power. Since last time she had doubled down on training, knowing this attack could be inevitable.

Vines shot out of the lifeless ground around Watchtower, growing quickly and momentarily surprising Darkseid as they quickly cocooned the building; but he was not being held back this time. Darkseid was ready for this as he destroyed the vines with a concentrated blast, and then Watchtower's defensives system with a secondary blast. A hole formed in the roof as Darkseid blasted once more. It was easier to take the building down from the top, than destroy it from the bottom.

Cisco grabbed hold on Caitlin as the roof caved in, and suddenly both went through the floor, landing in the meeting room under them.

"Did you just use your power to bring me with you through the floor?" Caitlin asked, feeling weird. Like she had a headrush or similar.

"Thank me later," Cisco said, going to the hover pad, unsure how he used his power on Caitlin as well, but thankful he had. He could see Darkseid coming down though. "Gideon get us down to the garage!" The zap tunnel was their only escape, "and alert the League on Darkseid… and transfer yourself out of here!"

"On it, Mr. Ramon," Gideon's voice was heard, but it was not as clear as normal – Darkseid had hurt the A.I somehow.

….

Kara and Barry were in their penthouse, getting ready to go to STAR when their communicators went off.

 _Darkseid!_ Both said to each other at the same time.

"Amelia, watch the girls!" Barry yelled as both went into their outfits and ran out.

Amelia, who had been about to go out, paused and turned to the two children. "Huh. It seems something is going on," Amelia cooed to them, sitting on the chair and texting Lena she might not be in today.

….

Kara and Barry got to Watchtower in time to see the tower crumble into dust.

 _My speed lab!_ Barry thought, as they both felt shocked and saddened. Watchtower had become a part of the Justice League, but they had friends to find.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see inside the rubble.

 _They are in the garage,_ Kara thought, flying right through the destruction and into the underground garage between Caitlin and Cisco, who were standing between the zap tunnel and Darkseid in the only remains of the building, but Darkseid didn't pay attention to the two at he used his energy beams from his hands to blast a hole in the ground.

"Hey!" Kara called, clapped her hands with strength and speed, sending Darkseid back in the resonating pulse.

"Good move," Caitlin said, Kara surprised the shockwave had worked.

"Took you two long enough," Cisco stated as Barry phased into the garage, followed by Diana who was forcing the rubble aside with her bare hands. She had John with her, using his Lantern powers to move the rubble.

The zap tunnel came to life before Cisco could get it started though, and Tantu appeared as Jesse showed up.

"Tell me where it is?!" Darkseid jumped up, rounding on the small number of League member now. "I know it's here."

"We have nothing," Kara said, lighting up her eyes

Darkseid gave a scream as the Justice League went to attack, but Darkseid send a pulse down on the ground, the blast throwing the League back. The ground below them was torn apart, a crack in the very Earth.

As the small League members jumped up to attack, Darkseid cried in joy as he jumped into the hole. Barry was first to the edge as he looked down to see their enemy take something small and square from the abyss. He jumped back when Darkseid leaped out of the hole.

"You have nothing, indeed…" Darkseid said, with a smirk, holding the box in one hand as he looked at it. "It's mine at last."

"Whatever that is, get it," Kara instructed as Jade now showed up along with Hal. The Justice League went to attack, but Darkseid held his hand out and a stronger blast than he had ever used before sent the team back.

There was a rustling in the air and something twisted into being between the League and Darkseid as Doctor Fate appeared, facing Darkseid as Kara now jumped to her feet, about to rush at the enemy.

"No! He has it," Fate stated authority.

"A magic user?" Darkseid growled. "Magic is meant to be dead. Unless…"

"The Mother Box…" Fate whispered, confusing the League who were now ready to attack, but knew better with Fate between them and Darkseid.

"Your powers will weaken, and you will fade," Darkseid growled, sending a blast now at Fate, which sent him back, toppling into Diana now, who only just caught him.

"You Justice League want a battle?" Darkseid called. "I will give you a battle! You won't survive my Shadow Army. But not yet. Mother needs time to charge. Once you are defeated I shall claim Earth as my own, it's people my slaves. It shall be the new Apokolips! The center of my rule."

"You're insane," Diana called, charging at Darkseid now, but he sent her back just as easily as he had Fate.

"Later. In what you call Central City. It will be the future home of my Fortress." Darkseid clutched the box tight now as he vanished in a flash of bright light.

The Justice League looked at each other in shock as the zap tunnel activated and Oliver and Paula appeared. Wally came running in as well. They were too late.

"The most powerful army in the world," Diana said, looking down at the hole. "It wasn't my sisters or the United States army. It was us."

"But we weren't guarding anything," Kara said, confused.

"Yes, you were," Fate spoke now. "You built our headquarters right on top of it. Where it was buried."

"Remember the power we felt when we choose this land?" Diana muttered, closing her eyes as she concentrated on that feeling. "I felt it every time I was here. But it's gone now. We were unknowingly guarding it."

"My master piece," John said, looking around him and making everyone turn to him. "I created this place. It was… My best creation…"

"John, there are more important things," Barry said, also still upset about this speed lab. "You heard Darkseid. Later today in Central. The final battle with him."

"His arrogance will be the last of him," Fate stated.

"What exactly was that box?" Barry now rounded on Fate. "Why did you not tell us before?"

"The Mother Boxes are sources of great power. There are three in total and together they make the user immortal, all-powerful. But one alone… The last I knew the boxes were being guarded by the most powerful army in the universe, The White Lanterns," he nodded to the Green Lanterns in the room at this. "I was unaware there was one unguarded, buried on this Earth."

"How…?" Diana asked.

"I am older than you know," Fate stated simply, implying much in this simple sentence.

"And now Darkseid has one," Oliver spoke up, catching up easily.

"What exactly can he do with just one?" Kara asked, a feeling of dread building in her.

"Rule the universe," Fate stated simply. "He can tap into it's power, create armies from his mind. Invoke fear across a planet. He intends to use it on Earth, you heard him."

"Can… can he succeed?" Barry asked, glancing to Kara, knowing what she was thinking.

"I still don't know what Trusting the Bonds means, and while the Justice League is powerful… but yes, he could still very well succeed," Fate spoke truthfully.

"Caitlin, where are Garfield and Jenny?" Kara asked, suddenly turning to her friend.

"With Ronnie and the twins. At our place," Caitlin said, taken aback. "Why?"

"Jesse, go get them," Kara stated. "Wally, get Young Justice ready. Everyone is in this time." Kara and Barry looked at each other and without another word they ran off to go back to the penthouse.

The girls were in the strollers in the blink of an eye and Barry had grabbed Amelia before she even knew what happened. They returned at the same time Jesse did, now with Amelia, the girls, and Krypto and Hex.

"Wha…?" Amelia muttered, finishing her bite of Pop Tart she had been eating, shocked as she took in the scene and the rubble.

"Cisco, text out a major text to everyone at STAR. We're not open today," Barry said, unfazed by he and Kara leaving the scene. He was determined now, he and Kara on the same thought.

The Superflash cave was still being rebuilt, and the rest of STAR was the only headquarters they had now Watchtower was gone.

"Caitlin." Barry took a device out of his concealed pockets and handed it to Caitlin. She recognized it as one of the multiverse-hopping devices. "Go to Prime."

"Why?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the device.

"We want you take the kids and go there," Kara said. "You'll all be safe there."

"Have Vibe spy on us. If things go south, tell Prime to disconnect us from the system. To never come here again," Barry said, determined tears in his eyes as he said it. They had to get them away, to keep them save. They trusted Prime; they could look after the children.

"I'm not abandoning you! My power can help," Caitlin said, determined herself.

"The kids need you," Kara said. "We're giving you our girls. Do you get that? We're trusting you to protect them. To raise them if worse comes to worse. Please, Cait…"

"Mommy?" Jenny said, not understanding what was going on. Jenny had attached to Caitlin and Ronnie quickly, encouraged to address them as parents. Caitlin knew she had to go though. She didn't want to leave her friends, her life, her husband… but this was important. She took the device and took Garfield from Jesse. Kara and Barry bent down to kiss their girls.

"We love you," Kara and Barry whispered as they handed the stroller to Caitlin.

Ronnie appeared as Firestorm at that moment and Caitlin gave him a look; he knew the seriousness without a single word and separated from the twins, going to kiss Caitlin as he whispered something into her ear. Pulling back, he remerged with Cody and Michelle. Caitlin pushed the button on the device. A portal opened.

"Jenny sweetie, walk in with me." Caitlin said, having her hands full with Garfield and the girls' stroller, so Jenny walked besides Caitlin, through the portal, and the portal closed behind them. Barry and Kara stared at where it had been, aware this could be the last time they saw their daughters.

"Amelia," Barry said, forcing himself to move on and taking out another device. "Go to Mutant. It's been fun having a little sister."

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head. "I lost my world once; I adopted this one as my own. I'll die defending it."

"Besides, I can help," another voice said, and Barry turned to see Amelia's astral form behind him.

"I'm not going to force you to go," Barry said, as the astral form disappeared. "Fine. Okay. Cisco? Last chance."

"No," Cisco said as the zap tunnel activated again and Nightwing and Roy appeared. "He can't kill what he can't touch." Cisco eyed the device as Barry nodded, putting it away. "And I told the entire STAR lab employees to take the day off."

"What about the DEO?" J'onn asked, appearing now. He had read their minds on approach and knew what had happened, only wishing he could have got here sooner.

"Out," Kara said. "They will just be killed if they try. Just the Justice League and Young Justice. We're apparently the greatest army on Earth. Let's get everyone to STAR."

…..

Despite none of the employees being at STAR Labs the place was busy.

The Justice League had taken over everything – Paula was making weapons extra weapons for all the vigilantes who needed them; anything she could make that they did not have, while the ones with superpowers were preparing themselves in the various larger labs. They knew any minute this would be the fight of their lives, the fight for Earth, humanity, and the entire universe too.

"Clark!" Kara said when Clark walked in, followed by Diana. The two had left a while ago. "Lois and the kids…?"

"Put them in the Fortress," Clark said, "along with Alex." Clark gave Sara a nod, who smiled, glad her wife was safe. They hadn't had an argument about this, Alex knew the seriousness of the matter and the importance to protect her unborn children. Just as long as Sara came back, safe. "They have the device to go to Mutant Earth though, just in case." Clark finished. With Amelia not wanting to go, Kara had given the device to her cousin to give to Lois.

"What about Laurel?" Oliver asked. Laurel was currently in the Canary Cave with Curtis; he had not even thought about hiding her anywhere else, and he should have. The last time something like this happened, Felicity had died.

"Darkseid said in Central, and I believe he wants a real battle with us now," Kara said to assure Oliver. "Getting Alex, Lois, and the kids to the Fortress might be unnecessary. If we defeat him, no other city will be touched but if we don't… well hopefully Vibe Junior or Vibe will grab Laurel before he gets to Starling." Kara didn't know if the other worlds would grab anyone else who did not go there; Romana and Starfire were still at the meta home with Eliza, but Zor was there too. Part of Kara and Barry wanted to go and put them all in the Fortress as well, but time was running out and they were needed here. Beside Zor may not have all the Kryptonian powers due to the way he was brought into this Earth but he did have some and knew how to use them. Not to mention Frankie Kane was there and the metal controlling meta was good.

That's when Barry drew Kara's attention to the door to two new arrivals: "Ha, Aunt Astra," Kara said moving towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in," Ha said, putting his arm around Astra. "We're fighting Darkseid with you."

Kara's eyes went to Astra, who smiled. "Both my niece and my daughter are here… My family. My world is at stake. I am fighting," Astra said, and Kara smiled, hugging her aunt.

"He's here," Cisco said, pulling up video footage of the local news network. Darkseid had just landed in the park, and he wasn't alone – it seemed whatever his Shadow Army was, they had joined him now.

"Doctor Fate," Barry turned to the man with the helmet. "Last chance. Any last ideas on what trusting the bonds mean?"

"No," Doctor Fate said, shaking his head. "The best theory I have is about your Kryptonian Mental Bond." Kara and Barry looked at each other, but neither one of them were staying here to try the bond thing. They weren't even sure they could do it again.

"Then we'll have to just fight our hardest," Kara said. "Let's head out."

"Winn, here," Cisco called to Winn, who had showed up. Winn having no power and not being a vigilante was going to keep watch on the equipment in STAR.

Winn nodded and then turned to Amelia. "Be careful," he said, extremely seriously to her, and Amelia went and kissed him.

"I love you," Amelia said with a dorky smile, leaving Winn shocked as she ran off. She had never said that before to him and they had only been officially dating for a couple months, even if he had a crush on her since she arrived.

"You don't get to say that like you're going to die!" Winn yelled out as the Justice League, Young Justice, and powerful extras walked out with Krypto, Junior, and Hex flying next to Kara and the other Kryptonians in the air. "She'll be back…" Winn mumbled, feeling worried now.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry with Krypto and Hex, Clark, Diana, Firestorm, J'onn, Oliver, Paula, Jesse, Tantu, Nightwing, Roy, Nate, Ray, Hal, John, Jade, Sara, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, Wally, Karen, Connor with Wolf, Donna, M'Gann, Jack, Nyssa, Astra and Ha arrived at the park; the speedsters quicker than others at arrival. It only took Kara and Barry a moment to assess what needed to be done as Barry instantly gave orders.

"Liberty Belle, Velocity, Vixen," he addressed Jesse, Wally and Tantu, "get your speed on and get this place clear of pedestrians – that includes the media. We can't have anyone harmed." As he watched, Darkseid remained still, but black figures seemed to be stepping out from within him, taking life as his faceless Shadow Army. There were about twenty of them now and Barry had to wonder how many Darkseid would create before the inevitable started.

There was a flash of blue and Barry momentarily saw the ashe of the Cheetah form around Vixen before she and the two speedsters were nothing but blurs, following the orders of Barry as they made the public safe.

Darkseid however cocked his head at the move, a strange lopsided grin on his face as he watched the speedsters, unmoving.

"Valiant effort. Pointless, but valiant," he commented as he finally took a step forward, the Mother Box noticeable around his neck, like some chunky necklace which didn't suit him at all.

"Our goal is to get the Mother Box," Kara now addressed their League. They were missing Laurel and Thea, so their numbers were down, but they could do this. She had faith in her team.

Doctor Fate stepped forward as the League suddenly waited with a momentary baited breath. He didn't speak as he suddenly shot into the air and fired a white-hot blast at Darkseid, which seemed to momentarily overcome the alien before he flung the energy aside, the shockwave almost knocking the Justice League over as nearby windows shattered from the blast.

That did it as they all moved forward, in one swift movement. Their goal clear as they all headed to the same direction; but the Shadow Army; the faceless, humanoid shadow creatures that Darkseid had created from the Mother Box, stepped forward – a barrier between the League and their creator and all hell suddenly let loose. Everyone was in battle, ducking and avoiding attacks as people bowed and swerved from the very real army.

Kara sent out a heat vision at Darkseid, not expecting it to make a mark as a Shadow blocked its path, taking in the energy from her blast and somehow manifesting itself through some form of matter transference, becoming even more solid. Barry in the meanwhile was speeding between Shadows to reach Darkseid, avoiding being hit by battling League members.

That was when someone called out, their cry louder than the cries of the fight, and Barry was distracted enough to see Citizen Steel crumple to the floor, his metallic head caved in – he alone had managed to reach Darkseid, but the being was stronger than before now, and had just proved it. As Barry watched, the metallic form of Nate Heywood turned human, once more, but there was no life in his body. Ray was beside his friend as Barry looked back to Kara, who was distracted going two-on-one with Krypto against an almost-solid Shadow.

This was not going well.

….

The Oasis bar that Henry owned wasn't too far from the park. Jesse had even run in to get people out, but not all of them were so willing. With Crystal behind the bar though, there was a mutual understanding that she could protect her regulars for as long as necessary, but now that the battle was in full swing, Crystal kept an eye out of the window. Blasts, crashes and screams could be heard, and she could hear the familiar sound of a helicopter high above, obviously taking areal footage of the battle. This battle seemed to worry everyone and even Crystal was worried. Maybe more worried than others having some knowledge on how powerful this Darkseid was.

"Gary," Crystal came to a sudden decision as she address the man with glasses who was helping today. He was a nervous one. "I'm going to be gone for a bit. Keep an eye on the bar."

"What?" Gary retorted, looking shocked as Crystal vaulted over the bar top, heading for the door, "It's nuts out there!"

"My kind of mayhem," Crystal smirked as she left the building, not even checking to see if the street was clear as she deactivated her hologram, her icy appearance taking over as she jumped into the air, forming an ice bridge under her very feet with her powers which took her high and fast, close to the fight.

She could see the blue alien she knew as Darkseid already in the distance, but he was hard to get to with the League battling both in the air and in the sky.

Crystal dodged past two Lanterns and Karen as she got close but was distracted by two Amelias below – she seemed to be struggling despite her telekinetic powers. Crystal blasted away a Shadow with her ice, Amelia looking up at her as her Astral form failed and, as Crystal got closer, she suddenly took to the air and Crystal grabbed her onto her icy bridge.

"Used your powers to make you fly?" Crystal called as she held on to Amelia with one hand and blasted away two Shadows who were overcoming Connor and his wolf nearby. The two gave a half nod at the sky in thanks before going into another. Wolf biting at a nearly solid shadow and Connor punching

"Yeah, concentrated on myself and made myself float. Cool trick but I need to train on it more," Amelia breathed as they zoomed throughout the battle, Crystal trying to get close to Darkseid but with no luck.

"Grab hold of my back so I can free up my arms," Crystal instructed as Amelia did as told. "Use your telekinetic powers to make a shield. I'm going to get as close to Darkseid as possible. See if this guy likes a little ice."

"I like this plan!" Amelia cried, happy to be battling with her friend, even if it was the end of the world.

…

"The world's going to hell out there," Mick Rory grumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

He, Leonard and Lisa were having drinks in a bar closest to the battle. They had somehow been saved the chance of being whisked away by a speedster for their protection, but they were the only ones in the place and Lisa had taken over the bar to get free reign of the drinks.

"We shouldn't be here," Lisa muttered, her Gold gun sitting on the bar, which she eyed. A desire to go out and help.

"Where else should we be?" Mick grumbled. "Free drinks, pretty bartender, and the end of the world. Good way to celebrate it."

"You calling me pretty, Heatwave?" Lisa raised her eyebrow at this, but Mick simply shrugged.

"She's right though, we shouldn't be here," Leonard spoke up, his drawling voice getting both of their attention as the window shattered from a stray blast from the battle. None of the former criminals flinched at this. "We should be out there, helping. Saving the world," Snart continued.

"That's what the Justice League are for," Mick stated. "We take the back seats."

"Not when a mother of my future child is out there, risking her neck," Snart retorted, Lisa dropping a glass at this and Mick choking on his beer.

"You're dating one of them?" Lisa asked.

"You're one to talk, _Mrs_ Ramon." Snart drawled. "No. I donated sperm – did I not tell you?"

"I think I'm going to puke," Mick shook his head at this – neither his sister or his brother in arms had been told this. Snart had wanted to keep it quiet but something spoke to him that they had to know. He just had a feeling.

"Let's go and be heroes," Snart picked up his Cold gun as he swung off the bar stool and headed toward the shattered remains of the window.

Mick and Lisa shared a look before they both shrugged, Lisa grabbing her gun from the bar top and Mick pulling his one from his belt. "Let's toast some aliens," Mick stated, marching after his comrade.

…

"There!" Oliver ordered his team; Paula and Jack keeping close to their leader as they worked in tight formation against a group of Shadows. Nightwing and Arsenal swung into the scene with them as they took a wide birth, shooting from the rooftop of the nearby building, hoping the distance would provide some perspective and a clear shot at Darkseid, but no matter what Oliver fired, what type of arrow Paula made, it never reached the baddie.

"It's no good, Arrow," Nightwing said as he pushed a Shadow off the rooftop. "We've got to get closer!"

"We?" Oliver looked at Nightwing for a moment.

"Teamwork," Nightwing stated, as they nodded to one another in understanding.

"Paula, I'm going to need something to get us from here to there," Oliver pointed at Darkseid as Paula nodded.

"I'll help clear the way," Arsenal spoke up, determination in his eye as he shot at a Shadow which had reached the rooftop with them.

…

Nyssa and Sara were close to Superman and Wonder Woman as Sara used her bo staff to effectively knock out a Shadow as Superman took his chance to get closer to Darkseid. Nyssa would have followed if it wasn't for the blast of cold air that just escaped turning her into an icicle, but hit into the shadow just before her turning it.

Looking over, she saw Citizen Cold, Heatwave and Golden Glider joining the battle; fire now being set off from Mick's weapon as a Shadow momentarily turned to gold before crumbling to dust on the floor.

"Snart!" Sara called as he joined Alex's wife. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Thought it was time to be heroes," Snart stated simple as Mick spat at the term behind him. "Going to get the golden shot and see if I can freeze Darkseid."

"The goal is to get that box on his chest," Nyssa spoke up. "It's powerful and the reason he's created this army."

"On it," Snart stated, striding forward as Amelia and Crystal came from above, both he and Crystal shooting ice at Darkseid, which he fended off easily; melting it before it could touch him.

"Oh, I like her!" Snart called to Crystal as she circled above him. He looked to Mick and Lisa and nodded, all three sending blasts at Darkseid, which he couldn't block off as he shot backward, a part of him momentarily gold as Barry sped past the former criminals with a word of encouragement.

"Time to freeze this sucker," Snart stated, moving forward again. But Mick and Lisa were distracted by several Shadows, sent for them by Darkseid, who again melted Snart's attack. But Crystal was now close enough to send her own blast at Darkseid. This distracted him as he ricocheted it back to Crystal. Amelia though used her telekinetic shield to block the ice, which again rebounded but headed straight at Snart.

In a second, Snart was frozen – a solid ice block. Darkseid laughed as he saw this and sent a blast at Snart, shattering him as Mick noticed, crying out in anger and Lisa called out to her brother, but it was too late. Darkseid had claimed his second victim today.

Lisa screamed as her brother was destroyed. Darkseid sending another blast at her but she felt arms around her and then the blast went right through her. Looking she notice the arms belonged to her husband.

"Leonard…" Lisa muttered, taking a breath as Cisco pulled her away. Crystal and Amelia were distracting Darkseid again along with Sara and Nyssa.

"I'm sorry. I could have done something. I didn't see until it was too late," Cisco stated, but Lisa pulled away from her husband as she looked back to the battle. Crystal and Amelia were still trying their hardest; Mick was screaming in anger as he torched anything and everything nearby; Kara and Barry were tag teaming several shadows and Oliver and Nightwing were both now in battle with Darkseid as they sent everything and anything at the alien.

"We're not all going to survive this, are we?" Lisa stated.

"I don't… I honestly don't know," Cisco shook his head, looking at the fighting himself.

"Then let's go out in a blaze of glory," Lisa looked at Cisco determinedly at this.

"For Snart," Cisco smiled.

"For my brother," Lisa confirmed and ran, straight back into the battle as she screamed a war cry.

-Prime Earth-

Barry and Kara Wells walked into the Cortex, only to be surprised when two little balls of light ran right at them. Barry barely managed to catch the two as they hopped right into his arms. "Dada!" One went as the other called out "Mama!" holding her hands out to Kara.

Kara and Barry looked at each other, confused, both recognizing Alura and Nora and then looked around the room. Jesse and Wally were there and sitting on the floor, looking up at the newcomers now, more than likely having been play chasing the two before Barry and Kara showed up.

There were two Caitlins present too; one with a green baby on her lap, and a little black girl sitting on the floor; the baby seemed to be upset.

Cisco had his vibe goggles on, watching something only he could see.

"What's this? What's going on?" Kara asked, deciding to take the girl from Barry who was holding her hands to Kara. The girl continuing to mumble 'mama' and both seemed upset.

"Where's Karry Kara and Barry?" Barry now asked, looking around for them. "They'd never go anywhere without these two." He was fond of his alternate kids, and knew he had to get used to them sooner or later, so kept a good hold on the one he had.

"On my Earth," Karry Caitlin spoke up, tears in her eyes as she hugged Garfield tight. "They're fighting to save the Earth."

"What?!" Kara asked, confused.

"It's not going well," Cisco now said, taking off his goggles. "Nate and Snart are dead and people are starting to get seriously injured. It's only a matter of time before they all die. Even my counterpart seems to know the worst. This Darkseid is going to destroy that world. Karry Universe is falling."

There was a moment of silence as eyes turned from Cisco to Barry. He had a determined look in his eye though, even if the mention of the battle was new to him.

"No," he spoke up, shaking his head. "Karry Universe may be the perfect world." Karry's Caitlin mouthed the word 'perfect?' but did not interrupt Barry. "They are our friends and allies. It's nice there's a world where everything worked out: Caitlin and Ronnie; Iris and Eddie… Hell, even Cisco and Lisa. We are not letting Karry Universe fall."

Cisco smirked at that. "I was hoping you'd say that," he stated.

"Quick, Silver, we're going to Karry," Barry said, ignoring Cisco's remark and giving the baby he was holding to his Caitlin. "Cisco, I hate to say it but Mutant and Karry are close. Head to Mutant and get their help. Then you and Vibe Junior need to head to other Earths. New Justice, SuperEarth, Alien, Twin, any Earth that will help."

"SnowAllen," Cisco suggested. "Me and my Mutant counterpart helped their Cisco and I believe they owe Karry."

"Yeah, even there," Barry said deciding not to ask why Snowallen owed Karry. "You get the idea."

"Powie, can you…?" Kara crouched down to her pet, but the dog stood to attention, her little Power Dog outfit still on. She barked comfortingly, wagging her tail determinedly. "Good." Kara pet her dog as she took a step back.

"Portal, now," Barry stated to a nod from Kara as Cisco put on his Vibe goggles and opened a portal to Karry, the three speedsters leaving. He then opened another portal for himself.

"Hang on, why are you not going?" Karry Caitlin rounded on Kara Wells, who she only now realized wasn't in her Power Girl outfit and had already taken a seat, smiling at the Karry kid she was still holding.

"Been told to take it easy recently," Kara said, glancing to her own Caitlin who seemed to be chuckling at this odd phrase. One look though from her double and Karry Caitlin suddenly realized what this could mean and couldn't help but smile.

"Jenny, sweetie, watch Gar and the girls," Karry Caitlin said to the five-year-old, smiling now at the multiverse going to help her world. "Kara and I need to have a word."

…

"Roy!" Nightwing shouted as Arsenal crumpled to the floor.

Roy had following Dick and Oliver toward Darkseid and, while the two team leaders were in battle with the all powerful alien, Roy had taken his chance to fire shot after shot of arrows in the man's way, but a Shadow had blocked the path of the final few arrows, and Roy could only watch in sudden shock as the Shadow ran right at him, striking him in the chest with his own arrow.

Nightwing pulled away from Oliver and Darkseid as Red Tornado joined his comrade, using arm tornados to blow the alien back. Roy however, was dead as Nightwing turned over his body. "No…" Dick moaned as a nearby portal opened and three speedsters and a Kryptonian dog ran out. One took the boy and Dick looked up at the one dressed in silver.

"We respect our dead," Prime Wally told him.

Meanwhile, Darkseid had been blasted back enough that Barry was now running circles around him, trying to keep him contained while he figured a way to get the Mother Box from him, but the alien sent out a blast from his hand, which resulted in a loud cracking sound, a lot of pain, and caused Barry himself to go flying off, crashing into a bench, his leg at crooked angle and clearly broken.

Kara appeared in front of him as Darkseid now ran at Barry, wanting to finish the job himself.

"You will not harm him!" Kara called, sending out both heat vision and freeze breath, momentarily stunning Darkseid as he paused to now block this attack.

 _No, go!_ Barry urged her, not wanting Kara to die because of him while the rest of the League were unable to reach them due to the growing Shadow army.

 _We die together!_ Kara told her husband defiantly through their bond taking his hand the two hugging onto each other. They could feel Darkseid over them. They expected the blast that would end them to come but it didn't. Darkseid had paused looking at them an unknown look on his face as he then backed away to fight Diana

"Interesting," Dr. Fate said appearing next to them. "He spared you. He could have just destroyed you. Gotten rid of our leaders and he choose not to. Why?"

"Can you heal his leg?" Kara asked Fate wanting her husband back into fighting shape.

"I don't heal," Dr. Fate simply said and then looked at them. A thought suddenly struck him. He turned back to look at Darkseid who Diana and Clark tag teaming him. Then a chuckle came out of Fate. "Trusting the bonds." He mumbled. "He's weak."

"What?" The two leaders said together unsure what Fate meant.

"Ever since Diana imbued him with a part of her soul his been different. Yes, with the Mother Box he can rule the universe, but with that important change… would he be the leader he expects?" Fate stated, neither sure if he was actually asking them this question or asking himself it. It was hard to tell when all they had to work with were eyes through the metal helmet.

"He's had more than his fair share of chances to take out more of you, all of you, but he's always faltered. That is why…" there was a tone to Fate's voice of sudden hope and it was addictive to both Allens as they looked at each other.

"I think it's time to make him really feel Diana's soul," Doctor Fate called, now knowing the perfect spell which he instead directed at Kara and Barry. Suddenly, Kara and Barry felt all the love they had for each other, and their girls, and like a physical manifestation of that, a beam of pure white energy shot from them directly at Darkseid, who screamed out as he felt it, but continued fighting.

Several of the Shadows flickered and vanished, but only those fighting them noticed this.

Kara used the opportunity to take Barry up to the rooftop of a nearby building, not sure what was happening with Darkseid now. Darkseid went right at Clark, angrier than before as Clark aimed another punch, but Darkseid grabbed the Super by the fist and swung him, gripping his throat quickly and holding the man high.

"Not my dad!" A cry could be heard, and Kara looked over the building to see Connor flying toward Darkseid now, Wolf by his side.

But Doctor Fate hit Connor as he flew, and he stopped suddenly, but the same familiar white light shot from him, directly at Darkseid who cried out and dropped Clark, not even turning to Connor as he actually whimpered, more Shadows vanished at this.

"Trust in the bonds…" Kara muttered. "Could it be, as corny as it sounds, our love…?" She turned to Barry and paused.

"Broken leg," he stated looking down at it. "Can't heal properly until it sets. I'm out."

"No, you're down but never out," Kara stated, bending down and kissing Barry.

"Go, Clark and Connor need you,' Barry said and Kara flew to where her cousin and Connor were with Wolf.

"What happened?" Connor asked as Kara joined him.

"Superboy, he needs to get out of here," Kara said, straight to action and picking up her cousin on the floor. Donna and Diana were now fighting Darkseid as Ha-Pri sent out a green blast at the man. Astra could be seen using her Kryptonian powers against a Shadow, although she didn't seem as skilled as her niece or even daughter, who seemed to be calling instruction to her mom as she too fought.

"Connor!" Kara brought his attention back to her, to Clark in her arms. "You need to take Superman back to STAR. Get him under some yellow lights. Maybe he can get back out here before this is over." Connor nodded, taking his father without another word and running off with Wolf right behind him.

Both Amazonians were thrown from Darkseid as the ashe of an elephant caught Kara's eye, and Vixen stormed at Darkseid, about to toss him high when he grabbed both her arms and twisted, Vixen crying out in pain as both her arms were broken in the movement and she was the one suddenly tossed aside. Kara gasped, but a flash of light and Jesse had her friend, speeding her away before Darkseid could do any more damage.

Oliver came running at Darkseid again, Paula and Jack firing at Shadows nearby. Olly had his robotic arm out, ready to punch Darkseid, but the alien grabbed his fist before he could do any damage and crushed the hand. Kara sent out a laser vision at that as Oliver took a shocked step back, his broken robotic hand sparking and flailing.

Doctor Fate meanwhile, kept sending his love spell, making Darkseid feel the friendship of everyone around them as they fought together, expecting to die together.

"You did this!" Darkseid screamed, turning his attention to Diana as Fate struck out once more, and more Shadows started to vanish. It was getting noticeable now. "Whatever you did! Your death is sure to stop it!" But Diana and Donna were both ready.

Oliver though was saved from further attack when a Barry, this being Prime Barry as Prime was the only Earth to show up so far, grabbed him from the floor and sped him to the nearby roof of a building – the same one he, Paula, Jack and Nightwing had planned their attack on Darkseid earlier.

"Cool arm Oliver," the Barry said with a smile before running off.

Kara had been coordinating an attack between Young Justice, Krypto, Powie and Hex with Red Tornado against Darkseid, the alien weaker now thanks to Doctor Fate's magic, when she finally noticed the extra speedster fighting with them. Recognizing them as the prime speedsters right away

"We didn't ask you to show," Kara told the three when they turned to her, Jesse grinning at seeing her parallel sister.

"We're not the only ones coming," Silver, Prime's Wally, told Kara as they saw another portal open nearby and another Barry and a Kara, wearing the Lady Power outfit of Mutant, came out, not wasting time in going to attack Darkseid as well.

 _I think the cavalry has arrived,_ Karry Barry thought to Kara keeping attention in her mind and hoping they could share his speed again.

Darkseid tried to focus on the anger as people kept attacking him, his Shadow Amy visibly failing to remain stable now. He could feel emotions he didn't want to feel, but he couldn't stop them; Fate kept throwing spells at him, and he could no longer hold off this planet's heroes.

Another portal opened and out of it came Rachel Garrick of New Justice, who tossed her helmet at Darkseid at super speed and caught it when it rebounded. This didn't do more than annoy him, but he was distracted now. Angry and getting scared. He had it all planned out and it was all going to hell.

Along with Rae though was another Kara with a white shirt instead of blue, and a not so small Kryptonian puppy, who happily joined in the fight in his own Flash-like outfit.

"What did I say about owing you?" Rae now called, looking at Kara Allen, but Kara did not answer. She could not answer. Other Earths had come to their aid and she and Barry hadn't asked. They were doing this out of sheer loyalty. They were saving her world.

"Beepo," New Justice Kara yelled out as a monkey in a cape was on Darkseid face. Seeming to annoy the man for a bit before he threw the monkey. Kara Lane catching it.

"Why did you bring the monkey and not Krypto?" Rae yelled out as she continued to fight using arm tornados on a nearby shadow.

"I didn't bring him. He attached to my cape and tagged along," Kara Lane complained but the monkey Beppo was joining in the fight and she was letting him.

 _This is awesome!_ She heard Barry call in her head, he still on the rooftop nearby with his broken leg, looking out and down at the battle, the portals opening across what had once been the park, but was now resembling No Man's Land with all the fighting that had been happening.

Kara didn't have time or thought to reply to her husband as out of the other portal came another Kara dressed as Supergirl with another Barry; he was vibrating as he attempted to run through Darkseid, while his Kara was momentarily distracted by one of the remaining Shadows.

"I see you found Doctor Fate," this Kara, SuperEarth Kara, said as she easily tossed aside the Shadow and joined Kara Allen in the sky, assessing the situation.

Yet another portal opened, and a Barry came out with a Caitlin. This version of Barry sped around the battle with blue lightning trailing behind him and sent a sonic punch at Darkseid as he went flying back. The Earth also shook as vines grabbed hold of Darkseid, who was still in mid-flight from the punch; the sudden stop enough to snap the bones of a normal person, but Darkseid was resilient, if weakened now.

Kara felt like crying in joy now as another portal opened nearby and a Mon-El in a red outfit came running out to tackle the suspended Darkseid, along with another Supergirl and a Laurel dressed in white, who let out a sonic scream at Darkseid, the vines holding him breaking apart as Darkseid fell to the floor, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

One more portal opened and a final Supergirl appeared with someone who looked exactly like her. They were holding hands and from their clasped hands, a large blast hit into Darkseid. Behind them, and through the still-open portal, a giant gorilla leaped out, roaring – he was wearing a super shirt and he went to punch Darkseid with his big fists.

 _Hey that's the gorilla I killed like two years ago. Grodd… They have a good Grodd…_ Barry thought in disbelief, seeing the battle through Kara's eyes now as he took a breather, his leg still not set and he refusing to head back to STAR Labs until this was over. _Darkseid doesn't look impressed_ he added, _I think he's succumbing to… well, everything._ Darkseid was taking all the attacks and was looking weary, but he screamed as he clutched the Mother Box with one hand and sent out a big blast with the other; knocking people over in the shockwave, but the group didn't falter as they jumped back up and went to strike again.

Doctor Fate flew high into the air now – as high as he could as he summoned all his strength. He need to get everyone in on this spell as he directed his magic in masse to the group below. They all felt it; they felt the loyalty, the love, the bond between them as the spell hit them all, even Karry Barry laying on the rooftop nearby. The spell shot from everyone and directly at Darkseid, all at once.

Darkseid could feel everything – all the love and friendships between this group, a determination to help each other, even when they didn't have to, and it was too much as Darkseid yelled out in both physical and emotional pain, and then his anger turned into tears as he collapsed, crying into a heap.

"Make it stop!" Darkseid whimpered, his Shadow Army gone, and his power diminished as he shuddered.

"What just happened?" One Barry in the group asked as everyone came up around Darkseid. Kara Allen of this Earth stepped forward, unsure.

She looked around. Their multiverse friends weren't that harmed, given their later arrival, but her League all had some injury. She was lost for words. She usually knew what to say but now not even Barry had the right words. Both unsure what to say or how to explain it. A couple more portals opened and the Ciscos came out of it. Apparently, they had realized the battle was won and had stopped their recruiting.

"Trust in the bonds," Doctor Fate said, coming down to join them. "It was not the bond between you and Barry. Well, technically it was, but not only that… Darkseid's soul was black. He did not know love, friendship, and loyalty. Not until Diana gave him part of her soul. He tried to ignore it, besides small things, like he paused before killing, and today when he could not kill you and Barry. That was when I figured it out. I had to make him feel so I made him feel your emotions. Your love. Your bonds."

Doctor Fate looked around now. "But the bond that put Darkseid over the edge; that was a truly unique one: the bond of a friendship between worlds. The fact that these other worlds would come to your aid when they had no reason to beyond the fact that they like you. That friendship was too pure."

"Go us," a Cisco muttered, a lone voice in the shocked silence.

 _This isn't over,_ Barry reminded Kara who took in these words and walked up to Darkseid and bent down. Ha had summoned a barrier around their villain, but it wasn't necessary as Kara took the box from Darkseid's neck.

She felt, more than spoke, to a presence within the box. It was a great power which she suddenly understood. It could do anything, it could be anything – no wonder Darkseid sought it for his own selfish gains, but she knew what she wanted to do. She looked up at Darkseid, then nodded to Ha who removed his Green Lantern barrier.

The moment the barrier lifted a dark, almost cloud-like substance began to dissipate from the enemy, redirecting itself to the box in Kara's hands, and in a few moments, it stopped. Darkseid looked smaller now, weaker. Injured.

"It's done," Kara said, closing the box. "He has no more power." She had no idea how she had done it, she simply understood the workings of the box the moment she held it.

"Good!" Donna picked up her sword and moved so suddenly, only a vigilant Diana managed to stop her, jumping between her sister and the former villain.

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" Diana rounded on her sister, a look in her eyes.

"He killed our people!" Donna stated; she had a wound on her head, but she was obviously thinking straight.

"And they have been avenged, sister! He's powerless… weak… a mess," Diana, looked back to the alien, who seemed barely conscious now. "This is a far worst punishment than killing him. Regardless, there is no honor in killing someone who is powerless." Donna looked at her sister imploringly and after a moment Donna dropped her sword, and to the surprise of some, she broke down in tears, Diana holding her sister as she subtly moved themselves aside, away from the warzone.

"I'll take him to lock up," J'onn spoke up, going to grab Darkseid.

"No," Ha spoke up, the wisest of the Green Lanterns. "The White Lanterns are the only ones truly capable of holding him. We will take him back to them. Kara?" He glanced to Kara for confirmation, who nodded. It made sense.

Ha now looked to his other Lanterns, and as one they raised their rings, a green cage forming around Darkseid as in a flash of green light they and Darkseid were gone.

It really was over.

-Karry Universe-

STAR Labs was busy with many from the Justice League and other worlds populating it.

Kara was walking around STAR Labs with Krypto by her side and paused when an ice bridge came through the open door carrying Amelia and Crystal.

"Yikes, that's cold. But a nice way to travel," Amelia commented, shivering.

"Kara," Crystal said imploring, putting the hologram back on. "I feel terrible. My shot hit…"

"I know," Kara said quickly knowing what Crystal was about to say. "It's not your fault. A lot of people got hit by friendly fire in this battle. Thank you for joining." Kara told her as the three walked further inside.

By a computer were four Ciscos and a Winn, making Kara do a double-take, but her eyes went to her Barry, who was present with a cast, of sorts, around his leg. He had both girls in his arms though, while in the playpen nearby, was Garfield with Jenny, keeping an eye on her new little brother and smiling. As she watched, Firestorm came into the room separating from the twins as he went to take in his children. It was the first he had managed to get back. Him and the twins not being injured really had done survey on the damage to the city

 _My girls,_ Kara thought, coming up and taking one of them, kissing her and then the other one. Then she kissed Barry. _It's over. He's gone._

 _Everyone is safe,_ Barry thought back as Amelia went over to Winn.

"Want to take back anything?" Winn asked coyly.

"Nope," Amelia said, kissing him. "But you didn't say anything back…" Amelia raised an eyebrow and Winn kissed her.

"I love you too," Winn said, smiling into the kiss.

 _The start of a new love story,_ Barry thought with a smile.

"Which one is our Cisco?" Kara now asked, looking at the four of them.

"None of us," all four said as one.

"He's with his wife," one of the ones with vibe goggles added; Kara guessed it was either Prime or Mutant. "We're here to give rides back. Well, he just decided to join." He pointed at one Cisco.

"No powers, but wanted to meet others mes," That Cisco said. "From Twin Earth," he added from the confused look from Kara as Barry chuckled – he had been getting on well with all four of them.

"Hey. Where's Caitlin?" Crystal asked for her sister and all the Cisco pointed.

Kara needed to talk to Caitlin too so put Alura back in the playpen and her and Crystal went over there to pause. They had set up a make shift medical area with beds where most of the Karry Justice League was getting treated. Working around the beds was five different Caitlins.

"Caitlin?" Kara asked the five, tentatively.

"Yes," all Caitlins said, turning around to face Kara and smirking at their joint reply.

"I'm out," Crystal said at that, raising her hand and turning around, leaving the room. They did not need six of these faces in the room. Besides, one Caitlin was enough for her.

"My Caitlin?" Kara tried, and one of the Caitlins raised her hand. Kara instantly hugged her. "Thanks for protecting my girls."

"Always," Caitlin whispered.

"So what's the status here?" Kara asked looking around.

"Well, Tantu's is the worst injury: both her arms were broken but thanks to the magic of the Anansi Totem," – one of the few magical artifacts on this world to still have power – "and some advance medical treatment from one of the other Caitlins, she should be up and going in a month at the least." Caitlin gave Tantu a serious look at that, putting a hand on her shoulder. Both her arms were splintered and bandaged, and Kara felt truly sorry for her.

"And I would be amputating Wally's leg if he was not a speedster," one Caitlin added from where Wally was sitting, blood still coming out of his leg as she was busy sewing up the wound. Kara had not seen that happen, but lots of things had happened fast while in the battle.

"A lot of other minor injuries too, but we got everything," a third Caitlin said with a smile.

"This is a pretty bad cut," another Caitlin commented, working on Nightwing, also stitching him up. Nightwing didn't seem bothered by it, his mind obviously still on Roy – Kara knew all their fatalities.

"Okay, I will trust Caitlin. All Caitlins," Kara said thoughtfully, noticing Clark under solar lights with Junior by him, also taking in the lights.

Kara backed up to get out of the Caitlins way and went back to Barry. "How many?" Kara heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Rae waiting for her, expectantly. Next to her was her puppy Clark and Kara had to smirk at the Flash Pup outfit. She had not really gotten a good look at it before but it was cute.

"What?" Kara asked as a Barry with a white background walked over, and Kara had a feeling this was Barry-White Two. Prime Earth's Barry. She was proven right as Powie was walking next to him.

"How many did you lose?" Rae asked. "I know the look. You lost people."

"Today we lost Nate, Roy, and Snart," Karry Barry said sadly; he had really been trying to get Snart to become a hero, but the man had seemed dead set against it. Now he had died one. It was a morbid irony.

"But before that, Darkseid also took Jax and Martin Stein from us – luckily, we found the twins to keep Ronnie alive," Kara said, and Barry put an arm around his wife.

"It gets better," Rae said, making the couple raise eyebrows. "Remember, I lost an entire League. I thought everything was ruined, but it got better – a big part thanks to you. But my point is, time heals, things get fixed. A new life and new people await you. You survive."

"She's right," Barry-White Two said. "I've lost people too; not anywhere near an entire League, and some more personal, but things get better."

Another Kara, wearing a white shirt with the El emblem on it – Kara Lane from New Justice – came up and put an arm around Rae now. She had the monkey Beppo on her back who jumped going to take Rae helmet. Rae grabbed the helmet at speed before he could and a bark from puppy Clark got Beppo back to Kara back. "Rae, I didn't mind helping, but can we go home? I had something special planned," Kara Lane said. She was avoiding looking at most of the Barrys too, and Kara and her Barry knew why. Her Barry was the one to kill New Justice's old Justice League, after all. The one to kill Clark.

"Oh did you?" Rae asked, turning to kiss her girlfriend.

"Whoa," one of the Cisco spoke. "You two are together?"

"Why not? Flash and Supergirl seem to be a thing nearly everywhere," another Cisco replied.

"What would they be?" A third Cisco asked before Rae or Kara could answer. "Karae?"

"Raera," another Cisoc said.

"No, Raeara," the other Cisco said.

"Couple names?" Rae asked, rolling her eyes. "Seriously? What do you call Kara and Barry? Bara. Or Kar…" Rae stopped as she suddenly realized, her mind turning and her mouth opening in shock. The others in the room who knew what had just happened smirked. "Karry. It's a couple name."

"Oh?" One Cisco said. "I was wondering that too."

"You know, we should put it on the system what Karry means, but it's too much fun having people guess," Vibe said with a laugh.

"I'm good. I'm back," a familiar voice said, and Kara Lane stiffened. Rae put an arm around her, knowing that voice too well herself: Clark came out of the makeshift medical area, still in his outfit. "I'm going to go get Diana and J'onn to help me get everyone from the Fortress." Clark realized the look he was getting from his cousin's alternate and paused. "Urm, Hi?" Clark said with a wave, only to be tackled in a hug by this Kara, who already had tears in her eyes.

"New Justice," Kara Allen mouthed to Clark, who nodded, and put his arms around Kara Lane – he had been informed on his fate on many Earths, but New Justice especially.

"Okay, if we're doing this, I'm in," Rae said suddenly, going to hug Clark too and Clark chuckled, bringing her into the hug too, letting them embrace him for a minute before separating. "You give the best hugs." Rae muttered.

"Well, I'm always willing to hug a version of my cousin, and my cousin-in-law's other world cousin," Clark said, giving them a smile before heading out.

"Right, so, which one of these jerks is sending us home," Kara Lane shook herself off and asked, pointing at the Ciscos as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hey!" Every Cisco but one complained.

"I've met her version of us. He's a jerk," Vibe said, putting on his goggles.

"Oh," the other Ciscos seemed lost for words at this as Prime opened a portal for Raera.

"New Justice awaits." Vibe told them.

Rae hugged both Barry and Kara Allen in the room now.

"Hey," Kara Lane said before they went through, looking at Kara and Barry. "Come to the Sanctuary soon, get a break. You deserve a break," Kara Lane smiled at Kara Allen at this, who smiled back as the four from New Justice left.

"Hey Cisco," another Barry-White came in, he the one from Mutant Earth. They knew this because his Kara was next to him in her Lady Power outfit. "Kayla and Kara from Twin Earth want to head home with their Grodd…. which is very weird he's a good guy."

"That would be my Earth," the Cisco without power said.

"I'll go send them home. You and Caitlin can stay until all the injuries are done," one Vibe stated, and he headed out.

Kara Allen and Barry-Blue looked over at the Prime Barry and their Mutant Earth counterparts. These were the two Earths they had the most contact with. "You came for us," Barry-Blue said addressed them, saying the thoughts in both his and Kara head. "We didn't even ask…"

"Of course, we came," Barry-White Two said.

"One thing me and him can agree on is that," Barry-White said with a nod. "We're always here for you."

"You don't have to go about things alone if we can help," Kara Kent added.

"Well, whenever we can help you…" Kara Allen started.

"We know," all three said together, not letting Kara Allen finish.

…..

Ray was fixing Oliver's robotic hand. He had only had minor injuries the Caitlins were able to take care of in a minute so had gone to help Oliver. Darkseid had done some damage to it but it was fixable; Ray just needed to get some new fingers for the thing, and a simple zap tunnel to Gotham and casual request to Doctor Stone had him fixing new fingers to the hand.

"Hey Ray," Oliver said, finally voicing what he needed to and putting his good hand on his friend's shoulder. Ray had removed the robotic arm to fix it as he worked and didn't look around as Oliver comforted him. "I know Nate was a good friend to you." Oliver had never even said two words to Citizen Steel, but he knew Ray was the one who had suggested him.

"If I had not brought him into the League…" Ray started.

"Don't. It was his choice," Oliver said. "I went through the same with Felicity – I locked myself away from the world because I thought I could have changed it. But she wanted to be in Team Arrow and he wanted to be in the Justice League. Go, mourn your loss." Oliver advised. "This can wait. Go and be with your wife and son." Ray smiled, gave a nod and took the robotic arm with him as he headed for the zap tunnel once more.

Oliver sighed, running his hand down his face as he did in stressful time. He had Roy to mourn for as well, after all.

"Olly?" Oliver heard a voice which made him pause. Laurel's voice; but as far as he knew Laurel was still in Starling. He turned to see a Laurel dressed in white like his Sara, and with no baby bump – he then remembered a Laurel coming out of the portal during the battle. This was Laurel from another world. "It's really you." She smiled but didn't move.

"Um… Yes," Oliver said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… My Oliver died a long time ago," Laurel stated sadly, and Oliver nodded. "Although I did not picture you with one arm?"

Oliver had to chuckle. "A run in with a very skilled assassin," he explained. "My robotic one is getting fixed though," Oliver added.

"On this Earth, are you and me…? My counterpart…?" Laurel left the question hanging.

"We went to city hall the other week and got married," Oliver confirmed knowing Laurel enough to know what this Laurel wanted to know, "and we're having a baby."

A smiled appeared on this Laurel's face at that. "I'm glad," she said, now moving over and hugging Oliver; he using his one arm to hug her back. "It was good seeing you again."

…

Alex saw Sara talking to Nyssa the minute she got to STAR.

Thanking J'onn for coming to get her from the Fortress, she went straight to her wife, who turned around and hugged her. Nyssa gave them a nod but backed off. "Snart," Sara said.

"I know," Alex said, having heard it from Clark and J'onn. "Where's Lisa?"

"With Cisco," Sara said, taking her wife's hand and leading her to where one Cisco was hugging a crying Lisa. Mick was standing nearby too, seeming not to know what to do. He didn't even want to take a swing at his beer.

"Lisa?" Alex said, taking a step towards her. "Give me your hand." Lisa, still with tears in her eyes, looked up and took out her hand which Alex took and placed it on her stomach, on the baby bump. "There are three kids, alive in here, because of Snart. He lives through them. And they will know of the man who made it possible for me and Sara to be parents. And they will know their Aunt Lisa."

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Really," Alex confirmed. "You're Superfamily. You're their family." Lisa hugged Alex at that.

"And their Uncle Mick," a deep voice added, making the two turned to him.

"And their Uncle Mick," Sara agreed. Mick simply nodded.

….

That night, after everyone had gone back to their own Earths and the Justice League was all back in their own cities and homes, Kara and Barry stood in Nora and Alura's room, looking down at them in their cribs. The babies had long since gone to sleep, but the couple could not stop looking at them, so thankful they were alive, and they had their girls back. Krypto and Hex were sleeping peacefully on the floor, too.

 _I put the Mother Box in our office safe. I think the Lanterns might want to bring it to the White Lanterns when they get back,_ Kara commented, even though Barry knew. _Our new Superflash cave should be done soon, and I sent John a message saying we're going to be designing a new Watchtower in a new location once I talk it over with some people._

 _Oh, you've got a plan,_ Barry said, chuckling and knowing when Kara had an idea she did not want to share yet. While they shared every thought when they needed too, they had also gotten good at hiding thoughts from one another too.

 _Let's just say, I think New Justice had the right idea, but I am mixing it up, Karry-style,_ Kara commented.

 _You know, they are 14 months old now,_ Barry changed the subject, letting Kara keep her plans as he wanted to make plans of their own. _How about we wait until they are 18 or 19 months old, and then start trying for that boy?_

 _Sounds like a good plan. Although can you put up with my pregnancy mood swings?_ Kara was well aware the difficulties the team had when she was pregnant.

 _I can put up with anything as long as it's you…_ Barry leaned into Kara, nudging her playfully. She chuckled at that.

 _You know, we could get another girl,_ Kara added, smiling.

 _Then I'll just have three princesses and one queen,_ Barry thought back, and kissed Kara's cheek now.

Krypto's ears picked up and he lifted his head, a low growl coming from him as he went running out of the room. The couple looked at each other, worried, before following the dog and seeing him growl at Doctor Fate, who stood in the lounge, obviously having transported himself here.

"Krypto…" Kara said simply, and the dog backed off. Krypto had never liked Doctor Fate anyway, his magic confusing to the animal. "Doctor Fate, what are you doing here?" She addressed the magic user now.

"Asking a courtesy of you," Doctor Fate commented, confusing the two. "Please don't let my helmet end up in a museum again. Keep it safe, and if you should ever need a magical hand again, I'll be there."

"You're giving William his body back?" Barry commented, shocked. They had been unsure if they were ever going to get William back from Doctor Fate.

"His body is not suited to magic; I guess most on this Earth are not anymore," Doctor Fate commented as he took out the communicator, which Barry took from him.

"What happens?" Kara added before Fate could take off his helmet, he cocked his head at the question as Kara continued. "When you're not possessing a body, I mean. How do you live?"

"In the dark," Fate almost joked. "I'm aware, I know what's going on around me, but I never know all the details until I have a receptacle for knowledge, a body and mind to properly process everything. It's a bit like living in a daydream, until someone puts on my helmet, and I wake up."

"Interesting," Kara didn't know what else to say to this as Barry kept quiet, thinking this over. But Fate said no more as he nodded at them, put his hand on the side his helmet and lifted it off his head.

With that movement, the gold and blue outfit faded, to be replaced by William's Red Arrow outfit he had been wearing the moment he had placed the helmet on before. William himself blinked as he shook his head, coming back into consciousness.

"William…" Barry started as the man put the helmet down on the couch.

"I know," William said simply, raising a hand to stop Barry from continuing. "I know everything. Roy is dead." William had no ill will to the source of his DNA; he was just sad Roy was gone.

Barry and Kara did not know what to say. Nightwing and all of Team Canary had been in mourning over Roy when they last saw them. Barry and Kara were upset too at all their loses – Roy had been a friend; Snart had been more than a villain who reformed, there was history with him, and he had been family; while Nate they had not known well but felt he would have become a good friend.

"What will you do now?" Kara asked.

"Head back to Starling, see if they want me back. Until Thea wakes up anyway," William stated thoughtfully

"They want you," Kara said instantly, knowing it to be true.

"What do you mean until Thea wakes up?" Barry added, catching this odd phrase.

"Being part of Doctor Fate gave me a lot of time to think, to reassess the life that's been given to me," William stated. "I never realized how much I let the memories of Roy I had control me. I think I need a fresh start. I need to become my own man. Away from Roy's shadow, away from Team Canary. But I won't abandon my friends while their numbers are down – Thea is out of action and Laurel is pregnant, yes I know that as well." William smirked seeing the looks of surprised the two had when he mentioned that. "They need all the help they can get in the short term." It seemed Fate had given William some insight too, he seemed smarter than he had been before, not that he wasn't clever before this. "Anyway…" William turned to move to the elevator; Kara and Barry looked at each other though. Both in agreement.

"William," Barry called, William paused and turned to look at him. Barry tossed over the communicator Doctor Fate had handed him, and William barely caught it. "Tell Cisco to switch that to Red Arrow for you."

"But I wasn't voted on," William said, looking at it in shock.

"You earned it," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara.

"If anyone has a problem with you joining the League, they can take it up with us," Kara said with a defiant smile. William seemed stunned but mumbled a thank you before heading to the elevator.

Barry took Kara's hand and silently, the two headed for bed. It had been a long day.

Post Chapter Note: A-a-a-and Darkseid is defeated. Gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My last from Karry for a while.

Now for my normal 'why did I kill them?' post-chapter note, so to explain myself…

Nate: Obviously I brought him in to die. When I was figuring out who to kill, Sigma, my beta commented that it was a shame we didn't have a Nate to kill, as I've never liked him in Legends. So, just like that, I introduced him to simply kill him off. Sorry Nate…. I think.

Roy: I originally brought Roy in to be the mole for Cadmus, and it worked wonderfully, but after that plot I suddenly had two Roys – the original, and the clone, and I sort of had William in Roy's shadow. Deciding to kill Roy was to get rid of the shadow for William, so that he could become his own man. Also, Roy was filling the role of Nightwing's sidekick and I wanted that freed for the future. And don't worry, William will soon decide on a nickname, so Arrow fans won't confuse him with Oliver son from the show anymore.

Snart: This was a difficult one. Originally, I was going to kill Mick instead, but with Snart giving his sperm to Alex and Sara, and Snart being the one in the story more, it seemed fitting for him to be the one to die. He seems to get the short end of the stick both here and in the Arrowverse. Sorry Leonard.

Now onto happier topics and to officially announce that Karry Universe will be on a break again from this chapter, but I have several stories that are coming out to fill the gap…

First up, the second season of New Justice, and sequel to Rebuilding the League, New Justice: Trials of the League! With Reverse Flash defeated, things have settled down for the New Justice League, but when a new enemy makes himself known, things are shaken up dramatically. But there's an even greater threat to the Justice League brewing, and it's going take the entire League's current members, and some new members, to face these trials.

Then, co-written with Sigma and released under his account is a sequel to both SuperEarth, Mutant Earth and Sliders. Jailbreak sees SuperEarth's heroes come to Mutant wanting something from them that the Earth refuses to give, and things get messy. One of these Earths will do something that will have lasting repercussions across the entire Millma Verse. (Note: While I am advertising this now, Sigma's the main author of this story, so it will depend on his writing schedule when we can get this up – but he is concentrating on this now over Prime, so you may get it sooner than you expect.)

Then another one, co-written with Sigma which is not really a sequel to Sliders despite sharing a similar name… Sliders 2.0: The Nazi World War. In this story, Accord finally bites off more than she can chew when she messes with an unknown Earth, leading them directly to New Justice Earth. Now separated from the rest of the system, due to the multiverse net, and facing an invasion from Nazis, New Justice needs to recruit new Earths to help them in the fight. (Yes, Crisis on Earth X really inspired us, and as this is set in the mid-season of New Justice season 2, this won't appear until after the first half of that story.)

Now, as for the future of Karry Universe. Karry Universe will return when New Justice hits mid-season with ten chapters (starting with the 2000 review chapter that was selected by you readers). I have some plans. I hinted at it, and Karry will be back with several chapters once New Justice hits mid-season, maybe with Sliders 2.0 at the same time, but I am not going to try to go bigger than Darkseid. DC lore has no-one much bigger than Darkseid, so I am going to go smaller when it comes to threats to the Justice League and go back to where Karry really shines: relationships and fluff.

Okay so that's it. Please REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	116. The Wishing Stone

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: As always

Note 1: It's been a while, but this is the 2000 reviews reward chapter, which was won by Kryptonite Earth. Hope you enjoy.

Note 2: This chapter starts the Karry 10. 10 chapters of Karry Universe in-between the two parts of New Justice.

Note 3: Sliders 2.0 is being delayed probably 3 weeks

Note 4: I want to address this allusion of Karry being perfect as it's been bugging me. I know a lot seems to go right there and yes other worlds have jokingly called them perfect. Couples work out, Karry are rich, and etc... but bad things happen as well. Deaths happen. And there have been plots where people are not so perfect, Barry in the past was shown to be insecure with his powers when he got them and let's not forget Alex's drinking problem and other such plots. So please remember while recent Karry has not done a lot of this it has happened and the world in itself is not perfect. I think the best recent example of them not being perfect is how they did not tell the multiverse about Darksied. Pride stopped them from getting help.

The Wishing Stone

-Kryptonite Earth-

Alex Danvers walked into the warehouse, her gun by her side as she saw her fellow agents arresting the people within. It was very early in the morning; the DEO having done an early morning raid on an alien gang. Standing by a crate was a man dressed in blue and yellow. "Flash," Alex said. Since Kara had decided to separate from the DEO and her sister, and work on her own, Adam Foster or the Flash here, was their hero on staff. "Good job."

"Yeah," Adam said, seeming distracted as he was looking at a large stone that seemed to be teal in color. It was what the aliens had been protecting. "Any idea what this is?"

Alex took it in her hands and shook her head. "No," she said, sitting down on a box but still holding on it. Adam sat down next to her, also putting part of his hand on the stone – there was something about it.

"Didn't you say Supergirl agreed to show?" Alex asked after a moment. He was one of the only people in the DEO still in contact with Kara now she had been officially taken in by his mother. If they thought they might need extra help, he could contact her and she either agreed or disagreed to help on her own terms. She didn't really take orders anymore.

"Probably crashed out," Adam added as Alex shrugged. "Jal keeps her up all night."

"Jal?" Alex asked, turning her head sharply to look at Adam.

"Kal's twin…" Adam started.

"I know who Jal is," Alex snapped, realizing Adam misunderstood her question. "But Jal is dead. He never showed up on Earth."

"No. He was at the bottom of the ocean. L-Corp found him – still a baby. Kara has adopted him as her own. Jalyn Grant. Mom loves spoiling her new grandchild," Adam commented, seeing the look on Alex's face at that. She still considered Kara a sister but was getting to the point where she knew it was too late. "Sorry... I guess she didn't tell you."

"Why would she?" Alex asked dismissively. The last Alex had really spoken to Kara was when Kara told her the reason why she could not forgive her. There was a promise to try to work through those feelings then, but nothing had happened since. "I bet she doesn't want me anywhere near Jal," Alex muttered, sure she had hit the nail on the head there. As Kara was mad at Alex for dishonoring her family, why would she let Alex near more family? "I just… I wish the world was different. That I had my little sister back."

Neither Alex or Adam noticed the rock they were still holding on to glowed at Alex words. "You think you have a problem?" Adam said. "I know I can do so much more than just run. But I don't know how to figure it out. I wish there was more speedsters like me I could learn from."

The rock glowed again and this time it glowed bright, distracting the pair as Alex and Adam tried to jump back but found they could not take their hands off the rock. Then, a blue portal opened in front of them, and they were sucked in.

DEO agents had lifted their guns at the portal's appearance unsure what to do. "That's not good," J'onn mumbled, looking around as his agent and superhero disappeared into thin air. He had been helping the clear up while Flash and Alex had a talk. "Someone, figure out what just happened!"

-Karry Universe-

Alex and Adam stumbled as they exited the portal in a bedroom. The sun was just shining through the window, and in the bed, there was movement that the two instantly knew what it was. Then there was a hiss and the two turned to see a cat on top of a dresser, hissing at them. They took a step back as the eyes of the cat lit up in a familiar glow of a Kryptonian heat vision.

"Hex!" A familiar voice yelled out and Alex had to doubletake. That was Kara's voice. "Hex, what…?" Kara looked up from the sheets. "What the…? Barry!"

The man with her sat up. "Whoa!" Barry called, getting up with speed – there was a glow around him as suddenly a speedster's outfit appeared on him. It was a light red suit with a lightning bolt on the chest and a blue background behind the lightning. "Hey, I summoned the suit!" There was a dorky smile on the part of his suit not covered by the cowl.

Kara was already dressed though. "Alex?" Kara was asking but paused at the look on the pair's faces. "World hoppers?" Kara knew, suddenly seeing her sister, but Alex was beyond confused.

"Who are you…?" Barry however asked, coming up to Adam who took off his mask. "Wait. Adam? Adam Foster?"

"You know me?" Adam asked.

"We know our version of you," Kara said, looking at Adam in surprise too. "Welcome to Karry Universe. Hex, calm down." Kara told the cat, and the cat powered down her eyes before jumping towards the door as she ran out of the room.

"What's a Karry?" Adam asked. "What do you mean welcome?"

"You're on our Earth," Barry said, used to this by now. "You know… the multiverse. Many different earths vibrating at different frequencies. I'm guessing you're not on the multiverse system?"

Alex and Adam looked at each other in surprise at that. "The multiverse is real," Alex said, stunned. She had heard the theories, of course, but never thought it could be real.

"Trust us it's real. How did you get here?' Kara asked, seeing how confused they were. Part of her was wondering why world hoppers always interrupted her and Barry in bed though. The two looked at each other, and then looked down. The stone they had been carrying was now on the floor. They must have dropped it when they landed. Kara herself looked down. _That's a new one,_ she thought, going to pick up the stone.

That was when they heard crying. "Kara, Barry?" Another little voice called clearly having been woken by the crying.

 _I got Nora and Alura,_ Barry thought running out with speed, and Adam's eyes widen at that.

"Why don't you go down to our kitchen? We'll make breakfast and figure this out," Kara said putting the stone in Alex's hand, not threatened by an alternate of her sister or Adam as she ran out too, to take care of the others.

"Kara…" was all Alex could say – it had been a long time since she had seen Kara look at her without hatred in her eyes.

…..

Alex and Adam had sat down in the kitchen, still having the stone with them. Barry came down with two toddlers, and no longer in the outfit he had summoned before. Putting the girls in highchairs, Kara came down with two young girls, and following her was another young adult.

"World hopping Alex," the other woman said right away. Alex raised an eyebrow, not sure how this woman knew she was a world hopper right away. "Cool. I'm Amelia. Barry's little sister."

"Who exactly is Barry?" Alex asked.

"Barry Allen," Barry said. "The Flash."

"I'm the Flash," Adam said, waving his hand.

"That's new," Kara said. _But it does explain the outfit._

Kara then turned to the two five-year-olds who were eating breakfast. "Starfire." The girl with the red air looked up. "We're going to need you to decide on a human name. I'm sorry, but Starfire doesn't really work." Starfire and Romana had not been going to normal school yet. Since they were new to the planet, Eliza decided to keep them in meta home to teach them important things they needed to know. Now though, they had to sort out a new identity for them. Kara and Barry were happily giving them their last names but for Starfire they needed to think up a first name.

"Choose whatever. Starfire's not my name anyway," Starfire shrugged, and Kara and Barry stopped what they were doing at that. Barry had been feeding the babies with a bottle and Kara was getting her own breakfast ready. The two turned to her. "What?"

"Starfire's not your name?" Barry asked stunned.

"No, Rox made it up," Starfire said playing wit her own food.

"Why did you not tell us?" Kara asked, moving over and surprised, and Starfire shrugged again. "What's your real name?"

"Koriand'r," Starfire said.

No one said anything for a moment.

"That one's worse than Starfire," Alex commented. While Adam seemed lost, she was kind of enjoying this. This Kara seemed to have no qualms letting her near her kids. Alex kept looking at the two babies though, wondering if she should ask to hold one.

"Al!" One toddler suddenly yelled, out noticing her staring and Alex mouth opened wide as then the same baby let out freeze breath. Barry chuckled as he continued to feed them.

"Well, I think you have three choices," Kara continued to Starfire, her and Barry having been talking in their head. Not that Alex knew. "You can go by Kori, Star, or Tamara."

"Tamara?" Star asked.

"Short for Tamaranian," Kara said with a smirk. Barry had thought that one up. "Your species. It goes well with Romana." Kara could see Star was not liking that option though, however much she liked her sister in Romana. "It's your choice."

"I kind of like Star," Star said.

"Okay then, that works as a human name," Kara said, hugging the girl and letting her return to her breakfast.

"What about us?" Adam asked, raising his hand.

"You want breakfast?" Amelia asked. She had been going to heat up her own breakfast so had remained quiet.

"No, I want to know how we're here and how we're heading home," Adam said, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"Creator?" A voice called, making the two world hopper jumps. "Cisco Ramon and his wife have shown up. Should I let him in?"

"Yes," Barry called out, and a moment later the elevator opened, and Cisco came in with Lisa and some equipment. "So, what's all this?" Barry glanced to the equipment the pair had brought. He had called Cisco up, through Gideon, earlier about their world hoppers. "I thought you were going to get in touch with one of the Vibes?"

"Junior said he would show up soon but said if I could test their vibration and figure out where in the multiverse their Earth is located it would make this faster," Cisco said.

"Actually, he offered to test their vibration and Junior said it was not necessary," Lisa said. "But he's doing it anyway."

Cisco rolled his eyes at his wife as he came closer to Alex. "Do you mind?" He held some little device with suction cups.

"Where exactly do those go?" Alex asked, amused by this. She vaguely recognized the name Cisco Ramon as the name of a fashion designers who designed clothes way too expensive for her.

"One on your palm, the other on your temple. Honestly, this won't hurt at all," Cisco said as Lisa took out a laptop for them. "This laptop is connected to Gideon which is connected to the system, so I can use the multiverse system." He explained as he placed the suction cups on Alex's palm and head. "This machine will read what you're vibrating at. Feed it to my computer and…." Cisco paused. "That's odd."

"What?" Kara and Barry asked together.

"You two didn't know of the multiverse, right?" Cisco asked them.

"Not until we were in their bedroom, no," Adam said, pointing at Kara and Barry. "Why?"

"Your vibration exactly matches that of Kryptonite Earth," Cisco said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means that's the Earth you're from," Barry told the two. "And it's on the system. Are you sure?"

"Well Kryptonite Earth." Cisco stated. "Named this because of there being four different versions of Kryptonite known already. The normal green, a black one that split Kara into a good and bad half, one that made their Flash, and a white one that killed plants."

"Sounds like us," Adam said with a nod.

"Oh, and Kara has disowned the Danvers and has instead become a Grant," Cisco stated.

"Definitely our Earth," Alex mumbled, looking away sadly.

"Where's the system located if these two did not know of it?" Kara asked, glancing at Alex sadly, not sure why the other Kara had disowned her sister, or become a Grant.

"Let's find out," Cisco said, pushing the button on his laptop to do a video chat with Kryptonite Earth.

It took a while but then it started connecting. "Well this is unusual, we don't get multiverse calls," a familiar voice said as Winn appeared on the screen. Amelia smiled, seeing the alternate of her boyfriend but she was keeping Star and Romana busy so decided not to talk.

"Winn!" Alex yelled out, recognizing him too.

"Ah, an Alex. Good thing Kara is not here," Winn said. "The only thing she hates more than the multiverse is her Alex." Winn didn't realize what he had said.

"It's not an Alex. It's your Alex," Cisco stated.

"Oh," Winn paused. "Erm."

"This brought us here," Adam said, saving Winn from apologizing and holding up the stone to Winn. "And why did you not tell us the multiverse exists?"

"That's Kara's call and she's not crazy about the DEO or the multiverse," Winn stated with a shrug.

At that moment though a portal opened and out stepped Vibe Junior with a smirk. "Here to transport some visitors home… I told you, you didn't have to test their vibration." Lisa gave her husband a smirk as Vibe Junior gave Lisa a smile. "Figure out their Earth?"

"Kryptonite," Cisco answered his counterpart.

"Ah, easy enough to send them home there," Vibe Junior said. "Being on the system makes it an easy Earth to see."

"Don't send them here," Winn on the screen said making heads turn to him. "Adam is fine, but Alex is not allowed in Supergirl Headquarters. Send them back to the DEO." Alex looked away at that, hating being hated. And so openly too.

Vibe Junior gave a nod as he put on his goggles to open a portal to Kryptonite. A blue portal indeed opened. "For you," Vibe Junior said with a smile and a slight bow to the two. Alex sighed but nodded to Adam as the two moved over to the portal. Alex still held on to the stone that brought them here, but it glowed as they got near and then released from her grip, floating into the air. They paused in shock as a light shone from the stone, blocking the two and shutting down the portal. Vibe Junior was shocked aside as his portal closed and he hit into a wall.

Nora and Alura cried at that while Star and Romana jumped up and backed away. Barry grabbed Alura as Kara went for Nora, turning to check on Star and Romana but Amelia and Lisa seemed to have them covered. "Ow…" Vibe Junior mumbled, standing up.

"Seems the thing that brought you here doesn't want you to leave," Barry commented.

"You know, this doesn't seem like my problem," Winn on the computer said. "I'll let Hank know you're fine." Alex ignored him as Winn disconnected the video chat.

"Okay, you're going to have to tell us more on how you got here," Vibe Junior said, rubbing his head.

"We were just talking," Alex said. "Erm. We had our hand on the stone… and then suddenly we were here."

"What were you talking about though?" Junior asked, seeming to get an idea in his head.

"Oh. Adam here told me about how Jal – Kal-El's brother – was alive, and how Kara didn't tell me. I hate that my Kara hates me, you see, and I suppose I wished for a world where me and Kara were sisters again…" as she said it, she began to realize what this meant, what the stone likely was.

"And I suppose I wished for more speedsters to teach me my powers." Adam added.

"Okay. This got to be some type of wishing stone." Cisco commented thoughtfully looking at his double.

"You both made a wish while holding it and the stone granted the wish." Vibe Junior added. "It brought you to a world where Kara and Alex are sisters. And where there are… how many speedsters are you up to?"

Kara and Barry had been rocking Nora and Alura, who had calmed down. "Including these two," Kara said with a smirk as she smiled down at her baby. "Five."

"We surpassed Prime, nice," Cisco added with a chuckle as Lisa hit him playfully on the arm.

"The stone won't let you leave," Junior continued, however. "Maybe we should run some tests on the stone?"

"Would love to, but I got to head to STAR Gaming," Cisco said, looking at the time. "Lisa, coming?" Lisa nodded as the two headed out to the elevator.

Since last week, when Leonard had died in the Darkseid fight, Lisa had gone with Cisco everywhere, wanting to protect the only man she had in her life now. Cisco was letting her. He loved her, and she knew it was the way she could grieve right now. Junior though was giving Lisa looks and Barry and Kara had an idea what the man was thinking.

"Well, I'll give Caitlin a call. Wally and Jesse as well. We'll do a speedster training session and Caitlin can make a makeshift lab on the field for you,' Barry said.

"What about your Superflash Cave?" Junior asked.

"Should be done rebuilding next month," Barry said and Junior nodded remembering when he was here just last week and they had been using the rest of STAR labs because the cave was gone. "Darksied destroyed it."

"And your Watchtower was also destroyed, right?" Junior asked, and the two nodded. "Yikes. You guys rebuilding?"

"Moving on from it, actually," Kara said with a smirk to Barry.

"Don't ask," Amelia said. She was ushering the two girls out, now done with their breakfast. "The Justice League is being secretive." Amelia then turned to Romana and Star. "Wash up and get changed fast. We're starting today's Disney Education off with my favorite Disney movie: Beauty and the Beast." The two girls rans up the stairs to head to the bathroom to do as told.

"Adam, you're joining speedster training. If your wish was learning how to be a speedster, maybe granting it will help get you get home," Barry stated, concentrating again, seeing if he could summon the suit and he did. _I… I know how to do it now._ He seemed excited, having not been able to do it for months, but now he had just got the hang of it. Junior whistled as the suit appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Junior asked.

"Speed force," Barry smirked as he now put his daughter in her playpen. He then grabbed hold of Vibe Junior, who was holding the stone, and ran out right through the glass wall.

"What?" Adam asked, not knowing they could phase as he put his mask back on and opened the door to follow Barry.

"What do I do?" Alex asked, glancing to Kara now.

"Well, your wish was for me," Kara said, putting her daughter next to her sister as Hex came down the stairs and to her food, followed by Krypto and the two five year olds who went to the couch. "I think you need to spend time with me."

"Oh. Hey, did you adopt those two?" Alex asked, making the two girls' head turn to that as Amelia popped in the video. Alex could tell the red-head was definitely not Kara and this Barry's daughter. The other one could be though.

"Not really, they are like my daughters," Kara said. "They live at the meta home. It's a place for orphaned meta humans and aliens run by Eliza, actually." Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "But we love them. We're taking them to our Lake House for the summer and then Disney World next month."

"Yay!" The two girls cried as Amelia pointed at the movie that was starting and the two had turned around at that, listening closely to the tale of the prince who was bad.

"You're not CatCo's superhero correspondent." Alex now added, indicating the penthouse, "I mean to have all this you have to be…"

"Billionaires," Kara stated as Alex raised her eyebrows. "Myself and Barry own STAR Co. We've done well." She paused as Alex took this in. "So why did your Kara disown you?"

"She can't forgive me for what I did," Alex said, looking down at that, not wanting to tell this Kara what she did. What if this Kara felt the same?

"You know what, I think there is someone else you need to talk to," Kara said. "Amelia?" Amelia turned around, having been focused on the movie. "Can you watch all four girls for a while? I'll leave Krypto with you." Krypto was sitting with Star and Romana, who were practically hugging the large dog. Krypto was actually an amazing babysitter for the girls, but of course they needed a human around.

Hex had joined the girls in the playpen as they ran around, chasing one another. "Sure," Amelia said, turning back to the movie.

"Bye girls," Kara called, kissing them as she went upstairs for a moment and then reappeared in her Supergirl outfit Alex was all too familiar with.

It had been a while since Alex had flown with Supergirl but soon Kara had hold of her, and the pair were flying.

-Karry Universe-

Barry arrived at the field STAR owned first with Vibe Junior. Jesse and Wally were already there setting up and Caitlin arrived in a company van with equipment and her own two kids.

Adam lagged behind as he joined the group last. "I thought I was fast," he mumbled as Junior went to help Caitlin set up the make shift lab.

"Can I train?" Jenny asked, as she usually trained with her lightning powers here too.

"Sorry Jenny, this is speedsters only. Why don't you watch and keep an eye on your little brother?" Barry suggested. Garfield had already transformed into a puppy again, his preferred animal look.

"Okay Uncle Barry," Jenny said with a smile. The five-year-old had easily gotten used to the new roles everyone played in her life. Calling Caitlin and Ronnie mom and dad was easy, while the rest of the super family were aunt and uncles. She even called Clarissa Stein her grandma, which the woman loved. With Martin gone and no children of her own, Ronnie had made sure that Clarissa stayed an important part of their lives. Jenny though turned to run after her puppy brother.

"So, this is the world hopping speedster?" Wally said as the two other speedsters came up. "Hi, I'm Wally. This is my girlfriend, Jesse."

"Is that the speed force suit?" Jesse asked Barry, realizing what Barry was wearing and Barry smirked. "You figured it out? Awesome."

"Although it's going to be hard to monitor him now," Caitlin added. She and Cisco had to think of new ways to keep track of Barry without being able to access the suit.

"What's a speed force?" Adam asked, making all three look at him.

"He really is green," Jesse muttered. "The speed force is where our powers come from. It's not exactly a place; more like energy. It runs through the multiverse and we're directly connected to it. The energy runs through our bodies and gives us our powers. Some have a better connection than others, like Barry, for example."

"How did you do that thing… running through the glass?" Adam asked.

"Phasing," Barry said with a smirk, seeing Wally and Jesse had set up some walls on the field. "You have to vibrate your body at certain speeds. Once you do that, you will be able to phase through solid matter. Watch." Barry moved, and ran right through one of the walls the two had set up.

"Careful though. You're not of this world so you're naturally vibrating at a different frequency already than everything of this world. So, you have to try harder to be able to phase. It will be easier on your own world," Wally told Adam, having experience with that more than anyone else, not originating of this world either.

Barry moved back over to him as he saw Adam was nervous. "Okay, you need to imagine it in your mind first," he explained, deciding to walk Adam through the process of how to phase. He did it so naturally these days, he never had to think of it, but teaching someone how to do it was different, refreshing almost.

Then Adam tried, but he just ran into the wall – much to the amusement of Jenny who was watching. It was then Wally who gave Adam some tips and with Barry watching, Adam almost sort of ran through the wall. He was a quick learner, being a speedster, but it still took him time.

The four speedsters weren't sure how long they worked, but Adam finally did get phasing he was able to run through at least two of the walls before he took a time out.

"Damn," Adam sighed, breathing heavily. "How are you guys not out of breath?"

"Experience," Barry stated. "How about we show our newbie what the speed force can really do?" Barry look to the others and then went and pushed a button and a target came out. Barry ran around it fast and then threw a lightning bolt at the target, destroying it. Adam's mouth dropped open at that. "That's what you have to look forward to. But you got to practice. Get faster. Once you can catch your own lightning trail, then you use it to your advantage."

"That means you've got to run," Jesse said. "Catch me if you can." Jesse ran. Adam sighed, but then ran off after Jesse.

The three speedsters spent a while having Adam run. Chasing them. Running up wall. Showing him tricks. Learning.

"So… when do I get to throw lightning?" Adam asked, having to sit down after a while but he was smiling. He was having fun finally learning more about his powers than just running fast.

"Not yet," Barry said, knowing the man was not ready. "But there is one thing we should tell you... Never time travel."

"What?" Adam asked, confused by this comment.

"Time traveling is one of the gifts of being a speedster," Jesse told Adam. "You can move fast enough, you break the barrier of time, meaning you can travel back in time."

"But it's beyond dangerous," Wally added. "Changing one event in the past can have unknown consequences to the present. Everything changes. And the speed force does not like when speedster change the past. It will send… well, it will show you how much damage you've done." He didn't want to explain time wraiths to the man. "Trust me. Unlike these two I have actually done it back before my world was destroyed. I regretted it."

Adam nodded, sort of understanding this. "Oh, I got another question for you," Adam said. "How do you be the hero with Supergirl around?"

"What?" Barry asked.

"I mean, I work with the DEO and they respect me, but even then, the city loves Supergirl. They want her not me. How do you get out of Supergirl's shadow?" Adam asked.

"You have to stop feeling like you're in her shadow. There are two ways," Barry said knowing what Adam was feeling. He remembered when he himself felt like he was under Kara's shadow. "Supergirl's got to let the public see you as her equal and partner. Let you be the hero. She can back off." Barry remembered fondly when Kara took Karen to Clark for training, letting Barry be the hero of the day. That was when he first shone.

"Yeah… That's never going to happen," Adam said, shaking his head. "We don't work together. Not really. Sometimes we will work together, but Kara has distanced herself from the DEO. She works with Winn and Lena out of L-Corp these days."

"Then there's option two," Barry sated, turning to Jesse and Wally.

"You need a new city," Jesse said, making Adam frown. "I was always seen as Barry's sidekick, but eventually I joined the League and since Firehawk's death been going to Keystone. People see me and Velocity as our own heroes now there. If National will not see you as their hero, you need a city that will."

Adam seemed to be in thought at that.

"Oh, oh!" Vibe Junior called, distracting them. He and Caitlin had been testing the stone. "We really should have expected that one."

"What?" Barry asked.

"We know what the stone is. It's Kryptonite," Caitlin said making Barry frown now.

"That thing was near my kids and my wife," Barry stated, a little too coolly, knowing Kara was in his head right now. Concerned, herself.

"It's not harmful to them," Caitlin dismissed. "It somehow seems like the power connected to Adam and Alex's wish. It has a lot of power – enough to grant the wish. Now we got to see if it can bring them back. Are you ready Adam?"

"I got my wish," Adam said with a nod. "But we need Alex as well."

"Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Give them a moment," Barry said, able to see Kara and Alex through their bond.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had brought Kryptonite's Alex to a house, going in through the back so the neighbors did not see.

"Alex!" Kara yelled out.

Before Kryptonite Alex could answer, she heard her own voice. "Yeah?" Karry's Alex walked into the room and Kryptonite Alex realized immediately why everyone knew she was not this Earth's Alex. Karry's Alex was very pregnant and big. "Oh. Me?" Karry Alex said with a chuckle. "That's a new one. What world?"

"Kryptonite," Kara answered for Kryptonite Alex.

"Who's the guy?" Kryptonite Alex asked, curious but that was when Sara walked in.

"Ooh, two Alexs. Never a bad thing," Sara said, kissing her wife. "I got to go. I'm driving Nyssa to the airport." Nyssa had been staying with the two having been hanging around Central to help with Darksied. Now that he was defeated she was once again leaving to places unknown. "Then I got to stop by the DEO. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Go," Karry Alex told her wife as Sara headed out. Nyssa saying her goodbyes with a bag over her shoulder as she followed.

"You're married to a woman?" Kryptonite Alex asked. "Well… I… not that it's bad… I just am not." Karry Alex shrugged at this.

"So, what's going on?" Karry Alex asked.

"This Alex has unresolved issues with her Kara, so we came to you to see if you could help… well, you out," Kara stated, a little smirk at her own worded.

"Okay… What did you do?" Karry Alex asked her Kryptonite double.

"Alex?" A new voice called before Kryptonite Alex could answer, and Kryptonite's Alex froze at who walked in the room. "Going shopping. Do you need anything?" Astra asked.

"Garlic and onion chips. Used to hate them but these kids love them. Oh, and meat. I really want red meat," Karry Alex said and Astra nodded. "Thank you, Aunt Astra." Karry Alex turned and noticed the look on Kryptonite Alex face. "Kryptonite…" she addressed her double. "Yeah, I remember now… you… you killed Astra."

"You know," Kryptonite Alex said as Kara did a doubletake at this.

"I was part of the world hopping mission that added Kryptonite to the system," Karry Alex stated, remembering back to over a year ago now. "Why don't you tell me what happened in your own words?"

And so Kryptonite Alex did. She told her counterpart about how she had killed Astra to save J'onn. About the lie J'onn had told to protect her, and how she went with it. About telling Kara the truth and Kara seeming to forgive until Cat Grant found out. Then when Kara had realized she couldn't forgive Alex, how Kara had reassessed her life, and her past because of this, and how Cat had given her a new family. She told the Karry two of how she tried to get back on Kara's good side, only for Kara to reveal how she had dishonored Astra and she could not let that go. Kryptonite Alex's throat was hurt by the time she was done, and tears stained her face that she quickly wiped away.

Her Karry double seemed lost for words at the end of this, but Kryptonite Alex looked to Karry's Kara instead. "Would… would you have forgiven me?" She wanted to know if this was just a trait on her world, part of her Kara that others may not have.

"I… I don't know," Kara said honestly. "I know Alex is no saint–"

"Hey," her Alex muttered playfully as Kara gave her a smirk.

"Well, there was a point in my life where I thought we were done." Kara continued honestly, thinking back to when Alex had been a drunk. "But my Alex never did what you did. Killing Aunt Astra with no honor and lying to me about it. That probably would have been a lot to ask of me."

"Kara is right," Karry Alex added. "When Kara entered college and met Barry I developed a drinking problem. I did a lot of mean things to Kara. Hell, Aunt Astra saved my life once and I blamed Kara for spying on me and called her an alien parasite."

"Wait," Kara said interrupting her sister. "Aunt Astra's the reason that happened?" She had never gotten to the bottom of that.

"Oh yeah, she saved me from a car incident and I blamed you," Karry Alex said, realizing while Astra had told her, she had never thought to tell Kara the truth. "But onto the point, when I got sober I didn't want to make my amends to Kara because I was too afraid. I was worried I had done too much and gone too far. That she would never forgive me."

"But she did," Kryptonite Alex pointed out. "I have apologized, repeatedly."

"Here's the thing," Karry's Alex said. "When I apologized, I knew I was in the wrong. I truthfully felt sorry for what I did. I also wasn't there just to have Kara forgive me – if she had told me to go I would have left without a word. When you have apologized have you actually been sorry. Do you think you did anything wrong?"

"I am sorry I hurt Kara," Kryptonite Alex said thoughtfully. "But… I don't regret what I did."

"Then there's the problem. Your Kara knows your just apologizing to have her forgive you," Karry Alex said. "And her Kryptonian heritage won't let her aunt's dishonor be ignored by an insincere apology, not when Cat Grant gave her another family and she does not need you."

"So… what do I do?" Kryptonite Alex asked, feeling lost once more.

"You go to your Kara and you tell her the truth. You tell that her you're not sorry for killing Astra, that you want to be sisters again, but if Kara says no than you need to walk out of her life. For good. Because you cannot wait for her to want you back when she might never want you back. You find a new life."

"You sound like Kara. She told me to find a life once," Kryptonite Alex said, remembering the last time she had talk to Kara and Kara told her she had no life besides being her sister. And seeing her counterpart pregnant and married made Kryptonite Alex realize they were right.

"But what life do I go to? If Kara can't forgive me?" She asked her double.

"Someplace where you can be happy again, where you can maybe have a family of your own and not live in the past. It's unhealthy to linger in the past," Karry Alex stated, rubbing her baby belly as she said it. Kryptonite Alex nodded at that.

"I do have options," Kryptonite Alex stated thoughtfully. J'onn had given her options the other week, something she had considered, but she had a lot of thinking to do regardless.

 _I think Adam is ready,_ Barry's thoughts came to Kara.

 _I think Alex is too,_ Kara thought back. "Time for us to go." Kara muttered to her Kryptonite sister, not sure how she felt about the woman now, but hugged her own pregnant sister at that before grabbing the Kryptonite double and heading to the field. After all, the Kryptonite stone that had brought her and Adam here was with them now.

"Ready to try this?" Adam asked Alex when they arrived.

"Yeah," Alex said thoughtfully as they both took hold of the wish granting Kryptonite.

"I think you need to get back by the stone," Vibe Junior stated, still hanging around. "I don't think I can take you back by conventional means, not after what happened earlier."

"Okay," Alex nodded to him as Adam held out the stone to her and she now placed her hands on it.

Both looked at one another before they said at the same time: "I want to go home."

Suddenly the Kryptonite shone, and a portal opened, sucking them both through.

"Well this was interesting," Vibe Junior said after a minute. "You know, we should make another system for them. For Alex and Adam, I mean, since Alex is not allowed in Supergirl Headquarters."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "You know what, not yet," Kara said, shaking her head as her and Barry agreed. "Let them figure out their own drama first." Junior nodded as he opened a portal for him to go home himself.

 _I wonder if he's going to look up Lisa?_ Barry thought to Kara a smirk on his face.

 _Maybe. Oh, by the way the mystery of the Alien Parasite comment is finally solved,_ Kara told Barry, who raised an eyebrow

 _Ten years in the making or something,_ Barry thought back as the two left to go home.

-Kryptonite Earth-

When Alex and Adam arrived home, they were in the same warehouse they'd left. J'onn and DEO agents were still there, almost as if they were waiting. The Kryptonite in their hands broke apart though and turned to dust on them – it seemed they had used it up.

"Winn informed us of what happened," J'onn stated, "we assumed you'd arrive in the same location you left."

"Yeah," Adam said. "Hank, I would like to be transferred to the new Central City headquarters." Adam didn't waste time there, and as he had quit his day job anyway, instead worked for the DEO full time unlike Kara, who never committed completely to the DEO, it would be easier to transfer his life away from this city. He knew option two was the only way to go.

"I can arrange that," J'onn said with a nod. "And Alex, we need to know if you're going to take the job soon?" This was her option, her escape if she needed it.

Adam turned to Alex, knowing she had been offered the position of Director of the new Central City headquarters of the DEO and wanting to know her own answer. He hadn't bought it up while on the other Earth. "Go on. Come with me Alex," Adam said.

"I'll be able to let you know by tonight. I need to go somewhere," Alex said, preparing herself as she left.

….

Kara was in CatCo giving her Assistant directions about the new videos she had got. Starling City's Arrow, who Kara knew was a man named Slade Wilson, had taken down Deathstroke, who ended up being Oliver Queen – a man everyone thought was dead. It was a big story and Kara knew Slade through her Supergirl persona had gotten the best video and even an interview about it from the 'Green Arrow' himself.

Kara also smiled at Jal in his carrier on the chair. "Kara?" Kara nearly froze at that, turning around to see Alex standing in the doorway. "I need a word."

Kara looked at Alex moving between her and Jal. "Mom?" Kara asked, knowing Cat had come in. Alex took a step back at hearing Kara call Cat mom. She had never called Eliza mom. She suddenly knew how this conversation would go. "Can you take Jal?" Kara asked Cat.

"Sure," Cat said, taking the carrier and smiling at her grandson.

"Come," Kara said, bringing Alex into her office and closing the door. "What?"

Alex took a breath. She had to say this, and it was now or never: "I have been offered a pretty good job that would take me out of the city for good." Alex said and Kara barely blinked as she took her seat at her desk. "But before I say yes or no I need to say something to you. And hear something in return." Kara opened her mouth, but Alex held up a hand to stop her. "Let me talk. And you can have your say when I ask you the question." Kara nodded.

"I have been trying to apologize for what I did, and it hasn't worked. But it's because I'm really not sorry – I'm not sorry I killed Astra. I'm sorry I lied about it and I hurt you because of it, but I'm not sorry it was done. I'm a warrior. I did my job," Alex said. "And I know I dishonored her or something by the way I killed her. But I don't care about that. So, what I want to know from you is can you move pass this? Because if you can understand what I did and learn to accept me back in your life I'll stay and work on our relationship. But if you won't ever let this go, tell me now and I will take the job and walk out of your life forever." She took a breath at this. "So, what will it be?"

Kara looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Well, I appreciate you telling me the truth, so I will tell you the complete truth," Kara stated. "I spent a lot of time talking to Cat, and after Lena found out, her too." It was the Luthor building that the Super-light shone from, after all. Even Alex knew that. "She has a unique perspective of family disappointing you and I realized something. I am ten times happier with my life now than I was when I was your sister. I never wanted to be with the DEO. I did it because you were there. I've made a new life now and I am a mother. I have to think about who I want around my son and in the end, I just can't trust you with him. I can't trust you around him, or me." Kara stood up. "Take the job, Alex. Be happy. As happy as I am."

Alex nodded, surprised she no longer felt sadness over this issue. It really had run its course and Karry Universe had cleared the air for her. This was closure.

She stood up, heading for the door but paused. "Cat Grant may be ten times the mom to you than my mom ever was, I can tell that now just the way you were able to give her the title of mom, but Eliza loved you. She never did anything to cause this rift. I am sure you can trust her with Jal. Open your heart to her at least," Alex said, not wanting her mom to remain in the middle of all this.

"I'll see about that," Kara said, and Alex walked out the door.

She took out her cellphone when she was in the elevator and dialed J'onn.

"I'm taking the job," Alex told her boss, settled with what she needed to do with her life.

Post Chapter Note; I hope everyone who voted for this in the vote was not disappointed. When trying to plot, I thought of bringing Kryptonite's Kara to Karry but thought Alex and Adam had the better story. As for the wish granting Kryptonite – I made that up because it's Kryptonite Earth. There needed to be a Kryptonite for the story.

Next Time on Karry Universe:-

A Very Karry Disney – Kara and Barry have brought Romana and Star to Disney World for a vacation, and Amelia and Winn join along for the ride. In this place of magic, secrets come out and surprises happen.

Karry Master OUT!


	117. A Very Karry Disney

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: same as always.

Note: okay this chapter is very different from all others for one reason only. Sigma was not my editor for this chapter. Now while I love Sigma and his a brilliant editor his lack of Disney knowledge would have made him editing this chapter hard. Instead one of my best friends (online and in real life) Kimmie (known as TheLovelyDanish here on Fanfiction) edited this. She knows next to nothing about the Arrowverse but Disney knowledge was more important and trust me do not challenge her to a Disney off. You will lose. She has in fact worked for Disney as well. She did a wonderful job. So thank you Kimmie for helping here and she's also a brilliant writer. So go check out her stories. See if there are any fandoms you like she writes about.

A Very Karry Disney

-Mid August-

Kara and Barry smiled in the car. They had spent a month at the Lake House with all four girls. They were now bringing them to Disney World. A long vacation which would also bring them to Universal Studios and Sea World. Romana and Star were excitedly looking out the window as the hotel came up.

They were staying at the Contemporary. Romana and Star were practically jumping as the driver opened the door to the limo. "You two calm down," Kara said coming out with one of the girls. They were taking a lot of precautions to make sure the girls did not expose them with their powers. First, they were both wearing a necklace with a charm with their names on it but if someone looked closely they could see a little red light coming out of the back. It wasn't as powerful as the red sun Astra used but for the girls it was enough. Also, to keep control of their speedsters powers Cisco and Jesse had made them some cute outfits, in Disney designs since they were going to Disney. The outfits were onesies covering their feet. The important part of the outfits was Jesse had discovered a way to make it they couldn't run with them on. They still technically had their powers, unlike the Kryptonian powers, but the two just couldn't use them until the outfit was taken off.

Barry was tipping the driver as their luggage was collected by hotel employees. "Why can't Krypto and Hex come?" Star asked.

"Not allowed," Kara said as Barry walked away with Nora into the hotel. "And they were much happier at the Lake House with Clark and Lois." Clark and Lois were taking the kids to the Lake House for a vacation before school restarted in September so the two had left their pets there to be taken care of by Kara's cousin.

"We're all checked in," Barry said coming out. "The room is not ready yet but they will send our luggage up. We're free to go enjoy the parks." They had booked the Presidential Suite. While very costly it had amazing views from what they knew and two bedrooms. One for Barry and Kara and the two babies. Amelia, Star, and Romana could share the other one or Amelia could just take the living room if she wanted. Barry was playing with his magic band. A blue band on his wriest. Kara was wearing a red one. Alura and Nora both had pink ones. While neither Alura and Nora needed park admission or fastpasses being under two they still had them. Unfortunately, the two refused to wear them. Star was wearing a green one while Romana had a purple one.

"That was Amelia," Kara said holding up the phone. Amelia had been at the Lake House with them for a few days but she could not take over a month off of work and decided to use her vacation time for Disney. "Her and Winn have gotten off the plane. She's waiting for the magic express here and Winn heading to POP Century."

"Winn?" Barry asked. "He's coming." Barry noticing the jumping girls. They were excited. Amelia had taken it upon herself before they left for the Lake House to introduce them to as many Disney movie and cartoons as possible. This education had continued to the Lake House where Kara and Barry made sure to show them more. They had basically made Disney addicts.

"Apparently," Kara said. "Said they should be in the parks around 12:30. Definitely before 1. She said they'll meet us in Hollywood Studios." Barry was already on his phone modifying their dinner reservations to include one more.

"Well let's grab the girls stroller and get on the bus," Barry said after he was done. While they could have a car pick them up and bring them everywhere they decided to give Romana and Star the real Disney experience. Including using the Disney buses.

The wait for Hollywood Studios was not long. A bus was there and they managed to catch it. Hollywood Studios wasn't that close to the Contemporary so it did take a while to get there. Once there Barry and Kara barely had the girls stroller out of the bus and the two in it before Romana and Star were running.

"Wait," Kara yelled at the two and they stopped. "You cannot run out of our sight." Kara told them as her and Barry came up and walked towards the entrance. Kara had to have her bag checked at the entrance and the guard also checked the girls diaper bag. Then they got up to where they had to scan their Magic Bands.

"Mickey to Mickey," the cast member said as Kara and Barry helped the two girls with theirs and then the finger print scan. Kara and Barry then did it as well. After they then walked into the park with the girls.

The two smiled remembering events of their honeymoon. Disney had not changed much. The same shops and stores at the entrance. As they walked they could see the stage that was in front of the old Great Movie Ride was having some type of Star Wars show.

"Amelia won't be here for another hour," Barry commented as Kara took Nora and Alura into a store to buy Mickey Ears for everyone. "Why don't we go meet some characters."

"Yay," Romana and Star cheered as Barry went to the Crossroads of the Worlds to buy autograph books and Disney pens for the girls as Kara reappeared with both babies and Mickey ears. She quickly put one on Barrys' head.

An hour later and Barry was rolling his eyes. He didn't realize how exhausting Disney could be with kids. They had waited 40 minutes to get in to see Mickey and Minnie on the red carpet. Then they had seen Goofy hanging out in the street so they were waiting online for him currently.

Nora was in his arms and crying. Alura was in her stroller sleeping. The Mickey Ears were crocked and hanging off his head. Romana and Star were jumping up and down waiting to see Goofy. Kara had gone off to find Amelia and Winn who had texted they were here.

"Got them," Barry heard Kara voice and was thankful as Kara sent calming emotions to him. Supergirl herself was better off then him. They could do this together. Normal people did it all the time. Amelia and Winn were besides Kara. "Amelia was buying pins and Winn had just arrived."

"Amelia," Romana and Star yelled jumping up and hugging her.

"You got to stay in line," Barry said but was happy to see his little sister. As Romana and Star retook their place Barry hugged her. "Hey Winn." Barry held out a hand.

"Hope you don't mind I crashed your vacation," Winn said taking his friends' hand.

"Actually, having an extra adult wouldn't be a bad idea," Barry commented as it was their turn with Goofy. Romana and Starfire held out their autograph book and was smiling as Goofy signed it and then hugged the two girls.

"Amelia, join the picture," Star said.

"Go, we did Mickey with them," Barry said. "Oh, take Nora." Barry didn't want to wake Alura if he didn't have to so Amelia took Nora from her brother and join the two with Goofy. Goofy smiled at the still crying Nora who Amelia rocked as the photographer took their picture. Barry then held his magic band to the photographer thankful the two had bought the memory maker. It would come in handy.

"Did you take the girls on The Great Movie Ride yet?" Amelia asked as they walked up making Kara, Barry, and Winn all look at her. "What?"

"The Great Movie Ride is gone," Kara said.

"What?" Amelia asked seeming upset. "Why? It was like the best ride in the park."

"The contract with MGM was up and MGM wanted too much money to keep it," Barry stated.

"Ah sucks, but understandable," Amelia said looking down and Winn put an arm around his girlfriend to cheer her. "Voyage of the Little Mermaid?"

"Now that's a good idea," Kara said as they found a place to park the stroller. They had Gideon on their phone to mark it on the map so they did not forget where it was and took Alura out of it. She managed to pick up the girl without waking her as Winn took the diaper bag for them.

"I liked the Little Mermaid," Romana said. Both girls had loved the movie the minute they saw it and had Kara and Barry watch it a couple of times over the summer.

The group went into the show. There was a line but the show was about to start and they managed to get in and right in the front. The show starting woke Alura who seemed too entranced by the way they made it look like you were underwater to cry. Then laughing as the puppets came out singing Under the Sea. The show in itself seemed to amuse Nora as well who stopped crying as she watched the dancing fish.

Alura sat next to Winn and the girls as Kara smiled. The girls clapping at everything. Unlike other kids in the room they did not get scared when Ursula came out. They had been through so many things fake villains did not scare them.

At the end the group walked out and into the store. "Is it me or does that seem shorter?" Amelia asked and the group of adults nodded at each other as the girls went through the things on sale.

"Can I get Flounder?" Starfire asked holding up a stuffed animal fish. She had big eyes as she hugged the doll to her.

"I want Ariel," Romana said with the doll in her hands.

"Sure," Barry said as he saw Amelia looking at pins again and picking some out. Taking the ones from her he brought them to the counter to pay for them as well as the toys for the two girls.

"We got a fastpass for Toy Story Mania but we got time for a snack beforehand," Kara said walking across the middle square and to the Dockside Diner. A quick service food stand where they bought some Nachos for everyone.

Afterward they went over to Toy Story Mania. The line was long but they scanned their magic bands on the fastpass line heading to the shorter and quicker line. Alura and Nora were allowed to sit with the parents on this ride so they had no trouble with someone having to wait with them. "Romana, Star," Barry said as they walked. "Look at the screen. One of you has to sit with me and the other with Kara." The TV screen was going over safety instructions for the people on the line.

Alura and Star were distracted looking at the decorations on the line though. The inside made the two girls feel like they were inside a toy box. The walls were all painted to look like different board games and surrounding them were gigantic versions of different toys and game pieces, such as dominoes, playing cards and crayons. It wasn't long before they entered the red and white tent, indicating that they were about to board the ride.

"I call Kara," Star said right away and hugged onto Kara's leg as if claiming Kara as hers.

"Hey," Barry said with a smile as Nora in his arms yelled out hey as well copying her dad. Barry was laughing though. Kara had been the one to free Star. The two were close.

"I go with you," Romana said happily and Barry put an arm around her.

Amelia and Winn were smiling happily more than willing to sit next to each other. They got into their cars. Barry, Romana, and Nora in one. Kara, Star, and Alura in the car behind them. Amelia and Winn getting a different one.

The ride started with the tutorial and as Barry tried to aim his gun at the target Nora kept moving it. Much to Romana laugher seeing the baby fighting for control of the gun. They went through each of the five different games within the ride and Nora kept doing it to Barry. Making it almost impossible for Barry to get a target. Alura was doing it to Kara but not as bad.

Romana and Star were laughing though as the ride was done. "And champion of this group," Winn said having gotten the highest score.

"The only reason you won is Nora kept on moving my gun," Barry stated with a smirk.

"Oh you want to go again?" Winn asked as they walked out.

"Boys," Amelia commented to Kara rolling her eyes. "You two the wait time is over 100 minutes."

"Look it's Woody and Buzz," Romana commented pointing across the street. Inside a building you could see Woody and Buzz through a glass window. "Can we?" Romana and Star looked up at the adults.

"Yes," Kara said as Alura yelled out mama. The two girls were getting a little impatient not being able to run. Kara could tell. They were moving their legs as though they wanted down and wanted to run. There was no helping it though and they would have to let the two cry out. Hopefully some of the rides and attraction would distract them soon.

Inside the building Kara waited with the kids to see the characters as Barry, Amelia, and Winn went into the gift shop. "What is with you and pins?" Barry asked noticing Amelia picking out some more pins.

"I like them," Amelia said holding the one of Woody she had in her hand. "And I don't have any of my old ones." Barry made a face as Winn decided not to comment and bought the pins for Amelia. Barry grabbed a couple of Toy Story toys and shirts for the girls.

"Starting to think we should have them send this to the room," Barry commented but paid and took the bag anyway going out to see Romana and Star were taking picture with the two characters. Kara was in them with both babies in her hands. "Romana, Star." Barry said when they were done showing them the toys he had bought.

The two girls were thrilled with them. "Let's go see Muppet Vision 3D," Kara stated giving one of the girls to Barry. "And then grab the girl's stroller before going to Star Tours."

"What's Muppets?" Romana asked.

"You didn't introduce them to the Muppets," Barry commented to Amelia who shrugged not having thought of it as the group went to go see the show. The girls laughing at the funny 3D effects. Then they grabbed the stroller from where they parked it.

Star Tours did not allow the babies on the ride so they did ride swap. Amelia and Winn waited with the babies as Kara and Barry took Romana and Starfire on the ride, the two being tall enough to get on. "It's nothing like real space travel," Star commented to the two when they came back.

"I want to see the movies," Romana said and Barry smirked. He had to show it to them when they got back to Central.

"We'll take our chances," Amelia said using the ride swap to be able to cut the line and go on the ride. She loved this ride and they got to one of the new movies for the ride she had never seen before.

Afterward Amelia paused when she noticed where they were heading. "Wait where are we…" Amelia stopped as they paused in front of the Tower of Terror. "What?"

"We have fastpass," Barry stated noticing his sister seemed to pause. "Kara will go ride swap."

"No need," Amelia said making everyone look at her. "I will take the girls and go see Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage. You know Beauty and the Beast is my favorite. And you all can go on the ride."

"You're afraid," Barry commented knowing from the way her voice rose and her hand shook.

"What?" Winn asked shocked at his girlfriend. "You willingly went and fought Darkseid," Winn whispered this getting closer so no one would hear them. "But you won't go on the Tower of Terror."

"Barry and Dad forced me on this ride when I was 9. It terrified me. I had nightmares for months, no," Amelia said shaking her head and stepping back. "You can't force me. You can't use you know what."

Barry and Winn shared a look with each other. "Neither can you," Barry said making Amelia blink as Barry picked her up and headed for the line. Winn took the white magic band with some images on it off Amelia arm to use her fastpass on the ride as they headed in.

"I want it noted I am against this," Kara yelled as Barry and Winn disappeared with the yelling Amelia. Romana and Star stayed by Kara side. "You two don't want to go?" They shook their heads. "You know just because Amelia does not like something does not mean you won't." Kara thinking Amelia fear had gotten to the two five-year olds.

"That's not it. We do not want a part of that," Starfire said and Romana nodded her head agreed.

"Smart girls," Kara said thinking to Barry she had the girls so he was not worried.

Barry and Winn went through the little TV show not putting Amelia down who kept yelling at them. Then they got to the elevator. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The ride operator said.

"Just helping my sister get over a fear," Barry said taking money out and handing it to the operator so he would not object as they went and put Amelia in her seat buckling the seatbelt.

"Let me out," Amelia yelled out as Winn took the seat next to her taking her hand. But no one was listening to her as the ride started. "I hate you two." Amelia yelled out as the ride started.

Kara was waiting outside with the girls for a while before Amelia came charging out. "Amelia," Winn said following her. "It wasn't that bad."

"You see the string on my pants," Amelia said taking it in her head. "Every time the ride went down the string came up and the metal on the top hit me in the face. It happened twice before I knew what it was. It made the ride ten times worst." Amelia turned around. "Not talking to you."

Kara shook her head as Amelia walked off and then a water fountain near Barry and Winn seemed to suddenly explode drenching the two with water. To any on lookers it looked like a freak accident that no one luckily got hurt in but the group knew what really happened as Romana and Star giggled.

"I really thought bringing her on the ride would get rid of the fear," Barry said wiping the water off his face.

"Childhood fears are the hardest to get over," Kara stated. "I am still claustrophobic." Kara turned around noticing Star and Romana had followed Amelia to calm her down. Kara took the stroller to go after them. "Amelia where are you going?"

"The room should be ready," Amelia said Kara noticing she had her magic band back. Winn must have given it back to her after the ride. "Going to go back to the hotel room. Swim, and eat there."

"We have reservations at the Sci Fi Diner," Kara told her.

"Last time I was there me and Barry got sick off of some weird blue drink and their burger. I'm good," Amelia said heading for the exit.

"Girls let her go," Kara said to the two who seemed upset Amelia was leaving. "She needs time to cool down. If you want to go on the Tower of Terror I will go with you." Nora and Alura were crying out clearly needing a diaper change as Starfire and Romana shook their heads. Any excitement they had for the ride seeming to have disappeared.

The group spent a few more hours in the park. Winn quiet the rest of the day wondering how he would make it up to Amelia. After dinner Winn went back to the POP Century as the rest of the group went to the Contemporary. It was nighttime by the time they got back.

"Can we keep our stuff at the penthouse?" Starfire asked as they headed towards the room. The two girl carrying some of the toys Barry and Kara had bought for them. The rest of the bags were either stuffed in the stroller or Kara was holding it.

"You don't want to bring it home?" Barry asked. He was pushing the stroller with the two babies inside who were still up but looking tired.

"If we bring it back to meta home the toys will be shared with everyone. We want them for ourselves," Romana said hugging onto a stuff animal the two had bought her which she was not letting go.

Kara and Barry were looking at each other. They had not known that and it shocked them to know everything they had bought specialty for the girls was shared with everyone. "You can keep it with us," Kara said but in their heads they were feeling guilty. Something had to change and they knew it now.

Heading up to the room Kara opened the door with her magic band. Their luggage was near the door and on a table was a box of pizza. Clearly what Amelia ordered into the room. Barry could see Amelia out on the balcony looking over at the Magic Kingdom which they had good views of.

Barry went out there. Amelia was clearly in pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. "Amelia," Barry said coming up. "I'm…. is that a tattoo?" Barry had never noticed on the back of Amelia right shoulder blade she had a tattoo. He had never looked at her back even when she had her bathing suit on so this was the first time he had gotten to notice it.

"Is that really what you want to say to me?" Amelia asked turning around.

"No, I'm sorry," Barry said. "I was an idiot. I would not blame you if you wanted to go back to Mutant." Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Forgiven," Amelia said knowing she was going to forgive Barry easily much to Barry surprise. "You're my brother. We fight like this all the time. Now Winn needs to work." Barry gave a small smile. Besides Iris he never had a sister and Iris came about when he was 11. Some sibling things he did not get.

"So tattoo?" Barry asked looking at the tattoo again. "Is that… a phoenix?"

"Symbol of rebirth," Amelia said with a smile.

"And the numbers?" Barry asked. On the phoenix wings were numbers. "Is that a date?"

"The day Caitlin, well my Caitlin, told me I was going to live," Amelia said and looked down at her watch. "Watch the castle." Barry turned around and smiled as fireworks started.

"Pretty," Starfire said and her and Romana joined them on the balcony. Kara came out having put together the playpen they brought to put the girls in and let them run and came to see the fireworks.

-Karry Universe-

The next day the group was heading into Epcot and Winn was standing in the front before you enter waiting for them. He was holding a Mickey doll up to his face. "Don't be mad," Winn said trying to do his best Mickey voice. "Winn is sorry." Amelia tried not to smile at it. Trying to keep it that she was upset. "Please."

Winn moved the doll. "It was stupid," Winn said. "I really thought you would like it. Give me a second chance." Amelia took the doll looking at it seeming to try to decide. "I'll buy you more pins." Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Hum…. Mickey watch. Necklace. Name it. Please."

Amelia smiled and kissed Winn. "You do something like that again and I will drop you so fast it will make your head spin," Amelia said.

"Deal," Winn said.

"Your good now?" Barry asked. Kara had the four girls and were looking in. Amelia nodded. "Good because I have a favor to ask. Me and Kara have had the girls for a month at the lake. It's been a while since we could be… well close. Can you two take the girls for the day?"

"Want to go work on kid number five," Amelia said.

"Three," Barry said.

"I'm counting four current kids. What about you?" Amelia turned to Winn at that.

"Yeah four," Winn said with a smirk.

"Don't be cheeky," Barry said with an eye roll but a smile. "Will you take them?"

"Sure," Amelia said and Barry hugged them.

Barry took money out of his pocket and threw it into Amelia hand. "That should be more than enough money. Buy them whatever they want and get whatever you want. You have dinner reservation at the Garden Grill at 4:30. Send me a text before you come back. Girls," Barry called to them. "You're going to spend the entire day with Winn and Amelia."

 _What are we doing?_ Kara asked Barry in her head having not been aware of this change of plans.

 _You'll see,_ Barry thought back taking his wife hand as Amelia went to take the stroller and smiled as the two adults left.

"How much did he give you?" Winn asked looking at the large amount of money Amelia was putting in her bag.

"Not sure but he forgot my magic band is connected to his credit card as well," Amelia said with a smirk.

"Come on girls," Winn said smiling at the two who looked confused as Barry and Kara headed back towards the monorail but happily took Winn hands as they went through the security measures in the beginning.

The two girls were looking up at the large silver globe as Amelia saw a Disney photographer and got them on line for him. The group taking pictures in front of the symbol of Epcot. "You know the globe is actually a ride," Amelia told the girls. "It's call Space Ship Earth. We can take the girls on it. Let's find a place to park the stroller and head on."

They easily found a place they were allowed to leave the stroller near the ride. Winn took the diaper bag for Amelia and Nora as Amelia got Alura. There was basically no line for the ride. Only a few people ahead of them. "Three in the front. Three in the back," The ride operator directed them. Winn smiled jumping on the moving ride front seat placing Nora on his lap as Starfire joined in in the front. Romana got into the back first followed by Amelia with Alura. The door closed as they ride started and the two let the kids play with the screen picking Central City as where they are from.

"Look at the camera," Winn directed as Amelia pointed out the camera to Romana too. And then their tour guide voice came on. Romana and Starfire were engrossed in the voice and scenes. The two didn't know human history as well as other kids their age so this history lesson inside the ride with all the scenes really fascinated them.

"Hi," Alura started yelling at all the animatronics people in the ride.

"You're learning a lot of words," Amelia commented to her niece kissing her. The twins would soon start speaking in full sentences. When they got to the end and the ride turned around to show them earth Amelia felt Romana squeeze closer to her. But Amelia did not think twice about it as they were turned around to return to Earth.

"Make your future," Amelia said pointing at the questions on the screen and that seemed to draw Romana attention as she picked out what she wanted then laughed at the video.

"Careful as we exit," Winn commented to Starfire who jumped onto the moving floor much easier than he did with Nora in his arms. Amelia laughed as her and Romana got off and they headed towards the play area at the end of the ride. "I'm going to get the videos emailed to us."

Winn said going to the middle to click to get the videos they had made at the end of the ride. "Girls, finish up," Amelia said when Winn was done. "We're heading to Test Track." The two girls ditched the videogame they were playing as they followed the two adults out to the stroller. They had to stop on the way to Test Track since Daisy Duck was right next to Space Ship Earth and the girls wanted autographs and pictures.

"I'll wait with the babies," Winn said going up to get the ride swap pass for Test Track. "You go first." Winn waited playing with the babies in the shade. Starfire and Romana were excited as they came off the ride clearly having fun with the small roller-coaster. "Okay I get to bring one of you on with me?"

"Take them both. See if they will allow it," Amelia whispered. "No harm trying." Amelia smiled as she then waited for them seeing the ride operator had allowed both girls on the ride with Winn. "Mission Space is next. You can go first this time Winn."

"I like," Winn said taking the girls to the more intense section after they asked for the ride swap. Winn didn't notice the girls seeming nervous as the little video out front was played and they entered their space ship.

The girls remained quiet as it started but didn't go to push their button at the right time. "Romana, Star," Winn said trying to turn his head to look at them as the hyper sleep went on but as the ride continued soon and then Starfire and Romana cried out. Winn did not have a good feeling about this. The two crying as the ride ended. Once they were free of their safety belts and the door was open the two were running

"Romana, Star," Winn yelled running after them not sure why this ride scared them so much. The two had run right out of the ride and right to where Amelia was waiting and they jumped on her crying shocking the girl.

"What happened?" Amelia asked hugging the girls as their crying set off Nora and Alura in the stroller. Winn shrugged lost. "Okay girls. What's wrong?"

"Mommy, daddy, it was…." Romana mumbled.

"Bad people took me," Star mumbled and it was all Amelia needed. Romana had gone closer to her on Space Ship Earth when it appeared they were in space. This ride was supposed to mimic space travel, well Earth space travel. It must have been real enough to bring back bad memories.

"Oh girls. Your safe. It's all okay," Amelia bent down and kissed them.

"I want Kara," Star mumbled.

"And Barry," Romana said.

"You don't need Kara or Barry," Amelia said not wanting to interrupt her brother and sister-in-law day. "You're here with me. I can protect you." Amelia smirked and very sneakily used her power to lift up some rocks and put them back on the ground. The two gives gave halfhearted smiles. "What you need is ice cream. Winn returned the pass. We're not using it."

Winn nodded returning the ride swap pass to the ride operator in front as Amelia went to a nearby food stand and bought ice creams for everyone. Even for Nora and Alura who happily made a mess with it. Alura also bought some bottle waters she put in the strollers' holder for later.

"We have a fastpass for Soaring just before our dinner," Winn commented.

"We can head over to Nemo and friends, Imagination, and then into the land. Have small lunch, ride the rides there, and wait for our dinner. Then after dinner we can go to the world showcase if there's time. Maybe get on Melstrom," Amelia suggested watching Romana and Star calm down as they ate their ice cream.

"Sounds like a plan but Melstrom is gone," Winn said making Amelia turn around. "They replaced it with a Frozen ride over a year ago." Winn could see the confused face. "You know what Frozen is right?" Winn figured the movie could not exist on Amelia world.

"Yes I know what Frozen is. But Melstrom was so good. Showed you Norway history. Why replace it?" Amelia asked and Winn shrugged deciding not to argue with his girlfriend. He had just gotten back into her good graces after all.

"Whatever, girls let go into Mouse Gear. Pick out whatever you want," Amelia called to the two who were finished with their ice crema and cheered heading for the store followed by Amelia. Winn had the stroller with the two babies who were still working on their ice cream which was basically a melted mess so he stayed outside to clean them.

"Where's the bags?" Winn asked seeing the group come out with nothing.

"Sent it to the hotel," Amelia said with a smile looking at the clean girls as they headed towards The Seas with Nemo and Friends. There was a place to leave the stroller right in front as the two each took a baby and went onto the ride. The line looked a bit like a beach as they waited.

The group finally getting to the shells. Star went with Amelia and Nora into one while Winn had Romana and Alura in the other one. The girls had only seen Finding Nemo once but they smiled at the ride. "In the deep blue sea," Amelia sang at the end of the ride. "You know those are real tanks." Amelia pointed out to Star. "There are real fish swimming there."

"Can we see them?" Star asked as they approached the end of the ride.

"Yeah," Amelia said as they got off and Winn followed. Romana also wanting to see the tanks as well so they went upstairs to take a look around the tanks.

"Ea," Nora yelled out.

"The girls are hungry," Amelia said. "Let's go into the land. Get lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Winn said also a bit hungry himself. Amelia took both girls and found a table as Winn took Romana and Star to get food. Coming back with a tray that contained what seemed to be Chinese, plus a salad, and cheese and fruit container. Winn put one plate in front of Star and Romana the two apparently sharing.

"I found chicken for them," Winn said pointing at the other plate. "I'll help you feed them." Winn said with a smile seeming to get into having the two babies with them. Winn helped feed them and then went to go eat his own along with Amelia. Amelia taking some cheddar cheese and grapes out of the fruit basket and giving them to the girls to eat while she ate.

"I'm going to go change their diapers," Amelia said when she was done. "Girls do you need to pee?" Star and Romana nodded so the group headed for the bathroom near soaring where Amelia gave the girls a needed diaper change and Winn also took the opportunity to head into the men's room.

"Wait for Living with the Land is short," Winn commented when all the girls were out of the bathroom. "Let's go on that before heading out to imagination." Once on the boats the two alien girls were amazed by the history of Earth it showed. And then when they hit the green house they practically wanted to jump out to get closer to the fruit and vegetables.

"Girls," Amelia said. "When we get home, Caitlin can always bring you to her green house and show you everything." Amelia reminded them of mother nature and the STAR lab owned greenhouse which she used her power to grow all kinds of fruits and vegetables, including Kryptonian foods thanks to New Justice.

After Living with the Land they went out to Imagination. Alura and Nora started crying in the smell room when Figment made a horrible smell but laughed when they went to Figment house. At the play area at the end Romana and Starfire were jumping up and down at the toys. Then smiled as they got to make their own Figment at one of the computers.

"Can I get a Figment?" Romana asked when they entered the shop picking up a normal figment in his normal yellow shirt.

"Me too," Starfire said picking up one dressed as a knight. The two had clearly enjoyed the ride.

"Yes, Winn pick me up a figment pin," Amelia said Winn closer to the pins and she had both girls in her arms anyway. Winn grabbed a few different pins as they went to pay for the toys and them. Winn taking one of the girls from Amelia.

"We got a bit before our fastpass and dinner reservation," Winn said taking out his cellphone and seeing if there were any characters nearby. "And Joy and Sadness are over there." Starfire and Romana smiled having seen the movie Inside Out and more than excited to go see the two characters.

By the time they were done with the characters it was time to go on Soaring. Winn went on first with Romana and Star as Amelia played with Alura and Nora at the exit. "That was cool," Romana said when they came up.

"Our feet were hanging like we were flying," Starfire said. Star having more experience flying than anyone else after.

"It was better when it was flying around California," Winn commented but smiled anyway. "My turn. Go Ride swap." Amelia went to the ride swap with the two girls going on the ride again with her. Amelia had to agree with Winn but Romana and Star seemed to love the ride.

After the ride it was time for the Garden Grill. The restaurant rotated and was all you can eat family style. Winn got the girls to eat their salad by commenting that all the vegetables came from the green houses on Living With the Land. The restaurant also had these amazing rolls that came with honey butter that was a big hit and they had to request more. The meal consistent of meat, turkey, pork, vegetables, mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and French Fries. They had to get more macaroni and cheese because Alura and Nora practically ate all the first bowl they got.

The best part of the dinner was Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Mickey showing up at the table. The two little girls practically jumped up to hug them. And all the characters made sure to give Alura and Nora a kiss in their highchair. Pluto seemed to scare the girls though. They got great pictures on their cellphone.

"I think Kara and Barry are still going to want a few hours," Amelia said looking at the clock. It was getting late and she could see Alura and Nora were getting tired. "Lets' grab the girls stroller and go into the showcase. Give them some more time and let the girls see some of it."

Winn went and got the stroller and Amelia got the two little girls settled. Nora had grabbed hold of the Mickey Winn gotten Amelia hugging it. "I think we need to get one for Alura," Amelia whispered noticing Alura was reaching for something.

"She can use my Donald," Starfire said getting the Donald Duck stuff animal from under the stroller. They had bought it earlier inside the shop in the land.

"You sure?" Amelia asked and Star nodded smiling as she handed the Donald to Alura who took it in her tiny hands to hug it. "That's sweet." Amelia smiled. The two girls did act like big sisters for the younger girls. "Winn keep an eye on the stroller. Make sure the animals don't fall."

Going into the showcase the two let the girls explore a bit and watch some of the shows that was going on outside. China was doing some type of juggling act. Deciding not to go into any of the areas not wanting to have to take the girls out of their stroller. The two had not gotten a chance to nap all day and it had started to show. They might be up during the night but they needed their sleep. Star and Romana did not care since they would be back in Epcot before the trip was over and was more than happy to just see the countries. Wondering if this is what they were really like when visiting the world.

By the time they were leaving it was late and Star and Romana were both exhausted. Winn was carrying them both. "Sorry you're getting stuck babysitting," Amelia said feeling bad Winn went on vacation and had to deal with kids.

"Actually, I am having fun with them," Winn said with a smile. "It will be nice one day to bring our kids here."

"What?" Amelia asked stunned turning around. "You… what… um…"

Winn seemed embarrassed as he had said that. "I'm sorry. Maybe a little fast here but I think of our future. I have wanted what Barry and Kara have for a long time. I thought maybe Hartley but that didn't work. But you… I know what they feel because I love you. We are perfect. Is it so bad to think of our future?" Winn was wondering if he was scaring Amelia a bit.

"Um… no… no," Amelia said. "I should get all the girls back to the hotel."

"I should go back to my room," Winn said. They had been heading towards the exit.

"Winn, those two are coming with me," Amelia commented as Winn headed for the busses and Winn turned red shaking the girls so they would wake and putting them down. The two practically hugged onto Amelia legs as Amelia pushed the stroller towards the monorail.

-Karry Universe-

Barry and Kara had left Epcot and back onto the monorail. "You're going to need this," Barry said taking out a necklace Kara recognized a red sun light necklace. Kara raised an eyebrow as she took the device. _A spa day for you is not as good with your power intact._ Barry thought.

Kara had to smile as Barry helped her put the necklace on. She always felt weird when her powers were gone but she went along with Barry as they headed to the Grand Floridian and the amazing spa there. It was a good choice since it was on the monorail and easy to get back to their hotel.

The two spent the day getting couple massages, mud baths, and facials. Kara even had her nails done and got a Mickey designed put on them. After hours in the spa getting some of their most expensive treatments the two headed back to the Contemporary and up to the hotel room to change for dinner.

Barry put on a suit and Kara a fancy blue dress. "That's nice," Barry said seeing the dress.

"Michelle made it," Kara said commenting on one third of Firestorm. "Where are we eating?"

"California Grill," Barry said. "Right here in the hotel."

Barry and Kara left the room and found the elevator to take up to the top. Somehow on the elevator ride the two started singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and everyone else joined in. They all came out of the elevator singing the song causing people to look at them thinking they were drunk.

"Reminds me of when I proposed," Barry said thinking of that day in CatCo when they had sung the same song walking onto the elevator.

They were quick to get their table. A nice table by the window with views of the Magic Kingdom. Both ordered a salad for an appetizer. Kara got the swordfish while Barry ordered the Pork Tenderloin. The two spent the meal talking about anything and everything. Smiling and laughing with each other.

"I feel like we're on a date again," Kara commented.

"Only a lot more expensive than what I could afford in college," Barry said lifting his wine glass as the waiter took away their empty dishes. "To the life we made." Kara took her glass and clinged it together.

"There is one thing we need to talk about," Kara said after taking a sip. "Romana and Star." Barry nodded. The two were out of their date and down to their real lives. "We cannot keep them with Eliza anymore. I can't do it. Drop them off back there."

"Me either," Barry said agreeing. "Those girls our basically our daughters now. But all the reasons we choose not to officially adopt them are still there. Can we do it?"

"We have to figure something out," Kara said and Barry nodded. There was a consistent in their bond. Romana and Starfire were not going back to the Meta Home.

"Does this change any of our other plans?" Barry asked as the waiter brought out their dessert. A chocolate cake with hot chocolate syrup inside and vanilla ice cream.

"No," Kara said knowing what Barry was talking about. "How about we finish up here and go to the room." Barry and Kara looked at each other. Finished off the desert in record time.

"Check please," Barry called out fast. They had to get to the room before Amelia came back with the kids. "I'm paying for it with… this…" Barry said to the waiter holding up his magic band and the waiter scanned it with his cellphone and then had Barry sign on the phone. The two went to the elevator to get back to the room.

A while later Barry looked at his phone. "Damn," Barry said. "Amelia is coming back." The two had gotten into the room and managed to have some alone time. "Think we have time for once more before they get here?"

"Put on your pajamas," Kara said going to get on hers. Barry hopped up to get on his pajamas and a while later Amelia came walking in. The girls were in the stroller and Starfire and Romana were practically attached to Amelia almost falling asleep.

"We'll take them," Barry said taking the two five-year-olds as Kara went to take the stroller.

"I'm going to take a shower," Amelia mumbled and Kara gave her a look as she went to grab her own pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

"Something up with her?" Kara asked as she went to bring the girls into their room and into their cribs.

Not long later Amelia came in. Her hair wet and wearing her pajamas. "Kara, I need to have girl talk," Amelia said. "I would say not in front of Barry but I know that's impossible." Kara patted the bed and Amelia sat on it. "Well… when we were leaving… Winn mentioned…. Well he thinks about having kids… with me."

"And that freaked you out?" Kara asked as Barry went to put the blanket over his head and tried to tune out the conversation in mind and ears. Amelia nodded. "Why? You love Winn. You've said it multiple times. Your great with kids."

"It's just… well… you know the treatment that saved my life and gave me my powers?" Amelia asked and Kara nodded. "It also sterilized me. I can't have kids."

"Oh," Kara said remembering when Iris had found out she could not have babies but Iris had been happy. This was different. Amelia had known for a long time and Kara was not sure how she was reacting. Barry turned around and sat up not having expected that. "There are other ways to have kids. Adoption, surrogate."

"I know," Amelia said. "And I have gotten use to the idea of never having a kid of my own. Got even used to the idea I might only ever be an aunt. I just… never had to tell a guy before they could never have a kid with me. I don't know how to do it…. you know I haven't even had sex with Winn yet." Barry groaned at that. "It just seems to fast to tell him this when we have not been that close."

"You're going to have to tell him," Kara said. "Maybe over a nice dinner. Alone." Kara then thought to Barry. _Barry get them a nice dinner reservation. Don't care what you have to do._

Barry got up and went to make phone calls knowing where to try and get a last-minute reservation. It might cost him some since this restaurant was usually completely booked months in advance, but money talked.

"And Amelia," Kara continued as Barry went off. "Winn is a good guy. He'll understand. There's no reason to be scared to tell him."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him over this," Amelia said tear in her eyes and Kara brought her into a hug.

"You're not going to," Kara whispered rubbing her back letting her cry.

-Karry Universe-

The next day was the Magic Kingdom. The park Starfire and Romana had been looking forward to the most. They had to wake them up really early because they had breakfast reservations at The Crystal Palace with Winnie the Pooh. They entered the park and the two little girls were practically running pass the train station and onto Main Street USA. Amelia running behind them laughing as Barry and Kara took the rear with the stroller.

The two paused looking at the Castle. They could see it from their hotel room but there was nothing like seeing it on the street. "Let's get some pictures," Kara said noticing a photographer. The group paused for pictures in the front of the castle.

"Kids, puts your hands together palms up," the photographer said and Romana and Star put their hands together as requested. "Now everyone look at the hands in shock." The group looked down the adults knowing what the photographer was doing. Putting Tinker Bell in the hands.

"Doing pictures without me," Winn said walking up with a grin. He had just arrived taking longer to get there by bus from the POP then the group who could use the monorail.

"Can we get one of just the two of them?" Kara asked pointing at Amelia and Winn and taking the kids away letting Winn and Amelia take some pictures together. "Thanks." Kara said holding out her for the photographer to scan her magic band as the group walked closer to the castle.

"When is breakfast? I'm starved," Winn asked.

"9, exactly when the park opens so we can watch the opening show first," Barry said able to see the restaurant they were eating from where they stood.

It wasn't long before announcement to gather around the castle was heard. There were a lot of people surrounding the castle Star and Romana could not see. Star tempted to fly up even though she wasn't supposed to but she didn't have to. Barry picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Then Winn grabbed hold of Romana doing the same thing. The two smiled as Mickey Mouse came and then a bunch of other characters. Minnie, princesses, and even the evil sisters. But they clapped when the fairy godmother appears and practically shouted "bippie boppy boo" with her when she asked everyone to. Then the Magic Kingdom was officially declared opened.

The group turned and easily got to the restaurant. There were already people waiting but it wasn't long before they were at their table. The Crystal Palace was a buffet style restaurant. Meaning they had to get up to get their food but it was easy enough. And the girls were as excited as yesterday when the characters came around.

Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore came around. They loved all the characters but Tigger clearly stole the show as the girl sang the Tigger theme and Tigger jumped up and down as they did. Hugged them all before signing the autograph book and taking pictures. He threw kisses to them before moving off to the next table.

"Last night all you can eat. This morning a buffet. You guys are going to kill me with food," Winn complained putting a hand on his stomach as they walked out of the restaurant.

"You didn't have to eat five eggs," Barry commented.

"You did," Winn said and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. The babies ate about that much." Barry tilted his head. "Oh…. Ugh… never mind."

The group was heading towards Adventureland section of the park. "Come on lets' go on some calm rides to settle the stomach." Kara said as they entered the section of the park and went on Aladdin Flying Carpets. Afterward they had to wait because Jasmine and Aladdin were signing autographs.

The Jungle Cruise was closed temporarily so they skipped to the Pirates of the Caribbean. Finding a place to park the stroller they brought the girls on the ride. Alura and Nora cried at the canon scene but Romana and Starfire liked it. "What happened to the slave girl scene?" Amelia asked as they exited the ride.

"They replaced it," Barry said. "Instead have the pirates moving loot and the red head a pirate."

"That's so stupid," Amelia said. "Why would they do that?"

"Well it wasn't really appropriate for kids. Why should we expose our kids to that?" Barry asked smiling at his girl in his arm and the one in Kara arm.

"It's history Barry. It happened. One scene in a ride is not going to scar any kids for life. Especially when the next scene the girl is chasing the guy who bought her with a broom," Amelia commented continuing the debate.

"You have to be a parent to understand. Kara back me up," Barry said.

"Sorry, I agree with Amelia," Kara said surprising her husband. "We should not protect kids from the past. Even parts of the past we do not like." Kara then switched her mind. _Krypton never did._

"I'm with Barry," Winn said having been listening to Romana and Starfire. "It just feels unnecessary. I wouldn't want our kids to ask questions about selling woman."

"But they should know history. It happened. Kids should know history,' Kara said but saw Amelia seeming nervous as Winn said our kids. Winn and Barry didn't seem to have an answer for them and Kara remembered something. _Barry, tell them._

Barry nodded. "Let's drop this. And I got a surprise for you two. Since you took the girls all day yesterday we're thanking you by giving you today to yourself. I managed to get a last minute reservation at Be Our Guest for you. Not easy, nearly impossible, but money talks and I have a lot of money."

"Be Our Guest?" Amelia asked.

"Restaurant, you said Beauty and the Beast is your favorite right?" Barry asked and Amelia nodded. "It's at 7 so kind of late but you can work off that big breakfast. Go ahead. Get away from us for the day. I'll go see if Jungle Cruise is open for us."

"Amelia," Kara whispered as Winn was saying bye to the girls. "Spend a nice day together and tell him over dinner. Okay?" Amelia nodded as she turned and her and Winn walked towards Frontier land.

The Jungle Cruise had reopened and they all enjoyed it. "Gar," Nora and Alura yelled out at all the fake animals in the sideline. The two were used to weird animals being their friend after all.

"Want to go on Splash Mountain?" Barry asked when it was over.

"I don't want to get wet," Romana said.

"Besides I think Amelia and Winn headed that way," Kara said not wanting to bump into them. Wanting them to have a day to themselves. "How about we cut across to Fantasy Land. And we have a fast pass for Peter Pan Magical Flight and the Little Mermaid Ride." Kara was already getting the stroller and putting Nora into and Barry came up with Alura.

"Okay Fantasy Land but we're getting on Splash Mountain before this trip is over," Barry commented.

"We'll be back in the Magic Kingdom again," Kara commented as them and the girls headed back towards the castle and then walked behind it to head into Fantasy Land. Seemed Fantasy Land was more than enough to keep the girls occupied for hours. After Peter Pan Magical Flight they saw Peter Pan waiting to sign autograph so had to wait for him.

Then they got on It's A Small World. The line was long and most of it outside so the sun shone on them but the girls was practically jumping as they waited to get on the boat. On the ride Kara made sure to point out the puppets she liked the most as Alura and Nora started calling out 'Kawy'. They had learned that meant their parents sing.

Barry kissed Nora head and lowly sang along to the song. "Look at the Hula girls," Kara commented when they hit the last room and into the goodbye. As they were exiting one of the boards showed their names to say goodbye. That made Romana and Star smile so much Barry quickly took out his cellphone to take a picture.

"They should redo it to include aliens," Romana said as they were exiting. "They can call it a Small Universe."

"I think that kind of ruins the song," Kara commented. "And technically not true since the universe is a big place." The girls laughed at that as they exited.

"You said Ariel ride," Star reminded Kara.

"Our fastpass for that is that not up yet," Kara told the girls. "How about Winnie the Pooh?" The girls smiled as they went to the ride. The line was long but there were toys for the kids to play with. Alura and Nora was very interested in the wall that looked like honey was falling down. And the way it worked when they touched it the honey moved to reveal a hidden character. Soon the group was sitting in a car and entering the ride, the girls laughing the entire time.

"Pooh," Romana said going and grabbing the stuff animal from the store as Starfire went for Tigger.

"Don't you love how all these rides end in shops?" Barry asked as he grabbed a bunch of stuff animals from Winnie the Pooh. Including two small Poohs for Alura and Nora and shirts. Had them sent to the hotel room.

That was when they went to the Little Mermaid Ride and the girls loved it. They had to wait in Ariel Grotto to see Ariel and then Gaston was hanging out next to his Traven. Gaston was different than the other they seen being a villain and snobby but the girl laughed and told him he was a bad man before taking a picture with him.

They had a little lunch at Pinocchio next to a Small World before the girls begged to go on Small World again so they did. Then Prince Charming Carousal and Mickey PhilharMagic. They managed to stay in fantasy land until their 5 o'clock reservation at Cinderella Royal Table.

Another character dinner but this time with just princesses. Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Snow White were walking around. And since they did not have mask on they could actually talk to the kids. "Oh what beautiful little girls," Cinderella said coming up in her blue dress she smiled at Nora and Alura before turning to Romana and Starfire. "Where are you from?"

"Central City," the two answered together.

"And you came all the way here just to see me," Cinderella said.

"No," the two said together. Cinderella blinked and Kara and Barry could see her holding back a chuckle at that as she bent down to sign the autograph book. Then bent down to take pictures with the girls. Star had taken Beef Tenderloin while Romana had Chicken Nuggets. Alura and Nora had mac and cheese while Kara and Barry both had chicken. The girls were very happy with the princesses and the food as they left the restaurant when it was over.

"Wonder how Amelia and Winn are doing?" Barry asked Kara who shrugged.

-Karry Universe-

After leaving the group Amelia went on her phone and changed their fastpasses since they had done a lot of kiddie rides for the girls. She managed to switch just her and Winn without switching all of them. Got them a fastpass for Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, and Space Mountain later on in the day. Getting on Splash easily enough the two watched the scenes of the rabbit looking for his happy place and the bear and the fox chasing him.

"Camera is to the left," Amelia commented and Winn pointed at the camera as Amelia looked it opening her mouth as it took the picture. Afterward the two sang along with zippe do dah before getting off the ride.

"Damn, I'm soaked," Winn said after that and Amelia laughed not getting as wet as him. "Ah well it feels good." As they got out of the log and then to look at the pictures both laughing at it. They couldn't have planned the picture better.

Amelia went into the bathroom there before they headed towards Big Thunder Mountain. "Runaway train time," Amelia said.

"Why do you call this ride the runaway train?" Winn asked it not being the first time he had heard that from her. Amelia shrugged not really sure. It had always been a thing.

"Wasn't it called that once?" Amelia asked and Winn shrugged as they headed onto the line. Screaming at the thrill ride. The two then went into Liberty Square to get on the Haunted Mansion. The ride stopping in the room where the ghost are dancing for a few minutes.

Then they went to check out the Hall of Presidents enjoying the show. They skipped Fantasy Land figuring they would do some rides there right before their dinner reservation and right into Tomorrow Land.

First going to Buzz Lightyear ride. The ride stopped on them while they were on it but the two just kept swinging around attacking a target to get more points. Laughing as they did and the ride started again. "I win," Amelia called pointing at her score and looking at the picture.

"You got one good target at the beginning of the ride," Winn complained. Amelia had hit one target in the beginning which got her a ton of points and Winn was never able to catch up. "Want to split a burger?" Winn asked.

"I thought you couldn't eat anymore?" Amelia asked as they approached the quick service place Winn had led them to.

"Our dinner reservations are not until 7. We got to eat beforehand," Winn said and Amelia nodded as Winn went to get one burger, a bottle of water, and soda. The two splitting the burger in half as they ate.

Then they went to Space Mountain to use their fastpass. The minute they got to the front of the line the ride broke down though. They waited for a while. "Excuse me how long before the ride is fixed?" Amelia asked the ride operator who shrugged. "Well we used a fastpass to get on. If we leave would the fastpass be good when we come back?"

"Sorry no," the ride operator said.

"Let's just wait," Winn said taking a seat on the floor. This was his favorite ride so Amelia sat down with him. The two ended up playing with the people in back of them who were using their cellphone to play a game where you hold the cellphone up and people had to give you clues on what you were for you to guess.

Finally, after an hour the ride started again and they got on. "Why did they put us in different pictures?" Winn asked when the ride was over and they were looking at the pictures. The ride operator had put them in different car right behind each other and neither had realized to ask to be in the same. Amelia shrugged not sure. They had said two after all.

"Carousal of Progress," Amelia commented heading for the ride as soon as they were out of Space Mountain. The two sitting in the 20 minute show and smiling at it.

"People mover," Winn commented after they were done pointing at the line for the People Mover.

Amelia nodded as they went up and got on the ride to bring them around Tomorrow Land. The ride stopping not long later. "What is it with Tomorrow Land today?" Amelia asked. "Buzz Lightyear stopping, Space Mountain, and now People Mover." Amelia took out her phone and posted on Facebook to comment Tomorrow Land was broken today.

"It would be nicer if it had stopped there," Winn said pointing. They were in direct sun but the shade was just down a little further. It took a few minutes before the ride started moving again. The two thankful as it did as they enjoyed the passage around Tomorrow Land and inside some of the rides, including Space Mountain.

"Want to try for the Astro Orbiter?" Winn asked.

"I'm not getting stuck on that thing," Amelia said shaking her head. "Let's go to Fantasy Land. We have a few hours before our reservation. We can get on Small World and Little Mermaid… maybe…."

"See if you can get a fastpass," Winn said.

"Good idea," Amelia said taking out her cellphone and going to the fastpass. "I got us Small World in like five minutes but will have to wait for Ariel." Amelia commented as they headed into Fantasy Land and got to Small World getting on the ride easily. Smiling at the song and singing along under their breath.

They then went into New Fantasy Land. The wait time for Little Mermaid was about 50 minutes long. The two went on it and were waiting outside thankful the sun was basically down now. The two finally got into the room which kind of looked like a beach looking around at the line as it moved slowly. It taking a while for them to get into the next room where there was a robot Scuttle talking. Amelia taking a picture of it.

They noticed people walking out from against the line. "Did the ride break?" Winn asked.

"No there's a whole other room," the man in the group complained. "This wait time is no 40 minutes."

"The wait time was 50," Amelia commented as the other group went to leave the ride. The two finally getting into the room. "This is like the last room. The next room is the ride."

"They were probably like five minutes away from getting on," Winn commented looking up and reading the writing on the wall as they continued to move. As predicted the next room was where you entered the ride. The two getting on their seashell as they ventured into the story of the Little Mermaid. Singing along to Under the Sea happily and some of the other songs.

Smiling as they exited. "We got some time left," Winn said.

"Shopping," Amelia said. She had not gotten new pins all day and she wanted some. There was a little shop nearby where she started grabbing new pins. "Oh." Amelia said picking up a shirt. It was like a cream color with Belle on it.

"Get it," Winn said having picked up some pajamas bottoms and the two went up to pay taking the bag. "Okay we're a little early but maybe they will take us."

The two going to Be Our Guest and asking. The host checked them in. They had to wait about a half hour before being let in and Amelia mouth dropped. This restaurant had not been here when she was last at Disney. Maybe her world had never made it since she had never heard of it before but it was beautiful. She felt like she stepped into the castle in the film. She took out her cellphone to take pictures of all the decorations and everything.

"Your happy," Winn said as Amelia finally sat down with them. "Today was nice. I mean love being with the kids but we have time for that in the future. It was nice just the two of us." And that was when Amelia remembered the reason why Kara and Barry had sent them off on their own. She had to tell Winn.

They had a mussel appetizer they shared. Amelia had ordered Roasted Lamb and Winn a Strip Streak. It was a while after they place their order Amelia got the courage up. "Winn, there's a reason Kara and Barry sent us off alone," Amelia said making Winn raise an eyebrow. "Well… you see…. I never had to tell a boy this before… I am…is…." Amelia took a deep breath. "I can't have kids." Amelia looked around. "Is it me or did the restaurant get quiet when I said that."

The noise level seemed to go down and their waiter had come back with their meals and heard. "I'm just going to…." The waiter put the plates down in front of them and moved off.

"You can't have kids?" Winn asked.

"You know that experimental treatment I had as a kid. The one that saved my life?" Amelia asked and Winn nodded. "It also sterilized me. I can't ever give you kids. Not in that way and before we go any further you needed to know that." Tears appeared in Amelia eyes. "If you want to end this…"

"Amelia…. No," Winn said wiping the tears away. "I love you. And yes, I like being with the kids but…" Winn paused and Amelia wondered. "After seeing how Kara was pregnant not so thrilled on that part." Amelia tried not to chuckle wondering if Kara here was as crazy as her Kara. "And I don't like the idea of changing diapers. I prefer kids Romana and Star age. Old enough to use the toilet and young enough we can have fun. The child like innocence. That's what I want. I don't even care if I am only ever an Uncle to Barry and Kara kids. This is fun and I want to be with you."

"Really?" Amelia asked. "Because that sounds perfect to me." Winn raised an eyebrow.

"I like," Winn said. "Now eat. This cost a lot."

"Who cares Barry is paying," Amelia said causing Winn to laugh as they dug into their food and then got desert. Afterward they stopped in to get a picture with Beast who brought Amelia into a bear hug and then Winn. The two laughing as they came out. "That meal was good. Especially the desert. The song is right. The gray stuff is delicious."

"Don't believe me ask the dishes," Winn and Amelia said together and laughed.

"I love this place. Disney," Amelia said.

"Me too," Winn said looking around. "Let's make a deal." Amelia raised an eyebrow. "In two years time we'll get married. Here in Disney."

"Why two years?" Amelia asked curious.

"Because I think booking and planning a wedding in Disney takes a while and I think we need time to live together and be together before marrying," Winn said.

"It kind of sounds like you're asking me to marry you," Amelia stated stopping. They were standing in front of the restaurant now.

"I guess I am," Winn said realizing it himself. "I am." Winn finally said getting down on one knee. "This is crazy and I didn't plan this. I don't even have a ring, but every other relationship I had cracked under pressure. Siobhan was just awful. Hartley couldn't take my job. But you… we might not have been going out long but we're battle tested. You told me you loved me right before thinking you were going to die and didn't take it back when you lived. You just told me something you told no other guy and I don't care. I want you. Marry me Amelia Allen."

Amelia seemed shocked. "Yes," Amelia finally said after a moment and Winn popped up to kiss her. The people around them started clapping.

"Hey," a large woman with a baby in her arms said drawing their attention. "I snapped a picture when I realized what was happening and my husband pushed record."

"Thank you," Winn said putting an arm around Amelia.

"It seemed pretty impromptu and a Disney proposal should be documented. We know," the man next to her said smiling at his wife. Winn gave over his phone number to get the picture and video. "By the way. Disney has a jewelry store on Main Street USA. They sell engagement rings." The man informed them when he was done texting the info.

Winn and Amelia looked at each other after Winn made sure he got the video. Thanking the couple the two headed towards Main Street USA and found the jewelry store. "Prices here are a little," Winn said.

"Don't worry about it," Amelia said lifting up her magic band.

"I am okay letting him pay for meals but having your rich ass brother pay for my engagement ring. No," Winn said.

"How about if he pays now and you pay him back," Amelia said.

"Okay," Winn said with a nod. "But don't go too expensive. Next month I should be able to pay him back for one of the cheaper ones." The two picked out a diamond ring in the shape of Mickey that was white gold. It costed a little over a thousand and Winn commented he wished he had his credit card on him or he could have paid for it then. "Come back to the POP Century with me."

Amelia gave a smirk. "Okay," Amelia said heading for the buses instead of the monorail.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was woken up that morning by her cellphone binging. "Who is that?" Barry moaned sitting up to see if the bing had woke the girls.

"Amelia," Kara said. "Apparently there are extra magic hours at the Animal Kingdom this morning and Winn wants to try to get on the new Pandora ride. Wants to know if we'll meet them there later."

"Why didn't she just come in here and tell us?" Barry complained.

"I don't think she came back here last night," Kara stated making Barry sit up.

"What?" Barry asked.

"They are two consenting adults," Kara commented. "Going to tell her we're bringing the girls to a water park and then back to Epcot to see the showcase better." Kara texted back and then got another text message. "Winn wants us to know he owes us 1,200 dollars plus tax."

"What did he buy for that much money?" Barry asked and Kara asked.

"An engagement ring," Kara said going to put her phone down but then both her and Barry jumped up when they realized what she said. "An engagement ring." They said together looking at each other and then Kara text back with an exclamation point after it. Amelia sent her the picture and the video.

"They have been dating for four months. That's my little sister," Barry complained after watching that. Kara gave him a look. "Come on. This is too soon."

"It's Winn," Kara said.

"Yeah the same Winn who dated Siobhan for years and then dated Hartley," Barry commented.

"And he's also the same Winn who's sweet and helped us many times," Kara said. "But if you want to go be Clark and threaten him. Go ahead."

"That was a low blow," Barry mumbled laying back down. "I will warn him later." Kara chuckled as she snuggled next to Barry.

-Karry Universe-

"Seems everyone had the same idea as you," Amelia said when they got to the line for Animal Kingdom. It was an hour before the park opened. "This bus is not taking everyone." The line was way back near the Epcot line.

"Maybe we can try that Minnie Van thing," Winn said.

"That's a good idea," A woman behind them said who had heard them.

"I think it cost like 20 bucks," Winn said taking out his cellphone and Amelia took out hers.

"Want to split the cost," the man with the woman said and the two looked at each other and then nodded.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Any idea how to order one?" The four looked at each other as they played with the app trying to figure out how to use this Minnie Van service. Turns out they didn't have to. Three busses came in a row and they got on the third one easily enough and got a seat.

"How about we work together to get in fast and on the ride," The man they were talking to said.

"Sure, and happy birthday Tammy," Amelia said noticing the happy birthday pin that had her name written on it.

"Ah thanks," Tammy said. "This is Scott." Tammy put a hand on her husband.

"Amelia," Amelia said. "Winn."

The bus arrived at the park and the four got off it together. Scott ran ahead of them finding the shortest line and keeping a space for them. The park was crowded even though it was extra magic hours. As they got in all were looking at their cellphone wondering where to go.

"If you hit the tree of life you gone too far," Winn commented as Amelia took out her app and asked it to give her directions.

Tammy ran ahead once they got close to find the line and Amelia sprinted to join noticing a large group of people as they were walking. "I think that's the line," Amelia said.

"Are you the line for Pandora?" Tammy asked and the group nodded. Saying yeah and pointing for them to go to the back. The two walked back as Scott joined them and they turned a corner. There was a cast member with a sign saying where the line ended and they got there.

"Where's Winn?" Amelia asked taking out her phone and texting him. He texted back he went to see how far the line goes.

As they moved on the line Winn came back to them. "So it's pretty far but the line is moving and moving fast," Winn said joining them. "By the way happy birthday." Winn hadn't said it too her.

"Thanks and I think congratulations are in order here," Tammy said and pointed at Amelia finger. "Nice ring. When did he give it to you?"

"Last night," Amelia said blushing showing off the ring. "So where are you from?"

"St. Louis," Tammy commented. "You two."

"Central," Amelia said at the same time Winn said "National." The two looked at each other. "I live in Central with my brother and his wife. Winn lives in National. I'll probably move to National soon since I work there. Once we find a new place to live."

"Take your time," Scott suggested as they continued to walk.

"Man it's hot," Amelia said.

"We're in the shade. We have a breeze," Winn said trying to look on the bright side. "And look it's all very pretty." They were getting very nice views of wildlife as they walked.

"When does the line turn," Amelia turned to the people on the line walking the opposite way of them.

"See the bridge. Just pass there," a woman told them. As they continued to walk. The line was moving well.

After they got pass the bridge they walked some more and there was another cast member directing them on where to turn. "The halfway point is at the rocks," the cast members said.

"We haven't reached the halfway point?" Amelia asked.

"No not until the rocks," the cast member said and Amelia gave Winn a look as they continued to walk and bypassed a food stand. Amelia stopped letting the people on line with her continue as she went to buy a muffin and a bottle of water.

She then rejoined them as her and Winn shared the muffin and water. "Sorry I should have asked you if you wanted a bottle of water," Amelia said.

"No, but thank you," Tammy said and the four continued to talk. Even giving Joe a call at one point when the two said they wanted to head to Central one day and asked what the best pizza was. They called Joe since as a cop he knew the best places.

As they got closer to the ride they entered and could see the sign for wait time. "Is that 210 minutes from the back of the line or from there," Winn asked.

"I think from the back of the line," Amelia said.

"I think from there," Winn said.

"Probably from there," Scott agreed as Tammy thought the back of the line and asked the people behind them who agreed with Amelia and Tammy. Tammy was then taking pictures of the line with her cellphone. It was pretty.

"You know I hated this movie," Amelia said remembering seeing the movie on her earth. She did not know if it was different here though. "If this ride sucks I am complaining on Facebook and you will never hear the end of it."

"It won't suck," Winn said as the group continued getting pass the entrance to the ride and into the room which seemed to be a bunch of rocks. Must be the halfway point the employee talked about.

The line was moving slow since a guest in a scooter was having problems going around the turns. "That's disgraceful," Winn said. "You think they would have an easier way for guest who cannot walk well to get on." The three agreed with Winn as the line continued to move.

Going through each room and taking pictures Amelia kept reminding Winn if it sucked he would not hear the end of it. When it came their turn the four decided to stay together since they had gone through the line together and incase a picture was taken on ride they should get it together.

The four went through the opening show taking their spots and moving when the guys kept telling them. At one point someone started to sing let's do the twist. They finally got to the ride which was basically solo seat that seemed like a bike. Amelia had to smile and laugh as they were brought through the world of Avatar. It was pretty and actually fun as they moved. It reminded her of Soaring.

"So will I not stop hearing about this?" Winn asked and Amelia gave him a look as he laughed. "Sucks they did not take a picture."

"Selfie," Tammy said and the four took a picture at the end of the rid. "You have Facebook?" They used their phones to friend each other and then moved off Winn and Amelia going to get on the rapid ride and then Dinosaur.

-Karry Universe-

It was night and Kara and Barry had all the kids in the showcase waiting as Amelia and Winn showed up. They were having dinner together heading back to normal Epcot to eat at the Coral Reef. "Let me see the ring," Kara said taking Amelia hand and smiling. "Oh Mickey. Nice."

"Winn, you hurt her," Barry said. "And they will never find you." Winn nodded as Barry then laughed and hugged Winn. "Just kidding. Sort of."

 _You are too much like Clark sometimes,_ Kara commented in their head. "So, any plans?"

"Well we're not going to get married for at least 2 years," Amelia told them. "So, I'm not moving out quite yet." Barry laughed at that more than happy to keep his sister in the penthouse with him. "But we made a deal we would get married here. In Disney."

"Which is a bit pricey so…."

"Don't worry about it," Barry said with a head shake cutting Winn off. "Bride family pays. Tradition after all. Girls. Let's go." Barry called to the two girls who had been playing with toys he had bought them as he pushed the stroller the group all smiling and laughing.

Post Chapter Note 1: well hope you enjoyed this Disney Chapter. I obviously decided not to do the whole trip since I did just four days and it's at 33 pages.

Post Chapter Note 2: I did not plan for this to be Winn proposes chapter. Winn just kind of surprised me there but I think it worked out nicely. Especially Barry taking a cue from Clark playbook.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

An Explosion of Powers: As Kara and Barry return from their vacation a new crisis seems to overtake the world as meta humans just start popping up everywhere with no connection to the Particle Accelerator.

Please Review

Karry Master OUT!


	118. An Explosion of Powers

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: Same, as always

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

An Explosion of Power

-Late August-

Clark flew high, looking for the activity Gideon had informed him about, finding she was right – a man that was very obviously the same one who ran drugs for the Cartel with a few others; the man saw him too.

Obviously panicked, the man shot out at Clark – a beam of light coming from his hand and hitting directly into Superman's chest. He was nervous for a moment, about to act, but he didn't feel pain from the attack. In fact, he felt stronger. Stronger in fact, that he let a heat vision out of his eyes. The heat vision clearly more powerful than normal.

"Damn!" The man said as he lowered his hand and stopped shooting at Clark.

Clark came down to them now, about to act, but the woman next to the man, a fellow member of the Cartel, lifted her hand own hand, and a nearby building started to tremble as a support beam came down. Clark turned, seeing the metal being bent and acted.

"What are you doing?" The man said to her.

"You can either save them or get us," the woman said defiantly, and Clark didn't wait a moment as he flew up to the building, taking the spot the beam was previously and lifting the building up into place. He was easily able to hold the building thanks to the power boost, but he had to do something – he couldn't let the Cartel get away.

Looking around, he used his heat vision to melt two nearby metal pieces together, grabbing them to replace the support beam and letting go of it. His makeshift repair was holding, at least for now but he needed to get people out of this building before it really did tumble. And he ran into the building faster than he normally could, grabbing people and bringing them out just like Barry did. It didn't take him long to get everyone out.

Going high, knowing the woman from the Cartel was right and he'd let them get away, he took a look around, but the two Cartel runners were gone.

"Gideon?" Clark said into his communicator. "Send an alert out. This building needs a repair team."

"Will do Superman," Gideon said. Clark put his communicator away. He needed to get rid of this extra energy he still had.

-Karry Universe-

"Dick?" Barbra Gordon said over the communicator. "You need to find a new sidekick."

"I don't want anyone new," Dick complained as he rode through the streets as Nightwing. Roy's death was still a sore spot for Dick. He had been a good ally for years. "I can handle the city."

"You can handle protecting the city on your own, being a single parent, and having a day job?" Barbra counted. "Robin misses his dad. He has barely seen you."

Dick sighed, knowing Barbra was right. He had to think of his son. He and Roy had worked so well together, Roy able to take some of the slack so Dick could be with his son. "What about you?" Dick said, stopping the motorcycle and putting his leg on the ground for support.

"If you have not noticed, my vigilante days are long behind me," Barbra commented.

"STAR labs' walking chip," Dick commented airily. "I'm sure Kara and Barry will give it to you or at least give you a discount on one. You get a surgery and back on your feet. Batgirl and Nightwing, back together again." Barbra had been the first sidekick to Dick after all, although the two had been more like partners since day one – starting out together. Dick had chosen the name Batgirl for her because the outfit she choose reminded him of a bat. And she had named him Nightwing. Then it had all changed when a deranged man had shot Barbra in the back, breaking her spine with the bullet. Barbra had reinvented herself as Oracle on the computers to help him, but now she could come back.

"No," Barbra said. "I checked with my doctor."

"You never told me that," Dick said.

"With the break I have, there's only a 60 percent chance it will work now. And if I try it and it doesn't work, then it will never work. I'm waiting for the device to improve. It's only improved minimally since release… at first it was only a 50 percent chance." Dick groaned as the light he saw was gone. "And you need someone soon."

"I'll…" Dick heard a howling into the light that caused him to pause. "Was that a wolf?"

"Some type of break in at the zoo," Barbra said, going to the computers.

"Break in or break out?" Dick asked as he started his motorcycle again and turned down the street that would lead him to Bludhaven's zoo.

"Both," Barbra commented as Dick got to the place, parking the bike at the front gate and using a device to go over the gate. Two guards were at the front, one unconscious and the other in front of him, a gun pointed at three wolves who were growling at him. The man seeming nervous as he pointed his gun switching at who he was aiming at.

Dick tossed a device in the middle of the three wolves and smoke came out in a small cloud and when it disappeared the wolves were unconscious. "What's going on?" Dick asked the conscious guard.

"A nut job broke in," The guard commented. "Started releasing animals. I think he's by the lions now."

"Get him to a hospital and call in… animal control or something," Dick said. "I got the nut job." Dick remembered bringing Robin here once and knew where the lions were and sure, enough, a man was standing over the lions, roaring like one of them and they seemed to be responding. The man also seemed to have some cat like features himself. "Back away!"

"Nightwing," the man said jumping away from the lion pit. The cat like feature seemed to disappear as he was distracted. "You will not take me down." Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Because I can talk to the animals. Just…."

"Do not say imagine it," Nightwing said, holding up a finger, not exactly caring what this meta's power was since it seemed to be more than just talking to animals. He took out a device and tossed it at the man. It expanded into a rope and wrapped itself around the animal talker, surprising him.

"I will…" the man started but Nightwing was fast and knocked the man out.

Dick took out his communicator. "Gideon, can we get a DEO transport here?" Nightwing asked, unsure. Bludhaven did not have as many meta humans as Central or National, but Gideon replied in the positive regardless.

-Karry Universe-

Ray and Red Tornado flew over Gotham. Red Tornado was sticking around with Ray, being his own sidekick while Ray helped the robot grow into an individual.

"Atom," Red Tornado said. "There are plants."

"There usually is," Ray said.

"No, I mean growing. Fast," Red Tornado pointed, and Ray noticed Red Tornado was right. There seemed to be plants growing fast nearby.

"Come on," Atom said, flying towards where it was happening – a woman, who seemed more like a plant herself, was torturing some type of scientist in one of the smaller parks. Atom shot at her; she seemed to take it well.

Plants shot out and attached to Atom, making him have to shrink to get out. But the plants went around his shrunken form, encasing him. He felt the plants get chopped and knew Red Tornado had freed him.

When he grew, he saw Red Tornado battling the plant girl with his tornados – the tornados easily blowing down all her plants and encasing her. When Red Tornado stopped, the plant like girl was unconscious. Ray had gone to the scientist to help him up and out, seeing Red Tornado had this.

"I suggest the DEO," Red Tornado said, picking up the plant like lady. Gotham had a small DEO headquarters since they did have some metas. Not nearly as many as Central or National. Ray nodded, agreeing with Red.

-Karry Universe-

Paula was in Thea's hospital room putting flowers in a vase.

"Thea…?" Paula said, sitting down. "It's been six months… Darkseid is gone... You can wake up," Paula whispered. It was August, six months since Thea had been put in the coma during Team Canary's own battle with Darksied and hope of her waking was starting to fade. Everyone getting worried.

That was when the machines attached to Thea started going haywire. "What?" Paula asked, jumping up, not sure what was going on as alarms started. "We need help!" Paula yelled, but doctors and nurses were already running in.

"Miss, you're going to need to give us some room," a nurse said as doctors were already at Thea, trying to stabilize her as tears came to Paula's eyes, worried for her friend. The nurse kept her back as she watched the doctors worked. Nothing seemed to be working though.

"Doctor, your hands!" Another nurse said, pointing at the doctor in shock. His hands seemed to be glowing as he held them over Thea.

"She is stabilizing," another doctor in the room said, looking at the monitors, surprised. The glow didn't stop as Thea stabilized though – it continued, and in a matter of seconds Thea opened her eyes and moved.

The glow stopped and the doctor whose hands had glown slumped down on the chair Paula had previously been in. He didn't look so well as the other doctors started disconnecting Thea, who seemed to want to hop up out of bed, but Thea's eyes caught Paula, which calmed her.

Paula waited until Thea was disconnected and then went to her. She didn't have to wait for Thea though as she jumped out of bed and they hugged. "Paula, what…."

"You're up," Paula said, tears of joy in her eyes, confusing Thea.

"But… what…?" Thea's voice was weak as she spoke, but Paula stopped her.

"You have been in a coma for six months!" Thea's mouth opened wide as Paula realized something: Thea shouldn't be walking so easily. Her muscles had been unresponsive for months, she should need physical therapy to get back into shape. But Thea seemed completely back to normal; ready to go out and fight again. "You've been healed..."

Paula looked over at the doctor who hands had been glowing, along with the other doctors and nurses in the room, who were now looking over the doctor. Thea herself also turned to the man, who was taking deep breaths as though he had run a marathon.

"Something's happened…" Paula realized, figuring Thea's machine going haywire and the healing doctor were somehow linked. She didn't know what yet though.

-Karry Universe-

Oliver and Laurel were walking on the street, having just gone shopping for their baby girl – they had found out they were having a girl so were excited to get as many supplies for her as possible. Oliver was carrying the majority of the bags, using his robotic arm which Barry and Kara had provided a hologram for so no one could see the difference, or figure out he and Green Arrow were the same as everyone now knew Green Arrow had a robotic arm.

"I know it's your family tradition to name a first-born daughter Dinah…" Oliver started as they moved on to names again. "So, if you want…"

"No," Laurel said shaking her head. "I don't go by it so I don't want my kid to have it. Besides, I think Sara's naming one of her kids that to keep with tradition, so I think we should name her something just us. Besides, I've been thinking… Master Planner?"

"What?" Oliver blinked. "We're not naming our kid Master Planner."

"No," Laurel pointed at a man ahead of them, he looked like someone who didn't want to be found out as he moved into an abandoned building. While they never met the Master Planner, they had heard stories and pictures of him had been sent out around the League.

"Yeah I think so," Oliver said as his communicator went off – it was Gideon alerting him to a problem in the building Master Planner just went into. "I am starting to think Gideon is just messing with us with this guy. Might as well go give him a punch." Oliver didn't have his costume or arrows nearby, but he felt confident using his robotic arm solely against him.

"Can I come?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Laurel," Oliver started. "The baby…"

"The guy is a goof. Me and the baby will be fine," Laurel said, putting a hand on her baby bump.

"Fine, but stay in the red light," Oliver said, giving her some of the bags to free his robotic arm.

The two walked into the building, not surprised to find a cage to fall over them and a red light to shine in their faces – they knew his MO by now. He really needed something new. "I got you," Master Planner chuckled though, not seeming to notice that they were not in their superhero costumes. "Red light takes away the powers. And as you sit there powerless you will see my master plan come to life."

"How many times do you have to do this before you realize the red light doesn't work?" Oliver spoke up, but the man seemed to ignore him.

Master Planner took off a sheet from something that looked like a giant radio. "I will use my Bring Back Radio to bring an army of the undead to life and under my control. And I will rule the world!" Master Planner laughed as Oliver raised an eyebrow. The radio barely looked like it would work, let alone bring back the dead, and he was proven correct as Master Planner was trying to get it on by punching it lightly.

Oliver used his robotic arm to bend the bars and let himself and Laurel out. Laurel was laughing, even if Oliver found it less than funny. But before Oliver could do anything, Laurel's laugh turned into a cough and he turned to her, worried as she let out a light scream, surprise on her face as the scream proved sonic; more powerful than even Cisco's device for her Canary Cry and aimed right at Master Planner. It knocked the Master Planner forward and directly into his radio, which broke the machine and sent the man into a concussion

That made the couple take the situation more seriously as Laurel put a hand over her mouth and Oliver moved over to her, concerned.

"Are you okay? The baby…? Did that meta creating meta come back?" Oliver asked, not sure what to wonder first.

"No, she refused to make me a meta human while pregnant," Laurel commented putting a hand over her baby bump, worried now and not sure how she ended up with a meta human power. "We have to go to Caitlin."

That was when Oliver's phone binged. Oliver took it out; surprised at the message now. "Thea's been healed," Oliver read before realizing what exactly the text said. "What…?" He reread the part about a meta human doctor who had healed her. Oliver turned to see the device was in pieces anyway and took back some of the bags from Laurel.

"We'll get to Caitlin in a minute," Oliver decided. "Thea…"

"Of course," Laurel nodded, concerned still but moved behind Oliver, heading to the hospital.

When they got to Thea's room she was eating but stopped at seeing Laurel and her brother.

"Oh wow," Thea said looking at Laurel. "You're..."

"Yeah," Laurel said with a smile. "You're about to be Aunt Thea." Thea jumped up to hug them, not sure when or how to tell her about Laurel's sudden new powers.

-Karry Universe-

Winn danced into the cave DEO, all smiles as he couldn't help laughing to himself.

"Welcome back, Agent Schott," J'onn said, smirking at Winn's attitude. "How was your vacation?"

"Magical." Winn said with a smile.

"Well, I know Disney is the most magical place on Earth, but this seems a little extreme." Winn turned to see Sara standing there in her White Canary outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asked, still smiling however. Alex, Sara, and Astra had all switched to the National City headquarters though, so for Sara to be in the cave which was halfway between Central and National was odd.

"Overseeing a prisoner transfer," Sara told Winn. "So, what has you so happy?"

"Amelia said yes," Winn said, making everyone look at him, confused. "Oh. I proposed. Out of nowhere in fact. It surprised even me and she said yes." Sara grinned herself and moved to hug Winn; even J'onn gave him a pat on the back.

"Is this how this agency works?" A new voice said, and Winn looked up to see another blonde woman, although this one he had never seen before. She was tall, gave off the impression of authority herself, and was giving them a disapproving look.

"Winn meet Agent Ava Sharpe. Agent Sharpe, this is Agent Winn Schott," J'onn introduced. "Ava's a transfer from the CIA. My new second around here since Alex has the National Headquarters."

Ava gave Winn a nod before turning to Sara. "The prisoners are ready for transfer White Canary," Ava said, and Sara gave a nod herself, giving Winn a smile before walking in the direction Ava had been.

"What's with the prisoner transfer?" Winn asked.

"The holding cells are out of date. We're transferring our prisoners to National City so we can update them," Ava stated now Sara had gone.

Before Winn could reply they heard a commotion and all three moved to see one of the prisoners, a large alien, had broken loose. "I had him secure," Ava said, annoyed.

"I might have forgotten to mention he can change sizes…" J'onn said as Sara jumped in, fighting the alien with her bo staff.

"Watch ou…" Winn yelled, moving both his hands at the alien. That was when the alien's head blew up, blood splattering everywhere.

"Whoa!" Winn called, shocked. Everyone looked right at him, who seemed stunned, staring at his hand now. He moved them high, in surrender, but a nearby screen blew up at this action.

"Agent Schott… put your hands down – slowly!" J'onn ordered and Winn, slowly obeyed putting his hands to his side.

-Karry Universe-

The new Superflash cave, inside STAR labs, had been completed a few weeks ago. Kara and Barry had managed to expand it and had even given Jesse, Caitlin, and Cisco the ability to create their own sections.

Caitlin had by far the largest, since they had created a new medical area which was separated by a glass wall. Caitlin could lower curtains if they needed privacy while she was working on an injured League member. She also had a section with computers and a desk right outside the door.

Jesse was the smallest, since when the new Watchtower was finished – something everyone was a bit curious about – she would have the new speed lab there. She merely had a couple of computers screens here.

Cisco had a good portion with a high-tech section for computers, which was connected to his STAR Gaming office, along with a section he could make his inventions and also a section he could make new costumes. Michelle Walker also liked that area, using it to create her own fashion designs.

There was also a common area with comfy couches, a TV, play area for the kids, and the zap tunnel was also in the cave.

Currently in the cave, Caitlin was by her computer. Jesse and Wally were at Jesse area, going over some results of experiments, while Lisa was sitting on one of the armchairs watching the TV; and Jenny and Garfield were on the floor playing. Ronnie and Cody were also on the couch, watching on.

Cisco and Michelle were at Cisco's section, going over a recently made costume. "She's going to kill you this time," Caitlin called to them. "You remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Michelle asked, not having been aware of a last time.

"Nothing," Cisco defended, and Caitlin cleared her throat. Caitlin and Cisco were the only ones who were there last time after all, but Cisco put a sheet over the costume regardless. "She's not unknowingly pregnant this time."

"You hope," Caitlin said as Ronnie chuckled. He had not been there, having still been with the Legends at the time, but he had heard the story. "Or she's going to kill you."

"Who's going to kill who?" They heard Kara first, and noticed Krypto and Hex running into the common area. Kara and Barry were behind them with the girls in their arms and Romana and Starfire, who excitedly ran in and toward Jenny. Both talking fast about their trip to Disney.

"Damn, this place came out good," Barry whistled, looking around. The two had not seen the new Superflash cave yet, having gone on a long vacation not long after Darkseid defeat. "Reminds me of Prime's. A bit bigger though. So, what's going on?"

"Ask Cisco and Michelle," Caitlin said. "But please remember Michelle is needed to keep Ronnie alive." Michelle was taking steps back towards her co-Firestorms as Kara turned to them, not sure what was going on.

"Well…you… um…." Cisco started. "Well, I have been making new costumes for the Justice League so I…."

"Hold on a second, Cisco," Barry said, running Alura and Nora into Star and Romana arms. "Girls stay back, and anything goes up into flames, protect the babies. You too Jenny." Barry ran and got a fire extinguisher. "Continue Cisco."

"Very funny," Cisco said, dryly.

"I'm not joking," Barry said, which just made people giggle.

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Look as you can now make your outfit from the speed force, I just thought Kara here might considering something new, inspired by old. So, me and Michelle…"

"Leave me out of this. It was his idea," Michelle said, getting worried as she was pointing at Cisco. Kara's expression was unreadable now. She loved her outfit – yes, it was years old now, but it was hers – and still fit perfectly. "I just helped create. Didn't plan," Michelle added.

"Well, it's a new designed," Cisco removed the sheet he had put over it, to reveal his new Supergirl outfit. "I thought you might want to get rid of the skirt – especially since there's a thing going on online offering big money for an upskirt picture of you..."

The costume was a dark blue with blue gloves, and pants. There were two red lines on each side of the outfit so it wasn't completely blue. Her house symbol was also on the chest, exactly where it stood now in the same coloring. There was also a red belt with a metal version of the symbol on as well. The costume also had red boots and a red cape. There were patches of white throughout, too.

"And before you comment the color is different than Clark's… his Superman outfit is getting old and worn out, so I remade that as well with the same coloring," Cisco said. "He's wearing it now. You'd still match."

Kara was staring at Cisco, still not blinking and making the man nervous. He didn't want this design going up in flames too. "The cape. My cape is Kal-…"

"…El's baby blanket," Cisco finished, holding up his hands in knowing surrender there. "I know, I know. And do you realize when talking about the cape you go back to Clark's Kryptonian name?" Kara eyes lit up at that. "Please! It's not a real cape anyway. I just used it for design. To see how it would look." Cisco took the cape off the costume quick and grabbed scissors from the nearby work station and cut into the faux cape. "See not good. It's just an old bedsheet anyway."

Kara depowered her eyes and looked over the costume, smiling at the two House of El symbols. She straightened her expression though, not wanting Cisco to know she liked it. "I guess we can try this out…" she said.

"See… she likes it," Cisco said, much to the surprise of the room. "Now, to finish the new one for Diana…"

"You're making Diana – who's been using the same costume since World War two, who's costume is Amazonian armor, the very last of her people – a new costume?" Kara now added, making the costume-makers pause.

"It's just an update," Cisco pointed out. "Surely her Amazonian armor won't last forever?"

"Lisa, we will pay for his funeral expenses," Barry told Lisa who had to chuckle at that.

"At least Diana doesn't have heat vision to blow it up," Caitlin chuckled from her spot.

"So anything else going on here we should be aware of?" Kara asked, turning to Caitlin.

"Well, there was a thing on Mutant Earth, but we took care of that," Caitlin shrugged. "But there is something else weird. In the last week there's been an uptick in meta human activity."

"Seems like we've got back in time," Barry said.

"Not in Central," Jesse called out, surprising the two.

"Everywhere else," Caitlin continued. "Clark bumped into two runners for the Cartel who had powers – they got away. Nightwing took down a man who seemed to have some type of connection to animals. Ray and Red Tornado took out a woman who was like me only she actually turned into a plant."

"Okay, well we know some meta humans have left Central. We fought one in London once," Barry commented, giving Jesse a smile at that. That had been the first time he had met this Earth's Jesse after all.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: None of them were in Central at the time of the particle explosion," Caitlin said. "And those aren't actually the only ones. The DEO is running into more metas; other members of the League, too and police departments."

"So, some type of evil plan?" Kara asked.

"It's not just villains," Caitlin commented. "A doctor in Starling healed Thea. Oh, by the way she's awake." The two blinked at that. "Complete recovery after six months in a coma. I examined her myself when she left the hospital and it was like nothing happened to her. Although the doctor's not so great after doing it. It seemed to be some type of energy transfer. He's fine now but can't heal anyone. At least for a while." The two had to smile at that. Their friend and teammate was awake, but they knew Caitlin had more to say. "And Laurel now has a sonic scream like her Alien counterpart."

"But Accord…" Kara started, knowing Accord said it would be dangerous to mutate Laurel while pregnant.

"I checked her and the baby. They are fine," Caitlin said to calm the two. The thought going through everyone's mind. "And the meta home is getting contacted from all over the country. Central always had the highest meta rate followed by the surrounding cities but from data I have gotten from the DEO, meta home, the League, police, news it seems to have evened out. The rest of the country is coming up to Central-level. In fact, Central has been quiet and calm compared to the rest of the country. Right now, the only place in the United States with less meta activity than Central is Keystone."

"Okay that is concerning. Any…?" Kara paused as her cellphone rang. "Lena." Kara said, answering it. "How's did the event go to help restore Central?" STAR Co. and L-Corp had combined together to help raise money to help restore Central after the fight with Darkseid. While Kara and Barry had given money and their names to it, they left Lena in charge as they went on the long vacation.

"Good, as you've probably seen, but not the reason I am calling," Lena said. "My head of meta human research has discovered something interesting but can't wrap his head around it. I think it's worth having Caitlin take a look."

"Want to send us the files?" Kara asked.

"I sent him," Lena said. "With Amelia to show him the way. They should be arriving at STAR now."

"Okay," Kara said hanging up. "That was strange. Caitlin you're working with a scientist from L-Corp on something…" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Lena wouldn't do this if it was not serious. Let's go meet with this guy." Caitlin nodded, hopping up and following Kara.

"I got a Young Justice training session," Wally commented.

"Why don't you take Romana, Star, and Jenny?" Barry said immediately to this. It would work out well for him – he needed the two five-year-olds busy and adding Jenny just freed up Ronnie to help him. "They could use some training." The three girls looked up at the speedster now, imploringly.

"Sure. Jesse you coming?" Wally asked, and Jesse gave a nod and the two speedsters took the five-year old's as they ran out.

Then a zap tunnel opened and none other than William, Roy's clone, came out with bags in his arms. "Hey can I get…?" William paused, noticing the looks Barry gave him.

"William," Barry said with a smile.

"I actually go by Liam now," the newly named Liam said.

"Okay, Liam, Cody and Ronnie, I could use a hand back at the penthouse. I'll get you guys pizza," Barry commented and the three guys looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. "Okay. Meet me at my penthouse. I'll take the kids." Barry ran and Nora, Alura, and Garfield were all gone.

"How does he take all three?" Cody asked as the group went for a door and to a STAR lab van.

"I'm just going to," Michelle said pointing planning on heading back to Keystone and walked out.

"Well seems you're not dead," Lisa said to her husband. "And we're alone and this chair is comfy." Lisa smirked singling for Cisco to join her and he did kissing her.

-Karry Universe-

"So, what was with the painters and the moving of the furniture?" Caitlin asked Kara once they were out of the Superflash cave. Kara had called her a few days ago and asked her to wait at the penthouse. Movers came moving all the furniture out of the extra bedroom. Then painters had come to paint it. Then there had been a couple of deliveries.

"I will tell you later," Kara said as they went to the front entrance where Amelia was coming in with an attractive tall man with brown hair and a lean build.

"There they are," Amelia said coming up. "I'm sure you know of Kara and Caitlin Snow." Amelia was saying to the man. "Kara, Caitlin this is Hunter Zolomon. L-Corp's version of you."

"Well I try my hardest," Hunter said smiling politely. "But I am nothing compared to you. I have read all your work regarding meta humans. Maybe you can figure this one out. I heard STAR Co had an advance clean room. Probably the best place we could work."

"I see no problem with that," Kara said.

"I will… oh wait…" Caitlin said. "Is that what I think it is?" Caitlin pointed at Amelia hand and Amelia smiled showing off the hand. The Mickey-Mouse-shaped engagement ring was being shown off. "Winn asked?"

"Yes," Amelia said. "Bought this on Main Street USA." Caitlin brought Amelia into a hug as Hunter cleared his throat. "Oh yes. We'll celebrate later." Caitlin smiled as she led Hunter away.

Amelia's cellphone rang, and she answered. "Winn?" Amelia said pausing listening to him. "You're talking too fast. What blew up?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and Kara was curious. "I'll come meet with you." Amelia, shut off her cellphone. "I got to go talk to my fiancée. He's kind of freaking out."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Apparently he blew up an alien with his hands. At least that's what I think he said," Amelia commented with a shrug and went to go back to the car Lena had given her for the trip.

"I got to talk to Eliza anyway," Kara said. "And give that new outfit a spin."

-Superflash-

Barry, Liam, Ronnie, and Cody were putting together furniture back at the Penthouse.

"Why is it, every time I do a favor for you its physical labor?" Cody asked, but he was joking as he helped Liam set up the desk they were working on. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Thea woke up, so I am finding a new city." Liam explained, smiling at Cody despite the manual labor. "I was talking to Jesse and Wally and they said I could take Keystone. They were having fun, but Jesse has her research and Wally has Young Justice so can't always be there. So… I'm going to start my own vigilante thing there," Liam stated.

"Hey, I live in Keystone," Cody said with a smile. "I could help you find a place. Set you up a Red Arrow headquarters."

"That sounds good. Want to have dinner some time to discuss further?" Liam asked.

"I'd like that," Cody said as they heard a doorbell. "I think that's the pizza. I'll get it."

"Money's on the counter," Barry called as both Cody and Liam went to get the pizza. "Did Liam just ask Cody out and Cody accept?" Barry asked Ronnie, not having missed the dinner proposal.

"Well Cody is into guys. He's been checking out Liam since we got here," Ronnie said as he and Barry finished setting up the bunk beds. "You don't know how weird it is being straight and having two people into guys connected to me. They will see a guy they like and suddenly I will be thinking how cute his ass is. It's weird."

"But Liam… didn't he have a thing for Thea?" Barry asked.

"You know, I think Paula mentioned he's been dating guys recently," Ronnie commented. "Besides, wasn't it Cadmus's plan to get Liam close to Thea and Team Canary, pretending to be Roy?"

"You raise a good point," Barry mused, that attraction to Thea maybe more programmed into Liam than actual trait.

"And I have a question for you." Ronnie stated. "Why did you not just hire someone to set this stuff up?"

"Tried, they couldn't do it for another 2 weeks," Barry mumbled as he returned to work,

Ronnie looking shocked and surprised that The Allens couldn't get someone in ASAP.

-Karry Universe-

Kara landed in the new outfit outside meta home, seeing Eliza and her father within. The back door was open. "Knock, knock," Kara called as she leaned against the door, making the two turn and smile to her. The back door led to the kitchen and it was only Eliza and Zor inside, seeming to be getting lunch ready.

Zor went to give his daughter a hug before Eliza followed in the welcome.

"New outfit?" Eliza asked, looking Kara over.

"Trying it out. Think I'm going to keep this one," Kara said with a smile.

"I like it," Zor said. "How was the trip to this Dinney."

"Disney," Kara and Eliza both corrected together, Kara chuckling at her dad's mess up

"It was really fun though. Everyone had a good time. You'll see some day as Amelia's wedding will be there," Kara said this casually, making the two look at each other. "Yeah, Amelia and Winn are engaged."

"That nice," Eliza said. "So, did the girls have a good time with you?"

"They love the Lake House," Kara commented. "And the two are now officially Disney addicts. They are asking if we can go again next year." Kara smiled, remembering the good time Romana and Star had.

"When are they coming back?" Eliza asked.

"They're not," Kara said, surprising the two. "I already gave J'onn a heads up and he's putting it through, but I came to tell you myself. We're not bringing Romana and Star back here. We're adopting them." Eliza was more than a little surprised. "I know we said before we couldn't but… We learned things we buy them get shared with the house."

"It's a big place. I can't…" Eliza started.

"You don't need to defend yourself," Kara said cutting Eliza off. "I get it. Toys and stuff belong to everyone here, and they should. You can't police everything. But Romana and Star… they feel like ours. We can't bring them back here anymore. We need to help give them a real life. A real home."

"I understand," Eliza said, nodding at that. "But are you and Barry going to be okay with four kids?"

"And I thought you were going to start trying for another one?" Zor added.

"We are," Kara said, with a nod. "And it's not going to be easy but we still have Amelia at the Penthouse and we'll figure something out. She's more than willing to be a second mom to those two."

"Well good luck with that," Eliza smiled, giving her daughter a hug.

"I got to go." Kara stated, Eliza knowing this was only a flying visit as Kara now hugged her father again before leaving the kitchen and flying off.

"Romana and Star are not coming back…?" They heard a little voice say and turned to see Ryan and Richie at the door to the kitchen, both with sad looks on their faces.

"No," Eliza said shaking her head. "They found their forever-family, it seems."

"How come they can find a home together and we can't?" Ryan added; even though adoptions had started at the meta home, with some good press from papers, it was hard to get parents to adopt two meta humans. As such, Ryan and Richie were overlooked a lot. It broke the almost four-year olds hearts, not to mention Eliza's.

"We'll find you a home," Eliza said, crouching down to bring them into a hug.

-Karry Universe-

"This is very interesting," Caitlin said as she and Hunter were in the clean room. Caitlin was looking over dirt and plant samples he had provided. "How did you find this?"

"I didn't. Our L-Corp botanists are working on better ways to grow food, and they noticed it. I got called in when they classified it as a mutation," Hunter said. "Which is technically a misclassification since the plant itself has not mutated but has been more like infected with this. But when I introduced this to human DNA…"

"It mutated, didn't it?" Caitlin asked, and Hunter nodded. "The meta crisis." Caitlin turned and went into a refrigerator in the safe room where she kept DNA samples. "I have been running some tests to see how to mutate DNA…" Caitlin told Hunter.

"I read your published research. About how the dark matter inside everyone who was in Central can activate and mutate DNA even now due to exterior forces," Hunter said.

"Yes, but I was also experimenting with other ways," Caitlin said, taking out samples she had labeled. "This is human DNA not in Central during the explosion. This one is human DNA in Central but not meta, then meta human DNA, and alien DNA." Caitlin put the samples down as she stated what they were. "Let's see what the mutation will do to each."

The two went on their experiment. "It wouldn't attach to the alien, meta human, or normal human from Central at all," Hunter stated afterward.

"But it did attach to the human DNA from outside of Central. It didn't mutate it though," Caitlin said. "I have more DNA samples." Caitlin took out more normal human samples who were not in Central and the two continued running experiments. After a while they stopped. "It's mutating DNA." Caitlin said after a while. Several of the DNA samples she had tested had mutated.

"At a larger rate than the Central City explosion," Hunter commented and Caitlin took out her cellphone. "Who are you calling?"

"We need to figure out how far this has spread and fast. The only way is to have speedster collect samples for us to test," Caitlin told Hunter as she then told Kara what she needed.

-Karry Universe-

 _Do Jesse and Wally need me to help them?_ Barry asked Kara that night. Cody, Liam, and Ronnie had been gone a while, having helped Barry set everything up. Romana and Star were eating their dinner. Alura and Nora were running around the Penthouse having had their meal; Barry was chasing them along with Krypto.

"Krypty good!" Nora yelled out as Krypto stopped her, nudging her with his head.

"Hex," Alura called out, that being new. The two had not called for Kara's cat before. The cat lifted her head at that, to look at her, but put it back down lazily.

 _No,_ Kara said, smiling at the cuteness of her daughters. _They got it handled and I want you here for this._ Kara turned to Romana and Star. "Can we play monopoly?" Star asked when she was done putting her fork down.

"Disney monopoly," Romana said. They had bought the special version of the game at the Disney parks.

"In a minute. We want to show you something," Barry said with a nod, grabbing both girls and putting them in their playpen. Krypto jumped into the playpen at that, giving the two a look with a nod – almost like saying he got them.

"Follow us," Kara said going up the stairs. The two five-year-olds were confused but followed the two. Kara opened up the door to the spare room for the two, who walked in and smiled at what they saw.

The room was painted purple – to the right against the wall was the bunk bed Barry and Ronnie put together. Barry had made the beds with Disney sheets. There was a desk against the window with a computer on it. Two dressers were against the next wall and next to it was a small bookcase. Barry had put everything they had bought at Disney around the room in different places. The bookcase had a couple of board games on the bottom self.

"Now we're going to buy some books for that bookcase," Barry commented, pointing at it.

"And the room downstairs we're going to start making into a playroom," Kara said. They had an extra room downstairs they had planned to make a playroom when the girls got older but had been using for storage. "But we expect you to be neat."

"When we are not in meta home we will," Romana said with a smile.

"No," Kara said. "You're not going back to meta home." Kara turned to the girls and the looks she gave them showed the two they did not get it. "We're adopting you two."

The two seemed stunned. Their mouths opening and closing as though they did not know what to say. "But….you… you said," Romana started.

"We know what we said," Barry said sitting on the chair by the desk. "But we can't keep doing this to you. You need a home and we want to give it to you." Star jumped on Kara at this, giving her a hug and Romana hugged Barry. Then they switched, making the two adults laugh.

"Nothing we said before is false though," Kara said. "We have Amelia here right now so she will make things easier but we're going to have to figure out exactly what we are doing. How this is going to work."

"We love Amelia," Romana said. "She's awesome."

"And Winn is cool too," Star added and Romana quickly agreed. "Oh, Pooh." Star literally jumped onto the top bunk using her powers and grabbing the Winnie the Pooh doll on it. "This one has Pooh sheets!"

"I want the top," Romana said climbing up the ladder. "You can fly. I can't."

"So, I don't need a ladder," Star commented as Romana got on the top bunk with her.

"Girls, you can rotate who has the top and who has the bottom if you want," Kara commented to them. "Don't fight."

"Okay," the two said.

"Get used to your room. Get monopoly and come downstairs when you're ready," Barry told them; he and Kara leaving the room. _You know it's interesting. The two do really like Amelia and Winn._

 _Yeah,_ Kara thought back. _Getting an idea?_

 _Maybe,_ Barry thought as Kara's cellphone rang.

"Caitlin and Hunter need us and Lena right away," Kara said.

"I'll go grab Amelia," Barry said, running out and coming back with both Amelia and Winn – Amelia had been with Winn all day helping him calm down and learn this power he now seemed to have. "We need you to watch the girls. All four of them." Kara and Barry were out in a second leaving the two there before they could argue.

-Karry Universe-

Barry and Kara had grabbed Lena and ran into the Superflash cave, changing out of their outfits after they did. "I could have found my own way," Lena said, a little put off by the speed.

"They said right away," Kara said as they left the Superflash cave. Caitlin and Hunter were outside the clean room.

"We need to talk in private," Caitlin said. "Barry, your lab?"

Barry nodded, bringing them to the secret entrance to the Gideon room and putting in the code. The group went inside. "So, what is so secretive?" Kara asked as the group sat around in the room.

"The soil and food has been infected with a virus," Caitlin said, asking the Gideon in the lab to connect with her account to bring up what they had found. Lena, Barry, and Kara all straightened up.

"How bad are we talking?" Lena asked, wondering how many people would die.

"It's not making anyone sick. Instead it's connecting to their DNA," Hunter commented to his boos. "Mutating it and creating meta humans. It's a Metamorphosis."

 _Does the name Metamorphosis sound familiar to you?_ Kara asked Barry in their head.

 _Yeah, but not sure from where,_ Barry thought back unsure. The name did ring some bells but he couldn't place it.

"It can only mutate pure humans," Caitlin said. "Which means aliens, meta humans, and anyone who was in Central during the particle accelerator explosion or Keystone when Firehawk exploded are safe."

"Why?" Lena asked.

"The radiation from the two events are protecting them," Caitlin said. "Let me make sure you understand how serious this is. The chance of someone becoming a meta human due to the Firehawk explosion is zero unless something else pushes them. The chances of someone becoming a meta human due to the accelerator explosion is about 30 percent without the extra push. Considering the amount of people in Central, 30 percent equaled a lot of meta humans. This metamorphosis will turn 45 percent of American population. And that's within the margin of error."

"How big is the margin of error?" Kara asked.

"Five percent either way," Caitlin said making the three look at each other.

"You're telling me it's possible 50 percent of people who are exposed to this will become meta humans?" Barry asked and Caitlin and Hunter nodded.

"That's not the worst part," Caitlin said.

"Not sure how much worse this can get," Lena stated.

"We managed to get Liberty Belle and Velocity to get us samples from across the country," Caitlin said, having Gideon bring up a map of the world. "The places highlighted in red is where the virus has spread to."

"That's the entire continental United States!" Kara said looking at the map.

"Yes. And Hawaii," Barry pointed out.

"Alaska has been spared," Hunter commented. "And so, has Mexico, Canada, and the rest of the world so far."

"But this will continue to spread unless other countries take precautions," Caitlin added.

"What type of precautions?" Lena asked.

"They have to stop bringing in anything grown in the United States," Caitlin said. "Or anything that uses anything grown in the United States."

"That's going to hurt the economy," Lena said, knowing that immediately. She and STAR Co. would be fine, but farmers and any other United States-based food company would take a hit. This would also affect tourism.

"But we have no choice." Kara said, taking out a cellphone. "The world needs to be warned. I'll call Cat and Lois inform them STAR Co. and L-Corp are doing a joint press conference tomorrow."

"I'll help alerting other places," Lena said, taking out her phone as well and calls started to be made.

Caitlin and Hunter exited the lab, letting the owners take this now. "You know I had…" Hunter stopped when Caitlin phone rang.

"Hey Ronnie. I'll be home soon," Caitlin said as she answered. "This has been an intense day. Hey, maybe we can get the kids to bed early and have some alone time?" Caitlin smiled as she said goodbye.

"Ronnie?" Hunter asked.

"My husband," Caitlin said, putting her phone away.

"You have a husband? And kids," Hunter said, seeming disappointed.

"Two," Caitlin said with a smile, then noticed Hunter look. "Oh, you didn't think…?" Hunter waved her off. "I'm sorry. I had a good time working with you."

"Same," Hunter said. "Maybe we will work together again someday." Caitlin smiled at Hunter as the two parted ways.

-Karry Universe-

The next morning Maxwell Lord was looking at a TV screen as Kara Allen and Lena Luthor explained to the world about the Metamorphosis, as they were calling it, at their joint press conference.

"Well, this went wrong," a new voice said, and Maxwell Lord turned around to see another man standing there. He wore a suit, had salt-and-pepper hair and a strong jaw.

"So what? I hit a little bump, Morgan," Maxwell Lord said casually.

"A little bump? You turned half the country into meta humans in an effort to try and depower the current meta humans!" The man Maxwell Lord called Morgan said agitatedly. "I think that's a major failure."

"I'll fix it," Lord stated.

"And meanwhile, we're still not doing what you promised when I agreed to help you," he said. "How do I know you even have what you said you have? I have never seen it."

"You doubt me?" Lord said, finally turning to his partner.

"Yes," Morgan stated. Lord sighed, moved and took out a briefcase.

Used his finger print to open it and turned it around. Inside was a small sphere like object.

"A Kryptonian Omegahedron. An immense power source – more powerful than anything on this Earth. The Kryptonians believe they are the only ones who have them but this one was taken from Fort Rozz before they blew it up, then given to me by General Lane before he died. We will bring about the future of the Earth together." Lord closed the briefcase. "Once I fix this mistake."

"You bought yourself some time and money," the man said dismissively.

"Don't act so big Morgan. I am the one who made you all those years ago," Lord stated.

"Times have changed. Maxwell Lord has long since been forgotten. Morgan Edge, on the other hand, is an up and coming name," Morgan said before he left the office.

"We'll see," Maxwell stated as he turned back to watch the press conference.

Post Chapter Note: So, you guys knew Lord was coming up, but did you expect Morgan Edge? And what did you think of the Karry Universe Metamorphosis? It's only just started…

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Gossip- Kara and Barry are famous, rich, and successful, but what do their neighbors think of them? In a special chapter of Karry Universe, you will learn what the people living in the same building as them think of our two heroes.

Karry Master OUT!


	119. Gossip

Karry Universe

Dislciamer: same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1/Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the likers of our Facebook page; eight of whom are the characters in this chapter – they even got to choose their character's look.

Note 2: I love getting reviews and replying to reviews even if it's just saying 'thanks for the review', but please remember guest reviewers I cannot reply to a guest reviews. So if you ask a question in a guest review, the only way for me to answer is through notes here which I do not like doing. But there were two questions from the last chapter I feel comfortable answering here - Kara's new outfit is based on Overgirl's Crisis on Earth X outfit only with super colors and the House of El symbol. Also, while we have many earths the only Earths I currently have multiple chapters plans for is Karry Universe and New Justice. But keep your eyes on Millma Verse Tales. Something exciting for one of the Earths is coming there soon.

Note 3: I think I generated some confusion and excitement when I used Hunter Zolomon last chapter. I simply needed a scientist from L-Corp and thought 'why not use Hunter?'. It was just supposed to be fun to see an alternate version of him. He's NOT a serial killer or a speedster here. He's NOT Zoom. He's just an L-Corp employee. I have no plans for Zoom currently. That could always change in the future though depending on how plans work out..

Gossip.

-End of August-

A tall man of about 6 foot with brown hair in a military fade haircut and hazel eyes stood in the lobby. He had just finished moving into his new apartment and was about to head up with the last of his bags, all crammed into a backpack now, when his attention turned to the doorway as it opened. He recognized the blonde woman who entered immediately – even though he had been overseas, he knew Kara Allen. He was vaguely aware that the Allens owned the Penthouse on the top floor of this building. She was carrying some bags in her arms.

There was a man walking behind her; he was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses. He had on a Superman, although it could have been Supergirl as they had the same symbol, jacket and was clearly a reporter. That was obvious from the notebook. "If I could just…?"

"Mr. Wingardner," Kara sighed, having collected her mail from the mailbox. That alone was located with the others residents' in the lobby. "How many times do I have to tell you: I will not answer questions when I am cornered in my own home – all statements about anything STAR Co.-related can be put through my office."

"But this is…" Mr. Wingardner started.

"Sir?" The military man who had watched the scene felt the need to jump in. "The lady said no."

Kara had turned around to head for the doorway to the private corridor that lead to the Penthouse elevator but paused and turned at that. The reporter had backed away but was still in the lobby. "Well thank you sir, but I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt about that ma'am," the man said, "but I thought I would lend a hand. I'm Kyle Krummel. I just moved into the building."

Kara looked at the man. "Military?" She asked, taking in the outfit.

"Airforce," Kyle sated, nodding.

"Well I thank you for your service, but I have to get going. My husband is waiting upstairs," Kara said. "Gideon open the corridor door and elevator."

"Yes Ms. Creator," a voice of Gideon was heard from a small interactive box on the doorway to the private corridor. Kyle watched as Kara moved though, the elevator doors already opened as Kara disappeared into it.

"Austin?" Kyle heard a voice and turned. There was two people standing by a door to another room off the lobby, just next to the private corridor; one of these people was a petite female with brown hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes, the other was a tall male with blue eyes and brown hair. "Might want to make a note, I think that's the longest either Allen has ever talked to one of us."

"Definitely the longest," the man stated, turning to Kyle. "I've seen you before. You just moved into the vacant apartment on my floor. I'm Brock. Just down the hall. This is Maria, she lives one floor below us. Austin here doesn't live in the building but is usually around trying to get a scoop on the Allens."

"Kyle," Kyle introduced, curious now about his neighbors.

"Nice to meet you, but I wouldn't get use to talking to the Allens," Maria said conspiratorially. "They are completely anti-social. They don't talk to any of us – and we're their neighbors!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're gossiping about the Allens again?" A new voice called, and from the entrance walked in a woman with green eyes and red hair. The outfit she was wearing clearly indicated she was a vet for the Central City Zoo.

"Just telling our newbie Kyle here what to expect from our most famous neighbor," Brock said.

"Hi Kyle, I'm Katherine," Katherine said, eying the man up and down. "And my piece of advice for you is not to listen to anything they say. Their other halves work so they have nothing better to do with their time then hang around here, spying on the Penthouse elevator and spreading gossip about the Allens. As for him," Katherine pointed at Austin, "he's a reporter for the CCPN. Well, I use the word reporter lightly. He writes those gossip pieces with only a fraction of truth."

"Hey…!" Austin complained.

"Well, if you want to check on what we're telling him you're more than welcome to join us," Maria said, walking back into the room and making sure the door stayed open. It was only one door, so Brock remained outside with Austin, almost willing the man to go in. "This is a little party room. Every month we have a building get together. We stopped inviting the Allens a long time ago. They never came." Maria continued as Kyle shrugged to himself and followed into the room.

"Neither do a lot of residents with young children," Katherine stated, walking into the room too.

"Everyone but the Allens have come at least once," Brock stated. "But they are too good for us. Lucky for us there's that," he pointed to the frosted glass wall, blocking off the private corridor next to the party room. It wasn't as good as a solid wall, so anyone could see the outlines of who came through.

"It's hard for me to believe they are nasty people," Kyle commented, looking away from the glass partition. "STAR Co. has done work for the military. Really helped us."

"They're _not_ nasty people," Katherine stated, a little forcefully. "And they don't think they are too good for us." She glared at Maria and Brock at this statement as she continued. "They are just private people – I mean they bought a Penthouse you can't get to without permission. It clearly shows they want alone time."

"There's alone time and there's being antisocial," Maria said, waving Katherine off. "Who doesn't want to get to know their neighbors?"

"Plenty of people…" Kyle muttered, unsure why he had got himself involved in all this.

"They spend their lives with people like him bugging them," Katherine pointed at Austin, clearly not having heard Kyle. "They're in front of cameras a lot, so I don't think it's unreasonable that when they're home they want to be left alone."

"Seems very reasonable to me," Kyle said leaning against the wall near the door now, fingering the straps to his backpack.

"Except they seem to rarely leave," Brock stated. "Me and Maria keep track of who goes in and out of the elevator and half the time we're not even sure when they leave to go to a STAR Co. press conference."

"Isn't that a little… stalker-y?" Kyle commented, and Katherine laughed.

"Their schedule just makes no sense," Maria ignored the stalker comment.

That was when their attention was turned to the front door opening. A tall woman with tan skin and dark hair in a short fauxhawk hairstyle was holding the door open for some company making a food delivery; the delivery boy was carrying trays of food. Behind him was another tall person, this a man with brown eyes and brown hair in a buzz cut, wearing a shirt about a video game.

"Do you need help getting the rest of the stuff out of the car?" The man wearing the video game shirt asked.

"Thank you, but I can't let anyone but me and the customer handle the food," the delivery boy said. "Maybe you could point me in the right direction. How do I get to the penthouse?"

"The elevator is beyond that door," the woman who had held the door open said pointing at the private corridor door. "They need to buzz you in and up."

"Thanks," the delivery boy said and headed for the door. The man with the video game shirt pushed the button for him.

"Who is it?" Barry Allen's voice was heard. The group in the side room had got up to look. Apart from Katherine and Kyle.

"Noble Catering," the delivery boy said. "I've got a large order here for the Allens."

"Hold on," Barry's voice said and a moment or two later, the elevator opened and the man himself stepped out, opening the entrance to the corridor. "Is that it?" Barry asked the delivery man, looking confused.

"There's a couple more trays in the car," the man said, Barry nodding appreciatorily as the delivery boy moved through and placed the ones he had in the elevator.

"Surprised they sent one person for an order so big," Barry stated.

"They didn't, but my partner bailed," the delivery man complained.

"Well, I'll help you. Gideon, keep the doors open," Barry instructed.

"Yes, Creator," the AI's voice came from the small box on the wall by the door. Barry then following the man back out, although glanced to his gathered neighbors suspiciously. The woman from before held the main door open for them again as they came back in with some more trays placing them in the elevator. "Well, thank you." Barry took a 50 out of his pocket. "For you."

"Really?" The delivery man asked, seeming shocked at such a large tip.

"There were a lot of trays," Barry said with a smirk as he went back into the elevator and it closed behind. The delivery man left the building with a smile.

"Well… we know they are good tippers now," Maria commented sarcastically.

"John? Brittanee?" Brock called to the two who had been helping the delivery man. "Any idea what the delivery was for?"

"Nope," Brittanee said, coming over and into the side room "Oh hi." Brittanee noticed Kyle.

"This is Kyle. He just moved in and we're teaching him about the Allens," Brock stated.

"Never pet their dog," Brittanee automatically responded.

"Oh, here we go with the dog again," John complained, walking in and sitting down now. "Every time the Allens are mentioned she goes crazy about the dog."

"He nearly bit my hand off!" Brittanee complained.

"No, he didn't," John stated. "You went to pet him, he growled, and Kara called him off. He stopped right away. Krypto's more well-behaved than most dogs I know; just don't go and pet a dog you don't know."

"He seemed so sweet," Brittanee said. "How was I to know he would growl? Besides I wanted to try to talk to them. The museum I work at wanted to open a Supergirl and Flash exhibit and we found out they own the rights to the two. I thought being nice to their dog would open a conversation and I could get the process of getting the okay sped through. Didn't work."

"Did you get the exhibit opened?" Kyle asked, a bit curious now.

"We got the okay for about half of what we wanted," Brittanee said, shrugging but looked disappointed at that.

"Look, the Allens can be as weird as they want, have as many mean dogs as they want, I don't care," John said cutting off the museum talk. "What does it matter to us?" John turned to Kyle. "Here's the one thing you need to know about the Allens. They paid for all the security on this building. Best security in the city; that Gideon program works across the building. As far as I am concerned, we should all say thank you and shut up."

"That's what I have been saying," Katherine said, smiling at John.

"Anyone have any idea what the party is for?" Brittanee asked, ignoring John and Katherine but turning to Brock and Maria; they shrugged. "Come on, all you two do is sit here and stalk them and you have no idea?" Kyle held back a laugh as Brittanee used the same term he did.

"I might have an idea," Austin spoke, making eyes turn to him. "I heard a rumor through the grapevine that they've adopted two little girls. That's why I was here today. Trying to get Kara and Barry to confirm or deny it."

John whistled at that. "Damn, those girls hit the jackpot!"

"Didn't think you cared," Maria said.

"I don't," John said. "I just think those girls got a nice life now."

"It is very nice of them to adopt orphans," Kyle stated thoughtfully. "Don't they have kids of their own?" He may know of the Allens, but didn't know many details, after all.

"Twin. One-year-olds. Alura and Nora," Katherine commented.

At that moment the door open again with more delivery people – one person holding a bag of things, and holding the door open for a man carrying what seemed to be a giant cake. That was when one of the normal elevators opened, and out came a girl of about 5 foot with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" One of the delivery man asked the girl. "How do we get to the penthouse."

"That door right there," the woman said, "just press the call button."

"Thank you," he said with a nod, the same man going to push the call button and indicating themselves as 'Sweet Surrender Bakery'. The elevator opened for them this time, just as the door unlocked, without anyone coming down and they went through and up.

The woman who had appeared out of the normal elevator turned and moved to the side room where the group was talking. "Are the Allens having some type of party?" She asked the group.

"It appears so," Brock stated.

"We're thinking it's because they apparently adopted two girls," Maria stated. "But Rebecca, meet Kyle. He's new here. Kyle this is Rebecca. She lives right under the Allens and she has some stories. Go on, tell that one you told me."

"I don't know…" Rebecca said seeming shy and nervous around the group.

"Come on Rebecca," Maria said. "It's a good one."

Rebecca sighed. "Okay, fine. Well this was about a year ago. I couldn't sleep one night so I go to get some milk and look out my window. My window is right under their balcony. Well, as I am standing there I see someone drop from their balcony and land on his feet on the street below. That's a good ten stories, mind you. I call the cops right away but got passed around. It was over a day later two officers from the meta human department, Joe West and Eddie Thawne, came to see me. They told me they talked to the Allens and they said nothing was wrong."

"And get this: Joe West is Barry Allen's foster father," Maria added for Kyle. "And Eddie is married to Iris West. Joe's daughter. Seems like a cover up."

"Or nothing was wrong," Katherine said. "They admitted to having meta humans on their staff. It could have been nothing. Just someone who works for them taking an alternative exit."

"Well, Rebecca's heard and seen other things," Brock stated, ignoring Katherine. "The Allens are weird."

"Oh, it's nice to know you have such a high opinion of me," they heard a voice and turned to see Amelia Allen standing by the door to the party room. She had two little girls standing next to her and they had some bags in their hands containing toys.

"Kyle, meet Amelia Allen," Katherine said, smiling at Amelia. "Barry's little sister." Kyle moved over to shake her hand, which Amelia took with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Kyle said.

"Amelia, can we go play?" The little girl with the red hair asked.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Gideon open up the doors for Star and Romana."

"Yes, Amelia," Gideon's voice replied, and the corridor door opened, the elevators soon followed.

"Go on up. I'll be up soon," Amelia said.

"Can we call you Aunt Amelia now?" Romana asked.

"Sure," Amelia said as the two girls ran into the elevator.

"So those are the girls Barry and Kara adopted?" Austin asked, taking out his notebook as though to write down everything about them. "What are…?" He paused by the look Amelia was giving him.

"You're that Austin Wingardner person," Amelia said, frowning. "You wrote that piece of garbage article about me going to work for L-Corp. What was it? 'Long Lost Allen Sibling Returns, Works for Competition' or something like that? You claimed there had to be some type of problem between me and Barry. That article was packed with lies."

"Well, it is a bit strange, you going to work for STAR Co.'s biggest competition," Maria said.

"You're the one who told him those lies…" Katherine got it right away, groaning. "Isn't it enough you two talk your gossip to anyone who will listen, but spreading it around newspapers? L-Corp and STAR Co have done events together, we have seen Lena Luthor in this building going up to them. They are clearly friends." Katherine turned to Amelia at that. "I want to be clear I had nothing to do with any of that. Obviously, since Barry has you living with him, there's no problem between the two of you."

"Thank you, Froggy," Amelia said with a smile, the two clearly knowing each other well enough for Amelia to have a nickname for her. "So, you all just sitting here gossiping about my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Just telling the new move-in what to expect," Brock said, nodding towards Kyle.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyle asked Amelia, wanting to get this out the way.

"You just did but you can ask another one," Amelia said, smirking at her own response.

"Why aren't they sociable with their neighbors?" Kyle asked. "It would stop all this gossiping to know," he indicated to Maria and Brock.

"They're private people," Amelia said, and Katherine had to smirk at that. "They never wanted the fame they got, they just did what they did and got it regardless. When they are home they just want time alone."

"Basically, exactly what I said," Katherine said.

"What about you working for L-Corp?" Brock asked.

"I asked Kara and Barry before I even applied to the job. We made sure Lena knew who I was. We all agreed it would not be weird," Amelia said. "I just didn't want to be the boss's little sister at work. Didn't need my life handed to me on a plate – it's no big mystery when you actually put two seconds of thought to it."

There was a moment of silence at this. "It's been nice chatting, I think, but I better head up. If you really want to continue gossiping and introducing the new guy to all the Allen family, you might want to stick around here. People will be walking in soon to go to the engagement party."

"Who's engaged?" Maria snapped, curious.

Amelia held out her hand and waved her fingers, smiling. "Oh, let me see," Katherine said taking the hand. "Mickey Mouse." Amelia smiled as the rest of the group went to look at the ring; a silver band encasing three diamonds in the Mickey Mouse logo. It was subtle in its own way.

"Real diamonds?" Katherine asked.

"But of course. Was given it in Disney World too," Amelia grinned at her friend.

"Who's the guy?" Austin asked.

Amelia paused at this, a thought coming to her head. "You know what? His name is Winslow Schott Junior." She moved over to the corridor door, it opened for her as she turned to those gathered. "Have fun." The elevator doors opened as she moved near. "The Junior is important." Amelia called as the elevator door closed, as did the corridor door.

Brittanee was the first to bring it up on her cellphone: "The guy is in jail... and old enough to be her father. The Toyman," Brittanee said. "He's a terrorist!"

"She said Junior," Katherine, John, and Kyle all said together.

"Toyman's son," Austin said having put a call in and gotten information sent to him from CCPN right away. "Used to work at CatCo. Not sure where he works now. Interesting… I think I got my next story. Allen's Little Sister Marries Criminal's Son. I got to go start writing." Austin ran out of the building just as Winn entered the building.

"I can see what you mean by his stories only having a fraction of the truth," Kyle told Katherine as everyone else looked to Winn.

Winn noticed the eyes on him and waved as he headed for the elevator and was binged up. "You think that was the future groom?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep," Brittanee said, brining up Winn's Facebook page and showing the picture of him and Amelia in Disney – Winn new profile picture. The rest she was locked out of. "You think he's moving into the Penthouse?"

"They have two babies, now two kids, a dog, a cat, themselves, and Amelia," Rebecca listed, knowing the amount of people above her. "Even that Penthouse is full. Seems Amelia is going to be moving out."

"That sucks," Katherine said, having spent a bit of time talking to Amelia, but it made sense.

"Well, I'm out," John said standing up.

"You don't want to see all the Allen party guest coming in?" Maria asked.

"Remember, I don't care," John said heading for the normal elevator. "They can have whoever they want over." John went into the elevator when it came and left.

"I'm going up too," Katherine said, tired of the gossip. "Busy day." She turned to Kyle. "Don't let them corrupt you." Kyle nodded as Katherine went for the stairs; only living on the next floor up.

"Brittanee, are you staying?" Maria asked.

"I got nothing better to do," Brittanee said. "Let's order a pizza and make a night of it."

"Rebecca?" Brock asked.

"Well, I was going to head out shopping but sure," Rebecca said turning to Kyle. "You staying?"

"He has to stay," Maria said, making Kyle raise an eyebrow. "How often do you get to see all the Allens family and friends come into the building?"

"They do parties every once in a while," Brock commented, making Maria glare at him. "Well, it's true."

"Come on, we didn't even tell you the best gossip yet. And now that Katherine gone we can go about it without her negativity," Maria said, almost rubbing her hands together.

"You mean her truth?" Kyle asked, making Maria pout.

"There is more to tell. You know, Kara Allen's own foster sister was once a drunk who called her names? Now she's married to a woman and pregnant," Brock said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kyle asked; it seemed far-fetched to him that they would know something so private about Kara Allen and her sister.

"The Making of STAR Co.," Rebecca and Brittanee said together. "It's a documentary about them." Rebecca continued to explain. "It was made by Anna Manners – a project of some sort. It wasn't really supposed to be put to DVD and sold from what I hear, but a company heard about it and got it out there. It's pretty good. We all have copies."

"So, all your gossip comes from a documentary and from stalking them?" Kyle said. "You know what? I'm good. I have unpacking to do." Kyle headed for the elevator. "And a gay girl being pregnant isn't that unusual," he added, leaving the group in the room a little dumbfounded.

"Seems we've got ourselves another Katherine," Brock muttered sadly.

"His loss. More gossip for us," Maria stated, turning her attention to the frosted glass wall, hoping someone would come in the back entrance now.

-Karry Universe-

In the Penthouse that night everyone was gathered. It was pretty crowded.

"I think that's our final guest," Barry said as a portal opened and out came another Barry, a Kara holding a baby, Vibe Junior, and little Kal with El. Krypto moaned, seeing the puppy who went to run around instantly. Musty and Junior, who were in the Penthouse barked, at their sibling to calm down.

"Amelia!" Kal called, hugging Amelia. "You're getting married."

Amelia hugged back with a smile. "Yeah to Winn," Amelia said, indicating Winn.

"Ah, so this is the guy," Barry-White said. "Well Winn, remember this is my little sister if you…"

"They will never find my body. I got it," Winn said dismissively as Clark chuckled.

 _I guess Winn has it worse than you did with Clark. He's got two big brothers to worry about,_ Kara thought to her Barry as she went to her counterpart to see baby Griffin Kent. The little boy was growing up fast as he reached for the copy of his mom.

"So, when's the wedding," Kara Kent asked, letting her counterpart hold Griffin as she went to go see Alura and Nora in their playpen with Garfield. All babies had food they were tossing into their mouth with their hands and it made Kent smile.

"Two years," Amelia stated. "In Disney World."

"We're already looking to book it," Barry-Blue added.

"Can we go?" Kal asked, looking at his Kara and Barry.

"Ah, two Barrys and two Karas in Disney World… I don't think it's a good idea," Barry-White pointed out, making Kal pout.

"I've got a better idea," Kara Kent said. "After they get married on this world and after their honeymoon, they can come to our world and we have our own celebration for them."

Kal turned to look at Amelia imploringly at that. "I have no problem with that," Amelia said, turning to Winn.

"Sure, why not?" Winn said, putting an arm around his fiancée and laughing as Romana, Star, and Jenny ran past them for the food.

"Everybody dig in," Barry-Blue said, and the group all started eating and laughing.

"Hey, by the way," Amelia said to her Barry and Kara. "You two realize the neighbors gossip about you right? They seem to have their own club downstairs."

"I'd be surprised if we weren't the subject of conversation," Kara Allen said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there's always two or three of them in that party room thing," Barry nodded, remembering seeing them earlier.

"And that reporter that lurks," Kara pouted at that.

"Oh well, the price for being famous," Barry chuckled, and the group laughed.

Post Chapter Note: And that's it. This was an experimental chapter, but I think it came well. Hope you all do too. Let me know in the REVIEWS if you liked this unusual chapter. I might be able to do another one, with different people, if there's some positives. Depends on how you guys liked it and if you might want to see something similar in the future.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

The Legion of Superheroes- As Kara and Barry come up with a plan for Romana and Star living with them, a new threat from the future comes to Central City. But with new foes, new allies come too, led by a very familiar face. The Legion of Superheroes are in town, and with them come some surprises for the future of Karry's Justice League.

Karry Master OUT!


	120. The Legion of Superheroes

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

The Legion of Superheroes

Barry and Kara were sitting in the living room in Penthouse as Amelia came down; she had just been called down by the pair of them and was curious why.

"What did…?" Amelia started, but paused when the elevator opened, and Winn came out. "Winn?" Amelia questioned, wondering what her fiancée was doing here, or why Kara and Barry had woken her early on her day off.

"Sit, we want to talk to both of you about something," Kara said with a smile but a look that told Amelia it was serious. Without question, the couple took a seat opposite them. "So, we know you two have been combining money and looking for an apartment in National," Kara started.

"Well we are engaged…" Winn replied, but Barry held out a hand to stop him.

"We have a proposition for you two," Barry said, making Winn and Amelia to look at each other. "Star and Romana are our daughters now, but just the two of us with four kids and STAR Co. and hero life… well, Amelia being here is helpful – especially since we've decided to try for another."

"I don't think I should move in here," Winn said quickly, thinking that was where this was going.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the room for that anyway," Kara chuckled. She put some paperwork in front of Amelia, documents to be sighed. Both looked at it in confusion. "If you sign this, it will make you part-guardian to Romana and Star."

"And once you two are married, Winn will also be part-guardian," Barry said.

"What?" Amelia asked stunned. "We don't need this. Whenever you need me, even when I am not here. I will take them."

"We know that. It's more a legal matter," Barry said. "If we're tied up at STAR Co or heroes or with Alura and Nora and something were to happen and they need a legal guardian for some reason we want it to be you two if it can't be us."

"Besides Star and Romana love you two," Kara said. "You two being a guardian of them would let us know they are safe and always have someone as back up. It let us have five kids and you have two."

"So… like a nicer version of a divorced couple?" Winn asked wondering if this was where it was going.

"Basically, yes," Barry said with a nod; the comparison appropriate. "And we would be financially responsible for them including their education and a house for them to live."

"You want to buy us a house?" Amelia realized.

Kara nodded and took out some listings she had with the other paperwork. "You can choose from any of these," Kara said. "All are near enough to L-Corp and Cat Grant and the private school in National we will enroll them in if you say yes. Sorry Winn, the DEO is hard to get anywhere around there though."

"Amelia," Winn said, indicating his head as he quickly stood, and Amelia walked off with him to the kitchen. "If we say yes to this we will be living off your brother for the rest of our lives." Winn whispered, concerned.

"First off, who cares as long as they let us?" Amelia replied in normal tone. "Second off, Kara has super-hearing and a mental link to Barry, so whispering does not stop them from hearing." Winn looked over to Kara and Barry, and then back to Amelia. "And we love Romana and Star. We talked about taking in an alien kid if we ever wanted to adopt and this is the perfect way. We have the kids but we also have a certain amount of freedom. If we want alone-time, Kara and Barry take them. We can have a trip to Europe without worrying like planned. It's… perfect."

Winn paused. "It kind of is, isn't it?"

"So... you good?" Amelia asked, and after a moment of thinking liking the arrangement himself, Winn nodded. While he enjoyed playing with the kids and having a daughter, the ability to be free when he wanted was also tempting. The two smiled as they went back to the power couple.

"Well you probably already know what we decided." It was obvious with their smile as Amelia spoke. "Are Star and Romana okay with this?"

"Okay with what?" A voice said, and they turned to see Romana and Star had come down in their pajamas.

"Girls," Barry said, holding out his hand and the two came to sit with them. "You know how you're our daughters now?" The two nodded. "How would you like to be Amelia and Winn's as well?"

"We'll have two moms and two dads?" Star questioned.

"And two homes," Kara said, hugging them.

The two looked at Winn and Amelia then jumped up to hug them.

"I think that says it all. Amelia, you need to sign here and here." Kara pointed out the places on the document and Amelia took a pen and signed. "Okay, we'll get this to our lawyers. You four need to decide on a house."

"This one is a mansion!" Winn said, going to the listings. "What use would we have for all this room?"

"Well, we figured if you choose that one we could also put a superhero headquarters inside National," Barry pointed out.

"Oh," Winn gave Barry a look before going back to the listings chosen for them. "Hm, this one is in a gated community. Pools and tennis courts," Winn smiled as he went to another listing.

"Go take a look at all the houses today," Kara said, going to head upstairs to get Alura and Nora. "But after breakfast!" She yelled out.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had left Nora and Alura with Caitlin as she took some meetings and sent out some press releases on the latest inventions from STAR. She also had to check on how progress with their new Watchtower was going.

It was in the afternoon when she was at the new Watchtower that Caitlin and Cisco binged her and Barry; she returned through the Zap Tunnel to STAR Labs.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she appeared, surprising Caitlin.

"Where were you?" Caitlin asked, surprised her boss had used the Zap Tunnel – she had not known Kara to use them, since she could fly at top speeds. Barry had come in through the entrance to the main lab, however.

"Our new Watchtower," Kara said. "It's getting up…"

"Oh, this is the beginning of the moon Watchtower," a voice neither Barry or Kara recognized spoke as the newbie came into view.

"We have a visitor," Cisco commented, a little dryly.

The two looked at the man who had spoken. He was blue with long white hair combed back and had three red dots on his forehead – he looked almost computer-like.

 _Looks like a cross between a Smurf and Davros from Doctor Who,_ Barry thought to Kara, sending a mental picture of the two to Kara who had to giggle. He was right, but Kara remained serious as she got in front of Nora, Alura, and Garfield, playing in the common area. Jenny was there as well and Kara gave the girl a nod. She could see electricity in the young girl hand. Ready to use her power to attack if need be.

"And how did you know we're making Watchtower on the moon?" Kara asked, defensively. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other at that one – they had not been informed that was where the new Justice League headquarters was going to be, like last time. All Kara and Barry had said was they would show them when it was ready.

"Oh, from my perspective it's been built for ten centuries," the man said. "I'm Brainiac, a member of the Legion of Superheroes from the 31st century, 12th Level Intellect, but everyone calls me Brainy and I have come back in time to warn you."

"Legion of… Superheroes," Barry said making a face at the name. "What happened to the Justice League?"

"The name has changed several times during the centuries – like I said, it has been 10 Centuries, Mr. Allen and not everything sticks forever. Now though, we go by the Legion of Superheroes. Well, by now I mean on my time," Brainy said. "We are the direct off-shoot of your Justice League however."

"You said you came here to warn us…?" Barry said, going to stand by his wife.

"Yes," Brainy said, going to get closer to them but noticed the looks he was being given before backing off. "I mean you no harm. It's an honor to meet you two."

"Warning?" Kara indicated, crossing her arms.

"A villain of ours, Earthman. He has somehow traveled through time to this period. If I was leader of the Legion, I would have brought the whole gang back to stop him, but I am not, and our leader decided to pass off the information to Rip Hunter and his Time Masters instead of coming himself."

 _I can see why his not leader of this Legion,_ Barry said to Kara. This man seemed to think the fact he came back here would impress them, but he had defied their leader, and that was a big a no-no to Barry as anything. "Rip Hunter is an experience time traveler. We trust him. I don't see why you came to us." Barry spoke aloud.

"You two are the best heroes in history. If anyone can defeat Earthman, it's you two. Besides, I fear he is going to try to change history in the worst way possible… by killing your kids." Kara and Barry were startled at that as Alura and Nora choose that moment to yell for them.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia, Winn, Romana, and Star had gone to National to check out the houses Barry and Kara had selected for them, having also set up tour with various realtors. Both Amelia and Winn counted out the mansion immediately – despite the possibly for a National City base, they didn't want something like that, even if Amelia was okay living off her brother.

They checked out some of the other houses though, before heading to the gated community house and taking a tour of the gated community first. Star and Romana loved the park area; while the place had a spa, swimming pools, and tennis courts, along with a clubhouse for residents. The house wasn't too big but wasn't small either.

The first floor had a large living room, a dining room area, kitchen, and a room that could either be a bedroom or office depending on what they wanted, as well as a nice bathroom. The second floor had several bedrooms and a bathroom. The house also came with an attic and they also had their own backyard.

"Can you give us a moment?" Amelia asked the realtor showing them around as she dragged Winn away for a private word. "It's a nice house, but the problem is the girls' powers, especially in a gated community." She whispered to Winn.

"I think the girls have control," Winn said. "And they can always train…"

"And there's also you," Amelia said with a smirk and Winn pouted. He still had problems with his newfound power.

"I am training, and we can set up a zap tunnel in the attic," Winn muttered. "It's big enough to turn it into a little base, maybe. I like this."

"Okay," Amelia said with a nod, turning back to the realtor. Star and Romana were playing in the empty room. "Excuse me, if we wanted to put an offer down on this house how does that work with a gated community? Do we have to be approved?"

"As long as you have the money, you're good," the realtor replied simply. "I will warn you there are several bids already and it might be gone by tonight."

"We'll take our chances," Amelia stated, glancing to Winn who moved forward to deal with the paperwork side.

After they were done, Amelia called out to Star and Romana as they exited to a guest parking lot and got into Winn car. "We're going to need a bigger car." Winn noted.

Amelia mumbled something as her phone rang. "Lena?" Amelia questioned, wondering what her boss was doing calling her on her day off.

"Can you come and pick up Morgan?" Lena asked

"Morgan?" Amelia asked. "Morgan Belle?" Her thoughts went to the clone of Clark and a Daxamite she had never met. "What is he doing at L-Corp?"

"Connor brought him to get his little brother out more often, but then Connor left on some Young Justice thing." Lena said – Amelia knew her boss and she sounded like she had it. Amelia couldn't blame her. "Morgan is a little much sometimes. I think he's… special," Lena couldn't quite find the word for it, but given the way the boy acted – or at least the stories Amelia had heard – it seemed Lena was right there.

"Yeah we can get him," Amelia said, unfazed.

"We're not at the main building. We're at the spot in the wasteland," Lena told Amelia, who nodded.

"I know the place," Amelia said, verbalizing her agreement and hanging up, letting Winn know where they were going. Like STAR Co, L-Corp owned several testing areas. Amelia did a lot of work there, given she was testing inventions for safety with the company.

It took a while to get to the L-Corp van was, but Lena was at the door and Morgan was running around the field, looking like he was having fun.

"Why bring him here?" Amelia asked as they headed to Lena.

"We were showing Morgan some new things. We were going to bring Morgan out to dinner afterward," Lena stated. "But I just… I can't. Not without Connor. Thanks for coming."

"Aunt Romana!" Morgan called, seeing the group and running to pick up Romana and hug her. Amelia had to chuckle at that, and the look on Romana face. Star was laughing all out but stopped when Morgan hugged her as well before putting them both down.

"Okay Morgan, how about we bring you out to dinner and then back to the DEO?" Amelia said calmly, the man looking to her now with a grin, but before they could move, another man appeared before them, dressed in a blue outfit with red lining and short blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" Amelia took a step forward towards the man.

The man charged at her, and Amelia used her telekinesis to fling him back. That didn't seem to stop as his ring he was wearing glowed and he seemed to fly. "Get Kara and Barry!" Amelia yelled as she started to fight.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry had taken their kids in their arms as they gave Brainiac looks.

"Who is this Earthman?" Kara asked, not letting go of her daughter as Caitlin went to grab her own son.

"He can copy other powers, whether they be meta human or alien. It makes him very dangerous as he can have more than one power, but his copied powers only last for 12 hours max," Brainiac continued.

"And why does he want our kids?" Barry asked, not knowing why this Brainiac was rubbing him the wrong way – there was something about him and the situation just felt too… staged. He should be thankful this guy had traveled back in time to warn him, but something felt off. And he knew Kara felt the same way too.

"To change history," Brainiac replied.

"Cisco?" Kara said moving her eyes to the man.

"I have everything out – all scanners, STAR Co and Justice League tech. There's nothing unusual," Cisco said.

"Pfft," Brainy waved his arm in Cisco's direction. "You're barely a 1st Level Intellect, you're no good and this technology…? So primitive," Brainiac now looked over the system.

"This is our headquarters, our Superflash cave. The most advance of everything," Cisco said, seeming put off by Brainiac's bragging.

"They are braver than I thought," Brainiac muttered.

"Hey, we're miles ahead of Prime and other Earths on the system… Besides New Justice," Cisco complained crossing his arms.

"Other Earths? Oh yes, the multiverse," Brainiac pulled a face at that. "You learn better about that with time."

"What…?" Barry glanced between Brainiac and Cisco at this, confused.

"I don't like this guy," Cisco mumbled to Kara who tried not to laugh.

"I can help…" Brainiac started, but stopped when an alert sounded.

"It's Lena," Cisco said, having given each member of the super family who was not in the League a panic button on their phone to contact the system in case of emergency. "Someone's attacking them. Seems to be after Romana and Star. Amelia is fighting them."

"Romana and Star… they are our daughters too!" Barry said, rushing Nora and Alura right into Caitlin's arms. "Cait, if…"

"No one touches them," Caitlin said, and plants in the room moved as Barry summoned his suit and Kara put on her new outfit as they rushed out.

"The idiot…" Brainiac mumbled to himself. "I'm coming!" He then yelled out, a ring on his finger glowing as he left so he could fly in the air.

"Did he just mumble…?" Cisco asked Caitlin, who nodded yes. "There's something not right here."

"I think you should contact more members of the League," Caitlin said with a nod as well. Cisco turned to the computer, to get all nearby members on the line. They had a bad feeling they were being played.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia was trying to fend off this guy as best she could, but he seemed to have multiple powers. Winn was trying to use his own powers to help but kept missing as he blew up the air around the man, and the floor at their feet. One of his blasted hit into the sand below Amelia, sending her flying.

"Winn quit trying to help!" Amelia yelled as the man looked to Winn, and his eyes momentarily glowed

"Thanks for the power!" The man called as he exploded the ground below Winn's feet now, sending Winn flying – he had as bad aim as Winn, but Amelia was knocked down again and this time badly injured.

The man went to direct an attack at Winn, but then Star used her eyes beamed and hit into the man, surprising him. He turned to the girl, going to get her – he was after her and Romana, after all. "Amelia!" Romana said as the man took hold of them.

"No!" Morgan yelled, running up and punching the man, making him drop the two girls. Romana went straight to Amelia's side, who was unconscious and bloody now as Lena grabbed hold of Star. Winn had run right to Lena's side as well, not sure how to help.

He didn't need to though as in a flash Barry and Kara were there and fighting the man.

"I'm trying to help you!" The man said as Brainiac appeared and went next to Romana and Amelia. "Brainy… tell them."

"He told us you were after our daughters!" Kara said, and the man managed to take a shocked step back.

Before anymore could be said, a large ship appeared out of nowhere, landing nearby

"No…" Brainiac mumbled as it landed, and a door opened.

Three people walked out – only two were recognizable to Kara and Barry: Rip Hunter, in his normal trench coat, and a Mon-El, wearing a similar red outfit to the one from Alien Earth. The woman with them neither knew – she was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes; she was quite pretty.

"Stop!" Mon yelled out, clearly angry as he took the lead.

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry said, clearly confused and Mon turned his head to him.

 _You got to stop saying that every time you see him,_ Kara thought to her husband. "What Earth are you from?" Their Mon-El was still in the Phantom Zone; they were supposed to have contact with him, but they had lost it a long time ago and could not track the pod anymore.

"This one," Rip said, a small smirk on his face. "Only from the 31st century now – he spent more time the Phantom Zone than you, Mrs. Allen. Came out ten centuries from now and was cured of his Cadmus-related lead poisoning. He's now a leader in his time."

"Dad!" Morgan said, a smile appearing on his face as he realized what this appearance meant.

"What are you two doing in this time?" Mon said, looking at Earthman and then at Brainiac, who was slowly moving toward the unconscious Amelia. "Time travel is forbidden without Rip Hunter or one of his Time Masters – especially interacting with Supergirl and the Flash. You know how important they are to the timeline."

"Brainy… He said their daughters had been taken over by time-traveling shape-shifters… That we had to save them before the shape-shifter killed them," Earthman said, quite humbly now.

They heard a yell and turned around to see Brainiac had grabbed Romana, picking her up and had lifted the unconscious Amelia up too. Barry, suddenly startled at how bad his sister looked, – he had not realized how badly Amelia was injured – didn't have time to react as all three vanished in a flash of light.

"The Legion ship; it has to be close if the teleportation worked," the girl with Rip and Mon said in a British accent, and there was a roaring noise as a ship appeared in the sky.

"Imra, get him in lock up," Mon said, pointing at Earthman who gave no fight as Imra moved him inside. "We've got to follow."

"We're coming, too," Kara said as she and Barry moved toward the Waverider.

"Winn watch Star!" Barry yelled out, not realizing Morgan ran in past him as the Waverider lifted and flew fast.

"Dad!" Morgan was saying, hugging Mon, surprised by this name. "I get to meet you! I never thought I would. Yes. My dad."

"Hi," Mon said hugging the boy, a little bit confused, but he knew who he was from future knowledge, he knew how he was too and decide not to comment on the dad thing. "But not now – Rip you got to catch the ship."

"Trying," Rip said, the Waverider going as fast as it could to catch up to the larger ship, making sharp turns as it did.

That was when they saw fire in the sky ahead of them.

"Firestorm!" Kara said as Imra appeared in the room.

"Dad?" Jonas said, coming in and nearly tripping as he entered the control room, obviously having been unaware of what had happened up until this point.

"Get your belt on," Rip told his son, who took a chair and put the seatbelt on.

"Gideon?" Barry called. "Get connected to the Justice League systems and the Superflash cave."

"Yes, creator," the Waverider's Gideon said, and soon they were hearing the voices of their League.

"Let me guess, Smurf-guy was no good?" Cisco said.

"Got it in one," Barry said, smirking at Cisco's own comparison to a Smurf but trying to stay steady as the ship raced through Central City now.

"I already called in the cavalry," Cisco responded, and they could see he was right: Firestorm was joined in the air by Superman, Wonder Woman, and even Tantu, flying like a bird – having healed from her injuries a while ago and was back in the game. They could see two speedster – Liberty Belle and Velocity – trying to get on the other ship by jumping off buildings.

Powergirl, Wonder Girl, and M'Gann also showed and they had Superdog, Supercat, and Powerdog with them; J'onn was not far behind, all trying to get a hit on the ship, but it had defensive systems trying to to shoot at them.

"What the hell does he think his doing?" Mon asked, looking at it ahead of them as he leaned over Rip in the captain's chair. "If he kills any of them…"

"I hate to think what it would do to the timeline," Rip concluded, firing his own shots at the ship.

"So much for being a 12th level intellect," Imra muttered as the Legion ship shot straight up in the air and then suddenly disappeared. "His time traveled again..."

"With Romana and Amelia!" Barry groaned, worried about his sister and his daughter.

"Gideon, where did he go?" Rip asked the A.I.

"Back to the 31st century," Gideon answered.

"Then that's where we need to go," Kara said, determined.

"We can't take you out of your time…" Mon started but paused when he saw the look on both Kara and Barry's face.

"That is my daughter and my sister! We are not leaving them," Barry said.

"Normally taking them out of their timeline would be a big no," Rip turned around in his seat, forcing Mon to take a step back himself. "But this time I don't think we have a choice. If we return them soon after we took them, the timeline should be okay."

"Should?" Mon asked, worry in his face.

"No choice," Rip stated. "Everyone, buckle in." He turned back around in his seat as everyone went to the seats behind his chair – everyone besides Morgan who was still lingering by Mon, trying to get his other dad's attention.

"Morgan," Kara said, grabbing the teen and putting him in a seat and putting the safety gear over him. "You're coming too, apparently."

"Cisco, we should be back in a second," Barry called as he took his seat – the Justice League was still connected and must have heard everything, after all.

"Caitlin, take care of our girls and our business until we get back," Kara said as she took her own seat next to Barry. "Hopefully it will only be a minute for you."

"On it," they heard Caitlin say as Rip started the time jump.

…

Outside, the League watched as the Waverider disappeared in a flash of light.

"I remember doing that…" Firestorm said, a little sadly given he used to be the one on the Waverider, back when he was with Stein. He had recognized the ship immediately and had been the one to know to attack the other ship.

 _Cool!_ Cody thought in his head, but Ronnie ignored him.

"So… what do we do now?" Karen asked, petting the Super-animals in midair – Krypto and Hex seemed upset they were left behind as their masters went on an adventure without them; Karen had taken them to Young Justice training that morning to help Junior.

"Nothing we can do," Cisco replied.

"We wait for them to get back," Wonder Woman added. "Until then, we keep going. Superman and I can take the lead again if we have any problems."

"Great…" Clark muttered.

"They should be back soon," Diana cut off Clark's complaining.

"Yeah, from the 31st century..." Cisco added. "Lucky. I think."

-Karry Universe-

Brainiac parked the Legion ship in his favorite hiding place, putting the cloaking field on as he looked around in his seat at the crying little girl. Romana was now close to the pod he had put Amelia in to heal – the younger Allen currently in a coma as the device kept her on life support for healing.

"She's not going to save you," Brainiac spat to Romana. "So let's see what removing you from the timeline will do to the precious Mon-El…" Brainiac gave a smirk as he ran an assessment but frowned when it came back.

"What? Nothing? But…" Brainiac turned to look at the girl. "How can the original Valor not being in the timeline not affect Mon?" The little girl crying on the floor was destined to become the Superhero Valor – which Mon had taken the title of when he was removed from the Phantom Zone. Romana, not being a part of the timeline, would mean no original Valor and even then, Mon was not connected to the Allens – Brainiac was sure that was the reason Mon got leadership of the Legion instead of himself.

"How do I…?" An idea came to Brainiac: If he could make Mon look bad, the Council would remove him from power and put Brainiac himself in his place. If he could get that sorted before Mon and Imra got back, he could banish them before they could repeal. And he knew how to do it… turning around to Romana, he smiled.

"Kid, I am going to bring you in front of some people and you're going to tell them Mon-El kidnapped you and brought you here." Brainiac brought up a holographic picture Mon, just to make sure Romana knew.

"No!" Romana said, shaking her head. "I won't."

Brainiac took a breath, trying not to let the child get the best of him as he spoke with dead calm: "If you don't, I'll hurt you."

"No," Romana said, scared but not going to help this man. "And when Kara and Barry get you, you'll be sorry."

Brainiac was ready to go through with his threat but paused eyes lingering on Amelia in her pod. "You see Amelia?" Brainiac spoke, an idea forming as he pressed a button on the computer by himself. "I have stopped the pod from healing her. Now, if you don't do what I say…" A light went off and instantly Amelia writhed in pain.

"Amelia!" Romana called, banging on the glass, but it did nothing.

"She'll be dead in an hour without her life support," Brainiac taunted, seeing the tears in Romana's eyes as she started punching and crying.

"Stop!" Romana called, Amelia still thrashing in her pod.

"Will you do what I say?" Brainiac asked.

"Yes," Romana whispered, and Brainiac turned the life support back on.

"Good girl," Brainiac muttered. "I can shut off the life support whenever I want if you don't do what I say." Romana nodded, and Brainiac turned back around. He had to call a meeting of the Council and fast.

-Karry Universe-

The Waverider appeared in the sky above the futuristic city; Rip Hunter flying carefully around all the other vehicles which were also in the sky.

"Gideon, can you track the Legion ship now?" Rip Hunter asked the A.I.

"Seems Brainiac has once again blocked my tracking abilities, Rip," Gideon replied.

"Set us down in my private rooms," Mon said. "There's a landing strip outfit. We can figure out exactly where Brainiac was going to go. I will get Earthman." Mon turn from the room as Rip went to direct the ship. Kara and Barry got up and Kara went to free Morgan from the belt.

"Wow," Imra said, finally able to take in the two. "It's really you two." Kara and Barry turned to look at her, confused. "I'm sorry, I mean, I've learned about you two in school. You're the reason I joined the Legion of Superhero. Why I became Saturn Girl. Although that's pretty common reasoning these days."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kara finally asked. She remembered Mon calling her Imra but had been too preoccupied with her daughter and sister-in-law being taken. That was still on her mind but right now there was nothing they could do but question this Earthman.

"Imra, I'm Mon-El's Wife and his second in command of the Legion of Superheroes," Imra said, going to hold out her hand but the minute Morgan heard she was Mon's wife he jumped up, hugging the woman, much to Imra surprise.

"Mom!" Morgan cried, the reaction almost making Barry and Kara chuckle as he pulled Imra into a surprised hug.

"Um… what?" Imra asked.

"Mon is his technically one of his dads," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara. "He was created between DNA from Superman and Mon-El, so considers both his father's, he's a bit…" The two were worried and both being worried just intensified it overall.

"Oh, Morgan Belle?" Imra managed to release herself from the hug as the boy nodded, grinning. "Yes, I know about you. I should have realized," she gave Kara and Barry a knowing look before Imra decided to put her arms around the boy again, accepting him.

"We're parked," Rip said as Jonas finally got out of his seat belt. Mon came back in with Earthman, who was in handcuffs and looked downtrodden – now willing to answer questions. As the group went out the exit, almost directly into a beautiful room from an external door, Kara and Barry noticed it was high up and connected to a larger headquarters. They figured this must be the Legion home base.

"So, before I activate the teleporter and put you in front of the Council," Mon said, pushing Earthman down onto a chair, "you can help yourself by telling me why you joined Brainiac in changing history and disobeying time traveling laws."

"Brainy said shape shifters had time traveled," Earthman said, obviously confused but obliging. "He said they had taken Supergirl and the Flash's daughter place and we needed to go and stop them."

"And you went to kill our daughters?" Kara said, seeing red at this, but Barry was beginning to understand what was going on – although still worried for Romana and his sister, he sent calming vibes to Kara as she nevertheless said, "without any proof?"

"Brainy…" Earthman muttered, giving a look. "He said… I thought… imposters."

"He came to us and told us you wanted to kill our daughters to change the future," Barry said, feeling the idiot that he believed Brainiac for even five minutes now. "Although he implied Alura and Nora… Did he ever specifically say Romana and Star?"

"No, he just said daughters," Earthman said, obviously with more knowledge of Kara and Barry's family than Brainiac. "I assumed… I mean… why would a shapeshifter take a baby's place?"

"Well, now we know how this messed up," Rip said put an arm around his son. "Brainy wanted Earthman to attack Alura and Nora – and then he could 'save' them. That way, he could gain Kara and Barry's favor for his heroics… but Earthman choose the wrong daughters. Earthman nearly killing Amelia alerted us to your position – it's too big a change in timeline for Brainiac to hide. I'm sorry, but Earthman here is just a pawn in a bigger game."

"Figured," Barry muttered to that. "Hey, where's your wife?" Barry finally realized Rip and Jonas were here but Miranda was nowhere to be found.

"Training new recruits," Rip said simply.

"Oh," Barry had nothing else to add to that. He wasn't even sure from which period of Rip, Miranda and Jonas's life these two came from – Jonas was a teenager now, at least.

"But wait, I'm confused," Kara pointed out, even with the plot out in the open, one thing did not make sense to her. "Why would someone from the 31st century want to gain favor with us? We've got to be long dead."

Mon put a hand behind his head, suddenly not able to make eye contact with either Allen.

 _Okay, he's obviously hiding something,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _How would we be alive in the 31_ _st_ _century? The only tech I know that could sustain life that long is in the Fortress…_ Kara started, but Imra spoke up before Kara could gather her thoughts some more.

"Brainy obviously wants to gain favor with the Council," Imra said.

"Council?" Barry and Kara said together, forgetting their previous thoughts instantly at this.

"Wait," Jonas said. "They will know too much of the future if we tell them."

"That's my boy," Rip grinned. "But in this case, I think we should let them know."

"Morgan?" Mon called as he noticed the clone looking around the room; he didn't need the clone touching something he shouldn't, but Mon calling him got Morgan's attention and instigated another hug with the man. Mon put an arm around him, unfazed by the child-like quality of the teenager. "So, the Council is the Council of STAR Co." Mon stated as Barry and Kara looked at each other. "The only people allowed on the Council are your direct descendance. Only those directly related to your biological kids."

"What exactly does this Council do?" Kara asked, seeming stunned.

"It's enough to say STAR Co. has evolved beyond a tech business," Rip said meekly. "Your family managed to unite all of Earth under one rule."

"And then expand to other planets," Imra inserted. "If it wasn't for the Council of STAR Co. being able to reunite everyone under one rule, the Planetary Alliance would not exist."

"Our family are some type of monarchs?" Barry asked, both he and Kara feeling disgusted and shocked over that. They had not expected that one at all.

The group seemed to realize their revulsion though as Imra suddenly spoke quickly: "It's not like they are King and Queen! Yes, they have a large say, but each country still elects leaders for local positions. The Council oversees any disputes and makes peace." Imra tried to explain. "Everyone trusts your family."

"But, the most important thing," Mon said, deciding to move this along. "And the reason why Brainiac time-traveled, is the Council are also the direct overseers of the Legion. They made me leader of the Legion so Brainy was clearly hoping getting on your good side; it would change history and make him leader. He has wanted the leadership ever since I got it."

"Since before that," Imra corrected sadly. "Better call the Council and put Earthman in front of them; arresting one of our own. Council declares punishment."

Barry didn't know whether to ask them to go easy on Earthman, considering he was a pawn in the game, but Amelia had been seriously hurt by the man, and he didn't want to interfere in future affairs, so he let it be. He knew how Kara felt about it though and couldn't help but smirk at her feeling of pleasure that Earthman would be punished for this.

Mon went to head to a computer screen and noticed a message for him.

"Oh, Brainiac has called an emergency meeting of the Council," Mon said, shocked. "They have started a meeting without me…." Mon pushed a button and a pad came to life on the floor. "You're coming with us," Mon grabbed Earthman. "Imra, with me, everyone else can watch from the screen."

The screen Mon had motioned towards had come to life and Kara and Barry could see what seemed to be a Council room – Men and women were in chairs around a large room, and Brainiac was before them; the center of attention. Mon, Imra, and Earthman went to teleporter and were gone. Morgan moaned as his father disappeared.

"Where is the Council meeting?" Kara asked, curious that the features of the room seemed familiar to her, but she could not place it.

"The Council headquarters is currently being built in your time," Rip said, "as the new Watchtower…" Barry put an arm around Kara, resisting the temptation to go there and punch Brainiac as they saw him on the screen. They had to trust Mon on this one though.

-Karry Universe-

"This is very unorthodox. A lowly member of the Legion calling for us instead of his leader," a member of the Council, a man, said as the Council sat back their seats. "Where is Mon-El? What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Mon-El of Daxam has violated laws and proven he is unworthy of Leadership. I have proof. He's not even here to defend himself," Brainiac said, looking smug for himself.

"This was an emergency meeting – sometimes not even the leader of the Legion can present his or her self at a moment's notice," a woman spoke up.

"But you have proof the man we selected to lead the Legion is a traitor?" Another woman moved forward in her seat.

"Of course," Brainiac smirked.

"I have doubt," the first man spoke.

"Show us your proof then, Brainiac…" the other woman began.

"I'm glad you asked," Brainiac began,but that moment, a teleporter activated and Mon, Imra, and Earthman appeared in the room.

"Oh. It seems you are wrong about that," the oldest member of the Council who had yet to speak until that moment, spoke up. Brainiac took a shocked step back, glaring. He had thought he would get here long before Mon got back to this time – this messed his plans a little.

"Whatever Brainiac has to say is wrong," Mon said instantly. "And I have proof of his treason: Earthman, tell them."

"Brainiac told me the children of Supergirl and The Flash were in danger, that a shapeshifter had taken their form. He said we had to go back in time to safe them," Earthman stated instantly.

"And you believed him?" The eldest Council member asked, doubt in his voice.

"Made up!" Brainiac accused, but one of the other women on the Council called for his silence.

"I was alerted to this information and, knowing the sensitivity of the timeline from that period, contacted the Time Masters for further information," Mon-El stated.

"By the time we managed to deduce this was a rouse, Earthman and Brainiac had already gone back in time," Imra spoke up. "We had to ask Rip Hunter to take us back and stop Brainiac and Earthman from whatever ulterior motive they had."

"Lies!" Brainiac hissed, but a Council member snapped their fingers and his mouth shut; they obviously had a power that allowed this type of reaction.

"When we got back there, Earthman was already attacking Amelia Allen," Mon continued. "Brainiac had tried to get on Supergirl and The Flash's good side, but…"

"Amelia Allen is not the child of either Supergirl or the Flash," a male spoke up, knowing his family's history well.

"She was with Romana and Star Allen at the time," Imra pointed out. "Earthman thought it was either Star or Romana who were a danger. As you know of your great aunt she is a force. She fought Earthman to protect the two but was nearly killed. This alerted us to their location in the timeline."

The man nodded at this as Earthman looked down at this, shamed.

"Brainiac's plan had backfired," Mon continued. "He grabbed Romana and the wounded Amelia and came back here with them, to the future – we followed." Mon shared a glance with Imra, both deciding not to reveal who else had come back with them.

"Is this story true?" The leader of the Council asked, turning to Brainiac at this, who's mouth instantly snapped open.

"Completely fabricated," Brainiac said instantly as he noticed guards leaning towards him. "They're unable to believe their own lies. It's a tall tale and he uses his lackeys to cover up his own misuse of time traveling. Mon-El is secretive..." The Council leader rolled his eyes at this and Brainiac paused for a moment before continuing. "You might not know this, but he disappears at times, nowhere to be found." The Council leader was giving Brainiac a look and a eye roll not seeming impressed. "Well… I followed him and discovered his little secret. He said I had taken her out of her time, but it's not true, and she can prove it!" Brainiac nodded to a door, which opened at his command as Romana moved out, timidly.

"Brainiac took her when his plan failed," Mon said.

"Let's ask her who's telling the truth…" Brainiac said smugly, but it was clear Romana was terrified.

"It's okay child… no one here will hurt you," a younger female of the Council said. "Just tell us who took you away from Kara and Barry." Romana looked at her, then nervously held up her hand and pointed at Mon.

…

"We need to go there now," Barry said, jumping up, he and Kara ready to go. "This is falling apart."

"I agree," Rip said with a nod – this really was getting out of hand.

"I will…" Morgan started.

"Morgan… sit, stay!" Kara ordered, and Morgan sat back down, dropping his sentence.

"Jonas, can you watch him?" Rip asked his son, who nodded, sitting next to Morgan.

"You realize you just treated him like a dog…?" Rip whispered as he activated the teleporter.

"You don't know Morgan," Barry stated simply.

"I wish I had my dog," Kara mumbled as they stepped onto the teleport pad.

….

"I did not," Mon said simply, giving his sister a confused look. He was unsure why she was accusing him.

"You call your sister a liar?" A member of the Council said, clearly angry that the tables seemed to have turned. The council leader though had not spoken. Mon and him sharing a look. "You mess with our family as well Mon…"

Before the Council member could continue, the teleporter activated, and the Council was stunned as Rip Hunter appeared with two very familiar figures – the new Supergirl outfit and Barry's speed force outfit familiar to all in the future.

The two didn't look towards the Council of their descendent, but instead at the girl. "Romana," Kara said holding out her arms.

"Kara!" Romana called, running from Brainiac and into Kara's arms crying. Kara picked the girl up and held her close as tears came to Kara's eyes now.

 _Punch him!_ Kara thought to Barry, who didn't need any more say so as he ran at Brainiac and punched him – hard. He went flying back in shock.

"I don't know what you did to my daughter, but it ends now. He took Romana!" Barry said, punching Brainiac again.

"You took Kara and Barry out of their time?" Brainiac moaned, not even sure what was happening now. All his scenarios on what would happen, everything he had planned, none had accounted for this. Removing Kara and Barry was the biggest no-no he knew.

"Kara and Barry have been removed from their own time under my supervision to correct the mistakes you made time traveling," Rip said, pointing directly at Brainiac himself.

"Guards grab Brainiac," the Council leader said, not needing anymore information than this.

"No, he'll kill her!" Romana yelled out.

 _Amelia,_ Kara and Barry thought together.

"Where's my sister?" Barry asked, picking up and shaking Brainiac.

"I just removed her life support," Brainiac said as a guard handcuffed him. "If you want her to live, you need to let me go."

"We have ways of getting this information," another Council member spoke. "We will find Amelia Allen."

"She has an hour left! Maybe less," Brainiac taunted as he was dragged away. His plan foiled and his life now in pieces.

"We can't just sit and wait," Kara said urgently.

"We won't," Imra said. "Amelia nearly dying was what caused our alert. It means she's badly injured, and Brainiac wouldn't be able to transport her without help, so she must be on the Legion ship…. In the medical bay. We find the ship Brainiac stole, we find Amelia."

Mon lifted his arm and pushed a button on his suit. "All Legionnaires, this is Valor. Priority Alert One. Drop everything you're doing and find our Legion ship – this is a Worldwide and Beyond search. We have less than an hour to find it or time itself will rip apart."

"We'll join the search," Barry said with a nod.

"I'll go back to the Waverider. See if I can find the ship from there," Rip added.

"Rip, take Romana," Kara said. "And take Morgan back to the ship with you. Have Jonas watch them."

"You mean have Morgan watch Jonas and Romana?" Rip asked.

"No," Kara and Barry said together, shaking their heads as Rip took the upset girl. "Hey, we'll find her." Kara told Romana, kissing her head before Rip teleported away with her.

The four then teleported to Earth and Barry ran at his fastest through the streets, not caring how the future looked; not taking in the future buildings or the people.

Kara, Mon, and Imra flew in the air as fast as they could.

"We're running out of time," Kara said, urgently.

"Valor?" Mon heard a voice in the coms.

"XS," Mon said knowing the voice.

"I found it! Colossal Boy and I are in the ship," XS responded.

"Send the location," Mon said, nodding towards the group. They were lead to a place in the wasteland and Kara recognized the wreckages around them; it was 10 centuries old now, but it was the former Watchtower. They had never cleared the rubble and apparently never would. There though signs scattered around and other things that showed this must now be a tourist spot.

Inside the underground garage was where the ship was parked.

"We should have known…" Imra said with an eyeroll. "No one is allowed inside the ruins anymore – too fragile. It's the perfect hiding place."

The three entered the ship though and found a dark woman in a purple-and-white outfit with another man in red-and-blue trying to get the computer working. In a pod Kara could see Amelia seeming to have trouble while a machine was going off.

"We can't get her out," the man said as the woman seemed to be stunned, staring at Kara as Barry ran in.

Mon started punching at the glass, but it would not break. Mon desperately punched again and again, trying to get it to break. "It's dwarf star…" Mon stated. "I can't…"

"Move aside," Kara said, agitated, and Mon moved. With one punch the glass broke, and Amelia's unconscious body fell out.

"We need to get her to Legion headquarter medical area, fast," Imra said.

"I can't get anything on this ship working," the man said to Imra. "Going to have to get her there yourself."

"Then that's a job for the fastest man alive," Barry said, picking up his sister.

"Run to Central," Mon instructed. "Headquarters is the same building my rooms are in. You were there before, and you can't miss it. Biggest building in the city." Barry nodded, running out of the ship. Kara could feel his determination. "XS, Colossal Boy, nice job."

"Yes, thank you," Kara said with a nod.

"No problem… Grandma," XS said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. The woman's outfit was clearly a speedster design, with a yellow 'S' across the chest.

"Oh yes, Jenni here is one of your descendants … a couple times great granddaughter, I believe. She rejected her spot on the Council after her father died, giving it to her younger brother to enter the Legion instead," Mon said. "Actually, one of her other sets of grandparents from your time is Caitlin and Ronnie. Your lines eventually crossed several generations down."

"Oh," Kara said at that, deciding to bring this Jenni into a hug. "Glad one of my descendants is a hero and not on that Council." The way Kara said it, they could see she still was not too happy with the Council. "I'm going to go make sure Amelia is okay – and comfort my daughter." Kara turned around to fly out at that.

"She's not a fan of the Council, is she?" XS asked Mon, who gave her a look but didn't respond.

-Karry Universe-

In the Legion headquarters, Amelia was safely in another medical pod – this one on and was working to heal her. "She got here just in time," the doctor who was operating it said. "She'll be ready to go in a few hours."

Barry nodded as he stepped back into the main room – all the Legionaries, as they called themselves, had discovered he and Kara were here now, because the main room was packed. As Barry looked around, he noticed images of him, Kara, and their League around. There were some people he did not recognize here on the walls, while in the middle of the room there was a holographic projector playing a scene Barry recognized as the finale battle with the Reverse Flash. He could even hear the holographic him mumble for justice for his mom.

Kara came up to him; she was carrying Romana, and Barry smiled, taking the five-year-old and hugging her. Romana seemed to be clinging to them, scared from the recent adventure. "Amelia will live," Barry whispered to her.

"Yes, she will," Mon added. Mon had Morgan practically attached to him; since he had come back, Morgan had been talking non-stop to him and Mon had to laugh. Rip had whispered to him that if he wanted to try to keep Morgan it would not affect the timeline that much, but Mon had shaken his head to that. The boy belonged in the 21st century with his other dad and his family. "And Romana, I never thought I would meet you." Mon stated to his sister now. "I hate the circumstance, but I love meeting my little sister. See this outfit?" Romana nodded, taking in the red and blue. "One day you wear a similar one. You're the first Valor. I honor you with my name and outfit." Mon kissed Romana's head.

"What's with all the dogs and cats?" Barry asked, noticing dogs and cats were running around everywhere – actually, they seemed to be flying and running at super-speeds, which led Barry to believe they were Kryptonian.

"You managed to keep Krypto and Hex's line going by using the New Justice Sanctuary," Mon stated.

"I thought we didn't do the multiverse by now? Brainiac said…" Barry started.

"We know Brainiac's a liar," Mon shrugged unsure why Brainiac would try to break the multiverse alliance. "Trust me, the multiverse is still going strong very strong, in fact."

"I dare not ask how many worlds there are now," Kara chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't," Mon chuckled too. "But now we have enough Kryptonian animals, we don't need those other worlds for them to breed, but in some way, they are all related to your original pets. Not to mention the other litters of Prime Earth's Powie and your Krypto."

"Other litters?" Barry voiced, stifling a laugh as he imagined Krypto's dismay at being a dad again in the future – he hadn't been interested the first time around.

"What's with this?" Kara asked, pointing to the hologram but couldn't help but smile at Kryptonian cats and dogs. Holographic Barry had stabbed the Reverse Flash again in a repeating video.

"We have all your battles," Imra said looking at the hologram. "Digitally recreated from original footage. They inspire us. You formed this after all. Our Legion."

"And the Council," Kara and Barry mumbled.

"I know you never expected a tech company to become the government," Imra said with a sigh now, obviously annoyed that the very originators of the Council of STAR Co. weren't pleased with their future. "But the Council does do good – and we want to show you some good. We want to bring you to Justice Island. Show you what it became."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Justice Island?" They asked, confused.

"They… they're quite a few years away from Justice Island," Rip sighed, coming over. "But it's not the biggest spoiler. They know about New Justice's Home Base. They can go and see."

"I'm going to remain here and watch over Amelia's healing. Make sure they do not do something stupid like take off her tattoo," Rip said now.

"How do you know she has a tattoo?" Barry asked, and Rip gave him a look. "Never mind…" Rip went towards the medical area, his son following him, wanting to see. "Okay let's see Justice Island. Teleporting?"

"No, ship," Mon said, leading them to a docking port and a much smaller ship than the Legion ship Brainiac had used. Mon, Imra, Romana, Kara, Barry, and Morgan all fit in and they flew off.

It was only a minute of two and they circled around the island, despite the island having to be somewhere far out from Central City. Barry and Kara could see huge buildings and many kids below at play. They landed easily.

"Welcome to Justice Island," Mon said. "Once a second headquarters for the Justice League, it's now so much more."

"In your time the greatest minds come from the Ivy Leagues," Imra informed them. "In our time they come from here."

"So… it's a school?" Kara asked, thinking of the X-Men now.

"You started, or will start, making safe places for meta human and aliens kids. It expanded to this. Under the Council's watch, Justice Island is a safe place, a home for kids with powers who have nowhere else. A school from, in your terms, kindergarten all the way to college. They all learn how to use their powers – to control them – and can major in anything they want."

"From cooking and sports all the way to the sciences," Mon added, continuing for his wife. "But there's also superhero training, for those who want to try to join the Legion. The best of the best come out of here for everything." They had been walking as they talked and came across a large statue of Kara and Barry in their superhero outfit.

"Dad?" A young voice called, and a young boy ran towards them. Mon picked him up as Morgan gave a look, his head titled. "Mom! You're early."

"We want you to meet some people," Mon said smiling. "They came all the way from the 21st century…" The boy tuned to Kara and Barry and his eyes widen, glancing to the statue behind them now as he compared. "This is Kara and Barry Allen, otherwise known as Supergirl and the Flash. My little sister Romana, too, so your aunt and well your brother… Morgan."

"Little brother!" Morgan said, grabbing the boy from Mon and hugging him. The boy was shocked, and Mon momentarily steeled at the maneuver, but his son laughed.

"Everyone, this is our son Allen," Imra said as Morgan put him down.

"Allen?" Barry said with a smirk.

"You don't know how special it is to be able to name a child after you," Imra continued. "Too many people were naming kids Barry, Kara, and Allen, not to mention Amelia too. It got to a very ridiculous point, so the Council put laws on the name. You need special permission to name a child after yourselves. The Council easily gave it to us, however."

"You saved my life," Mon said simply. "When you didn't have to. You took my sister and Morgan in. We're family." Kara and Barry smiled as they bent down to meet Allen on his own level. Romana brought the boy of the same age as her into a hug.

"Amelia?" Barry asked. "Her death was a big event. Notified you. People name kids after her. What does she do?" Barry couldn't help but wonder about his little sister's future.

"Not as important as you, but she's important," Imra said with a nod. "She has her destiny now that she's on this Earth."

"And look around," Mon said changing the topic. They could not tell the two too much anyway. "All the people here…. they are safe. They are here. The Council makes sure they get the help they need. And they all know of you. You inspire so much. This is your legacy. The Legion, the Council, this island… It all belongs to you, and it's more good than bad. Please, don't just see the Council as monarchs – they are so much more."

"Wait, are they really Supergirl and the Flash?" A voice called, and they turned to see a teenage boy who had blue hair.

"All the way from the 21st century," Mon said. "Only here for the day."

"Oh wow!" The boy said coming up and taking their hands. A crowd soon formed around as everyone heard who was on the island.

-Karry Universe-

It was several hours later they went back to Legion headquarters and Amelia was sitting, awake.

"Amelia!" Romana said, running into her arms.

"How are you?" Kara asked.

"Well I was having a great dream until freakazoid here morphed into Barry and woke me up," Amelia pointed at an alien besides her.

"It's Chameleon Boy," the alien corrected. "And I told you, I had to. The device puts you into a perfect dream as you heal. You need to be woken up, and it's easier to use a loved one to bring you out."

"Yeah it's still freaky," Amelia said. "So, can we go home?"

"I think that's a good idea. Rip!" Kara called to the man.

"The Waverider is ready," Rip said. "I think you should say your goodbyes."

"Morgan, say bye to Mon, Imra, and Allen," Kara told the boy.

"Bye dad, mom, little brother," Morgan said hugging them, having brought Allen back with them. "Come see me soon." Morgan said, running into the ship before Mon could explain why he could not.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure he has realized what's been going on," Kara said, a little apologetically.

"Unbelievable… of all the clones you have it was him who came to the 31st century," Rip said with a head shake. Romana gave Mon a hug as well, but stuck close to Kara and Barry.

"Amelia?" Kara said, nodding towards Romana, and Amelia took Romana's hand as she led him to the ship.

An idea came across Barry now though as he turned to Mon-El. "Hey, this Council… since they have to be related to us, do we overrule them now that we are here?"

Imra and Mon looked at each other, concerned, but nodded. "Yes, by Council laws you would."

"Get them on the line," Barry said, he and Kara giving each other a smirk, sharing the idea in their heads.

Mon easily got the Council up, explaining to them Kara and Barry wanted a word before they went back to their own time. The Council leader gave a nod as they all looked to Kara and Barry on the screen.

"As Supergirl and the Flash, Leaders of the Justice League and your direct ancestors," Kara started, "we have made a decision." Mon took Imra's hand now, a bit nervous. "Mon-El shall be leader of the Legion of Superheroes until he chooses to step aside or dies. You cannot remove him."

Mon tried not to look shocked. He had not expected that though. "And the Legion of Superhero will officially be renamed back to the Justice League." Barry gave Mon a smirk as he said this. "It's a far better name."

"We agree, it is a far superior name and with yourselves granting it to us, it will be changed. Very well. From this day forth The Legion of Superheroes will be rebranded The Justice League," the man stated, nodding. "It's nice to see you again too, Mr. and Mrs. Allen."

"Again?" Barry frowned at that, but Mon gave a slight cough as the man paused.

"Anyway," Rip spoke up as Kara and Barry stared at one another and shrugged as they went into the Waverider. Rip laughed now as he entered, and, after a moment, the ship left. Mon chuckled himself. He should have known the two would pull something like that.

"It is a nice name," Mon said with a nod ignoring the council talking on the screen

-Karry Universe-

Rip stopped the Waverider back in the 21st century, back in Central City.

"Not bad… only a half hour after we took you," Rip said as he landed, "and the world hasn't ended without you here too, so that's good news," he joked as Barry, Kara and Amelia got up, going over to Morgan and Romana to release them from their seats. "Oh, and hey, before you go, I want you to know the future you saw it can still change. It's a possible future, not 100% set in stone. Your decisions still matter. But personally, I do like that future."

"Well, it wasn't so bad," Barry said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Rip for coming to protect our family," Kara added as she took Romana's hand.

"Always," Rip said, opening the door and letting the people who needed to get out leave. "Come on Jonas, let's go find your mom and get a new assignment…." Rip smiled as he took off.

…

Amelia had spent time with Star and Romana that night, especially as Romana didn't want to let her out of her sight, but they had to go to bed eventually, and Amelia had spent that evening texting friends for plans – the regenerative machine in the future had left her with a lot of energy, after all.

After Amelia, Kara and Barry had all sent the girls to bed, it wasn't long before Amelia was heading to the elevator all dressed up.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Barry asked, now on the couch.

"That healing thing the future did has given me a ton of energy. I can't sleep so going out dancing," Amelia stated.

"With Winn?" Barry asked. "Is that who you were texting earlier?"

"No. Me and Crystal actually," Amelia said

"Dancing? Isn't that kind of date-y?" Barry asked.

"No. Just two girls having a good time," Amelia said, confused by this. "Just because I am engaged doesn't mean I can't have a good time without my fiancée. That includes married people as well. And even married people with kids…" Amelia entered the elevator at that, winking at the couple.

"Can you even dance?" Barry asked, only to see Amelia stick her tongue out at him just as the elevator closed.

Barry sighed. "You know, when I first heard she couldn't have kids, I thought it was a damn shame. But now I kind of think she works better as an aunt and part-time parent for Romana and Star. She wants way too much freedom to be a full-time mom."

"She spent so long thinking she would never have kids. I think she got used to it," Kara added. "Come on, it's been a long day." Kara stood as she led Barry to their room. The pair fell asleep in minute.

It wasn't long later when crying and someone shaking them woke them up. Kara turned on the lights to see it was Romana.

"She's not there! I looked and…" Romana cried.

"Whoa sweetie, what's wrong?" Kara asked wiping a tear away.

"I had a dream that the blue man killed Amelia and went to her room and she's not there," Romana stuttered now, scared.

"It's okay. She just went out dancing with Crystal," Kara said, bringing Romana into the middle of the bed as Barry went to tickle her stomach, making the girl laugh. "She's fine. It was just a nightmare."

"You promise?" Romana asked.

"Promise?" Barry stated, and looked at Kara, the two deciding something in their mind: "Want to stay in here with tonight?"

"Yes," Romana said.

"Okay," Kara said as then they heard feet and Star came running. Clearly having heard the commotion. "Come on..." Kara sighed, deciding she could join in too, and Star smiled as she went into the middle as well, leaning against Kara as Romana went closer to Barry.

Kara went to turn off the lights as Krypto came jumping in now, making the two girls laugh and the bed seem small.

"No." Barry said, now almost falling out of the bed. "Back to Alura and Nora's room." Krypto gave a low moan and titled his head.

"He wants to protect the scared girls. Not the ones sleeping soundly," Kara said with a smile and Barry groaned.

"Fine, but the cat…" Barry never finished as Hex ran in, taking a spot with Krypto at the end of the bed. She gave Barry a look almost daring him in finish the sentence. "Never mind." Barry mumbled, wondering how long it would be until he fell out of the bed, as the lights were turning off and he put his arms around Romana, bringing the girl close.

Post Chapter Note: Some of you might be upset Brainiac 5 / Brainy was the villain for this chapter, but the simple fact is, I don't like him in the show. I will say though, I plotted this without an exact villain in mind and when asking someone who likes comics which member of the Legion of Superheroes would do anything to become leader, their answer was Brainiac. Since I don't like him (come to think, of it I didn't like him in an old cartoon either) I had no problem with him being my villain. So, I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you but that's the way it is.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Canary Earth- An accident takes Kara and Barry off of their world and onto a new one. While stuck on this brand new Earth, they inadvertently might be the answer to that Earth's current problems.

Karry Master OUT!


	121. Canary Earth

Karry Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: For those who haven't read the MVT of Canary Earth, I urge you to read that when you can for more history on what's to follow in this story.

Canary Earth.

-End of September-

"What's the emergency?" Barry asked as he and Kara arrived, putting Nora and Alura into the playpen. Krypto and Hex were by their side.

"No emergency," Cisco said, a wide smile on his face that didn't calm the two. "We need you for a test."

 _I don't have a good feeling about this,_ Kara thought to Barry.

"Didn't you have to be at STAR Gaming today?" Barry asked, pointing out the fact that Cisco, their STAR Gaming CEO, was supposed to have a meeting.

"Did that this morning, and now me, Junior, and Adam Cray from New Justice need your help," Cisco said simply. "Say hi to them by the way," Barry and Kara looked at a computer screen to see another Cisco and a Ray Palmer lookalike they knew was New Justice, Adam. The two waved at the computer screen. "So, we have been experimenting with a new feature for the system, a way we can use this system to hop to other worlds on the system. This way we don't have to keep making those one-world devices you have."

"Okay," Kara said, not sure where this was going as Krypto barked.

"Well, we got it working," Junior said.

"Junior's knowledge of the Prime hopping devices, and mine, and our combined genius all worked together. The system can focus in on the vibration of the world you want to go to and create a portal via the system on the other world," Cisco explained. "So far we only have it on our three devices, but if this works completely we can send an update out to the entire system."

"But we have to keep testing," Adam said through the phone. "We have used tennis balls, computers, and even living creatures. We need a human test."

"Why do I feel like we are being volunteered?" Barry asked. "Why us? And why isn't Prime involved in this? They made this system."

"They're busy," Junior said dismissively. "So we ran with it."

"And as for why you're being volunteered, we're needed on this side to make sure everything works okay. Kara and Barry of Mutant are at their farm, and people are busy on New Justice so that leaves you two," Cisco said. "Come on, its harmless. You'll just end up right there next to Adam. And we have Junior in case anything goes wrong."

Kara and Barry looked at each other, discussing it in their heads.

"Fine," Kara said after she and Barry decided. "What do we do?"

"Just stand on the taped 'x' on the floor. No need to even put your outfits on," Cisco said, pointing to the floor where Kara and Barry looked down and noticed red tape in the form of an x. Kara and Barry went to step on it, followed by Krypto, and Hex was on Kara's shoulder. None of them bothering to get on their outfits - not even Barry, who only had to summon it from the Speed force.

Cisco turned around and smiled. "Gideon," Cisco called out. "Send them to New Justice."

"Sending," Gideon said, and a blue light started. "Error." Gideon called out as a computer started to bing.

"No!" Cisco said. "Abort. Abort!" But it was too late – a portal opened, and Barry, Kara, Krypto, and Hex were gone. Cisco looked on the screen, but they did not appear next to Adam. "Gideon what happened?"

"The world jumping program and the program you made to track Earth 25 combined," Gideon said.

"The mysterious Earth 25...?" Junior spoke up on the screen. It was one Earth Gideon knew existed but was having trouble mapping – even the Vibes had trouble figuring out where it was located, given Junior's worried tone.

"So… Where are they?" Cisco asked.

"The most logical guess would be Earth 25," Gideon said.

Cisco groaned. "Junior?" Cisco looked to the screen, but Vibe Junior already had his goggles on.

"They're alive, I can sense Kara and Barry, but I can't get a lock on them," Junior said.

"We're going to need to get Vibe in on this," Cisco said, determinedly.

"Hey, look at that... I got to go," Adam said holding out his communicator to show an alert on New Justice. "Good luck finding them." Adam shut off the system.

"He was probably smart to leave," Junior said. "I didn't really tell Prime what we were doing." Cisco raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, my Prime double gets a little protective over the system. We literally had an argument one time on whether we should do phone calls or Skype through the system. The system does both and text messages. What does it matter?"

"I'll Skype Vibe then and tell him what just happened," Cisco said, rolling his eyes at his counterparts' antics. He didn't see how there could be argument over something so trivial between himselves.

"Mama?" Cisco attention turned to the only other two in the room with him now as the twin called out for Kara.

"Better call Caitlin as well – before I have to change any diapers," Cisco mumbled, never too comfortable around children.

-Earth 25-

Rachel Garrick of Earth 25 was in a room with Cat Grant and a teenage blonde girl with Hazel eyes; she had been explaining herself to the two. "Any advice?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you elope?" The teenage blonde said after a moment.

"Not helpful Mia," Rachel Garrick said, her eyes still on Cat Grant. "Aunt Cat?"

"Sorry Rae-Rae. I'm kind of agreeing with Mia here," Cat said, and Rae groaned, obviously hoping one or both could help resolve her problem.

Before she could say anything more though, all three were shocked as a blue portal opened in the room; it violent and kicking up air – spitting out Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Hex.

Cat jumped up, putting an arm around the other blonde as Rae turned at speed to defend her aunt and cousin.

Barry paused as the portal vanished, and then looked over at Rae and then saw Cat and Mia. "Any chance this is New Justice World…?" Barry asked as he and Kara took in their surroundings.

"New Justice World?" Rae asked, confused.

"Well, that answers that," Kara said, shaking her head. "We don't mean you any harm. I'm Kara Allen; my husband here is Barry…. Erm, these are our pets Krypto and Hex. We're from another Earth."

"Karry Universe," Barry said, with a smirk. "We were just testing a world hopping device and now have to torture two Ciscos and an Adam Cray."

"Multiverse? Frankie used to mention that a lot. Stopped a few years ago," Rae said with a nod. "But I don't have time for this now."

Kara noticed Rae looked worried and upset. "What's wrong?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"Well… if you must know Team Canary," Rae pointed at Kara, "and Team Arrow," she pointed at Barry with this, "are destroying my wedding."

"Why did you point at us when you said Team Canary and Arrow," Kara and Barry said together, unfazed that they said the same thing out loud.

"Well, you're Super Blue Canary and your Arrow's Tech guy," Rae said, a little confused on this multiverse thing already.

"Hey, a world where I am not the Flash but not evil," Barry said with a smile, making everyone look at him. _What? It's nice._ Barry thought to Kara who smiled. "But… I'm the Flash." Barry ran to behind Rae. "No, you on my world. My dad was an only child. But good friends with a version of you in the multiverse, and who are you marrying?"

"Mon-El," Rae said.

"Mon El, Prince of Daxam," Barry said with a smile as Kara moaned at the full title. "So, you're the Rae who the speedforce mentioned." Kara raised an eyebrow as Barry shared a memory of the speed force telling him there was a Rae in the multiverse with Mon.

"Hey… did you call me Super Blue Canary?" Kara finally said. "What's your Kara's last name?"

"Lance," Rae said.

"Wow," Kara said, surprised by this. "No, I was taken in by the Danvers. My superhero name is Supergirl. Super Canary though…" Kara frowned at that, not disapproving of the name.

"Super Blue Canary," Rae sighed at Kara shortening the name.

"So, how are they destroying your wedding?" Barry moved the topic along as Cat and Mia looked on in silence, noticing after Rae seemed unsure. "Come on, we know Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Thea. They're family. Maybe we can help? Besides we're stuck here until one of the Vibes come for us."

"Rae-Rae, it can't hurt," Cat spoke up.

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. "Some background information... Erm, well since your last name is Allen, I guess Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora never divorced and remarried."

"No," Barry said, deciding not to get into their history of Nora being murdered, although he was surprised at the divorce of his parents here. They seemed to work out on worlds Nora hadn't died. Well besides Amelia now dead world.

"Ah… that means I do not exist," Mia said. "I'm Amelia Allen." Barry and Kara looked at each other, and then back at this Earth Amelia. She was not dark haired, or looked much like their Amelia or other Millie's, but given the blonde hair, not to mention the resemblance to the other woman in the room, this Amelia must have been Cat and Henry's daughter.

"Well, Aunt Nora married Uncle Malcolm and moved to Starling with Barry," Rae went on.

"Uncle Malcolm?" Barry asked, confused.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Rae stated, frowning at Barry now.

 _Wasn't Malcolm Merlyn a bad guy on our Earth?_ Kara asked Barry in their head who responded with a cautious _yes_.

"Well, it seems Barry ended up becoming the tech guy for Team Arrow consisting of Oliver, Thea, and his brother Tommy. Kara, who as I said is a Lance, became a superhero with Laurel, Dinah, and Sara on a Team Canary," Rae said. "But the thing is, Team Canary was in the city first did not think they needed vigilantes and Team Arrow is… I don't know, stubborn and wants to protect people. So, the two teams did not get along, but they did not know they were dating each other's human identities… Well until last night…"

…The Night Before…

Rae brought Barry and his mother up the stairs to her and Mon's apartment.

"So you live above the club?" Nora asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, well we own the entire building," Rae explained with a smile. "I can't believe you're dating Kara… Small world." Kara Lance was her best friend and maid of honor – and she had just found they were dating.

"I know right? Some club you have here, though," Barry said, seeming to enjoy the club before coming to the apartment. "So, why did you ask me here?" Rae had asked Barry to the club that evening, after they had checked into their hotel, and Nora had tagged along. Malcolm and Tommy were still at the hotel with Nora and Malcolm son Jack.

"Well, I needed to ask something of you," Rae said, her eyes on Barry. "Me and Mon we decided to do a traditional wedding and there is one thing about a wedding. It's traditional for a male family member to give the bride away. And I was wondering if you would do it?"

"Me?" Barry asked, confused but pointing at himself. "What about Roland or my father?" Barry had assumed Rae's twin or her uncle would take that role.

"I haven't talked to them in years," Rae said, seeming nervous. "Uncle Henry will be at the wedding with Aunt Cat, of course, but I'm not even sure Roland knows I am getting married. And I don't feel close to them at all."

"Wait," Nora said. "Why have you not spoken to them?"

"Mom kicked me out when I became the Flash," Rae explained, and Nora blinked at that. "Only Aunt Cat and Mia will talk to me now."

"You became the Flash when you were like 16," Nora said. "I can't believe Joan… I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind."

"Aunt Nor…" Rae started, but was too late – Nora had left the apartment. Rae shook her head, but half to smirk. "So Barry, will you take the traditional father role?"

"Of course," Barry said with a nod. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is walk me down the aisle, shake Mon's hand, and at the reception we'll share a special dance," Rae said.

"Okay easy enough. No speech needed?" Barry asked.

"No, only Kara and Morgan are making speeches," Rae said just as her phone then binged. "Ah, the Flash is needed." Rae ran into her outfit quick, which was in the apartment. "You can have fun at the bar. Live music from a local band tonight."

"Oh, I can help," Barry said. "I am Team Arrow's tech guy… which I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you're the Flash so…"

"I'm good Barry," Rae said with a nod, barely taking in the reference before she ran out.

…The Present Moment…

"Just one question. Who is Morgan?" Kara asked as Rae recalled the events of the night before. "The one giving the speech with Kara."

"Oh, Mon's little brother," Rae said. "Really his name is Mor-An but he's going by Morgan on Earth."

 _That's one hell of a coincidence,_ Kara thought to Barry, thinking of their own Morgan who was a half-clone of Mon and Clark.

"What's up with your mom?" Barry asked. The Rae they knew well had lost both her parents.

"She didn't want me following in my dad's footsteps. Long story. Not important," Rae said waving that off. "Anyway, I didn't think much of Barry statement until after I was done – I got in 'Flash mode' so didn't process what he'd said. I knew Team Arrow and Team Canary did not get along; I just did not realize they were completely unaware in real life they were dating. See, Kara had joined me in saving the city since Mon was off on his bachelor party."

...The Night Before…

Kara and Rae were laughing, both in their superheroes outfits still – Rae's outfit was very much like her father's as it worked nicely since it matched Mon's Valor outfit. Kara's outfit though was all blue; dark blue on the left and right side and on her sleeves. In the middle of the two dark blue sections was a light blue and she had yellow patch on her left and right legs, on her side, on her arms just above the blue gloves, and around her ankles. Along with a yellow belt with the House of El symbol in yellow on the buckle. The only thing not a shade of blue or yellow was her red cape, which was Kal-El's baby blanket.

"It's very fun working together," Rae said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should come by Starling more often and hang out with the Canaries," Kara said with a smile.

"You should come here. I mean, I think Starling has enough heroes running around with the Canaries and the Arrows," Rae said, and noticed Kara's eyes roll.

"Don't legitimize those vigilantes by calling them heroes," Kara said, pulling a face.

"I don't understand how you can hate Team Arrow so much when your dating their tech guy," Rae sighed, not even giving thought that Kara might not know what Barry had just told her and not his girlfriend.

"Wait, what? I'm not dating their tech guy. I'm dating Barry," Kara said, confused.

"Yeah, and Barry is…" Rae paused, seeing the look on Kara's face as she put the pieces together of Kara's statement. "You didn't know Barry was working with Team Arrow." The look in Kara's eye said all as Kara turned without a word and flew off.

Rae groaned for a second before running after Kara, and by the time they got to the hotel both were in their normal outfits.

"Kara?" Rae called as she sped in front of Kara, luckily no one was watching the two. "Please Kara. I shouldn't have said. I thought Barry had told you, please don't…" but Kara wasn't listening, and Rae hoped Barry was still at her club.

Kara had reached and opened the door to the large suite the Queens had booked for the group.

Inside was Laurel and Oliver – Oliver was Laurel's date to the wedding – Sara and Tommy – who, while both invited on their own were also dating – and Dinah was there alone, but her plus one was Thea anyway, who was in the room too, not that it mattered then. Barry was also there, looking over in shock.

Before they could speak Kara did: "You work with Team Arrow?!" Kara yelled out at Barry, making half the room to go stiff with concern, and the other half with shock.

"You told her?" Barry said, looking at Rae.

"How can you be dating Super Blue Canary and not tell her you're working with Team Arrow?" Rae asked before clasping a hand to her mouth. She was bad at keeping secrets.

"You're Super Blue Canary?" Barry said, taking a step back.

"Rae!" Kara yelled out.

"Whoa, don't Rae me," Rae said waving her hand dismissively. "There is clearly a complicated web of lies here I was not aware of."

"Wait, if Kara is Super Blue Canary…" Thea said as suddenly everyone jumped up, the pieces coming together as Dinah, Laurel and Sara went to one side of the room, grouping together while Oliver, Tommy and Thea moved off to the other side going to look at them. Barry stayed in place, looking shocked at Kara who hadn't moved either.

"If Barry is the tech guy," Dinah said. "Red Arrow?" Dinah pointed at Thea. "Black Arrow, and Green Arrow."

"Black Canary, White Canary, and Gray Canary," Oliver pieced together.

"What exactly is with the colors scheme here? Toss a color in front of a normal word and hey it's a superhero name," Rae said, trying to defuse the situation with humor that didn't seem to work; none of them even turning to look at Rae as they gave each other angry looks.

Rae ran in between them. "Okay, no." Rae held out her hands at both of them. "Flash here and no one is fighting at my wedding!"

…Presently…

"That obviously didn't work," Rae recounted. "My wedding is tomorrow morning and my maid of honor and bridesmaids are having screaming fits with the person giving me away, his brother, and the two Queens." Rae sighed as she went on, "not to mention Aunt Nora screamed at Mom, who decided to scream at me over her not knowing I was getting married. – which is completely uncalled for since she has not talked to be in like 7 years."

As Rae had talked though, Barry had been thinking of something, imagining if he was in Rae's boots and Kara could hear every cog turn in his brain.

 _That plan is devious my love,_ Kara said to Barry in their heads, the two bouncing ideas off one another.

 _I love it._ Barry kissed Kara cheek, surprising the three in room given they didn't know about the bond or a reason for a random kiss during Rae's story. "Okay, we can't do anything about your mom, but we think we can bring Team Canary and Team Arrow together."

"Really?" Rae asked, shocked. She had not expected that – even Mia looked up from playing with Krypto and Hex in shocked, while Cat had been watching on in silence.

"Yes, but we're going to need a few things. Well firstly… is this Morgan a hero?" Kara asked, needing to know this information.

Rae laughed. "Morgan? No," Rae shook her head.

"Okay. And are the Canary's meta humans? If so, what powers?" Barry asked.

"All meta humans. Laurel and Dinah have two power: Laurel has a sonic scream and can fly; Dinah has a sonic scream and has this pink gas thing that can mess with memories. Sara has one power that sort of a sonic power," Rae explained.

"Okay. Good to know. We need Mon and Clark," Kara said, and Rae nodded, running out and returning a minute later with the two requested persons, before taking another moment to explain who this version of Kara and Barry were.

"Okay…" Barry started, going to explain the plan he and Kara had come up with.

"I don't know," Clark said after hearing the plan. "This means lying to my cousin."

"Trust me, it will be better for her in the end," Kara said; Clark paused for a moment before nodding. "Oh, and Cat Grant. We're going to need your acting skills." Cat gave a smirk at that, and nod. "Okay then, let's do this. We only have until the Vibes come to get us so we have to do this quick."

"What do you think is taking the Vibes so long?" Barry asked after a moment though, worried as to why they hadn't come straight for himself and Kara.

-Karry Universe-

"I can't believe you two did this without me," Prime Earth's Vibe complained. He had come to Karry Universe the moment he had heard what had happened. Vibe Junior was still just on the computer from Mutant Earth, while Caitlin had rushed to the Superflash cave with Garfield to calm the twins.

"Hey, we have as much right as you two test out new apps for the system," Junior replied. "Everything was working fine until the two programs mixed up."

"The app was not a bad idea. And yes, you two are brilliant like me," Vibe said levelling, Caitlin groaning at that line, "but you should have contacted me before starting to test so I could look it over and help. I know this system like it's my own child…" Vibe then turned to the computer.

"What about getting Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Hex back?" Caitlin spoke up. "You can yell at each other later."

"Unfortunately, I am having the worst luck getting a lock on them than when Jesse and Wally first came here. Which is weird, since I did not think you could be closer to the destruction of the Multiverse than Karry Universe. Going to need something of theirs…" Vibe eyes turned to the crying. "Give me a kid."

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused by this now.

"I need something of theirs to try to connect me," Vibe explained. "And as my Barry once said, those two go nowhere without them. Give me a baby." Vibe held out his arms and Caitlin sighed putting Nora on his lap. Vibe putting his arm around her. "Now you are going to help me find your mommy and daddy."

Vibe thought of Karry's Kara and Barry as he held onto one of their kids, ignoring the child's warbling, and finally got a good view of them just as they were asking what was taking Vibe so long.

He frowned as he tried to open a portal but couldn't.

"I saw them," Vibe said as he tried bouncing the child now to calm her. Caitlin still had Alura. "They are fine, and they seem to be plotting some insane scheme. I just can't open the portal. I don't know why."

Nora blew freezing cold air into Vibe's face, making Vibe shiver. "Yeah… Nora does that," Caitlin said, rocking Alura now.

"Yeah, I remember," Vibe said with a nod. "Super powered kids…. Wish I had remembered to tell my Barry to use protection." Vibe sighed, trying to think about how he was getting this universe's Kara and Barry back.

-Earth 25-

Laurel, Kara, Sara, and Dinah were all in their outfits in the wastelands arguing with Oliver, Thea, and Tommy who were in their respective outfits. The two teams had reached a screaming match now.

Barry was there but lost in the middle. After the initial shock Barry had thought it over and decided to try to be peacekeeper – it wasn't working out well though, as his own team had turned against him.

"Wait come to think of it," Oliver was saying, turning his eyes to Barry. "Why did you not tell us your cousin was the Flash?"

"You know, Oliver is right," Tommy added. "How is it I didn't even know? We've been brothers since you were five."

"It's not my secret to tell," Barry defended, surprised as his brother and friends yelled at him. "Aunt Joan asked us not to tell you, and Rae-Rae never gave us permission."

"You told her our secret," Thea pointed out.

"Hey, stop yelling at him," Kara snapped now, getting upset at seeing Team Arrow turn on Barry. Barry was on their team and it wasn't right; Kara had noticed Barry trying to take a middle ground and she appreciated it.

"You know, we could actually use a tech guy," Dinah said thoughtfully.

"Yeah would be helpful," Sara said with a nod.

"Come join the winning team Barry," Laurel added.

"You can't just steal our tech guy," Oliver snapped.

"They can if you keep yelling at me," Barry snapped back, not sure how he switched sides completely here.

"I can't believe you're still at this," a new voice said, and Clark landed in his Superman outfit. "After what just happened, you people are still fighting."

"What just happened?" Kara asked, turning to her cousin.

"You don't know?" Clark asked, taking out his cellphone and playing a video for the group.

Cat Grant was on the screen in a new CatCo broadcast. She looked deadpan serious. "Early this morning an unknown Kryptonian and speedster appeared in Central-National. Valor and Flash fought them, and it has just been confirmed that the two heroes are dead." Cat looked choked up as video of the fight played: Rae and Mon fighting two masked people all in black along with what seemed to be a Kryptonian dog and cat, also wearing black. "On behalf of the world we mourn our loss, but the two villains are still at large."

"The two are still in the city; I have tracked them to an abandoned warehouse," Clark said turning off the video. "I need some help."

Everyone looked shocked, tears in the Canaries' and Barry's eyes, who knew the two well. Team Arrow looked mad though.

"Yeah," Kara said, choked up but with a nod determined. "These two are not getting away with it."

"We're coming," Oliver said, determined as well. He might not have known the two well, but they were symbols of hope for this world. No one was getting away with killing them.

"We don't need you," Dinah said.

"Against a Kryptonian and speedster you'd be useless," Sara said.

"Oh, get over yourselves," Thea snapped back to this. "You don't always have to be the hero – gives others a chance."

Before Team Canary could respond to that, Clark yelled out, annoyed they were now using this as another excuse to fight. "You're still fighting!" Clark groaned. "You know what, if this rivalry is so important for you I will take care of this by myself." Clark flew up into the air, leaving the two groups alone.

"Clark!" Kara yelled out, taking Sara and flying after Clark. Laurel took Dinah who also took to the air.

"Barry, track them," Oliver said as Team Arrow went to their nearby motorcycles and Barry took out a laptop, mumbling now.

….

Kara Lance got to the warehouse in time to see Clark against the Kryptonian. Before she could land and put Sara down to help, she saw the Kryptonian give a punch and her dog bite. Clark was bloody as he fell to his knees and then the speedster put his hand through Clark stomach.

"No!" Kara yelled as she landed. Sara sent out sonic vibration from her hands, which the two dodged as they went into the warehouse with their pets. "Clark?" Kara bent down beside him. "Just hold on..."

"Kar… Kara… they are too powerful…. You… have to work together," Clark whispered.

"Team Canary will take it," Kara said, tears in her eyes.

"With Team Arrow," Clark whispered. "Together… you are unstoppable… Work with Team Arrow…. Pro… Promise me."

"Okay," Kara said nodding. "I promise" Kara noticed Clark stop breathing. "Oh no…" Kara cried, noticing her sisters and cousin nearby. Motorcycles were heard, and the three Arrows were arrived.

"No!" Thea said, seeing Superman on the floor. Superman seemed immortal to everyone; his death was as bad as Valor or The Flash's.

"We will get them," Laurel said to her sister as Kara stood up.

"With Team Arrow," Kara said, surprising the three Arrows. "It was Clark's dying wish. These people are too good – we need to work together. For Clark, Rae, and Mon-El."

"For Clark, Rae, and Mon," Sara repeated, as did everyone else.

"Barry?" Oliver said since he had a com in. "Got any ideas?"

"Kryptonian and Speedsters are hard. Your normal arrows won't even work against them. The speedster able to catch them and Kryptonian invincible," Barry said. "But the exploding arrows might do some dent. At least distract them enough that Super Blue Canary and the others can take them."

"Is there another way into the building?" Thea asked.

"There's a back entrance," Barry said after a moment. "But it been locked down for years. The door is not going to open easily." Thea repeated this information to the Canaries.

"I can take care of locks," Sara said with a smirk.

"Sara, go with the Arrows to the back. We'll go in the front," Laurel said with a nod. "Kara?"

"I got her," Kara mumbled as the three Canaries went into the front door as Sara and the three Arrows headed towards the back.

Opening the door was to find the masked Kryptonian and Speedster inside with their animals, waiting. Kara moved right for the Kryptonian, anger flaring.

"Why?!" Kara yelled as the two started to fight, but the Kryptonian didn't answer back- they just continued fighting, and Kara noticed she was good.

Dinah and Laurel tried using their scream against the speedster, but it didn't do anything surprising him. "I was expecting that," the speedster said, his voice vibrating as the animals went to attacked. Laurel flew up as they got into this fight.

….

When they got to the back, Sara saw a door with a rusted lock on it. Sara held out her hand, using her power to vibrate the lock off. "Useful," Oliver mumbled as he and Tommy opened the rusted door – they saw the fighting.

"Go help them!" Tommy said to Sara, who nodded, going into the fight with her power on the animals. It seemed to work slightly as the animals paused.

Oliver, Tommy, and Thea climbed up quietly to get on the railings to get a good viewpoint. Once they got into positions the three all took out their arrows and got their exploding arrow out, sending the arrows directly at their enemies.

The Canaries smiled as the two had to dodge them, and then one exploding arrow hit right into the enemy Kryptonian. It didn't hurt her too badly, but it did throw her off long enough for Kara to get the upper hand.

Oliver and Tommy now jumped in, not aiming their arrows at the Kryptonian or speedsters, but with both distracted by their fight with Team Canary, the two Arrow sent out thick ropes attached to arrows, that quickly and effectively wrapped themselves around the Kryptonian and Speedster. Thea did the same with both animals in one slick move.

"That won't hold them for long," Oliver stated to Sara, who nodded, looking to Kara who smirked now as her eyes lit up, looking to the tied up Kryptonian but she suddenly paused. Why did they not break out of their restraint? A speedster could vibrate out of the rope and the Kryptonians were strong enough to break even the thickest rope like it was paper.

"Super Blue…?" Laurel asked as Kara depowered her eyes. Something was off here – that was when they heard clapping.

Turning around, standing by a wall was Rae and Mon. They must have been hiding in the room, watching as both Team Arrow and Team Canary looked at them in shock.

"See?" A familiar voice stated, and Kara turned to the voice: standing at the front door was Clark; he was clapping as well with no trace of injury. "Was that so hard? To work together?"

"But… I'm… what?" Kara asked, not sure if she should hug Clark or yell.

Team Arrow came down from their perches, all lost for words until Oliver spoke, cautiously.

"We saw the video... You two are dead," Oliver pointed at Rae and Mon.

"Fake," Mon said with a shrug. "Only exists on our cellphones; the public never got the broadcast."

"Aunt Cat was more than willing to help," Rae said, with a smirk.

"But I held you," Kara said, still looking confused. "As you died… your injuries...?"

"Oh," Clark said taking out a necklace and pushing a button. Kara suddenly saw all the injuries appear on Clark slowly, like they we rehappening there and then. "They never even touched me – fake fighting coupled with holographic technology they were able to make. The speedster is good…" Clark winked to Rae at this.

"Who are they?" Sara asked, looking to the still-tied up duo. The dog had already freed itself, along with the cat as they harmlessly rubbed up against their owners.

"This is the weird part," Rae said, nodding at the two. The Kryptonian ripped the ropes from her, and the speedster easily vibrated out of their bonds, and then took off their masks to reveal Barry and Kara's face. Both smirking.

Kara stared at herself, shocked.

"They are from another Earth in the multiverse." Rae explained. "They came here by accident and when they heard what was going on they came up with this scheme to bring you all together."

"Wait, I am a speedster on that earth?" This Earth Barry's said in Oliver ear; seeing the events through cameras set up on Team Arrow's costumes and hearing it all through the earpieces each member wore.

"You're a speedster?" Oliver asked for his Barry, pointing at the other Barry.

"I'm the Flash. No cousin, Rachel," Barry said with a smirk, nodding at this world's Rachel. "Now we have to say, on our Earth Team Canary is Laurel, Thea, Oliver, and some people who are not here. Sara lives in National now and I honestly do know who you and you are." Barry pointed at Dinah and Tommy.

"But we're brothers," Tommy said, confused now.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "Not on…. what did you call your Earth?"

"Karry Universe," Kara and Barry said together.

"What's a Karry?" Everyone from this earth said together, Barry and Kara laughing aloud at this one.

"Kara, plus Barry, equals Karry, it's really not complicated," Kara said, annoyed of that question now even if it still made her laugh when someone asked it.

"You named your Earth after a couple name of you two?" Sara stated, not impressed.

"We didn't. Prime did." Barry said with a smirk. "First earth that meets you gets to name you for the system. Sort of. And we are so naming this one Canary Earth," Barry could feel Kara's amusement at this, even though he saw the others' confusion. "First time Kara has been a Canary _and_ a Lance."

"Although, Super Blue Canary is kind of long. Should be Super Canary," Kara commented, cutting her husband off. She obviously preferred the Super title.

"But my point is, on our Earth you work together. In fact, vigilantes and superheroes all work together in the Justice League – to protect the world," Barry spoke up.

"We don't need seven of us working together," Laurel dismissed.

"Actually, Team Arrow is better suited to take on gangs and drug dealers while Team Canary works well with meta humans and aliens. Split up the hero work so you have more free time. And when something major happens, you have seven people to take it together," Kara said.

"And you share me," Barry added, making everyone blink. "This Earth's me, I mean."

The Canaries looked at each other and so did the Arrows. "I can deal with that," Oliver said, nodding, and Thea and Tommy nodded too. They were getting tired of fighting with their friends.

"Yeah, you know, us too," Laurel said after getting the nods from her team. "Besides, we do work well together. Want to shake on it?"

"Sure," Oliver said holding out his hand. Laurel took the hand but when she did Oliver dragged her closer and kissed her. They were still a couple, as were many of both teams.

"Well, I had my doubts, but this worked," Clark said with a nod. "I learned my lesson. Always trust Kara. Every version of her."

Both Kara laughed as Hex meowed and Krypto barked. "So, these are your pets?" Kara Lance asked.

"Yep, Krypto and Hex," Kara Allen said.

"And I'm officially jealous," Kara Lance sighed, and Krypto sat up ready for pets. "I would love to have a Kryptonian cat." Krypto moaned and looked up as Kara Lance went to Hex, who was more than happy with the attention. Krypto crouched down, upset, and Kara Allen gave her dog a pet.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Where are the Vibes?" Barry asked, wanting to go home and missing his kids. He was actually curious why his friends had not come for him yet and was getting concerned.

"I'll call Frankie," Rae said, more than happy her wedding was back on track as she took out her phone, calling Frankie to come to here.

A portal opened at that, and a doppelgänger of Cisco came out with shorter hair, similar to New Justice's Frankie, but the lack of moustache made him slightly different.

"Wait a second…" Frankie said, seeing the two Karas.

"Can you send them back to their Earth?" Rae asked simply.

"But… no… wait…? The multiverse was destroyed. Every Earth but us is gone, because I was able to save us," Frankie said, obviously shocked.

Karry Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Wait…" Barry said after a moment, trying to figure this one out. "Two years ago?" Frankie nodded at this.

"We're in the middle of the destruction," Kara and Barry said together.

"There's a live Earth in the destruction!" Kara continued, shocked. _The Vibes are going to have field day with this!_

"No wonder the Vibes have not come," Barry sighed. "Our Earth was on the border of the destruction and they had problems with us at first. I need to…" Barry then switched to his mind and said: _The system. I need to create one for this Earth. I know the basics of the system. How it works due to connecting Gideon to it._

"Don't think about it, do it," Kara said, and Krypto barked as everyone looked at them. "Full Kryptonian Mental Bond." Kara explained.

"Oh," Clark and Kara Lance said together getting it.

"That explains nothing," Thea smirked, but let this play out.

"I need a place to work, and Frankie," Barry said.

"Our club is our Flash-Valor headquarters," Mon added.

"Works," Barry said, grabbing Frankie and running out. Rae ran after him to show him the way to the club.

-Canary Earth-

With Barry's instruction, along with Frankie and this Earth Winn – who Barry learned was Frankie's husband here – the three had managed to make the system Prime had so easily created. Kara Allen had joined the group with her pets as the others went to go prepare for the wedding tomorrow. "Okay, all I have to do is plug it in," Barry said. _Wish me luck._

 _Good luck,_ Kara thought, knowing Barry had never done this before.

Barry plugged in the system and turned it on. He smiled when he saw the system was working as it should. "Good! Let's call Karry," Barry said, finding it weird to call his own Earth.

"You have reached…" the familiar voice called out on the computer after a moment.

"Gideon, it's me," Barry said, interrupting their Gideon's normal program response by a call. "Patch me through the Superflash cave."

-Karry Universe-

Cisco, Vibe, and Junior were still trying to figure out how to get Kara and Barry when Gideon interrupted. "If I may? Earth 25 has been added to the system and is named Canary Earth," Gideon said. "And my creator is calling from it."

"Go Barry!" Cisco said as Gideon patched through the call. "You two have no idea how much trouble we were having finding you," Cisco added without letting Barry even speak.

"I can imagine," Barry said through the phone. "This Earth is in the middle of the destruction."

"That's impossible!" Vibe exclaimed.

"According to their Franke, he saw the destruction coming and made a device to protect them; had their Rae power it by making an electrical field from her running. It saved their Earth," Barry said. "Frankie thought all Earths but his was dead."

"Oh wow, I got to have a conversation with him," Vibe said, putting his goggles on. "I am able to get you now you connected them." Vibe easily opened a portal to Canary Earth from that.

-Canary Earth-

"Now that is our ride," Barry said as the portal opened. "Good luck with the wedding."

"Actually…" Rae said before the two left. "Me and Mon were wondering if you would come back for it? Mon likes having a party and we have no one attending that does not know our identities. So it's fine to have two Barrys and two Karas. You did kind of save the wedding and everything."

"Can we bring our girls?" Kara asked.

"You have kids?" Mon asked.

"Four. Two biological and two adopted," Barry said. "And one of them is technically our Mon's little sister."

"What happened to your Mon?" Mon asked.

"Long story," the two said together, thinking of not long ago when they met in the 31st century. "But he's fine."

"Cool. I so want to see a little sister of mine. Bring them," Mon said as Kara and Barry smiled.

"See you tomorrow then," Barry and Kara said before going into the portal with Krypto and Hex following.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Barry and Kara returned to Canary Earth with Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora. Vibe had looked completely over the program Cisco, Vibe Junior, and Adam had made and decided it was a good program, even if he did add one or two ideas to the loop, so he gave it the go to be installed across the system – it meant Kara and Barry could easily hop to any world on the system, now including Canary inside the destruction, but more importantly meant a solution to the Karry Conundrum, should anyone get trapped on the world and need a lift out.

The vibes were still impressed one world inside the destruction was living though and had long conversations with that Frankie the night before.

The wedding was beautiful. It was a traditional human ceremony with Barry giving Rae away. Afterward though was more a Daxamite party – Mon and his brother Morgan had loved playing with Romana and had made sure to dance with her. Nora and Malcolm had wanted to see the twins. Henry and Cat were there with Cat's Adam, who was the same as their world, Mia, who they had met yesterday, and a younger son they called Carter but was not physically the same looking as their Carter, being Henry's son here.

Team Canary and Team Arrow seemed to have worked everything out and all couples were back on good terms as well. Kara and Barry were pretty sure they heard Laurel and Kara Lance make reference to maybe having a double wedding soon. Everything went well apart from when Joan had shown up with Roland to yell at Rae.

She had easily been kicked out by the heroes in the room. And then, of course, the two from Karry made sure to sing like they do at every wedding before heading home.

Post Chapter Note: I know this chapter was more about Canary than Karry but it's the second official time my Karry have world hopped. Besides, I wanted to add that app to the system to make it easier throughout the multiverse to hop without a Vibe. And I wanted to introduce you to the only world in the multiverse to survive the destruction.

Next Time on Karry Universe:

Far From the Tree – With Roy dead and the mysterious Metamorphosis causing more Meta attacks in Bludhaven, Dick needs a new sidekick; and maybe even officially create a team of his own. Meanwhile Liam, Roy clone, is looking to start his own team in Keystone. Who will these two vigilantes find to join them?

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
